The Tale Of Natsu Dragneel Vol I Power Of The Dragon
by Azza1608
Summary: Natsu Dragneel convinced Gildarts to take him on his Century Quest and to train him to become stronger than any other, upon his return Natsu is a changed man having experienced the harshness of the magical world. Follow Natsu as he discovers higher realms of power as he strives to rise above both the Gods and Devils themselves as he fights to save the ones he loves.
1. The Journey Begins!

**Hi guys Azza here. This will be my first Fairy Tail fic that I will be openly publishing for people to read so any and all feedback will be appreciated. I have a lot of great ideas as to how this fic is going to pan out but I guess I should get the important stuff out of the way. This fic will not be a harem fic however there will be a few pairings as the chapters' progress. The main pairing will be a Natsu x Erza pairing due to my overall liking of the pairing. The story will consist of Natsu leaving with Gildarts on his Century Quest and returning smarter and stronger than before. He will be immensely more powerful in this version and will be a lot smarter with his fights due to Gildart's influence. There won't be too much spoken about what happened during the years Natsu and Gildarts were together as it will be visited upon in later chapters.**

 **Now with the summary out of the way I hope you all enjoy.**

 **(Edited 19/08/18)**

 **It has been a long time but I'm back to edit this story the long time fans have been demanding I go back and fix the earlier chapters and so here I am. It's been almost two years since this story was first published and it is quite amusing to see how green I was back then so to those who are returning for a reread I'm adding stuff in places, removing stuff in places and fixing up mistakes you all kept pointing out but old stubborn me refused to fix.**

 **Hopefully the edits are up to my long time readers expectations.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.**

 **Chapter 1: The Journey Begins!**

 _ **/Fairy Tail Guild Hall/**_

All was quiet in the peaceful city of Magnolia, the sun barely breaking through the clouds that had been covering the skies of the city and the surrounding countryside for the past week.

To say that the mood of the city had been brought down by the weather alone would not be entirely correct.

A certain guild based in the city known as Fairy Tail under normal circumstances would have just carried on like usual however they had received news that very morning which shook the entire guild to the core.

A certain pink haired dragon slayer had not been seen in over a week and the entire guild was determined to find him, one scarlet haired mage in particular was extremely worried as she had been the last person to see him.

"All right I've had it with this crap where's that flame brain run off too," Gray said as he kicked open the guild hall doors and noticed Natsu still wasn't present. "It's been ages since I've given that idiot a piece of my mind."

"Gray your clothes," shouted Cana before Grey quickly swore and ran off back towards his house.

Master Makarov could only sigh as he watched his children mope around while Natsu was gone. In truth he knew where Natsu had gone and despite his anger upon finding out quickly resided to just letting things be as they were since there was no way he could bring him back.

"Master surely you have an idea where Natsu might be?" Erza approached the old man noticing that his mood wasn't as bad as the others hopeful that he may have some knowledge behind Natsu's recent disappearance.

Makarov could only sigh again in annoyance as he realised that he would have to tell them eventually. "What if I told you that he's gone on a path that could most likely result in his death?"

"So you do know something Master," Mirajane exclaimed while crossing her arms.

Makarov could only sigh in annoyance before downing his mug whole before standing up. "ALRIGHT LISTEN UP YOU BRATS I HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL YOU ALL!" The entire hall immediately fell silent once the old man's voice boomed through the hall.

The members of the guild all crowded around the bar eager to hear what Makarov knew about Natsu's disappearance.

"Now I understand that you all are curious as to the whereabouts of Natsu and why he left without a word to any of you," Makarov began before filling his mug again. "Now what I'm about to tell you will be extremely hard to believe but let me say you are not under any circumstances to act upon what I say."

The guild was completely silent to the point you could hear a pin drop.

"Natsu has taken off with Gildarts on his Century quest," Makarov said with a tone that didn't betray his own feelings on the matter.

The brief silence that was in the room was immediately overcome with everyone in the guild bursting out in various cries of anger and sadness but none more so than Erza.

"So you're telling us that you allowed Natsu, who isn't even an S class mage, go off on a 100 year quest," struggling to fight back tears for the safety of her dear friend.

"You more than anyone should know that I would never allow such a thing Erza," Makarov growled before taking another swig of his drink. "I don't know how the brat did it but he managed to convince Gildarts to take him along."

"So what are we supposed to do hope he just doesn't keel over out there I mean he's travelling with Gildarts for crying out loud that would be torture alone," Macao yelled from the bar.

"Unfortunately everyone there's nothing we can do but pray that Gildarts can keep him safe along the way so that one day he might return to us," sighed Makarov as he finished the rest of the contents of his mug.

To say that the guild was not taking the news well would be an understatement. Many of the lesser members just assumed Natsu was done for, while those that Natsu knew on a more personal level began to pray for his safety.

 _ **/Fairy Hills A Few Hours Later/**_

Erza looked out on the ocean with a solemn look. She knew Natsu more than most others in the guild and couldn't help but shed tears over him. Truth be told Natsu was her first true friend in Fairy Tail who she truly felt safe around, granted she had the others at the guild and even the Master but something about Natsu always brought a smile to her face despite all she had been through.

She could only think back on her last encounter with Natsu before he'd gone off with Gildarts and couldn't help but smile slightly.

 _ **/Flashback/**_

"Again," Erza shouted as she put up her guard just as Natsu leapt off the ground to try and land a strike on her.

" **Fire Dragons Iron Fist** ," Natsu shouted before Erza used the scabbard of her sword to strike in between Natsu's legs.

Natsu quickly extinguished the flames before falling flat on his face. "Gah Erza you cheated," he shouted before rolling onto his back and crossing his arms.

Erza could only smile at Natsu's antics before sitting next to him. "You know if you were aware of your surroundings you would realise small things like what I just did then you could react and deal with them accordingly."

Natsu could only sigh before he sat up to face Erza and smile. "Well there's always my next try right Erza? I'm not gonna let up until I beat you, Mira that bastard Laxus and Gildarts."

Erza could only let out a small laugh at the boys antics. "Natsu I'm sure if you try your hardest and pay attention to your mistakes you could easily be S class like us."

"You mean it Erza? Alright I'm all fired up," Natsu ignited his fists before he assumed a battle stance. "Come on Erza I can't reach S class by lying around lets go."

Erza could only smile at Natsu's determination before assuming her own battle stance as the two began to clash once more.

 _ **/Present/**_

"Natsu … come back to me safe alright."

Erza let out a small sigh before making her way to her room in Fairy Hills with thoughts of the pinkette on her mind.

 _ **/Unknown Forest Year/**_

"Under normal circumstances this forest would be home to the sounds of the countless wildlife that call the region home as well as the thundering waterfall which could be heard echoing throughout the forest. However today was not a normal day for this forest or its inhabitants as two mages decided to use it as their own personal training ground.

In a clearing a raging fire could be seen forming a circle. Its source was a figure standing to the right, fists ignited with flames staring down a cloaked figure at the other end.

The figure to the right was a boy, though to recognize him as young man wouldn't be hard to do considering his figure.

The boy was of a somewhat average height and had pink hair. His well toned body and refined muscles littered with cuts and bruises as he panted heavily. His clothes were for the most part completely tattered leaving part of his pants intact as well as a small portion of his shirt which was quickly discarded.

Neither figure moved an inch as they studied each other's movements, each daring the other to make the first move. The two began to slowly circle each other before the pinkette made the first move.

" **Fire Dragons Roar** ," he shouted before a sizeable pillar of fire erupted from his mouth.

The second figure barely had time to react as he raised his cloak to shield himself from the sizeable blast.

Smoke littered the area as the pinkette waited for the dust to settle to see if the attack had connected before he quickly blocked a strike from behind him.

"That's right Natsu, situational awareness at all times just like I taught you. Just remember some opponents won't go down with brute force and so you always need to be on your feet, never letting your guard down for a moment."

The two quickly exchanged a few fierce blows before breaking off and standing in front of one another.

"Could've fooled me Gildarts I could've sworn I had you with that," grinned Natsu before the two began to power down.

Gildarts could only sigh before smacking Natsu on the head and let out a laugh. "You're not quite there yet Natsu, granted your easily stronger than most of the guild when we left."

Natsu could only smile before he began to reminisce about his family back at Fairy Tail. He knew all too well that his absence was sure to annoy a good portion of the guild but he needed to become stronger for them.

"What on your mind Natsu?" asked Gildarts while pulling a flask from his pocket.

"Just thinking about Fairy Tail it's been years since I've seen em. I hope that they're doing alright without us." Natsu could only look up at the sky and sigh as memories began to flood back of his friends.

"Hey Natsu you remember the day you asked to come along with me?" Natsu returned his gaze to Gildarts before he began to reminisce on the day.

 _ **/Flashback Magnolia East Forest/**_

"I wanna come," Natsu said firmly standing his ground in front of the rather intimidating figure of Gildarts.

"No."

"Please Gildarts it'll be great-!"

"I SAID NO KID NOW GO BACK TO THE GUILD!"

Natsu crossed his arms and began to pout as Gildarts turned around and continued walking away.

"I'm coming with you no matter what Gildarts so you may as well just give up now," stated Natsu as he sprinted after the crash mage.

"Natsu do you have any idea how dangerous this mission is, its ten times harder than any regular S Class quest and you haven't even done one of those yet. You just aren't ready kid, hell you aren't even S Class yet do you have any idea how much trouble we'd be in even if I did take you along." Gildarts sighed before taking a seat on a rock.

"Look Gildarts I have to go with you it's the only way I can get strong enough." Natsu stared up at the crash mage with a fierce look of determination in his onyx coloured eyes.

"Strong enough for what kid S Class? Look everyone will grow and get stronger at their own pace just train your hardest and never give up. Going with me will only lead to you getting hurt or worse so please just go back to the guild Natsu."

Natsu gritted his teeth. He knew that it would be hard to convince Gildarts to let him come along without telling him his exact reasoning. He just hoped that he wouldn't have to speak about it so soon.

"Gildarts I need to come with you to get stronger; it's the only way I can make sure I don't ever lose another family member again," Natsu said with resolve clear in his voice.

"Is this about losing Igneel kid I thought we went over this. Natsu you're not weak Igneel didn't abandon you because you were weak, I'm sure he had his own reasons."

"This isn't just about him anymore Gildarts it's about everyone at Fairy Tail. I want to have the power to protect them from anything no matter what," Natsu said as he clenched his fists shaking as memories of Lisanna's body flashed through his mind.

"Kid …"

"This has nothing to do with being S Class or beating Erza or Laxus it's just about getting stronger to protect my friends." Natsu finished his small outburst before sniffling slightly as he had begun to cry.

"Natsu look I don't know if I should do this I mean you're still a kid." Gildarts looked down at the boy before he placed a hand on his shoulder. "I mean I've never had an apprentice before so I wouldn't even know where to start."

"But Gildarts you teach me stuff all the time like how to fish with a rod and how to build a shelter, isn't it basically the same thing but with fighting and exercising?"

"Hmm alright Natsu here is what we will do," Gildarts sighed as Natsu focused his full attention on the Crash Mage. "You can come along with me for now since it'll take me a few years to reach my target anyway.

Natsu was about to speak when Gildarts held up his hand to silence him clearly not finished with what he had to say.

"But if I don't think you're strong enough to come with me to the next country then you'll be heading straight back to the guild."

Natsu's face lit up as he heard Gildarts say he could come along. "Thanks Gildarts you're the best! I promise I'll do my best." Natsu could barely contain his excitement while Gildarts just let out a small laugh.

"You think it's exciting now but remember I'm gonna be training you kid. You'll be wishing you'd stayed back at the guild once I'm done with you."

"Yeah right I'm all fired up," yelled Natsu as he ignited his fists.

Gildarts could only contemplate the Masters fury for when they returned, but he decided to keep that to himself for now since he had more important things to worry about, namely a certain pink haired apprentice.

"Natsu let's get going we have a lot of ground to cover before nightfall." Gildarts let out a small sigh. "This ought to be interesting," he muttered to himself before he continued walking down the beaten track with a fiery and determined Natsu close behind.

 _ **/Present/**_

Night had fallen on the camp as the two were sitting around the fire in total silence. Natsu had been totally quiet since the training session while Gildarts just enjoyed the momentary peace.

Gildarts had also thought back to the day Natsu had asked him to train him. Under normal circumstances he wouldn't have questioned the answer given to him by Natsu however that was the part that bugged Gildarts from day one.

"That kid is pushing himself extremely hard all the time. Even as he is now I'd take him with me on the quest, he's already this strong in a matter of years yet he's still pushing."

Looking at Natsu he couldn't help but wonder what drove the pinkette to fight as hard as he did. The idea of fighting for his friends was one thing but the level of training Natsu was willing to subject himself to was borderline torture.

"What is really driving you Natsu, why do you go so far," Gildarts sighed and downed the last of his drink throwing the bottle at Natsu's head.

"OWW WHATS THE BIG IDEA CUBE PRICK," Natsu yelled before jumping off the ground igniting his fists.

"Nothing just bored," Gildarts said before letting out a sly grin.

"Looks like you want another beating old man," said Natsu with a smile plastered on his face.

"Hey watch who you call old man you little bastard I can still kick your ass with power to spare!"

The two butted heads and began to trade insults as Gildarts couldn't help but feel proud at the man Natsu was becoming.

"Alright Natsu that's enough we'd better get some rest we hit the border tomorrow," said Gildarts as he waited for the inevitable cheering from Natsu.

It took Natsu a solid minute to process what Gildarts had said. The two had been training almost nonstop on their travels sure but Natsu had just realised where the two were heading.

"So you're saying I pass right, I get to come with you to the Scarlione Empire?"

"Yep congratulations kid your once step further in your training but don't let that stop you from keeping up with your training though kid."

Natsu began to cheer leaving Gildarts to simply chuckle at his childlike antics, he knew Natsu wouldn't back down on the training he basically lived and breathed it.

"Alright Scarlione Empire here we come," cheered Natsu as he lay down to sleep.

Gildarts shook his head with a small smile knowing that Natsu would soon be eating his words once they crossed the border. After all the reports that he had read he knew the Scarlione Empire was something that would either force Natsu to grow up or break him entirely.

He pushed the thought of the Empire from his mind for now; thinking about Natsu's fate wasn't something he needed especially when he needed enough rest to travel a great distance. With a sigh he laid down and closed his eyes with a small smile on his face.

 _ **/Outskirts of Magnolia/**_

It was a relatively peaceful day in the city of Magnolia. The townspeople went along with their business as they did any other day, a certain guild could be heard partying like usual without a care in the world.

Two cloaked figures stood high on a hill overlooking the town. The first figure was taller, had orange hair slicked back and a slight beard. The second figure was slightly shorter, had pink hair that went back just past his shoulders and also had a slight beard.

The two figures couldn't help but smile as they looked over the town that they called home.

"Well you ready to greet your eager audience Natsu?"

"You bet Gildarts I'm all fired up now," Natsu said as he prepared to sprint towards the town.

"Hold up there just a minute Natsu," Gildarts sighed as a small smile crept onto his face. "You forget something that usually happens when people like us come back?"

"Oh yeah right the shift haha that'll show the popsicle just how much better than him I am," said Natsu as the grin he had plastered on his face turned into a smirk.

Gildarts could only grin at Natsu before his mind returned to the one thing that they should be afraid of, Makarov and … THAT.

Gildarts shuddered though Natsu didn't notice due to his excitement for the Gildarts shift, he took what amusement he could from that knowing whatever the Master had in store for them it wouldn't be pretty.

 _ **/Fairy Tail Guild Hall/**_

The atmosphere in the guild could only be described as normal by its mages. A brawl had broken out between several of the members after Elfman broke his chair and thought Gray did it.

"Breaking a man's chair when he's gonna sit in it aint manly," shouted Elfman as he pointed at Gray who seemed shocked at the accusation.

"What the hell's your problem man I didn't do anything," Gray snapped back before Elfman threw the first punch shouting how lying isn't manly.

Under most circumstances Fairy Tail's strongest female mage Erza would have broken up the fight and given the two a good scolding. However today she couldn't keep her thoughts off a certain Dragon Slayer she hadn't seen in a long time.

Mirajane Strauss who had become the barmaid of the guild knew full well what was on Erza's mind as she too had also missed the man dearly.

"Hey Erza look I found some strawberry cake and oh look it's on the house," said Mirajane sweetly as she placed the plate in front of Erza.

Erza looked at the cake a small twinkle in her eyes before returning to her depressed state. "No thanks Mira not today I just don't think I can stomach it," sighed Erza before placing her head on the table.

"Hey Erza I know you miss Natsu, we all do but he'll be back eventually you know. All we can do now is be patient and hope that Gildarts and Natsu are on their way," said Mira with a small smile.

"But Mira it'll be nine years soon since we've last seen them what if something happened to them?"

"Erza you realise that Natsu is with Gildarts right I'm sure he's ok," Mira said with as much confidence as she could muster. "And besides most likely they are on their way back right now, knowing how Gildarts likes to operate even with Natsu at his side there isn't a job he can't finish."

"Thanks Mira for trying to cheer me up but I don't thi-." Erza was quickly cut off when the ground began to shake and a voice could be heard.

"Citizens of Magnolia, please vacate the streets." "We are preparing to undergo a Gildarts shift."

Erza was in utter shock. She could only turn back to look at Mira and see a smile plastered on her face.

"Go bring him home Erza," was all that left the barmaids mouth before Erza shot out of her seat and rushed to the door.

"Hold it right there Erza," an all too familiar voice boomed through the guild hall.

"Master they've returned I've got to see Natsu," shouted Erza irritated that the old man wouldn't let her go see them.

"Be patient my dear they've had quite a long journey let them finish it the proper way," said Makarov before taking a seat at the bar.

"But Master if I cou-," Erza was quickly cut off by the old man with a wave of his hand.

"Trust me Erza I want to see them too but you'll just have to wait."

Erza let out a grunt of annoyance before taking a seat and waiting for the duo to arrive along with the countless other curious mages who were wondering if the pinkette had even survived at all.

A few minutes later a pair of footsteps could be heard near the guild followed by two voices throwing insults at each other. Erza was fidgeting on the spot wanting to tear the door down and see that foolish Dragon Slayer but a glare from Makarov had her rooted to the spot

The whole guild was on the edge of their seats waiting to see the boy who disappeared years ago and the ace of Fairy Tail both beloved mages in their own right to the guild. The thoughts running through the minds of the various members who knew the pair on a more personal level were quite emotional though these thoughts were more towards the Dragon Slayer who seemed to have a knack of worming his way into the heart of just about anyone.

Just as the tension was about to hit its peak the guild doors suddenly swung open and two cloaked figures strolled on in before standing at the entrance. The sun blinded the guild from seeing the pair until one of the closed the large doors.

Complete silence and shock filled the guild as all eyes rested on the pinkette who was a far cry from his childish appearance. To anyone who knew Natsu this one was nothing like him in both appearance and mannerisms. By all accounts this Natsu was a different person entirely.

"Yo," was all Natsu could say before he was tackled to the ground by a scarlet haired mage.

 **Well there is the first Chapter. I know there wasn't much combat in this one but that's just how it has to be I promise combat is coming though so yeah. Also I know that people will probably ask what about the Scarlione Empire, what happened etc. Well I'll say this it will be explored in later chapters I swear. Next chapter should be up soon-ish so hope you all enjoyed.**

 **(Edited 19/08/19)**

 **So I've added about 600 words and fixed up as many grammar and punctuation mistakes I could find. I also added onto the thoughts of some characters and fixed up the transition things I do so that they look more like the ones from the later chapters.**

 **Anyway hope the edit meets the standards of my long time readers and I'll talk to you all later!**


	2. Return and Departure

**Hi guys Azza here. Glad to see so many people following the chapter hours after I released it. Don't worry I plan on increasing the size of the chapters as I go along so hopefully everyone is looking forward to that. In response to DdraigTrueEmporor9 here are the ages of the main characters upon Natsu's return to the guild.**

 **Natsu: 23 Years Old (Biologically of course)**

 **Erza: 24 Years Old**

 **I am scaling Natsu's age based off of Gray's since they both appear around the same age so hopefully that clears that up.**

 **Hopefully you all enjoy this chapter as it is setting up the first arc.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.**

 **(Edited 19/08/18)**

 **Chapter 2: Return and Departure**

 _ **/Fairy Tail Guild Hall/**_

The guild hall was mostly silent. Faint sobs combined with the sound of a steel encrusted fist striking blows to the face of Natsu only added fuel to the shock that the other mages were going through.

Erza just kept striking Natsu in the face. Tears streaming down her face as Natsu could only lie there in approval. He knew that his departure would cause his friends pain; he knew that it was his fault. In Natsu's mind he knew Erza needed to let it out.

After a while Natsu simply grabbed Erza's wrists, not wanting to cause her anymore pain and sadness. He quickly released her wrists and pulled her in for a hug.

Erza quickly returned the hug as she continued to sob silently, unwilling to let go in case the Dragon Slayer might vanish the moment she let go.

The two sat there simply enjoying the hug before Erza broke it off. "Welcome home Natsu," whispered Erza as she stood up.

"Thanks Erza it's great to see you again after so long. And don't worry I don't plan on leaving that long ever again," stated Natsu as he flashed his winning smile. "At least not without the company of my friends, nothing is gonna tear us apart again."

The guild soon erupted into applause and cheers, happy knowing Natsu had returned, almost the whole guild.

"Natsu my boy it's been almost an eternity come closer," said Makarov as he beckoned the two over.

Gildarts lost his smug grin immediately and began scanning for the first possible escape route as the two made their way over to the bar. The closer they got the more Gildarts began to sweat as he saw the signs that Makarov was about to explode.

"It's good to see you alive and well my boy I'm so glad you returned safe," said Makarov with a small smile before it instantly disappeared. "IS THAT WHAT YOU THOUGHT I'D SAY YOU LITTLE BRAT YOUR LUCKY I DON'T KICK YOU FROM THE GUILD FOR THAT LITTLE STUNT YOU PULLED AND DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED ON THE NIGHTMARE I HAD TO EXPLAIN TO THE MAGIC COUNCIL ABOUT I WHY I-."

Makarov continued to rant on about Natsu's actions before he noticed a certain Crash Mage was attempting an escape from the Master's wrath.

"AND JUST WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING GILDARTS YOUR LUCKY I DON'T DROP YOU DOWN TO CLEANING JOBS AFTER THIS WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU THINKING YOU IDIOT OF ALL THE THINGS-," Makarov continued to rant until he was cut off by Gildarts.

"Master I know your mad at us but this has to wait I need to discuss something with you in private and it can't wait," Gildarts said before motioning to Makarov's office.

Makarov took a minute to compose himself before speaking. "Very well Gildarts your punishment will be avoided for now besides I can always give the two of you … THAT."

Gildarts could only pale as he simply nodded his head and staggered his way to Makarov's office. Natsu on the other hand simply went and sat at the bar.

"Hey Mira how've you been," asked Natsu cheerfully.

"Better now that you're back safe and sound," giggled Mira as she pulled some fire out from under the counter.

"Whoa top shelf," Natsu cheered as the plate was placed in front of him.

Natsu was about to dig in when a familiar voice shouted behind him. " **Ice Make Lance** ," shouted Gray as he spotted Natsu.

Natsu on the other hand ignored it and began eating as the attack drew closer. Just before the attack went within a metre of Natsu's head it melted and turned into a puddle on the floor.

Gray was utterly shocked that his attack didn't even reach its target. Shrugging it off he tried again.

" **Ice Make Hammer** ," shouted Gray this time spawning a hammer made of solid ice just above Natsu's head. No sooner was the hammer there that it broke against a solid force no one except for Erza and Mira could identify.

"What the hell flame brain how are you doing that your Fire never broke my Ice before," groaned Gray as Natsu finished off the meal in front of him.

Erza and Mira could only stare in astonishment. Not only had Natsu used his flames so effectively, but he also used Crash Magic.

"Natsu you just used Crash Magic like Gildarts didn't you," said Erza as she took a seat next to Natsu.

"CRASH MAGIC," yelled Gray as he took a seat opposite Natsu.

"Well you travel with Gildarts you pick up a thing or two you know," said Natsu with a grin.

"And by a few things you mean what exactly," asked Mira as she too was curious as to Natsu's newfound power and abilities.

"Well I've mastered the offensive form though nowhere near how much Gildarts has." Everyone sighed thankful that there wouldn't be two mages risking the safety of towns just by walking. "And I can use defensive Crash Magic within a ten metre radius of myself."

"Your acting like ten metres isn't that much Natsu you should be proud to get that far," said Erza with a warm smile.

"I know but Gildarts' defensive barrier stretches one hundred and fifty meters in all direction," said Natsu with a pout.

"The others were utterly shocked. Everyone knew Gildarts was a monster when it came to raw power and his crash magic proficiency was almost unquestionable. But to such an extent still seemed astonishing to say the least.

"Sooo anyway Natsu how was your journey," asked Mira. "Did you fight any ferocious monsters, beat up any dark wizards? Did you get a girlfriend."

"Yes, yes and no Mira," said Natsu with a sigh. "Oh that reminds me Erza I made you something."

"You made me something," asked Erza with an eyebrow raised.

"Relax its nothing lame or anything trust me you'll love it I swear," said Natsu with a grin.

"Well where is it then," asked Erza with enthusiasm. "Is it cake?"

"Nah it's not cake and if you'll let me stand up for a second," Natsu stood up and walked in front of Erza.

" **Requip Sword of the Brilliant Flame** ," shouted Natsu drawing the attention of the guild again. "Tada, how's it look."

Erza could only stare in utter shock. Firstly Natsu had just used Requip Magic which would seem utterly impossible for him to have mastered so easily. Second, he said that he made the sword which was of exquisite design.

"Natsu can I hold it for a moment," asked Erza still recovering from the shock.

"Can you hold it; ha you can keep it silly I made it for you." Natsu could only grin as he saw Erza's face light up as she carefully took the sword from his hands.

The sword didn't look like any ordinary sword. The blade itself was made from a hard substance that she could not identify. Runes were etched into the blade on both sides and would glow a faint red colour every few seconds. The edge of the blade was serrated with more than a dozen tiny edges which would render the armour of most foes useless. But the part that interested Erza the most was the hilt which contained a lacrima crystal.

"Natsu what's this for," asked Erza as she pointed at the crystal embedded into the hilt.

"That crystal contains some of my magic, its self replenishing so don't worry about me needing to recharge it," said Natsu as he pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket.

"So what does your magic do for the sword then," asked Erza while running a finger along the blade.

"Well to put it simply that sword is a Dragon Slaying sword. Basically when you use the magic in the crystal the sword will glow and the runes with light up. Also you should be able to use a few of my Fire Dragon attacks like talon, sword horn and wing attack."

Erza could only smile at Natsu thankful for the generous gift. "Natsu I don't know what to say this sword its perfect thank you."

Natsu could only grin before Erza gave him another hug. "Well if you like that sword you'll love this."

"There's more," Erza said astonished.

"Hey flame brain what about me where's my present," yelled Gray as he was feeling left out.

"Shut up stripper if I got you something you'd probably lose it in the first five seconds," countered Natsu.

"Would not ya pyro bastard," said Gray as his clothes were already gone.

Natsu could only stare smugly at Gray as he soon realised his clothes were missing and ran off to find them.

"So anyway Natsu you said there was more," asked Erza with a twinkle in her eye.

"Sure did Erza it's the armour to go with that sword," replied Natsu proudly.

"Are you serious how did you get my size," asked Erza before realizing her question and hoping Natsu wouldn't joke about it.

"Well to put it simply it hasn't been made yet, though once we are done here I was thinking we could head to Crocus to get the armour made and you could see how I infused the runes and crystals." "Oh and before you ask yes I actually did make the sword myself but armour is a different story," said Natsu as he showed Erza a flier of the armour smith they would be seeing.

Erza's eyes shot open when she read the name. "Are you serious Natsu we have an appointment with 'the' Heart Kreuz Company," asked Erza completely shocked. "Do you have any idea how expensive that will be Natsu you don't have to do this."

Natsu simply waved his hand silencing Erza before speaking. "Erza I'm a lifetime friend of the Heart Kreuz Company after assisting them in some crucial business so it'll be on the house." Natsu couldn't grin any wider if he tried as he could see the happiness on Erza's face.

"So when did you say we could leave Natsu," asked Erza in a frantic rush.

"Just as soon as the Master is done with me and Gildarts," said Natsu as he scratched the back of his head.

"I can't wait I've always wanted to go to the Heart Kruez forge," Erza practically squealed much to Natsu's amusement.

"While we wait why don't you try out that sword I gave ya Erza? Trust me you'll need a fair bit of practice with it," said Natsu as he motioned for them to head out the back.

"Sure thing, you can show me how to use this Dragon Magic you put into it for a start," said Erza as the two walked out the door.

Mira could only smile at the exchange between the two. It was as if the last eight years never happened to Erza. But what Mira couldn't help but giggle about was how Natsu was treating Erza.

"You can't fool me Natsu, I can see exactly what you're up to," thought Mira as she continued to clean the bar.

 _ **/Makarov's Office/**_

"So Gildarts what is it you needed to talk to me about hmm," asked Makarov as he took a seat opposite the Crash Mage.

"Well Master I actually have several things I need to talk to you about all of them important," replied Gildarts as he relaxed in the chair.

"Well my boy you know where to begin so just fill me in when you're ready," said Makarov as he leant back in his chair.

"Well I guess I should get the matter of Natsu out of the way first Master. I'm asking you to make him S Class effective immediately, said Gildarts as he stroked his short beard.

Under normal circumstances Makarov would have burst out in opposition over a request such as that, however due to the case he decided to hear Gildarts out. "Why?"

"Well I should probably let you know that he has all the necessary qualities about him to be among the S Class. First off he isn't brash and doesn't rush into situations blindly and can adapt accordingly. Secondly he's demonstrated knowledge of running from a fight when necessary while ensuring his comrades safety. And finally his overall battle experience could easily rival most of the other S Class mages and his combat ability is exceptional."

Gildarts never took his eyes off the Master as he pondered what Gildarts had said. "When you say his combat prowess is exceptional are you saying he's as strong as my boy Laxus," asked Makarov who was still in deep thought.

"Well Master this should clear that question up pretty nicely, how many people can you say can fight me at 80% of my power for even a short period of time?" Gildarts could only lean back in his chair amused as Makarov's jaw dropped.

"Unbelievable he's that strong at his age," blurted out Makarov as Gildarts let out a small laugh.

Makarov could only ponder over what Gildarts told him. Natsu being as strong as Gildarts, that wasn't even a thought in his mind when the two left. In his mind Natsu would definitely return stronger than before but perhaps on the level of Erza or Mystogan not Gildarts himself!

"Gildarts on the matter of Natsu being S Class I will give him the promotion due to the exceptional circumstances however this does not exclude the two of you from being punished and neither of you can touch Century Quests until I say otherwise," stated Makarov as he let out a small sigh.

Gildarts could only nod his head knowing that the two were getting off lucky as it is and he shouldn't push it further. Even though THAT was still on the table there was a chance the pair would avoid it provided they do enough to get back in the old man's good graces.

"Now that the Natsu business is dealt with I guess I can start on what Natsu and I dealt with in the Scarlione Empire," said Gildarts as he let out a hefty sigh.

Makarov nodded and the two began to discuss what happened on the mission, the more of the tale Makarov heard the more he realized that the pair had been through an experience that had changed them down to the core.

The tale of what they endured in Scarlione actually had Makarov considering rescinding THAT simply because what they had endured was horrific enough.

 _ **/Guild Hall/**_

Several hours later Natsu and Erza returned into the guild hall and noticed Makarov and Gildarts drinking at the bar.

"Oi Natsu get over here I've got your favourite drink," yelled Gildarts across the hall as Makarov could only laugh.

"So you got the boy into it after all eh I knew he'd get into it eventually, Makarov said as the two roared out in laughter.

Natsu and Erza could only sweat drop as they approached the two and Natsu took the drink.

"Alright now that you're here Natsu I can make the official announcement to the guild," said Makarov as he tried to jump to the railing but over launched it and hit his head on a beam.

"ALL RIGHT LISTEN UP YOU BRATS," yelled Makarov as the hall fell silent. "Now I have an announcement regarding Natsu and his position in the guild," said Makarov as the guild members began muttering amongst themselves.

"Surely you're not gonna actually kick the flame brain out are ya gramps," said Gray.

"I agree Master, what he did is punishable but he was still a kid when he did it," stated Erza as she hoped it wasn't Natsu's farewell speech.

"No no it's nothing bad I assure you in fact I can see quite a few of you getting quite angry at Natsu after this," Makarov said with a grin as all eyes turned to Natsu.

"As of this moment Natsu Dragneel will herby be promoted to an S Class Mage," yelled Makarov as he downed the rest of his mug.

The guild burst into cheer as all the mages began to congratulate Natsu on his surprise promotion.

"Now let's all welcome Natsu to S Class the only way we know how," yelled Makarov as the guild burst into partying.

Natsu and Erza simply looked at each other unable to believe what just happened. The two had expected Natsu to be in trouble for what he did yet here they were celebrating his S Class promotion.

"Master there has to be some sort of mista-," Natsu began before he was cut off by Makarov.

"Nonsense my boy Gildarts told me about how you are now and even by your being humble it only affirms my decision," Makarov said with a fatherly smile.

"Can you believe this Erza I'm finally S Class just like you said I would be," Natsu said still in shock and disbelief.

"Well Natsu as shocked as I am I can see you clearly are worthy of the rank too," said Erza a big smile on her face.

"Now my boy Gildarts here tells me that you're taking Erza to Crocus with you soon," said Makarov with a grin.

"Well yeah about that Master we were gonna leave as soon as you were done with me and Gildarts," said Natsu as he scratched his head.

"Of course my boy of course you can head there when you're ready although I have an S Class Job I want the two of you to complete while you gone," said Makarov as his smile disappeared.

"Sure Master what's the job, asked Erza while Natsu nodded his head.

"Hold up a moment we can discuss this out the back, Mira come meet us out back with that job I requested," yelled Makarov over the crowd.

"Of course Master be right there," replied Mira cheerfully.

The five soon met outside away from the rest of the guild to discuss the job.

"Alright you two now here is the job I know it is going to sound pretty standard but you'll understand why I'm keeping it quiet. It is a Dark Guild extermination request for a guild by the name of Valthiems Razor," said Makarov as he handed the flier to the two.

"The reward is over two million jewel," said Erza raising an eyebrow. "Has this guild done anything in particular to warrant such a price?"

"Well Erza I'm sure that you're well aware of the Bharam Alliance between the Oracion Seis, Tartaros and Grimoire Heart? Well the guild that we're looking at is the go between for the three in all matters of trade be it information, items or even slaves," said Makarov as the group collectively frowned.

"So gramps how do you want us to handle it, asked Natsu as he got a nod of approval from Erza.

"Well basically my boy orders from the council are to meet up with a representative of the rune knights who will be on standby for when the two of you are going in. Your targets are the guild master known as The Cortex, his right hand Falk Transil and his left hand Markus Twinshadow. Unfortunately nothing is known about their abilities other than the fact that they are Dark Mages," finished Makarov as he sat down.

"Hey gramps does that mean that all the other guys are for the rune knights to deal with," asked Natsu hoping that the job would be easier.

"Well I assume so my boy nothing was mentioned about them so just beat who you have to so you can reach your targets," said Makarov before Gildarts cut in.

"Natsu you have permission to go all out against the three targets and use overwhelming force to make a way into the castle," said Gildarts with a sly smile.

"Really Gildarts I can go all out, all right I'm all fired up," yelled Natsu.

"You two should probably go and get prepared since you do have an errand to run first right," Mira said with a grin.

"Well then I wish the two of you luck and please try not to cause too much damage while you're gone," pleaded Makarov as Natsu's raw powers capabilities fully hit him.

"Don't worry Master I'm sure Natsu knows what he's doing," said Erza as she looked at Natsu for reassurance.

"Relax gramps Erza and I got this," stated Natsu as he gave the old man a thumbs up and flashed a smile.

"Very well you two I'll let you go now as Gildarts and I still have matters to discuss," said Makarov as he turned towards the guild hall.

"Come on Natsu we should probably get going," said Erza as she faced Natsu.

"Yeah yeah I know Erza." "I just hope my house held up while I was gone," said Natsu as Erza's eyes widened.

"Oh my god I completely forgot you don't have a house anymore Natsu! I apologise profusely for failing to remember something so important, you may hit me." Erza bowed in front of Natsu awaiting a blow but it never came.

Natsu could only sweat drop at Erza's antics. "Uh Erza what happened to my house?"

"Well it's kind of a long story," said Erza as she remembered accidently setting it on fire herself in a fit of rage. "What matters right now is finding you a place to stay and since you probably don't have much money on you I suppose you could stay with me."

"Well thanks Erza I guess but don't you live at Fairy Hills," asked Natsu fearful for his life if any of the other females discovered he'd been there.

"Relax Natsu your more than welcome to stay with me and I won't take no for an answer," said Erza with a tone that suggested to deny her would be to welcome death.

"Fine whatever but if I get caught don't say I didn't say anything against this," sighed Natsu knowing that he wouldn't get anywhere arguing with her.

"Good then its settled," Erza said with her smile returning full force. "Now let's head out before the others start to head back."

Natsu began to head back before Erza grabbed a hold of Natsu's ear and dragging him back towards her.

"Natsu you are not setting one foot in my place looking like that," huffed Erza as she pointed to Natsu's beard.

"What but this makes me look way cooler Erza," whined Natsu knowing he had little say in the matter.

"Enough Natsu, we are going to get you a haircut and a shave. You look completely filthy too, you'll definitely be having a bath when we get back as well," stated Erza as she eyed Natsu's rather unkempt look.

"Ugh ok ok I get it geez you don't have to keep going," sighed Natsu as the two began the walk to Magnolia.

 _ **/Fairy Hills/**_

Erza was standing at her window waiting for Natsu to jump through with a small frown marring her face.

"Where is that idiot," she thought to herself as she peered out of it.

Erza was soon startled by a tap on the back and she immediately requiped her sword to defend herself before noticing it was Natsu.

"How on Earthland did you manage to get in here without me seeing you," hissed Erza as she tried her best to remain silent.

"Well it's not that hard I just used the shadows," Natsu said with a smirk.

"Well anyway the bath is in there and don't come out until your clean," Erza ordered as she pointed her sword in the direction of the bathroom.

"Yeah yeah clean right got it," Natsu sighed as he walked in and closed the door.

Erza could only smile. It had been years since the two had last spoken and already things were like they had never changed. Almost hadn't changed anyway.

Natsu had clearly become more intelligent while he was away. She also couldn't deny that he had become quite good to look at. And even if he did have that rough look to him she wouldn't deny that she had perhaps fantasised about a rather unkempt version of him visiting her after so many years, sneaking into her room at night and-!

Erza quickly shook her head at the thought. "Calm down Erza its just Natsu after all, you've been reading way too many of those books Cana and Mira keep planting for you to study."

She could only smile though as a small blush went across her face. As much as she didn't want to admit it, Natsu interested her in more ways than one.

"Maybe one day but for now we have a job to do," she thought as the bathroom door opened and Natsu soon emerged looking much cleaner and much more appealing.

Now that the dirt and grime was gone Erza could have a better look at Natsu. After having his small beard removed and his hair trimmed back he looked several years younger.

Erza was analysing the man in front of her before she reached his chest and realised he was shirtless.

"Natsu you idiot put a shirt on its cold out," said Erza as she struggled to fight back a blush.

"Erza I'm practically a walking furnace you know and I never wear a shirt when I'm sleeping," he stated before stretching his arms.

"Well fine then just don't start to become like Gray," she replied with a smirk.

"Yeah right like that'd ever happen," joked Natsu. "So anyway where am I sleeping?"

"Well since I only have one bed we are sharing," said Erza as she motioned towards her room.

Natsu simply nodded and walked towards the room and began to sit down on the bed which shocked Erza slightly.

"What no arguments or anything," she said with her eyebrows raised.

"Well if you trust me and think it's a good idea who am I to complain," he replied. "Besides I can keep us both warm with my heat."

"What do you mean keep us both warm with your heat," Erza asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Simple lay down and I'll show you," he replied as Erza requiped into her pyjamas.

The moment Erza had laid down next to Natsu she was in heaven. His body was radiating comforting warmth that she had never felt before.

"This is amazing Natsu how are you doing this," she asked basking in the warmth.

"Perks of being raised by a fire dragon," he replied. "My body naturally produces warmth like a real Fire Dragon and I can adjust its temperature depending on what I need."

Natsu looked over at Erza and smiled as he realised she had already fallen asleep.

"Night Erza see you in the morning I guess," he said before drifting off to sleep.

Morning came quickly as the sun began to sneak through Erza's window as the sunlight began to peek through the window. Erza slowly began to rouse from her sleep, fully aware that her heater was missing.

"Natsu," she sighed as she slowly began to climb from her bed. "Hmm what this?"

A note was left on the wall overlooking her bed. Erza let out a small yawn before taking the note off the wall before smiling.

 _Erza_

 _Gone to the station to secure us tickets. Don't bother eating as there will be food on the train waiting for you._

 _Natsu_

Erza could only smile as she slowly began to get ready. Natsu most likely left early to avoid being caught in Erza's room so as to not cause her any trouble.

"You really have grown up well Natsu," she said to herself before exiting her room.

 _ **/Magnolia Station/**_

Natsu sat in a chair overlooking the tracks, reading the S Class Job that they would be working on together.

Natsu couldn't help but analyse the information they were given. A guild as important as Valthiems Razor simply wouldn't be left unguarded by the Bharam Alliance.

"Natsu," was all he could hear before he was pulled from his thoughts.

"Natsu hey Earthland to Natsu," Erza said as she clicked her fingers in front of Natsu's face.

"Oh hey Erza how are ya," said Natsu cheerfully. "Just going over this job while I waited for you, had a few things I thought we should talk about."

"Sure thing but shouldn't we get on the train first," said Erza as the last call for the train was announced.

"Ah crap your right we'd better hurry" said Natsu as the two sprinted onto the train.

The two searched for a vacant cabin before taking a seat opposite each other as Natsu pulled a map from his requip space.

"Hey Natsu don't you usually get sick from transportation," asked Erza.

"Well I still do but Gildarts trained me out of it I guess hehe." Natsu could only pale as he thought back to how Gildarts helped him face his biggest Demon.

"Well that's good now we can get around much easier to our jobs," replied Erza with a small smile. "Now what was it that you needed to discuss?"

"Yeah right well it's about Valthiems Razor and what we know. Basically we know that they are one of the key guilds between the big three Dark Guilds right."

"Of course just as the Master said," replied Erza.

"Well something has been bothering me. If this guild is really as big as its being made out to be surely at least one of the big three guilds would be actively involved in the security side of things wouldn't it?"

"What do you mean exactly?"

What I'm trying to say is while our mission might be a capture what do we do if we encounter a main member of the Oracion Seis, Tartaros or Grimoire Heart? Surely we can't just leave them to regular Rune Knights but we can't go off from our main three targets," Natsu concluded.

Erza pondered the statement. Natsu's logic was pretty solid as it would seem highly unlikely that the Bharam Alliance wouldn't have someone keeping tags on the guild to ensure that their interests were secure.

"Unfortunately Natsu from what I can tell the best we can do is immobilize anyone who is linked to the three. But unfortunately unless the person was a Guild Master we probably can't afford to pay a whole lot of attention to them. Besides we still haven't spoken with the representative of the Council to see the full scope of the situation," Erza replied.

Natsu could only nod in agreement. The mission was too important to jeopardize by adding any unnecessary targets.

"Thanks Erza I wasn't too sure how we should have approached it until you put it like that," said Natsu as he leant back in his seat. "Anyway this map the Master gave us has a layout of the building that the guild is using so we should probably go over it."

Erza nodded as the two began to plan out a strategy before Natsu's nose picked up a scent.

"Erza keep acting casual for a bit," whispered Natsu as he continued to sniff the air.

"What's wrong Natsu," she whispered back as Natsu slowly began to rise from his seat.

"Be ready to fight Erza" he said sharply as he growled slightly.

Suddenly an explosion could be heard a few train cars ahead as Natsu and Erza raced into action.

"Gahahaha can't you just taste the fear in the air boys," cried a cloaked figure who was emerging from the smoke.

"You got that right boss the scum look like they're gonna pass out," jeered another.

"Alright boys you know the drill, round up all the ones who are able to work and kill the rest," the leader barked before he kicked a bystander in the face. "Know your place scum."

"Hey pal I think you're the one who needs to learn his place," yelled a familiar voice.

"Oh what's this resistance don't make me laugh," the leader taunted. "Do you have any idea what you're up against?"

"Believe me pal you'll wish you'd stayed packed up in your hole once we're done with you," replied the man as he ignited his fists.

"Ah so he's not all talk huh," replied the leader. "Bring me his head and find his supposed friend too."

The men began to rush forward as a flash of light could be seen behind the lone figure.

" **Requip: Heaven's Wheel** ," could be heard from the light before she could be seen blitzing past the man. " **Pentagram Sword**!"

Most of the people rushing the two instantly collapsed as the first figure appeared behind the leader before he had any time to react.

" **Fire Dragon's Talon** ," shouted Natsu as he flipped in the air and struck his target in the side of his head with his leg covered in an orange flame.

"Gah you scum I'll show you the power of the chosen," the man screamed as he pulled a knife from his cloak and slit his wrist.

"EVERYBODY GET DOWN," yelled Natsu as he surrounded the man with a sphere of fire.

Moments later an explosion could be heard within the ball and the flames began to die down.

"Natsu what the hell was that," asked Erza as she stared at a pool of blood and tattered clothes.

"Blood magic and an extremely dangerous form of it at that," sighed Natsu as he turned his attention to the passengers. "Is everyone ok here, they didn't hurt anyone did they?"

The passengers just stared at the pile of torn clothes and blood where the leader of the hijackers was before turning their attention to Natsu and Erza.

"Is that all of them sir," asked one of the passengers who poked his head out of a cabin.

"Unfortunately not I can still sense at least twelve more heading this way," replied Natsu as he turned to face Erza who requiped back into her Heart Kreuz armour. "Well Erza I'll leave it to you, do we face them either on or off the train?"

"Is that even a question Natsu," replied Erza in slight annoyance. "There's still passengers on board their safety should be most important."

"Yeah I know I just wanted your opinion is all no need to get mad," said Natsu with a small smile.

"You'll need to tell me about this blood magic when this is done ok Natsu," said Erza as the two began to walk to the back of the train.

"Yeah will do but you should know now that what that guy did was only one form of blood magic. I've seen many others and honestly from the power the guys on the way are putting out I doubt that they are capable of using it so expect more like him."

Natsu motioned towards the body of the dead hijacker which made Erza cringe slightly.

"So what should I do if one of them tries that trick on me," asked Erza with a raised eyebrow.

"Well I assume that you have armour that has flight capability so try to fight from range," he replied as the two reached the end of the train.

"Right well hopefully it doesn't come to that but I'll keep my distance," she sighed before looking out at the land in front of them.

"Here they come Erza," said Natsu as he jumped onto the roof of the carriage. "Once we deal with these guys I'll need you to fly me back to the train."

"Natsu what are yo-," Erza was quickly cut off as she saw Natsu fly past the carriage and land on the tracks. "Idiot could've at least told me what his plan was,"

"Right I'm all fired up," yelled Natsu as he cracked his neck readying for the coming fight.

" **Requip: Heaven's Wheel** ," shouted Erza as she quickly took off from her spot on the train and hovered next to Natsu.

"Right so I guess I'd better show them why they're gonna fight us," said Natsu as he turned around and placed his hands on the ground. " **Fire Dragon's Searing Blockade**!"

Flames erupted from the ground for miles left and right from where Natsu placed his hands as Natsu casually turned around, a small smirk present on his face.

"Show off," scoffed Erza as Natsu barely stifled a laugh.

The laughter quickly died as two magic powered vehicles stopped in front of them and four people got out.

"We'll certainly wasn't expecting this today," sighed one of the men.

"Yeah those idiots bit off way more than they could chew it seems," replied another.

"You boys better watch out, the one on the left is Titania," said a woman who had two swords on her back.

"Yeah and if I'm not mistaken that guys the infamous Salamander," replied a fourth man as the group stepped up to face the two Fairies.

"We're only gonna ask this once kids, take the barrier and we'll let you be on your way how's that sound," one of the figures stated in annoyance.

"You expect us to do what you want but we don't even know who you guys are," Natsu shot back with a glare.

"Well aren't you quite the little firebrand," replied another as they began to laugh.

"We are the Dark Guild Scaro's Respite a name I'm sure you all know well," jeered the woman as Erza and Natsu exchanged glances.

"Sorry lady never heard of ya," said Natsu bluntly. "Not that it matters of course since we're gonna put an end to you guys here and now."

"Is that so well I think the Master might have something to say about that," one of the mages said as they began to stance up for the incoming assault.

Natsu and Erza readied themselves for a fight when a fifth figure emerged from one of the vehicles.

"You have quite a lot to say about my guild kid why don't you back it up huh," said the man as he removed his hood. "I'm Krieg, master of this here guild boy. I can see you're strong, certainly strong enough to handle these four on your own so here's what I'll do."

Natsu never took his eyes off the man. He could sense the man's latent power and while it was nowhere near his current strength he could still cause some serious damage.

"You and me will fight right here no holds barred, you win we'll leave the train alone and go on our merry way. But if you lose you become a sacrifice to our Lord."

"So who is your Lord anyway," asked Natsu even though he had a good idea who it would be.

"Well that's easy kid its Lord Zeref," the man began laughing as he raised his arms into the air.

Erza could only stare in shock at the exchange. Never before had she seen a Dark Guild compromise, but more importantly Natsu was in complete control of the situation.

Erza requiped back into her Heart Kreuz armour and took a seat on a rock already knowing Natsu's response as she held a small smirk.

"Try not to waste too much time Natsu, the trains getting further away and I'm not flying you more than two miles," she said while nodding in approval.

"Well then Krieg, looks like we have an agreement then," Natsu said as he ignited his fists,

"Good I've been itching for a good fight for ages. Also if any of you four interfere in any way with my fight I'll kill you myself and trust me it'll be nice and slow," Krieg said as he licked his lips in delight.

"Well no use sitting around waiting," said Natsu as he rushed the man.

"YES COME HAVE A TASTE HAHAHAHA." Krieg raised his arms above his head before bringing them back down and striking the ground. " **PILLARS OF THE ANCIENTS** ," Krieg shouted as dozens of rocky pillars shot out from the earth.

Natsu was completely unfazed as he began to dart around them and punch through any that got in his way.

"You've got speed kid I'll give ya that but let's see how you handle THIS! **DESOLATE EARTH OF THE ANCIENTS** ," yelled Krieg as the ground began to become unstable as bits of the ground slowly began to crumble away leaving a giant chasm in its wake.

Natsu still completely unfazed kept his attention on his target as he began to use the pillars left behind as platforms.

"OI ARE YA JUST GONNA KEEP RUNNING OR ARE YA GONNA FIGHT," roared Krieg as he began to get frustrated.

"Fine then," replied Natsu as he ignited his whole body in flames.

"What's that gonna do for ya kid, your only gonna burn yourself," joked Krieg. "Maybe I completely underestim-ARGH," Krieg cried out in pain as he felt a sudden hit to the back of his neck.

" **Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow** ," said Natsu as he landed a clean hit to Krieg's neck.

"H-how did you do it," Krieg asked completely dumbfounded. "I never took my eyes off you for a second."

"Simple pal and you're not gonna like it," Natsu said as he grinned. "I'm simply too fast for you to see."

"Don't get cocky ya little bastard just because ya landed a lucky hit," said Krieg as he panted slightly. "I'll show you what a real hit is."

Natsu could only sigh as he looked over at Erza. She seemed to be enjoying herself. "Clearly studying all my techniques for later huh, better be watching close Erza," he thought as a small smile appeared on his face.

"You ready you little punk," yelled Krieg as he placed his hands on the ground in front of him. "You'll never beat me now! **DOME OF THE FIRSTBORN ANCIENTS** ," roared Krieg as a giant dome formed around him within a twenty metre radius. "Now you've got no chance, no one's ever hit me in here!"

"Well this wasn't very interesting guess I'd better finish it," sighed Natsu as he once again surrounded himself in fire and instantly disappeared before reappearing on the other side of the dome with his arm outstretched. " **Fire Dragon's Wing Attack**."

The moment Natsu's feet touched the ground the dome was sliced in half horizontally. Krieg slowly turned to face Natsu before a sudden pain to his head rendered him unconscious.

Erza's jaw dropped. She knew Natsu was immensely more powerful, but seeing it in action was nothing short of breathtaking.

Krieg's underlings could only stare at the fallen master before they ran. Unwilling to face such a monster they simply turned tail and ran.

"Well that was boring," sighed Natsu as Erza ran over to him and gave him a hug.

"Natsu that was amazing how did you break that dome," asked Erza with a grin plastered on her face.

"Well admittedly I had to use a little Crash Magic in my Wing Attack since the rock was ten metres thick all the way around," replied Natsu with a smile. "Anyway we can talk about this on the train."

Erza's smile quickly disappeared when she remembered about the train. "Right about that Natsu yeah we will probably have to walk," she replied as Natsu's eyes shot open.

"What but you said you'd fly us back Erza," Natsu whined as a tick mark formed on Erza's head.

"I didn't say that you idiot you did. I can't fly that far in my armour it's not designed for that," shouted Erza as Natsu just sighed.

"Well guess we have a long walk ahead of us huh, besides we have to hand this guy in somewhere right," he said as he motioned to the unconscious Dark Mage.

"You want to haul him with us we don't even know where we are," Erza shot back.

"Well we can't just leave him here Erza," said Natsu crossing his arms.

Erza sighed cleared her head. "Sorry Natsu I'm just tired I guess, your right we can't leave him here but I'm not carrying him," she concluded.

"Who said anything about anyone carrying him," Natsu said as he walked over to the unconscious mage before kicking him in the head.

"DON'T KICK HIM WHILE HE'S UNCONCIOUS YOU IDIOT," snapped Erza as she shot a glare at Natsu.

"Relax you two I'm up," mumbled Krieg as he rubbed the part of his head Natsu kicked.

"Good you're up now let's get going," said Natsu as he began to walk off in the direction the train was heading.

Erza sighed again in annoyance. "Just when I thought he'd grown a brain he starts being like this," she thought.

Krieg could only stare at the two and laugh slightly. "You kids sure are odd huh."

"Why's that old man," asked Natsu.

"You little runt I'm not even in my forties," shot back Krieg as the two began to argue.

"This isn't getting us anywhere. We need to find a town so we can hand you over to the Magic Council," said Erza.

"Well there's actually a town not too far from here you know," said Krieg as he pointed down the track.

"There better be buddy or I'm not giving you any food if we have to camp somewhere," replied Natsu as the three began walking down the track.

 _ **/Outskirts of A Small Village/**_

It had been a few hours since the three had begun their trek down the track towards the Village that Krieg had mentioned. They had finally made it to the outskirts of a village near a forest.

"See I told ya it'd be here brat," said Krieg.

"Yeah yeah good for you pal have a cookie," said Natsu with a scowl.

"What was that you little bastard," yelled Krieg

Erza just sighed and began to look around until she spotted a small building with a Magic Council insignia on it.

"Alright you two we're going over here," she said as the two stared at each other.

As they entered the building they were approached by two Rune Knights.

"Welcome to the Akashi Village Council Branch, please state your business."

"Yes my name is Erza Scarlet and my friend here is Natsu Dragneel and we are Fairy Tail S Class mages. We are here to turn over custody of the Guild Master of Scaro's Respite," she stated as she motioned for Krieg to step forward.

"Ah well if it isn't Krieg of the Raging Earth," said one of the Rune Knights. "Bounties been out on this guy for years due to all the trouble he's caused. Thanks for taking him down the rewards 650 000 jewel so I guess that goes to you two," the man said with a smile.

"Yeah thanks for bringing him in the Councils gonna be pleased for sure here is the reward," the Rune Knight concluded as he passed the jewel to Erza.

"Thanks for taking him," replied Erza as Natsu and Krieg still stared at each other.

"Hey kid," said Krieg.

"What," replied Natsu with a frown.

"If you those four idiots who were with me today could ya knock some sense into em? They're good kids just led astray by idiots like me," he said with his head down.

"Will do Krieg at least you know you're an idiot," Natsu said with a smirk which annoyed Krieg but he decided against trying anything.

"Thanks then I guess," he said before he was escorted away by the Rune Knights.

"Are you really going to help them Natsu," asked Erza.

"If I see them I will isn't that the job of every Fairy Tail mage," he said with a grin which made Erza giggle.

"Of course it is Natsu now let's find somewhere to eat," she said as Natsu looked at the reward in his hand.

"Well then Erza guess it's my treat," he said which caused a faint blush to appear on Erza's cheeks which went unnoticed by Natsu.

The two strolled through the quaint village for a short time. Though the village wasn't the largest they had been to it was certainly one of the liveliest.

Natsu soon spotted a bakery nearby and led Erza towards it, knowing full well that he would be spending the next few hours there.

"Well I think this'll do huh Erza," Natsu said as he motioned towards the entrance.

Erza scanned the small shop before her eyes locked on to a certain item on display. "Even after all these years he still remembers my favourite," she thought as a smile appeared on her face.

Natsu had already walked over to the counter and prepared to order while Erza was still stuck staring at the delicious looking pastry.

"I'll have three slices of strawberry cake thanks," said Natsu with a smile as the young man behind the counter prepared the slices.

Erza had taken a seat at a table near the counter and could hardly wait. It had been weeks since she had last had any strawberry cake and she couldn't be happier that Natsu was willing to supply her with it.

"Here are your slices Erza," said Natsu as Erza quickly snapped out of her trance and stared at the plate with a large twinkle in her eye. "And one for me."

"Why are you only having one slice Natsu," asked Erza as she stared at Natsu's plate.

"Not really sure but I remembered it was your favourite so you can have as much as you want," he replied with a grin.

The two smiled at each other for a few moments before they began to eat. Natsu was eating rather slowly and looked to be thinking about something as Erza continued devouring her plate.

The two finished around the same time as Erza looked up to see Natsu in deep thought. "Something wrong Natsu," she asked with concern in her eyes.

"It's just that guy on the train who used blood magic. Why was he the only one who used it against us and why didn't Krieg even attempt to use it since he was the master of the guild? Something's not right about this, I can smell it," Natsu concluded with a sigh.

"The best we can do is ask those questions to Master when we get back but right now we need to reach Crocus an-." Erza and Natsu looked at each other before taking off in the direction of Crocus at full speed.

"WE LEFT OUR STUFF ON THE TRAIN," the pair shouted as people simply stared at the two mages bolt through the town leaving a giant dust cloud behind them.

 **Well that's Chapter 2 finally done. I wanted to try increasing the size of the chapter to see how I would go. Hopefully you all enjoyed it even though there's quite a bit of talking. The first major arc will be starting soon so hopefully everyone is looking forward to reading it as much as I am creating it.**

 **(Edited 19/08/18)**

 **Simple grammar and punctuation editing as well as changing a few sentences here or there that didn't really feel right to me though it isn't anything major. Looking past the grammar and punctuation errors this chapter wasn't actually that bad.**


	3. Crocus the Flower Blooming Capital

**Hi everyone Azza here**

 **I have to say that I am really enjoying writing these so far. Once again thanks to DdraigTrueEmporor9 for the questions which I am sure quite a few people are asking so I'll answer them here.**

 **Q1: Lisanna is still considered dead the same as the canon story where she is in Edolas. No one has mentioned her specifically for Natsu's sake but he will be inquiring about her when he returns to the guild so look forward to that.**

 **Q2: Happy is in the story however I decided to leave him out of the start on purpose. The idea of Natsu leaving hit everyone hard especially Happy. He's not going to be evil or hate Natsu or anything like that he and Natsu just haven't had time to speak since Natsu got back since Natsu and Erza are off on an S Class job. He will be introduced when Natsu returns and to tie into the first question the reunion between the two will involve Lisanna in some way so hopefully that has people excited.**

 **And as for the size of the chapters they will vary in size depending on what I feel needs to be added to support the next chapter. Some may be 4000, some may be 8000 or more I can't really say at this point although you are right on the editing front although I am happy to put in extra work if the chapter is going to be slightly longer.**

 **I hope that answers your questions and feel free to send more in I'm willing to answer any and all questions you all may have.**

 **Anyway enjoy the chapter.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.**

 **(Edited 19/08/18)**

 **Chapter 3: Crocus the Flower Blooming Capital**

 _ **/Outskirts of Crocus/**_

Natsu and Erza were completely exhausted to say the least. They had spent almost the whole day running across the countryside, determined to meet the train at the station to retrieve their luggage.

"Well that was a pretty solid workout huh Erza," Natsu said in between breaths.

"I need a bath for sure once we pick up our stuff," replied Erza as she handed Natsu some water which he promptly drank.

"Well Erza we finally made it to Crocus at least," said Natsu with a smile as he pointed towards a section of the city. "The stations over there, let's get our stuff then find a place to stay."

Erza nodded her head and sighed. The two still had quite a bit to do and yet they were both so tired.

"Oh yeah and we've got to go see my buddy at the Heart Kreuz Company about that armour I promised you too," Natsu said as he pointed at another section of the city near the station.

The two began to make their way down the dirt road that led towards the towering gates of Crocus. The two quickly realised that there was a long line in order to get into the city which caused Natsu to sigh.

"Guess we'd better line up I guess," sighed Erza while Natsu just began to walk to the front of the line. "Natsu what are you doing?"

"Just follow me Erza trust me," he replied with a grin.

"Excuse me sir but you can't push in the line, please head to the back and wait for your turn," the guard at the gate said with a robotic voice.

Natsu pulled a piece of paper from his requip space and flashed a piece of paper which made the guards eyes widen.

"My apologies Sir you may pass," the guard said quickly as he motioned for the other guards at the door to move.

"My friend here will be coming with me, I assume that isn't an issue," Natsu said as he motioned to Erza.

"Of course sir you may both pass," the guard replied as people from the line began to get frustrated.

Natsu and Erza walked through the gates and entered the city. Natsu kept walking as if nothing happened but Erza wasn't willing to discard what just happened.

"Natsu how did you pull that off," she asked as Natsu just sighed.

"It's a long story Erza, most likely you'll figure it out while we're here though I'll tell you if you haven't figured it out by the time we're getting your armour done," said Natsu with a grin.

"Fine I'll hold you to that then but I don't see why you can't just tell me," she said as Natsu just sighed again.

"I'm just tired Erza and can't really be bothered going on about it right now. Besides we need to go and get our stuff and find a place to stay," he concluded as they continued walking.

It took the pair 20 minutes to reach the station as they navigated the city's streets. Upon arriving at the station they saw the train which had suffered considerable damage.

"Oh it's you two may I please have a word," said an older looking man who emerged from a side office.

"Of course sir what's the problem," asked Erza with a small sigh.

"Well I believe that we have the two of you to thank for preventing the destruction of the train and the passengers safety," the man said cheerfully. "On behalf of the Fiore Lacrima Transportation Authority I simply must thank you."

"The what now," sighed Natsu as he simply stared off into space too tired to care.

"Thank you sir think nothing of it, anyone who was able to would have helped in our place," said Erza with a small smile.

"No need to be so modest my dear and by chance are you two the ones who own a cart stacked full of suitcases," the old man asked.

"Yeah that's our old timer," said Natsu relieved that they could leave soon to find a warm bed.

"Then I shall return your things to you immediately however there is one more thing I must say before you go," the old man said with a smile. "We would like to ask if we could set up some sort of deal with your guild regarding protection for our trains, the Magic Council have proven to be indifferent to the issue so I was hoping that we could come to an agreement of sorts?"

"While I would be happy to give you an answer I'm afraid that you'll need to bring this up with the Master," said Erza with a slight frown.

"Ah of course I understand, protocol and the like," replied the man with an understanding nod. "Well then I'm sure that the two of you are quite busy so I won't keep you any longer. Your things will be waiting for you near a vehicle on the way out of the station."

"Thank you sir you've been too kind," sighed Erza.

Natsu could tell that Erza was beyond exhausted and decided to take over.

"Excuse me old timer but you wouldn't happen to know of a good inn not too far from here as you can see we are both pretty exhausted," asked Natsu as the old man stroked his beard.

"Hmm well there is one though it's a small ways from here," he replied. "It's called the Honey Bone Inn and is mostly used by mages such as yourselves so I think that would be to your liking."

"Yeah that ought to do it," replied Natsu as he motioned for Erza to follow him. "Thanks for your help," he said with a smile.

The old man simply waved at the two chuckling slightly. "Ah kids these days it's so nice to see them doing positive things for the community."

 _ **/Honey Bone Inn/**_

After Natsu had insisted he carry Erza's luggage while she took it easy, much to her disapproval, the two mages arrived at the inn the old man spoke of.

"Wow this place looks nice don't you think Erza," asked Natsu as the two stood in the lobby which was also the bar.

"Natsu could you please just get us a room," sighed Erza as she sat down at a table.

"Hmm I wonder what's up with Erza," Natsu muttered to himself as he studied her. "She's been acting really strange since we got here. Sure that was an awfully long run but Erza wouldn't be this tired over that."

Natsu quickly shook his head and focused on his current task of finding them a room.

"Good evening sir how may I assist you," asked an attendant at the front bar.

"Hi I'd like a room for two please," said Natsu as he pulled out the jewel advertised.

"Sure thing sir just give me a moment to find you the key and you'll be good to go," she replied with a smile.

"Thanks," said Natsu as his focus turned back to Erza who was struggling to stay awake in her chair.

"Hmm I wonder if she's sick," Natsu said to himself as the woman returned with the key.

"Here you are sir, second floor on the left," she said as Natsu nodded and handed her the jewel.

"Hey Erza," Natsu said softly. "I got us a room we can head up when you're ready."

"Thanks Natsu I think I'll head up now," she replied weakly as she tried to stand but fell as Natsu caught her.

"Whoa take it easy Erza here I'll carry you up," said Natsu with concern in his voice.

"Nonsense I can do it myself Natsu," growled Erza as she freed herself from Natsu's grip before almost falling only to return to Natsu's arms.

"Erza I'm gonna carry you up there and that's it," said Natsu in a more commanding tone.

"F-Fine, she conceded as Natsu picked her up bridal style and began to carry her to their shared room.

Erza rested her head on Natsu's chest and sighed. She barely had any strength and was struggling to stay awake yet she couldn't help but blush as she looked up at Natsu who had a concerned look in his eyes.

' _I-is he really concerned for me,'_ she thought while she stared at Natsu's onyx coloured eyes.

The two soon reached their shared room as Natsu used his foot to pull Erza's covers back before gently placing her in the bed. He then put the back of his hand to Erza's head and realised what the problem was. Erza had a fever confirming his theory that she was indeed sick.

Erza could only sigh and look up at Natsu as he was darting around the room before he found a cloth and dampened it before placing it on her head.

"There Erza that should help a little while I find something better to use," he said softly as he quickly darted out of the room.

Never in a million years would Erza have expected Natsu of all people to act so responsibly. She couldn't help but smile weakly as Natsu returned with a bowl of water and a towel.

"Now Erza I know you're not well but I'm gonna need you to take your armour off for a bit ok," he said with a small smile as Erza simply nodded. "Now what I'm going to do is a special healing process I learnt while I was away so I'm gonna need you to requip into something that lets me reach your back."

' _What's he up to,'_ thought Erza before she just sighed. "Oh who cares it can't be worse than this.

A bright light enveloped Erza as she was wearing a plain white shirt with track suit pants.

"Ok now Erza you'll probably fall asleep when I do this so don't get mad at me in the morning ok," said Natsu as he began to heat the water.

"Natsu just do what you need to I trust you to do the right thing," she replied weakly.

Natsu smiled as he ignited his fists in a golden fire that Erza could feel was soothing even from the distance between them.

Natsu lifted Erza slightly to place the towel under her as he continued to boil the water to an optimal temperature.

"Alright Erza here goes," Natsu said as he placed his hands and the golden fire into the water before leaning in and breathing another layer of golden fire over it.

Erza was captivated by the light radiating from the bowl. The warmth emanating from the fire was soothing and only added to her drowsiness.

"Right now that this is done now I need to-," Natsu began talking to himself as he removed his hands from the bowl which was no longer filled with regular water.

The light began to dim as Natsu began to manipulate the substance in the water until it was floating in between his two hands.

"What the-," Erza was speechless. Natsu had converted water and his fire into something she could not recognize.

"Now if you're still awake this should make you feel better," he said as he slowly brought the substance to her back.

The moment it made contact Erza's eyes shot open. The feelings running through Erza as the substance was placed on Erza's back could only be described as pure bliss. Before she even had the time to comprehend what was happening Natsu had moved to the back of her neck and placed some there before placing the remainder of the substance on her head.

"There," said Natsu as he sighed before smiling slightly. "If that does its job then by morning you should be feeling way better."

Natsu grabbed the now empty bowl and placed it on the nightstand before hopping into the other half of the bed. He knew Erza would be full of questions tomorrow but that was far from his mind as he began radiating his warmth for Erza and he slowly drifted off to sleep.

The night had gone pretty quickly for the pair as the sun slowly crept through the room. Erza had managed to creep over to Natsu's side of the bed through the night and was draped over him, her scarlet hair mixed with his pink as the two slept peacefully.

"Natsu was the first to wake as he smelt strawberries. "Er-za," he muttered softly as the smell was her scent. His eyes quickly shot open as he realised what was on top of him.

"Well guess I'm dead," he thought as he simply lay there and waited for Erza to inevitably awaken.

It wasn't for another hour that Erza would finally begin to wake up. She was thrilled that she could still feel Natsu's warmth since it made her whole body feel nice and relaxed. However when she finally opened her eyes and was face to face with the pink haired Dragon Slayer her initial reaction was unexpected which almost caused Natsu to faint.

Erza let out a cute yawn before looking at Natsu and smiling. "Thanks for what you did Natsu," she said softly before giving him a hug.

"Umm I-it was nothing really," he replied nervously, still unable to believe he wasn't being beaten to death.

"So can you tell me what you did last night with that fire," she asked which quickly snapped Natsu out of his paranoia.

"Well Erza to put it simply I used the power of fire to heal you," he said as he ignited his hand in the same golden flame. "Go ahead, touch it." "There's no way you can get burnt from this fire."

Erza could only stare at the fire in awe before placing her hand onto the fire. "So exactly what is this fire Natsu," she asked as she looked down at him again.

"This flame has many names." "The Dragons call it Medic Sol or the Healing Sun in human terms. Basically Fire Dragons have the ability to manipulate fire to such a degree that they could turn fire from an element of destruction to an element of life. This fire is capable of removing sickness or injuries however there are certain procedures that need to be done based on what the issue is."

"So in my case since I was sick you had to use that substance right," said Erza as she thought back to that feeling the substance gave her.

"Exactly but if for some reason you had broken your leg I would have to use a different application. That substance I used to remove your sickness is called Winding Medic Sol or Winding River of the Healing Sun due to the water being the base element. Basically what that does is your body will absorb the fire into you and the fire will enter your immune system and assist your body in removing the illness from you," said Natsu as he pointed to Erza's head.

"What," she asked with her eyebrow raised.

"That's where the final part of the illness retreats to, your brain. From there the fire burns it then the fire will redistribute throughout your body before merging with it that way it strengthens your resistances to sicknesses of that type," he concluded with a grin.

Erza could only smile. Natsu had used his power to make sure she was better. Nothing could make her happier knowing that she could rely on Natsu like that.

"Hey Erza," said Natsu cutting her out of her trance like state. "I know that you really wanna talk and all but umm I really need to eat since that used up a heap of magic," he sighed as Erza giggled.

"Well then we're just going to need to feed you then aren't we," she replied with a smirk before hugging him again.

"Hey what's that all about," asked Natsu slightly confused.

"For being there for me when I needed it," she said with a smile.

Natsu smiled slightly as his mind wandered into his own thoughts.

' _I won't abandon you again Erza I promise,'_ he thought with determination as he looked at the scarlet haired knight staring down at him.

"Right so I guess we'd better get going," said Erza as she got off Natsu and made her way to the bathroom. "Though since we both haven't washed since yesterday I say hygiene first.

"Yeah that's fine let's just be quick I want to get you to the Heart Kreuz Company today remember," Natsu said as Erza's eyes widened.

Erza raced to the bathroom as Natsu simply sighed. "Yep she's back to normal," he thought as he waited for Erza to finish.

 _ **/Heart Kreuz Company Headquarters Fiore Branch/**_

A few hours had passed as Natsu and Erza had made themselves look presentable at Erza's insistence. The two had made their way over to the entrance and Natsu simply sighed before he approached the guard.

"Hey my name i-." Natsu was quickly cut off as the guard shot out of his seat.

"S-Si-Sir Dragneel I apologise profoundly for my not noticing you Sir if there's anythi-." He was quickly cut of as Natsu waved his hand.

"Enough I'm not here to scold you I have an appointment with Jessabele," he said with a sigh.

"Of course Sir Dragneel I shall notify the staff at once he said before he shot out of his guard booth and opened the door. "And will you be joining Sir Dragneel today maam?"

Erza could only stare at the man as she was struggling to comprehend what the man was saying. "I'm sorry sir did you say Sir Dra-," Erza was cut off as Natsu spoke.

"Yeah she's with me so don't worry about logging it ok," said Natsu as he stared at the man. "Now I need to see Jessabele, where can I find her?"

"She is already in the lobby waiting for you Sir," replied the guard as Natsu shrugged and motioned Erza to follow him.

"What was that all about," asked Erza once the guard was out of earshot.

"Don't worry Erza, Jessabele will drill it into your head trust me just be patient," Natsu said with a sigh.

The two walked into the front lobby and Erza's eyes were wide open. Some of the best armours and weapons she had ever seen were on display from her classic Heart Kreuz set to more powerful ones like the Blackwing armour.

"Natsu my dear welcome it has been far too long," a voice rang from near the front desk.

"Same here Jessabele I haven't seen you since the ceremony at the Ichor Palace," replied Natsu with a smile.

"Ah yes but please do not make me wait any longer I simply must see it once more Natsu," Jessabele said with a hint of playfulness.

"Yeah I will soon but first I want to introduce someone very important to me," said Natsu with a grin.

"Ah but of course it seems my manners have left me," replied Jessabele with a small bow.

"R-right well uh this here is Erza Scarlet and she-," Natsu was cut off when Jessable quickly ran over to Erza.

"You mean to say this is the famous Erza that you always spoke of Natsu," she said with a sly grin at the end of her sentence.

Erza was about to bow in respect of the woman when she quickly grabbed Erza by the shoulders. "No a woman of your calibre must not bow unless it is before royalty," said Jessabele sharply.

Natsu simply sighed. "Here we go again," he thought as Jessabele began bombarding Erza with etiquette techniques. "Uh Jessabele, hey."

Jessabele lost focus on what she was saying as Natsu waved his hand in front of her face. "Oh my I do apologise Natsu my manners appear to have left me today," she giggled as Erza was still trying to figure out what was going on.

"So anyway Jessabele I'm here about that armour I asked you to make," said Natsu as Jessabele got a twinkle in her eyes.

"But of course Natsu it's as I said our doors will be open to both you and Sir Clive," she replied cheerfully.

' _Sir Clive, what is going on here,'_ thought Erza as she slowly began to piece things together.

"Natsu I have but one request before I assist you with this armour," said Jessabele as Natsu simply sighed.

"Fine I'll put the damn armour on ok just calm down," he said as a bright light enveloped him. " **Requip: Scarlione Court Armor**."

Jessabele's eyes were wide open in delight while Erza's jaw would have hit the floor if it could go any lower.

The light had faded as Natsu wearing a heavy set of knights armour came into view.

"Marvellous, simply my finest craft," said Jessabele as she wiped tears from her eyes.

The armour was, to say the least bulky. It consisted of four layers of thick steel plate followed by another layer of chain mail underneath. The design of the armour itself put many of the previous Heart Kreuz works to shame. It was the ultimate in both elegance and grace and while it was purely ceremonial could be used against most low class enemies with little issue.

Erza could only stare at the armour in awe. Never in her life had she seen such armour yet it wasn't just the armour that excited her, rather the man in it. She had finally realised what everyone was talking about and why Natsu said be patient but she just had to voice it.

"Natsu were you knighted by the kingdom," asked Erza in disbelief.

"Well Erza I wasn't knighted by the kingdom of Fiore but the Scarlione Empire," he replied with a grin.

"So you became an actual knight then," Erza said still unable to believe it.

"Well I mean I'm not the only one, Gildarts got knighted too," he said as Erza nearly fainted.

Natsu requiped back to his regular clothes much to the disappointment of Jessabele as Erza finally gained her bearings.

"So anyway Jessabele like I was saying I can finally make that armour," said Natsu as he pulled a bunch of hide from his requip space and handed it to her.

"Right so I assume that this armour will be for your darling Erza," she said with a smirk as Erza blushed and Natsu turned away.

"Look are ya gonna help or not," he said with a small blush.

"Of course Natsu dear how could I not after all you and your mentor did for us," she said with a smile before motioning for the two to follow her.

"So where are we going," asked Erza as she looked around the building.

"Well my dear we need to get your measurements so I can begin construction of the armour," replied Jessabele as she eyed the hide in her hands. "Natsu have you told her what this hide is from?"

"That's right Natsu didn't you say the sword was made from the same stuff," asked Erza as she requiped the blade.

"Well basically what you're holding there Jessabele is the hide of several drakes that Gildarts and I killed," said Natsu as he faced Erza. "While that sword there is made from parts of the drake's scales and bone."

"Ah so that must be why I haven't seen this material before," said Erza as she eyed the sword and leather.

"It's also the reason I can imbue the weapon with my Dragon Slayer magic due to the drakes relationship to the dragons. It probably wouldn't work with a normal type of material," he said as he motioned towards Erza's current armour.

"A half truth dear," said Jessabele. "You see it's Natsu's magic specifically that cannot be combined with regular armour as it is as powerful as the dragons themselves therefore it would simply destroy the metal it inhabits before it had a chance to even complete the creation process."

"I see and you just plan on giving me this armour with no strings attached huh," replied Erza as Jessabele simply laughed.

"My dear if this is what Natsu wants it's what he gets. Besides from what I've heard you are one of our best customers anyway so I don't mind regardless," she said with a smile.

The three continued to walk towards the forge as Erza couldn't help but imagine what her new armour would look like.

"Right here we are dears now Erza please stand over here so we can get your measurements," said Jessabele sharply.

Erza stood on the platform as Jessabele took her measurements before taking them to the forge master.

While Jessabele was preoccupied Natsu took the opportunity to talk with Erza for a bit.

"So Erza I wanted to tell you that you will probably have to wait outside the forge while we work, it's a matter of security of the craft thing according to Jessabele. Although I wanted the armour to be a surprise anyway," he said with a grin.

"Fine if that's how it needs to be then," she sighed before Natsu placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey no need to get down, they'd boot me out of here too if they didn't need me for the magic infusion process," he said with a smile.

Erza giggled slightly before standing up. "Fine then I'll wait outside but you have to buy me cake afterwards," she said playfully.

"Of course I will Erza now get going before Jesabelle decides to push me into the forge again," he said as he shuddered slightly.

"Wait she wha-," she was cut off as the doors closed and sealed the room.

More than six hours had passed when the doors finally opened and a grime, grease and soot covered Natsu stepped out.

"Hey Erza it's done," he said with a grin.

"Really can I see it, is it wearable yet," she asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"Yeah it is but you'll need to put it into your requip space first so that way it'll be preserved from any possible damage," he said as he wiped sweat from his brow.

Behind Natsu emerged and equally filthy Jessabele who was carrying the finished product.

"I am proud to present to you Erza the Armour of the Brilliant Flame.

As Erza placed the armour in her space and requipped it she could only tear up. The armour looked beautiful. Pulses of Natsu's magic could be seen coursing through the armour in various colours. The design of the armour looked extremely intimidating. The top half was covered in scales. The pauldrons were as sharp as a blades edge and had three layers of scales weaved into them. The breastplate was covered in angled scales in order to ensure that an ordinary sword would break similar to a dragons scale. The area around the stomach was left open however thin bits of bone were attached on the left and right sides to join the top half of the armour with the bottom half.

The second half of the armour was just as impressive as the first. The remainder of the dragon scales had been woven together similar to the breastplate however they allowed freedom of movement similar to a regular skirt. The skirt went to Erza's knees and also had the same magic pulsating through it as the top half.

The boots and gloves were made from the bones of the slain drakes. The gloves had sharp spikes extending from the front and back to ensure more variety in combat as had the boots on the front and back parts of the legs.

The headgear impressed Erza the most though. It was a tiara made from the remaining bones but in the centre of the crown lay a lacrima full of Natsu's magic.

Erza could only look up at Natsu, tears of absolute gratitude in her eyes.

"Thank you for this Natsu it's …. the most beautiful thing anyone has ever done for me I-," Erza couldn't even finish her sentence as Natsu brought her in for a hug.

"It's ok Erza," he said as he began to gently stroke her hair out of her face. "Consider this my apology for leaving you all alone again."

Natsu shed a few tears as Erza simply hugged him tighter.

"Just promise that you'll never leave me again," she said between sobs.

"I swear it upon my life that I will be there for you forever Erza," he said as the two stared at each other smiling.

"Eugh get a room for crying out," yelled Jessabele as Natsu and Erza quickly realised where they were. "Anyway I hope this satisfies your criteria Natsu?"

"Ahem yeah uh it's better than what I'd hoped for," he stuttered still trying to compose himself.

"Well good because the forge master isn't one to do things for free all the time so you should be grateful," she said before walking back in to the forge and sealing the door.

"Anyway Erza we should go it's getting later in the day and I still owe you cake remember," he said with a small blush on his face.

"Of course Natsu but remember that after today we have a job to do so let's spend the rest of this day sightseeing around the city," she replied as Natsu sighed.

"Well let's go," he said as he held out his hand for Erza, which she promptly took as the two ran out of the building.

 _ **/Unknown Location in Era/**_

"So that's the famous Natsu Dragneel hmm," asked a blue haired man who had watched Erza and Natsu's exchange.

"Indeed he is Lord Seigrain, and I must say he is truly a fascinating individual," replied a woman who was holding a sphere.

"Things are proceeding according to plan so there isn't any need to interfere, she can have her fun for now," said Seigrain as he let out a small laugh.

"Indeed Lord Seigrain although I think we should keep an eye on the Salamander for now just in case," the woman said as she zoomed in on Natsu.

"Of course Ultear, you are free to observe as you see fit. However keep in mind that we cannot directly interfere unless it's absolutely necessary," Seigrain said with a frown.

"Of course my lord I was merely thinking of observation and nothing more."

"Good and keep me updated on Erza's progress after all we can't be too careful considering what she knows."

"Of course lord Seigrain will that be all," replied Ultear as she dispelled her magic.

"Yes go and head on out now to keep up appearances," Seigrain said with a smirk.

"Of course my lord," Ultear said as she left the room.

"Natsu Dragneel I wonder what role you will play in my plans ..."

 _ **/Honey Bone Inn/**_

Natsu and Erza had spent the better part of the day sightseeing and shopping. Of the 650 000 jewel that they had received for Krieg only 43 000 remained due to Erza's 'insistence' on purchasing the pair new clothes.

"I just don't get why you think I need new clothes," said Natsu as he stared at one of the sets of clothes Erza had picked for him.

"Because you said it yourself the other day that you only have one set of clothes so it's for the best that we get you some others," she replied as she examined her own purchases.

"Well I'll give it to you that these do look pretty cool but was it really worth 50 000 jewel for this outfit alone," he asked as he shook his head.

"Of course it was Natsu, don't you want to look your best out in public," she asked him as she turned to face him.

"Well I guess I do and besides we weren't even expecting a reward for Krieg so I guess this is worth it," he said with a smile.

"That's the spirit Natsu," Erza cheered as she pictured Natsu in one of his new sets of clothes.

"Well I guess we'd better get some sleep, we have to meet the council representative tomorrow," Natsu sighed.

"I guess so," Erza replied as she requiped into more comfortable sleeping clothes and Natsu just took his shirt off.

As the two hopped into bed Erza quickly latched onto Natsu, which only got a raised eyebrow out of the Dragon Slayer as Erza buried her head into his chest.

"What's up Erza," asked Natsu softly as she looked up at him from where she was nuzzled into.

"I d-don't know I just feel safer like this," she said with a small blush.

"It's ok Erza I'll be here you just have a nice sleep," he said as he wrapped his arms around her protectively before the two slowly drifted off to sleep.

Natsu could only sigh. Once again he had woken up before Erza and wouldn't move so as to not disturb her. However today they did not have the luxury of sleeping in. The Magic Council was expecting the pair to meet with a representative they had dispatched outside of Crocus.

' _Well I guess I've got no choice,'_ thought Natsu as he gently patted Erza on the head. "Erza wake up," he whispered in her ear and sure enough she quickly woke up before noticing Natsu and calming down a bit.

"What time is it," she asked as Natsu laughed slightly.

"Time to get up I'm afraid," he replied as Erza giggled slightly before slowly making her way out of the bed.

"Hey Erza if you hurry in the bathroom I'll wear one of the outfits you picked yesterday," Natsu said as Erza's eyes shot open before she bolted to the bathroom to perform one of the quickest baths Earthland had ever seen.

Natsu could only laugh. "Well now I guess I'd better pick one," he said to himself.

After sifting through the outfits he found the one that would work the best. The outfit consisted of a white t-shirt with a black leather jacket with his trademark scarf draped over it and dark blue jeans and a pair of runners to finish of the simple look.

Erza quickly emerged from the bathroom and shoved Natsu in there and patiently waited for the reveal. It took less than ten minutes before Natsu emerged from the bathroom in his new clothes which caused Erza to squeal in delight.

"Wow Natsu you look so much more handsome and mature in that," she said with a slight blush.

Natsu on the other hand couldn't see it, but if that's what Erza wanted then he would wear it. "Yeah it doesn't look too bad I guess," he replied as Erza adjusted his collar so it covered his neck.

"There now we wrap the scarf around here and done," she concluded with a nod.

"Natsu could only chuckle as the two paid the inn keeper and left.

 _ **/Outskirts of Crocus/**_

Natsu and Erza waited patiently for the Council's representative to arrive. They had arrived early to ensure that they had time to prepare in case they needed to move out immediately however they had begun to grow impatient.

"So any idea who the Council might be sending Erza," asked Natsu as he stood up and had a stretch.

"Could be anyone from one of the frog messengers to one of the Saints," she replied as a silhouette could be seen in the distance.

"Do you think that's who we're meeting," asked Natsu as Erza stood up.

"You never know but keep your guard up," Erza said as the two nodded and waited.

Within a few minutes the cloaked figure had finally reached them and removed his hood.

"Are you two the S Class Mages Erza Scarlet and Natsu Dragneel," the woman asked calmly.

"Depends who's asking," replied Natsu casually.

"Touché," the woman replied with a smirk. "My name is Elise Faulkner I was sent here by the Magic Council to relay information and assist you in the battle.

"Natsu, Fairy Tail S Class Mage nice to meet ya," he replied with a smile.

"Erza Scarlet, S Class Mage as well it's a pleasure,"

"Likewise to the two of you I look forward to working with you both," she said with a smile.

"So what's the situation then," asked Erza as the three sat down to discuss the Dark Guild.

The three spent several hours going over strategies. It quickly became apparent that stealth wasn't an option due to the sheer amount of forces surrounding the castle. The strength of the three targets was also identified and the trio picked their targets.

"So we are in agreement that for the plan to go off Markus Twinshadow must be the first to fall," said Elise as they went over the pictures of the targets.

"Indeed his ability to create more enemies could prove troublesome combined with how many there currently are as it is," Erza replied before putting a dagger through the photo of Falk Transil. "This one's mine," Erza growled and Natsu simply nodded.

"I can deal with the Guild Master but you guys need to beat your targets before they have a chance to use their abilities ok," said Natsu as he stared at the photo of the man known only as The Cortex. _'What a lame name,'_ Natsu thought.

"Natsu remember you must be 100% focused when fighting the master. If he uses his beyond all limits spell things may get tricky," Elise said as the three nodded.

"Now all we need is the ability to get into the castle," said Erza as her and Elise began scanning the blueprints of the map while Natsu just laughed slightly.

"You want an entrance how's this work for you," Natsu grabbed the magic pen and crossed out the entire front of the castle. "I can open this if you two can make sure none of the Dark Mages shoot anything at me."

"Well then looks like we have a plan," Elise said as they all nodded in agreement. "I will be taking Markus Twinshadow, Erza will be taking down Falk Transil and Natsu will be fighting The Cortex. The castle is half a day's run from here so we will attack tonight," Elise said as the three nodded.

"Alright I'm all fired up," yelled Natsu as his palms ignited causing the other two to laugh before the three began the trek to the castle of Valthiems Razor….

 **Wow that's Chapter 3 done. I had heaps of spare time the last day and a bit so I was able to work on getting another chapter out. Hopefully even though it was all dialogue everyone enjoys it. And yes I know people are going to ask what was up with that whole part about Erza being sick and Natsu using his flames as a healing ability by changing water into something else and I'm just going to say it now he can do more than that. His fire has a variety of different uses and this is just one of them. If anyone has anything specific about that they would like to ask I will address it in the next chapter I promise. The next several chapters will revolve around Valthiems Razor so expect a lot more fighting. Also hopefully my Erza x Natsu stuff isn't too bad. They aren't together yet although that will be changing soon. When you may ask well you'll have to keep reading and find out.**

 **See you all in the next chapter.**

 **(Edited 19/08/18)**

 **Just basic grammar and punctuation as well as adding details such as Elise giving her last name and changing the name of the healing thing Natsu used.**


	4. Valthiems Razor Arc Part 1

**Hi everyone Azza here.**

 **Thanks to everyone who have been reading and commenting I really appreciate it. To address the question from PoisonDragonKing:**

 **Q1: This particular fic will just be Natza based**

 **Q2: As for Natsu having more types of magic he will be receiving a second element of Dragon Slaying magic in the future. I have a pretty solid idea as to what element it will be but I'll give you a hint that it compliments fire. And as for the Dragon lacrima I decided against that just because I wanted Natsu's Dragon Slaying Powers to be learnt by absorbing the element similar to how he absorbed Laxus's lightning in the Tenrou Arc.**

 **Well that should be everything hope you all enjoy.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.**

 **(Edited 19/08/18)**

 **Chapter 4: Valthiems Razor Arc Part 1**

 _ **/Outskirts of Castle Valthiem/**_

Natsu, Erza and Elise were camped out along a ridge line overlooking the castle. The three had arrived as the sun was beginning to set and they had decided to wait where they could see the front entrance of the castle.

"Five more minutes," muttered Elise under her breath as Natsu cracked his neck to release tension and Erza scanned the area.

"So Elise what's your magic," asked Natsu as he tried to take his mind off the fight a little.

"Well my magic is a Lost Magic similar to yours called God Slayer Magic," she replied with a small smile.

"God Slayer Magic I've never heard of it before," said Erza with an eyebrow raised.

"That doesn't surprise me, with my type of magic it's on the same rarity level as Dragon Slayer Magic due to the variant of the magic. For example you Natsu are a Fire Dragon Slayer while someone else might be a Water Dragon Slayer and so on," Elise explained as Natsu nodded.

"So what's your element of God Slayer Magic then," asked Erza.

"Well that's the thing, my specific God Slayer Magic doesn't have an element," she replied. "You see I am the War God Slayer."

"Whoa that sounds pretty cool," said Natsu as he turned his eyes back towards the castle. "Maybe one day we could go a few rounds and see who's better, a God or a Dragon."

"I think I'd like that," she replied as the three stood up and began walking towards the front gate.

 _ **/Castle Valthiem/**_

"Alright you two stand back and cover me," said Natsu as the two nodded and took up defensive positions next to Natsu.

"Oi what have we got here boys a couple of new recruits," one of the Dark Mages on the castle wall said as they began laughing. "Get lost you trash before we come out there and show ya how a Dark Guild plays mage."

"Natsu we're ready," said Erza as Elise nodded.

" **Fire Dragon Kings-** ," Natsu said as he began to channel an enormous amount of magic into his fist which soon ignited into a crimson fist that had cracks in it.

" **Requip: Adamantine Armor** ," shouted Erza as she placed a barrier to protect Natsu and Elise from any debris.

"Oi looks like they're gonna fight let's get em," one of the Dark Mages said as a bunch of spells began to be flung towards them only for them to hit the Adamantine Barrier deployed by Erza and fade away.

"Guess it's my turn," Elise said. " **War God's Armoury: Lances of the Firstborn!** " A magic circle appeared beneath Elise as she began to float off the ground and a lance of each element materialised around her and began to circle her.

"Go Elise I have Natsu covered," yelled Erza as Natsu simply nodded.

" **War God's Covenant: Song of the Valkyrie!** " A light appeared underneath Natsu which then increased the speed that he was able to channel his Crash Magic into his Fire Magic.

"Alright you guys I'm good to go," said Natsu as the two shut off their respective spells as Elise began using her lances to block, absorb and redirect enemy spells.

"Here we go, **Fire Dragon King's Quaking Demolition Fist!** " Natsu launched the attack straight at the front door and it made contact in seconds.

A massive explosion rocked the area as Erza re activated her Adamantine Barrier just before scores of rubble were sent flying in all directions.

"Well that was pretty cool," said Elise as the smoke started to die down. "Now here's where we split up. Remember, our targets are the most important thing to go after, anything else is secondary."

"Right," Natsu and Erza said in unison.

" **Requip: Blackwing Armor!** " Erza flew through the now missing front section of the castle as Natsu just sighed.

"Guess I'd better get a move on too," he said before vanishing.

"Those two are so cool," Elise said as she vanished as well.

 _ **/Castle Valthiem: East Wing/**_

Erza moved swiftly through the hallways easily dispatching anyone who got in her way with a few quick motions. The people who she had faced so far may have called themselves mages but as far as she was concerned they were nothing.

"Where is Falk Transil," Erza shouted to the fleeing mages. "I won't ask politely as second time."

The mages couldn't believe what they were seeing. There were at least 100 of them and yet they were powerless before a single mage. "C'mon lady we don't have a clue leave us alone," One mage screamed before Erza swiftly appeared behind him and slammed his head into the ground.

"These ones are useless, guess I'll try upstairs," she thought as she swiftly flew up the stairs with ease before coming face to face with her mark.

"Well well if it isn't the great Titania," said a bearded man who looked to be in his mid fifties.

"Falk," growled Erza as she requiped into her Heaven's Wheel armour.

"Should I feel honoured to face such an opponent, or pissed of that you and your friends are destroying our guild hall, I'm not sure which to feel," said Falk as he drew a katana.

"Destroying this building is nothing compared to the lives you have destroyed leading the Dark Guild's slave trade," yelled Erza as she pointed her sword at Falk. "For the sake of all the slaves whose lives you have ruined I'm going to beat you."

"Big words Titania, but can you back them up," Falk said with a smirk as the two cleared the distance in the room and clashed causing a huge dust cloud to appear.

 _ **/Castle Valthiem: Courtyard/**_

Elise was having the time of her life. Battle thrilled her to no end and there was no shortage of opponents this day. However she knew that the real fight was coming, she could taste it as her grin widened as she took down an entire room of Dark Mages in a single strike.

An important thing to note about the young War God Slayer was her powers. The thrill of battle drives the War God ever forward, seeking larger and greater battles. To Elise missions like these suited her fine, though not allowed to kill she could still satisfy her lust for battle by attacking her enemy head on.

Elise was busy dismantling the reinforcements in the courtyard when she sensed a magical power higher than any of the fools she currently faced. With a swift motion the field lay barren as Elise looked towards the rooftops and saw her target.

"Markus Twinshadow," giggled Elise as the man looked down on her with a smile.

"Welcome to Castle Valthiem my dear I do hope that our men were able to keep you entertained until my arrival. And please don't worry, once I've killed you your body will be returned to the Council I assure you," he said with a sneer as his shadow began to move.

"Is that so well last I checked there's a cell in the Council dungeons that I had organised just for you," she replied with a grin.

"As much as I would love to see it I'm afraid that I must decline you see I have more pressing matters to attend to," said Markus as he jumped from the roof and slowly descended to the courtyard.

The moment Markus's feet touched the ground hundreds of shadows began to emerge from the ground.

"Well someone's eager," said Elise as she readied herself for the oncoming attack. " **War God's Armoury: Swords of the Chosen!** " Twelve swords began to materialize from thin air as Elise could only smile and grab two while the others covered her defensively.

"You think that you can beat an army my dear," asked Markus with a laugh.

"It's not about will I be able to you fool," said Elise as her hair dropped to cover her eyes before she leant back and they became a dark red colour. "It's about when will war cease." Elise began to laugh manically as she charged the Markus shadows head on, savouring every swing, every clash every breath she took.

For Elise the march of war had begun.

 _ **/Castle Valthiem: Throne Room/**_

A lone figure sat on the throne with a neutral expression. He appeared indifferent to all the fighting occurring throughout the castle as he sat on his throne, never taking his eyes off the door.

"You have finally arrived," the man said as Natsu strolled into the room.

"Yeah well thanks for not running I guess," replied Natsu with an equally neutral expression.

"It's so very rare that incidents like this occur don't you think. The Magic Council in fear of a Dark Guild so they send a few guild mages to deal with it. But let me ask you this young mage," the man said as he rose from his throne. "What do you do when the ones giving the orders are the ones in charge of the bigger picture?"

Natsu pondered the man's words for a moment. While it could easily be claimed by anyone that members of the Magic Council could be corrupt. A man who essentially holds together the biggest chain of Dark Guilds ever seen claiming such a thing warrants at least a small amount of consideration.

"I shall give you a clear example young man, proof that what I speak of is no mere bluff. I was once a part of the Magic Council. My name was Hogg once, though it means nothing to me anymore for you see I was the victim of what you would call a political power play. If you survive our fight, and ever deal with the Magic Council, do not trust a word a man named Seigrain speaks," the old man sighed as he took his cloak off discarding it to the side.

"Let me guess this Seigrain guy is more dangerous than you," asked Natsu with an eyebrow raised.

"That man is most definitely not what he appears, that is all I will say. Although I am glad that you at least heard me out before the fight," Hogg said as he began to release his magical power.

"I'll give you one chance to surrender Hogg or I'll have to use force," said Natsu as he readied his fighting stance.

"You and I both know that surrender was never an option," Hogg said as he faced Natsu. "But since you were so kind as to listen to me I will endeavour to give you a quick and painless death."

"Ain't gonna happen pal, I've got too much to live for," said Natsu as thoughts of Erza flashed through his mind.

"Well then enough talk then," sighed Hogg as the two warped in front of each other and began exchanging fierce blows.

" **Fire Dragon's Talon** ," said Natsu as he attempted to kick Hogg in the head, only for it to be blocked.

"Such power at such a young age, what a waste," sighed Hogg as he raised his hands above his head. " **Dread Wave!** "

A giant black wave of souls and spirits flooded towards Natsu however he wasn't fazed.

" **Fire Dragon's Vortex** ," shouted Natsu as a vortex of fire surrounded Natsu and he used it to propel himself into the air before surrounding himself in fire. " **Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow** ," said Natsu as he attempted to hit Hogg in the back of the head but Hogg blocked it and countered with a punch aimed at Natsu's stomach which he easily blocked before the two exchanged several more blows and stared each other down.

"You fight well young one I can feel it. Countless battles fought over span of many years for a purpose I cannot foresee nor do I wish too. You fight well, and that's more than enough for me," said Hogg as Natsu simply stood there uninterested in the ramblings of a Dark Mage more interested in the oncoming fight.

 _ **/Castle Valthiem East Wing/**_

"Well well, it seems your quite capable Scarlett," said Falk as he dodged a strike from Erza.

"Your words mean nothing to me," shot back Erza with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Well I suppose now that the warm up is over I should start to get serious." An aura began to surround Falk as he placed his right hand over his sheathed sword. "Come Titania; show me that your title isn't merely just for show."

Erza began to summon a multitude of swords around her as she took to the skies. _'I'm not sure what it is but that power I can sense around him is dangerous,'_ Erza thought as she summoned her final few swords.

"That's quite a lot of swords you have there Titania," said Falk as his grip tightened on his sheathed katana.

" **Blumenblatt!** " The swords Erza had summoned began to rain down onto Falk as he began to dodge them with relative ease.

"Come on Titania is that all you-," Falk was cut off as Erza had closed the distance between the two in mere moments. "Nice try but that trick won't work on me."

Erza's eyes widened as she realised her mistake too late, the moment she had entered the aura surrounding Falk he had already drawn his katana and struck.

" **Sansri Sekken!** " Within moments Erza's armor was shattered and she was sent flying back through several walls from the force of the strike.

"Dammit that was reckless," growled Erza as she clutched her ribs. "Such force from one strike alone, guess I should make sure that doesn't happen again. I don't know how many more of those I could take."

"Where is the famous swordplay from the mighty Titania," said Falk as he emerged through the dust. "From what I just saw you're no more than a novice."

Erza could only grit her teeth in annoyance. "He's right that was a rookie mistake I should've seen through that."

"Anyway I'm getting pretty bored so I think I'll wrap this up now," said Falk as he readied his stance again.

" **Requip: Purgatory Armor,** " shouted Erza as her body was enveloped in a bright light before emerging clad in a black armor covered in spikes.

"Oho finally getting serious huh," jeered Falk as he adjusted his grip on his sword.

"Laugh all you want now, no one who has seen this armor has ever lived to speak of it," shot back Erza as she readied herself in a battle stance.

The two stared each other down before clearing the length of the room in seconds and clashing which caused shockwaves to fly in all directions.

"Yes YES THIS IS WHAT I WAS LOOKING FOR," yelled Falk with a large grin on his face. "COME SHOW ME A GOOD TIME!"

Erza was annoyed by the way the man was treating the battle however she pushed those concerns to the back of her mind. _'I have to admit he is skilled, but I can't lose.'_

Despite the clubs size, Erza was able to manoeuvre it to counter Falk with ease. The two were exchanging blows so fast that the weapons couldn't be seen by the untrained eye.

Despite the fact that Erza was now able to fight with Falk on equal ground she was frustrated as she couldn't think of a way to beat him.

' _I can't stay on defence most of the time but he barely leaves any openings,'_ thought Erza as she narrowly dodged a downward strike.

The battle between Falk and Erza had begun to shift away from the East Wing as the walls were now mere rubble from all of the compressed slashes that had torn them to pieces.

"You're good Titania, one of the best I've ever fought! Let's see how long we can keep this going huh," said Falk as he continued to battle Erza's defences.

"I will never fall, not until I have beaten you for all the terrible things you've done," yelled Erza as the two began to exchange even fiercer blows.

 _ **/Castle Valthiem Courtyard/**_

"What on Earthland are you," yelled Markus as Elise tore through the hundreds of shadows he was producing in an attempt to overwhelm her.

"I thought I told you, I'm the War God Slayer," said Elise with a menacing grin on her face.

' _S-such power,'_ thought Markus as he sent an onslaught of shadows against Elise only to see them torn to shreds in moments.

"Hey Markus guess what," said Elise as she turned her head to face him. "It'll be your turn soon."

Elise began laughing as her magical aura only continued to grow in size and power.

' _I have to do something soon or I'm finished. I never thought I'd have to use this but I guess I have no choice,'_ he thought as he placed his hands out in front of him.

" **Shadow's Covenant: Shadow Prison**."

Elise was too caught up in her frenzy state to realise the changes beginning to take place in the environment. The sky had all but disappeared, the courtyard walls were being enveloped by absolute darkness and it began rapidly spreading to the floor.

Elise realised too late what had occurred. Markus had trapped her within a void of shadows.

"Good you've been caught in my Shadow Prison," said Markus as he appeared through the void of nothingness. "In this space I am god, you should prepare for an infi-."

"Did you say that you were God here," asked Elise with an innocent look on her face.

"Yes I did," snapped Markus, annoyed that he was interrupted.

"Well that's a relief then," Elise replied with a smile.

"Have you lost your mind girl, how can you think that this is a relief," he asked in disbelief.

"Well it's quite simple really," she said as her voice began to darken in tone. She looked up to face Markus as his face quickly changed to that of horror.

Elise's eyes were Galaxy Blue in colouration, a grin plastered on her face. Her armor began to fade away and be replaced by a revealing new one.

The armor was elegant in design. The upper body covered her chest while leaving her stomach exposed. There was a gap between the shoulder blades and the gauntlets which was held together by two straps on each side. Her lower body consisted of a skirt with an unknown insignia on it, and a variety of knives and daggers strapped to a belt. Her leggings went just past her knees before being replaced by her armoured boots.

But what frightened Markus the most was what was on the armor. Blood was constantly streaming down the armor as Elise could only giggle.

"You made a big mistake trying to trap me," she said as she stared at Markus, her eyes unwavering. "When she feels I am threatened she must take control."

"Wh-who t-t-takes control," asked Markus with a gulp.

"My mistress who trained me of course," she replied with a smile. "You humans might know her by many names, some of which may be correct."

Markus was utterly horrified. He could feel his death approaching fast as the monster before him began to slowly pace towards him.

"She is the mistress of conflict, master tactician and the ultimate warlord." "The one true God of War Eliza," she concluded with a large grin as a black sword appeared in her right hand as she aimed it at Markus's throat.

Unable to comprehend what was happening Markus could only beg for his life.

"Release the Shadow Prison, now," ordered Eliza as Markus instantly cancelled out the spell.

"P-please spare me," pleaded Markus as he grovelled before the Goddesses' feet.

"Release a foolish mortal who thinks he is a God, I think not," she said casually before decapitating him with the flick of her wrist.

Markus didn't even have the time to cry out before he was executed as his body went limp.

' _Such a pathetic mortal,'_ thought Eliza as she stared at the former dark mage.

" _You didn't have to kill him Eliza,"_ said a voice in her head.

"Elise my dear I wouldn't have needed to if you hadn't toyed with him for so long," replied Eliza with a small smirk.

" _True but you know you enjoyed the show. Besides what am I meant to tell the Council now,"_ said Elise realising that she had just failed her objective.

"A simple accident unfortunately, he refused to surrender after all," she replied as Elise simply sighed. "Now I simply must meet your two new friends Elise."

" _You won't try to kill them will you,"_ asked Elise calmly.

"Of course not my dear I actually quite like them myself and besides the pink haired one would be quite the hassle to take down," Eliza said as she sighed. _'Quite the hassle indeed that one …'_

" _I knew he was strong but surely he's not that strong,"_ asked Elise shocked.

"Yes my dear he is and I for one want to learn more about him," she replied as she looked in the direction of the throne room. "Ah it appears that he is currently fighting as we speak."

" _Any idea who is winning,"_ asked Elise.

"From the amount of total magic power being used by the two I'd say the pink haired one will win. He isn't really trying from what I can tell while the guild master is at around 40% total power output. In other words my dear the fight hasn't really begun yet," she concluded as she turned to face the East Wing.

" _That's where Erza was meant to be fighting. Can you tell if she's winning?"_

"Hmm this one is a much closer matchup. While the Scarlet haired one has the means to win she does not use it," said Eliza as she couldn't help but question the woman's logic.

" _Why not,"_ asked Elise.

"Let's go have a look shall we daughter dearest," said Eliza with a small giggle.

" _Yes mother but once you've met them can I have control back,"_ asked Elise.

"Of course dear I still have my own duties to do but it's nice to get out once in a while," she said with a smile as the two warped over to the East Wing.

 _ **/Castle Valthiem East Wing/**_

The sounds of clashing steel could be heard all over the East Wing as two figures flew down the halls exchanging fierce blows all the while.

Erza was beginning to feel the toll of using her Purgatory Armor for a long period of time. All the while Falk had only received a few scratches at the most.

' _Damn this guy,'_ thought Erza. _'I haven't had a single chance to do counterattack.'_

"Better hurry up Titania, I can feel your defense getting sloppy," jeered Falk as he continued to hack and slash at Erza fiercely.

Erza could only grunt in response as the two tore their way outside and into a garden.

"Just give up Titania, I promise your death'll be quick, said Falk as he began to take a few steps back.

"I already told you I refuse to surrender," said Erza as Falk just sighed.

"Look Titania you did well alright. No one's ever lasted this long against me but the fact is your getting tired. I can still keep this up for hours, just surrender," said Falk as he frowned in annoyance.

"I refuse Falk," Erza said firmly as Falk sighed again.

"Then I guess I have no choice then," said Falk as he readied his battle stance again.

' _Here we go,'_ thought Erza before a voice began to speak to her through her mind.

" _Erza, Erza."_ The voice was faint at first before gradually growing louder.

' _What is this,'_ she thought as she tried to maintain her focus on Falk.

" _Erza don't worry it's me Elise,"_ the voice said calmly.

' _Elise how are you-,'_ Erza was cut off by Elise however as she began to speak quickly.

" _My mother wishes to speak with you Erza please listen to what she has to say, it'll help you beat Falk,"_ she said before the voice disappeared before being replaced by a slightly deeper, sultrier one.

' _You must be Elise's mother then,'_ thought Erza as the woman laughed.

" _Yes dear I am, and I felt the need to speak with you about your fight,"_ she replied cheerfully.

' _Yeah Elise said that you had something to tell me about that,'_ thought Erza.

" _Indeed, I noticed that you aren't using your strongest armor dear why is that,"_ asked Eliza calmly.

' _What do you mean the Purgatory Armor is my strongest armor I have currently,'_ she replied confused.

" _No dear I can sense another armor at your disposal, one that could change the tide in your favor. It must be relatively new if you can't remember you have it,"_ she said softly as Erza's eyes shot open.

' _The Armor of the Brilliant Flame,'_ thought Erza as an image of the armor flashed through her mind. _'But I can't use it; I haven't had time to practice with it yet.'_

" _Nonsense dear, I can see the soul of a fearsome warrior in you. If you allow that to guide you then you will always find a way to press forward,"_ she said in a motherly tone.

' _How do you know all of this anyway,'_ asked Erza curios as to who Elise's mother was.

" _Speak to Elise after the battle she can tell you, but for now focus on your task,"_ she said before her voice left Erza's mind.

' _Let my soul guide me huh, well it's worth a shot,'_ thought Erza as she stared down Falk. " **Requip: Armor of the Brilliant Flame!** " Erza's armor was replaced with her Brilliant Flame armor and her club was replaced with the Sword of the Brilliant Flame.

"Another armor Titania, you'll never learn said Falk as he prepared to strike Erza.

"You're wrong Falk, this time I will beat you," said Erza proudly as she stood tall with the armor and sword Natsu gifted to her. "Thank you Natsu let me repay your kindness by showing this armor an amazing first battle."

Erza jumped into the air as fire began to sprout from the back of the armor until it formed fiery wings.

' _Wow Natsu really went all out,'_ Erza thought as she began to dash towards Falk.

"Really Titania, didn't learn that rushing me is foolish," said Falk as he prepared his strike. " **Sansri Sekken** ," Falk said calmly as he swung his blade at Erza's side again.

Instead of the sound of shattering armor however all that could be heard was a loud screeching noise.

"What in the world," yelled Falk as he broke off his attack. "What the hell is that armor made out of."

' _Of course,'_ Erza thought to herself. "This armor is made out of the scales and hide of countless drakes, a regular sword won't work on that."

"Curse you Titania now I'm pissed," Falk said as he rushed Erza.

' _Well time to see what this sword can do,'_ thought Erza as she began to dodge Falk with ease.

Erza thought back to what Natsu said about the sword containing the ability to use his fire within its attacks which gave Erza the perfect idea.

"Get ready Falk, my counterattack starts right now," roared Erza as she took to the skies and stared down at Falk. "You're finished.

"Don't get so cocky just because you suddenly dodged a few lousy strikes," yelled Falk as he prepared his stance again. "One strike to end it all."

Erza began to fly down at Falk at high speed, using the flames to increase her descent.

" **Draconian Knight's Scorching Strike!** "

" **Sansri Sekken!** "

The moment the two clashed there was a large explosion followed by Falk flying out of it and into a nearby wall, knocking the man unconscious.

The dust took a few moments to clear from the area as Erza came back into view. Aside from a cut to her left cheek she suffered relatively no damage from Falk's attack thanks to her armor.

' _Well that was quite an attack,'_ Erza thought as she looked at the crater she left behind from where she had impacted the ground.

Erza sighed as she requiped back into her Heart Kreuz armor. Despite the amount of time Erza had spent fighting Falk, Natsu still hadn't beaten the Guild Master.

"Erza hey," came a voice from behind her.

"Elise how are you," sighed Erza as she was still catching her breath.

"I saw you beat Falk that was amazing I knew you could do it," she said with a smile.

"Yeah we need to put a magic restrictor on him and tie him up before he wakes up," said Erza as the two made their way to Falk. "So how'd your fight with Markus go?"

"Yeah about that he's kinda dead," said Elise calmly.

Erza could only sigh. "Well I guess that's to be expected when fighting Dark Mages huh."

"Yeah he trapped me in this spell called Shadow Prison and the only way I could free myself was with my mother's help," she replied.

"That reminds me your mother where is she? She said to ask you about it," said Erza as she began to put the magic restrictor on Falk.

"Erza, before I reveal my mother to you I need to ask you to promise me something," she replied as she turned to face Erza. "You must not speak of my mother to the Magic Council."

Erza stared into Elise's eyes. "I'm sure you have your reasons Elise, of course I won't."

"Thanks," she replied with a small smile. "Ok I'll show you her now."

Elise's armor began to shift and change into her more revealing one and her eyes changed from a sky blue to a glowing blood red.

Erza stared at the woman, her eyes wide.

"I assume you have many questions dear," said the woman as she let out a small laugh.

Erza nodded her head in confusion. _'This is her mother, but they're the same person,'_ she thought.

"My name is Eliza, God of War," she said with a smile. "I have to say that display with that armor was quite impressive."

"Th-thank you maam," Erza said as she began to realize who she was dealing with.

"Please just call me Eliza dear, God of War I may be but you seem to be getting along with my daughter so a friend of hers is a friend of mine. Now I wanted to meet you and the pink haired man," she said as she motioned to the castle throne room.

"Natsu," said Erza as she began to feel the intense magical pressure radiating from the throne room. "Yes he's currently fighting the enemy Master."

"Yes I can sense that dear, his magical power is quite impressive. I have to say these events have been quite fun but how about we watch the fight between those two," she said with a smile.

"Watch, shouldn't we help him, Erza asked shocked.

"Come now dear surely you can feel his power, he doesn't need our power to beat this man," she replied.

"I suppose he is monstrously strong." Erza said as she focused on Natsu's power. "I do want to speak to you Eliza but we need to get to Natsu."

"Of course dear let us go at once," she said as the two began to run towards the throne room.

 _ **/Castle Valthiem Throne Room/**_

Explosions rocked the throne room. Large balls of fire were being hurled at Hogg as the older man was using his dark magic to deflect the fireballs in any direction he could, not having the time to accurately redirect the balls of fire.

Natsu created a fireball twice the size of any of the previous, and hurled it at Hogg before cloaking himself in fire and disappearing.

Hogg had little time to think as he began to focus all of his magic on deflecting the large ball of fire.

Suddenly Natsu appeared behind Hogg and landed a brutal kick to the man's head.

Hogg could only cry out in pain as he was sent flying through the window above the throne and onto one of the castle's rooftops.

Natsu quickly emerged through the large hole in the window, still cloaked in fire as he wasted no time in attacking the man.

Hogg jumped back a few metres as he prepared to strike back. His hands began to glow purple two blades made out of pure darkness formed from his wrists, enveloping his hands and extending for another few inches. " **Dread and Despair!** "

Natsu continued to home in on Hogg as the man rushed forward and began to slash at Natsu with his dual blades. Natsu barely got out of the way in time when Hogg swung his left blade which sent a compressed slash of darkness directly at him.

' _Well wasn't really expecting that, guess I've gotta step it up a notch,'_ he thought to himself as he began to channel magic power to his fists.

Hogg wasted no time in going on the counter offensive. Hacking and slashing at Natsu while he dodged and attempted a counter only to be met with a kick to the chest.

Natsu was sent back several metres as he flipped and regained his footing before letting a sly grin loose and charging the man. Natsu's fist began to glow yellow as he aimed the strike at Hogg's face.

Hogg placed his darkness blades in an X formation to shield his face as Natsu's strike made impact.

" **Fire Dragon's Crashing Iron Fist** ," he yelled as the strike cracked then shattered the blades using his Crash Magic.

Hogg could only stare in shock as Natsu disappeared and appeared under him before kicking the man in the chin, sending him flying into the air. He then disappeared again before reappearing above him as he prepared another kick.

" **Fire Dragon's Talon** ," he yelled as his kick made direct contact with the man's head, sending him flying downwards at high speeds. Hogg smashed through the roof of the building the two were fighting on and through several floors before reaching the ground floor and leaving a crater.

' _Ah crap I think I overdid it,'_ thought Natsu as he landed next to the crater.

Natsu looked in the crater and saw Hogg slowly rising to his feet. "Not done yet old timer?"

Hogg could only scowl. Such a young mage being this powerful was an insult to all his years of hard work and training. "Well then you leave me no choice boy, I don't really use this technique often but I suppose this qualifies as a reason to bring it out."

"Aww great just when I thought this crap was over," Natsu sighed as he readied himself.

" **Absolute Darkness Final Technique: Beyond All Limits!** " An enormous pillar of darkness erupted around Hogg as he disappeared from view.

"Shit I think this was what Elise said not to let him do," Natsu said as he gritted his teeth.

"POWERS OF DARKNESS, GRANT ME THE STRENGTH TO EXCEED MY LIMITS AND CRUSH ALL IN YOUR NAME," boomed Hogg as the pillar began to slowly be absorbed.

The pillar of darkness slowly vanished and in its place was Hogg. His appearance had changed drastically. He was covered in a purple and black mist that was focused towards his chest. His eyes were pure black and his body and expanded giving him increased muscle mass.

"Behold boy, this is what it is to exceed ones absolute limit," said Hogg with a grin as he faced Natsu.

"Listen pal I came here to do a job, so don't expect me to run just because you gave yourself a little boost," replied Natsu calmly.

Hogg's face turned into a scowl before he began to unleash his magical power and rushed Natsu.

"Guess this guy is the real deal he thought before he enveloped his body in flames and the two clashed fist to fist shaking the entire castle.

The fight to defeat Valthiems Razor had truly begun….

 **And that's Chapter 4. Hopefully a chapter with more fighting was good. And yes the left and right hands were defeated this chapter but I wanted the next chapter to focus more on Natsu. Elise and Eliza will be getting fleshed out more in the next few chapters as I am sure a true God Slayer raised by an actual god will be interesting to play around with. Anyway the next chapter will be out soon. Reviews are always welcome and see you all in the next chapter.**

 **(Edited 19/08/18)**

 **Just simple grammar, punctuation and the occasional sentence change.**


	5. Valthiems Razor Arc Part 2

**Hi everyone Azza here. Hopefully you all enjoyed the last chapter. This chapter will be a little bit longer do hopefully you all enjoy.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.**

 **Valthiems Razor Arc Part 2**

 **(Edited 19/08/18)**

 _ **/Castle Valthiem Outer Walls/**_

Loud explosions could be heard all throughout the castle. Natsu and Hogg continued to fight fiercely throughout the castle grounds.

Natsu could only grit his teeth as he received another blow to the head from Hogg. His initial plan of testing Hogg's increased power had backfired rather quickly when Hogg landed several rapid blows to his chest and ribs which would have killed him if he hadn't maintained his Crash Barrier.

' _There's no way I can beat this guy without hitting the next stage,'_ thought Natsu. _'Well Gildarts did say I could go all out, not that I need to actually go all out but this guy is beyond a normal mage at this point.'_

Hogg charged towards Natsu at lightning speed before striking him in the face causing him to fly through several walls and end up stuck in one of the castle's outer walls.

Natsu quickly pulled himself free from the rubble before he began to release an extraordinary amount of magical power. His appearance slowly began to change. His eyes becoming more Dragon like in appearance, his skin becoming as red as his fire as his body began to flicker.

"Ah I see you have your own trick up your sleeve, pity it won't save you," said Hogg as he covered his fists in pure darkness. " **Despise and Hatred!** " The darkness around his fists began to transform into a series of knives and spikes.

" **Dragon Slayer's Secret Technique: Assimilation of the Fire Dragon King!** " Natsu's body had completely disappeared and in its place was a fire in the shape of Natsu's body.

"What are you doing boy," asked Hogg slightly confused.

"This is my Phase 1 transformation," replied Natsu. "This form allows me to become one with fire itself. You won't be able to defeat me anymore Hogg, surrender."

"Why you cocky little brat," hissed Hogg as he rushed towards Natsu.

Natsu didn't move as Hogg thrust his Despise and Hatred weapons into him. Hogg could only stare in shock as Natsu looked him square in the eye with a smile.

" **Fire Dragon King's Searing Cyclone** ," shouted Natsu as he disappeared before surrounding Hogg in a large cyclone that had begun to tear everything apart.

"What in the world is this," yelled Hogg as he was lifted off the ground and thrown into the storm.

The cyclone continued for several minutes before it suddenly disappeared and Natsu's flame body appeared where the centre of the cyclone had been.

"You've got serious skill boy," said Hogg as he emerged from a destroyed section of the castle. "But I've had enough of this nonsense, **Aspect of Darkness: Final Epitaph** "

The darkness surrounding Hogg's body had begun to shift. It began to seep into Hogg and his body began to convulse.

Natsu sensing a powerful force coming used his fire body to create wings and took to the air in order to get some distance.

Large tendrils began to shoot out of Hogg's body as he screamed out in pain. The many tendrils were pure black in colour and were a solid object unlike the previous darkness.

After several minutes, the human form of Hogg was no more. In his place was a being of pure darkness. The being consisted of a multitude of arms and legs spread throughout its body. Its head consisted of a large jaw with hundreds of razor sharp teeth and its pure yellow eyes never left Natsu.

"The old fool fell victim to his own magic," Natsu sighed as he began to power up. "I can't let this thing live for too long or people are gonna get hurt.

The monster charged at Natsu as it launched off the ground at lightning speed as Natsu divided his flame body in order to avoid the attack.

Natsu quickly reformed behind the monster and quickly channelled power into his fist. " **Fire Dragon King's Demolition Fist** ," he yelled as the attack quickly enveloped the monster before it began to explode inside the stream of fire.

The monsters cries of pain could be heard before it shot out of the flames and used its giant hand to swat Natsu straight through several towers.

"Shit this thing can hit me as I am now huh, that really hurt," groaned Natsu as he quickly dashed away from his current position before the monster tore through the wall and began to swing its limbs around madly.

Natsu retreated back outside with the monster close behind as he took to the skies once again.

The monster quickly scaled the building next to Natsu and jumped off it, appearing above Natsu.

" **Fire Dragon King's Quaking Nova** ," yelled Natsu as he surrounded the monster with a large ball of fire full of crash magic.

The beast roared as it began to get bombarded by Crash Magic and searing flames. Natsu's attack however wasn't finished as he moved the giant ball above the castle before positioning himself above it.

" **Fire Dragon King's Quaking Demolition Fist** ," he yelled as the attack made contact with the Nova before sending it hurtling to the ground causing a massive explosion that levelled most of the castle and its surrounding walls.

Natsu couldn't help but pant after that attack. He knew however it wasn't over as the monster could still be heard roaring, however it wasn't roaring as loudly as before.

Once the smoke cleared Castle Valthiem was almost completely gone and in its place was a giant crater full of fire. Natsu descended into the inferno in an attempt to see the monsters condition.

After some searching Natsu found the monster, it had been torn to pieces by the fearsome attack and was mostly limbless and struggling to stand.

Natsu, knowing the beast must be suffering decided to end it. However his regular attacks weren't strong enough to kill it.

Natsu launched himself high into the sky before he began to breath in. " **Fire Dragon King's Quaking Roar** ," he screamed as he shot an enormous breath attack that was as large as the crater which covered the entire surrounding area in a blinding light.

Once the light had dimmed all that was left of castle Valthiem was a few pieces of rubble that were knocked out of the blast radius.

Natsu descended before landing and reverting to his base form. "Phew that was tough, almost ruined my new jacket, Erza would've killed me sh-." Natsu froze, his mind remembering that Erza and Elise were also in the castle before he began to panic.

"Oh shit what have I done," yelled Natsu as tears began to run down his face.

Natsu began to cry as a familiar voice sounded from behind him.

"Natsu you idiot you're just as destructive as always."

Natsu's head quickly turned to the source of the voice before he raced over to it. "ERZA," he shouted as he grabbed her for a hug and spun her around causing the scarlet haired knight to blush furiously.

"N-Natsu put me down," she said as Natsu reluctantly put her down.

"I thought I accidently killed you Erza," he said with tears in his eyes.

"Well you can thank her for that," Erza said as she motioned towards Elise.

"So this is the power of Natsu huh," said Elise as Natsu walked over to her.

"Yeah sorry about that," he said sheepishly as Elise chuckled slightly.

"Well it wasn't really me who save us but rather my mother," said Elise as Natsu looked at her confused.

"Your mother," he replied as Elise simply nodded.

"Yes in order to get us as far away from the blast radius mother had to use her power to teleport myself, Erza and Falk. Mother wants to speak to the both of you later after we have reported back to the council," she concluded with a smile.

"Yeah we should probably head out, I don't wanna keep this guy around for too long," said Natsu as they all stared at Falk's unconscious body.

"Yes well I was told to inform you that we were to take them to Era and speak to the council personally," said Elise with a slight frown.

"Oh great this'll be fun," said Natsu as Erza hit him on the back of the head.

"That's enough out of you, after what you did we'll be lucky if we even get paid," yelled Erza as Natsu couldn't help but laugh.

"Come on we better get moving," Natsu said as the three left the ruins of castle Valthiem.

 _ **/Era Magic Council Headquarters/**_

It had been a rough three day trip for the trio. Natsu was left with the burden of carrying Falk the whole way as Erza stated that he either carry Falk or sleep with one eye open.

The three had finally arrived in Era and had handed Falk over to the Rune Knights before heading to the Magic Council to be debriefed.

Upon entering the council chambers and seeing the members seated Natsu's eye immediately caught on to one of the members on the far right. _'That's Hogg,'_ thought Natsu before remembering what Hogg had told him during their fight. _'That means that Seigrain guy is still pulling things here, I'd better watch what I say.'_

One of the council members soon stood and addressed the three. "Ahem thank you for arriving so soon you three, I understand that there were several difficulties that occurred during the mission."

Elise stood and began to address the Council on exactly what had occurred to the three during the mission which had, by the end, left most of the council utterly shocked.

"You mean to tell me Salamander not only defeated and killed the Guild Master but also destroyed the entire base and the surrounding area?" The Council Member could only stare at Natsu while he just simply shrugged. "What do you have to say for yourself young man?"

Natsu took his place at the podium as he began to relay what happened between himself and Hogg, leaving out the part about the Cortex really being Hogg.

"I see," said one of the Council members as he stroked his beard. "Those are some pretty extreme circumstances besides which we all knew the risk from the beginning. Your completion of the job is within acceptable standards however in the case of you Elise; this Council cannot decide if it was necessary for you to kill Markus Twinshadow. You will not be punished for his death due to his status as a Dark Mage however we must release you from the ranks of the Council," the man concluded leaving Elise shocked at the man's statement.

"The three of you are dismissed and as for you two Fairy Tail mages we have left your reward with the guard outside this room who will give it to you on your way out. And thank you on behalf of Fiore for your service," another Council Member concluded as the three exited the room and Erza collected the reward.

The three silently walked out of the Council building. Erza and Natsu couldn't help but be sorry for Elise.

"Kicked out of the Council's military for doing your job, what a load of crap," growled Natsu as he stared back at the building.

"It's ok Natsu, I'll be fine really," said Elise with a sigh.

"Are you going to be ok Elise," asked Erza with a concerned look.

"I'm sure I'll get by, though I'll need to find somewhere to live since I lived in the barracks," sighed Elise as she looked down at the ground.

"This isn't right Erza," Natsu said as Erza simply nodded in agreement.

"How about you come with us Elise," said Erza as she put her hand on Elise's shoulder.

"Really, are you allowed to just invite people like that," asked Elise slightly shocked.

"Of course we can, besides you're our friend and we can't leave a friend to fend for themselves," said Natsu with a smile.

Elise couldn't help but shed a few tears. "Thank you, both of you."

"Come on let's get moving before it gets dark," said Natsu as they began to walk through the town of Era.

"Natsu's right, we need to find the station and get back to Magnolia to report to the Master," said Erza.

"The station is only a few block from here," replied Elise as she pointed to a large building.

The three arrived at the station several minutes later as they paid for their tickets and boarded the train to Magnolia.

 _ **/Train Bound for Magnolia/**_

The three began to walk through the train cars until Natsu spotted the bar and immediately sat down and ordered a drink.

"What are you doing Natsu," sighed Erza as she looked at Natsu as he began drinking.

"You two go on ahead I just wanna have a few drinks," Natsu replied with a smile as Erza and Elise simply shrugged and went to find a booth.

' _Right now that they're out of the way where are they,'_ thought Natsu as he sniffed the air before looking over at a table with several people seated at it.

"Yeah we have to search that old man's house on that mountain range," one of the men said as another one laughed.

"We gotta find it quick or the boss'll kill us," said another as he downed a mug.

"Once we find the thing we can unleash it on that stupid meeting in Clover," said a third as he began to laugh.

"Shut your trap you idiot, we can't let people catch on to our plan," hissed one of the people as they began to talk about inconsequential topics.

Natsu sighed as he paid for his drink and went to the booth Erza and Elise had found.

"Natsu it's about time you showed up," said Erza as she glared at Natsu.

"No need to be so mad Erza I just needed a drink what's wrong with that," he replied as Erza simply sighed. "By the way I picked this up for you on the way here," Natsu said as he pulled some strawberry cake out of a bag he was holding.

Erza's eyes lit up as she took the cake from Natsu and began to dig in while Natsu simply smiled and sat down next to her.

"So anyway I wanted to ask you Natsu, why are you so strong," said Elise as Natsu smiled softly.

"Well it's a pretty selfish reason but I guess there's no problem telling you," he replied as his mind began to wander.

"When I was younger I was pretty weak, I couldn't beat a regular monster. One day I was in the woods with my pal Happy and a girl called Lisanna," said Natsu as Erza almost choked on her cake before listening to the story.

' _Natsu's actually going to speak about Lisanna!'_

"Well basically what happened was we were attacked by a monster and I tried to fight it but got my butt handed to me pretty bad. Next thing I knew it was about to eat Lisanna and there was nothing I could do. At the last second Gildarts appeared out of nowhere and beat it," Natsu said as he began to fiddle with the zipper on his jacket.

"Who is Gildarts," asked Elise with a curious look.

"He's Fairy Tail's strongest mage, well at least we think he is since Natsu could have surpassed him," replied Erza as she finished her cake.

"Yeah well it was at that moment I knew I had to get stronger for the people I cared about," Natsu said. "So I decided that I would train hard for an entire month, then I would challenge you Erza and if I couldn't beat you then I was gonna go to Gildarts."

"So I'm assuming that you lost then," said Elise as Natsu laughed softly.

"Yeah she beat me pretty bad," he replied.

Erza couldn't help but think about Natsu's story. _'The amount of pain he went through due to her death I'm shocked he is able to speak about her.'_ she thought as Natsu yawned.

"Well we have hours before we get to Magnolia so I'm gonna get some sleep, you need warmth Erza," Natsu asked as Erza rested her head on Natsu's shoulder.

"This will be fine," sighed Erza as she felt Natsu's warmth envelop her.

Natsu simply smiled and placed his arm around Erza protectively before falling asleep.

"So are you two dating or…," said Elise with a small smirk as Erza blushed.

"N-no but-," Erza began to stutter as Elise giggled.

"Let me guess you would like to," said Elise as Erza's blush deepened.

"Well I won't say that I wouldn't want to," she said as Natsu mumbled slightly in his sleep.

"So does he feel the same way," asked Elise as she stared at Natsu.

"Well I think he does but I'm not too sure," she replied with a sigh.

"So how long have you had a thing for him?"

"Well I don't really know when I first thought about him that way but when he disappeared nine years ago it tore me apart," she said as she recalled how depressed she was while Natsu was gone.

"Have you ever tried to tell him how you feel," asked Elise as Erza sighed.

"I can't bring myself to say it, I don't know why," she replied as Elise simply smiled.

"Don't worry, you'll tell him eventually," she reassured Erza.

Erza smiled and nuzzled herself into Natsu's neck before drifting off to sleep.

Elise simply smiled as she stared out the window at the dark forest, wondering what Fairy Tail would be like.

 _ **/Magnolia/**_

Several hours had passed and the train had arrived at the Magnolia Station.

Natsu woke up the moment the train stopped and noticed Erza clinging to him. Natsu could only smile at the sleeping Erza as Elise simply coughed to get his attention.

"Oh sorry Elise," said Natsu as he laughed slightly.

"You'd better wake up your girlfriend before the train starts moving again," she said with a smirk before exiting the booth leaving Natsu a deep shade of red.

"Erza," Natsu said softly as he gently patted her head which after a minute finally got a response.

"Hmm Natsu," mumbled Erza as she looked up to face him.

"We need to get off the train Erza," he said as Erza simply nodded before slowly standing up and stretching.

"Where's Elise," asked Erza as Natsu pointed out the window to the benches near the train. "Ah well it's going to be her big day so we better get moving, I can't wait to show you off to the others."

"Show me off," Natsu said confused as Erza tugged on his jacket.

"Your new style silly, I'm proud I picked it and you like it," she said with a smile.

"Yeah these clothes have gotten pretty comfy," Natsu agreed as the two got off the train.

"Ahh it's good to be home," said Erza as Natsu nodded in agreement.

"Now what are we waiting for," Natsu said with a grin. "We've gotta get you in the guild Elise."

"I know," said Elise as the three began walking to the guild hall.

 _ **/Fairy Tail Guild Hall/**_

It was another ordinary day in the guild. A brawl had broken out between Gray, Elfman, Loke, Jet and Droy for reasons they couldn't even remember. Mira was busy talking to Levy about a job she had just returned from as the guild hall doors were blown off their hinges and one of the doors hit Gray.

"What the hell's the big idea," shouted Gray as he searched for the door thrower.

"Yo we're back," yelled Natsu as the guild lit up once again at the arrival of the pinkette.

"Hey pyro what's the heck is wrong with you, why are you kicking doors into me," shouted Gray as Natsu simply laughed.

"Welcome back you two," said Mira as she and Levy approached them. "Oh and who's this."

"Hello my names Elise," she said as Mira smiled sweetly.

"She's here to join," said Erza as she scanned the room in annoyance.

"Really that's wonderful," said Mira as she went behind the bar and pulled out the guild mark stamp. "Where and what colour?"

"Wait I'm allowed in just like that," Elise asked shocked. "Isn't there some kind of process?

"Nah the only real process is the Master talks to you but he lets almost anyone in," Natsu replied as he turned to Mira and Levy. "Hey have you two seen gramps or Gildarts around?"

"Oh you wouldn't have known since the two of you weren't here but the Master and Gildarts went out to speak with several other Guild Masters about this Dark Guild business," Levy said with a sigh as Natsu nodded.

"Could you all keep an eye out for them I need to speak to them about something," he said as he began to look around the room with a puzzled look sensing the presence of someone that annoyed him.

"Well well well look who finally returned, for years we've all been wondering when the little brat was gonna return with Gildarts. Who would've thought said brat actually got some real power behind him, my money was on him dying," said a rather annoying voice from the second floor of the guild.

Erza's face quickly turned into a frown as she looked up at the man smiling at the scene unfolding beneath him. "Laxus," she growled.

"Well hi to you too Erza," he said with a grin as his gaze returned to Natsu.

"Laxus," shouted Mira as she turned to face the man. "Stop trying to start trouble just because the Master is away!"

"And who are you to tell me anything Mirajane? If you had any real strength to back up your own words maybe Lisanna wouldn't have died," he said as he began to laugh.

"I'd shut your mouth if I were you Laxus," growled Natsu as the guild turned dead silent.

"Look runt just because you did a little training doesn't mean shit. Maybe if you hadn't of been born weak you could've been there and stopped the weakling from dying, not that it matters to me," he said with a grin.

Natsu had cleared the distance between him and Laxus in a second as the two stood on the second floor staring each other down.

"You take that back you bastard," growled Natsu as Laxus looked at him and laughed.

"Look at you acting all tough, you need to learn respect for your elders you idiot," he said with a smile.

"As if I'd respect someone as despicable as you Laxus," Natsu shot back.

"Look fact is the bitch died because she was weak maybe if those three losers hadn't-," Laxus was cut short as Natsu landed a swift uppercut to Laxus and sent him flying through the roof.

"I've heard enough of your shit Laxus," Natsu yelled as his body ignited in flames and he jumped through the hole left by Laxus.

"Aww crap what do we do they'll destroy the city," yelled Wakaba as Mira and Erza stared at the hole in shock.

"Someone contact the Master," yelled Macao as most of the guild ran outside.

"Erza you know that there's no one strong enough to stop them here right, and we can't just stop Natsu or Laxus will hurt him," said Mira as the two heard cracks of thunder.

"Crap we've got to get out there," said Erza as the two made their way outside.

"You little brat, you'll pay for that," yelled Laxus as his fists became ignited in lightning.

"You're gonna pay for what you said Laxus," yelled Natsu back as his fists ignited.

" **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist** ," yelled Natsu as he rushed Laxus.

"You little bastard you never learn," Laxus said as he covered his fist in lightning before connecting with Natsu's fist.

The moment contact was made between the two fists a large explosion went off which sent Laxus and Natsu flying off in different directions.

Natsu quickly regained his footing and quickly closed the distance between the two before appearing above Laxus, grabbing his head while the two were still moving and smashing it into an oncoming tree which destroyed it instantly.

Laxus quickly disappeared and reappeared behind Natsu and attempted to hit Natsu in the back of the neck but he ducked then kicked Laxus in the chest before sending him flying into a nearby building.

The two began to power up as fire and lightning coursed through the area. The two launched at each other with their respective element in both hands and came together with a massive explosion.

The guild had finally managed to catch up to the two when they saw the giant smoke cloud. As the smoke cleared three figures could be seen.

"Oh thank god it's Gildarts, yelled Macao.

"Now just what do you two think you're doing," asked Gildarts with a commanding tone.

Laxus simply grunted in annoyance before shaking off Gildarts and walking off.

"Care to explain Natsu," said Gildarts.

"He tried to use Lisanna against Mira, all she said was that Laxus should stop causing trouble while gramps was away and he replied saying that someone so weak they couldn't protect their sister has no authority over him," replied Natsu bluntly as Gidarts sighed.

"Ok I get it now," said Gildarts as he looked at the rest of the guild. "You guys have anything to add?"

The rest of the guild shook their heads as Gildarts looked at Natsu before placing a hand on his head.

"Look kid remember what I told you, with power like yours you can't go around fighting people like you used to. The amount of power you hold within you could destroy the city if you go too far." Gildarts said as Natsu nodded.

"I know what you told me and I haven't fought anyone besides him," replied Natsu.

Gildarts sighed and shook his head. "Well it's a better effort than what I thought you were gonna put in."

"Anyway I'm gonna go fish for awhile," said Natsu as he walked off in the direction of the forest.

Gildarts watched Natsu walk away and sighed. "Damn he must still be taking Lisanna's death pretty hard."

"Thanks for stepping in Gildarts," Erza said as she approached him. "And yes I believe Natsu is still feeling Lisanna's death despite how long it has been, from what I can see it was one of the driving forces behind him leaving with you in the first place.

"Honestly I didn't really do anything so you don't need to thank me," Gildarts sighed. "And between the two of us I think Lisanna will always be a sore spot for him just as she is for Mirajane and Elfman he isn't one to forget something like that."

"Surely there is something we could do to help him move on though, I know he liked Lisanna but surely he must have at least thought about moving on from her," Erza sighed as Gildarts chuckled sadly.

"He liked Lisanna yeah but if there is someone who could help him right now then it would be you Erza."

"What do you mean he could use my help," asked Erza with a puzzled look.

"Look it isn't my place to say just go to him, he'd appreciate it is all I'm saying," he replied as he began to walk towards the guild.

Erza took off after Natsu as the rest of the guild slowly made their way back to the guild hall.

 _ **/Outskirts of Magnolia/**_

Natsu growled as he waited for a bite. Thoughts of his memories with Lisanna flooded his mind. Natsu thought about that lightning prick Laxus putting down Mirajane and scowled just as he picked up a familiar scent and sighed, all signs of anger leaving him.

"Hey Erza," sighed Natsu as he motioned for her to sit next to him.

"Caught anything," she asked as Natsu as he chuckled in amusement.

"Nah, I don't even have proper bait," he replied as he sighed again.

The two sat there in silence for a while, nothing but the sounds of nature echoing through the forest. Natsu sighed and looked up into the sky and sighed.

"Do you know how she died Erza," asked Natsu as he continued to stare up at the sky.

"Well from what I heard Mira, Elfman, Lisanna and Happy went out on an S Class quest." "The quest was going well until Elfman tried to take over the monster they were fighting and-," she was cut off as Natsu cut in.

"Elfman lost control of the takeover and shattered the bones inside her body, she never stood a chance of survival." he said with an unreadable expression.

Erza nodded slowly as Natsu stared at the ground taking a moment to gather his thoughts.

"I can't blame Elfman for her death, I've seen what happens with a failed takeover and it's lucky enough that he's even alive right now. Besides Lisanna wouldn't want that I'm sure she did everything she could to help Elfman," Natsu sighed as he reeled in his line and placed the rod down next to him.

Erza simply looked at Natsu with a relieved expression. She knew how close he and Lisanna were and was worried for him, despite how long it had been since her death it was clear Natsu hadn't fully gotten over it yet.

"Have you spoken to Mira since it happened?"

"No I couldn't because I knew it would hurt us both to talk about it but now Mira and Elfman seemed to have moved on so to reopen old wounds would be criminal."

"You know I think Mira would much rather see you receive closure than sit around contemplating the what ifs, perhaps even Lisanna would want that."

"I just don't want to hurt Mira by bringing up the baggage Erza," Natsu sighed. "Its bad enough she has that bastard Laxus picking on her about it she doesn't need to hear it from me."

"Are you a self centred asshole?"

"Uh … no," Natsu replied as Erza smiled.

"Then I believe Mira would love to hear what you have to say, if you want I can come with you for support?

Natsu just stared at Erza whose gaze didn't waver as he seemingly searched for something in her eyes before bringing her in for a hug.

"What was that for," she asked as she blushed slightly.

"Just for being here with me," he replied as he scratched the back of his head. "So I was wondering uh could you come with me?"

"Of course I will Natsu," she said with a smile as Natsu took her hand and the two made their way to Mira's house.

 _ **/City of Magnolia/**_

After twenty minutes of walking the two had reached Mira's house. Erza could feel Natsu trembling slightly as they approached the front door.

"Don't worry Natsu I'll be here," she said as she gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

Natsu nodded as he knocked on the front door.

After a minute the door opened and Mira instantly locked eyes with Natsu before tearing up slightly.

"Oh Natsu I'm sorry about Laxus he's ruining everything for your return-!"

"Don't worry about it Mira I'm not about to let Laxus ruin my time with all of you but I do want to talk about something …"

"Its about Lisanna isn't it, I can tell you still have her in your thoughts," Mira said sadly as Natsu nodded. "Come on in and we can talk about it."

Natsu and Erza entered Mira's house and were lead to the living room, taking seats on the couch Natsu sighed and decided to break the ice.

"Say Mira where's Elfman at anyway," asked Natsu.

"Well after today he started thinking about Lisanna so he's out training," she replied as Natsu nodded in understanding.

"So where should I start," Natsu said as his voice cracked slightly with the repressed feelings slowly making their way to the surface.

"How about at the beginning, you left because of her death didn't you?"

"Yeah," Natsu sighed as he ran his hands through his hair. "I hung out with her every day and I'd yet to experience death so when she died I-I wasn't able to handle it and threw myself into my own training."

"But it wasn't enough to fill the void was it?"

"No, all my usual training just wasn't enough and even training with others like Erza didn't do anything. I honestly did want to approach you about it but both you and Elfman were in mourning and me being a foolish child I couldn't gather the courage to do it."

"You might not have been the smartest kid Natsu but you had heart, don't go putting yourself down like that," Erza said softly placing a hand on his knee in support.

"So I guess I decided to get stronger at all costs, I decided there was only one person who could do it and that was Gildarts but he was hardly ever there. When I heard he was leaving on a Century Quest I knew I had to go with him or my chance to grow strong enough would be lost."

"So you truly left to get stronger for the rest of us, on one hand I want to smack you for something so reckless but on the other hand it is so typical of you that I can't help but smile."

"Thanks Mira but I won't deny that what I did was foolish and had it have been anyone other than me perhaps they would not have survived the horrors I saw along the way. Like it or not I did the deed and now all that remains is what the future holds for us."

"I'm sure Lisanna would've been happy to hear that from you Natsu," Mira said with a warm smile. "She wouldn't have wanted you to be hung up on her death I can say that with certainty."

"I can believe that," Natsu said with a smile remembering her childlike innocence, something he lost pretty quickly as he entered Scarlione. "So I suppose I owe you an apology Mira since I ran off because I was too cowardly to speak about my feelings for Lisanna."

"You don't need to apologize for that Natsu what matters is you returned home safe and you plan on fighting to protect, that's all that matters."

Natsu smiled as he wiped a stray tear that had escaped him as the trio sat in relative silence until Erza decided to finally speak.

"I hate to cut things short but Natsu and I have to go house hunting since his old home is destroyed."

"It is pretty late are you sure you'll find somewhere by the time the stores close," Mira asked as Natsu shrugged.

"Well it's never too late to start I guess, here's hoping we find somewhere good," Natsu said as he stood up.

"Your right Natsu what is important is that we start immediately otherwise we won't get a good enough home."

"I believe there is a manor for sale somewhere close to the guild you might want to try there," Mira suggested as Natsu thanked her with a hug.

"Thanks Mira and … thanks for listening I know it must have been hard for you.

"It's no trouble at all Natsu," said Mira with a smile. "Now you need to get moving and find a house, after all I heard you got a pretty good reward while you were gone."

"Yeah hopefully it'll be enough to get a good house," he said with a smile before waving goodbye and leaving Mira's house.

"So Erza guess we should start with that place Mira mentioned eh," asked Natsu as he caught up to her.

"Well that is but one option but yes I believe we shall start there," she replied with a smile as the duo went to the district Mira told them about.

An hour later saw the pair making their way across Magnolia. The district happened to be near the guild which made Natsu quite happy, at least until he saw the place.

"You're kidding me right," Natsu said as he looked at Erza who had a proud look on her face.

"What's wrong with it," she asked as Natsu stared at her in disbelief.

"Look at this place its huge, I can't afford this it's a damn mansion," he exclaimed as Erza laughed.

"Well you'll have to get used to it because I already handed the payment over to former owner," Erza said with a smirk.

Natsu just stared at Erza dumbfounded as she began to pull Natsu inside the house.

"Right now we should have the basics covered, but we still need things like a fridge, some better drapes-," Erza was cut off as Natsu cut in.

"Wait what do you mean 'we'?" he asked as Erza blushed slightly.

"Well I used most of the total reward we got to get this place so I figured I could live here too," she said as Natsu simply sighed.

"You know you could've just asked first you know," he replied as Erza giggled.

"You didn't even want the house a minute ago so how would you have reacted if I had asked to live with you," she asked as Natsu simply smiled.

"I would've been cool with it Erza besides now you won't have to pay rent anymore," he said with a grin.

"Yeah I know but we can put all the jewel we earn into this place and it can become a great place to come back too," she said with a grin.

"We'll need to build a massive place to put all your armors though," Natsu said and the two shared a laugh.

Natsu could only sigh as he started looking around the empty house. "Definitely gonna have to pick up your stuff before it gets dark."

"Your right Natsu we need to head to Fairy Hills and grab my stuff," she said as the three exited the house and made their way to Fairy Hills.

The pair arrived at Fairy Hills and Erza went inside to start hauling furniture out.

"How come I'm the only one pulling the cart," Natsu said in annoyance.

Erza came out the front with a queen size bed in tow before placing it on the cart.

"Because I'm the one doing all the heavy lifting," Erza shouted in annoyance as the two began to butt heads.

"That's not fair you know I'm not allowed to go in there or I'd help," he shouted back.

"Fact is your not allowed so you have to stay out here, I grab the stuff and bring it out you put it on the cart then once all of it's on you pull it back home," she said as Natsu got even more annoyed.

"You're using me as a workhorse," he replied as Erza got even more annoyed.

"I pull a cart with dozens of things on them on every mission so you should be able to do it at least once," she shot back as the two began to bicker back and forth not noticing the group heading towards them.

"Hey Erza what are you doing with all of your things," asked Levy.

Natsu and Erza stopped arguing before laughing with each other for a moment. Erza then turned to face Levy and the others as Natsu continued to put things on the cart.

"Well to put it simply I'm moving out," she replied with a smile as the others stared at her in shock.

"Moving out, where," asked Cana as she began to drink from her flask.

"Natsu and I bought the mansion down the road from the guild," Erza stated proudly as the others looked at her in shock.

"Wait you're moving in with Natsu," asked Levy as Erza nodded.

"Calm down Levy we all should've seen this one coming," said Cana as Erza directed a glare her way.

"Anyway I have a lot of things to move since Natsu can't go inside so I need to get back to work," said Erza as she started walking back inside.

The girls gaze quickly shifted to Natsu who seemed completely unfazed by the situation as he placed a desk on the cart.

"When did this happen," asked Levy as Natsu looked up at her.

"Uh about an hour ago," he replied casually as he went back to placing things on the cart.

Erza finally emerged from Fairy Hills with the last of her things and started helping Natsu place things on the cart.

"Hey Natsu we'll need to keep paying rent on all the rooms I have with my armor in them until we sort out the storage situation," she said as Natsu nodded.

"Right I'll look into a few jobs while you sort out the house," he replied as the girls began to talk amongst themselves.

"It's like they're a married couple," said Levy as Cana could only laugh.

"Your pretty dense huh Levy, Mira called this day one when Natsu came back," she said with a smirk.

"Right well I'm gonna start hauling this stuff back to the house Erza," Natsu said as he grabbed the cart with one hand and lazily dragged it behind him.

"So now you can take the cart yourself," she said with a smirk.

"Hey I'm only doing it because I'm tired ok and there's a nice soft bed right here," he said as Erza simply sighed.

"Go on then I'll catch up," she said as Natsu walked off with all of her stuff.

"Relax Erza I'll tell the landlady," said Levy with a smile as Erza nodded with a smile.

"Thanks Levy you're a lifesaver," she said before running off after Natsu.

The pair arrived back at the house and hauled all of Erza's things inside.

"Can we just put the bed down and sleep," Natsu sighed as Erza reluctantly nodded.

"Fine but we will be dealing with this tomorrow," she said as Natsu just took off his jacket, shirt and placed them on a chair before requipping a pair of shorts.

"Why didn't you just requip the whole lot," asked Erza as she requiped into her pyjamas.

Natsu simply shrugged too tired to care as he dropped onto the bed as Erza hopped in and snuggled next to Natsu, sighing as she felt his warmth flow through her.

"Night Erza," Natsu said with a yawn as he looked down at Erza who was already fast asleep.

Natsu smiled as he looked down at Erza before slowly drifting off to sleep himself.

 _ **/Unknown Ruins/**_

"So they finally kicked the bucket huh, now who mediates between us huh," shouted a voice before it was quickly silenced.

"That's enough Zancrow don't speak out of turn," said an older looking man.

"Ever the gentleman Master Hades," said another man as he emerged from the shadows.

"It's about time your guild arrived Master Brain," replied Hades as Brain simply laughed.

"I don't see Tartaros anywhere either, don't tell me this was a waste of my time," Brain said in an amused tone.

"Of course we are here Master Brain it doesn't take a genius to see the severity of the situation," said another man as he emerged from the shadows.

"Master Mard Geer good," said Hades as the three took a seat at a round table.

"Right then so let's get down to business then," said Brain as Hades sighed.

"So here is what we know so far," said Hades as he pulled out a lacrima and placed it in the centre of the table before activating it.

"I take it this is meant to be what's left of castle Valthiem," said Mard Geer amused at the sight of the destruction.

"Indeed and from what information I've gathered this was caused by one man," replied Hades as the other two Masters remained silent. "We have yet to identify the man responsible however that isn't the big issue here."

"I am inclined to agree," said Mard Geer. "The fragile truce between our three guilds could be thrown into chaos with the removal of Valthiem."

"This is exactly what I wish to avoid. We have already seen a large return from this alliance so I see two ways we can go about maintaining peace. The first is simply placing another guild to mediate between us which is probably the worst of the two ideas, second is we can attempt to maintain relations ourselves thereby cutting out the middleman," Hades stated as Brain spoke up.

"While its true cutting out the middleman would be good, why would placing another guild between the three of us be so bad," asked Brain as Hades laughed.

"The reason is simply because Valthiems Razor were simply a strong guild and they were wiped out, choosing any old guild would be a waste of time and money so the second option is easier," replied Hades as Mard Geer nodded in agreement.

"I am inclined to agree with you on this Master Hades, I believe you'll find no trouble from my guild or any guild beneath my banner so long as the operations continue running smoothly," he said as he rose from his seat.

"I shall give the same assurance," said Hades as the two looked at Brain who simply rolled his eyes.

"Of course I'm still in," he snapped as the three nodded before departing.

Once Mard Geer and Brain had left with their respective guilds Hades pulled out a lacrima crystal.

"Ultear we need to move the plans up by a few days," he said with a sigh.

"Of course Master Hades which plan should I focus on first," Ultear asked as Hades pondered the question.

"Have the flute is planted in the mountain range that the Eisenwald guild will be searching by next week and ensure that they understand what its target audience will be," Hades said as Ultear nodded before disappearing.

' _This would have been so much simpler if Valthiems Razor hadn't been wiped out,'_ thought Hades as he heard a familiar voice call out to him.

"Master the ship is ready to depart," said a dark voice as Hades nodded.

"Good to know and Bluenote I have a mission for you," Hades said as the man raised an eyebrow. "I need you to acquire a certain person for me who just so happens to be locked up in the Council dungeons by the name of Falk Transil," he said as Bluenote nodded before boarding the ship.

"Understood Master I shall depart as soon as we reach the mainland," he replied as the two boarded the airship.

 **Well that's Chapter 5 done. Little bit of combat with dialogue this time around. I knew I had some explaining to do with not only Lisanna and Happy, but the fact that Natsu was homeless so I decided to sort that out this chapter. This concludes the Valthiems Razor Arc and we move on to the next one which I'm sure you can guess what it is.**

 **Anyway see you all in the next chapter.**

 **(Edited 19/08/18)**

 **So this chapter I did quite a few changes such as changing the scene of Natsu discovering Lisanna's death to Natsu simply still being sore about it. I decided that it just works better the way I have it now.**

 **I also removed all traces of Happy because let's be honest I never used him he literally drops off the grid so I can erase him and it changes nothing.**

 **Included a talk between Natsu and Mira about Natsu's motivations for leaving being incited by Lisanna's death, falls into the recurring theme I have where Natsu claims he left to get stronger to protect everyone so I figured if I'm changing the time Lisanna died it would fit better this way.**

 **Usual grammar and punctuation stuff as is expected but that's it.**


	6. False Sighting and a New Threat

**I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.**

 **A False Sighting and a New Threat**

 **(Edited 19/08/18)**

 _ **/City of Magnolia/**_

It was a peaceful day in Magnolia as Natsu and Erza roamed the shopping district. The pair had decided that they would scout for items they wanted for their new home before taking any jobs in order to get an accurate estimate on the amount of jewel they would need.

"So we have the basics covered," said Erza as she wrote down some notes onto a piece of paper.

"Yeah but we still need to wait for that shipment of designer curtains you wanted for our room to come in," Natsu replied with Erza noting it on the piece of paper/

Erza sighed and shook her head. "Looks like we have most of the things we need however there are a few essentials missing such as cake mix."

"Erza that isn't an essential," Natsu replied cringing when he saw what looked to be Erza on the verge of tears. "Ok fine it's an essential where do we find it?"

Erza's smile returned full force as she dragged him back into the crowd of people though inwardly he was enjoying the rather trivial shopping trip just as much as she was.

The two strolled around the shopping district and browsed the various wares for sale. Erza was particularly fond of the cake stall which resulted in Natsu simply shaking his head before handing over the jewel for Erza's treat.

"How can you eat so much of that anyway Erza," Natsu asked as Erza simply stared at him with a look of annoyance.

"Are you trying to tell me something Natsu," she said darkly as Natsu casually raised his hands to silence her.

"I just mean don't you ever get sick of having the same type of cake over and over again," he said as Erza's gaze returned to normal.

"Oh well I've never really thought about it, I guess I just love it that much," she replied with a smile before taking another bite. "Do you ever get sick of eating fire all the time?"

"But fire doesn't always taste the same, every person who uses it gives it a unique flavour."

"Really? I wonder if such a thing could be done with cake …?"

Natsu just smiled as the two continued to walk amused at her childlike fascination with cake as they came across what appeared to be carpets.

"Let me guess Erza you want red carpets?"

"Strawberry carpets," Erza sighed as Natsu struggled not to laugh.

"Got cake on the brain?"

"I do not!"

"Well then would you care to explain to me what a strawberry carpet looks like?"

Erza seemed to be stuck in some form of embarrassment as she tried to find a comeback to Natsu's question and failed. Eventually she just resorted to wacking him over the head which settled the matter in her opinion/

"I think we've bought enough for now let's head back home before checking in at the guild hall eh Erza?"

"Alright but you owe me a slice of cake when we get there."

"Wait but you've already had like three slices from three different vendors and that piece you had under your pillow this morning why would you want more?"

"Nonsense those were but snacks now let us be off!"

Natsu sighed and shook his head as Erza led the pair back home, he knew she would eventually have to calm down on cake or else she would get fat. How do you tell a woman that she will get fat if she eats something like cake all day every day?

The answer was you have it mentioned at the funeral.

 _ **/Fairy Tail Guild Hall/**_

The duo arrived a few minutes later to the sound of another brawl which caused Erza to growl in annoyance.

"Hey Erza you go deal with that I have something I need to talk to Gildarts about," he said as Erza gave him a questioning look.

"Relax I'm gonna tell you soon but as of right now my information is only a rumour so I wanted to talk to Gildarts about what I should do," he said as she simply nodded.

"That's fine then just make sure you fill me in if it's important," she said as she walked into the guild hall before the sounds of the brawl died and Natsu made his way to Gildarts.

"Hey what's up kid," Gildarts asked as Natsu motioned to head to Makarov's office. "Ah I see."

The two went up the stairs and closed the door before taking seats on the couches in the office.

"So what's the problem," Gildarts asked as Natsu simply stared at the roof.

"Well I can't be 100% sure about this until I ask but after the Master is done with the Wizard Saints meeting doesn't he have to go to Clover for the Guild Masters conference," he asked.

"Yeah that's what he told me before he left why," Gildarts replied as Natsu simply sighed.

"Well from what I overheard from a bunch of Dark Guild Mages they are getting a hold of some dark flute that they plan to use in Clover," he said as Gildarts began to frown.

"And your sure they said Clover right," he asked as Natsu nodded.

"I can't be 100% sure this'll happen that's why I wanted to check in with you or gramps to see what you guys think," he said as Gildarts nodded.

"Well if they do plan to unleash some sort of dark artefact on Clover while the Guild Masters are there then we can't ignore this no matter the chance of it being true or not. So here's what we'll do I'll head out and do some scouting of the area that the flute is supposed to be located and if I find anything I'll let you know quickly," he said as Natsu nodded in approval.

"So what do you want me to do," he asked as Gildarts looked at him with a grin.

"Well a little bird told me that someone by the name of Salamander showed up in the port of Hargeon," he said as Natsu's eyes widened.

"Are you serious," he asked to which Gildarts nodded.

"So what I was thinking is while I'm out on recon you could go look into that and we meet back here so I can let you know what I find," he said as Natsu shot up out of his chair.

"Well guess I'd better get going, I really hope it's him," Natsu said as he raced out of the office.

Erza was busy browsing the jobs request board as Natsu rushed over to her.

"Something wrong Natsu," she asked as Natsu shook his head.

"Nah nothing like that it's just Gildarts gave me a clue to where Igneel might be," he said excitedly as Erza smiled at him.

"So you want to go find Igneel then," she asked as Natsu nodded.

"Yeah we need to get to the port of Hargeon," Nastu said as Erza simply nodded and the two turned around and were about to head out when they were met by Elise.

"Oh hey Elise how are ya," Natsu said cheerfully as Elise smiled at him.

"I'm doing fine Natsu thank you," she replied. "So you're going out on a job then?"

"Not quite, Natsu got a clue about where his father might be so we're heading there now," said Erza.

"Wow isn't your father a real Dragon, said Elise wide eyed. "Can I come with you guys."

"Sure I don't see why not," Natsu said cheerfully "We'll need to get to the train station quick the midday line will be departing soon.

"Are you certain we won't need to pack I can just slip back to the house and-?"

"No I don't think we'll even be gone a day Erza so you don't need to pack," Natsu said inwardly relieved she wouldn't be bringing the collection of suitcases with her.

The group took off towards the station with Natsu silently praying that he'd finally found his father, no doubt the old fool was getting a punch in the nose for leaving him for so long.

 _ **/On the Train to Hargeon/**_

The group had barely made it in time for the trains' departure as the conductor was giving the final call before the train was to depart.

The group made their way to an empty booth and took a seat.

"So Elise how are you finding Fairy Tail," asked Erza.

"Well I really like it," she said with a grin. "Everyone is so lively and no one has judged me for my power."

"Yeah that's just how Fairy Tail is," Natsu said as he fiddled with his jacket's zipper.

"Natsu you're going to break it if you keep doing that," Erza said as she took his hand off the zipper.

"Hey I'm not gonna ruin it I only just got used to wearing this stuff," he said as Erza simply shook her head.

"But anyway Elise Natsu is right about how Fairy Tail is, we're all family regardless of our baggage," she said as she stared out the window.

"That's nice to hear," she replied cheerfully as the snack trolley was making its way past and Natsu hailed the waitress over.

"Ok you guys what do you want," he sighed as Erza pounced on the strawberry cake.

"Are you sure Natsu I can pay for my own," Elise said as she looked at Natsu.

"Relax I'm an S Class mage I can afford it besides we're gonna be on this death-trap for awhile so we may as well eat while we wait," he replied as he grabbed some whiskey from the cart.

"Well I guess that's ok then," Elise said as she reached for a strawberry muffin.

Erza's eyes widened at Elise's choice of pastry. "You like strawberry too?"

"Yes it's my favourite flavour, I can't find a better tasting treat. Actually I'm quite partial to anything chocolate," she replied cheerfully as she took a bite.

"Sir the whiskey is 1200 Jewel, the strawberry cake is 350 Jewel and the muffin is 275 jewel," the waitress said.

Natsu sighed as he handed over the money to the waitress before she moved on.

"1200 jewel Natsu are you serious," Erza said slightly shocked.

"Huh what's wrong," Natsu replied casually.

"Well what Erza means I think is did you have to buy a full bottle," Elise said as both she and Erza stared at Natsu as he drank out of the bottle.

"Hey I'm thirsty what's the problem," Natsu said before taking another sip.

"The problem is your drinking on the job Natsu," Erza said as Natsu laughed.

"Erza it takes a lot to get me drunk you know," he replied as the two simply shook their heads.

"Anyway Natsu while we have time why don't you fill me in on what you wanted to speak to Gildarts about," Erza said as Natsu nodded.

"Yeah I guess I should and you'll want to probably hear this too Elise in case this becomes an issue since I was gonna take you with us on this," Natsu said as Erza and Elise looked at each other in confusion.

"Alright so basically on the train ride back when I told you two to find us a booth because I wanted a drink I wasn't honest with you entirely. Basically I could sense the presence of Dark Mages so I wanted to listen in on their conversation," he said as he took another sip of his drink.

"So I'm guessing you didn't want to make a scene then," Erza said as Natsu nodded.

"Yeah I didn't have proof they were a Dark Guild until I heard what they were talking about," he continued. "Basically they were after a dark flute that they were gonna use during the Guild Masters meeting in Clover. Now what I have Gildarts doing is he's scouting out information on the guild for me while we do this and when we get back we will either be going after them or it was just nonsense."

"I'm glad you informed us on this Natsu and I'm glad that you didn't rush in like the old days," Erza said as Natsu chuckled.

"Well I learnt a long time ago that rushing in blind only goes so far," he replied before returning to his drink.

"So what do you think they want in Clover," Elise asked as Natsu sighed.

"Well I'm assuming that they want to kill all of the Guild Masters there," he replied.

"Shouldn't we inform the Guild Masters then," Elise asked confused.

"Well it's only a rumour that's why Gildarts is looking into it, if there's anything going on then Gildarts will find out," Natsu said as Erza and Elise nodded in approval.

 _ **/Port of Hargeon/**_

After several hours the group arrived in Hargeon and began to look around.

"So where should we begin to look Natsu," Erza asked as Natsu scratched his head.

"Well he's a Dragon so he should stick out around here I gue-," Natsu was cut off as he heard some shouting in the distance.

"Oh my god it's the Salamander," a girl screamed.

"Well that was quick," Natsu said as the group strolled over to the crowd.

When the group arrived Elise and Erza began acting strange as Erza tapped him on the shoulder before pointing at the man in the centre of the crowd.

Natsu sniffed the air before sighing. "Great I didn't want to make a scene," he said as he made his way through the crowd and walked up to the man.

"Well hi there sir come for an autograph from the one and only Salaman-," he didn't even finish his sentence as Natsu raised a hand to the man's hand and released a controlled burst of Crash Magic which shattered all the rings he was wearing.

"Just a little word of warning pal," Natsu said as he raised his hand to the man's face. "If you're gonna use illegal magic at least try to make it look less obvious."

Natsu simply turned around and walked back to Erza and Elise.

"Thanks Natsu that spell was affecting our senses," Erza said as she shook her head.

"Ah don't worry about it you two besides we can go home now since this loser was supposed to be the Salamander Gildarts was talking about," Natsu said as the group began to walk away.

"Heeey," a female voice shouted from behind them causing the group to turn around again.

"Can we help you," Erza asked as the blonde spoke up.

"Thanks for stopping that guy he was using illegal magic to lure in girls," the girl said. "I only came here because I thought he was the Salamander from Fairy Tail."

"Well if you're looking for Fairy Tail's Salamander here he is," Natsu said as the girls eyes widened.

"Really that's great I was looking to join the Fairy Tail guild," she said as Natsu smiled.

"Well if you wanted to join then just come with us we're heading back to the guild right now," he said as the girl smiled.

"Thank you so much oh my names Lucy by the way," she said.

"Well you obviously know me but this here is Erza that's Elise," Natsu said as the girls eyes widened.

"Wait you're THE Erza Scarlet," Lucy said astonished as Erza smiled.

"Yes I'm Erza all right," she replied cheerfully. "So we should probably get goi-," she was cut off as a voice was directed their way.

"Hey you," the man shouted as he pointed at Natsu. "You're not going anywhere until you pay for what you did."

"Look pal I'm not interested," Natsu said as the group began to walk towards the station.

Natsu's reflexes instantly kicked in as he had already turned around and rushed a burst of flame that had been fired at the group.

"Oh my god Natsu," Lucy yelled as Erza simply sighed and Elise took a seat. "Why aren't you guys helping him he could need help?"

Lucy stared at the flames before she realised that the flames were disappearing.

"What the hell he's eating the fire, what is he," asked Lucy in shock.

"Natsu's a Fire Dragon Slayer," Erza said rather proudly. "He has all the qualities of a dragon which allows him to use his Dragon Slaying abilities."

"Dragon Slaying magic I've never heard of it," Lucy replied as Natsu finished off the fire.

"That's because it's a Lost Magic," Erza said with a smile before motioning towards Natsu.

"Man that fire tasted like crap but thanks for the meal pal," Natsu said with a sly grin.

"Listen you little punk don't you know who I am," the man said as Natsu simply laughed.

"Course I know who you are, your Bora the Prominence," he said with his grin widening. "Kicked out of the Titan Nose guild for all sorts of illegal activities."

The man now known as Bora had a shocked look on his face before he scowled and jumped into the air.

"I'll teach you to talk down to me," Bora said as he began charging up a spell.

Natsu sighed and disappeared before instantly appearing behind Bora. "Probably not the best idea using Salamander as your name huh," he said before hitting Bora in the back of the neck with a swift chop knocking him unconscious.

Natsu sighed as he walked back over to the group who were just acting casual except for Lucy who simply stared at Natsu in shock.

"Well let's go," Natsu said cheerfully as the group made their way to the station.

"Hang on shouldn't we hand this guy over to the authorities or something," Lucy asked confused as the trio shrugged.

"Look at him he couldn't really do much harm," Natsu said waving off her concerns. "Plus I at least cracked his spine so he won't be walking for awhile."

"Anyway let's get back to the guild and speak with Gildarts," Erza said in a commanding tone.

"Aww and I wanted to see a real Dragon," Elise whined which made Natsu snort in amusement.

The four soon found themselves back on the train heading toward Magnolia with Natsu silently wondering where in the world Igneel was.

 _ **/Fairy Tail Guild/**_

Several hours later the group had arrived at the guild hall. The sound of things being thrown and magic could be heard outside.

"Erza calm down we just got back there's no reason to go off on them right now," Natsu said as she looked at him and sighed.

"Fine there are more important things to do anyway like talking to Gildarts," she replied as the group entered the hall.

The group made their way over to the bar where Gildarts was sitting and talking to Mira who was cleaning a glass.

"Hey Gildarts we're back," Natsu said as he stood behind Gildarts.

"Oh hey Natsu it's good your back we need to talk about that thing we discussed earlier he said as he stood up from his seat.

"Right well I'm bringing a few people in on this so just give me a sec," Natsu replied as he turned to Mira. "You should probably be in on this too since your S Class he said as Mira gave him a puzzled look before Natsu walked over to Gray.

"Oi Gray," Natsu shouted at the ice mage who was fighting Loke.

"Can't you see I'm busy flame brain," Gray said as he punched Loke in the face.

"Look this is serious Gray I'm bringing you in on an S Class level problem," he said as Gray immediately dropped Loke and walked over to Natsu.

"Are you serious," Gray asked wide eyed as Natsu simply nodded.

"Come with me we're meeting in gramps' office," he said as the two made their way over and entered.

"Right now that we're all here I can explain the situation," Gildarts said as everyone listened intently. "Now Natsu told you three about the rumour he heard about a Dark Guild right."

Erza, Elise and Happy nodded as Gildarts pulled a cloth from his pocket and placed it on the table.

"Anyone know which Dark Guild this belongs to," Gildarts asked as Mira spoke up.

"That's the insignia for the Eisenwald guild," she said with a slight frown.

"That's correct," Gildarts replied. "So basically from what Natsu told me I've discovered that it's true and what's more is they already have the flute."

"What's so bad about a flute," Gray asked as Natsu sighed.

"From what I've managed to find out it's a flute full of Dark Magic that Eisenwald plan to use on all the Guild Masters in Clover," he said as Gray and Mira looked horrified.

"But that's where the Master is right now," she said as a voice spoke up from behind Elise.

"I think I know what flute this is," said Lucy as everyone stared at her. "W-what did I say something wrong?"

"Ah shit this was supposed to only be heard by the higher ups in the guild," Gildarts said as Natsu silenced him.

"Well it's too late now so welcome to the team," he said as Mira had the guild stamp in her hand.

"Where and what colour," she asked cheerfully.

"Uh on the top of my left hand," she said as she received the guild mark.

"Well that's one way to join a guild," Gray said as Natsu laughed.

"I agree not many would be willing to fight a Dark Guild as one of their first jobs," Erza said as Lucy looked at the group.

"Wait are you serious," she asked shocked as Natsu, Gildarts and Erza nodded in unison.

"Relax you'll be fine there'll be two S Class mages and two potential S Class mages with you," Gildarts said as Elise piped up.

"Wait I'm already potential S Class," she asked shocked to which the majority of the room simply nodded.

"From what Natsu and Erza have told me you'd probably ace the S Class trials the same as Gray if they were held," Gildarts said as she grinned.

"I'm gonna make sure I'm the next one to reach S Class," Elise said firmly as Natsu coughed to gain the attention of everyone present.

"Guys we're getting off topic here," Natsu said with a sigh as everyone realised and quickly got serious again.

"So anyway as I was saying before the Dark Guild Eisenwald is the target, now Lucy you said that you had an idea of what the flute was," Gildarts said as Lucy was given the spotlight.

"Well yeah I'm positive that the flute that you're all talking about is Lullaby," she said. "It's a demon of Zeref that uses death magic."

Gray tensed up at the mention of the Demon and Natsu gave him a concerned look.

"Relax Gray we'll stop it," Natsu said as Gray nodded.

"Your damn right we will," he said firmly.

"So anyway I've figured out where the Guild Master will be tonight and if you guys hurry you can make it," Gildarts said as the group looked at Gildarts. "Apparently they're attacking Oshibana station though I wasn't able to find out why."

"Well at least it's something to go on thanks Gildarts," Natsu said with a grin before Gildarts gave him a pat on the head.

"Well you kids better get going and Mira I want this logged as a guild mission for when the old man gets back," he said as Mira nodded and exited the room. "It'll be marked as an S Class Mission so for those of you who aren't S Class keep that in mind."

"Right so we all need to meet at the station in an hour ok," Erza said as the group nodded and began to file out of the room.

"You all be safe on your mission now," Mira called out as the mages exited the guild hall.

"Wait all of them are one team," Macao asked shocked as Wakaba's cigar dropped out of his mouth.

"Yeah that's probably the strongest team Fairy Tail has ever seen," Gildarts replied as he sat down at the bar.

"What type of job needs all of them on it," Levy asked concerned.

"I'll tell ya what job a friggin manly one that's what," Elfman yelled across the guild hall.

"Mira you'd better inform the old man about this team ahead of time though I'll be heading for Clover after a good drink," he said as Mira nodded and served him his favourite drink.

"It's on the house just make sure the Master comes back ok," Mira said as Gildarts grinned.

"You see the power that just left I mean I'd be more worried about Eisenwald than about the old man," he said as he downed his drink in one go.

Gildarts stood up and left as Mira began writing the letter to Makarov.

 _ **/Clover Guild Master's Conference Hall/**_

Makarov had been having the time of his life with his old friends. They had been drinking and partying for the last hour just like the good old days.

"You know its days like these I cherish the most," he thought as a purple bird flew through the window and landed next to Makarov.

"Hmm what's this," he said as he untied a letter attached to its leg. "Oh it's a letter from Mirajane."

 _Master_

 _A lot has happened since you left for your various meetings. Natsu and Erza returned and with a new guild member named Elise. She uses God Slaying magic and it's quite powerful._

 _Recently Natsu and Gildarts had been looking into a Dark Guild and they formed a team consisting of Natsu, Erza, Gray, Elise, Happy and another new recruit called Lucy isn't that wonderful._

 _Also Gildarts is on his way to Clover to tell you about the Dark Guild situation so don't go anywhere for the next few hours._

 _Enjoy the conference_

 _Mirajane_

Makarov's eyes were wide open. All of his hair had disappeared and it looked like his soul had left his body.

"What's up Makarov you had too much to drink," asked Goldmine the guild master of Quattro Cerberus.

"I think he must be exhausted the poor dear," said master Bob of Blue Pegasus. "The poor man overworks himself just like the last two Masters of Fairy Tail.

"There'll be nothing left; the impossible has happened Fiore is doomed to destruction," Makarov cried in despair.

"Those brats of yours up to no good again eh Makarov," asked master Ooba of Lamia Scale with a smirk.

"Those damn brats if they cause too much damage the Council will have my head for sure," he said as the Guild Masters laughed.

"Yeah those wizards of yours sure are wild," Goldmine said as they all nodded.

' _I just hope this Dark Guild business doesn't get too out of hand,'_ Makarov thought to himself as the masters continued to discuss various topics of interest…

 **Well there's Chapter 6. This chapter is short as it's really just meant to introduce Lucy and get the Eisenwald Arc started. Next chapter will most likely be longer but hopefully you all enjoy this one until then.**

 **(Edited 19/08/18)**

 **Just basic grammar and punctuation though I changed the opening part of the chapter slightly to revolve around Erza and her cake fetish instead of Happy getting a bed.**


	7. The Dark Guild Eisenwald

**Hi guys Azza here. Just thought I'd respond to NewReader's review.**

 **With regards to Elise she was a part of the Magic Council's forces. She was sent on the Valthiems Razor mission simply because she was one of the strongest mages they had. When she joins Fairy Tail she may only be a regular mage but Natsu and Erza know she is strong so they take her along, similar to Gray. Trust me it will be made very clear that while Elise is in control she is nowhere near as strong as when Eliza takes over.**

 **As for Lucy being in the story well she's mainly there because of the arcs where Celestial Spirits are involved like Loke needing to go back to the Celestial Spirit world for example. I know I could have made an OC for that and I even considered canning her in favour of Yukino but in the end I just decided to put her in for Lucy fans.**

 **But thanks for the review if you or anyone else has anything they'd like addressed just drop a review and I'll address it for everyone in the next chapter. Enjoy!**

 **Edited 19/09/18**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.**

 **The Dark Guild Eisenwald**

 **/Aboard the Train/**

The group had been sitting in silence for some time. The seriousness of the mission at hand they simply prepared themselves for the fight to come, all of them except for Natsu.

Natsu had a bottle of whiskey and was drinking it down which annoyed Gray to no end.

"What you trying to take Cana's spot as guild drunk," he shouted annoying the others.

"Leave him be Gray he'll be fine. Besides no one could beat Cana anyway," Erza said as the group laughed.

"Yeah Gray we all have to chill out a bit otherwise over thinking things could cost you," Natsu said calmly.

"You serious Natsu you're the last guy who should be talking about over thinking things."

"Maybe but what goods it gonna do you Gray. While I was gone with Gildarts he showed me that."

"You ever gonna tell us about your little road trip with Gildarts?"

"Maybe one day but that's a lot to cover," he said with a small laugh before taking another sip of his whiskey.

"I for one would like to hear how you got Knighted," Erza spoke up as Gray and Lucy's jaws dropped.

"You're a freaking knight!"

"Yeah it's more of a title really. But yeah I am a Knight, though of the Scarlione Empire not Fiore."

"Wait you went that far with Gildarts," Gray asked astonished. "The Scarlione Empire is a whole country away!"

"Yeah it was a hard trip and I almost died multiple times but I made it. See the quest was actually based in the Empire. Let me just say that's a place you won't find anywhere else in this world," Natsu said as he stared out the window.

"That still doesn't explain how you got Knighted though," Erza said as Natsu chuckled.

"I get why you want to know and I'll tell you all eventually but as it stands right now I can't really say much unless Gildarts says otherwise."

"Why do you need his permission though?"

"He outranks me. I'm a Knight but he was named Paladin of the Empire. It was to be expected since he was way stronger than me around that time."

"So there are more than just Knights in terms of rank?"

Natsu simply laughed and took another drink as the train began to slow down. "I'm not gonna go into specifics since it's pretty boring but yeah it's a well structured hierarchy. But anyway we've arrived so let's go."

Everyone nodded as they made their way off the train.

"Geez can't believe that he of all people is a Knight," Gray said as Erza nodded in agreement.

"Remember he was with Gildarts for nine years. Who knows what else he's done while he was gone."

"Yeah gotta say I'm a little jealous."

"Uh guys," Elise said as the group looked at her as she stared at the train disappearing in the distance.

"What's wrong Elise," asked Lucy as Erza simply sighed.

"Natsu's still on the train," she said as the others simply stared after the retreating form of the train with blank faces.

"Gray go and get a magic car. Damn Natsu always making plans on the fly," she sighed.

"How do you know he made a plan Erza," Gray asked as Erza shrugged.

"Gray if there is one thing I'm sure of about Natsu is that everything he does has a reason, he stays behind on the train then there is a reason for it.

"Right guess we'd better try and stop the train and catch up."

"Yes that's what we'll be doing now get moving," Erza said as Gray ran off to find a car.

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

Back on the train Natsu simply sat in the booth by himself leaning against the window as a man walked in.

"Hey pal mind if I take a seat here," the man asked as Natsu motioned for him to sit.

The man studied Natsu and his face fell into a slight scowl when he saw Natsu's guild mark.

"So you're a guild wizard eh."

"Yeah it's pretty cool."

"You know I hate people like you, just acting like your top shit just because you're in a legal guild."

Natsu simply scoffed as his eyes lazily eyed the floor as he saw a shadow snake its way closer to him. Without moving the shadow cracked and broke as a surge of bright yellow shot across the booth and attached itself to the man's foot.

"Right so this is how this is gonna work. Firstly what's your name?"

"I ain't telling a weak legal guild punk like you shit," the man said before he screamed out in pain as the bright light crushed one of his toes.

"Wrong answer pal try again, scratch that I don't care. Second question is are you a part of Eisenwald?"

"Course I am you legal scum," the man sneered as Natsu simply sighed.

"Question three is why are you he-," Natsu was cut off as the train lurched forward as the man bolted from the booth but not before Natsu clenched his fist and the man dropped to his knees, dropping his bag before he continued to run.

"Damn," Natsu said with a grunt as he grabbed the bag as he chased after the man.

"You'll get yours legal scum."

"Look pal your only making it worse for yourse-."

A large explosion went off as the train cars separated and the man jumped to the front carriage.

Natsu simply sighed as he saw the train disappear into the distance. He simply waited patiently as Erza and the rest turned up a few minutes later.

"What the hell Natsu why didn't you tell us you were staying behind," Erza asked annoyed as Natsu simply smiled before pulling out a flute.

"Yeah well it got results didn't it," he replied as everyone's jaws dropped.

"Where the hell did you get that from," shouted Gray.

"There was an Eisenwald guild member on the train and he dropped it as he ran off."

"Where is he now then?"

"Well that's where our next problem comes in. He got away with a part of the train with innocent people on it so I couldn't attack the train," he replied with a sigh.

"Well the next stop is Oshibana since that is the next stop for the train," Erza said as they got back into the car.

"Give me the plug Erza and everyone hold on," Natsu said as the group braced themselves.

The car took off like a rocket. All the mages with the exception of Natsu were in complete and utter shock.

"Holy crap Natsu what the hell," Gray shouted as Natsu grinned.

"We need to get to Oshibana quickly," was all Natsu said as the car raced towards the station.

 **/Oshibana Station/**

The group had arrived at the station as quick as they could. The sight that they had arrived to was sickening to say the least.

"They killed them all," Elise growled said as Natsu examined one of the bodies.

"It seems we were too late," Erza said as she looked away from the gruesome sight.

All the citizens near Oshibana and anyone who was on the train had been beaten mercilessly. Their broken bodies were pinned to the walls and surrounding lampposts surrounding the station.

"We've gotta get moving guys," said Natsu sternly as he stormed back towards the car.

"Natsu's right there's nothing we can do here for them besides inform the council," Erza said as the group began to head back towards the car.

"So now what do we do," Gray yelled in anger.

"I'll track em that's what," replied Natsu as he sniffed the flute.

"You think you can find em Natsu then let's get going we've gotta pay these guys back for this!"

"Just give me a minute Gray there's a few different scents on this."

"That's right you scuffled with one of them on the train," Elise said as Natsu pointed towards a town in the distance.

"Shit."

"What's wrong Natsu," Erza said as he quickly silenced her.

"They're still here," he said quietly as he continued to sniff the air. "They're inside the station we need to move quickly,"

The group nodded in agreement as they made their way inside the station.

Natsu looked at the group and motioned for them to stop. He instantly disappeared before reappearing again.

"Most of the guild must be here," he said quietly.

"We should find a way to single out the Master," Elise said as Natsu shook his head.

"We don't have time for that they have hostages."

"So what's the plan pyro," Gray said with a grin.

"Seems you already know Gray but there'll be a twist. I'm gonna save the hostages while you guys divert their attention."

"That's a solid plan Natsu," Erza said nodding in agreement as Natsu smiled and disappeared.

"You ready guys," Gray said as he took his shirt off.

"Of course we are," Erza said in agreement as the remaining mages nodded and charged around the corner.

Before the dark mages had time to react the group sprang into action.

" **Ice Make Lance** ," Gray shouted as several of them shot forward and impaled some dark mages.

" **Requip: Heaven's Wheel**. Erza's body erupted in light as she changed armor. " **Circle Sword**."

Twelve blades spawned around her in mid air and were slowly orbited her as she took to the sky.

"Dance, my blades," she cried as the swords began to spin around her rapidly before she sent them flying towards the dark mages.

" **War God's Armory: Lance of the Stalwart Paladin** ," Elise said as she held her hands out in front of her.

An ebony lance appeared in her hands as she spun it above her head before bringing the blade to the ground.

" **Paladin's Razor** ," she said as she swung the blade horizontally in front of her and a surge of Dark Magic was sent straight towards the remaining mages.

Natsu could only smile. He'd already rescued the hostages well before Elise got involved but he wanted them to have a little fun.

Natsu's smile quickly vanished as a harsh gust of wind sent him flying across the upper level of the station.

"So this is Lullaby," the figure said as Natsu's eyes widened.

"Shit."

"So you must be the one Kageyama spoke of," the figure said as Natsu stood across from him with a glare.

"You must be the Master of this pathetic guild."

"My names Erigor the Reaper you fool and soon you shall know why," he said with a grin.

Natsu could only stare at the man in annoyance as the rest of his guild mates joined him.

"Nice job flame brain now he's got the flute," Gray said as Natsu simply shook his head.

"Kageyama, deal with them," Erigor sneered as he disappeared.

Kageyama appeared from a hallway but before he even had a chance to lift a finger Natsu smashed his head into the station floor, knocking him unconscious.

"Come on we don't have time for this crap," he said as the group made their way to the entrance before a barrier of wind began to circle the entire station.

"Crap we can't get out," Gray said as he tried to force his way through to no success.

"Everyone get back," Natsu said as his entire body began to glow in a yellow light.

The light had begun to focus itself into Natsu's fist before he punched the wind barrier. The barrier began to crack before shattering as Natsu continued to walk.

"Holy shit," Gray muttered under his breath.

Erza stared at Natsu stunned. His feats only continued to impress her more and more.

"We need to move quickly and catch Erigor," Natsu said sternly.

The sound of laughter could be heard from a rooftop as the Fairy Tail mages looked up only for Natsu to frown and everyone else to stare on in shock.

Three men stood on the rooftop staring down at the mages. On the left was a man with long yellow hair, a huge grin plastered on his face. On the right was a man who was sitting on a vine. His expression was completely devoid of emotion as he stared at the group below.

Natsu however was focused on the figure in the middle. The man looked to be in his mid 40's. _'This guy's no joke,'_ Natsu thought as the two kept eye contact.

"We know one of you is the one responsible for defeating the Guild Master of Valthiems Razor. We are here on behalf of the Bharam Alliance to bring you back for questioning," the older man said sharply.

"Who the hell are these guys," Gray asked as he looked to his guild mates and received no response.

"Grimoire Heart has come knockin ya chumps," the yellow haired man said with a grin.

Natsu sighed as he turned to the others. "Look we don't have time for this. Gray go after Erigor. Erza, Elise I'll need your help with this," Natsu said as everyone stared at him shocked.

"You need help," Erza asked confused.

"That guy in the middle is no pushover so I need you guys to fight the other two. Gray you're not quite on their level but you're more than a match for Eisenwald's Master so go and get the flute."

"Gray stared at Natsu stunned before he nodded and made his way to the magic car.

"So pal I think introductions are in order," Natsu said as he turned to face the Grimoire Heart members.

"I am Bluenote Stinger, Deputy Commander of Grimoire Heart, this is Zancrow and that's Azuma. They are two of the Seven Kin of Purgatory," Bluenote said calmly as Natsu grit his teeth.

' _Not good they are all big time Dark Mages.'_

The three jumped from the roof and stood opposite Natsu, Erza and Elise as the three stood on guard.

"You're clearly the one behind Valthiem's demise," Bluenote said as he pointed to Natsu.

"So what if I am?"

"Well you're sure to prove a worthy opponent then."

A sudden pressure began to surround the six as cracks began to form in the ground. A light began to surround Bluenote as he began to power up.

"Zancrow, Azuma take your fights elsewhere. Nothing will interfere with my battle," Bluenote said as the two nodded in agreement.

"I'll take the red head," Azuma said coldly as Azuma motioned for her to follow him.

Erza started to follow Azuma reluctantly, worried for Natsu but quickly cleared her head knowing full well that Natsu would not lose.

"That leaves me with this one then. Count yourself lucky it's not every day you get to fight a God," Zancrow snickered as Elise's eyes shot open.

"A God are you," Elise said her voice darkening.

Her outfit began to shift into her more revealing one, her eyes turning Galaxy Blue.

"You know nothing of God you foolish mortal."

Natsu stared at Elise. "It's that weird power again, so it was her," he muttered gaining the woman's attention.

"Hello Natsu dear. Elise is safe I am her Mother that she spoke of. My name is Eliza, Goddess of War though you can just call me Eliza," she said as Natsu grinned.

"Well I wasn't really expecting you two to be the same person but at least I know you'll be fine."

"Naturally dear I knew you'd pick up on who I was pretty quick. But now is not the time for conversation. Elise said we may speak after we have dealt with this mess."

"I'll hold the two of you to that," Natsu said as the two faced their respective opponents.

"So you wished to speak of God," Elise said to Zancrow who was still smiling.

"Come on we have to find another place to have fun nearby," Zancrow said as the two disappeared.

"Now that the fodder is out of the way we can begin," Bluenote said as he continued to charge magical power.

Natsu also began to charge his own power as the two were surrounded in their own magical energy.

"So young yet so powerful, you must give me the secret to your power."

"As if I'd tell you anything."

Bluenote stared at Natsu, the ground being torn up by the raw power being discharged by the two mages.

"You will tell me all you know before I drag you back," he said as the two rushed towards each other.

Their fists met with an enormous explosion. The surrounding buildings began to collapse and the earth itself began to quake.

The two broke off the attack as Natsu attempted gain some distance. Bluenote however wasn't having it and appeared behind Natsu and landed a blow to the back of Natsu's head.

The force of the blow sent Natsu flying through buildings across the town. He hadn't even landed when Bluenote appeared above him and kicked him into the ground causing a large crater where he landed.

"Well looks like this'll require a bit of effort," Natsu said as he stood up and stretched.

 **/Oshibana Outskirts Erza's POV/**

"Sounds like that kids giving Bluenote a good fight," Azuma said as Erza stared at the large dust cloud that was gradually forming around the town.

"You dark wizards never learn," Erza said as Azuma simply stared at her with a blank face.

"Your words mean nothing to me, only your actions."

" **Requip: Flight Armor**. You want actions then fine I'll show you the error of your ways!"

Erza requiped two smaller swords as she rushed Azuma and delivered a swift kick to his chest sending him back a few feet.

Azuma smiled as he recovered and kicked Erza in the face as she tried to rush him a second time.

" **Sonic Strike**." Erza slashed at Azuma with tremendous speed however he put up a wall of vines which blocked the attack.

"You really shouldn't rush in like that."

Erza's eyes widened as a sudden surge in magic came from behind her. A set of vines swiftly pulled her towards the tree and held her in place.

"It's over," Azuma said as the tree exploded.

"It was foolish of you to challenge on of the Seven Kin."

" **Requip Armor of the Brilliant Flame**." A bright light emerged from the smoke that blanketed the area before revealing Erza, bloodied but alive.

"Hmm it seems I may have underestimated you."

"While I have the faith of my friends, of Natsu. I will never falter on my path," Erza said as she requiped the Sword of the Brilliant Flame.

"Let's test that resolve shall we," Azuma said as dozens of trees began to emerge from the ground and began to head in Erza's direction.

"Not this time." Erza became surrounded in flames as she pointed her sword in Azuma's direction. " **Draconian Knight's Heat Wave**."

With one horizontal slash a large torrent of fire seared away all of the trees and vines heading towards Erza.

"Impressi-," Azuma was cut off as as Erza emerged through the flames.

" **Draconian Knight's Searing Strike** ," she yelled as she slashed Azuma across the chest.

Azuma jumped back wide eyed. "Where did this surge of power come from," he thought as he began to cough up blood.

The two stared at each other before a large explosion could be seen in Oshibana.

"Seems my job here is done," Azuma said as he entered the ground.

"Get back here," Erza yelled as she pierced the ground with her sword.

Requiping back into her regular attire she stared at the large plume of smoke coming from Oshibana before she began to run back to the town.

 **/Oshibana Slums Eliza's POV/**

"So you're a God Slayer too huh," Zancrow asked with an amused expression as Eliza simply smiled.

"My daughter is a God Slayer yes, myself however well I am something more."

"Always wanted to see if my powers would work on a real God."

"Come then and see just how weak you truly are," Eliza said as she summoned a blade as dark as midnight.

" **Fire God's Bellow**." A stream of black fire erupted from Zancrow's mouth directly towards Eliza.

Eliza took a deep breath before she began to spin the sword in front of her so fast that it couldn't be seen. The flames made contact with the sword before it was redirected away and hit a nearby building.

" **War God's Arcanum**." Elise appeared in front of Zancrow and began to rapidly slash his body with lightning fast strikes.

Once her flurry ended Zancrow simply stood there smiling before the wounds healed. "It'll take more than a weak attack like that to beat me."

"So it seems but at least I landed an attack."

" **Fire God's Scythe**." Zancrow rushed towards Eliza as a black flame appeared on Zancrow's arm forming a scythe.

Eliza blocked the strike but was pushed back several feet from the force of the blow.

" **Fire God's Explosive Flame**." A large flame erupted from Zancrow's hand and quickly enveloped Eliza.

"Well now this is interesting," she said as the flames exploded.

"Hahahaha nothing but a weakling," Zancrow sneered before feeling a massive surge of pain.

" **War God's Zantetsuken**." Eliza said as Zancrow dropped to his knees in pain.

Zancrow could only laugh at his situation. He was completely outmatched, he knew this now. Against a real God he was nothing.

A large explosion rocked the city as debris began to fly down the street the two were in. Eliza covered her eyes until the dust settled only to find Zancrow gone.

"That kid has talent, but he'll never come close to the true power of a God," she said as she made her way back to Natsu.

 **/Oshibana Station Natsu's POV/**

Explosions rocked the entire area as the two mages landed blows on each other. Natsu, who was forced to enter his Phase One transformation just to keep up with the man.

" **Fire Dragon King's Wing Attack**." Natsu charged at Bluenote and struck him in the chest with his arm covered in flames.

Bluenote quickly recovered and rushed at Natsu again and swung his fist towards Natsu's head before Natsu divided his body in order to avoid the attack.

" **Fall** ," Bluenote said as Natsu was suddenly brought to the ground.

"What the why can't I divide my flames?"

"Gravity is a funny thing boy. You can do many interesting things with it; in this case I am increasing the pressure in order to keep your current form suppressed.

"Never thought I'd be stopped in Phase 1," Natsu thought as he reverted to his base form and stood up despite the gravity.

"As I thought your fire is susceptible to my gravity."

"Guess I've got no choice then," Natsu sighed as he clenched his fists.

" **Dragon Slayer's Secret Technique: Acclimatization of the Fire Dragon King!** " Natsu stood there unmoving as Bluenote waited for an attack or transformation, nothing came.

"Is this a joke boy?"

"The opposite actually," Natsu said as he opened his eyes with a grin. "This technique allows me to acclimatize my fire to anything that it would normally be susceptible to. The only catch is that I have to keep the technique going and I can't use another one at the same time. Also once I release the spell I lose the acclimatization."

"If you think that adjusting to my gravity will stop me from capturing you then you're wrong, I will bring you before Master Hades."

"Look pal I'm not really interested in fighting but you started it so I'm just defending myself and besides I couldn't care less what your master wants."

Bluenote began to growl as he charged up more magical energy. "You will be defeated boy."

" **Fire Dragon King's Roar** ," Natsu shouted as he released a torrent of fire onto Bluenote who was being pushed back by its force.

Natsu then quickly disappeared and reappeared behind Bluenote. " **Fire Dragon King's Talon!** "

Bluenote was sent flying through several buildings before quickly dashing back towards Natsu with rage in his eyes.

" **Fire Dragon King's Sword Horn** ," Natsu yelled as the two head butted each other and were sent flying in opposite directions.

Natsu then jumped into high into the sky. "With the flames of my right hand and the flames of my left, combined with the destructive power of crash magic you get the **Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Quaking Crimson Lotus Exploding Flame Blade!** " Natsu launched the city sized attack at Bluenote who simply stared at the attack with a mixed look of anger and awe.

The attack made contact with the ground and the area was engulfed in a bright light. Natsu was sent flying due to the blast and landed near the edge of town.

Once the light faded a large plume of smoke could be seen. Natsu couldn't help but shake his head.

"Did I really have to use that much."

"I see now how you defeated Valthiem," a voice said from inside the smoke.

"You're kidding me," Natsu said in disbelief as a battered Bluenote appeared from the smoke.

"You fought well kid, one of the best fights I've ever had. I won't bring you in this time out of respect for your power but know this, the alliance wants your head so this won't be our last battle," Bluenote said as he began to walk off.

Natsu sighed as he dusted himself off. _'Gildarts would love this guy,'_ he thought as he watched the man disappear in the distance.

A few minutes later Eliza showed up, admiring the destruction in the surrounding area.

"Well you certainly don't play around."

"Don't know if I should be flattered or not, what with you being a God of War and all."

"Not a God, the God," Eliza corrected him as she sat down beside him. "Well to be even more specific the Goddess of War but who really cares either way hmm?"

"So what's being a God like?"

"It's actually quite dull dear; it's why Elise allows me control sometimes."

"A God of War being bored huh, how's that work?"

"Well it wasn't always this way you know. If it wasn't for that fool Zeref I could still traverse this realm freely."

"Why does everything always lead to Zeref," Natsu sighed as he shook his head.

"Indeed that man truly is one of the biggest abnormalities of this world. I won't bore you with the details since they aren't really important," she said as Natsu simply shrugged.

"So how do you take over Elise's body," he asked changing the subject.

"It's all a matter of acceptance really, I ask and she accepts. Perks of being a God like being dear, though I may not be able to enter the world myself I may use a willing vessel for a time. Elise was more than willing to help after I saved her whilst she was a child."

"So let me guess, you trained her in the ways of a God like you," Natsu asked as Eliza nodded.

"I see Elise as if she were my own daughter. Raising a helpless child from and watching her grow into the beautiful warrior she has become fills me with nothing but pride."

Natsu smiled as he looked into the smoke filled sky. "I assume you're going somewhere with this?"

"Naturally dear, all I'm saying is don't use her for her power like that Magic Council. What Elise has never really had is a true friend that isn't me, someone who can help her grow as a human. I've seen your guild throughout the ages, while it is one of questionable actions it is also one of acceptance. I say this as her mother Natsu dear; I will kill anyone who threatens my daughter's sanity or life."

Natsu simply stared at the Goddess smiling. "We have a rule in Fairy Tail, one that no matter how wild or angry we are driven we will never break and to never take the lives of the innocent and defenceless. Now I know you killed that Markus guy to escape his shadow prison but I want to ask, if you were in there and I was able to tell you I could get you out without killing him would you take the risk?"

Eliza pondered the question, a smile forming across her face. "Would a promise from me stating I won't kill unless it's unavoidable be enough?"

"That's all I wanted to hear, hell I can't say I don't have a kill count," Natsu sighed.

"You're quite an interesting man Natsu," Eliza said as she began to shift back into Elise.

"Hey."

"Oh Natsu did we win."

"Yeah just waiting on Erza now."

"Shouldn't we go help her?"

"Nah Erza can take care of herself. Speaking of which," Natsu said as he pointed to the red head who was walking through the debris.

"Hey Erza how's it-."

Natsu yelled out as Erza punched him in the face.

"OWW what the hell!"

"You're lucky that's all you get right now," Erza said as Elise burst out laughing.

"What'd you hit me for?"

"Have you even seen the town?"

"Yeah it's a little damaged."

"A little, over half the town is a giant crater!"

"Details," Natsu said as he waved his hand.

"Um guys we probably should get going," Elise said as the two quickly remembered the situation.

"Erigor," the two shouted in unison.

"We need to find a way to catch up to Gray," Erza said as Natsu sifted through the rubble.

"Nope nuh uh uh nope hmm where was it ah found it? Here guys I found a ride."

"Do you even have any idea where we need to go Natsu," Elise asked as Natsu scratched his head.

"Clover is probably the only place Erigor would be at this point," Erza said as the two nodded in agreement.

"Come on we need get going now," Natsu said as the three entered the magic car and sped off in the direction of Clover.

 **/Outskirts of Clover/**

Erigor hovered above the tree line using the wind to keep himself afloat. His plan would finally be put into action.

"These foolish legal scum will soon realise the true power of the true lord. I will use Lullaby to purge this filth from the world," Erigor said with a grin as Gray emerged from the forest.

"You bastards really need to learn not to monologue so much," Gray said as he entered his battle stance.

"You guild brats are persistent I'll give you that but it's too late," Erigor said as he was about to play the flute before a shard of ice hit the wooden flute and left it pinned to a tree.

"Again with the monologing, Gray jeered as Erigor scowled.

"It seems you want to die that badly, fine I'll put you down then!"

Erigor and Gray began to face off with both mages trying to gain possession of the flute.

 **/Outskirts of Era/**

"Hey did we really need to pull out so soon?"

"Shut up Zancrow, if I hadn't brought you into the earth that girl would've killed you," Azuma said as he emerged from the ground.

"Enough both of you, it had nothing to do with the fights it was simply a matter of time," Bluenote said calmly.

"Yeah can't have Master Hades getting mad at us for going off on side missions," Zancrow said with a grin.

"You two know your objectives, I'll get Falk."

"Why does the Alliance want that chump for anyway?"

"Most likely due to his knowledge regarding our guilds and our various dealings and operations," Azuma said as Bluenote began to walk towards the front gate of the Magic Council's Rune Knight Headquarters.

Zancrow licked his lips and grinned. "Time to deliver a little divine judgement."

Screams could be heard throughout Era that night as the entire area was reduced to rubble. The Rune Knights, unable to contain Bluenote were forced to retreat only to meet Zancrow and Azuma.

"You are Falk Transil correct?"

"Yeah what of it."

"Have you revealed any classified information pertaining to the alliance?"

"Of course not," Falk said as the door was pushed into the ground.

"Then I have been ordered to return you to the alliance."

"Of course, but I want my sword back first," Falk said as Bluenote threw it to him.

"We need to move now."

"Right I trust the alliance is convening again soon?"

"Yes and you need to be there," Bluenote said as the two made their way out of the prison.

When the sun finally rose over Era it was a harrowing sight. The Rune Knight's headquarters had been completely destroyed and countless bodies littered the floor.

Within the hour the Magic Council had arrived in person to inspect the damage and were shocked at the level of destruction that lay before them.

"So the Bharam Alliance finally makes a move then."

"We should have simply asked for the Fairy Tail mages to kill all of them!"

"Calm yourselves all of you, we need to call in the Wizard Saints."

 **And that's Chapter 7. Now that last part in Era is a sort of small side story that happened while Gray is fighting Erigor just in case anyone was wondering.**

 **The fights between Grimoire Heart and Fairy Tail were only meant to be small skirmishes due to both sides being on a timeframe in case anyone was wondering about that.**

 **Also I'm trying a different approach to dialogue between character's just to see if it flows better or not. Hopefully people don't mind if I experiment a little and bear with the story as I do as I am grateful for all the views and story favourites I've gotten in such a short time.**

 **Anyway hopefully you all enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you in the next one.**

 **Edited 19/09/18**

 **Simple spelling and grammar stuff as well as adding and removing certain bits of dialogue.**


	8. A New Job and a Glimpse of the Past

**I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.**

 **(Edited 02/11/18)**

 **To Keep a Promise**

 _ **/Town of Clover/**_

" **Ice Make Hammer!** " A large hammer made of ice materialised above Erigor and hit him on the head, sending him crashing into the ground.

"You only delay the inevitable you fool!"

"I ain't gonna let you kill the Guild Masters!"

"You'll die a pointless death you fool," Erigor spat as he created a large twister that began to rip up everything near it.

Gray grinned and began blocking the debris being hurled towards him due to the twister, returning fire with his Ice Make Magic when he could.

"Finally lost your mind huh?"

"As if ya freak, in fact I'm about to beat you."

"About to defeat me you say, the condition you're in says otherwise."

Gray gritted his teeth in annoyance. Erigor was right. The wind that he was using was slicing through his ice with ease. His body had been sliced repeatedly and he was heavily wounded.

Gray sighed as he stood up and stared down Erigor which seemed to only further anger the mage.

"Just stay down Fairy and I'll make your death quick."

"As if, I've gotta beat you. I can't let Natsu take all the credit for this job or he'll never let me live it down! **Ice Make Geyser!** "

A large torrent of ice emerged underneath Erigor and encased him in ice.

"Try generating wind through that ya bastard."

"You look like crap Gray," a voice said from behind him.

"Bout time ya got here pyro. That guy give you that much trouble," Gray said with a grin.

"Ha, as if at least I don't look like I jumped into a grinder."

"That's enough you two. Gray you seriously got knocked around by this guy huh," Erza said to Gray with a smile.

"Uh guys at least I won see," Gray said as he pointed at the frozen Erigor proudly.

"Yeah guess your right bud, but where's the flute?"

Frozen on that bastard or at least it still should be unless he pawned it off on one of his underlings," Gray replied as he walked over to the frozen form of Erigor. "Ah yeah here it is."

That's a relief now let's get it out of there and go see gramps," Natsu said as the group made its way to the guild master's conference hall.

 _ **/Guild Master's Conference Hall/**_

"You brats are going to kill me one of these days," Makarov sighed as he spoke to the team.

"Hey we stopped the dark guild right, what's the problem," Natsu shot back as Makarov raised his hands in a calming motion.

"Nothing my boy it's just all the fighting with the dark guilds lately is worrying me."

"Yeah especially since the Bharam Alliance wants me captured," Natsu said as the whole room was shocked.

"Explain yourself right now Natsu!"

Natsu sighed and took a seat as everyone at the conference gathered around to listen.

"Ok so we'd tracked Erigor to the Oshibana station, Erigor was fleeing with the flute and we were gonna chase after him. As I broke through the barrier he put up to delay us and we began to chase Erigor there were three guys standing on a roof. The guy in the middle was supposed to be the Deputy Commander of Grimoire Heart."

"Grimoire Heart? That's one of the big three of the Bharam Alliance," Master Goldmine said with concern in his voice.

"Oh you poor dears," Master Bob said as the younger men felt a chill up their spine.

"Anyway it wasn't just him though there were two of the Seven Kin of Purgatory with him. Erza and Elise took those two on while I took on the lead guy. Now one thing we need to clear up right now is that everyone in Oshibana is dead."

"Good lord," another Guild Master said.

"These dark guilds are going too far," another one said.

"Basically the guy who was the Deputy Commander said his name was Bluenote Stinger. To put it simply I used an attack that packed more power than a Jupiter Cannon yet the worst he got was a few scratches. That guy is as strong as Gildarts," Natsu said with a grin.

The room was dead silent before Makarov cleared his throat.

"So the fact you're here means that it was either a draw or you beat him back."

"Honestly he ended the fight after I blasted half of Oshibana away in an attempt to finish him off," Natsu admitted as the entire room seemed eager to hear more on this Bluenote person. He praised me for my strength, promised we'd meet again and just left like that."

"Unbelievable," Makarov said as he scratched his head in thought.

"During the fight he said that the Alliance wanted me because of what I did to Valthiem, though he didn't say much else."

"Did anything eventful happen to you two," Makarov asked as the two shook their heads.

"Nothing to the scale of Natsu's fight," Elise said.

"Indeed I had no idea that you were basically fighting to evade capture," Erza said concerned.

"Relax Erza, I promised you I wasn't going anywhere didn't I."

"But if we had been there-."

"You would have most likely been badly hurt or killed Erza and I'm not really sure how Elise would go."

"Was he really that strong?"

"It's like I said, he was as strong as me and Gildarts," Natsu sighed.

"Well it sounds like you lot had a rough day," Makarov said with a smile.

"Yeah at least we can have a breather," Gray said as he entered the room bandaged up.

"I'm afraid that breather will have to wait Gray," Natsu replied with a grim expression as he turned to look at the flute on the table.

"What's wrong Natsu," Erza asked him noticing his expression.

"There's one thing that we all forgot to deal with, we need to get out of here quickly."

"What are you talking about Natsu," Makarov asked concerned.

"Gramps concentrate you should be able to sense it too."

Makarov closed his eyes and focused on the area before opening his eyes shocked.

"Everyone we need to run now!"

"Master what's going on," Erza asked worried.

"Natsu's right there's an overwhelming amount of dark magic all around us we need to move," Makarov said as everyone started running.

"I'll hold em off you guys get moving!"

"What are you talking about Natsu?"

"There's no time Erza you don't have enough magical power for this."

"But-."

"I'll come back Erza I promise."

Erza ran towards Natsu and hugged him tightly; Natsu smiled and quickly returned the hug.

"Make sure everyone stays at the town limits I have to put up a barrier and I don't want to trap any civilians inside it."

Erza nodded and ran off to tell the others when a large explosion came from the table they had just been sitting at.

" _ **You foolish humans, hear the sweet melody of eternal slumber!**_

' _That's Lulluby,'_ Erza thought shocked as she looked at Natsu staring the Demon down.

"Your one ugly bastard huh."

" _ **Hmm a human dares to stand before one of Zeref's finest,**_ " Lullaby growled as he continued to grow in size.

"Zeref's finest huh; you just look like an overgrown tree to me."

" _ **You assume insults will work on a demon, such is the foolishness of humans.**_ "

Natsu simply smiled as he ignited his fists, the entire area quaking as Natsu began to power up.

"You think I even wanted to talk to a walking shrub like you anyway, no I simply distracted you so I could do this!"

Natsu extended his hands out to his sides as fire began to erupt from them.

"I won't let you leave this place alive!"

" _ **Foolish human, you may have me trapped in here now but I am a demon of Zeref you stand no chance!**_ "

"That's what the demon Skkard said as well, not that it did him much good."

Lullaby was generally surprised at the statement. " _ **You've fought others?**_ "

"Just the one back in the Scarlione Empire, it was nowhere near as big as you but it used a really interesting type of magic it only called Silence magic."

" _ **So you have indeed fought and defeated Skkard human. For you to be standing here now you would have had to kill her. Skkard's Silence magic is a type of Death magic that doesn't deal death to beings directly but rather the surroundings similar to Lord Zeref's curse.**_ "

"Yeah it was a tough fight; I've never felt such power before."

" _ **Indeed human, we demons were not created to lose so the fact you beat one of us is quite the feat. Though I will have to kill you regardless, though know that you have earned a demon's respect.**_ "

"Your acting as if I'm gonna lose," Natsu snorted in amusement. "I made a promise to Erza and I plan to keep it."

" _ **Let's see you try then human,**_ " Lullaby roared as he began to release an overwhelming amount of dark magic.

Natsu began to power up as well, putting out an enormous amount of power shocking all the onlookers in the distance.

"Unbelievable, how can Natsu be outputting that much power," Makarov gasped astonished. "I guess Gildarts really wasn't kidding when he said Natsu was one of the strongest in the guild now!"

"What the hell even is Natsu," Gray shouted in disbelief.

Elise shifted into Eliza who began to chuckle momentarily garnering the attention of the others present.

"I want to see this fight myself," she said with a big smile.

Makarov stared at Eliza with an eyebrow raised only for Erza to place a hand on the old man's shoulder.

"I'll fill you in later Master," Erza said as a bright flash turned the group's attention back to the town.

Where Natsu was standing was a large pillar of fire. That slowly began to dissipate revealing Natsu who was surrounded by flames.

" **Dragon Slayer's Secret Technique: Flame Drive!** " Scales began to appear all over Natsu as more power began to surge from Natsu.

"Consider yourself lucky pal, this is my third phase. This is the closest I've been to the Dragon Force in years!"

" _ **Do you really think that'll save you from my song,**_ " Lullaby roared as he took a deep breath and was about to play his tune of death.

" **Fire Dragon King's Quaking Demolition Fist!** " A fist the size of a large building formed in front of Natsu's fist as he rushed Lullaby.

"I don't have time to screw around with Demons like you here! I'll keep them safe, all of them just like I promised all those years ago from trash like you!"

" _ **You foolish human, defeating one demon has made you full of yourself,**_ " Lullaby said as the flaming fist made contact with his body.

"You'll never kill anyone ever again," Natsu roared as his attack began to create a crater where the town was and Lullaby was being slowly pushed into it before the flaming fist blew a hole right through it.

" _ **Gaaaaaahhhh!**_ " Lullaby roared out in pain as Natsu prepared the killing blow.

" **Fire Dragon King's Quaking Roar!** " The breath attack blew the top half of Lullaby clean off as the demon was disintegrated by the intense flames.

"Heh used too much," Natsu said as he reverted to his base form and passed out as a cloaked figure approached him.

"You're damn right you used too much kid, you're actually lucky I got here just in time."

The lower half of Lullaby began to emerge from the crater and charge towards the unconscious Natsu before the man stood between the two.

" **Crushing Evil: Reflecting the Accursed- Shatterpoint!** " The man's fist glowed a gold yellow as the lower half of Lullaby began to strike. The moment it made contact everything in front of the man cracked and a chasm began to form.

The lower half of Lullaby cracked and shattered as the pieces fell into the chasm.

"Well that's enough excitement for one day," the man sighed as he picked up Natsu and made his way to the group who were watching the battle.

 _ **/Clover Outskirts/**_

"Gildarts where the hell have you been, I was expecting you to arrive hours ago," a fuming Makarov yelled as Gildarts simply shrugged as he handed Natsu to Erza.

"Look after the kid Erza; he's used up an unbelievable amount of magic power in such a short time."

"Thanks for saving him Gildarts," Erza said as Gildarts began to laugh.

"Save him, nah he would've been fine. He knew I'd arrived and decided to let me finish it off otherwise he wouldn't have been that reckless."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah we did that all the time back in the Empire's lands. Not a day went by where we weren't being attacked so we often had to rely on each other to finish the job."

Erza looked down at Natsu and began to tear up.

"You've been through so much Natsu," she thought as she held him close to her.

"Anyway since this basically concludes the Eisenwald incident we should get going," Makarov said as the group began to shuffle away.

"Hey but what about the damages to-." The Fairy Tail mages had all already disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

 _ **/Unknown Forest/**_

The group sat around a campfire discussing the events that had occurred. Eliza had decided to stick around for awhile as she found the whole situation amusing.

"So you're saying that you are a God," Gildarts asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes dear I am the Goddess of War."

"And you're here why exactly?"

"I am here because I and Elise wish to be here."

"But aren't you some sort of almighty being though? Don't you have other things that would require your attention?"

"Not really I merely am the being from which war originates from. The beings of these worlds do a good enough job of maintaining war themselves so I need not interfere."

"Stop pestering her Gildarts," Makarov said with a sigh.

"It's quite alright I don't mind but I do have a question for you though."

"Well of course what is it," Makarov said with a smile.

"When we converse what would you prefer I call you. Elise may call you Master but I don't know what you want me to call you."

"Makarov will be fine; after all you're older and more powerful than me so calling me Master would be quite odd."

"Indeed it would," Eliza said before turning her attention to Natsu whose head was resting on Erza's lap. "That man has gone through much."

"So you can see it all then," Gildarts asked curiously as Eliza nodded.

"Can you tell us what happened to him," Gray asked as Eliza shook her head.

"I will not since he has not decided to share it with you all himself though I will say that he's been dropping you all hints to his past as you have been travelling."

"What's that supposed to mean," Erza asked as Eliza laughed.

"As for you, well you're another matter entirely dear."

"Why can't you speak some sense," Erza growled as Eliza laughed again.

"This is truly amusing I must say. Makarov you're guild is truly marvellous."

"Well thank you Eliza," Makarov said slightly surprised as Gildarts laughed in amusement.

"Guys we need to get some rest if we're gonna make it back to Magnolia by the end of the week. From what I can tell the trains are gonna be out for quite awhile due to all the fights that have taken place recently."

"Yeah especially since that idiot blew up half of Oshibana now no trains can go East," Gray said as he pointed to Natsu.

"Gray you probably shouldn't judge Natsu for that. In fact you're all lucky Natsu was there because if he wasn't Bluenote would've killed you all easily."

"So you know this man Gildarts," Makarov asked.

"Yeah I've heard stories, seen his handiwork too. The guy could give me a run for my money in terms of power, hell me and Natsu are Wizard Saint level so that should tell you all you need to know."

"Indeed though just being around the strength of a Wizard Saint means little unless you're ranked among them. That's the only true gage one can really go on," Makarov said.

"Well since you wanna make it so complicated old man it's like this ok. I'm stronger than you; Natsu is also stronger than you. This means that Bluenote is stronger than you."

"Are you trying to piss me off Gildarts?"

"What I'm trying to say that he's at least Wizard Saint rank seven or higher in terms of power."

"And Natsu can take guys like that on," Gray said in disbelief.

"Trust me when I say this Gray, Natsu earned every last bit of power he has through hard work and perseverance. I see that kid like a son, the pain he went through just to get stronger for everyone was horrible for me to put him through yet I did it. Why you might ask, because in the end I knew Natsu had what it took to see the training through to its end."

"You make it sound like his training was basically a death sentence though."

"That's because it was Gray. Before he was even sixteen all of the bones in his body had been broken three times over. He'd spent over six months in a forest unable to use anything but his raw strength to survive. Every day he'd take direct hit's from my Crash Magic just to toughen him up. When he was eighteen I decided to teach him my magic as a birthday present. Can you guess what happened?"

The group stared at Gildarts in horror as they shook their heads.

"His first attempt to use Crash Magic backfired and he blew his arm off."

"Then how's he have an arm now then," asked Gray.

"Well you obviously haven't seen his Phase One form then Gray. Right after that, instead of crying or giving up Natsu turned to me and said. I want to become fire. At the time I thought that was a stupid statement so I just smiled and said yeah that's the spirit but inside I was struggling to understand him. A week was all it took for Natsu to reach Phase One you know."

"You're kidding."

"Nope within one week he came up to me, turned into fire, took the campfire we were using and used it to get his destroyed arm back. I couldn't believe it either. That kid is a prodigy, and taking him with me was one of the best things I could have done for him," Gildarts said as he looked at Makarov who was staring at Gildarts in utter shock.

"Why didn't you tell me any of this when you returned?"

"Simple, because Natsu told me not to."

"But then why are you telling us all now?"

"Because I want you all to understand just how much Natsu went through so he could be able to protect you all from things like that Demon."

"I- I can't give the two of you punishment after what I've just heard," Makarov said as he looked at the ground.

"How the hell could Natsu survive that and still be sane," Gray said as he looked at him.

"Erza could only look down at Natsu, tears in her eyes as she processed everything he had been through for all of them.

Tears began to fall on Natsu's face as she began to cry, she didn't care that there were other people there. Hearing about what Natsu had been through was too much for her as she began to sob uncontrollably before a hand was place on her cheek.

"Don't cry Erza it …. hurts me," he said as Erza's eyes widened.

"You heard all that," Erza asked him softly.

"Yeah and I'm gonna kick your ass for that Gildarts," Natsu sighed as he took Erza's hand.

"Natsu I can't believe what you went through," Erza said as she hugged him tightly.

"Erza, I went through all of that so no one else from the guild needs to. But that's not the only reason, though I'll let you know later."

"Hey why aren't you gonna tell us," Gray asked annoyed.

"Shut up popsicle," Natsu said as he fell asleep again in Erza's arms.

"I don't regret making that boy S Class, not after all this," Makarov said as he stood up.

"You still had doubts," Gildarts asked surprised.

"No, consider this adding more foundation to my decision."

"I see. Well we should all try to get some rest for the long walk tomorrow."

Everyone agreed and began to turn in for the night.

Erza kept Natsu close for warmth as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

 _ **/Era: Siegrain's Chambers/**_

"Well that was…. interesting to say the least."

"Indeed Lord Siegrain, Salamander shouldn't be taken lightly it seems."

Siegrain just laughed at Ultear's statement. "You honestly thought I would have taken him lightly after Valthiem?"

"I was merely adding to the conversation. Besides we have more pressing concerns to attend to."

"Indeed, your project on Galuna is coming along as planned?"

"Naturally, that fool Lyon is resurrecting the Demon as we speak."

"You must not let anyone interfere with the project Ultear. We need the properties within the Iced Shell for the tower."

"I have already begun collecting some of the runoff from the shell. We will soon have more than enough for the project."

Siegrain began to laugh as he looked into the lacrima, his eyes staring at the frozen form of a Demon.

"What should be done about the Demon once it's revived?"

"Well I'm sure we can fabricate some job that needs to be done on the island and we might be able to have a certain guild step in," Siegrain said with a grin.

"I think I have just the idea that could get the guilds attention, but there's just one problem."

"And what's that?"

"The Council will want someone to take the blame for Oshibana and Clover's destruction."

"Ah I see, well don't fret over that. I have a plan in regards to that, you focus on your mission," Siegrain said as he motioned towards the image of Galuna Island.

"Very well, Lord Siegrain."

 _ **/Outskirts of Magnolia/**_

"Man I'm starving," Natsu said as the group arrived at the edge of Magnolia.

"There won't be anything in the fridge at home so don't bother," Erza replied as Natsu simply sighed.

"Why are we standing around Master," Elise asked as Makarov motioned towards the city.

"Trust me it'll be worth the wait."

"What's that noise," Elise asked as the ground began to shake.

"People of Magnolia, please make way for a Gildarts shift."

"What's a Gildarts shift," Elise asked before her eyes shot open.

"Yeah never gets old," Natsu said as he stared at the city changing itself.

The group began to walk towards the guild down the straight path. They were high spirited as they reached the guild hall entrance.

"Hey guy's we're-," Natsu fell silent as he noticed the platoon of Rune Knights in the guild hall.

"We're looking for the Master of this guild," one of the Rune Knights said.

"That would be me," Makarov said as he stepped forward.

"We are here on behalf of the Magic Council to arrest one Natsu Dragneel," another Rune Knight said as he too stepped forward.

"And what are the charges?"

One of the Rune Knights pulled out a piece of paper and began to read it to the guild.

"Natsu Dragneel, you are hereby charged of the following crimes against the great kingdom of Fiore and her citizens. The complete and utter destruction of Oshibana Town and its surrounding area, the destruction of the town of Clover, instigating a conflict between one of the three biggest guilds of the Bharam Alliance Grimoire Heart without Council approval, failure to report and hand over an artefact of Zeref and failure to report signs of Dark Guild activity to the Council."

Shocked whispers began to fly around the room as the guild began to discuss Natsu's actions over the past few days.

"So I guess I'm going on trial then," Natsu said as one of the Rune Knights nodded.

"You will be required to wear this for the duration of the journey," one of the Knights said as they pulled out a collar.

"Magic suppression collar huh, good luck with that pal," Natsu said as Gildarts stifled a laugh.

"Are you taking hostile action," the man asked.

"Nah just try putting it on my neck it won't stay there for long," Natsu said as the man slowly began to attach the collar to Natsu's neck before it cracked and shattered.

"What did you do," the Knight asked shocked as Natsu simply laughed.

"There are those in this world whose magic can't be properly suppressed. An example you'd understand would be the Ten Wizard Saints."

The guards took a step back from Natsu as he simply shrugged. "I-impossible, there's no way you can be on that level!"

"Believe what you want pal, but the Council probably know too. I said I'd come quietly but there's one condition."

"And what would that be," the Knight asked nervously.

"I want Erza to come with me," he said as he held out his hand for her to which she quickly accepted.

"As long as you don't try anything I guess that's acceptable," one of the Knights said as he motioned for them to follow.

"Don't worry guys I'll be fine, besides I have Erza with me now, she'll know how to get me out of this if I can't think of something," Natsu said cheerfully as he left the guild hall with Erza.

"That boy will seriously be the death of me Makarov sighed as he stared out to the city.

 _ **/Era/**_

The trip to Era was mostly uneventful. Natsu and Erza simply waited for their arrival in Era.

"Dragneel step out of the carriage," a Rune Knight ordered as Natsu and Erza stepped out.

Natsu quickly realised that there was something wrong. A fair portion of the city had been damaged quite severely and there were many body bags lying in front of a destroyed building near the main gate.

"Hey what happened here," Natsu asked one of the Rune Knights as they made their way towards the Council building.

"Grimoire Heart happened, that's what," the Knight said as Natsu decided not to push the subject.

' _Surely it wasn't them,'_ he thought as he was motioned to wait near a large door.

"We will come to get you when it is time for your trial," the Knight said as he entered the room.

Natsu simply sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"It's not your fault Natsu, for all we know it could have been an entirely different group of members," Erza said as she took his hand into hers.

"It was them Erza I can feel it," Natsu replied with a sad look.

"How do you know?"

"I can still feel large traces of Bluenote's magic in the area, it was them all right."

"But you said it yourself; Bluenote is on a whole other level than most people. Even if you had gone all out there isn't a guarantee you would have beat him."

"That may be so but it still could have prevented this."

"And would have possibly allowed Lullaby to play its death magic? Some things happen in life Natsu and despite what we may want we can't change the past," Erza said as her smile faded.

"Shit, sorry Erza I shouldn't have let you go that far," Natsu said before she simply hugged him.

"Don't be Natsu, because like I said if certain events don't play out you may miss out on some of the best things in your life," Erza said with a slight blush.

"Erza…."

The two quickly composed themselves as the door began to open and a frog walked out.

"Natsu Dragneel, the Council will see you now."

Natsu nodded as the two made their way inside.

Upon entering the chamber the Council immediately turned their attention to Erza.

"Natsu we have classified matters to discuss so if you could-."

"She stays Doma or I will do nothing," Natsu said firmly.

"You are certainly lucky that your accomplishments along with Gildarts are legendary or else you would have been locked up by now."

"Look I'll be honest ok, Erza's probably less likely to spill what we say in this room than I am so cut her some slack and let her stay ok."

"Very well but she will be informed of the consequences by you once this is adjourned."

"Yeah that's fine but I've gotta ask, why'd you have me arrested?"

"Well to be honest your arrest is technically official however you will not be punished due to the information on the incidents at Oshibana and Clover that we have gathered. You see we know that you fought against Grimoire Heart before they came here and attacked the Council Dungeon so we wanted your take on the events."

"Which part since I fought the Demon Flute Lullaby and Bluenote within hours of each other."

"Your battle with the Demon of Zeref is still quite astonishing however there are only two people who were there firsthand and that's you and Gildarts."

"Well I guess I should start at the beginning then," Natsu said as he began to relay the full story to the Council.

When Natsu had finished retelling the story to the Council some of them were shocked while others were unfazed.

"So it seems our plan to disrupt the Dark Guilds not only failed but has given way to this mess," Gran Doma said with a sigh.

"So I'm guessing they broke that guy we captured out of prison then," Natsu said with a frown.

"Yes that appears to be the case. However what's important is that we recognise what you have done to avert a possible nation wide crisis and while we cannot award you anything for this we have one thing that we can do for you."

"And what's that?"

"Another member of the Council to my right named Ultear has discovered another Demon on the island of Galuna. We as the Magic Council wish to make a formal job request for you Natsu to go in and eliminate said Demon."

Natsu stood in silence and pondered it for a moment. "So which demon is it?"

"We have reason to believe it's the Demon Deliora and it has been there for quite some time. Now we all know of your prior feats and think that you would be the best mage for the job."

"Why not get one of the Wizard Saints to do it though?"

"Well to be honest the Ishgar 4 all turned us down straight away. And the higher up members aren't strong enough to take on a demon of Deliora's calibre."

"Fine I'll do it but I want to know the full job request details."

"Of course Natsu, the payment will be 3 million jewel due to the severity of the threat. You won't be required to bring back any evidence of the kill as we have our eyes on the island watching for any signs of the Demon. Also there's a group on that island who are attempting to bring Deliora back, you may do what you wish with them."

"Anything else I need to know?"

"Well this isn't going to be official but you're so called 'crimes' are no longer under your record. Not that they were to begin with but we wanted you to know."

"So can I take people with me?"

"Of course but you must not tell them any classified information of course."

"Yeah yeah I know," Natsu sighed as he began to head to the exit with Erza.

"On behalf of the Council we thank you Natsu."

Natsu simply waved a hand as he left the room.

Natsu had begun walking down the hallway when Erza pulled him into a tight hug from behind.

"Natsu that was amazing I had no idea you could negotiate so well with anyone let alone the Magic Council. Now not only are you in their good books but you're also being paid 3 million jewel, we can buy more stuff for the house with that."

"Let's not get too excited Erza, we still have to start the job first," Natsu said as he requiped a notepad into his hand.

"What are you writing?"

"Oh I'm cancelling our dinner that I booked before we got back to the guild since we have a job to d-."

"Did you just say you cancelled dinner for this crap," Erza said calmly.

"W-well you're the one that-."

"Put it back in the book and where are we going."

"Uh well I had a bit of spare cash left over I'd been saving and made reservations at Et Firniel."

Erza's eyes shot open as she crash tackled Natsu again. "You cannot be serious that place costs a fortune how in the world did you get reservations?"

"I may or may not know the head chef."

"Oh my god why didn't you say anything earlier today I need to go home and get ready I need to-."

"You mean we need to go home right?"

Erza's mind was racing a million miles a minute as she processed what Natsu said.

"R-right yes o-of course," she stuttered as Natsu simply took her hand causing her to blush.

"Erza calm down a minute ok. We still have the entire day to burn before dinner so you have plenty of time. Also I'm going to have to wear something different because my jackets kinda ruined."

"Wait what happened to the amazing outfit I picked for you," Erza yelled as her eyes went red.

"Well first Erigor's wind sliced it a bit, then Bluenote wrecked that and my jeans and Lullaby scratched up my jacket and shirt."

"I'll fix them when we get home," Erza said with a determined look in her eyes.

"Wait you know how to fix clothes," Natsu asked astonished.

"Well not a man's clothes," she said quietly.

"Well I'll take em off now so they don't get ruined any more than they already are."

"Wait Natsu what are you-."

Natsu began to glow in a bright light as his clothes disappeared and were quickly replaced with a new set.

"My room might not be able to hold as much as yours but I know all the basics I need," he said with a grin as Erza checked him out.

His outfit consisted of long black pants with gold linings, black shoes to match the pants and a trench coat that was predominantly red with black and gold dragon symbols on it.

"Huh what do you think Erza?"

"Where in the world did you get that?"

"Well I don't usually wear it unless I'm serious because of this," he said as he pointed to a gem that was in the centre of the trench coats buttons.

What's it for?"

This right here Erza is a Crystallized Drake Heart and these are basically considered to be mythic because of all the things they can do."

"Wait that's the actual heart of a real life Drake?"

"In a way, see when a Dragon or Drake dies it isn't the end for them. Their bodies attempt to leave for the plane that's between the living and the dead. This allows us to communicate with any Dragon or Drake who's entered this realm however if the Dragon or Drake attempts to remain in this world through certain acts they will be denied this honour of ascending."

"So what's this got to do with the Drake heart you have?"

"This particular Drake was a ruthless one. He preyed upon his own kind in a bid for power and even stole several other elements other than fire. Due to these acts he was denied entry into the in-between and remains right here," he said as he pointed at the crystal.

"Wait so it's still alive," asked Erza shocked.

"Pretty much yeah see he was cursed with undeath but also torture you see. Now torture for a Dragon or Drake is to be bound or to never roam the open skies again. This guy got both but as a result I was granted use of his powers through the use of these clothes," Natsu concluded.

"Wow who knew clothes could have so much back story."

"Yeah well I can't really use much of his power at the moment. Although once I master his powers the heart is meant to merge with me from what I'm told."

"That all sounds rather complicated."

"You have no idea," Natsu said with a sigh.

"If you two are done might I have a word with the two of you?"

Natsu and Erza quickly spun around to see one of the members of the Magic Council approaching them.

"Of course sir how can we assist you," Erza said quickly as the man waved his hand to silence her.

"Please just call me Yajima, the formalities can get quite tiring at my age."

"Of course Mr Yajima how can we help?"

"Well I've decided to head on over to Fairy Tail to catch up with Maki and fill him in on the details of the job."

"Maki," Natsu said confused.

"Ah yes you kids wouldn't be old enough to remember me but I was once in Fairy Tail too," Yajima said with a smile as Natsu and Erza's jaws dropped.

"Wow I guess anything's possible, even a Fairy Tail wizard being on the Council," Natsu blurted out as Erza hit him over the head.

"Well your half right Natsu, see I was forced to leave the guild in order to take my seat on the Council. At first I turned it down but after some thinking I realised all the good I might be able to accomplish."

Natsu frowned at the statement. "If what you're saying is true old timer then I need to talk to you and gramps about something important when we get back to the guild."

"Is that so, well you've done nothing but good so far as I'm concerned so I'm all ears for when we get back but might I ask what this is all about?"

"We can't speak of it here," Natsu said as he motioned towards the other Council members who had begun leaving the chamber.

"Ah I see," Yajima said as he realised what Natsu was referring to.

"We should get going then before the next train leaves," Erza cut in as she stared at one of the other Council members.

"Indeed the next train leaves soon," Yajima said as the three made their way there.

 _ **/Fairy Tail Guild/**_

The trip back to the guild was uneventful. The three arrived at the guild late in the afternoon. Erza had rushed back to Natsu and Erza's house to get ready for their evening together.

Natsu sighed as he walked up the steps with Yajima.

"You seem distracted," Yajima said as Natsu simply nodded.

"There are a lot of things that keep me distracted lately, most of which are bad."

"Yes well I just want to apologise for the way the Council's been, we aren't giving you much in the way of support and a few of the members seem to see you as just another tool."

"Let them play their games, I'm used to it," Natsu sighed as he opened the door and motioned for Yajima to enter.

When the two entered the guild fell silent.

"Natsu your back," Mira said cheerfully as she turned to Yajima.

"Hello there we need to speak to Maki," Yajima said with a smile as Mira looked at him confused.

"He means gramps Mira," Natsu said before she giggled at the nickname for the old man.

"Of course he's in his office if you'd like to go on up," she said before returning to the bar.

"Mira won't ever let him live that down you know," Natsu said with a slight grin as the two made their way upstairs.

"Oh Natsu I didn't realise that you were-," Makarov flew out of his seat when he saw Yajima standing next to him.

"Relax Maki I'm not here to cause trouble."

"Oh thank goodness, please have a seat you two," Makarov said as the two sat down.

"Right so Natsu, you said you had something you wanted to fill us in on."

"Yeah I do and I want to apologise for not telling you this when I was meant to brief the Council about the Valthiem incident but after you said what you said I decided you should be let in on this."

"What are you on about boy," Makarov said.

"Well this will basically be my word against another Council member but remember the guild master of Valthiems Razor, well turns out that he was Council member Hogg."

"I find that hard to believe that Natsu considering that you killed him yourself."

"Well you see that's the thing, he's not the one I'm pointing my finger at. See the Hogg that's on the Council is nothing more than a complex form of illusion magic."

"And how do you know this?"

"Because Hogg told me himself. It's why he became the leader of Valthiem in the first place to get his revenge."

"So who is the other member that you're accusing and why would they replace Hogg?"

"Well the other member I'm accusing is Council member Siegrain. According to Hogg he removed him because he knew too much and apparently he has another on the Council who is conspiring against the Council as well."

"Siegrain eh, yes I do find that to be quite believable. He's always seemed off to me and the potential ally he has must be Ultear. I see now why you didn't wish to speak of this anywhere near Era."

"I hope that you can find a way to make good use of the information old timer," Natsu said as he began to stand.

"Of course I will and I appreciate the confidence. I'll fill in Maki here on all the stuff that happened in Era for you."

"Appreciate it," Natsu said with a grin as he left the room.

"Fill me in on what," Makarov asked sweating bullets.

"Well to be blunt, Natsu's going to hunt another Demon for the Council."

 _ **/Outside Natsu and Erza's House/**_

Natsu had been waiting for ten minutes for Erza to exit the house. He decided to wear something from his requip space rather than disturb Erza as she was getting ready.

After a few more minutes of waiting Erza finally emerged from the house, Natsu upon noticing her nearly fainted.

Erza was in shock as she stared at Natsu. His outfit consisted of a black tuxedo which wasn't what caught her eye. Natsu had actually combed his hair. Erza couldn't be more happy with Natsu's effort to dress for the occasion.

Natsu couldn't be more taken away with Erza's beauty. It was the first time he'd seen Erza in a dress and he couldn't be more impressed. She was wearing a revealing red dress, her hair was done up similar to her hair when she's in her purgatory armor and surprisingly she was wearing heels.

"You look stunning Erza."

"Well you don't clean up too bad yourself."

"Shall we get going," Natsu said as he held out his right arm.

"Such a gentleman," Erza teased as she wrapped her arms around his and the two made their way to the restaurant.

The two arrived to a long line.

"Darn, looks like we'll be waiting awhile," Erza sighed as she stared at the line.

"Erza do you really think I'd allow that," Natsu said with a grin as the two made their way to the front of the line.

"Excuse me sir you must wait in line like-. Oh my it's you Sir Dragneel forgive my rudeness come this way," the man at the entrance said as the people in line began to complain.

"Wow Natsu that's impressive."

"I couldn't have you waiting Erza, besides I told you I know everyone here."

Erza smiled and held onto Natsu's arm tightly as they were shown their seats.

"Please peruse the menu while I inform Chef Gondeu that you have arrived Sir Dragneel," a man said to which Natsu nodded.

"Wow Natsu what'd you have to do to get treated like royalty by these guys?"

"Two things, first I am a Knight of Scarlione so I automatically get pull because they are all from Scarlione and respect tradition and two-."

Natsu was cut off as a rather large man with an extremely tall chef's hat quickly made his way over to the pair.

"Natsu my old friend it's been eons," the man said with a large smile.

"Shrikke how are ya," Natsu replied back with an equally large smile.

"I'm doing better than ever thanks to you and Gildarts. After you two helped me find that ancient tome my recipes have become legendary.

"Yeah sound like a lot of them held some seriously good recipes in them."

"Of course they did my friend of course, but enough about me introduce me to your lady friend eh."

"Erza this is Chef Shrikke Gondue, former Head Chef of her majesty Queen Illyandra Scarlione VII. Shrikke this is the famous Erza Scarlet.

"Famous," Erza asked with an eyebrow raised.

"But of course Erza, Natsu spoke often about you on our travels and would always talk about how he was so looking forward to seeing you once again."

"Is that so," Erza said as she looked at Natsu with a smile.

"Oh indeed for you see none of our group could match this man with a blade and yet he said he was but a novice compared to the mighty Erza."

"Wait you actually know how to use a sword Natsu?"

"Well you didn't think that I was just gonna make a sword, imbue it with my power and not test it out," Natsu replied.

"He jests Erza he didn't just use that sword we travelled for, he has an entire arsenal of them."

"That's right Shrikke just keep digging me a grave," Natsu sighed as Erza looked at him shocked.

"Why haven't you shown me them?"

"What the swords well we haven't really had much time to do anything since I got back let alone look at swords."

"Well that's true," Erza replied.

"Now I would love to converse with you more but I must get back to the kitchen. So what will the orders be eh, they're on the house?"

"Well you know what I'll have Shrikke," Natsu said.

"Of course the Breath of Salamander, named after you."

"You even have a meal named after you Natsu?"

"Well I wouldn't exactly say it's a meal many could stomach due to its intense heat but yeah it is."

"Well I'll have the Empress's Filet."

"An excellent choice and for dessert I already know what you'll be ordering Erza the strawberry cake. Our strawberry cake is one of the best you'll find in this world so we hope you'll enjoy it. Natsu will you be having the flame fondue?"

"You know it," Natsu replied as Shrikke nodded and bolted back to the kitchen.

"Natsu this is amazing, I've never been treated like this before."

"Consider this my way of starting to make up for all the years I kept you worried."

Erza began to tear up at Natsu's words as Natsu held her hand.

"Since when can you act so romantic?"

"To be honest I thought I would've screwed it up by now," Natsu replied.

"Well you're doing an amazing job so far Natsu," Erza said as the two stared at each other blushing slightly.

After a few minutes of conversation Shrikke returned with the pairs meals.

"Now I hope the two of you don't mind but I uncorked our finest wine," Shrikke said as he began to fill two glasses.

"Wow never thought I'd see that again," Natsu said as Shrikke simply laughed.

"My friend if anyone should be allowed to have the first taste it should be you; after all it would still be locked away in the Scarrian Vaults if it weren't for you."

"You should really fill me in on your adventures sometime Natsu," Erza said with an amused look.

"Oh indeed Natsu you must tell her about our raid on the Sylvarian Outskirts, best fight of my life."

"Wait you can fight," Erza inquired as Shrikke laughed again.

"Natsu I'm disappointed, you've mentioned nothing about the old crew. Yes I am a mage myself though I've decided to run my own restaurant here in Magnolia on the request of Gildarts. Besides a fighting chef can serve many functions on a team eh Natsu."

"I'm guessing you're talking about the time you made that twelve course meal out of that Scarrian Slimehopper that ended up tasting like a world class meal."

"That's the one you should've seen their faces when I brought it out they almost died," Shrikke continued laughing as Natsu and Erza simply smiled.

"Well I've taken up enough time old friend, come back when you're free and we'll have a proper contest like the old days."

"You know I can't refuse food man," Natsu said with a grin as the man left.

The two began to eat their meals and spoke about random topics from random gossip to the food and naturally the finer points of strawberry cake.

"Hey Natsu I was wondering about something."

"Yeah sure what's up."

"Talking with Shrikke made me think, who else was with you on these adventures of yours?"

Natsu simply sighed and placed his fork on the plate before taking another sip of the wine.

"There were eight of us in total. Me, Gildarts, Shrikke the cook, Solomon the healer, Alyssa the traps expert, Felix our telepath, Frollo the Queen's Stalwart Shield as he loves to be called and finally Queen Illyandra VII."

"Wait the Queen was a part of your team what the hell were you doing?"

"The job that Gildarts got from the request board," Natsu replied as he stared at the nearly empty wine glass.

"So what was the mission anyway, I asked Gildarts a few times and he just said to ask you."

"Yeah that'd be his way of punishing me I guess. Well I guess I can tell you, did you notice how Gildarts has a metal arm and leg now?"

"Yes I assumed something bad happened while you two were on your journey."

"Yeah well the target on the job did that to him."

"Who was the target," Erza asked quietly.

"A black Dragon was harassing the area near the capital of Scarlione. We took the job to kill it, well let's just say we failed," Natsu said as he held his head down.

"A black Dragon, Natsu you don't mean-."

"Yeah THAT black Dragon, Acnologia the Apocalypse Dragon, he was spotted in Scarlione though it wasn't until after we left the country that we encountered him properly."

Erza stared at Natsu in shock. She knew he would have gone through things that no normal person could live through on a century quest but to face Acnologia was unbelievable.

"Gildarts and I were lucky to escape with our lives and to be honest I'm not even sure how we did to be brutally honest," Natsu sighed. "I just feel bad that Gildarts ended up getting maimed like that because I wasn't able to slay the bastard."

"Natsu you can't blame yourself, you fought the Dragon of the Apocalypse and survived that's more than almost anyone can say."

"True but Gildarts still got hurt regardless and being a Dragon Slayer I failed in my own magic even after all the years of training."

"Natsu," was all Erza could say as she held his hand.

"That's enough moping out of you Natsu," Shrikke roared as he emerged from the kitchen.

The man made his way over to him with a serious look on his face.

"Do you really think you're the only one suffering boy, hell we all are. But do you see me sitting around moping about what happened, or Gildarts? And if anyone has the right to mope out of all of us it's Felix!"

"What happened to Felix," Erza asked Natsu with a concerned look.

"Whilst Acnologia was still in Scarlione he forced his way into Felix's mind while the rest of us were communicating with him. We were all gravely wounded, but as one last sick act he drove Felix mad using our pain. We had to leave him at the palace with the Queen because he was too unstable to return to regular society."

Erza was completely shocked at what Natsu had said. Shrikke however continued to speak.

"Natsu, I understand your problems but you need to try and move on. You know Illyandra said she would summon all of us back if a cure for Felix was ever discovered. Please try not to dwell on the past eh."

"Yeah your right Shrikke, it's just hard thinking about all the good times we had and knowing they lead to that."

Natsu stood from his chair and extended his arm for Erza to which she latched onto.

"Trust me Shrikke, I'm trying to move on too," Natsu said as the two left the restaurant.

 _ **/Natsu and Erza's House/**_

The two had made their way back home in silence. Once they reached the front door Natsu opened it and the two made their way inside.

"I'm sorry Erza, I ruined our night," Natsu said as he began to head upstairs before Erza's hand latched onto his arm.

"You didn't ruin it Natsu, honestly it was one of the best nights of my life. I mean sure I learnt some awful things that have happened to you but I'm glad I got to learn more about you."

Natsu stared down at Erza with a loving gaze. "Erza listen I-."

Before Natsu had a chance Erza had cleared the gap between them and brought Natsu in for a passionate kiss.

Natsu was in complete shock, unable to register the situation that was unfolding. He subconsciously kissed her back however as the two finally separated for air.

"Natsu I can't deny my feelings for you any longer," Erza said with a fierce bush as Natsu finally came to his senses.

"I think we both feel the same way then," Natsu said as the two stared at each other.

"Then ask Natsu, take the chance," Erza said softly as Natsu brought her closer to him.

"Erza, do you want to be my girlfriend?"

Erza simply smiled and brought him in for another kiss; one that Natsu was ready for this time.

"I won't let you down Erza," Natsu whispered in her ear as the two stood at the bottom of the stairs hugging.

"You never have you idiot," she replied softly.

"Come on we'd better get some rest we have a lot to do tomorrow."

"Yeah I know, but how do you want to handle our relationship?"

"I don't care who knows Erza, as long as you're happy then I'm happy."

"I was hoping you'd say that, I need to let the others know you're off limits."

"Wait what others," Natsu asked confused as Erza led him to their bed.

"Leave your torn clothes on the chair there and I'll deal with them when we get back."

"Still can't believe you can sew."

"Still can't believe you can be romantic."

"Still can't believe you actually said yes."

"Natsu if anything I would've said yes if you had asked me any time since you got back."

"Are you serious?"

Erza requiped into her pyjamas and snuggled into Natsu, "Of course I would've silly."

"Well then I'll try to return the confidence," Natsu said as he kissed Erza on the forehead.

"Night Erza."

"Night Natsu."

 _ **/Galuna Island: Deliora's Chamber/**_

"The thawing process is almost complete," a strange man said as he stared at the frozen form of the Demon known as Deliora.

"Soon Ur, soon I'll avenge you," another man said as he stared at the frozen Demon, a look of disgust in his eyes.

"He's avenging her out of love," a pink haired girl said.

"Do you ever stop talking about love," a blue haired man said coldly as the girl looked at him.

"How dare you treat the power of love that way!"

"Enough the both of you," the white haired man said as he approached them.

"Lyon you know how annoying she can be."

"I don't care right now; just make sure the thawing process isn't interrupted. This is the final stage and it should be done relatively soon."

"Of course," the two said in unison as they left the chamber.

"All according to plan," a female voice whispered as she disappeared into the night.

 **(Editied 01/11/18)**

 **That's Chapter 8 done. Now I know that there was a lot in this chapter that I went over but I hope you all still enjoy it anyway. But isn't the fact that we finally got to that all important NatZa action great! Really though I'm glad I could finally set them up. Also all the things that were either vaguely explained or introduced but not explained in the second half will be looked at in the future.**

 **Hope your all keen for the next chapter**


	9. Galuna The Island Of Demons

_**(Edited 18/11/18)**_

 **I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.**

 **Galuna The Island of Demons**

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

Natsu let out a slight groan as he slowly began to open his eyes and adjusted to the morning rays streaming through his bedroom window. Following the rays Natsu smiled as he saw the beautiful form of Erza lying next to him.

' _Such a shame to have to wake such a perfect creature but duty calls,'_ Natsu mentally sighed as he placed his hand lightly on her shoulder in an attempt to rouse Erza from her slumber.

Erza let out a rather cute yawn as her eyes fluttered open and locked straight onto the Dragon Slayer's smiling form bringing one to her own features as she remembered the previous night.

"Good morning Natsu but can I ask why you decided to disturb me from a rather pleasant dream I was having?

"I wouldn't have woken you normally but uh I kind of need to get up and …"

"Get up," Erza asked before realising her arms were wrapped around Natsu's chest.

"I wouldn't mind being here longer but I need to catch Gray at the guild before he runs off on another job."

Erza released her grip on Natsu as the pinkette stood up and walked over to the desk at the end of the room.

"Oh well what's this about Gray?"

"I'm bringing him on the Deliora job."

"Are you sure he's ready to take on a Demon, he got beat up pretty bad by that Erigor guy?"

"Well I'm bringing him for two reasons. The first is that I do think he'd be fine on an S Class with us with him. I think it'd be a good experience for him. But the second reason, which you might not agree with me on is that he needs to face Deliora."

"Why would he need to fight Deliora Natsu?"

"Well I don't know if he ever told you about his past but Deliora is the Demon that killed his family and his Master."

"And you want to drag him into that type of situation," Erza asked confused.

"But Erza what right do we have to keep him from having a hand in beating it, besides since he's fought it before he might know a thing or two about it."

"Well I don't think it's a good idea but I do see your point. And the two of us will be there to help him."

"Yeah I'd hate to see what Gray would do if he found out we went off to fight Deliora and didn't let him in on it," Natsu said as he began to make his way to the door.

"Going to the guild dressed like that," Erza giggled as Natsu looked down to realise he was shirtless.

"Oh right but uh the clothes you bought me are ruined."

"Natsu we bought you several sets of clothes remember?"

"Wait we did, I can't remember?"

"I'll get you something to wear then," Erza said as she opened the wardrobe and pulled out a set of clothes.

"Well they don't look too bad I guess."

"Well I picked ones that I don't mind getting ruined, since we'll be fighting a Demon after all."

"Yeah yeah I get it, I'm sorry that my clothes got wrecked ok."

"Natsu it's not about the clothes ok, well maybe a little but still wasn't there anything you could've done to prevent all those tears?"

"Maybe who knows, what you should really be thinking is that the opponents I was fighting broke through my Crash Barrier to do that."

"Oh I didn't even think about that, sorry."

"Look I actually liked those clothes too you know, let's see if these look any better on me."

Natsu went into the bathroom to change while Erza just requiped into her usual Heart Kreuz armor.

"Well those don't look too bad," Erza said with an approving nod.

"They're a bit plain though don't you think?"

"Hmm well since your jacket isn't torn I guess you could wear that over that shirt."

"Yeah I'm really starting to like this jacket," Natsu said as he wrapped his scarf around his neck.

"Shame we don't have anything gold or red, all black does kind of suit you though, makes you look more intimidating," Erza said with a slight blush.

Natsu simply smiled as he instantly appeared behind her as he picked her up off the ground, prompting a squeal from Erza.

"Natsu put me down," Erza said between her giggling.

Natsu cleared the stairs in the house and stopped at the front door before putting Erza down.

"Was that really necessary?"

"Oh right sorry, serious face," Natsu said sarcastically as he made a silly face.

Erza could only laugh. She hadn't seen Natsu act light-hearted since before he left.

Come on Natsu we need to see Gray."

"Right," Natsu said still grinning as the two made their way to the guild hall arm in arm each having smiles on their faces.

The duo arrived at the guild hall after a rather pleasant morning walk through Magnolia Park and picking up a morning snack for Erza, naturally it was cake. Natsu opened the door for the pair as they walked in to deafening silence.

"What's up with me silencing you guys lately? Honestly if you all keep going silent when I come in Erza will think I'm stealing her thunder," Natsu joked as the guild immediately erupted back into its usual cheer and banter with the pair making their way toward the bar where Gildarts was attempting to drain it dry.

"Oi Gildarts what are ya drinking?"

"Oh your back already huh, well I swiped this from the basement it's the strongest stuff the guild has."

"You swiped it did you," a dark voice said from behind the counter.

"Uh well you see I uh," Gildarts began to stutter as Natsu took the bottle.

"I've gotta try this," Natsu said with a gleam in his eyes as he began to chug the bottle.

"Hey kid that's strong stuff you probably shouldn't do that."

"He's right Natsu that's over 40% pure alcohol," Mira said as she walked over concerned for the Dragon Slayer.

"Nah I'll be fine only a certain type of fire can get me wasted, besides I have a job to do today so I can't afford to get trashed now," Natsu said as he handed Gildarts an empty bottle.

"Oh gee thanks ya prick."

"What'd you say old geezer."

"I ain't old you little shit!"

"I may not be able to fight anyone in the guild but I'll kick your ass!"

The two mages continued to fling insults at each other, worrying the rest of the guild as the floor around them began to crack under the pressure of their magic power.

"Cut it out Natsu," Erza said as she dragged him off.

"This ain't over," Natsu yelled at the crash mage before Erza sat him down at a table.

"What was that all about?"

"Bastard wouldn't share his drink with me," Natsu whined almost childishly.

Erza sighed as she shook her head. "Well at least you only fight Gildarts and not everyone otherwise we'd have to expand the infirmary."

"Hold up a minute Erza Gray just walked in," Natsu said pointing to the Ice Make Mage at the door. "Oi Gray get over here!"

"Back already huh," Gray said with a grin as he walked over.

"Got another job I want to take you on and I guarantee you won't say no."

"Is that right well this better be important?"

"Well it only some Demon, Deliora I think his name was."

"Deliora, you'd better not be screwing with me Natsu you know what this means to me!"

Erza pulled out an S Class job flyer and gave it to Gray. "This enough proof for you Gray?"

Gray looked at the job request before facing the two. "Thanks for bringing on this one guys it means a lot to me."

"Look man you did good on that Eisenwald thing so who better to bring huh," Natsu said with a grin.

"So when are we heading out?"

"In twenty minutes, we need to meet at the station and I need to get a few things together."

"Right well I'll see you guys at the station then," Gray said with a grin as he ran out of the guild.

"I'll go and get the tickets to Hargeon but that doesn't solve the boat ride."

"We'll deal with that when we get there Erza."

"Right well I'm off, I'll see you at the station," Erza said as she leaned in and kissed Natsu on the forehead with a sly grin.

The guild fell silent as they witnessed Erza kiss Natsu on the forehead before walking out of the guild hall, naturally none would ever dare say skipped lest they find themselves a head short.

"Should've known she'd do something like that," Natsu sighed as Mira ran over to him.

"Natsu oh my god are you two dating come on I need details," Mira squealed prompting Natsu to sigh again.

"Look I have a job I have to go on now can this wait until I get back?"

"Fine but I want proper details," Mira pouted bringing a small grin to Natsu's face at her antics.

"By the way could you pick out some good jobs for Elise to do while we're gone? All she's done is crap for us and she hasn't made any cash since she joined."

"Sure I can do that, what types of jobs would she be good at?"

"Well honestly she could probably do any job if Eliza were in control. But since she isn't S Class and there won't be any S Class wizards here who could take her just nab the highest paying regular jobs Mira."

Natsu looked at Mira who looked like she was about to pass out as Natsu quickly rose to steady the white haired barmaid.

"Oi Mira are you ok?"

"He's back," was all Mira said before she passed out.

Other thuds could be heard around the room as everyone in the guild began to pass out.

"Calm down Natsu it's not an enemy," Gildarts said waving his hand in a calming gesture as a smirk made its way onto his face. "Now then time to capitalize on this."

Gildarts leant over the counter to the bar and began to pour himself free drinks and skulling them just as quick. Natsu then realized Makarov was still awake following the example of the Crash Mage.

"Indeed Natsu its Mystogan," Makarov sighed as he took another drink from his mug.

"Mystogan," Natsu asked confused.

"I would also like to know who this Mystogan fellow is," Eliza said as she came down from the guild rafters.

"Figures you'd be immune to this magic," Gildarts said with a laugh.

"This magic is strange, almost otherworldly," Eliza said before the doors opened and a cloaked figure walked in.

"Interesting, seems the wizards in Fairy Tail are getting quite strong," Mystogan said as he approached the group.

"Mind telling me why you knocked out the guild," Natsu asked slightly annoyed.

"I simply don't want other people knowing my identity."

"Why though, you can't look too bad?"

"Drop it Natsu," Makarov sighed as he took another sip.

"Its fine Master, after all it's the first time Natsu has seen me. By the way I heard you made S Class, congratulations."

"Thanks I guess though it'd help if you took off the damn mask."

Mystogan sighed as he made his way up the stairs and took an S Class quest.

"Is this one fine Master?"

"Yeah I'll have Mira mark it down when you leave."

"Thank you Master and here is the job that I completed," Mystogan said as he handed a completed S Class quest flyer to Makarov.

"So I'm guessing you like to do solo jobs huh Mystogan," Natsu said with an amused tone.

"Well occasionally I get assistance on some jobs but for the most part yes. I've heard good things about you though Natsu, maybe we could go on a job one day."

Natsu grinned at the mage as he motioned to the door.

"Yeah sounds like fun, but you've gotta finish what you started first so get moving."

This got a laugh from Gildarts and Eliza as Mystogan chuckled lightly before making his way to the door.

"Nice to meet you too Natsu," the man said in a slightly amused tone.

"Yeah yeah and remember to lift your sleep spell on the way out pal," Natsu said grinning.

Mystogan began to walk out of the room and began counting down from five until he was out of sight and the mist lifted.

"How come you got all the attention," Eliza pouted as everyone stared at her amused.

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy from you Eliza," Natsu teased as she hit him over the head.

"Nothing of the sort you fool, I am a Goddess and have no such feelings."

"Right sure you don't, anyway since you're here I should probably tell you I'm having Mira pick out some jobs for Elise to do."

"Is that so, and what might these jobs be?"

"How should I know I've got ten minutes to be at the station so ask Mira she can help you out."

"Oh and where might you be going dear?"

"Just off to fight another Demon, usual stuff. I thought Elise might want some money to pay her rent this month so that's what the jobs are for."

"Well now isn't that kind of you dear I'm sure Elise will be thrilled."

"That's cool, well I'm off," Natsu said as he raced out of the guild.

The guild had begun to wake up from the mist as everyone began to look around dazed and confused.

"That Mystogan always causing a mess," Mira sighed as she saw all the spilt drinks and food around the hall.

"God damn Mystogan, a real man would show his face to the guild," Elfman roared as he punched Loke in the face.

"Oww what the hell you idiot," Loke yelled as he returned the punch.

Pretty soon the majority of the guild was in a brawl as the Master, Gildarts, Eliza and Mira simply sighed.

"Your Mira correct," Eliza asked as she turned to Mira.

"Yep that's me," Mira said as she ducked to avoid a bottle that was thrown.

"Natsu told me that you had some jobs for Elise to do."

"Oh of course you must be the God that is Elise's Mother then?"

"Indeed I am dear," she replied with a smile.

"Well come with me and I'll get the two of you all set up," Mira said as she motioned towards the regular quest board.

"Well then I guess I'll be seeing you guys later," Natsu said as he made his way toward the door before turning around with a cheeky grin on his face. "By the way Mira Gildarts was swiping free drinks while everyone was passed out."

The look of utter horror on Gildart's face as Mira's unnerving smiling form loomed over him to such a degree that even Eliza took a step back in surprise.

"Now I trust you will be paying for every last drop you took won't you Gildarts, after all we're all one big happy family that would never take things without providing the appropriate compensation?"

Natsu grinned as he left Gildarts to his fate and made his way back home to prepare for the S Class Quest.

Several hours later the trio arrived at the Port of Hargeon and began to search for someone to take them to Galuna Island.

"We'll get there Gray so calm down," Erza said as he punched a barrel.

"That's the fifth person who's said they won't take us to the damn island!"

"Gray there's heaps more boats here, worst case scenario we can always just … borrow one," Natsu said with a sly grin.

"A boat to Galuna you say," a voice said from behind them.

"Yeah you offering a ride," Natsu said as the man stared at him blankly.

"Perhaps but tell me what your business is on the island?"

"Here read this pal it'll tell you all you need," Natsu said as he handed the man the flyer.

The man read the flyer over before nodding his head.

"I can take you to the island but I have one simple request."

"Of course sir please tell us what you need," Erza said.

"You see I am a native of Galuna and my people are suffering. If I take you to the island I would ask that you please help them, talk to the chief he knows what needs to be done."

"That sounds fair," Natsu said as he held out his hand to shake the man's hand.

"You've got a deal then wizards, oh and my names Bobo by the way."

"Names Natsu, that's Erza, the popsicle is Gray," Natsu replied quickly as Gray grumbled over his nickname.

"Thank you for agreeing to help my people," Bobo said as they made their way onto his boat.

"It's the least we can do for you taking us to the island, the other sailors seemed afraid to go near it," Erza said.

"Well there's been a string of bad incidents recently relating to the island; as a result most people don't want to go near Galuna."

"Well that's interesting," Natsu sighed as he sat down next to Erza.

"Anyway the trip should only be a few short hours so if you want to have a nap or something then now's the time," Bobo said as Natsu's head found its way onto Erza's lap.

"Hope you don't mind but I'm gonna have a little nap Erza?"

"It's fine Natsu sleep well," Erza replied as Natsu's vision slowly went black.

Several hours later Natsu began to feel a hand lightly running through his hair as his eyes slowly cracked open to see Erza's smiling face looking down at him.

"Sleep well Natsu," Erza asked softly as Natsu nodded.

"Best I've had in years thanks to you Erza," Natsu said with a smile.

"What the hell is up with you two," Gray asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh yeah you weren't there were you," Natsu said with a sly grin as he looked up at Erza.

"I told everyone right after you left Gray, Natsu and I are together now," Erza said as she smiled at Natsu.

"WAIT WHAT, Natsu hasn't even been back two weeks what the hell," Gray yelled astonished.

"Haha the look on your face Gray," Natsu chuckled out as Erza began to giggle.

"Well I guess that explains why Erza moved in with you then."

"Well to be honest I wasn't really given much of a- OOF!"

Gray winced as Erza's metal clad fist met Natsu's ribcage as the Dragon Slayer fell onto the floor in an undignified heap.

"Anyway the two of us are together so now you know."

"Right, well I guess that means the two of you are gonna become the powerhouse duo of the guild?"

"Actually I've been meaning to talk to you about that Gray," Natsu said as he sat up.

"This should be good."

"I wanna form a team. Me, you, Erza and Elise, after how we handled the Eisenwald incident I think it'd be a great idea."

"That's an interesting idea Natsu," Erza said as she nodded in agreement.

"Oh man could you imaging the look on gramps face, it'd be priceless," Gray said with a smirk.

"So what do you guys think, wanna form a team?"

"I'm in," Gray said with a thumbs up.

"You know I'll do it Natsu," Erza said a she shook her head.

"Now we've just gotta ask Elise when we get back."

"I have a feeling she'd agree Natsu," Erza said as she placed a hand on top of Natsu's head.

"You lot done chatting back there, we've arrived," Bobo said as he walked up to the group.

"Thanks again for the ride here, we'll be sure to help out your village" Natsu said

"Thank you Fairy Tail wizards I'm sure the chief will reward you for your efforts."

"Come on guys we've got a job to do," Gray said as he jumped onto the shore.

"So this is Galuna Island huh?"

"It's quite beautiful isn't it Natsu," Erza said as she grabbed Natsu's hand and jumped off the boat to join Gray.

"Hey Bobo where's your village?"

"If you head into the forest over there you'll find a dirt road. Follow that dirt road and it will lead you to my village. If the chief doesn't let you in right away let him know I sent you."

"Thanks Bobo," Natsu said as the group made their way into the forest.

"So what do you think the village wants done," Gray asked.

"Beats me man but we have to help them out and who knows maybe they can help us with Deliora."

"Natsu a bunch of villagers don't stand a chance against that monster."

"You idiot I meant directions to where he is or something geez," Natsu replied as he rolled his eyes in amusement.

"That's enough you two I can see the village entrance," Erza said as she pointed to a wooden fence.

"Halt outsiders, leave this place at once!"

"We're wizards of Fairy Tail, a man named Bobo sent us."

"Bobo you say, show us your marks."

The three revealed their guild marks and the gates opened soon after and a short purple creature walked out.

"Welcome to our village Fairy Tail, my name is Moka and I am the chief of this village."

"Hi there I'm Natsu this is Erza and Gray, we're here to help you with a problem Bobo said you've got."

"Thank goodness someone can finally free us of this curse."

"Curse?"

"Yes the job I have for you is to destroy the moon!"

"You want us to … destroy the moon?"

"Yes if you look at the purple ray of light, it comes from the moon."

"And why exactly is that a bad thing?"

"The moon curses us with these forms you see us in now, please destroy it and remove the curse placed on my people."

Natsu stood there in silence as he made up his mind, Erza and Gray stared at him waiting for a response.

"Fine we'll help but we need to get to the source of the light before we decide to destroy anything ok?"

"That is acceptable," Moka said as the village began to cheer.

"Alright we will head out immediately sir," Erza said as she dragged Natsu and Gray with her.

"You handled that perfectly Natsu," Erza said proudly.

"Erza the guy wants us to destroy the moon; I only did what a normal person would do."

"Natsu just shoot a roar at the moon and be done with it," Gray said with a grin as the four began to laugh.

"If I'm right that might be all it takes."

"I see you picked up on that too Natsu."

"What am I missing here guys?"

"That light isn't natural Gray, look at the moon and then look at the purple light."

"Now that you mention it Erza the light isn't in line with the moon."

"Which means someone's using a powerful spell here."

"Could be related to Deliora," Gray growled as he looked up at the light.

"Guys we need to check out the centre of the light."

"Natsu's right we need to get moving."

"Sooner we sort this out the sooner we can find Deliora."

"Calm down Gray we're working on it now let's go," Erza said as the group made their way to the light.

The group soon arrived near the light and came across an ancient looking temple.

"Well this doesn't look shady at all."

"No shit ice for brains."

"You seriously trying to start something now Natsu?"

"Nah I'm just bored- hold up we're not alone."

"What is it Natsu?"

"There's three of them, can't make out where they are though. There's a weird scent in the air and it's messing with my nose."

"Keep your guard up guys we don't know which direction these guys are gonna come from."

"That's ok Gray, we'll come to you," a voice said from the top of the temple.

The group looked up and spotted four figures standing near the pillar of light.

"You've gotta be freakin kidding me, Lyon what the hell are you doing here," shouted Gray.

"You know that guy Gray," Erza asked.

"Yeah, Ur had two disciples remember me and him."

"You still consider yourself Ur's student Gray after what you did, you have some nerve."

"Screw you Lyon, Deliora killed Ur not me!"

"Keep telling yourself that but it won't change the facts! I know why the three of you are here and I won't allow you to interfere!"

"Wait so you're involved with freeing Deliora," Gray growled as he clenched his fists. "Ur would be disgusted with you! You know just as well as I do what the Iced Shell is, how could you do this to her!"

"I'm doing it to avenge her Gray. With Sherry, Yuka and Toby I can put an end to Deliora, just like Ur wanted!"

"You're insane Lyon, your little group isn't anywhere near strong enough to take on Deliora and you know it!"

"And what yours is Gray, why do you always think your way is right!"

"Look I made mistakes in my past Lyon but I learnt from Ur's example, what your doing will ruin the thing she sacrificed herself for!"

"That's enough of this shit," Natsu said as he stepped forward.

"Who do you think you are?"

"Names Natsu pal, I don't know the history between the two of you and I don't really wanna. But from what I can tell the four of you are behind this crap with Deliora which means we need to take you guys down."

"I agree with Natsu, Gray I know you have a past with this man but we have a job to do and that comes first."

"At least let me take Lyon then Erza?"

"We'll give you a chance Gray but our priority is Deliora and the problem the village has remember?"

"Erza, Gray I'm going on ahead, you guys can deal with these clowns."

"What the hell flame brain, chickening out on the fight already!"

"Shut it Gray, Natsu you can tell us what's going on after all this."

"Right and Erza take this," Natsu said as he pulled an object out of his requip space.

"What is it?"

"It's got my magic infused into it. It's a special lacrima that is designed to fit in the armor I made for you."

"What does it do?"

"Hopefully you won't need to use it but it will unlock a stage of the armor I've sealed away for now."

"Why'd you seal it?"

"Because it isn't regular Fire Dragon Slayer magic in there like the armor. It's got my Fire Dragon King magic in it, it's easy to lose control of and as you've seen it tends to explode a lot. Don't use it unless you have to."

"I won't," Erza said as Natsu disappeared.

"What, where did the pink haired one go," Lyon said as the group looked around frantically before Yuka collapsed unconscious.

"Damn pyro, just has to show off," Gray sighed as Erza grinned.

"Natsu just made our job easier Gray, guess that means you can take your friend over there."

Gray grinned as he prepared to fight. "Guess I owe Natsu one when we get back to the guild."

"You think that we're just gonna let you ruin Lyon's plans like this aroo," Toby howled as he drew his claws.

"Indeed, we'll show these fools the power of love," Sherry said as she summoned a golem.

"I'll deal with these two Gray, go take care of Lyon."

Gray charged at Lyon as the two made their way into the temple.

"Guess it's just the three of us then," Erza said with a smile.

"You think you can take on the two of us, how silly," Sherry said as she ordered her golem to charge Erza.

" **Requip: Sea Empress Armor!** " Erza was engulfed in light and appeared in her new armor with a sword in hand.

"Go and beat her love," Sherry cried as the golem came in for a strike.

" **Raging Squallstrike** ," Erza yelled as she slashed the golem vertically and left a gash right down the middle.

"What, how were you able to damage my precious golem!"

"This is my Sea Empress Sword; it allows me to slice through things vulnerable to water. And your golem is made of earth."

"Aroo, shouldn't leave your back turned," Toby yelled as he made for the back of Erza's head with his claws.

"Such a fool," Erza sighed as she lazily ducked and kicked Toby in the head sending him back a few feet.

The golem finally recovered from Erza's attack and began to charge her again. Erza slashed the golem horizontally, cutting its legs clean off.

Toby recovered and took another slash at Erza which she blocked easily with her sword.

"The two of you are outmatched; surrender now and you won't be harmed!"

"You think we'll defy Lyon, you've got another thing coming Fairy and after what you did to my precious golem I'll make sure you pay!"

Erza sighed and shook her head. She knew she had to deal with these two and help Gray.

"Listen you two; I don't have time to deal with this so I'll be ending this now."

"Don't underestimate us aroo!"

"Yeah we won't let Lyon down, let's get her Toby!"

" **Requip: Flame Empress Armor**." Erza emerged from the light that had engulfed her with her Flame Sword in hand.

Toby and Sherry rushed Erza but were suddenly engulfed in fire. With a few swift strikes Toby and Sherry were knocked unconscious.

"Well that takes care of that, now to find Gray," Erza said as she requiped back into her regular armor.

 _ **/Gray's POV/**_

" **Ice Make Freeze Lancer!** "

" **Ice Make Eagles!** "

The two Ice Make mages fired volleys of ice constructs at each other which cancelled each other out.

"Not bad Gray but not good enough," Lyon said as he motioned behind Gray.

"Huh what the hell are you-," Gray was cut off as a large fist made of ice smashed into his side, sending him flying into a nearby wall.

"You never were the brightest one Gray but I thought you would have at least learnt how to be aware of your surroundings."

Gray slowly got to his feet, clutching his ribs. "Pretty sure Ur also taught us to use both hands for our magic so it'd be stronger but you didn't pay attention to that."

"My form of Ice Make is far superior to yours Gray; it allows me to do more than one thing, things like this!"

Lyon raised his hands as more eagles made of ice flew out of his left hand while the ice construct behind him began to move again.

"Like it Gray it's my Ice Make Ape, good for when brute strength is required."

"Looks like a half made pile of crap to me," Gray grunted as he dodged the eagles being hurled in his direction.

"Stop delaying the inevitable Gray, Deliora will be revived and then I'll have my revenge!"

"You always were an arrogant bastard Lyon; you think that you stand a chance against Deliora? You saw what Ur was forced to do to stop it and she was stronger than we are now put together!"

"Enough Gray, I've surpassed Ur and I will use this power to avenge her!"

Gray began to stance up again but before he could use his next spell Lyon's Ape grabbed him.

"Once again Gray remember your surroundings," Lyon chided. "I didn't want it to come to this but I have no choice since you choose to stand against me."

Lyon raised his hand to meet Gray's chest as he let loose several eagles which made contact quickly.

Gray grit his teeth as he endured the pain, an endless stream of eagles piercing his chest.

"Stubborn to the end Gray, fine I'll end it then," Lyon said as he made a sword of ice and began to walk towards him.

"If .. Ur cou..could see you now Lyon she'd be…ashamed," Gray said weakly between breaths as Lyon walked closer.

"As if you have the right to speak of Ur after what you did Gray, but since you're going to die I won't deny you your last words?"

"Gray looked up into Lyon's eyes, searching for any scrap of the boy he once knew.

"You won't find it Grey, the old Lyon died when Ur did."

"Fine but…I have one last thing to…to say."

"Fine what is it Gray?"

Gray looked up at the man and smiled, blood covering his face. "Always check your surroundings!"

Lyon had no time to react as ice began to cover the entire room. Gray's hands began to light up as he forced his arms into an X formation.

"GRAY YOU WON'T YOU…YOU CAN'T," Lyon screamed as Gray simply smiled.

"Taking you outs the only way, was gonna do this on Deliora if he was free when we got here but since you're the cause then you'll have to do."

"You know the consequences of the Iced Shell, its suicide! Are you really able to do it?"

"I was ready the moment Ur died!" The temperature in the room began to rapidly decrease as a large amount of ice slowly began to build up.

"Gray stop this, you're crazy!"

"Goodbye Lyon," Gray said as he closed his eyes and thought about his friends before a fiery fist knocked him out of his stance and into a wall.

"What the fu-." Gray's eyes widened as he saw Natsu standing there and surrounding him a raging inferno of fire.

"You ain't gonna last long in S Class pulling stunts like that Gray," Natsu said calmly as he kept his eyes on Lyon.

"Natsu what are you doing, I need to stop Lyon now!"

"Gray did you already forget the mission?"

"To stop Deliora yeah I know!"

"No it wasn't to stop Deliora, it was to exterminate Deliora. You really must've gotten knocked around quite a bit."

"If that is truly your goal then why fight with us," Lyon asked confused.

"Simple, because the four of you a trying to bring back a Demon of Zeref. We can't let that go unpunished."

"But that's-." Lyon barely had time to react as Natsu punched him in the face and sent him into a nearby wall.

"That's for what you were doing to Gray ya bastard."

"Natsu I'm…..I'm sorry."

"For what, you were willing to put your life on the line for what you believe in, nothing wrong with that. Erza's probably gonna kill me if she sees me near you when you look like that, hang around here with your pal since Erza's on her way down."

"Where are you going?"

"There's a fifth person here, someone I think I know so I'm gonna look for them."

"Ok well once Erza gets here we're gonna look for the chamber Deliora's in."

"Yeah that's cool; don't start the party without me."

"Yeah yeah," Gray said as Lyon finally got out of the crater in the wall.

"Your done pal, just take it easy ok."

Lyon looked at Natsu with a mixture of anger, disappointment, fear and frustration as he disappeared from sight.

"How is that guy so strong?"

"Simple Lyon, he cares about people, his friends and family. He has a drive to fight for something greater than himself, something you don't have."

"I don't understand Gray," Lyon said as Gray simply laughed as he coughed up a bit of blood.

"After this is sorted, go figure it out yourself."

"Perhaps Gray, perhaps."

A few minutes later Erza arrived to see Gray half beaten to death on the ground with Lyon sitting on the edge of a giant crater.

"Is it over Gray," Erza asked as she looked at Lyon.

"I couldn't fight anymore even if I wanted to. Your friend seems to know how to quickly disable a Maker Mage. My hands are broken and even producing a small spell would hurt beyond belief."

"So Natsu was here then?"

"Yeah he said he sensed a fifth person and went off to find em."

"Well at least you're alright Gray," Erza said as she offered him her hand.

"Right well we need to get going to Deliora's chamber, Natsu said he'd meet us there."

"Right lets head out, oh and Lyon was it?"

"Yes," replied Lyon casually.

"If you ever slice one of my friends or loved ones up like this again I'll show you what a real stab wound looks like," she said darkly as she helped the limping Gray down the stairs leaving Lyon completely terrified.

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

"So this is Deliora huh," Natsu said to himself as he sniffed the air.

He began to look around the cave for any sign of the fifth person.

"I know you're here Ultear," Natsu said as an old man with a mask appeared before he quickly shifted into the Councilwoman Ultear.

"My my the rumours say that you can sense and detect almost anything and anyone but I must say I'm surprised," Ultear said playfully as Natsu sighed.

"No games Ultear, why are you here?"

"Patience Natsu we have all the time in the world," Ultear said as she pulled out a crystal ball.

"Stop playing games with me Ultear I don't have the time for this."

"The Demon of Destruction Deliora, slumbering away within an icy tomb. Time is such a funny thing really; you observe its effects on everything from people to the wilderness around us."

"What's your point?"

"You see Deliora here has been stuck in this icy prison for too long, slowly his power waned until all that was left was his sheer will forever trapped. But you see time is a funny thing, change one constant and the results can be … extraordinary."

"Why are you telling me all this," Natsu asked suddenly concerned.

The ball in Ultear's hands began to light up as a light enveloped the frozen Deliora.

"What the hell are you doing Ultear?"

"There is one thing that all time mages are unable to do and that is rewind all of time itself. However there are exceptions to the rule, I can rewind time on a specific object and anything within the objects as far as I please."

"Wait so you can control time?"

"Yes, my magic is a lost form of magic known as the Arc of Time."

"Look you need to stop what you're doing Ultear, Deliora is weakened so we can easily kill it!"

"That may be but my friend Jellal wishes for you to be removed from the picture so to speak."

"Who the hell is Jellal?"

"Who indeed Natsu Dragneel," Ultear said with a smirk as the ice began to slowly disappear and began forming into an object at the end of the room."

"Ultear, the Council will have your head if they found out you did this!"

"Quite unlikely since I'm currently still there, Jellal is quite a resourceful man. Oh now that was unexpected."

Natsu looked over to where the ice had been heading and noticed that it took the shape of a woman. Natsu rushed over to the unconscious woman and put her over his shoulders as an ear piercing roar boomed through the cave.

The woman began to wake and she quickly realised that she was within ten feet of Deliora.

"Relax I'm getting you out of the way ok," Natsu said to the woman as he jumped up to a nearby exit before putting her down."

"I take it your Gray's Master Ur?"

"How do you know me but more importantly Gray," Ur asked still dazed from her long stint as an ice cube.

"Look it's a long story ok and I don't really have time to tell it since that prick is about to level this whole place so maybe he can fill you in."

Ur turned around to where Natsu motioned and saw a scarlet haired girl and a young man wearing no shirt covered in blood.

"Ur, how the hell are you even here! Natsu what the fuck is going on!"

"Gray I thought I raised you better than that," Ur said as she approached Gray.

"But Ur you were-."

"I think I get the idea of what's happened here, someone's wound back time on the iced shell. Didn't think that would have been an option when I created it but here I am so it must be true. If it wasn't for that pink haired boy I'd probably be down there crushed by Deliora by now."

"I still can't believe your alive Ur," Gray said as he began to tear up.

"Looks like I missed out on quite a lot while I was gone, hell you've become a man while I was gone. Anyway pink haired boy I wanna-."

Everyone looked to where Natsu was standing and realised he was gone. They slowly looked down in the chamber and spotted Natsu staring down Deliora.

"That kids as suicidal as you Gray!"

"Uh I don't quite know how to tell you this Ur but Natsu is probably stronger than all of us right now," Gray said as he pointed towards Natsu."

"You can't be serious, no way that kids stronger than all of us."

"Just watch and you'll see," Erza said proudly.

"Hey Deliora I've got something for ya!"

Deliora simply roared and lunged at Natsu who easily dodged the attack and leapt into the air.

" **Fire Dragon King's Quaking Iron Fist!** " Deliora was hit right in the face and sent through the rock wall and outside.

"You may not have wanted to talk to me before, but you will after I'm done with you," Natsu said with a grin as he ran after the Demon.

Ur stared at the hole in utter shock. A Demon she had been utterly overwhelmed by was just sent flying by one punch.

"Told you," Erza said with a smile.

"Should we help him," Ur asked still in shock.

"Let him have his fun first," Erza replied as the three ran after the Demon and Natsu.

 **Yes I know Ur is back, I fiddled with the way Ultear's power works but in my defence she said she thought it was unexpected too. Anyway hopefully you all enjoyed the chapter.**

 _ **(Edited 18/11/18)**_


	10. Demons and Phantoms

_**(Edited 18/11/18)**_

 **I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.**

 **Demons and Phantoms**

 _ **/Erza, Gray & Ur's POV/**_

Explosions rocked Galuna Island as Natsu and Deliora clashed blow after blow creating shockwaves that sent debris flying in all directions.

Erza, Gray and Ur made their way back to the village in order to protect them from the chaos.

"That boy possesses an extraordinary amount of magic; to be able to go blow to blow against that thing it's almost unreal!"

"Natsu isn't an ordinary mage; he is the son of a Dragon after all. Try not to worry about Natsu too much Ur, he hasn't even entered the Dragon Force yet, he won't lose."

"That's all well and good for you to say Erza but we can't just sit around and let Natsu fight all our battles for us," Gray said in frustration as he watched the fight.

"Gray is right; the two of you will never grow stronger if you don't learn from experience. After the last time I saw Deliora I wouldn't have said this but I think the two of you should help that man."

"But what about the village, they're in the firing line right now," Erza asked concerned for the villagers wellbeing.

"I may have only just been revived but I still have enough magic power left to place up a shield if anything comes towards the village, go and help your friend."

"She's right Gray, we should help Natsu."

"Been waiting to hear the two of you say that, what better way to start off our team than beating this bastard," Natsu yelled as Erza and Gray rushed over to him.

"We'll support you Natsu but you're the powerhouse here," Gray said as he assumed his battle stance.

"Yeah yeah I got it, don't hold anything back. From what I can tell this thing is stronger than Lullaby was by a pretty wide margin, so use all your power!"

" _ **Human, you mention one of my brethren,**_ " Deliora's voice boomed as the Island fell silent.

"Finally got you talking huh," Natsu said smugly as the Demon growled.

" _ **You are no mere wizard, your power is unusually high for your kind therefore you have proven worthy to hear my voice. Now explain your knowledge of Lullaby!**_ "

"That's a long story pal, short version is he's nothing but ash now," Natsu said with a grin as he stared at his ignited fists.

" _ **The scent attached to you did smell familiar, I do not care for the death of one of my own, only that you may prove to be a worthy opponent to crush.**_ "

"Look pal, you've destroyed enough lives so I'm ending you here; this hasn't got shit to do about having fun."

" _ **You humans are and always will be foolish. I am one of the strongest Demons of the Books of Zeref, you ultimately stand no chance.**_

"Look I've heard enough of your crap, Lullaby said the same thing and he's a pile of ash at the bottom of a chasm and as for you, you'll be no different," Natsu said as he charged Deliora.

" **Requip: Armor of the Brilliant Flame!** " Erza emerged from the light with her Sword of the Brilliant Flame which was glowing a crimson red.

"Guess the sword knows what we're in for, **Ice Make Freeze Lancer!** "

Erza took to the skies and examined Deliora for any potential weak points.

"He's got none Erza; he was designed by Zeref to be perfect. But that doesn't mean we can't make one."

"Any ideas then Natsu?"

" **Fire Dragon King's Quaking Sword Horn!** " Natsu head butted Deliora and knocked the Demon off its feet.

" **Draconian Pyrestrike!** " Erza slashed the demon across its stomach with her sword covered in crimson flames, causing a gash to appear.

" _ **Foolish humans, it will take much more to defeat me,**_ " Deliora roared as it rose to its feet and threw a punch at Natsu who narrowly dodged it.

"Gray use your ice to hold it in place!"

"On it Natsu, **Ice Make Chains!** " Gray used his ice make magic to cover Deliora's legs in dozens of chains which prevented the demon from walking.

"Erza strike now!"

" **Draconian Piercing Talon!** " Erza rushed Deliora at full speed and aimed directly at the demons left knee, piercing through it cleanly and shattering its kneecap.

"Come on Natsu finish it!"

Natsu appeared behind Deliora and began to charge power.

" **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Quaking Crimson Lotus Exploding Flame Blade!** "

The attack immediately enveloped Deliora who began to roar. Loud explosions could be heard within the vortex of fire as the demon was being relentlessly hammered by both Crash and Fire Dragon Slayer magic.

Deliora was knocked off its feet and was face down on the ground.

"Holy crap we did it guy's," Gray said with a grin.

"Indeed it was quite the opponent," Erza replied with a sigh.

"No it's not over yet."

"Huh what are you talking about Natsu?"

"Gray look, my magic's keeping him down but the moment the fires die he'll be right back up again."

"All that power and teamwork and it's still going, can this thing even be hurt?"

"We've hurt it alright Erza, it can't stand as well as it could before, that's our weakness."

"How do we kill it though?"

"I think I might have the attack for it but we can't do it this close to the village, we need to lure it over there," Natsu said as he pointed towards the beach.

"We'll no time like the present, look who's decided to rejoin the fun."

" _ **Human scum, I am Deliora!**_ "

The Demon's roar caused the very ground to shake as Natsu, Gray and Erza quickly rushed back into battle.

"Ok we use powerful blows to push it back, Natsu you first!"

" **Fire Dragon King's Quaking Demolition Fist!** "

"Gray you're up!"

" **Ice Make War Hammer!** "

"It's all on you Erza!"

" **Draconian Crimson Sword Horn!** "

Deliora began to lose ground as the three mages used brute force to push Deliora back until he was at the shoreline.

"This far enough Natsu!"

"Yeah this should do it, when I give the word run in the opposite direction as fast as you can!"

"Why?"

"Because this is going to be big," was all Natsu said as he became enveloped in a pillar of fire.

"What the hell's he doing!"

"Don't worry about that Gray; focus Deliora until Natsu gives us the word!"

" **Fire Dragon King's Lost Art: Phase 4- Dragon Force!** "

"Holy shit he's actually using it!"

Natsu's appearance began to change as scales began to grow over his skin, his canines began to protrude from his mouth and his fingers became longer and his nails more pointed and sharper.

"So this is the Dragon Force, unbelievable," Erza said under her breath as Deliora began to face the source of magic energy behind him.

"It's over for you now," Natsu said with a feral grin as he instantly appeared next to Erza and Gray.

"Holy shit Natsu is that you man," Gray said astonished.

"Yeah it's me all right, anyway Erza pick up Gray and take him to that village it should be safe there."

"Ok but what about you?"

"Relax I'll be fine, we got him to the shore so he's done for now."

"Crisp him up extra good for me ya flame brain," Gray said with a grin.

Natsu grinned back as he gave Gray a thumbs up. "Go on I need to start creating the attack."

Erza nodded as she picked up Gray and the two began to disappear in the distance.

"Now it's just you and me you big bastard."

" _ **You take me far too lightly human, my power is infinite!**_ "

"That's where you're wrong. I've figured out your true weakness, one that you probably haven't even realised."

" _ **You fool I have no weaknesses!**_ "

"Being trapped within that ice all these years has done something to you, if I had fought you before you were frozen you most likely would have won however the ice you were trapped in has drained a great deal of your power as well as made your body much weaker."

" _ **You speak utter nonsense,**_ " Deliora roared.

"Do I, surely you've begun to notice the cracks in your skin, the pain in your bones. You Deliora have been crippled beyond repair and that is how I will beat you."

" _ **You speak as if the battle is decided. I am the Demon of Destruction you stupid human, there is no one I can't kill!**_ "

"Maybe once that was true but as you are now your power is dropping rapidly, pretty soon I could push you and you could break. But I'll be fair and kill you in combat."

The Demon stared at Natsu in silence, pondering the humans' words as he began to slowly realise the situation.

"Are you prepared to die Demon? Are you prepared to join all your Demonic siblings in hell? When you get there, tell them Natsu said hi."

" _ **Cocky brat,**_ " Deliora roared as he threw a punch at Natsu.

" **Fire Dragon King's Seismic Flame Elbow!** Natsu didn't move as he allowed his elbow to make contact with Deliora's fist, causing the demon to clutch its arm in pain.

Deliora staggered back into the water as it roared in pain.

"See what I mean, with one powerful blow I just shattered your arm. I won't torture you any longer though, this form makes me pretty tired but it's the only form I can use this technique in."

Deliora simply roared back at Natsu like a wounded animal as Natsu jumped into the sky.

" **Fire Dragon King's Secret Art: Quaking Nova!** " An extremely large sphere of fire appeared above Natsu. It was filled to the brim with Crash and Fire Dragon King Magic.

Deliora looked at the sphere, time went still. He had only just been freed from his prison only to be killed off by a human.

Natsu threw the giant sphere of fire at Deliora, quickly making contact the demon attempted to break free of the sphere only to realise that the magic had begun disintegrating him.

"It's useless to struggle, your body can't take an attack of that level anymore, it's over."

The Demon continued to roar until he no longer had a mouth to roar with. After a few more seconds the demon known as Deliora was no more.

Natsu sighed as he reverted to his original form. He lay down on the beach and stared up at the sky gazing at the stars before noticing a tinge of purple.

"Better destroy that soon or else this islands only gonna deteriorate worse. Though I think I'll just lie here a little longer," Natsu thought as he closed his eyes.

"Natsu!"

Natsu opened his eyes reluctantly as he was met face to face with Erza.

"Hey."

"You seriously hey me after that stunt you pulled, I was worried you know."

"Relax Erza I'm not dying or anything, Dragon Force just makes me a little tired."

Erza stared down at Natsu with a warm smile. "Well I have to say I was quite impressed with that last attack Natsu."

"Yeah Natsu, it was like the sun was out it was so bright," Gray said as he arrived with Ur.

"Yeah well it wasn't anything too special," Natsu sighed as he sat up.

"Tell me, you used Crash Magic in some of your attacks right," Ur asked as she approached Natsu.

"Yeah I'm pretty good at Crash Magic, why?

"The way you used it screams of that dick Gildarts."

"What's wrong with Gildarts?"

"What isn't wrong with that man," was her reply as Natsu, Erza and Gray could only nod their heads in agreement.

"Anyway Deliora's dead guys so we can cross that job off the list."

"So it's finally over then," Gray said with a sigh.

"I understand this must be a big moment for you Gray, what with all the things Deliora took from you."

"It is although we managed to get you back Ur so at least something good came out of all this."

"Yeah and we can leave once I've dealt with that crap in the sky. I noticed that there's a slight purple tinge to the sky, one powerful strike should crack whatever it is."

"We should probably deal with that before we go back to the village," Erza said with a sigh.

"Ok ok I get it I'll break it ok. **Fire Dragon King's Roar!** "

The giant pillar of flame shot into the sky before it hit something and shattered it.

"That did it."

"You said it Gray, now let's get back to the village and get some food, I'm starving," Natsu said as the group began to laugh.

The group arrived back in the village as Natsu immediately dived for the food that was being prepared.

"Don't mind him, all the fighting made him quite hungry," Erza sighed.

"That is quite alright after all you all helped break the curse over this island, if there is ever anything you might need us for just say the word even if it means hurling out island at a God like entity we will support you!"

"There's still one thing I'm confused about though. You guys said that you were cursed to look like demons, why do you still look like them?"

"Oh well the answers quite simple really, we are actually Demons. Our memory must have been affected by the curse; fooling us into thinking we were human."

"Well I'm glad we were able to help out, sorry about the beach though."

"A small sacrifice to ensure our villages survival, besides I'm sure you tried your hardest to keep the damage to a minimum."

"Anyway we will need to return to our guild shortly so we must decline your offer for a feast," Erza said to Natsu's disappointment.

"That reminds me what are you gonna do now Ur, you've been gone a long time and things are a bit different."

"What are you talking about Gray she can just come back to Fairy Tail with us," Natsu said.

"I don't know, I've never been one for guilds, although since Gray was able to fit in maybe it could work."

"Well you can come back with us until you can decide on what you're gonna do, it's your choice."

"I have to say I'm glad Gray found some great friends like the two of you."

"Well he has plenty more friends back at the guild, also Gildarts is there," Natsu said with a grin.

"Let's get going," Ur said as she began to drag Gray with her.

"She must really be mad at Gildarts for some reason."

"Oh yeah I can't wait to see this when we get back," Natsu said with a mischievous grin.

Erza sighed, "You know I love seeing you have fun sometimes."

"Yeah it's hard having to act serious all the time."

"Well you can relax when we're at home all you want."

"Thanks Erza," Natsu said as the two followed Gray and Ur to the boat and made their way back to Hargeon with Natsu eager to see what ill fate awaited Gildarts back in Magnolia.

The group arrived back in Magnolia after a long trip. The group were having idle conversation when Natsu stopped and stared in the direction of the guild hall.

"What's wrong Natsu," Erza asked as she held his hand.

"Something's wrong with the guild hall, look."

"What the hell are those things sticking out of the building," Gray asked confused.

"The guild better not have trashed the hall again," Erza said annoyed.

"Again, your guild sounds like fun," Ur said with a smile.

Come on let's get a closer look."

Once the group arrived Natsu, Gray and Erza were frozen.

"Who would do something like this," Erza asked in disbelief.

"Phantom Lord got us good you guys," a voice said at the top of the steps.

"Mira what happened?"

"Well some guy from Phantom Lord attacked the guild hall last night; luckily no one was here at the time so no one got hurt."

"So where is everyone?"

"We've set up in the basement for now."

"Right well is the Master there?"

"Yeah he's there though he's been drinking since he turned up to the guild this morning."

"Well let's go talk to him about this mess then," Erza said in an annoyed tone.

Mira led the group to the basement where the majority of the guild was seated; the usual spirit of the guild was notably absent.

"Oho Natsu, Erza, Gray your all back oh and who's this?"

"Hello my names Ur, I was Gray's Master before I had to sacrifice myself to save him."

"It's a long story gramps," Gray sighed as he took a seat.

"Well I'm always glad to meet someone who helped one of my children out, just know that you'll be welcome here anytime should you wish to join."

"Thank you sir, I'll consider that offer but in the meantime I'm looking for a closet perv called Gildarts Clive. Natsu here said he would be here and I want to have a few …. select words with him."

"Oh my god this is going to be great," Natsu whispered to Erza as she struggled to suppress a giggle.

"Oh so you know Gildarts too then, well you just missed him since he left for a job yesterday. He will be back soon though if you want to wait for him."

"I think I will," Ur said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Anyway gramps I wanna talk to you about this mess with Phantom."

"Natsu there's nothing we can do about it, some punk kids came in here and trashed the place when no one was here. Tell me what does that say about them?"

"That they're not worth it," Natsu sighed as Gray piped up.

"Are you kidding me, these bastards trash our guild hall and we just lie down and take it!"

"Gray the hall can be rebuilt; there isn't any reason to pursue the matter further."

"The hell there isn't, these guys need to pay for what they've done."

"I forbid it Gray, end of discussion," Makarov said as he finished the rest of his drink.

"Well its late and we're gonna have a lot of work ahead of us in the morning, better rest up while you all can because anyone who isn't going on a job will be helping fix the guild hall."

"Gramps about the Galuna job," Natsu said as Makarov walked over.

"Ah of course I take it the job was a success then."

"Yeah we killed the Demon, but between us I need to let you know something."

"What is it my boy?"

"Ur this involves you too so you may as well listen in."

"I assume this involves how I went from being ice to a human?"

"Yeah pretty much."

"Well this should be good," Makarov sighed as he pulled up a chair.

"Basically while Gray and Erza were fighting the people trying to revive Deliora I went to try and take it out before it was revived but someone was there waiting for me."

"I take it from your tone you know this person."

"Yeah it was Ultear Milkovich, one of the members of the Magic Council."

"Seriously, what the bloody hell is wrong with that Council."

"Beats me but she uses a lost magic called Arc of Time and she was able to reverse the spell Ur placed on Deliora to seal it away forever in a never melting ice prison."

"To be fair my spell was never designed to deal with people who could manipulate time."

"Ur your spell was never designed to deal with people who would want to revive a Demon in the first place," Erza said as Mira handed her a slice of strawberry cake.

"All these things aside the recent discoveries we've made about the Council are becoming harder to overlook."

"Gramps there's one more thing, Ultear mentioned someone who she was working for. Apparently the guys name is Jellal and-."

"Erza nearly choked on her cake as Natsu mentioned the man's name.

"Hey Erza are you ok," Natsu asked as he patted her on the back.

"Sorry it's just I know who Jellal is, the man is evil," she said with a look of sadness and disgust.

"So who is he?"

"Well this will only further damage the Council's standing but he's Siegrain's twin brother."

"You've got to be kidding," Makarov said in disbelief.

"Unfortunately I'm not."

Makarov sighed as he thought about the situation. "Thankfully the lot of you brought this to my attention; we'll discuss this further once the guild is up and running again."

"Of course Master," Erza said as she stood up.

"Make sure the two of you get some rest, tomorrow will be a busy day. Also I'll send a message to the Council that the jobs been completed."

"Thanks gramps."

"Ur do you have a place to stay," Erza asked the Ice Make mage."

"Well I don't have a Jewel to my name so no," she sighed.

"Well guess you're staying with us," Natsu said as he walked past the two.

"Oh no I couldn't possibly intrude …"

"When you see our house you'll realise you're not intruding," Erza said with a smile.

"Well if you're sure I guess it beats sleeping on a bench."

"Done that enough times," Natsu sighed as he rubbed his back in remembrance.

"Come on lets go back to the house Natsu so we can get Ur settled in."

"Wait right there Natsu Dragneel you promised to tell me all about how you and Erza got together," Mira's voice echoed across the basement hall.

"Ah shit."

"What's Mira talking about Natsu?"

"Hey this is your fault Erza, if you hadn't of kissed me on your way out she wouldn't have gotten the idea."

Erza sighed as she shook her head. "Mira I'll tell you all of it over coffee tomorrow ok."

"Sounds like fun," Mira said cheerfully as Natsu, Erza and Ur made their way back home.

The group arrived at Natsu and Erza's home and the moment Ur saw their house her jaw nearly dropped.

"This is your house, it's a mansion!"

"Yeah that was pretty much my reaction too," Natsu said with a smile as he unlocked the front gate.

"I really want to work on that garden some more."

"Eventually Erza one thing at a time."

"Ah yes that's right you still haven't done any of the housework I asked you to do have you?"

"Nope," Natsu said as he opened the front door."

"Welcome to our home," Erza said proudly.

"You can have free run of the place while you're staying here Ur, since you did practically raise Gray and all we can't not trust you."

"Thank you, the both of you, um where will I be sleeping?"

"We have several rooms upstairs you can choose from, though some may not have beds in them yet since we're still working on buying things."

"Yeah also I think Erza took several of the rooms and filled them with her armor sets so you probably don't want to sleep in any of those."

"That reminds me I need to check on those," Erza said as she rushed upstairs.

"Ok now that Erza's gone I can show you the one thing you must never touch."

Natsu motioned Ur over to the fridge and opened it.

"Any strawberry cake you see in here, never touch it ok. If you do we will all die."

"You're kidding right," Ur asked confused.

"I said that to her face and she tried to cleave it off," Natsu said with a slight shudder.

"Oh well uh that's nice. Thanks for the warning I guess."

Natsu grabbed a beer out of the fridge and sat down in the living room.

"I need to talk to you about your other student that you had."

"Wait you know Lyon too?"

"I don't really know how to put this but Lyon was basically the one responsible for Deliora's revival."

Ur looked at Natsu and studied his expression for any hint of sarcasm of which she found none.

"Why would he do such a thing?"

"Well from what I understand he had this weird idea of avenging you by freeing Deliora and fighting it. If he had of succeeded in melting the ice then he would probably be dead right now."

"So where is he now?"

"Well from what Gray said he's basically gone off to find himself, he knows your back but said he refuses to see you until he believes he has made up for what he did."

"That's Lyon all right, stubborn as usual. Thank you for telling me this Natsu, hopefully Lyon finds what he's looking for."

"Yeah when I spoke to him he didn't really seem like he knew what he wanted so hopefully it all works out for him."

"Anyway I think I'm going to find a bed and get some sleep, being an ice block for over a decade can really take it out of you."

Natsu could only laugh as Ur began to walk up the stairs. "Hey Ur, just wanted to say I hope you do consider being a part of the guild, you'd fit right in," Natsu said with a smile.

Ur could only smile at the comment before continuing upstairs.

"Guess I should probably get to bed or Erza will have my head," Natsu sighed as he made his way upstairs to get some well earned rest.

Several hours later Natsu was forcefully awoken by a screaming Erza. Sighing he slowly opened his eyes.

"Natsu wake up!"

"Why do you do this to me Erza," Natsu mumbled as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"This is serious Natsu, you need to come and see this."

Natsu stared at Erza before requiping into some basic clothes and followed Erza out of the room.

"Where are we going?"

"Magnolia Park."

"Why?"

Erza remained silent as the two ran towards the park making Natsu realize that whatever it was she was showing him wasn't going to be good/

When the two arrived a large crowd was gathered around the central tree with many sporting horrified expressions.

"Everyone out of the way," Erza said sharply as the various guild members and onlookers made way for the two S Class mages.

"Alright whats the big-."

Natsu looked at the tree and his eyes widened in horror. Team Shadow Gear were bloodied and beaten having restrained to the tree with the Phantom Lord guild emblem painted on them.

"Why the fuck have any of you got them down yet," yelled Natsu to the nearby guild members who up until now had just been staring at them like everyone else.

"Alright calm down Natsu what seems to be the-."

Makarov, who had just arrived, was just as stunned as Natsu.

"I must second what Natsu just said," Makarov growled as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Gramps I know you don't want to start a fight with Phantom Lord but we can't let them get away with this."

"I agree with Natsu Master, Phantom Lord have gone too far this time."

"I can take the insults, the bad publicity and even the destruction of our property. Things such as those can be regained. However once you harm one of my children, that is another story. YOU WANT A WAR JOSE, I'LL GIVE YOU A WAR BY THE LIKES OF WHICH YOU'VE NEVER EXPERIENCED BEFORE," Makarov screamed as Natsu knelt down and placed a hand on the old man's shoulder.

"Don't worry gramps; they won't get away with this, not after what they did to Levy, Jet and Droy."

"You heard the Master! Prepare to fight, we're going to take the fight to Phantom," Erza yelled as the Fairy Tail mages ran to the guild hall to gather the rest of the guild.

"Hey I want some people to look after Levy, Jet and Droy while we're gone ok," Natsu said to some of the mages who quickly went to assist the mages getting the wounded team down.

"Natsu I just heard what happened, we taking the fight to Phantom," Gray asked with an angry look on his face.

"Yep, we're gathering everyone and we're heading over to their guild hall right now."

"Come on you two we need to go prepare with the others."

"Yeah lets go Erza, I'll show Phantom what happens when you mess with my family!"

 **Chapter 10 DOUBLE DIGITS! Sorry this Chapter is a bit shorter but it's the wrapping up and beginning of another arc and I wanted to save the good bits so I could flesh them out more. Now I'm pushing through the first few arcs but there will be a side arc before the Tower of Heaven I promise so look forward to that and see you all in the next chapter.**

 _ **(Edited 18/11/18)**_


	11. Fairy Tail Vs Phantom Lord Part 1

**(Edited 21/03/19)**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.**

 **Ok so now that we are up to the Phantom Lord Arc I want to clarify some things power scaling wise just so people understand.**

 **Wizard Saints in my opinion should be far above most mages in terms of raw power, skill and overall combat ability. Jose will be much stronger than he was in the main series simply because I feel that him being a Wizard Saint he should have been a much greater threat. This will apply to other Wizard Saints like Jellal and Jura simply because that's my opinion.**

 **There will of course be mages who are Wizard Saint level such as Gildarts, Ur, Eliza and mages in the Bharam Alliance, the point being that the Wizard Saints are supposed portrayed to be extremely powerful but very few of them live up to the hype.**

 **Hopefully you all understand my reasoning behind the power scaling and feel free to ask anything regarding it.**

 **Anyway on to the chapter!**

 **Fairy Tail Vs Phantom Lord Part 1**

 _ **/Phantom Lord Guild Hall/**_

"This must be Phantom's Guild Hall, right Master?"

"Indeed Erza this is the place," Makarov replied as his eyes scanned for any sign of its occupants.

"Well what are we waiting for let's get payback on these bastards!"

"Patience Gray it's about to start."

All of the Fairy Tail mages who weren't on a job or who were injured came to assist in the counter attack on Phantom Lord. With several of their S Class mages absent Makarov decided to use the element of surprise to catch Phantom Lord's Guild Master Jose by surprise.

"All right you brats listen up! When we bust in there remember why we're fighting, remember what we represent as mages of Fairy Tail! We won't stoop as low as them as to beat our enemies beyond that which they are capable of handling, to single out targets and gang up on them! But most importantly, we will show them what messing with family truly means!"

All the mages present shouted their agreement to Makarov's speech as said Guild Master motioned for Natsu to begin the assault.

" **Fire Dragon's Quaking Iron Fist!** "

Natsu threw an explosive punch at the guilds front door, the door and the surrounding wall flying forward from the impact.

"What the hell!"

"We're under attack!"

"Where are the Element 4?"

The mages of Phantom Lord began to scramble into the main hall as the mages of Fairy Tail began to pour in, Natsu leading the charge with a sadistic smirk on his face.

"Knock knock Phantom, Fairy Tail's come callin and we're here to collect!"

"Shit that's Fairy Tail's Salamander!"

"What's he doing here!"

"Someone get the Master or at least one of the Element 4!"

"Wait look behind him, there's more of them!"

"Shit look over there isn't that Titania!"

"And that's one of the Take Over siblings!"

As the Fairy Tail mages began attacking any Phantom mage in sight a lone figure chuckled darkly up amongst the rafters, his gaze focused squarely on Natsu.

"So that's Salamander huh, better give him a real Phantom Lord welcome."

Natsu was easily knocking out the random guild members who were rushing him when he suddenly found himself blocking an iron club that had shot down from the rafters, an attack which he easily blocked but found himself almost immediately recognizing.

"So I'm guessing you're the bastard who threw a bunch of scrap at our Guild Hall."

"Gihi so what if I am, you weak Fairies deserve nothing less far as I'm concerned."

Natsu cracked his knuckles as flames began to flare up around the area.

"Yeah get him Gajeel, show those stupid Fairies that they're not the only ones who have a Dragon Slayer!"

Gajeel grabbed the Phantom Lord guild member who just spoke and threw him at Natsu like an object.

"What the hell's wrong with you, that guy's a member of your guild!"

"Doesn't mean shit to me Salamander, people who run their mouths and let things slip don't last long around here."

" **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!** " Natsu rushed Gajeel only for the attack to be blocked as Gajeel's arm turned into a sword.

"Almost felt that Fairy, **Iron Dragon's Roar!** "

Natsu was pushed back several feet as the brunt of the attack was blocked by his Crash Magic.

" **Iron Dragon's Club!** "

" **Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow!** "

Natsu and Gajeel clashed as the two began to exchange fierce blows that shook the area prompting many of the mages to give them space.

"Damn Natsu's all fired up today," Macao said with a grin.

"Yeah givin it to em like a real man!"

"Everyone keep focused on the battle, I'm going for Jose," Makarov said as he raced up the stairs.

"How you doing Erza?"

"Fine Gray, these mages are pretty weak."

"Yeah though I heard the Element 4 were supposed to be tough though."

"Speaking of the Element Four we have yet to encounter one of them," Erza replied as she sent out a hail of swords in all directions.

"Well the only S Class Phantom here seems to be Blacksteel Gajeel and Natsu seems to be toying with him easily enough."

"Let Natsu be Gray, he probably hasn't seen another Dragon Slayer before."

The two continued to decimate the Phantom mages when a large surge of power came from upstairs followed by a loud explosion as something small began to fly down at high speed prompting Erza to immediately move to intercept it.

Erza's eyes widened as she leapt into the air and caught the falling object which turned out to be Makarov who appeared almost lifeless.

"What the hell is that?"

"Shit, Gray we need to retreat!"

"Why we've got the upper hand!"

"Look the Master's down we need to get out now!"

Gray looked at the unconscious form of Makarov before nodding in agreement.

"Natsu we're retreating," Erza shouted as Natsu saw her holding the unconscious Makarov.

"What the hell … have you done to GRAMPS," Natsu roared almost immediately ceasing his previous game with Gajeel as he delivered a powerful blow to his chest sending him crashing through a nearby wall.

Many Fairy Tail mages who heard Natsu's cry turned and saw the defeated Guild Master and couldn't hide their shock. Just as they were about to continue fighting Natsu turned around and addressed them in a rather unfamiliar tone that seemed much more like one a commander would give to his troops.

"Everyone get moving now, we're leaving," Natsu roared almost immediately prompting the entire guild to begin to retreat until it was just Natsu and Erza left.

"Come on Natsu let's go," Erza cried as Gajeel burst forth from the rubble he'd been sent into earlier.

"You Fairies don't think we're just gonna let you all go do ya?"

"Erza I'll hang back a few minutes you get everyone organised and moving, you're better at that than me," he said with a smile as she looked at Natsu before sighing in defeat.

"Fine but you'd better not do anything stupid!"

"Relax Erza after what's happened to the Master we can't afford one of us going down. Get going I'll catch up."

Erza nodded and bolted out the destroyed hole in the wall.

"Come on guys lets go get em, leave Salamander to Gajeel!"

The Phantom mages began charging toward the hole Erza and the rest of Fairy Tail left through when suddenly the entire boundary of the building burst into flame, blocking them in and forcing them to confront Natsu.

"None of you are going anywhere, your fights with me!"

"You for real Salamander, you think your tough enough to take on our whole guild by yourself," Gajeel said as he stood in front of the lesser mages.

"Yes indeed, I am quite curious to see exactly why you believe yourself to be capable of such a feat," a voice sneered from the second floor.

"You must be Jose," Natsu growled.

"Yes I am indeed and you little Fairy will soon be dead just like your precious master!"

"Don't count on it pal, I've been through worse," Natsu said as he ignited his fist and punched the air behind him only to hit a barrier.

"Oh this is so sad. I was unable to end this fight quickly, now I must slice him until he begs for mercy, isn't that so sad," a man cried as he appeared in front of Natsu before walking over to where the rest of his guild was currently standing.

"Tell me Jose, what'd you do to gramps!"

"Well if you must know I had Aria here remove all the magic from his body, quite amusing really."

Natsu clenched his fists and grit his teeth. "Amusing, you find hurting others amusing? Well then Jose; let's see if you find this amusing!"

A large pillar of fire erupted around Natsu; large cracks began to form in the ground as Natsu slowly began to walk forward.

"You think you're so tough Salamander but your nothing but Fairy scum!"

"You know Phantom; it's been a long time since someone's made me this angry … and do you know what happens to my fire when I get angry and let my emotions run wild?"

"What absolute nonsense," Jose scoffed. "Gajeel, deal with this trash!"

"You talk a good game but let's see how you handle this," Gajeel said in response to Natsu's earlier words. " **Iron Dragon's Roar!** "

" **Fire Dragon King's Quaking Roar!** " Natsu let loose a roar that was ten times the size of Gajeel's as the guild members scrambled to get out of its path.

"Such power, if my guild can't have it then no one's can," Jose spat as he clenched his fists.

"What's wrong Jose, you were so cocky before?"

"All of you leave now, go to the second hall, Jose said as he descended to the ground level.

"What are you serious Master, give me a bit and I'll put Salamander-."

"Shut up Gajeel that boy is far beyond all of you," Jose snapped as he dispelled the flames near the hole in the wall with a wave of his hand. "You know what preparations must be done once you arrive at the second hall, see that they are complete before my arrival!"

Gajeel grunted in annoyance as he left through the hole with the rest of the Phantom Lord guild members.

"Tell me boy do you know who I am?"

"You're a piece of shit who's about to get his ass kicked!"

"I'm Master Jose Porla, Wizard Saint Rank Number Eight," he answered seemingly ignoring Natsu's insult. "Do you understand what attempting to fight me will mean?"

"I couldn't care less about your status; as far as I'm concerned you stopped serving Fiore when you started leading a guild full of people who would hurt others for fun!"

Jose sneered at Natsu as he began to float in the air. "You sorely underestimate me, you might be strong but you forget that I'm a Wizard Saint one of the ten strongest mages in Fiore."

"That's up for debate pal, I know plenty of people who are stronger than gramps who's also a Wizard Saint yet none of them are even a part of the ten. You think you can scare me with your title, your dead wrong."

"You'll die for your arrogance boy, **Dead Wave!** "

Jose raised his arm and fired a massive beam of dark energy at Natsu who quickly dodged it.

" **Fire Dragon King's Seismic Iron Fist!** "

" **Shade: Entangle!** "

Several shadows began to emerge from the ground and wrap their way around Natsu holding him in place.

"What the he-." Natsu was cut off as Jose punched him in the face drawing blood.

"You simply don't understand boy, you're outmatched."

"Outmatched huh, that what you call this," Natsu said as he threw a quick punch at Jose sending him back a few feet.

"Put up a fight as long as you can, my shades are slowly draining your strength. Pretty soon you won't even be able to stand.

"Is that so, guess I'd better get rid of them then. **Crash Repulse!** "

The shades began to crack as Natsu's spell went over them before shattering freeing him.

"Hmm interesting, I wasn't aware you possessed Crash Magic."

"Look pal I'm not in the mood for this crap, you've messed with my friends and I long enough!"

"Your concerns mean nothing to me, all you Fairies can die for all I care!"

Natsu felt his anger rising as he felt his body moving to attack Jose once more. He found himself taking two steps forward before remembering what Erza had said to him just before she left.

"You'd better not do anything stupid!"

Natsu pondered the situation, he could continue to fight Jose or he could keep his promise to Erza, the choice was clear.

Natsu began channelling an enormous amount of magic power into his hands as multi layered fire magic circles appeared.

" **Fire Dragon King's Seismic Eruption**!"

Large cracks began to form in the ground and began expanding. Searing hot fire began to shoot up from the ground causing steam and smoke to appear as the building began to collapse.

Jose found himself forced to retreat as his Guild Hall fell all around him becoming nothing more than melted rubble.

"That little brat," Jose growled as he scanned the area. "Where did he go?"

Natsu had already bolted from the collapsing building and was in the nearby forest panting slightly from the amount of magic he used in his last attack.

"Damn that was intense, shit I think he actually broke my nose. Guess I'll head back to the guild and see how gramps is holding up."

"I think I have something else in mind Natsu," a voice said from behind a tree.

 _ **/Magnolia/**_

"Erza calm down Natsu will be back soon, he's probably just stopped for something to eat."

"No he wouldn't do something like that at a time like this. What if Phantom overwhelmed him, what if he's hurt? Look at what they did to the Master Mira, what if Natsu is like that right now!"

"You know I'd hate to give the pyro any praise but keep in mind your saying that a guy who took down Deliora is gonna be beaten by a shitty guild like them," Gray added begrudgingly.

"Gray's right Erza, Natsu will be fine."

"What's this about Natsu," a voice said from behind them as everyone turned to see who the newcomer was.

"Oh Elise you're back," Mira said with a small smile.

"Right you haven't heard what happened yet," Gray said with a sad expression.

"Well I can tell something's happened just by looking at this place, there's holes everywhere in this building."

"Yeah well you can thank the Phantom Lord Guild for that."

"Phantom Lord? Why would they pick a fight with Fairy Tail?"

"It's a long story Elise, to get you up to speed we mounted a counterattack, the Master is gravely injured and Natsu stayed behind so we could all escape and now he's missing."

"Ignore Erza she just wants her Natsu."

"Mira this is serious!"

"Look Erza, Natsu will be fine and remember we need to deal with what to do while gramps is out of the picture."

"Gray's right Erza, as the only two S Class mages left it's up to us to deal with this. We need to prepare in case Phantom decides to retaliate."

"I know everyone its just hard knowing Natsu's out there alone …"

"So what's the plan then," Elise asked as she took a seat.

"Well first we should check to see if anyone else is injured, then make sure the guild keeps functioning as usual until we can decide on what to do next."

"That's all well and good Mira but with me being the only combat ready S Class Mage people will think Fairy Tail is vulnerable. I know we have people who are as strong as an S Class like you two as well as Elfman, Cana, Alzack and Bisca but losing the Master will be a severe handicap if Jose decides to turn up with Phantom at his back."

"Well I tried to get a hold of Laxus but he doesn't care, Mystogan probably isn't an option either and Gildarts isn't expected back for at least another few weeks."

"Look we can sit around moping or we can do something. Let's start with checking up on everyone."

"Gray's right, sitting around here is just as bad as giving up," Elise said as she rose to her feet. "I'm going to go see who we've got left and see if we can work out some kind of strategy to combat Phantom Lord should they arrive."

"How are you gonna do that Elise," Gray asked eliciting a smirk from the War God Slayer.

"Well back when I worked for the Council I was privy to information on certain troublemakers and let's just say some members of that guild are on the Council's watch list."

"Not under enough scrutiny to where crap like this gets stopped before it even starts," Gray replied dryly prompting Elise to smack him in the back of the head "OI!"

"Can you not be positive for once in your life Gray!"

"Alright alright," he groaned as he rose from his spot. "I'll come and help just stop hitting me!"

"See even grumpy Gray is going to do something so you should too Erza," Mira said softly as she placed a hand on her shoulder. "Remember there's always a chance that Natsu could show up at any moment so your time would be better spent keeping yourself busy rather than fussing over a man who could likely fight the Master on equal ground."

"I suppose so," Erza sighed as the group got to work.

 _ **/Unknown Forest/**_

"So you're telling me that you want the two of us to go around to all the Phantom Lord safe houses and basically trash them?"

"That's the idea Natsu."

"You know when you said we should do a mission together sometime I didn't think it would be something like this but I have to say I like the idea."

"Nor did I but from what you've told me Phantom Lord has this coming, besides I only need help with one of them."

"Oh and which one is that?"

"It's a mobile Guild Hall that Phantom Lord built a few years ago. Now it wouldn't be much of an issue except for the fact that it's heading for Magnolia."

"You've got to be kidding," Natsu sighed as he massaged his temples. "Fucking Jose I swear …"

"Natsu, after what I saw you do to that Guild Hall I know I can entrust this task to you. The mobile Guild Hall is equipped with a Jupiter Cannon; if Jose plans to destroy the guild with it then the entire city is in danger."

"Shit I remember Jose said something about going to a second hall so that must be it."

"Then we need to hurry, I'll meet you in Magnolia as soon as I've dealt with the safe houses. Hopefully you can make it to Magnolia in time."

"Thanks for the info Mystogan I appreciate it."

"We're all in this together Natsu, never forget that," Mystogan said as he disappeared in a burst of mist.

"That bastard Jose was just stalling me; thank god I got out of there when I did. Now I'd better get to Magnolia quickly."

Natsu began to run back to Magnolia as fast as he could, hoping to prevent disaster.

 _ **/Magnolia/**_

Erza sighed as she stared out of the partially cracked window, her mind still unable to get off of the topic of Natsu.

"Cheer up Erza, Natsu will be back soon just try to take your mind off it."

"Mira he's not back."

"Erza, he's coming back," Mira said sternly.

"But what if he doesn't come back?"

"But he is coming back Erza so stop thinking about it."

"Why are you so concerned about Natsu coming back anyway," Elise asked curiously as she took a bite of the steak in front of her.

"Erza's concerned because Natsu's been gone for a long time and only just recently came back. Now the two finally admitted their feelings for each other but Erza's still worried that he'll disappear any day like he did all those years ago."

"Well I think Natsu will be back if it helps," Elise said with a small smile.

"Thanks I know I shouldn't dwell on it but it happened once and I barely got through it, to go through it again could kill me."

"Erza he promised you he wouldn't vanish on you again but you need to accept that as one of our S Class Mages Natsu is doing his duty to protect the guild. You and I both know he'd lay down his life in a heartbeat if it meant saving us but we also know that he is a survivor."

"Yeah I know," Erza sighed prompting the others to fall silent until Gray finally spoke up.

"How's gramps doing," Gray asked changing the subject.

"Porlyusica is doing what she can but he's still got a long way to go before he'll recover."

"Damn hopefully he gets better soon because we could sure as hell use him right now …"

The conversation was interrupted as the whole ground began to shake, knocking over what little the group had restored in the Guild Hall.

"What the hell is that?"

"Hey guys you need to come out back and see this," Alzack said as he burst through the back doors.

The group ran out the back and stared wide eyed at the large mobile fortress camping out in the sea.

"What the hell is that thing, it's enormous!"

"That's not the only bad thing about it, look there," Erza said as she pointed to the centre of the building.

"A Jupiter Cannon, that could be trouble," Elise said.

As the rest of the guild began to assemble the group heard Jose speak.

"Mages of Fairy Tail," Jose's voice boomed. "Today is the day we finally destroy you and prove once and for all that it is Phantom who are the strongest guild in Fiore!"

"Fairy Tail won't ever surrender to trash like you Jose," Gray spat prompting Jose to laugh.

"You all talk a big game but it appears that you only have one S Class Mage left with the rest either dead or unwilling to assist you! I shall ensure that you all die just as Dragneel did!"

"Natsu would never fall to scum like you," Erza shouted at the projection of Jose.

"You may not believe me Titania but this blood on my right hand should tell you otherwise," Jose sneered as Erza dropped to her knees.

"No he… he can't be."

"He is Titania and you'll all be joining him very soon, that is if you don't choose to surrender in which case you can become … our personal plaything!"

"That isn't going to happen Jose, Fairy Tail never surrenders, Cana yelled as the rest of the guild roared in approval.

"Then you've all chosen your fate; prepare to fire the Jupiter Cannon!"

"Shit what do we do now," Gray growled.

"Goodbye Fairy scum," Jose said as the Jupiter Cannon fired.

" **Requip: Adamantine Armor!** " Erza jumped in front of the entire guild and erected her strongest barrier in an attempt to stop the blast.

After a solid minute the blast finally cracked and shattered Erza's armor as it died, sending Erza tumbling back into the Guild Hall.

"You've bought yourselves five minutes Fairies at the cost of an S Class Mage and from what I hear your short on supply," Jose said as he began to laugh maniacally.

"Mira go help Erza," Gray said as Mira rushed to Erza's side.

"What do we do now Gray?"

"I'm not sure Elise there isn't really a whole lot we can do."

"Hey look something's coming from the building," one of the guild members shouted.

"Well you wanted something to do," Gray sighed.

The enemies drew closer as the guild began to rain down a barrage of attacks on them to little effect.

"Argh this is useless."

"Agreed these shades are just spirits, attacking them won't do any good."

"Thirty seconds Fairy Tail," Jose said as the cannon began to glow again.

"Shit this might be it you guys," Elfman said.

"The situation does look pretty grim," Elise said with a sigh.

"Times up, so long Fairy Tail," Jose said as he burst out laughing.

A bright light began to envelop the area as the cannon was about to fire when Gray and Elise noticed someone standing in front of them.

"Natsu is that you," Elise asked shocked.

"Bout time your lazy ass turned up flame brain," Gray said with a grin not willing to admit that he was actually overjoyed to see the Dragon Slayer.

"You guys might want to hold on to something oh and Macao I'm gonna need a lot of fire after this."

"You stop that you can have as much as you damn well please!"

Natsu grinned as his entire body became enveloped in flame, scales beginning to grow across his skin as he entered the Dragon Force. The overwhelming amount of magical power being put out sent tremors out in all directions as Natsu prepared for the oncoming attack.

"Die Fairy Tail!"

The Jupiter Cannon fired just as Natsu prepared his own counterattack.

" **Fire Dragon King's Seismic Roar!** "

Natsu's roar clashed with the Jupiter Cannon's shot. Natsu kept up the roar as he slowly began to push the shot back until the Crash magic within the roar finally shattered the magic causing Natsu's roar to hit the Cannon head on.

A large explosion could be seen as the barrel lowered until it fell into the water.

"There use the barrel to board it and beat them," Natsu sighed as he exited Dragon Force and dropped to one knee.

The guild was dead silent, unable to process what they just saw Natsu do before they burst into cheers and laughter.

"Guys save the celebrations until after Phantom's been beaten!"

"That's all well and good but how do we get there?"

"Gray I thought I taught you better than that."

"Who's that," Elise asked as Gray stared on in shock.

"Ur what are you doing here," Gray asked in shock as his Master stood over him with an almost smug expression on her face.

"I live here too Gray plus Natsu asked for my help, nice going on destroying that cannon by the way," Ur said as she punched Natsu lightly on the shoulder.

"Yeah I know now let's get people over there, Macao where's that fire?"

"Oh uh right I've got you covered Natsu," Macao said as he started funnelling his fire into Natsu's mouth.

"So how are you gonna get us over there Ur?"

"Stand back and watch," she said with a smile as she walked over to the water.

"This should be interesting," Elise said under her breath.

" **Ice Make Ice Age!** " Ur placed her palms on the water's surface and it began to freeze.

"Holy crap she just froze the ocean solid," Wakaba said as his cigar fell out of his mouth.

Gray just stared at Ur in shock. "Just how strong are you?"

"Strong enough," she said as she began to walk towards the destroyed cannon.

"Wait where are you going Ur?"

"We have an enemy to defeat don't we Gray, we can't just stand out here and wait for them now can we?"

"She's right Gray now's the time to strike," Elise said as she followed Ur.

"Go on Gray, take Elfman with you, you need to take out the Element 4. Just so you know if you see a guy named Aria in there leave him to Ur ok. Also once I'm topped up I'll fight Jose myself."

"You really planned all this out huh?"

"Wasn't completely my idea, Mystogan helped."

"Wait you met Mystogan, when the hell did that happen?"

"Just after I finished distracting Jose, we met in the forest and he filled me in on his plan."

"You know Erza's been pretty worried about you man, hope Mystogan's plan is worth it."

"I had a feeling she would but you know as well as I do Gray that the guild needs us to step up when gramps isn't here. Erza knows it too, she'll understand."

"Well anyway how strong was Phantom's Master anyway?"

"As strong as gramps far as I could tell, bastard actually broke my nose," Natsu said as he pointed to his bruised nose.

"Geez how are we supposed to beat him then?"

"Well Mystogan's on his way here but we can't stall for time, plan is that Ur and Elise finish their fights quickly. Elise will go stop Gajeel, Ur said she'd help me with Jose once she's dealt with the Element 4."

"Well at least it's a plan."

"Be easier if Gildarts were here," Natsu sighed.

"Well I'd better head on over," Gray said as he began to walk towards Phantom Lords Guild Hall."

"Great job holding down the fort guys," Natsu said as he faced the rest of the guild.

"Would've been easier if Erza wasn't yelling at us because you were missing," Wakaba said.

"Hey what do you guys want from me, someone had to hold off Phantom earlier."

"Out of the frying pan and into the fire Natsu," Cana said in amusement. "Just as reckless as ever. She took all my booze off me so you'd better buy me some after all this!"

"What the hell do you people want from me," Natsu yelled as the guild began to laugh.

"Alright Natsu I'm nearly out so get going."

"In a sec Macao just got something I've gotta do first," Natsu said as he walked inside the Guild Hall.

"I was wondering when you were going to come and see your unconscious girlfriend," Mira said in a mock judging tone.

"I know Mira, I feel bad enough knowing that I could've been too late."

"Natsu you weren't late from what I heard, you were out there doing your job as an S Class Mage. By the sounds of it you and Mystogan have this covered," she said with a smile.

"Yeah hopefully this all works out; Jose is pretty strong so it could go either way."

"Natsu you were trained by Gildarts, are you saying he's stronger than him?"

"Well I uh… look its more complicated than that."

"Stop doubting yourself, just go out there and win. Do it for what they did to Erza."

Natsu gazed at the unconscious form of the scarlet haired mage as he felt rage begin to swell within him.

"Mira give Erza this when she wakes up and tell her everything's gonna be sorted," Natsu said as he handed Mira his scarf.

"Make Phantom pay for what they've done to us Natsu."

"Don't worry Mira, I've got this," Natsu said as he began to make his way towards Phantom Lord's guild hall.

 **Hopefully you all enjoyed Chapter 11. See you in the next chapter.**

 **(Edited 21/03/19)**


	12. Fairy Tail Vs Phantom Lord Part 2

**(Edited 21/03/19)**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.**

 **Fairy Tail Vs Phantom Lord Part 2**

 _ **/Erza's POV/**_

The sound of battle cries and explosions was what Erza was met with as her eyes slowly began to open, a pounding headache almost immediately greeting her the moment she tried to sit up.

"Eugh … my everything …"

"Careful Erza, you've broken a few ribs," Mira said softly as she gently helped Erza up into a sitting position.

"Mira is everyone ok, what's the situation?"

"I think this should answer your question," Mira said as she wrapped Natsu's scarf around her neck.

"What, then that means Natsu is-."

"Alive and leading the counterattack yeah."

Erza got up and hobbled over to the window to see the ocean frozen over and the Jupiter Cannon destroyed.

"How long was I out to miss all this, and who froze the ocean?"

"Natsu got Ur to help out; apparently he even got Mystogan to come back too."

"So Jose was lying then," Erza sighed in relief as she clutched the scarf tightly. "I was a fool for even remotely believing something from that bastard's mouth."

"Well Natsu did have a broken nose so it looks like Jose wasn't being completely untruthful."

"Wait Natsu actually got hurt?"

"Nothing too bad he was here a few minutes ago and told me to give you his scarf when you wake up. Apparently you'd know what it meant."

Erza sighed as she took a seat. "He doesn't want me pushing myself further, damn Natsu trying to play hero."

"I'm pretty sure this fights covered Erza, once Mystogan gets here it's as good as done."

"But I can't just sit here and do nothing Mira," Erza said in annoyance.

"I say the same thing to myself everyday Erza, after Lisanna …. I can't do anything to protect others. I know it's hard but sometimes you just have to stay put."

"Mira I'm sorry I-."

Mira simply waved her hand silencing Erza as she placed some cake in front of her much to the redhead's delight.

"Eat this, try to take your mind off things. Natsu has plenty of backup so he'll be back before you know it."

"Fine but I still don't like this," Erza sighed in defeat.

' _Please be safe everyone,'_ Mira thought as she stared out the window at the battle that raged on.

 _ **/Phantom Lord Guild Hall/**_

"You didn't take long to get back on your feet Natsu."

"No time for playing around unfortunately Ur though if you happen to have any fire in those pockets of yours …"

"I'm glad you're not dead Natsu," Elise said with a smile which prompted a confused reaction.

"Dead, who told you I was dead?"

"Phantom's Guild Master did, lying ain't friggin manly!"

"And you all just believed what that prick Jose said?"

"Well with a Jupiter Cannon in your face it often stresses out even the most disciplined of mages," Ur replied clearly amused by Natsu's disbelief.

"Right well we all know what we have to do, take the Element 4 and Gajeel and meet up to help Natsu finish of Jose," Gray said prompting Natsu to chuckle.

"Leave Jose to me Gray you'll just be in the way."

"The hell did you just say!"

"Are you two really men, you act like kids," Ur giggled prompting Gray to look away with a huff.

"Enough of this we need to move," Natsu sighed as he took point and began to sprint up the destroyed barrel.

"You heard him everyone let's get going."

"Right," everyone said in unison as they began to make their way up the barrel.

Natsu dashed past the weak mages littering the Guild Hall knowing full well that the others could handle them, besides he needed to save his energy for Jose who would likely take more than a few blows to take down.

"Where the hell are you, Jose!"

Upon receiving no response Natsu began to break everything in sight until a projection appeared in front of him.

"You have some nerve Fairy brat after what you did back at the other hall. I'll fight you again simply to crush the life out of you, take those stairs to the right and take them to the top and you'll find me soon enough."

Natsu simply growled as he bolted up the stairs, his rage continuing to build as he thought about what Phantom did to Makarov, to Erza and to his family.

Meanwhile the others were currently searching for their targets and finding that they had very little luck.

"This place is huge, how the hell are we supposed to find anyone here?"

"Gray remember what I taught you about being aware of your surroundings?"

"Yeah what about it?"

"They're called the Element 4 right, well look over there," Ur said as the group looked to where she was pointing and noticed that it was raining.

"That's your target Gray. My targets around here somewhere, the winds have picked up."

"Now that you mention it something seems off with the ground."

"It seems you believe yourselves to have us figured out," a voice said from down the hallway as a man carrying a sword began to walk slowly towards them.

"And there's number 4," Ur sighed.

"Guess I'll take this one then," Elise said as she faced the man.

"Then that leaves this one to me," Elfman yelled as he punched the ground.

"No zis simply will not do," a man said as he emerged from the ground.

"I'm going after this Aria guy, you guys be careful," Ur said as she ran down a hallway.

"Yeah I'll go after the rain woman," Gray said as he rushed off in the rains direction.

"You Fairies are taking us too lightly; I am Totomaru The Great Fire one of the Element 4. You are well past the chance of surrendering so I must put an end to you here."

"I couldn't care less who you are; you don't attack Fairy Tail, hurt our friends and get away with it! **War God's Armory: Wakizashi of the Supreme Shogun!** "

A blade appeared in Elise's hand that had magical runes etched into it.

"You won't be winning this fight Fairy," Totomaru said with a smirk as he clashed with Elise who easily blocked the strike.

"We'll see about that."

You are Elfman no, one of ze take over siblings? I am Sol The Great Earth and I will be crushing you zis day."

"Look pal I don't know what your deal is but you're getting in our way and that ain't manly!"

"On ze contrary I think you're the one interfering, no?"

Elfam just roared as he threw another punch at Sol much to the man's amusement as he lazily dodged the attack.

"Can't even form a full Take Over, you are no match for me, little Fairy."

Elfman just got angrier as he charged Sol and the two began to battle it out.

 _ **/Gray's POV/**_

Gray had been running for a few minutes until he ended up outside, quickly finding himself drenched by the strange raincloud that was only localized around that particular section of the guild.

"Damn does this rain ever let up?"

"Drip drip drop," a feminine voice said a woman with blue hair, blue eyes and blue attire slowly paced toward him. "You must be a mage from the Fairy Tail Guild."

"Are you the one causing this rain?"

"Yes I am Juvia of the The Great Sea, one of the Element 4. Please surrender, this fighting is pointless, if you surrender now I might be able to convince the Master to be lenient."

"Sorry but that's not gonna happen, not after what happened to gramps. At least you're not as crazy as the other Phantom Lord members though."

"The others hate Fairy Tail, they see your guild as shadowing ours from its true glory, I on the other hand think that if we were to work hard we could achieve the place of number one."

"See now that's a goal I could get behind it's a shame that we are on opposite sides of this or we could have been friends."

Juvia's eyes widened at Gray's statement. "Y-you would want to be friends with someone like me? No one's ever wanted to be my friend before."

"Why not you seem pretty nice?"

"Well wherever I go it always rains, I don't know why but it just pours and never stops."

"Oh I get it; they think that you make everything gloomy by being around."

"Yes unfortunately, Jose brought me into the guild promising that I would be among friends but to be honest it hasn't felt that way."

Gray walked over to the woman and sat down on the edge of the building they were on and motioned for her to sit.

"So you feel lonely huh?"

"Most of the time yes, I'm surprised you didn't just start attacking me as soon as you saw me."

"Fairy Tail isn't like that, we may fight a lot but most of the time it's only because we have to."

"That's the complete opposite of what master Jose tells us, though I'm more inclined to believe you after speaking with you."

"We don't have to fight still do we, it wouldn't really feel right fighting a friend."

Juvia began to feel warm inside as she stared at Gray, trying to discern whatever it was that had begun to sprout within her chest.

' _What is this feeling,'_ she thought as she stared up into the sky and saw something beginning to pierce the clouds.

"Oh hey look the suns coming out, guess all you needed was a friend to talk to," Gray said with a grin.

"I can't fight you, not after this. You should go before anyone else turns up," Juvia said not even taking her eyes off of the rays of sunshine for a moment.

"Thanks I'll let my friends know that you're a friend and not to fight you."

"Wait how does that even work," Juvia asked as her attention moved toward him.

"Well because everyone in Fairy Tail is family, becoming friends with one of us means being friends with all of us. Guess you made a lot of friends today huh."

Juvia could only stare at Gray as a light shone down on him making him appear far more appealing than he actually was, at least to her anyway.

"Well I'd better get moving," Gray said as he took his clothes off.

Juvia's eyes nearly burst from their sockets as she fell unconscious with love hearts in her eyes.

"Hey Juvia what's wrong, oi Juvia!"

 _ **/Ur's POV/**_

Ur was standing at the top of the Guild Hall, ice covering the rooftop as her eyes scanned the area for Aria.

"I know you're here, you're little magic draining technique won't work on me."

"Oh she knows it's so sad, now I'll have to kill her the old fashioned way!"

"You're Aria correct?"

"I am Aria of the Great Sky, not that it will matter to you for much longer!"

"Is that so, from what I've heard you don't do much other than cry?"

"So sad, you judge what you do not understand. My airspace magic will leave you battered, beaten, broken and drained before you even have a chance to scream!"

"This is the problem with people like you, always underestimating your opponents."

Aria raised his palms as Ur simply stared at him unamused. " **Zetsu!** "

Without even moving a large wall if ice formed in front of Ur negating the attack.

"You're not ready for a fight like this, come back five years from now and we might be able to talk," Ur said as ice began to cover parts of her body.

"So sorrowful, the attack failed but I will not despair for you will lie defeated soon."

"Your magic does not possess the advantage Aria. My form of Ice Make magic allows me to adapt to any combat situation the moment you begin to make an action."

"How sad, the woman believes she has won the battle when it has but begun."

"This might be your airspace Aria but what's in my mind is my space. And whatever I think of in my mind I can make reality, that is the true power of Maker Magic!"

Aria began to launch a relentless barrage of airspace magic at Ur who still hadn't shifted from her starting position as her Ice was blocking each attack.

"How sad, she hasn't gone down yet!"

" **Ice Make Powdered Snow!** " Ur exhaled as a large stream of snow began to leave her mouth. The snow began to get caught up in the fierce winds that Aria was producing.

"A weak attack at best."

"Was it though," Ur said as she motioned to Aria who was being covered by the snow.

"What is this?"

"My Powdered Snow will stick to any target I choose. Once stuck to you there isn't a way to get it off unless you're a fire mage. This snow is designed to reduce your movement until you can no longer move."

"You claim to be strong yet use weak tactics like this," Aria grunted as he was slowly descending to the rooftop.

"To an ordinary mage the attack may be considered weak, but a mage with experience and knowledge on the way of combat would say otherwise. In hindsight there are no weak attacks only weak mages who use them."

"How dreadful to be called weak by a weakling, so sad!"

"You can hang on to your old ways but you won't ever understand how to be a true mage and will fail to grow stronger until you do. Fairy Tail is full of mages who understand this concept and that is why your guild will lose."

"To think I Aria the strongest of the Element 4 could lose so easily," Aria sighed as he was completely covered in Ur's snow.

"Well that was no fun, and here I thought Natsu said this guy was tough. Oh well at least I know this Jose guy will be," she said as she made her way to the Guild Master's chamber."

Natsu entered Jose's throne room, keeping alert in case Jose tried to ambush him.

"Come on out Jose, I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"You sure are a loud brat aren't you," Jose said as he floated down from the roof at sat in his chair.

"You're gonna pay for what you've done to our guild Jose. I'm not gonna let my friends down."

"Natsu you don't have to explain yourself to this guy."

"Oh Ur you already finished off Aria?"

"Yeah he's knocked out on one of the rooftops somewhere, probably crying too."

Jose scowled at the two mages in front of him. "So it's come to this then, fine."

Natsu and Ur watched Jose closely as he began to levitate off the ground, a dark purple aura beginning to coat his body.

"Well should be interesting seeing what the teacher of Gray has to offer, I've been curious for awhile now to see you in action."

"I'll be sure not to disappoint." Ur replied as her body began to get covered by ice.

"Whoa that looks pretty intimidating, why doesn't Gray do that?"

"His form of Maker Magic is different to mine."

"Forgetting something, **Dead Wave!** "

The two didn't move as an ice wall redirected the attack to a nearby wall much to Jose's annoyance.

"Guess we should save the conversation for later huh," Natsu said with a grin.

"Right let's take this guy out before he tries anything else."

"Yeah let's go," Natsu said as the two rushed Jose.

" **Darkness Mixer!** " Jose held out his hands and fired two dark beams at Natsu and Ur.

" **Fire Dragon King's Quaking Flame Elbow!** "

" **Ice Make Hail!** "

Natsu used the Crash Magic within his Flame Elbow two redirect the attack aimed at him while Ur's ice automatically reacted and blocked the attack allowing Ur the chance to attack.

Jose rushed towards Natsu and kicked him into a wall and fired another blast of dark energy at Ur, who barely blocked it that time.

"He's getting faster," Ur said in annoyance.

"Then we just have to as well, **Fire Dragon King's Wing Attack!** " Natsu emerged from the smoke and struck Jose in the side sending him flying back a few feet.

" **Ice Make Scattershot!** " Ur fired two volleys of razor sharp ice at Jose which narrowly missed him, shredding his cloak.

"Why do you insist on getting in my way!"

"You started this pal and after what you did to Erza and gramps you're not getting away!"

"Your pathetic guild had it coming brat after the way Makarov used to brag to the rest of the Guild Masters about how strong its mages were. Seems the old fool wasn't completely wrong though, the resistance your guild has put up is commendable."

"You'll never defeat us Jose, not while one of us still draws breath."

"That can be easily fixed," Jose sneered as a surge of dark magical power began to flood the room.

"This is bad Natsu; a sudden build up of power like this can only mean one thing."

"Yeah he's gonna try to take us out of the fight at any cost now, we can't let him pull it off."

"I'm afraid your both too late to do anything, I've been amassing power here from the moment I arrived. Now watch as I show you the true power of a Phantom!"

The dark energy began to surround Jose before it slowly entered him, altering his appearance. He became much bulkier, his clothes shredding as his muscles began to increase in size. Purple and black markings began to appear all over his body, his eyes turning the same colour as he held out his right arm to examine it.

"See this, this is true power. Observe."

Jose swiftly moved his right hands horizontally, moments later the wall next to him was completely blown apart.

"Look at this Fairy scum, gaze upon my power and know true terror!"

Natsu grit his teeth as he looked to Ur who was just as shocked as he was. The two hadn't accounted for Jose having such immense magical power.

"If I use the Dragon Force I could match him, but what about everyone else in the castle?"

"Natsu just do it, there's no other choice now. I'll try to get everyone out now just stop Jose!"

Natsu took a moment to collect himself before taking off his jacket, tossing it to Ur.

"Hold on to this, Erza would kill me if I ruined it. To tell you the truth it's been a long time since I've had to fight someone this strong."

The ground began to shake as Natsu began to power up, the force of his and Jose's power creating miniature tsunamis as the ice began to shatter from all the shockwaves.

Natsu began to clad himself in scales, his teeth sharpening into fangs and his hands morphing into scaly talons as he once more entered the Dragon Force this time determined to put an end to Jose.

Jose who had been watching Natsu power up could only laugh maniacally. "Who knew you had such power, what a waste!"

Natsu stared at the Wizard Saint, his fangs barred as he growled at the man.

"You may have gone and powered up, but it won't make a single difference in the long run."

"You don't get it do you Jose, I'm not like any ordinary mage."

"It doesn't matter what you are, vermin is still vermin!"

"I'm not vermin Jose; I am Natsu the son of a DRAGON!"

Natsu was clad in flames as he instantly appeared in front of Jose and landed a swift uppercut sending him flying through the roof and outside.

The two began to mass even more magical power; the sky itself even seemed to take notice as the clouds began to spiral into a circle.

Fire began to envelop Natsu as his flames began to take the shape of a Dragon. The flame Dragon was the size of one of the towers they were standing on.

Jose also used his dark energy to create a Phantom, equal in size to Natsu's flame Dragon.

The two were situated in the middle of their respective magic's as they rushed each other again, the magical bodies clashing.

"You know nothing Fairy, Phantom will be the number one guild in Fiore with Fairy Tail nothing more than a speck in the annals of history!"

"Like hell we'd ever let that happen," Natsu roared as he punched Jose in the nose.

" **Spectral Incursion!** "

Hundreds of spectres burst from the ground and began to circle Natsu, taking quick slashes at him before fading only to be replaced by more.

" **Fire Dragon King's Heat Wave!** "

Natsu released a searing hot flame in all directions which began to slowly burn away the spectres before aiming for Jose himself.

"Damn brat!" Jose pushed past the flames and head butted Natsu before kicking him into one of the towers causing it to collapse.

" **Fire Dragon King's Roar!** "

A torrent of flame appeared from the smoke and hit Jose, knocking him through several stories of the tower he was in as Natsu let out a loud cry of anger.

"I ain't going down," Natsu roared as he chased after Jose's falling body.

" **Darkness Mixer!** "

Jose fired two beams of darkness at Natsu, knocking him into a wall. He then punched Natsu in the face sending him tumbling onto a rooftop.

Natsu wiped the blood from his face as he looked up to see Jose fire another blast at him. Dodging just in time he appeared behind Jose, grabbed him by the back of the head and threw him down into another building

" **Fire Dragon King's Demolition Fist!** "

Natsu hit Jose in the stomach as he punched him through the ground and into another section of the guild hall.

"I'll kill you!"

"You wouldn't be the first to try pal trust me," Natsu said with a sly grin as he chased after Jose.

 _ **/Magnolia/**_

The whole guild watched on in shock as the battle was taking place. The sheer amount of power being put out most mages would never achieve in their lifetime yet here Natsu was competing on a Wizard Saint's level.

Erza could only stare at the scene that was unfolding in front of her. She could tell that Natsu was definitely fighting but was more surprised at the strength of Jose.

"When Master said Natsu was as strong as Gildarts I thought he was bluffing, guess that makes me the idiot huh," Macao said.

"Who could've predicted that," Wakaba said pointing at the large flame Dragon.

"Hey look everyone else who went over is back," Cana said as everyone rushed over to greet them.

"What the hell's going on over there," Erza asked.

"Jose is on a whole different level than us, Natsu had to match him or else we would all probably be dead right now," Ur sighed.

"That's great and all but did the idiot have to nearly burn us to death on the way out!"

"Shut up Gray Natsu's giving it to Phantom like a man!"

"Anyway before I left and Natsu began to power up he said this is the first time in a long time he'd have to go all out, so I'm guessing we won't see this every day huh."

"So this is Natsu's power," Erza said under her breath.

"That kid really came into his own huh," Macao said with a grin.

"You know I think Natsu has a good shot at beating Jose," Elise said with a smile.

"Of course he does, he's Natsu," Erza said as she continued to watch the battle.

 _ **/Porlyusica's House/**_

"Honestly Mystogan you always show up at the worst times."

"Sorry I'm a bit late; Natsu had me running around looking for these."

"You collected that much in such a short amount of time in addition to destroying all of Phantom Lord's safe houses?"

"We all do what we can."

"Honestly what's with you brats," Porlyusica sighed as she took a jar from Mystogan.

"You know what he'll do the moment he wakes and senses this power."

"Of course but at this point it doesn't really matter."

"Well I need to go and meet with the guild."

"Of course, not like I wanted you here anyway."

Mystogan simply shook his head and began to walk in the direction of the battle.

"Honestly Makarov what is with all these brats? Here take your power back and get out," she said as she let the magic wash over the old man.

Makarov began to glow a gold colour before it faded and his eyes shot open.

 _ **/Magnolia/**_

The situation had only worsened as Natsu and Jose continued to put out more power.

"Brings a whole new term to one man army huh," Wakaba said as many of the weaker guild members began to sweat from the heat Natsu was putting out.

"Wakaba now's not the time," Erza said as she began to worry.

"Such overwhelming power, definitely wouldn't expect anything less from someone who travelled with Gildarts."

The guild turned around and saw Mystogan standing on the ruins of the Guild Hall.

"Holy crap it's Mystogan, Natsu really did bring the cavalry!"

"I'm merely a spectator for this battle since Natsu appears to have this well in hand."

"What, but Natsu said you'd be here to help end this!"

"Calm down Erza I am, look," Mystogan said as he motioned to the eye of the storm which began to glow a gold colour.

 _ **/Phantom Lord Guild Hall/**_

Natsu and Jose continued to clash fiercely, both were covered with wounds however neither was willing to give up.

" **Fire Dragon King's Iron Fist!** "

" **Darkness Strike!** "

The two clashed continuously, landing blow after blow on each other until everything froze.

"What are you doing you Fairy scum," Jose hissed.

Natsu could only stare at the light in shock as Makarov began to descend to the roof the two were on.

"Gramps you're alive, I'm sorry I wasn't able to-."

Makarov looked at Natsu and smiled. "My boy you've done more than any one of us could possibly ask of you. And to face Jose alone and in single combat at your age to protect the guild is nothing short of astounding. Natsu, I've never been more proud of you, but let me as your Guild Master take over from here."

Natsu simply nodded as he took a step back as Makarov landed in front of Natsu.

Jose was furious. He knew there was no way he could fight Makarov after his fight with Natsu.

"Jose, you were given a chance to surrender back when I last spoke with you. I warned you this very situation would occur and yet you refused to listen. I will give you one last chance to surrender."

"Or what Makarov, you'll tell the Council about what I've done? Your precious Fairies are far from innocent in all this, do you believe that the Council will spare you? You don't scare me old man so take your threats elsewhere!"

"You as a Wizard Saint are supposed to be a shining example of what a good mage ought to aspire to be. Instead you have done the exact opposite. Goodbye Jose," Makarov said as light began to form between his hands.

"Come on then Makarov, FIGHT ME!"

" **Fairy Law!** "

An enormous light erupted where Makarov was standing and expanded to the size of the Phantom Lord Guild Hall before fading.

Natsu simply stared at the old man as he turned around to face him, an awestruck look on his face as his entire body felt the tingling sensation of Makarov's attack.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner Natsu," Makarov said sadly as he came down to Natsu's level.

"Its fine gramps I had him on the ropes," Natsu said weakly as he left Dragon Force.

"Oh yes I believe wholeheartedly that you would have won had I not interfered however the potential price that could have been paid forced my hand, I hope you understand what I mean?"

"I know but what other choice did I have?"

"I was not judging you Natsu for what you were doing in fact I have nothing but praise for you my boy, no my thoughts are to the Magic Council and how they will react to all this."

"We'll do the only thing we can do and simply deal with whatever the consequences are when they come."

"Well said Natsu," Makarov said as the two began to make their way out of the hall. "Well said."

 _ **/Magnolia/**_

The entire guild was stunned. Even Ur was in complete shock at the final attack that engulfed the entire Guild Hall.

"That was Fairy Law," Erza said completely shocked.

"Did gramps do that?"

"Yeah Gray, the Master ended it."

"Hey look there they are!"

The entire guild watched as Makarov enlarged his arm to pick up Natsu and lift him onto the dock.

"Thanks gramps I don't think I could've climbed that."

The guild looked at Natsu in shock. His body was torn to shreds, covered head to toe in blood he hobbled over to the guild and flashed a smile.

Erza walked towards Natsu and stood in front of him, tears streaming down her face.

"That bad is it," Natsu asked as he shook some blood off his arm.

Erza simply nodded as she tried to find a spot she could touch Natsu.

"I'd hug you but I'd rather not cover you in all this."

"Mira, take Natsu and patch him up he can barely stand on his feet right now," Makarov said as Mira rushed over to Natsu.

"I think we should go back to your house to do this," Mira said as Natsu and Erza nodded.

"You coming Ur," Erza asked as they began to walk off.

"Sure, I wanna ask him about what the hell he was doing."

"Don't we all," Erza sighed.

 _ **/Natsu and Erza's House/**_

After an hour of cleaning and dressing Natsu's wounds the group were seated in the living room having dinner discussing the events of the last few days.

"I'm so glad you didn't die Natsu," Erza sighed as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm still sad you thought that guy could take me out that easily," Natsu pouted as he faced away from her with a mock pout

"I said I was sorry I mean how was I meant to know?"

"Look I'm sorry ok; I know you still worry about me disappearing again. Keep in mind what I promised you Erza, I never break my promises."

"Ugh take it outside you two."

"It's our house though Mira."

"True, but keep in mind you have guests."

"Yeah yeah, didn't you say gramps was coming by?"

"Who said I wasn't here already?"

"I knew you were there listening gramps, just wanted you to join us," Natsu said as he tapped his nose prompting the Guild Master to drop down from the stair railing where he had taken up vigil, mug full of Fairy Tail's strongest in hand.

"Ahem anyway I wanted to stop by to see how you were doing boy."

"Well I've been worse; Jose was stronger than I thought though but I'll pull through."

"Well from what I saw you were fighting him at his full power, but there's one thing I wanted to ask. Why were you holding back?"

"Master you can't be serious, why would Natsu allow himself to be injured to this extent by holding back?"

"No Erza he's right I was holding back," Natsu said simply as the rest of the room looked at him in shock.

"But didn't you say before I left that it had been awhile since you had to go all out?"

"I did say that Ur and in a way I wasn't lying. You see if I use 100% of my power I could cause as much destruction as Gildarts and considering the already ridiculous bill we're gonna have to pay to rebuild the Guild Hall I wasn't gonna risk the damage spilling over into Magnolia itself."

"Ah I see, that makes much more sense," Makarov said as everyone else looked confused. "Thank you for thinking of the guild and our town Natsu."

Natsu sighed as he looked at all the confused faces. "Alright look I'll fill you all in on how my magic works."

"You kids better listen to this, Natsu doesn't talk about this every day you know I mean I only know because Gildarts told me."

"Gramps can I get to the explanation already?"

"By all means Natsu," Makarov said with a smile.

"Ok so basically it all starts with the Crash magic I know, like Gildarts I have trouble controlling it. The thing is if I unleash even 75% of my maximum power then I'll begin to lose control of my Crash Magic and it will begin to lash out like Gildarts' does."

"That's not something you kids want to see trust me."

"Gramps is right; Crash Magic in its most primal form is purely destructive. Although Gildarts and I created defensive barriers using it to absorb damage at its core the magic is still attacking the enemy."

"Well I'm glad you didn't use you're full power then boy despite the situation, a lot of lives could have been put at risk."

"What do you mean Master, the Phantom Lord Guild Hall was at least a mile out from Magnolia?"

"Erza let me explain something to you, the power I was using to fight Jose, and you felt the shockwaves all the way to the Guild Hall right?"

"We all did why?"

"That was only around 50-60% of my full power, any more and buildings would have started to collapse. My plan when fighting Jose from the beginning was to tire him out, I knew Mystogan was on his way so even if I was somehow drained of my magic during that time Jose would have been too weak to beat him."

"I take it that's the part of the plan you said you'd explain later," Ur said with a grin.

"Well to be honest I hadn't planned on him powering up to the level that he did despite his supposed status as a Wizard Saint but I suppose that is a fair lesson in not judging a book by its cover eh?"

"In any event it's good to see the guild is in capable hands if anything happens to me."

"Oh no you don't gramps; you're not leaving us with that mess with the Council. But speaking of the guild Mira did you bring the stamp?"

"Yeah I've got it right here."

"So Ur where and what colour do you want your guild mark?"

"You're not gonna give me a choice in this are you?"

"Nope," Natsu said with a grin.

"If it makes you feel any better I'd like you to stay," Mira said with a smile.

"Yeah we all would and I'm sure that Gray would appreciate it."

"Ok I'll join the damn guild, top of my left hand and the same colour as my hair."

Mira stamped Ur's hand with the Fairy Tail guild mark as everyone cheered in approval.

"Now I've heard your skills as a mage are extraordinary and not allowing you to be an S Class Mage would be an insult but I can't promote you to S Class the same way I did Natsu."

"That's fine, I'll just call dibs on any job that looks tough for a regular team to do until you can."

"Or you could ask another S Class like Gildarts to take you," Natsu said with a sly grin before being hit over the back of the head.

"You deserved that one Natsu," Erza sighed.

"Anyway we are hopefully beginning construction on the new Guild Hall tomorrow so I hope to see you all there, Natsu because of your injuries you don't have to do anything if you don't want to."

"Nah I'll just do lighter stuff," Natsu replied.

"Right oh and just be prepared for the Magic Council to show up unannounced again, starting a guild war in this age is technically breaking the law."

"Right, guess that was inevitable."

"By the way gramps I wanted to tell you something."

"What is it my boy?"

"Well there hasn't really been much time to sort it out but I'm forming a team with Erza, Gray and Elise."

Makarov looked like he'd just died as he sat lifeless, his soul slowly leaving his body behind.

' _A team that destructive could spell the end of the guild if they get into too much trouble,'_ Makarov thought.

"One other thing to I want to take them on a trip with me for a few weeks, got a bit of training that needs to be done."

"A training trip, this is the first I've heard of it," Erza said as she looked up at Natsu.

"Yeah even you need it; I haven't had a chance to show you everything your new armor is capable of. Plus remember the lacrima I gave you for the armor, that's another thing entirely."

"I'm fine with you lot going off for a month or two but not until the Guild Hall is rebuilt."

"You just want to save a couple of jewel and use us to build the place rather than professionals," Natsu said prompting the old man to simply make the peace sign and grin in clear amusement. "But whatever I'm fine with that I just wanna make sure we all are more in sync with each other for when we go out on real missions."

"Well I like that idea Natsu," Erza said with a smile.

"Eliza said Elise would be going too so we don't have to ask her about it by the way so it'll just be Gray who we need to ask but I doubt he'll mind the idea of getting stronger."

"When did you speak to Eliza," Erza asked prompting Natsu to shrug.

"She's a Goddess remember, she can just speak to you using telepathy."

"Oh of course," Erza said.

"Right well I need to get going, lots of paperwork to fill out after all this," Makarov sighed as he walked out the door.

"Yeah I should get going too, it's going to be a long day tomorrow and Master put me in charge of designing the new Guild Hall."

"That's great Mira, can't wait to see what you come up with," Natsu said with a grin as Mira left.

Once everyone had left Natsu, Erza and Ur began to relax in the living room.

"So you're finally in the guild now huh?"

"Not like I had a choice about it," Ur grumbled I response prompting Natsu to chuckle in amusement.

"You would've joined anyway, I just sped things up for you."

"Keep telling yourself that Natsu," Ur sighed as she laid down on the couch.

"So Natsu, how did you know Mystogan was going to be able to get the Master back on his feet?"

"Hmm well to put it simply I didn't, I mean I had a feeling he was going to do something drastic but to be honest after seeing gramps even I didn't think he'd be up for at least a week."

"I don't know if I'll ever get used to calling someone Master," Ur said with a slight laugh.

"Just call him gramps like Gray and I do, he'll appreciate that much more."

"Don't listen to him Ur, they call him Gramps because they were both to proud to say Master and it just stuck."

"Speaking of Masters though I wonder what happened to Jose?"

"He won't be a threat to Fairy Tail again," Natsu said as he thought back to Makarov's explanation.

"Why do you say that?"

"Erza you know what Fairy Law is, but do you know what it actually does?"

"No I've never seen the Master use it in actual combat before."

"Let me just say it has one of the most frightening effects on the mind and body I've seen, to strip someone of their power, remove their physical abilities and essentially mess with their sense of reality, I understand why gramps never uses it."

"That sounds like the spell of a Demon not a fairy," Ur said.

"It was apparently left to us by the First Master Mavis; supposedly she was the closest embodiment to a real fairy. Makes you realise what she was like when she got mad when you see a spell like that."

"Well it's not like anyone knows what a fairy is like anyway, maybe they are Demons."

"Let's just stick to seeing if they have tails first ok Erza and then we can debate the racial category they fall under."

"Do Fairies have tails; it's a question that our guild strives to answer. I'm sure the adventure to find out would be awesome."

"Is that really the origin of the guilds name?"

"Seems hard to understand at first huh. But once you've been in the guild for a few years you begin to understand the true meaning begin the question Ur."

"Whatever you say Natsu," Ur yawned.

The trio soon fell asleep in the living room, too tired to even make it to bed due to the events of the day.

 _ **/Unknown Ruins/**_

"So it seems Phantom Lord was defeated, their reputation seems to have been rather exaggerated to say the least."

"You should know why the Phantom Lord guild was so prominent Brain, a Wizard Saint as a Guild Master almost guarantees at least several above average mages to be within the ranks."

"I knew that already Hades but let's not forget who they went up against, Fairy Tail led by the Wizard Saint Makarov. According to your man Bluenote some of their mages are clearly quite powerful."

"Regardless of what the two of you think about this little war the fact remains that Fairy Tail remains largely unharmed."

"Yes well we thought that Jose would have the upper hand against the majority of the mages of Fairy Tail, this Natsu Dragneel is becoming quite a pain."

"Agreed, his disruption of several operations has begun to actually cause us losses. Also the man has taken out two Demons of the book of Zeref within a two week period."

"The question remains is he actively hunting us or are these simply a string of coincidences?"

"We will need to discuss Natsu at a later time, Kyoka has finished extracting all of the necessary information from the man we had Bluenote require from the Rune Knights."

"Do the Council know anything of our operations?"

"Surprisingly he didn't reveal anything to the Council; we exterminated him just to ensure complete safety over the operations."

"And what of the information you extracted, anything useful?"

"Supposedly Valthiem had been working in secret to undermine our three guilds and was actually close to making a move against us. From the memories we've acquired there are references to a lost city, one that possessed a deadly weapon."

"It would be in our best interest to acquire this weapon first then," Hades said.

"Brain, this weapon falls under your jurisdiction, see to it that the enemy do not acquire it before us."

"What is this weapon called though?"

"The memories make reference repeatedly to the word Nirvana so we've decided that will be its name."

"Of course I'll have several of my mages begin to locate the weapon."

"Good now for the final piece of business."

"Ah I believe you're referring to the tower, rest assured Ultear has almost completed its construction as planned."

"Remember Hades, we need that lacrima in order to compete with the Council. The stakes are high and we cannot afford failure."

"Ultear has recommended to that fool Jellal that he hire several members of the Deathshead Order, I trust you can spare them Mard Geer?"

"This project is far too important not to," he replied.

"Let us hope that all goes well the next few weeks, otherwise our guilds may even have to get involved directly and that would alert the Council."

"We still have a fair ways to go before our plans can come to fruition; let us hope we can obtain all the necessary pieces before the time comes."

 **Hope everyone enjoyed Chapter 12. See you all in the next chapter.**

 _ **(Edited 21/03/19)**_


	13. Off To The Kryden Mountains

_**(Edited 22/03/19)**_

 **Hi guys Azza here.**

 **Now I know this is a bit random but after I went back and re read the previous 12 chapters I noticed that whenever I added Crash magic to Natsu's attacks I never explained the scale so I'll just do it here for you all so that way you can get a better understanding on Natsu's attacks as well as what he thinks he should use against an enemy.**

 **Stages of Natsu's Crash Magic:**

 **1: Crashing – 10% or less Crash Magic infused into the attack**

 **2: Quaking – 11-30% Crash Magic infused into an attack**

 **3: Seismic – 31-50% Crash Magic infused into an attack**

 **4: Reverberating – 51-70% Crash Magic infused into an attack**

 **5: Resounding – 71-90% Crash Magic infused into an attack**

 **6: Destabilizing – 91-100% Crash Magic infused into an attack**

 **Now I know no one asked for it but I just wanted to clear up any confusion and so everyone knows why Natsu will use a Quaking attack one minute but then only a Crashing attack the next. If I do end up finding anything else later on that I think needs to be addressed I'll put it in similar to this. Enough of this though let's get into the chapter!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.**

 **Off To The Kryden Mountains**

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

Natsu slowly began to open his eyes, his body still aching from the previous days fight. He looked down at Erza who was using his lap as a pillow, smiling as he gently stroked her head as his stomach began to gurgle.

"I need to get food; we haven't had anything decent here since we moved in."

Natsu slowly and gently pried Erza from his lap and placed a pillow under her head. He walked over to the coffee table and grabbed his jacket, putting it on slowly as he walked outside.

"Hmm feels a lot worse now than it did before. Probably shouldn't walk too far."

Natsu began to make his way down the street as he enjoyed the early morning sunlight, walking past the houses silently so as to not disturb the citizens of Magnolia.

Natsu decided to stop at Magnolia Park, taking a seat on a bench he leant back and sniffed the air with a familiar scent hitting his senses.

"I know you're there Blacksteel, just speak to me man I'm too tired for screwing around today."

Gajeel soon walked up to Natsu and stood in front of him, arms crossed and a blank expression on his face."

"Just sit down metalhead," Natsu sighed as he motioned to the other half of the bench.

Reluctantly Gajeel decided to take a seat next to Natsu with a grunt of disapproval.

"So you mind explaining why you were following me."

"Ain't much really to say, guilds probably gonna be disbanded today. But I'm not here to whine about that crap, just wanted to ask you something."

"Yeah I think I know what you're question is, probably the same as mine. I'm assuming you want to know if I've met the Dragon that raised you or if I've got any idea where they all are now, right?"

"Yeah though I'm guessing that you haven't going by your tone."

"Sorry I'm just as clueless as you are about that. All I know that Igneel disappeared on the seventh day of the seventh month of the-."

"Yeah yeah I get it the magic number seven, spent enough time wondering why Metallicana left at that exact date."

"Yeah seems pretty convenient huh, wonder if there are any other Dragon Slayers who's parents disappeared on that day."

Gajeel grunted in response as the two sat in silence, until a voice behind them spoke.

"You're up early Natsu my boy, and you're one of the Phantom S Class Mages correct?"

The two simply stayed silent as the old man continued to speak.

"Anyway I wanted to ask you Gajeel how are you doing?"

"Fine for now, once Phantom's disbanded that'll be a different story."

"It is a shame that Jose decided to instigate this conflict however we could not simply sit idly by and allow your guild to walk over us."

"Heh if anything I actually gained respect for you guys for sticking up for yourselves, too many people these days wait eagerly for someone else to fix things for them."

"Look Gajeel I'm not going to waste your time so I'll ask now, do you want to join Fairy Tail?"

Natsu's eyebrows raised slightly but he remained silent, he knew Makarov was furious at Phantom Lord for what they had done to the guild so he wouldn't ask without a reason."

"What the hell is your game old man? After what I did you'd welcome me into your guild with open arms?"

"Well my boy I should let you know that your invitation to join Fairy Tail came with a recommendation."

"Who'd wanna recommend me?"

"You remember Juvia don't you, one of the Element 4, she approached me yesterday and told me of a conversation she'd had with one of my guild members and asked to join."

"Yeah but why'd she recommend me of all people?"

"Well my boy that's not really my place to say, although I need an answer."

"I dunno, I'd have to think about it plus my guild isn't really disbanded yet and without a Guild Master there isn't anyone who could release me from Phantom."

"Ah I see, well I didn't mean you had to answer this very moment. Think about it for a few days and come see me at the construction site."

Gajeel nodded at the old man who smiled and began to walk back to where the ruined Guild Hall was.

"Oh and Natsu, Gildarts came back last night and said he wanted to speak to you."

"Sure, is he at home?"

"From what I heard he is yes."

"Right I'll head over in a minute, could you let Erza know where I am when she turns up?"

"Of course boy, now I'm off before Mira thinks I'm slacking again."

The old man finally left as Natsu turned to face the Iron Dragon Slayer next to him who was in deep thought.

"Well that was unexpected."

"Ya think Salamander, I don't get it. Is this some sort of trick or trap?"

"Nope, gramps is really asking you to join the guild. Let me say this though, if you join the guild now then you're gonna be helping build the new hall. Don't think I didn't realise your Iron was the same that was sticking out of it when I got back from my last mission."

"Right but I ain't said shit yet."

"True but I'll say this; you'd be stupid to pass this chance up."

"And why's that?"

"Simple, gramps would normally have all wizards involved in something like this sent Era's dungeons. He sees something in you, same way he did me."

"Tell me Salamander, is it true what they say about you? Is it true that you're the son of a Dragon King?"

"Yeah, son of the Fire Dragon King Igneel. Come to think of it you're a Dragon Slayer, was Metallicana the Metal Dragon King?"

"Nah he was just an ancient Metal Dragon, even if he was he wouldn't have said anything about it though. That old bastard loved to play shit down."

"So let me get this straight, you're the son of a Metal Dragon, but can only use Iron?"

"Metallicana never had time to train me on how to shift the metal. Supposedly I should be able to use Steel, Platinum, Bronze, Copper, Gold, Silver all the basic Metals you see around. I can eat em though."

"I know you're not in the guild yet but I'll tell you something. I couldn't use my Fire Dragon King magic for years; I learnt that as he pushed my power to its limits. With enough hard work you could reach your potential like I did."

"Why are you tellin me this anyway?"

"Dunno, call it a favour for a fellow Dragon Slayer," Natsu said as he stood up and began to walk in the direction of Gildarts house.

"Don't think this makes us even Salamander, I'll get stronger and beat your ass for all the shit you've done."

Natsu turned around to meet the grinning Iron Dragon Slayer eye to eye.

"A challenge huh, fine any time Blacksteel," Natsu replied with a grin as the two walked off in opposite directions.

Natsu stood in front of Gildarts' house, knocking on the door.

"Come on you old bastard," Natsu sighed.

"Old huh, think I'll have to beat some manners into you again," Gildarts said as Natsu turned around to face the man.

"What's up?"

"Come inside and we'll catch up," Gildarts replied as he opened the door and the two entered.

Natsu took a seat on the couch as Gildarts threw some Jewel in a safe.

"So gramps said you were looking for me, what's up?"

"Yeah I heard you fought Master Jose of Phantom, also heard that pile of rubble in the harbor was your doing too."

"Yeah a lot of shit happened shortly after you left. Phantom attacked the Guild Hall while we were gone; I came back to a trashed building and the guild moping in the basement."

"Yeah I heard Team Shadow Gear got attacked later that day and all of you went and trashed their Guild Hall."

"Yeah well we were reckless; I assume gramps already filled you in on most of that."

"Yeah, you know Jose was a Wizard Saint right?"

"It's just a title; he was defeated just like anyone else."

"Natsu didn't I teach you anything over all those years? Wizard Saints are above most mages, they're supposed to be the Council's example of how a mage should be. By defeating one of them you have upset the balance within the Council's ranks."

"Well what do you expect, I wasn't about to let that bastard get away with what he did," Natsu replied defensively as Gildarts waved his arm motioning for him to calm down.

"Look kid I wasn't saying you were wrong with what you did, what I'm trying to say is the Council will be looking for a replacement. Now I'm not saying you'll be the one who'll replace his spot in the Saints, but you're on their watch list now."

"Me, a Wizard Saint, now there's a good joke. Although I see your point about that though I don't think I'm really a candidate anyway, gramps finished off Jose with Fairy Law so officially the victory goes to him."

"Look regardless of what happens I'm proud of the way you handled the situation. But I wanted to ask you about how much Crash Magic you used, I can still sense the residual magic left behind."

"Relax Gildarts I didn't use more than fifty five percent of my Crash Magic capabilities. Seismic was more than enough to negate Jose's magic."

"I'm glad you didn't lose control, you've gotten stronger since we got back though. What you call fifty five percent of your Crash Magic capabilities used to be sixty five percent, it's not an extreme increase but it will help you further hone your Crash Magic."

"So you're telling me that I'm ready for the next phase then?"

"You might be, with the increase in your skills you should be able to begin harnessing more of your Crash Magic into your attacks. We'll cap your usage at seventy percent just to be safe."

"So what is the fourth stage of Crash Magic like to use?"

"Well kid that's where you start to become like me. Your Crash Magic will become even more potent similar to when you reached the second stage but it's ten times harder to control. To be honest you might need to use your Dragon Force to begin with just so you don't completely lose control."

"Is it really that powerful?"

"You've seen what I can do when I go all out Natsu, combine that with your already destructive Dragon Slayer magic and you will become much stronger."

"Well that's definitely got me fired up."

"I also heard from the Master that you were planning a training trip with some of your friends; care to fill me in on that?"

"Yeah I wanna teach Erza how to use the armor and sword I gave her, Elise needs to learn how to use Eliza's power better and Gray just needs a lot of work."

"I don't want you trying to access the next phase of Crash Magic, focus on helping your friends ok."

"Yeah I wasn't really planning on accessing the next phase yet anyway, honestly I don't think I'm ready for it you know. I want to master my Seismic level Crash Magic."

"Hmm you know that's actually a good idea, while your gone I want you to master the Seismic level. When you get back I'll test you and if you pass I'll teach you the next phase."

"Right well we'd better get to the Guild Hall before Erza tears the guild apart thinking I've disappeared."

"Right well before we head out I brought something back for you from my last job."

"Really what is it?"

"Here, I got given this by my client as a reward for exterminating a bunch of Giga Rats," Gildarts said as he handed Natsu a strange looking book.

"Giga Rats, what the hell are they?"

"Rats but really really really big. But enough of that take a look at this book."

Natsu took the book from Gildarts and examined the cover."

"It's locked; did you get given a key?"

"Nope, apparently there isn't one."

"Did the client say what type of book this is?"

"Supposed to be a Dragon relic, thought you'd want to look at it."

"A Dragon relic, wonder what's inside?"

"Well I'm gonna give it to you to see if you can't open it for me eh."

"Thanks Gildarts I'll have a look and see if I can't open it. I wonder if it has anything about Igneel in it?"

"Look after that book Natsu, it's a relic remember."

"Relax I'll keep it on me," Natsu said as he placed the book into his requip space.

"Now let's get going to the guild," Gildarts said as the two left the house."

 _ **/Fairy Tail Guild Hall/**_

"Erza calm yourself, I sent Natsu to Gildarts' house," Makarov sighed as the requip mage rampaged around the construction site.

"Wait what did you just say Master," Erza said demonically as she looked at Makarov angrily.

"Eh well you see Gildarts needed to speak to him about something important …"

"And you didn't think to tell me!"

"Well I actually met him in the park so I wasn't really at your house to tell you."

"Relax Erza I'm still here," Natsu said as he and Gildarts arrived.

Erza was clinging to Natsu before he even finished his sentence as Natsu struggled for all the precious oxygen he could get.

"See Gildarts I said we should have come sooner," Natsu sighed as he managed to free his neck.

"Natsu you scared me half to death when I woke up and couldn't find you, is it so hard to leave a note?"

"Look I went for a morning walk because I was sore and met a few people on the way, then gramps sent me to Gildarts so I got distracted I'm sorry," Natsu said as he kissed her on the forehead.

"Oh my god that's so adorable," Mira squealed.

"Eugh," Gildarts said as he was about to walk off when a woman began shouting at him.

"That's just like you to run off because of a little romance!"

"What the hell," Gildarts said as he turned around and was face to face with Ur.

"You're not just a regular pervert anymore, now you're an old pervert now."

"Oi that was uncalled for!"

"Uncalled for you old bastard you really forgot perving on me during the Winter Harvest Festival, you really are the worst."

Everyone was gathering around while Natsu and Makarov were struggling to hold back their laughter.

Gildarts noticed the two smirking and his eyes widened.

"You two set this up didn't you, you bastards are messed up!"

"Those two don't have anything to do with it; this is your own fault!"

Ur stomped away as Natsu and Makarov burst out laughing. Gildarts punched Natsu over the head knocking him face first into a table.

"Ow what was that for, you wanna fight!"

"You couldn't even scratch me you brat!"

"Enough you two," Makarov sighed as the two stopped butting heads and turned away from each other.

"Hey Erza where's Gray and Elise?"

"They're up there on the scaffolding."

"OI GRAY, ELISE!"

"Look who decided to turn up," Gray said with a grin.

"Oh Natsu how are you," Elise asked cheerfully as she jumped down to meet him.

"Hey guys pack your bags we're going on a training trip."

"What the hell are you on about flame brain?"

"You're going Gray so pack your bags," Makarov said with a grin.

"Well I'm fine with going," Elise said as she stood next to Erza.

"Guess that just leaves you Gray," Erza said.

"Fine I'll go alright but can one of you at least fill me in on what this is all about?"

"Training trip," Elise replied prompting Gray to grin in response.

"Alright now I can definitely get behind that!"

"So when can we expect you all back Natsu," Makarov asked as Natsu hummed in thought.

"Well I'm not really sure, I'll send a message ahead a few weeks before we finish up."

"Well I wish the three of you luck," Makarov said as he faced Erza, Gray and Elise.

"What's that supposed to mean," Gray asked with a slightly concerned look.

"Try not to hit em as hard as you hit me Natsu ok."

"We're dead," Gray sighed.

"This sounds like fun," Elise said with a grin.

"Ok I'll see the three of you at the station in thirty minutes, assuming you plan on letting us skip the reconstruction here gramps" Natsu asked as the old man nodded.

I was going to have you all do something but really we already have plenty of people here, even Nab is doing something for once!"

"I assume you want me to look after the house while the two of you are away," Ur asked as she appeared behind Erza and Gray.

"If it's not too much trouble, just make sure no one breaks in and you can have whatever food you can find around the place though there isn't much at the moment," Natsu said as Ur slowly nodded in response.

"Guess I'll have to do a few jobs and get some cash together for some food. O and good luck by the way Gray, if you thought training under me was hard that man will push you to the breaking point and then break that too," she said with a smile as she walked off again.

"That's some master you have their Gray," Erza said in an amused tone.

"I'm gonna die," Gray sighed as the three went to collect their belongings.

 _ **/On board a Train/**_

"So where are we going Natsu," Elise asked curiously as they all settled into their seats.

"We're going where Gildarts trained me, the Kryden Mountains."

"Where the hell is that?"

"Very far away Gray, just getting there will be a task though you all should be able to do it."

"Surely it can't be that bad," Erza asked prompting Natsu to chuckle in amusement.

"You just keep thinking that Erza when it goes from snowing to temperatures higher than fifty degrees within the same hour."

"What the hell did we sign up for," Gray sighed as he looked out the window.

"Oh and Elise I spoke with Eliza, she won't be helping you during this trip."

"What! How have you been speaking with her?"

"Simple really, she's always talking to me. Ever since we first met we've been linked so we can relay information to each other."

"Oh well that still doesn't explain how you convinced my Mother not to interfere at all."

"It was simple really; we agreed that you need some training. Fact is Elise she saves you a lot and we both want you to grow. The plan is to make you hone your powers so you don't need to rely on Eliza all the time."

"Well that sounds fair, but we still get to speak with her right?"

"Of course I mean who am I gonna train with," Natsu said with a grin.

"He's got a point, who else could handle Natsu at a level where he could actually grow," Erza said.

"Don't worry though; the three of you will be the main focus of this trip."

"So what are the Kryden Mountains like," Elise asked changing the subject.

"Hmm well it's hard to describe but let's see, there's the unnatural weather, there's the mountains themselves which we'll have to climb and the creatures of the mountains will be good training for the three of you. Don't worry I will help you against the creatures to start with but by the end you'll be able to take them easily."

"Well I'm not gonna say this'll be fun but I am happy you brought me along," Gray said.

"Hey we're a team, the strongest team Fairy Tail's ever had and hopefully if we're good enough the strongest of all time. I'm just helping my friends."

"And we appreciate it Natsu," Erza said as she leant on his shoulder.

"We all may as well get some sleep the train won't arrive at the base of the mountains for another few hours and trust me you'll want all of your strength for this."

Everyone decided to get some sleep before the nightmarish training Natsu was preparing for them.

 _ **/Base of the Kryden Mountains/**_

The group arrived several hours later at the foot of the Kryden Mountains as Natsu turned to face the group, waving his arms at the mountain as if he were introducing it.

"Well here we are guys, the climbs gonna take awhile, hope you slept enough."

"Wait exactly how high do we have to climb?"

"Good question Erza, see those clouds up there," Natsu said as he pointed to the top of the mountain.

"So we're climbing to the top then," Gray sighed.

Natsu could only grin as he turned back to face them. "You think that's the top, oh man you guys are really gonna have a rough time."

"WHAT," the group shouted in unison.

"If it makes you all feel any better I climbed this mountain when I was fifteen."

"Are you serious, what the hell even is Gildarts making a kid climb something like that," Gray said shocked.

"Well I'm pretty sure you guys should be fine, I'll watch you guys and make sure you don't fall or anything."

"Gee doesn't that make it a hundred times easier …"

"Come on Gray, you of all people should be excited to get stronger."

"What's that supposed to mean flame brain?"

"Look I don't wanna start an argument with you now Gray, also I should probably tell you now that I'm not gonna be Natsu the friend or in your case Erza Natsu the boyfriend while we're training. When we're training it'll be nothing but hard work, I'm not gonna order you all around but I'll be more or a jerk that kicks you out of bed at the crack of dawn and makes you run for an hour."

"Look we knew that already Natsu, we're prepared for that," Elise said.

"Well I'm glad that's out of the way, also during the day while you're doing the training I send you on I'll be out finding us food and stuff."

"Can we just climb the damn mountain Natsu; we get it you're in charge."

Natsu could only sigh as he shook his head. "I remember when I said that Gray, and man I really wish I hadn't. There are things about this mountain that you don't know; rushing the climb isn't a good idea."

"Well we know about the weather and some of the monsters but what else could there be?"

"Good question Elise and here I'll show you. Now the first thing you guys need to know is we are standing at the base of the mountain, the difficulty of the climb gets harder the higher you go."

Natsu jumped up to a ledge and sat down. "Alright now watch this," Natsu said as he leant back and tapped the rock face behind him.

It took a few moments before a giant worm came out from the wall, it immediately went to strike Natsu who sidestepped and kicked it into the air.

"See what I mean, **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!** " Natsu struck the worm and sent it flying off into the forest.

"What the hell is this place," Gray said as he stared at the hole in the rock face.

"This Gray is what I call the perfect place for some training. The climb itself will be good strength training and the various things the mountain will throw at you will keep you on your toes, a good trait to have."

"Well is there anything else we need to know about," Erza asked.

"Hmm well I told you about the weather and I can tell you about what we'll be doing when we reach the top so no, we can start climbing."

"Yay," Gray said sarcastically as the group began to make their way up the mountain.

Several hours later, after a few attacks from monsters the group had made it to a ledge and decided to take a break.

"This place is messed up," Gray sighed as he sat down.

"Come on it wasn't that bad Gray," Erza said.

"Yeah Gray you guys are actually doing great, we've made it a decent way up the mountain."

"A decent way up, the top is still ages away!"

"Come on man, if we really hurry we could reach the top by tonight."

"Come on man this is absolute-."

Everyone fell silent as a large screech cut Gray off.

"Well guess the breaks over," Natsu sighed as he looked up above him.

"What the hell is that!"

A large bird was dive bombing straight towards the group. Natsu jumped off the ledge and sat on a tree growing out of the side of the rock face.

"Get ready everyone," Erza said.

"What the hell how big is this thing!"

"Gray's got a point, how can we fight something so large in a position like this?"

" **Requip: Giants Armor!** " Erza emerged from the light in her new armor and holding a lance. " **Berserker Impact!** "

Erza smashed a hole into the rock face with a large crater appearing where she struck.

"We can use this space to avoid its attacks!"

"A good idea in theory Erza however it appears you have already forgotten what I told you."

Erza looked at Natsu puzzled before realising her mistake. Several of the worms burrowed through the rock wall, attracted by the sound of the impact.

Shit, **Requip: Black Wing Armor!** " Erza shot out from the light and sliced the worms in half with two swords in her hands.

" **Ice Make Lance!** " Gray fired several lances of ice up at the bird.

"What type of bird is this thing, my attack didn't do anything?"

The bird tried to claw at Gray and Elise as the dodged the attack and retreated to where Erza was. The bird landed on the ledge and stared at the three.

"Uh Natsu what is this thing," Elise asked as the three stared at the bird.

"Hmm pretty sure that's a Zu, honestly you won't really be seeing many of those until we get higher, but at least it's only one so I guess we can see how you stack up."

"You heard him," Erza said as she pointed a sword at the Zu.

" **War God's Armory: Lances of the Firstborn!** " Elise spawned several lances of various elements.

"Good idea Elise, seeing if the enemy has an elemental weakness is a good idea."

" **Midnight Slash!** "

" **Elemental Flurry!** "

" **Ice Make Ice Cannon!** "

The three rushed the Zu and began to bombard it with a series of attacks and pushed it back slightly before it raised its wings and blew a large gust of wind which pushed the three back.

"Gah we can't get close!"

"Hang on, **War God's Covenant: Song of the Defender!** " A bright light enveloped the three and they weren't being pushed back by the wind anymore.

"What type of magic is this?"

"Support magic Gray, this spell raises our defense; I'm focusing the spell on creating a barrier against wind."

"You can do that?"

"Well I guess I can, this is the first time I've tried it to resist wind."

"Hey we can move normally again, time to kick this things ass!"

"Gray's right let's move!"

" **Ice Make Geyser!** " The Zu was impaled on the ice, holding it in place.

" **Midnight Razor Wind!** " Erza swung her sword in front of her and sent several slashes made of wind at the Zu which cut its face.

" **Eight Lance Elemental Barrage!** " Elise circled the lances around as they fired elemental magic at the Zu from all angles.

The Zu screeched out as the attacks continued to bombard it before breaking the ice holding it in place and took a swing at the group.

Natsu realising enough was enough appeared in front of the Zu and blocked the strike.

" **Fire Dragon King's Crashing Iron Fist!** " Natsu punched the Zu in the face and pushed it back. The Zu screeched at Natsu before flying off back up the mountain.

"Why'd you interfere Natsu," yelled Gray.

"Because I got a decent idea on what you three are capable of. No need to drag out the fight."

Shouldn't we have killed it though?"

"Maybe but we still have a decent climb ahead of us today Elise, you sure you could do that after expending most of your magic power?"

"Wait we still have to climb more, it's gonna be dark soon!"

"Day, night none of that matters Gray. I'm training you guys to get stronger and learn new skills and gain knowledge."

"Natsu's right Gray, after fighting that bird it only confirms it. By the way Natsu how common is that bird, you said it was more common higher up on the mountain?"

"Hmm when I was here there were a few separate colonies up there, might be more now I mean that was years ago."  
"We're dead," Gray said as he sat down.

"Hey you guys did good Gray, no need to get so down. By the end of this trip the three of you will be able to take one Zu out much faster."

"Just one, and here I thought we were going to reach your level Natsu," Erza teased.

"That's a pretty big goal, might wanna try Laxus's level first."

"Are you saying he's stronger than us?"

"By a pretty big margin Gray."

"Well it's a start," Erza sighed.

"So how much further up the mountain do we have to climb today Natsu," Elise asked.

"Hmm how does that cave up there sound?"

"I'll take it," Gray said as they made their way to the cave entrance.

"Wonder what's in this cave?"

"You'll see Erza," Natsu said as he ignited his hand for light.

"Wow," the three said as the cave lit up.

"It's like someone used to live here."

"That's because someone did used to live here Elise, in fact people used to live all over this mountain."

"What type of people?"

"Well from what I found out they were a nomadic tribe that believed in the way of peace. Now you're probably wondering how that was possible considering all the hostile creatures all over this mountain right."

"That's just the start, what about the awful weather," Gray said.

"See this tribe had a special kind of magic, one that would be considered a Lost Magic by today's standards. This magic was called the Mental Adjustment Magic. Supposedly years ago when the Council was formed they had it essentially removed from existence by way of exterminating the people living here."

"Well how would that work, you just said they had that Mental Magic right?"

"That they did Erza but this was around the time that the Etherion Cannon was completed so they needed a target to test it out on."

"Wait so you're saying the Council wiped the people here out for a weapons test?"

"Well yes and no. While yes they needed to test the weapon's power this tribe possessed mages who were naturally strong in raw magical power due to the environment in which they were raised in. The Council saw them as a threat to their rule and decided to remove them before they could take a stance against them."

"You know the Council really sound horrible after you learn about all the horrible things they do and have done in the past."

"You're right on that one Elise but you see there's a point to why I'm telling you all this, do any of you get it?"

The three shook their heads as Natsu sighed.

"Look these people were strong and by all accounts some of the strongest in Fiore during their time. My point with this is to tell you that you can be the strongest mage of all but you can be defeated before even being given a chance to act; Gildarts taught me that a long time ago. Now I'm not saying that there isn't a point being strong in fact I'm saying the opposite. Power should be used for the sake of others; this nomadic tribe was wiped out before being given a chance to do any good for our world."

"Power for the sake of others, Natsu we already do that don't we?"

"I know but I'm telling you a bit about my journey up the mountain and its history. You guys are always pestering me about my past and I'm telling you about a few things I learnt here."

"Well I thought that it was quite interesting Natsu," Erza said with a smile.

"Yeah it is nice to hear about something you did for once," Gray said.

"Hey Natsu what's above the clouds, you said the mountain doesn't stop there?"

"I can't answer that Elise, it'd ruin the story is all I'll say."

"Ruin the story, what's that mean?"

"That's for you three to decide now I'm going to get some sleep; we're hitting the top tomorrow so get ready for a hard day of climbing."

"Oh great as if today wasn't hard enough," Gray sighed.

"Hey you guys did great, half the mountain in a day even I couldn't do that."

"Natsu's right Gray and once we hit the top it'll only get harder so get some sleep."

Gray just sighed and lay down on the ground, hands behind his head.

"Isn't this a great first team bonding experience," Elise said changing the subject.

"Hey Elise is right it is our first proper activity as a team even though it's for training."

"Yeah I'm glad you all came, can't wait until we reach the top."

"Why's that Natsu?"

"Oh well Eliza agreed to let me fight her for training, I may not get to act like a kid anymore but I do still get excited to fight strong people."

"Mother agreed to spar with you, that's a first. She must think you're really strong."

"You think, it should be interesting to see what a Goddess fights like."

"Would there even be a mountaintop left after a fight between those two," Gray added as the group began to laugh.

"Alright that's enough lets all get some sleep, I'll wake up earlier and get us some food.

"Night everyone," Elise said as she lay on her side.

Gray just closed his eyes and Erza fell asleep on Natsu's shoulder.

' _I wonder if these guys are ready for what's up there, I sure as hell wasn't but it all worked out. Hopefully he doesn't mind me coming back after all these years,'_ Natsu thought as he drifted off to sleep.

 **Chapter 13 finally done and yes the next arc is a training arc. I've decided that this training arc needed to happen more for Gray's sake than anyone else since his power is just nowhere near the others right now. Anyway hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you in the next one.**

 _ **(Edited 22/03/19)**_


	14. Beginning's Of Training

_**(Edited 22/03/19)**_

 **I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.**

 **Beginnings Of Training**

 _ **/Kryden Mountains/**_

"Are we there yet?"

"For the fifth time Gray no we aren't. It's like you haven't done any climbing in your life."

The group had been climbing nonstop since dawn, determined to reach the clouds before sundown the trio had made it their goal to push on as hard as they could.

"Natsu it's not that Gray hasn't climbed before it's just that he's a bit tired, we all are. Gray just ignores fatigue by voicing it," Erza explained.

"Look I was joking and besides we're almost there just another half hour tops."

Gray could only groan as they continued to climb up the mountain.

"Oh look at that guys were here," Natsu said as they finally made it to the top.

"Finally, now let's see what's above these clouds that are worth the climb," Gray sighed.

"Hold up Gray there's just one thing I have to let you know about, at this height the air is much thinner so don't try and do too much yet until you get used to it, same goes for the two of you as well."

"How long will it take for us to get used to it?"

"Not too long Erza, you're already at this level and doing fine so I'd say maybe a day or two. Now that we've dealt with that lets get up there."

Natsu jumped up and disappeared into the clouds as the others waited for him to come back down. After several minutes of waiting Gray decided to speak up.

"Guess we just follow his lead then?"

The three followed Natsu as they jumped up only to instantly appear on solid ground.

"What the – we were just jumping through a cloud how the hell did we get here?"

"It's because the clouds were just an illusion Gray in fact this entire mountain is full of different types of magic."

"If that's the case then where are we now then, this place looks like we're at the bottom of the mountain again."

"Remember that nomadic tribe I was telling you about, this is where they all came together to meet. This I suppose could be called a shrine or temple to their gods. You already know the fate of their people but there is one thing I need to show you."

Natsu motioned for the group to follow him into the temples entrance as they made their way deeper inside. After some walking they found a room which was adorned with all sorts of gold and jewellery.

"No one touch any of this trust me."

"Why not?"

"You'll see Gray," Natsu said as they walked towards a throne.

"This must have been where they worshipped right," Elise asked as Natsu simply grinned.

"I know you have questions and you'll get your answers, just not from me," Natsu said as he knelt down towards the throne."

"Uh should we be worried guys," Gray asked as the girls remained silent.

The flames that had been silently burning were now being pulled towards the throne and adorning two spots in the throne itself.

"Hmm disturbed from my eternal vigil once more in such a short span of time, ah Natsu Dragneel so you do indeed return just as you foretold," a voice boomed throughout the room as a spectral figure began to appear on the throne.

"Well to be fair I never foretold it I just promised."

"A custom that I do not understand as I previously explained however it is good to see you have returned and with others this time I see."

"Well they are the reason why I summoned you, I want to use the magic from the mountain to assist in their training much in the same way my teacher Gildarts did for me in the past."

"So you wish for the power to command these mountains and the creatures dwelling within? Have the three been tested previously?"

"The only real test they had while we scaled the mountain was a Zu but I think they can handle it."

"I will trust your assessment considering you passed the three trials yourself."

"So will you grant my request?"

"I shall allow it however keep in mind the restrictions that are tied to the power."

"Of course I will, the power can only be granted when the sun's rays are within reach, any left within a trial after the sun's rays are no longer blessing us will be trapped within and forced to survive on their own. And the third restriction is attempting to harness the power for evil will result in death."

"The conditions have been met Natsu Dragneel, take a seat on the throne and prepare for the transference of power."

Natsu stood and walked over to the throne and sat down. Suddenly a massive surge of magical power began to flow through Natsu.

"I trust that is all Natsu Dragneel?"

"Yes thank you Great King," Natsu said as he bowed to the spectral figure as it faded and the flames returned to their original positions.

"What just happened Natsu," Erza asked concern greatly evident in her voice.

"Well this is how I will train you, using the mountains power I can create three trials for all of you to complete. You won't be doing them by yourselves simply because we don't have years to do this."

"So what are these trials Natsu?"

"Well I haven't decided yet Elise; I still have to create them from scratch. See I told you before about the magic of the mountains well here it is, come outside and I'll show you."

Natsu disappeared as the trio ran outside to see what Natsu was talking about and their jaws dropped in unison.

"As you can see the magic of the Kryden Mountains is right here." Natsu waved his hand as the area began to change, phasing everything in an area out of existence and place a house where everything was."

"How in the world are you doing that Natsu?"

"Simple Elise the Great King has granted me power over the magic embedded within these mountains. And with this power I can see everything on these mountains and can control all of the creatures here and this is how I'll train you."

"So Gildarts did this for you huh?"

"Yes Gray he did, though the amount of power granted is enormous, my power isn't even ten tiers close to this."

"So basically you can make whatever you want here using the magic of this place?"

"Within reason, remember that the Great King is always watching over these mountains so we need to be respectful."

"Well at least you should be able to make some great training scenarios for us."

"That's the plan Elise; while we're here we will be working on teamwork. Since we are a fairly new team we need to work on our overall teamwork."

"So we won't be doing individual training then?"

"Unfortunately not, I know that your all on different levels but trust me this is exactly why you'll be training together."

"So what do you mean by that exactly?"

"Well basically what I'm saying Erza is there might be scenarios that each of you can't deal with by yourselves. By working together you can overcome challenges that you wouldn't be able to normally."

"Well our teamwork could help us compensate in areas I guess."

"That's what I was hoping to hear, though don't let this make you doubt your own strength. Once I'm done with you there won't be much that could take you down without a fight."

"Well I can get behind that after all that crap on Galuna."

"That's the spirit Gray, now let's get to work," Natsu said as he began to reshape the area again.

Over the next few days Natsu practiced his ability to use the magic of Kryden to its fullest while Erza, Gray and Elise worked on strengthening their magical power.

Natsu sat under a tree meditating, concentrating on all the wildlife on the mountain. He wanted to make sure that he had one hundred percent control over all the creatures before he used them to assist in the training.

"Still under that tree Natsu, it's been two whole days. Why don't you come have something to eat?"

Natsu finally opened his eyes and looked up at Erza who was staring down at him with a concerned look.

"Two days huh, I feel like I just sat down. How's it going on your end?"

"Fine I guess, I've been trying to master the armor but it's going to take a while."

"Hey that's fine, it's why we're here isn't it?"

"True but the thing is I can feel the power within the armor suddenly cut off before I can keep drawing from it, I can't figure out what it is?"

"Hmm it might be that there is a specific order in which you need to unlock the abilities of the armor, have you used its flight capabilities yet?"

Erza just stared at Natsu as he stood up.

"Look I designed the flight capabilities to run off the magic in the armor itself so don't be too surprised you didn't know it had that ability."

"Well how do I access this ability then?"

"The thing is Erza fire isn't purely destructive, I've told you this before remember after I used my fire to heal you in Crocus. The aspect you're looking for is your imagination."

"My imagination, so you're basically saying that I have to imagine myself having wings and they'll just appear."

"Don't believe me watch," Natsu said as he held out his hand and a bird made of fire appeared in his hand and began to fly into the sky before disappearing."

"Never doubt your imagination Erza, in fact Gray would be a better person to talk to about training your mind than me, his magic is all about using your imagination to create things."

"I still don't understand why the flight capabilities aren't in the armor from the beginning like my other armors?"

"Well that's because of the amount of things the armor can do, combined with the boost in power and defence the armor grants flight had to be pushed back. Trust me go talk to Gray, he'll be able to get you started on training your mind."

"Ok then Natsu but make sure to take a break every once and awhile ok."

"Gee who's the student here," Natsu teased as Erza gave him a hug and went off to find Gray.

"Natsu Dragneel, time is running short."

"Of course Great King, I'm prepared."

"Transference of power begins now."

Natsu felt the power slowly leave his body as the sun disappeared over the horizon.

"I will return in twelve hours from now," the Great King said as he disappeared.

"Right time to get a little training of my own done."

Natsu went and found Elise who was busy practicing sword swings until she noticed his approach and allowed it to vanish.

"Oh Natsu finally moved from under that boring tree I see."

"Right well you can thank Erza for that one," Natsu sighed as he sat down.

"She just cares about you; you hadn't even shifted an inch from the moment you sat down."

"Yeah I know I'm getting prepared to do some training of my own actually."

"Oh really so I'm guessing you'll want to speak to my Mother then?"

"In a minute but I want to check in on your progress too."

"Me? Well I've been practicing the precision of my strikes and the force behind them, mother always said that I didn't put enough behind my strikes and relied on my support magic in order to deal extra damage."

"Well she's right you know though from what I can see you're starting to improve, once I have complete control over the power of these mountains I'll give you things to cut through so we can find something you can't cut and go from there."

"So when will we be doing these trials Natsu?"

"Elise we haven't even been here a week, I know that we're all prodigies but don't you think that you want to move ahead a little too fast. Besides I haven't even seen you fight hand to hand yet, even Erza can do it."

"I can fight hand to hand fine."

"Show me then," Natsu said as he stood up and raised his right arm defensively.

"Fine then you asked for it," Elise said as she rushed at Natsu and threw a punch at full force straight at Natsu's face before realising she was already on the ground.

"Do you know what you did wrong Elise?"

"Do I know what I did wrong; I don't even know what just happened."

"Rushing an opponent at full force without holding anything back doesn't work when you leave yourself multiple openings. For example when I rush someone I have both my fists ignited, out in front of me and keep moving the magic between them until I'm face to face with them."

"So you're saying use my magic to feint?"

"Well for you it's a little different since your fists don't get covered in fire like mine do but the idea is the same. Maybe you could try incorporating hand to hand with your weapons I guarantee you that the enemy would focus more on the sharp blade heading towards their neck over a fist."

"Thanks Natsu I'll give it a try later, do you want to speak with my Mother now?"

"Yeah thanks Elise, hope you enjoy the show."

"Same here, mother has high hopes for this," Elise said as she closed her eyes and began to change appearance.

"Natsu dear it's been ages."

"We spoke like two days ago."

"Ever heard of a thing called starting a conversation or has that gone out of style."

Natsu could only laugh as the Goddess walked over to him shaking her head with mock disappointment.

"I'm kidding of course; it's nice to see you too."

"Well I'm surprised at how this little training camp of yours has gone so far, from what I've seen you've given them set instructions and sat under a tree for two days."

"All important I swear, plus I'm working on creating the first trial for them at the moment."

"Of course you are, I already have a fairly good idea of what it is. I hope you're planning on actually training them though before you send them in."

"Well Erza at least needs her flight capability before she will be able to complete the trial, Gray shouldn't have too much trouble if he's working on the technique I told him to and as for Elise she needs hand to hand training."

"And then there is you dear, the one with the hardest task."

"So you went and asked Gildarts after all huh?"

"Naturally, can't have the shining star of the guild blowing himself up with his own power now can we."

"Did he give you an idea about how to train me then?"

"Yes he did and it's going to be quite fun for the both of us."

"Is that right, honestly haven't been this fired up in a long time."

"You might be a friend of Elise but I refuse to go easy on you," Eliza said as an enormous surge of magical power flared up causing the ground around Eliza to crack.

Natsu could only grin as he faced the Goddess, scales beginning to emerge on his body and his facial features looking wilder.

The ground on Natsu's side began to crack as well before the entire area began to shake, lightning strikes began to hit the ground near the two as they continued to power up however neither one of them flinched.

"I've been waiting for this fight a long time Natsu," Eliza said as she began to bend her knees slightly.

"Same here though I thought it was training," Natsu replied with a smirk as he also began to bend his knees slightly.

Nearby Gray and Erza were watching the scene unfold, missing a chance to see Natsu truly in action was something neither of them would allow.

"Is this gonna be a safe enough distance?"

"Probably not Gray, I'd probably say it wouldn't matter where we were."

Natsu and Eliza shot towards each other at incredible speed.

" **Fire Dragon King's Seismic Demolition Fist!** "

" **War God's Armageddon Fist!** "

The two clashed and the ground under their fists immediately tore apart sending the earth flying in all directions.

Natsu threw a punch at Eliza's head as she blocked it before punching Natsu in the jaw sending him upward. As Natsu began to fly upward he kicked Eliza in the jaw sending her up in the air with him.

"Cocky brat aren't you!"

"You're the one who thought I was screwed by being up here shows what you know miss God!"

" **War God's Armageddon Kick!** " Eliza appeared above Natsu and brought her leg down full force onto him sending him hurtling back to the ground before making a large crater.

" **Fire Dragon King's Twister Barrage!** " Several twisters made out of fire began to envelop the area. Eliza who was still in midair was sucked into one of them.

"Right now I've got you, **Fire Dragon King's Seismic Nova!** " Natsu jumped above the eye of the storm and threw the giant sphere of fire straight down the middle.

"You're talented Natsu I'll give you that but it's not going to be enough, **War God's Titanstrike!** "

Eliza stood in the eye of the storm and punched the Nova and redirected it to a nearby cliff.

"Well haven't seen that redirected in awhile."

"I assume Gildarts was the one who did that?"

"Nah he just shattered it, but what you did was essentially the same."

"Now that things are getting heated up how much Crash Magic are you currently using?"

"I'm at roughly forty eight percent at the moment."

"Well I want you to begin raising it to fifty two as we continue to fight."

"Fifty two percent huh, well this should be interesting."

Natsu rushed Eliza again and began to throw several fierce punches which Eliza blocked.

"Alright here goes nothing, **Fire Dragon King's Reverberating Iron Fist!** " Natsu threw the punch at Eliza which upon impact caused an explosion.

"Hmm quite impressive for a first try, it was quite unstable but at least you didn't blow your arm off."

"Yeah I could feel the power behind the Crash Magic, no wonder Gildarts said to only use it in my Dragon Force."

"Excellent attempts nonetheless dear, now let's try it again!"

The two kept fighting for over an hour as Natsu attempted to get beyond fifty percent consistently.

"I think that will do for today Natsu, we don't want to risk making a mistake."

"Yeah good call, it's getting harder to control it."

"That was quite an amazing fight you gave me though Natsu, not many have lasted this long against me."

"Well I'm just doing my best," Natsu sighed as the two made their way over to where the house Natsu made was.

"Well it seems we may have gone a little overboard dear."

"Ya think," Natsu said as the two looked at the destroyed landscape.

Erza and Gray soon walked over and greeted the two before turning and looking at the destroyed house.

"This really puts my training to shame; when you train you sure go all out Natsu."

"Guess we're sleeping outside tonight."

"Yeah I'm sorry guys I'll work on reinforcing the area so it can withstand this type of stuff tomorrow ok."

"Its fine Natsu we kind of realised that your training would probably result in this type of stuff so we knew what we signed up for."

"Thanks guys, speaking of training though how'd you two go today?"

"Well Erza isn't actually that bad when it comes to her imagination, it's just a matter of practice. As for me well my new techniques I'm working on are starting to come along."

"That's great guys, hopefully after another few days we can have a few new techniques up your sleeves and better team co ordination."

"Speaking of all this training when are we going to do this first trial Natsu?"

"Well I've been thinking about it and I've decided that once you two master your techniques the first trial will start. Elise should be fine as she is now though she will need improvement before the second trial."

"Sounds good, I'm gonna tear it up training tomorrow," Gray said with a grin as he took off his shirt.

"In any case how did your training with Eliza go Natsu, if you can even call what you two did training and not a battle to the death."

"Well it's hard to say really, I'm able to sit at the fifty percent barrier fine but take that even one percent over and the magic starts to go wild."

"It's as I said before dear, your control will improve the more you use it. Just tonight you were able to land a blow that didn't explode which only proves it."

"Yeah I know and thanks for helping me with this, you and Gildarts are about the only people I know who can take hits like that from me repeatedly."

"Dear you and your guild are strong; I actively seek the strong in order to help them grow. Besides Elise loves your guild so I basically have no say in the matter anyway."

"Well that's awfully nice of you; also can you stop it with this dear stuff it makes you sound like an old lady."

"I don't know if I should take that offensively or not, I am thousands of years old after all."

"But you're a God though, once you hit a certain age you stop growing right? Or is it you choose how old you want to be?"

"Well let's just say there's only one Goddess who can compete with my looks within the Pantheon," Eliza replied with an air of smugness that prompted Natsu to snort in amusement.

"How many of you are there anyway?"

"It's not a matter of how many of us there are Natsu it's the quality. Some Gods are meant to be great while others represent lesser things like water or ice. The higher up Gods like me are the ones that represent higher functions."

"So how many of these higher Gods are there?"

"I'll tell you in time, a Goddess has to have secrets after all."

"Well anyway thanks for the help today, hopefully we can get this Crash Magic crap sorted before we have to leave."

"Trust me Natsu it will come to you through practice, however once you have completely mastered it I'd be interested in fighting you for real."

"Yeah I had a feeling you were holding back, to be honest you'd give Gildarts a run for his money."

"Well his power was achieved through years of hard work you know, the fact you are even close to him only demonstrates your potential. But in any event I'll leave you all to your training, Elise is nagging me and it's getting quite annoying."

"Alright then see ya tomorrow," Natsu said with a grin.

"I look forward to it," Eliza replied as she began to shift.

Natsu sighed as Elise immediately began bombarding him with questions and praise.

"Look I used a lot of magic just now so give me a minute to recover ok."

"Are you ok Natsu, do you need some fire or maybe some food?"

"Fire sounds nice thanks Erza," Natsu replied as he sat down and looked at his right arm.

"Damn that looks rough," Gray said as he looked at the arm.

"Yeah I know, it's the price you pay when learning Crash Magic though. But anyway once Erza gets me that fire I wanna tell you guys something."

"What is it Natsu?"

"Settle down Elise we'll get there soon enough. Also I've got an idea about how to improve your hand to hand Elise."

"Really what is it?"

"Eliza used an attack on me at the start called War God's Armageddon Fist, now since we are both slayers our magic is kind of similar. What I was thinking is we teach you how to use that attack, obviously not on that level but one that suits you."

"You really think I can use that attack, it's one of Mother's favourites?"

"Of course you can I mean if it's really one of her favourites then you definitely should learn it. My Fire Dragon's Iron Fist was one of the first attacks I mastered because Igneel used to punch things just like that."

"Can a Dragon really punch things though?"

"Look you get the idea, besides once you master that then you can work on other melee based attacks. Trust me it gets much easier after the first attack."

"Well if you think I can do it then I'll give it a shot."

"Yeah I'm sure you can do it, we're here to learn new things and work together to do it so we all have your back right Gray?"

"Yeah for sure, you just gotta stick with it trust me. Natsu's got me mastering my Ice Make Shield to create a more powerful version that can be used both offensively and defensively, let me tell ya I hate being on defence."

"Yeah see it's all about getting out of your comfort zone," Natsu added.

"You know when we met up on that Valthiem job I never would have pictured this. I'm actually glad I got kicked out of the Council and joined Fairy Tail so I could have great friends like you guys."

"That's great Elise, Natsu's been going on about what if you weren't fitting in and who he'd have to beat up if they picked on you so it must be a load off his mind."

"Oi shut it stripper I didn't say anything."

"Really Natsu that's so nice of you, thank you," Elise beamed as Natsu began to get embarrassed.

Erza came back with tools to start a fire and noticed Natsu's embarrassed look.

"What's going on here?"

"I was just telling Elise about how worried Natsu's been going on about Elise fitting in the last few weeks."

"Oh that yeah Natsu's been going on almost all the time about it, even at home."

"Argh not you too Erza," Natsu pouted as the group began to laugh.

"You know this is nice just hanging out and training for awhile."

"I agree Gray it's definitely a change of pace from doing jobs all the time."

"I'll second that, from the moment I got back I've been doing nothing but S Class stuff."

"Aww is the poor little pyro all worn out over a few S Class missions."

"Like you'd do any better Gray, I'm just saying I'm a little worn out from all that crap. I mean that's not even mentioning the amount of stuff Gidarts and I had to go through just to get back in the first place."

"Two powerhouses like you shouldn't have had too much trouble surely."

Natsu stared into the fire with a sad look.

"Have you guys by any chance looked at Gildarts lately?"

"Looked at him, what do you mean Natsu?"

"His appearance, did you notice anything different about him?"

The trio thought about it for a moment before Erza spoke.

"Wait his arm and leg, they're artificial, are you saying something happened on your way back!"

"Holy crap yeah I just realised since he keeps them hidden under his cloak all the time!"

"Well since we're all here spilling our guts right now I guess I'll tell you a little bit of the story."

"Only a little," Erza asked curiously as the group watched Natsu's eyes slowly lose their usual sparkle.

"Alright then first let me ask all of you a question but don't feel bad if you can't answer it alright," Natsu sighed. "What do you all know about a Dragon called Achnologia?"

The reaction from Gray and Erza was to be expected, confused blinking accompanied by shrugs, however Elise gasped in shock at the mere mention of the name.

"Don't tell me you've seen that monster!"

"What's Achnologia," Gray asked prompting Elise to sift through her pockets before tossing a tiny handbook at him. "Why are you giving me the Magic Council's lawbook?"

"The one that you get if you work for them is different than the one you get if you are outside of the Council's direct influence," Elise explained. "I suppose you could say it holds classified information not meant for the general public."

"And this Achnologia is in here?"

"Along with several other things," Natsu said as he tossed Erza his copy. "Wizard Saint, obviously I get one too."

"Which page do we go to," Erza asked before gasping in surprise at one of the pictures in the book. "Wait Zeref is in here!"

"His Demons still run amok so naturally the Council isn't willing to take a chance not including him. Turn three more pages and you should find Achnologia's entry."

Doing as instructed both Erza and Gray turned to the page Natsu specified and were shocked at the image on the left hand side.

"A Dragon …"

"No way …"

 _Achnologia – Dragon Of The Apocalypse_

 _SSS Rank Threat_

 _(Note – Threat level far exceeds classification ratio)_

 _A Dragon that has terrorized all of Earthland as far back as modern humanity can remember. Achnologia is considered well above SSS Rank and should under no circumstances be engaged by anyone of any rank!_

 _Standard procedure should this beast be sighted is to flee on sight whilst evacuating any important contacts or clients of the Council. Let it be stressed that Achnologia is a force beyond the capabilities of all beings and has even bested the Black Wizard Zeref, another SSS Rank threat with relative ease._

 _A beast so fearsome warrants only the final resort as a solution to end its tyranny through the use of **** or ******** though the latter may be incapable of fully destroying the beast._

 _To ensure the publicity of its attacks are kept to a minimum in order to avoid panic standard protocol is to either induct survivors into the Rune Knights or exterminate them depending on the suitability._

"What the hell is this," Gray snapped as he tossed the book back to Elise. "The fuck does the Council mean, talking about killing survivors!"

"A rational reaction to it however there are legitimate reasons as to why this has been done Gray," Natsu replied shocking the pair. "Gildarts and I have encountered that bastard twice now with the second encounter leaving Gildarts as you've all seen him."

"So people being crippled is a reason for killing off survivors is it!"

"Actually being crippled or killed is the best possible fate for someone who encounters Achnologia," Natsu replied.

"What-?"

"Achnologia has an ability to seemingly drive people insane or indoctrinate them into worshipping him or at the very least his power. One of the people I knew during my time away was driven mad and I can only surmise he is either now dead or locked away in an asylum for the rest of his days."

"So this Achnologia is a Dragon right," Erza asked prompting Natsu to nod. "You've mentioned before that Dragon's have elements so this Achnologia has some sort of Mental based Dragon Magic then right?"

"That's just it Erza Achnologia is a Dragon on the surface but his very existence and power defies all known information about them. See a Dragon has one element and is always highly proficient in it however Achnologia can indoctrinate, use sickly green or aqua blue colored flames, can fire energy based breath attacks and has even been rumored to manipulate the dead."

"And that's why they call him the Apocalypse Dragon," Elise finished for him. "It was decided after analyzing all his known abilities that they are eerily similar to the tale of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse."

"Though it isn't known if he possesses Death Magic like Zeref or not the fact that he not only survived in the Black Wizard's presence but beat him in a serious fight more than qualifies him for the title," Natsu sighed. "So really Gildarts and I should count ourselves lucky we're even alive today because the chance of survival against Achnologia even once is less than a percent."

"So what exactly happened that led to the two of you running into Achnologia again anyway," Elise asked trying to steer the conversation away from survival rates.

"We were heading back home to Fairy Tail actually and stopped by Sacred Mount Zonia," Natsu replied with a sad smile. "Heard rumors about a flower that could heal almost any injury being at the top so being the two adventurers that we were Gildarts and I decided to go check out if it was real or not. Obviously we never made it …"

"Oh Natsu …"

"We've done our fair share of moping on it though," Natsu replied quickly as he rose to his feet. "Set our journey home back by a month so we had plenty of time to cry about it.

"Natsu …"

"Anyway I'm really tired after that fight with Eliza so I'm gonna get some sleep, though I guess it'll be out here in the open since we trashed the house but don't worry I'll make sure the fire doesn't go out.

Everyone watched as Natsu rather abruptly closed himself off and laid down to rest before slowly moving to their chosen places around the fire.

"Night everyone," Elise said as she curled up next to the fire.

Gray opted to remain a bit further away simply because he preferred the cold however Erza took up her place next to Natsu deciding to use him as her pillow.

' _He's slowly starting to open up so at least its progress,'_ Erza inwardly sighed. _'Take the time you need Natsu I'll always be there for you to lean on'_

 **Chapter 14 finished. Hopefully everyone enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you all in the next one.**

 _ **(Edited 22/03/19)**_


	15. Destructive Vacation

**I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.**

 **Destructive Vacation**

The group had been training nonstop for the past month, honing their skills and improving their teamwork. Natsu focused on constructing the first trial for the trio to attempt alongside honing his Crash magic skills.

"Hey guys I want to tell you something," Natsu said as the trio made their way over to him.

"What's up Natsu?"

"Yeah what's going on?"

"Well I've been watching you guys the last week and I think you're ready for the first trial."

"Really we can finally give it a shot," Elise said excitedly.

"Yeah I just finished getting everything ready so you can attempt it together whenever your ready."

"Well what are we waiting for then," Erza said with a grin.

"Ok then let's head on in," Natsu said as he held out his hand and the ground shifted upwards revealing a stairwell.

The group made their way down into the inside of the mountain. Once they reached the bottom of the stairs they were surprised to see an ancient city waiting for them."

"So is this where the trial will be held?"

"Over there Erza," Natsu said as he pointed towards an arena at the centre of the city.

"So what we're fighting a bunch of monsters or something?"

"Just one Gray, and don't let that fool you into thinking that it'll be easy."

"So what does this trial represent Natsu?"

"Good question Elise, the three trials represent three different areas, one of the three of you will be at a disadvantage due to it being your weakest area. This area will be cooperative combat scenarios."

"Cooperative combat scenarios, so you mean working together in battle right?"

"Essentially yes but the goal here isn't to beat the opponent but rather demonstrate your teamwork with one another, you can of course beat the opponent but it won't gain you any extra points if it wasn't a combined effort."

"I think I get the idea," Erza said as she began to take notes of the outer parts of the arena.

Natsu opened the entrance to the arena as the group made their way inside. Entering the arena, Natsu jumped up onto the large throne like seat and sat down.

"Are you guys ready to start?"

"Better now than never right guys."

"Hold on Gray, think about the area we're in. We don't know anything about it, there could be any number of traps or other hazards around. Just take a minute to look at your surroundings and you'll notice."

Gray heeded Erza's advice and began to look around the ruined arena. There were several traps scattered around on the arena floor as well as one of the walls decayed to the point of near collapse.

"We're ready," Gray said as Natsu leant back in the chair and closed his eyes.

Loud footsteps could be heard making their way towards the group, getting progressively louder the group prepared themselves.

Coming over the wall was a large bird like creature. It screeched the moment it saw the three and took to the skies.

"Your first task will be to demonstrate your ability to cooperate during combat; this creature is known as a Wyvern. I won't reveal anything about the creature but do note that should any of you get into trouble I will intervene," Natsu said in a monotone voice.

"A Wyvern huh, let's see what its attacks are like before we rush in," Erza said before beginning to requip.

" **Requip: Black Wing Armor!** "

"I'll give us a speed boost so we can avoid its attacks more effectively, **War God's Covenant: Song of the Divine Wind!** "

"Whoa I feel so light,"

"Yeah this is amazing, combined with my armor my speed is unbelievable."

"Just on time too, the Wyvern is coming right for us," Gray yelled as the Wyvern let out a piercing screech.

The Wyvern appeared in front of Erza and took a swipe at her.

" **Ice Make Icy Wind!** " Gray took a deep breath and blew a strong gust of Icy Wind to push Erza out of the way.

"This thing is unbelievably fast," Elise said as the Wyvern recovered and disappeared again.

"What options do we have!"

"Hold up I have an idea, **Requip: Lightning Empress Armor!** "

" **War God's Armory: Lances of the Firstborn!** "

"Alright I'll strike first followed by you Elise; Gray you'll know what you need to do! **Lightning Discharge!** " Erza held up her Lightning Spear and released a torrent of lightning in all directions.

"The Wyvern appeared as the lightning caused it to fall out of the sky.

" **War God's Twelve Lance Lightning Torrent!** " Elise channelled lightning into her twelve lances and pinned the Wyvern to the ground.

" **Ice Make Seven Slice Dance!** " Gray formed two blades of ice on his forearms as he rushed the Wyvern, slashing at its head seven times.

Natsu watched on as the trio pinned the Wyvern.

"They're close but it's not over yet," Natsu thought.

The Wyvern slowly started to get up as it began to adjust to the lightning. The Wyvern launched itself up into the sky, tearing its wings in the process due to the lances Elise used to pin it down.

"Geez look at that thing, it just ripped parts of its wings off!"

"Calm down Gray we'll just have to come up with something else, besides its way slower because of its injury so we can use that."

"We still need to pin it to the ground again first before we can finish it."

"Alright I have an idea, if you two can send it flying towards me I might be able to finish it off!"

"You heard Gray Elise, let's get to work! " **Requip: Morning Star Armor!** "

" **War God's Covenant: Song of the Valkyrie!** "

"Thanks Elise now let get it! **Photon Slicer!** " Erza used her twin swords to fire several energy blasts at the Wyvern which due to its torn wings was too slow to avoid.

Elise took the opportunity and launched herself high into the air, **War God's Armageddon Fist!** " Elise struck the Wyvern directly in the centre of the back with enough force to send it flying downward.

"Now it's my turn, **Ice Make Cocoon!** " Gray held his arms out to his sides as a dome of ice surrounded Gray, large spikes of ice extended from the dome.

The Wyvern was sent crashing into the cocoon and was impaled on the spikes. The Wyvern let out a piercing screech as it began to thrash about.

Natsu opened his eyes and looked down at the Wyvern; blood began to trickle down from his mouth. He coughed a few times as he spat some blood on the floor.

The trio looked up at Natsu who was coughing up blood; they immediately ran to Natsu's side as he dropped to one knee.

"Shit, Natsu are you ok!"

"I'm fine Gray," Natsu sighed as he wiped his face.

"What happened Natsu, why are you coughing up blood?"

"I never explained how I can control the creatures did I; to put it simply I basically become the creature."

"So when it tore itself from my lances then-."

"Yes," Natsu sighed as he pulled up his sleeves and there were twelve gashes along them.

"What the hell were you thinking Natsu, trainings all well and good but we don't wanna see you hurt yourself over it!"

"Gildarts did the same for me Gray, I said the same thing you're saying now. But I'll tell you guys this, you passed the test."

"Well it doesn't feel so special now that I know we were fighting you," Erza said as she pulled Natsu into a tight hug.

"I'm fine Erza I've suffered way worse than this trust me, if I didn't think I could handle it I wouldn't have done it."

"Well I'm not doing this trial crap anymore Natsu, not if it means you're putting your life on the line just to give us a little help."

Natsu sighed as he looked at the three who shared the same look.

"Fine we won't complete the trials ok, but we're still training ok. There's just one thing I have to do first before we leave, and yes we have to leave this place."

"We get it Natsu, do what you have to do and meet us at the clouds edge."

"Will do Erza, but before that-." Natsu threw Erza away from him as the Wyvern bit into his arm, shattering its own teeth in the process due to Natsu's Crash Barrier.

"What the hell I thought we killed that thing!"

Natsu simply grunted as the Wyvern continued to push him back, taking a swipe at Natsu he blocked it but was sent flying into a wall.

" **War God's Armory: Lance of the Stalwart Paladin!** " Elise summoned her lance and rushed the Wyvern, her eyes becoming a dark shade of red.

"Gray we need to back her up now!"

"Right, **Ice Make Ice Bringer!** " Gray summoned two swords and rushed the Wyvern alongside Elise.

" **Requip: Armor of the Brilliant Flame!** " Erza immediately charged at the Wyvern that hurt Natsu, the three of them seething with anger.

"You've gone and done it now you overgrown piece of trash, let's see you take a piece of Natsu after I cut your claws off, **Darkness Piledriver!** " Elise threw her lance at the Wyvern and pierced its neck causing it to stagger as Elise could only lick her lips in anticipation for the kill.

Gray followed up by carving an X shape into its face with his twin ice swords as Erza came in to strike the final blow.

" **Draconian Knight's Piercing Strike!** " Erza formed wings made of pure fire and took to the skies. She built up speed and stabbed the Wyvern straight in the chest.

"Is it dying," Gray said through pants.

"I don't think so Gray," Erza growled as the Wyvern slowly got back up.

"Well then I guess we'll just have to gut it then," Elise said with a sadistic grin.

"Calm down you three; trust me you guys will need to deal a lot more damage to it than that."

Natsu kicked some rubble off of him as the Wyvern turned its attention towards him.

"Gotta admit I wasn't expecting to lose control of you, then again you are a distant cousin of the dragons so I can understand. I'm gonna finish it here and now, **Fire Dragon King's Quaking Piercing Claw!** "

Natsu instantly appeared in front of the Wyvern as his hand which looked more like a dragon's claw pierced straight through its head, killing it instantly.

Gray and Erza looked on in a mixture of surprise and shock while Elise who was still in a bloodlust mind state grinned at the amount of blood.

"We really need to work on the way you act around this shit Elise," Natsu sighed as the trio ran towards him.

"So is it dead this time," Gray asked not 100% sure it was dead.

"Yeah I killed it for sure Gray don't worry."

"How's your arm Natsu," Erza asked as he lifted it up to show her.

"It'll leave another scar but I'll be fine," Natsu said as he quickly caught Elise as she was falling over.

"What happened to her?"

"It's her bloodlust state, side effect from her God Slayer powers. From what Eliza told me she'll be fine with a bit of rest."

"I guess that leaves you time to sort out these powers with the Great King."

"Yeah I'll go do that now; you guys take Elise and meet me at the clouds edge."

"Right will do Natsu," Erza said as she took Elise from Natsu's arms and the three left the now destroyed arena.

Natsu walked down the dimly lit corridor and entered the throne room. Bowing before the throne he summoned the Great King once more.

"I see you have come to return our power early Natsu Dragneel, you're friends were not up to the task after all it appears."

"Well to be truthful I think they could have passed all the trials but everyone's their own human being, if they think using the power is wrong and refuse to train under it then who am I to say otherwise."

"Wise words from one so young, we take the power back now Natsu, know that you or your friends are always welcome here."

"Thank you Great King."

Natsu closed his eyes as he felt the magic power leave him once more until he was back to his usual self.

"Before you go Natsu Dragneel we would assist you in returning to the base of the mountain."

"Oh cool thanks."

"It is but a trivial matter Natsu Dragneel, we look forward to many future visits," the Great King said as the entire mountain was enveloped in a bright light.

Natsu woke up with a sore head. He slowly opened his eyes and looked to see Erza Gray and Elise all unconscious next to him.

"Wow he really did just warp us, but now while they are knocked out I need to think of a suitable training location. Hmm maybe we've done enough training for now, but the Master isn't expecting us back for another two weeks."

Natsu sat in silence pondering what to do when the other three slowly began to wake up.

"Ugh I feel like I just got hit by a train."

"Is this what Natsu used to feel like on them?"

The trio continued to groan until they noticed Natsu staring at them.

"What did you do this time Natsu; you better not have done anything."

"Nah the Great King teleported us to the base of the mountain," Natsu said as the three began to realise their surroundings.

"Suddenly I feel a lot better knowing I don't have to climb down the mountain now," Gray said as he stretched.

"I don't can someone carry me," Elise groaned.

"Natsu how's your arm," Erza asked.

"Fine why?"

"You're the expert on Elise so you carry her."

"What how the hell does that work?"

Erza sighed as she hugged Natsu.

"Out of all of us you're probably the only one fit enough to do it, otherwise I'd have Gray or myself do it."

"Hmm jealous are you," Natsu teased.

"As if, you wouldn't dare cheat on me Natsu."

"Fair point so where are we going anyway, we still have two weeks off?"

"Isn't there a town nearby, maybe they have something we can do to pass the time."

"We could go to the beach and relax," Gray said with a small sigh.

"The beach that's it Gray you genius!"

"What are you on about Natsu?"

"Look I have these tickets to some place called Akane Resort; some R&R after what we've done ought to do us some good."

"Natsu why didn't you tell me you had those earlier, we could've gone on a date there?"

"Oh yeah what with all the time we've had since I got back, organising a proper date when we're both S Class is hard."

"So we're going to this resort then, any idea where it is?"

"I know where it is, we need to catch a train from here and it can take us there in a few hours."

"Nice after all these years I'll finally get some time to rest," Natsu sighed.

"Have you really not had a day off in all the time you've been gone?"

"Nope Gildarts and I were always busy."

"Well we're going to fix that, let's move out everyone. Natsu don't forget Elise.

Natsu rolled his eyes in annoyance as he picked up Elise.

"Thanks Natsu, my legs don't seem to want to work, did I go into my bloodlust state again?"

"Yeah you flipped out after I got bitten; at least you can tell who's friendly though."

"Well I spent some time trying to not lose control of myself when I enter my bloodlust state while we were up on the mountain training. I don't lose control anymore but I pass out rather quickly and I get pretty angry."

"Well it's definitely a good start Elise; we'll work on strengthening your mind so you can last in the state longer. I noticed that you get a massive boost in your bloodlust state, if you can master that then it'll open up many new abilities for you."

"If you say so Natsu, it'd be nice not to pass out every time."

"Don't worry we'll figure it out Elise, eventually you'll master it just like that Armageddon Fist you mastered."

"Oh yeah that yeah it was pretty difficult at first but I managed to figure it out."

"Yes that attack was quite powerful Elise; it could give my Giants Armor a run for its money."

"You think so Erza, I mean it sent the Wyvern flying but I wouldn't say it was that strong."

"She's so modest huh Erza."

"That's enough out of you Natsu, after that little stunt you pulled your lucky I haven't skinned you alive."

"Ah shit are you still mad about that?"

"Of course I am Natsu but I'm mad because you didn't tell us what you were doing."

"Erza's right Natsu that was some really reckless stuff."

"Look I'm sorry guys what else do you want me to say."

"Hmm well how about all expenses paid at the Akane Resort?"

"Yeah that sounds like a nice thing you could do Natsu."

"What are you guys even trying to do right now, with these passes everything's free."

The trio looked at each other in confusion as Natsu handed each of them a pass.

"Oh well there you go hehe," Erza said as she slowly inched away from the group.

"Erza that doesn't mean let's use this pass as an all you can eat strawberry cake marathon, that'd be pretty unhealthy."

Erza's eyes went a dark shade of red.

"Natsu are you saying that I'm fat?"

Natsu realising his choice of words started looking for an escape route.

"Uh of course not Erza you're figure is perfect all I was saying was that eating too much could make you sick."

Erza stared at Natsu for a moment before slowly walking forward.

"Ahh drop me Natsu I don't wanna die with you," Elise said as she gathered up enough energy to run to Gray before falling over again.

Erza was now almost nose to nose with Natsu as she leant forward and gave him a kiss.

"Talk about being overdramatic holy shit," Gray sighed as he shook his head.

"Thanks for being so thoughtful Natsu," Erza said cheerfully as she turned around and continued walking.

Natsu simply stared at Erza as she continued to walk away, surprise and a hinto of fear present on his face.

 **/On Board a Train/**

The group had managed to catch the last train to Akane just in time. The group found a booth and took a seat.

"Would any of you like something," a refreshment cart lady asked as she peeked into the booth.

"Largest and strongest drink you have please and whatever they want, here this should cover it," Natsu said as he materialised a pouch full of Jewel and tossed it to the lady.

Several minutes later Natsu was happily drinking while the other three simply looked at him.

"Look if it's about the trial I thought we went over this-."

"No it's not that Natsu its just, well did you have to buy everything."

"She's got a point man, I'm all for free grub but I mean this is a bit ridiculous."

"Look I needed a drink; I didn't wanna waste time paying the lady a specific amount so I just bought everything."

"Uh huh well we know that it takes a lot to get you drunk so you drink it for the flavour then?"

"Alcohol can still dull pain for me Elise, my insides still hurt a bit so this feels amazing right now."

"Well it's your own fault you know, we wouldn't have taken that thing on like that if you had told us you would've been receiving physical pain from it."

"Guys we went over this, I'll be fine ok."

"This isn't over Natsu," Erza sighed as Natsu took another sip.

"So what's there to do at this Akane Resort anyway," Natsu asked changing the subject.

"Wait you have passes to the resort but have no idea what it is?"

"Gildarts and I got them from Heart Kreuz before we left Crocus, they said it was the beginning of a fruitful relationship and gave us them. Gildarts said he wasn't interested so he gave me his."

"Well since you don't know Akane Resort is one of the funnest places to be in all of Fiore. I've never been there myself but they apparently have everything from amusement parks to casinos to an actual zoo."

"Huh sounds like a good place to take a break, how long till we get there?"

"Another few hours I'm afraid, what should we do in the meantime?"

"Hmm how about this."

 **/Tower of Heaven/**

"Ah Erza finally back in the world of the living are we, finally we can proceed with the final phase."

"Indeed Jellal, once we have Erza we can begin his revival."

"We have one problem though, Natsu Dragneel is with her."

"Leave it to me; I have a plan to get him out of the way so your team can acquire Erza."

"Very well I leave Natsu to you Ultear, make sure he doesn't leave Akane alive."

"Of course, it shall be done," Ultear said as she disappeared into the shadows.

"The time has come, head to Akane and collect Erza alive. If the other two attempt to intervene, silence them."

"Of course Jellal, we'll get Erza back."

The figures left the room as Jellal moved a piece on a chess board.

"Time to see how you play the game," Jellal said as he began to laugh to himself.

 **/Akane Resort/**

"Finally we're off that damn train, thought we'd never get here."

"All complaints aside the place looks way better than the brochure."

"Gray do you want to get us kicked out before we even reach the front door?"

"What are you on about pyro?"

"Natsu's right Gray, put some clothes on."

"Dammit!"

"Guess I'll get the rooms sorted," Natsu said as he made his way inside.

"Well I guess there isn't any harm in checking out the place while Natsu does all the work."

"Erza that's mean, let's go," Elise said with a grin as the two rushed off towards the casino leaving Gray to trail along behind them.

"So that was one room for a group of four sir," the receptionist asked.

"For a week thanks."

The receptionist wrote something down as Natsu sighed.

"Here you are sir, the key to your room and thank you for choosing Akane Reso-."

The roof above the receptionist came crashing down as a large monster crushed the receptionist, blood splattering all over Natsu, his eyes wide in shock.

"What the hell, I couldn't sense it coming. That must mean you're a-."

"Well well, seems he isn't all that Grimoire talked him up to be eh Temp?"

"Shut it Jackal, let's kill him and get out of here. Being around all these humans is making me sick."

"Guess you two are demons huh, after what you just did to that poor girl you'll be going back to hell in pieces!"

"Look at this, the little mage wants to fight, this should be good!"

" **Impact!** " Tempester pushed his hand forward and sent a massive shockwave straight through Natsu, sending him flying through the building.

"Damn felt that hit my insides, these guys mean business."

"Course we mean business, we're Tartaros you dumbass," Jackal said as threw a punch at Natsu which he blocked with his forearm.

Natsu quickly realised that the blow had left a seal on him, however before he could act the seal detonated.

"Not so cocky now are ya, maybe they only needed to send one of us to take this guy out!"

"No Jackal, look."

Through the smoke a sphere of fire surrounded Natsu before dying away revealing Natsu in his Dragon Force.

"You two sure hit hard but I'm done screwing around, **Fire Dragon King's Quaking Demolition Fist!** "

Tempester and Jackal took the blow head on as Natsu sent them flying outside, following after them Natsu jumped outside.

"This one's strong for sure, no doubt about it this is definitely the one interfering with our plans."

"He'll still die like the rest, after all he's human."

"Agreed but we'd better not hold back, just to be sure."

The two slowly began to morph into even bigger forms as Natsu watched with concern.

"These guys are trouble for sure, where the hell are Erza, Elise and Gray?"

 **/Akane Casino/**

"And the young lady's on a hot streak!"

"Dang it I'm out."

"I'll go another round; I feel my lucks about to change."

Erza and Elise decided to play at one of the tables while Gray went to the bar.

"You're a natural at this Erza."

"Well I wouldn't go that far but you might be-."

"Everyone get out of here, there's three monsters tearing up the hotel and the entire area around it!"

Everyone turned around to see a man panting heavily, a fearful look in his eye. Erza, Elise and Gray rushed over to the man.

"We're mages of the Fairy Tail guild, what's going on," Erza asked.

"There's three monsters that just started duking it out at the hotel, they looked like regular people one minute and the next one of em's on fire another's blowing things up with his fingers and another guys causing earthquakes!"

"Sounds like Natsu's fighting two of them off Erza, we need to get moving."

"All right attention everyone, there is a major threat outside, evacuate immediately and avoid the combat area at all costs! One of our fellow guild members is currently fighting the monsters so make sure not to get in his way!"

"Erza I'm gonna run on ahead and help Natsu!"

"Go Gray we'll be right behind you!"

Gray rushed through the double door and reached the entrance before he narrowly avoided a shot from behind him.

"Damn I ain't ever missed before, must really be out of practice."

"You missed him Wally; you should try starting over from tin cans."

"Hey that ain't nice, I missed once so what."

"Enough you two we have a job to do, the two outside are being pushed back so we need to hurry."

"You're such a buzz kill Simon."

"Who the hell are you people, are you with the monsters outside!"

"That's on a need to know basis and you don't need to know."

"Gray what's going on!"

"Elise we've got more trouble!"

"More than you'd think, this guy called Sho used a card and pulled Erza into it and he's getting away!"

"Then what are we standing around talking to these clowns for," Gray said as he took off his shirt.

" **War God's Armory: Twinblades of Oni!** " Elise summoned two blades; one was on fire while the other was surrounded in darkness.

" **Ice Make Cold Excalibur!** " Gray summoned a large sword and rushed at the man who shot him.

"We don't have much time to screw around with these guys, they could escape with Erza any minute!"

"You're right we just have to-."

" **Dark Moment!** "

"Shit I can't see a thing, what the hell is going on!"

" **War God's Covenant: Sight of Midnight!** "

Magic circles surrounded Gray and Elise as they were granted night vision and saw the would be attackers running towards a pier.

"Let's go quick!"

 **/Akane Hotels District/**

" **Fire Dragon King's Quaking Sword Horn!** "

"Have you learnt nothing you stupid human, touch me and you will go boom!"

"That may be the case but your explosions aren't enough to deal serious damage to me in this form!"

" **Impact!** "

Natsu barely dodged the attack as Jackal kicked him in the ribs sending him flying upwards and detonating the explosive set on his side.

"Just the right height, hopefully I don't destroy too much with this. **Fire Dragon King's Reverberating Nova!** "

Natsu formed a sphere full of Crash magic and Fire Dragon King magic and threw it towards the two demons.

"Jackal this attack will most likely end these bodies, you know what to do!"

"Right." Jackal began to glow in a bright yellow light as his body expanded and convulsed.

"The alliance will be seeing you soon human," Tempester said as Jackal exploded just as Natsu's attack made contact with the ground, incinerating the mist that came from Jackal's explosion.

Natsu landed on a nearby building panting heavily.

"Damn that used a lot more than I thought; Tartaros attacking me isn't a good sign. I'd better go find the others."

Natsu started running along the destroyed beachfront until he spotted Gray and Elise chasing another group.

"Looks like they got caught up too, better help them."

 **/Gray and Elise's POV/**

"Crap the monsters were defeated; Salamander could be here any minute!"

The group jumped onto a boat which immediately set sail. Elise was about to jump on board when she blocked a strike from a woman wearing a kimono.

"I'm afraid this boats already full on passengers, perhaps try somewhere else."

The two separated as Elise landed back on the dock while the woman landed on the ship.

"Who the hell was that?"

"I don't know but she's really good, that one strike had serious speed and power behind it and I barely managed to block it in time."

"God dammit they're getting away!"

"Hey guys are you ok," Natsu said as he caught up to them.

"I'm afraid not Natsu, the bastards caught Erza and are taking her somewhere."

"Shit are you serious!"

"I'm afraid so Natsu, Erza and I were getting people to safety when this guy snuck up behind us, one minute Erza was there and the next she was inside this card. I chased after the guy but he disappeared."

"Well at least you tried Elise, don't worry we'll get her back. First order of business is finding a boat."

The group looked around until Gray noticed someone hiding nearby.

"Hey why are you following us!"

The figure emerged from behind the poll and was revealed to be Juvia.

"Oh it's you, sorry I would have a chat but one of my friends just got kidnapped."

Juvia walked over to the group as Natsu eyed her suspiciously.

"Aren't you the one who was talking to gramps about joining the guild, why are you here. Look it doesn't matter since I see you have the Fairy Tail guild mark I wanna ask for your help."

"Um sure I can help out is this about your friend who got kidnapped?"

"Yeah she's being taken somewhere by boat and we need to find one quickly before I lose the scent."

"Well I saw a boat underneath the pier, it's not very big but it should do the trick."

"Really good job, now let's get moving!"

The group made their way down to the area Juvia mentioned and found the small boat tied to a post.

"Well whoever owned this isn't gonna be happy," Natsu said as he jumped on board.

The rest of the group jumped on as Natsu burnt the rope off and the boat began to set sail.

"I'm gonna beat the hell out of them if they lay a finger on her, don't worry Erza helps on the way."

 **Chapter 15 done. Hopefully the pacing doesn't bother many of you, honestly I can already see it will bother some but trust me they had a sufficient amount of training as it was. Also I'm not stating that Natsu as he is now can manhandle multiple members of Tartaros to be honest it was more of a scuffle and Natsu caught them off guard with his Nova. And yes Juvia was stalking Gray the entire time from the moment they left Magnolia, I'm just putting that here since I can't really see myself explaining that one anytime soon. Hopefully you all enjoyed the chapter as odd as it is and I'll see you in the next one.  
**


	16. The Tower of Heaven

**Hi guys Azza here.**

 **Sorry it took so long to upload this chapter but its my first week back at Uni and I've been quite busy. I'm working on a schedule for uploading chapters so that you all can know when I will be uploading.**

 **In regards to spooky guys review thanks for the review. To be honest I was surprised at first when you said I was plagiarizing another authors work so I decided to check it out and let me tell you all right now while I was surprised at some of the similarities between certain events in A Slayer's Pride I want to let you all know that anything similar was purely unintentional. Also just to quickly note that even though there are similarities between our works this thing can happen sometime, I thought Natsu going off on Gildarts' Century Quest and coming back OP would be a really cool thing to write about so I did, I wanted Ur in my story for future events that I haven't done yet, there's only one real place to revive her that makes sense and that's when she's still the ice surrounding Deliora so I did it. Point being sometimes these things happen,**

 **I apologize for my work being similar however I feel that it's also quite different. An example of which could be the Valthiems Razor Arc or how I've been including the Bharam Alliance into the early arcs in some way, shape or form.**

 **I want to leave a message here for Kjblau just to let you know that I 100% did not mean for any similarities between our works, Personally after reading your story I wish it was continued further it was great! If you have a problem with anything please message me personally so we can discuss it, I can understand how bad plagiarism can be being a Uni student so I'm open to discussion about it. Also could you continue that story it was great! Also I highly recommend everyone read this story as well, it's probably one of the best NatZa fics I've read, especially the way he handled Jose at the end of the Phantom Lord Arc, I've gotta say the way Natsu finished him off by destroying a good portion of Magnolia really surprised me, what an end to the fight!**

 **But getting back on topic to any of you who think I'm just committing plagiarism please understand that it wasn't my intention, although this has made me decide to try and spend a good chunk of time reading every NatZa fic I can find so this doesn't happen again.**

 **I know this is a lot of stuff before the chapter but I cannot stress this enough that I can't stand plagiarism and want to stress that to all the people who have added this story to their favorites list and their watch list. Every time I get a notification about that it makes me more confident in going forward as a writer of fanfiction and I'm grateful to everyone who has decided my story is worth reading, it really means a lot.**

 **Also I know that really overshadows this but this chapter marks 100k words for me, it may not seem like much to some but to me it's a pretty good accomplishment considering some fic's don't even get past 50k.**

 **With all that out of the way please enjoy the chapter, review and ask questions I'm more than happy to address them. Now on to the chapter!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.**

 **The Tower of Heaven**

"Look at the size of this thing."

"This has dark guild written all over it."

"You're right on that one Natsu, we need to find a quiet place to make landfall."

"There's a spot over by those rocks there, let's check it out."

The group quickly and quietly disembarked from the boat and made their way to the bottom of the tower.

"I don't like this, there aren't any guards here."

"Yeah you'd think that a dark guild would have someone on watch, I think we should find another way in Natsu."

"Yeah question is where else is there to get in?"

"Umm I found another way in but there are guards watching the entrance, if we go underwater we could get past."

"Good work Juvia, but how long can everyone hold their breath for?"

"Natsu I can create pockets of air for everyone so there isn't any need for you all to hold your breath."

"Oh really that's great, let's get going then."

One at a time, the group entered an air bubble created by Juvia and went underwater. The group followed Juvia's lead as they slowly made their way inside the tower.

"That was a weird experience," Natsu said as the bubble popped.

"I thought it was fun," Elise giggled as her bubble popped.

"Ok maybe it was a little fun, I'd ask to go again but I'd rather Erza be here to have fun too."

"Natsu's right, we can save the fun for later," Gray said as his bubble popped.

"All right so now let's come up with a plan to-."

"That's far enough you brats, the four of you are coming with us!"

The group were quickly surrounded as several platoons' worth of guards surrounded them.

"Ya hear that Gray, these clowns think that they can take us."

"I think we need to show em what happens when you mess with Fairy Tail ain't that right guys."

The group darted off in four directions and began quickly disposing of them until the room was clear.

"Well at least they revealed the entrance, let's get going."

"Where are we supposed to find Erza anyway?"

"Don't be stupid Gray, she'll be at the top of the tower."

"How do you know that?"

"That's just how these types of situations work out ok."

"I'll bet you 10 000 Jewel she's not."

"You're on ice for brains."

"Is now really the time for this you two?"

The two looked at each other and back to Elise before shaking hands on the bet.

"Alright I'm gonna go on ahead, you guys see any dark guild mages feel free to take em out."

"Right will do Natsu."

"Hey if you find Erza anywhere other than the top you know the deal."

Natsu gave a thumbs up as he jumped out a window and began scaling the tower.

"There's still those mages who attacked us at Akane to deal with Gray, should we go looking for them?"

"You know it Elise, you in Juvia?"

"Of course Gray anything for you."

"Er ok well then let's get-."

Gray was cut off as Natsu came flying through the wall.

"Oh hey again guys."

"What the hell happened?"

"Hoo, what's happening is your friend is about to be eaten!"

"What the hell is that thing," Gray said as he pointed towards an owl man who landed at the hole in the wall.

"Well now I'd say that's rather rude, killing you will be enjoyable, hoo."

"You guys go on ahead I'll deal with the freak here," Gray said with a grin.

"Thanks Gray, owe ya one," Natsu said as he ran off up the stairs.

"I'll go on ahead too," Elise said as she ran off after Natsu.

"Guess it's just the three of us now bird brain."

"Let me inform you that death from slow digestion will be painful, hoo."

 **/Elise's POV/**

"Where did Natsu go, where am I for that matter?"

"Ahh I was wondering if you would come, not many ever block my attacks, fewer survive encounters with me. I would do battle with you."

Elise looked ahead of her as the same woman who she narrowly blocked earlier was walking towards her slowly.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Ikaruga of the Deathshead Order."

Elise remained on guard as the woman drew her sword.

"Do you like my sword, Mugetsu-Ryu. You should consider yourself lucky; normally my sword can slice through anything."

"Well to me your sword isn't anything too special to me, you're extremely skilled I'll give you that but you have a long way to go to reach true mastery of the sword."

"Well you seem rather confident but…."

Ikaruga instantly appeared behind Elise, the walls and floor being sliced and diced while Elise was holding two swords, blocking the attack.

"Not quite a perfect guard that time was it?"

Elise's eyes widened as a trickle of blood slid down her cheek. Smiling she turned to face Ikaruga who was looking at the girl confused.

"What's funny about this situation?"

"Oh not much other than you being a good opponent," Elise said as she licked the blood from her face causing Ikaruga to frown in disgust.

"You certainly are an odd opponent but it'll all be over soon."

Ikaruga made another attempt to slash Elise only this time once she reached Elise she was stopped dead in her tracks with the sound of clashing steel. She looked up at the girl who had an almost insane expression.

"Give me a good fight now Ikaruga, the fights aren't fun if the opponent wimps out."

The two began to exchange a series of fierce blows as the room began to be torn apart.

 **/Gray and Juvia's POV/**

"Get down here ya bastard!"

"Hoo I'm not foolish, a direct fight with you would be against my best interests."

"Well if you're not gonna come down to us then we'll make you come down, **Ice Make Freeze Lancer!** "

"Hoo you missed, you must be a novice thinking that you could hit me from that distance!"

"Who said I was aiming for you."

Fukuro looked upward too late as the roof fell on top of him bringing him crashing down to the ground.

"Fry his jetpack quick!"

"On it Gray, **Water Slicer!** "

Juvia sent several torrents of water directly at the jetpack, slicing it apart. The jetpack exploded as Fukuro yelled out in pain.

"We need to get moving Juvia, the others might need us."

"Hoo you didn't think I'd go down that easily did you, and you call yourself a mage."

The rubble was sent flying towards Gray and Juvia as the two dodged them with ease.

"Damn bird, just stay down we don't have time for this!"

"What you want is irrelevant, we must put a stop to your group quickly hoo!"

"Gray we need to take the fight out of the hallways!"

"Well if that's the case then I'll give us an exit! **Ice Make Ice Hammer!** "

Gray created a hammer and smashed a large hole into a nearby wall as the two quickly dashed through it with Fukuro in pursuit.

"Don't think that you're going to get away from me, hoo!"

Gray and Juvia realised too late that there was a sharp drop through the hole the duo fell back down towards the bottom of the tower, Fukuro hot on their tails.

"Dammit why doesn't anything go my way!"

"If we're going to die then hold me close Gray, I want to feel your love one last time!"

"What the hell are you on about, I've gotta think. Ok hold on!"

Gray pulled Juvia close to him and held out his left hand.

" **Ice Make Ice Slide!** " Gray made a winding slide out of ice as the two slid down it, Juvia clinging to him as they came to a stop.

"Oh Gray that was so romantic!"

Gray sighed as he pushed Juvia off him much to her disappointment.

"Where are we now, it doesn't look like the entrance?"

"Hoo the two of you are such fools, trapping yourselves down here only works in our favour!"

"Our favour?"

"Thatss right kids Vidaldus is here and ready to rock baby!"

"Great first a birdman and now a metal head, this has to be a joke."

"Hoo the two of you are acting tough but we'll see how long that lasts when you're being digested."

"We'll pass thanks; we have more important crap to do."

"You think we'll just let you walk outta here you must be crazy!"

"You ready for this," Gray asked Juvia who nodded with a smile.

"You might think that you have us trapped down here but there's one thing you don't realise. I am a water woman, all water is mine to control and look at where we are."

Vidaldus and Fukuro quickly realised that they were completely surrounded by water as several small water spouts began to appear.

"You guys are in for it now," Gray said as water began to shoot out from the spouts. Gray began to freeze the water being shot out turning them into razor sharp projectiles that were flying in all directions.

Fukuro attempted to rush Gray but was hit in the leg by several shards causing him to stumble.

Vidaldus began to play his guitar at such a high frequency that it shattered the ice being sent in all directions.

"Tsk, this might take a bit more effort," Gray sighed as the group continued battle.

 **/Natsu's POV/**

After ascending to the upper part of the tower Natsu burst through a window.

"Well I wasn't really expecting this."

The room Natsu happened to barge into was covered in cat themed items. Staring at Natsu with a confused look was a girl who seemed to resemble a cat.

"Uh hi," Natsu said as he scratched the back of his head.

"You're Natsu right?"

"Yeah how'd you know?"

"Well on the way here Erzy wouldn't stop talking about you, saying how we would regret taking her and how you'd drop the tower on top of us to get her back."

"Well she's not wrong; I take it you're one of her kidnappers then."

"Yes although to be honest I feel terrible about it, did Erza tell you about this place?"

"I didn't even know this place existed before today to be honest, why is it bad?"

"So she kept her promise to Jellal then, if you really are as kind as Erza said you are then I need to ask you to do something."

"To be more accurate we need to ask you for your help."

"Simon I was handling it, weren't you meant to be guarding Erza?"

"Guarding Erza, where is she!"

"Relax Natsu I let her escape, unfortunately she went to try and fight Jellal despite my protests."

"Alright look who the hell are you people, I don't know a great deal about Erza's past only that it involves a lot of pain. Please just tell me what's going on."

"Tell him Milliana."

"Well you see Jellal is… was once a prisoner of this place, we all were. Long story short Erza ended up instigating a mass escape amongst all the prisoners. Erza went to go find Jellal but by the time she reached him he was… different."

"To get right to the point Jellal plans on sacrificing Erza to achieve his ultimate goal, we want you to stop him."

Natsu studied the two's expressions before sighing.

"Simon, that's your name right?"

"Yes that's my name."

"Erza won't leave this place willingly; she's always been stubborn like that. The only way we can get her to leave is the same way you brought her here, against her will. Most likely she'll try something reckless once she reaches Jellal, when we get there I'm gonna knock her out and I want you to take her out of here while I fight this Jellal."

"I can do that but Jellal has other allies here, the Deathshead Order. We need to get rid of them before we can safely leave."

"My other friends who came with me have already started on the owl looking guy so it's safe to assume that they'll be dealt with soon."

"Alright well that just leaves Wally and Sho, it'll be hard to convince them to turn against Jellal."

"I'll talk to them Simon, you help Natsu with Erza."

"Guess that's a plan, laying a finger on Erza will hurt me more than you know so you'd better not screw up your part."

"I won't Natsu but we need to get to Jellal quickly."

"Where in the tower would he be?"

"There is a lookout at the top, that's where he usually is."

"Right then you're coming with me," Natsu said as he picked up Simon and walked towards the window.

"What the hell are you doing!"

"Walking or running would take to long so we'll fly."

"Fly, how the hell do you plan to do that?"

"I'm a Dragon Slayer, just watch," Natsu said with a grin.

 **/Elise's POV/**

Elise was covered in wounds from Ikaruga's sword, panting heavily as her God Slayer's regeneration struggled to keep up with the amount of damage she was receiving.

"You are incredibly skilled I'll give you that compared to me however you are like an amateur."

Elise grit her teeth in frustration as she studied her situation.

"The situations you get yourself into when I'm not around dear, what am I going to do with you."

"Mother, how long have you been watching?"

"Not too long, although despite what you might think about your current situation you're actually doing rather well. This woman has mastered her swordplay to the point that she can slice you down to your very cells, rather extraordinary don't you think."

"How do I beat her mother?"

"Well I was just going to take over and defeat her for you."

"Mother I understand that you want to fight strong opponents but how am I meant to grow if I can't fight any."

Eliza pondered what Elise said for a moment before laughing.

"I was wondering when you would finally pose that question to me, very well I'll let you have this opponent but you'll still need my power."

"You're not seriously saying to-."

"I am dear, you're finally ready."

Elise smiled as Ikaruga looked at her confused.

"You're in a serious predicament yet you smile, why is that?"

"Elise I have been waiting for you to become more confident in yourself, to find the desire to fight opponents stronger than yourself. That was the requirement to use this form."

"You are one of the strongest opponents I've faced Ikaruga, and considering the amount of dark guilds I've fought that's probably a compliment. But it's time to end the warm up and get to the main course!"

"To access this form you must focus all your magic in your desire to overcome all before you, to search yourself and find the dormant strength hidden within. To combine the powers of mortal and god and become what you were trained to be."

" **War God Slayer's Secret Art: War Goddess's Resolve!** "

Elise began to glow in a bright white light as Ikaruka was forced to cover her eyes. Emerging from the light Elise was clad in armor which looked like it was made by the gods themselves.

Elise remained hovering in the air as she opened her eyes which were blood red. Facing Ikaruga she began to speak in an almost disembodied voice.

"I suppose I should thank you, had you not pushed me I would not have had the desire to achieve this state. You Ikaruga are a woman of incredible power, however in the long run you do not stand a chance against me. I will give you one chance to surrender."

Ikaruga looked at Elise and smiled.

"To pass up the opportunity to fight someone strong would be an act worse than death, I will fight you."

Elise smiled back as a magic circle appeared in her right hand.

" **Demigod's Glaive!** "

"Let us end this Elise!"

"Indeed Ikaruga, let this battle be remembered as one of glory!"

Elise flew at Ikaruga with incredible speed attempting to stab her straight in the heart but the attack was blocked. The two struggled against each other for a few moments before separating.

" **Demigod's Slashing Winds!** " Elise began to swing her Glaive and sent several slashes flying towards Ikaruga who began to dodge them before she was hit in the leg by one.

Blood began to trickle down Ikaruga's leg as she stood on one leg and assumed her stance.

"Come, this fight has just begun."

"The mark of a true warrior, you have my respect-."

Elise dropped to the ground as her aura disappeared unconscious as Ikaruga looked at her in shock.

"It seems the she made a misstep of some kind, no matter her death will be quick."

Eliza sighed as she observed the situation.

"Your determination faltered Elise, you are indeed ready to wield this power yet I was a fool not to teach you to control it. No matter I won't allow any harm to come to you my darling daughter."

Ikaruga slowly made her way over to the unconscious Elise as she began to glow once more.

"I'm afraid times up for you dear; threatening my unconscious daughter like that doesn't make me very happy I'm afraid."

"What on Earthland is this girl?"

Eliza became surrounded in a black aura as Ikaruga looked on in shock, drawing an ebony blade she began to walk towards Ikaruga.

"She was so close to achieving the next stage in her development, so close. To have someone like you take advantage of her for a misstep at this point because of my actions wouldn't be something I could live with. Now dearest Natsu said that a Fairy Tail mage doesn't kill their opponents unless it's absolutely necessary, perhaps self defence should suffice," she said with a grin.

Walking past Ikaruga twirling the sword in her hand she made her way over to the exit before looking back at the terrified Ikaruga.

"It seems I will have to take charge of Elise's body until she returns to normal, by the way I've already cut you."

Ikaruga's eyes widened as her vision went white and a single slash went straight down the middle of her.

"Children these days honestly," Eliza sighed as she walked out of the room.

 **/Gray and Juvia's POV/**

"Hoo the two of you look tired, perhaps we should take a break."

"Quiet Fukuro, let me take care of em if you can't be bothered!"

"These guys are starting to piss me off."

"Gray darling we need to hurry, Natsu could be in trouble."

"You're right we need to end it now, you ready to follow my lead?"

"Of course Gray, anything for you."

"Alright I have a plan, don't worry about me," Gray said as he ran toward Fukuro.

"Hoo coming head on for me, you must be getting desperate."

" **Ice Make Sword!** " Gray rushed at Fukuro and took several swings before the owl man grabbed Gray's arms and opened his mouth.

"GRAY!"

Fukuro swallowed Gray whole as Fukuro felt a sudden surge of power.

"This kid had some serious power, it's a shame he will never get to use it, hoo!"

Juvia became enraged at Gray's supposed death as steam began to rise in the room.

"You took him, you took Gray from me just as our love was beginning to blossom! **Water Tidal Wave!** "

The surrounding water began to crash down on the two as they began to yell out in pain.

"What the hell, the water's boiling my skin! I can't absorb it!"

"You two will pay!"

Fukuro started to rush towards Juvia when he suddenly stopped and dropped to his knees.

" **Ice Make Cocoon!** " Spikes shot out of Fukuro as Gray climbed out of his mouth and fell to the floor.

"What did you do to me, hoo!"

"You'll never eat anyone again you bird brained bastard!"

Coughing up blood Fukuro quickly fell unconscious as Vidaldus looked at the two who were facing him with angry looks.

"Hey now can't we talk about this!"

" **Ice Make Freeze Lancer!** "

" **Water Slicer!** "

The attacks hit Vidaldus who was sent flying into a wall and he fell unconscious.

"Gray darling are you alright," Juvia said as she rushed over to him.

"That bird's stomach burnt me pretty bad, can you help me up?"

"Of course darling," Juvia said with a smile as Gray sighed in annoyance.

"Guess we try to find a way out of here now huh."

"We fell a long way down, who knows where we are."

"I can help you with that," a voice said from the exit.

"Who are you, Gray shouted as a girl stepped forward.

"My names Milliana, Natsu sent me to gather everyone and get them out of here."

"Well if Natsu sent you that's good enough for me," Gray sighed.

"Has he managed to recover Erza yet?"

"He's on his way to the top of the tower to get her now so we should probably get moving, I already sent your other friend to the boat as well."

"You mean Elise, is she ok?"

"Yes she took out the leader of these guys here, I didn't think that was possible."

"She's a Fairy Tail mage, we're made of some pretty stern stuff."

"Come on we need to get going," Milliana said as the group made their way towards the others gathered at the boat.

 **/Erza's POV/**

Erza raced up the stairs, sword in hand as she recalled her childhood in the tower. Flashes of her old friends, Grandpa Rob and the escape flooded her mind before her thoughts landed on the last person, Jellal.

Coming to a stop in front of a large metal door Erza grit her teeth, Natsu would surely be on his way but this wasn't his fight. She knew that eventually she would need to settle things with Jellal before Natsu arrived.

A few precise strikes later the door fell to the ground in pieces as Erza rushed through to see the blue haired man sitting in front of a chessboard. Moving a piece in front of another he looked up at Erza, a smile across his face.

"The knight makes her way towards the King, sword in hand. And just what do you plan to do Erza, my dear friend?"

"You bastard, after what you've forced Simon and the others to do for you you'll be lucky if I don't bring this whole monstrosity of a tower down on you! How could you even make them complete this for you after the horrible things that we endured here, after everything it took for us to earn our freedom you choose to continue building this thing!"

"As foolish as ever Erza, all these years and you're still so simple minded. This tower is the means to the end, our ticket to paradise. Zeref has promised me that we will all ascend to paradise should you be sacrificed, pretty good deal wouldn't you say?"

Erza couldn't believe what she was hearing; the black wizard Zeref whom all dark guilds seem to stem from and Jellal was working in his name.

"You would choose to serve the man who essentially led to the creation of the dark guilds, dark guilds which were responsible for our struggles all those years, you've gone mad! Besides Zeref's been gone for hundreds of years, why would he come back to you just so you can ascend to this paradise, its absolute stupidity!"

"You simply swing at what you don't understand Erza, like you always did. Zeref spoke to me that day in the chamber, remember that day Erza when you stood by and let them take me. Zeref gave me a glimpse of his power, he gave me the power to free myself and kill those two fools that always tortured us. A power that has only grown as time went on, power that will be unnecessary once I ascend to paradise."

"You're clearly a lost cause Jellal, I don't know what's taken you but you're too far gone. It's time to end this."

"Indeed Erza although times running short as your pink haired friend is tearing up my tower to reach you so I don't have time to play around as I would have liked."

Erza's eyes widened at Jellal's statement.

"He's already here, how it hasn't been that long has it? No this is Natsu of course he got here that fast."

"Don't take this too personally Erza but your death will lead to others happiness, try to keep that in mind."

Erza spun around to see Siegrain standing behind her, a smug grin on his face."

"Confused aren't you Erza, truth be told when you saw me that day I was actually concerned you'd ruin my plans from the start. Remember that day when you saw me but I convinced you that he was my twin?"

"My twin yes that isn't far from the truth, one could say I never lied I merely spoke a half truth."

The two stood side by side and spoke in unison.

"We are Jellal, I am him and he is me. We are one and the same, two halves of a whole."

The two soon fused into one as Jellal was left standing there, his grin growing by the second.

"Thankfully my other half was able to finish his part of the plan before you got here, sometimes theres some jobs you can only do yourself huh Erza."

"What plan, what have you done Jellal!"

 **/Era The Magic Council's Inner Chambers (Flashback)/**

"We must fire Etherion now, my brother has almost completed the R System! You all know the consequences if that thing becomes fully operational, thousands of lives will be lost!"

"I agree with Lord Siegrain, if the recent attack by the dark guild Grimoire Heart has taught us anything it's that these dark mages are capable of anything," a council member said.

"Very well we'll put this matter to a vote one final time, make sure you all think long and hard about your decisions people," Gran Doma said as the group began to vote.

"Those in favour of firing Etherion at the tower- 8. Those against- 1. The decision has been made, Etherion will be fired on the tower immediately."

"Thank you all for understanding, with this measure we can not only ensure that the people of Fiore can sleep soundly knowing that their Council is protecting them from evil but we are sending a clear message to the dark guilds that we are serious about dealing with them."

"A fine speech Siegrain, I'll admit I had my doubts about you but you've proven to be an excellent member," Gran Doma said as the Council made their way to the control centre for Etherion.

 **/Tower of Heaven (Present)/**

"Etherion, you're firing Etherion at this tower are you insane!"

"Once again Erza you're inability to understand the inner workings of things proves to be your downfall. We will not perish with the blast; in fact the blast will be the catalyst for starting the R System thereby starting my ascension to paradise."

"I've heard enough of this, you're sick Jellal. You're beyond redemption and beyond help and I'm going to do what I should have done years ago! **Requip: Armor of the Brilliant Flame!** "

Jellal simply looked on amused as Erza emerged in a pillar of fire, sword in hand.

"Tsk tsk do you really think I'd fight you without researching you first. I know all about that armor Natsu made for you, its strengths, the abilities it gave you, all that and more. Why do you think I called the other half of my power back here, to poke fun at you? The time for games is over Erza as is your life!"

"We'll see how that goes for you when I'm done Jellal, **Draconian Flametongue!** "

Fire began to surround the sword as Erza rushed towards Jellal, taking a swing Jellal easily dodged the attack as some of the fire surrounding the blade slowly began to attach to him.

"Is that all you can muster after all these years Erza, you're life is on the line remember."

Walking forward Jellal burst into flames as Erza watched on in shock.

"You're burning and yet it's as if it doesn't faze you!"

"Why would the attack of someone so…weak faze me?"

Erza began to get angry as the fire began to flare up even more.

"That's right, this fire reacts the same as Natsu's, so his power is tied to his emotions then all I need to do is put emotion behind my attacks," Erza thought.

"Such a waste of power Erza, maybe I should have kept you locked up here, keep you from embarrassing yourself."

"I am not weak Jellal, as long as I have a purpose to fight for I'll never fall! **Draconian Crossfire!** "

Slicing in an X formation Erza sent it flying towards Jellal as he attempted to dodge it but the flames suddenly expanded rapidly catching him within.

"So you have some skill after all, hitting a target who isn't fighting seriously is your forte it seems."

"What that didn't even faze him?"

"I think it's time I got a few hits in."

Jellal began to glow as he disappeared in a flash of bright gold. The surrounding area being destroyed by the force being put out by his speed.

Erza was suddenly being tossed around by Jellal, blow after blow hitting her from all directions before she finally landed in a corner.

"Such speed and the power behind those hits is unreal. This is going to be tough."

Jellal came to a stop as he looked down at Erza.

"The power of the legendary Zeref, looked down upon by some, desired by most. I've spent years honing my skills Erza, you don't stand a chance."

"He's right; even though this is my strongest armor its clear the difference between us in terms of power. How will I beat-."

Erza's eyes widened as she thought back on something Natsu had said. Slowly rising to her feet she looked at Jellal with a fierce expression.

"A second wind huh, won't do you much good in the end."

"Sorry Natsu, I know you wanted to train me with this but I don't have a choice!"

Erza pulled a crystal from her requip space and inserted it into her armor. Feeling the overwhelming surge of power exploding from Erza Jellal cleared the distance between the two as Erza was completely enveloped in fire.

"You said that I'd know when to use it Natsu, that time has come!"

Erza's appearance began to change, her pupils became more dragon like similar to Natsu's, her teeth became sharper and her hair became longer. Erza's sword began to glow as he became nothing but a hilt; her armor began to shift as well molding to Erza as if it were her very own scales.

With a fierce roar Erza emerged from the flames with the hilt in her hand.

" **Fire Dragon Queen Slayer Mode** ," Erza said in an almost feral like manner.

Jellal looked on intrigued at Erza's odd transformation.

"So what should I think this is, it's similar to Natsu's Dragon Force but somethings off. There's no way she could just gain Dragon Slayer magic off the bat theres something more but what is it!"

Erza looked at the hilt that she was holding in her hand as she ran her scaled hands over it. The hilt soon turned into a sword, then a lance, then a dagger and back to a hilt.

"Hmm she can turn that into anything she thinks of huh, that's going to be a problem. I can't take this form of Erza lightly."

Erza looked up at Jellal, a deathly glare in her eyes as she dashed forward, tearing up the ground beneath her as she went.

"Here she comes, **Heavenly Body Magic!** " Jellal's body began to glow as he began to see Erza's movements again.

" **Fire Dragon Queen's Claw!** " Erza merged the hilt with her hand and turned it into a three bladed gauntlet that burst into flames.

Slashing at Jellal she missed as he read her movements before he knocked her arm upward and concentrated the remainder of his power into his other hand and knocked her back several feet.

" **Ghost Fireworks!** " Jellal extended his right arm and fired a series of ghosts at Erza which began to restrain her movements.

Jellal was about to rush Erza when he noticed she had opened her mouth, her teeth razor sharp and covered in fire she began tearing the ghosts off her.

Jellal could only look on in shock at the savagery at the act.

"She must be in a feral state, she did say Natsu said not to use it perhaps this is why. Did he know this would happen?"

Erza had torn the last ghost off herself as she held her arms up in the air and a large ball of fire appeared.

" **Fire Dragon Queen's Nova!** " Throwing the large ball of fire at Jellal she screeched as she watched it fly towards him.

" **Dark Vanish!** " Jellal cast the spell around the ball of fire which disappeared after a few moments.

Erza screeched again as she rushed Jellal once again, her hilt transforming into a large spear which was still connected to her arm.

" **Fire Dragon Queen's Talon!** "

" **Darkness Cage!** " Erza was stopped in her tracks as a cage made of pure darkness appeared around her, restraining her once more.

Screeching Erza began to slash at the cage before two balls of fire appeared in her hand.

"Oh no you don't, **Dark Grab!** " Hands appeared from Erza's back and pulled her arms behind her back, locking her in place.

Fire began to surge throughout the cage as a large explosion went off, Jellal being sent flying into a nearby wall.

Once the smoke cleared Erza stood there panting as the fire began to die down. She growled a little before she fell to her knees and began to cough up blood.

"A drawback from being unused to such power I'm guessing, my chance to finish her is now!"

Erza looked up at Jellal and shifted her hilt into a shield to defend herself from his blow, however it never came.

Looking up slowly she saw Natsu, her Natsu defending her.

"Leave that form now Erza, I'll take it from here."

Erza growled slightly before the scales slowly started to burn away leaving her standard armor in its place.

"Natsu I'm….-." Erza wasn't able to finish the sentence as she fell unconscious.

"So you've come then," Jellal said as he looked at Natsu with an amused expression.

"To survive her in that state, guess you aren't a joke. That type of magic isn't one that can be used easily, the fact she not only used it but fought as hard as she did only shows her resolve to kill you."

"She may want me dead but clearly you don't value her life much, handing her a lost magic like that without proper training."

"Let me give you a little lesson on Dragon Slayers pal, what Erza did there is a special kind of lost magic. It combines the users' two magics into one to form a hybrid I guess you could call it. Realistically she didn't even need to use the sword if she didn't really want to but it's part of who she is. The fact she can acess the advanced Dragon Slayer magic is worrisome admittedly but that's for Erza and I to deal with together."

"Was for the two of you to deal with you mean."

Natsu looked at Jellal as scales began to form around his body.

"Fairy Tail might have a policy of not killing its opponent but you… well no ones gonna find out about you," he said with a deathly glare as a bright light appeared outside the tower.

Jellal began to laugh as the light got brighter.

"And so the final phase begins, Etherion open the way to paradise!"

"Simon get Erza out of here now, I'll hold off this bastard!"

"What about you, Erza would kill us all if you get left behind!"

"Talk to a girl named Elise, tell her to get Eliza to keep her back, she's the only one that can now go!"

Simon ran over to Erza and picked up her unconscious body as began to bolt for the boat leaving Natsu and Jellal staring at each other, their magic power rising rapidly.

"It doesn't matter if Erza gets away; I have a far larger sacrifice now. In a few minutes Etherion will turn this tower into my key and with it open my way to paradise!"

"I can think of one place you're going and it ain't paradise," Natsu growled as the two rushed at each other."

 **Gray, Juvia and Eliza's POV/**

The trio had been waiting at the boat for over twenty minutes for the others to show up when Simon came racing down the stairs, an unconscious Erza in hand.

"What the hell happened to her," Gray yelled as he rushed over to her.

"She was fighting Jellal, Natsu said something about her unleashing her armors true power but when we got there she was almost completely feral. Natsu said we need to leave now and that he'll catch up."

"Well that's the flame brain for you, always taking the glory for himself."

"Also which one of you is Elise?"

"That would be me, though I'm her mother Eliza, why?"

"Natsu said that you're the only one who can restrain Erza if she wakes up and to ask you to keep her from re entering the tower or leaving the boat."

Eliza looked at the man with a slight hint of surprise as she focused her vision up to the sky and noticed the Etherion Cannon charging up above them.

"Very well dear I shall keep her restrained."

The group got on the boat as Eliza began to think to herself.

"A true warrior right to the end Natsu, they don't make warriors like you anymore that's for sure."

A loud bang could be heard behind them in the distance as the group on the boat looked on in shock. The Etherion Cannon had fired and completely enveloped the tower.

"What the fuck, Natsu!" Gray began to scream as tears ran down his face.

Milliana, Simon, Wally and Sho were even horrified as a large tidal wave began to surge towards them which Gray quickly froze.

"Hmm there's something off about all this," Eliza thought as the others began to break down.

To everyone on the boat it appeared that Natsu and Jellal had been killed in the blast.

 **And there's Chapter 16 for you all, better late than never I guess. If anyone doesn't understand Erza's new form just mention it and I'll explain it in more detail in the next chapter but for now see you all later!**


	17. The Tower Falls

**I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.**

 **The Tower Falls**

Smoke clouded the tower as the group could only look on in horror; the Council had fired Etherion with the intention of wiping both them and the tower out.

Gray had his head in his hands, tears running down his face.

"Fuck, what do I say to Erza? What should I say to the guild, there's no way he survived that."

"Gray I know I'm probably not the best person to say this to you but we can't afford to lose focus right now, if what Simon said was true then Natsu sacrificed himself for us; we can't go and screw up our escape."

"You're right Juvia it's just that Natsu was one of my best pals, we only just got him back and he's gone."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that yet dear," Eliza said as she looked towards the tower.

"Come on Eliza this isn't the time for jokes!"

"Listen dear, Natsu is very much alive right now, wait for the smoke to clear and you'll understand."

The group waited several minutes before a tinge of light blue began to shine through.

"What the hell….-."

"I knew that there was something off about that place, that's definitely not what I was thinking."

"How is that possible Eliza, the Etherion blast turned the entire tower into a giant lacrima crystal!"

"Definitely an interesting question, perhaps Natsu will find out but I doubt it."

"How do you know Natsu survived the blast though?"

"Juvia dear you can see his flames from here, he's very much alive. We should focus on getting to the shore for now; Natsu doesn't want Erza anywhere near this fight so we will respect that."

"That pyro better come back alive," Gray sighed as the boat slowly disappeared into the distance.

 **/Tower of Heaven/**

Natsu pulled himself up off the ground to see Jellal sitting in his chair moving several chess pieces around.

"What the hell did you do Jellal," Natsu growled as he stood up.

"I've completed most of my plan now; all that's left is to dispose of you."

"You know I'm not gonna let you get away with kidnapping Erza right."

"Oh is that all, how little you truly know of Erza. Did you not question why she wanted to deal with this herself, do you truly know Erza?"

"What are you talking about Jellal?"

"Ah so she never did tell you the history of the tower, or our history. To be honest you don't really need to know, the fact she didn't tell you means that I caused enough psychological damage to force her to keep quiet about this."

"I'm already pissed off Jellal, for your sake you'd better shut your mouth. Erza's been through a lot I know that but we'll work through her issues together, and I'm gonna start by kicking your ass!"

Natsu's magic power began to rise as his scales began to cover more of his skin. Jellal stood up and began to glow a bright gold color.

" **Heavenly Body Magic!** "

" **Dragon Force!** "

"As strong as Erza was I know that you have far more potential!"

"You wanna see my potential huh, then try this!"

Natsu and Jellal cleared the distance between them as they clashed, a large crack formed in the crystal floor.

Natsu punched Jellal in the face sending him back a few metres. Jellal glowed even brighter and disappeared as he began to fly around the room.

"You think getting fasters gonna save you, **Fire Dragon King's Quaking Demolition Fist!** "

Turning around he threw the punch at Jellal who narrowly dodged it, the roof being blown off in the process.

"You fight for Erza Natsu yet this is all you've got, she would have been better off dead if you're the best she can get!"

"You don't know shit about Erza Jellal, talk shit about her again and I'll kill you!"

"Is that right, I'd be surprised if you could even dive me that far Natsu!"

" **Fire Dragon King's Fire Fang!** " Flames began to spew from Natsu's mouth as they formed a large maw around Jellal before quickly closing, trapping Jellal inside.

A bright light began to appear inside the flames as they exploded and Jellal darted into the sky.

"You aren't getting away from me Jellal," yelled Natsu as wings made of flame appeared on his back and he took to the skies.

Jellal had been darting around in the sky slowly drawing a figure, Natsu realising this immediately prepared for it.

" **Grand Chariot!** " Thousands of energy blasts began to rain down on Natsu as he narrowly dodged them, slowly making his way to Jellal.

"Shit they just keep coming, if I don't reach him soon my luck will run out. He wants to play a game of aerial attack, two can play that game."

Natsu took a deep breath as he looked to the sky.

 **Fire Dragon King's Searing Rain!** " Natsu fired a large ball of flame into the sky which sat high above Jellal. It quickly began releasing hundreds of small fireballs down upon the duo and the tower.

Jellal rushed down towards Natsu and charged dark magic in his right hand.

"You're ruining my work Natsu; the tower will be unusable if this keeps up!"

"Hey you fired the blasts first ya bastard, and what do I care if this place gets trashed," Natsu said as he charged flames in his right hand.

" **Dark Fist!** "

" **Fire Dragon King's Quaking Iron Fist!** "

The two clashed once again sending their respective magic flying out in all directions. Jellal broke off the clash as he returned to the tower roof looking up at Natsu and assumed a stance.

"You are strong Natsu there's no denying that, the end is here for you now however."

"Sorry pal ain't gonna happen, not after what you did to Erza."

Jellal moved in a certain way as dark clouds began to form above Natsu.

"Oh great," Natsu thought as he looked up above.

" **True Heavenly Body Magic: Sema!** " Natsu looked up as a glowing orb began to appear. After several moments his eyes widened in horror as an enormous meteor emerged.

"This has to be cheating surely," Natsu said to himself as the meteor began to veer towards him.

"This will undoubtedly destroy the tower but that's not so bad, I can start again maybe get Erza to help," Jellal said with a grin.

Natsu picked up on Jellal's comment about Erza as he barred his teeth in rage.

"You think something like this'll stop me, I won't go down until your defeated Jellal and you can count on that," Natsu growled as he took a deep breath.

"Nothing you can do will stop it, no one has ever lived to tell of Sema and you will be no different."

" **Fire Dragon King's Reverberating Roar!** "

Natsu let loose an enormous roar that almost enveloped the meteor. Once the attack made contact with the meteor it stopped its descent as it was struggling to break past Natsu's attack.

"Impossible, you actually managed to halt Sema!"

Small cracks began to appear in the attack before the meteor exploded and meteorite shards began to rain down on the surrounding area damaging the tower in the process.

Natsu turned and looked down to Jellal with a smug grin.

"Almighty Sema eh."

"Don't go getting cocky, this fights far from over!"

"As if I'd get cocky after you just tried to kill me with a friggin meteorite, who the hell even does shit like that anyway!"

"Enough of this, the tower is heavily damaged beyond the point of repair so we need to finish this fight. A lacrima of this size exploding would easily spread for miles so I'm gonna beat you before that happens!"

"You need serious help has anyone ever told you that, why the hell are we fighting here if this towers about to blow?"

Jellal looked at Natsu with an annoyed expression.

"Well maybe if you'd just keel over and die I could've left by now!"

"Screw you I have plenty to live for, besides neither of us have to die you know."

Jellal began to glow once more in a golden light as he sighed.

"This fight needs to be settled here and now Natsu, you are the only one capable of ruining my plans. You've already demonstrated that you're capable of it so if I stop you here then my victory is assured."

"Fine if you want this that badly then I'll fight you with my full power, you know since there's a time limit and all," Natsu said as his body became covered in flames.

" **Meteor!** "

" **Fire Dragon King's Reverberating Iron Fist!** "

The two cleared the distance between each other and started exchanging a series of brutal blows, not even bothering to dodge anymore they hit each other with full force. Shockwaves flew out in all directions shattering parts of the already damaged tower as the two beat each other senseless.

"You think that you're the best person for Erza Natsu?"

"Well I wouldn't say that but I'd like to think she thinks of me that way."

"She was always a strange one, the day the guards brought her in she was nothing but timid yet look at her now eh."

"Why are you like this Jellal, why do all of this?"

"Why does anyone do anything Natsu, human emotions and beliefs are a dangerous mix. Maybe one day you'll realise this too."

As Jellal finished his last sentence Natsu dealt the final blow sending Jellal flying into a nearby wall as Natsu fell to his knees panting heavily.

"So you've won, an exchange of 47 352 blows between the two of us just now led to your win. Isn't it interesting how the mind focuses when you're in a state of near death."

"What the hell happened to you, you're not the same guy I was fighting earlier?"

"That's because I'm not, the voices have left me. All that remains are the memories of what I've done Natsu, he didn't even leave me the magic."

Natsu walked over to Jellal and sat down next to him.

"Did you really think you needed Zeref's power Jellal, if you were possessed by him earlier and yet were able to keep up with me when you weren't then I'd say you were getting a bit too greedy."

"Perhaps, to be honest I don't even remember why the tower was being built only that Zeref wanted it done."

"It must have been a nightmare for you all here, to accept the power of a man that your torturers worshipped….. I couldn't even begin to imagine that."

"I was a kid Natsu, a messed up kid who wanted power in order to save his friends. Once I acquired that power I lost control."

"I'm sure Erza will tell me the full story when she's ready, I'll get her side and decide if I believe you or not."

"That's more than I deserve Natsu, what I was doing could have killed thousands."

"Everybody makes mistakes in their life; I've made so many I've lost count. What you need to do is atone for what you've done, make up for your crimes in the eyes of those you harmed while under Zeref's influence and you'll be one step closer to regaining your humanity."

"Have you ever done it, lost your humanity?"

Natsu sighed as he looked down at the cracked floor.

"Once, in the Scarlione Empire, there was a team of us we-."

The tower began to shake as small explosions began to go off at the base.

Jellal slowly rose to his feet as he looked over at Natsu.

"You should get going Natsu; I'll stop the tower from destroying the mainland. Promise me that you'll look after her, this place….. the memories she has of here will haunt her forever."

Natsu stood up and looked at the bloodied and beaten man, nodding silently as wings of flame appeared on his back.

"For what it's worth the real you isn't so bad, if things had of turned out differently then maybe we could've been friends. If we ever meet again I wanna hear of all the good you've been doing or I'll beat your ass again got it."

Jellal began to laugh as he hobbled over towards a section of the crystal, placing his hand on it.

"I'll be looking forward to it Natsu, give Erza the life she truly deserves."

The two looked at each other as explosions went off around them. Jellal began to enter the crystal as Natsu took to the skies and flew off in the direction of the Akane Resort.

"If I ever find the bastard who was behind this shit," Natsu said as he grit his teeth.

"To think things would turn out this way, all those years for nothing. But it doesn't matter now, all that matters is holding this explosion off."

Natsu took one last glance back at the tower before he increased his speed towards the Akane Resort.

 **/Gray, Juvia, Eliza and Erza's POV/**

The group could see the beach in the distance as they collectively sighed.

"I wonder how Natsu's doing," Gray said as he stared at the tower in the distance.

"I'm sure he's fine Gray dear."

"Hopefully that's the case, Erza would kill us all if she woke up and Natsu was dead."

"That's why I'm still here Gray; Natsu had the safety of all of you in mind after all."

After a few minutes the group finally made it ashore as they set up a small fire.

"So what should we do now, Erza's in no condition to move."

"We could always just wait around for awhile Gray; Natsu probably won't be heading towards the resort for awhile yet."

"Natsu, exactly what is that man," Simon asked as he sat down next to them.

Gray looked into the fire with a thoughtful look before he spoke.

"The best way to describe him is the guy everyone yet no one want to be. From what I can tell he's been through more than any of us but he'd be there for any of us if we needed it. What I'm trying to say is he's the best friend I could ask for," Gray said with a smile.

"And the guild thinks the two of you hate each other, Natsu would be in tears hearing that Gray."

The group turned to Erza who was lying near the fire with a smile on her face.

"Natsu's still at the tower isn't he, should I be surprised? He's done nothing but help us since he got back yet we never do anything for him, when he gets back we should do something for him."

The group gave each other mixed looks as Simon spoke up.

"Natsu will return, if Erza has faith in him then we shall too."

"But Simon who's ever heard of a person surviving a blast from Etherion before?

"Milliana throughout your life you will meet those who defy the laws of reason, I believe that Natsu is one of them. And even if you don't believe in him yourself then do so for Erza's sake, if it weren't for us Natsu wouldn't have to have even been there in the first place."

"Simon just calm down, despite what the four of you did I'm not mad. It's Jellal's fault for manipulating you to achieve his own ends, besides I'd rather we stayed friends than drift apart."

"You'd still want to be friends with us Erzy even after all this?"

"Of course I do Milliana, we went through so much that our bonds of friendship would be a lot tougher to break than that."

"You're one crazy broad you know that."

"Perhaps Wally perhaps, speaking of crazy though I still don't understand Jellal's plan. He told me bits of it then I was forced to use the lacrima Natsu gave me to fight him."

"I want to have a word to Natsu about that as well, what I saw you become was rather frightening."

"Don't blame Natsu Simon; we haven't finished training with it yet. To be honest Natsu told me to only use it if the situation was dire, if I had known Natsu was there I wouldn't have used it."

"Well whatever you became Natsu can do it too, it's an unusual form of magic that you don't see every day. Perhaps one day we'll all have the time to discuss it in greater detail."

"That's right with the tower gone do you all have any idea what you're going to do now?"

"Well the four of us were discussing travelling the world, learning more about ourselves and what we're capable of. Although there's one other thing I want to do first."

"What's that Simon?"

"I'm thinking of finding Rosemary Village again, paying my respects but also looking for clues. My little sister Kagura wasn't a part of those the dark guild captured that day; perhaps she survived and is out there somewhere. My hope is that I can find her and make up for lost time."

"And we'll be with you all the way Simon," Milliana cheered as Wally and Sho simply nodded in agreement.

"That sounds like a great idea Simon; hopefully your sister is ok. If you like I could keep an eye out on my travels too, her name was Kagura right?"

"Yes Kagura Mikazuchi, thanks for the help Erza. If my sister is out there somewhere then it's my duty as her older brother to make sure she's safe."

"So I'm guessing the four of you are heading out soon then."

"Of course we are Erza, you're in more than capable hands and I'm sure Natsu will return any day."

"Guess you spoke a little too soon there pal, one flame brain coming in hot," Gray said as he pointed to a golden speck racing towards the beach.

"And you all thought I was wrong about him, maybe next time the goddess sais that its fine then you'll listen."

"You're not gonna let that one go are you," Gray sighed.

"No," Eliza said with a smug grin as the group waited for Natsu to land.

Several minutes later Natsu landed, scorching the area around him. He was panting heavily, had blood all over him and his eyes were blood red. He looked up at the group who were rushing towards him and smiled, exiting Dragon Force.

"Anybody got anything strong to drink, or some fire?"

"You flew over that entire ocean and didn't even wash that blood off yourself, are you allergic to hygiene or something?"

"You try escaping an exploding lacrima that's explosion was the size of a small continent then talk to me about that Gray. Oh good you're still here Juvia I just wanted to thank you for your help at the tower, if I had any doubts that you were Fairy Tail material before they're gone now."

"Thank you Natsu, I must say when Gray said that you were strong I didn't believe that you would be this capable. Then again you were able to fight on par with a Wizard Saint so this shouldn't have been too different."

"Maybe but if it weren't for all of you, yes that includes the four of you as well, we'd literally all be dead right now so thanks."

"Natsu that look suits you it's very… battle hardened."

"Er thanks Eliza; I'll try to coat myself in my blood and the blood of my enemies more often then."

Eliza couldn't help but laugh at the statement as Erza made her way over to Natsu.

"She's right; you'd beat out Mira for front page of Sorcerer Weekly with that look."

"I get it I'm a mess geez just point me to the nearest bath, besides you all got a cushy boat ride back I had to fly."

Erza laughed along with the others before she sighed, asking the question she really didn't want an answer to.

"So what happened with Jellal?"

Natsu stopped joking around with the others as he sat down and looked up at the sky.

"He's dead everyone, he sacrificed himself so I could escape the tower alive."

"Sacrificed himself, you mean he helped you escape?"

"That's exactly what he did Simon; it's a long story about what happened I'll tell you all later."

"Right you must be exhausted after all; we should look for somewhere to stay."

"This beach will do," Natsu said as he laid back and stretched out.

"Natsu's right who can really be bothered walking around right now," Gray said as he sat down next to Natsu.

"What about food though," Eliza asked as everyone looked at each other.

"Dammit!"

/ **Akane Outskirts The Following Day/**

After spending the day resting and recuperating, it was time for team Natsu to say goodbye to Erza's friends as they were about to begin their own adventure.

"Keep in touch you guys; remember that Fairy Tail is always open to you."

"We know Erza you've said this at least a million times already."

"Look after yourselves guys, next time I see you all I wanna hear some really cool stories alright."

"Of course Natsu though I doubt they'd be as interesting as some of yours."

"You want a story as good as mine then get out there and make one."

"True Natsu, take care of Erza for us."

The four began to walk down the other path on the road as Natsu, Erza, Gray, Juvia and Eliza watched them disappear.

"Well then guys, back to the guild then?"

"Well we've got not money and there's nothing better to do so I guess so," Gray said as the group began walking down the path in front of them.

"So Eliza I've been wondering what's up with you still being here, it's not that I have a problem with it or anything but usually you let Elise do all the walking."

"Yes well I've been waiting to discuss that with you all, Elise is currently still unconscious from her battle after she lost control of her new form."

"New form, what type of new form is it?"

"To put it simply it's the War God Slayer's version of the Dragon Force, I call it Demigod's Battle Trance but Elise called it War Goddess's Resolve or something along those lines. Most likely she thought it was a Secret Art when in reality it's one of her many transformation techniques."

"So what exactly does this do for her, does it increase all her abilities in addition to granting her new ones?"

"Essentially yes, where you're Dragon Arts focus on you as the Slayer coming closer to the Power of Dragons the God Slayers focus on becoming closer to a god. Elise reached the Demigod phase of her abilities by casting off all doubts within herself, to combine her mortal powers alongside her God Slayer powers and grow stronger than the opponent through sheer force of will."

"Hmm reminds me of how I accessed the Dragon Force the first time."

"From what I understand all Slayers come under the same process, Elise's concentration slipped for a split second resulting in her losing control of the state and rendering herself unconscious. I took over from there and finished the fight however she still did quite well for her first time."

"If she lost consciousness then she won't be awake for more than two days, I was out for six but that was because Gildarts split me into pieces and reformed me to get me under control so my magic flow was heavily interrupted."

"Yes that was my theory as well Natsu; I will remain here in Elise's stead until she is well enough to take control again."

"That's fine, when she wakes up she's gonna be mentally bombarding us to make you let her take control."

"Her wellbeing comes first besides I can just block it if it gets too bad," Eliza said with a sly grin.

"So are you planning on training her in the use of the form Eliza," Erza asked.

"Well to be honest dear after witnessing your transformation it presented in interesting idea that I wanted to discuss with Natsu, what if we train the two of you together. From what I could tell the two forms are close to each other in raw power, the two of them could outdo each other if they become more skilled."

"Hmm well if you say that they're both around the same level then it's worth giving it a try. Gramps won't be too happy when he finds out though, both forms are highly destructive and I don't think I could get us any more time away from the guild."

"We don't have to rush this Natsu, Elise is still unconscious and you still haven't retrieved the crystal from Erza's armor yet."

Natsu stopped and realised his mistake.

"Erza you can't use your Armor of the Brilliant Flame ok. If you do it could result in people getting hurt."

"Is it because of the lacrima, why don't you just quickly pull it out when I transform into the armor?"

"Because it doesn't work that way, I'm going to have to use my Crash magic to shatter part of the armor that holds the crystal to get it out then reform it. It wasn't designed to be removed."

"Either way you two it will be some time before you will need to be ready anyway, I want Elise in mentally prepared for this training before we attempt it."

"Eliza's right Erza we'll sort it out later besides isn't the Magnolia Harvest Festival coming up?"

"He's got a point Erza; gramps would kill us if we skipped it."

"You'd all be fine Gray; he'd kill me if I skipped it since I missed like nine of them."

"Well at least that's something to look forward to I guess," Erza sighed.

"Hey we get to go back to our beautiful house don't we, because Ur lives with us it means no cleaning when we get back. You can relax for awhile Erza when's the last time you got to do that?"

"I guess you're right, speaking of Ur though you need to stop by and see her sometimes Gray. And don't worry we've already heard all the stories of you and Lyon as kids."

"Yeah all the details Gray," Natsu said with a sly grin.

"Ok damn I'll go alright just don't listen to anymore of her stories. The only reason I didn't visit was because I thought she'd be out on jobs anyway."

"Has she actually done a job since she joined the guild Natsu?"

"Dunno she's basically just been going around town settling in and all that, she'll go on jobs when she wants to. Besides it's not our business what she does I mean she is taking care of our house and all."

"The sooner we get home the better, that bath is sounding way more appealing now," Erza sighed.

"The stations just up ahead; I'll talk to gramps for us so you can all just go chill out ok."

"If you say so Natsu, better that someone does it than no one," Gray said.

"Right well the stations just up ahead so let's get this over with."

"Aye," the group collectively sighed.

 **/Unknown Ruins/**

"That damn Dragon Slayer again, Makarov's brat has gone and done it again!"

"Calm down Brain, the loss of the tower was inevitable once Dragneel was sighted there. Perhaps if Tartaros had sent more capable soldiers the tower may have been saved."

"And so blame shifts to me, if anything the defeat of Jackal and Tempester should signal just how much of a threat the young man truly is to us."

"I hope we can all agree on this new course of action in regards to the Nirvana project, a dark weapon like that on our side could turn the tide in our favour."

"Hades from what I understand you propose that the entirety of the Oracion Seis be present for Nirvana's awakening. Don't you think that's a bit excessive?"

"Well given the recent disruptions in the Alliance's plans don't you think a little assurance would be nice."

"I don't have a problem with it, my guild will crush that brat the moment he sets foot near Nirvana!"

"And what of the rest of us, what are we meant to be doing while Brain and his guild are busy?"

"Well we pick up the slack in the parts that they usually do, you have to understand that I don't want to see our operations ruined anymore. After all it is quite costly."

"Then it's settled, the Oracion Seis combined with several lesser dark guilds will make preparations for the revival of Nirvana. Let us hope this idea fares better than the last few."

 **Chapter 17 wow nearly at the big 20 mark. Fair bit of exposition this chapter, hopefully no one minds the change in the attitude towards Jellal, personally if he was possessed by a dark entity I probably wouldn't judge him as harshly. Anyway I'm still not quite decided on an upload schedule yet so I apologise for that.**

 **Look forward to seeing you all next chapter!**


	18. Betrayal Within The Family

**Hi guys Azza here.**

 **It seems that there is some confusion in regards to Natsu's current strength so I'm going to clear it up now. Natsu hasn't gotten weaker in the slightest in fact he is gaining more power. The reason why he might seem to be weaker is because his opponents are around his current level.**

 **In a previous chapter I stated that characters who are Wizard Saints or leaders of a dark guild should be far stronger than they were in the main timeline. Using Jellal as an example he was able to gain a position on the Council and be a Saint without even being close to full power. To me that means that he should be far more powerful and should not have struggled against Natsu in the Tower of Heaven Arc like he did in the main timeline so that's what I did.**

 **In all honesty I wasn't sure if I would clarify this but I decided I would since he did struggle against Jellal and Jose, how he will fare against future Arc opponents, that's for you to find out!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.**

 **Betrayal Within The Family**

/ **Magnolia/**

"Figures we'd get back late, all the foods gonna be gone," Gray sighed as the group descended the station steps and began to walk towards the Guild Hall.

"Gray you know that there's a constant supply of food there, stop complaining and put on some pants."

"Hey they only serve all the cold foods at lunch it's not my fault Erza that…. Ah crap I left my clothes on the train!"

Natsu sighed as he looked over at the Guild Hall.

"Guess I'll see you guys later, thanks again Juvia for your help."

"Oh that's ok; you're friends of Gray so I'm more than happy to help."

"Ok Natsu I'll see you later, there's a hot bath at home that is beckoning me," Erza said as she gave Natsu a kiss on the cheek and began to walk towards their home.

"Whats that for huh?"

"Being my handsome knight."

"Erza you know that dragons are way cooler."

"Take the compliment Natsu; I need my bath so see you at home."

"Yeah yeah," Natsu said as he waved his hand.

"For someone who was kidnapped earlier she seems quite collected."

"She's not, give her some time alone and she'll open up about it. How's Elise doing?"

"No response at the moment, what do you all do to pass the time around here?"

Natsu looked at Eliza with an amused look.

"Must be tough for you being trapped here amongst us mortals huh?"

"Are you making fun of me, it's not that I mind being here it's just I don't know what to do in this town that's all!"

"For a god you really do act like a mortal," Natsu said as he started walking towards the Guild again.

"Nonsense I'm a distinguished Goddess, mortal acts are beneath me."

"I'm not doubting you but it just seems like your slowly starting to understand the way we are as humans, maybe it's rubbing off on you?"

"Perhaps, you forget that I am a Goddess of War. Being within the mortal realm is a part of my job you know."

"Yeah but how much of that time did you spend riding on a train, conversing with strangers?"

"You have a point, I admit that I find it quite amusing since we cannot usually roam the mortal realms for long. Perhaps I should ask Elise to let me explore the world a little more this way rather than surveying from above."

"I'm sure she would be happy to hear that coming from you."

"Hmph," Eliza replied as the two looked over at a crowd gathered at the Magnolia Park.

"You think you can just waltz on into this guild after the way you Phantom punks came and ruined our reputation! On my way back from my last job people were laughing at us, at how weak we are, because of you!"

"Laxus man calm down you is taking it too far."

"Since when did you become a Guild Master Jet, you don't tell me what to do!"

Sparks began to fly out in all directions as Laxus sent a bolt of lightning towards Jet. As it was about to make impact it was redirected and hit something metallic.

"Gajeel!"

"You crying out for this Phantom trash Levy, this guy's the one that put all of you losers in the hospital isn't he? What the hell is wrong with you, if you all don't have the guts to beat this loser then I will!"

Laxus surrounded his fist in lightning as he charged towards Gajeel who was still trying to get up. Laxus's fist made contact and a large explosion went off, smoke covering the two.

When the smoke cleared Laxus's attack had been stopped as Natsu blocked it with his right hand.

"Just what do you think you're doing Laxus, attacking Jet who is a member of our guild. And I see a Fairy Tail guild mark on Gajeel too, you know better than that."

"Tsk and just what do you think you're doing getting in my way, I'm trying to dispose of some trash that's piled up in the guild."

"Trash that's piled up in the guild, what the hell happened to you while I was gone? The Laxus I knew had as much respect for his fellow guild members that he'd give his life for them."

"I grew up you little punk, times are changing and our guild is weak. Gramps has let all sorts of garbage wash up into our guild lately from those two Phantom scum, the blonde and even that bitch over there who from what I've heard hasn't actually completed a single job since she joined!"

Eliza cleared the distance between the two in seconds as she was face to face with Laxus.

"This guild is one of the strongest in this kingdom boy, my daughter made the choice to join this guild and all of its members have been nothing but a positive influence but you…."

Sparks began to appear around Laxus as Eliza began to be surrounded with a black aura, the ground beginning to shake with their slowly rising power.

"You speak as if you know us yet have made no effort to; if I wanted to I could kill you without a second thought. Out of respect for the old man though I won't, call my daughter a bitch again though and we'll see you strut around with that attitude after I'm through," Eliza said as her eyes glowed a bright red.

Laxus was the first to break off eye contact as he walked away.

"Eliza you know you don't have to get so serious over something that small."

"But I heard you got into a fight with him after he said that, isn't it the same?"

"Well see it's kind of hard to explain but let's just say you don't badmouth the dead."

"Oh I see, I apologise then, still there is some form of response though isn't there?"

"Just throw an insult back, Gray and I call each other names all the time but we both know we don't mean it."

"I see, I shall have Elise teach me about these things. In all my years dealing with humans I've never had to integrate before so this is quite strange to me."

"It's fine just don't go fighting people at full power, most couldn't take it."

"I will try then Natsu."

Natsu sighed as Gajeel walked over to him.

"Hey Salamander the old man let me in after all, didn't expect this type of shit though. All things considered I really deserve a lot more than this for what I did."

"Look I don't know what Laxus's problem is but that's not how we treat each other around here, everyone in Fairy Tail is like family including you."

"Like family, that sounds lame. I'm here for work man but tell the old man I'm grateful would ya."

"Fine but are you gonna be ok?"

"Give me a break Salamander a few volts ain't gonna bring me down, I'm outta here."

Natsu simply shook his head as he watched Gajeel hobble away slowly.

"That guy sure is stubborn, wonder if that's a Dragon Slayer trait? Hey you three ok?"

"Oh uh we're fine right Levy," Droy said.

"Is he gonna be ok, Laxus doesn't hit like Jet or Droy he might be seriously hurt."

"Doesn't hit like Jet and Droy eh, you two gonna explain yourselves?"

Jet and Droy looked at each other before they sighed.

"We wanted a little payback after what he did to us is all Natsu, Laxus turned up and tried to kill him or something."

"Yeah I saw that part Jet, guys I understand you aren't fans of Gajeel ok and I'm not asking you to be friends with the guy. Gramps brought him into the guild to show him a better way, you guys should be setting the example of what a Fairy Tail mage is. How many people saw you beating on Gajeel, kids are impressionable you know. If they get the idea from you guys that beating up people is the way to solve things they'll turn out for the worst, think about your actions next time ok."

The three stared at Natsu awestruck.

"You sounded like Master just then Natsu," Levy said.

"No I sounded like an S Class mage who was concerned about his fellow guild members. You guys should get going, is gramps at the guild?"

"Yeah he was in his office the last I checked."

"Thanks Levy, remember what I told you two ok," Natsu said as he and Eliza continued on towards the Guild Hall.

 **/Fairy Tail Guild Hall/**

"Mira the strongest drink you have, bring the whole gad damn barrel," shouted Natsu as he kicked open the Guild Hall doors.

"Natsu you're back oh and we don't get to see you very often Eliza what's the occasion," Mira said cheerfully.

"Elise is unconscious and she won't be awake for some time so I must be in control until she awakens."

"Oh that's awful I hope she's ok, what happened?"

"Thank you so do I, she unlocked a new ability that I had instructed her on however a moment's hesitation caused her to lose control and it took its toll on her mentally."

Natsu had made his way behind the counter and began drinking directly from the tap as Mira and Eliza continued to converse.

"Oh dear well hopefully when she comes back she isn't too afraid of using her ability's again," Mira said as she kicked Natsu in the face.

"Oww what the hell was that for!"

"Here I thought you had manners Natsu, drinking from the tap cant you wait a minute."

"Look it's been a really long day I'm sorry but even though I can't get drunk I still feel relaxed after a good drink ok."

"What happened on your trip, Elise is unconscious and even you're out of it?"

"For Erza's sake I'm not talking about it ok Mira, I do have to tell gramps though so I'm going upstairs."

"Right I'll have some food ready for you when you get back," Mira shouted as Natsu entered Makarov's office.

"Ah and here he is now Maki, Natsu you sure know how to deal with madmen. First Jose now Jellal, once the Magic Council reforms I'd be surprised if you wernt a Wizard Saint for what you've accomplished."

"Councilman Yajima I didn't expect to see you here."

"Former Councilman, there isn't a Magic Council right now boy though keep that to yourself."

"Isn't a Magic Council right now what does that mean?"

"What he means Natsu is that most of the Council members are dead or quit after the incident at that tower that you were at, on that topic I'd like to know why you were there."

"Well I guess I should start with Akane…."

Natsu finished explaining what happened to the two as they sat back confused and shocked at the events.

"Undoubtedly the Bharam Alliance might be angry at the loss of the tower, for Tartaros to send two of its key members after you to stop you interfering with Erza's kidnapping they clearly were involved."

"All of it would've been for nothing if you Council members had voted against firing Etherion though so it really doesn't matter. At the end of the day I stopped Jellal though I'm worried about there being no Magic Council wont that cause panic."

"Currently the Wizard Saints and the Rune Knights are dealing with it Natsu, a new Council should be formed soon."

"Are you still gonna be on the Council Mr Yajima?"

"Me oh no I'm taking this as a sign to get out, I joined the Council hoping to make a real difference and after all these years nothing's changed. No I've decided I'm going to open up a restaurant and be a chef, at my age if there's one thing I can still do its cook a damn good meal eh Maki."

"He's right Natsu; try some of this fish he brought over earlier I'm telling you it's got to be five stars."

"Well I'll have a few bites, Mira's making me something and she'd kill me if I wasted it."

Natsu ate several pieces of the fish from the plate before his eyes lit up.

"This is amazing, what's in the flavouring!"

"Well that's a secret Natsu, you want more come by my reasturaunt and order some, and anyway it's about time I got going. Natsu if the Council does send someone to you about being a Wizard Saint I want you to think carefully about it, there's both positives and negatives that come with a position like that."

"Right I will, take care Mr Yajima and let me know when you open up shop."

"I'll send Maki the menu," Yajima said as he left.

"Now that Mr Yajima is gone I need to talk to you about Laxus."

"Laxus what's he done this time," Makarov sighed.

Natsu told Makarov about the incident in the park as he leant back in his chair with a stern look.

"That boy still hasn't gotten over it yet eh."

"Gotten over what gramps?"

"Well this was before you joined the guild Natsu but Laxus's father, my son Ivan was kicked out of Fairy Tail for close to the same actions that Laxus is currently taking."

"I can tell there's more though gramps."

"Yes there is more however I would ask that you don't pry any further, it involves information that is privy only to the current Guild Master. I don't know how but Ivan found out about it and it drove him to lengths that forced my hand."

"Ok so Laxus is mad because you kicked his dad out but what's that got to do with him thinking the guild is full of weaklings and trash?"

"That my boy is something I'd like to know too though I doubt he'd tell me. That boy has changed far beyond anything I can understand. Is it a rebellious phase or is he serious, I may never know."

"Well I figured you should know, also Gajeel said thanks for letting him join."

"Gajeel now that boy is an interesting one, I hope he adjusts to our way of doing things easily."

"He's a Dragon Slayer he'll be fine."

"Of course he will, are you going to participate in the festival Natsu?"

"I thought about it but I decided not to because of my Crash magic, don't want to mess anything up and ruin it for anyone. I'll be going to the festival though don't worry about that."

"Hmm I didn't take your Crash magic into consideration so you may be right, if you change your mind though let me know."

"Don't worry gramps I will, I'm gonna head down and get that food. Hopefully Mira's got that drink for me too."

"Yes I might come down soon, there's a lot more damage bills I have to sort through yet."

"See ya later gramps," Natsu said as he closed the door.

Natsu made his way back to the bar and sat down next to Eliza.

"So how did it go with the old man?"

"Same as usual, although he wasn't very happy to hear about what happened to Erza."

"Rightfully so Natsu, you say it often that he considers us family so it's only right that he be upset isn't it."

"You say it's hard to adjust to the way we humans act yet here you are saying stuff like that; honestly I don't think I'll understand that."

"Leave her be Natsu she's only saying what she feels, right Eliza?"

"Indeed I raised Elise with a similar concept to that which the old man raised all of you so I can sympathise. Certain actions that I am unfamiliar with might confuse me Natsu but at the end of the day it's not me that you need be concerned with its Elise."

Natsu took a drink from the mug Mira had placed in front of him before smiling in amusement.

"Don't need to be concerned with you huh, well I hate to break it to ya but that's not really an option. The moment Elise joined the guild you did too, you're a part of this big family too you know so you're stuck with all of us."

Eliza smiled as she looked over towards the jobs request board.

"You truly are an interesting one Natsu, that type of logic I thought went extinct long ago. Are you truly from this time and place Natsu, no I should ask the lot of you that question, you all seem so different."

"Well we pride ourselves on that here at Fairy Tail," Natsu said as Eliza walked over to the requests board.

"The old man's grandson said we haven't done a single job for the guild right, are these what he was referring to?"

"Well to be fair it was kind of my fault for dragging you and Elise out on all these incidents but yeah these are jobs. You thinking of going on one soon?"

"Perhaps but I wish to know more about how they work."

"Well you see jobs are divided into Classes. All the jobs on this board can be completed by any member of the guild, some of them might not pay much but you could learn a lot from them."

"Where are all the challenging ones then, those are the ones that would best suit someone like me."

"Well you see Eliza while you're definitely capable of completing an S Class quest the Master probably wouldn't allow it."

"What is it I'm not allowing now Mira," Makarov said as he appeared behind the three.

"Well Mira was just saying how Eliza can't do S Class quests yet."

"Boy you are the last one I want to hear following the procedures for jobs from."

"What's the old man talking about," Eliza whispered to Mira as Natsu and Makarov began to argue.

"Well basically Natsu ran off with Gildarts on one of these quests nine years ago and only came back last month."

"Hey I didn't run off Mira Gildarts took me along, I'm back aren't I sheesh."

Makarov sighed as he turned to face Eliza.

"To put it simply my dear S Class jobs are the most commonly taken jobs by S Class mages, above those are SS Class jobs which usually takes more than one mage. Above those are Decade Quests which as the name suggests is estimated to take a decade to complete."

"So Natsu ran off on one of these Decade Quests then?"

"No Natsu being the idiot that he is ran off on the worst one of all, a Century Quest. Century Quests are the quests that mages take when they are either really bold and stupid or powerful and intelligent. Century Quests generally come straight from the Magic Council or high ranking officials from various lands all over and a mage who undertakes one isn't expected to survive."

"But for that to be true that means that you went off on this Century Quest at the age of 14, you say that survival chances for the strongest mages are slim yet Natsu is standing here right now, quite impressive Natsu."

"Well you are a God of War so I guess that's the appropriate reaction," Makarov sighed.

"What gramps is saying is that you're not allowed to do any quests S Class or above without being S Class yourself."

"Hold it boy I wasn't finished. Now given your unique case I've come to a decision regarding what jobs you can take. As you are a God Eliza you can do any job you please yourself since I doubt they hold anything that you haven't done before, Elise however will still need to become S Class before she can attempt any of those jobs without an S Class mage present."

"I see, giving Elise a goal to strive towards and in the process allowing her to grow stronger physically and mentally, I like the sounds of that."

"I see you understand that there is more to attaining S Class than brute strength then eh."

"It's just something I've picked up on from meeting all the S Class mages here although the boy Laxus is an exception."

"Ah yes allow me to apologize for his actions earlier they were completely out of line."

"Thank you although an apology from him personally would be better."

"That boy is about as likely to apologise as the guild is likely to not keep flooding me with damage bills," Makarov sighed.

"In any event when can I start attempting these jobs, I would like to start with a few of these to get accustomed to the way they need to be carried out."

"Well you can start right now if you want although the Harvest Festival is coming up and we'd hate for you to miss it."

"Yeah gramps is right even I'm staying put."

"You don't get a choice brat," Makarov said as a titan sized fist crushed him.

"A festival, Elise loves festivals so I suppose I should attend it for her."

"Wonderful almost the whole guild will be here this year."

"Speaking of the guild where's Gildarts I haven't seen him anywhere?"

"He's gone off on an S Class Quest Natsu; it's not anything long term so he should be back at some point. He had this letter that the head chef of Et Firniel dropped off, Gildarts had one as well so I assume that someone you met sent them."

Natsu took the letter from Makarov and his eyes widened as he examined it.

"A letter from the Queen huh, if Gildarts left on a job then it's not summons but why'd she send us letters?"

Natsu opened the letter and began to read it.

 _Dearest Natsu_

 _I hope that this letter finds you in good health and spirits. I have sent letters to the others of the Eight as this concerns Felix. His mental health is deteriorating faster than previously thought and he has escaped the facility he was being treated at. Frollo assures me that after all we went through he will bring Felix back as quick as he can however I fear the worst._

 _Also we received word that you and Sir Clive encountered the black dragon Acnologia again on your return to Fairy Tail, my daughter Serenity wept for weeks thinking you had been slain by that monster. I understand that you were initially sworn to only speak of the incident with Acnologia to those whom you are truly closest however given the circumstances I release both you and Sir Clive from that oath._

 _I know that when I knighted both you and Sir Clive I promised that I wouldn't send summons to the both of you unless it was absolutely necessary however if the situation with the Acnologia or Felix worsens I will summon the team together again. Of all the members of the team Natsu you were the most stern by the end, I do hope that just by returning to Fairy Tail it rekindles the fire that the black dragon extinguished within you._

 _Attached with this letter is the address of our Embassy in Crocus, when you can find the time please go to the embassy so that we may speak face to face about these matters as well as others that are even more confidential, so much so I dare not write them down. I have asked the others to contact me in a similar fashion to ensure that secrecy can be maintained._

 _It is my hope that you are not struggling with your own battles and my letter has only made things worse for you, Frollo and I will do our best in regards to Felix and it is our hope that you will continue to give it your all in the name of the Empire._

 _Your dearest friend, comrade and Queen_

 _Illyandra Scarlione VII_

 _PS: Serenity wishes to reiterate her undying love for you and orders you to return to her side at once to become her beloved husband. You don't have to follow that order Natsu, if you ended up making it with the girl you spoke of please give her my regards._

Natsu sent the letter into his requip space, his mind filled with a mixture of confusion, sadness and mild amusement at the Princess' antics.

"I take it the news wasn't very good then?"

"As expected of Illyandra it was all over the damn place but at least I don't have to start making my way over there again. You know I think I'm just gonna go home."

Natsu walked out of the guild as Eliza, Makarov and Mira stared at him confused.

"But I made him some food."

"I suppose I can take one for the team dear," Eliza said with an amused look.

Makarov could only sigh as he took another sip from his mug.

"Damn brats."

 **/Natsu and Erza's House/**

Natsu walked into the house with a grim look as he went straight for the fridge, opening it only to sigh."

"Figures I haven't been here to keep it stocked."

"I'm here too you know."

"Oh hey Ur, didn't see you there," Natsu said with a sigh as he flopped onto the couch.

"Well you and Erza truly are the happiest couple out there right now; did you two have a fight?"

"Nah nothing like that, she got kidnapped by a childhood friend possessed by the evil spirit of Zeref and one of my old war buddies who was driven to insanity by the Dragon of the Apocalypse Acnologia is apparently missing."

"That's …. Ok that's actually horrible. Sorry for assuming Natsu."

"Relax even if you were right I couldn't get mad, you not only kept the house free of burglars but it's practically spotless."

"Don't forget that cat; you know he harassed me every day about fish."

"Yeah that'd be right, where is Happy anyway?"

"Asleep in his basket in your room, Erza's also asleep although I'm not sure how long she has been."

"At least she's finally getting some rest," Natsu sighed as he stretched out.

"She did seem rather drained when she came in, after what you told me though I'm not surprised."

"Her friend was a Wizard Saint you know, that's two now plus a former Council Member. I'm really getting tired of this corruption shit."

"It is starting to become an issue although what can we do about it anyway."

"True, we aren't in a position to make a decision. Guess I'll just beat them down as they come eh."

"Tell that to someone in the Ishgar 4 and see how that works out for you," Ur said with a small laugh.

"Hilarious Ur you're a class act, I'm going to bed so I'll see you in the morning."

"Right though at the rate your going it'll be afternoon."

"Right sure because gramps would let me do that when the Harvest Festival is three days from now."

"Oh yeah I forgot about that are you going?"

"Yeah but I'm not gonna be on a float or anything."

"Well I'm sure Erza will get you up on time so I'll see you at the guild."

"Right see ya in the morning."

"Night Natsu."

Natsu slowly made his way to his room, upon entering the smell of strawberries began to fill his nose.

"Honestly Erza I swear you'd marry a strawberry before me," he sighed as he took off his clothes until he was only wearing shorts.

Crawling into bed Natsu lay down and looked up at the ceiling before Erza's arms wrapped around him as she rested her head on his chest.

"Goodnight Erza," Natsu said as he kissed the top of her head.

 **/Fairy Tail Guild Hall/**

The next few days went by quickly as everyone in the guild was busy preparing for the Harvest Festival.

Natsu opened the door to the guild and made his way to the bar and sat down with a sigh.

"What's the matter Natsu, surely you're not tired after a little building?"

"Nah it's not that Mira it's the letter I got the other day, I'm just worried about my friends in Scarlione."

"Hmm well I don't know what happened but I'm sure it'll all work out, if they were on a team with you and Gildarts they must have been strong right."

"Yeah I guess," Natsu sighed.

"Aww come on Natsu I know what'll cheer you up, the Miss Fairy Tail Contest is today and Erza's going to be in it."

Natsu almost choked on his drink as Mira began to laugh.

"Figures Erza would find a new way to tease me, guess that is something to look forward to though. When is the contest starting Mira?"

"Actually it's going to start in about ten minutes."

"Ten minutes, why didn't Erza tell me it was today?"

"Well she's been busy too Natsu and she probably wanted to surprise you."

"Yeah maybe," Natsu said as he downed his mug in one go.

"Well you seem to be in a perfect mood Natsu."

"Your godly intuition tell you that Eliza," Natsu said with an amused tone.

"Well you're in a good mood today I see, don't let the old man see you like that or he'll think you're trying to ruin the festival."

"Hey I'm just a little drained is all; I just want to relax for a little while ok."

"Complaining even on a day off Natsu you seriously will never change."

"Shut it Gray, go fan boy over your new girlfriend Juvia or something."

"Hey she's not my girlfriend flame brain!"

"Could've fooled me," Natsu sighed as he rested his head on the bar.

Mira couldn't help but laugh at the antics of the two as she began to walk off.

"Guess it's starting now," Gray said as he sat down next to Natsu.

"A beauty contest is it; you mortals really are foolish sometimes."

"Tell that to Elise," Natsu replied as Eliza looked slightly amused.

The entire guild fell silent as Max began to speak.

"What's up Fairy Tail, are you ready for the Miss Fairy Tail Contest!"

The guild erupted into cheers as Max continued to speak.

"Now I know most of you know how this works but let me break it down for those who are new with us. Today we'll be voting to see who the true beauty queen of Fairy Tail is, one by one I'll invite the lovely ladies out onto the stage and they'll perform something for us. Once they have all gone we'll hold a round of voting to determine a winner, are you getting hyped!"

Once again the guild began to cheer as Max began to read out the first contestant.

"Now she's only just recently joined us but she's sure to ride the tidal waves to our hearts, give it up for Juvia!"

The guild began to cheer as they waited for Juvia to emerge however she never came.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Natsu said under his breath.

"Can you chill out Natsu," Gray replied.

After a few more seconds the crowd began to call out for Juvia to appear.

"Such a pointless contest, the true Queen of the Fairies is undisputable," a voice said which caused many of the guild members to fall silent immediately.

The curtains on the stage were drawn back to reveal the female mages of Fairy Tail petrified as the guild began to get angry.

Natsu's eyes were focused on the petrified form of Erza as he rage began to build within him.

"What's up everyone, it seems you're not too fond of Evergreens work. That's too bad, guess we could work something out," a voice said as Makarov jumped onto the stage.

"Laxus what is the meaning of this!"

Three figures appeared on the stage as the guild looked on in shock.

"Aww crap it's the Thunder Legion," Gray said under his breath.

"I wonder how the old man will react to this situation," Eliza said as Natsu began to walk towards the stage.

A bolt of lightning struck the stage and in its place was Laxus, a smirk on his face.

"Laxus let them go now," Natsu growled as the blonde's grin only increased.

"Better hold off on that attack there Natsu, we wouldn't want anything unfortunate to happen to the girls now would we."

"What do you want Laxus," Makarov asked with an angry tone.

"You know what I want old man, the guild has become a joke, its members weak. What I want is to be the Fourth Guild Master!"

The guild began to fling insults in Laxus's direction as sparks began to fly out in all directions, silencing them all.

"Listen up, the guilds going to change regardless of what you all think so why not make a game out of it. This will decide who stays and who goes, a battle between the four of us and all of you. Whoever is strong enough to last against us will get to stay; you weaklings however will be getting kicked out."

"Laxus you're out of line," Natsu said as the two made eye contact.

"Well I'll give you guys a little incentive, beat us and the girls can go free. But if you can't beat the four of us within one hour then the stones might start to crumble."

"Laxus how could you!"

"Want to do something about it old man, follow the rules. All of Magnolia is the battleground, see you losers later."

With that Laxus and the Thunder Legion disappeared leaving the entire guild momentarily speechless.

The majority of the guild soon charged out into Magnolia looking for Laxus and the Thunder Legion, only Natsu, Gray, Eliza and Makarov remained.

"Gramps you know what he's done right?"

"Natsu, you and Eliza are the only two capable of beating Laxus right now, please stop them."

The group heard a clanging sound from behind one of the counters and Gajeel popped his head up, eating all the metal in the cupboard.

"Gajeel your still here, will you fight for us?"

"Sure, been itching to pay blondie back anyway," Gajeel said as he cracked his neck.

Natsu, Gray, Eliza and Gajeel began to walk out of the guild when three of them were stopped by something.

"What the hell did that," Gajeel asked as he looked up to see runes covering the entrance.

"These must be Freed's work, let's have a look at what the conditions are. What, no one over the age of eighty may pass! I understand Eliza but you two are as old as me, how is that even possible!"

"I don't have time for this shit, Gray get out of the way."

Gray jumped out of the way as Natsu's fist began to glow a gold color.

" **Crash Impact!** " Natsu punched the barrier and shattered it.

"Let's move," Eliza said as the group began to walk down the steps.

"Wait a minute you lot, come have a look at this."

"What is it gramps," Gray said as the four came back.

"Look at this, Elfman vs Evergreen that's to be expected but look at all these other fights this said are going on."

"What the Alzack vs Max vs Nab why are they fighting?"

"Obviously Freed's work again, think about it he's probably placed traps all over the city."

"So splitting up is our best option then," Gray said with a grin.

"Yeah I guess but look at the stats, 25% of the guild is already out of the game," Natsu said as he looked up at the counter.

"Wait the counter just went up by one, what does that mean?"

Natsu grinned slightly as he looked out towards the city.

"Mystogan is back Gray, we just gained a key player. Anyway I'm going straight for Laxus, you guys look for the Thunder Legion."

"Might I suggest finding the girl first, if we beat her the others may return to normal and be able to join the battle," Eliza said as she began to walk towards the city.

"Gramps are you gonna be ok," Natsu asked as he turned towards the old man.

Makarov's eyes widened as he looked up at Natsu.

"You can tell then."

"Rest gramps, let us handle it."

Makarov looked at Natsu with a smile.

"Thank you boy."

Natsu turned and began to walk out towards the town, his face full of anger as he began to walk into the city.

"Pull this shit when gramps is having heart problems, threatening the lives of our family, of Erza. Your gonna pay."

Each step began to crack the ground as he began to walk towards the centre of the city. The Battle of Fairy Tail had begun.

 **Hope you all enjoyed the Chapter and I'll see you in the next one.**


	19. The Battle Of Fairy Tail

**Hi guys Azza here.**

 **So I had a bit of free time this week so here's Chapter 19 early yay! Like I said I have no idea what my release schedule will be like but it will be min 1 week per chapter.**

 **Hopefully you all enjoy the chapter!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.**

 **The Battle of Fairy Tail**

 **/Fairy Tail Guild Hall/**

Makarov sighed as he sat down on the stage facing the petrified forms of the female mages.

"How could I let it come to this, I should have seen Laxus' intentions years ago. I guess this just shows that even an old fool like me can still make mistakes."

Makarov sighed again as he took another sip from his mug before he noticed something odd about Erza's statue. A large crack had formed where one of Erza's eyes were, Makarov's eyes widened in shock.

The cracks began to appear all over the statue before it broke and a dazed Erza was sitting in front of Makarov.

"Master wh-what happened, where is everyone?"

"Erza thank goodness your unharmed we need your help," Makarov said as he walked over to her.

Erza looked next to her and noticed the petrified forms of most of the other female mages in the guild.

"Master what happened here?"

"It's the work of Laxus and the Thunder Legion, Laxus wants to become the next Guild Master by force it seems."

"So where are the rest of the guild?"

Makarov sighed as he pointed towards the runes in the centre of the hall.

"You see it was supposed to be the four of them vs the rest of the guild but Natsu figured out that Freed placed traps all over the city forcing the members to fight each other to escape."

Erza looked up at the board to see who was fighting.

"Elfman vs Evergreen the winner is Evergreen, Freed vs Alzack the winner is Freed. This is madness Master we cannot allow Laxus to get away with this."

"Don't worry Erza Natsu wasn't very pleased with what Laxus did, he had a look that made even me shiver when he left. He won't kill Laxus I can assure you of that but I can't imagine how much pain he will be in when Natsu catches him."

"Hopefully Natsu doesn't go overboard against Laxus, he hasn't been himself the last few days."

"Hmm I wonder if it's to do with that letter he got from Scarlione, perhaps he received some bad news. Come to think of it Gildarts wasn't in a very good mood after he read his letter either."

"Wait he received a letter from someone in Scarlione, why didn't he tell me?"

"Probably given the recent situation you went through he didn't want to bother you with it for the moment. The only reason I know about it is because I gave it to him."

"I see it must be pretty serious, but anyway we're getting off topic what do you need me to do?"

"Find Evergreen and beat her, it should restore the others back to their normal selves."

Erza nodded in agreement as she began to leave before she noticed something interesting appear on the set of runes.

"Mystogan vs Laxus battle ongoing. Mystogan's back!"

"Indeed he is, please find Evergreen and force her to turn the others back Erza, I'm counting on you."

"Right I will not fail!"

Erza bolted out of the guild hall and entered the city as Makarov sighed and sat down again.

"Honestly I'm getting too old for this, perhaps I should think of a successor."

 **/Magnolia Gray's POV/**

"Give it up Freed it ends here," Gray said as he prepared to fight.

"I was wondering if I would end up fighting you Gray, you indeed possess far more skill than most of the guild members I've already beaten. However I will not lose to you."

"Who said that you had a choice Freed, Laxus is finished no matter which way you look at it so why bother fighting for him."

"Why do you fight for Master Makarov Gray, it's because I've put my faith in Laxus the same way you put your faith in the current Master. However times are indeed changing Gray, for our guild to survive and prosper we must adjust and make changes, cast out those who are weak in order to become stronger as a whole."

"You guys seriously are delusional, we were all weak once Freed, even Laxus. The sooner you realise that the sooner you'll understand that what you are doing is stupid."

"That's enough Gray, the game is in effect. We must always follow the rules now come."

Freed drew his sword as Gray created one out of ice and the two began to clash.

You've grown much stronger Gray I'm impressed. The last time I saw you there wouldn't have even been a struggle."

"It's called training, people do it to grow and become stronger. You wouldn't understand that would you Freed!" Gray pushed Freed back and began to charge at him.

"You are indeed skilled Gray however you still have much to learn."

Freed disappeared as Gray's strike cut through thin air.

"Where did he-."

A kick hit Gray in the side of the head sending him flying into a nearby building.

" **Dark Ecriture: Teleportation.** "

Freed began to constantly strike Gray from all directions as Gray struggled to even land a blow.

"Fight me face to face you coward!"

"Gray this is a battle between mages; we use all abilities in our arsenal to ensure absolute victory. I will defeat you for Laxus' sake."

"Is that right well let me show you what I'm fighting for," Gray said as he wiped some blood from the corner of his mouth.

" **Dark Ecriture: Pain.** "

Freed swung his sword and the runes hit Gray causing him to cry out in pain.

"Surrender Gray, you cannot hope to defeat me."

" **Ice Make Geyser!** "

Freed narrowly avoided Gray's attack as the Ice Make mage got to his feet again.

"You ain't the boss of me Freed, I'll fight until I can't move my body and even then I'll fight if it means protecting my family."

"Such foolishness could lead to your death Gray."

Gray looked at Freed with a grin, raising his arm into a fighting stance he grinned.

"If death is what it takes to protect what I care about then I'm ready."

Freed looked at Gray with shock and confusion, unable to comprehend Gray's statement.

"Your logic is foolish Gray; let me show you why you aren't capable of backing up that statement. **Dark Ecriture: Fear!** "

The runes surrounded Gray as his vision went black before he could see an army of Deliora's heading towards him. Unable to even move Gray could only struggle in vain as the Deliora's slowly began to reach him.

One of the Deliora's threw a punch at Gray and the moment it made contact his vision went black before he was back in Magnolia, Freed having stabbed him through the gut.

"You…. bastard," Gray sighed as he fell unconscious.

"Fighting you fairly would have only led to your death, be grateful I have spared you. Laxus would not have been so lenient."

Freed sheathed his sword as he disappeared leaving an unconscious Gray lying in the middle of the street.

 **/Magnolia Eliza's POV/**

"You must be one of the Thunder Legion everyone speaks of."

"Well isn't this interesting, your soul isn't human. Laxus would be stoked if I managed to take your soul hahahaha."

"Well you're a charming fellow aren't you; sorry about this dear but I don't have time to play around. I happen to be enjoying young Erza's progress as a warrior and I'm not about to let you stifle her growth through underhanded tactics."

"Why are ya talking like an old bag, doesn't suit you at all."

Eliza had a look of real annoyance on her face as she jumped up onto the roof opposite Bickslow.

"Why is it all you young brats have no respect for gods these days, honestly it's starting to annoy me."

"God, you reckon you're a god? Hmm maybe that explains your souls color and density either way it won't matter once its mine right my babies."

"Babies you must be truly-."

Eliza summoned a black sword and deflected a blast aimed at her back, sending it into a nearby building.

"Darn we missed, we missed."

"What sort of necromancy is this?"

"Hey I just deal with souls ok nothing dead over here. These are my babies, souls that I've collected over the years why don't ya say hi."

The dolls began to fire more blasts at Eliza who was easily deflecting them.

"Your about 1000 years behind my level dear, in all of this guild there aren't that many who could fight me. I'll give you a hint; you're in the weakling category."

"Weak huh we'll see who's weak after I suck your soul from your body."

Bickslow lifted up the armor covering his eyes; a piercing bright green light shot out and enveloped Eliza.

"Gahahahaha serves you right, getting all cocky like that I bet you weren't even a-."

The green light began to be pushed back by a rapidly growing red light.

"Trying to take the soul of your opponent during a battle, utterly disgraceful. A mortal of your level couldn't even hope to take the soul of a god let alone contain it."

The red light reached Bickslow's eyes and extinguished the green light before the red light faded leaving the two facing each other once more.

"Impossible how did you nullify it?"

"I'm a god dear soul theft magic has no hope of working against me. Let me give you this piece of advice, stealing the souls of others always backfires in the end."

Bickslow began to laugh as Eliza cocked her head in confusion.

"Your one crazy lady you know that."

"Considering that I barely know you that doesn't mean much, now I know you probably would like me to keep this charade going longer but I am rather busy. **War God's Armageddon Fist!** "

Crossing the distance between the two in seconds Eliza his Bickslow in the head and sent him flying down the street, a shockwave followed the hit destroying all the buildings in its path and tearing up the road.

"Oh dear Natsu and the old man might get mad at me for breaking that, no matter. Now if I were a crazy grandson or a crazy delusional woman where would I hide?"

Eliza began to walk off when a large energy blast hit her from behind.

"Well now that was unexpected," Eliza said as she was sent flying into a nearby building.

"That was a pretty hard hit, if I were a regular old guild member that would've knocked me out cold."

"Is that right, perhaps you aren't as weak as I thought you were. If I had been an ordinary guild member that attack would have been a possible death blow."

Eliza emerged from the smoke with no injuries as Bickslow looked at her, his smile slowly fading.

"Expecting a large hole to have been blasted in my chest dear, unfortunately it doesn't work that way for me. I tell you people over and over that I am a God, it will take a lot more than that to take me down."

Eliza appeared behind Bickslow as she delivered a swift chop to the back of his neck.

"Following orders for a man like Laxus will always lead you here, you three need to grow to realise this or you will never get stronger."

Bickslow fell to the ground unconscious as Eliza looked up at the sky.

"Honestly this guild is a product of it's time."

 **/Magnolia Erza's POV/**

Rushing through the streets of Magnolia Erza frantically searched for Evergreen. In the back of her mind thoughts of Natsu began to emerge as she began to blush slightly.

"This is no time to be thinking of Natsu, he might be hunting down Laxus in retribution for what he did to me but that's no reason to get distracted. Oh who am I kidding I wish I could have seen him take charge it would have been so romantic fighting for the one he loves to the death."

Erza sighed as a voice rang out from behind her.

"Look at the great Titania, Queen of the Fairies fawning over a boy, how the mighty have fallen."

"Erza snapped out of her fantasy and spun around.

"I am not fawning over him! We're in a relationship so I don't have to," Erza pouted.

"Honestly it's a wonder you didn't renounce the title as Queen years ago its clear who is superior."

Erza groaned in annoyance as Evergreen began to drone on about her superiority until she couldn't take any more.

"Look you can have the dumb title I don't care it's not like I wanted it or anything, the guild and those around us gave it to me. Just turn the others back to normal and you don't have to get hurt."

"Empty threats Titania, implying that you're stronger than me doesn't mean that its true."

"Honestly your a pain, I wanted to show off this outfit to Natsu at the contest today but you all ruined it so now I'm going to pay you back."

"In your dreams Titania I'm a part of the Thunder Legion, I don't lose."

A sword flew past Evergreen's head and within the blink of an eye Erza was already requiped and ready to fight.

"Wait I wasn't ready to start yet, when did you even requip into your Flight Armor?"

"Weren't ready, honestly your such a fool. Taste your defeat with some dignity."

Erza began to take several swift strikes at Evergreen before she took to the skies.

"Let's see you try this, **Fairy Bomb: Gremlin!** "

Evergreen flew above Erza and dropped dust particles over the area then ignited them as she passed causing a large explosion.

"Not so up yourself now huh Titania."

" **Requip: Heaven's Wheel!** "

Erza emerged from the explosion unscathed as she began to hurl countless amounts of swords at Evergreen.

"No fair that's way too many, **Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun!** "

Firing a torrent of energy needles at Erza she began to retreat. Thinking that she was at a safe distance Evergreen decided to land on a nearby roof.

"Right now I just need to distract her until Freed can get here then-."

Erza appeared in front of Evergreen, kicking her into the wall. Just as she was about to recover two swords pinned her to the wall.

"You think you've won don't you Titania well I have one last line of defence! Come any closer and I'll shatter the girls from here, I can do that you know."

Summoning a large number of swords Erza looked at the now frightened Evergreen.

"I see then I must claim vengeance for my fallen comrades by exacting a slow and brutal execution to their killer."

"HOW CAN YOU EVEN SAY THAT WITH A STRAIGHT FACE, QUEEN OF THE FAIRIES MORE LIKE DEMONS!"

Erza punched Evergreen in the face.

"Look if you're going to bluff at least make it believable, everyone in the guild knows what you can do."

"Alright you win I give up."

"Now release the others at once."

"Fine but you're only going to make things worse."

Evergreen's eyes glowed momentarily which gave Erza the confirmation that she needed that the others were safe.

"Now where's Laxus?"

"Well….."

 **/Magnolia Natsu and Gajeel's POV/**

"Why are you following me Blacksteel?"

"Was gonna ask you the same question Salamander."

"I thought I asked you to deal with Freed, go get him."

"I ain't doing what you ask me to I'm here to pay pretty boy back for earlier in the park."

Natsu sighed as he looked around the area.

"You even got an idea of where he is Salamander or are we just running around in circles?"

Natsu took another quick look around the area before noticing magic circles above Kardia Cathedral.

"That a good enough sign," Natsu said as he pointed towards it.

"That could be anyone," Gajeel replied.

"Your new so you haven't dealt with him but there's only one mage in Fairy Tail capable of using magic circles like that, its Mystogan one of our S Class mages. He wouldn't have bothered getting caught up fighting other guild members and would have gone straight to the source."

"How the hell did he know where Laxus was?"

"Who knows, Mystogan's always been a mystery, let's go."

 **/Magnolia Cana Juvia and Mira's POV/**

"So if Evergreen and Bickslow have been defeated that leaves Freed and Laxus," Cana said as the trio ran through the city.

"Both of them are equally as dangerous, Laxus is strong but Freed is cunning and tactful. We can't let our guards down," Mira replied as they came up on Elfman lying on the road.

"Looks like Evergreen's work," Cana said as she surveyed the area.

"Are you alright Elfman," Mira asked as she rushed to his side.

"Mira your ok thank goodness, we all got so mad when Laxus pulled that stunt. Why can't he just challenge the Master face to face like a real man?"

"Come on we need to get moving Freed could be anywhere."

"I'm afraid it's already too late Cana, the moment Evergreen freed all of you I was alerted and prepared accordingly. Using Elfman as bait was the easiest way to eliminate another S Class mage."

"Use me as bait huh I'll show you bait, **Take Over: Beast Soul** "

"Elfman remember the rules, you were already defeated by Evergreen so you cannot challenge me. If you proceed you must face the consequences."

"Here's the consequences for turning Mira to stone!"

Freed easily dodged the attack as he drew his sword.

"You've chosen your fate then Elfman, the rules dictate that those who fail to adhere to them shall be punished. **Dark Ecriture: Fear. Dark Ecriture Pain!** "

Elfman began to cry out in pain as Freed continued to slash away sending attack after attack his way.

"Freed stop this Elfman isn't as strong as he used to be!"

"That's enough Freed!"

Cana and Juvia rushed towards Freed but were trapped inside a cube made of runes.

"What the hell, stop playing dirty Freed! Let Elfman go and face us!"

"Elfman must pay the price for breaking the rules, for the final consequence is …. death."

Mira's eyes widened at Freed's sentence.

"Death, no."

Thoughts of the fateful day where Lisanna died began to flood Mira's memory as she began to slowly lose control.

"Mirajane the Demon of Fairy Tail, perhaps if you wernt a shadow of your former self you could save your brother. Unfortunately this is the end."

"The end….. death … Lisanna …. Now Elfman ….. alone …. Alone … ALONE!"

A dark aura began to surround Mira as she began to scream, tears streaming down her face.

"Oi guys what's going….. oh no."

Natsu and Gajeel happened to be passing by at the moment Mira's power finally remerged.

"Natsu what's happening to Mira," Cana screamed as even Freed had stopped attacking Elfman to see.

"What have you done Freed, you have no idea what you've reawakened."

"Oi Salamander what's this enormous pressure I feel almost scared to get any closer!"

"It's Mira her dormant Satan Soul has reawakened; only under extreme stress could this have happened."

The darkness surrounding Mira turned into a pillar as it pierced the clouds.

" **Takeover: Satan Soul!** "

Mirajane's demonic voice rang out as the darkness dispersed. Mira was high in the sky looking down on the group as she turned her eyes to Natsu.

"Leave, he's mine."

"Are you in control Mira," Natsu asked as everyone else remained frozen in place.

"Leave," Mira repeated as Natsu began to tense up.

"You know I can't do that if you're not in control Mira."

Mira descended to the ground and walked right up to Natsu until they were almost nose to nose before she whispered in his ear.

"I'm just going to play with him for awhile; he was going to kill Elfman my last blood relative. I will not kill Freed but let me teach him fear."

Natsu's eyes were wide with shock as Mira backed away to face him once more.

"Fine you can have him," Natsu said as he put his hand on her head.

"Thank you," Mira said with a sadistic smile before turning to face Freed.

"Before you two start let me get these guys out of here, **Crash Impact!** "

"Impossible, you've mastered Crash magic Natsu! To shatter my runes no less…"

"What Natsu is doing is the least of your concerns Freed."

" **Dark Ecriture: Pain!** "

Swinging his sword several times he began to fling attack directly at Mira who just held out her hand as she shot out a large wave of darkness.

"Die."

"You have your own forbidden magic, I have mine too! **Dark Ecriture: Darkness!** "

Freed cast runes on him, transforming into a demon like creature.

"That's it Freed, I like it when they struggle."

The others who had been watching up until this point looked at Natsu with angry looks.

"Why would you let her do this Natsu," Cana yelled as she hit him over the head.

"Mira's that cheerful barmaid right, what the hell is up with this intense shit," Gajeel said.

"Relax its fine leave it to Mira, the best thing we can do for her is get out of her way. I'm going after Laxus so I'll leave you in the capable hands of Gajeel."

"Hey wait what," Gajeel was about to fling an insult before Natsu took off down the street with Gajeel close behind shouting.

"M-Mira," Elfman said as he struggled to get to his feet."

"Oi Elfman take it easy Freed did some serious damage to you."

"It's nothing compared to what Mira just went through, to activate Satan Soul means she was pushed beyond the depths of her own mind and into the Take Over's mind."

"Is there anything we can do to help her?"

"Just stay out of her way, she could kill you if you interfered. I can still sense Mira though which means she's in full control, Natsu must have sensed it too."

" **Demonic Blast!** "

Mira took off into the sky and began to charge a large sphere of darkness magic before throwing it at Freed who dodged it.

"I won't lose to you; I am the leader of the Thunder Legion!"

"Tell everyone in hell I'm sure they'll hand the place over to you."

Freed rushed Mira and began to punch Mira with his hand covered in darkness.

"Is that all, I was expecting much more."

Darkness began to flow outward from Mira as she began to charge more power within herself.

Freed began to get worried, he knew that he had no chance of winning however he decided that if he was to die then it would be in battle.

Charging up all of his magic into his hand he fired a blast of pure darkness at Mira.

" **Soul Extinctor!** "

Firing a blast of pure darkness it easily overwhelmed Freed's blast causing an explosion that momentarily turned the sky black as it enveloped Freed.

"Curse you!"

Mira grabbed Freed and threw him to the ground; landing next to him Freed's rune magic faded leaving him completely vulnerable.

"So this is the difference between us then … you, Laxus, Erza and now Natsu. All of you are monsters none of us can come close to besting. I stood no chance from the moment you transformed, it wasn't even a fight."

Mira's Satan Soul began to fade away as she sat down next to him.

"Freed, look me in the eyes and tell me that you would go so far as to kill members of Fairy Tail. To destroy the precious family that we are all a part of."

Freed looked up at Mirajane, tears began to stream down his face.

"I never wanted any of this; I just want what's best for the guild. All this violence, I kept telling myself it was for the greater good but … but…"

"It's ok Freed we all make mistakes, it's what makes us human. We'll get through this together, as a family."

"How … how can you still consider me family after what I did? I deserve death for what I did to you!"

"Freed you don't die for your friends, you live for them. You go wrong; make two rights to make up for it. So what do you say, shall we go home?"

Freed continued to cry as everyone else began to crowd around tearing up at the conversation.

 **/Kardia Cathedral/**

" **Five Layered Magic Circle: Sacred Song!** "

Five magic circles appeared in the sky above the cathedral as Laxus began to laugh maniacally.

"That's right even you can't help but enjoy yourself huh Mystogan!"

A large blast of energy came crashing through the roof of the cathedral as Laxus became lightning in order to evade it.

" **Mist Body!** "

Mystogan became pure mist as he rushed towards Laxus at high speed.

" **Ground Shattering Wave!** "

Laxus barely dodged the attack as the two stood at opposite ends of the cathedral.

"You know for a coward who hides his face your actually quite strong, I'm impressed Mystogan."

"You should quit while your ahead Laxus, the guild won't accept you this way."

"Won't accept me, I have the power so I decide who does what!"

Laxus fired a large torrent of lightning at Mystogan.

" **Three Layered Magic Circle: Mirror Water!** "

The attack was reflected back at Laxus who dodged just in time.

"Oh well would you look at who it is."

Mystogan turned around to see a furious Natsu standing at the entrance to the cathedral.

"I was wondering when you'd turn up … Natsu."

"Trying to act all cool Mystogan, you haven't beaten him. Maybe I should show you how a real S Class does things."

"Funny I thought you only recently became S Class."

Natsu's smile quickly faded when he saw Laxus.

"Mystogan let me handle him, can you let old lady Porlyusica that gramps' hearts acting up again."

"Hmm I see, very well I trust you can resolve the situation."

"You know that cocky attitude of yours has been pissing me off since you got back. You break one of the strictest rules, disappear for nine years, come back and what happens, they give you S Class right off the bat. I'm gonna teach you your place."

"Listen up Laxus, what you've done to gramps is despicable. You're the man's grandson show him some god damned respect even Gildarts can do that!"

"I respect those who deserve my respect and none of you deserve it, the guild is full of weaklings and those who are strong are lazy or are afraid of their own power, it makes me sick! I'll cleanse this guild; build it up to the powerhouse it should be!"

"Alright Laxus going by your logic you still don't get to be Guild Master. I can name four people who are in the guild that can wipe the floor with you so even if your rules get put in place you won't be in charge."

"Four people who are stronger than me that's a good one."

"So you're telling me you could take Gildarts at 100% power because if your weaker than me then you stand no chance against him."

"I must have misheard you; it sounded like you just said that I was weaker than you."

"Because you are, like it or not its fact. I spent the last nine years under some of the harshest environments this world can offer, trained under Gildarts. What did you do for the last nine years other than turn into a bastard who'd turn on his own family?"

"You'd better watch your mouth before I shut it for you."

"Laxus I once respected you but after seeing what you've become I don't know what to say to you, all I know is you put Erza and the others in danger through this sick game of yours so I'm here to put an end to it."

Lightning began to surge throughout the cathedral as Laxus prepared to attack Natsu.

"Your nothing but a little punk who's gotten one too many bright ideas, time to bring you back to earth!"

Laxus disappeared in a flash however a large shockwave shattered every window in front of Natsu as his foot made contact with Laxus' chest.

" **Fire Dragon's Talon.** "

Laxus was sent crashing into the wall at the end of the cathedral in seconds as Natsu casually put his leg down.

"No games this time Laxus, I was already in a bad mood but you've actually pissed me off."

Laxus pulled himself from the imprint of himself in the wall as he instantly disappeared again in a flash.

" **Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow.** "

Hitting Laxus in the chest, this time with his elbow he sent him flying into another wall.

"What the fuck is this," Laxus said as he coughed up blood.

"I told you Laxus you're not as strong as you think you are."

"Who would've thought I'd have to use this against you."

Laxus began to gather a large amount of magic power within himself, Natsu cocked his head in interest as Laxus' shirt ripped as his body expanded slightly.

"So you are one then, a Second Generation Slayer."

"So you knew all along huh," Laxus said with a smirk."

"Never underestimate a Dragon Slayer's nose Laxus, Dragon Slayer 101," Natsu said as he tapped his nose.

"Well let's skip the warm up then Natsu, I'll admit you've gotten much stronger but to surpass me is pushing it."

Natsu sighed as he cracked his knuckles.

"Seems this has been long overdue for you Laxus, if gramps can't do it then I'll have to do it for him."

"Still talking a big game aren't you Natsu but we'll see how you handle this! **Lightning Dragon Roar!** "

Laxus unleashed his breath attack directly at Natsu as it engulfed him causing a large explosion.

As the smoke cleared Laxus' grin was replaced with a shocked expression. Natsu had one arm outstretched as he shattered the attack.

" **Crash Barrier.** "

"So Gildarts really did teach you how to use it, damn bastard."

"If there's one thing I've learnt while I was away is that there's always someone stronger Laxus, normally I'd give my opponents the chance to fight but you're in need of a wakeup call."

Laxus became surrounded in lightning as he shot through the roof of the cathedral, Natsu close behind.

The two stood on the roof of the cathedral as lightning began to surround it attracting the attention of fellow guild members and other onlookers.

"Oi its Laxus!"

"Who's he fighting?"

"Is that Natsu?"

"Can't tell but if it is we might just have a chance!"

"You think I'm gonna go down easy just because you can break a few of my attacks, I've got one that not even you can stop."

Laxus began to output more magic power. Slowly a large amount of lacrima began to appear around the city outskirts until it formed into a circle.

"You should've just followed the rules Natsu, made me the next master. I was gonna use my Thunder Palace on the city but I have a better idea!"

The lacrima all began to glow as lightning shot out from them and began to pool in the centre.

"Let's see you try to block this you little bastard!"

"Hmm this is actually bad, the amount of magic power stored in each of those lacrima combined could cause some real damage. Looks like there's 2 … no more than 300 for sure and his combining them. How do I get myself into these situations honestly?"

The lightning pooling in the centre of the circle above Natsu fired down as a giant blast.

" **Thunder Dragon's Zeus Cannon!** "

"I've got no choice, I'm gonna have to put everything into my Crash magic to hold this one off. Let's see if this works huh Gildarts. **Reverberating Crash Barrier: Fire Dragon King's Nova Dome!** "

A two layered sphere appeared over Natsu, the first being comprised purely of Crash magic, the second being a combination of the two."

The blast quickly made contact as the force immediately pushed Natsu back to the ground level. A large crater began to form as Natsu grit his teeth in frustration.

"How longs this attack gonna go for, this shits tiring!"

"I take it back Natsu, your definitely stronger than me. Not even I could've hoped to fend off an attack like that for this long. But how long can you last, my Zeus Cannon has enough magic power to go for thirty minutes nonstop, can you last that long!"

"Thirty minutes! Guess I underestimated Laxus' intelligence; I should've put more power behind my hits and ended it sooner. No, he could've died if I did there's no use thinking that way. I can't hold this attack off for much longer, guess the others will have to finish the job."

"Natsu dear you get yourself in the most interesting situations."

"Honestly Natsu, I'm not by your side for even an hour and you're already in another bind, honestly trying to play hero like that."

Natsu's eyes widened in surprise.

"Erza, Eliza!"

"We'll take care of the Cannon or whatever he called it you just be ready."

"Right, could you hurry though barriers aren't really my specialty hehe."

"Honestly Natsu you're an idiot sometimes," Erza sighed.

"You ready dear?"

"Of course I'll take the right half, you take the left half."

The two began summoning a countless amount of swords and aimed them directly at the lacrima.

"We need to strike in unison dear otherwise we'll just end up taking multiple shocks for little result. On three."

"One"

"Two"

"Three," the duo shouted as swords covered the Magnolia skyline slicing all the lacrima crystals.

"Now for the painful part," Eliza sighed.

" **Requip: Thunder Empress Armor!** "

"Lucky you," Eliza sighed as two large bolts of lightning struck the two.

Erza was instantly brought to her knees while Eliza was standing in the blast although there were clear signs the attack had actually phased her.

"What have you two done, my Thunder Palace!"

"Hey aren't you forgetting something."

Laxus barely had time to turn around as a fist made contact with the side of his head sending him flying into the bell tower.

"Gotta say that attack could've done me in, seems I still have a bit of learning to do myself huh. **Fire Dragon's Roar!** "

Natsu fired a large breath attack that enveloped Laxus sending him flying across town and into the streets below. Chasing after him the two landed in a nearby alley where Laxus was propped up against a wall.

"You expect some kind of acknowledgement from me, a dance? Sorry to disappoint you but I've got nothing for you.

"There's only one thing I want from you Laxus and that's an answer, why'd you go this far?"

"You call that far Natsu, I know that spell the old man can use you know. Fairy Law, I could've beat you easily with that. Maybe I could've beaten the whole guild with it if I had payed more attention."

"Fairy Law wouldn't have worked Laxus, not on me and not on the rest of the guild. You wanna know why, deep down in that heart of yours you still do care you know. Fairy Law requires its caster to see the opponents as their enemy, you wouldn't have been able to do it Laxus."

"You don't know shit Natsu," Laxus said with a grin.

"Maybe but I can tell you this, you'll be wanting to do some serious soul searching once this is all sorted."

"Soul searching, you sound like the old man. Maybe there is more to being in a guild than power, I couldn't beat you. You weren't even going all out I could tell."

"I tend to not go all out against family Laxus, although I did consider it when you put Erza in danger."

"Tsk go pester the others Natsu, leave me alone."

"Fine I'll go but gramps will want to speak with you."

"I'll get there when I'm good and ready."

Natsu left Laxus in the alley as he walked back out onto the main street to meet the cheers of his guild mates.

 **/Fairy Tail Guild Hall/**

Two hours later the whole guild had gathered in the guild hall, most were injured excluding Natsu, Eliza, and most of the girls.

"Pull a stunt like that again Natsu and it's no fire for a month!"

"And I'm telling you it wasn't my fault, gramps asked me to beat Laxus how was I supposed to know about the Thunder Palace!"

"Why couldn't you just pummel Laxus and be done with it, I know because you wanted to show off!"

"Why are you so mad at me Erza after you got turned to stone all I could think about was beating up Laxus anyway, gramps' permission only added to the moment."

"Natsu I think what Erza's trying to say is you could have been overwhelmed if Eliza and her hadn't shown up."

"Ur! Where the hell were you while all this was going down huh, raiding the fridge no doubt!"

"Did you really just go there Natsu?"

Natsu sighed as he stretched.

"Look this is getting us nowhere, if anyone's to blame for this shit it's Laxus. Let gramps deal with him alright, the last thing we need to be doing is fighting amongst ourselves after today."

"Shut your mouth Salamander what's the big idea knocking me out and throwin me in the dumpster huh, you want me to knock your teeth in!"

"Gajeel I said it before and I'll say it again, Laxus could easily kill you no problem. It was better to keep you out of the way than have you run in and get killed."

"But why'd you have to throw me in a dumpster, Titania's right you were glory seeking!"

"That's enough you brats," Makarov yelled as the guild fell silent.

"Now normally I don't like to get involved with your personal arguments but all of you shouldn't judge Natsu so harshly. Personally I don't see why you're all arguing in the first place."

"Leave it alone gramps, they can get mad I don't care. I'm too tired to care about much right now, deflecting a mini Etherion tends to take it out of you," Natsu said with a dumb look on his face as he looked at the rest of the guild.

"That's enough out of you Natsu or would you like to pay the repair costs for Kardia Cathedral yourself?"

Natsu was immediately bowing at the old man's feet.

"I'm sorry gramps you know best I'll shut my mouth please don't condemn me to a life of debt!"

Makarov sighed as he scratched his head.

"I've come to a decision regarding Laxus, he will no longer be a member of Fairy Tail from this day forward."

The guild fell silent as everyone realised the gravity of the situation, even the Thunder Legion remained silent.

"Are you sure it's wise to remove Laxus from the guild Master?"

"Leave him be Erza and that goes for the rest of you too. Gramps didn't come to this decision lightly so we should respect his decision as master."

"In addition Freed, Bickslow and Evergreen, the three of you can remain within the guild. You were following Laxus under the belief that it would benefit the guild; I cannot fault you for that. My hope is that you learn from this and grow as both mages and as human beings."

"Master surely we deserve some form of punishment! You can't punish Laxus and not punish us," Freed said as several guild members nodded in agreement.

"I've made my decision and I'm standing by it, you ultimately weren't at fault therefore it would be unfair to punish you. However if you're not happy with that then I have one favour I would like to ask you, please reconcile with the rest of the guild."

"Master…."

"Laxus has already left so there's no use trying to take your frustrations out on him now, if you have that much pent up energy then you can help fix up the parts of town you all destroyed while fighting each other today."

"What about the Harvest Festival isn't that tonight Master?"

"Well its come to my attention that a certain duo happened to level several city blocks right where the floats were meant to go past, the mayor and I decided to postpone the festival for two weeks so we can clean up the mess."

"Oh boy here it comes," Natsu thought as he prepared for Makarov to tear into him about how much destruction he caused.

"Eliza, Bickslow where do the two of you think you're going! Eliza I heard you threw a punch that tore up the entire road, get out there and fix it, Bickslow some residents saw you fire a green energy blast at Eliza which missed and destroyed several buildings! I want to see the two of you busy."

"That old man can be quite the intimidating fellow, I suppose I should do as he requests after all Elise will be furious if I don't."

"Wow he managed to get Eliza to do something that's a miracle."

"Now I promised the mayor that we'd begin rebuilding starting tomorrow so I'd better not see any of you who were involved disappearing. You can all go now except you Natsu I want to speak with you in my office."

"Oh man it's punishment time," Gray yelled out in the back.

"Shut it ice brain, wait up for me ok Erza."

"Oh ok then Natsu don't take too long ok."

"You know that's up to gramps," Natsu replied with a grin.

"Honestly just come up with him Erza," Makarov sighed as he walked into his office.

The two entered his office and closed the door as they sat down next to each other.

"Right so I'm going to get right to the point Natsu this came in from the Council this morning."

"Any idea what it is?"

"Honestly you are clueless sometimes boy and here I thought that you came back smarter."

"Look it's been a long day ok cut me some slack."

Natsu opened the letter and began to read it before he began to laugh slightly.

"Well what's it about if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well gramps seems old man Yajima was right, the newly formed Magic Council wants to see me in Era at the earliest possible time."

"You're not saying that they're thinking of making you a-."

Natsu turned the paper around revealing the Wizard Saint insignia stamped onto it.

"Seems that after booting two out they need replacements, surely there's people better suited to it than me though?"

"Natsu they want you to become one of the ten that's amazing," Erza squealed as she pulled him in for a hug.

"Ahem well in any event you should probably head to Era tomorrow; we know nothing of the new Council so this could be a good opportunity to learn about them."

"You guys are acting as if I've accepted it, what if I don't wanna be a Wizard Saint?"

"Natsu you're already a knight of Scarlione how different could it be?"

Natsu sighed as he looked at the letter again.

"Is it worth being one of these Wizard Saints, what do you get for being one?"

"Well luckily your dear old master happens to be one and let me tell you its actually quite a cushy position. We Wizard Saints aren't usually called up to do much unless it could impact the country as a whole."

"So basically it's just a title?"

"Well it is a paid position…."

"I'm in."

"That was surprisingly quick," Makarov and Erza shouted in unison.

"Hey I need the Jewel ok; you forget I have a large house that's barely got anything in it aside from a few living room essentials and basic bedroom essentials."

"That's true actually I didn't think of that, a steady income combined with pay from jobs we can build that house into something great."

"Now Natsu I have to come with you since this is a matter of inducting new Wizard Saints so meet me at the station tomorrow morning around 9:00AM."

"That's fine gramps, I'm just gonna head home and sleep."

"Of course by all means, after holding off that attack even you must be tired."

"Yeah maybe," Natsu said with a grin as Erza hit him over the back of the head.

"Don't go trying to act all cool now if it wasn't for Eliza and I you'd be ash by now!"

The two left Makarov's office bickering as the old man leant back in his chair, a small smile on his face.

"These brats are growing up so fast; maybe I should look into retiring. Honestly I can't keep up with them at this rate."

 **/Magnolia/**

Natsu and Erza strolled through the city as they made their way home viewing the destruction the guild caused.

"It looks a lot worse now than it did before."

"Yes well almost everyone went all out today Natsu."

"Can't believe Laxus snapped like that, it really shows just how long I've been removed from things."

"Well the way I look at it Natsu is that feeling regret for leaving is pointless. How would you have defeated people like Jose or Jellal without the power you gained? Don't dwell on the past."

"Erza I'm tired, all I've done since I got back is fight. To be more precise all I've done for the past nine years is fight. When I got back I was expecting a break from the fighting, I could cope with the missions but fighting our own guild members goes against the whole reason why I left."

"I don't know much about what you did before you got back but I admit that you haven't had it easy since you got back, you even tried to help us train even though that didn't turn out the way we hoped it would."

"Erza I'm gonna be honest with you I like fighting but lately it's just been nonstop life or death situations for me, Scarlione was like that for a few years and those memories are some I'd rather forget. So I wanted to ask after this Wizard Saint crap do you wanna get a bite to eat or something?"

"That's your idea of a break?"

"Well we tried a resort and look what happened, from what I heard that place won't be open for a long time."

Erza locked her hand with Natsu's as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"We'll do whatever you feel like Natsu, we could make it a date."

"A date huh I thought we were at the couple hanging out together being all lovey dovey stage?"

Erza giggled as she punched his arm playfully.

"Are we really the type to be lovey dovey, do we even say lovey dovey? What does that even mean?"

"It means we're alive, happy and together. It's all it has to mean to me."

"There you go again trying to sound older and more romantic, but your right that's what it should mean."

The two finally reached the house as they prepared for the coming day.

 **Chapter 19 finished. Hopefully that didn't disappoint anyone. I can understand if you were expecting some of the fights to be longer but think about it the Thunder Legion were basically outclassed and Laxus before Tenrou couldn't hope to compete with a beefed up Natsu so that's my reasoning for the size of the fight take it or leave it. Looking forward to seeing you all in the next chapter!**


	20. Enter Fairy Tail's Second Saint

**Hi guys Azza here.**

 **And so we hit the 20** **th** **Chapter, thanks to everyone who reads the chapters its great to see the amount of views each month. It took some time but we hit another milestone and hopefully we'll hit another one soon!**

 **Hopefully you all enjoy the chapter even though it won't be very action heavy.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.**

 **Enter Fairy Tail's Second Saint**

Natsu and Makarov had arrived in Era to see the Council building in ruins.

"Are they really sure they wanna get down to business right now, this isn't exactly the best place for it."

"Hmm I heard that the explosion caused some serious damage but this is more than I expected, I'm surprised Yajima got out in time."

The two stood at the gates to the destroyed Council building as a frog ran over to speak with them.

"Ah Saint Makarov we've been awaiting your arrival, I see you brought the candidate for one of the open positions with you as well. Excellent, please follow me."

Natsu and Makarov followed the messenger frog as he directed them into the Rune Knight headquarters which had sustained far less damage.

They reached a large door where a tall muscular man was standing.

"Natsu I ask that you remain here, Saint Makarov you must assemble with the remaining Wizard Saints."

"Of course, good luck in there Natsu," Makarov said as he walked off with the messenger frog.

"So you're the famous Salamander, I've been wanting to meet with you."

Natsu turned around to see the man walking over to him.

"By the looks of it this will be nothing more than a formality, it's my understanding that we are already inducted into the Wizard Saints."

"Is that right, well guess I shouldn't have expected anything less from the reformed Magic Council, they probably want to get things back in order as soon as they can."

"Indeed, when I heard that I was chosen for the position of Wizard Saint I must say I was quite surprised. Oh where are my manners my name is Jura Neekis."

"Natsu Dragneel what's up," Natsu said with a grin.

"It's good to see someone strong for a change; I heard you're the one who removed the previous two Wizard Saints from their positions, no easy feat to be sure."

"Well to be honest it just kind of turned out that way. You know I can tell your pretty strong too Jura we should fight sometime."

"I agree though I've heard rumours that we might be getting sent on a mission so that may have to wait."

"A mission, great and here I thought I'd finally get an afternoon off."

"I don't think it's related to the Council, this is something that our Guild Masters are apparently discussing."

"Hmm is that right, guess that's fine then. So what guild are you in?"

"I'm from the guild Lamia Scale, everyone knows about you being in Fairy Tail."

"Didn't think I was famous I've been gone a long time after all."

"You'd be surprised how quickly word of your actions has spread within the guilds."

"Guess that can't be helped, as long as they don't harass me then I'm fine with it."

The two began to laugh when the doors opened and a messenger frog walked through.

"Natsu Dragneel and Jura Neekis please come with me."

The two nodded and made their way forward into a courtroom. Natsu looked to the left to see the Wizard Saints seated by their rank, his eyes locked with the person at the end of the group.

"So that guys meant to be the strongest huh, interesting," Natsu thought to himself as he continued to walk until the two were standing on a podium.

The new Council were seated at the front of the room as the room fell silent.

"This meeting will now commence, would the Council please begin."

The Council Member in the centre stood and took the centre podium and began to speak.

"The meeting regarding the induction of two new Wizard Saints into the order will now commence. We have with us today to bear witness to the induction all current standing Wizard Saints that remain within the order presently as well as the newly reformed Magic Council. We also have with us a representative of the Royal Family Defence Minister Darton."

"Can we hurry this up, many of us have more important things to do than listen to your grand speech Councilman."

"As usual you are out of line; please try to hold your tongue for the duration of this meeting. You might be the number one ranked Wizard Saint but you still must adhere to basic courtesy like the rest of us God Serena."

"All I'm saying is that this is a waste of time, why do you need all of us here?"

"Calm down young man, we all have better things to do than listen to that idiot. I want to get back to my garden, it's at a crucial stage in its development however I'm sure there must be a good reason for us all being dragged here."

"Did you just tell me what to do you old geezer, remember your only rank three Warrod, know your place."

"Silence!"

The room fell silent and God Serena chuckled to himself as the meeting continued.

"Anyway I suppose we'll skip the formalities, Natsu and Jura you are here today to be inducted within the ranks of the Wizard Saints. Do you have any objections to being inducted, if so please speak now."

The two remained silent as the Council Member spoke up again.

"Very well it is with great pleasure that I induct both of you into the Wizard Saints."

"Great can we all go now," God Serena said as he began to get up.

"No now sit back down, we have business to discuss. Natsu and Jura since you are the newest members you will start off at the bottom of the Saints. Natsu you will be Wizard Saint rank nine due to your accomplishments and the fact that you beat the former sixth member Siegrain. Jura you will take the tenth spot, we look forward to seeing the two of you progressing over the years."

"Can we go now?"

"Could you be quiet for five minutes Serena, is that too much to ask?"

"Fine then but this better be important."

"Now the two of you will need to retrieve your official Wizard Saint clothing and other effects after the meeting, for now please take your seats with the other members."

Natsu and Jura nodded as they went over and sat in their respective seats.

"Now that the positive business is out of the way we can move on to the matter at hand. It has been a widely known issue that the Dark Guilds are becoming far more organised. We need to come up with measures to combat them so that incidents like the previous don't reoccur."

Several hours went by as the Council and the Wizard Saints discussed the Dark Guilds as well as several other key topics until the meeting was finally adjourned, mainly due to God Serena's constant complaints.

Everyone left the meeting as Natsu and Jura were the last to leave; they met Makarov who was waiting outside for them.

"Let's agree that if we ever reach the top four we'll be friends rather than treat each other like crap."

"Agreed Natsu, being a Wizard Saint is all about setting the example so we should focus on fighting against things like Dark Guilds rather than each other."

"Well it seems that the two of you became fast friends eh."

"Ah Master Makarov it's good to finally meet you," Jura said as he shook Makarov's hand.

"Hmm I see some serious potential in you, please try to do better than your predecessor, both of you."

"Gramps relax we know the deal, I noticed you're in a pretty high spot in the Saints."

"Indeed rank six is nothing to scoff at, you must be incredibly powerful."

"Yes well there's more to being a Wizard Saint than raw power, anyway I'm here to take the both of you to receive your new Wizard Saint equipment."

"My apologies shall we go."

"Don't apologise to him you'll inflate his ego."

"You're lucky we're here brat," Makarov sighed as the three made their way to the Wizard Saint armory.

After five minutes of walking Makarov stopped in front of a door and held up his hand. A flash appeared on the door as it opened.

"Some type of magic sensor gramps?"

"Not quite, it's linked to this ring I'm wearing. All Wizard Saints receive one of these rings when they join."

"What else do we get?"

"Well I'll show you, over here is where your official Wizard Saint clothing will be made. Use this panel to input how you want it to be made then step onto this platform. The platform will scan you and make the clothing for you over there at that dispenser."

"This is some fascinating technology I'm surprised that this isn't more globalised."

"Well Jura there are some things the Council seems to want to keep to themselves. Now which one of you want to go first?"

"I'll go I guess," Natsu said as he stepped forward.

"Remember, input the specifics of the clothing that you want into the panel before you step on the platform."

"Hmm let's have a look at what we can choose from. A leather coat huh with a fur collar, Erza would love that. If I have to wear this I want it to look cool though, maybe a black leather trench coat, the Wizard Saint emblem on the back. Whoa you can give these things hoods too that'd come in handy. For the pants there isn't much option so I'll just get the black pants with black leather shoes. Better make the lot fire proof too and there."

"You know the majority of the Wizard Saints have white right?"

"Where's the fun in that gramps, besides Erza will like the new clothes too. I don't know why but she seems to like the more badass look for me, just watch how cool it'll look on me."

Natsu walked onto the platform as it began to scan him. Once the lacrima was finished the clothes appeared in the dispenser.

After changing into his new clothes Makarov could only nod in approval.

"I guess that does look pretty good on you, it makes you look much older and more mature."

Natsu had his hands in his pockets as he looked at himself in the mirror.

"Yep Erza's gonna love this, I'm wearing this stuff back ok gramps."

"We're not done yet, over here is some more things you need. This here is the ring I spoke of earlier; you use it to access areas normally restricted to regular mages. And here's your official Wizard Saint Badge, don't lose it since they cost a fortune to make."

"Right will do gramps."

"Quite an interesting outfit choice there Natsu, the scarf makes the outfit stand out more."

"This is the only memento I have of my father Igneel so I keep it with me all the time."

"That's quite an interesting back story there, perhaps one day I can hear the full tale."

"Well I'm sure we'll get to know each other plenty over the years so yeah I'll tell you about Igneel sometime. I've gotta get back to Magnolia today though."

"Really what's the rush?"

"Well I've got a date today and now that I'm all dressed for the occasion I may as well be on time for once."

Jura could only laugh as Natsu began to walk out of the armory room.

"I'm looking forward to working with you Natsu; hope you don't mind a little friendly rivalry. After all I want to move up in the ranks myself and your first in line."

"I'd be disappointed if you didn't wanna try," Natsu said with a grin as he walked out.

 **/Fairy Tail Guild Hall/**

"What they're making the pyro a friggin Saint!"

"Of course they are Gray he has beaten two of them already so it's only right that he gets selected to be one."

"Gildarts would be thrilled to hear about this," Mira said with a grin as she framed the letter Natsu got from the Council.

"Is that really necessary Mira?"

"Of course it is Erza this is a big moment for everyone, Natsu will be the second Wizard Saint in our guild, even though the Master was the first one he got the title way before any of us were born."

"I suppose but do you have to frame the letter, wouldn't a photo of Natsu be way better?"

"Hm you have a good point Erza maybe if I take a photo of him holding the letter…."

"Why's the letter so damn important!"

The guild doors opened as several members looked over to see who it was and a silence soon enveloped the room.

Mira's face was priceless as the figure casually strolled towards the bar, even Gray was shocked.

"What's wrong guys," Erza asked as she turned around.

When Erza turned to face the figure who walked in a large blush appeared on her face.

"Hey guys I'm back."

"Holy shit he really did become a Wizard Saint I thought you guys were screwing with me!"

"Natsu you look so cool," Mira squealed as she jumped the counter to check out Natsu's new outfit.

"Oh this well it's alright I guess."

"Holy crap that's the Wizard Saint emblem on the back of his coat!"

Erza's mind was running a million miles a minute a she took in Natsu's new look.

"What do you think Erza," Natsu asked as she snapped back to reality.

"It's great," Erza blurted out as Mira began to laugh.

"I made sure to make it all fire proof too so I can fight in it. Anyway you wanna go get that bite to eat Erza?"

Erza was still trying to process what was happening as Mira began to nudge her.

"Hold on a minute Natsu I think you broke her, I don't think she was expecting you to come back looking like such a hunk."

Natsu blushed slightly in embarrassment.

"Do ya really have to put it like that Mira I mean come on…."

"Oi Natsu looking like a man's man!"

"That's the idea Elfman!"

"Never thought you were that strong Salamander, gotta say even I'm impressed."

"Wow even you're giving me praise I must be a master clothier."

Eventually the whole guild was surrounding Natsu bombarding him with questions as he tried to work his way back to Erza.

"Oi get out of the way, I don't have time for this crap now!"

Erza finally managed to get a grip and quickly carved a path to Natsu.

"All of you back off right now," Erza said in her usual commanding tone sending the members packing.

"Why can't they move when I tell them that," Natsu sighed as Erza dragged him outside.

"Sorry Natsu my thoughts were elsewhere, it seems that the meeting in Era went well."

"Yeah it went fine, as for your thoughts well I kind of expected that," Natsu said with a sly grin.

"I'll make you pay for that one later; you know I have a reputation to keep in the guild."

"Nothing wrong with having a little fun Erza. So how do you like the new look?"

"W-well I…."

"I'll take that as your seal of approval then, so let's go see what trouble we can start up huh."

"You don't have anything specific planned then?"

"Well I figured that you never plan things on a regular day off so we could just figure it out."

"Honestly Natsu you amaze me, then again you relax less than I do so I suppose it's to be expected. Honestly I'm not one for really taking breaks either and when I do there's really only one place I go."

"Really well that's a start then isn't it, where are we going?"

"Well there's this cake shop that I like going to whenever I have some spare time…."

"Of course I should've figured that'd be the case, well I was getting hungry anyway the food they offered at the meeting was crap anyway."

"Um Natsu I just want to ask before we go, are you allowed to walk around dressed as a Wizard Saint yet?"

"Of course I am I've got the ring and badge to prove it. Besides how many Wizard Saints do you see that look as cool as me?"

"Well you do look like quite the charmer in that I'll admit, clearly you thought about what I liked when you had it made though."

"Well you're the one who's gonna see it probably more than anyone else so the least I could do was have it tailored to suit your taste. Anyway I don't mind the look; it even comes with a cool hood too."

"Well I definitely appreciate that you thought about what I liked seeing you in, perhaps I should show you the outfit I was going to use for the Miss Fairy Tail Contest a little early."

Natsu blushed as Erza took his hand and led him down the steps.

"Come on Natsu, since you're a Wizard Saint we can splurge a little now."

"Oi what am I your personal bank?"

"Oh and here I thought that you wanted to go on a date, perhaps I was wrong…."

"You're really doing this now, and here I thought you knew me better."

The two smiled as they strolled down the steps and into the city.

 **/Magnolia/**

Natsu and Erza strolled throughout the city with smiles on their faces. They stopped to look at the various window displays and sales. Natsu began to notice eyes on him as he listened to the whispers of the citizens.

"That guy is he a…"

"A Wizard Saint look at the back of his coat."

"Did he come to visit Makarov, he's a Wizard Saint too. Maybe they had business."

"Hang on he's one of the new ones isn't he?"

"New ones wait is he…."

"That's Saint Dragneel I saw a broadcast from Era about him!"

"Did you say Dragneel, as in Natsu Dragneel?"

"He's one of the mages from Fairy Tail isn't he?"

"I don't know, if he is I haven't heard much about him."

The people continued to murmur amongst themselves as Erza began to lead him away.

"Come on Natsu let's go somewhere else."

Just as the two of them were about to walk away Natsu felt a tug on the edge of his coat. He turned around to see a young girl with a large smile on her face.

"All the grown ups are saying you're a real life Saint like the old man, is it true?"

Natsu leant down and gave the girl a pat on the head.

"Sure am though I'm pretty new, what's your name?"

"My names Rana mister Saint what's yours?"

"Natsu, I'm a Fairy Tail wizard," he replied with a grin as he stood back up.

"I'm terribly sorry Saint Dragneel for my daughter's actions," a woman said as she rushed over and began to bow to Natsu.

"Uh hey you don't need to bow or anything its fine, I don't really go along with all the formal stuff anyway. And you can just call me Natsu ok."

"Are you sure that's acceptable?"

"Maam I don't really buy in to the Lord nonsense, some of the higher ups might but you don't have to, that goes for all of you," Natsu said as he looked out to all the other people who had gathered around.

"Mister Natsu are you here to keep us all safe just like the old Saint?"

"Keep you all safe, there's a big friendly guild over there, they may be rowdy and go overboard in an argument the damage to the city can speak for itself. The important thing for you and everyone else to remember is that no matter what they'll be there for all of you if you need it, we're all one big family."

"A big family, why were you all fighting the other day then, a lot of the Fairy wizards got really hurt right, why would you fight if you are family?"

"Well sometimes family members fight; I suppose you could call it sibling rivalry. What happened yesterday was not right though; this town that we call home was damaged because of us. But you see Rana we might fight sometimes but that doesn't change how we feel about each other. Look over there, that man working on fixing that store is a Fairy Tail mage. He's out here helping to fix the mess we caused like so many others."

"I don't really get it Natsu?"

"If you grow up and find yourself in a guild like Fairy Tail you'll understand what I mean. I guess the best advice I can give you is go out there and learn what it means to be in a family like Fairy Tail, if you ever wanna join our guild then I'll be the first to welcome you in."

"Really I might do that when I'm older."

"That's enough Rana I'm sure that L- Natsu has more important things to do, he is with Erza Scarlet after all."

"Oh trust me maam this isn't a problem, Natsu and I are more than happy to speak with you."

"Your words are too kind Erza, when Fairy Tail was running around yesterday it had me quite concerned. But seeing the way that the two of you are willing to speak with such kindness and respect makes me believe that there must have been a good reason for those actions."

"Thanks you maam, it pained our guild to have infighting and I can assure you that had certain actions not taken place we could have had the Harvest Festival last night. On behalf of Fairy Tail I apologise to you all."

"Well he won over the people in a matter of minutes, honestly Natsu you amaze me sometimes," Erza thought to herself.

"Uh so I have somewhere I need to go everyone so I guess I'll see you all around."

"Of course Natsu, thank you for taking the time to speak with my daughter I'm sure she's overjoyed."

"I was happy to talk with her, you ever wanna chat again come on up to Fairy Tail sometime."

"Really I can thank you Natsu. Here you can have this."

Rana gave Natsu a single flower and walked off with her mother.

"Aww that's so cute Natsu," Erza said as she nudged him.

"Hmm that was interesting," Natsu said as he looked at the flower.

"You sure do have a way with people Natsu."

"Come on Erza I'm just being myself," Natsu replied as he put the flower in Erza's hair.

Erza began to blush furiously as Natsu flashed her his signature grin.

"W-wh-why'd you do that!"

"Hm well I thought it suited you, adds to the beauty. Now let's go get that cake."

"Natsu…"

The two made their way to the cake shop that Erza wanted to go to and went inside.

"Ah welcome how may I-."

The man at the counter's eyes widened when he saw Natsu.

"L-Lo…"

Natsu sighed as he shook his head.

"Please don't call me Saint or Lord it's already old, Natsu is fine."

"Oh of course, my apologies Natsu sir and Erza I'm grateful that you brought me another customer."

"Of course, can't afford to have you going out of business. Where would I get my cake from if you closed down?"

"Erza you alone could keep my business open with the amount you purchase. But enough of that what can I get for the two of you, well obviously strawberry for you Erza."

"Hm well I haven't really had any of these types of cake before, what's this one?"

"Ah this one is a caramel cake with macadamia."

"Hm well I guess I'll try that one this time."

"Of course I'll prepare them for the both of you."

"Uh how much will that be," Natsu asked as he began to pull out some money.

"Oh I couldn't possibly….."

"I can pay for us sir; we couldn't just take them without paying for them."

"Sir Natsu won't back down so take my advice and just take the money, besides I'd feel bad as well so please don't offer us anything for free if we haven't earned it."

"My apologies to you both, most Saints yourself and Master Makarov excluded would usually expect things to be given to them for free. It's not like I was trying to cause offense but it's just what we're used to."

"Hm well I may be a Wizard Saint now but don't lump me in with the others, they get paid but still expect free food when there's people who can't even get out of the gutter. Honestly those Saints need to pull their heads out of their asses."

"Your words for us regular civilians and those who are less fortunate are too kind. I'm glad that someone like you is a Wizard Saint, better than that fool Jose."

"Jose, an example of what not to become. Trust me I'm not interested in making plays for positions or further power, training will do me fine. It makes the cake that you buy taste that much sweeter."

"Natsu our cake is ready, sorry to interrupt but I am quite hungry."

"Oh sorry Erza my bad, here this should cover the cost for the cake."

"Thank you both for your business, please do enjoy and come back soon."

"Well I know Erza will be back, I'll be back if I enjoy this cake."

"I look forward to it, enjoy your day."

Natsu and Erza left the shop with smiles on their faces.

"You really get caught up I conversations don't you, it's not going to be like this all day is it?"

"Nah we'll go find a nice quiet spot and have relax."

 **/Magnolia Outskirts/**

After walking for some time the two decided to sit on a hill by a river as they began to eat their cake.

"This is good, you weren't lying the old man makes some good cake."

"Of course I wasn't lying, I've been going to that store since it opened you know."

"Is that so, you just happen to stumble on your love of strawberry cake when you went there too?"

"Naturally, this was actually a month after I arrived. I'd just gotten my first pay from a job and all the other kids were speaking about a new sweet shop that opened up, of course me being how I am I obviously went while no one else was there."

"I heard you were pretty shy back then; you'd never guess that now the way you practically brim with confidence."

"Yes well you know why I was like that now Natsu."

Natsu looked down at the ground before he began to speak.

"I'm sorry Erza I shouldn't have said that."

"No it's ok it's in the past, besides you told me what happened to Jellal so I can't hold him responsible either. If anyone is to blame it's either the dark mages who kidnapped all of us or whoever was behind the dark entity you told me about."

"Hm well moving on is fine but don't forget, if you do then it'll only come back to haunt you at the worst time."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well what I'm saying is don't forget what made you who you are, could you say you'd be here if it wasn't for your past. By forgetting what brought you to this point you could lose part of yourself."

"So what you're saying is I should keep the memories with me so I can keep moving forward and grow from them, not try and suppress them."

"Well trying to hide the memories from yourself will lead down a bad road, but enough of that how's your cake?"

"Tastes like….. strawberry."

Natsu and Erza began to laugh as they leant against each other.

"Natsu I'm glad that we could spend some time together."

"I'm glad I could spend my break with you too Erza, we've done nothing but life or death missions since I got back."

"Yes it is a shame but unfortunately that is how S Class mages operate, when the guild needs us we will be there to assist."

"Yeah I know it's just a pain, I spend years training and having my life constantly in danger to come back and nothing changed. Even now it's hard to completely relax, I guess that's a result of how I was trained though and I can't help but be thankful to Gildarts for it."

"What was training with Gildarts truly like, you can't have spent all you're training up on Kryden?"

"Well I'll put it to you this way, Gildarts is one of the harshest mentors I've ever been under. Remember Erza I was raised by a dragon so that's no small boast, training under Gildarts could really only be described as breaking yourself down and rebuilding yourself up as a stronger person."

"So hell on Earthland then?"

"Heh that's probably a light way to refer to it, have you ever subjected yourself to months of actual torture so you can withstand it if you're ever captured? One method he used to use was to use his Crash magic to shatter my bones, rebuild them and shatter them again. He'd do it over and over until I no longer cried. I still feel pain when I get hurt but I don't cry when I get hurt. I guess it's a sign of weakness though I don't think there's a torture that's worse than what Gildarts did, that was one method he had."

"Natsu that horrible how could he do that to you!"

"Erza you don't understand that's what it's like to be Gildarts, there's a reason why he gets called upon to do the jobs no one else wants. While it hurt me more than anything I've ever experienced in my life I'm grateful to him for it, if I ever get captured I can look the enemy in the face and give them a big smile."

"But Natsu your so strong who could possibly capture you?"

"Erza the Scarlione Empire isn't like Fiore, ordinary citizens could probably handle most of the job requests regular mages here get and that includes extermination requests. See there are dark mages in Scarlione too but they are much more hardened than the ones here, an example could be Valthiems leader. The reason why I was able to handle him was because in Scarlione dark mages often pull out blood magic and go out fighting rather than be captured. It's a different world over there, one that while harsh had a sort of charm to it."

"So your saying you'd voluntarily go back to that knowing full well that there are people there who could kill you?"

"Erza there are plenty of people in Fiore who could kill me I'm nowhere near invincible. I can fight on par with Gildarts but that's only at my full power, he may have told gramps otherwise but I know the truth. But that's fine with me, I'm sure when I'm an old grumpy bastard like him I'll be ten times stronger than he is now."

"Well that sure was an interesting little statement there kid, might have to start reminding you of your place. Can't have you getting all high and mighty just because you're a Wizard Saint now can we."

"Look at you Gildarts acting as if you were hidden, maybe if you didn't smell like booze I wouldn't have caught you over there."

Gildarts appeared across the river and made his way over to the two.

"Sorry for interrupting your precious alone time you two but Makarov wants to see the two of you at the guild."

"You just got back and he's already bossing you around huh?"

"Heh well I may or may not have accidently destroyed some construction materials on the way through when I got back so this may or may not be the beginning of my punishment. I see Laxus finally made his move, got kicked out for it too."

"Yeah it's a shame really but Laxus went too far, having all the girls in Fairy Tail including Erza turned to stone and even threatening to use the Thunder Palace on the citizens, takes me back to Scarlione tactics."

"Yeah well in any case the old man looked serious about this so you two will wanna get a move on."

"Yeah we'll get there, how'd your job go?"

"Simple translation job probably didn't need to be S Class but gramps said it was a royal artefact so they needed a good mage for the job."

"Should've passed then clearly you're not suited for it."

"Easy now Saint, you can either walk back with your girlfriend or I could send you over there with my fist."

"Yeah yeah I get the message we'll head out when Erza's ready."

"Honestly the two of you are hopeless," Erza sighed as the three began to walk back towards the guild.

 **/Fairy Tail Guild Hall/**

The trio arrived in the hall only to have all the members swarm Natsu again.

"Can you brats knock it off for five seconds," Makarov yelled as he jumped down to the first level and sat at the bar.

"Seriously all of you scram the Master needs us," Erza said as everyone bolted back to where they came from.

"Right thank you Erza now let's cut to the chase I have an off the record mission for the two of you, Natsu you probably have an idea what this is about."

"The Oracion Seis I'm guessing?"

"Indeed my boy, I've spoken with the masters of three other guilds and are conducting a joint operation to stop them."

"Master are you sure this is wise, isn't it against the laws of the Magic Council to engage in combat with a Dark Guild without their direct permission much less one of the three leaders of the Bharam Alliance?"

"Well you are correct Erza it is technically against the rules of the Council however what they don't know won't hurt them, besides will they really be in a position to complain if one of the three pivotal guilds holding them together is removed from the picture?"

"Erza it'll be fine, besides who's gonna argue with two Wizard Saints?"

"Make that three Natsu," Makarov said with a sly grin.

"Ah so Lamia Scale is in on this then, so who else do we have coming for the party?"

"Well there will be four guilds in this alliance. Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus and Cait Shelter."

"Cait Shelter I've never heard of them before."

"Well my boy you have been gone for a long time and…."

"Ok gramps I get it so I'm guessing you want the two of us to go represent Fairy Tail?"

"Well I was thinking about sending all of Team Natsu over, I know I said that all of you were to remain in Magnolia but this is more important. I know you will probably miss the Harvest Festival but you know what the Oracion Seis are up to."

"Alright well have you spoken to Eliza and Gray?"

"They're already waiting for the two of you at your house; you need to head out immediately."

"Well at least I got an afternoon off right," Natsu said as he smiled at Erza.

"That was so lame Natsu," Gildarts said as Natsu punched him over the back of the head.

"We're heading out now gramps see you in a week or so."

"Good luck to the both of you, try not to die."

Natsu just waved as the two left the guild hall.

 **/Natsu and Erza's House/**

"About time the two of you got here," Gray said as the door opened and Natsu and Erza walked through.

"It seems we got out of the old man's punishment then."

"Honestly you seemed almost worried about having to fix your own mess there Eliza."

"I'm a God Natsu why should I have to do that?"

"Alright look we don't have time for this now we can argue on the train. We're moving out once Erza and I grab some stuff."

"Where are we heading then O mighty Wizard Saint?"

"Well Gray you can lay on the tracks while the rest of us head to one of Blue Pegasus' guild halls, there we meet up with mages from other guilds."

"Well this sounds fun though there's gonna be a few monsters from the other guilds there."

"Well we head out in five minutes; this is gonna be another life or death fight so make sure your ready."

The group finished making preparations and began to make their way to the Magnolia station.

 **Chapter 20 finally done. I know this chapter was all exposition but remember what's coming up. Hopefully you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	21. Dragon And God Combine

**Hi guys Azza here.**

 **Just want to let you all know that this chapter in terms of what's going on will go from 0-100 real quick so I'm just going to say it now, purely intentional. Enjoy.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.**

 **Dragon And God Combine**

 **/Blue Pegasus Guild/**

"Is this the place?"

"According to the directions gramps gave us this must be the Blue Pegasus guild, besides if I had to take a guess I'd pick this place as their guild its high class."

The group had finally arrived at the supposed meeting place for the alliance meant to take on the Oracion Seis however something seemed off.

"Seems we must be early, guess we just make ourselves comfortable."

"Hold on Gray if what I've heard about Blue Pegasus is true they're here alright. Service with a smile if I remember correctly."

"The Saint lets of a most potent parfum don't you agree men."

"Definitely, to think that someone of such class would arrive in our lowly guild."

Erza had frozen solid and had a disturbed look on her face.

"Hey Erza what's wrong, you know these guys."

"Fear not dearest Saint my honey is simply reminiscing on the time we spent together and-."

Natsu was already behind the group before they had even revealed themselves, a fierce look in his eyes.

"Here's a little advice, when a woman is shivering just by hearing you speak then she clearly doesn't want anything to do with you. Also saying that she's your honey in front of me probably isn't in your best interests, you can head on down now."

Natsu reappeared behind Erza and gave her a reassuring smile before the four mages who were previously hidden came out slowly.

"Natsu dear I'm impressed, not even ten minutes in and the first guild is already terrified of you."

"Eliza I thought I told you to cut the dear thing out, honestly you look young enough to be our age stop creeping me out."

"Eugh I knew it was that creep, Ichiya of Blue Pegasus," Erza said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Ichiya huh, well who might the rest of you be then?"

"W-well we're the Blue Pegasus Trimens, my names Hibiki."

"I'm Eve and who might you be princess," Eve said as he appeared behind Eliza.

"Dear you're literally a thousand years from being worth my time."

"Here I got you this, it's not like I like you or anything. Names Ren by the way."

"Honestly you are quite repulsive to say the least."

Natsu began to laugh however everyone stopped when they felt a large magical presence outside.

"Well I was hoping Makarov would send you Natsu, seems we'll be getting acquainted on the battlefield much sooner than expected."

"Well well if it isn't the Wizard Saint Jura, how's it going."

"Well I'd like to say great but we have a pretty tough job ahead of us so I might be inclined to say not so good."

"Well the parfum in this room just increased quite quickly, two Saints with us on this mission. You must be Lamia Scale I presume?"

"Naturally, I come bearing familiar faces it seems."

"Familiar faces what the hell are you doing here Lyon!"

"Honestly Gray mouthing off as usual, perhaps you should go back to your guild since we only need the strong here."

"What was that you wanna come over here and say that ya bastard!"

"Silence," Erza yelled as everyone but Natsu and Jura fell silent.

"So now we wait for the representatives of Cait Shelter."

"You know much about Cait Shelter Jura, I haven't been back long enough to know much about them."

"Unfortunately Natsu I probably know about as much as you do, from what I heard they're only sending one person though."

"One person, I'm getting fired up now. They must be really strong considering our guilds sent us as well as others."

"Indeed, I have been feeling a growing power for a fair time now."

"Seems like they'll be here any-."

Natsu stopped mid sentence as the door opened and a girl walked through.

"I'm sorry for being late everyo-."

The girl stopped mid sentence as she fell flat on her face.

"A young girl," Jura said under his breath as Natsu appeared next to her.

"You're not late in fact your just in time," Natsu said as he extended his hand for her.

"Oh I-I'm sorry for causing so much trouble."

"Trouble what are you talking about you just got here what'd you do?"

"W-well I fell over and…"

"Honestly child what have I told you about speaking to strangers you never know who-. Oh my apologies you're a Wizard Saint I should have realised sooner."

"In any event now that everyone is here we can get started, there isn't too much to cover aside from the members themselves and what their goal is."

"Here let me help you up er what's your name?"

"W-Wendy sir nice to meet you."

"Hi I'm Natsu how's it going," he said with a grin.

"Is that how Wizard Saints speak these days, and for your information my name is Carla now would you stop staring at me."

"Sorry it's just I have a buddy back home called Happy who looks like you only he's blue."

"N-Natsu can I ask you something?"

"Sure what's up Wendy?"

"You smell familiar why is that?"

"Ah so you noticed it too then, I can tell you're not as experienced with using your nose as I am but would it be right to assume that you're a Dragon Slayer?"

"How could you tell just from scent alone unless…."

"Bingo I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer, well to be technical there's other things attatched to that but we'll keep it short. What type of Dragon Slayer are you?"

"W-well I use Sky Dragon Slayer magic, a lot of my spells revolve around healing and support magic though but I have a few offensive spells too."

"Ah so you're Dragon must have taught you in an all rounder type fashion so you could cover the basics of all types of Slayer magic. My Dragon Igneel focused all my training on combat so it wasn't until I trained hard enough I was able to learn how to heal with my flames."

"So you were raised by a Dragon too, do you know what happened to my…."

"Sorry this is the second time I've heard that question and I told the last guy the same thing got no idea. But don't give up hope Wendy, keep looking for your Dragon and eventually you'll find them."

"Oh ok well I suppose it was worth asking anyway."

"Anyway that concludes the briefing now are there any questions before we head out?"

Natsu and Wendy looked at each other before looking over at the group with blank expressions.

"Honestly you call yourself one of the Ten Wizard Saints," Carla said in an annoyed tone.

"Relax you two I'll fill you in," Erza said as she made her way over to the two.

"Oh wow is that Miss Erza?"

"Yeah that's Erza alright; hey Erza seems you've got a fan."

Wendy began to blush as Erza knelt down and gave her a pat on the head.

"My god Natsu she's so adorable."

"Erza come on we've got a job to do you can fawn over Wendy later."

"Don't I get a say in this?"

"Child you threw yourself into this so now you deal with the consequences."

Natsu began to sniff the air as everyone began to leave.

"Erza go on ahead with Wendy I need to have a word with Jura."

Erza looked at Natsu's serious expression and nodded.

"Oi Jura I need a word with you in private," Natsu said as the two remained behind until everyone was out of earshot.

"What's the problem Natsu?"

"Well honestly I'd say it's more than just a problem, whatever plan you guys made just went out the window."

"What do you mean Natsu!"

"What I mean is theres one of the Oracion Seis are here listening."

"I see, well I'd be a fool to doubt the senses of a hardened Dragon Slayer, any idea where they are now?"

"They disappeared with the rest of the group so I'd say the Oracion Seis are planning to ambush us, it's up to us to trap them within their own trap."

"Ah I see, while using our own comrades who are currently unaware of the situation as a sort of bait we can strike as they do."

"Right let's get moving."

 **/Forest/**

"I wonder what's keeping Natsu and the other Saint?"

"Don't worry about them Wendy I'm sure they just had some important Wizard Saint stuff to talk about."

"No I think I know why Natsu and the other Saint stayed behind, there was on odd smell back at the hall. At first I didn't know what it was but now I'm certain it was bad."

"You smelt it, Wendy are you the same as Natsu?"

"Yes I'm a Sky Dragon Slayer," she replied as an explosion went off in front of them."

"Well well what do we have here a couple little legal guilds lost in our neck of the woods eh."

"Perhaps they could fetch a good price once we beat them?"

"All of you be quiet, let's make this quick."

"Make it quick, and here I was thinking we could have a little fun. But if you insist, Brain of the Oracion Seis!"

"What how did you know we'd be here!"

From behind the Oracion Seis Natsu and Jura appeared with grins plasted on their faces.

"I was wondering when the two of you were planning to strike Natsu, leaving me out of the loop like that," Eliza said as she stepped forward.

"Had to have someone of your power on that side now let's make this quick just as Brain here wants."

"You're the Salamander; I've been waiting for so long to finally hear your thoughts."

The man's grin quickly disappeared as he clutched his head in pain before dropping to his knees.

"What the fuck, your thoughts, what the hell happened to you!"

"That's my business Cobra, you like that little snippet of my life I'll gladly share more," Natsu said with a grin as the others including Jura looked shocked.

"Enough of this foolishness, if we combine our power you fools don't stand a chance!"

"Everyone stay out of this, leave it to me Jura and Eliza."

"I'm not one to avoid a fight but I'd do as my boyfriend said, it's not that he doesn't want you all to back him up but it's so we don't get hurt if they go all out."

"B-b-boyfriend your dating Natsu," Wendy said as a blush appeared on her face.

"Honestly Wendy you're simply precious," Erza sighed as she picked her up and began to run.

"Is carrying her really necessary," Carla said as the ground began to shake.

"That answer your question, now all of you fall back!"

"Such overwhelming power, was he even trying against Deliora?"

"Lyon man this stumps me just as much as it does you," Gray sighed as everyone made some distance.

"The three of you intend to fight all of us alone, perhaps we underestimated the intelligence of you all," Brain sneered.

"Listen pal I should be back in Magnolia right now at a festival with Erza but no you bastards decide to pull your shit now, well I'm not playing around today."

The ground around Natsu began to crack as he began to power up even further, scales appearing on him as he entered Dragon Force.

"Well I may be one rank behind but I can't let him show me up now can I."

Jura placed his hands together and began to power up as well; the earth began to tremble as the two prepared for the coming fight.

"Ah now this is the type of fight I was waiting for, no point in holding my power back if the two of you aren't."

Once Eliza began to power up it was like an earthquake was happening as all the others watched the display in a mixture of awe and fear.

Wendy's focus was entirely on Natsu as she watched him enter the Dragon Force, normally such power would frighten her however it looked and felt oddly comforting. Maybe it was the fact that Natsu resembled a Dragon or the fact that this was power that she could potentially achieve. Either way she was fascinated by the display Natsu was putting on.

"Wendy are you ok," Erza asked concerned as she noticed her eyes locked onto Natsu.

"I-I'm fine it's just, I didn't realise a Dragon Slayer could be that strong."

"You're not scared of Natsu are you?"

"No I'm fine in fact I'm more surprised than anything."

Erza smiled before focusing her attention back to the trio who had been rushed by the Oracion Seis.

"Well time to see how you stack up eh Jura."

"Indeed let us see if you truly are as strong as the rumours say."

Natsu began fighting with Brain Cobra and Racer as they disappeared further into the forest, the only sign of them being the large explosions being generated by them.

"Figures he would take the Guild Master, very well I'll take the earth user and the girl."

The three quickly disappeared in a different direction leaving Eliza with the final member who was asleep on a carpet.

"Well now that's an interesting form of magic you have there dear, under normal circumstances you wouldn't be scratched. However, **War God's Armageddon Fist!** "

Throwing a punch that tore up the ground Eliza started the fight with the man as the attack was redirected back towards the others who began to panic.

"Ah its as I thought, your magic allows you to redirect attacks. But it seems your barrier was far from perfect."

A visible crack could be seen surrounding the man as he slowly opened his eyes.

"It seems ….. you are no ordinary opponent."

"Naturally."

 **/Forest Natsu's POV/**

"The infamous Natsu Dragneel, Tartaros and Grimoire would be delighted to know I'll have you disposed of soon."

"Well you're pretty cocky for someone who can't even land a punch and you why keep trying to read my thoughts you'll drive yourself insane doing that."

"It's how I fight idiot; I use the thoughts of my opponents to read their movements before they make them."

"Well look guys I'm not really in the mood to play around ok, I've dealt with plenty of bastards like you guys so I'll give you one chance, get out of here or I'll kick your asses."

"As if I'd retreat because of some punk! **Dark Capriccio!** "

Brain fired a large beam of darkness at Natsu who simply shattered it by holding out his right hand.

"Pathetic, **Fire Dragon King's Quaking Roar!** "

Firing his roar directly at the three Racer was easily able to avoid the attack while Brain and Cobra were forced to take the brunt of the attack.

"There's no escape for you buddy, **Fire Dragon King's Iron Fist!** "

Hitting Racer in the back of the head Natsu sent the man flying into the woods hitting every tree as he went.

"Such power no wonder Valthiem fell and Bluenote failed to defeat you on time. Ah so Racer is already out, you must hit pretty hard then."

Natsu watched as a line began to disappear on Brain.

"Better hope all of these don't disappear before you beat me or you'll experience true hell!"

Hell eh, you wanna know one of the parts everyone thinks awaits them in hell? The pits of hell I can give you right now, **Fire Dragon King's Inferno Wave!** "

Natsu outstretched both of his arms and released a searing blast of fire that turned everything it touched to ash.

Brain and Cobra barely managed to escape its path as it tore past them, Brain had a shocked look on his face as he turned to Cobra.

"Have you retrieved the girl?"

"Cubellios just picked her up," Cobra said with a grin.

"With the Sky Maiden we can bring him back, everything can proceed as planned."

"What, who did you take!"

"Looks like we angered the Dragon, we shouldn't be surprised though Dragons are quite rare these days after all."

Natsu's eyes widened as he realised who the two were talking about.

"Wendy!"

Natsu disappeared as Brain began to laugh.

"That kids something else man, we need to get him revived quickly before that punk comes back."

"Indeed Cobra his power is interesting for sure I wasn't expecting him to come at us like that or I would have asked you all to release the seals."

"Oi you cant be serious remember how hard he was to seal."

"That's irrelivent at this point, go gather the other Dark Guilds to hold off the others. We need to focus on the Saints and that other woman; also Erza Scarlet could be a problem now that we've removed the Sky Maiden from her."

"Oh don't worry about her Cubellios left her a little gift before she left," Cobra said with a sly grin.

 **/Forest Eliza's POV/**

"Nightmare magic, once again dear that won't work against me although it was a good try."

"I sense something otherworldly about you, your no ordinary woman to be sure."

"I would love to converse with you longer but my darling daughter has been barking in my ear since she woke up and I need to devote more of my time to her."

"Looking down upon our guild will only lead to the deaths of all those who followed the foolish Saints here."

"Honestly I'm not really inclined to feel fear from any of you, go ahead have a free hit. Your attacks mean nothing to me and let me tell you if I can shrug off your attacks the two Saints as you call them can easily do the same. Perhaps a career change is in order dear."

Midnight swiped his hand left and cut Eliza in half horizontally.

"Perhaps you should back up the trash you talk next time."

"Is that so then perhaps you should actually follow up your attacks to ensure your target is defeated or even fazed. Honestly most of you fools would die if you stepped on a real battlefield."

"How are you not dead I cut you clean in two!"

"That's what I relish about the battle the most, the fear the enemy feels once they realise they're outclassed. You are a strong mage I'll give you that in fact out of your little group you're probably second to the Master himself. Unfortunately you drew the wrong opponent, well let's be honest you all did."

"Your all fools, you're all busy playing hero but don't realise you're walking clean into a trap, you might defeat me but its meaningless Nirvana will be revived."

"I assume you're happy to be defeated due to the binds on that man that are linked to all of you sorry to say but I already know about that. Let's see how much fun we can have today dear, Natsu could probably handle that mans hidden form so don't think I'm worried in the slightest.

"Heh looking down on us like this, once you realise the trap it'll be too late."

"A traps only effective when it catches its victims unaware, last I checked I am fully aware of the situation."

"Now's not the time to be trading words with you, Brain needs me so I'll be seeing you."

Midnight turned invisible as Eliza began to laugh.

"Once again dear you don't understand the gravity of the situation; you were beaten the moment I was chosen as your opponent."

Eliza summoned an Ebony Blade as she began to walk forward slowly.

" **War God's Slicing Winds!** "

Swinging the sword from left to right the winds began to pick up until they began to cut everything before it. In no time at all Midnight was visible again being forced to remove his invisibility in order to reflect the attacks.

"You aren't going anywhere I'm afraid dear."

"You'd fit in with Tartaros they love freaks like you."

"Sorry dear I'm already in one of these guilds and this one gives me plenty of amusement."

"Amusement, you're a real bitch you know that."

"Well your charming aren't you." Summoning an Ebony Javelin she looked at Midnight with a sly grin.

" **War God's Shattering Impact!** "

The javelin was thrown with so much power behind hit that Midnight's magic couldn't reflet it and it pierced through his shoulder, pinning him to a tree.

"Well you're definitely an annoying one," Midnight growled as he looked at the javelin sticking out of his shoulder.

"Well you called me such an offensive name I had no choice but to teach you a lesson."

"You win I already knew I stood no chance, remember what's coming though. You won't be able to stop it even with your power hehe."

Eliza began to walk away as Midnight slumped to the ground.

"Why can't there be more strong opponents like Natsu around."

"MOTHER!"

"Your yelling is becoming too loud even for me Elise what do you want."

"I'm fine now so let me back into my body!"

"I told you why I'm not letting you back in yet it's for your own good."

"You don't know that will happen if I take over so just let me take control, if it does you can force me out again cant you?"

"Hm well I could dear but I told you I didn't like doing that so I'd rather not."

"But I'm giving you my permission this time, please everyone's having such fun while I've been stuck in here for ages."

"Did you know that Natsu become one of those Wizard Saints while you were out."

"WHAT HOW LONG HAVE I BEEN OUT, LET ME TAKE OVER THIS IS CRAZY!"

"Alright once I take us back to Erza and the others I'll let you take control how does that sound?"

"Hold on you said that if I come back unprepared I could flip out so shouldn't we do that away from them?"

"True I suppose I'll stop and we can do it here."

"I'll be fine mother if I can harass you for three days straight I should be mentally stable."

"You know not to use that form again until we can improve it further right Elise?"

"Yes mother I understand besides you already took out that Midnight guy and Natsu is fighting the leader so I shouldn't need to use it."

"As long as you understand Elise."

 **/Forest Natsu's POV/**

Natsu raced through the forest using his abilities to their fullest in order to hit his top speed. Arriving at the area where Erza and Wendy were previously he began to sniff the air for a scent.

"Damn the scents converge here, better find Erza first to make sure she's ok."

Natsu began to follow Erza's scent until he came across her, his eyes filled with shock as he saw her writhing on the ground in pain.

"Erza!"

"N-Natsu they took her…. the snake…. save Wendy she's just a young girl."

"My healing magic isn't strong enough to heal this, but Wendy's might be. But I can't just leave you here Erza, where's Gray?"

"Enemy came through….. he was really fast…. Gray and Lyon were holding him off."

"Damn I thought that guy was done after I got him, what should I do I can't just leave you behind Erza not in this state."

"Natsu listen…. save Wendy, don't let her end up the same as me."

Natsu was surprised at Erza's statement as she fell unconscious. Sensing someone coming Natsu prepared to fight before he sighed in relief.

"Well I was expecting Eliza but I'm glad to see you, it's been awhile."

"Well it's a shame we aren't able to catch up, what's wrong with Erza she looks really sick?"

"She got bitten by a snake; my magic can't cleanse the poison from her body. Elise I'm glad you're here though can you look after Erza for me so I can go and get this girl who can help?"

"Sure Natsu is there anything I need to do for her?"

"Nothing more than I've already done, if anyone tries to attack her while I'm gone though feel free to kill them."

"Oh um ok Natsu."

"That look in his eyes dear, that is the look of someone who is going to raise hell," Eliza said with a hint of laughter in her voice.

"I have Wendy's scent so it shouldn't take me too long, Gray might be back soon too so fill him in if he gets beck before me," Natsu said before he disappeared into the forest.

"Mother can you keep an eye on him I'm worried he might go too far."

"If that's what my darling daughter wishes then who am I to say no, you won't hear from me for a bit dear but I'll be back soon."

"Of course mother, don't let him kill anyone it's not his way."

"I know dear though stopping him would be another matter entirely."

"You know he would be thankful later on mother now go I'll be fine."

"Honestly Elise you'll nag my ear off one day," Eliza said as her presence disappeared from Elise.

"Well this feels strange, it feels like there's a void inside me. I suppose mother has been there constantly for years so it's no wonder it feels odd."

 **/Forest Natsu and Eliza's POV/**

As Natsu continued to sprint through the forest a voice began to speak to him.

"My you would make a rather dashing God of War you know."

"Not now Eliza I'm a bit busy."

"Dear I'm here to help you find the girl, besides you might find this handy."

"Hey wait what are you-."

Natsu's vision began to change as he suddenly saw himself from above and the scent he was following as a trail.

"What the hell did you do?"

"This is how Elise always manages to get around so quickly, it never hurts to have a different perspective on things. Look there the girl is over in that cave, you can tell by the line that leads towards her. Also see the red signatures those are hostiles, anyone who is hostile will come up like that."

"Uh huh so what does that gray signature mean then?"

"Well it appears they've already killed someone, the deceased appear as grey."

"Why are you doing this for me?"

"Well Natsu let's just say I too don't want to see Erza die, also I get to see you in action firsthand this time so it's a treat for me. Just remember no killing dear or Elise will be upset."

"Ah so Elise was worried about me going on a rampage, well I am still considering it but when you put it like that I guess I shouldn't."

"Also while I'm here you might feel your magic reserves increasing, that's an effect I seem to have when I merge with someone although I don't really see a downside."

"Next thing you know I'll be a God Slayer."

"Perhaps when Elise no longer has anything to learn from me I'd consider it, after all I don't really have the effort level to train multiple students and knowing you I'd be getting hard pressed for training."

"Relax I was kidding, maybe one day I'd learn from you but as it stands now I'm way too busy to start learning another style of fighting."

"I agree dear it has been nonstop for you, ah we're here."

Natsu stopped just outside the cave as he peered in, his eyes widening in shock.

"Well now that certainly wasn't what I was expecting," Eliza said as Natsu entered the cave.

"Oh it looks like you finally found us then; we no longer have need of the girl so you can have her. We now have one who will open the way to power, Jellal lead us to Nirvana!"

The eyes of the previously deceased Jellal opened as he exited the coffin he was placed in.

"Who …. am I?"

"He's lost his memories, I don't know if that's good or bad for us at this point though."

"Ah I see what's happened here, they used little Wendy's unique ability to revive Jellal here. However due to the injuries sustained in his previous battle with you and the ensuing explosion of the tower his mind has been shattered."

"But Eliza how could a girl her age actually revive someone I've never heard of such a spell?"

"It's a spell unique to her Sky Dragon Slaying repertoire Natsu, the Sky Dragon Grandina knows her stuff that's for certain."

"Yeah well if that Brain guy's got control of Jellal things are about to get a lot worse, with Wendy here I'm gonna have heaps of trouble fending the two of them off."

"Jellal you must assist me in resurrecting Nirvana, that is what we were doing before this man came and hurt you. We tried everything to get you back but it seems your mind is still clouded."

"That man …. is my enemy?"

"Shit he's done it now."

"Best get ready dear this is about to get dangerous."

"Wendy use your nose to find the others, follow my scent back to them, there's no time to stand around these guys are dangerous!"

"I-I'm sorry Natsu he didn't give me a choice!"

"It's ok Wendy Erza told me what happened but I need you to be brave right now and go find her, she's dying Wendy and only your healing magic can save her! I'll hold these guys off so you can get back but promise me you'll hurry!"

"I-I'll do my best," Wendy said as she began to sprint out of the cave.

"That child has some real potential," Eliza said as Wendy left.

"Yeah she's a little shy and a bit timid but if she can outgrow that she'll be a force to be reckoned with."

"Hey Salamander what's with you, when I read you there's another voice?"

"Shit Cobra's here too, well I guess beating on him is good enough revenge for the snake. Three on one eh this isn't gonna be fun. You know I barely beat Jellal in a one on one before right."

"Natsu you realise that your stronger now than you were then, besides I can provide you with magic reserves so you can fight harder. To pay me back I have a little favour I want to ask later."

"Of course there's a catch, well it can't be that bad so why not."

"You shouldn't have come here alone Saint," Brain said with a grin.

"I won't let you hurt my friends," Jellal said as he began to power up.

"He just had to have amnesia didn't he," Natsu sighed.

Everyone began to power up as the cave quickly collapsed. Four figures shot out from the rubble as they began to clash.

"Wow Dragon Force has never felt this easy to use before."

"Focus Natsu," Eliza said as Jellal punched Natsu in the face.

" **Fire Dragon King's Quaking Roar!** "

" **Poison Dragon's Roar** "

" **Dark Capriccio!** "

Natsu's attack clashed with Brain and Cobra's attacks however Natsu's attack quickly broke through.

" **Fire Dragon King's Quaking Iron Fist!** "

Hitting Jellal in the chest he sent him flying into a nearby cliff as Brain appeared behind him and the two began to exchange a series of punches.

"Give up Dragneel you stand no chance!"

"Piss off Brain as if I'd let you all go knowing what your planning!"

Cobra appeared behind Natsu and threw a punch covered in poison at the back of his head. Before it made contact Natsu ducked and it narrowly missed Brain who jumped several meters back.

"And as for you this is what I'm gonna do to that damn snake if I catch it, **Fire Dragon King's Quaking Talon!** "

Kicking Cobra in the face he was sent flying as Natsu re engaged Brain once again.

"Just die you fool, do you really think you stand a chance against the Bharam Alliance!"

"I'll take my chances old man, **Fire Dragon King's Reverberating Iron Fist!** "

Natsu hit Brain in the jaw as Jellal reappeared in a flash.

" **Meteor!** "

"Seriously, he doesn't remember me but he remembers how to fight what type of crap is that!"

"Perhaps its instinct, either way we're doing well so far although I have noticed that more of the lines on that Brain fellow have disappeared as we have been fighting."

"Any idea what that means?"

"From what I understand if they all disappear Brain's true power will be unleashed, I was told this by the member I defeated earlier."

"So in other words we need to hurry this up then, easier said than done. If it was just one it'd be easy but Jellal and Brain together are proving to be a real problem. If we can remove Cobra from the fight I wouldn't be at risk of being poisoned but I can't let any of them out of my sight until I'm sure Wendy got away."

"So my advice is stall for time and retreat then, there's no point in drawing out the fight if we don't need to. Normally I wouldn't suggest this and we most likely would win a drawn out engagement but there are still other members of the Oracion Seis in the area and Wendy may encounter them."

"Damn it's hard enough fighting Jellal when he's using Meteor but having to worry about Wendy on top of that's making this a lot harder. Hold on I smell something."

"Oh dear this battle just turned in their favour."

Hundreds of mages began to appear from the forest and began launching all kinds of spells at Natsu.

"What the fuck where the hell did they come from!"

"It seems they came prepared for any interference, I'd wager this isn't their full force though. Natsu we have two options here, we can either run now or we can try something extremely risky and hope it works."

"Well running is out of the question so what's your idea?"

"We temporarily combine our power together and hope it doesn't backfire on us, if it does we could both perish."

"Well you don't seem too concerned with doing it, more importantly why are you suggesting it. I'm surprised you're helping me as much as you are."

"Well to be honest I've come to respect you Natsu, I suppose the human term for it is that I consider you a friend."

"Friends huh well I wasn't really expecting that but I'm glad you wanna be my friend, how about we mark our friendship by beating the crap out of these guys."

"Of course Natsu, remember this will only be temporary and you won't have this power once this is over."

"If it doesn't backfire on us you mean."

"Well if it doesn't then we have a new strategy for the future if we come across similar situations and if it does, well I'll bring you over to my realm and we can hang out."

"You sound less and less like a mother and more like someone my age Eliza."

"Maybe you and the others are starting to rub off on me."

"Does that work for a God?"

"Who knows, now let's do this."

"Right so how does this work exactly?"

"This might feel awkward but I'm dividing control of your body between us, keep using your half to fight off enemies and I'll use my half. Next I'll begin pouring my power into you."

Before Natsu had a chance to say anything he was engulfed in a golden light. Every mage in the area took a step back as Natsu rose into the air before the blinding light disappeared.

Once the light disappeared Natsu was standing in the centre of all the hostile dark mages, his Wizard Saint outfit now had Ebony Plating on it and he had two Ebony swords in his hands.

"What is this is this how Elise felt when she was up against Ikaruga?"

"It seems the merge was a success I knew it would work with you. You possess enough raw power, strength and untapped potential to pull this off. And to answer your question no this isn't the same."

"So what exactly am I then?"

"Hm well this hasn't happened in at least eight hundred years if I remember correctly, to put it in simple terms we have broken the rule that prevents a God from walking the mortal realm."

"Wait so I'm a God now so I can do anything then?"

"No in fact as we are now we can still die, you see we are a sort of hybrid I suppose you could call it, half human half God."

"But isn't Elise's new form a demigod state, isn't that what a half human half God is?"

"Elise's form isn't a demigod state; she's nowhere near that stage yet. No we are the true form of a demigod as it stands. We are still mortal and can still be killed, just saying that actually makes me feel fear. But I was interested to see if this would work from the moment Elise told me to go with you and here we are."

"So what makes me better to how I was before then if I can still die?"

"Well our spells have now combined to create a whole new type of magic; I like to call it Dragon God magic. It contains all of our combined powers spells and abilities including your Crash magic so we shouldn't have too much trouble dealing with these fools."

"This seems a bit excessive Eliza, do we really need this much power for a bunch of random mages?"

"Natsu do you see an end to them because I don't, besides we can practice on them," she said with a small giggle.

"Well I guess since your offering to do this again practicing while we have the chance is a good idea. But I just have one more question, while we were transforming where did Brain, Jellal and Cobra go?"

Eliza was silent for a moment before Natsu sighed in annoyance.

"Fine we'll get rid of these guys now, as I was before some of these guys combined could have equalled at least Brain's level so we should do everyone a favour and take them down now."

"Now remember Natsu we aren't used to this power yet so no Crash magic on your attacks, keep up your Crash Barrier for defence only."

"Fine fine now let's test these arms of yours out," Natsu said as he began to walk towards the dark guild members.

"Oi you done talking to yourself!"

"Yeah we ain't here for a lightshow!"

"You guys get one chance to surrender," Natsu said as he raised the swords into a cross.

"As if we'd surrender, there's one of you and over one thousand of us! The Alliance would have us killed if we ran away at those odds not that we'd need to since your clearly stupid for facing the Alliance in the first place!"

"Natsu it seems they don't wish to surrender."

"Well you all had your chance, hope they have one thousand hospital beds back where you came from."

The Ebony swords Natsu was holding lit on fire as he dashed towards the large group of enemies.

" **Fire Dragon God's Armageddon Flameblade!** "

Natsu began to tear through the dark guild members as he cut them down one by one with precision.

"My swordsmanship would probably never be this good."

"And my fire would never be that potent, an excellent combination. Let's try melee next."

The Ebony blades disappeared as Natsu jumped into another group of mages and began easily dispatching them as they came.

"This is a whole new level Eliza this is crazy!"

"This Natsu is the power of a god."

Natsu was easily overwhelming the dark mages as Brain watched on from the distance in pure shock.

"We need to move quickly you two, the time to summon Nirvana is now or never. I don't know what that man did but he has become something else."

The three quickly disappeared into the forest leaving the ordinary mages to their fate at the hands of Natsu.

"Natsu we need to hurry, the other members could be attacking Wendy as we speak."

Natsu quickly realised that Eliza was right and began quickly knocking all the other mages out.

"Damn there's a lot of them even with my current reflexes I can still get hit at least a few times."

"Your still adjusting it seems, to be expected of course. If you were able to grasp this power that fast you'd be better off as a God."

"Right well lets try and finish these guys up quickly," Natsu said as he rushed another group.

 **/Forest Wendy's POV/**

Wendy had been running almost nonstop for the last twenty minutes. Fearful that the man who had come to save her might be in danger she shook her head of those thoughts and continued running.

"He'll be fine after all he looked strong. I need to find Miss Erza!"

Wendy couldn't help but feel worried though, the sudden shift in the wind told her of an unnatural occurrence, one that she didn't know what to make of.

Arriving back at the area where she last saw Erza she was shocked to see Erza unconscious and another woman standing guard over her.

"Um excuse me are you a friend of Natsu's," Wendy asked as the woman looked over at her.

"Are you the one who can heal Erza," the woman asked as Wendy nodded.

"Please do what you can; she's been getting worse since I got here. Oh my name is Elise by the way."

"My names Wendy pleased to meet you," she said as she began examining Erza's arm.

"Hey Wendy can I ask you something?"

"Ok," Wendy said as she began to apply healing magic to Erza.

"When you last saw Natsu did anything seem strange to you?"

"Well the last time I saw him he was fighting three people. The leader, the man with the snake and a guy called Jellal."

Elise's eyes shot open.

"Jellal are you sure that was his name!"

"Y-yes I'm positive that was him."

"How he should have been dead, Natsu barely defeated him back at the tower in a one on one fight so how could he fight him plus two more unless…. oh mother of course."

Wendy looked at the woman with confusion.

"It would take far too long to explain but don't worry Natsu's fine. Once Erza's awake we can get moving to them. Honestly mother you tell me not to do anything risky yet you pull a stunt as dangerous as that on someone who hasn't trained in the War God path."

Wendy finished healing Erza as the poison began to recede; Erza's eyes began to open as Wendy sighed in relief.

"W-Wendy and …. Elise is that you?"

Erza slowly sat up as she looked around.

"Oh boy are you going to be pissed at Natsu when you hear this Erza," Elise said with a sigh.

Before Erza could reply the ground began to shake as a giant pillar of energy erupted in the forest.

"What on Earthland is that!"

"That must be Nirvana Erza, mother told me about it before she left with Natsu."

"Left with Natsu, how does that work?"

"She essentially entered his being I suppose similar to how she does with me, she's helping him fight."

"For those two to have to team up it must be quite the opponent they're facing. By the way why would I be angry at Natsu?"

"Well it's not just Natsu you will be angry with but mother as well, they combined themselves for some reason."

"Combined themselves what does that mean?"

"Basically mother has the ability to fuse herself with someone she is currently connected with; the person becomes a demigod of sorts. However this is extremely dangerous and could have killed them both. Surprisingly it was successful and they are still currently fighting a large magical presence to the east, we should regroup with him as soon as we can."

"That idiot better have a good reason for doing that, I won't accept anything less than a final stand type situation for risking his life like that!"

"Um sorry Erza for leaving him but he made me come to heal you," Wendy stuttered as Erza sighed and gave her a pat on the head.

"It's not your fault Wendy, to be fair Natsu was probably right in sending you back anyway."

"He said that fighting the snake man, the master and Jellal at the same time would mean-."

Erza stared at Wendy in complete shock.

"Did you just say Jellal, guy with blue hair and has a weird tattoo near his eye?"

"Yes they forced me to revive him from death so they could use him to summon that big pillar of light over there, he's lost his memory though and the master tricked him into fighting Natsu."

"Elise you said I'd be mad but after hearing that I'm anything but, Jellal by himself is strong enough to fight Natsu so the fact he isn't dead means I owe Eliza one, unfortunately."

"Well that's a surprise normally you get mad at Natsu for pulling a life threatening stunt."

"Well this is an exception, which reminds me you're not off the hook yet either for the stunt you pulled back at the tower!"

"Hey wait a minute that was different!"

"Um shouldn't we go help Natsu?"

The two stopped arguing and sighed."

"Wendy's right we need to back Natsu up as quick as we can."

The three began to run back towards the last place Wendy had seen Natsu, unaware that a large scale battle was being fought.

 **As I said this chapter goes from 0-100 real quick. Now I know that there will be people who won't be fans of this but keep in mind it isn't permanent and Natsu won't have God Slayer powers or anything like that once it's over it's literally Elise lending him her power so he doesn't get overwhelmed which resulted in the new form.**

 **Also I know that there are other people there too but let's be honest would you prefer combat from the perspective of Natsu and Eliza or combat from the perspective of the Trimens or Lyon's friends. As for Jura well his fight in the actual arc was pretty lacklustre but it will be the same. Angel joined him though so you can expect he waste landed her. As for Gray well his fight with Racer really in my opinion isn't as important right now so that's why he isn't in this chapter combat wise.**

 **But by all means feel free to review and all that good stuff and I hope to see you all in the next chapter!**


	22. Nirvana

**Hi everyone I just want to give a shout out to GaiaDragonSlayer a Unison Raid thanks so much for saying that I've been trying to figure out how to explain the fusion between the two and that works perfectly. The merging of two types of magic, some can train their whole lives and never master it yet to some it comes naturally, brilliant! Thanks so much for the idea.**

 **Hopefully you all enjoy the chapter!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.**

 **Nirvana**

 **/Forest Natsu and Eliza's POV/**

"So they snuck off and activated Nirvana huh, honestly I wasn't expecting a giant beam."

"A giant beam it may be Natsu but can you feel the stream of magical power coming from it, because of the state we are in right now we have no chance of being affected but this beam appears to toy with peoples personalities."

"If that's the case then what's up with these guys?"

The dark guild members that Natsu was fighting had all dropped to their knees and were clutching their heads in pain.

"They are fighting against the change, notice how the stronger ones are able to shake off its effects while the weaklings have all but been converted."

"Well I guess that means people like Erza, Elise and Gray will be fine, I doubt Jura would succumb to it either. No my main worry is the others since I haven't seen or heard a single one of them since all this started."

"Indeed, I didn't want to maintain this form for an extended period of time but as it stands it may be our only hope of entering the beam and finding a way to stop it. Even you as you were would succumb to its effects if you aren't being shielded by the God Essence if you got too close."

"Yeah well we'll see how this pans out something's telling me this is just the start, the Oracion Seis seem sure that this is some sort of weapon, what good will it do them if it can't be moved."

"Come now Natsu don't jinx us, we should focus on removing this opposing force before we move forward so it doesn't come back to bite us."

"Yeah I know but we should focus on meeting up with Erza and the others as soon as we can, they might know something we don't."

"Well then you're the one in control here Natsu I'm just observing, get to work."

"Pretty sure I never made you the boss of me Eliza," Natsu said with a grin.

"Oh and here I was under the impression that I gave you the power to defeat an army, perhaps I was wrong in assuming I get to order you to do things on occasion?"

"Funny," Natsu said as he rushed into the confused mages.

 **/Forest Erza, Wendy and Elise's POV/**

The trio had been backtracking the path Wendy had taken to reach Erza until they finally arrived at the area where the cave once stood. The entire land had been levelled flat, all that remained was the dirt and the unconscious mages from the battle.

"How on Earthland did this happen," Erza gasped as she surveyed the area.

"This is Natsu and Mother's work to be sure, the precision of the cuts to these mages and the way the earth has been scorched. This is the work of those two, their power would be terrifying to behold."

"What do you mean it was Natsu and Eliza, this destruction is…."

"Erza let me give you an example. These men have been cut in such a fashion that they will be unable to move for days yet they have no chance of dying from their wounds. Now answer me this, as a fellow sword master could anyone do this on such a scale? There must be over five hundred at the lowest here on this field there's no way it was anyone else."

"There must be some other explanation though Elise surely. Natsu and Eliza wouldn't have been able to pull this off"

"Erza you underestimate the powers of the Dragons and the Gods. Both possess power that far exceeds the norm of our world, Natsu and I have been trained to points where our powers could cause at least city wide destruction. I have no doubt that Natsu is far stronger than me, his training according to Mother was as she put it far beyond what a human should have been able to endure."

"We already know that Natsu is immensely powerful what's your point?"

"Think Erza, Natsu alone could destroy a town with ease. He was raised by a Dragon, a being that's power is beyond comprehension to use its power. Now he's fused with an actual God, no fusion isn't the right word. Tell me Erza have you ever heard of a Unison Raid?"

"A Unison Raid, I've heard of Unison Raids before but this doesn't seem like one."

"Well that's what Natsu and Mother have done however there is a twist to this particular Unison Raid."

"A twist, is it a Unison Raid or not?"

"Its name has been lost to history but there was a specific name for what they've done, it is definitely a Unison of some kind. If I were to call it anything I'd call it a Unison Merger but I'm sure it's true name was better."

"Well either way they seem to have gotten the results they wanted, all these mages and they didn't stand a chance against the two."

"Yes … isn't that nice, Mother ran off with Natsu and performed a type of Unison not seen in this era."

"Elise your acting quite strange are you ok, I've never heard you speak like this before? Are you worried about Natsu and Eliza, I'm sure they're ok."

Elise was clutching the sides of her head as she dropped to one knee.

"Elise are you-."

"Mother… why should I be worried about Mother…. she has Natsu now after all ….. a new War God Slayer to train up, one that can endure her harsh training far better than I ever could!"

"Elise what are-."

"Shut up Erza you wouldn't understand, without her I'm nothing, no one! Without her I would probably be dead or a slave somewhere, if it wasn't for Natsu she'd still be here, she wouldn't have abandoned me!"

"Elise what's wrong, why are you acting like this?"

"You know nothing of my struggles Erza, nothing! I went through hell and back to reach where I am and this is how she thanks me, running off to Natsu just because he's stronger!"

"Wendy get behind me," Erza said in a firm tone as the silent Wendy merely nodded and did as she was told.

"What happened to her, it's like she's a completely different person? I wonder does it have anything to do with-."

Elise had summoned two red blades, her eyes becoming blood red she looked up at Erza with a sadistic grin.

"If that's how Natsu and Mother want to play it then fine, Natsu took something precious to me then I'll take something precious from him!"

"Wendy run, find Natsu," Erza shouted as she began to requip.

"Running off to him won't do you any good Wendy; he's just going to take until you have nothing left!"

" **Requip: Heaven's Wheel!** "

Elise rushed towards Erza and the two began to trade a series of lightning fast attacks as Wendy watched on in horror, too afraid to even move."

"It's only a matter of time Erza, I'll take you away from him soon enough!"

"There's no use trying to reason with her, something's not right here. Elise isn't the type of person to act like this; the way she's acting is almost the polar opposite to what she normally is."

"It should have been me Mother relied on to lay waste to these fools, me! From the moment Natsu came on the scene it's been nothing but Natsu Natsu Natsu, why would she leave me when I've done nothing but sacrifice myself for her!"

"This is insane; her attacks have serious power behind them. Also she managed to enter her blood trance just by looking at me which means she seriously means to kill me, I can't stall for time or plan, this is a fight to the death!"

 **/Forest Natsu and Eliza's POV/**

"What do you mean Elise is trying to kill Erza you're the one who said the strong aren't affected!"

"I did say that however there was one factor I didn't realise was involved, human emotion. Something must have either made her sad, angry or confused and whatever magic the beam is using has taken hold. We must hurry back as soon as possible if she's snapped Erza won't stand a chance if she can't use her Armor of the Brilliant Flame!"

"Honestly when I get my hands on this Brain guy….."

"Focus on the problem at hand Natsu look up ahead that's the battlefield we just finished at, they must be fighting there."

Natsu raced towards the area and arrived rather quickly to see two monsters fighting it out. Erza had gone into her Armor of the Brilliant Flame despite his warnings about what would happen and Elise had entered her Imperfect Demigod state.

"This is far worse than I could have imagined how the hell did this happen?"

"I think Erza didn't enter that state by choice, rather she either entered what I would call her Dragon Force state for her armor or she died. Elise on the other hand her personality has been warped."

Natsu noticed Wendy hiding on the edge of the battlefield and quickly dashed over to her.

"Wendy thank god your ok, you're not hurt anywhere are you?"

Tears began to form in Wendy's eyes as she hugged Natsu and began to cry.

"I don't know what happened Natsu, one minute we were all happy and heading out to find you and the next thing I knew they were fighting and…"

"Shh it's ok Wendy it's not your fault it's because of the big beam over there. Somehow that beam can manipulate people's personalities and it seems it got Elise."

"You have to stop them Natsu they really are trying to kill each other!"

"You stay here Wendy I'll stop both of them right now," Natsu said with a serious expression.

"I'd suggest grabbing the lacrima out of Erza's armor while you have the chance Natsu."

"Easier said than done Eliza, in the states there in they won't just willingly let me break this up I'm gonna have to take Elise out first then pin Erza down without knocking her out or breaking the armor."

"They are quite feisty right now aren't they, though in the state we are in it shouldn't be too much of a challenge."

"Laying a finger on them will be challenge enough; you know what I'm talking about."

"Naturally however we have no choice, right now they pose the biggest threat to the rest of the group and themselves."

Natsu walked out onto the field and instantly Elise and Erza locked eyes with Natsu.

"Well look who it is, the divine one has graced us with his presence," Elise sneered as Natsu simply ignored the comment.

"I've come here to stop you two, I'll give you one chance to back down. This means both of you do I make myself clear Erza?"

Erza simply growled in response as the flames began to flare up.

"While I am loath to team up with Erza we stand no chance individually, what do you say Scarlet, team up to get him out of the way so we can get back to our fight?"

Erza looked between the two several times before she began to speak.

"Natsu is my mate….. however I must remove you in order to protect him. I'll fight to stop him from interfering but no killing! If you try to kill him I'll eat you alive," she growled as Elise grinned again.

"You know considering they couldn't handle these forms before they're doing a great job now."

"No they aren't, the only reason they have any control is because of instinct and hate alone. Erza just referred to you as her mate, that's a Dragon term Natsu as you know. The Dragon Force state she's in is still in full control."

"Yeah I suppose your right, this is about to get ugly I guess."

The two rushed Natsu as he just stood there with his hands in his pockets.

" **Fire Dragon Queen's Scatterstrike!** " Summoning kunai Erza covered them in flames and threw them at Natsu who just casually leant to the left and dodged them.

"Kunai Erza, that doesn't seem like you at all and Fire Dragon Queen, didn't realise we were married yet."

Natsu having dodged Erza's attack had moved right into the path of Elise who was in the air above Natsu with an Ebony War hammer.

" **War God's Twenty Tonne Enlightenment!** " Bringing the hammer down Elise tore up the ground, the shockwave being felt for miles.

"All that power but you were too slow to hit me, try watching your opponents movements next time too," Natsu said as he kneed Elise in the face sending her flying across the battlefield.

"I must get rid of her Natsu, for us!"

"Erza the real you wouldn't want that and deep down you know it."

Erza growled as she began to surround Natsu with fire.

"Erza I know you're in a feral state right now but …. really. Fire doesn't have an effect on me you know-."

Natsu was hit with several ebony arrows to the chest as he stumbled back."

"They got you there," Eliza said in a slightly amused tone.

"Shut up I don't really wanna fight them, guess this proves I need to stop screwing around."

Pulling the arrows out of his chest Natsu immediately destroyed the fire twister Erza was generating and rushed towards Elise.

" **Dragon God's Inferno Fist!** "

Punching Elise in the side of the face she was immediately removed from her False Demigod state and rendered unconscious as she was thrown hundreds of meters away from the impact.

"She's going feel that for awhile," Eliza sighed as Natsu began to walk towards Erza.

"Stay still Erza this won't take long."

The feral Erza roared at Natsu who simply ignored it and continued walking forward. Once Natsu was in range she lunged at him and bit into his neck with her razor sharp teeth.

"Sleep Erza," Natsu said as he ripped the lacrima from her armor and she fell to the ground unconscious.

Natsu clutched the side of his neck Erza had bitten into; blood began to pour from the wound as he used his own fire to quickly cauterize the wound.

"It's a shame the God Slayer healing factor didn't carry over huh."

"It's as I said Natsu, we trade immortality for power in this merged state. At least you know what you're doing though."

"Natsu why did you do that I could have healed you and it wouldn't have left a single mark," Wendy cried as she rushed over.

Natsu and Eliza collectively sighed as they realised Wendy was there too late.

"Sorry Wendy I got caught up in the moment, hopefully that punch knocked Elise back to her senses because without her our counterattack will be hindered a bit."

"Counterattack Natsu they're both unconscious you can't expect them to do anything!"

"Wendy my punch probably nearly tore Elise's face off yet go look at her she's fine, that's the advantage of the God Slayers over us. As for Erza well she'll just be in shock for awhile."

"You're right Natsu her face is healing itself I've never seen magic like this before!"

"Did you have to hit her that hard Natsu!"

"Sorry Eliza I held back as much as I could on the punch, it's like you said we need to adjust. Imagine if I used Crash magic behind that there'd be nothing left."

"Natsu I'll let you off this time because we need to hurry, I don't know if you've realised yet but the ground is shaking ever so slightly."

"Now that you mention it something does seem off, there's a possibility that it's just from the beam over there."

"No there's a far stronger magic at play here though I can't tell what it is."

"Then …. we should get moving."

"Back with us already Erza," Natsu sighed as he tapped on the lacrima he was holding.

"I had no choice Natsu it was either that or I die surely you can understand-."

Erza's eyes shot open as she looked at Natsu's neck and the pool of blood he was standing in.

"Natsu what happened, please tell me who-."

Looking between Natsu and the lacrima in his hands then noticing the wound having distinct bite marks Erza pieced the situation together, tears beginning to swell in her eyes.

"Erza listen it's as you said, you had no choice but to use your armor. If anything it's my own fault for not taking the lacrima out sooner."

"But Natsu I hurt you!"

"Hurt, who said anything about that hurting me. Erza you bit me pretty deep but I'm not gonna keel over and die from it besides it's not even your fault."

"I can't believe you could forgive me for doing that to you, you'll be scarred for life because of it, because of me!"

"Yeah I will be scarred because of it, but it'll be a scar I earned helping the girl I love so I'd take a thousand more if it would keep you safe."

Erza couldn't help but pull Natsu into a crushing hug before Eliza's voice rang through all their minds.

"Well this is touching Erza dear but remember Natsu's being piloted by the both of us and I've never had a hug before so this is rather odd for me."

"Natsu who was that," Wendy asked confused as Natsu sighed.

"Elise's Mother, she's a God so she can't manifest unless Elise lets her or if she's unconscious. In this case though we're merged together."

"That's right Natsu I forgot about that what a stupid thing to do!"

"Erza seriously just calm down we all did some stupid stuff today but in my case it worked, besides if you're gonna yell at anyone Eliza told me to do it."

"Don't throw me by the wayside Natsu!"

"Anyway Eliza and I agreed until that beams been dealt with we probably shouldn't return to normal just in case we can't achieve this state again."

"Before Elise ….. changed she mentioned that what the two of you did was similar to a Unison Raid, is that correct?"

"Ah so Elise did pay attention that day, she is correct in saying that it was similar to a Unison Raid, the correct Earthland title would be a Unison Pact."

"A Unison Pact how does that work I've never heard of it?"

"Naturally non of you should know about Unison Pacts, the last successful Unison Pact was formed during the Dragon/Human war centuries ago. So I suppose we made history."

"So what are the specifics of a Unison Pact then, I'd like to know what I've signed up for."

"Well Natsu a Unison Pact is far superior to that of a Unison Raid, do any of you know what a Unison Raid is?"

"The combination of two mages magic to create a stronger and more potent type of magic."

"Erza dear that is probably the most basic definition but yes put simply that's what it is, a Unison Pact however is on a far larger scale. In order for two beings to perform a Unison Pact certain requirements must be met."

"Oh this should be good," Natsu sighed.

"Firstly both the beings must be extremely powerful and durable in order to survive the initial phase of transforming. Second, the beings must choose someone to control the body; they are allowed to change however it must be at the agreement of both sides. Thirdly, each side must temporarily sacrifice certain aspects of their magic in order to allow the Pact to sustain itself for an indefinite period of time."

"Hang on I never agreed to give up anything and your telling me this Pact is eating some of my abilities right now!"

"You won't lose your abilities and neither will I; all the Pact is doing is taking them as a sort of contract to ensure that we have reason to revert back to our original selves. I gave up my immortality and healing factor as my half of the Pact and you gave up the ability to use your other Dragon forms such as the one that makes you invulnerable to regular damage. Also you gave up your ability to eat fire, to be honest though that last one is unnecessary considering what power we currently possess."

"Yeah I didn't even realise I couldn't eat fire right now but I don't need to, it's as if I haven't done anything today and my magic power is just….. bottomless."

"That's because of the trade off, we traded certain abilities and all our other areas were drastically increased. One thing I don't think the pact expected was for a God like me to be involved; we have by all accounts become a walking apocalypse with this power. It's a good thing that we are using it for good otherwise there aren't many who could stop us."

"So what else is in a Unison Pact?"

"Well Natsu it is as the name suggests a pact between us, it will be maintained until we choose to dissolve it voluntarily or under the extremely unlikely circumstance one of us forcibly breaks it. Another thing to know is that we are essentially a new being, we have both combined our forms to create something new."

"I was gonna say that Natsu does look rather feminine for some reason, and your hair isn't really that wild but it's kind of straighter and longer. And your skin is much smoother all round it's like you're a girl but you're a guy, this is really weird."

"Hey Erza it's both of us mixed together, it must have grabbed physical traits from both of us. So if we were to choose you as the initial being to host the pact would I be a girl right now?"

"Yes we maintain the actual gender of the person who we first chose."

"Umm everyone."

"Hmm what is it Wendy?"

"Uh I don't mean to be rude and interrupt but the ground is shaking worse than before."

The two looked down and realised Wendy was right.

"Damn we wasted too much time, Erza grab Elise we need to get moving!"

"I can walk myself guys I'm fine."

"Thank god your finally up Elise we were pretty worried about you."

"I screwed things up; there was a voice that got inside my head. Before I knew what was happening it was like I was a spectator in my own body, the void Mother used to inhabit was filled with darkness and it wouldn't stop no matter how much I tried to stop it."

"Elise dear you wouldn't have been able to, the beam is to blame. It's using some kind of magic that warps people's personalities and it managed to ensnare you."

"Erza I'm so sorry for what happened I don't know how to pay back for what I did."

"I had the same suspicions that you weren't in your right state of mind Elise it's fine, besides no harm done right."

"Guys we need to get going before the ground shaking turns into an earthquake!"

The group heeded Natsu's warning as they began to run in the direction of the beam of light.

"Is it really safe for us to head closer towards this thing Natsu, what if we get affected by the beams magic again?"

"Well if the two of you do then Eliza and I will be pretty disappointed, Wendy hasn't been showing even the slightest signs of being affected."

"That's a good point actually why is that?"

"Erza it's probably because Wendy has control over her emotions better than the both of you, no offense."

"Emotional stability can keep us from succumbing to the effects, when Mother was gone for that period of time the void left behind slowly began to scare me. Perhaps your right if we keep our emotions in check we should be able to remain composed."

"Only one way to find out you three lets-."

The beam began to disappear and the ground began to shake violently.

"Oh great what now," Natsu thought as a large object began to pierce through the ground in front of them.

"Is that a building, no wait there's more, what is going on!"

"So this is Nirvana huh, this could be bad. It's not just a few buildings coming up from the ground it's an entire city, it seems there's some sort of foundation coming up so if we want to get on this city we need to jump on now."

The group nodded in unison as they all jumped onto the rapidly rising city.

"Are those … legs?"

"Seems this isn't an ordinary city Elise, this looks like it was once a mobile city."

"A mobile city I've never heard anything about that before."

"That's because it's one of the secrets of this world dear that your Council don't want people finding out about in fear of situations such as these. Personally with weapons such as these I'm inclined to agree, they forgo the art of war in favour of simply removing anything that opposes them instantaneously."

"So you know what this is then Mother?"

"I have a fair idea of what it is although if it is indeed the ancient weapon then Natsu and I will need to stop it quickly."

The city had fully risen out of the earth and was currently stationary; Natsu's eyes were fixated on the front of the city.

"Hate to break it to you but this is definitely a super weapon if I've ever seen it, that gun is at least forty times bigger than a Jupiter Cannon. What's worse is that there's some sort of village right over there, if we don't stop these guys quickly that place will either be blown off the map or simply crushed under this things sheer size!"

Out of the corner of Natsu's eye he noticed Wendy trembling, fearful that she might be frightened and not wanting her to turn due to Nirvana's influence he knelt down next to her and gave her a pat on the head.

"Hey how are ya holding up, this is pretty big stuff for all of us."

"Natsu can I ask you to do something for me?"

"Sure what's the problem?"

"That place that's in the way of this city, that's my home, my guild. Please Natsu can you save my home from being destroyed!"

"Wait that's where Cait Shelter is based, Natsu we have to stop it," Erza stated firmly as she sat down next to Wendy as well.

"If we want to stop this thing we need to find Brain, Jellal and Cobra. From what I understand they should be the only other ones up here besides us, although I can smell others around here so be on the lookout."

The city began to slowly start moving forward as the group were jerked forward suddenly by the force.

"Are you serious the thing was just brought back and it's already on the move," Elise groaned.

"Looks like you guys are gonna have to take out the Oracion Seis in my place, also don't rough Jellal up too bad he's just being manipulated by these bastards. I'm gonna see what I can do about slowing this thing down."

"Natsu you can't be serious do you see the size of this thing one of its legs alone is like half the size of Magnolia!"

"Erza you're forgetting something."

"Yes dear Natsu's right, we haven't even come close to using our combined power. At first even I thought our pact was a bit much but now that this super weapon is here it may have been for the best."

"Are you sure you can stop it Natsu?"

"Stop it, now that's pushing it a bit but I can stall it for a while until you all can come up with a better idea. Eliza will keep us all mentally linked so we can relay between each other. If by some chance you find others who were supposed to be a part of this mess then let us know and we'll add them in."

"Now that the plan has been laid out we should get moving."

"Plan, this is the worst plan I've ever been a part of Mother even by your standards. That said I'm getting pretty excited."

"Alright enough of this I need to get moving, you all go and take out the three remaining threats. By the way watch out for Jellal, bastard can summon meteorites," Natsu said as he disappeared.

"He can what," Erza gasped as Elise simply sighed.

"Come on Erza we have work to do, by the way you use support magic right Wendy?"

"Y-yes maam."

"Maam, I could get used to that. Anyway we'll need all the support you can give us if we are the only ones here."

"Right I'll do my best."

"We may have to fight two complete powerhouses but I think we got the better job, if Natsu has to try and fend off this thing and it fires that cannon he'll be vaporised."

"Natsu and Mother combined couldn't lose Erza after all they are both powerhouses themselves, just like us."

"Well said Elise now let's get going!"

 **/Nirvana Natsu's POV/**

Are we gonna die?"

"It's highly likely, it's probably lucky we have as much power as we do otherwise I'd suggest running."

"Run, a God of War was considering running as an option. You really know how to reassure someone huh."

"I didn't speak of everything I knew about this city while the others around so they wouldn't be demoralised but this city is a super weapon from an age long since forgotten. Now what you need to thing is how could something this advanced exist back then, the answer is quite simple."

"Well I can think of two options either because of this thing we as a race were set back due to its overwhelming power or it's a weapon of the gods."

"Well both answers are technically correct although a weapon of the gods isn't the right term. It was built using a god's essence."

"A gods essence, what type of god did they use and more importantly how if you can't even enter our world physically?"

"As I said it was from a time long since forgotten, so long ago that we as gods were able to enter the mortal plane at will. As for what god they used to create this weapon well that would be former God of Discord Ravus."

"God of Discord what type of god is that?"

"The God of Discord is an interesting god, while not being entirely relevant like a God of War or a God of Harvest the God of Discord maintains the switch between a beings psyche. Ever wondered why some people just snap and go on a rampage or go insane for no apparent reason, thank the God of Discord."

"Why would anyone want that god to be around, not entirely relevant that position should be removed entirely!"

"That's from your perspective Natsu, a prime example of why a God of Discord is necessary is the lacrima transport you all use. They wouldn't have been invented if the God of Discord at the time hadn't flipped the switch on a woman who was tired of hauling her goods half way across the country every year."

"Wait so trains were invented by a crazy person, you can't be serious. Well whatever tell me why this particular God of Discord ended up like this."

"Ah yes of course you see the people here who were known as the Nirvits were a race of humans who wished to remain neutral during a war which raged all around their borders. The Nirvits quickly realised that such an idea wasn't possible due to the vast amount of resources they possessed. One man known as Roubaul worked tirelessly to find a solution that would allow their race to remain neutral."

"Let me guess the God of Discord 'flipped the switch'?"

"Exactly though back then he physically appeared before Roubaul and offered to help him. Roubaul was overjoyed that the gods had favoured him and with Ravus' help the blueprints for the first stage of Nirvana were created. While Roubaul had continued to work tirelessly Ravus had been warping his mind slowly until nothing remained of the man's former self, in fact he had become so mad that no one could tell. Roubaul became cold and calculated, executed anyone who had any remote suspicions of his true nature secretly and plotted his own schemes."

"So what happened once Nirvana was built?"

"Well once Nirvana was built Roubaul invited Ravus to join him in celebrating the completion of the city, naturally Ravus agreed. However once Ravus arrived it was already too late for him as Roubaul's plan sprung into action, the God of Chaos Evernight had taken a liking to the current mindset of Roubaul who had become the spitting image of her in terms of mindset. Without a moment's hesitation Ever killed Ravus and stole his Discord essence."

"Wait I thought you gods were immortal how was Ravus killed?"

"Well you see while we are immortal in our own plane and against beings like humans, on a plane outside our own we can be killed which is exactly what happened to Ravus. The two then used the everlasting essence of the God of Discord to power the city for all eternity. As a final gift to Roubaul for his outstanding work and loyalty Ever manipulated the gods essence to allow it to do unto others as it had done to him."

"So it was able to make people insane basically?"

"Yes I'm sure that's what Evernight intended, however what followed proved to be their undoing. After Evernight left Roubaul in his perfect state of mind decided that the only way to remain neutral was to make everyone neutral."

"Ah and he went on the war path conquering all the other warring nations until theirs was the only one left with power."

"Correct though this is what led to Roubaul's downfall and the downfall of Nirvana, because all the people that the Discord magic affected were simply left behind to their own devices Roubaul never even considered the possibility that all the defeated nations would unite and crush the Nirvits in their entirety."

"Hang on if they were all insane then how did they all end up working together, wouldn't they have been backstabbing each other all over the place."

"Remember earlier when I said that Nirvana set human kind back in terms of technology well let me tell you something you won't believe. The Nirvits were the only sane humans at the time, all the other nations at the time were humans who had yet to abandon their savage ways and operated under the leadership of only the strong and the weak were either killed off or used as slaves."

"Wait your telling me that the Discord magic backfired and allowed us to progress as humans, that it's thanks to Nirvana that humans aren't insane!"

"That is correct Natsu, Nirvana was a city that as the Gods of Creation like to say shouldn't have existed. It was through the gods intervention that the humans were pushed forward in their evolution, today it isn't seen that way by the majority of the gods but it did result in the decree that all gods are banned from physically entering the mortal realms ever again."

"This place is that significant, although I don't believe you'd lie to me. I don't get it though why is Nirvana still here if the humans united and crushed the Nirvits?"

"Well Natsu perhaps you should ask the man responsible for the mess why it's still here."

"Very funny Eliza."

"No I'm serious he's over there."

Natsu's mind went blank as he saw Eliza's mental picture of where she wanted him to go.

"You're saying he's still alive and is in Cait Shelter, you really expect me to buy that?"

"He's there Natsu in fact I can actually see him from here, he's the old man standing just outside the front door to the longhouse."

"There's no way!"

"It's him Natsu, that old man there is Roubaul. His physical body has long since died however his spirit has remained watching over his city, he may possess the only remaining knowledge on how to destroy Nirvana. We need to head straight there Natsu and ask him how to stop it."

"Fine I wanna ask him some other questions too while I'm there. Also why didn't you say anything earlier when all this kicked off it would have helped knowing the effects of Nirvana early."

"Well I had no reason to suspect the two were related and you need to remember that knowledge like that is technically forbidden by your Magic Council so you really shouldn't go around telling the others."

"I suppose that's fair, let's go talk to the old man, he'd better cough up some way to stop this thing," Natsu sighed as he raced towards the Cait Shelter Guild.

 **/Erza, Elise and Wendy's POV/**

"This thing doesn't move very fast does it," Elise said as the three made their way through the destroyed city.

"Well we should be grateful for it, it gives us more time to save Wendy's guild."

"Thank you all for doing this."

"Wendy you don't need to keep thanking us we're happy to help," Erza said as they came upon a staircase.

"Wonder where this leads?"

"Maybe it leads to the castle up there, it's either that or we'll end up lost."

"There has to be a faster way to get to these guys."

"Perhaps we could be of some assistance," a voice said as the three spun around ready to fight.

"Jura how did you get here?"

"Oh ok Erza just ignore the rest of us," Gray said with a grin."

"That's enough Gray they look like they've been busy themselves," Lyon said calmly.

"Well it's a good thing your all here we have a big problem, this things heading straight for Wendy's guild. Natsu's gone to try and hold it off for as long as he can."

"Hold it off this things a walking mountain range!"

"No Gray if there is anyone who could pull off such a feat it would be Natsu," Jura said with a grin.

"We still have a minimum of three opponents left to beat on here, one of them is Jellal."

"Nope we're screwed," Gray said as he sat down on a rock.

"What's the matter Gray, can't handle one opponent," Lyon teased.

"Normally I'd deny that but Jellal nearly beat Natsu in single combat only a week ago, actually now that I think about it shouldn't he be dead?"

"It's a long story Gray and we don't have the time, we need to find Brain, Jellal and Cobra. Natsu said that Jellal has amnesia so Brain is manipulating him so don't kill him if you don't have to. Now does anyone have any idea where to go?"

"If it would help I could elevate us to a higher level using my magic."

"That's perfect Jura, if you can raise us to the castle level we can start looking for these three quicker. We'll also be able to get a better idea of the layout of the city and be able to search for them better. That reminds me Elise let Eliza know we have to add them to our mental link."

"Ah now that's going to make things much easier, this way we can break into teams."

"One thing at a time Jura first things first we have to get up to the higher levels."

"Right lets make sure that we are prepared for this before we go."

The group began to discuss the plan amongst themselves as Nirvana draws closer and closer to Cait Shelter.

 **Chapter 22 finished. Yes I changed the back story to Nirvana, personally I find the idea more interesting that humans in Fiore were all darkness and insane until Roubaul came along and they became sane through the Discord magic.**

 **Anyway as usual hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	23. War And Discord

**I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.**

 **War And Discord  
**

 **/Cait Shelter Natsu and Eliza's POV**

Natsu had easily reached Cait Shelter and was currently standing in front of Roubaul, the old man having an amused expression on his face.

"You two must be here to ask me for tips to stop Nirvana, yes I can see the Goddess that is with you. You look surprised, expecting a madman to greet you? If you knew to come see me then you must know the story, I am no longer the madman I once was rather an old fool who stands a silent vigil over a dead city."

"How are you sane weren't you being aided by the Goddess of Chaos Evernight and under the effects of Ravus' Discord magic?"

"The Discord magic still resonates within me however it no longer affects me, lady Evernight on the other hand still finds the time to taunt me every now and again although even she admits that perhaps I have suffered enough. You know you've had it good when the Goddess of Chaos tells you that you've suffered enough."

"Sir we've come for a way to stop Nirvana, you were a key player in building it surely there must be a way?"

"There's actually two ways to stop it however I fear that the Guild Master of the Oracion Seis has already beaten you to it."

"Ah now I understand what the Oracion Seis planned with Nirvana, Natsu it's not Nirvana that they are after rather the essence of Ravus."

"Well deduced young Goddess, yes I can tell you're rather new at this. I know that you weren't a God during my time or the several times that succeeded it. It's good to see that the Gods are finally using their intervention for noble purposes."

"So you can see and hear me, how is that possible?"

"My dear I've been speaking with the many Gods that inhabit our world for so long that they don't even seem divine to me anymore, speaking with you is like talking to a neighbour."

"This is all very fascinating old timer but that things getting closer and Wendy wants me to save this place."

"Ah Wendy such a lovely young girl it's a shame that she'll be alone once all this is sorted."

"What are you talking about?"

"Once Nirvana or the essence of Ravus is put to rest I will depart from this world taking this entire village with me, that's right none of this is real boy. Could I be so bold as to ask you a favour?"

"Depends on what it is."

"Could you please take care of Wendy and the cat Carla for me, they don't have anything other than what you see here. Please give them a place they can call home."

"I'll do it for them old man, now tell us how to stop that thing."

"That's probably the best answer I'll get it seems, very well as I said there are two ways to stop Nirvana. The first is to take the essence of Ravus from the central core rendering the entire city powerless. The second is to destroy the six power conduits in each of the legs at the exact same time which will in turn destroy the central core. Unfortunately it seems you most likely won't get to do either."

"You think Brain wants to get his hands on Ravus' essence, what could he do with it?"

"What else would he do with it other than merge himself with it?"

"Natsu that would be really bad, if Brain manages to merge with the essence of Ravus he will become a God of Discord, not only that but he will be the first fully fledged God to walk the mortal plane in thousands of years."

"If we don't make it in time Eliza do you think we could match him power wise?"

"There's only one way that we could and that would be to undo our current pact and create a new one with different abilities that we've given up. Not having the God healing factor would automatically reduce our chances to zero."

"Wow it's that bad, I assume you'll wanna fight him then?"

"Yes as the current standing Goddess of War I will be able to keep up with him, my only worry is what the Gods of Creation and Ruin will have to say on the matter."

"Are they aware of the current situation?"

"Yes I've been allowed to remain here instead of being called into the Council so that they have a representative speaking with you all."

"What do they think of an actual God roaming around again; surely they won't let that happen?"

"From what I can tell they think our plan is the most sensible, re perform the Unison Pact and use me as the host. Since I won't technically be entering the plane from our realm we won't be undoing any seals yet we will have access to my power in addition to yours."

"Honesty this God stuff confuses the hell out of me so let's just sort it out on the way back."

"Very well, we know that Brain is after Ravus' essence now so we are prepared for that. All we need to do is voluntarily undo the current pact and create a new one."

"Ok so how do we undo the pact?"

"Close your eyes and you'll see me standing next to you."

Natsu closed his eyes and was immediately greeted by the true form of Eliza.

"Well you look ….. like a true Goddess."

"Careful now we wouldn't want your darling Erza to know about this now would we," she teased as Natsu sighed.

Eliza had long silver hair that went down past her waist, eyes that were red in color, a slender figure and slightly pointed ears.

"So you seriously don't wear clothes some Goddess of War you are."

"Natsu this is basically my home I can wear what I like and I don't wear anything in my home, besides unlike you humans I have no reason to be ashamed of my body."

"That's because you're a damn Goddess, you were perfect since you existed!"

"Anyway enough about me lets deal with this pact first."

"You're not gonna appear naked when we remake this pact are you?"

"Of course not like I said right now we're in my home, well you're a projection but still. Now come and take hold of this side of the ribbon."

Natsu walked over to the door which was sealed by a large red and black ribbon, Eliza was holding the black half of the ribbon so Natsu held the red half.

"Now all we need to do is pull this at the same time and we should be separated back to how we were before."

"Well here goes," Natsu said as the two pulled on the ribbon together.

 **/Nirvana Erza, Elise and Wendy's POV/**

"Something strange is happening Erza," Elise said as she looked in the direction of Cait Shelter.

"What is it Elise?"

"It's Natsu and Mother, their life force split apart for a moment and then there was a large spike in magical power and now they've rejoined as one. What could that mean?"

"I hope they aren't trying anything stupid again," Erza sighed.

"Well as much as I want to stand around and worry about them we don't have the time, we need to find the last two Oracion Seis members and Jellal before this escalates any further."

"Yeah there isn't any sign of them anywhere, where are they hiding?"

"As if we'd need to hide from the likes of you!"

The trio looked up to see Cobra standing on the top of a building, a large smirk present on his face.

"Well well it seems you survived after all Erza, oh your already thinking of a strategy to beat me you say. To be expected of the mighty Titania but a futile effort, I can hear your voices from a mile away you won't even be able to stop me if you can't keep me out of your head."

"That's going to be an annoying ability, if he can read how and where we will attack before we can do it we're in for a tough fight, fortunately that's exactly what I was looking for," Elise said with a grin.

"Tough, the other players haven't arrived yet girl," another voice said as Midnight appeared from thin air.

"Be careful you two, Mother fought this one earlier. He can go invisible and can redirect attacks back at you if they aren't powerful enough. Wendy we'll need your support for this!"

"Right you can count on me!"

"Our job is to stall for time until Brain gets what he wants, once that happens you kids can kiss your lives behind," Cobra said with a smirk.

"Yes a power that surpasses all others including his other half to be sure."

"His other half who's other half?"

"Guess there's no harm in tellin em right Midnight. Brain has an alter ego I guess you could call it named Zero, that version of him is one tough piece of work. Zero just wants to destroy until there's nothing left so we sealed him away using our own bodies, and guess what happened when you fools blindly rushed in and started beating us?"

"Master Zero was released and the first thing he did was go for the central core of the city, he knows things we don't it seems. It doesn't bother me either way as long as he doesn't come for my head then he can do what he wants."

"Tell us, what's your guild after!"

"Settle down Scarlet we ain't obligated to say anything, you beat me and I might accidentally let something slip though as I pass out in the unlikely event that you do win."

"If this Zero is heading towards the core then we don't have time for this, but it doesn't look like these two will let us go without a fight. I guess we have no choice."

"Erza let's go all out!"

"Right we need to hurry! **Requip: Armor of the Brilliant Flame!** "

" **War God's Armory: Ebony Twinblade!** "

"I'll support you, **Fast Wind That Runs The Heavens Vernier!** "

Erza and Elise were enveloped in a magic circle.

"Wow my body feels so light, to be able to cast an Enchantment of this level…."

"Yeah I feel like distance means nothing."

Erza and Elise closed the distance between their targets as they began to exchange fierce blows between each other.

"Why aren't you using your reflection magic!"

"Why should I bother, you were easily able to pierce it earlier so why bother relying on something I know doesn't work."

Elise twirled her blade in front of her fast enough that it began to generate gusts of wind. Dashing forward while maintaining the rotation of her twin blade Elise summoned a second twin blade.

"You must be extremely skilled to handle two of those at once, or foolish."

"I was trained in the art of War by war itself; there isn't a weapon art I cannot master! **War God's Battlefield of Slashing Wind!** "

With every rotation a slash was sent towards Midnight, combined with Vernier Elise was able to spin the blades faster than the eye could see forcing Midnight on the defensive as Elise drew closer while maintaining her stance.

"I can do this all day or you can tell me what your guilds plan is, your choice."

"You don't frighten me only Zero frightens me!"

"Honestly this is getting me nowhere and it looks like Erza's the same."

" **Draconian Pyrestrike!** "

"Oh and you miss again Scarlet better luck next time."

"Stop toying with me you bastard!"

"Now let me tell you that you don't want that. Worrying about your current situation won't help you one bit, once I'm done with you I'm gonna go kick Salamander's ass!"

Erza grit her teeth in frustration as Cobra bombarded her with a series of powerful blows. Kicking Erza in the side of the head Cobra sent her flying through several buildings.

"Erza!"

"You must be incredibly confident to ignore your own opponent," Midnight said as he slashed Elise across the back.

Leaning on one of her twin blades Elise panted as the wound slowly began to heal itself.

"Oh now this is interesting, so you must be one of those God Slayers I've been hearing about."

"This approach isn't working so I may as well try something else, how should I approach this?"

Elise removed her twin blades and assumed a fighting stance.

"Decided to surrender and be given a quick death, too bad since I'm from a Dark Guild!"

"Surrender what's that mean?"

Elise's eyes began to glow red as she slowly began walking towards Midnight.

"Without a weapon you won't be able to defeat me if I begin using Reflection magic."

"Is that right well maybe you didn't get the message earlier when Mother beat you, don't mess with a God!"

Elise rushed towards Midnight and jumped into the air.

" **War God's Armageddon Fist!** "

Putting as much power as possible into her attack it easily broke through Midnight's Reflection magic and she hit him in the face.

" **War God's Shout!** "

Elise fired a torrent of energy from her mouth straight at the defenceless Midnight, once the smoke had cleared Midnight was on his knees.

"This is the second time I've lost today, screw you Gods and your … power."

"He should have learned his lesson after Mother beat him into submission earlier, no matter I should go make sure Wendy is fine."

 **/Nirvana Erza's POV/**

"What's the matter Titania, you need a break," taunted Cobra as he walked through the rubble.

"I guess this armor can't defend against another Dragon Slayer, I guess I should've expected that."

"Oh so that armor is made from Drake scales huh, guess that just shows how strong I am."

Erza coughed up some blood as she looked down to see a crack in her armor.

"He specializes in poison magic if he lands another hit there…."

Cobra rushed towards Erza with a poison coated fist as Erza blocked it with her sword.

"Still putting up a fight huh, Midnight should be here soon and you'll be finished. Or maybe I'll crack open that armor and deliver a nice lethal dose of venom, either way you're finished!"

"As if I'd go down that easily, I haven't been performing at my best lately I'll be the first to admit that, but I am Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail and I won't lose to the likes of you!"

Flames began to surround Erza as Cobra jumped back a surprised look on his face.

"What happened to your voice I can't hear it anymore don't tell me you're…"

Erza had a blank look on her face as she rushed Cobra and began to unleash several lightning fast slashes at him, all of which he narrowly dodged.

"Well now not many sane people can fight without thinking like that, guess this is how an S Class fights."

Erza simply continued her onslaught as Cobra began to get pushed back by the heat of the flames surrounding Erza, his clothes being singed.

"This is such a pain in the ass, why do I always get the tough ones when no one's here to watch?"

" **Draconian Crossfire!** "

Swinging her sword in an X formation Erza created the letter X out of fire and it was sent hurdling towards Cobra who attempted to block it.

"This is ridiculous these flames are unreal, still they aren't as bad as the Salamander's. **Poison Dragon's Twin Fang!** "

Gathering poison on both his arms he was able to successfully deflect the attack away from him.

" **Poison Dragon's Roar!** "

Cobra sent a large stream of poison directly at Erza who didn't move.

"Have you gone completely nuts that amount of poison could kill anyone!"

Erza looked up at the attack as flames burst to life all around her, a large pillar of fire being formed. The attack made contact with the pillar of fire and it created a large explosion, covering the area in smoke.

"Tsk that's what you get for trusting your instincts above all; still that was a good fight."

Cobra was about to walk away when he suddenly felt a presence behind him, Erza sword in hand and a fierce look in her eye was closing in fast.

"What there's no way you moved that fast undetected!"

" **Fire Dragon's Flame Blade!** "

"Fire Dragon, since when were you a Dragon Slayer! **Poison Dragon's Sharp Horn!** "

Extending his hand out in front of him Cobra released a torrent of poison followed up by his poison coated fist ready to deal the finishing blow.

Erza disappeared from Cobra's sight before appearing behind him bringing her flaming sword down on his back.

"ARGH you bitch, **Poison Dragon's Crushing Fang!** "

" **Fire Dragon's Flame Claw!** "

Dodging Cobra's attack Erza stabbed him right through the chest.

"GAH," was all Cobra could say as he coughed up blood.

" **Fire Dragon's Talon!** "

Fire surrounded Erza's leg as she kicked Cobra off her sword and sent him flying through several buildings.

Allowing herself a moment to collect her thoughts Erza sighed.

"Thanks Wendy, without Vernier I wouldn't have been able to dodge that fast."

Wendy popped out from behind one of the destroyed buildings.

"Well it's thanks to Elise really; she finished up her fight so I could focus on giving you more power."

Erza walked over and gave Wendy a pat on the head as the rubble began to shift.

"So ….. you had help. Tell me …. Titania …. How can you use the Fire Dragon Slayer arts!"

"It's Natsu's gift to me, the armor is imbued with his power. As it is now I can't access its full potential but it seems by using only instinct I can use some basic attacks."

"Ah so it was him … thought so. It's your win Titania …. But you're still screwed."

Cobra began to laugh before he started coughing up blood again.

"Let's get going Wendy it's not over yet, the Guild Master is still running around."

"That he is Erza, nice fight by the way."

"How long have you been standing there Elise?"

"Long enough to see a good fight, between you and Mira I've got some pretty good competition in this guild."

"Oh I forgot Mira has her Satan Soul back again, if I didn't know you better I'd say it was suicide to get involved in our rivalry but to be honest you fit right in, I'll fight you anytime."

"Thanks Erza so because I beat my guy first does that mean I'm the stronger one?"

"Our opponents were completely different you can't compare them, when we get back let's go on a job together and have a competition with it."

"Fine winner gets the reward!"

"Listen to you two being all carefree and cheerful, now that I'm defeated he's awake and you don't stand a chance… he got exactly what he wanted."

The trio turned their attention to Cobra who was leaning up against a wall smiling.

"You're not gonna be going home to your guild for any competitions or rewards, Master Zero's coming and he's gonna turn everything into a desolate wasteland. And once he gets a hold of the essence in the core … no one will ever stand in his way."

"What are you talking about," Erza asked confused.

"I said I might tell you something if you won, Zero summoned Nirvana not for the city itself but for its power source. The essence of a being long since dead, a being of power that hasn't been seen on Earthland for thousands of years a-."

"God's essence," Elise said under her breath, a mortified look on her face.

"God's essence what's he talking about Elise?"

"We need to find it before he does Erza, the God essence! If someone like him gets his hands on God essence he'll wipe out everything!"

"What is God essence Elise we don't understand!"

"It's the vestiges of a slain or fallen God's power waiting to be reawakened, I don't know how this one wasn't collected or purged or reclaimed by the Gods before they left but we need to claim it before they do. Erza Gods haven't roamed this land for thousands of years, this man if he claims the essence will be virtually unchallenged unless there are Dragons around!"

"So what your saying is he's planning on becoming…."

"A God yes, the question is what particular role did the former owner possess. You remember that massive spike I felt from Natsu and Mother's direction earlier?"

"Yes why did something happen?"

"Not yet but I think I've got an idea how bad the situation is, Mother is taking a step into the mortal realms herself. If that is the case and she merged herself with Natsu using a Unison Pact in order to increase her own power the Divine Tribunal has decreed this to be a threat above all others!"

"Wait Eliza is physically coming to Earthland, what's this got to do with Natsu?"

"It's a method I wondered about for a long time, Mother is going to use her body as the vessel for the Unison Pact which means she's physically entering the plane. However by merging with Natsu she isn't breaking the rules set by the Divine Tribunal. The essence must have belonged to a God that could cause trouble for not only us but them as well."

"So when you felt that spike earlier…."

"Yes that was her entering our world; I'd wager she's already inside looking for this Zero as we speak."

"You guys are screwed you know, Brain already knew where the essence was located which means Zero knows. He's probably in there right now absorbing it, it's all over!"

"If what Cobra said is true then Natsu and Mother really are the last hope, threats like this rarely appear anymore and people just aren't ready."

"Don't worry Elise those two can handle anything."

"I hope your right," Elise said as she looked up at the ruined city.

 **/Nirvana Central Core Natsu and Eliza's POV/**

"I must say it's been fun running about with my own body for once, it's a shame Elise won't get to see me."

"You never know what could happen I mean we could run into her at any time, so you've adjusted to everything alright it took me a bit with the God stuff."

"I'm still shocked at how much power you possess for a mortal, then again mortals can surpass Gods when trained well enough."

"I really wish you'd just come out and say how strong Gods can be, it's really confusing."

"Well there are some Gods that could be defeated by Elise or Erza, the power of the Gods doesn't reside solely on their combat ability."

"So would it be possible for me to beat you at some point?"

"Hmm that's an interesting question, perhaps if you had full mastery over all your magic you could. To be honest though the idea of us fighting seriously is pointless, as it stands I've become rather attached to you all so the idea of fighting you all out in a life or death battle makes me sad."

"Wow that sounded so human, you sure you're a God?"

"If you're going to make fun of me I won't speak about this any further, besides we're here."

Eliza looked up at a giant core which had been torn open and a man was standing inside.

"You're too late Fairy scum I've won, you may have defeated the others and the one Wizard Saint brat may have possessed power that surpassed mine but no longer! Once I absorb this I'll achieve true power beyond your comprehension!"

"Shit it seems he beat Jellal pretty bad," Natsu said as Eliza looked over at the man's unconscious body.

"Oh yes Jellal a man who I gave power, look how he squanders it trying to save others it's pathetic. Witness my ascension to Godhood and bow before me!"

"I wouldn't suggest doing that," Eliza said as Zero allowed the essence to enter his body.

A blinding blue light illuminated the room however thanks to Eliza's eyes she could see the events transpiring clearly.

"Yes, YES, YEEEEEESSSS! ABSOLUTE POWER IS MINE! Wait, no what is…. no no no no NO NOOOOOOO!"

Zero dropped to his knees as his eyes turned bright blue and his body began to morph.

"MAKE IT STOOOOOP PLEASE I AM THE ONLY TRUE GOD, DON'T LET IT TAKE MEEEEEEEEE!"

The man known as Zero/Brain was no more, in his place stood a menacing figure. The man had long blue hair that went halfway down his back, several markings were present on his face that had a blue pulse flowing through them, his eyes were a dark blue color, and his clothing consisted of a blue tuxedo with a black tie and black shoes.

"You Gods really have a strange sense of fashion," Natsu said as he stared at the man in confusion.

"I'm finally free of that prison that…. purgatory. Such a strange way to be brought back however I thought that people would willingly sacrifice themselves for their God, no matter I'll deal with them all in due time."

"I take it that you are the former God of Discord Ravus," Eliza said in an amused tone as the man looked at her in confusion.

"Former God …. and just who do you think you're calling former God?" Ravus fired a large blast of blue energy at Eliza however she instantly shattered it, her eyes blood red.

"Ah I see you're a fellow God like myself, the esteemed God of War no less. Tell me though how long has it been since I was confined as I recall you were not the current standing God of War on the Tribunal."

"To answer your question it has been precisely two thousand one hundred and fifty nine years two hundred and forty two days and twelve hours since you were confined. However you do not understand the situation that has unfolded since you left so I must explain it to you."

"Oh goodie I just love hearing about all the politics, tell me how is dear Evernight doing I simply must see her."

"Ravus after Evernight's supposed murder of you the Tribunal created a rule that we as Gods must never break, we Gods are forbidden from entering the mortal realms again. You have been revived on the mortal plane which in turn is a big problem."

"Not allowed to play with the mortals, what a farce I shall not take heed. We are Gods, divine beings and it's our right to play with these worlds as we see fit!"

"Ravus the Gods of Creation and Destruction are in agreement on this, you must obey or you know what happens."

"I emerge after two thousand years to this, such disrespect. I refuse to bow down to those old fools, let them hide in the God realms I'll create my own realm right here!"

"So you refuse to return to the God realms and never interfere with the mortals?"

"I refuse wholeheartedly," Ravus said with a grin.

"Very well then, the Tribunal has heard your answer and your punishment for manipulation of the mortal realms and attempted conquest is physical death and your essence confined to the Creationist's Annals."

"Your far too young to be facing one such as me, you may hold the post of God of War however you know that other posts can fare just as well as you!"

"What you believe is irrelevant, the time for speaking between us has passed, accept your fate."

"As if I'd accept a fate stuck in an old coots book, I'll kill all of you the same way Evernight tried to kill me!"

Ravus became surrounded in a blue aura as he rushed Eliza; the two began exchanging lightning fast blows between each other.

"This guy's no joke I can barely follow his movements," Natsu said.

"The fact you can see them at all is most impressive, if you ever wanted to see me fight for real you have a front row seat.

" **War God's Cataclysmic Armageddon Fist!** "

" **Discord God's Fury Hand!** "

The two fists collided with an enormous explosion, the entire room was torn apart as the two took their fight outside.

"Cataclysmic, how much Crash magic did you use!"

"Around 180%," Elise replied as Natsu was stunned.

"180% how is that even possible?"

"There's two of us here remember, we are not one but two."

"So that's what your plan was, that's a pretty good idea."

"Of course it was I made it up."

"Show off."

Ravus rushed Eliza again as the two began to exchange another series of fierce blows.

"If I kill you those bastards won't come for me!"

"You're a fool Ravus you will fall either way, the Devil's still roam the land! They may agree with us but a chance to kill a God they'll take without a second thought!"

"I'll just kill them too; none of them are as old and powerful as me!"

"Your truly mad," Eliza sighed.

"Mad, I'm the God of Discord you fool!"

"Former God of Discord," Eliza added with a sly grin which only angered Ravus further.

"You'll pay for your disrespect, **Discord God's Sorrow Hand!** "

Holding his hand out in front of him Ravus fired a stream of razor sharp water droplets at Eliza.

" **Dragon God's Cataclysmic Flame Wave!** "

Projecting an enormous torrent of Crash magic induced flames towards Ravus it instantly incinerated the water droplets.

" **Discord God's Fate Hand!** "

Holding his hand out in front of him a series of runes and magic circles began to appear and disappear.

"The fate hand he must be desperate, to use such a hand in the mortal realms he's going for broke."

"What's up with the fate hand, what's he up to?"

"The fate hand is an extremely complex ability, it puts your abilities to fate and in exchange you will get a random ability or attack or you could get maimed or killed."

"What kind of crazy ability is that!"

"A crazy ability for a crazy God that's what it is Natsu."

After the runes and magic circles ceased to appear a smile appeared on Ravus' face.

"Just what I was hoping for, you had a chance before but it's over now. **Discord God's Sidewinder Strike!** "

Instantly appearing next to Eliza Ravus kicked her in the ribs sending her flying down towards the city below.

"Such speed I couldn't even see him!"

"Eliza calm down you have on new ability you haven't used that you get because of me."

"And what would that-."

Eliza was suddenly bombarded with a series of high powered blue energy blasts as Ravus stood in midair laughing.

"You dared challenge my power, I was a God before you were even a thought in the back of the minds of the Creators!"

Ravus stopped laughing when he noticed black and red flames erupting from the smoke.

"Oh Ravus you have no idea what I just got to play with, **Divine Dragon Force!** "

Eliza was covered in red and black scales symbolizing both hers and Natsu's power. The flames also represented the fusion between the two.

"Don't be shocked Ravus it's only fair that if you get to power up then I do."

"What is this blasphemy, combining both Dragon and God!"

"If you must know Ravus we are quite good friends with the Dragon community so it is far from blasphemy."

"You still will not beat me War God; I am Ravus the third God of Discord!"

"You know that would have been far more impressive if you were the first."

" **Discord God's Madness Cry!** "

" **Dragon God's Cataclysmic Roar!** "

The two breath attacks clashed and began to struggle against each other before the black flames began to eat away at Ravus' attack.

"Impossible!"

"It's over Ravus just surrender."

"Never, I will never surrender! If I can't have this realm then I'll reduce it to nothing!"

"Ignore him Natsu that is far beyond his power, all that he is uttering is nonsense."

" **Dragon God's Cataclysmic Inferno Fist!** "

Striking Ravus directly in the stomach Eliza tore it open and began to extract the essence from his body.

"NO I WON'T GO BACK; I WON'T GO BACK TO THAT! I AM RAVUS GOD OF DISCORD OBEY ME OBEEEEEAAAAARRRRGH!"

Eliza tore the essence of Ravus from his body leaving it but an empty shell.

"That was intense," Natsu said quietly as Eliza panted heavily.

"There is but one last thing to do," Eliza said as she made several motions in the sky before a gap appeared and a figure emerged from it.

"Eliza that was a truly marvellous display, it is unfortunate that you were forced to kill Ravus physically but he wasn't likely to agree with us anyway."

"It is a shame however I have brought back the essence of Ravus for the Annal."

"You have the gratitude of the entire Divine Tribunal Eliza Goddess of War; your actions here today have ensured that the mortal realms may continue to see peace. And as for you my mortal friend, Natsu Dragneel I believe it was, we also owe you a great deal of thanks for allowing Eliza to form a Unison Pact with you."

"Oh well you don't really need to thank me, Eliza did all the work."

"On the contrary my boy if it wasn't for your power combined with Eliza's we may have seen the return of the Dark Era so just by lending your strength you have our thanks. Oh but I have been quite rude haven't I my name is Sozin, former God of War and Eliza's predecessor."

"I was wondering why the two of you seemed similar, so what do you do if you are a former God of War?"

"A very inquisitive one isn't he Eliza I like that after all its not every day a mortal gets to speak with the Gods. But to answer your question once a God is replaced in their role they basically have free reign over what they do, I suppose you humans would call it retirement."

"Well being God of War would probably get tiring after awhile."

"Indeed although I was God of War when you were gallivanting around Scarlione you know, for a boy your age you are quite impressive."

"Wait if you were still in charge then that means that Eliza hasn't been in the job for more than two years!"

"Well yes she is still new at her job but don't worry she's centuries old so she has the necessary experience. Anyway we are getting off topic I came here to collect Ravus you see however you must cross through to our realm."

"You're not gonna lock me in there are you?"

"This incident has brought about several changes to our rules, changes that you'll get to see in due time. Don't worry you'll be able to return home when you wish to."

"Oh well then if that's the case then let's go before Ravus possesses someone else."

"Ha this boy has a nice sense of humour Eliza, oh by the way when we enter the God realm the two of you will be separated from each other back to your normal forms."

"That's fine with me," Natsu said as Eliza simply smiled in amusement.

"Right then let's not keep the welcoming party waiting then shall we!"

"Welcoming party," Natsu asked confused as the three entered the gap in the sky and it closed behind them.

 **Chapter 23 finished. I really enjoyed making this chapter despite how short it was, I really hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you all in the next one!**


	24. The Divine Capital

**Hi guys Azza here.**

 **Just wanted to quickly answer a question by Core AI. Do I plan on getting Natsu and Erza married with kids, my answer to that question is spoilers...**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.**

 **The Divine Capital**

 **/The Divine Capital Terminus Natsu and Eliza's POV/**

Natsu slowly opened his eyes as he regained consciousness.

"Ugh I feel like I just got hit by a train."

"You're not the only one Natsu," Eliza said as she shook her head.

"Well it seems the two of you reverted to your normal selves well enough; take a moment to gather yourselves."

"Thanks old man," Natsu sighed as Sozin began to laugh.

"Old man, never in all my years has anyone referred to me as old man you're such a card Natsu my boy!"

"Lord Sozin are you sure this is allowed bringing a mortal into our realms, isn't this against the rules?"

"Rules, that's precisely why he's here Eliza. The two of you worked together to take down Ravus and the Tribunal thought that it was wonderful, the rules are currently in review if you didn't know."

"In review your kidding, they haven't changed for over two thousand years!"

"Precisely Eliza and that's exactly why the Tribunal has decided to act, due to our hands being tied we could not deal with Ravus ourselves so amending the rules is in everyone's best interest."

"Uh that's all well and good but why bring me here for that, I'm a mortal so I wouldn't really know much about how God society works."

"That Natsu is for the Tribunal to discuss with you two, now you both need to get cleaned up. Eliza Natsu is staying with you for the duration of his stay so make sure you look after him."

"If that is what the Tribunal wishes," Eliza said as she motioned Natsu to follow.

"I'll see you at the Tribunal Natsu," Sozin said as he disappeared.

"This is strange," Natsu said as he faced Eliza.

"You're telling me," she replied as she poked his face.

"So this is really your realm, the realm of the Gods?"

"Yes this is our capital city Terminus, the heart of our society rests here."

Natsu started looking at his surroundings and was amazed at how extravagant the city was. The sky was almost rainbow in color and the streets were lined with gold.

"I'm certain this city never lost the holy land of the year award."

"It is rather beautiful isn't it, it's a shame the others couldn't come with us to see this I would have loved to give you all a tour."

"Yeah Erza would have loved this place, but I'm here so you can show me around cant you?"

"Oh so you are interested, I assumed you wouldn't have been."

"What makes you think that?"

"You just don't really seem like the type of person who does that sort of thing."

"Really your saying that to me, I love exploring new places let's go!"

Eliza lead Natsu through the capital city as Natsu took in the sights.

"Is everyone here a God that's crazy, how many Gods are there?"

"Well not everyone here is a currently serving God Natsu, many of the people here are either in the running or have already been a God at some point."

"Wait so how does becoming a current God work, do all these other people have the power of Gods."

Natsu continued to bombard Eliza with questions as she sighed.

"Natsu please one question at a time, to answer your first question a current serving God must retire and another person who is the most powerful. To put it into perspective after Lord Sozin retired I was next in line for the God of War position. To gain the position I had to be the strongest of all the War class."

"War class, so there's more people like you?"

"Kind of, once you ascend to the holder of the official God of a class you gain much more power than that of a disciple of a class."

"So where would I stack power wise to your class, are they as strong as me or are they like Elise."

"Hm well it's hard to say simply because you aren't at your maximum potential; one thing I know for sure is you would rank within the upper echelon. Keep in mind Natsu that the War class is basically the military of our race."

"Ah well that's interesting, I'm guessing you'd wipe the floor with me in this realm then."

"Perhaps, your Dragon Slayer magic gives you a level playing field. Oh you didn't notice your Dragon Slayer abilities are heightened here."

"Why though I don't understand why my powers are heightened I'm not a God."

"Not necessarily Natsu, you were raised by a Dragon weren't you?"

"Yeah the Fire Dragon King Igneel."

"Ah that explains why our Pact was so successful, tell me did Igneel tell you of the origins of Dragons?"

"He only really told me where he grew up and that he was only the King of the Fire Dragons and that there were other elemental Dragons out there."

"Hm well Natsu how would you like to meet the God who rules over Dragons?"

Natsu looked at Eliza in shock as she gave him an amused smile.

"God who rules over Dragons, whoever that is they must be extremely powerful."

"I won't spoil it for you, so I take it as a yes."

Natsu nodded as Eliza motioned Natsu to follow as the two made their way to the upper tiers of the city.

 **/Terminus Upper Levels/**

Before I take you to meet the Lord you must be presentable, while having the signs of a hard fought battle present on you may be pleasing for the War class up here it is seen as a sign of disrespect. We'll head to my home and get you cleaned up before heading over."

"Wait a sec we're heading to your house you're not gonna pull that this is my home so I don't wear any clothes crap are you?"

"Normally yes however we are on a schedule so time does not permit me to have such fun, if you haven't already noticed the other Gods are quite intrigued by your presence Natsu."

"So what I didn't do anything."

"Oh but you have Natsu, everyone has caught wind of your being here and why. A mortal assisting heavily in the defeat of an old God is quite the feat."

"But you were the one doing the fighting all I did was lend you my power."

"Exactly Natsu I one of the strongest of the Divine Tribunal, the Goddess of War required a mortals power in order to defeat another God. It's not the fact that I wasn't strong enough people are interested in its how powerful are you Natsu, many here have never been in contact with mortals before and are probably curious to see how strong a mortal can be."

"Well said Lady Eliza although I wouldn't say his raw power alone is the most intriguing part about him. That Draconic power flowing through him, such power swelling within a mortal is quite impressive."

"I was wondering when you were going to make your presence known Valerica, perhaps instead of focusing on stealth you should focus on what I taught you instead."

"Of course my Lady however if I were to cause a scene here wouldn't we be reprimanded by the Tribunal?"

"You forget Valerica I am one of the sitting members of the Tribunal however your thinking is correct, you would be reprimanded. Oh of course I should probably introduce the two of you this is Valerica Natsu, I suppose it's accurate to say she's the strongest of the War class."

"Lady Eliza your words flatter me but it is as the Lady said I am considered one of the strongest yes, your Natsu Dragneel I see the class have been waiting to see someone like you."

"Someone like me, why because I'm mortal?"

"Not quite it's because Lady Eliza hold you and another three in such high regard in terms of combat ability, Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster and Elise Faulkner I believe their names were."

"You hold Gray up to my standard Eliza I could drop him in two seconds!"

"Yes I know that Natsu what I meant was how they stack up to the War class."

"If I may be so bold to ask you Lady Eliza but why do you let Natsu call you by your first name only?"

"Hm well I suppose it has something to do with mutual respect between two seasoned warriors, besides Natsu is to me what mortals call a good friend."

"But still my Lady does that really qualify him to speak with you so casually!"

"Calm down Valerica its fine, besides you should have heard what he called Lord Sozin earlier, old man he said," Eliza said as she began to laugh while Valerica looked at Natsu in shock.

"And Lord Sozin didn't even reprimand you, what's your secret!"

"Secret I just say what I wanna say. If you're strong you get the right to speak your mind that's how I've always looked at it."

"Strong, you think you're strong! You have no idea what we Gods are capable of!"

"On the contrary Valerica dear he has actually fought me before."

Valerica's jaw dropped as Natsu simply shrugged.

"You may have the power of a Dragon but to fight one of the stronger God's of the Tribunal as a mortal and live!"

"Yes he did fight me and even managed to land a fair amount of blows on me, you all could learn a thing or two from Natsu in combat. Actually I should get him to come down later and have him spar with you all I'm sure it'd be quite the sight."

"Don't I get a say in this," Natsu sighed as another person arrived.

"Ah so this is the young mortal who's been making the news around here, oho look at that Draconic energy flowing through him too. Let me tell you something Valerica you don't get a pulse like that unless you've been training beyond your limits!"

"L-Lord Zephyr my apologies for not noticing you sooner," Valerica said panicked as she bowed.

"Bah all you runts should know by now that we Lords and Ladies of the next generation only address each other like that, you all should just act yourselves when the Elders aren't around. Honestly I'd say you could all learn a thing or two from our friend over here about chilling out, right Lady Eliza!"

"My my you aren't already half smashed in the hall at this time Lord Zephyr, perhaps it truly is a day for change after all."

"Bahahahaha you always did crack me up Eliza, Lord this, Lady that, I'm glad you brought someone with the ability to speak normally! Hi kid names Zephyr God Festivities how's it going!"

"Alright finally someone who isn't giving me a weird look," Natsu said as he shook the Gods hand.

"Look at that not only is he acting on our level, but he has the strength to back it up too! Eliza you've outdone yourself congratulations on beating crazy old Ravus and bringing him back by the way!"

"Well I'm just glad that the Elders witnessed it, it seems like some positive change is coming for once."

"Oh change is coming alright, I'm hoping that they'll let me create more holidays for the mortals, they know how to party that lot I'm telling you!"

"Your certainly a cheerful guy, it's nice to see festivals are in safe hands," Natsu said with a grin.

"Well thanks kid we Gods of Festivities take the role into ourselves wholeheartedly, you can't throw a party if your hearts not in it eh. That reminds me I came to thank you two! Because the two of you stopped Ravus the Tribunals asking me to host a festival in honour of you two!"

"What we rate that high praise!"

"Eliza don't be daft, the two of you beat a God that would have wiped out the mortal plane if left unchecked the least we can do is throw a party!"

"There's the key word Zephyr party, parties are smaller than festivals!"

"Aww come on Eliza what's the big deal everyone should get to celebrate! Oh that reminds me I need to speak to Drovus about the alcohol his class is making for us."

"Whoa whoa whoa are you saying there's a God of Alcohol," Natsu said with an excited look on his face.

"Of course there is kid Eliza what have you been teaching him, and the correct title is God of Refreshments. I guess it's a broad category but yes it's definitely a thing."

"Eliza why didn't you say something earlier they might have something that could get me drunk, I've never been drunk before!"

"Natsu we have a schedule stop screwing around!"

"Aww come off it Eliza the kid just wants to party let him celebrate!"

The three began to argue as Valerica looked at the scene in complete shock, two Gods were having a casual argument with a mortal; it was a sight that Valerica never thought possible.

"And what do we have here, Eliza and Zephyr arguing again as usual. The two of you always argue like this yet when it comes to the celebrations you're the best of friends, honestly pick one. Oh now this is someone I wasn't expecting to see so soon, Natsu Dragneel the mortal who assisted in Ravus' downfall. My names Sentry, God of Law and Order hopefully these two haven't made your stay here a chaotic one after all if they do then it will make my position look bad. After all who would accept rules and regulations if I overlook these types of situations?"

"Butt out Sentry this is between me and Eliza, go back to your paperwork and your fancy awards!"

Sentry quickly joined the argument as Natsu stood next to Valerica with a confused expression.

"They are the current standing Gods of their class right?"

"Yes they always fight like this and I'm not just talking about them, all the new generation act like this towards each other. Tell me Natsu what would you call this in your realm?"

"Well if I had to say anything then I'd say they're good friends having a little fun is all. Where I live we fight like this all the time yet I'd die for any one of them."

"Is that so, perhaps one day I'll be able to see the mortal realm with my own eyes. The idea sounds odd to me yet here you are as living proof."

"So I'm guessing only the current standing Gods get to look at the mortal realms then?"

"Yes that's how it's been since Lady Evernight struck down Lord Ravus all those years ago."

"Hey tell me something this Evernight is she still around?"

"Yes Lady Evernight is still among us although she no longer serves as the current standing God of Chaos. Once she believed that she had created enough Chaos for the mortal realm she retired to become an Elder."

"Wait so she wasn't punished for what she did to Ravus?"

"Why would she be she was doing her job of sewing Chaos across the realms, the only consequence was the realization that our direct influence was becoming a burden on the mortal realms ability to function."

"Is that right well from what I can tell things are gonna change around here soon."

"Yes it seems the Elders wish to hear from you on a number of matters and will decide on a course of action to take from there."

"Oh really well I guess I'd better get ready for this hearing thing later," Natsu said as he strolled over to Eliza.

"Natsu once the hearing is over will you come to the War class and fight with us?"

"Sure I'm always up for a good fight, hopefully your all as strong as Eliza said you are."

Eliza finally broke away from the argument and spoke to Natsu.

"Let us go Natsu these two will be the death of me!"

"Right I still wanna meet this God of Dragons you told me about too."

"Of course in due time however you know what comes first right?"

"Yeah yeah bath time I get it," Natsu sighed as the two made their way to Eliza's home.

 **/Terminus Dragon Shrines/**

After a rather long bath Natsu ad Eliza made their way to the Dragon God Eliza spoke of. Before they even reached the gate a man ordered them to stop.

"Hold up you two this is the land of the God of Dragons, state your intents and -."

The man stopped mid sentence once he noticed Natsu.

"Hold on you have the power of Dragons flowing through you, you couldn't possibly be….."

"I'm a Dragon Slayer from Earthland," Natsu replied as the man began sprinting up the stairs.

"Please sir right this way!"

Natsu looked at Eliza with a confused expression as Eliza motioned for him to follow.

Once the two reached the top they were greeted with a large wooden door.

"My sincerest apologies Dragon Slayer I had no idea that you were here to meet the current standing God."

"That's fine you were just doing your job."

The man smiled as he opened the door and a searing torrent of flames blasted the three, Natsu quickly began to eat the flames as they finally died down.

"So he truly is one then, allow him entry!"

"Of course my Lord! Please go on through."

Natsu and Eliza entered the temple and were met face to face with a large Dragon.

"Well I'm glad you are a Dragon and not a human, it just wouldn't seem right Dragons being ruled over by humans," Natsu said casually as the Dragon made a loud rumbling noise.

"He definitely is the son of Igneel as you said Eliza, thank you for bringing him here to meet with me."

"Of course I brought him Xizor it was an opportunity I knew he would relish."

"Is that so, tell me son of Igneel how goes it down on Earthland these days?"

"Well ever since Igneel disappeared I haven't seen a single Dragon in the sky, well that's not entirely true I did see one although I really don't want to call him a Dragon."

"Ah you must be referring to the Dragon of Apocalypse Achnologia, it pains me greatly to know that he still roams the lands."

"Did you know him old timer?"

"Son of Igneel you most definitely are, that carefree attitude of yours. Yes I and all Dragons know of that one, amongst all us Dragons he is truly a monster. Tell me did Igneel ever tell you about Achnologia?"

"No he never told me anything, all I knew was there were other types of Dragons out there."

"Hm well allow me to teach you a small bit of history regarding that one, I understand you've had previous run ins with that beast."

"Sure I'd be happy to learn all you've got."

"Hah to learn that would take you eons boy but I like the enthusiasm. Yes Achnologia was indeed a Dragon however there is a secret behind that one that he would like all of Earthland to forget."

"A secret you mean like a way to beat him?"

"I suppose it is the way to beat him yes but this applies to all his kind, Achnologia is a Dragon Slayer boy."

"What!"

"Yes the Dragon of the Apocalypse that not even the Zeref brat could defeat is indeed a human, understand though that he chooses to discard his humanity to become a Dragon."

"But how is he able to do that if he's a Dragon Slayer, he's a full on Dragon like you or Igneel!"

"Now that boy is probably the question everyone during the war wanted to know."

"War what war, how long ago was this?"

"Natsu there was a war known as the Dragon War that occurred centuries ago, it was basically fought over the place of humanity in Earthland. Some Dragons believed they should coexist with humans however most didn't."

"I would ask how you know about this but you're the Goddess of War of course you know."

"It is as Eliza sound young one, the first Dragon Slayers of the age were produced from this war, the most notable being Achnologia and another named Irene however the latter doesn't even come close to Achnologia's power merely serves as an example of how twisted he really is."

"So how are they able to turn into Dragons then, if they can do it then does that mean I can too?"

"You see Natsu after the rise of Achnologia he began to kill any and every Dragon, Dragon Slayer and human he could find. Realising the mistake they made the next set of First Generation Dragon Slayers were prevented from being turned into Dragons."

"Aww really that sucks guess it was for the best though, I have a question though if you could would you stop Achnologia?"

"Of course I would if it were an option however the Tribunal has forbidden us Gods from interfering directly in mortal affairs. Well that was the case until the two of you had your little fight with Ravus, Dragon God I believe you declared some of your attacks to be," Xizor said with a low chuckle.

"Well that would be what a Dragon Slayer with the power of a God would be allowed to call his attacks right or do we need your permission?"

"You are truly fascinating Son of Igneel, you stand before the God of Dragons yet have a casual chat. Then again I find that quite comforting it feels like I'm speaking to another of my kind, it has been so long since I've seen a fellow Dragon."

"Can't you just do what Eliza does and speak with them through their minds or something?"

"Ah well you see Natsu Dragons aren't like humans if anything we are solitary creatures and only speak face to face."

"That's not true Xizor why hide it from him," Eliza thought to herself.

"It seems you have become quite proficient with the Fire Dragon magic Natsu, to think Igneel would give you the means to access the King stage as well."

"Well I did train for years to get to where I am, I guess hearing the God of Dragons saying I'm doing great is pretty reassuring."

"Tell me boy how do you think you would go if you had more than one Element?"

Natsu looked at the Dragon in shock.

"Another element of Dragon Slaying magic! Are you serious, I mean is that even possible?"

"Of course it's possible; the strongest mage in your little Wizard Saint club has four Elements at his disposal."

"No way, and you of all Dragons are gonna teach me a new element!"

"Honestly kid all I asked was a question don't get so excited, I am considering recommending you to someone."

"Really is it another Dragon?"

"Of course no human could teach you such magic effectively unless they were as proficient as you are which is mostly why I'm recommending you."

"So what type of Dragon are you recommending me to, are they strong, do they look cool, are-."

"Will you be quiet boy I'm concentrating," Xizor roared as Natsu merely stood there.

"I just spoke with them and they are more than happy to take you, the real question is are you willing to go?"

"How could I say no, I do have a few things I have to do before I go though like this meeting with the Tribunal and I have to return to my guild with my friends and let them know I'm going off to train."

"Of course, luckily for you they live in Earthland although you'll have to find them, Fiore is a big place so hopefully you pay attention to what I'm about to put in your mind."

A flash appeared of a mountain near Crocus, there was a large cave and two dark red eyes looked directly at Natsu from the darkness of the cave before disappearing.

"Whoa did they know we were looking at them?"

"Of course they knew, I told them to greet you although that wasn't what I was expecting."

"Alright I'm getting all fired up now!"

"Xizor as much as I'm sure the two of you are enjoying each other's company we are all expected at the Tribunal soon so we had best be prepared."

"Of course we'll be prepared Eliza, besides what do I really have to prepare I'm a Dragon I'm not exactly going to dress for the occasion. Still it's been awhile since I've left the temple so I guess I'm looking forward to it, is Zephyr handling the preparations for this festival?"

"Naturally it's his job Xizor we were given them for a reason."

"I wish all of you would get over this quarrelling and get along better, we all grew up together so it's only right we be the best of friends."

"Wait so all of you grew up together, so you're all like best buddies working together. How does this Tribunal of yours ever get any work done?"

"Time my boy and lots of it. Fortunately for us we have all the time we need."

"Except for today Xizor we have less than an hour until the Tribunal begins."

"Oh is that the time, fine I suppose it's time for me to get a move on then. The two of you can catch a ride there with me."

"Awesome I haven't flown with a Dragon since Igneel disappeared."

"You both better hold on I'll be going quite fast!"

 **/Terminus Tribunal Quarter/**

It took less than five minutes for the trio to arrive at the Tribunal chambers as Xizor landed with an amused look.

"They always have this amazed look every time I leave the temple, you wonder who the divine one is sometimes."

"Well you are a Dragon after all who wouldn't be impressed; see this guy is probably coming over to ask for an autograph."

Xizor sighed as someone rushed over to where the three had landed.

"Lord Xizor how many times must we tell you not to land at the entrance to the hall, every time you land here you leave claw marks embedded in the ground and we have to replace the ground!"

"Lord Fulcrum I've said this a thousand times I'm a Dragon I can't walk up the stairs I'm too big, widen the stairway to accommodate Dragons or don't come whining to me!"

"Why do we need to widen the stairway it's already bigger than you, member of the Tribunal or no you need to start following the procedures!"

"Who's that guy," Natsu whispered to Eliza who had an amused look on her face.

"That's Lord Fulcrum the God of Stone smithing, he gets mad at Xizor every time he lands because the Stone smiths pour their souls into their work and Xizor tears it up just as it's finished."

"God of Stone smithing huh, why isn't there just a God that covers all types of construction?"

"Because Stone smithing is in a sense its own form of art I suppose, that's what Fulcrum would tell you anyway. I can understand his frustrations but it's their own fault for not accommodating Xizor when they built this place."

"You Gods seriously love pissing each other off," Natsu sighed.

"Of course after all it can get quite boring around here and we need some entertainment."

Natsu and Eliza continued to listen in on Xizor and Fulcrum's argument in amusement before more Gods began to arrive.

"Lord Fulcrum are you harassing Lord Xizor over the floor again, the poor dear has no other alternative since you quite rudely designed the stairway too small."

"Lady Cyprus we've been over this many a time, Lord Xizor can fit in the stairway he chooses not to!"

"Come on Lord Fulcrum give it a rest you know Lord Xizor ain't gonna take the stairwell so why bother, it gives you a job to do so why bother complaining?"

"Lord Pleidies you know how much it requires to replace the amount of stone lost per time why do you insist on joining Lord Xizor's side?"

"Who are they," Natsu asked confused.

"Lady Cyprus is Goddess of Magical Sciences and Lord Pleidies is God of Mathematics, honestly I'm surprised they had the time to even attend today."

"Lady Eliza you know we always have time for the Tribunal, our work might be time consuming but you forget that the Classes were established in order to compensate."

"Yeah Eliza why be such a killjoy, it's not every day a Tribunal meeting such as this takes place," Pleidies said with an amused grin.

"My my Pleidies has all that time in your study caused you to forget how we are to address each other in public let alone in front of the Tribunal halls themselves?"

"Bah we all hate the titles and you know it, we all know that you of all people hate the title so why the sudden change of heart?"

"Enough all of you," a voice boomed from the top of the steps as the large golden doors swung open.

"Oh dear we've done it again," Eliza sighed.

A large man wearing golden robes began to walk down the steps and towards the Gods who were all silent.

"You are all Gods correct, you all are beings that serve a higher calling are you not? Please enlighten me as to why you all feel the need to argue and goad each other into conflict?"

All of the Gods present bowed their heads as the golden robed figure began to walk back up the steps.

"The Tribual begins in five minutes so can you all please make your way to your designated seats without beating each other to death please?"

The figure disappeared behind the golden doors once more as the Gods begin to file in.

"Who was that?"

"High Lord Seigfried one of the five Gods of Creation and one of the ten heads of the Divine High Council."

"High Lord so he's what a God among Gods?"

"Natsu he is a God of Creation, without the Gods of Creation there would be no one to maintain balance between Creation and Destruction."

"Hang on so if the Gods of Creation are only half of this High Council then does that mean…"

"Yes the other half consists of the five Gods of Destruction; fortunately both sides are quite friendly towards each other. Unfortunately it's why they scold us for arguing with each other."

"Your hierarchy here is seriously weird isn't there anyone in charge around here?"

"Well there are two who watch over all but they aren't necessarily in charge nor do they ever wish to be, they are what came before all of us and they are in places unbeknownst to us. They are the first Lord and Lady, the Goddess of Life and the Lord of Death. If there were any who could take charge or override anyone it would be them."

"Seriously those are some pretty big titles rulers over life and death that's insane!"

"Indeed though none of us have seen them and they never speak to us. It is taught that the roles of all Gods were created by them, our race was created and then they left. According to what they told the first of us they are the same as us merely something more, what that is supposed to mean no one knows."

"Honestly all this is really confusing me."

"It would confuse anyone; our history is far too large to understand in one sitting. Perhaps I'll teach you one day or have Elise teach you."

"Wait so Elise knows all this, how can she remember all this stuff!"

"I've known Elise from when she was small Natsu I've had plenty of time to educate her."

"Hey you two we're going in," Xizor sighed as they made their way inside.

When Natsu entered his eyes widened in shock, the entire Tribunal chamber was made entirely out of jewels. From the floor to the walls, chairs to the desks and everything in between.

"This proves I'm dead doesn't it, I died and I'm somewhere in limbo right?"

"Impressive isn't it, truly glorious befitting a Council of the Gods," Eliza said as she led Natsu to the Ruby colored section.

"Why are the tables colored like this?"

"Good question Natsu, the colors represent the fields the Gods perform in. For example we are sitting at the Ruby table which represents roles that have anything to do with conflict hence the color red."

"Red as in blood right?"

"Exactly, another example is the Yellow table which is made from Topaz. They represent things that represent life such as farming and agriculture or even things like the sun which gives life to many things."

"You all thought that much into it that's impressive."

"Yes and as you probably noticed where the members of the High Council sit half of the table is made from clear Diamond while the other half is made from Obsidian representing Creation and Destruction."

Natsu continued to look around curiously before realising that not every seat was filled.

"It seems some didn't bother to turn up again which is odd because even the former Gods are attending."

"So all the former Gods are coming to this, will Evernight be here?"

"Of course she wouldn't have a choice; after all it was her that originally bound Ravus to the Nirvana core in the first place. Oh my even Lady Felicity made it now the others definitely have no excuse."

"Who's Lady Felicity?"

"Lady Felicity is probably one of the most important Gods of us all, she is the Goddess of Time."

"Oh ok," Natsu said as he returned to staring at all the Gods in the room.

Natsu couldn't believe how many Gods there were, for almost every function in life there was a God for it. For anyone who prays to the God of their craft Natsu thought they were the geniuses.

"Can we please have silence in the Council chambers," a voice boomed as all idle chatter immediately ceased.

"To all of you who have attended today know that the High Council greatly appreciates your participation and let it be known that all those who were unable to attend due to the pressures of their duties are to be praised for their continued efforts. Let the record show that this emergency session of the Divine Tribunal has officially begun."

A loud bell sounded three times as the man who was speaking resumed his seat, one of the Gods of Creation stood and began to address everyone.

"Lords and Ladies I High Lord Silus thank you all for attending today on such short notice. As you all know there was an incident in the Earthland realm in regards to a former Lord whom we all thought long since departed. I am of course referring to the matter of former God of Discord Lord Ravus."

A God of Destruction stood and continued from where Silus left off.

"Now while we had informed all of you regarding the fact of Ravus' return we did not inform you all about certain steps the High Council took in regards to preventative measures against Ravus. By unanimous vote this High Council allowed the Goddess of War Eliza in conjunction with one mortal to combat Ravus in order to return him to our realm."

"In other words you let Lady Eliza enter Earthland breaking the seal that you all placed on our realm isn't that right High Lord Harkon?"

"Lord Tybalt the seal was indeed broken however not for Eliza to enter Earthland only to bring Ravus back."

"Then how did Eliza beat Ravus if she wasn't there," another God shouted.

"Allow us to explain the situation by letting Eliza and the mortal to speak to you all themselves."

"The mortal, you let the mortal enter our realm are you insane!"

The moment the sentence was uttered Xizor roared silencing everyone once more.

"Thank you Lord Xizor, as for the mortal yes he was invited here by us personally and Lord Thornton let me clear something up for you this mortal is stronger than a fair majority of the court including you, comments that are of such disrespectful nature towards mortals will not be tolerated. Now the reason why we have called the mortal here is for an insight into the mortal world from the eyes of a mortal."

"High Lord Harkon may I speak?"

"Of course Lady Eliza you and the mortal may have the floor."

"Mortal, such an interesting word wouldn't you all say. We Gods are by all accounts immortal yet we take one step from our realm and we have the ability to die, does this not qualify us too as mortal? So let us not refer to this man as mortal let us use his name, Natsu Dragneel son of the Fire Dragon King Igneel."

Many of the Gods began to murmur amongst themselves before one of them spoke up.

"You're telling us he's of Divine origin Lady Eliza?"

"Indeed I am Lord Thornton he can use the magic of the Dragons, Lord Xizor tested him and Natsu consumed his fire with no effort. Lords and Ladies let me inform you of something, Natsu might not be the strongest here but it should be noted that he is indeed on our level. I have fought with him myself to test his strength and let me tell you all that he is indeed immensely powerful however from my time travelling alongside Natsu and his allies who are also strong I have discovered something, the so called mortals are no longer weak like they once were."

"No longer weak, Lady Eliza we have no proof that this … Natsu fellow is even as strong as you claim him to be."

Several of the Gods nodded in agreement as one of the High Lords stood.

"The reason we are all here today is not just to review the status of the denizens of Earthland and the other realms rather to come to a decision due to the emergence of such powerful beings from said realms. We have called the Divine Tribunal here today and the presence of a powerful denizen of Earthland who is familiar with one of our kind to decide the fate of the seal between our worlds."

The room was silent; many of the Gods had shocked faces however to Natsu's surprise not one of the former Gods had any inclination of being surprised.

"Does this mean the potential removal of the barrier that prevents us from entering the mortal realms as we so choose?"

"It is as I said; with you Natsu Dragneel as a representative alongside Lady Eliza we would ask your opinion on this after seeing different sides as to how a God can carry themselves."

Natsu looked up at the God with a serious expression, thinking carefully on how to respond Natsu began to speak.

"Before I start speaking I wanna apologise if I address anyone incorrectly I'm still learning more about how your culture likes to be addressed. When I look at a God I'd like to see coming into our realm I think of Eliza, yes her job is to create conflict but that is something that we as humans have come to accept. When I think of Gods that I don't want to come to my realm I think of ones that don't clean up after themselves like a certain former Goddess of Chaos who left Ravus down on Earthland which caused a mess that even all of you today are here to address."

From where the former Gods were sitting one of them stood and began to speak.

"Natsu Dragneel, you are a man who in his short time on Earthland has become something of an oddity. You by all accounts should have died years ago from many occasions in which you have simply thrown all caution to the wind and let fate decide your path. Do you think that you are in a position to tell a God that they should need to clean up after themselves, what makes you think that your way of thinking is correct and not ours?"

"You must be Lady Evernight I'm guessing, if you think that I'm wrong simply because of past mistakes I've made then you only play that card to your whole race. Leaving Ravus behind on Earthland as a power source for Nirvana was entirely intentional on your part I have no doubt about that. But that man Roubaul who Ravus drove mad and you manipulated is still standing watch even after the two thousand years you probably spent relaxing and moving on with your life. That man's body has wasted away; he even managed to fight off the madness that Ravus had cast on him all those years ago. And the reason why he did that was because he knew that Nirvana needed to be stopped, that there was an evil in there that no one would be able to contain if it was released."

"What's your point mortal we don't have all day," Evernight sighed.

"My point and this is directed at all of you is that Roubaul who should have only lived for at the absolute most to the age of one hundred and twenty has been chained to Earthland because of a little game you decided to play. Two thousand years may not seem like much to you but to that man he has outlived everything he probably knew. My point is while I would love for Gods like Eliza, Xizor, Zephyr and many others I met to come to my realm Gods like you would only cause the downfall of our societies for fun."

"So Natsu Dragneel what would you propose we do then, what do you think should be done?"

"High Lord Harkon was it? The first thing I'd like to ask is why wasn't Lady Evernight ever punished for basically killing another God? In our realm murder or even just assaulting someone with intent carries punishment, I know you Gods have your own ways of doing things but what would you do if she did that to one of the ten of you, would there be a punishment then?"

Many of the Gods began to murmur amongst themselves nodding as the High Lords looked at each other before nodding.

"So what you're asking us is why do we not punish a God, or are you asking us why we do not monitor their actions?"

"What I'm asking is why Lady Evernight was allowed to get away with basically murdering a God, interfering with our realm on such a scale and essentially torturing a man for two thousand years. And yes Lady Evernight Roubaul told me you spoke to him every now and again until you decided it wasn't funny anymore."

"Natsu while we understand your issues we cannot punish Lady Evernight for something that our predecessors have already ruled on. That said however we can bring about change should that be necessary; tell us what you think we should do if we decide to open the seal between our realms permanently."

"Well for starters and I don't mean any disrespect to any of you, all you Gods need to stick within your own field. That means no destroying modern society because you're bored, no creating super weapons and giving them to people just to see what will happen. When you enter another realm just be mindful that it's not your home and that while you all haven't been directly interfering we've made progress and want to continue doing so."

"In other words what your saying is treat other realms as if they were our own."

Natsu nodded as the High Lords whispered to each other before turning their attention back to Natsu.

"You do bring up some valid points, treating other realms as if they were our own does make one think about how we would feel if we treated our dear home they way we have others. The High Lords must speak on the matter further however know this Natsu either way your concerns and suggestions will play a large role in whatever actions we take."

Natsu bowed his head as the High Lords dismissed the Tribunal and everyone began to file out.

"Natsu turned to look at Eliza who was looking at Natsu with a surprised look on her face.

"They say the art of war can be used in the courtroom and there was living proof, you were almost like another person in there!"

"Well I figured just show respect, speak properly and I'd get somewhere you know."

"Natsu I have a feeling that what you've said will really change things around here, perhaps not now but sometime soon I might be able to visit Earthland in person."

"Here's hoping, what I don't want is Gods like Evernight coming to Earthland and ruining things."

"Well either way I wouldn't expect much to happen for awhile yet."

Natsu and Eliza made their way outside the Tribunal chambers as Xizor and Sozin called them over.

"That speech blew me out of the water kid you did great!"

"Indeed Natsu, Evernight definitely lost some face after that."

"Thanks guys I tried my best is all, now what happens?"

"Well this is where your job ends and ours begins kid, Tribunal will probably meet again in a week or so to discuss ideas further but enough about that we've got a festival to go to!"

Tell me Natsu have you ever seen a drunk Dragon before," Xizor asked as Natsu had a hopeful expression.

"Honestly Natsu your hopeless sometimes," Eliza sighed as the group made their way to the lower districts."

 **/Terminus War Quarter/**

Xizor flew the group over to the War Quarter of the city and upon arrival Eliza was bombarded with questions by almost everyone there.

"So Natsu I take it your talk with the Tribunal went well?"

"Oh Valerica hey yeah it was alright, how'd you tell?"

"Lady Eliza hasn't had such a smug look in a long time you must have really done a good job."

"Yeah but at the end of the day hearings and stuff aren't really my thing," Natsu sighed.

"Well that makes two of us then, so I was wondering do you fancy taking any of us on in a little fight?"

"Hmm how many of you wanna take me on?"

"Oh just all of them," Valerica said as she pointed to around thirty people who all had hopeful expressions on their faces.

"I assume that includes you does it," Natsu sighed as he cracked his knuckles.

"Of course it does, there's no way I'm weaker than you."

"Oh really well you'll be shocked when I say this then, all of you bring it on!"

The group looked at each other for a moment before looking back at Natsu confused.

"All of you should do as he said; he's already figured out how strong you all are and is prepared for battle. Honestly did I teach you all nothing?"

"Sorry Lady Eliza," the group shouted in unison.

The group was about to begin attacking Natsu when he suddenly appeared in front of them and released a searing torrent of flames.

"Hm impressive Natsu," Xizor said as the group recovered.

"There's no way he can take half the War Class let's get him," Valerica shouted as Natsu had an amused look on his face.

"Honestly Natsu you really are hopeless, you already forgot about everything on Earthland haven't you," Eliza sighed as Natsu began to beat all her students.

 **/Nirvana Ruins Erza, Elise and Wendy's POV/**

The trio had been sitting around for half the day as all the mages had been searching for Natsu.

"There's no way he's dead so he must be around here somewhere," Elise said as Erza sighed.

"Typical of that idiot to disappear just as the Council turns up, they took Jellal away alongside that other guy even though Jellal had no idea what he'd done. Elise has Eliza contacted you yet?"

"No sorry Erza I haven't heard a thing from Mother in awhile either I wonder what they're doing?"

"Natsu's going to be fine right Erza," Wendy asked as Erza sighed.

"Wendy that idiot's fine he's just off being himself again somewhere."

"Um if you want we can go stay at my guild until he comes back?"

"Sure that sounds like a great idea besides it looks like it might rain soon."

"What about everyone else should we tell them?"

"Nah don't bother they didn't really do anything so let them search in the rain," Elise said with a grin.

"I'm too tired for this so let's just go," Erza sighed as they made their way to Cait Shelter.

 **/Cait Shelter Guild Hall/**

The trio arrived at the Cait Shelter guild to be greeted by Roubaul.

"My my it looks like you've made more friends Wendy."

"Hello Master this is Erza and that's Elise, they're Fairy Tail mages."

"Yes child I know who they are, you know after you disappeared in the forest Carla was really worried about you. It's ok to make new friends but remember the friends who you already have otherwise in the end you'll have none."

Wendy's eyes widened at the mention of the cats name.

"Oh no I forgot all about Carla have you seen her Master!"

"She came back a while ago she's inside resting."

Wendy ran inside the guild hall looking for Carla as Roubaul looked at Elise with a serious expression.

"I take it you know what I am."

"Why are you here spirit?"

"Spirit, what are you talking about Elise?"

"This guy here, Roubaul he isn't real. In fact am I right to assume that none of this is real?"

Roubaul nodded as the two looked at the man curiously.

"All of this, the Cait Shelter guild I mean, was created solely for Wendy's sake. However thanks to Natsu and the God my long vigil here can finally end, and all this with it."

"So what are you planning to do with Wendy then, you aren't just going to leave her here?"

"Relax Erza I've already taken care of it, Natsu swore to me he would take care of her for me. Although he may not have stated it directly I could see in his eyes that he intended to take care of her."

"Do you happen to know where Natsu is now?"

"That question is difficult to answer though I think you might understand," he said pointing to Elise.

"Me, why do you think I'll understand?"

"Because you seem to bet the same as the God, if that's the case you should understand what the hole in the sky meant that Natsu went into."

"Wait, did you just say Natsu disappeared into a hole in the sky?"

"Yes someone came out of it, the two had a conversation and then they both left."

Elise looked completely shocked as she leant on Erza for support.

"Elise what's wrong, what happened to Natsu?"

"Erza they went to the realm of the Gods, I didn't think it was possible but the seal was broken. If they invited Natsu to the realm of the Gods then he must be seeing the Divine Tribunal!"

"Elise calm down your going too fast what's this about a Tribunal, God Realm?"

"To put it simply Natsu has entered the place that only Gods reside, the place where Mother lives in person, Terminus!"

Well dear it's good to see I didn't lie to Natsu about you doing your homework."

"Mother!"

"Eliza where are you!"

"Erza dear calm down Natsu's perfectly safe, well if you call beating over half of the War Class into submission safe then he's perfectly fine."

"The War Class Mother are you crazy!"

"Elise relax he's beaten most of them already, he took on over thirty of them at once by himself which greatly impressed some of the other Gods."

"Eliza what is going on over there, why did you take Natsu into your realm?"

"Erza dear we didn't take Natsu he came voluntarily, the Tribunal wanted to ask him about his thoughts on Gods and such and then there will be a party and then he can come back."

"A party are you kidding me; we just finished dealing with the Oracion Seis how can he be partying at a time like this!"

"Erza calm down it would have been the Tribunal who organised it, Natsu going is definitely a good idea."

"Indeed it is Elise dear, I would have brought you all here if I could but the rules still technically prohibit mortals from coming here. However Natsu's speech to the High Lords seems to have swayed them to change that rule."

"The High Lords, Natsu spoke with them and isn't dead!"

"My my your faith in Natsu isn't very high, rest assured Natsu will be back before the day is out."

"He'd better be after all he just accepted a big responsibility," Erza said as he looked over towards the Cait Shelter guild.

"Ah the Sky Dragon girl, yes such a sad story but I know Natsu made the right decision. In time you'll see it the same Erza. I have to go now dears Natsu is being hounded by the War Class again."

Once Eliza was gone the two looked at each other before sighing.

"So wanna go find something to eat?"

"You don't suppose there are any cake monsters around do you?"

 **Chapter 24 finished. Lots and lots and lots and lots of exposition I know. I know you all were expecting a party this Chapter but serious implications outweigh partying unfortunately. Still hopefully you all have a decent idea of how Gods work and how they are going to play in the future of this story after all it's a massive concept and I don't want to make a mistake.**

 **Hopefully you all enjoyed the Chapter and I'll see you in the next one.**


	25. Team Natsu's Return And Departure

**Hi everyone Azza here.**

 **Sorry about taking so long to upload I've been quite busy lately. Hopefully you all enjoy this chapter I'm hoping to start uploading more frequently.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.**

 **Team Natsu's Return And Departure**

 **/Cait Shelter Guild/**

Erza and Elise waited patiently for Natsu's return; Roubaul had agreed not to dispel the illusion magic until Natsu arrived so they could all leave together.

"Must be some party huh Erza," Elise sighed as she kicked a stone.

"Yep."

Elise knew Erza was furious at Natsu but refrained from touching on the subject any further.

"Elise, Erza, are you there dears?"

"Mother it's about time!"

"Yes about time is putting it lightly," Erza sighed.

"Yes well we have been quite busy after all, I know this isn't much for you Erza dear but your patience is rewarded Elise."

"Huh what do you mean Mother?"

In front of the duo a small line began to slice through the air as the two looked on in confusion. The line soon split revealing none other than Natsu who strolled on through only to receive a kick to the head.

Elise's attention was focused on the second figure who walked through, her eyes wide with shock.

"Hello dear I don't believe we've had the chance to meet like this before have we?"

"Mother," Elise sighed as she pulled her into a hug.

After Elise the head of Xizor came through as he looked at Natsu getting his head kicked in.

"It seems this female is your-."

"Hey hey hey hey shut up about that Xizor," Natsu said as he tried to shut the Dragons mouth.

"Natsu ….. is that a Dragon?"

"Yeah this is Xizor the God of Dragons, Xizor meet Erza she's the one I told you about."

"Hello there human it's a pleasure."

"Uh hi there sorry if I make this seem awkward but you're the first Dragon I've met."

"Ah I see yes we don't exactly make ourselves known to the world that is true, Natsu tells me that the news I have for him to tell you won't be to your liking."

"Oh great what has he done, he didn't cause an apocalypse or something while he was up there did he?"

"No nothing like that rather it is of a more personal nature, I have given him the task of training under another Dragon."

Erza looked at the Dragon in shock as Natsu looked at her with a saddened expression.

"So he's going off by himself then," Erza said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"To meet with his new teacher he will need to be alone yes, from what I've heard about him disappearing for training though this won't be anywhere near the time he was gone for you."

"So how long will he be gone for?"

"Hm well I would say at the most six months, you see because he is already an exemplary Dragon Slayer his ability to pick up on new Slayer techniques should be quick."

"And then he can come back right after?"

"Of course, I am offering Natsu this training due to my own personal reasons. Once Natsu has mastered his new element he should be far stronger than what he was before."

Erza turned to Natsu and sat down with him.

"You always disappear without telling me, at least this time you considered my feelings before you went off. Its fine Natsu you should go off to train, I'll work on mastering all the base techniques that the armor has to offer."

"Erza dear that wouldn't be much training at all now would it," Eliza said as she approached the two with Elise in tow.

"Yeah Erza Mother has a better idea!"

"The plan is Erza that while Natsu is away training I will be personally training both you and Elise."

"Wait your going to train me as well as Elise, why?"

"Well it was at first at Natsu's request but then as I thought about it you and Elise are the perfect sparring partners. You see thanks to Natsu's speech with the Tribunal I'm being allowed to enter the mortal realms for short periods of time."

"Really that's great, it's nice to know that Natsu wasn't just screwing around up there," Erza sighed.

"Oh this speech he gave Erza was superb, once we all meet up again after the training Natsu can tell you all about it."

"Come on Eliza it wasn't that good."

"Nonsense Natsu it was a fine speech, anyway we must be getting back I'll see you lot back at the guild once the old man gives the ok."

"Right see you then and see you when I see you Xizor."

"Goodbye Natsu and remember the location," Xizor said as he and Eliza disappeared.

"So we're all going off to train for real this time," Erza said as Natsu sighed.

"Yeah but I'm still confused about one thing, I promised I'd look after Wendy."

Erza had a blank look on her face.

"I completely forgot how could I be the one to forget!"

"Well guess I'll just take her with me," Natsu said with a grin.

"Natsu are you sure Xizor said that you had to meet this Dragon one on one?"

"It'll be fine Erza don't worry about it, speaking of Wendy where is she?"

"She's inside the guild hall with Carla I'm sure she noticed you came back."

"Yeah Dragon Slayer noses don't lie, by the way Elise did you know Eliza acts just like us in her world?"

"Wait really she always seemed so old whenever she spoke to me!"

"Natsu don't change the subject we need to discuss what your doing with Wendy, did you even ask her if going with you is what she wanted!"

"Your right Erza I didn't, though to be fair its more his fault than mine," Natsu said as he pointed to Roubaul.

"Natsu is correct in that regard I did ask him to take care of her."

"Well she can decide for herself what she wants to do, here she comes now," Natsu said as he noticed her running towards them.

"Natsu your ok!"

"Of course I'm ok I'm a Dragon Slayer," Natsu said with a grin.

"Wendy there's something we need to discuss," Roubaul said as everyone became serious.

"Oh what is it Master?"

"Wendy its time you learned the truth about me, about everyone here at Cait Shelter. Wendy none of this is real, not the guild hall, the guild members or anything."

Wendy was shocked as the guild hall slowly began to vanish.

"What do you mean the guild and everyone isn't real I've lived here for years, and how could the people not be real I've spoken to them every day!"

"You see Wendy I am but a spirit using the last vestiges of my magical power to maintain the illusion of the guild, yes Wendy even I'm not entirely real. You see I was only here to ensure Nirvana would be stopped and have been for two thousand years, now I grow weary and yearn for my rest free from the troubles of this world."

"Master what are you saying, are you going to leave me all alone again!"

"Wendy you aren't alone, behind you are people who wish to be your friend if you would only let them. Wendy go with them and become the type of human you want to be, become the type of person that spreads kindness throughout this world."

Roubaul slowly began to fade as Wendy began to cry, her guild mark disappearing.

"I can't believe this is happening, first Grandina now you."

"Loss is a valuable part of life Wendy, it might hurt now but many years down the line you'll realise that the experience made you stronger as a person. Ah it seems its finally time, goodbye Wendy and thank you for bringing this mad old man hope one last time."

"Mad old man, so he hadn't fought off the spell after all," Natsu thought as the last vestiges of Roubaul faded away.

Wendy was on the ground crying as Erza sat down and gave her a hug.

"It's ok Wendy he's finally gotten the rest he's been seeking for years now, he's gone to a better place."

"What do I do now, where do I go?"

"Come with us Wendy; come back with us to Fairy Tail. All of us here would be happy to have you join us."

Wendy looked over at Natsu who was watching the two closely.

"If I come back with you, to Fairy Tail, will you teach me how to become strong like you?"

"If you had that power what would you do with it?"

"I'd use it to protect my friends!"

Natsu walked over and knelt down next to Erza and Wendy and placed his hand on her head.

"That's a great use of your power Wendy, sure I'll teach you."

"Aww isn't that cute you guys are like a little family," Elise teased.

"Yeah laugh it up Elise, now that this is sorted we need to go find the others and get going."

"Yes I agree the Master will want to know the outcome of this and we need to have Wendy brought into the guild."

"Oh man those idiots will flip once Wendy turns up to join, another wild party I guess."

"Haven't you had enough partying for one day Natsu," Erza sighed as the trio stood up.

"Gotta get all that partying in before training starts, by the way Wendy I have to talk to you about that later."

"Oh ok Natsu I think finding the others first is the best idea."

"That it is Wendy now let's get going," Natsu said as the group began their search.

 **/Terminus Xizor's Temple Eliza's POV/**

"So do you have a reason for accompanying me back to my shrine Eliza or are we just enjoying each other's company that much?"

"Well Xizor while your company is rather enjoyable I wanted to ask you something."

"Hmm is that so, would this have anything to do with what I discussed earlier about Igneel's whereabouts?"

"Yes I know that you know where not only Igneel but all the Dragons currently are, why not just inform Natsu about the Dragons fate?"

"Because there are forces moving behind the scenes Eliza, Igneel and the others played their part in addition to the Zeref brat. Achnologia would immediately hunt down the Dragon Slayers should he find out what they currently possess within themselves."

"Let me guess Igneel told you not to tell him didn't he?"

"Yes I was speaking to both of them and Igneel wished to remain missing in the mind of Natsu until the time was right."

"Hmm you Dragons and your secrets, I won't say anything to Natsu but let me ask you this, the Dragon you're sending him to, how did they survive the supposed genocide?"

"Eliza you don't give my race enough credit, many Dragons survived Achnologia's rampage. This one happens to be a good friend of Igneel though might be a bit tough on Natsu because of it."

"Natsu will be fine; in any event I should be getting back to it. Oh and Xizor the bill for the destroyed floor is outside," Eliza said with a smirk as she left.

"Hmph, as if I'd pay for that nonsense," Xizor said as he burnt the bill to ashes.

 **/Magnolia/**

The group had finally arrived back in Magnolia as Wendy began to ask questions about every detail, Natsu's mind was elsewhere as he thought about the Dragon that was going to be training him soon.

"So Erza where's the guild hall?"

"Well Wendy if you look up on that hill over there you can see our guilds emblem."

"Wow that huge building is your guild that's amazing!"

"Well we are the best guild in Fiore so we need the best looking guild around right," Natsu said with an amused grin as he headed off towards the edge of Magnolia.

"Where are you going Natsu we have to show Wendy around the guild hall?"

"Sorry guys I've gotta go see Gildarts I'll meet you all at the guild later."

"You better Natsu," Erza sighed as Natsu disappeared.

"Erza who's Gildarts?"

"Well that's in interesting question Wendy, Gildarts is Natsu's teacher I suppose although I'd say they have a sort of father son vibe as well."

"Really if he taught Natsu then he must be really strong."

"Strong doesn't even begin to cover it the guy literally can't control his power because it's so strong," Gray said as he started walking towards the guild.

"Well according to Gildarts Natsu is somewhere around his level, what that means we don't really know. You'll get to meet him soon I'm sure since the Master banned him from taking anything above an SS Class Quest."

"Really why'd he get banned from taking higher quests?"

Erza sighed as she began walking towards the guild with the others.

"That Wendy is a long story."

 **/Magnolia Gildarts' House/**

Natsu walked up to the front door of Gildarts' house with a mischievous grin.

"Knock kno-."

Just as he was about to punch the door Natsu was thrown back several feet by a powerful blast of magic.

"Well well what do we have here, a little brat trying to act tough eh."

"Dammit I'll get you one day," Natsu said as he walked over to the crash mage.

"You almost had my door down that time; question is what happens once you do get it down?"

"Oh I know what'll happen, rematch time," Natsu said with a grin as Gildarts started laughing.

"You know coming back really helped you're finally getting back to your old self, I'm glad to see you're finally moving on from all that crap back in Scarlione. To be honest between the Scarlione stuff and what happened with our little encounter with Achnologia on the way back I thought you'd be struggling."

"Oh well thanks for the vote of confidence Gildarts really appreciate it. To be real though I'd say it's probably thanks to Erza and the others, once I saw them things just felt …. right again."

"Well right is good, right."

"Right," Natsu said as the two began laughing again.

"So what brings you out my way heard you were off fighting the Oracion Seis O mighty Wizard Saint."

"Yeah laugh it up Gildarts at least I get paid for it, actually wanted to tell you something interesting that happened the other day."

Natsu recounted everything from performing the Unison Pact to Ravus and Terminus, Gildarts looked shocked as Natsu concluded.

"You seriously find yourself in the worst situations, though fusing with that Eliza chick must have been pretty cool right?"

"Careful Gildarts she's keeping an eye on me as well as Elise, any moment you could start hearing a little voice in your head or maybe now that things are changing in Terminus she'll just come here and kick your ass herself."

"Wow way to be so harsh Natsu, so tell me more about this training you're running off to do?"

"Yeah that's gonna be real interesting, training under Igneel wasn't too bad but as you know there's all kinds of Dragons out there, hopefully this one isn't gonna kill me in the process."

"Well you know I'm not gonna stop you hell I've been thinking it's high time I make a run for it from the old man too."

"Come on Gildarts it's not like that I'll only be gone six months at the most."

"Hmm well I do wanna see what type of progress you make so I guess I'll make sure I'm around then, I'm sure Erza was pissed when you told her."

"Nah not once I lined up some training for her with Eliza personally, remember that crystal I have that goes in her armor?"

"The one that you got back off her before the Nirvana stuff kicked off yeah what about it?"

"I gave it to Eliza, I'm gonna have her teach Erza how to control it."

"Well at least you thought ahead, still who would've thought there'd be a Dragon hiding out near Crocus eh?"

"Yeah I'm looking forward to it, once I'm done here I'm gonna head over to the guild hall and let gramps know I'm running off for a bit with Wendy and say goodbye to everyone."

"Wendy, the Sky Dragon Slayer, the kid? Are you sure about taking the kid with you?"

"Have to Gildarts I promised I'd look after her besides she's a Dragon Slayer like me Gildarts she'll be fine."

"Natsu not everyone's as hard headed as you just …. just be careful alright."

"You know I wouldn't take her if I thought the risk was that big, not after what happened."

"I know Natsu I'm just saying what any sensible person would."

"I know Gildarts I know. So anyway I guess I'll see ya six months from now."

"Yeah I guess so, now if you'll excuse me I've got a job to do."

"What job are you going on?"

"Well I got a specific request from one Magic Council to a Gildarts Clive here that sais please use your highly advanced Crash Magic to destroy ruins of ancient city left behind by one Wizard Saint Natsu Dragneel. Seriously kid you keep damage to a minimum when the Council wants it destroyed yet break things when they don't."

"Ok that's not fair ok I wasn't the one fighting at that point."

"Yeah yeah whatever you say kid, pays decent so I'll let you off."

"Screw you dumb old man," Natsu scoffed as he began walking towards the guild hall.

"You'd better be stronger I'm gonna come straight for you the moment I pick up your in town Natsu, remember the score."

"Yeah yeah I'm down four losses but I'll make them back."

Gildarts stifled a laugh as he began walking towards the station.

 **/Fairy Tail Guild Hall/**

After a typical Fairy Tail welcome for Wendy the guild had resumed its usual behaviour as Erza began speaking with Makarov.

"So the brats going off training again eh, suppose it's understandable. It's not every day you see a Dragon let alone get offered to be taught by one."

"Yes although I don't like the fact he's taking Wendy with him, she seemed excited once Natsu asked her but I'm worried."

"Erza if they really were raised by Dragons then they would know better than we would about these things, in this case I'd bet on Natsu's judgement."

"So do you approve all of us taking the time off to train Master?"

"Of course Erza, to be honest after hearing the lengths to which Natsu and Eliza went to protect everyone I'd be disappointed if getting stronger wasn't on your minds."

"Thank you Master," Erza said as the guild hall doors swung open.

In walked Natsu with Ur in tow as the two made their way over to the group.

"Hi guys you all fill in gramps?"

"Oh yes they filled me in alright boy, a Unison Pact Natsu that sounds like something you would do."

"Well it was that or get killed so I chose the former," Natsu sighed as he sat down.

"Not to interrupt but I want to tell Gray something," Ur said as Gray almost turned pale.

"W-what did I do now?"

"Nothing, I know you've probably been wondering what you'll be doing while everyone else is off training Gray well I've got the perfect answer for you. There's a lot more I didn't get to teach you so now's a good time to teach you some more about the true power of Maker Magic."

"Wait there's more?"

"Is there more of course there's more Gray, honestly is your imagination that small."

"So now that everyone's sorted for training all that's left is to get going," Natsu said as he walked straight up to Erza and gave her a kiss.

Erza was briefly stunned before returning the kiss, a blush appearing on her face.

"Not seeing you for six months could probably kill me," Natsu sighed as the two embraced.

"It's only six months Natsu, after you were gone for nearly a decade I think I can survive six months."

"Well I'd better grab Wendy and go before the others start getting riled up."

"Right I'll see you in six months, and you'd better be back in six months Natsu or I'll seriously punish you."

"R-right," Natsu said as he began to walk over towards Wendy.

"Oh hi Natsu are we going now?"

"Yep just said goodbye and we can head off to Crocus."

"I hope the Dragon is like Grandina."

"You can tell me about her on the train," Natsu said as the two walked out the doors.

"You wouldn't think they're going to see a Dragon would ya," Gray said as Makarov shook his head.

"My boy Natsu and Wendy are Dragon Slayers, the very title means things that are beyond us."

"No that's just classic Natsu," Erza sighed.

 **/Crocus Mountains/**

"Are you sure that this is where we're meant to be going Natsu?"

Natsu looked out across the mountain range ahead of them before sighing.

"Yeah the cave Xizor showed me is here, somewhere."

"Maybe we should take a break we've been up and down these mountains all day?"

"Hmm well it is starting to get dark, guess we should find something to eat. Jump on my back Wendy we're taking the scenic route."

"Scenic route," Wendy asked with a confused look as Natsu picked her up and she held onto him tightly.

"Hold on," Natsu said with a grin as he leapt off the mountain.

The two landed relatively quickly as Natsu let out a small laugh.

"Never gets old, you ok back there Wendy?"

Wendy was as stiff as a board as Natsu pried her off his back.

"We're gonna have to get you used to that I guess though I'm surprised that scared you since you're the Sky Dragon Slayer and all."

"Well the only time I was ever in the air was when Grandina let me fly on her back; also she didn't jump off cliffs."

"Well by the time we're done training hopefully you'll be used to stuff like that."

"Do you really think that I can do stuff like that Natsu?"

"Of course you can Wendy as long as you're willing to put in the work to get there."

"Will I be able to be as strong as you so I'm not just a liability to everyone?"

Natsu looked down at Wendy with a confused look.

"A liability, Wendy why do you think you're a liability? Everyone has things that they're good at and things that they're not. A good example is your healing magic Wendy, there's no way my magic could be as effective as yours is."

"I never really thought of it like that before but I still need to get stronger though."

Natsu smiled as he gave her a pat on the head.

"Well that attitude is a good start you'll be well on your way to being-."

Natsu and Wendy heard an ear piercing shriek to the left of them, both looking at each other as they nodded and began to run towards the direction of the scream.

Arriving at the edge of what once seemed to be a small village Natsu and Wendy couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"There's almost nothing left but scorched earth, what happened here," Natsu said as the two slowly began to walk into the ruins of the village.

"Who would do something like this," Wendy said in confusion as she sniffed the air.

"You smell that Wendy?"

"Yeah it smells strange; actually it sort of smells like…."

"It's not a Dragon Wendy but you're not far off, there's heaps of these back in the Scarlione Empire, we've got a Drake running around."

"A Drake, is that related to a Dragon?"

"Yeah they're distant cousins but they're just as dangerous to humans, we'd better be careful."

"Do you think the person who screamed is ok?"

Natsu stayed silent as he scanned the area until he noticed movement within a mill on the edge of the town that seemed mostly unaffected.

"If there's anyone still alive here they'd be in there," Natsu said as he pointed at the mill.

The two made their way over to the mill and entered cautiously.

"Hello anyone there," Natsu said as a small section of the floor lifted revealing several families.

"Oh thank the Gods someone else made it out alive," a man said.

"Hang on dear they don't look familiar," the woman next to him said.

"Hang on a minute …. Well I'll be darned it's a bloody Wizard Saint look at his coat," a third person said as the people in the cellar began to scramble out and crowd the two.

"Listen we don't have much time ok that Drake could come back any minute to finish the job," Natsu said sharply as the villagers quickly fell silent.

"Apologies my lord we meant no disrespect."

"It's alright maam after what you've been through its understandable, my names Natsu Dragneel and this here is Wendy. Can you give us an idea of what kind of Drake we're dealing with here?"

The villagers muttered amongst themselves before one man spoke up.

"The beast was nothing by the likes we've ever seen before sir, it flew down from the North and let out a roar before it let out this strange green mist from its mouth and the next thing we knew the entire village just exploded."

"A green mist you said, did it do anything else after it stopped using the mist?"

"No sir it flew up above the village and waited for the smoke to die down and started ….. picking us off."

Natsu scratched his head as Wendy tugged his sleeve.

"Do you have any idea what that mist was Natsu?"

"Well I have one idea but if I'm right then this just got a lot worse, the green mist sounds like a form of combustible gas. The problem is that the gas would have needed a catalyst to be set off, do any of you know if anyone was using fire when the Drake sprayed the mist?"

"No one I know was using any fire sir, during the day it gets mighty hot here so we don't usually need it during the day."

"I see, well then I'm gonna go find this Drake and deal with it. For the next few days keep alert in case the Drake comes back."

"Will do sir and thank you for the help if there's anything we can do-."

"It's fine, besides I wouldn't be doing my job if I didn't help out right?"

Natsu and Wendy quickly left before the villagers could ask any more questions and made their way up a hill.

"Natsu how tough are Drakes?"

"Hmm well I doubt this one will be anywhere near as tough as the Scarlione variety but I'd say it'd still be probably S Class level at the least."

"In the mill back there when they said there wasn't any fire going in the village you started to tense up a bit. Do you think there might be more?"

Natsu looked at Wendy with a small smile.

"You don't miss a thing do you Wendy I like that, but yeah I think there might be another one. Drakes usually aren't alone so maybe this one is with its mate; regardless this makes our job harder."

"Wait your taking me with you," Wendy asked confused.

"Of course why wouldn't I?"

"Well wouldn't I just get in the way?"

"Actually Wendy because you're a Dragon Slayer it's quite the opposite see Drakes are vulnerable to our magic the same way Dragons are so your actually one of the best people I could have with me. Besides you need to have more confidence in yourself, once you have confidence you'll start to power ahead strength wise."

Wendy looked at Natsu and nodded with a smile.

"Thanks for believing in me Natsu, so should we start the search by heading North?"

Natsu looked out at the mountains to the North with a sigh.

"Yeah though there's probably heaps of caves they can hide in out there so we'll need to move fast before we lose the scent."

"Right," Wendy said as they began to run North towards the mountains ahead.

 **/Unknown Cave/**

The ground trembled as a large creature began to stir, the animals nearby began to flee as a low rumble echoed throughout the cave.

"It seems he's finally arrived and he's brought another, ah the one Grandina spoke of. Oh what's this Drakes in my mountains now that is quite the scandal isn't it, perhaps I should remove them. Then again this could be the perfect opportunity to see what these two can do, perhaps I shall refrain from dealing with the Drakes ….. for now."

"Your interference is not necessary, Natsu is more than capable of dealing with a few pesky Drakes after all I raised him."

"Well if it isn't Igneel and here I thought you were meant to be asleep as usual."

"We are asleep for the children's safety as you should know; once the process is complete we will return to the open skies once more."

"Grandina too now this is surprising, it truly has been far too long since I have spoken to one of my own kind other than Xizor."

"Well apparently we're going to be here awhile so get used to it," Igneel sighed.

"You don't sound too keen on the idea Igneel, all those years make you a grumpy old Dragon?"

"Now now we mustn't fight amongst ourselves now, Natsu and Wendy are on their way to deal with the Drakes in the mountains as we speak. What are your plans for training?"

"Well the girl wasn't originally a part of my plans but I sense that she needs the training just as much if not more than Natsu does."

"I'm still surprised you're actually doing something," Igneel said.

"Achnologia is acting up again as you both probably know, the time for being complacent is over. Besides Xizor requested me to do this and you know we cannot disobey him without good reason."

"That didn't stop you from declining taking a child as we did though did it?"

"Well that was back when most of our race was still alive and Xizor's claim of Achnologia's inevitable rise wasn't as believable. Perhaps this is my way of making up for it."

"Either way it's good to see you getting involved again and I'm sure Xizor appreciates it as well," Grandina said softly.

"Either way the Dragon Slayers will need to be ready for whatever comes their way in the future, we won't always be there to give them boosts in power so we need to make the ones we can give them count."

"You haven't changed at all have you, you really need to lighten up a little," Igneel said.

"As the King of the Fire Dragons you should understand my position as a Queen, we are the last of our respective lines and we must pass down our knowledge to suitable successors."

"So that's why you're so willing to do this, it only took four hundred years for you to realise the significance of the Dragon Slayers."

"Perhaps Igneel after all even you were moved to adopt one of the children, it was my understanding at the time you would rather have died than hide away from Achnologia."

"You aren't incorrect in believing that however once I saw Achnologia and the power he possessed I knew there was no other choice as did the others."

"Well at least it seems we made the right choices Igneel, those two seem nothing like Achnologia was when he was trained."

"Indeed, in any case we will speak again soon I must keep an eye on the Drakes."

"I already told you Natsu will handle them!"

"I still need to see what they are capable of regardless Igneel now go on back to sleep."

"Fine but you haven't heard the last of me," Igneel said before going silent.

"He means well you know it's just hard for him to sit on the sidelines for so long," Grandina said.

"I know Grandina I know."

"Take care Lykyria," Grandina said before going silent.

"Honestly did they really need to contact me just for a depressing chat like that, no matter I need to keep an eye on those two," Lykyria said as she made her way to the entrance of the cave and looked out over the mountains below.

 **Chapter 25 done. Hopefully you all enjoyed this Chapter I know you all waited so long for it. Hopefully you won't have to wait too long for the next Chapter so see you all then!**


	26. Nautilus Island

**Hi everyone I am still here.**

 **Sorry for not uploading consistently but life does tend to get in the way of things a fair bit. Hopefully I can get at least the next chapter soon I know everyone has been very patient with me.**

 **I just want to clarify to everyone the story isn't on any hiatus or anything like that I just have had and probably still will have a lot going on.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does**

 **Nautilus Island**

 **/Crocus Mountain Range/**

Natsu and Wendy sat down on a log to catch their breath. It had been over a day since they had begun searching for the location of the Drake's lair and the two had little success.

"Scent's starting to disappear on us; we don't find the Drake's lair soon it'll be almost impossible to find. There's gotta be a way we can find em quicker than this."

"Well we know that the scent is concentrated around these two mountains Natsu so at least we won't need to check every mountain."

Natsu sighed as he looked up at the mountain before them.

"That's true but remember that they can still relocate and if the scent is starting to disappear they may have moved on."

"How do you know so much about Drakes Natsu you seem to know everything about how they act?"

"Heh now that's a good question, although to be honest if it wasn't for Gildarts I probably would've died against my first Drake years ago. Back when I was around your age I ran off from the guild with Gildarts to train to become strong like him and he ended up taking me to the Scarlione Empire which is a country that borders ours."

"You went that far at my age, were you scared at all?"

Natsu grinned before laying down on the grass.

"Scared, I ran off without telling Erza, scared was the least of my concerns. See Erza and I used to be rivals back then and we'd spend all our time training, doing jobs or hanging out at the guild. Back then life was good and honestly, I thought things were going great, then the S Class trials came around."

"S Class trial, what's that?"

"Oh I forgot you probably don't know what S Class even is. An S Class mage is someone who is able to demonstrate certain qualities that make them I suppose you could say better than a regular mage. Now you're probably thinking I ran off with Gildarts to gain power so I could be S Class, you would be wrong. See you need to have more than just raw power to be S Class which was something I didn't understand until selections for the S Class trials came around."

"I'm not sure I quite get it though Natsu why would you run away wouldn't that make you seem less desirable for S Class?"

"Well yes and no and I'll get to that in a minute Wendy. See every year gramps holds the S Class promotion trial and selects usually six to eight people to participate. Now see up until this point in my mind the main people who had a shot at S Class that year were me, Erza, Mira, Gray, Cana, any of the Thunder Legion and both Macao and Wakaba. Now guess what happened."

Wendy thought about what Natsu had said before realising what must have happened.

"You weren't picked were you Natsu."

Natsu nodded his head with a small smile as he continued.

"Now see up until this point I saw myself equal with Erza, Mira and Gray, I was definitely able to match them all in raw power but out of the four of us I wasn't chosen. At first I did typical me and got mad about it until Erza dragged me off to the woods, we spent hours fighting each other though she probably knew how much I wanted to be chosen for the trial."

"It's hard to picture you acting like such a kid Natsu you always look so serious even when you smile."

"Yeah well that's the result of all the stuff I went through once I ran off though I think Erza really likes it, besides I'm not serious all the time."

"Well I don't really know about that from the moment I've seen you your face has been serious."

"Well I promise you this much Wendy I'll be relaxed at least one day in the next six months, anyway back to the story. After fighting with Erza I decided to go see Gildarts but when I got to the guild I heard he was leaving on a Century Quest. I don't really know what went through my head really at the time when I was begging Gildarts to take me but later on he told me why he brought me along."

"Well for a job that dangerous his reason should've been good."

"Well he basically told me that his initial reaction was no but when he actually looked at me he'd noticed I'd been training. Then he said that there was a look in my eyes that told him I wanted to grow as a mage, he knew I'd want the physical training but he had a feeling that if anyone could drill in what it truly means to be a mage worthy of S Class that he could do it."

"So basically he wanted to teach you, that's not really what I was expecting Natsu."

"Well that is part of it, he also said that after hearing I didn't make S Class he felt bad for me and wanted to help me out anyway but that's pretty irrelevant in this case. But in the years I was off training with someone who could understand me and my abilities I became what you see now."

Natsu stood up and put one foot up on the log next to him.

"The Wizard Saint Natsu Dragneel, Knight of the Scarlione Empire and Dragon Hunting Extraordinaire," he said in a funny voice which caused Wendy to burst out laughing.

"I can't believe you actually did that," Wendy said as she continued to laugh.

"Told you I can lighten up, now let's get back to finding the Drake.

"Let me save you the trouble and find you first, Dragon Hunter," a voice said which caused Natsu to immediately grab Wendy in his arms and jet away from where they were as a large explosion went off.

"What was that Natsu," Wendy said with a worried expression.

"Show yourself Drake," Natsu said in a demanding tone as he put Wendy down.

"Hmm you reacted rather quickly to my mist human, you must be quite the hunter to react to my mist."

"Well first off I ain't a hunter I'm a Dragon Slayer, second you're not fooling anybody with that camouflage crap."

"Well now isn't that a shame I was hoping for a quick snack before the others arrived but it seems you might be more trouble than your worth. Although the small one doesn't seem so bad, hand her to me and I'll let you live now doesn't that sound like a good deal."

Wendy looked up at Natsu whose expression had not changed.

"You know in Fairy Tail we have a policy of not killing, but you know what the unfortunate part about that is? You are considered a threat to the peace and like all other monsters and beasts you don't apply to that rule. For asking me to just hand over Wendy to you so you can eat her I only have one thing to say to you now."

"Oh and what would that be," the Drake asked with an amused expression before it gave way to a look of fear.

Natsu was surrounded by flames and Crash magic as he raised his fist.

"You have five seconds to start running before I tear you apart!"

The Drake looked at Natsu for a brief moment before muttering something under its breath.

"Your goddamn right I will," Natsu snarled as the Drake took to the skies and flew off.

Taking a moment to calm himself Natsu let out a deep sigh as he powered down before turning to face Wendy.

"Hope I didn't scare you there."

Wendy slowly shook her head before replying.

"I was just surprised at how you threatened to kill it is all."

"Well in my experience Drakes are a lot more vicious than Dragons, probably trying to compensate for their size I guess."

"So you've never met a kind Drake then?"

"No not even once in fact some won't even speak to a human because they see them as inferior, come on we need to track the Drake back to his friends."

"Friends, there's more of them?"

"Yeah under his breath he said that I might be able to stop all of them myself."

"Oh, I was wondering why you said that."

"Come on let's go and be on your guard."

Wendy nodded as the two ran after the Drake.

 **/Drakes Lair/**

Natsu and Wendy had tracked the Drake back to its lair and waited until it was inside.

"Not exactly smart is it, the Drake lead us back to its lair."

"If it was any old creature yes that would be a stupid move but Drakes aren't your garden variety creature. Think about it like this, that Drake can use a mist and we've seen that mist explode and burn down a village. If we chase the Drake in there then I would say there's a 90% chance that it's a trap and the Drake thought it lost us."

"So what do we do then Natsu it might not come out for a while?"

"Hmm well considering what we have between us ability wise we have several options. First option is I could blow up the mountain with my Crash magic forcing them into the open, second option is we can wait for them to leave themselves or we can go into the lair and hope it's not a trap."

"All of those plans are really bad Natsu," Wendy sighed.

"Well it's all we've got though we could turn this into a bit of training for you, I'll let you decide which option we pick and we'll do that and we can deal with whatever comes our way."

"You've never actually taught someone properly before have you Natsu?"

"Well I took the others to this place called the Kryden Mountains, it didn't go so well."

Wendy sighed as she pondered the three options.

"Destroying the mountain while it is the craziest option it is probably the quickest one with safety in mind since rushing into the lair could be a trap like you said. Going into the lair would take longer because we'd have to be cautious of being caught in a trap and waiting for them to leave is probably the worst option since Drakes probably don't have to leave for a long time."

Natsu looked at Wendy with a grin.

"I'm glad you're looking at the situation with safety and time in mind, you're already beating most of the guild in that department. But did you consider any other possibilities like there being other Drakes outside the lair or if I destroy the mountain and there are ten or more Drakes in there and we're forced to fight all of them?"

Wendy looked at Natsu with a sad expression before Natsu gave her a pat on the head.

"You did good though I would've just charged in there full force at your age. So, knowing all that what do you pick?"

"Well I think we should go into the lair, blowing up the mountain would be easier and safer in the sense that we would have a larger area and not risk being caught in a trap but like you said we don't know anything about how many Drakes there are."

"Well I said it's your call so let's go in," Natsu said as he began to enter the cave.

"Is this how Gildarts trained you, throwing you into situations and making it so you have to solve them to survive?"

Natsu looked back at Wendy with a small smile.

"Yeah something like that."

The two entered the cave and they immediately picked up the scent of multiple Drakes.

"I'm not picking up any of that mist yet, hopefully they don't know we're here yet."

"What do we do if it's a trap Natsu?"

"Hey it's your plan Wendy I'm just here as support."

But you said that-."

"I said you decide what approach we should make and we go from there to see where it takes you, there is a lot you can learn from hands on experience you know."

Wendy sighed in defeat as Natsu chuckled slightly before a low rumbling echoed throughout the cave.

"Was that the-."

Natsu put a finger to his lips and motioned for Wendy to follow him. The two silently made their way to the location of the rumbling to discover a Drake that appeared to be asleep.

"You humans must be incredibly brave or incredibly foolish to walk headfirst in here."

Another Drake emerged from the darkness as the first Drake rose to its feet with its teeth barred.

"Brave or foolish you tell me, you haven't attacked us yet so you tell us Drake."

The Drake closest to the pair let out a low growl as steam left its maw.

"You know of our kind human and you don't appear afraid of us like the small one, is this confidence warranted or are you merely bluffing?"

"You know as well as I do we wouldn't be here if we didn't think we stood a chance, the fact we know what you are and still came should tell you all you need."

The Drake looked at Natsu before stepping forward into the light, it's green scales illuminated by the fire.

"We smell an unusual scent on the two of you, a scent that hasn't been around for centuries. Before we gut you human tell us the location of the Dragons."

"Beats me pal and even if we did know we'd never tell your kind, Igneel always said your kind was stupid but this is just sad."

"Your words do not aggravate me human they only serve as a reminder of the superiority of our race to yours."

"Yeah that's pretty much what the last Drake I fought said and it didn't do too well for him, besides you're the one doing all the talking here pal why don't you tear me to shreds like you keep saying, unless you're afraid?"

"Afraid that is utter nonsense human if a quick death is what you seek then we shall grant it to you!"

The two Drakes rushed forward as Natsu grabbed Wendy and propelled them back out of the cave.

"We can't fight em in there it's too enclosed plus we don't know what the other one can do yet!"

"Natsu look out," Wendy yelled as a Drake darted out of the cave entrance, its mouth wide open.

"Alright Wendy give this everything you've got, these two are coming for our lives!"

"Right," Wendy said with a determined expression.

"Good now go!"

Natsu threw Wendy into the air as he prepared to counter the Drake that was rushing the pair. Surrounding himself in flames Natsu jumped into the air and raised his leg above his head.

" **Fire Dragon King's Quaking Talon!** " Natsu struck the Drake on the head and sent it several meters down as he followed up the attack.

" **Fire Dragon King's Quaking Iron Fist!** " Striking the Drake as he began to fall Natsu propelled himself out of the way as the Drake let out an ear-piercing roar.

"Now it's my turn, **Sky Dragon's Roar!** " Wendy unleashed her breath attack on the already staggered Drake sending it crashing into the mountainside."

"Foolish humans those attacks are child's play," the other Drake said emerging from the cave.

"Is that so well your buddy there isn't looking too good," Natsu said with a smug grin as the first Drake emerged from the crater it had made.

Where Natsu had landed his blows, large cracks had appeared in the Drakes scales.

"Impossible!"

"Still think I was bluffing when I said I fought one before?"

The two Drakes simply roared and charged the duo as Natsu caught Wendy and the two began to rapidly scale the mountain.

"Not a bad breath attack back there Wendy nice job."

"Thanks, Natsu though did you really have to just throw me in the air like that?"

"Hey it worked didn't it," Natsu said as a large blast of steam shot past the pair.

"What was that," Wendy asked as Natsu grinned slightly.

"I knew it the second one uses the element of steam, we really caught a break today Wendy I'll tell you that."

"Steam, how is steam good?"

"You control the element of air and I control the element of fire think about it Wendy what do those two elements have in common with steam?"

Wendy thought for a moment as Natsu dodged several more shots of steam as the two reached the mountain's peak.

"Our elements have the advantage, mine can dispel the steam and your element generates it therefore putting it in a higher category!"

"Correct now all we need to know is what can the other one do?"

The two Drakes arrived at the peak landing quickly as Natsu and Wendy prepared to fight once again.

"Nowhere left to run humans," one of the Drakes said with a growl.

"Run, who said we were running?"

The two Drakes looked at each other before looking back at the two.

"Even in the face of death your confidence is admirable for a human, you are the first humans to last more than thirty seconds against us."

"Considering that the only humans you've been fighting have been farmers and children I'd say any records you set aren't valid. Also, if you didn't already notice I've brought us to the peak of the highest mountain in the area something which makes things a lot worse for you."

"Is that so human have you already forgotten that we can fly, that we are creatures of the open skies. You've only brought us to our domain!"

Natsu could only laugh as his body began to be covered by flames.

"Your domain the skies of Earthland aren't your domain Drakes, they're the Dragon's!"

The Drakes took several steps back as Natsu began to power up, scales appearing all over his body.

Wendy watched Natsu in awe as he continued to power up knowing full well what was coming next.

The flames subsiding and the smoke and dust settling revealed Natsu with a serious expression on his face.

"What's wrong Drakes you look like you've seen a ghost, the Domain of the oh so mighty Drakes not enough of a handicap? Oh and by the way this isn't even why I brought us here, I brought us here because now I can go all out without worrying about civilians."

Natsu pointed at the pair of Drakes as he took off from the peak and into the sky, wings made of fire keeping him airborne.

"And there goes that advantage, tell me how many so-called advantages did you have again because it looks to me like you're out of them. This is for all the villagers you've killed!"

"So you have the Dragon Force so what, we are the mightiest race we won't be beaten by the likes of yo-."

Before the Drake managed to finish its sentence Natsu had uppercut it sending it high into the air.

The second Drake roared letting out a large blast of steam, Natsu however just stood there and took the hit directly.

"Rule number one Wendy is always knowing the strengths and weaknesses of your magic, what they work against and what they don't."

"Don't get cocky yet human scum!"

The Drake Natsu had uppercut let loose a cloud of purple mist which was aimed directly at Natsu.

" **Fire Dragon King's Quaking Roar!** "

The roar incinerated the Drakes attack and blasted the Drake causing it to cry out in pain.

"When I'd realised there were Drakes around I'd hoped for a better fight than this," Natsu sighed as a low chuckle emanated from below him.

"Underestimate us and suffer!"

The Drake that had previously been silent had gotten behind Wendy and was about to eat her as Natsu's eyes widened in horror.

"No I got to overconfident dammit!"

As Natsu began to rush towards Wendy to attempt to save her an immense pressure suddenly pinned both sides to the ground.

"What sort of trick is this human," the steam Drake roared as its face was been crushed into the ground.

"Hey this isn't me but it works in my favour for now," Natsu said as he was brought to his knees.

A large roar could be heard that shook the entire peak as a large purple creature flew above the group.

"No way," Natsu said under his breath.

"Natsu is this real," Wendy asked shocked as the Drakes began to thrash about where they had been pinned.

"It's real Wendy that's a genuine Dragon if I ever saw one."

The Dragon landed on the peak and looked down at the group.

"Rule number one Natsu Dragneel is always be aware of one's surroundings as they dictate the fight before it begins, it seems there is much I have to teach you."

"Yes maam," Natsu said with a grin as the two Drakes attempted to fire breath attacks at the Dragoness only to be pushed further into the peaks surface.

"Apologies for not arriving sooner but I was using these two as a test to see what the two of you are capable of, I must say you have done quite well mastering your Dragon Slaying abilities thus far.

"Uh thanks but could we have this conversation when you're not pinning us to the ground?"

"Ah of course just one moment."

The Dragoness turned her attention to the two Drakes as they were lifted into the air.

"It seems your services are no longer required, away with you."

The two Drakes roared as they were suddenly sent flying off into the distance.

"That was awesome," Natsu said as he quickly went over to Wendy and helped her up.

"I'm sorry I worried you Natsu I didn't even sense it," Wendy said with a sad look.

"You must be Wendy Marvell the child of Grandina, as it stands now you shouldn't have expected to beat a Drake at your current level so you performed quite admirably."

"Th- thank you maam," Wendy said as she bowed her head.

"Please don't bow to me I'm not anything special, also I suppose introductions are in order my name is Lykyria."

"Hi," Natsu said cheerfully."

"Please to meet you Lykyria," Wendy said as the Dragoness laughed in amusement.

"Never did I think I'd be training humans let alone ones such as yourselves this might actually be enjoyable."

"Well I'm surprised that you aren't mad at me for bringing Wendy in the first place Xizor said that you were a grumpy Dragon but you seem really nice."

"Oh he said I'm a grumpy Dragon did he well I'll be having words with him soon. As for Wendy I'm perfectly fine with her being here, she is a Dragon Slayer after all so she is more than welcome."

"Um excuse me Lykyria but I was wondering what type of Dragon are you?"

"Well now that's a fair question Wendy though I have a fun idea why don't I show you?"

"Awesome live demonstration I'm all fired up!"

"Sounds great," Wendy said with a smile.

"Hop onto my back you two and we'll go somewhere more appropriate."

"Wow I haven't got to ride on a Dragon's back in years this is great," Natsu said as he jumped onto Lykyria's back.

"Thank you for taking us Lykyria," Wendy said as she climbed up onto her back.

"That Wendy is absolutely adorable Grandina really lucked out getting her," Lykyria thought as she took to the sky.

"So where are we going Lykyria," Natsu asked as they began to fly off."

"An abandoned human city I found a while back it's the perfect place to train the two of you I think."

"Sounds great," Natsu said as Lykyria picked up speed.

 **/Nautilus Island Ruined City/**

"Hold on tight you two we're heading down," Lykyria said as Wendy held on to one of the spines protruding from her back, Natsu on the other hand was standing on the top of her head with an almost childlike look in his eyes.

"Wow this is amazing we're flying so fast!"

"As expected of a child raised by you Igneel not a care in the world," Lykyria thought as she landed outside of the ruined town.

Natsu and Wendy jumped off Lykyria and began to look around.

"So what's the story behind this place," Natsu asked as he began to compose himself.

"I'm not sure Natsu the city just appears completely abandoned and as you can see it has been for quite some time."

This is an island isn't it maybe the name could tell us something," Wendy asked as she looked at a building on the outskirts of the town.

"Well I've heard humans refer to this place as Nautilus Island before but they've never mentioned the reason for its abandonment. Either way it should be a good location to train away from prying eyes."

Natsu looked at some of the buildings as he began to sniff the air.

"Can you two smell that it smells like ….. cooked food?"

Wendy began to sniff the air as well as she looked toward the city.

"Its coming from that direction maybe there's someone still living here?"

"Hold on you two something's not right I can't smell anything and as you both know a Dragon always trusts her nose."

"Hmm well if you can't smell it then it must be specifically targeting humans which means it's probably a trap."

"It would do us well to investigate the island before we settle in here anyway, the two of you find the source of the scent but if there is food anywhere don't eat it."

"Of course we won't eat it," Natsu said with an amused look as he began to walk into the city with Wendy close behind.

"It's like a ghost town."

"Ghost town minus any actual ghosts, judging by all the fresh food in the houses people were here recently. I wonder though is any of this real or is there something more to this town than we can see."

"So what should we do, what if there's danger here?"

"Wendy if there is one thing you'll learn with me over the next six months is that when your with me we'll always be in danger," Natsu said with a grin as he walked into one of the houses.

"Natsu are you sure we should just let ourselves in like this what if the person who owns this place comes back?"

"Wendy I'm sure you can sense the unusual magic energy coming from this town something is wrong here so I don't think anyone would mind."

"Well there is something strange with the air, there is a lot of ethernono gathered in the air around us."

"Lots of ethernano, a large gathering of ethernano means that there's a powerful spell being used here. Come have a look at this table of food Wendy," Natsu said as he motioned for her to come over.

"You aren't going to try and convince me to eat it are you Natsu?"

"What is with you and thinking I'm gonna eat it, I wanted to show you something that you probably didn't notice when you first looked at it."

"Oh, ok well what's wrong it looks like an ordinary dinner table to me?"

"Yeah well that's from your current perspective but let me ask you something about this bowl of soup. Tell me have you ever seen a bowl do that," Natsu said as he pointed at a specific spot on the bowl.

Wendy moved in for a closer look and examined the area. "I don't get it I don't see anything wrong about it other tha-."

Wendy fell silent when the pattern of the bowl shifted slightly.

"Natsu what did that bowl just do," Wendy asked with concern as Natsu's face became serious.

"It's not just the bowl Wendy look at everything in this room."

Wendy began to scan the room and to her horror everything was moving.

"I don't understand it wasn't moving before what is this!"

"It was always moving Wendy you were just under the spell, because you are unfamiliar with illusion spells it was able to fool you into thinking that everything was normal. To be fair though this is a highly advanced form of illusion magic but my question is who cast it and why?"

"Uh Natsu I think we might have a problem," Wendy said as she began to back away towards the door slowly.

Natsu turned to look at what Wendy was facing and was surprised to see the other half of the room shifting and changing.

"Well this is interesting it must be somewhat sentient, maybe it knows we know it's an illusion. Now I probably don't have to tell you this but we should really get out of this town as quick as we can."

Wendy simply nodded in agreement as Natsu picked her up and quickly exited the building as a large mass of tentacles attempted to strike the pair.

"What is that," Wendy squealed as she saw the mass of tentacles continue to expand.

"I don't know what it is but we'll be finding out soon enough just try and hold on!"

After several minutes, the two reached the outskirts of the town as Natsu sat down.

"Havent run that fast in a while," he said between breaths.

"Thanks for carrying me Natsu, what do you think happened to the town?"

"That Wendy is a good question, I told you two not to do anything and I come back to this," Lykyria said as she landed behind the pair.

"Don't blame me I've got no idea one minute it was a town the next giant tentacle monster."

"I wasn't placing blame Natsu but the question still stands, what happened to this town."

"Do you think it was always like this," Wendy asked.

"Perhaps though I would have picked up on it sooner, perhaps another one of you mages came and caused this mess."

"That seems like the best bet Dark Guilds love doing this kind of thing," Natsu sighed.

"Well in any event this is the perfect opportunity to demonstrate my element to the both of you."

"Hey yeah, I didn't even think of that," Natsu said with a grin.

"Alright you two pay close attention my element is one that appears slightly different than a regular element such as fire, wind or ice."

"Aww man are you gonna show us the roar this is gonna be awesome!"

"Settle down Natsu, but yes I am going to show you the breath attack. This as you know will be the first attack you will need to learn so pay attention."

Lykyria turned to face the mass of tentacles and took a deep breath.

" **Gravity Dragon Queen's Roar!** "

A dark purple beam of light erupted from Lykyria's maw, the size of the breath attack easily the size of a mountaintop.

"Whoa what's going on inside the attack there's cracks appearing all through it!"

The attack landed and condensed into a small purple sphere before re expanding into a large purple sphere.

"Now pay attention to what happens next Natsu," Lykyria said as she motioned towards the tentacle monster.

"What ….. no way," Natsu said under his breath.

Everything within the sphere began to be crushed from all sides, the tentacle monster was being thrust in all directions. Sections of its body being crushed before the pressure shifting and crushing other parts until finally the force compacted the monster into a tiny ball as the purple sphere exploded sending bits of the monster flying in all directions.

"So, what do you think," Lykyria said as she turned he head towards Natsu who still had his eyes on the spot where the sphere had been.

"Is it possible to control the force of the attack so everyone you hit with it doesn't get crushed like that?"

"Of course, I just let the gravitational forces act on their own which as you saw can do things like that. I deliberately did that so you would recognize the amount of power you are using. Gravity is something that, like the Crash magic that you use, must be constantly kept in check."

Gravity, I can see tonnes of uses for that. Lykyria please teach me," Natsu said as he bowed to her.

"Cut the formal stuff Natsu I can't stand it, I would've taught you anyway. As for you Wendy my goal for you is to help you master your current Dragon Slayer abilities, unfortunately you wouldn't be able to handle two elements at your current strength."

"That's fine I think mastering the gift Grandina gave me should come first anyway and thank you for training me too even though you didn't have to."

"These two I swear," Lykyria thought to herself amused at the pair."

"So when do we start training?"

"Tomorrow Natsu, we should probably make sure that there aren't any more surprises on the island like that one."

"Yeah that's probably for the best, I wonder if Erza's started her training?"

"Erza, is that the female whose scent is all over you?"

Natsu's jaw dropped at the statement as he blushed slightly. "Is it really that obvious?"

Natsu looked over at Wendy who had gone bright red once she realised what the two were talking about.

"Uh yeah that is Erza's … scent. Erza is my mate I guess you'd say in Dragon terms."

"Is that so, have you given her the bond mark?"

"Well as you can probably smell …. yes just before we left to come here."

"Interesting and yet you came here straight after, do you feel different at all?"

"Well I feel a sense of emptiness which I assume is because I'm far away from Erza but that's about it."

"I must say being willing to be apart from her in order to grow stronger is rather admirable some Dragons are driven mad from being apart for mere days."

"Well we promised we'd meet each other in six months' time and I intend to keep that promise."

"Well as long as you keep that drive you should be fine learning all I can teach you."

"All right let's get this started, I'm all fired up now!"

"This will be an interesting time I'm sure of it," Lykyria thought to herself with amusement.

 **Just figured I'd re state that the way things are for me right now I have no idea when I can get chapters out but I am not throwing the fic on hiatus or anything.**

 **Hopefully I can get at least another chapter out soon. I do appreciate everyone who's been sticking around. See you all in the next chapter.**


	27. Training Concluded

**Hi guys Azza here.**

 **Just a quick response about people wanting me to improve my punctuation and all that. While I will say I'll give it a go I can't promise anything. This entire fic is just my mind playing scenarios out in my head and taking note I'm by no means a literary genius though I do understand where those people are coming from. In short I'll do my best but no promises, enjoy.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.**

 **Training Concluded**

 **/Unknown Forest Erza's POV/**

When Eliza had said she wished to train both her and Elise she was thrilled, when she said that they were to train in a place that was beyond human comprehension she was thrilled. Sitting on a log with a look of confusion as Eliza walked around the area looking at wildlife was in her opinion the furthest thing from thrilling.

"Mother uh what are you doing?"

"Quiet Elise you'll chase away the family of birds in this nest I found."

"But Mother aren't you supposed to be teaching Erza and I-."

Eliza raised her hand to silence Elise as she continued to watch the nest with a look of awe.

"I don't get it what's she finds so amusing about a damn birds nest," Erza said in annoyance.

"Well my guess is that she's never seen one before and now that she's allowed to enter Earthland she wants to discover things with her own eyes. I will admit though this isn't what I expected when Mother said we'd be training together over the next six months."

"Yes well she is the Goddess of War if there was anyone better suited to teach us then I'd be surprised. Unfortunately, right now the bar is being lowered pretty fast."

"Well since there isn't much else to do to pass the time I guess we could just talk."

"Talk, about what," Erza asked confused.

"I don't know anything really done anything interesting recently?"

"Hmm well I got this from Natsu before we left," Erza said as she raised her skirt slightly revealing a red Dragon marking that extended from Erza's waist to her knee.

"Wow that tattoo is so detailed I didn't know Natsu could do that I should get him to give me one!"

Erza blushed slightly at Elise's sentence before jumping back in surprise when Eliza began to trace the marking with her finger.

"Oh Elise dear you won't be getting one of these from Natsu I can guarantee that, I see the two of you had time for a bit of fun before we left hmm."

"Time for some fun Erza what-." Elise blushed once she realised what Eliza was implying as Erza looked completely embarrassed.

"Y you don't have to say it like that you know but yes Natsu and I we ….. took our relationship to the next level. But I'll have you both know that we both wouldn't see each other for months and we wanted a tender moment and …. well."

"Relax Erza I already knew about it I've just never seen the marking before, it certainly is a marvellous design."

"Wait how did you already know….. you were spying on us!"

"Of course not Erza dear Natsu told me of course."

"Natsu told ….. why the hell would he tell you!"

"Because of this dear," Eliza said as she pulled out the red lacrima for Erza's Armor of the Brilliant Flame.

"What how did you get that, wait no why is that even relevant!"

"Tell me Erza did Natsu tell you the significance of that marking?"

"Well he said that it signifies our eternal bond for each other, it can only be formed between two who wish to be mates and can only be done once."

"That is the romantic half yes, the second half he wished for me to teach you. The marking is Natsu's way of protecting you, swirling within is an untapped well of magic power that is now yours. From what Natsu told me all Dragon Slayers inherently have that well of magic power in the form of their Dragon Force however you are unable to access that since you are not a Dragon Slayer unless….."

"Unless I'm using my Armor of the Brilliant Flame with the lacrima infused into it," Erza concluded as Eliza nodded.

"According to Natsu within this lacrima is essentially the soul of a Fire Drake he killed in Scarlione, Drakes as you may already know are cousins to the Dragons therefore Natsu was able to manipulate the soul within using his Fire Dragon Slayer abilities to essentially create a Fire Dragon Slayer in crystal form."

"A Fire Dragon Slayer in crystal form, isn't that what my armor is without the crystal though?"

"While your armor without the lacrima is indeed formidable and you can indeed use certain Dragon Slayer techniques you are limited to the weakest of the Dragon Slayer Arts simply because Natsu only infused his magic into the armor not his entire soul."

"So the soul in that crystal unlocks all the Dragon Slayer Arts so I can use them freely?"

"To an extent, you Erza are different from Natsu. During the fight between you and Elise the Dragon Slayer Arts you used incorporated your Requip magic within them. As a result, while you will gain access to the Arts they will not all be like Natsu's."

"Well I would need to overcome whatever happens to me when I use that lacrima first before I can think about any of that."

"Ah yes now Natsu gave me a pretty good theory on what he believes that is. He believes that the reason you turn feral in nature when using the lacrima is the soul of the Drake fighting back in its own way. See the Drake has no way of actually manifesting again rather it is the last scraps of its mind clawing its way to the forefront of your mind."

"So basically, it's the Drakes primal instincts that are left?"

"Most likely which is why Natsu and I have decided that the two of you would be best suited to train with one another due to the similarities between the two of you. Also, the new abilities we are aiming for you to achieve will be similar in power when brought under control. Now Elise you have trouble sustaining your Demigod state for long, this should be easily rectified with the training plan I've got in store for the both of you."

"Speaking of training Mother when are we actually going to begin training?"

"Yes I figured the two of you would be wondering about that, I just wanted to experience Earthland a little while longer."

"Wait you're not going to be staying while we train Mother?"

"Elise isn't it obvious what she means," Erza sighed.

"Erza is correct in her line of thinking, in order for me to train the two of you more efficiently and effectively I will be taking the two of you back to Terminus with me. We will be training in my domain for the duration and I will have many of my friends assist me in training you."

"So, what's the catch then Eliza surely you aren't doing this for free, surely there are other things you would normally be doing right?"

"Erza you are always so suspicious of peoples motives, no there isn't any catch I just feel like it would be fun. Besides technically if I assist the two of you in growing stronger I would be spreading the teachings of the art of war so it's really a win win situation for me."

"Hmm well I still think that there is something you haven't told us yet, is there something that you and Natsu haven't told us yet?"

"Listen Natsu and I did have a lengthy discussion before we returned to Earthland and we concluded that all of you needed training, Natsu going off to train by himself even at his current strength wouldn't be fair after all. In addition to that now that I do have the opportunity to teach Elise how to better control her powers Natsu requested I also assist you Erza with your newfound abilities."

"Yes I know you just said that but there is something else isn't there."

"Yes Erza there is, you see Natsu wasn't happy with me just training you in Earthland after seeing all the benefits that come with Terminus. Basically, the time flow in Terminus is different to that of Earthland, to put it simply if we time it well enough six months of time could very well equate to several years."

"So when you say you spoke to Natsu Mother how long were you there for?"

"Hmm well I'm not very good with the time but I would probably say around five months, he did train alongside my disciples and eventually surpass all of them so five months seems accurate."

Erza and Elise looked at Eliza with utter shock.

"You're telling me that over the course of one night he improved that much!"

"Settle down Erza he is a Dragon Slayer after all they seem to defy all reason I would be astounded if the two of you were able to come within a fraction of that in that timeframe. Within six months of human time however you just might be able to."

"Terminus, honestly it sounds more and more amazing every time you talk about it Mother can we please go there now!"

"Alright alright we'll go however there is one last thing I must tell the two of you before we go, once the six months is up and you return to Fairy Tail I cannot interfere in your battles anymore. Once this time is up I must return to my duties as Goddess of War, I'll still speak with you every day but unless the enemy that you all face is something that even the Gods consider dangerous I cannot physically interfere."

"So that's why we're spending so much time on Earthland right now," Elise said with a saddened expression.

"Yes I wanted to experience some of Earthland myself because I won't be able to for some time. Could I request a little more time before we head to Terminus?"

"Of course we can, I'm sorry that we hassled you without realising Eliza please take all the time you want."

"Thank you, both of you," Eliza said as she returned to fawning over the various flora and fauna in the area.

"I can't believe I was hassling her without realising," Erza sighed.

"Relax Erza if she was mad we wouldn't be having this conversation right now. Besides I'm guessing that the training will be pretty brutal for the both of us so I guess that'll make up for it."

"If training from the inventor of war was easy then I'd be pretty disappointed."

"Well if Natsu can do it mustn't be too hard right?"

"Elise Natsu is many times stronger than the two of us combined he's probably used to that stuff, besides he was only there for one night we'll be there for six months."

"Well maybe it only took Natsu one night to accomplish six months of training after all Mother says that he's a combat prodigy the likes of which come around rarely."

"He's good but I doubt that," Erza replied as the two began to giggle in amusement.

 **/Ruins of Nirvana Gildarts' POV/**

"So this must be Nirvana huh, the one time the kid doesn't destroy something and it's as big as this," Gildarts sighed as he looked out over the horizon seeing the colossal structure that was Nirvana.

"Where the hell do I even begin on this thing, the legs maybe or….. well now looks like you kids and the council missed a few stragglers."

Hearing movement all around him Gildarts prepared to face the oncoming ambush.

"Well well it seems this Council dog actually has some skill eh."

"Look I'm not really in the mood for this, show yourselves and tell me which Guild you belong to," Gildarts sighed as many mages emerged from around him.

"Look at you barking orders at us like a good little lapdog, well I guess we can tell you our Guilds. Go on boys tell em it's not like he's gonna live to tell anyone anyway."

"Devil's Tongue."

"Reaper's Acolyte."

"Cardinal's Embrace."

"Deathshead Order."

"Neo Eisenwald."

Gildarts could only grin which confused the various Dark Mages gathered around him.

"Well now it looks like the Bharam Alliance isn't finished with this area yet what with sub Guilds from both Grimoire Heart and Tartaros here. And I think I even heard an Eisenwald in there that's pretty funny you guys shouldn't even exist right now. I'm guessing there's more than just your four Guilds here as well?"

"Of course there is we have an important mission here, failure equals death!"

"Don't suppose you'd fill me in on that huh?"

"Don't suppose you'd be willing to let us flay you Council dog!"

"Gee as fun as that all sounds I don't really wanna go out that way, think I'll pass."

"Pass, you think this is a game? Do you think this is funny! We are serious people, we will kill you!"

"Kill me, you know I've heard a lot of people say that over the years and there was only one who came close to making me believe it. Listen you lot are just kids so I'll give you one chance, back down and walk away. Alternatively you can choose to fight me but a bit of fair warning I'm not good at holding back once I get started."

The mages around Gildarts appeared to only get angrier by his offer as many magic circles started appearing.

"You think you're in a position to threaten us, just what I'd expect from a Council dog all bark and no bite! Let's just kill this bastard and be done with it!"

The large group of mages roared in agreement as they began their attack.

"Well I did give em a chance," Gildarts sighed as he began to power up causing the earth to begin shaking violently.

"Don't let him trick you he's using some kind of illusion!"

"I gave you all a chance and you tossed it back in my face this is a fate of your own choosing!"

A large pillar of light appeared around Gildarts as several Dark Mages ceased their attack.

"It's just like before, with that kid!"

"No that kid wasn't even like this!"

"What the hell is this guy!"

The large pillar of light began to expand enveloping all it touched.

" **Crash Repulse!** "

The attack began to envelop everyone in the area as many of the mages attempted to flee to no avail. All attacks that came into contact with the attack were instantly shattered.

After a full minute the attack dispersed leaving nothing but barren earth behind and one lone Dark Mage cowering in terror.

Gildarts sighed as he walked over to the lone mage.

"Care to fill me in on your plan now?"

The mage struggled to look up at Gildarts who was towering over him.

"Z-Z-Zeref… r-r-revival plan… Grimoire Heart….. piece to revive h-h-him here in Nirvana!"

"Where is this piece now?"

"L-L Lady Ult-t-tear t-t-took it with her p-p-please don't kill me!"

"I'm not gonna kill you and your little buddies aren't dead either, thanks for the info kid," Gildarts said as he made a closing gesture with his hand.

As he left all the mages reappeared from the ground unconscious and unharmed.

"W-wh-what are you!"

Gildarts turned back to face the mage with a grin.

"I'm just a mage from Fairy Tail helping out his Guild."

The Dark Mage was in absolute shock as Gildarts walked away.

"Zeref revival plan, piece to revive him in Nirvana. Sounds like the Bharam Alliance walked away winners regardless of Natsu's win over the Oracion Seis. Better finish this up and let the old man know, he'll wanna know about this."

 **/Three Weeks Later: Fairy Tail Guild Hall/**

"The Gildarts shift has concluded, please standby as the city reforms."

Gildarts sighed as he reached the top of the Guild Hall stairs and made his way inside.

"Oh Gildarts your back I thought I heard the bell earlier," Mira said cheerfully as he sat down at the bar.

"Hey Mira how're things?"

"Quiet, really quiet. Since Natsu's team left there hasn't been anything interesting going on. Honestly it's hard to believe they've been gone for almost a month already."

"Well at least things were quiet here I've got something that the old man needs to know, it's about the Nirvana job."

"The Nirvana job, the one that the Council hired you for?"

"Yeah got into a fight with a bunch of Dark Guilds that were in the area, one of em told me that they were searching for something and to be honest after all that's gone down lately it's got me a bit on edge."

"Something that can get you on edge Gildarts, can't have a day of peace around here can I."

"Oh Master I was just about to come and get you."

"Hopefully with some ale if this news is as bad as Gildarts is making it out to be."

"Right I'll bring some up," Mira said as she disappeared behind the counter.

"Come on Gildarts let's get this over with," Makarov sighed as he hopped off the second-floor balcony and went into his office with Gildarts slowly making his way up the stairs.

Once the two had entered Makarov's office and taken their respective seats Makarov leant back in his chair and let out another sigh.

"So what has you of all people worried eh Gildarts?"

"Well you remember how I was meant to get rid of Nirvana for the Council well turns out that I wasn't the only one at the ruins. Basically, all those Dark Guilds Natsu and Eliza thrashed weren't entirely down and out, as I was about to head over to start the job I was attacked by a bunch of Dark Guilds that were there on a mission."

"A mission, I'm guessing you found out what it was then?"

"Yeah though at first I passed it off as typical Dark Guild crap until I found out it was the Bharam Alliance that sent them. Supposedly they were there looking for an artefact that is used to resurrect Zeref, unfortunately they made off with it before I could find it."

Makarov could only ponder what Gildarts had told him before sighing once more.

"Have you mentioned this to anyone else, the Council?"

"Thought it best not to tell anyone since I didn't know too much about it. Honestly I was hoping that Natsu or Eliza might have known something about it but as it stands we've got no way of knowing where they are right now."

"Yes, it probably wouldn't be a good idea spreading false panic if we don't have enough information. As for those two all we can do is wait for them to return and ask them about this artefact you mentioned earlier."

"Yeah well let's hope nothing happens while they're gone after all we are dealing with Grimoire Heart and Tartaros they can't be underestimated."

"Of course Gildarts I'm sure Natsu would want to get to the bottom of it as well when he gets back. Now where's Mira with those drinks?"

 **/Five Months Later: Nautilus Island Natsu and Wendy's POV/**

"To think six months flew by just like that, can't wait to see Erza again."

"Do you really think Erza would be happy seeing you looking like that?"

"With me she'd expect it but with you Wendy I'd be surprised if she doesn't tear my head off," Natsu sighed.

"What's wrong with the way I look?"

"Well I think you look fine but she'll look at it as me either not looking after you or the fact that you've started taking after me. The long wild hair, dirtied and torn clothes she's gonna have a fit seeing you."

"Well at least I don't look like an old man!"

"Yeah the beard does add twenty years but that's not old Wendy."

"It doesn't suit you I'm sure Erza would agree."

"I don't doubt she will but I like my longer hair so I hope she lets me keep it."

"It looks too long Natsu she won't like that either."

"Alright you win we'll get Lykyria to drop us at a town near Magnolia and walk the rest of the way, I do have six months' pay saved up after all."

"Honestly you two thinking that I'm a form of transport," Lykyria sighed as she landed next to them.

"I did say I'd ask if that helps."

"Please Lykyria Natsu looks terrible the way he is."

"Speak for yourself Wendy," Natsu said with a sigh.

"Anyway, you two today's the final day of your training with me, I hate to say it but the two of you grew on me."

"Oh gee you just had to go there huh," Natsu teased.

"Well if you're going to be like that then you can swim back. Anyway I just wanted to let the two of you know that you can come see me anytime, the two of you aren't annoying so I would rather enjoy your company."

"Of course we'll come visit Lykyria," Wendy said as she hugged the Dragoness' front leg.

"Yeah and you can come visit us anytime you want too at Fairy Tail."

"As much as I would love to I don't think your human Council would take kindly to a Dragon roaming around after the reputation Achnologia has given us."

"Screw him you could change that I'm sure people would realise that not all Dragons are bad."

"Perhaps one day, now where was I dropping the two of you?"

"Just drop us near Magnolia I can't be bothered walking several miles."

"But Natsu you said we could go shopping," Wendy said with a pout as Natsu gave her a pat on the head.

"Maybe another day Wendy I'm feeling pretty tired."

Wendy sighed as she nodded.

"Fine but we'd better go another day."

"It's a promise."

The two jumped on Lykyria's back as she took off.

 **/Outskirts of Magnolia/**

"Well looks like we made it, honestly I never get tired of looking out over this town."

Wendy sighed as the two began to make their way towards the town.

"Why do you always sound so old Natsu, every time we do something you always act like an old man it's so lame."

"Hey I'm not lame I just enjoy the little things, you'll understand when your older."

"See there you go again, so old."

Natsu sighed and continued walking, a small smile on his face.

"Old, now I know how Gildarts felt," he thought amused.

"Hey Natsu where were we meeting the others?"

"Around the entrance to Magnolia I think, we must be the first ones to get here."

"I wonder how everyone's doing, do you think Erza got stronger?"

"Of course she would have Wendy, they all went off to train just as hard as we did. You seem pretty excited today Wendy, you wanna see how you stack up against the others huh?"

"I guess so, when we left six months ago I wasn't able to be much help to anyone so I want to show everyone that I won't be a liability."

"Well at least your attitude has improved I remember when you couldn't do anything, you've grown up quite a lot in such a short time."

"Thanks Natsu though I wouldn't have made it this far if you didn't take me with you."

Natsu sighed, "Wendy we've been over this already."

"I know but I just want you to know how much I appreciate your help."

Natsu gave her a pat on the head as they kept walking. After a few minutes, the two Dragon Slayers noticed several mages standing around the entrance.

Wendy began to shiver as they got closer to the gate. "Hey Natsu can you feel this at all?"

"Hmm oh you mean the cool breeze yeah, why you cold?"

"Maybe," Wendy said as she moved closer to Natsu for warmth.

"Only one guy I know who'd be doing that," Natsu thought to himself with a grin.

The small group of mages quickly noticed the two approaching and a scarlet haired blur dashed towards the group stopping several feet in front of them with a shocked expression.

"Hey, just gonna stand there and stare," Natsu asked with a grin as the other two mages caught up.

"Natsu … WHY DOES WENDY LOOK LIKE SHE CRAWLED OUT FROM LIVING IN THE FOREST FOR THE FIRST TIME! HOW COULD YOU ALLOW HER TO END UP LIKE THIS!"

"Well to be fair we did technically crawl out of the forest for the first time in six months …." Wendy said which caused Natsu to snicker slightly.

"Oh man you are so dead Natsu," Gray said as he approached the two causing Wendy to begin shivering even further.

"Hold up their popsicle do you mind controlling your magic a little better Wendy's shivering here."

"Hmm oh right my bad," Gray said as the temperature increased to a more bearable level.

"Well at least I can tell you were hard at work Gray."

"Of course I was Natsu can't have you being ahead of me forever."

"Hey you guys are really rude I've gotten heaps stronger too," Elise sighed as she shook her head.

The group began to catch up and have a few laughs before they all froze in place as they felt a piercing stare behind them.

"Forgetting someone?"

The group all turned to face Erza who looked extremely mad.

"Heh sorry Erza," Natsu said as she walked right up to him.

"Look at you I can't kiss you under all that beard," she sighed as she pulled him into a hug which he promptly returned.

"Relax I was on my way to get rid of it anyway, was gonna get Wendy cleaned up too."

"How did the two of you end up looking like this anyway, no civilization within several miles?"

"Yes actually, when your training with a Dragon they tend to do that. So, you ended up in Terminus then?"

"Thanks for setting that up by the way."

"Anyone else feel really awkward," Gray said aloud as the group began to laugh.

"So I'm guessing you all got way stronger, reckon you all could beat me if you team up?"

"Well it seems you still have a high opinion of yourself still, what makes you think we couldn't take you by ourselves," Gray said taking off his shirt.

The group suddenly became serious as a sudden magic spike appeared behind them as Natsu quickly separated himself from the others as he blocked on oncoming blow.

The force of the blow forced Natsu to use his Crash magic to cushion the impact, a grin appearing on his face.

"Not even in the front gates yet, you weren't kidding!"

"Told you, the moment I sensed your magic I'd be coming for you, what's the matter need a minute to prepare?"

"Not on your life, Gildarts!"

A purple Magic Circle appeared in Natsu's off hand as the debris that had been blown up froze in place, Gildarts quickly regained his composure as he noticed the Magic Circle.

"Well now this is new."

The debris began hurdling towards Gildarts at high speed as he quickly broke off the clash between the two in order to get some distance. Raising his Crash Barrier in order to defend himself from oncoming debris he narrowly managed to block a kick from behind him.

"Well you seem to be much faster, take it you weren't fooling around, so what's with the Magic Circle in your hand?"

"This is my new Dragon Slayer magic, Gravity Dragon Slayer magic. Using my off hand is step one, it allows me to influence the gravity around me like you just saw."

"Step one, care to tell me the other steps?"

"Oh don't worry you'll find out," Natsu said with a grin as he raised his other arm which was surrounded in fire.

The rest of Team Natsu meanwhile were standing on the sidelines watching the exchange completely dumbfounded, everyone except Wendy.

"I've been looking forward to this just as much as Natsu, I've never gotten to see him go all out like this even at training."

"You knew this was going to happen," Erza asked in shock as Wendy grinned.

"I knew it would happen when we got here, had no idea exactly when or where though."

The group looked between the exchange in front of them and at Wendy confused on what to be more surprised about.

"Well I guess it has been six months," Elise said as she sat down. "You know at the speed those two are going I don't think we could have seen the action this well."

"You have a point Elise, you having trouble keeping up with this Wendy?"

"Yeah easily why Erza," Wendy asked as she cocked her head to the side.

"Of course she's not having any trouble she did train with Natsu after all," Erza thought to herself as the group went back to watching the fight.

Natsu and Gildarts continued to exchange blows as they cleared metres of terrain in seconds, neither mage giving each other an edge.

"Well well you haven't gone Dragon Force yet I've gotta say I'm impressed."

Well unlike you I don't spend half my day screwing around looking at Sorcerer Weekly."

"Looks like you're getting a little too cocky, let's see how you handle this!"

Breaking off from the engagement Gildarts sent a burst of Crash magic directly at Natsu.

Raising his off hand Natsu expanded the Magic Circle and moved several fingers in different directions.

"Let's see how you like this," Natsu said as the Crash magic got closer before it was halted by a combination of Natsu's Gravity and Crash magic pushing back against the attack cancelling it out.

"Not bad kid you managed to implement your Crash magic into your new element its good to see tha-."

Gildarts was suddenly lifted into the air as Natsu motioned with two fingers to raise the ground under Gildarts' feet into the air.

" **Fire Dragon King's Quaking Roar!** " Firing the attack at Gildarts the Crash mage quickly focused all of his Crash magic into his barrier as he jumped head on into the attack.

" **Gravity Dragon's Roar!** " To Gildarts' surprise the moment he was confident in his counter Natsu fired a second blast surrounding the first and to his surprise the flames began to be affected by it.

"What the, there's no way he-?"

The flames slowly became blue as Natsu had a grin on his face.

"When I was seeing how I could combine my two elements together Lykyria mentioned how gravity affects all things, even my fire."

Gildarts couldn't help but smile as he took the hit and was sent several feet back, his cloak became more singed and torn than it already was.

"I think that'll do it for now Natsu you've done well."

Natsu dispelled the Magic Circle in his hand and walked over to the Crash mage who was examining his ruined cloak.

"You want me to get you a new one old man?"

"Hey you still owe me for my door Natsu don't get cocky just because you landed a good hit."

"Right," Nastu said as the two mages bumped fists.

"That was the most amazing fight I've seen in ages," Elise yelled as she ran over with the others.

"Figures you got way stronger flame brain."

"Hey I'm sure you all got strong too Gray."

"Hopefully the Master doesn't get too angry at the mess the two of you caused," Erza added as the two quickly realised that the entire entrance to the city was nothing but a crater.

"Hehe whoops," Natsu said with a grin as he heard an attention seeking cough from behind him.

"Don't think you're getting out of this either Gildarts," Makarov said as the Crash mage appeared to pale slightly. "Back five minutes and you already get back to destroying things, the two of you are lucky there are more important matters at hand to discuss."

"Oh yeah I was meant to tell you about that, my bad I forgot," Gildarts sighed as he scratched his head.

"What's up gramps is there trouble?"

"Once you've gotten yourself cleaned up come see me in my office Natsu, Gildarts you can head there with me now."

"Right," the two mages sighed as they trudged off towards the city.

"Man those two are screwed later," Gray said as Elise began to laugh.

"Well since Natsu is seemingly occupied I guess its up to me to get you cleaned up isn't it Wendy."

"Really, can I buy some new clothes?"

"All off Natsu's account," Erza said with a devilish smile as the two made their way towards the Dragneel Manor.

"Well I need a good drink after all that, wanna come with," Gray said to Elise as the two made their way to the Guild hall.

Unbeknownst to the city lights began to flicker in the sky, the clouds were slowly beginning to shift.

A cloaked figure stood atop a mountain near Magnolia overlooking the entire town. "So now they come for the Fairy Tail of this world. Will that mans greed never be quelled, curse that device, Anima.

 **Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you in the next one.**


	28. Edolas: Enter The Parallel World

**Hi guys Azza here.**

 **I've had a bit more free time so I'm getting this chapter out a little earlier than normal which is nice.**

 **Now I wasn't going to say anything originally about this but I feel I may as well just to give everyone reading my opinion on the latest few reviews that popped up. When I started this fanfic I said feel free to leave a review on the chapters and feel free to say what you liked, didn't like, what you think I should improve on or if you thought it was great, meh or bad.**

 **All those types of reviews are fine but I feel it should be said here that I don't really want to see reviews bashing other people based on their own personal likes and dislikes just because they don't agree with you. One comment in particular as I'm sure you all read implied rounding up and killing people who like a certain character and let me make it clear I'm fine with reviews directed at me and my works but don't go targeting others and talking about rounding up and killing people based on it because to be honest that is absolute bullshit.**

 **I hope that I don't have to address this again but I feel that for all the people who are reading my fanfic so far don't need to deal with that type of crap. Like I said if you think my fanfic is trash then that's fine. Feel free to leave your comment stating your opinion, leave and don't talk shit about anyone who stays because they have the right to read whatever they want and like whichever characters they want.**

 **Now with that rant out of the way I hope you all enjoy the chapter, oh and Edo Lucy is in this chapter** **enjoy.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.**

 **Edolas: Enter The Parallel World**

 **/Magnolia/**

Natsu exited the barber shop with a sigh. Keeping his hair around its usual length Natsu opted to keep his beard at a reasonable length.

"The things I do to keep you happy Erza I hope you at least let me compromise, I doubt she'll want to compromise though." A small smile appeared on his face as he thought about the scarlet haired knight.

As Natsu began to make his way home he couldn't help but feel a shift in the magical energies in the area, Natsu knew that there would always be shifts in the magical energies in the area due to the Guild but none as sudden and on such a scale as this.

"So you sense it too, Natsu?"

Natsu could only sigh as he turned to face the masked mage. "Mystogan, gotta say I wasn't expecting to see you on my first day back."

"If you only recently returned then it is most fortunate. As you have probably realised there has been sudden shifts in the magic around the town."

"Yeah you got any idea what's going on?"

"I know exactly what's going on however time is short. Natsu, find the other slayers and stick together because you will be the only beings within Magnolia that will be immune to what comes."

Natsu pondered what Mystogan had said. "Why only the other slayers, what about you?"

"What you are speaking with is my mist, my true self is beyond the range of the blast. Before you think I am merely abandoning everyone in Magnolia know that everything will be alright as long as the slayers are all within Magnolia."

"Well I don't know about Gajeel but there's me, Wendy and Elise. Can you tell me why we shouldn't be evacuating the town?"

"Because there are precious minutes until the strike and we must be prepared to counter quickly, all will be explained soon."

Natsu could only frown. "I don't like this Mystogan why all the secrecy?"

"Well you see Natsu-."

Before Mystogan could explain any further a large beam of light burst forth from the sky engulfing the entire town.

"Stay in this spot Natsu I'll be with you once the blast dissipates!"

"Mystogan wait!" The mist form of the mage disappeared as the bright light blinded Natsu.

After several minutes, the bright light finally faded. Natsu slowly opened his eyes and to his shock the entire city was gone.

"No way it's actually all gone is this what Mystogan meant when he said we need to counterattack?"

"Correct Natsu though it will be a different kind of counterattack than what you'd think."

"You'd better have a good explaination for all this," Natsu growled as he approached the S Class mage.

"Edolas."

"Edolas, what's that?"

"That's where the entire town is Natsu, up there," Mystogan said as he motioned to the sky above the pair.

"So what is this Edolas exactly and how do you know so much about it?"

"There isn't much time to explain all that Natsu we need to grab the slayers and send you all up there. You might not believe this but up there is another world parallel to this one. Within this parallel world also exists magic however it does not function the same as it does in this world."

"An alternate world honestly that isn't all that surprising to me anymore, but tell me more about how magic works will I be able to use mine there?"

Mystogan pulled a jar full of pills from his coat and handed them to Natsu. "Take one of these they allow you to use your magic normally within the Edolas realm. Make sure to give the others one too."

"So what exactly do we do once we get there?"

"You must find the capital and overthrow the King, he is the one responsible for this. I'll spare you the details as I'm sure you'll figure it out as you got but you need to find and prevent any lacrima crystals you see from being used, any of them could be a piece of this town and its citizens."

"What are you on about Mystogan even for me this is confusing?"

Mystogan sighed as he unsheathed several of his staves. "Since you didn't have the time to find the others I guess I'll have to bring them here."

The staves began to circle around Mystogan before they scattered out in several directions before quickly returning with the other slayers inside bubbles.

"Right I'm going to send you all up now, Natsu please don't fail me you're the only hope we have left."

"Hey it'll be fine I've got these guys with me."

Mystogan smiled slightly under his hood as the bubbles began to rise into the air. "Remember to take that pill Natsu.

"Yeah got it," Natsu said as he took one of them. "Don't worry guys we're coming."

 **/? Edolas/**

After what seemed like an eternity of waiting Natsu and the other slayers finally arrived in Edolas, unfortunately for them however the moment they exited the rift the bubbles popped and the slayers began to fall."

"Damn they aren't awake yet better catch em!" Natsu summoned the Magic Circle in his hand and manipulated the gravity around the group, gently lowering them to the ground. "Well there's no time to lose better get them up before we get caught out by something.

Gently shaking Wendy the smallest slayer began to wake, moving to Elise he did the same. For Gajeel however Natsu just kicked him a few times.

"Oww what the crap, hey what's the big idea Salamander you go missing for months and-." Gajeel abruptly ended his rant as he noticed the environment they were in.

"Alright you three take one of these," Natsu said as he handed them one each.

"What are these for Natsu, what's going on," Elise groaned as she massaged her head.

"Look we don't really have time to sit around and chat. To put it simply we're in an alternate world, Magnolia and everyone in it except us was turned into a giant lacrima and taken to the capital of this place and we need to stop them and save everyone."

"Uh…."

"Dunno bout the two of you but what Salamander's sayin makes sense to me. Some guys messed with us and we're goin in for payback, right?"

"Basically, though we need to find and save the lacrima crystal before these guys use it. That pill I gave you lets you use your magic, in this world you can't use magic without it."

The three looked at each other before taking the pills.

"So now that the pleasantries are out of the way what the hell do we do now Salamander?"

"Ok well we need to find the capital so what I was thinking is we split into two groups and cover more ground. The way I see it is we meet at this capital; whichever group gets there first goes undercover and gets intel."

"Sounds like a plan Natsu, so does this mean Erza and the others are a part of the lacrima too?"

"Yeah unfortunately, Elise you go with Gajeel and I'll take Wendy. We'll meet at the capital as soon as we can."

"Right we'll see you their Salamander." Gajeel said with a grin.

"Well at least your confident," Natsu sighed. "Come on Wendy let's get going."

The Sky Dragon Slayer was silent as she followed behind Natsu.

 **/? Natsu and Wendy's POV/**

Natsu and Wendy had been wandering for several hours and had little success in finding any sign of civilization.

"Well this search is off to a great start," Natsu sighed.

"Well it's only been a few hours and the capital could be anywhere."

"True but remember we're not just looking for the capital Wendy, we're looking for anywhere or anyone to get an idea of where we are."

"I know I just want to get to the capital so we can save everyone, Gray and Erza trained for all that time and weren't even given a chance to defend themselves."

"Hey we'll get em back, all of them. Mystogan gave us a chance to save them, a chance that I wouldn't have thought a possibility if Mystogan didn't tell me about it."

"Ok Natsu but can I ask you one thing?"

"Sure what's up?"

"Can I have some of that drink you're always having?"

Natsu looked at Wendy with confusion. "You mean this, why?"

"Every time you open it I can smell it, when you opened it a few minutes ago I was going to ask but you didn't seem to be in a very good mood so I didn't."

"Do you even know what's in this Wendy if Erza ever found out I let you have any of this she'd take my head for sure. This is some of the strongest booze in Fiore I don't know if I should give you any."

"Why not I can handle it!"

Natsu sighed, "Tell you what if we don't find anything in the next few hours and it gets dark, if it gets dark in this world, I'll give you some."

"You'd better keep your promise Natsu," Wendy pouted as Natsu grinned back at her.

"Oh don't worry I'll keep my promise and it looks like I didn't even have to move too far to do it."

Wendy looked at Natsu confused turning around to look at what Natsu was pointing at.

"Is that the Fairy Tail guild mark, what's it doing on that tree?"

"The world is similar yet different …. Is this what Mystogan meant?"

The two made their way over to the tree as they noticed at the base of the tree a small door.

"Have we been walking past buildings this whole time?"

"Dunno Wendy but from what I can tell this isn't our guild, if I had to guess this would be the Fairy Tail of this world, Edolas' Fairy Tail."

"Should we ask them for help, they might know where we are?"

"We'll go in but stick close they might look the same but they aren't our friends. I guess I should change back into my Wizard Saint clothes, gotta have that intimidating look down."

Wendy sighed and shook her head as Natsu requiped into his Saint clothes before the two entered the building.

 **/Edolas Fairy Tail Guild/**

Natsu and Wendy entered the guild and upon entering many of the guild members turned to look at them.

"Hey isn't that Natsu?"

"What the hells he wearing?"

"Where can I buy some of those and who's the kid with him."

"Well looks like we drew attention to ourselves fairly quickly, still all the people here look so familiar. It's almost everyone who's in the guild from our world and yet somethings different about them."

As the two began to walk to the bar a blond haired mage snuck her way behind Natsu and grabbed him.

" **Torture Technique Number 12: Th-** ,"

Before the blond had the chance to carry out the attack Natsu sent out a burst of magic sending everyone except Wendy back several feet.

"What the hell was that!"

"Did Natsu just stand up to Lucy?"

"What the hell just happened."

Natsu's expression remained neutral as he continued walking forward towards the bar.

"Hey I'm not done with you yet," the blonde yelled as she went to punch Natsu in the back of the head.

Easily dodging the blow Natsu grabbed the girls arm and flipped her over him and onto the ground. "You, I think I remember you."

"What do you mean you think you remember me, you wanna fight for real Natsu!"

"Hold on Lucy settle down a minute, Natsu are you ok," asked the Edolas version of Mirajane.

Natsu sighed as he took a seat, "I suppose I should start by telling you who I am. I'm Natsu Dragneel of the Fairy Tail Guild, you all probably think that I'm the Natsu from this guild but I'm not."

"Dragneel, well that's certainly not the last name of our Natsu," Edo Mira said.

"Basically I'm the Natsu from the world opposite to this, my world is called Earthland."

"Another world what are you talking about, you learn a few good moves and now you're suddenly a whole different person!"

"Look er Lucy was it, I'm not the Natsu from this world and if you'll let me explain I'll tell you my story."

Natsu recounted the events that lead to the pair ending up where they were as the guild listened on intently.

"So it seems that you'll be wanting to go after the King then," Edo Mira sighed as she handed Natsu another drink.

"So is the King responsible for what happened to my guild and all my friends?"

"Yes the capital is the only place that has access to that much magic everywhere else is barely scraping by."

"Scraping by how does that work?"

"Well you don't have any weapons do you?"

"Well I have about seventeen swords but I don't really use them if that's what you mean?"

"See Mira we can't trust this guy he doesn't even have one sword on him let alone seventeen, who even needs seventeen swords anyway!"

"Can you explain to us how magic works in this world Mira I think that'll clear this up quickly?"

"You don't know, all magic runs through objects like Lucy's whip or even the lights around us."

"Ah now I understand why you all don't believe me, here let me show you all something." Natsu began to power up as he unleashed a small portion of his raw magical power which caused the entire guild hall to shake.

"Unbelievable, he's got more magic than the largest of lacrima crystals," Mira said under her breath as Natsu powered down.

"See what I mean now, where I'm from magic runs through all beings and objects rather than just objects. From what I can tell the people of this world either don't have or can't access their magical cores."

"Natsu you have the power to topple the King and end his hunt for us," Mira said.

"His hunt what are you-."

"THE FAIRY HUNTERS ARE HERE!"

All members in the guild began to scramble around as Natsu and Wendy looked on confused.

"We can't fill the teleporter with enough magic in time!"

"They're gonna be here in less than a minute!"

"Hey Mira what's goin on!"

"Remember what I just said, the King is hunting us because we still use magic. Magic use is forbidden by the King so we were branded a Dark Guild and the Twin Commanders were dispatched by him to wipe us out."

"So you called them Fairy Hunters….. I heard someone say teleporter, so this is how you evade them?"

"Yes but it seems our lucks finally run out," Mira sighed.

Natsu looked around the guild and saw many fearful faces before he looked back at Wendy.

"Mira, I can buy you some time but you once you get away I need a favour ok?"

"What you can't fight them you'll be killed!"

"I'm stronger than I look now will you listen to me?"

Mira looked at Natsu before nodding, tears in her eyes.

"Get Wendy to the capital, there are two more like us that will be waiting for us there. If you promise to get Wendy there I'll buy you all the time you need."

"Wait why are you going off by yourself Natsu!" Wendy looked extremely angered by Natsu's actions before he gave her a pat on the head.

"You know I won't lose Wendy, go with them and meet up with Gajeel and Elise. If that isn't enough you can have all my booze ok."

Handing her the flask before heading to the door Natsu looked back with a grin.

"I needed to see how we all stacked up in this world, Twin Commanders should do just nicely."

"Natsu wait-."

Wendy was about to chase after him when Mirajane held her back. "Let him go Wendy his minds made up."

Wendy could only look up at the Edolas Mirajane and nod, a single tear in her eye. The truth is Wendy wasn't concerned for Natsu's safety rather Natsu was in essence all she really had and she felt that she may never see him again.

"Hang on to something everyone," one of the mages yelled as the guild began to glow.

 **/Outside The Guild: Natsu's POV/**

Exiting the Edolas Fairy Tail guild Natsu could only sigh, he understood how Wendy must be feeling but he knew that she would need to learn how to get by herself, something he couldn't teach her himself.

"She's gonna make me pay for that later but I can't just let these commanders or whatever they're called kill any more of them. I guess I should give em credit though they certainly have the intimidation factor on point."

Off in the distance the Twin Commanders were closing in on the guild and fast, the two were riding on top of a wyvern which was by all accounts an agile creature.

"Well time to get acquainted with Edolas magic, just a little speed won't cut it I'm gonna have to hit that thing pretty hard to slow it down."

Channelling his magic beneath himself a Magic Circle appeared beneath Natsu as he began to rise into the air until he was at level with the wyvern. A second Magic Circle appeared behind him as he was sent flying forward.

"Gravity's such a fun way to get around," Natsu thought as he surrounded his fist with flames.

On the wyvern's back the Twin Commanders immediately noticed the figure coming towards them at high speed.

"Well this is new, wonder where they picked this one up?"

"Stay on your guard whoever this is gives me a bad feeling."

Several seconds later Natsu made contact with the wyvern, punching it in the face with considerable force knocking it unconscious. Once he looked up to see who his opponents would be he couldn't help but be surprised.

"Of all the counterparts that I could have run into and all the things they could have been doing its you two!"

The Twin Commanders had quickly jumped off the wyvern and landed safely on the ground.

"Impossible, there's no way I'm seeing this Erza!"

"I agree, this can't be that fool Natsu Dragion!"

Natsu remained airborne, his Gravity magic giving him a space to stand as he looked down at the two.

"I take it that you two are these Fairy Hunters I've heard about; your names wouldn't be Erza and Elise by any chance would they?"

"You are indeed correct, would we be correct in assuming that you are not Natsu Dragion of Fairy Tail," Edo Erza asked as she pointed her lance in his direction.

"Yep fraid not, Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail Earthland."

"Earthland, but you can use your magic," Edo Elise exclaimed as Natsu descended to their level.

"Yep and that's pretty unfortunate for you because it seems I have to go and have a little word with this King of yours about taking my friends!"

"We would never let you near King Faust," Edo Elise yelled as she readied her sword before Edo Erza held her back.

"Your friends, I assume you are referring to the Anima blast that transported them here recently? Unfortunately, they have been turned into a lacrima crystal and the process is irreversible, since your quest is pointless you should return to your own world."

"Yeah see if I were any old mage that little intimidation thing you're trying to pull would work but here's the thing I'm not just any old mage, I'm a Fairy Tail mage. Now when someone tells me that my friends are in danger I'm not just gonna sit by and do nothing."

"As I already said Dragneel there isn't anything you can do, your friends are surely dead from the process."

Natsu's calm expression turned into a frown, "Dead. You'd better hope they aren't dead when I get there, and I will get there. But more than them you'd better hope that my Erza isn't dead because if she is … if she is dead then there won't be any more talk of this Kingdom of Edolas, of this Anima blast taking cities. All the survivors will speak of is the once great Kingdom of Edolas that was consumed by flame, its great protectors scorched by Dragonfire!"

"Erza there isn't a point in trying to reason with this guy he's just Fairy scum like the rest," Edo Elise whined as she tried to get past the lance blocking her path.

"You mentioned an Erza specifically, why?"

"Because Erza Scarlett my worlds counterpart to you is the love of my life. If she's dead I'll tear down every last piece of your Kingdom!"

"Scarlett …. to have someone who would be willing to go to such lengths for her … she was incredibly lucky. Listen Dragneel I am Erza Knightwalker, one of the Twin Commanders of the Royal Edolas Army. I will respect and honour your decision to be against us as it is a noble one however this makes you an enemy of his majesty."

"Punishable by death I'm guessing, oh well can't be helped," Natsu said with a grin as his fists ignited.

"I'm guessing you know my counterpart as well then, I'm Elise Fulcrum the other Twin Commander. I don't sympathise with you at all after all your just Fairy scum."

Natsu couldn't help but smile at the situation as he felt a surge of magical power behind him.

"It seems the Edolas Fairy Tail got away again," Knightwalker sighed.

"Doesn't matter Erza, there's a Fairy right in front of us," Edo Elise yelled as she disappeared before reappearing behind Natsu and taking a swing at his head. "Got him!"

"Elise above you!"

Elise barely had time to react as she blocked a blow from Natsu who wasn't even using his Fire magic.

"These must be more of those weird magic weapon things the Edolas Mira was talking about, no normal weapon would have stood that much force," Natsu thought as she sensed Knightwalker behind him.

"By the Ten Divine Commandments I will smite all who oppose my King!" Going for an ordinary thrust Natsu was surprised at the simplicity of the attack before he realised too late as an explosion went off from the tip.

"Well now that could have been bad," Natsu said as he appeared from the blast unfazed as he darted past Elise and appeared in front of Knightwalker before she had time to react. "Think I'll have a quick look at this."

Taking the lance from Knightwalker Natsu was surprised to find that there was an overwhelming amount of magical power within it. Suddenly he could feel the lance draining his magical energy he dropped it and cleared some distance between the two as Knightalker quickly recovered her weapon.

"What the hell was that," Natsu growled as he could feel a burning sensation up his right arm.

"Unbelievable you just recharged all the magical energy in my lance, I can't remember the last time my lance was this full of magic!"

"Dammit I've gotta keep that in mind, seems that if you're from Earthland these Edolas things can suck away your magic if you're not careful."

"It seems you are much more powerful than we thought, we won't make that mistake again," Knightwalker said as she made her way beside Elise.

"Yeah see we haven't had someone who can actually put up a fight to battle in a long time, most people wouldn't have even dodged my initial attack let alone out speed both of us."

"Well then let's see what the two of you've got then," Natsu said as he ignited his fists.

"He's fast so we need to be faster, **Ten Divine Commandments: Silfarion!** " Knightwalker's lance changed as the tip became more triangular.

" **Ten Demonic Commandments: Chithnis!** " Elise's sword changed to that of a dagger as the two began to be surrounded by wind.

"The Twin Commanders, now it makes sense," Natsu said as the two instantly appeared in front of him.

Taking swings at Natsu he jumped into the air thinking the same tactic from before would suffice.

"Not this time Dragneel," Edo Elise said as she suddenly appeared above him.

Completely unfazed Natsu grabbed Elise's arm as she went to strike him and threw her towards Knightwalker, the scarlet haired knight easily dodging her partner and appearing in front of Natsu.

" **Ten Divine Commandments: Mel Force!** " Firing a blast of wind at Natsu the Dragon Slayer held out his right hand and sent out a blast of Crash magic shattering the attack instantly as the two began to fall back to the ground.

The second the two hit the ground Natsu bolted to where Elise had just landed. " **Fire Dragon's Crashing Iron Fist!** "

The commander had just managed to get back on her feet as Natsu landed a blow to her jaw sending her flying into a nearby cliff.

Moments later Knightwalker appeared behind Natsu and attempted to stab him however he jumped onto the lance before jumping into the air.

" **Ten Demonic Commandments: Soul Sphere!** " Elise quickly re-joined the battle as she fired a ball of darkness at Natsu which burst and sent phantoms after Natsu. "Don't let these hit you Dragneel, not if you value your soul that is!"

Natsu used his Gravity magic to propel himself further into the air before he created a large ball of fire between his hands. " **Fire Dragon Kings Meteor Rain!** "

Holding the sphere in front of himself he then let it burst sending down large balls of fire which began to destroy the phantoms, any that missed landed in the surrounding area creating large craters.

"Such power," Knightwalker said under her breath as both she and Elise were forced onto the defensive as the rain of fire continued.

"Don't think you're out of the woods yet, " **Gravity Dragon's Unstable Wing!** " Surrounding his left arm with a purple aura Natsu directed a slash at the two which they easily dodged.

"Wow I was expecting more than that Dragneel," Edo Elise jeered before she felt two opposing forces clashing at the centre of her body.

"Unstable Wing doesn't have to land to do damage as you just realised, lucky for you it didn't hit or you wouldn't even be standing right now. It caused the gravity below the wave being forced upward and above it to be forced downward."

"A human with the ability to manipulate gravity itself, unbelievable," Edo Elise said as she rose to her feet.

"Now I'd love to stay and hang out with you two but I've got places to be," Natsu said as he dusted off his coat.

"Can't believe he's mocking us Erza can you believe this shit!"

"He has good reason to Elise, I get the feeling we haven't even come close to seeing him go all out," Knightwalker said gritting her teeth in frustration. "Can I blame him though," she thought as Natsu began to walk away.

Elise was about to rush Natsu but Erza beat her to the punch as she tackled the Dragon Slayer to the ground.

"Why won't you fight me seriously, you didn't even attempt to counter me tackling you! You said you would destroy our kingdom yet you won't even strike me!"

"Now that I think about it he's only been landing hits on me, the closest he came to hitting Erza was with that fireball thing."

Natsu looked up at the enraged commander with a blank expression. "I couldn't destroy your kingdom Knightwalker, take down your King yeah but outright destroy it, no. As for not landing a hit on you well tell me this could you strike someone that looks, sounds and acts just like the one you love?"

Knightwalker looked down at the pink haired Slayer shocked. "He's right, the whole reason he's here is because he wants her and his friends back."

Pushing the commander off him and getting to his feet Natsu sighed as he dusted himself off. "This is when I need a drink the most, hate these types of conflicts. Tell you what how about you take me to your capital, as your prisoner of course?"

"As if we would do that, we don't take prisoners by order of King F-!" Erza waved her arm silencing Elise.

"We will accept your surrender Dragneel, King Faust will be most interested in you."

"Are you kidding Erza he's dangerous we can't bring him back to the capital he'll go straight for the King!"

"He's going to the capital regardless Elise you and I both know that it would take more power than just the two of us to beat him, besides if he's willing to surrender then he must be willing to talk."

"Fine but he's your responsibility and have you even considered how we are to get back the Wyvern's out cold!"

"I think I can help with that just jump on its back," Natsu said as the two looked to where he had been standing before realising that he was already on the Wyvern."

"I'm not taking orders from you," Edo Elise yelled as Knightwalker just sat on the Wyvern.

"Come on Elise better to let him expend his energy than ours," she sighed as Edo Elise got onto the Wyvern albeit with a considerable amount of complaining.

"Well now what," she said in annoyance as Natsu sighed.

"Which direction are we going?"

"Northeast of here," Knightwalker said as Natsu held out his arms.

"Right now I'm assuming the Wyvern is yours so that's why we're using it and not some rock or something, now hold on tight.

A large Magic Circle appeared around the Wyvern as it slowly began to rise into the air.

"This must be more of that gravity manipulation," Knightwalker thought as Natsu reached a good enough height.

"Ok Northeast it is," Natsu said with a grin as they took off into the distance at high speed.

 **/Capital Of Edolas Gajeel and Elise's POV/**

While Natsu and Wendy had the misfortune of heading off in the complete opposite direction to the capital Gajeel and Elise had arrived within mere hours and began to stake the area out.

"Gihi can't wait to rub this in Salamander's face, who knew the capital was this close and the idiot went the wrong way."

"Normally I'd find that hilarious but considering how things are going I'm just glad that we're all still here and not crystalized y'know."

"Yeah still wonderin about that did Salamander explain any of this to ya?"

"Nope, I'm just as clueless about this as you. I'm not even really sure what we should be looking for."

"For a War God Slayer you sure don't know much huh, Salamander's on the money sendin us here. Think about it, with us here we can scope out what we're up against military wise, Salamander by himself could do considerable damage but with the four of us we have room to strategize."

"Huh I guess you're right, any idea where the nearest base is?"

"How should I know but that looks like a pretty good place to start," Gajeel said as he pointed to a large crowd gathered near a large structure.

The two made their way over and joined the crowd that gathered as a robed figure appeared before the audience.

"Citizens of Edolas thank you for coming all this way for this important announcement, now to give you this information personally here is your King and mine, King Faust!"

The crowd erupted into cheer and applause as an older looking man appeared on the scaffolding surrounding the structure.

"King huh guess we hit the jackpot," Gajeel whispered with a grin.

"My most faithful subjects I'm so happy to see you all here today. Magic, a resource that as you know our world has begun to lose over the years, a resource that for all my reign I have strived to find a remedy too!"

The crowd began to cheer once more as the two Fairy Tail mages looked on with a grim look.

"It gives me great pleasure today to present to you all something that, while it isn't a permanent solution will buy us much precious time to find a more permanent solution. I proudly present to you a lacrima!"

The king pulled the veil off the structure revealing it to be a giant lacrima, Gajeel and Elise looked at each other disgusted that the crowd was cheering.

"With this lacrima we will fuel our world for many years to come!" As the King made his declaration Elise gasped as they cut a piece off the lacrima and began to walk away with it.

"Don't do anything, we get caught here then they'll all be gone," Gajeel said as he held her back. "Come on let's follow those guys and see where they're taking it."

Elise nodded as the two made their way out of the crowd and began to tail the workers carting the piece of lacrima.

"Should we take them out, we can get that piece of lacrima back?"

"We just wanna tail em for now, once Natsu and the kid get here we'll come back for it."

"But what if they go to use it?"

Gajeel pondered Elise's question before sighing. "Fine we'll get the damn crystal but we need to be real careful where we take these guys, anyone sees us runnin off with the crystal we'll have half the military after us."

Elise nodded in agreement as they continued to follow the workers until they reached a large workshop, entering the building Gajeel and Elise moved to a nearby window.

"Guess your hunch was right they're gonna use it straight away. I've seen a machine like that before back in Phantom, we used a few of em to power the Jupiter Cannon."

"So we should get in and stop them before they hook it up then?"

"We'll get to that but I'm bettin they've got more than just workers around here," Gajeel sighed as the two made their way to the front door.

"If we have to fight our way out I'll do whatever I have to, you grab the lacrima."

"Right, you ready?"

Elise nodded as the two kicked in the door, Elise summoning two swords and Gajeel turning his arm into a saw.

"Fairy Tail's come knockin chumps," Gajeel said as he disappeared and reappeared behind the workers knocking them out.

Get the lacrima Gajeel I can hear a bunch of guards coming!"

"Just give me a sec I'm only able to go so fast y'know!"

"Funny you seemed pretty fast a second ago?"

"Shut up that was different," Gajeel shouted as he grabbed the lacrima with his free hand and ran to Elise.

"You sure you can carry that with one arm, it's a pretty big lacrima?"

"I've got it covered besides I don't like to leave myself open if you know what I mean."

Elise nodded as she turned and ran out into the back street only to be met with several arrows which she promptly blocked.

"Hold your fire it's Commander Fulcrum," one of the guards shouted as they began to approach her.

"Who," Elise said under her breath as Gajeel emerged holding the crystal only to be met with more arrows which Elise promptly deflected.

"Commander what are you doing this criminal is stealing his majesty's lacrima!"

Appearing behind the archers Elise looked down at them with a neutral expression. "Commander, no idea," she said as she knocked them out.

"Hey quit showin off there's more of em coming this way!"

"Security just had to be tied to the building itself didn't it," Elise sighed as she engaged a platoon of soldiers.

"Commander Fulcrum what are you-." The soldier didn't even get to finish as Elise ran him through with one of her swords while fending off two others.

"Don't tell anyone I did that Natsu's generally lenient about it but Erza would kill me."

"My lips are sealed," Gajeel said with a grin as he deflected several arrows with the flat end of his saw.

"These guys aren't using magic though I guess there is a magic shortage on."

"Maybe the grunts don't get to use any, we should take this opportunity and get outta here!"

"What the hell are these two they've got magic!"

"Look at that guy's arm!"

"Pal you ain't seen nothin yet, **Iron Dragon's Club!** " Changing his arm to the shape of a club Gajeel extended it past Elise before smashing anyone on the left side of it into a wall.

"Someone get the Magic Core!"

"Isn't Commander Fulcrum one of the leaders of the Magic Core?"

"You idiots that isn't Elise," a voice said from the rooftop.

"It's Captain Sugarboy!"

"He brought backup!"

Elise looked up at the man standing on the roof. "If he's a Captain then he must be able to use magic, same with these reinforcements he brought," Elise thought to herself as the man jumped off the roof.

"My my I'd heard tales from King Faust about how in Earthland there were counterparts to almost everyone yet a counterpart to our Elise I was not expecting. Now I'm only gonna say this once tell your friend to drop the lacrima and surrender, King Faust only wants a word with the two of you then you'll only have to spend life in prison."

"As if we'll surrender, that entire lacrima is made up of our friends and we won't stop until we've saved them!"

"Brave words but don't think you lot are the first who've come to Edolas looking for some sweet revenge, sad to say they've all been put to the sword by our noble Twin Commanders. Besides do you think you've got what it takes to beat the Royal Edolas Army?"

"Do I think I have what it takes?" Elise sighed as she turned to look at Gajeel who nodded as she turned her attention back to the ever increasing amount of soldiers behind Sugarboy.

"Also keep in mind that just a short while ago another one of you lot was caught by our Twin Commanders and by all accounts he was so much of a handful that once he was escorted inside the Royal Palace one of them collapsed from her internal injuries. I believe the guy's name was Natsu something?"

The two Fairy Tail mages looked surprised for a moment as they looked back at each other nodding.

"There's no way Salamander was taken by force, smart bastard found a nice and easy route here but he didn't mention the shrimp?"

"You say you captured Natsu," Elise asked the captain.

"Yep he's probably being interrogated as we speak," Sugarboy replied as Elise began to laugh.

"Natsu captured, interrogated that's a good one. I can guarantee you that he's perfectly fine and is probably causing quite a commotion in your palace or he will be as soon as he gets what he wants and do you want to know why?"

"Sure I'll bite, why?

"Because if your so-called Army can't take me," Elise began to glow a mixture of light and dark auras as they began to wrap around her, her clothes changing into a black knights armor with white pulsing through it.

"Oi Elise was that-."

"Yeah a little trick Erza taught me though I only need a few armors unlike her. **War God's Divine Requip: Onslaught Armor!** "

A large burst of energy erupted from Elise as everyone except Gajeel and Sugarboy were pushed back.

Gajeel could only grin," glad you weren't slacking off or I'd have left you behind."

Elise turned to face the Dragon Slayer with a grin, "Yeah I could sense you've improved by a considerable amount since I left, you should be right to get out of the city with that lacrima."

"Gihi no one else better for the job, try not to kill all these losers," Gajeel said as he began to run.

"Hold it do you think we'll let you leave the city alive!"

"Unfortunately, you don't have a choice. You and your army's fight is with me and you'll want every last little soldier you can get."

Summoning two blades, one that was jet black and the other bright white in colour she pointed the sword in her left hand at Sugarboy, her raw power shaking the very ground they were standing on as the two forces prepared to clash!"

 **Hopefully you all enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you in the next one.**


	29. The Darkness Of Edolas

**I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.**

 **The Darkness Of Edolas  
**

 **/Edolas Fairy Tail Wendy's POV/**

Wendy sat at the bar, a depressed look on her face.

"Aww cheer up Wendy I'm sure he's ok, you said it yourself he's incredibly strong."

Wendy looked up at Edo Mira and gave her a small smile before sighing and returning to her depressed state.

Edo Mira sighed as she went back to work, "She must be really close to him I guess."

"So your names Wendy right," Edo Lucy asked as she sat down next to her.

"Yeah," Wendy sighed.

"You know you're like a little version of our Wendy it's pretty funny, have you met our Wendy yet?"

"You're Wendy?"

"Yeah wanna meet her, normally she doesn't like to be annoyed but I'm sure you'd be a good exception?"

"I guess so," Wendy said as she got up and followed Edo Lucy into the back of the guild.

"Yo Wendy where are you," Edo Lucy called out several times before she heard a yawn.

"What is it now Luce I'm trying to sleep here?"

"I've got someone for you to meet she's pretty interesting."

"Hmm is that right well she'd better be-." Edo Wendy took one look at Wendy before her eyes widened in shock.

"Pretty interesting huh," Edo Lucy said with a grin.

"What type of trick is this Lucy, how did you do this? She looks exactly like me when I was younger!"

"Hello I'm Wendy from Earthland," Wendy said as the Edo Wendy knelt down to look at her.

"Earthland, so you're like your worlds counterpart to me huh?"

"I think so I'm not really sure how it works though," Wendy sighed.

"Hey why are you so sad," Edo Wendy asked.

"Well she didn't come here alone, you were asleep when he was here but the Earthland version of Natsu was here with her."

"Natsu, was he as much of a scaredy cat as ours?"

"Actually he's the opposite. Get this the Twin Commanders were about to get us and he was like I'm gonna go deal with em you guys get outta here!"

"He took both of them on by himself; he must be really strong right Wendy?"

"He's one of the strongest mages where I'm from and he's a part of this group called the Wizard Saints which are the ten strongest mages in our kingdom."

"Whoa so he's crazy strong," Edo Lucy said in surprise.

"If he's so strong then why are you so down, the Twin Commanders are strong but they had an advantage because we couldn't use as much magic as them so Natsu would be fine."

"It's not just that, when my old guild vanished Natsu took me in and he helped me get strong. But every time he's gone I get scared that he might not come back."

"Aww its ok Wendy he doesn't have to come back," Edo Mira said as she interrupted the trio.

"Mira why would you say that," Edo Lucy yelled.

"Because I promised Natsu that I'd get you to the capital where he said he'd be waiting for you and it looks like your rides here."

"My ride," Wendy asked confused as Edo Lucy looked mad.

"Natsu," she yelled as she ran out of the room.

"She means our Natsu Wendy," Edo Wendy said as they made their way outside.

The group made their way outside only to see Edo Lucy suplex Edo Natsu.

"Oww why'd you do that!"

"Do you have any idea what happened while you were gone, we all almost died!"

"How's that my fault!"

"Sorry Wendy they're usually like this," Edo Wendy said as they waited for Edo Lucy to finish her rant.

"You want me to drive near the capital," Edo Natsu exclaimed as he tried to run away.

"You're driving Natsu we owe the Earthland Natsu big time so the least you could do is help!"

"Ok ok just don't hit me again!"

As the Edolas Fairy Tail guild continued to mess around with one another Wendy's attention turned to a large spike in magical energy.

"Elise?"

"What did you just say Wendy," several of the members asked suddenly on full alert.

"That massive spike in magic is from my friend Elise, is the capital that way," Wendy asked as she pointed off into the distance.

"Oh I get it you must mean the Elise from your world right," Edo Mira sighed as they all relaxed a little.

"Yes she went with another person called Gajeel, we split up so we could cover more ground."

"Gajeel huh, wonder if he's good for anything beyond writing in your world," Edo Lucy said with a grin.

"So why are you so scared of your worlds Elise?"

"Well you see Wendy she is one of the Twin Commanders, one of the Fairy Hunters."

Wendy could only gasp as she began to realise who the other one was. "The other one … it's Erza isn't it?"

Edo Mira nodded as Wendy began to look fearful.

"We need to hurry to the capital right away; if Erza is one of the Commanders then Natsu's in big trouble!"

"Why's that Wendy," Edo Wendy asked concerned.

"Because in our world Natsu and Erza are …. they love each other to the point that they couldn't ever consider fighting each other to harm. If Natsu had to fight someone that looks, sounds and basically is Erza he'd rather die than even slap her!"

The very idea of Erza even being a member of Fairy Tail made several of them shake as Edo Wendy began to sigh.

"Looks like we're gonna need to get there quick Natsu you'd better not let us down."

"Hey I've got the best ride in all of Edolas there's no way we'll be late to the party."

"Alright so I guess this is goodbye for now Wendy, hopefully your Natsu is safe," Edo Mira said as Wendy entered the car.

"Bye Mira thanks for everything," Wendy said as Edo Wendy and Edo Lucy got in the car.

"You'd better step on it Natsu," Edo Lucy growled.

"Yes maam," Edo Natsu sighed as they began to drive towards the capital.

 **/Capital of Edolas Elise's POV/**

Gliding through the streets of the capital Elise could only grin as all sorts of spells and weapons were being fired at her.

"Oh god I forgot how fun these types of fights were," Elise sighed as she turned a corner to see an entire squad of soldiers rushing towards her.

"Don't let the fake escape!"

"Get her or the King will have your heads!"

"Not if I get them first, **War God's Twilight Slash!** "

"Look out it's a ranged attack!"

"From a sword, what is this girl!"

The attack sliced through the barricade the guards had put up and hacked away at the soldiers behind it. Elise followed up the attack by casually gliding past and slashing at anyone who was still standing.

"Almost doesn't seem fair, wait what am I doing I should be making sure Gajeel gets away with the lacrima! Alright let's see where he is."

Looking for Gajeel's magical power she quickly found it and began to speed towards his location.

"Captain what should we do," one of the soldiers asked as Sugarboy sighed.

"Well we'll probably need the Twin Commanders for this one even though our Elise is wounded I'm sure she'd still come once she heard about this mess. As for Erza you'll need to see King Faust about that."

"Of course sir I'll get right on it," the soldier said as he saluted before running towards the palace.

"Will they even be enough though, she's one tough kid and the other one that got brought in apparently didn't have a scratch on him. These Earthlander mages sure are a pain," Sugarboy said as he clutched the gash on his arm.

 **/Royal Edolas Palace Natsu's POV/**

When Natsu had first entered the palace he wasn't worried in the slightest, once he felt the sudden burst of power from Elise however he showed the slightest hint of concern.

"So where's this King of yours Knightwalker, I don't have all day to hang around here?"

Knightwalker could only frown at Natsu's comment, "We need to keep him here as long as possible. If he tried to leave at any moment we'd be powerless to stop him, why did I even let him talk me in to this."

"You don't have to be so serious I'm not gonna kill the guy on the spot you know I just wanna talk."

"Your friends …. They were all caught in the blast right?"

"Yeah that big blast from the sky, why?"

"Who told you about where it came from, was it someone from Edolas?"

"Nah it was a guy from my guild who survived, he's the one who sent me up here and told me a bit about the place."

"So there's someone who is capable of travelling freely between the two realms, impossible," Knightwalker thought as they reached a large room with several chairs, one which was taken up by a rather large panther looking creature.

"Well this room isn't half bad at least, hey who's the cat?"

The cat like creature stood and walked over to Natsu until the two were almost face to face.

"Don't piss him off Panther Lily," thought Knightwalker before he smiled at Natsu.

"I can tell you've been through some horrific battles, more than anyone I've met."

"Well you've got that right; you don't seem half bad yourself. Names Natsu Dragneel what's yours?"

"My name is Panther Lily; I'm surprised you're not trying to bow to me or anything I've got to say it's a welcome change."

"Bow to you, why would people just bow to you?"

"Oh right I forgot that you aren't from Edolas so you wouldn't know, my people are known as Exceeds. We, like you Earthlanders, can use magic from within ourselves. Unfortunately through the ages we seem to have become worshipped as gods by the many humans of Edolas."

Come now Panther Lily surely you won't hide the real details from our new friend," a voice echoed from down the hallway.

Knightwalker and Panther Lily instinctively bowed as an older looking man came into view.

"I take it you're the King around here," Natsu said seemingly unimpressed.

"And I would assume you to be one of the Earthlanders running amok around my kingdom, yes we know about the other two running around. In fact I just received word that one of them that looks strikingly similar to our Commander Elise is single handedly tearing my city apart, you will call your dog off Dragneel."

"She's not my dog she's my friends and why should I, we wouldn't even be here if you didn't take our friends and turn them into a lacrima."

"It must be nice for you Earthlanders to barge into our world and cause chaos for magic that you can easily acquire elsewhere."

"Yeah I know you have a magic shortage going on but guess what, you still don't have the right to sacrifice people's lives just to prolong your use of magic for longer. You will inevitably have to discard magic and learn how to survive through other means."

"The right to sacrifice people's lives? The lives of Earthlanders are of no importance to us, they are of another world after all. What gives you the right to tell us to give up magic when you have near infinite amounts of it, the arrogance of a child no doubt?"

Natsu could only sigh as he looked at the King who appeared quite angry. "Look I'm here for my friends and I know there's a way to turn them all back, let's not make this any harder than it needs to be."

"You think your threats will work on me boy, we know about your Dragon Powers and we know what you are capable of. Your Dragon Powers have the potential to perform the impossible in our world; I will use that power for my kingdoms magic to remain."

Natsu could only laugh at the old man and out of the corner of his eye he could see Knightwalker look worried. "Well if you think you can handle my power then come and take it."

Natsu instantly disappeared prompting Knightwalker and Panther Lily to rush to the King's side only for them to quickly realise that Natsu was sitting on the throne.

"Told you Knightwalker I wasn't gonna fight him just talk, but I will be saving my friends one way or another. Whatever happens from here is solely on you oh great King."

Natsu disappeared again as a window shattered.

"Rouse Elise, we will need all our military might to hold that boy back. Ignore the other Earthlander, even the one who holds the small lacrima crystal. That boy will be just the thing we need to extend our magic maybe indefinitely."

"Of course sire," Knightwalker and Panther Lily said as they quickly left the room.

"I hope you understood what I meant when I said our full military might, Byro."

"Of course sire preparations are already under way to activate, him."

"Good, make sure he knows who the enemy is. That boy must be ours before the week is out."

"As you command my lord," Byro said as he disappeared back into the shadows.

 **/Capital of Edolas Gajeel and Elise's POV/**

Elise and Gajeel had continued to carve a path through the Edolas forces.

"Is there an end to these punks," Gajeel grunted as he cut several soldiers.

"How should I know but the exit to the city should be coming up soon."

"Well the two of you are getting close."

Elise and Gajeel nearly tripped over as Natsu was suddenly running with them.

"Where the hell have you been, weren't you captured by the Twin Commanders," Elise asked confused.

"Nah I let em capture me, Wendy should be getting to the city soon. You guys should get out of the city I may have pissed of the King, a little. Also once you get out I want you to try something Gajeel, attack the lacrima with your Dragon Slayer magic."

"Are you serious Salamander, what'd you find out while you were there?"

"Only that our Dragon Slayer magic does things that defy the norms of this world, just try it ok."

"And what will you be doing while we're grabbing Wendy?"

"Well the entire army will probably be coming after me so I can distract them until you grab Wendy and try hitting the lacrima."

"No fair you're stealing my fun," Elise whined as she punched Natsu.

"Yeah yeah now get going," Natsu sighed.

"You'd better not wipe em all out Salamander, after lugging this thing around I wanna get a few hits in."

"Relax I'm just buying time now go."

The two nodded as they began to take off. Stopping in his tracks Natsu turned to face the oncoming troops.

"Lure them out into the open then engage, minimise civilian casualties." Natsu's mind was entirely focused on the fight to come as he lured the soldiers outside the city.

 **/Edolas Wastes Natsu's POV/**

After clearing several miles Natsu turned to look at what he was about to go up against only to sigh.

Rapidly approaching was a considerably large force. Natsu could only sigh as he saw the lineup. "Fifty Wyverns, ten ships, number of soldiers unknown. At the head of the force Knightwalker, Fulcrum and several others."

As the forces approached they halted several hundred metres in front of Natsu before Knightwalker began to speak.

"Dragneel this is your one chance to surrender, we will be bringing you in one way or another!"

Natsu motioned for the force to attack as he ignited his fists and began to sprint towards the large force.

"This kids crazy," Sugarboy sighed as he drew a sword.

"You could say that again," Knightwalker sighed as she signalled the attack.

"Here they come," Natsu said as the ships began to fire at him. Easily dodging the various missiles and other forms of magic as he began to attack the ground forces.

Natsu easily began to tear through the soldiers who couldn't keep up with his enhanced speed. Launching himself into the air he summoned a red Magic Circle in front of him.

" **Fire Dragon King's Nova Burst!** " Firing several large balls of fire from the Magic Circle at several ships causing them to crash. "Dunno if I should be thinking this but … I actually am enjoying this."

With a grin he returned to the ground and continued to engage the ground forces.

 **/Edolas Badlands Elise and Gajeel's POV/**

Feeling the clash of the two powers Elise and Gajeel could only look back while continuing to make their way to Wendy's growing power.

"Gajeel you try that thing Natsu asked you to do, I'll use my magic to reach Wendy faster."

"Worried about Salamander huh," Gajeel asked with a grin. "Sure I'll handle it."

"Thanks," Elise said as she began to increase her speed, disappearing into the distance.

"Well Salamander, you wanted me to break this thing then you've got it." Turning his arm into a saw Gajeel cut the lacrima in half.

A bright light appeared from the crystal as two forms began to materialize. The two forms were Erza and Gray.

"On your feet we've got work to do."

The two stood and opened their eyes immediately noticing their surroundings.

"What the hell happened, where the hell are we," Gray asked confused before Erza cut him off.

Sensing an enormous amount of magic that felt exactly like Natsu's Erza was already concerned. "Fill us in Gajeel."

Gajeel told the two about Edolas and what had transpired for both himself and Elise while they had been out of action.

"So why is Natsu putting off this much power then?"

"He's fightin pretty much the entire Edolas military over there and on the other side Elise went to grab Wendy so we've got no time for a full Q and A when Salamander's up against that much."

"Gajeel's right we can't leave it all to Natsu, he's strong but as we all know sheer numbers can overwhelm anyone."

"Leave it to the flame brain to try hog all the action even after we all trained for months," Gray said as the group began to run towards Natsu's position.

 **/Edolas Wastes Natsu's POV/**

Natsu panted as he backed off slightly. "Who knew taking on an army would be so much work, almost makes me wish I had those God powers again."

"I must commend you Dragneel, single handed you have dealt a massive blow to our military. Such power could have only been achieved through brutal and rigorous training," Panther Lily said as he took another swing at Natsu who dodged the attack.

"Yeah brutal puts it lightly, it's a shame things had to come to this but I will have my friends back one way or the other."

"Dragneel you can't possibly think you'll defeat all of us," Knightwalker said as she began her attack alongside Edo Elise.

"Kinda hard to win when you're trying not to kill your opponents so you hold back so they won't die," Natsu sighed.

"You call what you did to me holding back," Edo Elise said confused as they continued to hack and slash at Natsu who continued to dodge easily.

"There's only one way you can win Dragneel and that's if you stop holding back and fight us for real!"

Natsu looked at Knightwalker and sighed. "Look I already explained that-."

Suddenly feeling a chill in the air Natsu could only grin at the Edolas Commanders.

"What's he doing now," Edo Elise groaned as everyone on the battlefield suddenly felt a cold chill blow through.

"It's not me but there is one guy I know who could do that," Natsu said as he jumped into the air.

Looking around he soon spotted a trio who were rapidly approaching the battle. Using a burst of Gravity magic Natsu pushed himself in their direction.

As he got closer he noticed a certain scarlet haired mage and his grin couldn't be any wider at that point.

Almost spear tackling the requip mage Natsu quickly took off from the ground embracing her, a single tear running down his cheek.

"Natsu I know you must have been worried but we're in the middle of a battle," Erza said softly as the two quickly made their way back to the ground.

"Told you it'd work Gajeel," Natsu said with a grin.

"Who'd of thought these two would've been in there eh, guess we'll have their kingdom on its knees by sundown."

"Gotta say Natsu you did a pretty good job fighting them by yourself," Gray said as the trio looked out on the destroyed area and the countless unconscious soldiers and destroyed ships.

"Well I'm not just a mighty Wizard Saint for show Gray, how about showing me what you learnt while you were gone?"

"On these clowns that'll be overkill, watch this."

Walking over to the gathered soldiers Gray took his shirt off as ice began to cover the left half of his body.

"Hey I remember Ur doing something like that," Natsu said as Gray grinned.

" **Ice Make Frozen Wasteland!** " A large blast of ice came out from all sides of Gray as anything it touched began to freeze.

Natsu increased his body temperature and stood near the others as the blast passed them by. Once the attack was over Gray had cut the size of the enemy force by a decent margin.

"Not bad Gray though I'm guessing you can't do that frequently?"

"Not unless there's water or something," Gray sighed as he walked back over to the group.

"Well at least ya left some for the rest of us to wail on," Gajeel said as he began to charge towards the enemy only to slip on the ice. Natsu burst out laughing as Gajeel was immediately in his face.

"What's so funny Salamander, huh?"

"Nothing Gajeel, nothing other than your lame entrance to the battle hell even Gray pulled it off."

"Hey what's that supposed to mean ya pyro bastard!"

The three began to argue amongst themselves with Erza sighing. "If the three of you are done bickering there's a war on!"

"Yes maam," the three said in unison as they prepared to fight.

Suddenly Knightwalker broke ranks and went after Erza, "Scarlett!"

Erza managed to requip a sword as Gray and Gajeel looked at the sight in surprise, Natsu however casually walked past the two and began to make his way over to the rest of the soldiers.

"Uh Natsu what the hell just happened," Gray asked confused.

"You guys think that's weird there's another Elise coming for us right now."

The two looked up to see an almost enraged Elise, sword in hand dive bombing them.

"What have we gotten ourselves into," Gray sighed as the group began to fight the Edolas army once more.

 **/Edolas Wastes Elise's POV/**

Elise could feel the surge of several recognizable magic powers as she grinned.

"Now I just have to get Wendy and we'll all be back together again." She increased her speed eager to reunite with the others.

Several minutes later she could see something approaching at high speed. Slowing down Elise quickly realised that Wendy was inside.

The vehicle began to slow to a halt right next to her and Wendy shot out of the passenger seat and hugged Elise.

"Is Natsu alright I can feel so much magic power clashing together?"

"Well I can't answer that, he's fighting the entire Edolas army right now," Elise sighed.

"Can you get me there quickly," Wendy asked as Elise nodded.

"Thank you for helping get Wendy here, I can't thank you enough."

"Just beat knock Faust down a peg or two for us," Edo Lucy said as the car sped off.

"They didn't seem to like me very much," Elise said confused as Wendy nodded.

"That's because you have a double in this world and she's one of the Fairy Hunters."

"I see, then I guess we should get back quickly then. Also I doubt Natsu will go down, he's too stubborn that way."

"Yeah you're right Elise," Wendy said in agreement as Elise picked her up.

"Hold on we'll be going quite fast," Elise said as they shot off at high speed."

 **/Edolas Wastes Erza's POV/**

Erza was still struggling to come to terms with who she was currently fighting. The two were identical in almost every aspect excluding only their clothing.

"Do all Earthlanders find it customary to hold back," Knightwalker asked as the two broke off from a clash.

"I could say the same to you as well; we both are the same which makes this fight much more complicated."

"You know I should be fighting my hardest right now after my shameful defeat to Dragneel, he beat me without even laying a finger on me you know. When I asked him why he said he couldn't strike someone who was in every sense you."

"Yes Natsu has always been stubborn in his ways ever since I first met him, don't mistake his stubborn ways for stupidity though. Natsu has a cold and calculating side hidden underneath his happy and calm exterior that you don't really ever see."

"You mean like threatening to burn our kingdom to ashes if there was no viable way to save you, trust me I saw plenty. To be quite honest though I can't fight properly with this statement Dragneel said earlier in my head."

"What did he say," Erza asked as Knightwalker sighed.

"What gives us the right to claim the lives of countless Earthlanders to prop up our use of magic for a finite amount of time, why can't we find new ways of supporting ourselves with magic?"

Erza was caught off guard at Knightwalker's statement, for all the magical power Natsu possessed how could he pose such a question?

"I see you can't comprehend it either, a world where magic does not exist. For a world where all we have ever known is the comforts that magic provides suddenly stripped away because one person sais no."

"From what I can understand Natsu posed the first half of the question from an ethics perspective, could your conscience handle the countless deaths caused by prolonging magic in your world? Natsu always was one to challenge others way of thinking but this is the first time that even I could question it," sighed Erza as she rubbed her head.

"And yet by all accounts you are the one whose opinion matters most of all to him yet you can't even make sense of what he's saying."

"It's not that I don't understand it's that by making the statement and asking the question I don't know if I could make the right and just decision either."

"That's because it's human nature Erza, same with you Knightwalker. Human instinct drives us to want for more and to not give up what we currently posses, to lose a power such as magic would make anyone second guess themselves."

"Natsu," Erza gasped as he emerged from all the dust and smoke.

"Could you do it Dragneel, condemn the people of your world to a life without magic," Knightwalker asked as Natsu sighed.

"Once again Knightwalker you don't understand the whole picture, just the fragments. On Earthland we use magic all the time for almost anything imaginable, it flows through the strongest mage to the frailest flower. Our world is magic Knightwalker."

"So you couldn't do it then?"

"The fact is Knightwalker that in my world all magic hangs by a thread; from Dark Guilds to the many Empires and free mage societies that are located there many already have ways to eradicate all magic and are willing to do so at a moment's notice."

"But that still doesn't answer the question Dragneel," Knightwalker said frustrated.  
"Let me put it to you this way, if I were to prevent a kingdom in Earthland from removing all magic would that make it the same?"

"Well of course it would you'd be in my position right now!"

"Now that is where you are wrong, as I said earlier magic IS our world. From the moment I arrived here I'd heard of a magic shortage and how your kingdom is acquiring magic from Earthland to continue to function."

"Natsu where are you going with this even I'm confused now," Erza said frustrated as Natsu could only sigh.

"Listen there is one reason why I was able to tell you to give up magic in your world, a single reason as to why your entire world should learn to survive without the use of magic. Time."

Knightwalker could only blink at what Natsu had just said, "Time? What do you mean by time?"

"Think about it Knightwalker at one point Edolas would have had just as much magic as Earthland did, sure you don't exactly use it the same way but from what I've seen magic itself behaves the same in both our worlds."

"So what your trying to say is magic's time in our world is coming to an end?"

"Yes and no, see all living beings in Earthland can store magic within themselves while the people of Edolas can't. Your people found a way around that by creating magic through technology, it was all well and good but right from the start you failed to realise something crucial."

"That the magic would take longer to regenerate over time because there wasn't as much for it to regenerate with," Erza said as Natsu nodded.

"Your people overused and abused the magic supplementing every little need without making sure that it was sustainable and in turn you began to use more than was being returned and as a result-."

"Edolas fought back by taking the magic away," Knighwalker sighed.

"To be fair it's probably not your fault since it would have taken multiple generations for this to occur but it is your Kings fault for not attempting to find alternatives to magic. Most likely your world's magic would have just disappeared for a generation or two but then you began to take the lacrima crystals, the vast deposits of magic which the world was trying to cultivate and expand."

"There isn't just that Dragneel, there are two things that the King has that are far worse than what you just said. Combining them with your theory magic will surely die in Edolas for sure."

Natsu looked at Knightwalker confused as she looked towards the castle.

"There are two projects King Faust has that were designed to not only assist the King in his efforts but keep the populace in line. I … I know that what I am about to do will be seen by the King as treason but … let me help you."

"Well I wasn't expecting that," Natsu said with an eyebrow raised.

"Every time you speak you say things that I wish to deny yet in my heart know them to be true. All I ever wanted was to make sure the people of Edolas were safe and foolishly thought King Faust was the way, perhaps young Jellal was right in running away all those years ago."

"Jellal," Natsu and Erza shouted in unison."

"So you've met him or perhaps his Edolas counterpart then either way it doesn't matter. What does matter was that young Prince Jellal stood up against King Faust for the very same things you Drag-, Natsu have been saying since you arrived."

Natsu could only think back, "There's no way he couldn't be Jellal, could he?"

"Listen, since the fighting between us hasn't resumed in quite some time the whispers will have no doubt reached the officers or even Faust himself that I won't fight you anymore. There are two weapons of mass destruction within Faust's possession both capable of causing unparalleled damage."

"So what would these two weapons be then," Natsu asked as Knightwalker approached the two.

"The first and most dangerous one that will be used as a last resort by Faust is an ancient super weapon known as Dorma Anim. It is only used as a last resort because it will draw all the magic from the world just to power itself."

"Always with the super weapons," Natsu sighed. "So what's the other one?"

"This one isn't as powerful but is still extremely dangerous. Many years ago when all the remaining guilds in Edolas were outlawed one guild stood in defiance, Fairy Tail. Back then they had a Guild Master who was so powerful that none of the Edolas Royal Army could beat him in single combat, none except him."

"Who was it Knightwalker," Natsu asked before several lights were being aimed at the trio's direction.

"Having fun divulging state secrets Erza," Faust's voice boomed as his airship came into view.

"No, don't tell me they actually prepared him!"

"Oh yes indeed Erza I authorized Byro to activate him right after you left. As for the two of you I'll pick up where our former Commander left off! There was one man our great army had who could stand against Fairy Tail, Commander Gildarts!"

"Oh shit don't tell me-," Natsu was cut off when the King began to laugh.

"Commander Gildarts was killed in a battle against the former master of Fairy Tail Precht, we recovered our dear Commander and gave him a state funeral with full honors. Behind the scenes however Byro began his work to turn what was already one of the strongest Edolas mages into the undisputed strongest mage!"

"And that Natsu is the second super weapon, Project G.I.L.D.A.R.T.S," Knightwalker said as the King roared with laughter.

"An Edolas human that could perform magic the same as an Earthlander that was the goal! Not only did we achieve that goal but in the process turned him into the ultimate weapon unaffected by regular attacks and can withstand even the most powerful blows!"

"So you violated a dead man's corpse and turned him into your own personal weapon, if I didn't want you dead before I do now," Natsu growled as the King laughed again.

"You may want me dead but he might have other plans. Gildarts, Scenario 47B is in effect, wipe out the Fairies but leave those with the Dragons power!"

Several loud noises could be heard before a horrifying creature jumped down from the ship landing in front of the trio.

Erza could only recoil in shock and Knightwalker looked away, Natsu however looked directly at the creature.

"Are those …. lacrima, growing out of it?"

"It's not just growing out of it Natsu, the person Gildarts is no more. This thing is nothing but a lacrima given life through the body of a human. I don't know the specifics but even the skin is just nothing but lacrima."

"How could someone do such a thing to a human being let alone a departed human's body," Erza said in shock.

"A sentient lacrima, what sort of Dark Magic made this," Natsu said to himself as the creature lunged straight for the trio.

Both Erza's dodged the attack as Natsu blocked the strike before countering.

" **Fire Dragon King's Quaking Demolition Fist!** " Throwing the punch straight at the abomination it blew its face clean off.

Erza was about to shout at Natsu when Knightwalker motioned for her to be silent. "Remember what Faust said, this thing is basically indestructible. Watch what happens."

True to what Knightwalker said the creature's face regrew within seconds and head butted Natsu sending him back several feet.

"Wow and I thought that was overkill, this thing might take more power to take down than I thought."

Both Erza's were about to rush to Natsu's side to help him when they began to take fire from several airships in the area.

"Don't worry about me I'll handle this thing, you two stop those ships!"

Both Erza's nodded as they took off to separate airships.

 **Natsu's POV/**

"As much as I wanna deal with this thing myself I don't know how much power I'll need to use," Natsu thought as he blocked another strike from the creature.

The creature jumped into the air and began to fire down a volley of razor sharp crystals at Natsu which he shattered with his Crash Magic.

"Fine you wanna play that game huh, **Gravity Shift: 50x Vertical Descent!** "

Summoning the Magic Circle in his hand Natsu changed the gravity around the creature sending it hurdling through the ground beneath them and out the other side of the island they were on. Landing amidst a group of soldiers it shattered killing them all instantly as razor sharp shards were sent flying in all directions.

"Doubt that finished it off though," Natsu sighed as he landed amidst all the dead soldiers. Within seconds the creature had reformed and was on the offensive again.

"Okay let's shake things up a bit, **"Fire Dragon King's Gravity Wing!** " Using his standard wing attack Natsu applied gravity to it causing the flames to turn blue as his attack impacted the creature, cutting it in half.

Natsu could only sigh as the creature recovered once more with no sign of stopping. "Fine then guess I'll try something else."

 **/Wendy and Elise's POV/**

"Such overwhelming magical power," Elise said under her breath.

"I can feel a few different ones but there's one I don't understand?"

"The one that Natsu's is clashing with right now," Elise said as she frowned at the sight before her.

The two had finally arrived to what was clearly a warzone, bodies lay scattered amidst the destroyed ships and what appeared to be a strange crystal substance.

"Elise! Wendy!"

The two looked up to see not one but two Erza's rushing towards them which took the two off guard.

"Hang on aren't you one of the Twin Commanders," Wendy asked confused as she pointed to Knightwalker.

"Was one of the Twin Commanders though I've been relieved of duty and sentenced to death it seems."

"Good to see you again Erza, Natsu wouldn't shut up about you the entire time we were here," Elise teased as Erza pushed her playfully.

"Listen we don't have too much time to mess around Natsu's fighting some weird lacrima thing and the King's disappeared which leads me to assume that he's activating the other project Edolas me was talking about."

"Dorma Anim and yes we don't have much time to lose. Every second we delay dispatching Project G.I.L.D.A.R.T.S is another second that Faust could reach the activation site," Knightwalker said as the group nodded.

"Gray and Gajeel seem to have the remaining Commander and all the other troops covered quite easily though if you see any on your way take them out quickly," Erza added.

"This is the weirdest thing I've ever done, you two are exactly the same it's hard to tell who's who," Elise said as the two Erza's could only sigh.

"Listen none of that matters right now, all we need to do is back up Natsu before this Dorma Anim thing turns up ok."

"Alright then we'd better get going," Elise said with a grin.

"Wendy are you going to be ok doing this," Erza asked with concern before she cut her off.

"I'll be fine Erza, I trained just as hard as the rest of you."

Erza could only smile as she looked down at the Dragon Slayer. "That you did I'm sorry. Anyway that's enough fooling around we've got work to do!"

"Right," everyone said as they rushed back to the main battlefield.

 **/Edolas Wastes ? POV/**

"I see he wasted no time in starting the battle for the country, hopefully he won't mind if I show up a little late. Who am I kidding it's Natsu he should have been fine while I wasn't here. Still this magic seems familiar to the one I felt when I left Edolas, I hope Natsu isn't fighting that thing. Maybe I should have gotten here sooner"

 **Hopefully you all enjoyed I know that was a lot of exposition for a battle but there will be more fighting next chapter.**


	30. Return To Earthland

**Hi everyone Azza here.**

 **I know this chapter took a long time to get out and it is mostly my fault. There was a certain part that I literally re wrote at least twelve times because I wasn't happy with it so I apologize for the delay.**

 **Also I'm trying out a little change in the way I craft the chapter one example being** _any text that looks like this is a characters inner thoughts or monologue._ **Would appreciate any feedback if you all would prefer me to continue doing that from now on.**

 **Also before you get into the chapter I just want to take a moment to bring up that at the time this chapter is uploaded we will be less than a week from Chapter 545 of Fairy Tail aka the fabled final chapter.**

 **Firstly I just want to say thank you to Hiro Mashima for crafting such a wonderful series for all of us to enjoy, a series that regardless of people's personal likes and dislikes is one that has brought us all joy throughout the years.**

 **Although it's sad that Fairy Tail is coming to an end, another of the legends finally concluding, it makes me happy to finally get to see what the envisioned end of the franchise will be and I'm sure that the fanfiction community will only explode now that we have the full story.**

 **Long story short thank you Hiro Mashima for years of amazing content and I look forward to seeing your next work. (Also now that the manga will be finished we might get the anime back which could add more content yay!)**

 **With all that out of the way hopefully you all enjoy the chapter.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.**

 **Return To Earthland  
**

 **/Edolas Wastes Natsu's POV/**

"This is really starting to get old," Natsu growled as the lacrima beast regenerated the limbs Natsu had blown off.

' _What the hell did they do to turn this guy into this, a sentient being of pure lacrima. If I had to guess this could be the last remaining will of the kingdom's magic, though it doesn't have higher cognitive functions the King managed to get this thing to serve him.'_ Natsu's thoughts ran wild as the two continued to decimate everything around them, none of the enemy troops dared come near in fear of instant annihilation.

" **Fire Dragon King's Graviton Fist!** " Jumping into the air Natsu hit the beast on the head and sent it flying deep beneath the earth before a large explosion went off. "Gotta find a better way to deal with this thing!"

Natsu jumped away from the large hole he created and began to make some distance as razor sharp lacrima began to shoot up from the ground at a rapid rate. The beast appeared behind Natsu and sent a barrage of smaller crystals hurdling towards him as he took to the air.

' _I've got no choice I'm gonna have to kill it, but what if it's the last remaining magic in the world? Do I have the right to kill it, no it's not about rights. If I don't stop this thing too many people are gonna die I'm just gonna have to deal with the consequences after, as usual.'_

With his mind made up Natsu launched a counterattack and began to gather gravity in both hands.

" **Gravity Dragon's Quaking Repulse!** " Firing a large torrent of gravity at the beast it sent it flying backwards through several cliffs meanwhile tearing bits of it apart. "That ain't gonna even phase it for long now is the time!"

 **/Edolas Wastes Erza's POV/**

The group had been moving quickly to reach Natsu as most of the Edolas Army was now solely focused on them.

"We cut through only the beast matters," Erza yelled as the group began to tear through what was left of the Edolas Royal Army.

"Something powerful is coming; it's growing by the second!"

"Wendy's right I think its Natsu the thing must be giving him a harder time than we thought," Elise said as several of them nodded in agreement.

"Look there he is argh what's with this heat," Gray said as all his ice began to melt.

"We're a good mile out from him yet he's generating that much heat what the hell is Salamander doing!"

Wendy who simply ignored the others continued to move forward unaffected by the scorching heat.

"Wendy what are you doing you'll be roasted alive," Erza shouted.

"No I won't I'm used to this heat Natsu used to do this all the time when we were training!"

"Don't be foolish he's going to launch an attack look!"

Wendy looked ahead and saw a large fireball growing rapidly which already had begun to eclipse the mountains.

"Everybody run," Wendy said as she dashed past them with shocking speed.

"Wendy what's going on what's Natsu doing," Erza asked as the rest started to catch up.

"While we were training Natsu always talked about having an attack that was the embodiment of fire and heat itself. Using his Gravity Dragon Slayer and Fire Dragon Slayer abilities he made this a reality which is what you see now."

"So what is it," Gray asked as Wendy only shook her head.

"A temperature so hot that it leaves nothing in its wake, nothing I've seen it his survived though he said demons or stronger mages would be affected by it. This attack is meant for monsters that either cannot be beaten through his normal means or something rather large."

"And by large do you mean that," Knightwalker said as the group turned around to see now there was not one large object but two.

"Is that the lacrima beast," Elise gasped as Knightwalker nodded.

"Capable of bolstering itself with its own crystals it can create, now that it's as big as a mountain I don't think even Faust could control it."

"That's gotta be raw magical power though he's just throwing his magic into that thing and gonna throw it right? There's no way he can pull that off more than once," Gajeel said.

"No Natsu must think the Dragon force would be pointless against something that cannot die as long as there is even the smallest piece remaining which isn't the Dragon Force's specialty."

"So what should we do go after this King or what?"

"We need to make sure Natsu is alright once this attack is over, this battle is all but over just look over there," Erza said as she pointed to the fleeing soldiers.

"She's right, without me and several other leaders the army was already at a disadvantage but now that Project G.I.L.D.A.R.T.S looks to be losing they have no other choice but to flee because they don't know about Dorma Anim."

"So it's even more top secret than that thing," Elise asked shocked.

"As I said before Dorma Anim is the Ultimate Weapon that will end it all. That beast was to be sent in if things looked grim but we still had hope, Dorma Anim will be for when there is no other choice."

"That is indeed correct Erza Knightwalker, Dorma Anim will indeed be the harbinger of the final days; however what many including King Faust fail to realise is that it won't be the end rather a new beginning for us all."

Everyone looked around to see who just spoke as many of the Fairy Tail members looked shocked.

"Mystogan how long have you been here," Erza asked confused before Knightwalker spoke up.

"So that's where you've been, all these years someone has been preventing the Anima from collecting magic from Earthland. It was you wasn't it, Prince Jellal."

Mystogan took off his hood and revealed himself before quickly joining the others. "I apologize to all of you for deceiving you, my Earthland counterpart isn't a well liked person therefore I had to remain shrouded in secrecy."

"The Edolas version of Jellal," Erza said under her breath as Jellal continued to speak.

"But you are right Knightwalker it was me sealing the gates, I knew one day I would return to stop this madness but I didn't expect to see this. Commander Gildarts has been turned into that abomination and Faust has become more deranged than ever. After consuming most of the Exceed race he still lusts for more and more magic never stopping until every last sliver is in his grasp."

"Jellal you know what will happen if he activates Dorma Anim, it'll be the end. Not just us but everyone will be killed by that old man's foolishness!"

"How I have long waited to hear those words from you Erza Knightwalker, my father is indeed far beyond saving. The best we can hope for is Natsu destroys the abomination and we kill my father before he activates Dorma Anim."

"Are you sure you could kill your own father Jellal!"

"I must Erza for all the people of Edolas I failed when I ran away, for all the members of the Exceed race killed when Faust launched that lacrima straight at their capital. On that day I knew what needed to be done but I was a coward, my time with the Earthland Fairy Tail has taught me that there are things worth fighting and dying for."

"You have grown from that dorky kid I used to push around all those years ago haven't you."

"And your lance only got sharper, and deadlier."

"Uh nice touching moment you two but we've gotta make a decision, do we wait for Salamander or move on the King!"

"As if moving on me were necessary!" A voice shouted as the entire group froze.

"No you can't be serious don't tell me he already-."

"Within moments I will be able to wipe the battlefield clean of your filth and take your magic for my own!"

"This old geezer's got a few screws loose if he thinks I'm goin down that easy," Gajeel grunted in response.

' _It seems we're fighting after all I just hope we can beat this thing,'_ Erza thought as the ground around them began to rumble.

 **/Edolas Wastes Natsu's POV/**

"That attack should cease its effect any second and then he'll be coming right for me, luckily this thing is almost ready!" Natsu was pouring everything he had into the attack to ensure that absolutely no trace of the beast would be left.

"Three, Two, One, NOW!" Natsu entered Dragon Force and all of his magic returned. "Phew was feeling pretty light there for a minute. Now then here comes the big guy."

In the distance Natsu could see the lacrima beast and it had grown to be bigger than a mountain and was closing the distance between the two fast.

"Well here goes nothing, **Gravity x100 Full Circle!** " Surrounding the large ball of fire with his gravity Natsu then positioned it in front of himself.

"Right hope this doesn't miss or I'll be back to square one, that would be really bad but also kind of fun. Anyway, **Unstable Supernova Of The Fire Gravity Dragon!** "

The beast barely had time to react as it caught the enormous attack but was being pushed back quite far. The beast realised too late that its arms were beginning to shatter and it was enveloped by the attack, its piercing cries could be heard for miles.

"Let's see you regenerate from this," Natsu said under his breath.

Inside the Supernova the creature was being torn apart. Aside from the searing heat the constant shift in the directions the gravity was going began to take its toll as its body was incinerated and ripped apart.

The cries finally began to die down as Natsu sighed in relief, "For a second there I thought I'd have to throw more into that." Suddenly a blue light began to stream out from the Supernova which confused Natsu.

As he began to follow it he quickly realised what must have happened. "Faust!"

 **/Edolas Wastes Erza's POV/**

"That's Dorma Anim!" Erza looked on in horror as a large Dragon like machine rose from beneath the ground and a strange blue light began to seep into it."

"That's the magic of the world itself; we need to stop it before it absorbs all of it!" Knightwalker exclaimed as Faust began to laugh.

"How can you lot hope to stop me, the Dragons are creatures that defy the laws of nature in our world and now I possess power akin to them!"

"Well then ain't it lucky for us that two of us are Dragon Slayers then," Gajeel said with a grin.

"You can't fight that thing head on it will destroy you," Knightwalker pleaded as the members of Fairy Tail simply ignored her.

"We all trained so that situations such as this wouldn't stop us, to run away now would be as good as handing our magic over for cowardice," Erza said proudly.

"Titania's right Salamander doesn't have to carry all the slack, when push comes to shove we've gotta pull our own weight, right shrimp."

"Yeah I trained alongside Natsu I can't let him down now!"

"Wow this is pretty dramatic though I suppose mother would be disappointed if I didn't help out as well," Elise sighed.

"They're going to be slaughtered Jellal, you have to stop them" Knightwalker pleaded as Jellal simply smiled.

"You're about to see something that doesn't happen very often Erza, when this lot team up no matter the force it's the enemy who should be scared.

"He's right you know we all trained because crap like this is nothing new, usually Natsu would end up having to deal with all this type of stuff by himself but now it's our turn to step up," Gray said as he went and joined the others his ice magic finally returning since the heat died down.

" **Requip: Armor Of The Scarlet Dragon!** Consider this an evolution of my Brilliant Flame guys; with this I have far more variety in my attacks than before!"

"Well Titania if we're all showing off then you don't give me much choice, **Dragon Force!** "

"Natsu always thought you could do it if you put your mind to it Gajeel good job," Erza said.

"Yeah with this it helped me realise something, I was raised by Metallicana which is the Dragon of Metal. Entering Dragon Force allows me access over all forms of metal from bronze to titanium and so on, should've been damn obvious since I can eat just about any metal."

" **Demigod's Ascension: War God!** Don't think you guys are the only ones with new power I'm here too," Elise said as she emerged almost as a spitting image of Eliza.

"You're not as strong as her though right," Gray asked as she nodded.

"No immortality, no ability to influence events or summon almost infinite amounts of power but I can come close," she said with a grin.

"Well no fancy transformation for me, might wanna go stand near Erza if you can't stand the cold though, my power drops the temperature around me to -320 degrees."

"What for that makes no sense you stupid popsicle," Gajeel shouted.

"Maker magic is all in the mind, all I have to do is keep my mind open and my power becomes strong. Really the temperature is just a by product to support all the stuff I can do."

"Well Natsu said I'm not ready for the Dragon Force yet but he did teach me a bunch of offensive as well as defensive stuff so I'll support all of you!"

"Right now let's trash this tin can and go home I'm tired," Gajeel yawned.

"Yeah I haven't even been in my own bed for ages, all the quality time with Natsu I've wasted," Erza exclaimed as the group began to laugh.

"I fail to see how your situation has improved, Dorma Anim is impervious to all physical magical attacks and-."

The group at the front of Dorma Anim couldn't keep a straight face any longer and burst out laughing.

"You brats think this is funny!" Faust quickly realised what they were laughing at. In the moments that he began to speak Gajeel was already behind Dorma Anim and began eating its tail.

"Impervious to physical attacks huh," he said with a grin as he took another bite."

"What the hell are you," Faust shouted as Dorma Anim fired an energy blast at Gajeel who dodged it.

"Taking my spotlight are you Gajeel I'm shocked."

"Natsu," Erza cried as she was about to rush to his side.

"What happened to leave it off the battlefield Erza, but it's good to see you again."

"Enough with the reunions," Faust shouted as he fired a large beam from the mouth of the machine and began to sweep across the area.

"Alright guys give em hell," Natsu shouted as they began to assault Dorma Anim.

"Gajeel, Gray get a hold of its back legs! Elise you're with me on the front! Wendy we'll need a boost in speed!"

Erza's orders were immediately understood as they went to work. Natsu re entered Dragon Force and stood his ground against the brunt of Dorma Anim's attacks.

"How many blasts can you take boy, once I'm done with you I'll crush your little friends!" Firing another blast twice as large as the first directly at Natsu Faust began to laugh manically.

"It's one thing to talk big but another thing to back it up! **Fire Dragon King's Graviton Roar!** "

The two attacks quickly clashed and at the impact of the blast the two attacks began to expand until it set of a large explosion sending smoke and debris flying everywhere. Natsu quickly emerged from the smoke and blocked a strike from one of the front legs before Elise pinned it down.

"Don't worry about the body Natsu go for the head," Elise shouted as she began to slightly bend the leg she was holding trying to tear it off as the mechanical Dragon tried to shake her off.

" **Ice Make Ice Age!** " Gray had frozen one of the hind legs into place as Gajeel began to tear away at the other one.

" **Titanium Dragon's Razor Maw!** " Gajeel's teeth began to change and sure enough he bit a large chunk out of the leg.

" **Scarlet Talon!** " Erza covered her right hand with an impressive amount of fire turning it into the shape of a talon before taking a swing at the leg of Dorma Anim which melted right through.

"Impossible there's no way you are all able to penetrate the defences of Dorma Anim, it is a weapon akin to the Gods themselves!"

Natsu who jumped onto the head of Dorma Anim looked right at Faust through the eye of the mechanical Dragon with a grin.

"Hate to break it to ya pal but I've met the Gods and this piece of junk doesn't even come remotely close, all right you guys get back!"

Everyone backed off as Natsu surrounded himself with a large purple Magic Circle. Summoning all his power he motioned both of his hands to grab Dorma Anim which was still pinned.

" **Gravity x125 Vertical!** " Slowly Dorma Anim began to rise into the air as the others began to bombard it with ranged attacks until it was high enough that Natsu shifted the gravity in reverse. "Have a nice trip Faust!"

Dorma Anim made impact with the ground and was rendered immobile. "Surrender Faust you have lost," Erza said as she nodded her head in approval of the groups' handiwork.

"Beaten by mere children, the weapon of absolute ruin," Faust said under his breath as he managed to free himself from the wreck.

"Hey not a bad job guys for our first rumble after training but we could've done better," Natsu said as the others laughed.

"Yeah that was a bit overkill huh we could've just let Gajeel eat the damn thing he always seems so hungry," Elise teased as Natsu hit her over the head with his iron club.

"What's that meant to mean I eat plenty your just jealous cus you can't eat anywhere you want like I can!"

"That's enough all of you we all did great but Natsu is right we could use improvement on our teamwork. Once we get back to Earthland we'll have a day to train together," Erza said as everybody including Natsu groaned.

"I don't wanna train anymore I did enough of that I wanna go on some jobs!"

"Salamander's right I'm not going to your dumb camp either."

Erza just glared at the two while the others laughed as Knightalker and Mystogan watched from a distance.

"See I told you they were good."

"We never stood a chance, Natsu alone has more power than Dorma Anim itself after fighting Project G.I.L.D.A.R.T.S," Knightwalker said shocked and still struggling to process what she had just seen.

"Yes Natsu is indeed powerful but only uses his power for his friends and loved ones, never would he harm an innocent with his power or he would forfeit it on the spot. That is the way all Fairy Tail Wizards are Erza."

"I see Earthland must be glad to have someone like him around."

"To be honest Natsu hasn't been around all that much yet in the short time he is around he makes all the difference." Mystogan gave Knightwalker a small smile before walking over to Faust.

"Come to gloat boy," Faust spat as Mystogan looked at the man in disappointment.

"No father I am not however I am here to ask you to stand down as King, after all the crimes you have committed to our world you no longer have the right to rule."

Faust looked up at Mystogan before sighing, "it's not like I have much of a choice anyway although let me tell you that what I did to the Exceeds I did for the good of all humankind."

"No father what you did was genocide plain and simple, the Exceeds never once showed signs of hostility towards us only wishing that our two races did not fight yet you killed them all. I cannot believe that after what you did you had Panther Lily work for you, the same man who ordered the deaths of his entire species."

"As if the cat had anywhere else to go Jellal he should have been grateful I gave him the opportunity to live at all."

"And that father is exactly why you are unfit to rule, your reign comes to an end this day."

"And what you'll take up the throne, a boy who ran from home many years past only to return bringing death and destruction in his wake? The people would never accept you or your foolish ideas of living without magic."

"They won't have a choice father as we speak Panther Lily is activating Anima for the final time, maximum reversion."

"What that will force all magic from our world!"

"As it should be, we have done nothing but abuse the gift our world had given us and harvest it until there was almost none left. Even when pushed that far we still harvested all the magic we could find in order to build Anima to steal it from elsewhere."

"You would doom us all over our use of magic are you insane!"

"No father I was never insane rather I have seen a world where the magic flows freely to the people rather than being forcibly taken, it is a world where magic was used within reason and not taken and refined into tools of war or comfort. After much research I came to the conclusion that had we not industrialized magic our world could have been much the same."

Everything began to shake as bright yellow lights began to slowly fly up into the air.

"It has begun," Mystogan said as he turned to face the others. "I have instructed an old friend to transfer all magic to Earthland which will in turn reverse the process that turned the guild into a lacrima."

"So we can finally go home, thank the gods," Elise sighed.

"You aren't coming though are you Mystogan," Natsu said as the man nodded.

"I do not possess enough magic within myself to be taken back to Earthland like you all do but there is someone who does that I want you all to take care of. His name is Panther Lily and he's an Exceed just like the cats that both yourself and Wendy have."

"So you really are leaving the guild then, if that's the case then I only have one thing to say to you," Natsu said as he walked up to him. "Well more like three but you get the idea."

"Ah of course," Mystogan said as Natsu nodded.

"Firstly you must never reveal any sensitive information you may possess about Fairy Tail to anyone no matter who they may be for the rest of your life. You must never use former contacts met through the guild for your own personal gain. And finally and most importantly though our lives may diverge from this day you must always continue to live your life with all your might, never considering your own life as insignificant, and you must never forget about your friends who still care for you dearly."

"What was that Natsu just said Erza that was beautiful," Elise said as she wiped away a tear.

"Well to put it simply it's our way of seeing our friends off and letting them know we will always keep them in our hearts, and also apply certain conditions to someone's departure."

"In other words a Fairies farewell," Mystogan said as he shook Natsu's hand. "Thank you for all your help Natsu and the rest of you as well."

As they began to float into the air Faust looked up at Natsu and began to speak. "Tell me boy being in a guild, do you enjoy it?"

Natsu's eyes widened in surprise as he answered, "best years of my life."

"Ah I see," Faust muttered as the group began to be sucked into a portal in the sky.

As Natsu looked out upon the vast wasteland he could see several members of the Edolas Fairy Tail waving before being blinded by a bright light.

 **/Earthland Magnolia Outskirts/**

The group landed on top of each other with Natsu being at the bottom.

"You guys are real bastards you know that I'm tired and everything," Natsu sighed as they all managed to get off of him.

"The amount of magic power you used was insane Natsu of course your tired," Erza said as she put his head on her lap.

"Nah it wasn't because of that instead blame Wendy for keeping me up for days straight because she wanted training."

"You said you would help," Wendy pouted as the group began to laugh before a bright flash engulfed an area nearby which was revealed to be the town being placed back where it belonged.

"Nice I need a drink after all that crap," Gajeel said as he began to make his way down towards Magnolia.

"Erza could you fill in gramps about all this I'm tired and I'm probably just gonna go home and pass out."

"Do you need any help getting back," Erza asked as Natsu shook his head before quickly disappearing.

"He must be really tired to be sprinting for a bed," Erza sighed as she got up. "You want to come with me back to the guild Wendy?"

"Ok Erza," Wendy said cheerfully as the two made their way down the hill towards the city.

At the reappearance of Magnolia a lone figure could be seen observing the group with a mischievous smile on her face.

"So it seems you survive yet another cursed fate that so many others were unfortunate enough to bear, it seems we will need to readjust our plans once more."

"Well now isn't this rather intriguing, a lone mage out here in the woods observing silently as events unfold, tell me dear who are you working for?"

The mage quickly turned around to be met with Eliza who was casually sitting up in a nearby tree.

"Don't try to run I doubt you'd even make ten metres before I catch you," Eliza said with a small smile.

"How did you know I was here no one has ever caught me before!"

"Now we know that's not entirely true I believe Natsu caught you back on a certain island if I'm not mistaken?"

"How do you know about that," the mage asked confused as Eliza stifled a laugh.

"How I know is pointless all I want from you is who you really work for and if you don't give it to me you will die, simple as that."

"You really think you could stand against me I have the power of time on my side you wouldn't even have the chance to attack!"

"You seem fairly confident in your abilities but I'm afraid your powers won't be of use on me, deities are immune to such trivial things after all."

"Deity, do you mean to tell me that your some type of God?"

"Precisely dear and this God isn't too happy at the way you are sneaking around where her precious daughter and her friends currently reside. Now then introductions are in order I would think, Eliza Goddess of War."

"U-Ultear one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory," she replied as Eliza began to ponder.

"Hm Seven Kin where have I heard that before, ah now I remember Grimoire Heart one of the three biggest guilds in that Bharam Alliance nonsense. Now tell me Ultear why are you here, what is your objective?"

"I cannot tell you that I'm under strict orders not to-."

Before Ultear had finished Eliza already had two Ebony blades pressed to her neck as she leant in and began to whisper into her ear.

"Now let's try this again, why are you here and what's your objective?"

' _Darn I don't have a choice now she'll kill me without a second thought, what if Master Hades finds out I let some information slip what would he do?'_

"Relax dear I won't let this information go anywhere that it doesn't need to I just need it now could you please hurry I'm taking a break from doing my job for this."

"O-of course, my goal was to watch the activities of Fairy Tail and report them to our Guild Master Hades. The whole purpose for this is for our upcoming raid on Tenrou Island in order to retrieve the final key to revive Lord Zeref."

The mention of Zeref caused Eliza to raise her eyebrow slightly, "the Black Wizard Zeref now that's interesting. Many Dark Guilds have claimed to have the method what makes yours any better?"

"Years of research have proven that our method is the true way to revive our Lord, many different methods were made to mislead the unfaithful."

Eliza sighed as she released Ultear, "another one of you misguided fools. Honestly you humans really are easily mislead what proof do you even have that Zeref did leave a method to revive him, for all you know this could be just some random mages doing who just wanted a good laugh in the afterlife."

"Then tell me the truth, if you are a God then tell me where Zeref is?"

"That I cannot do and no it's not because I can't but rather it's not my place to interfere."

Ultear looked at Eliza with a puzzled look. "So can I leave?"

"Oh of course but you probably shouldn't return because I'm not the only one who caught on to your being here," Eliza said as Ultear disappeared in a flash.

"Grimoire Heart huh, why's everything always got to evolve Dark Guilds?"

"Well you look rather dashing Natsu, weren't you running on home because you were tired?"

"You know me if I smell trouble I'll be there real fast," Natsu replied as he came out from the nearby tree line. "Aren't you meant to be working?"

"I'm having a small break besides being able to explore the mortal realms is too much fun to pass up."

"Of course why am I not surprised, so what do you make of what she said?"

"What I make of it is of no consequence but I will say this Natsu, despite what she mentioned about a raid on Tenrou you shouldn't tell anyone not even the Master."

"Why's that," Natsu asked with a puzzled look.

"Because neither of us were actually meant to be here, events played out against what was predetermined. It does happen quite often but messing with what was meant to be isn't for the best."

"So it's like going against fate then, I'm just supposed to sit around and wait for something to happen?"

"Precisely though consider this you will have time to prepare for what is coming besides you all should be strong enough to thrash whatever comes your way."

"Heh good point, I'm guessing you saw our little fight in Edolas then?"

"Yes I quite admire my own handiwork," Eliza said with a sly grin as she opened a small portal.

"Wait you set that whole battle up are you kidding me," Natsu shouted as Eliza laughed.

"Of course Natsu I was doing my job after all, besides that battle was a predetermined one I just made sure that events played out as they were foreseen."

"Ah another God thing then, so what'd you think of how we all went then?"

"What is there to comment on none of the others were forced to their limits and as for you I cannot say, the lacrima beast was more of a trick opponent rather than one with actual skill so it was obvious that you would have overwhelmed it."

"Well to be honest that's what I was hoping for when we left so that's reassuring. Well I'm gonna head home for real this time have fun with planning wars and stuff."

"Don't worry Natsu I'll relish every minute, don't go telling anyone what you've learnt here."

"Fine but we'll talk about this more later," Natsu sighed as he began to walk back to Magnolia again.

"Grimoire Heart will be a challenge for the guild Natsu and even you might find yourself in a bit of trouble ….. well maybe who knows. Either way it will be a good experience for all of you," Eliza said to herself as she returned to Terminus.

 **Hopefully you all enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you in the next one.**


	31. A Moments Reprieve

**Hi everyone Azza here.**

 **Sorry for the lack of chapters I kind of took a break after I hit chapter 30 and I've got to say I never thought I'd get this far, I have the idea of where the story is going but following through this long has turned out to be quite enjoyable.**

 **Anyway once again apologies for the absence but I hope you'll still continue to enjoy the chapters to come!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.**

 **A Moments Reprieve**

 **/Magnolia Natsu's POV/**

Natsu sighed as he closed the door to his house, making his way to the fridge he grabbed some leftovers in the fridge and used his magic to heat it.

"You know I was saving that right?"

"Did you spend the last twelve hours constantly fighting and running around trying to topple a batshit crazy King, didn't think so," Natsu sighed as he went and sat down on his couch.

"Well someone isn't in a good mood, so what's up?"

Natsu sighed as he swallowed the food in his mouth, "sorry Ur I'm just tired I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just that I get back to town and within minutes shit hits the fan and I'm thrown on some wild crusade, just trying to process all this still."

"So even you have crap days huh, gotta say most people would be pretty impressed with themselves after toppling a kingdom."

"Hmm well after looking after Wendy for six months I haven't had much sleep, well really I've had about thirty minutes a day."

"Wait are you serious, thirty minutes a day? Surely Wendy wasn't that much of a handful?"

"It's not that she was at fault rather I didn't have much choice, Wendy was pretty weak when we first left six months ago so she needed quite a lot of help. So I spent the entire day training Wendy to get her up to snuff with the rest of us, she's still the weakest out of our team but she's far from helpless. At night I had Lykyria teach me everything I needed about my new element and after that I'd get thirty minutes sleep."

"Surely there was a better way to do both Natsu?"

"Not really, all I had was six months to learn everything I could about Gravity magic so I had to spend a fair amount of time training myself. If I had spent all my time training I wouldn't have been able to train Wendy to the point that she has full control of her power."

Ur sighed as she shook her head. "Honestly you amaze me Natsu anyone else would have either died or been hospitalized treating themselves the way you do. Just go to sleep Natsu and I'll tell Erza not to disturb you when she gets back."

"I guess but Wendy's staying here now too," Natsu sighed as he slowly made his way to the stairs. "Let's hope I wake up in the morning."

"I don't think anyone would complain if they knew how much you've put yourself through," Ur replied with a small smile.

Natsu simply mumbled in response as he made his way upstairs.

"Honestly that kid is one of the craziest people I've met."

 **/Erza's POV/**

After leaving the guild Erza and Wendy made their way into town as Erza sighed. "The Master will want to hear Natsu's account of things but he needs his rest."

"Speaking of Natsu where did he go anyway I would have thought he'd come back to the guild with us?"

"Who knows, he seemed tired so I assume he's asleep somewhere," Erza said with a smile.

"Aren't you concerned about him at all Erza, what if there's something wrong with him?"

"Wendy that man is one of the most powerful mages in Fiore, he's fine. At least he is unless his explanation as to why he gave you this isn't sufficient," Erza said as she held up Natsu's flask.

"I already told you Erza I was the one who kept asking him for it, he gave it to me before he went to hold off the Twin Commanders and said he'd be back for it."

"Hmm well I don't buy it, besides what's even in this anyway it's glowing … blue?"

"I don't know but every time I picked up on its scent I instinctively wanted some, I don't really know how to explain it but it smelt like … magic."

"It smelt like magic Wendy what does that even mean, how can you even smell magic?"

"I'm a Dragon Slayer like Natsu and my nose can pick up on scents that normal peoples can't, Gajeel should be the same."

"Hmm do you think he'd know what's in this," Erza asked as Wendy simply shrugged. "Well if you Dragon Slayers can pick up its scent then let's open it and see if we can't reel ourselves one of those two."

Erza opened the lid and a bright blue light began to shine out from the flask as Wendy began to drool slightly. "I really want some of that," she said as Erza looked at her slightly concerned.

Within minutes the two heard a loud thud on the roof above them before Gajeel landed in front of them.

"Was wondering who was walking around with a bottle of this stuff just didn't think it'd be you Titania," Gajeel said eyeing the flask with an almost hungry look.

"So you know what this stuff is then Gajeel, Natsu gave this to Wendy back on Edolas and I want to know what it is."

"Well there ain't nothing sinister about it if that's what you're implying it's a special kind of drink only Slayers and certain other types of mages can stomach."

"I gathered that it was a drink but I want to know what kind of drink Gajeel."

"Gihi as if the colour didn't give it away but fine I'll tell ya, that right there is a condensed form of Ethernano."

"Ethernano are you serious, you can't go consuming that stuff its raw magic! I thought you were bound to only consume your own element?"

"True we are bound to our respective elements but there is one way around it, that drink there in your hand is the result of some pretty bright thinking by some Slayers back in the day. Think about it like this, Salamander is fighting an opponent who is not only on his level but uses Wind or Water based magic and can prevent him from eating Fire. The battle is long and drawn out and his magic reserves are running low because there isn't any fire to consume, what does he do?"

"So this is like a top up for his magic then, but you still haven't explained how it's safe or why you all seem to instinctively want to drink it."

"Well I understand why he gave it to the kid back on Edolas, if he had to leave her for an extended period of time without back up from any of us then it was the safest choice. Kid if you had even a mouthful of this stuff you would've gone into the Dragon Force, a sudden shot in the arm with this stuff would've triggered it straight away."

"But Natsu said I wasn't ready to use the Dragon Force yet," Wendy said confused.

"And you ain't, not yet anyway. Given the circumstances it would have been more of a temporary power up that you would have acquired through an outside source rather than through your own power but it would've given you the edge you might've needed at the time."

"Honestly you Dragon Slayers make no sense sometimes giving a drink to someone in order to protect them. So why does it smell like alcohol if it's Ethernano?"

"Oh that it's just to help it go down better, you ever tried Ethernano straight, worst crap I've ever tried. As for why we want it so bad it's because of the taste it's putting into the air, it takes the purest form of our element and who wouldn't want the finest delicacy that their element can offer."

"So I'm guessing Wendy has no need for this now then," Erza asked as she was about to tip the contents on the ground.

"Whoa whoa whoa don't go wasting that stuff if you're gonna take it from her then give it to me!"

"Hmm fine but only because you explained everything to me," Erza sighed as she handed Gajeel the flask.

Gajeel quickly drank the contents of the flask and handed it back to Erza. "Give my regards to Salamander for that amazing brew, damn that was some good stuff."

Erza and Wendy left Gajeel and made their way further into town as Erza sighed. "I'm still not happy he just gave you that, thinking ahead or not it's still reckless."

"Erza you know Dragon Slayers aren't like regular humans, things that would kill a regular human wouldn't kill one of us. Besides you saw Gajeel after he drank it and he's fine."

"That first part sounded very Natsu like Wendy; while the two of you were training did he decide to teach you more about being a Dragon Slayer than just the fighting side?"

"Natsu did a lot while we were away, he was always making sure that I was able to keep up on my training above all else but on the side he taught me some of what he knew. He also told me a bunch of stories from before I met him too."

"Stories from before you met, he wouldn't have happened to mention a place called Scarlione by any chance," Erza asked as she became more and more curious.

"He mentioned Scarlione in a few stories but then it was like he realised what he was talking about and changed to a different topic. One time I asked him what drove him to becoming strong and he just looked up at the stars for what seemed like hours, the strangest part is he looked almost sad which only confused me more."

"Hmm he's only mentioned Scarlione a few times to me when I either press him for some info about it or if a particular circumstance calls for it. Gildarts refuses to tell me anything about what they did there saying that he'll tell me when he's ready and that he went through a lot and is still feeling the after effects."

"I hope nothing too bad happened while he was there from how Natsu described the land he said it was like a paradise and it was somewhere he loved being."

"Either way I'm glad you didn't press him further, Natsu is a puzzle that I plan on cracking before anyone else. Well to be fair he is my boyfriend though you wouldn't think it seeing how little we actually get to spend time together, life of a Wizard Saint I suppose."

"Natsu spoke about you a lot actually Erza, he once told me that he fell for you years ago but left with that Gildarts guy and the time apart from you nearly broke him. He said that even though I might question how one could feel that much pain for someone who they aren't with that as I get older I'd understand it for myself."

"Natsu actually said that, he left to get stronger even though it would kill him to be away from me. Come to think of it I was the last person to see him right before he left maybe he wanted to see me before he left?"

"He never mentioned anything like that but he did tell me a lot about how things used to be before he left, how you would try to stop everyone from fighting but then fight Mirajane and the guild would be in a much bigger mess than it would have been had the two of you not fought but it was still fun either way."

"Yeah Mira and I used to fight a lot that is until Lisanna died, the guild was at one of its lowest points that day," Erza sighed.

"Natsu said he was furious when he found out she died, said it immediately made him question the point of his training but that you helped him through it."

"Well the way Natsu reacted was understandable, when we were kids everyone thought Natsu and Lisanna would be the guild's signature couple which made me pretty jealous but don't tell Natsu I said that."

"Wow it sounds like the guild has been through so much over the years, will you tell me more stories about the guild Erza?"

"Sure but we'd better get home first some of the stories shouldn't be told in public," Erza said as the two made their way back to the Dragneel Manor.

After several minutes of walking the two arrived home as Erza opened the front door to let the two in.

"Wonder where Ur wandered off to," Erza said as the two sat down in the living room.

"So what type of stories do you have, are they exciting," Wendy asked as Erza shrugged.

"You won't know if it was exciting until you've heard it all now will you. Alright now here is one from around ten years ago."

 **/Magnolia Outskirts Year X780 Erza's POV/**

Erza stormed down the dusty road, a look of fury on her face. Minding her own business in the guild Erza had bought herself a slice of strawberry cake and was about to eat the delicious snack when Mirajane appeared.

Erza sometimes wondered if the Take Over mage was truly out to make her life a living hell, what normal person would destroy such a pure dessert like strawberry cake just to get a rise out of someone.

As Erza continued to storm down the path she suddenly heard a large explosion, immediately on the defensive she went to investigate the origin. Swiftly making her way through the woods she came across an open field that appeared more like the area surrounding a volcano with nothing but fire, rock and scorched earth.

"Cmon Natsu one more time you can do it," the voice of a familiar flying cat said as she looked over to see Natsu on his knees panting with exhaustion.

"Just …. Give me a minute …. Ok buddy," Natsu said between breaths as he slowly stood up again before taking a drink from a flask Happy was offering him.

"You were so close that time Natsu I'm sure just a little more and you'll perfect it."

"You bet your ass I'll perfect it Happy, with this attack I'll be able to cause some serious damage not even Erza's Flame Empress Armor will be able to withstand it!"

"Maybe you should focus on being able to use the attack first Natsu before dreaming ahead huh."

"It ain't no dream buddy I'll reach her level then she'll look at me like an equal, no more of this hey lets fight Erza then wham she drops me like nothing."

' _Wow he actually looks serious about this; does he really want me to see him as an equal that badly? More importantly why does he want to reach my level so quickly it's not like there is any special perks for being where I am unless … oh I get it he wants to reach S Class,'_ Erza thought to herself as she watched Natsu ready himself to try his attack again.

"Alright buddy hop out of the way it's coming in hot!"

"You can do it this time Natsu," the cat said as he darted behind Natsu.

"From the flames of my right hand with the flames of my left," Natsu said as he began to generate long torrents of flame from them. "Put em together and you get!"

Natsu moved his arms in a spiralling motion as the flames quickly combined and looked as if they were about to decimate everything in front of it.

' _What is this power has Natsu always been this strong,_ " Erza thought in shock.

" **Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Crimson Lotus: Explodi-!** " Before Natsu had a chance to finish the attack suddenly detonated in his face setting off another massive explosion.

"Natsu," Erza shouted before quickly covering her mouth as she looked on in shock as the smoke slowly cleared.

Once the smoke has cleared Natsu was lying on his back with a large pool of blood around him.

"Natsu that was the closest you've been yet but look at what happened to you," Happy shouted as he pointed at the large pool of blood surrounding Natsu.

"Don't have to tell me that buddy, I think I'm just gonna take a break." Natsu fell unconscious as Erza darted from the tree line and was at Natsu's side in seconds.

"Erza what are you doing here!"

"I happened to be nearby when I heard a large explosion, Happy how could you let Natsu do this to himself!"

"Erza you know trying out new spells always comes with risks and that's even more so with Natsu's magic, if he wants to try to learn something new then I'm not gonna stop him!"

"If you let him keep up like he is now he'll die, look at all the blood he's losing!"

"It was a lot worse when he used to train against the animals of the forest you know, some days he'd come back more red than pink skinned with all the blood he'd lost. Erza Natsu will be fine but you need to get out of here before he wakes up."

"Why the hell would I just leave him here like this, look at him Happy he needs my help!"

"Erza you know how Natsu is right, you know how he is emotionally. Right now he's training as hard as he can so he can reach your level and if you interfered and helped him he would be devastated. If you as the person who he's trying to beat helped him he'd feel utterly useless, like he couldn't do anything on his own."

Erza looked at the cat in a mixture of shock and confusion before her expression changed to one of understanding.

"I'll leave him here if you tell me why he's pushing himself this hard just to reach my level."

"I-I really shouldn't that's Natsu's biggest secret if he found out I said anything-."

"You know I wouldn't tell him anything Happy so come on tell me why."

"Well …. Natsu he …. he told me that only once you see him as an equal will he be able to confess his feelings for you."

"Confess his feelings for me …. Wait do you mean he likes me," Erza asked as a blush appeared on her face.

"Yes but you can't ever let him find out I told you, normally I kid around about these things but this is serious!"

Erza struggled to process what the cat had just told her. _'So he likes me of all the things it could have been and it was that, I'll admit I have a pretty big crush on him too but why's he got to set the terms that high!'_

"Erza you promised you'd go if I told you now hurry Natsu could wake up any minute," Happy said as Erza nodded before sprinting away back to the path she was on before.

"Natsu likes me I can't believe it, I thought he considered me like a rival or something! The next time Natsu challenges me to a fight I'll offer to train him, surely he won't refuse if I ask him," she said to herself as she darted back to her room in Fairy Hills as fast as she could.

 **/Present Day/**

"And that's the story of how I found out Natsu liked me of course he did challenge me again and I beat him and offered to train with him. Naturally Natsu accepted though a year later he ran off with Gildarts and it hit me pretty hard."

"And you waited all those years for him to return that's so romantic," Wendy said as Erza sighed.

"It's not really that I waited it felt more like there was a hole in my life that simply couldn't be filled, I always thought back to that day and wondered what if I'd just waited for him to wake up and confessed my own feelings but seeing him the way he is now I can tell the wait was worth it."

"I still can't believe you found out he liked you that way that's so weird it's like the last way I'd have expected that to happen."

"Yeah well we are mages I suppose and our lives do seem to be anything but ordinary, anyway I don't know about you but I'm feeling pretty tired so I'm going to bed. Do you remember where that room I showed you was?"

"Yeah it's across from your room right?"

Erza nodded as she stood up and made her way to the stairs. "Feel free to help yourself to the fridge we'll need to do some shopping in the next few days anyway."

"Alright thanks Erza," Wendy said as she made her way upstairs.

Once Erza reached the hallway she requiped into her nightwear and silently opened the door to her room. She immediately noticed Natsu was fast asleep, something which rarely happened first so she quickly shut the door and made her way to the bed and hopped in.

Erza wrapped her arms around Natsu clinging to him for warmth as he wrapped an arm around her gently.

"Goodnight Natsu," she said softly as everything slowly went black.

 **/The Next Day/**

Natsu sighed as he slowly opened his eyes, he could only smile at the scarlet haired beauty that was basically draped over him pinning him into place.

' _I suppose there's no stealthily moving out of this one,'_ he thought as he simply lay there content with the situation.

After a while Natsu heard his door creak open and sighed. "Come in Wendy I'm up."

Wendy walked in and was about to say something to Natsu when she noticed Erza laying on top of him and began to blush.

"Relax we didn't do anything like that, so what's up?"

"Um well Ur said to tell you that the Master wanted to see you, he said it was Wizard Saint business."

"Oh great here we go, guess Erza's perfect nap is gonna have to be cut short," Natsu sighed as he began attempting to free himself from Erza's grasp.

Try as he might Erza simply held on tighter as Natsu began to get frustrated. "Erza I have Wizard Saint stuff to do please let go," he whispered in her ear.

"Just five more minutes Natsu," she groaned as Natsu shook his head.

"Tell that to the Council Erza I have to go."

Reluctantly Erza shifted off of him and waited until he'd gotten out of bed before taking his spot in the bed which was as warm as he was.

"Don't sleep in too late Erza," Natsu said as he kissed her on the forehead before leaving the room.

As soon as he was out of the room Natsu requiped into his Wizard Saint gear and went downstairs.

"Oh look who it is, party too hard with your girlfriend last night sleeping beauty?"

"You really need to work on your jokes Ur you know I was passed out from the second I hit the bed."

"Sure you did tiger," Ur teased as Natsu sighed.

"That's Dragon Ur and nothing happened because if it did none of you would have had a wink of sleep last night."

"Well aren't you cocky this morning hope that cockiness lasts when you speak to Makarov about the Wizard Saint business because I'm sure it will be oh so fun."

"Yeah well I get a salary from them so I can't complain," Natsu said as he made his way to the door. "Oh can you make sure Erza doesn't sleep in too late otherwise she'll blame me for it later."

"Sure I can do that hope you don't mind ice in the bedroom though," Ur replied as Natsu shook his head.

"Arent you full of terrible jokes today Ur, I'll see you later," Natsu said as he left the manor.

Making his way to the guild Natsu sighed as he pushed open one of the wooden doors and made his way inside.

Immediately making his way over to the bar Natsu casually walked behind the counter and pored himself a drink as Makarov coughed.

"I hope your planning on paying for that Natsu," he said from the second level.

"Maybe it depends on what this Wizard Saint business is, Natsu replied as he jumped up and sat down next to the old man.

"It's just a small mission nothing too serious, there's a town about three days from here called Easthearth, a quiet little town for the most part at least until recently. According to the Council they've put in a request about the dead rising from their local graveyard."

"The dead rising, probably just a necromancer up to no good."

"That's the thing Natsu the dead are rising but they act as if they are still alive, supposedly the make their way down from the graveyard and start acting out their lives like they would if they were still alive."

"Ok that's …. Different, is there anything else?"

"Actually there is, see once the dead were acting as they used to the townspeople didn't want them there so they hired a passing group of mages to eliminate them and they made quick work of them."

"The mages made quick work of the dead, so what's my part in all this?"

"Well that's the thing the mages ensured that not even ash was left and went to the graveyard but the next day all the same dead they had eliminated were back as they were and all those mages were amongst them now dead."

"Ok I'm not really sure what's going on there I'll have to look into it more when I get there I suppose."

"I don't have to tell you to be careful but I will say this, use your head."

"Relax gramps Gildarts beat that lesson into my head a number of times I've got this," Natsu said as he dropped back down to the bar and filled up his drink again.

"So do you have a map with this place on it or no, just thinking it'd be nice to know where I'm going."

As Natsu jumped back up to the second level Makarov pulled out two pieces of paper. "The first is the request and the second is a map I made earlier for you. The train will cut about two days off of the time to get there but you'll have to walk about a day from the station I've marked."

"Alright thanks gramps, oh one more thing I'm not allowed to take anyone with me am I?"

"No the Council doesn't want ordinary guilds involved in this one due to the deaths of the other guild members who went there before because there is one other thing I forgot to mention. The guild members that are now dead seem to be able to use their abilities as well as they could when they were alive, the Council wants to avoid strengthening their numbers any further."

"Alright I'm just gonna head out then, Erza wouldn't let me leave by myself if she knew how serious this was."

"So I'm assuming this means that you aren't paying for the drinks then?"

"Nope" Natsu said as he downed the rest of his drink and jumped back down to the first level. "Tell Erza and Wendy I'm sorry for leaving in a hurry but this sounds pretty serious," Natsu said as he left the hall.

"It's good to see you taking it seriously Natsu I hope you stay safe," Makarov sighed as he downed the rest of his drink.

 **/Erza's POV/**

Erza sighed as she and Wendy entered the guild hall, Ur's wakeup call involved freezing her blanket which annoyed her to no end.

"She only did what Natsu asked her to do Erza," Wendy said as Erza shook her head.

"Natsu would have said make sure she doesn't sleep in too late could you please wake her up not let's start the next ice age in our bedroom!"

"Well she told Natsu that she'd do that and he just said that'd work."

Erza looked visibly annoyed as she began to scan the guild hall for Natsu until Makarov called her over.

"Master where is Natsu I have a few things I need to say to him?"

"He's gone off for official Wizard Saint business I don't know what day he'll be back."

"Wait he was actually sent somewhere, was it some type of mission?"

"Hmm well to put it simply he's gone off to find out why some dead are rising from their graves and before you say anything this has nothing to do with necromancer mages simply experimenting."

"And you just sent him off by himself without any help!"

"Erza the Council requested that he go alone because the last group of mages that went to investigate ended up becoming dead themselves and have made the situation much more dangerous. The Council doesn't want to add any more numbers to their ranks so sending a Wizard Saint in was deemed necessary."

"I can't just let him go off to his death I'm going too," Erza said as Makarov jumped down in front of her.

"Erza I know how you feel but I can't let you go, besides Natsu is one of the Wizard Saints so he's proven that he's capable. All you can do for now is have faith in the man and wait for his return."

Erza sighed and shook her head, Makarov was right Natsu was far more capable than everyone else in the guild save for Gildarts and Makarov himself.

"All right Master I won't try to go but I'm not happy that I didn't know he was going."

"Your reaction is exactly why he didn't tell you, Natsu understood that by telling you he'd have to spend time making you understand that you can't go which could have potentially put more lives at risk."

"Well I guess he was right in that regard but it doesn't mean I'm happy about it."

"He knew you wouldn't be, why don't you go and have some cake from Mirajane on the house and then see about taking young Wendy here on her first real job eh?"

Erza's mood immediately lifted at the word cake and within seconds she was hanging off Mira begging for her favourite treat.

"Natsu may be smarter than he once was but he doesn't know how to use all the right tools correctly, want to get Erza off your back offer her as much strawberry cake as she wants. The best part is I can charge this on Natsu's tab," Makarov said as Wendy sighed and shook her head.

"Erza is just as weird as Natsu is sometimes, Natsu's going off to what could be certain doom but she's now more interested in cake. But I trust Natsu enough to know he'll be alright."

"Exactly he's got a mind much older than his real age I just hope he bothers to use it at the right time," Makarov sighed. "Anyway enough of my rambling you can go have some cake too Wendy I assume you won't have much so it's on the house for real."

"Thank you Master," Wendy said as she joined Erza in harassing Mira who shot a glare at the old man.

"Ah I love this job some days."

 **/Three Days Later Natsu's POV/**

Natsu sighed as he made his way down the old cobble road that Makarov's map seemed to say that ended up at the town he was looking for.

"I'm in a dark forest, its foggy as all hell and there are supposed to be dead rising from their graves, you've done it now Natsu your gonna die."

"Well now that's hardly the confidence one who's about to fight an army of the dead should be strutting around with now is it?"

Natsu nearly jumped as he felt a single finger poke him in the back. "Seriously do you ever actually do your job as God of War you scared me half to death!"

"I'm always doing my job Natsu however I am allowed breaks, considering I know you and we have the same kind of mental link that Elise and I share I found what you were doing to be far more interesting."

"You literally had a break last night I don't understand how you keep getting all these free passes to come here, oh the gods will be able to cross over into mortal realms every now and then but not too often my ass you're here literally every day!"

"My you seem awfully grumpy today Natsu, by the way have you forgotten how time works in Terminus?"

Natsu sighed and shook his head. "Look I'm sorry I'm being mean when I shouldn't be and I just remembered about the time thing. So what brings you here Eliza?"

"Well as soon as I'd heard you were going to deal with an army of the dead alone I thought this could be rather exciting to watch and voila here I am."

"So you're here to watch the events unfold just like Edolas huh, do you do this for every battle or just mine?"

"Well you have exceptional combat ability so I observe you then use a lacrima to create a version of you that can train the others with. After you beat the entire barracks the young ones have been itching for a rematch so this is my way of staving them off for awhile. Naturally it doesn't compare to the real thing but we can't have the best of both worlds so we make do with what we have right?"

"I guess that makes sense, look when I arrive at this town I have to be alone according to gramps so I'll talk to you later, just stick to the shadows or something."

"The shadows that's so boring Natsu I'll just do this," Eliza suddenly disappeared and Natsu sighed.

"Turning invisible, sticking to the shadows it's the same thing you know. My point was to stay out of sight."

"Yes yes I know that I'm just having a bit of fun Natsu lighten up."

"Maybe once I figure out exactly what I'm dealing with here I will," Natsu replied as the town came into view. "Alright talk to you later Eliza."

Making his way towards the town Natsu noticed a group of people at the front gate and sighed.

"Here's hoping they don't attack on sight."

 **Hopefully you all enjoyed it and I'll see you in the next one.**


	32. The Army Of The Damned

**Trigger warning for people who don't like the undead or horror or gore and stuff because this is a pretty brutal chapter. Yes there is a purpose for it though unlike the death of that hotel receptionist back in the Tower of Heaven arc but I like to think this kind of backs up why I did that back then.**

 **So yeah just wanted you all to know this is going to be quite the ride feel free to let me know if you thought it was good or not in the reviews because I actually really enjoyed making this chapter.**

 **Anyway with the trigger warning out of the way I hope you all enjoy!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.**

 **The Army Of The Damned  
**

 **/Natsu's POV/**

Natsu sighed as a small arrow flew past his head, "I guess they are the shoot first kind then."

"That's far enough, who are you and why are you here," a voice called out as Natsu raised his hands.

"I'm the Wizard Saint Natsu Dragneel I've been sent by the Magic Council to deal with the undead problem you've got!"

"Thank the old gods it's a Wizard Saint, let everyone in town know a Wizard Saint is here to save us," the voice said as several people near the gate left. "Please come inside the gate Lord Dragneel sir."

Natsu walked inside the gate and into the town as the man who was up on the wall came down to greet him.

"It's good to meet you Lord Dragneel I'm Felix and I'm what's left of the law here in Easthearth, the rest have been …. well they are among the dead now."

"Yeah I've been told that the dead were rising and acting as if they were alive can you explain to me some of the behaviours these undead are showing?"

"Of course when it first started the Gravetender Filion said that they would simply come out of the graves, shuffle around the graveyard then go back in. But after a few days they started coming into town and simply standing around it was quite the sight."

"So I'm guessing that the next step was they started doing something other than shuffling?"

"You betcha they did, over there at the market was the first time it happened. Lork was unloading a cart full of wood we'd just brought in for construction purposes when one of the undead started helping him I've never seen anything like it in all me life."

"So how long were the undead passive for exactly, more specifically when did they turn hostile?"

"Hmm well I'd say it was about two weeks ago when one really old one came down from the graveyard with a sword in his hand, this one must've been long dead he was just bones. The bastard managed to walk right on in and kill three guards before we were even able to get the weapon from him."

"I've heard that they can't be beaten by normal means, apparently you hired some local mages and they reduced them to nothing only to have them re appear the next day. Also I've been told that the mages went to investigate and are also now a part of the undead group correct?"

"Group, Lord Dragneel the situation has gotten much worse since we sent that last report the amount of undead roaming around up there could very well be into the hundreds, thousands even if they are rising from the mausoleums as well."

"And I'm guessing you've been getting attacked daily which is why you have such high security at the main gate."

"Even though the graveyard is in the opposite direction we know these bastards are learning so we didn't want to take any chances in case they figured out we had other entrances."

"That's fair enough I'm just glad I was able to get here before you were overrun by these things, earlier you mentioned a Gravetender named Filion is he still alive?"

"Sadly he was the first to be taken by the undead when they emerged from the graveyard with the intention of killing and converting us, he kept mentioning that there was a hidden path inside the mausoleums that may hold some answers but they got him before he even made it halfway up the hill."

"I'm terribly sorry for his death but what you just said may give me some clues as to how I can stop this madness, keep up your defences and if I don't return inform the Council that this mission has elevated to Century status and the Ishgar Four should be dispatched."

"Of course Lord Dragneel I'll take you to the gate leading to the graveyard," Felix said as Natsu followed the man.

The two arrived at a gate that had clearly seen better days, it looked as if it was about to fall off its hinges and was strewn with arrows and various melee weapons.

"Bloody hell here they come again," a man on the wall said as he pressed a lacrima next to him which set off an alarm warning the citizens.

"Felix you and your men stay behind the barricade I'll deal with this," Natsu said as he jumped off the wall to the shock of everyone present.

Natsu landed on the ground and looked out in front of him to see what almost appeared to be three full squads of undead.

"This is insane what the hell am I looking at," Natsu said as he quickly dodged a volley of arrows. " **Anti-Grav: Midair Suspension!** " Using his Gravity magic Natsu picked up all of the undead in front of him who despite being in the air still were attempting to walk forward and attack mindlessly.

"This is interesting; I suppose I should finish them now, **Crash Wave!** "

Letting loose a burst of Crash Magic Natsu reduced the undead to nothing as the soldiers on the wall cheered.

Natsu sighed as he began walking up the hill towards the graveyard; it seemed that someone was behind this after all.

As Natsu made his way up the hill the occasional undead would try to ambush him with little success, this continued until he reached the gates to the graveyard which were wide open.

"Considering that my Midair Suspension technique doesn't work in beings that have control over their magic they must have been ordinary people, I assume that from here on out that's not going to work. Using my usual Gravity techniques won't really work well aside from suppressing them for further attacks either so I'd better experiment a little on the way."

As Natsu looked around the graveyard he noticed that most of the graves appeared sealed which puzzled him slightly.

"Why are they sealed Felix said that-." A loud hissing noise cut Natsu of from his thoughts as he looked over towards the central mausoleum. "Great what is it now?"

Making his way over to the central mausoleum Natsu was horrified to see a grotesque looking monster making its way outside.

"That things pretty big, if all those guild mages had to fight were those rubbish foot soldiers they must have been caught off guard by this thing!"

As Natsu looked at it he began to identify several species of animal he knew.

"A snake tail, a birds head and a human head and … why the hell does it have a bulls head sticking out of its chest! This thing looks like a nightmare it's made up of some animals I've never seen before!"

The beast quickly spotted Natsu and made a strange roaring, hissing, squawking and high pitched human scream noise all put into one which managed to send shivers up Natsu's spine.

"What the hell is this abomination," Natsu said as he dodged a punch from the beast before narrowly being bitten by the snake tail.

Using his Gravity Magic Natsu set the density to X40 but was shocked to see that it didn't affect it in the slightest and it moved just as quickly as it had previously.

"Yeah this confirms it those mages who came here stood no chance against this thing, I guess I should start by removing the tail but will the snake even die if I cut it off?"

Natsu continued to dodge the creature and study its attack patterns but failing as it seemed to just jerk violently with all its body parts.

"Let's see how it handles fire then, **Fire Dragon King's Noble Claw!** " Darting behind the beast Natsu sliced off the snake tail and quickly cleared some distance to see the results.

The undead snake seemed to just slither around on the ground as if it were an ordinary snake even though its insides were being left behind as it went.

"Eugh that's disgusting," Natsu said as the creature recovered and charged Natsu again. "Alright each part will still move even if I cut it off luckily the snake looks like it's the only part this thing has that never had legs of some kind."

Natsu couldn't help but cringe as the strange cry of the beast filled his ears once again, he also couldn't help but look at the human head which seemed to have an unblinking fixed gaze on him as its mouth just hung open.

"Who the hell could do that to a human, to any living thing? I guess I should take the legs out next then, **Fire Dragon King's Noble Claw!** " Picking up speed Natsu dashed past the beast as he cut one of its legs clean off causing it to let out the horrible cry it had made several times before.

Natsu wanted to throw up when he saw the leg he'd just severed trying to get to him in order to attack. The leg simply rolled around trying to stand up then falling down again as Natsu began to get angry.

"This has gone on long enough," he shouted as he kicked the leg into the bull's face which was then caught by one of its horns.

The beast then stood up on one leg and tried to run but fell over not even making it anywhere as Natsu took a deep breath.

" **Fire Dragon King's Reverberating Roar!** " Releasing an enormous torrent of fire the beast was quickly enveloped as it began to cry out again before slowly being torn apart by the Crash Magic and incinerated by the flames.

Natsu looked at the pile of ash that was the beast with a look of disgust before hearing that hissing noise again; realising that the snake tail was still slithering towards him Natsu blew a small torrent of flame from his mouth and incinerated it.

"Central mausoleum, whatever caused this must be in there," Natsu said as he made his way over to the entrance and went inside.

As he made his way inside Natsu could hear the footsteps of more undead however he couldn't figure out where the sound was coming from.

"Must be that secret passage Felix said the gravetender mentioned," he sighed as he began to scan the walls for anything useful. "Someone has to be behind this whatever that thing was outside was not natural."

As Natsu looked at a particular wall he noticed a familiar emblem, igniting one of his hands for extra light Natsu quickly realised the situation at hand.

"That's the Tartaros guild mark but it looks like it's at least a century old, surely they haven't been around that long they only rose to power in the last few decades? Still I haven't seen any guild members anywhere so maybe this is an old base of theirs or something I'd better be careful."

Just as Natsu was about to move on he noticed that there was a brick slightly out of place on the wall, deciding it was worth the test he pressed it into the wall as the guild mark began to glow green.

"Well let's see what this does," he sighed as green fire began to shoot out of the emblem and lighting two rows of lanterns along each side of the hall.

The fire from the lanterns all began to shoot out a solid beam into the centre of the hall and once all the lanterns had done so another beam shot out and hit the emblem causing the wall to burst into green flames before disappearing entirely.

"Well that was … interesting, I wonder if there is any more things like this further in?"

Natsu slowly went through the spot the wall had previously been and discovered a large spiral staircase that went both up and down.

"How the hell can it go up this is the top floor and the roof isn't that high up, guess I'll go up first and see what this is all about."

Making his way up the stairs Natsu noticed that the wall seemed to have pictures on them of various demons he didn't recognize until one in particular caught his attention.

"That's Mira's Satan Soul," he said shocked as he took a closer look at the writing underneath.

 _Verathi Sar-Tok_

 _Book Of Darkness Crescendo Vol III_

 _Created by our Lord Zeref as a means to counter his own darkness_

 _Status – Deceased Through Take Over Magic_

Natsu couldn't help but look at the picture confused; it was definitely Mira's Satan Soul however she had black hair instead of white. Also in the photo there was a man sitting in a chair with a book held firmly in his grasp.

"E.N.D, wonder what that means? More importantly though this must have been the demon Mira said she took over that caused those villagers to go after her and her family, and what's this Book Of Darkness Crescendo mentioned here?"

Natsu went and had a look at the picture next to that one and read its description.

 _Solunta-Ar_

 _Book Of Symphonic Chaos Vol I_

 _Created by our Lord Zeref as a potential vessel for his own power_

 _Status – Killed By The Former Master Of Fairy Tail Precht Gaelbog At The Dawnspire Incident_

"What the hell killed by the Second Master, these pictures must be a small biography of all the members of Tartaros! If they have a picture of Mira's demon here then they must have been using this place until recently, if that's the case though then where is everyone?"

Natsu began to make his way further upstairs until he reached a door that was simply titled Records. Making his way inside Natsu started looking around and realised that this area looked like a library.

"Well I might be able to find a few answers here about this place," Natsu said as he began to look at the shelves. "Hmm this one has various experiments and stuff, this one has information on high value targets …. Now here's one I wouldn't mind a look at history of the guild."

Natsu began to scan the aisle for the book he was looking for until he came across one that said Project CUBE. Taking the book off the shelf Natsu began to read.

 _Year X723 – Archbishop Keyes_

 _Construction of the project has begun a place that will allow us to carry out our plans in relative peace. Naturally the current hall shall be sealed and await potential use again one day, a village known as Easthearth resides nearby and will make the perfect cover as they use the area nearby as a place for their dead._

 _Mard Geer has requested that all experiments be either moved to the new hall or be destroyed supposedly to cover up our presence, perhaps I will be given permission to use this place as my own laboratory in the future …_

 _Year X725 – Archbishop Keyes_

 _Mard Geer has allowed me to return here for vital research materials left behind as we relocated to the Cube. Research into Project Immortalis has been halted until further notice until I recover the parts necessary to continue its construction without risking the Cube's power from fluctuating._

 _Barring any intrusions I should be able to get what I need within the next few days at least unless those humans begin their pesky burial rituals that they seem to perform, such frail creatures._

 _There is still much equipment relating to human experimentation left down here perhaps Mard Geer will permit me to resume my experiments …_

 _Year X743 – Archbishop Keyes_

 _Once again I return to this place, the potential for experimentation being wasted as Mard Geer simply sends me here to gather more materials. Between Project Immortalis and Project Neo there hardly seems to be any time left for me to fulfil my own experiments._

 _Admittedly Project Immortalis is a necessity to ensure our survival far into the future, allowing ourselves to simply be reborn after death will ensure Tartaros one day rules over these humans as we always should have. However I wonder if Mard Geer has forgotten our true purpose, immortality is good for us but our true purpose to kill Lord Zeref goes by the wayside …_

 _Year X760 – Archbishop Keyes_

 _It begins; Mard Geer has given me permission to use this place to conduct my experiments! My goal of harnessing the power of the dead can finally be realised however it will take time, that fool Deliora went and got himself frozen in an ice made like diamond so we've had to stow him on Galuna for the time being however his rampage has given me a whole assortment of subjects to use in my experiments …_

 _Year X766 – Archbishop Keyes_

 _Research into animating the dead is promising as I've managed to raise several human remains however the results vary. The ones that are all bones seem to be unable to do more than attack mindlessly but I won't deem them failures just yet, sealing them away for now until I need them will be best._

 _The ones recently departed appear the most promising, subjects that were put in suspended animation from the Deliora incident when revived showed cognitive function to a limited degree. My only issue is the subjects all have severe injuries in some way which impedes any further ability all save one. I shall attempt to integrate my new Curse within this one over a five year period, perhaps he shall be the climax to my perfect story …_

 _Year X771 – Archbishop Keyes_

 _My experiment was a success, I successfully revived the subject from and he has retained full cognitive functions as well as all his memories! The subject calls himself Silver and said that his sole desire is to kill Deliora, he could prove to be quite the asset to Tartaros indeed._

 _The subject while appearing as if he is fully living is by all accounts dead. No heartbeat, no pulse and he lacks the need for food, sleep or bodily functions necessary of a regular human. My experiment can now reach its next phase, I will release Silver onto the world and grant him the knowledge of the Devil Slayer that is retained within our archives, I expect he will return to us in time with the full intent to kill us which could prove to be an amusing game._

 _As for this laboratory I shall now begin experimenting on the lesser corpses to see if I can enhance them in any way, perhaps replacing parts on beings that are lacking them is a viable option …_

 _Year X777 – Archbishop Keyes_

 _I have received word that there is to be an alliance between us, Grimiore Heart and the Oracion Seis to unite all the sub guilds underneath a somewhat unified leadership, absolute nonsense it won't last. In any event I've been recalled to the Cube as all efforts are now being placed on producing more human/demon hybrids through Project Neo, I'll return quietly however I think I'll leave one of my staves here just in case the humans in Easthearth start getting too close, can't have them breaking into the hall after all._

 _I've also been informed that Silver ended up joining Tartaros, supposedly Tempester attacked him on sight however he appeared be in no physical discomfort which could only mean he feels nothing. Only I know of his true intentions and if he were to kill Mard Geer well I wouldn't be objective about it …_

Natsu slowly took his eyes off the book as he sat down on the floor. "Whoever this Keyes guy is he's one sick bastard, experimenting on the dead and bringing some guy back who literally feels nothing other than the need to kill his creators. Clearly he's the one responsible for that abomination out the front but was he behind the mages who came here recently turning into them?"

Natsu stood and began to make his way to the exit when a shadow slipped past the doorway putting him on the defensive. Quickly making his way out to the staircase Natsu saw the shadow make its way down to the bottom of the staircase before sliding under a door.

"Guess that where I'm going," Natsu said before he dodged several bit's of acid that were sent in his direction. "What the hell!"

As he looked at the stairs Natsu noticed two undead making their way towards him quicker than any of the previous ones and above him on the roof was a third that fired several more shots of the acidic substance at him.

Dodging the attacks Natsu looked closer at the two on the stairs and noticed a guild mark on one of them. "These must be the dead mages gramps mentioned, still able to fight as well as they did when they were alive. I wonder what guild that is though I don't recognize it?"

Natsu launched himself into the air as the first mage fired a torrent of water at him, using the railing as footing Natsu jumped up and kicked the one that had been sitting on the roof into the wall before landing on the opposite railing and sliding down.

" **Fire Dragon King's Talon,** " Natsu shouted as he slid past the one that fired the water at him earlier and kicked it off the edge sending it falling several stories.

The third one began to act as it began to release a purple mist which Natsu quickly made sure to distance himself from just as the first one appeared behind him with a fist covered in acid.

"Damn this close quarters stuff isn't the best for enemies like this, time to find a better location to deal with this," Natsu said as he countered the attack sending the mage directly where the other one fell.

Jumping down Natsu suddenly felt a weight on his back as the third one tried to bite him.

"Eugh go find someone else to munch on," he said as he flung them down onto the other two.

Landing next to them Natsu could only cringe as they tried to stand up but couldn't because they had destroyed their legs during the fall.

"I'm sorry," Natsu said as he sent out a wave of Crash Magic that quickly destroyed them. Making his way to the door the shadow went through earlier Natsu opened it and went through.

As soon as Natsu went through the door he picked up a scent that nearly made him vomit, bits and pieces of bodies both human and animal were strewn around the area and all of them were writhing in a disturbing way.

"Experiments like this are the worst kind; only a demon could perform such acts and not feel a shred of emotion."

Natsu began to walk through the area taking care to avoid touching anything as he found another door, carefully he opened it and looked inside.

"This shit can't get any worse surely," he said under his breath as he took in the sight of the room.

Natsu seemed to have stumbled upon one of the experimentation rooms, unfortunately it seems that there was either someone here recently or the person doing the experimenting simply left the person on the operating table.

Natsu hesitantly looked at the table and finally threw up. A human who appeared to be conscious had their chest opened and had several vital organs taken out and left on the table, the look in the subject's eyes shook Natsu to his core as it was a look of utter madness.

Quickly dispelling Crash Magic Natsu erased the person from the table, its ear piercing screams only making him want to throw up even more.

Leaving the room Natsu noticed another room across from the one he was just in, considering just leaving it closed he realised he had to make sure either the person who did this wasn't in there or the staff mentioned in Keyes journal wasn't inside.

Opening the door Natsu regretted his decision as there was one of the abominations he'd fought earlier however it was still being created. Destroying it on the spot Natsu slammed the door shut as he quickly darted to the end of the chamber.

Opening the door Natsu was relieved to see it was just an ordinary room, no body parts or half completed experiments lying in wait for him. Making his way inside Natsu began to look around while attempting to recover from the horrors he'd just seen.

"Well looks like you've finally arrived Saint," a voice said as Natsu grit his teeth.

"Where the fuck are you, no more of these sick shows just come out and face me!"

"Ah so it seems you don't like my pets then, such a shame since Fiore will be covered in them pretty soon."

"Not if I can help it you sick bastard," Natsu shouted as the voice began to laugh.

"Oh I know all about you Natsu Dragneel don't worry I was prepared to deal with you, as we speak my newest recruits are being massed in my newest camp just down the hill from here I highly doubt you can take all of them."

"Newest recruits what the hell are you on about the only ones down the hill are …."

Natsu's eyes showed a look of absolute horror as he quickly began searching the room for any sign of the staff.

"You won't find it here Dragneel I've moved it to a safe place now why don't you head to the exit I have a little surprise for you."

A bookshelf began to move revealing a staircase which Natsu quickly bolted towards as he ran up to the entrance of the mausoleum again. Kicking in the wall that blocked his path Natsu ran back to the entrance to the cemetery and could only stand there stunned.

The town of Easthearth was completely overrun as thousands of undead seemed to be massing in battle formations, the fog began to clear as Natsu saw several strange bits of Dark Magic fly around the area.

"Eliza was right this isn't a simple mob this is a literal army of the dead," Natsu said in disbelief as the voice began to laugh again.

"It's taken me years to reach this point despite the interference of you mages and that damned Council, today all of Fiore will watch as an army of the damned destroys their precious lives for my experiments!"

"His story of the dead, Keyes lives to create the ultimate undead and with all of Fiore he could do it. No I won't let him do this I'll stop em all!"

"You'll stop them will you Dragneel, records show that you are indeed powerful but can you defeat my undead legions!"

"If I find you I end this madness Keyes so you'd better be ready, I'll avenge all those innocent people in that town that you killed and butchered for your own amusement!"

"Bold words but let us see action you Saint," Keyes said as the horde of undead began to make their way up towards the graveyard.

"Well now this is a disturbing sight," Eliza said as she made herself visible. "I trust whatever you saw down there was disturbing?"

"To say the least it'll haunt my memories for some time even more if I don't stop this madness."

"Well if you find the staff you break the spell so you just need to find Keyes, if only there were some way to find his whereabouts by following a sign of some sorts …"

Natsu looked at her confused for a moment before it clicked. _'She's not allowed to interfere directly but she's giving me hints! But follow what exactly, it's a good clue but I just need to figure out what!'_

Natsu sprung into action as the undead began to attack him throwing everything he had at them trying to remove as many of them from the battle as quickly as he could.

Just as he was about to punch one of them his eyes widened in shock, the undead in front of him was Felix however he was missing an arm and his stomach had been sliced open.

Clearing some distance Natsu recovered from the shock as he began to assault the seemingly endless horde with all his might.

Eliza stood on top of the gate to the graveyard watching the battle with a sigh. Looking up at the sky she watched the streams of darkness converge on one spot before being expelled again. "Come on Natsu you should realise this by now."

As Natsu continued to fight he began to notice every undead he defeated released a small sliver of darkness which went into the air, deciding to test the theory Natsu cleared some distance and took a deep breath.

" **Fire Dragon King's Destabilizing Roar!** " Unleashing his breath attack Natsu easily destroyed hundreds of them in one go and watched on as the darkness quickly returned to a central point in the town.

Realizing that he may have just figured out Eliza's hint Natsu quickly began mowing down any undead in his way as he fought his way to the town.

Natsu quickly reached the barricade which had been completely destroyed and swiftly cut his way through. Keeping up a X50 Descent Gravity field Natsu charged past all the undead and made his way to the centre of town where he saw the staff in the hands of a monument.

"So it was under their noses the whole time," Natsu said as he went to reach for the staff only for the demon himself to appear.

"Well now that wasn't very fun Dragneel, still you have completed the experiment as I originally intended. These ones are hardly a match for the Council so I'd be better off trying again elsewhere."

"What are you talking about you just said before that you were gonna take over the world with these guys!"

"A simple statement to spurn you into action, the only true way to test my experiments was to have them go up against someone of a higher level, like a Wizard Saint."

"So all of this … was just another one of your sick experiments!"

"Indeed and your co operation is greatly appreciated now I'll be leaving, oh and don't worry this staff has served its purpose and all data has been extracted."

Keyes snapped the staff as all the undead simply dropped to the ground lifeless as Natsu began to shake with rage.

"You think … that after all that shit … I'm just gonna let you WALK AWAY!"

"Well I noticed that you read my journal so you must know that Project Immortalis prevents me from being truly killed, you can go ahead and kill me but I'll just come back anyway."

"Then I'll find this Cube of yours and I'll destroy whatever this Project Immortalis is!"

"A bold statement but ultimately futile, one cannot reach the Cube unless Mard Geer wishes it. Speaking of which I must go," Keyes said as he suddenly vanished.

Natsu looked up as a large Cube slowly flew past as he grit his teeth. Launching into the air Natsu entered the Dragon Force and grew Dragon like wings allowing himself to fly. Darting towards the cube he was surprised when a winged demon halted him in his tracks.

"You must be the mortal Keyes was toying with, for a human your tenacity is truly astounding rushing into certain doom like that."

"And just who the hell are you supposed to be!"

"Hmm oh that's right not many mortals know my name these days, I'm Mard Geer the Master of Tartaros and I've come to prevent you from interfering with our work. I know that you are much stronger than the other Demon Gates however I've been informed that you are to be left alive for now as it will benefit us in the near future."

"I don't care who you are pal I'm gonna destroy this Project Immortalis and kill that sick bastard Keyes for what he's done!"

"I'm afraid I can't allow you to do that Keyes is a vital part of our guild, if we were to lose the one who created most of the things we use now including the Cube itself then we'd lose years of progress."

"I couldn't care less about your progress all you demons seem to do is go around killing humans with little regard for them or their families, as far as I'm concerned you can burn with your stupid experiments!"

"Could you do it Dragneel, could you manage to defeat me? Because unless you do I refuse to allow you near the Cube but be warned this is a form that very few ever get to see. It's called my Etherious state and aside from Lord Zeref I don't think there is anyone who could defeat me."

"Oh yeah well I guess you're in for a rude awakening then huh, **Fire Dragon King's Destabilizing Wing Attack!** "

Natsu rushed Mard Geer and hit him head on sending him flying back into a nearby mountain. The demon had quickly recovered and was back at Natsu's position within moments.

"You are actually quite strong, for a mortal of course. Perhaps we could have some fun for a bit after all, **Thorn Curse: Dea Yggdrasil!** "

Mard Geer held out his hand and formed a large spinning sphere which fired out an immense wooden beam straight at Natsu.

" **Fire Dragon King's Destabilizing Iron Fist!** " Punching the wooden beam and shattering it Natsu rushed Mard Geer again as the two began to trade blows.

After landing several blows on the demon Mard Geer grabbed Natsu by the face and flew at the ground at high speed, within seconds Mard Geer had smashed Natsu into the ground and began dragging him along the ground tearing up everything in the area.

" **Gravity X100 Ascent!** " Natsu manipulated the Gravity around the two as he shot them both into the air before quickly breaking free of Mard Geer's grip. " **Fire Gravity Dragon's Unstable Demolition Fist!** "

Hitting Mard Geer in the side Natsu sent the demon flying through the forest until the attack detonated in a large red and purple light.

"Not bad at all human I haven't had this much fun in years!"

"I couldn't care less about your fun, get in my way and you'll get burnt!"

"Come and try then," Mard Geer jeered as a large rose emerged from the ground. " **Thorn Curse: Rose Explosion!** "

Natsu and Mard Geer were face to face as the rose detonated destroying everything in the surrounding area, the two quickly emerged from the explosion still trading blows as they took to the skies once more.

"How long can you keep up this fight I wonder you humans rely on your magic containers after all?"

"I'll keep going until I've beaten you," Natsu replied as he punched the demon in the face again.

"Fighting you here I can tell leaving you alive could be a problem in the future however against my own judgement I'll leave the decision up to the true master."

"And who is this true master of yours anyway!"

"Well surely you know him, the man from whom all demons originate? The Black Wizard Zeref!"

"So really you are just remnants clinging on to the belief that a dead man will come and give you purpose, that's truly pathetic."

"Say what you want Dragneel but he speaks to us, he is our creator and we are bound to do his bidding."

"Yeah well bid this, **Fire Dragon King's Reverberating Sword Horn!** " Head butting Mard Geer Natsu managed to crack what appeared to be his armor which angered the demon.

"Play time is over mortal, **Thorn Curse: Thorns!** " Massive vines began to emerge from the ground underneath the two as Mard Geer darted away leaving Natsu to begin getting enveloped by the thorns.

Natsu could only grit his teeth in pain as the many vines quickly enveloped him piercing him all over his body. The vines quickly let go as Mard Geer seemingly appeared from nowhere hitting Natsu square in the chest and sending him flying through the nearby mountain range.

"It is done, I am returning now," Mard Geer said as he disappeared.

Eliza who had been watching the battle from afar decided to go to Natsu after ensuring the other wasn't going to take things any further. Tracking Natsu's impact zone by following the holes through the mountains she quickly found him lying in a crater no longer in the Dragon Force.

Walking over to him she sighed as she looked at his wounds, "I suppose you weren't expecting those thorns to pierce you hmm?"

Natsu who was struggling to stay conscious simply nodded in agreement.

"You made the same mistake many others have before you, the demons don't use regular magic they use what are known as Curses which as you can see work even against Dragon Scales."

"He … got away didn't he," Natsu said between pained breaths as she nodded.

"To be honest you did quite well considering he is the King of the Underworld even the Celestial Spirit King would have a hard time beating that one."

"Well it still doesn't make this loss sting my pride any more than it already does, next time though I'll be ready for that bastard."

"Oh so you were holding back during that fight then?"

"Yeah I wasn't sure how strong he was so I was gradually moving up in power but then I did some actual damage and he suddenly jumped up in power and here we are. My consequence for underestimating an opponent."

"Well at least you acknowledge that fact that's the important thing. Anyway I'm going to heal you up from all those holes in you otherwise you'll die of blood loss so hold still."

Natsu grunted in response as Eliza slowly sealed all the wounds Natsu had received, once she was done she sat down next to him and sighed.

"It's strange you seem so strong yet things like this happen to you all the time it's really quite fascinating. The saddest part is if Mard Geer had've wanted you dead I wouldn't have been able to interfere due to the non interference policy."

"Hey that's fine I understand why the rule is there, it's to stop crap like the Nirvana incident from happening again. As for me always ending up like this it's probably because I'm as strong as I am I underestimate opponents I don't know or hold back so I don't kill them outright."

"Perhaps you should consider going all out off the gate unless you are looking for enjoyment Natsu, killing those that deserve to be killed isn't a crime by any means."

"You know gramps always taught us that killing was bad but when I went off with Gildarts he said the same thing you said. For all these years I've struggled to figure out how I should use my power, go all out against an enemy and go for the kill or hold back and end up like this potentially."

"I suppose what you are referring to is the morality of the issue then, honestly if you really wanted to kill Keyes you should have thrown your full power at Mard Geer then this might not have happened at all."

"That guy was really strong though it seems all these Dark Guilds have at least one insanely strong person in them, perhaps your right about this holding back thing I'll have to consider it."

"I'm only mentioning it because you are putting your life on the line when you sometimes don't need to, remember when we performed that Unison Pact and destroyed thousands of Dark Guild members? That Natsu was justice; they most likely have killed innocents just like Keyes has, like I always tell Elise killing a monster doesn't make you a murderer just like killing to protect your friends doesn't either."

"I guess you're right," Natsu said as he sat up. "You know you really are like a caring mother just like Elise keeps saying."

"Perhaps I have grown quite fond of you and Erza after all, Elise going with you was one of the best decisions she's ever made and I'm glad that she did."

"Yeah well we couldn't just leave her out of work after the Council fired her and all after she helped us."

"Yes I'm still not happy about that but it's in the past now, what's important is to focus on the here and now. Speaking of now are you able to walk yet you'll need to deliver your report to the Magic Council about this?"

"Yeah I've been able to move my legs for awhile now so let's go," Natsu sighed as the two stood up and left the crater. "Do you think I should mention that secret guild hall I found earlier I mean there was quite a lot of information in there?"

"Well I'd say you may as well, most likely that Keyes fellow has notified his kin about your knowledge of the place and it'll be destroyed before the Council can get there."

"Yeah I guess you're right, speaking of right though which way is the right way to go?"

"Ah that's right you were hurled pretty far away, we'll go North East for now until we hit something."

"You're a God how can you not know where we're going?"

"Well I'm not observing you like I used to I'm in the adventure just as much as you are," Eliza replied with a smile.

"Just in it for the adventure," Natsu mimicked as the two walked off into the wilderness.

 **Chapter 32 done. I know this chapter was a bit darker for the most part than my usual ones but to be honest I feel that's how a Dark Guild especially one like Tartaros which is full of demons should be. Trust me this was actually quite a fun chapter for me to make so I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did making it!**


	33. Preparation For The Promotion Trials

**Hi guys Azza here.**

 **I've got heaps of free time right now so I'll be dropping chapters a bit more frequently for example here's two!**

 **Just a quick response to Midnightscar17. The reason why Ur didn't realise Ultear was her daughter was because she doesn't know they have the same last name, at that stage Ur still thinks her daughter is gone so she doesn't even know Ultear's name at that point. Besides at the time Deliora was breaking free she wouldn't have had enough time to see her and make the connection but the relationship between the two will be addressed later on I haven't forgotten about it.**

 **Anyway enough of that I hope you all enjoy reading sorry if you don't like exposition but setup chapters are a thing.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does**

 **Preparation For The Promotion Trials**

 **/Natsu's POV/**

After wandering aimlessly through the forest for what seemed like days Natsu and Eliza reached the coastline. Following the coastline the two made it to the Port of Hargeon and from there took a train straight to Era.

Upon arriving in Era Eliza left Natsu as she returned to Terminus leaving Natsu all alone, sighing he made his way over to the Magic Council's Headquarters.

"Greetings Lord Dragneel please present your ring," the frog at the gate said as Natsu complied. "Identity confirmed welcome back sir."

Natsu simply nodded as he made his way inside and walked up to the front desk.

"Lord Dragneel you have come to file your report on the incident at Easthearth I assume," the frog at the front desk said as Natsu shook his head.

"I'm afraid things were much more complicated and I'll need to inform the Council directly as the information is highly sensitive at the very least."

"I see so you request an emergency meeting then?"

"If you can do that as quickly as you can I'd appreciate it," Natsu said as the frog ran into the back room before quickly coming back.

"The Council is currently in session on some trivial matters and are ready for you at any time Lord Dragneel."

"I'll go in now then thank," Natsu replied as the frog lead him to the Council chambers.

As Natsu walked in he felt the eyes of the Council on him.

"We've been informed that something serious has occurred during your mission to Easthearth Saint Dragneel," Gran Doma said as Natsu nodded.

"Well before we even get into the specifics I think you should know that everyone in Easthearth is dead and their bodies litter the streets."

The Council began crying out in uproar as Doma called for order. "Explain yourself Natsu!"

"Well they weren't dead when I got there however as I went to investigate the undead coming from the graveyard I came across a secret section of the mausoleum located there that belongs to the Tartaros guild."

"The Tartaros guild were involved in this," one of the Council members shouted as Natsu continued.

"The place itself I found out was their old guild hall before they started using that Cube, however what I found the further in I went was …. Well I'll show you."

Natsu placed his hands on the projection lacrima that was next to him and showed the Council the undead, the abomination, the experiments and the living pieces of flesh writhing around in the lower levels.

The room was silent for a full minute before Doma began to speak. "I'm guessing that the townspeople were converted whilst you were … investigating?"

"Unfortunately I found out too late that one Archbishop Keyes of the Tartaros guild was behind it. He converted every dead being within the vicinity of the town and attacked me with them, I broke through and reached Keyes however he fled into the Cube before I could eliminate him."

"Were the undead put to rest Natsu?"

"Yes Keyes said he'd gained all he needed from this experiment and then fled after breaking whatever it was he was doing to them."

"I understand why you wanted to speak of this matter in person; such actions definitely aren't something you can just file normally. We'll need to send several squads out to clean up this mess."

"There was one other event that happened afterwards by the way, I gave chase to the Cube however when I was almost in reach I was confronted with the Guild Master Mard Geer."

"You were what," Doma said in shock.

"He was using something he called his Etherious form and we did battle which caused major damage to a mountain range and probably all the forest in between Easthearth and the mountain range."

"Hold on you actually fought that monster and you are still alive, can you please show us proof?"

Placing his hand on the lacrima once again Natsu relayed the full fight however he cut it short just before Eliza arrived.

"By the gods boy how on Earthland are you even able to stand!"

"I'm a Dragon Slayer these things only make me stronger," Natsu lied as he thought back to Eliza healing him.

"In any case we know who the culprits were and on behalf of the entire Council we thank you for attempting to bring justice to the perpetrators of these crimes. We understand that taking on one like Mard Geer isn't a task anyone would want but doing it alone and after using a considerable amount of magical power beforehand is impressive."

"Thank you councillors, also I should let you know that there was an archive inside the guild hall but I have a feeling Tartaros will attempt to destroy it so I'd advise getting people down there to salvage what you can as soon as possible."

"Of course thank you again Natsu and please take care on your way back to Magnolia, we will be in touch soon with regards to your reward for this situation.

Natsu nodded as he left the chambers which quickly burst into an uproar about what they had just seen. Ignoring all the noise Natsu sighed and began to leave the building when he caught an interesting scent.

"So you fought Mard Geer huh, I knew there was something interesting about you."

"Should I be flattered," Natsu replied dryly as the person began to laugh before walking in front of him.

"Take it however you want my point is you are strong, stronger than most of the ones between us on the list anyway. I just realised we haven't really spoken much since you've been inducted into the club, God Serena of the Ishgar Four."

"Natsu Dragneel Fairy Tail Mage," Natsu replied as the man raised an eyebrow.

"That's right you're a part of that guild this would make you the third member of Fairy Tail among us now wouldn't it."

"There's another Fairy Tail mage in the Wizard Saints," Natsu asked intrigued as Serena nodded.

"Actually he's a part of the Ishgar Four like me, Warrod Sequen is his name and plants seem to be his little game. You know a lot of mages from that guild go on to do great things you know it's probably why the guild hasn't been disbanded yet."

"Well I had no idea that there was a member of Fairy Tail other than gramps in the Saints but that's good to know."

"Well anyway I've got things to do but hopefully we can have another chat soon, it's always nice to talk to another like me," Serena said as he walked away leaving Natsu slightly confused.

Shrugging off the comment for now Natsu made his way to the train station and boarded a train headed for Magnolia.

 **/Several Hours Later/**

It was nightfall as the train arrived in Magnolia, it had been close to a week he'd been gone yet Natsu could tell he wasn't going to be staying long.

Making his way through the streets Natsu arrived at the guild hall and went inside, seeing that there was no one other than Mira at the bar Natsu decided to sit down.

"Hey Mira are you still open," Natsu sighed as Mira jumped.

"Natsu I didn't even hear you come in but sure I'll stay open a bit for you, so how'd that job the Council sent you on go?"

"I saw things that will scar me for life Mira you really don't want to know," Natsu replied as he looked at her with a serious expression.

"Well it couldn't have been that bad it was just some Necromancers summoning some old bones right?"

"Alright look I'll show you one thing that's still disturbing me but it's on your head if you can handle it or not."

Natsu pulled a projection lacrima from his pocket and showed her the image of the man on the operating table.

Mira gasped in shock as she dropped the glass she was holding as Natsu took away the projection.

"Guess what Mira that guy was conscious, he was looking at me the entire time I was in the room so I put him out of his misery."

"Oh my god and you said there was more," Mira asked in complete shock as Natsu nodded.

"To get to that room I went through a hallway full of random body parts that had been chucked there and they were all alive and moving around, I fought a weird abomination that had three head one of them human and I watched an entire town be butchered and converted into undead."

"Natsu I'm so sorry I … I shouldn't have asked about it I-."

"Mira relax the mission wasn't all bad I discovered something about you actually."

"About me what would I have to do with any of that?"

"Well not you specifically but your Satan Soul I discovered her real name and where she's from."

Mira looked at him shocked, she'd hoped that he was joking but from the way Natsu was looking at her she knew he wasn't.

"If you don't want to know yet I understand but I felt that it was something I should let you know about."

"No its ok Natsu I appreciate you telling me I do want to know it's just … I went through a lot back when I was younger because of her."

"Tell you what I'll engrave that one memory on this lacrima and you can have it, just look at it whenever you're ready."

"Thank you Natsu I will once I'm ready," Mira replied as Natsu sighed.

"Alright so lay it on me how many pieces is Erza gonna slice me into."

"Actually after some convincing she managed to accept your decision of leaving without telling her."

"Alright so I'll rephrase the question, how much did she run up my tab here?"

"Around 2500 Jewel," Mira replied with a smile as Natsu sighed.

"I'll get it to you tomorrow, honestly I was gone a week how did she run up the tab that much?"

"Well she was upset for a while and she likes to eat cake when she's upset, I suppose that's karma for leaving her in the dark."

"I'm glad I left her in the dark so she didn't have to see what I saw, by the way say nothing to her if she asks otherwise she'll cling to me for the rest of time."

"Alright I won't but you'd better make it up to her somehow mister."

"Yeah I'll think of something right after I let gramps know about the mission he's probably curios about it."

"The Master is in his office I'll bring the two of you drinks before I leave ok."

"Thanks Mira," Natsu sighed as he made his way upstairs.

Walking up to Makarov's door Natsu just walked in and sat down as the old man looked up at him from his desk.

"That bad was it?"

"See for yourself," Natsu said as he gave Makarov a projection lacrima he prepared earlier.

The old man watched the events without flinching and only showed surprise when Mard Geer came onto the scene. After reaching the end of the lacrima footage Makarov sighed and shook his head.

"You handled yourself rather admirably I must say though what you saw inside that mausoleum is rather disturbing, in all my years I've not seen such little regard for life."

"Yeah well I tried to get the guy responsible but that Mard Geer guy did a number on me."

"Hmm yes but I think it's important to recognize that you were holding your own against him and not many can say they've done that even amongst the Saints."

"Yeah God Serena said something like that in Era this morning."

"Oh you spoke to the big man himself eh what'd he have to say about all this?"

"Nothing much he really just spoke about how he knew I had potential and how the Fairy Tail guild has produced many notable mages over the years. Oh and he said that there was another guy from Fairy Tail in the Ishgar Four called Warrod Sequen and he likes trees or something."

"Hmm well Warrod is someone who you should respect highly Natsu, not many know this but he was actually one of the founders of Fairy Tail alongside First Master Mavis, Second Master Precht and my father Yuri Dreyar."

"Wow he's that old and yet he's still so powerful," Natsu said shocked.

"Well if you look at him he no longer looks human, he looks more like an old tree even his hair looks like a bush. But yes old Warrod is extremely powerful and has earned his place among the Four."

"Oh that reminds me I wanted to ask you something about the Second Master Precht, during the mission I found the biography of a demon that said he was killed by former Fairy Tail Master Precht Gaelbog. Do you know anything about that?"

"Hmm this sounds like something he did after he stepped down from his position as Master, were there any other details to go on?"

"Well it said something about the Dawnspire Incident do you know anything about that?"

Makarov looked shocked at the news as he leant back in his chair. "So he was there as I thought, the Dawnspire Incident was a siege on a castle known as Dawnspire. The nobles that lived there were paying big money for any mages to come to their aid as demons from the Tartaros guild had begun plaguing the area at the time."

"Yeah apparently he killed a really powerful demon there or so it said in the demon's biography."

"Yes apparently there was one demon who was wielding a magic akin to that of the Black Wizard Zeref but he was defeated by an old man who wished not to be named at the time, I find it interesting that Precht was there for that battle."

"Well I was hoping for a little more to go on but that'll do for now, figured it couldn't hurt to do a little investigating about some of these things I found out."

"Of course not knowledge is power after all something that many mages never truly understand. So was there anything else or is that the gist of it?"

"No I think that covers it pretty well, oh right I went and informed the Council about what happened and they'll be sending me notice about what my supposed reward is soon."

"Alright I'll keep an eye out for that however in the meantime I have another matter to discuss with you."

"Alright gramps what's up?"

"Well you remember the S Class Promotion Trials that are held every year right?"

"Yeah how could I forget that," Natsu said as Makarov nodded in agreement.

"Well I'm planning on announcing who will be selected to participate two days from now however there is something I'm getting all the S Class mages to do."

"I'm guessing we're a sort of test," Natsu asked as Makarov nodded in agreement.

"Yes I've already spoken to Gildarts, Erza and Mirajane and they are all on board I just need confirmation from you."

"Gramps you didn't need to ask of course I'll be there wherever there is," Natsu said with a small smile.

"I know but asking is polite after all, now I'll be sending the four of you on ahead tomorrow to prepare everything for the trial, Gildarts has the list of things to do so ask him if you are unsure of what to do."

"Alright gramps but where exactly are the trials taking place?"

"The trials always take place on Tenrou Island; it's considered sacred ground by the guild as it houses the grave of the First Master."

"Ah ok that's interesting guess I'd better get home and get some sleep for tomorrow then," Natsu said as he stood up and began to leave.

"I'll see you in a few days my boy," Makarov said as he left and made his way back downstairs.

"Oh you're leaving already," Mira said as Natsu nodded.

"Gramps could still use the drink if you're going up there Mira, oh and I'm on board for the Tenrou thing."

"Oh I already knew you would be it was really just a matter of when you got back."

"Such confidence I'm flattered," Natsu teased as he made his way outside. "Night Mira!"

Making his way to Dragneel Manor Natsu silently slipped into the house and bee lined for the fridge, opening the door he could only smile in delight.

"Ur's leftovers are mine for the taking," he whispered to himself as he felt a cold chill run up his spine.

"Oh no you don't I've been saving that Natsu," Ur said as he froze on the spot.

"Oh this well you see Ur I was just uh checking behind them for er …."

"For looking for something else you sure seemed intent on heating that up for yourself, I know your too lazy to make your own meals at home but do you really have to steal mine?"

"Alright I get it I'll put it back I just enjoy the leftovers you leave in the fridge, mixtures of honey soy chicken and fried rice make for a great meal!"

"Well at least you know good food I suppose, you can have that one but stop swiping it from the fridge or I will throw icicles at you without warning next time!"

Natsu nodded as he closed the fridge and began heating the leftovers and sat down on the couch.

"So mr hot shot Wizard Saint how'd your first mission go?"

"Saw a live human experiment that had its vitals taken outside of its body but was being kept alive for experimentation purposes, not really a conversation had over food huh?"

"Oh uh …. that's …. well then," Ur said stunned as Natsu nodded.

"I've got a lacrima crystal with all the events on it but you can't tell Erza and you definitely can't tell Wendy alright!"

"Do I even want to know about it then," Ur asked as Natsu shook his head.

"No but you asked so here you go," he said as he tossed the lacrima to her.

"Great this'll be something I'll regret I can just feel it," she sighed as Natsu began to dig into the leftovers.

"Maybe I mean gramps handled it pretty well, when I was there I ended up throwing up it was that disturbing."

"Oh great well don't worry I'll watch it the next time I'm out of town or those two aren't here."

"Thanks, speaking of those two though how have things been here?"

"Erza's been in an interesting mood, she's still slow to forgive me for the way I woke her up the day you left."

"No way you didn't actually-"

Ur nodded as the two began laughing about it until Natsu sighed and took another mouthful of food.

"Wendy seems to be sad you aren't around though she's making do, Erza took her on a quest the other day you know."

"Really what was the quest?"

"Something about a guy wanting them to take part in a play though Erza supposedly botched the whole thing."

"Well at least she's getting the experience I guess," Natsu said as he shovelled down the last few mouthfuls of food.

"Oh by the way a sealed letter arrived for you the other day, Erza wanted to open it but I hid it."

"Why'd she want to open it," Natsu asked confused as she handed him the letter. "Ah I see, this is a very important letter."

"Whose it from if you don't mind me asking?"

"It's from my friend Queen Illyandra of the Scarlione Empire, though why she'd send another letter so soon …"

Opening the letter Natsu began to read.

 _Dearest Natsu_

 _I hope you received my last letter; the mail seems to be getting delayed due to the war so I don't even know if you'll get this one. This is a follow up to my previous letter regarding Felix as I'm sure you've been worried about him just as much as the others._

 _A patrol was recently attacked on the Ebonshire Coast, as you know there is a lot of bandit activity in that region so we dismissed the claims that there was a mage operating from that area. However two weeks later one of the soldiers was able to capture a bandit who spilled the beans as to who has been organizing the bandits into a unified force, you should be able to guess the answer._

 _At present we are unsure how to treat the case of Felix due to his insanity at the hands of the Black Dragon, what we do know however is that he's raising an army for a purpose I don't think either of us could possibly fathom._

 _In my previous letter I had asked that you please come to our Embassy in Crocus so that we may speak face to face however in my most recent conversation with Gildarts he's told me you are off training again, it is my greatest wish that you aren't still torn about what happened to us while we were on our journey. As we all told you the blame should be shared upon all our shoulders not forced upon yours no matter how strong they may be._

 _Not a day goes by when I don't think about the poor children who we failed to save from the clutches of the Dark Guild Savrenoth or the massacre at Pontar Ridge, but Natsu you fought just as hard as the rest of us and the deaths that occurred in front of you were not your fault._

 _I'll ask again that we can speak face to face as soon as possible though I'm not sure when you'll receive this letter, in the meantime I'll try to devise a plan about Felix and hopefully be able to bring him in by the time we next speak._

 _Also Frollo wishes to tell you that he finally perfected that counter you taught him and hopes to be able to show you it someday._

 _And of course Serenity declares her undying love for the future Prince of Scarlione and wishes for a hasty return to her side though Gildarts told me you are with Lady Erza now so I'm glad you finally had something good happen in your life._

 _Until next we speak Natsu_

 _Queen Illyandra Scarlione VII_

Natsu sighed as he folded up the letter and put it in his requip space. "As if I didn't have enough on my mind."

"Everything ok Natsu," Ur asked as she looked concerned after watching Natsu's expressions throughout reading the letter.

"Uh yeah sorry I would tell you but its classified stuff sorry," Natsu lied as Ur nodded.

"Alright as long as everything's ok," she said as Natsu made his way upstairs and into his room.

Sprawled out on the bed was Erza, Natsu could only smile as he got undressed and attempted to hop into bed undetected.

His plan failed and Erza was on top of him within seconds pinning him down.

"Hey," he said softly as she laid down on top of him nuzzling into his neck.

"You left without telling me Natsu."

"I know and I'm sorry but you know why I did," he replied as she nodded.

"You going to tell me how it went?"

"I can't Erza some things happened and now the whole mission is classified information until the Council has finished cleaning up the town."

"Was it really that bad," Erza asked as she looked into his eyes.

"I can tell you that the entire town was massacred though the specifics I can't tell you yet …. I'm still struggling to come to terms with it myself."

"Well for what it's worth I'm not angry you left without telling me, both Mira and the Master explained to me why you didn't and honestly it was the right decision. The mission stated only you could go but I would have fought tooth and nail just to come with you mainly because we hardly ever get to spend time together lately so even the small moments mean a lot to me."

"Hey I understand after all it's been six months since we've even been in the same bed together awake, I can only imagine you must be frustrated. Remember what I told you before we had sex the first time and I gave you the mark the sense of longing will only grow the more we're apart, thinking back we should have waited."

"I don't regret it Natsu besides we are here right now we could …. have some fun?"

Natsu flipped Erza over and kissed her passionately before breaking off the kiss. "You have no idea how much I've wanted to hear that since we got back," he said as the two began to lose themselves in the throes of passion.

 **/The Next Morning/**

Natsu walked downstairs with a satisfied look as he went to the kitchen table and sat down. Across from him Ur had a smirk across her face whilst Wendy appeared stiff as a board.

"What's up with you Wendy," he asked in an amused tone as she slowly turned to face him with a blush present on her face.

"N-nothing Natsu just a bad night's sleep is all," Wendy replied as Ur began to laugh.

"Really Wendy that's a shame my night was just fine," the Ice Make mage said with a smirk. "I trust your night was …. eventful Natsu?"

"Oh it was eventful but I'd say Erza's the one who had the most fun."

"Where is the Queen of the Fairies this morning anyway don't you two have somewhere you need to be?"

"Oh she's upstairs getting ready, serious case of bed head let me tell you."

Wendy seemed like she was about to explode with embarrassment as the two dropped the subject.

"So I heard the two of you are going off to prepare for the S Class Promotion Trial then," Ur asked as Natsu nodded.

"Yeah gramps wants us S Class mages there a day or two early to set everything up, hopefully it's not too much effort I don't know if Erza would be able to handle it."

"I'll handle it just fine Natsu," Erza said as she walked into the kitchen in an awkward way causing Ur to burst out laughing and Natsu to snicker.

"I did try to tell you Erza," Natsu said as the requip mage just shook her head.

"Anyway Natsu we need to get going we are supposed to meet Mira and Gildarts at the station in thirty minutes."

"You sure you'll make it that far," Natsu said which caused Erza to blush slightly.

"Shut up Natsu and get your ass out that door!"

Natsu smiled as he made his way to the door and held it open for Erza, "I;m sure we'll be back in a few days see you two then."

"Try not to push Erza too far while you're gone," Ur called out before hearing don't you dare laugh from Erza.

After making their way to the station the two spotted Mira who quickly made her way over to them, upon getting closer though she noticed the odd way Erza was walking and began to smirk.

"Oh Erza was Natsu too much for you to handle," Mira teased as she blushed slightly.

"It's not that it's just that we … well we may have gone for awhile," she replied with a blush.

"Awhile, Erza the sun was rising when we finally finished I'm surprised you can even get out of bed," Natsu said with a grin.

"Oh and why is it that you seem like you haven't even been fazed by all this!"

"Dragon Slayer stamina and endurance Erza gotta love it."

Erza sighed as Mira giggled, "Gildarts is getting the tickets for us so we should go wait by the train.

The two nodded in agreement and went to the train that led to the Port of Hargeon and waited until the Crash Mage appeared.

"Well it's about time you two showed up I've been here since dawn you kids honestly take your sweet time."

"Hey I'm free from your crazy schedules now Gildarts I'll take my sweet ass time doing whatever I want," Natsu said as the two butted heads.

"Oh man you're so lucky we've got a job to do or I'd be dragging you back out there for more discipline training!"

"Screw you ya old geezer I'm plently disciplined I just choose when and where I use it!"

"Um guys hate to break this up but we need to get on the train," Mira said as the two started pushing each other inside.

Once the group found a compartment they sat down and Gildarts pulled out a list.

"Right so here's the list the old man gave me with everything on it and it's our job to make sure we've completed everything on the list before the others get there. Also Natsu since this will be the first time you'll be one of the S Class mages at the trials there are a few things we need to explain."

"Basically Natsu the first part of the trial involves a series of different paths that lead to four different routes, one of us will be behind each path. Normally the Master has one path deemed a safe path that a prospective candidate has a chance of choosing," Mira said as Natsu nodded.

"Now to put it simply kid the mage doesn't have to beat you but they have to understand what it truly means to be an S Class, you know that stuff I taught you," Gildarts added as Natsu nodded again.

"So if they can show that they understand what it means to be an S Class mage then I just say you pass and they go on their way, what do I do after that?"

"That's when you return to camp that we'll have constructed before the trials and wait for gramps to complete the second half of the trials. Of course since it's your first time on Tenrou you could always just see the sights."

"Now before we get to the specifics of the second task Gildarts mentioned there are some other security measures we need to discuss. There is a system in place where we fire a coloured flare into the air based on what the current situation is, most of them you don't really need to pay attention to but if a red flare goes up then we'll need you to come straight to the camp."

"So what's this red flare mean then Erza?"

"It means that there are enemies on the island, we've never had to use it before but it doesn't hurt to have the precaution ready anyway."

"Alright I get the gist of this I'm guessing we don't find out who the selected people are until the day right?"

"No the Master always said that it makes it that much more fun for everyone," Mira said as Natsu nodded in agreement.

"Yeah he's right about that one, I wonder who's gonna be selected this year?"

"Well we'll find out later let's try to get down to planning who is doing what when we get there," Gildarts said as the group began to discuss the specifics of the tasks they were being assigned.

 **/Tenrou Island The Next Day/**

"Natsu did you fix all the signposts along the eastern section of the island we don't want anyone getting lost," Mira asked as Natsu nodded in agreement.

"Yeah I just finished up all the signposts actually the ones at the start of the trial were the worst ones to fix."

"Alright so all that's left is to reach our assigned spots then," Gildarts sighed as he walked into the camp.

"So where is my spot then," Natsu asked as Gildarts showed him a spot on the map.

"Lucky bastard you got the beach on the western section I'm stuck in a cave."

"Well to be fair Gildarts Erza's in what looks like a flooded ruin so it's not all bad," Mira ponted out as the Crash Mage sighed.

"Alright we'd better get moving I saw the ship with everyone in the distance so we'd better get into position."

Natsu and Mira nodded as they began to make their way to their assigned positions.

Natsu arrived quite quickly as he looked around for a good place to sit, "I wonder who got picked this year?"

 **Hopefully you all enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you in the next one!**


	34. From Trial To Survival

**I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.**

 **From Trial To Survival**

 **/Natsu's POV/**

Natsu had been sitting on top of a rock that was sticking out of the ocean watching the cave his opponents were supposed to emerge from with anticipation.

Natsu could feel magic spikes from both Erza and Mira and knew that both of them were now testing their respective opponents which only made him more eager.

Hearing footsteps Natsu stood up and smiled as Elise emerged from the cave entrance along with to his surprise Ur.

"Oh looks like we've run into trouble," Ur said as Elise looked up at the Dragon Slayer with a grin.

"I've always wanted to fight you seriously but there was never a reason to until now, neither of us will be holding back Natsu!"

"Just a few things before we begin which one of you were chosen for the trial, to be honest both of you are potential candidates so I'm just a little confused?"

"It's Elise Natsu she asked me to be her partner for the trials and I could use the workout," Ur said as he nodded.

"Alright then Elise I want you to know that as your examiner I won't be taking it easy on you, and I'm not taking it easy on you either Ur even though you do a great job keeping my house together while I'm gone."

"I wasn't planning on holding back either Natsu I hope you're ready to lose!"

Natsu could only grin in response as he thought back to his decision earlier. After spending some time pondering the words of both Eliza and Gildarts Natsu had decided holding back was something he could no longer afford to do, however he wanted to make sure Elise understood all the aspects of being an S Class mage before he passed her and he knew just the way to do it.

Jumping off the rock and landing in the water Natsu began to evaporate the water around him, his fists fully ignited and ready to go.

"Be careful Elise Natsu is a formidable opponent you can't let your guard down for even a moment!"

Elise nodded as she began to power up. " **War God's Divine Requip: Inferno Armor!** " Elise's outfit began to change into an ebony armor that appeared to glow red in colour.

"So you're going for the reduced flame damage, smart move. Unfortunately I still have an arsenal of other abilities I can make use of if fire isn't enough."

"Less talking more fighting," Elise said as she rushed Natsu and went to strike him to which he easily dodged. Feeling a slight chill Natsu looked at his leg and noticed Ur had begun to freeze the area and launched into the air.

"That's some impressive ice even my current heat doesn't melt it, still I'm not even close to trying yet so we'll have to see how it holds up."

"You saw some of my abilities during the Phantom attack Natsu so you know not to underestimate me either."

"I never was the both of you might be able to give me a run for my money should you go all out."

Landing on the sand Natsu cleared some distance before picking up several large boulders with his Gravity Magic.

"Now let's see what you girls can do," he said as he began to launch the boulders at the two as they dodged to both sides before meeting back up in the middle.

" **War God's Armageddon Fist!** "

" **Gravity Dragon's Fluxuation Fist!** "

The two attacks collided creating a small crater before Elise was suddenly thrown into the air and slammed into the ground hard as Natsu jumped over her.

" **Fire Dragon King's Iron Fist!** "

Striking Ur in the centre of the chest Natsu was shocked when his attack went right through and the Ur turned into solid ice freezing him in place.

" **War God's Piercing Arrows!** "

Elise summoned a bow fired several volleys of arrows at the frozen Natsu however before they landed the ice cube seemed to break into a dozen large pieces and spin around Natsu taking the arrows intended for him.

"Not a bad combo but you'll have to do better," Natsu said as the ice dropped to the ground full of arrows.

"Fine then guess we'd better go all out then," Elise said as she began to glow again. " **Demigod's Ascension: War God!** " Elise emerged from the bright light a spitting image of Eliza as Ur began to cover herself with ice.

"Alright you two I said no holds barred before but we'll try this again, feel free to use your other weapons Elise you won't kill me if you do trust me."

Elise nodded as she summoned two ebony swords and charged at Natsu with Ur close behind. The two began to attack Natsu with a barrage of lightning fast attacks as Natsu began to feel his body slow slightly.

"Damn its Ur's Powdered Snow if this slows me down anymore then …"

Kicking one of Elise's swords out of her hand Natsu grabbed it and blocked Elise's other strike before catching Ur's Ice Make Sword between his feet.

" **Fire Dragon King's Wing Attack!** " Surrounding his arms in flames Natsu hit the two directly pushing them back before throwing Elise's sword back at her with considerable force piercing one of her pauldrons.

"That was too close," Elise said as Ur nodded.

"I have a plan but I need you to push him into the water!"

"Alright I'm on it," Elise said as she rushed towards Natsu once again. " **War God's Twilight Slash!** "

" **Fire Dragon King's Reverberating Flame Elbow!** " Blocking the strike with his elbow Natsu was pushed back slightly before Elise changed her weapon to a large lance.

" **War God's Midnight Siegebreaker!** " Thrusting the lance full force Natsu was forced to dodge the attack normally as he was forced into the shallows of the ocean.

Elise dispelled the weapon and began to fight Natsu hand to hand again as she landed a kick on him sending him into the air before appearing above him.

" **War God's Armageddon Kick!** " Kicking Natsu straight in the chest she sent him flying into the ocean as Ur quickly prepared her attack.

" **Ice Make Ice Age!** " Freezing the entire ocean for miles Ur sighed as Elise landed next to her.

"Do you think we did it?"

"I don't know was he supposed to tell us we passed?"

The two waited a moment before the ice suddenly appeared like it had been sliced into cubes and Natsu quickly emerged landing on the rock he was standing on when they first arrived looking no worse for wear.

"Well done both of you, that was some great teamwork. Guess you can pass," Natsu said with a grin.

"But we didn't beat you though," Elise said confused as Natsu shook his head.

"Beating me isn't the point, just trust me when I say you pass."

"But you haven't even gone all out Natsu, you kept telling us to go all out yet you haven't even done that yourself!"

"Are you sure you really want that Elise, same with you Ur?"

"Well I'm curious to see just how strong you really are Natsu," Ur said.

"I trained for all those months with mother and Erza I should be around your level by now Natsu."

Natsu sighed as he shook his head. "Listen Elise I'm gonna teach you an important lesson, one that Eliza and Gildarts both taught me. It seems you only truly understand once you experience it, if you pass this then your free to go on ahead."

The ground began to shake violently as Natsu began to be covered in scales from near head to toe, his wings forming from his back Natsu began to be surrounded by a powerful red pillar of light.

Elise and Ur watched on in shock as cracks began to appear in the space around Natsu, the frozen ocean beginning to be lifted into the air and surround Natsu as the Gravity around Natsu seemed to fluxuate violently.

Large pillars of fire began to emerge from the space that the section of the ocean had previously been as an overwhelming heat hit the two melting Ur's ice almost immediately.

The scene before them seemed almost unreal it was if Natsu was one of the gods themselves as the raw power he was displaying shook the entire island to its core.

"This is my power it 100% Elise, my full unrestrained power for my Fire Dragon, Gravity Dragon and Crash Magic. If you still believe you stand a chance then come," Natsu said as he extended a scaly finger in her direction.

Elise wanted to move, to run away, but she was too petrified to move. Ur was likewise stunned but more so in an awestruck kind of way. Elise dropped to her knees and shook her head before mumbling to herself.

"I can't do it, I can't match that kind of power," she said with tears streaming down her face as Natsu powered down and walked over to her pulling her in for a hug.

"Elise it's ok to be afraid, it's ok to admit defeat, knowing when to admit that you can't do something is exactly what I wanted to see from you. Eliza told me that holding back against an opponent could lead to your death but so could going up against something like what you just saw that fully intends to kill you. Congratulations you passed the test with flying colours."

"Did mother really teach you that," Elise sniffed as Natsu nodded.

"In a bit of a different way but yeah she did, you and Ur both did really good and I'm rooting for you to win the trial this year."

Natsu let go of Elise as she stood up and walked over to Ur who seemed to have an impressed face.

"You continue to amaze me Natsu that amount of power at your age is beyond my understanding."

"Well sacrifices were made to get this far Ur, another thing that an S Class mage needs to know. Know when it's necessary to make a sacrifice for the good of others."

The two nodded in agreement before Elise spoke up. "So where do we go now Natsu?"

"There is a cave just up ahead it'll lead you to a spot where a bunch of signposts will be placed, gramps should be there waiting for all of you."

With that Natsu disappeared leaving the girls to their thoughts as he made his way towards the camp.

"Did I go too far I wonder … nah she'll be fine if not I'm sure Eliza will explain it to her better than I ever will. Still that reminded me of when I challenged Gildarts at his full power for the first time, could barely even move I was so stunned. Oh well enough with this reminiscing crap guess I'll head on over to camp and see if the foods ready yet."

Making his way over to the camp Natsu spotted Mira and Erza preparing meals and was seated before they even noticed he was there. When Erza turned around she nearly threw a plate at him before sighing.

"Honestly Natsu we get that you're fast but could you at least announce yourself when you arrive?"

"Nah it's more fun this way, so what's for lunch?"

"Well what do you want we've got a little bit of everything at the moment," Mira said cheerfully as she pointed to the table behind her.

"That large power spike earlier that was you wasn't it Natsu," Erza asked as Natsu nodded.

"Who did you end up getting that forced you to go that far?"

"Elise and Ur combo, I only did it because I passed Elise but she still wanted to fight me so I said fine if you pass this test you can go and powered right up."

"I'm guessing she backed down which meant she passed since she's not here," Erza asked as Natsu nodded.

"So who did you guys get?"

"I got Juvia and Cana, Cana was apparently the one who was chosen by the Master and she managed to put on an impressive display of teamwork and hold her own quite well," Erza said with a small smile.

"I got Elfman and Evergreen did you know those two are dating Natsu I can't believe it!"

"For the last time Mira they tricked you," Erza sighed.

"Well thanks for the food guys I'm gonna go look for Gildarts if 'm gonna be stuck here for the rest of the day I'm gonna get a good fight in," Natsu said as he vanished from his chair.

"Hey Erza don't you find it strange that no one else has arrived here yet?"

"Hmm who did the Master say was selected this year again?"

"Levy who partnered with Gajeel, Cana partnered with Juvia, Freed partnered with Bickslow, Mest partnered with Wendy Gray partnered with Lahar and Elise partnered with Ur. I think that should be everybody right," Mira asked as Erza shrugged.

"Maybe they've gotten lost in the forest even though Natsu fixed and repainted all the signposts it's still easy to lose your way around here, I'll go see if I can't find anyone," Erza said as she left the camp as well.

"Remember the signal flare if anything's wrong!"

Natsu darted through the forest looking around for any sign of the Crash Mage, he knew the second part of the trials had begun and was looking for a way to relieve boredom. As Natsu dashed past a road he heard a loud scream and stopped dead in his tracks, turning to face the noise he saw a petrified Levy.

"Hey Levy what's wrong you look pretty shaken up," Natsu said as he helped her to her feet.

"It's Gajeel Natsu he's in trouble there were these two guys one of them was a large chicken thing, they said they were scouts for the main force or something and Gajeel took them both on and told me to run!"

"Shit alright let me take you back to camp then I'll go grab Gajeel, don't worry about him Levy he's tougher than he looks."

Levy nodded as Natsu picked her up and moved as fast as he could back to camp. Within less than two minutes he'd arrived back at the camp.

"Oh Natsu your back already oh and-."

"Mira the red flare use it now Gajeel's under attack I've got to go Levy will explain it when she's ready," Natsu said quickly before disappearing back into the forest. Within seconds the red flare had been fired and Natsu began to track Levy's scent from where he'd found her.

After a minute of tracking he found Gajeel leaning up against a tree panting rather heavily.

"Looks like you took care of business huh," Natsu said as he motioned to the two dead people at Gajeel's feet.

"Yeah the guy with the sword broke my arm as I beat him, stabbed that friggin thing right through my Iron Club. But listen Salamander these guys they're just the scouts for Grimoire Heart, you know Bharam Alliance!"

"Shit this is bad if they were the scouts and managed to deal damage to you then whatevers coming is bound to be too much for some of the others. I'll let loose a flare and let the others know you're here but wounded, Erza or Mira should be here within minutes. I've gotta find gramps or Gildarts and organize something."

"Oi before you go did you find the shrimp she went off looking for help?"

"Yeah I took her back to camp don't worry about her okay, now take this it's the green one alright."

"Gotcha, hopefully you can get Wendy back to the camp so she can heal my god damn arm so I can get back in the fight, I've still got plenty of magic left!"

"I'll see what I can do but if Grimoire Starts attacking shit's gonna hit the fan real quick, alright I've gotta go," Natsu said as he dashed back into the forest.

Suddenly feeling the presence of dozens of people around him Natsu decided to find an open area before assuming a defensive stance.

"You may as well come out I know you've been following me," Natsu said as thirty identical soldiers jumped out of the tree line. "I'm guessing you all come from Grimoire Heart then, hate to break it to you but the lot of you are treading on sacred ground!"

"Your island is sacred yes but not for something as pathetic as your puny guild," one of the foot soldiers said.

"What do you mean then," Natsu asked as he suddenly felt the emergence of a strong magical presence.

"He means that this island houses something of vaaaaalue," a voice said that sounded like a goat.

Looking up Natsu noticed a rather large airship flying overhead and someone had jumped down. Landing in front of Natsu the mystery being turned out to be some sort of goat person.

"Oi Natsu," Gray's voice shouted from behind him as both he and someone Natsu didn't recognize arrived. "What the hell's goin on!"

"I'll figure out who you are later," Natsu said as he pointed to the man next to Gray. "These guys are the Dark Guild Grimoire Heart and it seems we're gonna be having ourselves a little war."

"Another one of these Bharam Alliance scumbags huh, we'll take you out like we did the Oracion Seis," Gray shouted as the goat man seemingly paid little attention.

"My name is Caaaprico and I am one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory, surrender now and your deaths will be quick."

Natsu was about to attack when he saw Makarov begin to appear in his Titan form, turning to Gray he sighed.

"You wanna take this one Gray, hate to run but gramps might need some help."

"Yeah sure man I've got this guy covered," Gray said with a grin as Natsu disappeared.

"Such shocking speed, we have misjudged the strength of Natsu Draaagneel. Still it matters little all the Seven Kin are currently operating on the island right now, resistance is futile."

"Yeah well we'll just see about that, last Dark Guild that underestimated us their leader is six feet under and their best members rotting in a jail cell where they belong!"

"Gray we must be careful the Seven Kin of Purgatory are far above the Oracion Seis in terms of power and combat ability," Lahar said.

"Well even if that's the case we've got no choice but to fight so none of that matters right now."

"I've grown tired of this it's time you were eliminated," Caprico said as the two began to fight.

 **/Erza's POV/**

Erza had fought her way through hundreds of soldiers, having no idea what was going on Erza was simply acting on pure instinct cutting anything that even pointed a weapon her way.

"Erza," Juvia's voice called out as she appeared alongside Cana.

"Oi Erza what the hell's going on here we've been getting attacked by all sorts of freaks in weird outfits," Cana asked as Erza shook her head.

"I have no idea but we need to make our way back to the camp immediately!"

"There is no escape Number Seven Erza Scarlett," a voice said from the tree line as the three were immediately on the defensive.

"Who's there," Juvia called out as the voice sighed.

"It's none of your concern Number Eleven Juvia Lockser just stand still and prepare for execution.

"Why the hell are you referring to us as numbers for ya creep!"

"Because Number Twelve Cana Alberona that is the order for which you are scaled by level of threat."

"Your list must be pretty bad if Erza's at Number Seven then!"

"No the list is 100% accurate, the list proceeds as follows.

 _Number Seventeen Lisanna Strauss_

 _Number Sixteen Levy McGarden_

 _Number Fifteen Elfman Strauss_

 _Number Fourteen Evergreen_

 _Number Thirteen Cana Alberona_

 _Number Twelve Juvia Lockser_

 _Number Eleven Wendy Marvell_

 _Number Ten Bickslow_

 _Number Nine Freed Justine_

 _Number Eight Gajeel Redfox_

 _Number Seven_ _Erza Scarlett_

 _Number Six Elise Faulkner_

 _Number Five Makarov Dreyar_

 _Number Four Natsu Dragneel_

 _Number Three Gildarts Clive_

 _Number Two Ur_

 _Number One Gray Fullbuster_

"Hold on your placing Ur and Gray above the Master and both Natsu and Gildarts, why would you consider them more dangerous," Erza asked confused.

"Because they present the greatest threat to her, to Ultear! Ur abandoned Ultear in favour of Gray Fullbuster, to spare her from having to bear the suffering of even seeing either of them I'll kill them before they can hurt her any further!"

"Ur had a daughter," Erza said in shock as a young pink haired girl appeared from the tree line.

"See she even refuses to acknowledge Ultear's existence, both she and Gray deserve nothing less than death!"

"Did you say you were going to …. Kill Gray," Juvia said as both Cana and Erza looked at her in shock.

"Yes they will pay for what they've done to Ultear!"

Rainclouds began to form and it began to rain, both Cana and Erza knew that Juvia wasn't happy.

"You would dare … to harm a hair on my beloved Gray's head, now you've done it."

The nearby lake began to rise up as Juvia seemingly became one with the body of water, the only part of her body remaining visible being her top half.

"How can you call someone that despicable your beloved," the girl said as Juvia barred her teeth in anger, her eyes appearing almost as if she were insane.

"Gray is the man to whom I owe my very life, anyone who tries to get in the way of us is better off dead," Juvia shouted as two large blasts of water sent the girl hurdling into the nearby cliff.

"Erza, Cana I'll deal with this one go and make sure Gray and the others are safe!"

Cana was about to protest when Erza nodded in agreement. "Don't die Juvia Gray still needs you as much as you need him."

Juvia nodded before turning her attention on the girl who had just emerged from the crater left by her impact.

"Your attempts to resist are futile you are only Number Twelve after all."

"To hell with your numbers and to hell with you," Juvia screamed as she dropped the full lake onto the girl as their battle began in earnest.

 **/Natsu's POV/**

Natsu was shocked to see Makarov taken down so easily, the mage that used chains to throw him managed to overwhelm the old man before taking him down. Natsu had arrived just as the mage was about to deliver the killing blow to Makarov, saving the old man's life.

"Well well if it isn't Fairy Tail's other resident Wizard Saint, I must say that glare your giving me is rather menacing."

"You must be Grimoire's Master I'm guessing," Natsu said as the old man nodded.

"I'm Master Hades though I did once go by another name that I'm sure you've heard being a Fairy Tail mage and all. Ever hear of the Second Master by any chance boy?"

"You can't be Precht," Natsu said in utter shock as the old man sported a grin.

"It seems my legacy still lives on in the guild if a youngster like you knows who I am."

"Sorry to burst your bubble but I learnt about you from the biography of a demon you killed at the Dawnspire Incident, before that I didn't know you at all."

"The Dawnspire Incident I'm surprised you have such knowledge, you are no ordinary kid I'll give you that much. Now I'd love to stay and chat but it seems someone would like a rematch with you so I'd best take my leave," Hades said as Bluenote jumped off the edge of the airship and began to sprint towards Natsu.

"Shit I can't fight this guy while I've got gramps here I'm gonna have to run for it," Natsu said in frustration as he picked up Makarov and darted into the forest with Bluenote close behind.

"You can't outrun me I'll have your life Dragneel," Bluenote shouted through the forest.

Arriving at the camp Natsu was greeted by Mira but before she began to speak he blocked a lightning fast strike by Bluenote who was grinning savagely.

"Take care of gramps you guys I'll hold this guy off," Natsu said as Bluenote began to laugh.

"Hold me off, I'm far stronger than when we last fought you don't stand a chance."

Just as Natsu was about to speak Erza and Cana arrived and Erza immediately called out to Natsu.

"All of you stay out of this he's too strong for you!"

"But Natsu we can help," Mira said as she entered Satan Soul.

"Mira's right Natsu you don't have to do it alone," Erza added as Bluenote began to laugh.

"You should listen to Dragneel kids because this isn't your regular mages battle," Bluenote said as suddenly everyone in the camp was smashed into the ground except Natsu who seemed unaffected by the force.

"Your Gravity Magic won't work on me Bluenote I am Gravity now," Natsu said as he countered with his own Gravity Magic sending shockwaves rippling through the camp.

"Well now this makes the fight that much more fun now doesn't it," Bluenote said with a grin. "If only the legendary Gildarts were here this would be a battle worthy of the history books."

"Who said I wasn't here," a voice said as Gildarts appeared from nowhere and punched Bluenote in the face sending him flying off into the woods.

"He's the one I told you about that wanted to fight you back in Oshibana Station, the one who trashed the town."

"Right well good job bringing the old man here, as for the rest of you I'm disappointed you all didn't listen to Natsu when he warned you about this guy. To be honest I'll be interested to see how I go against him but I need Natsu to go after the guild master."

"So that guy isn't even their master," Cana asked in shock as Gildarts shook his head.

"No their master is onboard that airship, he's the one that kicked the tar out of Makarov. Natsu I'll leave him to you hopefully I can beat this guy and make my way over to provide support."

"Wait we'll go with you too Natsu," Erza said but Gildarts held up his hand.

"You can't Erza you'll only get in Natsu's way; neither of us will be holding back this time so anyone caught in the middle runs a high risk of dying. Anyway I've got a fight to catch so later."

Gildarts disappeared as Natsu began to walk to the edge of the camp. "There are still the other Six of the Seven Kin of Purgatory to deal with. Gray is currently fighting one just south of here so he might need backup, Elise and Ur as well as Wendy and whoever her partner is are also still unaccounted for and they may also be fighting. You all still have stuff to do so get to it."

Natsu disappeared as the rest of the group looked shocked.

"He sounded so … old and battle hardened," Mira said as Erza nodded.

"That's because he is, he's done things we could only dream about Mira. All we can do is put our faith in him and hope that he's able to defeat Grimoire's master."

 **/Elise's POV/**

"Do you think that's the last of them," Elise asked as Ur shrugged.

"I don't think so, you can sense the signs of battles taking place all over the island and the red signal flare went up earlier but the all clear hasn't been given. We'd better try to get to camp though even there may not be safe I can sense two monstrously powerful forces clashing near there."

"Yeah I know what you mean I think Gildarts might be fighting someone the magical signature feels different than Natsu's though I can sense his spiking all over the island so he might be trying to locate the others."

"I hope Wendy's alright something about that Mest guy just doesn't add up to me, call me crazy but do you recall anything about him before two weeks ago?"

Elise began to think back and frowned. "Come to think of it no, same goes for that Lahar guy that's with Gray I can't really remember anything other than their names."

"I think we should go find Wendy Elise something about those two just isn't adding up, don't worry about Gray he should be able to handle himself."

"Alright let's go," Elise said as a large black fireball flew down from a nearby cliff face.

"I don't think either of you will be going anywhere, no one escapes one of the Seven Kin!"

Elise tensed as she looked up. "It's you again, back for another beating!"

"Well well if it isn't the fellow God Slayer like myself I was hoping I'd get to be the one to kill you!"

"You aren't good enough to kill me I'm much stronger than I was back then!"

"Maybe so but you aren't the only one who can train little God Slayer, once you feel my undying flames you'll realise just how pathetic you really are against the mighty Zancrow!"

"Ur you go on ahead and find Wendy this guy's fire will tear through your Ice Make magic."

"Are you sure my magic can hold its own against Natsu's I'm sure I'd be able to-."

"Trust me on this Ur that's a special kind of fire, the flames of the Flame God herself. He may not have been taught by an actual god like I was but his magic is still as dangerous as mine, your normal weakness to fire is increased tenfold if you are up against Flame God fire."

"I see then I'll leave him to you," Ur said as she began to sprint off into the forest as Zancrow began to give chase.

"Didn't you hear me earlier no one escapes from Zancrow not even the mother of Ultear," Zancrow said grinning at the last part stopping Ur dead in her tracks.

"W-what did you just say!"

"Hmm what's that did I strike a nerve somewhere or maybe you didn't actually know? The leader of the Seven Kin of Purgatory and the third strongest mage in Grimoire Heart is a girl named …. Ultear Milkovich," Zancrow said as he burst out laughing.

"My Ultear … it can't be she was … I don't …"

Elise had reached Ur's side and began to shake her. "Ur snap out of it I know that might be a shock to you but there's no time to dwell on it we have things to do!"

"But my daughter … she's dead … the Bureau of Magical Development said that she was dead, that her power had killed her."

"Another of the great plans by Master Hades, paying the Bureau off in order to keep Ultear and conduct brutal experiments on her they told you that she was dead but we knew different! One night though on her twelfth birthday she escaped and went back home only to find you training two new brats, heartbroken our tragic heroine returned to the Bureau and allowed them to continue experimenting on her!"

"She what," Ur gasped in shock as Zancrow began to laugh again.

"Then like the oh so kind old man Master Hades is he swooped in and saved our young heroine right after she massacred the entire place, isn't that the greatest thing you've heard or what!"

"Ur…," Elise said as the Ice Make mage rose to her feet.

"I'm going to find her Elise, my daughter is alive and she's on this island. I've failed her as a mother but if there's one last thing I can do for her it's save her from living like this," Ur said as she disappeared suddenly.

"Such speed that's almost at Natsu's level just how strong is she…," Elise wondered as Zancrow began to laugh again.

"Absolutely pathetic Ultear should have a fun time picking her apart while I-!" Zancrow surrounded his fist in flames as Elise surrounded her own fist in her own magic as the two clashed. "Will have fun tearing this God Slayer apart!"

 **/Natsu's POV/**

Natsu picked up a familiar scent as he dashed through the forest, a scent he'd been picking up as far back as his first trip to the Magic Council. Seeing a strange ball following him Natsu stopped as the ball hovered in front of him.

"It's you again; you know you really ought to find a better group to hang out with. Every time we meet you're doing evil shit," Natsu said as Ultear came into view.

"I assure you this is me doing my real job for once, no disguises or false pretences here. I'm the leader of the Seven Kin of Purgatory or if you want to get technical one of the hands of Lord Hades."

"That's all well and good but there's something that's been bothering me about you, something that has put me off ever since I've seen your real form."

"Oh is that so, is my body not appealing enough for you O great Salamander," Ultear teased as Natsu shook his head.

"No you are beautiful there's no denying that but your beauty comes from somewhere and I've finally figured it out, Ultear Milkovich daughter of Ur."

Ultear's almost playful expression quickly darkened as she was within a metre of Natsu now, the two staring at each other unblinking.

"You know nothing of me Natsu, nothing about my life and the hardships I went through because of her!"

"Do you know the truth though, do you know about when she came to see you at the Bureau? I'm guessing that since you are currently standing here today it's a no, but I can tell you if you like."

"How would you know that Natsu, my mother abandoned me for Gray and Lyon!"

"No Ultear she never abandoned you, the Bureau told her you died when she came to see you. From what Ur told me the only reason she took you to the Bureau in the first place was because you were born with a vast amount of magical power, far more than a child could handle. You were dying Ultear and she gave the Bureau every last thing she had to get you in there."

"Why would she tell you this Natsu, why would she speak of me to anyone!"

"Well I like to think we're good friends, she listens to my crap a lot and I listen to her when she wants someone to talk too. You know she broke down when she told me about you, supposedly she almost killed herself numerous times until she discovered Deliora ravaging the land. She created the Iced Shell in order to do a bit of good for her final act but then she found Lyon and Gray."

Ultear stood there unblinking and unflinching as Natsu began to explain how Lyon and Gray helped her recover from the loss of Ultear and her regret that her daughter couldn't be saved.

"You know I bet you don't even know the origin of your name do you Ultear, to be honest if you even knew that you'd think twice about how you feel about her."

"Oh and I suppose she told you that too then, let's hear it," Ultear said with her usual coolness replaced with a hint of shakiness in her voice.

"Ultear, you were named after Ur's tear," Ur said as she emerged from the tree line before standing next to Natsu.

"Mother you're lying surely ….," Ultear said before Ur shook her head with tears in her eyes.

"No Ultear neither I nor Natsu are lying, your birth was the greatest thing to happen in my life and I loved you more than anything. But the fact was you were dying and I wasn't going to let my beloved daughter die before she'd even reached her teens."

"Can you prove it, show me your memories mother!"

Natsu pulled out a projection lacrima and handed it to Ur as she projected everything, confirming Natsu's story.

"So you really didn't abandon me then, if I had only approached you that day then …"

Ultear was cut off as Ur pulled her into a hug. "My darling daughter all grown up," she said between small sobs as Natsu began to walk away.

"Wait Natsu since you've managed to convince me my mother hadn't been involved can I ask you something?"

"Sure what is it?"

"You said the Bureau lied to her in order to keep me there but by the sounds of it you did some digging into the place is that correct?"

"Yeah I did why?"

"Who was the one, the so called secret investor the scientists always talked about whenever they'd begin experimenting on me?"

"Are you sure you really want to know?"

Ultear looked at him as he pulled a piece of paper from his requip space before giving it to her.

"Please stop this evil stuff and find something better to do with your life Ultear," Natsu said as he vanished.

"What does it say," Ur asked as Ultear looked at her confused.

"Wait he never showed you this?"

"He must have recently acquired it, I guess you could say I hired him to look into the place to make sure everything happened as they said but Natsu must have found this at some point."

Opening the piece of paper Ultear scanned the document, most of the lines were blacked out but one name shocked her.

"Precht Gaelbog it can't be …."

"Fairy Tail's Second Master are you sure?"

"Mother he's not just Fairy Tail's Second Master he's also the Master of Grimoire Heart Master Hades! That bastard was behind this all along!"

"Then he's in for a world of hurt once Natsu gets a hold of him," Ur said with a small smile.

"Mother Natsu is no match for-."

"As he was before whatever mission the Council sent him on I'd say the same but today he looks more like Gildarts, and everyone knows his reputation in battle."

"He did have a strange look in his eyes but are you sure having a different outlook towards battle will be enough?"

"Honestly I don't think that there's much Natsu couldn't do right now, he's getting angrier and angrier the longer this goes on and he seems to derive his power from his emotions."

"Well I hope he can defeat Hades because if not we will all die soon."

"What do you mean?"

"The reason why Hades is here on Tenrou, we didn't come just to attack Fairy Tail you know. We came … for Lord Zeref."

"The Black Wizard Zeref what are you talking about he's been dead for centuries," Ur asked confused as soft laughter could be heard behind them.

"If only such a thing were possible," a man with black hair and clothes said as he slowly walked out from the tree line.

"Is he another member of Grimoire Heart Ultear?"

"No … this man is … but he can't be!"

"I've been observing the battles on this island for some time now and it makes me rather sad. I came to this island centuries ago to be away from others so I wouldn't hurt them, of course Fairy Tail comes here once a year but that was fine it was nice to watch the way they worked together and overcame hurdles with each other. But now a full war has broken out all for my sake, it really does make me quite angry."

"Lord Zeref," Ultear whispered as Ur looked at the man in shock.

"You can't be Zeref he's been dead for centuries!"

"How does one kill the unkillable, should you find an answer to that please find me, due to my magic I am unable to age or die. Anything and everything I touch withers and dies so I came here to find some form of peace."

"But what about the keys you left, keys that would bring about your revival what do they do," Ultear asked as Zeref sighed.

"The keys were made more as a way to show me the way of the world I suppose, should any be foolish enough to gather the keys they will indeed bring me back but not from the dead but back into the modern world. Should the keys be gathered it would only prove humanity is still set about ruin and destruction something which I'd hoped could be cast off with the passage of time."

"So what are you going to do now," Ur asked slightly shaken as a portal appeared next to her and Eliza walked through.

"He'll do nothing here this day Ur, his time in the annals of history has not yet arrived once more."

"Ah the ever vigilant gods of the Plane of Terminus, it has been quite some time since one of your kind has graced me with your presence Old God."

"You know why I'm here Zeref the set path must not be tampered with; Time flows predetermined as it always has you will not interfere in the affairs of the mortals."

"You know fighting me will only lead to a stalemate Eliza Goddess of War, neither of us can die."

"You would still defy Creation and Destruction's edict just to suit your own purposes even after 700 years of time to think on the matter, you already went too far binding beings from the pits of the Underworld to those blasted books! Magic like that does not belong in this realm!"

"Does it frighten you Eliza, the thought that I managed to gain Godhood as a mere mortal while still maintaining full control over myself? The God Ankhseram no longer exists and all that remains is I, while I do curse my own fate of retaining the immortality it presents new pathways that I may take in order to create a better world for humanity."

"This realm is not yours to mould in any way Zeref, the edicts of Creation and Destruction must be upheld in all realms without exception! Interfering with fixed points in time like you were is something we will not allow you to begin doing again, likewise researching ways to allow the Devils back into the mortal realms is another thing we won't allow!"

"It must frustrate you all to be unable to stop me, that your Gods of Creation and Destruction can't simply just come here themselves and erase me on the spot."

"We are not afraid of you Zeref however the mortal realms must remain in balance lest they collapse in on each other," another voice said as another portal opened and a man wearing golden robes stepped out alongside a woman wearing robes similar to Zeref's except they shimmered.

"Ah so you can enter our realm as I thought, tell me as God's of Creation and Destruction does it not benefit you with what I do in the realms?"

"As one of Five Gods of Creation it is my sworn duty to uphold the balance of existence within all mortal realms, however unlike my counterpart you destroy for reasons that are not for the benefit of the realms and your actions already caused many realms to collapse with your meddling!"

"Indeed as a Goddess of Destruction it is my sworn duty to uphold the erasure of all things within the realms; whilst you may operate with the same power we do you use it for selfish human desires. To allow you such freedom would be to condemn all of existence itself!"

Eliza summoned a portal behind Zeref as the Gods of Creation and Destruction quickly forced him through before she closed it. Looking over at Ultear and Ur who seemed completely shocked she sighed.

"I'm sorry but you cannot keep the knowledge of these events," she said as she wiped their minds up to the moment they met Zeref. "It won't be a permanent solution but it's the best we can do for now, his own dealings with the Devils may prove to our advantage one day but for now all we can do is prevent him from attempting to interfere in mortal affairs."

Opening a portal back to Terminus Eliza took one last look at Earthland before leaving.

 **Hope you all enjoyed it and I'll see you in the next one.**


	35. Fury Of The Fire Dragon

**I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.**

 **Fury Of The Fire Dragon**

 **/Natsu's POV/**

Once again Natsu was rushing through the forest towards Grimoire Heart's airship, his mind preparing itself for the coming battle. However Natsu's nose picked up the scent of a familiar Dragon Slayer so he changed course.

Arriving to a field that looked like it had been the site of a large explosion and in the centre of it was Wendy.

Natsu was at her side in seconds as he inspected her for serious injuries, wincing when he saw a large gash along each of her arms.

"She's lost a lot of blood but she's alive, if I hadn't found her who knows what could have happened," Natsu said as he felt a tear roll down his cheek. "Whoever did this to her must have been immensely powerful Wendy could give Gray a run for his money, I've gotta somehow wake her so she can heal herself I can't fix wounds this bad."

Natsu picked up Wendy as he sensed a presence enter the open field, turning around he saw Mira running up towards him. Mira gasped in shock as she looked at the unconscious Wendy in his arms.

"Natsu what happened here!"

"I don't know I just found her like this … Mira if she bleeds out-."

"Stop talking like that Natsu we need to get her back to the camp right now so we can seal her wounds!"

Natsu nodded as both he and Mira rushed back to the camp as fast as they could, upon arriving Erza greeted them before recoiling in shock at Wendy's current condition.

"Natsu what the hell-."

"I'm leaving her in your care Erza, Mira," Natsu said as he gently laid her down on a nearby table completely cutting Erza off.

"Natsu what happened," Erza asked in a softer tone as Natsu seemingly began to pant rather heavily.

"She's just a young girl Erza, look at what they did to her! If I hadn't of found her she might've …. she'd be dead for sure!"

Mira who had begun patching up the wounds to Wendy could only shed tears at Natsu's words. He was completely right she was just a young girl, not that much younger than Lisanna when she'd died.

"I'll get em for this, I'll get em all," Natsu said as his eyes turned into slits.

Erza tried to comfort Natsu but her hand was burned upon touching his skin, she could only look at Natsu worried as his heavy breathing continued to increase.

"They come here, try to kill my friends, try to kill my family. They try to kill gramps in front of me, they ambush Levy and Gajeel trying to kill them, they almost kill gramps right in front of me and now … now they do this to Wendy who is just a pure and innocent young girl!"

"Oi Titania back away from Salamander now," Gajeel shouted as he rushed over to the trio. Looking over at Wendy's condition Gajeel could only wince before looking at Natsu. "Get out of here Salamander before you blow."

Natsu turned to look at Gajeel, exhaling a large amount of steam before nodding.

"Make em pay for what they did to the runt, to everyone. The time for holding back is over."

Natsu nodded as he disappeared into the forest leaving Mira and Erza shocked at the exchange.

"What's happening with Natsu," Erza asked as Gajeel sighed.

"His anger is beginning to peak, it's a bit complicated but I'll try to explain it as best as I can. See us Dragon Slayers are basically Dragon's in human form as you already know, enhanced stamina, endurance sight, smell you know all that. But there's one other thing we get that's a trait the Dragons have, their rage."

"Their rage, what do you mean by that?"

"You know how you're always sayin that Salamander draws his power from his emotions right, that's how we all do it. When I fought those two bastards earlier I tapped into my rage and managed to take em out, thing is Salamander's power is on a whole other level I'd hate to see what he's gonna do."

"Should we go stop him?"

"Don't go anywhere near him right now he's like a bomb waiting to go off, whatever he went through on his Council mission combined with the stress of what's been going on here must be more than he can handle."

"Natsu is deeply traumatized by what he saw while on his mission I think, he showed me one single image of what he saw while he was out there and it kept me up most of the night."

"Wait how do you know Mira Natsu said it was classified," Erza asked as the Take Over mage sighed.

"Natsu didn't want you to know what happened yet until he was able to deal with it himself, Natsu trusts you completely Erza but he doesn't want to burden you with what he was dealing with."

"Besides even if he did tell you Titania you wouldn't have been any help in reducing his anger and stress over the situation, Salamander would have still been set off either way it was only a matter of when."

"Honestly you Dragon Slayers and your damn secrets," Erza sighed. "I'll wait until Natsu tells me himself if it's that bad but right now we need to focus on dealing with the others. We were lucky that Elfman even had enough strength to get both himself and Evergreen back to camp."

"The Thunder Legion defeated the member of the Seven Kin that beat Elfman and Evergreen and are out looking for the others right now, last I checked they were helping Gray fight another one of them."

"Well I'm not really sure of the specifics but Juvia and the young girl she was fighting seem to be friends or something now and are looking for Ur who apparently found her daughter."

"Ur had a daughter," Mira asked as Erza nodded.

"The leader of the Seven Kin surprisingly was her daughter though she's defected after finding out that Grimoire's Master is the one responsible for her life being ruined."

"What about Elise?"

"Still fighting Grimoire's God Slayer and destroying a good part of the island too hopefully Elise will win."

"And Gildarts still seems to be fighting that guy Natsu was fighting earlier so he must be as powerful as Natsu said he was."

"Correct Bluenote Stinger is the strongest mage in Grimoire Heart save Master Hades of course."

Erza, Mira and Gajeel were on the defensive as a man appeared seemingly out of the tree in front of them.

"Oh it seems you found the girl and I see she's still alive, I'll be sure to correct that."

"Hold on you're the one who did this to Wendy," Erza asked darkly as her eyes were fixed on the man in front of her.

"Indeed she fought well but in the end was no match, such a shame really I'd hoped to give her a quick death."

As the man finished his sentence he dodged a strike from Erza who had donned her Purgatory Armor.

"I won't forgive you for what you did to her you monster!"

"Hmm you might be able to give me a good fight, alright I'll play," the man said as Erza looked at him with a glare that could kill.

"Natsu's right these people don't deserve mercy, **Requip: Armor Of The Scarlet Dragon!** " Erza requiped into her most powerful armor and rushed the man with a look of pure fury in her eyes.

"Hmm that looks rather dangerous but I wonder I you could be a challenge for me one of the Seven Kin Azuma?"

" **Scarlet Talon!** " Surrounding her arm in scarlet fire Erza punched Azuma right in the face as the man grinned.

"This may indeed be what I was looking for!"

"I couldn't care less what you were looking for you'll pay for hurting one of my family and causing the one I love to suffer! **Scarlet Wing Blade!** "

A large amount of fire engulfed Erza's sword as she held it out beside her until it took the shape of a Dragon's wing, rushing Azuma she cried out in anger as she missed her target cutting down every tree in front of her up to the cliffs.

"The famous Erza Scarlett so your battle prowess isn't as exaggerated as I'd thought it'd be, yes you'll be the perfect opponent to battle."

Erza readied her blade once more as she looked Azuma in the eyes with a cold stare. "You won't leave this island after what you did."

"Then try and stop me Erza," Azuma said as he rushed Erza and landed a series of blows to her before knocking her into the air. " **Great Tree Arc: Bleve!** "

Holding his hand up in her direction an explosion went of around Erza as he sighed.

" **Scarlet Iron Fist!** " Ermerging from the explosion with little damage Erza punched Azuma on the top of the head creating a large crater as the man quickly recovered.

"Yes I've been waiting for an opponent like you! **Great Tree Arc: Ramus Sica!** " Several trees grew out of the ground and the branches quickly began to extend in Erza's direction as she cut them all down with her sword.

" **Great Tree Arc: Folium Sica!** " The branches Erza had just cut were a trap as the leaves began to slice Erza from all directions.

Erza struggled to break free of the attack as Azuma created a tree in front of her which then moulded into a large fist punching her and sending her flying through the cliff nearby.

"Yes give me more Erza, show me a battle that I'll remember!"

After the dust had cleared Erza emerged from the hole in the cliff face panting and bleeding. Swiftly rushing Azuma she began to land the occasional blow until her sword managed to slice along the man's arm.

"I don't really use this magic all that often since I haven't had a chance to even show Natsu yet but I've got no choice Natsu wouldn't forgive me if I let you get away!"

Unlike her usual requip Erza's armor began to visibly shift as a sudden burst of magic power could be felt.

"With Eliza's help I can maintain control of the orb, it's not fully charged yet but there should be enough here to defeat you! **Armor Shift: Fire Dragon Slayer Mode!** "

"Salamander didn't actually give her one of those did he that's insane," Gajeel said as he fended of debris from hitting Mira who was currently stitching Wendy's wounds.

Erza's sword seemingly vanished into the armor as her fists ignited the same way Natsu's would as she rushed Azuma once more.

" **Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!** " Just like Natsu would Erza surrounded her arms in fire and hit Azuma square in the chest sending him sprawling back.

"The power of the Salamander Natsu Dragneel how is this possible," Azuma said partly shocked but with a look of excitement as he and Erza began to exchange blows at a rapid rate.

' _The armor charges itself naturally but I've been training to use some of its abilities recently so there isn't enough magic energy in the lacrima for more than five minutes in this form. I've got to end this before then otherwise I'll need Mira's help which would leave no one to help Wendy what with Gajeel's arm being broken still!'_

As Azuma went to punch Erza in the face flames surrounded her jaw as she bit down on the man's hand causing him to clear some distance.

" **Fire Dragon's Flaming Fang!** "

"I've been enjoying this but I think this fights gone on long enough," Azuma said as he bound Erza to the spot with hundreds of roots. "You fought well but the battle is mine, **Great Tree Arc: Terra Clamare!** "

An overwhelmingly large explosion went off engulfing the entire area in flames and smoke as Azuma stood there panting before turning his attention to Mira and Gajeel.

"You there why do you not look worried over the death of your friend," Azuma asked as he pointed to Gajeel.

"Gihi you really are dumb aren't you, you covered Titania in roots which would have set on fire the moment that explosion went off. What you don't realise is she isn't just using Natsu's attacks, right now she is a Dragon Slayer and guess what element that is chump?"

Azuma turned around and looked in shock as Erza was consuming the entire craters worth of fire.

"Impossible how can this be!"

"Right now Titania is like a Second Gen Slayer thanks to her armor, it may not be as effective as having the lacrima implanted because it ain't apart of her own magical core but she can still replenish it by consuming her element. And you just gave her a top up full of fiery goodness!"

Erza launched out of the crater and landed next to Gajeel. "Didn't know you had any idea how this worked Gajeel?"

"Course I know about how the lacrima works I was raised by a Dragon too y'know."

"Well now I understand why you say your element tastes amazing that fire tasted like cake," Erza said with a stupid look on her face as Gajeel sighed.

"That just means you had the best type of your element, not all types of fire will taste the same y'know. Anyway hurry up and finish this guy off you should be able to use your full power now after eating that much."

"Oh you're right I didn't even realise that," Erza said as she turned to face Azuma.

"It's time to finish you off," Erza said as she began to walk forward while Azuma summoned trees to block her path.

Easily burning them away Erza stopped three feet away from Azuma. "This is for Wendy you bastard, **Fire Dragon Queen's Roar!** " Taking a deep breath Erza released a massive breath attack right in Azuma's face, after using his last attack Azuma didn't have enough energy to recover and took the attack head on.

Pouring all of her magic into the attack Erza finally stopped and reverted back to her regular armor as Azuma was gone.

"Damn you incinerated him," Gajeel said as Erza simply nodded in response.

"Now it's your turn Natsu," she said as she looked out in the direction of the Grimoire Heart airship.

 **/Elise's POV/**

Elise and Zancrow had been duking it out for what felt like a good hour, both of them showed no sign of fatigue due to their God Slaying abilities and both had plenty of magic left.

"Come on and you call yourself a War God Slayer that was pathetic," Zancrow said as he kneed Elise in the gut.

 _It's easy for him to talk shit right now since he can use his healing factor to its full potential, I don't know why but I can't put out the fire he managed to hit me with earlier! My healing is working overtime to stop me from losing my arm or at the very least having it turned into charcoal!'_

Elise grit her teeth as she looked at the black fire still burning as fiercely on her arm as the moment Zancrow had struck her with it, she was feeling the constant pain of her arm burning and repairing itself in an endless cycle.

"If you like that I've got plenty more to go around," Zancrow jeered as he released another breath attack which Elise promptly dodged.

' _If I get hit by any more of that fire I'm not gonna win this, I need to take him out before he manages to hit me again and maybe if I beat him this fire will extinguish itself."_

"You know you Fairies aren't doing too bad, from what I heard a few of the others got their asses handed to them and now they plan on regrouping and attacking your camp! Man I really wanna finish up here so I can go join em so could you just lay down and die for me!"

Elise could only frown as Zancrow began to laugh once again. "We may both be God Slayers but compared to me you're like a Second Gen Slayer! I'm not going to let you hurt my friends so you'd better give up now!"

"Give up, what the hell do you think this is some sort of weird type of training! This is a battle for survival, Grimore vs Fairy Tail and we all know who's coming out on top!"

"Considering you havent taken out Fairy Tails strongest fighters yet I'd say your statement needs a little work."

"Oh but it's only a matter of time now, way I heard it Erza Scarlet took out Azuma but used most of her magic power in the process. Blacksteel Gajeel is heavily wounded and Gray Fullbuster's also running low on magic just like how your guilds running low on time!"

"True they all may be tired and hurt but we still have myself, Mira, Gildarts and Natsu you won't beat all of us!"

"I don't have to Master Hades and Bluenote will see to that!"

The two clashed again as Elise expertly dodged all of Zancrow's flame enhanced punches.

"Can't stay on the defensive if you wanna win or didn't the God of War teach you Rule No.1?"

Capitalizing on Zancrow's moment of taunting Elise landed several punches to vital areas as Zancrow was sent flying into the nearby cliff.

Elise watched the dust clear as she thought back on her previous battles and then thought about what Natsu had said earlier about not holding back against someone you consider an enemy.

' _Back then, before I met Natsu and Erza I was a ruthless killing machine. Any I couldn't kill mother would as I would observe and learn from my mistakes. But when I joined Fairy Tail I was told by many that killing was wrong and that I should only incapacitate my enemies.'_

As Elise looked out at the form of Zancrow who walked out of the rubble unharmed laughing like a madman Elise rushed him as the two began to exchange blows once more.

' _Has fighting to incapacitate made me weaker, has it really dulled my fangs that much? Natsu, mother and Gildarts all believe in killing those that deserve it but does it really grant you true power?'_

Thinking back on all the times Eliza had taken over and swiftly eliminated those that opposed her Elise came to a sort of understanding.

' _Killing to protect those you care about from inevitable harm, is that what they meant? Back then on that Council mission mother took over because I didn't end the fight quickly, same with Oshibana with Zancrow the first time she saw I wasn't going to end it quickly and forced him to flee, this must be it I just need to remember how mother told me to…'_

Zancrow was laughing as he unleashed a barrage of black fireballs at Elise who was swiftly dodging them.

' _Clear your mind and heart of all emotion…'_

Elise began to pick up speed as Zancrow began to scorch the earth behind her in an effort to pin her down.

' _Identify the target…'_

Elise seemingly vanished as she appeared behind Zancrow and kicked him square in the back sending him flying, hitting the ground below he continued to be send backwards tearing up the ground beneath him.

"Looks like she's not playing around anymore, now we can have some real fun!"

' _Forget the notion of good or evil, right or wrong…'_

Zancrow charged at Elise who was already prepared ahead of time countering and sending him packing again.

' _Ignore the notions of good and evil, right and wrong…'_

"She's way stronger than she was before her powers increasing exponentially, what the hell's she doing!"

' _And release your true potential!'_

Elise landed on a single piece of the cliff and summoned her ebony blades as Zancrow came within inches of her.

"I've got you no-." Zancrow's face turned to one of pure horror as Elise opened a single eye which was now blood red in colour as he felt at least ten slashes hit his body at once.

"As the tide of battle turns once more so too does the symphony of everlasting conflict," Elise said as the attacks she landed on Zancrow which were seemingly delayed suddenly hit him full force. " **War God's Twilight Cross.** "

Zancrow could only cry out in pain the various slash marks became visible on his skin revealing cross marks all over his chest and arms. His healing factor began to kick in as he looked up at her in shock.

"She was weak before what changed," Zancrow shouted in disbelief.

"To hear the rhythm of battle one must devote their being to it entirely, the removal of all emotion allows for the removal of things such as mercy, the identification of the target removes the notion of escape, the removal of things such as what is right and what is wrong allows one to fight without restraint and the removal of good and evil ensures no regret."

"What the hell does any of that really mean anyway!"

"You claim to be a God Slayer yet you understand so little of that which you possess, within your hands you hold the power of a God yet you squander its power on primal desires such as murder, greed and other self indulgent activities. All humans are capable of reaching true power should they learn to use their power for a means other than their own."

"Stop getting all cocky just because you powered up a little any minute now I'm gonna-."

"On the field of battle one must always maintain constant guard and vigilance," Elise said as she appeared behind Zancrow before he was once again struck multiple times. " **War God's Twilight Pentagram.** "

This time when the cuts took effect they formed the shape of a pentagram as Zancrow dropped to his knees. As he looked up he realised that all this time Elise only had one single glowing red eye open as she looked down on him with a blank expression.

"You aren't … better than me … bitch!"

"The healing factor of a God Slayer has one weakness Zancrow," Elise said as she cut the man's head clean from his shoulders. "It cannot repair the body fast enough to prevent the removal of the brain thereby signalling your death."

Zancrow's body dropped to the floor in a heap as Elise closed her single eye before opening both as she went back to normal.

"Was that … me, did I really just do that? It almost felt unreal in fact it reminded me of how mother used to be?"

Elise dispelled her two swords as she looked over at the Grimoire Heart airship and noticed fairly large lightning strikes raining down on it.

"I don't have time to investigate that now the others might need my help," she said as she began to make her way back to camp."

 **/Natsu's POV/**

Natsu stood on the edge of a cliff as he looked out over the Grimoire Airship, the lightning strikes had finally ceased and he was able to make his way in without the risk of being hit by one.

Taking flight Natsu flew up above the airship before crashing down through the roof startling all the crew on board.

"It's one of the Fairies get em," one of the crew shouted as they all began to charge at him.

" **Crash Repulse** ," Natsu said as he was surrounded with an enormous pillar of light that began to engulf all the crew members in the area.

As the light dissipated Natsu was alone as he began to spring down the main corridor kicking in a door which seemed to lead to a main hall.

"Well well will the intrusions never end," a voice said as Natsu growled.

"Hades, I've come to end this!"

"My that is a rather interesting form you're in Natsu one could actually mistake you for a real Salamander, but as it stands I've just finished entertaining one guest and my good friend and subordinate Kain of the Seven Kin has been itching for some real combat isn't that right?"

"Oh yes Master Hades Mr Cursey and I got bored of playing with the blonde sparky guy now that you're here it looks like so much fun!"

"It seems you're a bit confused Natsu, Kain could you please bring our guest in for Natsu?"

The large man began playing with the doll in his hands as a bloodied and beaten form of Laxus began to emerge from the corner of the room as he looked at Natsu in shock.

"Laxus ….," Natsu said as the blonde looked at him with an expression he'd never pictured on his face before.

"Laxus put up quite a fight against me you know, he came trying to avenge that old fool Makarov but I quickly put him in his place then gave him to Kain to play around with for awhile."

Natsu began to see red as he slowly began walking towards Hades as Kain jumped in front of him.

"Whoa there little scaly man if you wanna see the Master you've gotta go throuOOO!"

Laxus looked at the sight in shock as with one blow Natsu had punched Kain through his stomach and out of his back, blood completely covering his arm.

Freeing his hand Natsu jumped in the air and kicked the man in the back of the head sending his head through the wooden floor. "Get out of my way."

Hades raised an eyebrow as Laxus was released from the spell that bound him as he used his magic to appear next to Natsu. Grabbing his arm Natsu was about to shake him off when he looked at Natsu with an almost pleading expression.

"Is gramps and the Thunder Legion ok Natsu, are they hurt!"

Natsu's expression softened for a moment as he began to speak. "Gramps is badly hurt I don't know how he's doing same goes with Evergreen but last I saw Freed and Bickslow were doing their best to help everyone fight off these bastards."

Laxus nodded before his expression changed back to its more serious one. "Natsu what happened I've never seen you this mad."

As Natsu thought back to Wendy's state he began to feel his rage return as his vision began to go red once again.

"These scum just hurt anyone, doesn't matter if they're a kid or not. You don't know her but there's a girl out there named Wendy, she's like thirteen and they've beaten her brutally Laxus her arms are … I can't even describe it."

"They did what," Laxus said as he could see the pained look in Natsu's eyes. "So you like attacking kids huh," Laxus said as he felt his strength return. "I initially came here for the old geezer's sake but now I find out your attacking my friends and beating on young kids sorry but that shit doesn't fly with me!"

"Despite what you might think the lives of a few means nothing in the face of my ultimate goal, the resurrection of the Black Wizard Zeref!"

"You can stop right there, I couldn't care less what your goals are because once I'm done with you you'll be lucky if you even get to draw breath!"

"Is that so my Makarov raised some firebrands in that guild since he took over, if you think you can defeat me by all means try," Hades said as he raised his hands forming the shape of handguns.

"Watch out Natsu he uses an attack in that stance, I've got your back let's take this piece of work out so he won't hurt anyone again!"

"My thoughts exactly," Natsu growled as he began walking towards Hades leaving visible footprints in the ground with each step.

"Let's see how you handle some of my bullet magic," Hades said as he began to fire a series of shots at Natsu who was just shrugging them off like nothing. "Well if ordinary shots don't work, **Bullet Magic: Piercing Bullet!** "

The shot Hades fired this time required him to steady one of his hands as a magical sphere appeared in the air and fired a large piercing shot.

Natsu surrounded himself with Crash Magic as the attack shattered upon impact with his defensive barrier, picking up speed Natsu closed the distance with Hades and kicked him into the air.

Now on full attack Natsu swiftly appeared behind Hades and threw another punch at the man as he was sent flying across the room but not before landing an attack of his own.

" **Chain Magic: Singular Binder!** " The chain attatched itself to Natsu and sent him flying forward in front of Hades as the old man was suddenly smashed into the ground.

" **Lightning Dragon's Heavenly Halberd** , forget I was still here you old geezer!"

As Hades fired several shots at Laxus Natsu shattered the chain around his arm and within seconds was back in the fight as both Dragon Slayers landed a few blows before being knocked away allowing the other a chance to get a few hit in.

Eventually Hades seemed to grow tired of the rinse and repeat technique Natsu and Laxus had been doing and formed a chain around Laxus throwing him at Natsu.

Natsu kicked the chain with some of his Crash Magic shattering it as Laxus surrounded himself with lightning and rebounded off the wall and rushed Hades again.

"You know the mistakes you young people make is often labelled as experience, supposedly you are meant to learn and grow from it. But with a true mistake, there will be no experience to be gained. Because the mistake the two of you made was taking me as your opponent will leave you with no future to speak of!"

As Natsu came in for a strike Hades blocked it before attaching a chain onto his wrist and hurling him into the air, Laxus who had perceived this narrowly dodged as Hades was suddenly smashed into the ground with considerable force.

Laxus looked over at Natsu who had made a hand gesture while having a purple magic circle underneath him. " **Gravity X500 Descent!** Laxus don't get caught in that it's barely keeping this bastard down as it is I can't afford to shift it!"

"Right I've got ya, **Lightning Dragon's Thunderclap!** " Striking his hands together Laxus sent out a large shockwave which hit Hades full on.

"Is that the best you runts can do," Hades said as Natsu was thrown up against several walls before he broke the chain attached to him and Laxus was knocked back a considerable distance. "You kids may be good but against me it's like a river competing against a vast ocean!"

Natsu and Laxus stood up visibly frustrated. "This guy hasn't even got a scratch on him," Natsu said with a frown.

"Guy's a damn monster no wonder he took the old geezer out so easily."

"We've gotta try something different or he's gonna just stomp all over us, follow my lead Laxus," Natsu said as he rushed to the left of Hades who was already prepared and had attatched a chain to Natsu's leg dragging him in.

Hades punched Natsu in the gut and smashed him into the ground but Natsu was able to trip the old man up on the way down before kneeing him in the face.

Laxus then kicked the man in the ribs with a lightning enhanced kick as Hades was sent flying across the room as the two Dragon Slayers quickly closed the distance.

Before Hades had a chance to recover Natsu was on one side of him and Laxus was on the other both powering up an attack.

" **Fire Dragon King's Reverberating Demolition Fist!** "

" **Lightning Dragon's Iron Fist!** "

The two attacks struck Hades on each side of his head full force as they quickly cleared some distance. Hades dropped to the floor as Laxus sighed.

"Is it over?"

"Not even by a long shot," Natsu said as Hades managed to get up again seemingly only slightly injured.

"Well now it seems it's time to take this to the next level," Hades said as he began to power up once again. "The Devil's Heart prevents my life from being at risk but it's a decent effort nonetheless."

"So that's what that weird presence I've been feeling below us is," Natsu said softly as Laxus looked at him confused. "Laxus go find this Devil's Heart or whatever and destroy it while I hold off this guy."

"Are you crazy I can't leave you to fight the guy alone."

"Then give me a top up," Natsu said with a grin before Laxus looked at him with a smile.

"If it were any other circumstance I'd say no but you are the strongest of the two of us, this is a onetime deal though ok?"

"Yeah that's fine," Natsu said as Laxus fed him a massive amount of his lightning element.

Laxus vanished into the floor as Hades realised what the two were up to, as he was about to give chase to Laxus he suddenly felt Natsu's magic spike.

"Oho you're in for it now Hades, I had to hold back before because I didn't want Laxus to get hurt but now not only can I give it 100% but I've got some of Laxus' power!"

"This power he's stronger than Makarov, how can one so young attain such power!"

Natsu clenched his fists as he felt his power rise exponentially, he became surrounded by fire lightning and gravity whilst his Crash Magic began to run wild destroying entire sections of the ship.

"I'm gonna end you Hades," Natsu roared as he appeared in front of the man in seconds. " **Fire Lightning Dragon's Unstable Quaking Hammer!** "

Hades was smashed through the roof as Natsu quickly gave chase and the two began to dart around the top of the airship exchanging fierce blows.

"You may have powered up but it won't be enough boy! **Amaterasu: Formula 28!** " The entire roof of the ship was destroyed as the entire area was engulfed in a massive shockwave and Natsu was sent flying into the forest creating a large impact crater."

Natsu quickly recovered and realised that he was near the camp where his friends were, hearing them approaching Natsu simply began to shout as he dropped to all fours as he formed a three layer magic circle in front of his mouth.

"Guys look its Natsu, what the hell's he doing," Gray shouted as Erza began to run up towards him.

"STAY BACK ALL OF YOU THE FIGHT STILL GOING ON," Natsu shouted as everyone stopped dead in their tracks before tracing the trajectory of Natsu's triple layered magic circle back to the Grimoire airship and noticed a rather large attack was beginning to form.

"Natsu what's going on who are you fighting," Mira shouted as Natsu grit his teeth in response.

"Look I'm fighting their guild master and he already stomped both me and Laxus in round 1 so now we're taking it up a notch!"

"Laxus is here," Erza shouted as Natsu nodded before turning his attention back to Hades.

Suddenly Hades voice was being projected across the island as he began to speak to Natsu.

"That's quite a formidable attack you're forming there Natsu but will it stand up to this I wonder, let's find out shall we. **Amaterasu: Formula 100!** "

A blast that was wider than the airship Hades was standing on was launched straight at Natsu as everyone could only stare in utter horror.

" **Fire Lightning Dragon King's Unstable Reverberating Roar!** " The three magic circles flared to life as Natsu released the largest breath attack he'd ever done in his life directly at Hades' Formula 100.

The two attacks clashed as everything seemingly went white for several minutes. Once everything went back to normal everyone noticed that Natsu was now fighting Hades right near them.

"What the hell just happened," Gray said as he rubbed his eyes.

"I don't know but we need to get away from this fight," Erza said as the others looked at her. "Just look at what just happened we're only in the way here!"

The others reluctantly agreed as they began to run back to the camp careful to avoid the debris being rained down by the shockwaves that were coming from that direction.

Natus could feel the drain that attack had on him, his moves were much more sluggish and Hades was starting to gain the upper hand.

"You are one of the most skilled kids I've ever seen Natsu, to be able to counter my Formula 100 is nothing short of brilliant! It's a shame that you have to die here today you could have been quite useful."

Natsu grit his teeth as Hades uppercut him sending him sprawling to the ground, his scales beginning to recede not even his rage could fight off the amount of magic he'd just lost long enough for him to do anything else.

As Natsu lay there on the ground panting he could see Hades looking over at him stroking his beard.

"You know you should feel proud had I not had the Devil's Heart you'd have probably defeated me however you will pay for making the mistake of facing me today … with your life."

Just as Hades was about to fire the killing blow he dropped to the ground in pain clutching his chest as Natsu immediately tackled the man and began punching him in the face repeatedly.

' _Laxus came through I've gotta use this chance now gotta give it everything I've got!_ '

As Natsu repeatedly hit the man he was eventually kneed in the chest and was kicked off of him as the two lay on the ground trying to get up.

"So Makarov's grandson was going for the Heart, I should have known," Hades said between pained breaths as Natsu managed to get onto his knees.

"I'm not letting you live Hades …. you dark mages have no place here on Earthland!"

"Well now that was a spectacular battle," a voice said as a man with black hair and even blacker robes emerged from a portal.

"Fuck what now," Natsu said as he slammed his fist into the dirt in frustration.

"Hello Natsu it's good to see you again, it's been … some time."

Natsu looked at the man confused as Hades began to speak. "Are you who I think you are?"

"Well I suppose so, if the person you are thinking of is Zeref then yes that's me. Sorry I'm a little late but I was held up a little."

Natsu could feel his body giving out as he dropped to the ground exhausted as Zeref simply smiled at him.

"You are closer than I'd imagined Natsu yet so far, the time to awaken is not yet. As those Old Gods would say the course must be adhered to in this regard I suppose."

Natsu took one last look at the man before he fell unconscious as Hades made a move to kill him only for his finger to disappear.

"You will not kill anyone else today Precht, my how far you have fallen since we last met."

"So it really is you, you look exactly as you did back then it's astonishing!"

"Yes my power has granted me true immortality at a cost, though you already know what said cost is. Now I've come to deal with you Precht let's go somewhere more private," Zeref said as he clicked his fingers and they were back on the Grimoire airship.

Zeref sat in the guild masters chair looking down at Hades who barely had the strength to stand.

"Now that we are alone it's time to decide how I should deal with you, attacking my most prized possession definitely is something I cannot allow."

"You're most prized … possession I don't understand?"

"Nor will you ever, there are things in this world we humans were never meant to understand and I am the result of when one does."

Hades suddenly felt immense magic pressure as a large black energy wave hit him full on as he screamed in pain.

"It's time for you to sleep Precht, you've meddled in affairs you do not understand for far too long." As Zeref finished his statement the energy wave dissipated and Hades was gone.

"I can sense his approach, the harbinger of death, destruction and chaos. He will come for me any time now so I'd best make my leave," Zeref said as he clicked his fingers and disappeared.

 **Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you in the next one!**


	36. The King Of Dragons

**I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.**

 **The King Of Dragons**

 **/Natsu's POV/**

Natsu slowly opened his eyes, his body felt heavy from when he'd fought Hades as the memories of the events began to flood his mind. Sitting up Natsu realised he was by himself in the middle of the forest, he could sense the faint signature of his friends in the distance.

"Oh your finally awake I'm glad you didn't die!"

Natsu nearly jumped up the nearest tree as he saw a girl with blonde hair standing next to him with a smile on her face.

"Oh sorry if I startled you I should have realised that you would still have been on edge after what you've been through."

"Uh that's ok but who are you exactly," Natsu asked as the girl walked past him.

"My names Mavis I already know yours Natsu."

"Mavis … where have I heard that name before," Natsu said under his breath as Mavis called out to him.

"Come with me I need to speak with you and there isn't much time," she said as Natsu sighed before following her.

"You know I feel like I know your name from somewhere but I can't really remember, were you famous or something?"

"Oh silly that's an easy question I was the First Guild Master of Fairy Tail," Mavis said cheerfully as Natsu's eyes nearly burst out of their sockets.

"You're the First Master that can't be right you look so …. young!"

"Well that's the catch I suppose isn't it," Mavis said as she went to touch Natsu but her hand went straight through his. "Nothing much living here anymore."

"Wait so you're a ghost, I've seen the undead and things like that but never a ghost, how are you here?"

"Sorry but that's a secret only the Guild Master can know, I can tell you that it's very important though and its Fairy Tail's greatest secret."

"Well if it's that important I won't pry but what are you exactly?"

"Hmm I never really thought of that before, what am I? The thoughts of someone hundreds of years old maybe, hmm maybe a projection?"

"Projection sounds like a decent possibility," Natsu said as she nodded in agreement.

"You know I'm glad Fairy Tail is still a place that treats its members like family, that was my goal when I first founded the guild all those years ago you know."

"Yeah seems Precht didn't take too kindly to that idea though," Natsu sighed as Mavis shook her head.

"Unfortunately Precht went on a mission that couldn't be completed no matter how hard he tried, along the way it seems his goal turned into something much darker which led to his destruction."

"Destruction, is he dead now?"

"Yes the man you saw before you fell unconscious whisked him away and he's surely gone now."

"That guy, the one in black I mean, was he really Zeref?"

"Yes that was the man from which all Demons in Earthland trace their origin back to, the man with the powers of a God Black Wizard Zeref."

"Hold on he's a God, which one and more importantly how do you know the Gods?"

"We've had our dealings in the past Natsu but it's a tale for another time, as for Zeref however he's a God that theoretically shouldn't exist."

"Well wait when I went to Terminus I was told that every single God that exists had a purpose that gives them their power, how can that guy be a God if he isn't even supposed to exist."

"Because Natsu he claimed the soul of Ankhseram which is a being that never should have existed or so the legends say, half Divine and half Devil Ankhseram was shunned by both sides and cast off into our worlds fated to wander for eternity."

"Wait don't the Devil's and the God's hate each other as if they'd have a kid?"

"That's just it though isn't it Natsu it shouldn't have happened, only Zeref who now possesses the soul of Ankhseram would know the true answer behind how it truly happened aside from the Devils and Gods who wouldn't tell you a thing."

"So he's a God that shouldn't exist right so if he is a God then what exactly can he do, all Gods have abilities based on what position they hold so what could he do if he's nothing?"

"Hmm what is a good way to explain it," Mavis said as she stopped walking and pondered the question. "How does one describe the act of turning something into nothing?"

"That'd be as good as destroying it right," Natsu asked as Mavis shook her head.

"No because there are both Gods and Devils of Destruction remember, they destroy as they must for the balance of their realms. I'm talking about taking something like that rock there and simply erasing it leaving nothing no remote trace of its existence aside from the knowledge that at one time it existed."

"How is that different from Destruction though I could do that to a rock," Natsu said as Mavis sighed.

"Its hard to explain what exactly Zeref is Natsu because he is in essence a being that has the potential to erase everything should he gain enough power and he knows it. I suppose if you are really curious talk to your God friend she might be willing to explain it better than I can remember I've been here a long time and my memory is a bit fuzzy in some areas."

"Sorry Mavis," Natsu said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Don't worry I doubt we should even know this much so it's reassuring to be able to grasp some aspect of it, now where do you think we are Natsu?"

Natsu looked around and saw nothing but trees and a single stone standing out amongst a pile of rubble."

"Looks like a memorial or something," Natsu replied as Mavis sighed.

"I suppose it is kind of a memorial but not for something but for someone."

"Oh that's right your grave is supposed to be here I completely forgot, but er why are we here exactly?"

"Because I need to give you something that will protect everyone of your friends from a danger none of you have the strength to face."

Natsu's expression hardened as he slowly began to speak. "Is it Zeref?"

"No this danger is far worse but I believe you've had several run ins with him before."

"Hold on did you just say this is worse than a person who is a full on God that has the power to erase stuff from existence!"

"Black Dragon," Mavis said as Natsu froze and was visibly tense.

"You don't mean … Achnologia do you?"

Mavis nodded grimly as Natsu began to shake. "What is it that you need me to do?"

"Have you heard of the three ancient spells of Fairy Tail?"

"I know Fairy Law is one of them but I didn't know there was three, what are the other two?"

"Well the first one is a spell known as Fairy Glitter, it's the most destructive of the three spells however it can only be cast by those who possess all the qualities of a Fairy Tail mage. You most certainly qualify for the spell but that's not the one I'm giving you."

Natsu was surprised when Mavis said the spell of pure destructive power wouldn't be the one they'd be using but decided to trust Mavis.

"The other spell is the ultimate defensive spell known as Fairy Sphere, using this spell will transport the user and their surrounding area into a pocket dimension where they will slumber until the casters magic runs out. The spell doesn't drain much magic despite what it does so you'll be gone for awhile but it's the only way to survive that monster."

Natsu nodded in understanding, even though Hades was by all accounts cheating in their battle by having unlimited magic and was immortal Natsu knew he was still no match for the Dragon.

"All right give me the spell," Natsu said as Mavis looked him in the eyes.

"Natsu this spell requires I put a mark on your body, it will be permanent so tell me where you want it."

Natsu thought about it for a moment before taking off his Saints coat and pointing just under his guild mark.

Mavis nodded as she transferred the spell and a tattoo appeared underneath the guild mark, Natsu felt the knowledge of the spell rush into his mind which confirmed the process was complete.

"Hey look it actually linked with the guild mark, neat."

"Oh I never knew it did that, anyway you need to hurry back to your friends the Dragon is minutes from reaching the island!"

Natsu nodded as he took off towards his friends as fast as he could thanking Mavis internally for the chance he'd been given.

 **/At The Camp/**

Everyone was sitting around doing next to nothing, the signs of battle died hours ago but no one really had the guts to move after seeing the power being put out by Natsu.

The only people willing to do what they wanted were Gildarts, Makarov who had regained consciousness, Ur and her daughter who had Meredy close behind.

"I'll be heading back to the mainland with my daughter and her friend Master I'm sure you understand," Ur said as Makarov nodded.

"Do what you must after all the tale that the two of you suffered was quite tragic, once I get back I'll look into finding a way to pardon the two of you for your crimes," Makarov said as he motioned towards Ultear and Meredy.

"You are too kind Makarov and once again we apologize for what we've done," Ultear said as she bowed her head.

"Listen if you really are sorry then you should take my advice and find something better to do with your lives than hang around with Dark Guilds, as I'm sure you've seen today they are nothing but trouble."

"Yes I agree speaking of today though where is Natsu I haven't seen him for awhile?"

"Actually I was wondering that myself Master he used a colossal amount of energy to counter Hades Formula 100 he might be passed out somewhere," Gildarts said as Makarov looked at him in shock.

"He did not counter that spell surely not even I was able to stop it!"

"Sorry old man but like it or not Natsu managed to match the attack with his own," Laxus said as he casually strolled into camp shocking everyone.

"Natsu said you were here but we didn't believe it," Freed said as he was crying tears of joy.

"Yeah yeah enough with the mush where's Evergreen Natsu said she got hurt?"

"Oh she's helping Mira take care of Wendy she's this new girl that-."

"Yeah I know who she is, can't believe those scum would beat on a kid like that. Still me and Natsu went to work on Hades for a bit so hopefully that should make it up to her."

"You fought Hades too Laxus," Makarov asked shocked as Laxus simply turned his head.

"Yeah well I had a bad feeling and was in the neighbourhood anyway so I thought I'd just check out what was going on."

"We're on an island you idiot do you think I'm just gonna buy that excuse you shouldn't even by here this is sacred ground-!"

Laxus just sat there as Makarov began to scold him over every little detail before Gildarts sat down next to him.

"Oi Natsu told me you screwed up so bad that you got kicked out of the guild, can't even go away for one mission without you screwing up huh," Gildarts teased.

"Shut up you dumb old man," Laxus scoffed as everyone began to laugh.

"Laxus do you know where Natsu is," Erza asked as he shook his head.

"Dunno but he ate a hell of a lot of my lightning so he's probably throwing up somewhere, he's probably fine."

"Wait what do you mean he ate a lot of your lightning!"

"Gee weren't you paying attention to Salamander's attack earlier, three magic circles one for fire, electricity and gravity," Gajeel said as Erza looked at the two in disbelief.

"Why the hell would you do that Laxus he could die from doing that!"

"Cmon Erza give me a break we had no choice Hades had his heart in this machine thing inside his airship and until we destroyed it even our most powerful attacks wouldn't do shit. Hell Natsu and I smashed the guy full force in the head with everything we had and he just fell over and got back up we had no choice so I gave him some of my power so he could buy me time to destroy the heart."

"Well it was still reckless surely there was another way!"

"Nope we tried everything else Natsu even as mad as he was couldn't shrug off some of that old geezer's hits, the guy was nothing short of a monster."

"Hmm sounds like Forbidden Magic to me," Makarov said as the others nodded. "I suppose you two did the best with what you had at the time though I'm still surprised that Natsu was able to compete with that one."

"Hey where's my praise Master I fought a strong guy too," Gildarts whined as Makarov shook his head.

"Your Fairy Tail's Ace that's your job, Natsu is a different matter. In any event Laxus thank you for assisting us with Grimoire Heart, you didn't have to come here but you did. I don't know your reasons but I'll choose to believe they were noble."

"Laxus while you're here you may as well go see Mira she'd be happy to see you," Erza said as Laxus shrugged. "That wasn't a suggestion," she added with a glare.

"Alright already I'll go just settle down," Laxus sighed as he stood up and walked over to a tent that was set up and opened it.

Looking inside Laxus could only wince when he saw Wendy and her injuries before the two girls spotted him.

"Oh my god Laxus," Mira squealed as she ran over and hugged him, Laxus looked kind of shocked as Mira backed off slightly embarrassed. "Natsu mentioned you were here fighting too, are you hurt?"

"Don't worry about me the kid looks like she needs all the attention she can get," Laxus said as he walked over and examined her wounds. "What kind of sick bastard could do something like this to a kid?"

"Erza killed the guy who inflicted the wounds but while fighting him she figured out the lacerations were from these strange trees that he could create."

"Well at least the sick bastard got what he deserved; Natsu couldn't bring himself to tell me what her injuries were just that it happened."

"The extent of the injuries to her arms were pretty severe she'll have scars all along her arms for sure, I'm not sure about how deep the gash along her stomach went but it wasn't deep enough that it spilled her guts so we can be grateful for that."

"Damn these Dark Guilds don't have respect for human life do they, Natsu's gonna be pretty torn up when he sees her like this."

"Well she looks better than she did when he brought her here, Erza was about to start going off at him about letting Wendy get hurt and he basically told her to shut up something he's never done. I hope Natsu isn't out there beating himself up over this."

"I doubt it he's strong, he'll feel guilty but he won't let us see it unless his emotions spike like whatever he was doing today. Sorry but I'm gonna go I can't look at the kid any more its ticking me off," Laxus said as he walked outside the tent.

"Laxus wait," Mira called out as she went outside as well. "You're staying for awhile right?"

"Well I'm not part of the guild and gramps doesn't seem like he wants me around so…"

"He does want you around but you know how stubborn he is, the two of you are more alike than you think."

"Mira I'm my own person you know," Laxus sighed as Mira shook her head.

"I wasn't comparing you to him I was merely pointing out that like him your stubborn, go sit down next to him for no other reason than to annoy him. He'll cave eventually just like you do."

"I don't cave," Laxus said as Mira just looked at him knowingly. "All right you made your point," he sighed.

"He doesn't hate you Laxus none of us do, you made a mistake back then but it looks like you've learnt from it and started becoming a better person. The old Laxus wouldn't have helped anyone other than himself so I'd say you're on the right path."

Laxus simply put his hand in the air as he walked over and sat down next to Makarov. The two sat in awkward silence until Laxus spoke up.

"So … you bring any booze on this trip?"

"It all got destroyed when Grimoire attacked," Makarov replied as the two looked at literally anything but each other.

"This is stupid," Laxus said before Makarov grabbed him by the collar before he could stand up.

"Just shut up and enjoy the silence boy it's not all about conversation."

Laxus looked at the old man and sighed as the others shook their heads and went about their own business before Natsu suddenly emerged out of the tree line panting.

"Natsu my boy where in the world have you been and what's with all that blood," Makarov asked as everyone practically dog piled him until Erza scared them away.

"Listen Erza I know you want to chew me out, call me a reckless idiot, say that I should've relied on you guys but there's no time for-."

Natsu was promptly silenced as Erza kissed him on the lips causing everyone feel rather awkward.

"Alright now what's the problem," Erza asked as Natsu snapped out of his stunned state.

"Well you see Erza it's-."

The entire island shook as an ear piercing roar could be heard in the distance as both Natsu and Gildarts froze in place.

"No it can't be," Gildarts said as he dropped to his knees. "Not now please!"

"It's him Gildarts it's what I came to warn you all about," Natsu said as he was visibly shaking.

"Damn what's got Salamander and the old guy spooked those two never get scared," Gajeel said as several members nodded.

"Erza remember that story I told you about Scarlione, the Dragon that Felix tried to look into its mind but it drove him insane?"

"No surely it can't be-."

"It's him Erza, Achnologia's coming and he'll kill us all if I don't act fast!"

"Did you just say Achnologia boy," Makarov asked in shock as Natsu nodded.

"Look we don't have much time where is everybody, Gray, Ur, Elfman, Wendy?" Natsu winced as he said Wendy's name as Erza spoke up.

"Gray, Elfman, Ur, Cana and Juvia left early with Ultear and that pink haired girl Meredy I think her name was, why what's this about?"

"There's no time I've got to cast this spell now or we're all dead, all of you gather near me!"

"Hold on Natsu that marking you didn't get that from-?"

Natsu nodded as Makarov's jaw dropped as he realised what Natsu was doing and immediately pulled everyone in as Mira joined them with the unconscious Wendy.

As Natsu began to channel the power within him the Dragon soared over the group, Natsu put every last fibre of his being into casting the spell as the Dragon began to turn around with a large beam of light forming in its mouth.

" **Fairy Sphere!** " The exact moment the spell was cast the island disappeared as the attack flew right through splitting the ocean in two for miles as Achnologia roared before flying away.

Natsu could see everyone around him had passed out while he remained though he was beginning to feel the effects of the spell as Mavis appeared.

"Don't fight the effects of the spell Natsu it will go by faster for you too if you sleep," Mavis said as Natsu looked out in disbelief.

"Where are we, this place its … unreal?"

"Hmm I suppose it would be called a pocket dimension created by me, only those who know the Fairy Sphere could get in here and you are the only one."

"Mavis you said this spell will last until my magic runs out do you know how long that will take?"

"I'm afraid not but by judging from what I saw earlier from you it will be years for sure."

Natsu nodded as he began to walk around the island as it seemingly began to repair itself.

"Is this part of the spell too?"

"I believe it just restores that which was lost recently I'm not sure why, perhaps that's the magic's way of creating a safe environment?"

Natsu nodded as he reached the Tenrou Tree and swiftly made his way to the top and lay down on the tallest branch with Mavis doing the same on a similar branch.

"How can I repay you for giving us the chance to live?"

"Do you really want to know," Mavis asked as Natsu nodded.

"Never let the true spirit of Fairy Tail die no matter what the cost, protect it and your friends with your life."

"That's not much of a request I'd do that anyway," Natsu replied as she giggled a bit.

"I know I've seen that, now go to sleep Natsu and you'll be able to return to Earthland soon."

"Will I ever see you again?"

"Oh I think you will, but that is an adventure for another day. Sleep now Natsu and when you wake go forth into the future with that same fire I saw burning so brightly today."

Natsu slowly closed his eyes as his vision went to black.

 **/Eliza's POV/**

As she stood on the water where Tenrou had once been Eliza couldn't help but nod in approval.

"For such a spell to be created by a mortal as usual Earthland seems to be full of surprises, unfortunately that monster missed his intended target," Eliza said as she turned around to see Zeref smiling at her.

"I did not interfere in the events as requested Old God, it's common knowledge that where my power awakens so too does the Dragon King and with it comes his ravenous hunger to consume all."

"You still should not have returned Zeref, the flow of time has been disrupted enough as it is and now events here are playing out alternate to how they were originally foretold. Besides you place a great risk on appearing in this realm whilst Achnologia still walks free, you know full well he intends to consume you for the Ankhseram soul."

"Perhaps but you and I both know that I will not allow such a thing to happen, there is still much that needs to be done and our versions of the perfect world lie at the opposite end of the spectrum."

"Consuming all until there is nothing left and rewriting time itself to suit your own ends, both lead to the ruin of the world as it stands now Zeref no matter how you look at it. Events play out for a reason not just by mere chance, we were fortunate this lapse hasn't affected anything major otherwise things could have been much worse."

"But Old God answer me this, if I am human how am I meddling when it is the affairs of my own kind. The rule all Old Gods and Devils adhere to does not apply to me as I am the castaway from both sects, doomed to wander the realms in search of my own place."

"It counts as meddling because you are no longer a true human but a hybrid of both Demon and God, as it stands your goals are becoming twisted and warped by Ankhseram's soul. Tell me do you even remember your true self, your human self before you consumed the soul?"

Zeref turned away as he stared out onto the horizon. "Does it really matter, both Ankhseram and I have similar desires do we not? We both desire to rewind the clock and receive a chance to do things better, one hand helps the other Old God and we shall help each other."

"So Ankhseram does still live after all this time then and the two of you share the same end goal of meddling with time?"

"Indeed, Achnologia is the biggest obstacle to our plans but one that given time I will be able to overcome. And to us Old God we have all the time in the world to find our answer to the riddle of the Dragon King."

"You know any plan you create is doomed to fail, Achnologia can consume literally anything no matter the composition or element. The Dragon's attempted the same goal you do now and are reduced to no less than ten in the mortal realms and one in Terminus, you know there is only one way to defeat him and even that isn't full proof."

"Perhaps but only time will tell," Zeref said as he clicked his fingers and disappeared leaving Eliza alone.

"I wonder when the spell will cease and they will return, should they remain in there too long there won't be any worlds to return to should Zeref or Achnologia get their way."

A portal appeared as another God stepped out and tapped Eliza on the shoulder to snap her out of her thoughts.

"Eliza you must return to Terminus the war is picking up in earnest."

"Come now Sinding you are the God of Divine Stratagem surely you can make a battle plan without me?"

"Well it's not that I can't it's just that the Devils are on the march once more and have their own War Devil at the helm so we need you at the lead of ours."

"So your strategy is me," Eliza sighed as she nodded. "Very well let us make haste, by the time I'm done the magic binding this island should have ceased anyway," she said as she entered the portal.

"I'll see you in time … Fairy Tail."

 **Bit of a short chapter I know but I don't like dragging things out more than they need to be but hey we made it to the fat time skip!**

 **Now that we've hit the big mark of the Tenrou time skip I want to try something, I don't know if it's allowed but if it isn't then mention it in the reviews section and I'll just not do it.**

 **Basically I want to answer any questions you all may have and upload them with the answers, I already can think of a few questions like where does Natsu stack up power scaling wise, what exactly can he do with his Gravity powers, how does Elise's God Slaying abilities work and why do they keep shifting, what does the red eye mean for Elise, how does Erza's armor work etc.**

 **Basically it's kind of like a Q &A for everything up until the end of this chapter that anyone might be a bit confused about, no I won't be answering questions like will Natsu kill Zeref or Achnologia because those a just spoilers and that's bad.**

 **Story related questions like what Scarlione like when Natsu and Gildarts were there are also ones I'll answer but only if they are asked because that will be a sneak preview of what's coming I guess.**

 **I suppose my reasoning behind doing this is some people might be confused about how certain characters stand in the story or how strong they might be and why they may appear weak despite me portraying them as strong earlier.**

 **As for a time limit for the questions if I am allowed to do this I'd say about a week before I answer them, and I will try to answer all of them as long as they won't spoil anything I've got planned going forward.**

 **It's been a real blast so far getting this far and I'm looking forward to continuing on with this story!**


	37. Character Info And Q&A

**All right so here is my first attempt at a character stats and Q &A. **

**Here is the order in which I've prepared this:**

 **Team Natsu's Stats And Current Abilities Explained**

 **Questions Gathered From PM And Reviews Answered**

 **Now you are all probably thinking only those two points well A I've never done something like this before so I have no idea what to put other than that and B the first point actually is over half the word count for the this because there was so much I had to talk about.**

 **Oh and by the way if there are spelling errors or something like that I probably won't edit them simply because this is a Q &A not the story itself so I'll be giving it a quick re read to pick up some but beyond that I'd be ok with errors.**

 **Now this will be uploaded alongside a few chapters so don't think this is all your getting if you aren't interested then feel free to skip on ahead to the Return Of The Tenrou Team chapter.**

 **Now with all that out of the way let's begin with power scaling and character ability explanations with the character I assume quite a few of you would be curious about Natsu.**

 _Character Name: Natsu Dragneel_

 _Age Pre Timeskip: 21_

 _Current Magical Abilities:_

 _Fire Dragon Slaying Magic_

 _Fire Dragon King Mode_

 _Fire Dragon's Healing Flames_

 _Dragon Slayers Secret Techniques_

 _Fire Dragon Force_

 _Fire Dragon Slayers Secret Arts_

 _Gravity Dragon Slaying Magic_

 _Gravity Dragon King Mode_

 _Gravity Dragon Force_

 _Gravity Dragon Slayers Secret Arts_

 _Lightning Dragon Slayer Infused Magic_

 _Dragon Slayer Secret Arts Revised_

 _Offensive Crash Magic Level Five_

 _Defensive Crash Magic Level Three_

 _Dragon's Fury_

 _Requip Spatial Magic_

 _Transformation Magic_

 _Low Level Telepathy Magic_

The first thing to make clear is how I've categorized Natsu's Dragon Force, King Mode and Secret Arts. Natsu can only use one kind of Dragon Force at any given time due to the way it enhances the element.

In his Fire Dragon Force Natsu adopts red scales, claws and wings if he so chooses and his Fire related magical abilities are pushed to their absolute limit.

Gravity Dragon Force is something Natsu can do however he has not as of yet. During his training with Lykyria he was able to unlock the form more easily than he did with the Fire Dragon Force.

The Gravity Dragon Force looks relatively the same as the Fire Dragon Force except the scales will be a dark purple same as Lykyria herself, the scales on Natsu's body will also be much smoother than Fire Dragon Force which allows certain attacks to simply slide of due to the unstable gravity held within each individual scale.

Using the Gravity Dragon Force will heighten his Gravity Slayer Magic to its limits however Natsu does not use this form simply because it isn't practical in a lot of his fights.

Both the Gravity Dragon King Mode and Dragon Force grant Natsu near unprecedented control over the forces of Gravity to the point where he could have made a black hole three to four times larger than the one Bluenote makes during the Tenrou Arc but like I said earlier it's not practical in an everyday combat scenario.

Natsu uses his Gravity Dragon Slaying Magic as a sort of suppressive or supportive type role for example if he is being pinned down by an enemy he can shift the Gravity in any direction and make it up to 500 times what it was. In his Gravity Dragon King Mode he can increase the Gravity by double that and his Dragon Force double that again.

Now before you think that's too OP hear me out, Lykyria who is Queen of the Gravity Dragons can manipulate Gravity to 50 000 times the standard so Natsu by comparison is like an ant. To put that in perspective a full power Gravity Dragon Queen's Roar from Lykyria could hurt Achnologia but not kill him.

Now as I said with the two types of Dragon Force the two types of King Modes cannot be used in tandem either so Natsu chooses to use the one that he's most familiar with however if he is up against an opponent that can potentially manipulate Gravity or is able to negate his Fire he will use it without hesitation.

Now the next thing I want to bring up is a form I gave Natsu all the way back in Chapter 3 which was called Dragon Slayer's Secret Technique: Assimilation Of The Fire Dragon King and Acclimatization Of The Fire Dragon King.

Now I just know that there are people out there who read those chapters and were like hey that's pretty cool and then bam never seen or heard from again well I can explain that.

The Dragon Slayer Secret Techniques were an idea I thought of when I wanted Natsu to fight strong opponents but not use the Dragon Force. Now here's where I explain exactly how those techniques work.

Assimilation Of The Fire Dragon King is designed to enhance the potency of Natsu's fire and grant him the flight abilities that the Dragon Force would give him. In this form Natsu becomes fire itself which enhances it to its absolute limit exactly like the Dragon Force.

However like a form that only grants you half the perks it has serious drawbacks, because Natsu is pure fire he could easily be killed by a novice water or wind mage in this form. If the fight also became drawn out and Natsu had no time to revert he could also simply burn out and die, another double edged sword is his intangibility to physical attacks where if he reverts while an object is through him it could kill him.

Acclimatization Of The Fire Dragon is the defensive abilities of the Dragon Force. Natsu's fire can adapt to anything and he will be able to combat an enemy mage no matter the type disadvantage as it essentially nullifies the advantage.

The drawbacks of this form essentially render it completely useless where Natsu is now because maintaining the Acclimatization Of The Fire Dragon prevents him from using any other techniques like singular Crash Magic or Gravity Dragon Slayer magic.

Basically these two forms when combined become the Fire Dragon Force so Natsu really has no use for them at this stage especially since a lot of his enemies would easily exploit the weakness.

Now for the Secret Arts, you all know the regular Fire Dragon Slayer one from the manga and anime Dragon Slayers Secret Art: Crimson Lotus etc… well there are ones that he can only use in certain King or Dragon Force forms. I'll give this one out for free since he hasn't used it yet but Natsu has one for his Gravity forms that goes like this.

 **Gravity Dragon Slayers Secret Art: Violet Cosmos Gravitational Revisal!**

To give some context into what that attack does is Natsu must be in his King or Dragon Force to access the necessary level of power and he essentially creates a large sphere shaped dome kind of like Trafalgar Law's from One Piece and just throws the Gravity in there into overdrive.

Basically you'd have bits of opposing Gravity colliding into each other creating miniature Black Holes potentially, things would be flying everywhere and the intended target would be disoriented from the constant changes within the dome. This would last for three minutes then Gravity would return to normal but it goes to show you why I'm making these Secret Arts exclusive to the King and Dragon Force forms.

Now that you might have an idea of where I'm going with this let me talk about Secret Arts Revised basically Natsu's Lightning Mode can be infused into either his Fire or Gravity magics so obviously he will be able to access upgraded versions of all his current Arts with a lightning twist so I won't say any more on it since its obviously something cool for down the track.

Now to explain the Crash Magic this one I've really wanted to explain for awhile since I feel that little guide I left wasn't really that helpful.

It still goes as follows but this is for OFFENSIVE Crash Magic:

 _Crashing – 10% or less of Natsu's Crash Magic infused into an attack_

 _Quaking – 11-30% Crash Magic infused into an attack_

 _Seismic – 31-50% Crash Magic infused into an attack_

 _Reverberating – 51-70% Crash Magic infused into an attack_

 _Resounding – 71-90% Crash Magic infused into an attack_

 _Destabilizing – 91-100% of Natsu's Crash Magic infused into an attack_

Now you probably are wondering Azza you said Natsu can only access Level 5 of his offensive Crash Magic and you would be correct I did say that but there are circumstances where he can access Level 6 and here are a few examples.

When Natsu and Eliza performed the Unison Pact he had full mastery over all his abilities due to Eliza's influence and was able to reach 100% of his Crash Magic power.

Anytime Natsu accesses the Dragon Force he gains enough control over his Crash Magic that he is able to use up to 100% however he doesn't do it as often simply because it is quite tiring.

Basically the key to Natsu accessing 100% of his Crash Magic is through focus, he is able to reach 100% outside the Dragon Force but he would have to be extremely focused so if he ever uses the attack while not in the Dragon Force unless its stated later he has full mastery you know he's pulling out all the stops.

Now for the one that I've barely spoken about period defensive Crash Magic, it works similar to offensive Crash Magic but instead of putting the power into an attack Natsu is placing the power into a barrier.

Now defensive Crash Magic requires a large amount of focus to maintain, Natsu is at Seismic level which means that his barrier is currently using between 31-50% of his total Crash Magic however he does not always have the barrier active which is why often he'll just get hit and there will be no consequence to the attacker.

Basically due to the Dragon Force Natsu feels like training in defensive Crash Magic isn't a top priority simply because he can shrug off a regular mages attack with ease regardless.

Also another thing to note is that if Natsu were to have his Crash Barrier up at let's say 20% and he can only access Level 5 offensive Crash Magic it means that he can only use up to Level 4 offensive Crash Magic because he cannot exceed that Level 5 limit.

Now another ability Natsu has that has been tossed around every now and again was Natsu's Healing Flames, basically discount Wendy healing but still effective.

His Healing Flames kind of derive from old stories that mention mythical healing fire but to be honest now that Wendy's around unless Natsu is by himself he won't really need to use it.

Now Natsu's requip magic is fairly simple he really just keeps whatever he needs on him like spare money, clothes, important items and his swords.

Yes Natsu does actually have swords and he can use them just as effectively but he'd outright lose to Erza or Elise if he went up against either of them since they were both trained much more in them than he was.

He doesn't have any armors but he does have like I said earlier his regular clothes and ones such as the Scarlione Court armor which isn't one you use in combat but it's just for show.

Transformation Magic to me is something any competent mage can learn and just like Erza and Mira Natsu learnt how to use it properly while in Scarlione the same with low level telepathy though the telepathy is only really used when someone wants to talk to him its easier for him to communicate than someone who can't use it.

And so now I think it's time to give a bit of info about Natsu stat wise so here are his stats:

 _Exceptional Senses_

Natsu's already enhanced senses have been refined to the point that he could track someone or something undetected without the need for being directly on the trail of the person. An example during the Tower of Heaven Arc when Erza was kidnapped Natsu was fighting with members of Tartaros and didn't have a clear idea where they went was still able to track them across the ocean to the Tower.

 _Immense Strength_

Despite his age Natsu possesses an extraordinary amount of strength for someone his size without the use of magic, putting full force behind his punches Natsu can easily send people flying for miles such as Mard Geer in his Etherious form or even potentially destroy entire buildings with little assistance from his magic.

 _Exceptional Reflexes_

Natsu has clearly demonstrated that his reflexes are on par with some of the best Fiore have to offer including people such as The Wizard Saints Jellal and Jose Porla, Leaders of the Bharam Alliance Hades/Precht, Brain/Zero and Mard Geer in his Etherious form and even managing to out speed and manoeuvre some of them.

 _Exceptional Speed_

Natsu is able to move at speeds only top tier mages can see so much so that not even most S Class mages can keep up. Natsu was able to traverse Tenrou several times over within minutes as he ran across the island and has easily outclassed most mages he's come across that aren't higher than S Class.

 _Immense Durability_

Natsu'd durability even without the Dragon Force is nothing short of extroadinary, being able to take hits from some of the strongest opponents like the leader of the Bharam Alliance and Wizard Saints while receiving minimal damage in some cases.

Natsu is also able to withstand extroadiniary amounts of enemy magic and can easily shrug off a regular mages attacks like he did when Gray tried to attack him in Chapter 1.

 _Immense Magical Power_

Natsu's Magic Power easily puts him at the levels of mages such as Gildarts, Hades, Bluenote as well as earning himself a place among the Ten Wizard Saints.

Being able to use devastating amounts of destructive magic Natsu could easily destroy a town or mountain in one full power breath attack, during the attack by Phantom Lord Natsu was able to counter the Jupiter Cannon with a single breath attack. The Jupiter Cannon was said to be able to wipe out Magnolia in a single shot and took the combined power of several Phantom Mages to power.

Natsu's raw magical power as he demonstrated to Elise and Ur is easily able to cause disturbances in the area around him, disrupting the flow of Gravity around him, causing flame pillars to erupt from the earth, crack the space around him and lift up all the ground and cause it to orbit around him as well as dry up a section of the ocean he was standing in which means he was easily generating enough heat to fry someone should they come within metres of him.

Being able to combine magic together is a skill that takes a considerable amount of magic power however Natsu is able to not only combine his magic but adapt and create new spells if necessary on the fly.

 _Master Hand To Hand Combatant_

Natsu is able to trade blows with the top fighters in Fiore from Guild Masters to Wizard Saints, Natsu is even able to go toe to toe with Gildarts who is considered Fairy Tail's strongest mage.

Natsu is able to incorporate his magic into his wildly unpredictable fighting style which can create some devastating results. Due to this unpredictable fighting style Natsu is usually able to feint his opponents quite frequently usually leading to a victory.

 _Proficient Swordsman_

During his time in the Scarlione Empire's military Natsu was trained in the way of the sword, though he is indeed proficient and owns many blades unless he specifically has to fight with a sword Natsu will opt for hand to hand combat citing his lack of expertise in the area.

Now I wanted to leave this as the last thing to talk about for Natsu and that's what he recently did on Tenrou where he essentially snapped and was shrugging off Hades Bullet Magic like he was firing a slingshot. The official name I'm giving it is Dragons Fury.

Basically this is a state either a Dragon or Dragon Slayer can reach if they are either under extraordinary stress or are angered to the point that it activates.

Natsu after witnessing the horrors that Tartaros had created was still struggling to come to terms with what he had seen and was still suffering from the effects during the Tenrou Arc. Now an important thing to remember is Natsu is beginning to despise Dark Guilds to the point that he's liable to just kill on sight so when Grimoire Heart turned up he was already furious.

Combined with that Natsu had seen Hades attempt to outright murder Makarov right in front of him as well as see several other members of Fairy Tail injured. However Wendy who is basically seen by Natsu as a sort of daughter was brought to what he assumed was the brink of death Natsu's rage finally won over and he was forced into the Dragons Fury.

The Dragons Fury is not a form that will ever be unlocked by any of the Dragon Slayers as it is a purely emotional state that grants them a massive increase in power for a short time kind of like how Saiyans do in Dragon Ball.

An important thing to note is that once in this state the Dragon or Slayer essentially becomes partially feral and will not hesitate to attack anyone who isn't on their side, Laxus who had already previously been defeated by Hades had shown Natsu before he'd even let him run to his side that he was willing to help Natsu kill Hades and as a result showed he wasn't a threat.

The power up doesn't last for long as Natsu by the time Laxus went off to destroy the heart was already beginning to come back to his senses which is why he asked for Laxus' power in order to give him an edge.

This will definitely appear again and not just Natsu will get it so look forward to it!

 _Character Name: Elise Faulkner_

 _Age Pre Timeskip: 20_

 _Current Magical Abilities:_

 _War God Slaying Magic_

 _War God's Requip Spatial Magic_

 _War God's Sacred Songs_

 _War God's Armoury_

 _War God Slayer's Regeneration_

 _All Seeing Eyes Of The War God_

 _Demigod Ascension – War God_

 _Transformation Magic_

 _Advanced Telepathy_

 _Blood Frenzy Mode_

Alright here's a character that seems to be all over the place in terms of her power right well I'm here to bring some sweet clarification on that.

Firstly Elise possesses the Lost Magic of the God Slayer aka War God Slaying Magic. Unlike every God Slayer in the main series Elise was taught by the actual God of War in her magic and therefore she is considered a First Generation God Slayer.

Now to make it clear a First Generation God Slayer has the potential to become as strong as the God that taught them the magic just like a Dragon Slayer through a technique similar to the Dragon Force known as the Demigod Ascension.

Demigod Ascension essentially makes its user embody their mentor like how Natsu in his Fire Dragon Force gets red scales and wings like Igneel Elise gains a strikingly similar appearance to Eliza.

While Elise has only pulled off this state once in its entirety the Demigod Ascension has stages that identify how close they are to achieving the state entirely.

The first stage is simply being able to enter the Demigod state, being in this state transforms Elise and grants her more powerful abilities.

The second stage is the transitional stage, this is the stage Elise was in on Tenrou and when Natsu and the others took out Twilight Ogre. In this state all her senses and physical abilities are enhanced and she gains access to the All Seeing Eyes Of The War God however she can only use one eye and is forced to rid herself of emotions.

The third stage is where she is able to use her emotions freely and open her second eye allowing her a further boost to all attributes and granting her a larger amount of magic power to draw from.

The final stage is one that grants Elise full control of the War God power, in this state she ascends to Godhood and will be almost equal to Elise though the form requires serious training before she will be able to use it effectively.

The All Seeing Eyes Of The War God are basically Sharingan but not really. See Eliza's eyes are naturally blood red thus Eyes Of The War God, what Elise is essentially doing as she gains the red eyes is ascending further and further to Eliza's level. The eyes have two purposes, to track all targets in the area and to grant access to further sealed power within.

Basically what I've made here is a series of steps Elise is taking on her path to embodying a true God of War. Step 1 is being a mere mortal with God Slayer abilities. Step 2 she begins to ascend and can now be dubbed a Demigod due to her power, Step 3 the final stage she fully ascends and is able to harness the true power of the War God.

Now there is other stuff involved in this and I'm not going to mention it yet but she's not going to reach that final step just randomly in a random arc it's going to have its own arc so look forward to that because I am.

Next we have the War God's Sacred Songs which is literally just Wendy's support magic, that's literally it nothing really else to say there.

War God's Armoury is how Elise obtains all her weapons that she fights with. Basically what Elise is doing is thinking of a particular weapon that she has been told exists in history by Eliza or someone else, reaching into the armoury and creating it in physical form on the spot.

Depending on the weapon it could be made from either Ebony, Steel, Lacrima, Diamond, Celestial Onyx (That's a type of metal I've got planned for later) or Dragon.

The material the caster can make the weapon out of must be one they are somewhat familiar with and have interacted with at least a few times before the space can accurately create something using it.

Also the space cannot recreate divine or mythical weapons like the Nakagami Spear thing Erza used like once in the Grand Magic Games and never again even though Minerva during the games was a scrub compared to Tartaros or the Spriggan 12.

All salt aside though she wont be recreating OP things like that because that would just allow for plot convenience and that's not something I'm really a fan of just pulling out a stick and saying I can bend the laws and time of space just because. Really though if you liked it I'm not gonna hold it against you but that arc by the end was an absolute mess and everyone knows that I hope I can do it justice my god.

Anyway the War God's Requip is similar to Erza's requip but she's drawing the armor from Terminus instead of her own requip space, basically all the armor she uses is armor that the soldiers of Terminus use which might sound average but let's see farmer Joe over there try and stab his pitchfork through something forged in divine fire and enchanted with divine magic.

Now obviously Elise has the God Slayers ridiculous regen ability but I still want to talk about it because it really just needs to be discussed.

We all remember during the Grand Magic Games when we found out that there were two God Slayers in the form of Chelia and that Orga guy. Seeing all the punishment Chelia was going to take we all though whoa these God Slayers are a pretty big threat!

Then came the final round and we see Jura rock up and you just think to yourself this guy is Number 5 in the Wizard Saints but can he beat that regen factor. But in one hit that Orga guy was done and it was badass by Jura but completely disappointing by Orga and really just made God Slayers look like trash until Chelia redeemed them later on a bit but that's beside the point.

What I'm trying to say is there will be no will they won't they regen for God Slayers it's a set regen factor that can be exceeded and only has one weakness and that's beheading them before the healing can even kick in.

During the Tenrou Arc I showcased a kind of beta example of the healing factors of the fight between Zancrow and Elise where Elise's healing was being taken up preventing Zancrow's black fire from essentially claiming her arm while Zancrow was taking slashes from Elise and it would heal back up even though she's a fellow God Slayer.

A God Slayers healing ability isn't just going to be ignored by me, I know Mashima probably wanted to do the Dragon King Festival stuff and just wanted Orga out of the way but it's something that bugs me to this day and I'll be making sure it doesn't happen.

In fact in all honesty it's really just gonna come down to the stamina of the Slayer, the fight between Chelia and Wendy is a pretty decent example since Chelia was a kid and didn't really have the stamina to fight for an extended period of time whereas that Orga guy should have stuck around in the fight between Laxus and Jura and he shouldn't have been a scrub.

Ok now we are hitting rant levels of cringe so I'll move on. The last thing for Elise I should probably explain is the Blood Frenzy Mode which was only explored at the start of the story.

The Blood Frenzy Mode is basically something unique to the War God Slayer. Being raised in the art of war from a young age Elise was taught to embody the spirit of war itself and immerse herself in the sensation of battle by Eliza.

Whenever Elise faces overwhelming odds and she can forsee the chance of drawing lots of blood from her enemies she slips into a trance where she will slaughter her enemies without mercy all the while becoming lost in the pleasure of battle.

Now remember back when Elise was first introduced how she got the red eyes when she entered the frenzy state well that's because during the Frenzy she embodies war in its entirety which grants her a sort of False Gods Eye I suppose we'll call it. It has no real perks but it symbolizes her thirst for blood and battle.

To be honest the Blood Frenzy was an interesting thing to give Elise considering that she wouldn't really have the chance to use it much but when she does she'll kick major ass I can promise you.

Now for Elise's stats:

 _Increased Senses_

Due to her God Slayer training Elise has both heightened senses of hearing and visual perception, through rigorous training Elise is able to hear the Rhythm Of Battle and is capable or fighting even if blinded.

Elise has also trained her eyes to the point that she can almost predict the moment someone is about to attack though her skills in this area are lacking compared to the likes of Natsu or Gildarts.

 _Exceptional Strength_

Due to her God Slaying training Elise possesses strength above even Erza herself. Due to her powers requiring her to be able to wield almost any weapon Elise must have the strength necessary to lift even the largest and densest of weapons such as Ebony or Dragon weapons.

Her strength also gives her an advantage in Hand To Hand Combat being able to use Eliza's War God's Armageddon Fist to match even Natsu's Fire Dragon King's series Hand To Hand attacks.

 _Exceptional Reflexes_

Elise's sharpened senses combined with her ability to hear the Rhythm Of Battle allow her to easily outmanoeuvre or avoid attacks that would otherwise be unavoidable.

 _Immense Speed_

Elise's speed in the guild falls second to Natsu's, being trained by Eliza has allowed Elise to reach the limits of human speed without the enhancement of magic or other outside influences.

With the addition of Demigod Ascension Elise can actually match Natsu's speed in the Dragon Force as long as he isn't using Gravity to his advantage.

 _Immense Durability_

Being a God Slayer grants Elise the God Slayer Healing Factor which heals most injuries within minutes of receiving them.

Due to her War God training Elise was trained to endure the harshest punishment possible by Eliza, this was demonstrated when Zancrow's Black Fire was constantly burning her arm to a crisp only to have it heal and repeat for almost the entire battle yet she did not even flinch and was able to achieve enough focus to reach the next stage of Demigod Ascension.

Barring an issue with her own magic there isn't a situation Elise will not be able to walk away from making her the most durable member of Team Natsu.

 _Master Hand To Hand Combatant_

Elise was trained by Eliza in the War God Slayer Hand To Hand Arts, as a result Elise is easily able to defeat mages who are many times her senior in combat and can even hold her own against Natsu who's fighting style and raw power make him one of the most unpredictable opponents.

 _Master Wielder Of Various Weapons_

Elise was trained by Eliza in the War God Slayer Weapon Arts, as a result Elise is able to use almost any weapon either given to her or ones that she creates to their fullest making her a deadly opponent.

Her proficiency in weapons makes her one of the strongest weapon specialists in Earthland with only Erza Scarlett being able to match her blow for blow.

 _Immense Magical Power_

As a War God Slayer Elise already possesses immense magical power, the magic required to create weapons and armor from materials such as Ebony require exhausting amounts of magic however Elise is able to do this on the fly.

She also has managed to tap into her Demigod Ascension which allows her to draw magic from the various combatants around her. Theoretically if Elise went into a war she would posses near infinite levels of magic similar to Eliza as she would be drawing the magic of every single combatant to herself before even having to draw upon her own.

Being able to use the Eyes Of The War God is a technique that requires immense amounts of concentration and control over ones magical core. The eyes draw upon the users magic quite heavily in order to maintain the power they grant the user.

Well I hope that did some good in clearing up a little of how Elise works because we still have Erza and Wendy to go so I hope you aren't too bored yet!

 _Character Name: Erza Scarlett_

 _Age Pre Timeskip: 22_

 _Current Magical Abilities:_

 _Requip Spatial Magic_

 _Transformation Magic_

 _Fire Dragon Slayer Magic_

 _Fire Dragon Slayer Queen Magic_

Now you are probably thinking wow compared to Elise and Natsu Erza is really lacking in the magical abilities department. But the thing is that's what makes Erza's character interesting, she's able to compete with Elise as a rival even though she's got a third of the magical skills she does.

Now before we get into the Requip Magic because let's be honest we all know the tonnes of other armor and weapon requips she has so I'd rather focus on the new one that gives her the last two magic abilities.

Now going back to when she first received the armor and sword from Natsu they were called Armor Of The Brilliant Flame and Sword Of The Brilliant Flame. As they were then it was literally just a lacrima fused into the armor that Erza could draw on which would coat her weapon and possibly herself in Natsu's fire.

The lacrima is capable of recharging itself over time however once the armor comes into contact with its twin counterpart it begins to perform differently.

The second lacrima piece which Natsu possessed until he gave it to Erza before the Tower of Heaven Arc allows the rest of the armors power to work, unfortunately if you haven't trained to use the base form armor to its limits and learnt how to control the power of a Dragon it causes the user to turn feral.

This feral state is a more primal version of the Dragons Fury, its brought to the surface due to the complicated way the Dragon Slayer magic works with the body and it causes the Dragons Fury to activate until the user uses all the magic in the lacrima.

So to sum that up the feral version of Erza was brought about due to her inexperience with the abilities of the armor, what Erza did during both the Tower of Heaven and Nirvana Arcs was several times weaker than her mastered form due to not being at full mental capacity at the time.

Now her mastered armor the Armor Of The Scarlet Dragon is the fully mastered version of the armor where she has 100% control of the lacrima, something to note is the scales went from being red to scarlet red hence the name change.

While using this armor at its maximum potential Erza gains complete immunity to all fire with certain exceptions like Zancrow's God Slayer flames. The armor after becoming scarlet has hardened even further allowing for a much more solid defence than before.

Erza's sword attacks with the Sword Of The Scarlet Dragon will now be imbueded with scarlet flames in all attacks at little cost to Erza's reserves. Aside from that it's relatively the same as the Armor Of The Brilliant Flame just better in every way.

Now Erza does have one ability with this armor that is unique to her armor alone, Armor Shift: Fire Dragon Slayer Mode. Upon activation Erza's armor begins to physically change absorbing her sword into it in the process and becomes much more suited for Hand To Hand combat.

Despite the armor keeping all the scales and ebony it manages to use the lacrima from the sword to cast a spell that makes the armor weightless in addition to adding the remainder of its magic to the main lacrima.

In this form Erza gains access to all the basic Fire Dragon skills including Queen mode if she possesses enough magic to do so. Erza also can consume fire just like Natsu and all fire consumed will either replenish her own reserves or the armors allowing her to stay in the fight much longer than she previously could have without it.

Fire Dragon Queen Mode is something Erza can access pre timeskip but she needs to have nearly maximum magic reserves in the lacrima before doing so, Erza hasn't mastered using the higher forms of the technique yet and still burns much more magic than necessary to perform attacks. She only does so as just like Natsu the Monarch level grants increased destructive power and fire that burns at a much higher degree.

To put it simply the armor makes Erza a Second Generation Slayer without actually implanting a lacrima into her body rather the lacrima positions itself above her heart in the armor and links with her magic core from there.

Also two more things before I end on the armor Erza cannot access the Dragon Slayer Secret Arts using this armor as of now simply because she isn't able to harness the power well enough yet since she hasn't mastered this form.

The last thing is that unlike regular slayers including Second Generation Slayers with the lacrima implanted Erza cannot consume another element at all she is bound to fire only as it is a fire armor.

Aside from this armor Erza currently possesses one other armor she received from Eliza during her training in Terminus but before you begin to speculate no it's not a War God Slayer armor its something else entirely. I won't say what it is yet but it's a pretty solid addition to her armor collection.

Now For Erza's Stats which are Erza before she requips into any armors that grant her buffs:

 _Increased Senses_

Erza's years of training and experience as one of Fairy Tail's top S Class mages have helped her enhance her sense of hearing and sight. Being able to hear the sound of a potential ambush or being able to perceive and counter an enemy before they've completed their attacks.

 _Exceptional Strength_

Erza must possess great strength in order to wear and wield the vast amount of weapons and armor she has at her disposal. Being able to lift objects that are several times larger than her and blocking attacks that can wipe out a city whilst maintaining her ground demonstrates just how strong she really is.

 _Exceptional Reflexes_

Erza's many S Class missions over the years have helped her hone her reflexes to such a degree that she can compete with people such as Elise who was trained by the God of War, Natsu who is a Wizard Saint and has a near unpredictable fighting style and Azuma who was the third strongest mage in Grimoire Heart after Bluenote Stinger.

 _Exceptional Speed_

Erza repeatedly demonstrates vast amounts of speed as she prefers to end fights quickly before they get out of hand, being able to wipe out vast amounts of ordinary mages in seconds and being able to keep up with Azuma Erza is a force to be reckoned with.

 _Exceptional Durability_

Erza often fight some of the strongest foes Fairy Tail has to face and usually comes out of the ordeal much stronger. During the invasion of Phantom Lord Jose fired the Jupiter Cannon which was packing enough power that Natsu's Fire Dragon King's Roar infused with a high amount of Crash Magic was the only thing able to stop it. Erza not only managed to take and block a direct hit from the Jupiter Cannon but she managed to stand her ground for the entire blast and only fainted due to magic exhaustion.

While not being the most durable of Team Natsu like Elise and Natsu Erza certainly can take a ridiculous amount of punishment.

 _Master Hand To Hand Combatant_

Initially Erza was only proficient in Hand To Hand Combat until Eliza forced her to train up her skills to levels that rival Elise. The reasoning behind this was because her armor when in Fire Dragon Slayer Mode required her to use Hand To Hand as opposed to her usual fighting style.

Currently Erza is able to compete with top tier mages in Hand To Hand however she will use her other weapons if she is able.

 _Master Weapons Expert_

While not possessing as many weapons as Elise the ones Erza does have she can use just as good if not better than Elise can.

Discovering her power as she escaped from the Tower of Heaven as a child Erza's natural magic revolves around the use of weapons therefore she has become one of the top Weapons Experts in Fiore rivalled only by those who have trained as rigorously as she has.

 _Immense Magical Power_

Using her requip magic at the speed she does requires Erza to expend a large amount of magical power, despite this Erza can sometimes be seen using it up to seven times during a fight which shows she is far from lacking in magical power.

Being able to fully control her Armor Of The Scarlet Dragon requires her to have complete control over her magic core and an immense amount of power to make the shift to Fire Dragon Slayer Mode which also requires a large amount of magical power.

 _Character Name: Wendy Marvell_

 _Age Pre Timeskip: 14_

 _Current Magical Abilities:_

 _Sky Dragon Slayer Magic_

 _Sky Dragon Slayer Queen Magic_

 _Sky Dragon Slayer Enchantments_

 _Sky Dragon Slayer Secret Arts_

 _Sky Dragon Slayer Healing Arts_

 _Acclimatization Of The Sky Dragon_

 _Assimilation Of The Sky Dragon_

 _Requip Spatial Magic_

All right let's get the big ones out of the way first then both Assimilation and Acclimatization of the Sky Dragon.

Now I didn't mention this earlier when I went over Natsu's usage of the two forms because Wendy is the perfect example as to why the forms exist in the first place.

The rules I've laid out for a Dragon Slayer to achieve the Dragon Force are this:

The Dragon Slayer must have full mastery over their abilities including the Monarch mode

The Dragon Slayer must have the magic power necessary to fight in the Monarch form for an extended period of time i.e. a battle that goes for longer than twenty minutes

The Dragon Slayer must have full control over their magic core which in my opinion has to be taught by someone who already does i.e. Natsu

The Dragon Slayer must be physically capable to handle the transformations

Finally the Dragon Slayer must master both Assimilation and Acclimatization of their respected Slayer element

From the very first chapter I knew exactly how these forms were going to work and designed them to be the stepping stones to the true Dragon Force ability. Both forms possess half the perks but half the drawbacks of the true Dragon Force and only by mastering and overcoming the weaknesses of the two can you achieve the Dragon Force naturally.

Of course Wendy can still go into the Dragon Force if prompted by consuming ether rich air like she did during the Tartaros Arc or by consuming the drink Natsu gave her during the Edolas Arc.

And yes this means Natsu has these forms in a Gravity variant too, will I ever use them though it'd legitimately be for humiliating or trolling an opponent because the real Gravity Dragon Force would utterly wreck someone.

And yes this also means that Gajeel, Sting and Rogue have these forms though Gajeel knows exactly why they shouldn't be used over the Dragon Force itself. As for Sting and Rogue I'm saying nothing about them until the Grand Magic Games.

But yeah these forms aren't throw away forms I designed on the fly they are actually important to unlocking the Dragon Force.

Now I know that once people read that they'll be like Azza you say they aren't throwaway well then why didn't you have Natsu go into the Dragon Force when he was fighting Hogg or Bluenote?

My answer to that question is rather simple, would you want word about your true abilities getting out? Why do you think Natsu doesn't use his Gravity Dragon Slaying Magic and instead uses ordinary Gravity techniques that people like Kagura and Bluenote can do, because Natsu's not dumb.

Like I keep saying throughout the story Natsu is normally three steps ahead of most mages he fights excluding ones like the Bharam Guild Masters, Gods and foes he isn't 100% sure about going into the fight.

Anyway this is way off topic but that's my reasoning behind the two forms.

Now Wendy learning requip, no she has no weapons or armor. Sorry to ruin peoples hopes and dreams of Erza pulling out the Nakagami Armor on some clutch type stuff but that's just not how I interpret her character.

Wendy's requip is legit just for her usual outfits (which most of them are adorable as f**k) as well as other things she needs like important items, food and water etc.

Perhaps towards the end of this fic I'd be generous and give her another use for requip but I'd have to see people actively asking for it so until then 99% chance I won't do that.

Now just for people who don't know what Sky Dragon Slayer Enchantments are those are those Support spells Wendy knows that can be used to help herself or her allies. If you want to know what Wendy's rocking in that department check the Fairy Tail Wiki it has everything there in pretty good detail.

Now I want to address Wendy's Sky Dragon Slayer Queen Mode since she hasn't actually used it yet.

Remember when Azuma said to Erza before they started fighting that Wendy put up a good fight, you have the Queen mode combined with both Assimilation and Acclimatization of the Sky Dragon to thank for that.

Basically like Natsu Wendy's Queen mode turns her attacks up to eleven, I'd say her Sky Dragon Queen's Wing Attack is rocking gale force levels of wind which in my opinion if used offensively should be able to cut through steel.

By the way before I get onto Wendy's stats I will be answering a PM I got about how Wendy got so badly injured during the Tenrou Arc and after hearing about Wendy's abilities it should give you a small idea as to how it happened.

Anyway here are Wendy's stats:

 _Exceptional Senses_

Wendy's already highly advanced senses were honed to Natsu's level during the six months training they had together, while she isn't as experienced in real combat Natsu has trained all her senses to their peak so she will always be prepared for a fight.

 _Exceptional Strength_

Despite her rather slim frame Wendy has quite a lot of power behind her blows, if Natsu's Iron Fist could destroy a city block then Wendy's can destroy at least a reinforced building. Training her to make the most of each blow and ensuring that she was training her body right Natsu has made Wendy far stronger than she seems.

 _Immense Reflexes_

Wendy's senses already being on Natsu's level combined with her immense speed makes evading attacks a breeze for Wendy, her Sky Dragon Slayer abilities combined with her smaller frame allow for much easier movement and control either on the ground or in the air.

 _Immense Speed_

Due to her small frame combined with her mastery of the Wind magics Wendy is almost on par with Elise in terms of speed and given extra training she could easily surpass her and possibly even Natsu.

 _Enhanced Durability_

While she does ineherit increased durability thanks to her Dragon Slayer lineage her nearly unbelievable speeds and reflexes for someone her age came at a cost.

Wendy is far less durable than any of the other members of Team Natsu due to her lack of combat experience and small frame, even a single blow from what Natsu and Hades were hitting each other with would kill her without question.

 _Master Hand To Hand Combatant_

Due to her lack of durability Natsu trained Wendy to utilize her immense speed and durability in her fighting style creating an almost hit and run style.

Natsu also trained her in his own fighting style in order to further throw off her opponents to keep them guessing which only adds to just how formidable she is.

Alright now that we've finished Wendy your all probably wondering where's Gray, where's Eliza or Gildarts? I'm not doing any of them.

Now here is my reasoning for these three specifically if you happen to be curious about anyone else or aren't satisfied with the detail in these answers PM me and I'll give you specific reasons.

First up is Gray, I'm not doing him because even though he went off with Ur to do training his Maker Magic revolves around his imagination so its not like there would be much I could say other than he's more imaginative.

You may also be asking well he might know other stuff too well not yet he doesn't but that leads me to my third point that he's not on Tenrou for the time skip. He's gonna come back with seven years over everyone and although he won't be running around with his Ice Devil Slayer Magic at that point he's still going to be an absolute powerhouse and I don't want to spoil why.

Next up is Eliza and I can sum her up right now, she's the literal God Of War! Here's her stats:

 _Instead Of Senses She's A God So Near OMNIPRESENCE LEVELS OF SENSES!_

 _Unlimited Strength because you know GOD OF WAR ITSELF!_

 _Reflexes ….. She's the God Of War itself her reflexes are on point trust me._

 _Speed …. We're talking about a divine being who governs war itself if she was a turtle I'd take the job._

 _Endurance … GOD, IMMORTAL!_

And obviously she's a master of every fighting style ever because she's the God Of War but you get what I mean she's basically not worth mentioning because she's just that far away from literally everyone else that its ridiculous.

Oh but Azza you've had Natsu fight her before and you said in this very info chapter in the Elise part that Elise's final phase will be near Eliza's level of power I hear you all say and yes those things did happen.

Eliza tests those who intrigue her from time to time, as God Of War she loves to fight strong opponents but the only ones who will ever truly match her are other Gods and even then as I will outline soon not even all of them will be able to.

As for Elise's final phase I meant what I said but I also said there'd be an arc on it and there's your reason why so enjoy waiting for that because that is literally so far away its actually making me sad just thinking about it.

And finally Gildarts and with him its just a matter of its Gildarts you know we all know how it is with him, he shows up does badass stuff and leaves. Gives out the helpful advice here and there but other than that he's not 100% necessary to detail combat wise although I will say there is one thing that you do need to know.

Natsu's current 100% Level 6 Offensive Crash Magic is only a quarter of the power of Gildarts'.

 **Alright we've gotten through the character stuff now for the questions; these will be a mix of PM questions I got sent as well as ones left in the review section. Oh and I'll be chucking in a few I believe need to be answered too, these aren't in any particular order by the way.**

 **Q1:** _How exactly do the Gods of Terminus Work, there have been several occasions where you have mentioned Gods that have roles that sound similar to each other?_

To answer this question basically the way Terminus operates is there is a hierarchy, the Gods of Creation and Destruction are the highest possessing the most powerful magic of all the Gods.

Under them lie the Gods that provide the verse with everything it needs to function like the Gods of Time, Space, Life, Death and so on.

Under those Gods are the Gods of War, Peace, Chaos, Luck, Dragons and so on. These Gods while needing to perform their jobs are free to do other things unlike the higher tiers making them the Gods that actively interfere with the mortal realms.

Now these Gods have other Gods that fall under their jurisdiction for example Eliza would have the God of Melee who specializes in every fighting style ever used. This makes sense because Hand To Hand is often used for war purposes.

Below the Sub Gods I guess we'll call them are the future candidates to become a God, these candidates are determined upon their birth and taken to their respective role to be trained. While training they serve the current God of their role to their fullest and could potentially be chosen once the current God steps down which leads me to the next question.

 **Q2:** _How come Eliza wasn't the only God of War, how does one simply take another God's job?_

Now this question is a really important one, basically all the people of Terminus are immortal unless it is either taken from them by other means or they are erased by the Gods of Creation and Destruction.

Due to this the Gods have a power based system where Gods can actually move up in the ranks if they are promising enough; provided they also understand the role they are going for.

Eliza for example is thousands of years old and has been the current God of War for over 1000 years; she ascended to the role after the previous God decided to simply hand over the mantle to Eliza.

Now Eliza wouldn't do this instead she would attempt to rise in the overall rankings God of Chaos being her goal. Once she had performed that role for a time she could then potentially be offered a position as a God of Destruction, that's the way the hierarchy works if you manage to get that high you are ultimately suited for either Creation or Destruction.

The only God exempt from this is Xizor who obviously has no one to pass his mantle on to since there aren't enough Dragons to do so; this gives him a unique position because his power will continue to grow as the God of Dragons forever potentially.

That's the other perk even if you leave the role you still keep the abilities of said role, Eliza who is the best War God Terminus has ever seen would become a true menace once she reached God of Chaos.

This system is in place to allow everyone in Terminus a chance to perform in the role they were initially selected for and work their way up.

 **Q3:** _You've mentioned a place that is opposite to Terminus quite a few times is that place hell, if so why haven't we seen any of them yet?_

Yes I have mentioned that place quite a few times, as of yet I don't have a name for it I was thinking Purgatory or something along those lines. It sucks because Tartaros is a guild name and I would've used that straight up.

But to answer the first half of the question it's a yes and no type question, yes it is basically hell because that's where all the Demon's come from such as Deliora, Lullaby and the Demons of Tartaros.

As for why we havent seen or heard anything about it yet is simply because it hasn't been relevant to the story yet, it will become relevant later on because this realm also has its own set of Devils who rival the Gods.

And yes there is an Ice Devil so I've given that magic a place of origin though Gray won't be learning it from a Devil I actually didn't mind how he got his Devil Slayer magic in the main series.

Beyond that I can't really answer more without going into story details but I can assure you that place is coming.

 **Q4:** _Why have the Exceeds and Lucy seemingly disappeared from the story?_

My reasoning is pretty simple on this one I legitimately don't know how I would write the Exceeds, I don't personally like Happy or Carla in the first place so basically I've kind of just got them hanging around in the background.

Panther Lily is an ok character but he just simply can't keep up with the top tier enemies Team Natsu has to face so just assume he's with Gajeel and Levy doing stuff.

Lucy is one that I know Lucy fans will tear me to shreds over but I simply just don't like her as a character and really didn't have any intention of including her, the only real reason she's even there is just in case I decide to do the Key To The Starry Sky Arc which in of itself wasn't very good to begin with.

Besides I have a better Arc now that I've got planned for Team Natsu to go off to do instead of that so I guess consider her character one of those characters you see in the manga or anime that are in the background and say nothing ever.

God I'm gonna cop so much for that…

 **Q5:** _Why did you not bring Lisanna back after Edolas?_

Now if you all thought I was being unfair about Lucy guess what I don't like Lisanna's character either, even Hiro admitted he didn't want to bring her back but did so due to fans going rabid about it so voila Edolas Arc was born.

The thing is with Lucy I may not like her and I feel that her spirits should be thousands of times stronger than what they are and she's literally just there most of the time shouting Natsu but she did actually start to get good in the Tartaros Arc when she summoned the Celestial Spirit King, that was solid character development you can't deny that.

But Lisanna doesn't even have that and you already know why, Hiro didn't want to bring her back but the fans made it so he had little choice. So what do you do with a character that was important but after her death isn't meant to be developed further but is brought back for fanservice?

I'll tell you what Hiro did he gave her next to no proper development from a character standpoint, aside from obviously still liking Natsu and her returning giving Elfman and Mira even more character development what does she actually do?

She's asked to be Juvia's partner in the S Class Promotion Trials which was fine but then you don't get to see her do anything other than get steamrolled by Erza which is fine because its Erza its to be expected. Then Grimoire invades and Azuma uses her as a means of taking Mirajane out of the fight who in all honesty could probably have taken not only Azuma out but probably Rusty Rose and Kain Hikaru by herself.

Now we fast forward Seven Years and the Strauss siblings decide to go off to train with each other in preparation for the Grand Magic Games and you'd think oh cool Elfman and Lisanna need a massive power boost to stay relevant right?

Come crunch time Elfman got way stronger, Mira comes out rocking new Satan Souls and stuff like that while Lisanna not only hasn't improved but she isn't even selected for the games or the Lucy retrieval team.

And we all know she was captured by Tartaros and the list goes on but my point is every time I see this character she annoys me not because of herself but the way she just has been written. A big problem with me is if I don't like the way a character is written I will either completely shelf them or change them into an entirely new character but with Lisanna you really can't with this story because there isn't a need to.

She's not relevant to Team Natsu since it has 2 ½ Dragon Slayers, a War God Slayer and an Ice Make soon to be Ice Devil Slayer. To me she just doesn't work at all and I figured why include her if she's just gonna be either a mess to deal with or I rewrite her completely and people get mad.

I suppose the true answer to the last two questions is this is me being purely selfish in the sense that I don't want these characters involved in my story because I think they are irrelevant, anyone reading is free to like the characters I'm not bashing on NaLu or NaLi fans or fans of the characters themselves I just dislike them personally and choose to actively keep them out of the story.

So uh yeah I'm sure that wasn't quite the answer you expected but the whole point of this Q&A thing is so you can get an understanding of how I'm doing things with the story and how I perceive things in the Fairy Tail Verse.

 **Q6:** _What happened to Capricorn at the end of the Tenrou Arc, was he turned back into his key to be given to Lucy?_

Capricorn is still very much trapped for the moment, while Gray did defeat him he wasn't aware Caprico was actually the Celestial Spirit Capricorn so he simply left him on the ground thinking he was unconscious and Caprico bailed soon afterwards meeting up with Bluenote and Rusty Rose before fleeing the island as Achnologia attacked.

Your probably wondering why I'd do this and Capricorn will be restored but it'll be when Tartaros kills him and his body returns to the spirit world, I'm only mentioning this because it's not really spoilers it just is gonna happen.

 **Q7:** _Why did Gray and Juvia leave Tenrou Island instead of stay with their friends?_

Now this is actually a pretty funny one and I was hoping someone was going to ask it. Ultear and Meredy were going to leave the island the same as in the main series but Ur wanted to come too.

Now because Ur was going Gray wanted to go so he could find out more about his masters family and apologize for making it seem like Ur had abandoned Ultear.

And we all know that wherever Gray goes Juvia is close behind after all Ultear is a potential love rival and she won't let anyone have her darling Gray now will she?

And really I didn't actually think about it until after I published the chapter but both Gray and Juvia are going to get much stronger since they have spent the last 7 years training and doing missions.

So yeah what started out as me playing around turned into Gray and Juvia getting an increase in power haha I swear that wasn't intentional.

 **Q8:** _Since Natsu doesn't hate Jellal does that mean he will join Fairy Tail, does Jellal still have feelings for Erza?_

Oh boy this question I know there is one reader I specifically remember not wanting any Erza Jellal Natsu drama well rest easy friend because there won't be.

Jellal won't be joining Fairy Tail since the idea of Crime Sorciere is actually quite good and I think I'll leave that the same. As for Jellal's feelings he understands that Erza has moved on and he has as well, deciding to devote his life to fighting Dark Mages to atone for his crimes.

I can understand why people don't want the romance drama because honestly Erza waited for almost 10yrs for Natsu why would she betray him after he's done nothing but care about her. So it's a no on both questions.

 **Q9:** _Could you please explain your reasoning as to why Natsu has to struggle against every character he's fought so far in the story so far?_

Yeah this is a question I was going to put in regardless if anyone asked it or not.

The way I view the power scaling is like this, any mage who is S Class or above MUST be leagues stronger than a regular guild mage.

Anyone who is a member of a Dark Guild like the Bharam Alliance MUST be as strong as an S Class mage even its weakest members.

Any regular Guild Master of a competent guild must be stronger than almost all their mages excluding maybe a select few. They also need to be able to perform impressive magical feats for me to consider them legitimate for example Makarov and Jose were both Wizard Saints and could use ridiculous amounts of magic.

Dark Guild Masters must be some of the strongest mages in Fiore, the Bharam leaders in particular have to be Wizard Saint level or higher.

For a mage to be a Wizard Saint they need to be some of the most powerful characters in the series, this isn't a spoiler but when Makarov said during the GMG that Jura was as strong as Gildarts that will be true in this story.

Now if you look at Natsu's track record of who he's gone all out against you'll find that he's fighting the strongest enemy available all the time. Starting with Bluenote he could create black holes and has power that is nearly on both Natsu and Gildarts' scale so thumbs up for him.

Next up is Jellal the man was one of the youngest Wizard Saints ever and also served on the Magic Council even though he only had HALF his actual power. He gets a thumbs up.

The next fight was not just Brain/Zero but also Jellal and Cobra, he was able to go three on one against them and only get slightly hurt. Thumbs up.

I won't count Ravus because Eliza did most of the work there but I'm sure from those examples you all get where I'm going with this. If I had Natsu steamroll every single antagonist where would the fun be in the story, while this is a fic about Natsu being leagues stronger keep in mind that even end of series he still was far from top tier.

 **Q10:** _In terms of power scaling where would you rank Natsu among the Wizard Saints now, I know he's currently in Jose's spot but surely he should be higher?_

Well this is a pretty simple question where Natsu stands right now if he were using all of his power he'd be just shy of being the weakest of the Ishgar Four. Natsu still has a ways to go but trust me he's definitely going to get there.

 **Q11:** _Are we ever going to see the Scarlione Empire or is it just being used to propel the story forward?_

Had to save this for last and I'm sure you all know why, naturally Natsu is going back to Scarlione and most of Team Natsu will be going with him. The Scarlione Empire Arc as I'll refer to it now will be my longest Arc so far and will be pretty crazy.

It was inevitable that Natsu was going to return and given the seven year gap its perfect for all sorts of events to occur there that would force Queen Illyandra to recall Natsu and Gildarts, oh and by the way keep in mind that Scarlione runs on a system of who's the strongest in order to survive so take that however you want.

Just going to leave you all with that because teasing is fun!

 **And that about concludes this Q &A thing, hopefully you all learnt something about how I perceive the characters and how certain things work in my fic.**

 **Remember if you want something clarified that wasn't added just PM me, I may not get back to you on the day but I do check my account all the time so I'm more than happy to answer any questions or receive feedback.**

 **And hey if you all enjoyed this let me know and I'll do another one after the Tartaros Arc which is much further away than you think.**

 **Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this and I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	38. The Tenrou Team Returns

**I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.**

 **The Tenrou Team Returns**

 **/Natsu's POV/**

Natsu slowly opened his eyes and found himself in a strange room, within the room there were two doors with a glowing pillar in the centre.

"Where … am I," Natsu asked as he struggled to stand up."

"We are within your consciousness Natsu," a voice said as Mavis appeared next to him.

"Mavis … why are we here and … why is my body so … heavy?"

"Do you remember how you cast Fairy Sphere Natsu, your magic container is about to be completely empty. In front of you is a choice all casters of the spell must choose, continue to keep the spell active at the cost of your own life force or cancel the spell."

"Oh … is Achnologia gone?"

"I don't know we are in the pocket dimension still, it has been quite some time so it's likely Achnologia is no longer there."

"So if I release the spell … we end up back where we were before, will everyone be ok?"

"They may be disoriented but other than that they will be fine, I am here to make sure you know what your choices are and help you choose the right one."

"Well how long has it been exactly since I cast the spell?"

"Like I said it's been a long time, a few years perhaps?"

"Well then releasing the spell would be a good idea then right," Natsu said as he slowly rose to his feet.

"If you don't want to die then I'd say so," Mavis said with a smile as Natsu nodded.

"Which door is the one that cancels the spell," Natsu asked as he looked between the two."

"The one on the right, remember time will have passed for you all in the real world whilst your friends have remained the same."

"Wait what about me wouldn't I have stayed the same age too?"

Mavis shook her head as she sighed. "The consequence of being the caster of the spell is that you must take the long road of time whilst your friends will only experience a passing moment."

"Well I guess that makes sense Erza might not be too happy about that though."

"Oh I don't know you've grown quite handsome, plus you've gained quite a bit of height on you. I know you can't really tell but now you look more like an adult now than you did before."

"Well maybe that is kind of cool," Natsu said as he slowly walked over to the door.

"Anyway I wish you luck for the future Natsu it was nice getting to talk to someone for once," Mavis said as Natsu gave her a toothy grin.

"See ya later," Natsu said as he opened the door and walked through.

 **/Team Tenrou's POV/**

With a sudden flash Tenrou Island reappeared as everyone looked around confused.

"What … just happened," Erza asked as everyone began to scratch their heads.

Whilst everyone was trying to figure out what had happened Elise took off in the direction of the Tenrou Tree.

"Elise what's wrong," Mira called out before gasping in shock and pointing towards the tree.

Everyone looked at what Mira was pointing at and were shocked to see Natsu suspended above the tree before slowly starting to fall.

Everyone darted towards the tree as Natsu began to pick up speed before Elise caught him in midair as she grunted.

"What the hell you're really heavy, why do you look older?" The two hit the ground as everyone quickly caught up and were surprised at Natsu's appearance.

"What in the world happened to him," Makarov asked as Elise checked his pulse.

"He's alive but his pulse is faint and he doesn't have any magic in him at all, what did he do?"

"That's a good question wasn't Natsu with us at the camp when that Dragon attacked," Mira asked as everyone nodded in agreement.

"I'm not sure what's happened but it seems like he's visibly aged he's the same build and height as Gildarts now?"

"Before you all start theorizing may I please say something," a voice said from the back of the group as Makarov nearly died on the spot.

"First Master what are you doing here!"

"Please I don't have much time to explain but Natsu sacrificed years of his life to protect you all, to you only a moment has passed while he has spent years having his magic constantly drained to maintain the spell to keep you all safe."

"That idiot why does he always have to play the hero," Erza cried as she went down and hugged his unconscious body.

"It's alright Erza now Natsu looks quite attractive don't you think," Mavis teased as Erza seemed to be visibly embarrassed. "Anyway once I disappear he will awaken from what will have been the worst sleep imaginable so please try not to be too hard on him."

Several people were about to protest when Makarov cut them off. "Very well First Master we won't force him to do much until he's ready."

"Thank you for understanding now I must return to my body, goodbye Fairy Tail," Mavis said as she vanished.

Natsu suddenly woke up and had suddenly jumped ten feet in the air dragging a completely shocked Erza with him before realizing where he was.

"Whoa my legs hurt so bad," he said as he landed before sitting down. "Aww looks like none of my clothes fit me anymore."

"Hey Natsu you er feeling alright," Gildarts asked as Natsu shook his head.

"Magic exhaustion and my whole body is practically a wooden board at this point, still at least no one died right?"

Elise went and punched him in the side of the head. "Look at what you went and did to yourself Natsu you got all old on us!"

"Eh better than being dead I guess, so anyone got any food?"

The group collectively sighed as Gildarts gave Natsu his cloak as the group made their way back to camp.

Once the group arrived Natsu immediately sat down and began massaging his legs as Erza looked down at him worried.

"Are you sure you're ok Natsu, with the way you are now I mean?"

Natsu sighed as he looked up at Erza with a small smile. "I did it to protect everyone Erza I'd do it again in a heartbeat, but I think the real question is are you ok with the way I am now?"

"You idiot of course I'm ok with it you might be a few years older than me but your still my boyfriend, besides you did turn out how I pictured you would so I'm not complaining."

"Is that so well I'm glad you like how I am because how I felt was riding on how you felt, anyway I need to ask you something more serious how's Wendy?"

"I won't lie Natsu she's going to have some rather large scars on her arms and across her stomach in fact with the one on her stomach the gash was inches away from spilling her guts so she got lucky."

"By the sounds of it she might be unconscious for a few days then, the last time she got hurt while we were training she fell unconscious for a few days to repair internal injuries using her magic so I'd say she's more seriously wounded than you think."

"I got the guy who did it you know, burnt him to a crisp," Erza said proudly as Natsu looked at her amused.

"The lacrima, I'm guessing Eliza showed you how to use it properly then?"

Erza nodded as she told Natsu the details of the fight while Natsu rested his head on her lap.

"Fire Dragon Queen's Roar," Natsu said mockingly as Erza playfully hit him.

"Shut up what would you call it?"

"No Queen's Roar is the accurate term for it I just thought back to when you were all feral like doing it, knowing that you can use it properly now is just nice to know."

Erza sighed as she recalled biting Natsu as she looked down at the scar she'd left on him before Natsu shook his head.

"I told you I forgive you for that Erza we all make mistakes, speaking of mistakes though how do we get off this island if you let the others sail off with the boat years ago?"

"We'll deal with that when it comes I mean Laxus managed to get here without a boat I'm sure he'd be able to get back to the mainland and get one over here."

"Actually Erza I could only get here because there was a thunderstorm and I was able to ride the electric currents here, until we get another storm I'm goin nowhere," Laxus said as he sat down next to them.

"Thanks for taking out that heart thing for me, what was it anyway?"

"Dunno really it was just this overly large heart attached to the airship by a bunch of wires and stuff so I just roared at it until it blew up."

"Do all Dragon Slayers solve their problems by roaring at them," Erza asked as the two nodded.

"So Natsu do you feel alright after eating some of my lightning, remember the last time you tried that as a kid?"

"Eugh I was in the infirmary for a week but nah I feel fine, well as fine as you can be when you do what I did for who knows how long."

"Well that's good I wondered how you'd do since the little God Slayer told me that you ate actual lacrima crystals once I'm sure that was fun."

"Once again Laxus no it was not but I did what had to be done, so you joining the guild again or what?"

Laxus looked away from the two as Natsu noticed Makarov was listening in on the conversation.

"I dunno it's up to the old man you know that."

"But would you want to join Fairy Tail again, you don't seem hell bent on changing things now and honestly I don't really know if I'd have been able to hold back Hades for as long as I did if you didn't chuck me that extra magic so you basically saved everyone's asses."

"Yeah well like I said it isn't my decision, honestly I do miss the guild and those three over there but I did some messed up stuff and gramps had every reason to kick me out."

"Just stick around after we all get back to the mainland I'll get gramps to let you back in no problem I am the strongest one in the guild now after all."

Natsu began to laugh before a hard boot to the head knocked him back to reality. "What was that I heard you saying Natsu, something about being stronger than me," Gildarts said with an evil grin as the two began punching each other while Erza sighed.

"So much for letting him rest like the First Master wanted."

"Come now Erza you know Natsu doesn't need much rest," Makarov said before clearing his throat. "Laxus I want to talk to you."

"Look I'm sorry I came here alright," Laxus said as the old man shook his head.

"No this isn't about that so just sit down and shut up for a moment so I can say my piece," the old man said as Laxus just sighed and sat down. "Now thanks to you Natsu was able to defeat Grimoire's guild master, from what I understand you came here because you had a feeling we were in trouble and came to help is that correct?"

Laxus looked at Makarov before he nodded as the old man continued.

"From what I understand you helped Natsu in defeating him in more ways than one so you have my thanks, also since it seems you learnt your lesson I'll let you back into the guild BUT you aren't allowed to go bad again," Makarov said with a smile as Laxus just looked at him shocked.

"You're letting me back in, for real?"

"You've learned your lesson I can tell I mean you and Natsu are acting like friends so that's proof enough."

Just as Laxus was about to say something a large airship came into view.

"We aren't under attack again are we," Gajeel grunted as Natsu shook his head.

"That's the Blue Pegasus airship guys can't you recognize it?"

As the airship landed the members of Blue Pegasus walked out and greeted the group.

"So it seems your friends were indeed correct that you all would return some day, the parfum of friendship must be extra potent to sense something such as that," Ichiya said as he did a pose.

Erza was getting visibly annoyed at Jenny who was making no attempt to hide the fact that she was checking out Natsu's practically naked form as almost all the men including Natsu himself put a few metres between them.

"Care for a ride back to Magnolia valued friends?"

"Yeah but can you answer us one question, how long were we gone," Natsu asked as Ichiya stopped doing his usual routine.

"Seven years, officially all of you save Makarov and Natsu are considered dead. The Council still believes that the two of you would have survived given both of your track records."

"So I'm seven years older huh," Natsu said as he looked at himself in the reflection of the airship.

"And lookin mighty fine too meow," Jenny said as Erza looked like she was about to tear her apart.

"Come now you all must be starving, we shall prepare a most wonderful feast full of fabulous parfumes for you to enjoy, after all a seven year appetite must be quite awful to be grappling with after what you went through."

 **/Outskirts of Magnolia/**

The airship had taken a few hours to reach Magnolia but finally arrived sometime just after lunch or in Natsu's case fifth lunch, the airship landed outside a strange looking farm as everyone looked confused.

"Listen Fairy Tail didn't fare so well after you all disappeared, while you aren't the worst guild in Fiore thanks to the work of the members that managed to escape Tenrou it was agreed by all your remaining members that you simply couldn't afford to keep your original guild hall," Hibiki said as the other Trimens nodded in agreement.

"So this is our guild hall now," Natsu asked as they nodded in agreement.

"Not for long though now that your back right," Ren said as they nodded in agreement. "We'll leave you guys here I'm sure the others will want to come over and see you guys."

Natsu nodded not really paying attention as he walked towards the front of the guild doors as ten men came out shouting about debts. One of the men bumped into Natsu and fell over as the rest surrounded him.

"Hey watch where you're going Fairy trash or we'll quadruple your debt again!"

"Come on now man look at this guy he doesn't even have any pants he can't pay shit," another one said as they began to laugh.

"Well then boys you know what we do to a Fairy who can't pay back his debts now don't we!"

"I'll tell you bastards what you are gonna do," Natsu said as he picked up the man in front of him. "You're gonna give back every last cent you took from everyone in there, then your all gonna turn around and apologize to them and then you're gonna pray to whatever God you believe in I don't break your thieving little hands," Natsu said as all the thugs quickly began to attack him attracting the attention of the others.

"Not even back a minute and he's started a fight," Makarov sighed before realizing Natsu wasn't playing around.

Dropping the man who he was holding onto his knee a loud crack could be heard as the man's back made contact. "You wanna play it like that huh, fine."

Natsu began taking out each and every one of the mages while everyone looked on in shock until there was only one left. Natsu punched the mage in the chest sending him flying through the door startling everyone inside.

Making his way inside Natsu heard several glasses shatter as he picked up and threw the thug back outside.

"Sorry that trash told me he was taking your money so I just thought I'd get it back for you," he said with a grin as Macao walked up to him before seeing the crowd gathered outside.

"Guys they're finally back," Macao shouted as everyone began to cheer except Natsu who walked past Macao and over to the purple haired girl at the bar who was blushing furiously at Natsu's lack of clothing.

"Hey sorry about the lack of clothes but I don't have any right now, so how about a drink and filling me in on what's been going on these last seven years," Natsu said as he dropped some jewel on the table with a grin.

After several people explained what had happened to the guild over the last seven years and its decline from the top Natsu could only sigh.

"Well at least Gray, Juvia, Ur, Cana and Elfman did their best, speaking of those guys where are they?"

"All out on jobs at the moment though most of them should return within a week," Macao said as Natsu looked at him confused.

"So who isn't returning in a week or so?"

"Ur, who knows when she'll be coming back we haven't seen her in years. A few weeks after the initial search for you guys found nothing she went up to the S Class board and took everything that wasn't a Century Quest and left with her daughter and Meredy, every now and then one of the missions is mailed to us saying it's been completed so who knows when she'll be back."

"Damn she must have actually been taking that quite hard," Natsu said as everyone nodded in agreement.

"We all did Natsu to lose all of you like that was damn heartbreaking you know but deep down we all knew you guys would come back so we hung on as best we could."

"Yeah taking crap from those thugs and other horrible stuff," Natsu said with a frown.

"Oh yeah Twilight Ogre, a year after you guys left they came and set up shop immediately extorting us for the right to operate in their territory whenever Gray and the others weren't in town."

Natsu stood up and made his way to the door. "I'm gonna go into town and get some clothes so I'll see you guys later."

Walking outside Natsu's face turned deadly serious as he looked to his left and saw Elise sitting on a hay bale sharpening one of her ebony swords. Nodding at Natsu she stood up as he looked over at a nearby tree as Erza and Mira both nodded in his direction.

"Don't want to ruin the seriousness of the moment but I'm gonna need clothes before we do this," Natsu said as Erza pulled some from her requip space.

"Mira and I went and got them while you and the Master were talking to everyone, using Gildarts as the scale these should fit you quite well," Erza said as she handed Natsu a pair of long black pants with a red coloured button up shirt.

"I'm fine going barefoot for awhile now let's go," Natsu said as the three girls nodded.

Erza couldn't help but look up at Natsu as he seemed so much older and more confident, she couldn't help but be awestruck by the way he carried himself.

"Natsu you could almost pass for the Master looking like that," Mira said with a small giggle as Natsu looked at her confused.

"Mira means the beard and hair you idiot," Elise pointed out as she tugged on his beard.

"Oh right I honestly didn't notice that hang on," Natsu said as the hair on his face seemed to set alight leaving him with nothing but a smooth face. "Think I might keep the longer hair though this time just have train my bangs to not cover my eyes and it could be cool."

"Why not just do what Gajeel does and slick it back that way there isn't a chance of it getting in your eyes," Erza asked as Natsu mentally pictured himself looking like Gajeel.

"Nah I'd rather have my own look you know, maybe I'll just shorten my bangs at the front," Natsu said as he summoned a small dagger from his requip space and cut the bangs back just above his eyes.

"So your keeping the wild hair now huh, you know when you first came back I didn't like it but now that I look at it it's kind of cool," Erza said as she looked at the hair that went down Natsu's back.

"Anyway enough of the fun stuff we've got a job to do," Natsu said as the three turned serious again as they entered the city. Speaking to some of the locals they quickly found the guild they were looking for.

Natsu knocked on the door three times as a man answered. "Yeah what do you want?"

"We're from Fairy Tail and we want to talk to your guild master about our debt," Natsu said calmly as the man at the door asked them to wait a moment before running inside.

After several minutes the man returned with a grin and let them in, taking them to the main hall he motioned for them to sit on a couch opposite a very smug looking man who was smoking a cigar.

Natsu took a seat as Erza and Mira stood on each side of him as the man began to laugh.

"So you're the one that did in me boys eh honestly you don't look like much to me, still at least you had the sense to come and talk business."

"And what is your name," Natsu asked with an amused look on his face.

"Eh you don't know who I am, come to think of it I don't think I've seen you lot around before. Well I'm Banaboster the master of this here guild."

"So you're the main man in charge huh good because I'm not here to play around just to talk business."

"Alright then have it your way I can see you're a reasonable looking guy so here's the way I see the new deal, you give us 95% of your guilds earnings plus pay for my boys medical costs and we'll call it even."

"95% huh, see the way I see this going Banaboster is that you not only return everything you took from the guild since you arrived but also cover the costs of every last thing your guild members broke of ours while doing so and we can call it even," Natsu said with a smug grin.

"Eh what the hell do you think this is pal you ain't the one callin the shots here, I give you a pretty reasonable deal and you go and try to pull a stunt like that! Besides you ain't even offered the alternative if we say no, you already know what ours will be but let's hear yours?"

As Banaboster finished his sentence hundreds of guild members filed into the hall with grins on their faces as Natsu just simply sighed.

"Well we tried to be fair but you just had to be like this huh, alright I'll tell you the alternative. You give us every last bit of Jewel you own and we don't plaster you and your thug's faces along the streets of Magnolia."

"Yeah you see as tempting as that is I'm gonna have to decline both options pal, guess no ones gonna miss you anyways so take care of em boys."

Just as the mages behind the group were about to attack they suddenly dropped to the floor as a single orb of blood red could be seen in the darkness.

"In a war it always helps to be three steps ahead of the enemy," Elise said as her one eye bored into Banaboster's scaring the wits out of him. "Then again this isn't war, just sport," she said suddenly appearing next to Natsu.

"You see you guys think your guild is strong because you have numbers, because you can bully others and take their things without them putting up a fight.

Banaboster was on his feet as a cold black mace crushed the desk between the two as Erza requiped into her Purgatory Armor.

"You think that you can just run all over people all the while hiding behind your guilds oh so mighty name."

The room started to become encircled in darkness as Mira entered her Satan Soul.

"But guess what Twilight Ogre, you messed with the wrong people," Natsu said as his skin began to turn into scales and his teeth became razor sharp. Pointing one of his claws at Banaboster Natsu grinned slyly. "Just remember you had a choice."

Banaboster and the members of Twilight Ogre were frozen in fear as they looked at the monsters in front of them before they quickly went about demolishing everyone in the guild.

An hour later the group stood outside the Twilight Ogre guild as Natsu wiped some blood off his hands.

"Natsu we just got you that shirt don't dirty it," Erza sighed.

"Hey nowhere else to clean my hands except the river and that's across town, besides we've got to put this money away until we can use it later."

"Your house has that vault right," Mira asked as he nodded.

"Yeah we can keep it in there for now, it's a bit of a walk but who's really gonna mess with us anyway."

"Can we get something to eat on the way I'm starving," Elise said with a desperate look.

"Afterwards we can, we're carrying a lot of jewel so we need to put it away as soon as possible."

"Aww but I'm hungry," she whined in response as Erza gave her a pat on the back.

"Its ok we'll all go out and get something to eat right after I promise I'm pretty hungry too."

"That makes three of us," Mira added as Natsu sighed.

"Alright I'm hungry too where are we eating AFTER we put the jewel away safely?"

"How about that restaurant that your friend owns Natsu," Erza asked as Mira was in his face in seconds.

"Your friends with a Head Chef Natsu which one is it tell me tell me tell me!"

"Shrikke," Natsu sighed as Mira practically exploded asking him all sorts of questions as they made their way to Dragneel Manor.

Arriving at the manor Natsu was surprised to see that the house was in as good condition as they had left it, walking up to the front door Natsu opened the door and was met with a knee in the face.

Natsu merely stood there processing what just happened as the three girls behind him looked at the scene in shock.

"Who are you and why are you here," a familiar voice asked as Natsu removed the knee from his face.

"You smell familiar but it can't be you, you look so … grown up?"

"You'd better start talking before I get my friend over here to finish the job buddy!"

"Would that friend be Ultear by any chance," Natsu asked as the girl looked at him in shock.

"How do you know that!"

"Well for one her scent is all over the place and two I think I remember you too but you looked like a kid back then."

The girl looked embarrassed as Natsu sighed. "Look the owner of this house isn't here right now so you don't have any business here!"

"Yeah the owner of the house is here and he wants to go inside," Natsu said as the girl looked at him before recognizing his salmon pink hair and her eyes widened in shock.

"Oh my god it's you," she almost screamed as Natsu heard a second pair of footsteps making their way downstairs.

"Meredy what's taking you so long it's probably just another-." Dropping everything in her hands the second woman was immediately in Natsu's face poking him.

"Uh guys a little help," Natsu asked as Erza, Mira and Elise just began laughing at him.

"You can't be here that's impossible and you look so … so …?"

"Handsome," Erza added as she nodded.

"Well I was going to say dashing but- oh my god you're all here!"

"Can we come inside now," Natsu asked as she nodded quickly as the group made their way inside. "Alright let's get down to the vault quickly."

"There's a vault in this house," Meredy asked as Ultear nodded.

"Mother told me to guard it before we left it has all of Natsu's money in it that he doesn't use."

"Yeah well it's about to get a lot more after out latest conquest."

"I was about to ask where you got all that jewel from?"

"We took everything Twilight Ogre had," Natsu said with a smug grin as Ultear sighed and shook her head.

"Well they had it coming I suppose, guess you found out what they did to Fairy Tail then?"

"Yeah and we kicked their asses for it," Elise said as the others nodded.

"So what are you doing living here, I don't mind I'm just curious," Natsu asked as Ultear nodded.

"A fair question, since we are technically still criminals we've been forced into hiding so mother brought us here before she ran off on her crazy S Class crusade. She told me to protect this place with everything I've got because it contains everything the two of you treasured most."

"Well she's right about that, gotta say I don't regret giving her a key now," Natsu said with a grin as they reached the kitchen. "Alright everyone stand back."

Natsu held out his hand and suddenly one of the kitchen walls disappeared revealing a stairway that went downward.

"This was here the whole time," Meredy asked in disbelief.

"Yeah but I'm trusting you not to tell anyone ok," Natsu replied as she nodded before the group made their way down.

After walking for a few minutes the group hit a door and Natsu pulled out a key and unlocked it as a large vault door began to make all sorts of strange clicking noises until it swung open slightly and a bright light began to shine out.

With one hand Natsu opened the vault door completely revealing his entire fortune.

"Huh it got bigger in seven years," Natsu said amused as the others excluding Erza looked at him completely stunned.

"This is a cave, a cave full of treasure! How is all this down here," Ultear asked shocked.

"This is where my Saints pay ends up, Erza and I agreed not to touch it to see how much we could get and it's looking pretty good. Hey Erza we could build you a jewel armor out of this wouldn't that be funny!"

"Speaking of armor the armory seems to be full of jewel now we'll have to work on shoveling it out later."

"You two are never getting free stuff from the guild again," Mira said as Natsu suddenly looked worried.

"No come on Mira we're saving it for later don't do this to us!"

"Natsu look at how much jewel is down here you could swim in that!"

"Natsu and Erza's shout for lunch," Elise said as she dived into the jewel leaving Natsu to just sigh and shake his head before grabbing all the bags of jewel they'd taken from Twilight Ogre and putting it into a corner.

"Alright fill your pocket then we're leaving," Natsu said as everyone except Erza looked at him hopeful. "Yes you all can too," he sighed as they began quickly stashing jewel wherever they could.

"Oh man I'm going to buy sooo much food with this," Elise said as the group made their way back into the kitchen.

"Thank you for letting us have some too Natsu," Ultear said as he waved his hand.

"Look I let Ur take whatever she wants from there since she takes care of my house and since you've been doing that for who knows how long I figured you may as well do the same. By the way you're welcome to stay we've got more rooms than Erza has armor."

"Thanks Natsu we'd love to stay but we should probably let you know about something we did during the seven years you were gone."

"Ok it's not bad is it?"

"Well … we kind of broke Jellal out of prison …"

Erza looked shocked while Natsu simply shook his head. "As reckless as that is I don't mind, where is he at the moment?"

"Hiding in the attic," Ultear said which shocked Natsu as he was upstairs in seconds climbing up the ladder.

"Oi Jellal," Natsu shouted as the blue haired man appeared fearful for a moment before Natsu sat down across from him. "What was the big idea attacking me like that back during the Nirvana incident huh!"

Jellal just looked at him in shock or confusion as he looked around him before back to the man. "Was it something I said?"

"No it's just … your alive … Ultear said that all of you were blasted by Achnologia so I'd assumed-."

"Oh that yeah nah I saved everyone but it put us in an alternate dimension for seven years. So anyway why are you living up in my attic?"

"Well I am a wanted criminal you know so it's not like I have a lot of places to go, right now I've just stopped off to resupply before I go back out and continue my work."

"Your work, what type of work are you doing?"

"I've formed an Independent Guild called Crime Sorciere which exists to eradicate Dark Guilds from Fiore."

"Hey that's not a bad idea how many people are in it?"

"Just myself, Ultear and Meredy for now. I suppose you could also call this guild a guild of redemption for those who have committed crimes against the people and are looking to atone."

"Well I've got no problem with you using my house if that's what your gonna do but get out of my attic and use one of the many damn rooms in the house there's heaps of them you could've picked instead of here!"

"Alright it is your house Natsu, also I'm glad you didn't die," Jellal said as Natsu stood up and jumped back down to the third floor.

Making his way back downstairs he noticed everyone waiting for him at the door.

"Natsu you promised we could go eat after we put the jewel away I'm starving," Elise whined as Natsu shook his head.

"Alright we're going, you two need us to pick anything up while we're out?"

"Oh we're coming too Natsu did you forget that I'm a master of disguise," Ultear said as both her and Meredy turned into two average looking women.

"Poor Jellal has to sit inside while we get to go party, suppose I'd better bring him something back," Natsu sighed as the group made their way to Shrikke's restaurant.

As the group turned the corner Natsu pointed at the restaurant before realising something was off.

"There's no one here, Shrikke's food is second to none," Natsu said confused as he made his way to the front door which was boarded up.

"You won't find any service here sir," an old man who was sitting on a bench next to the door said as Natsu looked at him confused.

"What happened to this place old timer?"

"Chef Shrikke had to leave due to some letter he received two years ago, closed the business and away he went. He did tell us before he let us go that there may be a pink haired man who might stop by one day and should he ever appear to give him this," the old man said as he handed Natsu a letter.

Opening the letter Natsu could only gasp in shock.

 _Natsu_

 _If you've gotten back to Magnolia and I'm no longer here then you know what's happened, both yours and Gildarts' letters are currently above you I'm sure you'll figure out where._

 _Please thank my staff if they've stuck around this long for me for I do not deserve such loyalty._

 _Shrikke_

Natsu immediately looked up and noticed two letters sticking out of the roof, jumping up he grabbed them before realising who it was from.

"No … oh no … don't tell me!"

Everyone was looking at Natsu concerned as Erza touched him on the shoulder lightly.

"Natsu what's wrong," she asked before he took off in the direction of Gildarts' house.

Running as fast as he could Natsu arrived at his house but flew straight through the door causing the Crash Mage to jump in the air.

"Natsu what the hell do you think you're-." Gildarts stopped speaking as soon as he saw the letters in Natsu's hands and immediately helped him up.

"Where'd you find these?"

"Shrikke's left two years ago he left the orders at his old restaurant," Natsu said as he handed the orders to Gildarts and opened his own letter.

 _Dearest Natsu_

 _As the design of the letter suggests you know what this is, the war has escalated and the Council is requesting all assets be returned to Scarlione immediately. I'd heard that you and Gildarts were both attacked by that monster for a third time and your whereabouts are currently unknown but I believe you both still live!_

 _So here I am officially ordering you to return to the Scarlione Empire as soon as you have read the orders, I know I told you I wouldn't ask you to return but my hands are tied on this matter._

 _Please have a safe journey and I pray for your swift arrival._

 _Queen Illyandra Scarlione VII_

"We're being recalled," Natsu said as the others had just arrived.

"Looks like it we have to go immediately," Gildarts said as he started packing his things.

"Hold on slow down a minute where are the two of you going," Erza asked as Natsu sighed.

"The Queen of Scarlione has recalled us to fight in the war that's where Shrikke is too, if she's recalling us then things must be bad."

"So you're leaving again, for how long?"

"I don't know," Natsu said as Erza crossed her arms.

"Well I'm coming this time no questions about it!"

"Erza you'd be walking into a full on war you realize that right," Gildarts said as Elise piped up.

"Well that means I can come then right since I'm a War God Slayer?"

Natsu just looked at the two before sighing. "There's one person you're all forgetting you know, who's gonna look after Wendy?"

Elise and Erza suddenly looked guilty as Natsu sighed.

"Actually Natsu the kid woke up before you guys left she was looking for you," Gildarts said as Natsu looked at him shocked.

"And you didn't think to say that earlier because …?"

"Well this is a pretty important issue, go grab her and lets meet at the station in twenty ok."

Natsu was out the door in seconds as he raced to the guild, seeing the blue haired slayer sitting outside by herself he seemingly appeared out of thin air startling her.

"N-N-Natsu where'd you come from!"

"Sorry … just running … really fast," Natsu said between breaths as he sat down.

"Why do you look so old?"

"Magic I used to save everyone Wendy now look I don't have time to explain but I need to ask you something, wanna come to Scarlione with me?"

"To Scarlione that's the place you became really strong isn't it," Wendy asked as she traced her scar subconsciously as Natsu gave her a pat on the head.

"I hope you don't feel bad about losing to that guy Wendy it sounds like he even gave Erza a run for her money, besides now you're like me with some sweet battle scars."

"They won't go away will they," Wendy asked as she leant on Natsu as he shook his head.

"No but the way I look at it why would you want them too if they can serve as a reminder of previous mistakes and how to do things better the next time around?"

"Is that how you look at all your scars?"

"Well all of them except the one on my neck that one is first lovers spat but still you get my point."

"So you still want me to come with you to Scarlione, what about Erza?"

"Erza's coming too so are Gildarts and Elise, I was worried about leaving you here alone since I thought you were still unconscious and I didn't want you to wake up thinking I had abandoned you."

"I'll come to Scarlione then but when are we going?"

"That's a good question boy when are you going," Makarov asked as Natsu sighed.

"Gramps I'm in my late twenties now I'm not a boy you know."

"Your forty years younger than me so I'll call you boy all I want now answer the question."

"We have to leave right now, Erza and Elise want to come and now Wendy's coming too."

"Well I understand the politics of it so I won't argue but where is all the money you took from that guild?"

"You knew about that huh?"

"Yes I knew you'd go to get it back at some point today," Makarov replied.

"Take this key and give it to Mira for me gramps, that key leads to my personal vault and Mira knows where it is."

"All right I'll take it to her now you lot better all come back safe."

"Don't worry I won't let anything happen also what do I do about the Council wanting to see us about our Wizard Saints positions?"

"I'll just tell them you've been called to Scarlione on a job and that'll be the end of it until you get back."

"Ah ok thanks gramps," Natsu said as he picked up Wendy. "Alright Wendy you know the drill," he said as she held on tight before he took off in the direction of the station.

Arriving at the station Natsu put Wendy down as Erza and Elise walked over to them. "Look at you Wendy now you're a real fighter like us," Elise said with a grin as she pointed at the scars.

"Do you guys have bad scars like this too?"

"Well yeah but in places I can't really show you in public," Elise said as Erza sighed.

"Alright enough teasing her let's get on so Gildarts and Natsu can tell us a bit about what we're walking into," Erza said as the group boarded the train.

Making their way over to the booth Gildarts had found for them they all sat down as Natsu sealed the door to the room.

"Alright now I'm not gonna sugar-coat this for you three where we're going if you screw up you have a high chance of dying."

"Well if Natsu was able to survive there as a kid surely we should be fine," Elise asked as Gildarts shook his head.

"You have no idea how many times he almost died there, barring the obvious Achnologia threat there are still countless others including a full on war that's been raging for the last twenty four years."

"In other words go for the kill in any fight then?"

"Exactly it seems you three understand the importance of that now after Tenrou but Wendy still needs to be eased into it."

"Killing you mean," Wendy asked as the group nodded. "If they threaten us then we should kill them without hesitation right?"

Natsu raised an eyebrow at the statement as Erza looked at her slightly worried. "Wendy are you sure your ok with what happened to you?"

"I'm fine Erza really, to be honest killing people who try to kill you or your friends makes sense otherwise I could end up like I did before or worse."

"Don't look at me Erza I taught Elise that not her," Natsu said as he felt her glare on him.

"Well it's one thing to talk big kid but another to perform the act, still at least you understand the importance of it," Gildarts sighed.

"So how long is it going to take us to reach Scarlione," Erza asked as Natsu sighed.

"Try six months."

Erza, Elise and Wendy looked at the two shocked as the train slowly made its way out of Magnolia.

 **Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you in the next one!**


	39. Return To Scarlione

**I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.**

 **Return To Scarlione**

 **/Natsu's POV/**

After several months of traveling the group had finally made it to the Scarlione border, at the request of Gildarts the group stopped for lunch and to discuss Scarlione in more detail.

"So now that you kids made it here what did you think of the trip here and be honest," Gildarts asked with a small grin.

"Longest trek of my life but I'll live," Elise sighed as Erza shook her head.

"I should have requiped into something lighter we had to climb six mountains in one day, why didn't the two of you mention that!"

"You really want to know why Erza," Gildarts asked as she nodded.

"Because the journey here was just the tip of the iceberg, Scarlione isn't just the beautiful fields of green and stuff I told you it's also got some of the most dangerous creatures running around in it," Natsu said as Gildarts nodded.

"The environment is also suited to their advantage making it easy for them to pick off unsuspecting mages who think they can handle a bit of heat or a bit of snow, try saying you can handle it when an Ice Drake comes and tries to freeze you to the bone. The point is if either of us thought one of you were struggling on the way here we were gonna send you back, where we're going you can't screw around like you do with Fiore's dangers."

Natsu looked over at Wendy who seemed to be sad and gave her a reassuring pat on the head. "You know that means you did well too," he said with his signature smile.

"Really you think so Natsu?"

"I know so if anything you reminded me of my first time getting here you've gotten pretty strong."

Wendy smiled at the compliment as the group began to eat their lunch before packing up and walking once more.

"All right we're about a few hundred meters from the border to Scarlione now remember what we said about the dangers because as soon as we cross that line Natsu and I won't be playing around, we see something we don't like you all need to pay attention or it could cost you your lives," Gildarts warned as the girls nodded quickly.

"By the way if we come across any Drakes leave em to me not even Gildarts can crack one of their hides with his magic. Now I know you three are gonna say something about what about our Slayer magic well let me put it to you this way, you have never seen or fought a Drake before nor do you understand how vicious the bastards can be. Erza and Elise I'm not sure if your magic would work on a Drake though we'll test it out once we're better set up here in Scarlione since we don't know exactly how potent it'd be."

"What about me Natsu I'm like you when it comes to my Dragon Slayer magic?"

"You fall under the inexperienced category Wendy though that's not a bad thing, if I do end up fighting a Drake then I expect you to be paying close attention in case I do need your help one day ok?"

Wendy nodded with a look of determination as the group crossed the border and almost immediately Natsu and Gildarts sensed something was wrong.

"The forest up ahead … Natsu do you sense it?"

"Yeah something dark … and I smell decay all around though it's faint which is odd, do we go through still?"

"You know as well as I do it's either that or a 10 day trek around the mountains," Gildarts sighed as Natsu nodded.

"What's wrong," Elise asked as Natsu motioned to the forest ahead.

"See that forest up ahead the last time we were here it was a symbol of nature but now … all I can sense is foul darkness all around it for miles. Unfortunately we don't have any other choice we've got to go through since the mountains would be too time consuming and dangerous."

"So what exactly is … was the forest before," Erza asked.

"Pilgrim's Woods, a place where even the most crestfallen wanderer could receive hope. Though you look at it now and I'd say it has the opposite effect, but enough about that let's get going but stick close and make sure someone can see you at all times," Gildarts said as the group slowly made their way to the entrance of the forest.

"This place is too quiet its creeping me out," Elise muttered as Natsu nodded.

"There used to be animals everywhere in here and now there's no sign of life at all, something's up."

Within a split second Natsu had caught a squirrel that was about to bite the back of Erza's neck, snapping its neck in the process as the three had shocked expressions.

"What the hell is that thing!"

"A squirrel but something's happened to it, it's almost like it's been tainted or something just look at these teeth no squirrel has teeth like this."

As the group took a closer look they realized the squirrel had two rows of razor sharp teeth in addition to two large front teeth that could easily tear through flesh and bone.

"If that thing had gotten a hold of you Erza you'd be dead," Natsu said as he tossed the squirrel aside. "This is what we meant about Scarlione, even the small things can kill you."

"While that is true Natsu this forest wasn't always like this I'd say there are some dark forces at play."

"Great just what we need Dark Mages," Natsu sighed. "I suppose we can't leave them to their own devices if they are in this forest somewhere right?"

"No I'm gonna need you to track em, first order of business is to find a means of tracking them."

"Easier said than done I'd rather just burn the place and be done with it but Illy wouldn't appreciate that so I guess tracking it is. Keep an eye out for anything that even looks like it slightly moved if a squirrel looks like that I'd hate to see what a real predator looks like."

Natsu took the lead as the group spent the next 20 minutes wandering through the forest looking for any sign of Dark Mage activity.

"Damn this wind is pretty cold," Elise said as the entire group found themselves moving closer and closer to Natsu for warmth.

"A chill is in the air huh," Natsu said as he sniffed. "And so is something else too."

"Dark Mages," Gildarts asked as Natsu shook his head.

"No its not but if this chill isn't being caused by a mage then it must be … ah."

Natsu suddenly found himself frozen in place as a strange silver like being appeared before them, it looked similar to a woman but had no legs instead it just hovered around with its silver dress flowing as it went.

"Wispmother," Gildarts sighed as the three girls looked at him confused. "Not a creature you'd find in Fiore so I'm not surprised you haven't heard of it before, basically you're looking at the soul of a mother who died here in this forest and each little wisp around her represents the amount of children she bore in her life."

"Does that mean three kids died here too," Elise asked as Gildarts shook his head.

"No the wisps only represent the amount of children she's had not the children that were with her, the strange thing is Wispmothers are born from cruel fates so this isn't something I would've expected here. Still we need to get moving," Gildarts said as Natsu nodded.

Suddenly cracks appeared in the air around Natsu as the Wispmother was pushed back and Natsu began to walk forward and placed a hand out in front of him.

" **Crash Repulse!** " The Wispmother was suddenly covered in cracks before it shattered into pieces and faded away.

"If you three are wondering why he did that it's because it's a better alternative than it being alive, Wispmothers suffer on an endless search for their children never knowing happiness and they kill anyone who get's in their way if they even suspect you know something."

"In other words they're insane," Elise said as Gildarts nodded.

"Still this is a dark forest but the fact that Wispmothers haunt the area isn't a good sign I already wasn't happy with that squirrel thing but that only confirms something is up," Natsu sighed as the group pressed forward.

"It seems after Natsu took out the Wispmother the creatures of the forest are re-evaluating us in terms of how tough we are," Gildarts said as he shook his head. "The power of creatures can only go so far though."

"Tell that to the squirrel that we saw earlier," Natsu snorted as the mage nodded. "Hey what's up with this lake?"

The group made their way over to the lake and realized the water was purple.

"This is poison … but natural … how is that possible?"

"Do you smell anything else Natsu?"

"Nothing else Gildarts other than the few dead things that have tried to drink this stuff, let's get away from this."

"This is one messed up forest," Erza said as Natsu sighed.

"I remember how it used to be back when it was all lush and green instead of purple and full of killer herbivores. The thing is this place screams Dark Mage activity but everything here seems natural."

"Well we can rule out natural evolution since it's only been just shy of eight years since we came through here last time which only leaves some kind of freak accident. Still what kind of crazy stuff do you have to pull to do something like this to a whole forest," Gildarts said as he shook his head.

"Well thankfully we're halfway through though something tells me the creatures won't want us leaving alive," Natsu said with a sigh as he eyed the many creatures just waiting for a slip up in the trees and bushes.

"Uh I don't think it's just creatures Natsu," Wendy said with a shaky voice as Natsu noticed a strange looking man shuffling towards the group.

"This looks familiar to Necromancy but it's clearly something else … this guy is definitely dead but the color of his skin matches this place. Now that I think about it the squirrel and the lake were purple too."

"The Wispmother wasn't," Elise pointed out as Natsu shook his head.

"They can only be silver because they are spirits there isn't any other color for them to be aside from the one representing the cold void. I think I'm slowly getting an idea of what's going on here."

"Been waiting to hear your thoughts on this," Gildarts said as Natsu nodded.

"This entire forest looks like it's gone through some rampant mutations; from creatures to the plant life everything is out of whack. Everything here is hostile and the color scheme should have been a dead giveaway."

"Of course a Dark Elemental Flan," Gildarts said as he shook his head. "Damn I knew I was on the right track!"

"What's a Dark Elemental Flan," Wendy asked as Natsu thought of a good way to explain it.

"Basically you know how there are elements of magic right well there are these creatures that I suppose you could say are the element themselves. The Dark Elemental Flan spreads darkness wherever it resides and as a result it corrupts its environment with its element."

"So it's responsible for the animals too?"

"Yeah see the Dark Flan's darkness is something that corrupts anything it touches and reverts it to its most base and primal form, only difference is it leaves purple everywhere which is usually a sign of its influence."

"Let's hope it hasn't been here for long or it does gonna be a pain in the ass to kill, Natsu start tracking for Flan scent," Gildarts sighed. "Damn pain in the ass this is gonna be."

The trio of girls made no comment as Natsu led them through the forest for what seemed like hours as he tracked the Dark Flan, unfortunately for the flan Natsu had tracked one of its kind before and knew exactly how they operated.

"It's up ahead," Natsu said as Gildarts motioned for the group to stop.

"Alright now before we go any further it's time to go over a flan's combat abilities, melee of any kind is completely useless if you touch it with a sword or your body it will simply absorb you. Now Natsu and I will two man this one so we can show you how to successfully combat one alright."

"So what do we do," Erza asked seemingly annoyed that she wasn't getting to fight.

"The Dark Flan will have a connection to this place and summon creatures to defend itself if it feels threatened by us which it absolutely will, you three will fight off any creatures that try to stop us ok?"

"You can count on us," Elise said with a mock salute as the group slowly entered the clearing.

"Damn this one has a strong connection just look at the size of it, how many years do you think it's been here Gildarts?"

"Minimum of five no doubt about it the thing is bigger than a house, you remember the plan we had for these?"

"Joint Crash Barrier to seal it in place followed up with controlled Crash Magic bursts so the thing doesn't detonate so if you say around five years that's what mid tier Crash Magic?"

"Apply low high tier just to be sure we don't want this thing reforming while our backs are turned, alright you three spread out to a tri formation around the clearing and ensure that your third doesn't fall until we've taken the flan out."

"I can see why you said melee is useless against it the thing is like jelly," Elise said as the flan bobbed up and down seemingly amusing itself.

The group split and got into position as Gildarts counted the two of them in.

"2 … 1 … GO!" The two were on opposing sides of the flan as it immediately began firing orbs of darkness everywhere in a panicked state.

" **Crash Barrier,** " both Natsu and Gildarts shouted as the flan was sealed in a large cube created from Crash Magic.

"Get ready you three he's gonna start calling any minute now," Natsu shouted as they began to release bursts of their Crash Magic into the cage blowing off bits of the flan then firing another blast to destroy the part that was blown off.

Flans are annoying for the simple fact that they will regenerate their lost body parts as long as part of it survived to reattach, if the part was unavailable then the flan would have to wait until it could draw upon the place it had latched onto for more power to regen.

Natsu noticed that the three girls were currently engaged with all sorts of strange and twisted versions of ordinary animals; he couldn't help but smile inwardly at Wendy's progress as she snapped a morphed tiger's neck with ease.

Confident that the three could handle what they were currently up against Natsu and Gildarts continued to apply Crash Magic and the flan had been crippled in size already now no bigger than a magic car.

"Alright he's small enough take full control of the barrier I'll finish him," Gildarts said as Natsu felt a bigger strain on his Crash Magic as Gildarts destroyed the flan with a pillar of bright light full of Crash Magic.

Immediately Natsu dropped the barrier and the two mages joined the fight against the wildlife which went on for several minutes before the creatures fled.

"Anyone hurt," Natsu asked as the group shook their heads. "Good now that the Dark Flan is dead the darkness here should recede over time though we'll have to let Illy know this place is too dangerous for the random traveler to pass through."

"Alright everyone let's move out the exit to the forest shouldn't be too far, try not to antagonize the wildlife since we've already shown how strong we are there's no need to engage them further," Gildarts said as he took the lead and the group made their way to the forests exit.

It took the group well over an hour to reach the exit to the forest and luckily for them not a single creature dared to attack them the entire rest of the way, as the group left the forest Gildarts and Natsu could only sigh and shake their heads.

"What's wrong you two," Erza asked as the group looked out over the land.

"This place it used to look beautiful from here but now look at it," Natsu sighed as he motioned to what appeared to be endless miles of barren wasteland and trenches. "It seems the war finally made it to Scarlione I wonder if there's even anyone at the castle to greet us?"

"Scarlione was winning when we left how did things end up like this, perhaps we should get to the capital as quickly as we can. I highly doubt Illyandra is dead she's too strong but things are looking pretty grim, let's head over to that town over there and see if there is anyone who can fill us in."

The group nodded as they made their way to the town by the main road, after several hours of uneventful walking the group was suddenly stopped by Natsu and pushed into the tree line.

"Gildarts look," Natsu hissed as Gildarts frowned.

"Those aren't Scarlione soldiers don't tell me they managed to actually take land here?"

"What's this war you guy's keep mentioning and who were the Scarlione Empire at war with," Elise asked as Natsu shook his head.

"Listen kid this is a war that's been going on for at least the last century a country across the ocean known as the Alvarez Empire led by the mysterious Emperor Spriggan invaded Scarlione in order to gain a foothold on our continent, why that is no one knows," Gildarts said as the group nodded.

"When we were last here the war wasn't even close to being this bad for Scarlione in fact aside from border patrol you really couldn't call it a war unless one of the Spriggan 12 were dispatched which never really happened and even then Gildarts and I were never involved."

"If Alvarez are here then that means something big happened while we were gone the last 7 years, it seems Illyandra's recall was warranted after all. Now Natsu and I have a duty to kill every last Alvarez soldier here so while we do that Erza and Wendy go scout the surrounding area and get us a lay of the land."

"What about me," Elise asked as Natsu grinned.

"You are a War God Slayer right where else would you be but the battlefield?"

Elise grinned as the group split with Natsu, Gildarts and Elise walking out from their cover.

"Remember Elise unless ordered to by the Queen Scarlione doesn't take prisoners," Natsu said as she closed her eyes and opened one which was now red.

"Let the battle begin," Elise replied as she summoned two Ebony swords while Natsu and Gildarts just walked beside her.

"Oi you two halt by order of Emperor Spriggan!"

"Sorry we don't recognize outsiders," Natsu said as the man felt the space around him shift. " **Gravity Dragon's Crushing Gaze.** "

The man was lifted into the air as Natsu's eyes glowed purple before being crushed into a ball and tossed into his friends who looked at him with a mixture of shock and anger.

"Alert the garrison it's the rebe-!" Before the man had finished his sentence Elise had already slit his throat and the two men beside him lost both their arms.

"Garrison huh this could get interesting, Gildarts I'm gonna take Elise and distract the garrison and draw out the leader get ready for him," Natsu said as the two disappeared leaving Gildarts holding one lone soldier who was scared out of his wits.

"Please spare me!"

"Looks like I got left with the shitty job, listen I think you'd better tell me exactly what Alvarez has done here in the last 7 years." Gildarts suddenly began to power up as the ground shook. "Because if you thought those two were frightening then I'm gonna show you my favorite way to get information out of someone and then you'll be wishing you'd gone the way your buddies did."

Meanwhile Natsu and Elise had snuck into the town and watched as several Alvarez soldiers beat some of the civilians for simply being on the same side of the road as them.

"As much as I want to strike Natsu we need to find and enter the garrison without alerting the soldiers of our presence, we'll save the civilians but we can't do that if they manage to hole up somewhere," Elise said as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Even in that form you can still sound nice, fine let's get going," Natsu sighed as they slipped past the guards and went further into the city.

The two reached the center of the city and noticed an execution platform, Natsu was about to push on when he recognized someone who was about to be beheaded.

"Alyssa," Natsu said as he was on the platform with his fist through the body of the executioner that was close to beheading her. "Alyssa it's me Natsu!"

"N-Natsu … but you … you were killed by Achnologia how-."

"We don't have time can you still fight?"

"Get these magic restrainers off me and I'll kill every last one of the sick bastards," Alyssa said as Natsu used his Crash Magic to shatter her binds as Elise appeared next to Natsu.

"It seems we've drawn the attention of the garrison, whoever this girl is they don't want her escaping."

"Oh sorry ah Elise this is Alyssa she's one of the people who were a part of this team I was on during my time here Alyssa this is Elise one of my best friends."

"I can just feel the magic power rolling off you, come on we can lose the soldiers if we get out of town," Alyssa said as Natsu shook his head.

"Nope I'm following the primary order kill all hostiles on sight, same with Gildarts."

"Sir Gildarts is here," Alyssa said shocked as a large pillar of light erupted nearby and Natsu grinned.

"Yeah that's him now do you know who the leader of the garrison here is?"

"Piece of shit by the name of Dral the Unopposed what a trash name now that you're here eh?"

"Hate to break up the reunion but we've got about 250 soldiers closing in fast," Elise said as she entered her combat stance.

"Heh no problem for us," Natsu said as he stepped up next to her.

"You've gotten confident over the last few years haven't you, when you left you were strong but something tells me you're on a whole other level."

Natsu could only grin as the soldiers stopped dead in their tracks and dropped to the ground as the buildings around them began to crack.

"Hold them down Natsu I'll make it quick," Elise said as she disappeared.

"Th-that's you doing that," Alyssa asked shocked as Natsu nodded and showed her his left hand.

"I've been pretty busy since I left Scarlione this is my Gravity Dragon Slayer Magic, using one hand I can affect a pretty big radius while still maintaining my ability to fight effectively if need be. It works well since Elise is almost as fast as I am that she can take out the guys I suppress using Gravity Magic, in another 10 seconds everyone in that street will be dead."

True to his word Natsu lifted his magic and every soldier in the street dropped to the ground with their throats slit as Elise appeared next to them.

"There are more on the way at least another few hundred."

"Alright so now we find Gildarts follow me you two," Natsu said as the three began to run through the streets at a swift pace.

Arriving at what appeared to be a fort Natsu noticed Gildarts at the top easily dispatching the soldiers running towards him.

"Oi Gildarts look who I found hanging around!"

Gildarts looked down and a smile appeared on his face. "Well look at that, listen Natsu I already took out the commander of this place but these guys want to go to the last man!"

"Understood," Natsu said as the three of them began to tear through the soldiers around them with ease until the last one fell.

The four met up at the entrance to the fort and Gildarts sighed. "Well that was pretty annoying these guys don't like to give up information no matter what you do."

"There's a reason for that Gildarts they fear the Spriggan 12 and the Emperor far more than even death," Alyssa said as Gildarts nodded.

"Yeah one of the soldiers outside the town said as much, you don't look so good Alyssa you feeling ok?"

"Well Natsu and Elise here saved me from the headsman's axe actually another few seconds and I'd be dead."

"You were being executed how'd they capture you?"

"It's a long story but to sum it up we've all but lost the war here in Scarlione well at least until you guys showed up. Illy brought us all back a few years ago in a last ditch effort to hold off Alvarez but without the whole team we're not faring too well, each of us are strong but together we could crush Alvarez and drive them back across the ocean."

"We figured as much so what exactly happened that caused the war to go this far south for Scarlione?"

"The Spriggan 12 that's what, supposedly their Emperor is back and within months of his return we were already losing ground, the worst part was two of their biggest powerhouses were dropped right into all of this and they managed to pick us apart."

"Surely you don't mean-!"

"Irene Belserion and August yes, those two never once placed a hand into this war but as soon as Emperor Spriggan returned they were sent here straight away. Supposedly they have gone back to Alvarez but while they were here no one could stand against them and our forces were utterly crushed."

"Unbelievable how is Illyandra is she ok?"

"Well she's alive but her daughter … she didn't make it."

There was a pause as the wind blew in the background as Natsu spoke up.

"How'd it happen?"

"Alvarez overran the capital despite all our best efforts, we were evacuating the civilians as best we could but she … she took an attack that was meant for a child and despite Solomon's strongest healing spells she couldn't be saved."

"What the fuck," Natsu said as he ran his hands through his hair.

"As soon as the Princess was down Illy lost it and she massacred the Alvarez forces for five days straight without rest, she almost had Irene but August stepped in and crushed her. We managed to get her out of there but now she's lost hope, she fights but you can see that her heart isn't in it anymore."

"Where is she," Natsu asked with a serious expression.

"We've got a base over in the Kaarth Mountains; I'll lead you there since I have to report back anyway."

"Thanks Alyssa there are two more of us though so I'll go grab them before we head out," Natsu said as he disappeared.

"He's not gonna take this well is he?"

"You'd be surprised how much progress he made once he returned to Fairy Tail Alyssa he's even dating Erza now."

"Erza Scarlett huh is she one of the ones that came with you?"

"Yeah her and another Dragon Slayer named Wendy, Alyssa I need to ask since you were being executed where are the others?"

"Well Solomon is alive and back at base since he's the best healer we've got, Shrikke hasn't been seen since he began to lead the desert campaign, Felix is … well that's kind of complicated and Frollo he died to get the Queen away from August."

"I see … that can't have helped Illyandra's mood," Gildarts sighed.

"No it definitely didn't though seeing you two might she always looked at Natsu like a son she never stopped saying that even after Shrikke said that you were missing after Achnologia attacked your guild's island. She always said that the two of you were like a breath of fresh air that brought the winds of change with it, in the beginning we didn't really understand what she meant but after seeing that I understand now."

Gildarts nodded as Natsu returned with Wendy and Erza in tow. "Erza, Wendy this is Alyssa she is a part of that group I tell you about on occasion. Alyssa this is Erza Scarlett my girlfriend and Wendy Marvell er …"

"Adoptive daughter," Erza said as she gave her a pat on the head, nice to meet you Natsu mentioned you and your group a fair few times."

"Likewise Erza he mentioned you nearly every day," Alyssa teased as Natsu blushed slightly.

"Is that true Natsu?"

Natsu just looked away as Alyssa shook her head. "Still an idiot I see, yeah he always talked about you and how you were the most important person in the world to him among other things."

"Aww Natsu that's so sweet," Erza said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Yeah alright fine I said it but listen we don't really have time for this Alyssa take us to the base."

"Ah of course follow me everyone and make sure not to fall behind since the creatures like stragglers for breakfast."

"We've already told them all that Pilgrim's Woods were bad enough since a Dark Flan had been set up there for years," Gildarts sighed.

"We'd heard though we didn't have enough manpower to get rid of it, anyway let's get going."

The group quickly left the town and were making their way across the plains when they heard a deafening roar.

"Oh great these bastards have been left unchecked," Gildarts sighed as two Drakes flew overhead.

Natsu took off his cloak and handed it to Erza as his body began to surround itself with his power.

"Natsu are you-."

"All of you stand back," Gildarts said as he blocked Erza from going near him.

"He's gotten angry again not that I could blame him," Elise sighed.

"That's way more intense than when he used to get mad what type of training has he been doing," Alyssa asked shocked.

"We can discuss that later let's clear the area," Gildarts said as the group began to run away leaving Natsu to fight the two Drakes. "This should help him blow off some steam, he may not admit it but he cared about Princess Serenity almost as much as he cares about Erza."

"What happened to this Princess," Erza asked as Gildarts looked at the ground. "Oh …"

" _ **Foolish human you believe that you can take on two Drakes by yourself you should take a hint from your little friends and start running at least then you may have stood a chance.**_ "

Natsu just started to scream as he rushed the Drakes and with his bare hands he just began to lay into one of them shocking the other as he tore off the Drakes wing with ease.

Natsu looked at the other one with his eyes full of anger and sorrow as he ignited his fists and rushed it.

" **Fire Lightning Dragon's Destabilizing Piercing Talon!** " Natsu became surrounded in scales and vanished as the Drake suddenly felt a slash across its neck and all went to black.

The other Drake looked horrified as Natsu slit its friend's throat with ease as it tried to run however it didn't get far due to it's torn off wing.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!" Natsu grabbed the Drake by the tail as it fired a breath attack at him which Natsu blocked using its own tail.

" **Fire Lightning Dragon's Destabilizing Razor Maw!** " Natsu bit the Drakes side as it roared out in pain trying to slash at Natsu who easily dodged its attacks.

"I havent seen Natsu this angry in a long time," Alyssa said with a sad look. "We all knew Princess Serenity loved him and although he'd turn her down all the time he did care for her, he told me once that she was kind of like a sister to him since Queen Illyandra was like the mother he never had."

' _It seems that Natsu was really close to Illyandra and her daughter more than I thought, to consider her the mother he never had she must have been someone who left a massive impact on him,'_ Erza thought to herself.

Natsu just finished killing the second Drake as he stood over it panting; eventually he calmed down and just sat between the two downed Drakes not moving an inch.

"We'll set up camp here for the night I think," Alyssa said as Gildarts nodded in agreement.

To Erza the way Natsu had been from the moment they'd entered Scarlione had been a shock to her, he seemed much more vicious and angry but you could see there was good reason behind his eyes.

' _The fact that Natsu took myself, Elise and Wendy means he trusts us enough to find out about things that happened here, I'm sure he'll tell us in time. I'll no doubt get more answers when we meet this Queen he keeps talking about all the time.'_

The night was relatively peaceful as the group sat around the fire in silence, Natsu had finally rejoined the others and flashed his usual grin but everyone could tell it was forced. Eventually they all went to bed as Erza cuddled up to Natsu who held her firmer than usual not that she minded he no doubt was in pain.

Eventually they all drifted off to sleep with Gildarts keeping watch as Elise began to speak.

"You know what's really up with him don't you."

"Yes," was Gildarts' only reply as she looked at him curiously.

"How bad did this place screw him up really, you always mention he had a hard time but how bad was it mother knows but she said it's up to one of you guys to tell me?"

"Since your mother is the God of War she'd know exactly what happened, I don't know if Natsu ever told you about our groups' first encounter with Achnologia but it messed him up pretty bad. See Felix went to try and look into Achnologia's mind but Natsu was speaking to him at the time and as a consequence he also suffered from the same thing Felix did. The thing is though Natsu said that he saw things in there that shouldn't be possible, Achnologia slaughtering all the Dragons back in the old days and him fighting Zeref and the two being locked in a stalemate of sorts."

"So he suffers from what he saw then?"

"Yes he does but that isn't the part that shook him, when we first spoke to Natsu after all of this he did nothing but babble on about the Ravine of Time plan failing and Achnologia being a Dragon that would consume all things, that the depths of the Dragon's mind have neither a beginning or an end only Achnologia."

"Couldn't those be considered just the ravings of a madman though?"

"That's what we thought but then he started talking about Alvarez and how they failed, about a war that shakes this continent and brings Fiore to its knees only for a deadlier war to emerge from the ashes. Now this is only a theory but I think when Natsu saw into the mind of Achnologia he saw a glimpse of a potential doomsday future without hope, luckily we were able to bring Natsu back to the world of the sane but Felix wasn't so lucky and he remained locked down until he escaped 7 years ago."

"A potential doomsday future, so you think Achnologia has the power of foresight or something?"

"I'm not going to dismiss it; the idea that Achnologia could eat any element seems well founded if the Dragon's were wiped out by him alone so anything Natsu said is theoretically possible. Don't discuss this with anyone Natsu doesn't want people to know but you seem like a person who cares about him a great deal, I would tell Wendy but she's not old enough to know these things yet."

"Of course I won't tell anyone Gildarts Natsu and Erza are some of my best friends, to be honest before Fairy Tail I didn't have any friends because they all thought I was crazy because I could speak to mother who they thought was just my insanity."

"Yep people like you fit in at Fairy Tail that's how it always has been; from the guilds founding everyone has made sure no matter who you are or what problems you might have that you are always treated like family."

"You know when Natsu and Erza told me that I didn't believe it but after being in the guild for as long as I have I believe it."

"Just remember it won't ever change either Fairy Tail for better or worse will always be the same," Now you should get some sleep we've got a lot of ground to cover tomorrow."

"Shouldn't you be the one getting some sleep you are old after all?"

Gildarts sighed and shook his head. "You're like a female version of Natsu sometimes you know that," he said as the two shared a laugh.

 **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you in the next one.**


	40. A Reunion Years In The Making

**Hi everyone Azza here. Sorry for the delay I wanted to post two chapters instead of one but I realized I kept you waiting long enough and just decided to release this one now.**

 **Also anyone who actually is invested into the series you might be interested to know that I finished the first chapter of the sequel to this, now you probably are wondering why the hell would I start the sequel if this isn't even finished yet and my answer is that I also finished the final chapter because I got excited and wanted to put it down into words. Obviously as the story draws to a close I'll revise it but I have finally decided how strong Natsu will be EOS.**

 **I will not be telling anyone a single thing about what the sequel is about nor what Natsu can do or how strong he is because that wouldn't be fun now would it. But yeah that is basically why there is only one chapter instead of two, I'm sorry if you think its dumb but I wanted to make sure I got these ideas down before I lost them.**

 **Anyway I hope you all enjoy the chapter sadly no action its basically all exposition but hey it happens.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.**

 **A Reunion Years In The Making**

Natsu sighed as he looked out over the mountains before him; Alyssa had told them that this was where Queen Illyandra and the resistance main headquarters were located.

"Uh just so you guys know the Queen still thinks that the two of you are supposed to be dead so the moment she feels your magic she'll be going crazy trying to find you," Alyssa said as Natsu and Gildarts looked at each other with smirks.

The two began to power up as the rest of the group jumped back, the entire area began to shake under the magical pressure as the two mages made their presence known before they powered down.

"Now sit back and watch the show," Gildarts said as Alyssa shook her head.

A few minutes later everyone except Alyssa, Natsu and Gildarts were shocked to see the mountains themselves changing into what appeared to be a pathway as Natsu noticed a very angry looking woman at the top.

"Uh Gildarts …"

"Ah shit," the Crash Mage replied as the two began to run away.

Erza, Elise and Wendy just had blank expressions as a raven haired woman dashed past them with an angry look on her face.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU TWO IDIOTS SIX YEARS AGO I SENT THOSE SUMMONS SHRIKKE SAID YOU IDIOTS WERE FIGHTING ACHNOLOGIA AGAIN WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

Natsu and Gildarts had cleared some considerable distance when Illyandra caught up to them. "Look I swear we can explain-!"

"Excuses again Gildarts I bet it was you who dragged Natsu into this mess I should kill you right now! Natsu I'm glad you are ok."

"Uh are you feeling alright," Natsu asked as the woman seemingly faltered for a moment before sighing.

"Come with me," she said as the group returned to the base of the mountain and she noticed the three girls. "I take it you three are with Natsu and that idiot so you're welcome to join us."

The three girls nodded without argument as they noticed Gildarts sporting a large bump on the head with Natsu teasing him about it all the while.

"Natsu who the hell was that," Elise asked as Natsu grinned.

"That was the Queen of this whole damn country Illyandra Scarlione VII!"

"THAT was the Queen," Erza and Elise said shocked as Natsu and Gildarts took their respective places behind her.

After a 20 minute uphill walk the group arrived at the entrance to the base which Illyandra promptly closed and returned the mountains to normal.

As soon as the group was inside the gates the soldiers began to break out into cheers upon seeing Natsu, Gildarts and Alyssa.

"Look Alyssa found the Queens personal knights!"

"Look how much older and stronger they are!"

"With them we surely can push Alvarez back!"

Natsu and Gildarts didn't even make a move to acknowledge the praise and remained firmly planted behind Illyandra as they walked through to the meeting room.

"I've never seen Natsu like that before," Erza noted as Elise agreed.

"That right there is a soldier not a mage I've seen that thousands of times whoever this Queen is commands respect."

"Especially if she has Gildarts doing the same thing," Wendy added as the three agreed and followed the rest of the group into the meeting room.

As soon as the doors were shut and sealed Erza took note of another man currently in the room.

"To everyone who doesn't know him this is Solomon one of the greatest healers I've ever met," Natsu said as he shook the man's hand with a grin. "It's good to see you again!"

"Likewise Natsu Shrikke's news caused us no end of pain but inside we all knew the two of you had survived."

Erza was surprised at the man's appearance, at a first glance the man looked anything but a healer. He was dressed head to toe in what appeared to be chain mail armor with a large bastard sword on his back.

Now if we could all be seated I would first and foremost like to meet the three young ladies you two foolishly decided to bring into a war zone," Illyandra said coolly as Natsu shook his head.

"To be fair they are all stronger than I was when I came here especially those two," Natsu said as he pointed to Elise and Erza.

"I'm Elise Faulkner it's an honor," Elise said as she bowed slightly.

"I'm Wendy Marvell it's so nice to meet you."

"Erza Scarlett, charmed."

"Erza Scarlett you say," Illyandra said as she walked over to Erza. "Ah of course I know who you are Natsu never stopped talking about you."

"Really," Erza asked as she looked over at Natsu who appeared to be playing the whole thing off and failing miserably.

"Truth be told I've wanted to meet the girl that had captured Natsu's heart from such a young age, when he arrived I'd assumed it to be a simple crush that he'd get over but years on and he still talked about seeing you again."

Erza just blushed and looked down as she moved over to her seat at the head of the table, sighing she leant back in her chair.

"Now since you all are here I want to know exactly what your abilities are, Scarlione is a dangerous place where only the strong may survive now more than ever."

After the group spent the next 20 minutes filling Illyandra in on their capabilities her attention finally landed on Natsu.

"Now I'm especially curious about you, when you left you were second only to Gildarts in terms of strength out of my knights so I'm curious as to what level you are at now."

Natsu looked like he was in deep thought when Gildarts spoke up. "I'd say he's on my level easy if that gives you a fair idea."

"You kept saying that when the two of you left as well and we all know that wasn't the case at all, Natsu where do you truly believe yourself to be in terms of overall power?"

"If I had to guess I'd say I'm as strong as if not stronger than Gildarts to an extent."

"To an extent, what do you mean by that?"

"What he means is the way our abilities work, take me for example I mainly use Crash Magic right well Natsu is proficient in many different types of magic including two entire Dragon Slayer elements."

"You have a second one now," Illyandra asked shocked as Natsu nodded.

"Yeah I gained Gravity Dragon Slayer Magic; it's a story for another time."

"Anyway as I was saying Natsu is diverse in what he can do and has trained a great deal into all avenues he has access to, I only use Crash Magic and have trained it to a degree that makes me someone that is on a level only another Crash Magic user who's mastered it can reach. That's not to say he couldn't beat me in an all out fight we might not know that until it happens but as it stands we both have our inherit strengths and weaknesses same as everybody else."

"That's quite a surprise to say the least you two however as Alyssa probably told you Alvarez has some rather formidable mages as well."

"Yeah Alyssa she … I'm sorry about-."

"It's fine Natsu it was a long time ago and as things stand I have a war to plan so grieving wasn't really an option, perhaps after the war is over we might be able to mourn my daughter properly assuming that Alvarez haven't used her body for twisted experiments."

Natsu grit his teeth and Gildarts shook his head as Illyandra continued to speak.

"Now that you two are here you will be reinstated and promoted to Field Commanders, as of now the two of you are probably some of the strongest in the army so you deserve the position to reflect that."

"What about them," Natsu asked as he pointed to Erza, Elise and Wendy as Illyandra pondered the question.

"Considering that two of them are quite skilled as well and in my opinion pretty high up in terms of strength I'm going to place them under your control, Elise Faulkner you will go with Natsu while Erza you will go with Gildarts."

"Before you ask Erza that's protocol," Natsu said as Erza nodded.

"Now Natsu I have a task for you that I haven't had the resources to do, Shrikke went missing on a recent campaign I sent him on and if its anything like how you found Alyssa he might be dead."

"You want me and Elise to go find him right?"

"Precisely though his mission must also be completed otherwise we may see a new wave of terror on the battlefields."

"What was the mission?"

"Alvarez have stationed forces inside the palace and are trying to break into my vault, those forces are to be eliminated and the vault secured."

"Ah I see that shouldn't be much of a problem, any idea who is the commander of the operation?"

"Well it's not one of the Spriggan 12 thankfully but it is someone who is apparently high up in one of their divisions, name is unknown though I'm sure you'll find that out."

"Alright we'll leave soon then," Natsu sighed.

"Now young Wendy you might be wondering why you aren't going anywhere and that's simply because like Solomon you are a rarity here in Scarlione right now, Solomon was the last healer we had until you came along so we'd like you to help him."

"Don't beat around the bush Illy she'll get the wrong idea," Natsu said with a slight smile as the others looked at him confused.

"What Natsu means is that Queen Illyandra intends to place you under my regiment, I take it that from my appearance many of you wondered if I was a healer or a knight no?"

"Well I was quite curious," Erza admitted as Solomon chuckled.

"Yes I am actually a Field Commander as well and have led numerous campaigns so far to try and push Alvarez out of our home, young Wendy I wish to train with you and take you on as a sort of pseudo apprentice/second in command type thing."

"You want ME to do something like that!"

"Hey you can do it Wendy I taught you well enough didn't I," Natsu said with a grin as he gave her a pat on the head.

"Well if you all think I'm capable enough then I guess I can give it a shot," Wendy sighed as everyone gave her a warm smile.

"Now Gildarts your task will be covering Natsu and Elise's dash into enemy territory and subsequent escape, between here and the capital lie numerous forts and smaller castles currently occupied by Alvarez that someone of your unique ability should be able to deal with."

"Great so you're just handing the army over to me that's just great," Gildarts sighed and shook his head.

"I'm sure the famous Erza Scarlett should be of great help in the coming battles right?"

"Well someone that can block a full powered blast from a Jupiter Cannon should be of SOME use," Gildarts teased as Illyandra looked over at her.

"Is that true?"

"Yes almost 8 years ago our guild was attacked by one called Phantom Lord and they fired one at out guild attempting to wipe us out but my Adamantine Armor blocked the shot, it really wasn't all that impressive considering Natsu managed to not only stop another shot from it but his breath attack managed to overpower and destroy the cannon."

"That may be the case Erza but Natsu is by all accounts a freak of nature you should be proud of doing something like that at such a young age, speaking of young age Natsu you seem a lot older than Erza here which has been confusing me."

"Ah yeah that is another interesting story see I used this spell that stopped Achnologia from killing us but it put us in this kind of pocket dimension for 7 years and I was the only one who aged and gained more power since I was constantly expending power keeping the spell going."

"So how old would you say you are now biologically?"

"Well I can't give you an exact number but I'd say at least 25-26 years."

"Hold up you said you aged but you gained more power to what the hell," Gildarts shouted as he punched Natsu in the face.

"Hey like you needed to know you dumb old geezer!"

"Cut it out both of you we have more important matters to deal with! Alright so how I want this to work is Natsu and Elise head out to the small town of Brinne tonight and wait for Gildarts and Erza commence their attack on the fort just south of there. Using that as cover they will be able to slip past the checkpoints without alerting Alvarez."

"In other words Elise we get to take the good old scenic route, more running through the woods."

Elise nodded as Illyandra stood. "But before you all go about your assigned tasks you must be hungry no doubt so let us get something to eat."

Natsu was first out the door as the group sighed and made their way over to the mess hall, when the group arrived Natsu already had his plate stacked full of food and was eating it in spades.

"Your majesty who is this man he just came in and started grabbing food and eating it like a madman!"

"Alright everyone listen up that man there is one of your commanding officers, despite what he may appear to be he could easily take all of you out so I'd better not hear about any insubordination."

"Yeah how can you not recognize that guy that's Natsu Dragneel he's a part of the Queen's Royal Knights!"

"And now he's also a Field Commander alongside Gildarts, Solomon and Shrikke, oh and these three are their second in command so be nice to them too since they haven't been to Scarlione before."

"The Queen got powerhouses to join our ranks Alvarez is finished," the soldiers chanted as they began to party for hours on end.

After the first two hours Natsu quietly slipped out with Elise and gave Erza a quick kiss goodbye and the two were now standing at the main gate to the base.

"Now listen here you two I want you both back in one piece alright," Illyandra said as the two nodded. "And Natsu try to keep that ridiculous magic power in check alright there's no use this being a surprise attack if they know your coming."

"Relax Illy I've got this," Natsu said as she gave him a hug.

"Just … don't die."

"I won't I promise you," Natsu said as his face hardened and both he and Elise were sprinting down the mountain at top speed.

"She seems slightly broken," Elise said as Natsu nodded.

"If any more of her close friends die she might just snap for good, honestly I can't even imagine the pain she went through all those years ago."

"Losing her daughter and a bunch of her close friends would have been hard no doubt, we won't die though Natsu after all you and I are too hard headed for that."

Natsu grinned as the two disappeared into the forest below.

It was early morning as Natsu and Elise emerged from the forests covered in blood and guts.

"The creatures here really are quite annoying don't they know when they're outmatched?"

"Nope they'll just come at you until either you or it are dead that's just the way it is here," Natsu replied as the two found a lake.

"Don't know about you but I'm washing this stuff off," Elise sighed as she just jumped into the lake with all her clothes on.

"Well aren't you the expert at laundry," Natsu sighed as he took all his clothes off and jumped in.

"Well I was trying to be decent but clearly you don't care about that," Elise pouted as she took her clothes off and began cleaning the blood and guts from them. "You know Erza would kill us if she saw this right?"

"Maybe but this isn't exactly what I'd envision as a romantic affair though I didn't realise you had a fantasy of being naked cleaning blood and guts off your clothes with a guy but hey whatever gets you off I guess."

"Well aren't you the comedian and I know nothings gonna happen anyway since you and Erza have that bond thing she told me about that makes the two of you bound for life, if you didn't have that we wouldn't be doing this."

"You know before I had this bond I saw Eliza naked," Natsu said with a smirk as Elise's jaw dropped.

"What the hell when did that happen!"

"Just after the Nirvana incident when I was in Terminus, I had to stay at her house and she was just walking around with nothing on. I found out later that she was trying to tempt me and see what type of guy I really was and I guess I passed since she gained a newfound respect for me."

"That is the weirdest thing I've ever heard mother do before, speaking of mother I wonder where she is?"

"Doing her job for once," Natsu said as the two began to laugh.

"Or perhaps trying to have a nice relaxing time in a heated lake but being disrupted by two brats."

Natsu and Elise spun around and there was a naked Eliza just relaxing in the centre of the lake.

Natsu immediately noticed the new scars on her face and body and was about to speak when Eliza held out a hand.

"I got these doing my job Natsu in case you were wondering."

"How are you even able to be scarred by something," Natsu asked in confusion as Elise swam over to her.

"Remember what I taught you Natsu only a God can harm another God well that was mostly true, there are another group who are able to harm us Gods though I suppose you could say they are Gods too. The Devils are our counterparts and have Devils that fulfil each of our positions including Creation and Destruction though they can only affect the things they create."

"Sooo in other words you fought the War Devil," Natsu asked confused as Eliza nodded.

"Former War Devil," she said with a smirk as the two nodded in understanding. "Now I heard you all came back but when I went to Fairy Tail they told me you were all here in Scarlione and that was rather intriguing."

"I was … recalled alongside Gildarts," Natsu said as Elise nodded.

"Erza myself and Wendy came because we didn't want Natsu to face these problems without us."

"I admire that Elise but let me ask you this; do you know what you have walked into?"

"A war between Alvarez and Scarlione right Natsu," she asked as Natsu just looked away.

"No this war is one that rages for a singular purpose, one individual is responsible for all the carnage and devastation in these lands."

"It's not her fault though Eliza she was born like that the same as all her family," Natsu said as she nodded.

"I understand that Natsu and it is a sad tale but one that exists nonetheless, tell me Elise what do you make of the Queen of Scarlione?"

"She's really strong and she cares about those closest to her."

"Oh yes she is indeed powerful probably the most powerful person currently in the country right now, as for those closest to her yes she loves them a great deal. But do you know why she is the Queen of this land and all its citizens still believe her to be Queen even though Alvarez controls the entire country?"

Elise began to think about it but could only come up with weak theories and ideas when Natsu spoke.

"It's because of her magic Elise."

"Her magic, she's strong yeah but-."

"Elise that woman's magic is something that goes far beyond Lost Magic and transcends into something far more magical, tell me what she did when you all first arrived at the base she was at."

"She shifted the mountains themselves and made a solid path to chase after Natsu and Gildarts."

"Correct and what does that tell you?"

"She can manipulate the earth to a phenomenal degree?"

"Yes and no … Natsu I think you should be the one to explain this."

"Elise Illyandra she isn't exactly human," Natsu said as Elise looked at him confused.

"What do you mean she isn't human she looks as human as we do?"

"That's how she was made to appear, Queen Illyandra and all people related to her are from Scarlione itself."

"From Scarlione itself so you mean-."

"Yes, Queen Illyandra is Scarlione the country. She is powerful because she is the physical embodiment of the country itself and therefore has access to all the magic in it and can manipulate everything in it with a wave of her finger."

"But she had a daughter how does that work?"

"Born from the country in order to take her place once her physical body becomes to frail to continue defending Scarlione, it's really complicated but the land basically creates a representative that helps the lands inhabitants."

"Everything in this land from the humans to the creatures to the trees all bow before her, she is Queen because she is the land in which they reside. The magic the land uses to create her and her kin is something not replicated anywhere else," Eliza added as Elise just absorbed the information.

"So the people fight because she is forever the rightful owner of the land then?"

"Pretty much though they adore her as well, the Scarlione family always make sure that no matter what the harvests come and there are enough creatures to eat. I suppose it would be fair to say that us humans here are in a sort of symbiotic relationship with Scarlione itself."

"But if she has the power of a country behind her how did that one guy from Alvarez beat her?"

"Ah you must mean August one of the Spriggan 12 that man is an interesting one, it appears that magic just doesn't seem to do much to him and the only way to deal any real damage to him is through something synthetic like hitting him over the head with a pipe or something," Eliza said with a small giggle as she imagined the exact scenario playing out.

"She also lost to Achnologia because that Dragon is able to pretty much negate or eat every element," Natsu added as Elise nodded in understanding.

"Anyway you two I noticed that you were on a mission behind enemy lines, not exactly the time I would choose for skinny dipping but to each their own I suppose," Eliza teased.

"Well we can't exactly walk into town covered from head to toe in blood and guts and expect the Alvarez soldiers to ignore us, stealth mustn't be a word you understand very well huh," Natsu shot back with a grin as the Goddess sighed.

"I won't waste time debating my extensive knowledge of the art of stealth with you Natsu since we are both busy so I'll leave it at this, my reason for coming here was that I was genuinely worried about the two of you. It might surprise you to know that I was there when Tenrou disappeared and although I was told repeatedly you would be fine I still festered over you two."

"Why were you worried about me as well," Natsu asked confused as Eliza sighed.

"It took me a while to understand that myself but I began to see you in the same light I see Elise, the fact that the two of you basically act like brother and sister already sort of made it click for me."

"Did you hear that Elise we're officially siblings now better start showing your big brother some respect!"

"Shut up Natsu you already get plenty of respect any more and you'll turn into an ass, but it's nice to see you lighten up a bit since we got here."

"Heh yeah this place holds lots of good memories but many more bad ones, dragging the three of you here was freaking me out though Illyandra seems to have put my mind at ease for the moment."

"You know Natsu the battles you and Gildarts fought years ago weren't in vain, the actions of you two and your team saved millions of lives over the years," Eliza said as she floated past him.

"Yeah but remember what the fighting turned into once Alvarez were in the retreat, guerrilla warfare tactics, kids that were no older than 6 being filled with explosive magic and sent into villages disguised as refugees, a scorched earth campaign wherever they went it wasn't the best thing to see."

"Perhaps not but you did grow from the experience didn't you so at least something positive came from it right?"

"Tell that to the thousands of innocents who died," Natsu sighed.

"Natsu we should get moving soon it'll be sunrise in less than an hour," Elise said as she got out of the lake and hung her wet clothes over a tree branch. "You're the one who can dry our clothes so hurry up."

"Yeah I'm coming," Natsu sighed as he got out of the lake and placed his clothes next to Elise's and began drying them with his heat.

After several minutes the pairs clothes were dry and they got dressed shaking their heads when they realized Eliza was still floating around in the lake.

"You know if you didn't have those scars I'd swear you did no work at all," Natsu sighed.

"Perhaps one day I'll show you just how important my role really is Natsu and why I relish opportunities like this to relax however you seem rather occupied so I'll leave the two of you to your fun," Eliza said as a portal back to Terminus appeared ahead of her and she slowly floated into it leaving Natsu and Elise with blank expressions.

"You know it'd be karma if she screwed up where that portal lead," Natsu said with a small smirk as Elise sighed.

"Well mother probably wouldn't care anyway she's proud of the way she looks."

"Proud enough to float into the Council of Gods like that?"

Elise couldn't help but smirk at the idea as the two began to walk through the woods until they came upon a dirt road.

"So this is the path we're supposed to take so what do you think our identities should be?"

"Hmm perhaps we could get away with the whole brother sister thing as our alias, you're my big brother and we're travelling around Scarlione seeing the sights?"

"With a war on get real Elise," Natsu scoffed as she hit him over the head.

"Well I don't hear you coming out with any suggestions!"

"Well fine then here's one, the brother and sister thing stays but we're refugees from a village just south of here that the Scarlione forces ordered destroyed. Scorched earth campaigns work both ways so that might incline them to act hastily with their newfound information right into a trap."

"Hey Natsu can I ask you something?"

"Yeah what's up."

"If my mother ever made a war that caused the deaths of people you cared about would you hate either her or me for it?"

"Well I'm not gonna hate you in the slightest since you aren't the one who made the war you're just Elise my best friend and adorable baby sister."

"I'll kill you for real if you start using that as a joke," Elise said with a frown as Natsu just pushed her playfully.

"Come on I'm kidding around lighten up we're about to spend probably the next couple of days being all serious."

"I suppose so but I'm not an adorable baby sister alright I'm your absolutely drop dead gorgeous sister who could kill you at a moment's notice."

"That's a mouthful so how about you're my younger sister Elise and that's it?"

"That's lame I even made up a really good one for you, my divine older brother who is the strongest there is!"

"Why are we even arguing over this anyway," Natsu sighed as the two strolled down the dirt road.

"Because if we don't do it then mother will do it for us the next time we see her and it'll be the most embarrassing thing ever."

Natsu just shook his head at the sheer stupidity of the conversation but couldn't help but find the humour behind it and smiled slightly.

"You can call me what you want and I'll think about what I'll call you during the mission and afterward I'll tell you what I've come up with as we drink ourselves blind, deal?"

"I thought you couldn't get drunk?"

"That was in Fiore where I couldn't get a hold of certain resources to make a drink strong enough, trust me once this is all over you and I are gonna be blind."

"Hmm well I've never been drunk before so I guess it could be fun, sure why not."

Natsu's smile vanished the moment the town ahead came into view. "Alright we're on mission now no more fooling around."

Elise nodded as the two began to play the part of the innocent refugee as they stopped near the entrance of town at a checkpoint.

"Who are you and what's your business," one of the guards asked as Natsu began to speak.

"I'm Nile and this is my sister Stelly we're refugees from the town of Prist, the Scarlione rebels attacked and destroyed the entire town shouting about how they won't let Alvarez gain any ground."

"The rebels are beginning a scorched earth campaign that is most interesting news, please go on through you two and thanks for the information," the guard said as he ran off towards a nearby tower.

Once Natsu and Elise were far enough away from the guards they both released sighs. "We don't have long until they realize what I said was a lie though we only have to wait until Gildarts and Erza come through with the distraction so we can slip past that over there."

Elise looked at the spot Natsu motioned her to look and saw a large fort. "They must have a garrison in nearly every town now I understand why the stealth mission was necessary."

"Indeed for now we need to disappear so those guards won't be able to find us, we'll rent a single room and hide there until things are set to kick off."

The two made their way into the nearest hotel and Natsu leaned in to whisper to Elise.

"We're two lovers that are looking for a private room alright this one always works."

Elise nodded as Natsu extended his hand and Elise took it all the while giggling and blushing as Natsu whispered things to her, the man at the counter sighed and pulled out a book.

"A room for two I take it sir?"

"Yes please my friend and I would like some privacy if you don't mind, money isn't an issue."

"Understood sir here is your room key, payment is to be deposited in the small collection lacrima in the room by no later than 5:00PM daily. Please enjoy your stay."

Natsu and Elise continued to put on a show until they were safely inside the soundproofed room and once again released collective sighs.

"You know you're pretty good at sneaking around Natsu where did you learn how to do this type of stuff?"

"One of the requirements Gildarts set for me was that I had to be able to infiltrate and operate within hostile territory, unfortunately that meant he tossed me into a bandit village and I had to blend in or get my throat cut."

"Gildarts really was a hard teacher wasn't he," Elise said as Natsu nodded.

"Hard but fair I'd say, look at how those skills paid off just now. Anyway we're stuck in here for who knows how long, this lacrima here will go from red to green when it is our time to move so until then we've got time to kill."

"Great this ought to be fun," Elise sighed as the two began their long arduous wait.

 **Not really any action I know but setup is always necessary, I suppose some Natsu and Elise bonding time was in order since he's had time with both Erza and Wendy now although this won't equal that long amount of time but hey Elise gets what she can.**

 **Anyway I hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one.**


	41. Forts Under Siege

**Hi everyone Azza here just letting you all know that after I post this chapter I'll be going back to fix an inconsistency that's been pointed out numerous times to me by many of you.**

 **Thanks to all those who did point it out and honestly I'm surprised there aren't any more considering how big this fic has gotten. Anyway that will be getting done over the next few days so if you are interested in re reading it then feel free to but there won't be anything major like a full chapter revamp it'll just be the sections that people have outlined to me.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.**

 **Forts Under Siege**

 _ **/Several Hours Ago – Gildarts and Erza's POV/**_

Gildarts and Erza were currently walking to an outpost where they were to meet up with a strike force cleared for the attack on the forts in the region, Natsu and Elise's infiltration rode on their success and Erza was determined to make sure she didn't let Natsu down.

"You should settle down Erza over thinking and stressing about what ifs won't get you anywhere, take a few breaths and calm down," Gildarts said as Erza nodded and followed his advice.

"Sorry Gildarts I just don't want to let Natsu down after he had enough faith to bring us along you know, I also don't want Natsu to look bad in front of the Queen and the soldiers because I perform under par."

"Hey you'll do fine I mean all you really need to do is follow me and keep the enemies off me while I tear the forts apart."

"Are you going to be using your Crash Magic for that?"

"Yep the plans I drew up have our forces distracting the bulk of the army to the west while I sneak in and destroy the place from within, your job will be to keep the enemy off me while I power up to take the place out."

"Why do you need me there aren't you capable of doing all that yourself?"

"Normally yes but with these forts I have to concentrate my Crash Magic into certain sections of them to bring them down fast, using that much Crash Magic will leave me slightly tired after we're done so I'll need help fighting my way out."

"So even you have your limits huh," Erza said with a smile as Gildarts nodded.

"Well it's like I've been saying Natsu could beat me simply by outlasting me the guys stamina is ridiculous."

"Well you aren't wrong there," Erza said in amusement. "So when do we split off from the main force?"

"I just have to hand these documents to the Deputy Commander then we'll move out," Gildarts replied as he shifted a sealed envelope in his hands.

"Do you know who the Deputy Commander is; can he get the job done?"

"Who Dio yeah he's got this easy guy was born to lead, back when Natsu and I were here he was an up and coming Squad Captain but we all knew he was easily a cut above the rest."

"Well if you think he's got what it takes then I guess that gives me some confidence about all this."

"I have confidence in every man and woman in that battalion Erza only the elite are left now that Scarlione has technically fallen to Alvarez; in some ways I pity the enemy forces who probably aren't even hardened soldiers."

"So I've been wondering you said there were three forts right well after we hit the first one won't they eventually figure out our strategy?"

"A good question and yes under normal circumstances they would but that's why we're leaving no witnesses."

"Wait you aren't saying that we're-."

"Yes Erza I am, this is war Erza and like it or not sometimes you need to kill people with ruthless efficiency. Natsu when he was younger than you ruthlessly slaughtered over twenty patrols on the Queens orders and do you know why he did it?"

Erza shook her head shocked at picturing Natsu doing something like that.

"Because if those patrols had linked up they would have formed into a small battalion and slaughtered a village of innocent civilians, war isn't all glamour and glory Erza and killing plays a strategic role. Natsu killing those soldiers single handedly saved the lives of over four hundred innocent civilians many of which were kids."

"How often did he do it?"

"Kill you mean, whenever the Queen ordered it done it was done no questions asked. Natsu and I didn't get to be Knighted by simply punching a few wild animals or arresting bandits you know. Natsu and I are battle hardened Erza, to be granted our Knighthood both of us easily became walking armies and proved ourselves in service to the kingdom."

"I'm starting to like this Queen less and less," Erza sighed as Gildarts shook his head.

"You don't understand Erza we don't kill mindlessly and Illyandra isn't one to ever ask that of anyone, each and every kill made on her order is carried out without question because those who serve under her banner know that it pains her more than anything to ask it of us."

"Why she's strong sure and she's a Queen but why would it pain her that much?"

"It's not my place to say since it's technically supposed to be a secret but I'll give you a hint it's the reason why Alvarez invaded in the first place."

"That isn't a very good hint Gildarts," Erza said with a frown as the Crash Mage shrugged.

"It isn't right now but in time it will be, don't go harassing Natsu about it either he'll tell you the same unless he is forced to tell you or you learn about it some other way. Oh look we've finally arrived," Gildarts said with a grin as he pointed out at a large camp.

The two made their way into the camp and Erza couldn't help but hear the murmurs amongst the troops about the Legendary Gildarts and whispers about who she assumed was Natsu, the ferocious Salamander who is probably out culling the enemy forces as they spoke.

The two entered what Erza assumed to be the command tent as a rather slim man with an athletic build walked up to them.

"Gildarts I can't bloody believe it the rumours are true you have returned; now we might stand a chance of winning this damn war!"

"Dio it's nice to see you after all these years, you're a Deputy Commander now aren't you moving up the ranks real fast."

"Her Majesty was most kind in promoting me though a fat lot of good it's done so far we've been stuck here for weeks watching and waiting its driving the troops up the wall!"

"Well then I'm here to officially end that crap right now, inside are your new orders from the Queen herself and my battle plans."

Dio quickly opened the envelope and began to read over the orders, his eyes widening in shock once he reached Gildarts' plan.

"Permission to speak freely?"

"Granted," Gildarts said with a grin knowing full well what was coming.

"Not another one of your outrageous plans you can't seriously think to enter the forts and bring them down by yourself, for god's sake man let us ease your burden for once!"

"But I'm not entering the forts by myself Erza here is coming with me."

Dio turned to Erza and studied her for a moment before looking back at Gildarts.

"This wouldn't happen to be the same Erza that-?"

"Yes Dio it's the very same, this is Erza Scarlett and as of right now she's under my special command until the Queen decides on exactly what rank she is to be given."

"Excuse my manners Erza I was beside myself once Gildarts showed me these new orders I'm Deputy Commander Dio Talgryn of the Royal Scarlione Army 23rd Battalion."

"That's … fine I figured the orders were more important anyway," Erza replied as Dio nodded.

"Indeed they are most interesting with the forts knocked out we can make some serious progress into the desert, speaking of the desert there wouldn't be any news on Commander Shrikke's Battalion would there?"

"Nope but as this operation is going on that should hopefully change, Natsu is being deployed behind enemy lines to try and make contact while we hopefully cause a big enough distraction for him to slip through relatively unnoticed."

"So the Dragon was released eh now that ought to be interesting, how has Natsu fared these last few years I trust he's gotten stronger?"

"Yeah he's probably around my level for real now oh and he got made a Commander to by the way."

"Figures most of the Royal Guard got made Commanders off the bat not that I'm complaining, truly its actually been astounding watching the progress you lot make. If there is one thing you couldn't ask for more of its brutal efficiency, Shrikke was quite good at that before he disappeared off the face of the continent."

"Yeah hopefully Natsu finds him alive and even if he doesn't then Natsu's secondary orders will be enacted."

"Let me guess cause chaos amongst the enemy lines right," Dio said with a smirk. "If there was anyone perfect for the job it was Natsu."

"Exactly, well we've got to get moving good luck in the coming battles and hopefully I'll see you after all this shits done and we can have a drink."

"I'm looking forward to it," Dio replied as both Gildarts and Erza left the tent.

"So what do we do now?"

"The only thing we can do Erza, get into position and wait for the attack. We will enter the base during the chaos of the initial fighting which will draw a lot of attention from us."

"I see then let's get moving then," Erza said as the two began to make their way towards their designated position.

Several hours later Erza and Gildarts had reached their position and were currently waiting for signs of an attack, the two had arrived twenty minutes ago and were starting to get restless.

"The attack should start any minute now Erza remember it takes a fair amount of effort to organize an army and have them execute a strategy within hours of receiving it, honestly if Dio weren't in charge of the main force I'd be doubtful that this would even work."

"Why am I not surprised that you would execute a plan as reckless as that, it also explains a great deal as to why Natsu is as reckless as he is. Anyway you said the signal would be the fifth platoon to leave through the front gates there right?"

"Yeah we're at number three now which means the attack is on schedule, oh well would you look at that another three platoons my plan mustn't be THAT bad huh Erza?"

Erza just rolled her eyes as the two began to make their way to the perimeter wall.

"All right keep watch I'm gonna get us a nice and clean way in," Gildarts said as he began tapping along the wall whilst Erza watched for soldier activity.

After finding the right spot a human sized rectangular hole appeared in front of Gildarts and the two slipped inside.

"Alright Erza remember your on crowd control kill anyone in our path," Gildarts said as Erza requiped into her Heaven's Wheel armor.

The two dashed past what appeared to be some sort of mess hall and they definitely didn't go unnoticed.

"We've got hostiles in the fort all soldiers capture or kill the enemy," a voice boomed over lacrima around the base.

"That must be the Commander of the fort, alright we need to get to the courtyard and from there I should be able to do the rest!"

Erza nodded as her swords flew past slicing up foe after foe, after several minutes of running the two found the entrance to the courtyard and were met with even more resistance.

"Well this is annoying," Erza growled as Gildarts nodded.

"Hmm there are far more than anticipated but that only changes the plan slightly, I'll help you take them all out then we'll have to wait a bit before destroying the fort."

Erza nodded as the two Fairy Tail mages quickly got to work, Erza rained down swords upon her enemies who offered little to no real resistance. Gildarts was having an easier time simply shattering anyone who dared to come too close.

Several minutes and a bloody courtyard later the two had killed every soldier there and Erza was hurling swords at the ones that were fleeing from the ramparts, although she hated the idea of killing she understood why it was necessary.

"Good work Erza now just give me a minute to build up my magic alright, while I'm doing that get this gate open so we can get out of here as fast as we can."

"Don't you think there are more soldiers still in the base I mean we haven't even run into their Commander yet?"

"The Alvarez Commander isn't important the tough ones in the Alvarez hierarchy don't start until the Spriggan Division Commanders those are the ones to watch out for and even then the Spriggan themselves have them beat."

"You and Natsu both give the Spriggan 12 a lot of praise have you fought them before?"

"Nope but I've seen what they can do, brutally efficient and possess magic that isn't that common like Natsu and myself."

"So they're incredibly powerful but so are you, Natsu and the Queen what's the big deal?"

"There are three that puzzle me more than any; the first is Irene Belserion who was only sighted once while I was here. She came to discipline a Leigion that suffered an overwhelming defeat, she killed every last one of them in an instant."

"Surely your exaggerating right … you are exaggerating aren't you?"

Gildarts shook his head. "I wish I was but that's how it happened, over fifty thousand men and women gone in a moment it was something none of us had ever seen before. Natsu said that she smelt strangely familiar but also like something Dragon like."

"You don't think she was a Dragon Slayer do you?"

"I highly doubt it Dragon Slayers are strong but I've never seen or heard of one doing something like that before, no that woman is something else entirely. But if you think she's bad then August takes things to a whole new level."

"August?"

"Yes that guy is worth at least three Legions worth of soldiers and that's putting him lightly, after Irene shook the ranks she sent August in to show the rest how a real soldier of Emperor Spriggan should conduct himself. That man walked right into the Capital by himself and took it, in all my years on Earthland I've never seen such a thing and the only one I'd say capable of beating him is Achnologia."

"Wait he took the Capital while you and Natsu were still here?"

"Yeah we were all out of the Capital at the time hunting that damn Dragon by the time word reached us it was already too late and it had fallen. After we all fought Achnologia and lost the Queen decided that letting us go back to Fiore was for the best and she gave up trying to take the Capital."

"I still don't believe that he just walked into the Capital by himself and took it without any kind of repercussions that just sounds made up!"

"The man is a monster and he's at a level that I'm training to reach one day, before that happened I thought I was already too strong but then I heard about August and saw just what he was capable of and it got me thinking about what if that was Fiore and that guy just waltzed on in and conquered it there wouldn't be a single person able to stop him."

"But that was years ago right surely he couldn't be that much stronger after all both you and Natsu have gotten stronger?"

"Incorrect Erza he's probably even stronger than when I was last here, remember he's got an extra seven years on me since we were sealed inside the Fairy Sphere. The only reason Natsu has become even more powerful is because he was the one maintaining the spell and it was placing a constant strain on him so if anything he got seven years worth of training done."

"But you're strong Gildarts surely you could find a way to become much stronger and close the gap?"

"There is one way but it requires me to go out travelling again and I don't know how Natsu would react to that."

"Why do you say that?"

"Think about it Erza the man has been at my side since he was barely in his teens, even if there was a continent between us he always knew where I was but if I up and leave like I used to he might get worried."

"Never thought I'd hear this from you," Erza said with a small smile.

"Hear what?"

"You sound like a concerned parent Gildarts, admit it you see Natsu like a son and you don't want to let him down or have him worried about you."

"You're completely right Erza," Gildarts said nodding as Erza looked at him in shock.

"Wait you aren't even going to try arguing that?"

"Nope you're right I do see Natsu as a son, I've put my blood, sweat and tears into that kid to make him who he is. I used to always think of him as a sort of little kid brother but the more I really think about how we've always been the more I realize that he really means so much more to me and to have him worry over me isn't something I want."

"You had to expect that was going to happen when you took Natsu with you all those years ago though right, you can't just spend that long with someone like Natsu and not form some sort of attachment to him I mean look at Wendy she is the definition of confident when she knows Natsu is there but the moment she knows he won't be she doubts herself."

Gildarts' body began to glow a faint yellow colour as the Crash Mage stretched. "You know maybe I'll have a talk to him after all this Scarlione stuff is over and see what he thinks, anyway enough of this talking on the battlefield stuff it's time to do our part."

"Alright I'll get the gates," Erza said as she requiped into her Purgatory armor and with one swing the iron gates were blown off their hinges.

"Hold onto something Erza," Gildarts said as the aura surrounding him all travelled to his fist as he raised it into the air. " **Crash Pulse!** "

Punching the ground full force Erza braced herself, after a few moments she realized nothing had happened as Gildarts sprinted past her. Catching up the two managed to make it half way down the mountain when they were suddenly knocked off their feet.

The entire area began to shake violently as yellow sparks began to erupt from the top of the mountain they were on where the fort was as Gildarts grinned like a madman.

"What the hell have you done," Erza screamed as the quakes became more violent with each passing tremor.

"How do you take something out and assure the enemy won't have access to it again, destroy it and everything surrounding it," Gildarts replied with a grin as Erza's eyes widened in shock.

"What the hell you don't seriously mean-!"

"Oh yeah you bet I do, I'm bringing down this whole mountain and your along for the ride!"

"You bastard are you insane," Erza screeched as she requiped into her Black Wing Armor and picked up Gildarts and the two flew across the small valley landing on the mountain opposite.

Watching the effects of Gildarts' magic unfold Erza couldn't help gasp in shock as the mountain began to split into large cubes and continually divide into smaller cubes until there were only millions of small stones left and then they just fell to the ground in a large heap.

"You talk about that August guy but who else can say they've done that," Erza asked shocked as Gildarts just nodded.

"Illyandra chose me to lead this mission because I can do that, the reason why you are to kill all people in the bases is because they will die a horrible death from either my magic or being crushed to death by the mountain of stones."

Erza just nodded unable to answer what Gildarts just said, looking out over what was once a mountain Erza finally realized just how strong people can really get.

"Are you ready for the next fort," Gildarts asked as Erza nodded silently and the two made their way back to the base camp that was being set up at the base of the mountain. "We've got a day before the next fort will be within range so hopefully we provided a big enough distraction."

"Destroying a mountain is a pretty big distraction though isn't it," Erza asked as Gildarts nodded.

"True let's just hope that whatever forces were near Natsu decided to see it that way too, now I'm pretty hungry so let's go get some food!"

The next day Erza and Gildarts departed for the next fort in order to try and destroy it, the two made it inside easily enough however it looked like they were prepared for the duo this time.

Emerging from the hole in the forts wall Gildarts and Erza were met with a very angry battalion of soldiers.

"So you two were the mysterious infiltrators, you'll spill all your secrets on your new weapon so that we may acquire it for his Excellency Emperor Spriggan," one of the soldiers shouted as many others roared in approval.

"As if we'd tell weak chumps like you anything, didn't they teach you mob mentality never works back in basic training," Gildarts teased as the soldiers began to shout at the two in anger.

"How dare you disrespect Emperor Spriggan's army you Scarlione scum, looks like we'll have to show you why we're the ones destined to rule the world!"

The soldiers charged however they were easily repelled by Gildarts' Crash Barrier, Erza used the opportunity to requip into her Heaven's Wheel armor and proceeded to thin the soldiers numbers.

"We hold em here everyone we won't fail the Commander again!"

Gildarts' eyes narrowed as the two began to fight through the soldiers, slowly but surely they began to push through with Erza gracefully slicing and dicing anyone that got too close after all her role was to ensure Gildarts didn't use as much magic while they were there.

After nearly twenty minutes of fighting Erza managed to finally break through the last line of defence that defended the courtyard, the two made sure they truly were safe as Erza sighed reverting back to her regular attire.

"Not bad Erza you kept your cool the entire time, still there is something off about all this."

"Hmm what's that," Erza asked as Gildarts motioned towards the previous fort they had destroyed.

"I was thinking about how we didn't encounter anyone of notable rank back in that other fort, there was that one guy who mentioned that we were intruders but we never saw a Commander make an appearance."

"You said that they were weak anyway so maybe we already got him while we were fighting for the courtyard?"

"I considered that a possibility but analysing the situation yesterday made me realize that there wasn't a Commander for the fort at all, I'm willing to bet my remaining arm that there isn't one here either."

"Well if there isn't a Commander here then who is the one running the operations around here I mean those soldiers were well organized?"

"A good question, there is definitely a Commander since one of the fallen soldiers shouted about how they won't let their Commander down again. One Commander in charge of this entire valley means only one thing."

"A Spriggan Division Commander," Erza sighed as Gildarts nodded slowly.

"Whoever it is they'll be waiting at the final fort to meet us and there will be heavy resistance, there's no way you'll be able to fight a fully mobilized fort full of highly trained soldiers and a Division Commander so I'll have to back you up and we'll worry about destroying the fort after."

"Good thing I saved my best armor just for the occasion then."

"Yeah I noticed Natsu topped it up for you before he left with Elise I'm guessing it wasn't fully refilled?"

"No it was replenishing just slower than usual I'm not really sure why Natsu said he'd have a look at it later."

"Alright just make sure you don't overdo it alright we don't want you getting killed because you wanted to show off your flashy armor to the enemy," Gildarts teased.

"Shut up," Erza replied with a smirk as she changed into her Black Wing armor and waited for Gildarts to attack.

" **Crash Pulse!** "

Similar to the first time Erza and Gildarts had flown across to the mountain opposite the fort and watched its destruction, despite seeing the feat the previous day it still didn't change the fact that it was impressive none the less.

The next day the two mages were currently infiltrating the final fort and neither had a good feeling about it.

"The place is deserted," Erza muttered as Gildarts hummed in response.

"They're up to something the question is what?"

"Do we stick to the plan or do you want to search the fort?"

"Well as much as I want to say search the fort something tells me that doing so wouldn't matter, I say we proceed to the courtyard and see if anyone tries to confront us. Alvarez don't run so the soldiers not being here is purely for a strategic reason."

Erza nodded as the two silently made their way through the deserted base until they reached the courtyard.

"Well that's … wow," Gildarts said as Erza winced at the sight in front of her.

Two Alvarez soldiers of seemingly high rank were impaled onto several metal spikes, both had their throats cut and eyes still showing the fear they felt as they died.

"These two must have been the Commanders of the other two forts no doubt, looks like someone in the chain of command wasn't too happy about them returning alive."

"You are 100% correct about that Scarlione trash," a voice sounded from atop one of the lookout towers as the two turned to face their opponent.

"Did they really deserve this though," Gildarts questioned as the figure began to laugh.

"The moment these two abandoned the forts to the two of you they sealed their fates, to defy the will if his Excellency Emperor Spriggan is the same as accepting your own death."

"You would kill your own comrades," Erza shouted in anger as the person began to laugh again.

"Comrades, the only comrades of mine are my fellow Division Commanders and the Spriggan 12 themselves. Scum like this were only mobilized to be used as mere tools nothing more."

The figure jumped down to the courtyard and Erza was surprised to see a young woman no older than she was with light purple hair which had blood strewn through it, upon closer inspection Erza realized that the woman was completely covered in blood.

"Sorry about my current state but these fools needed a little … discipline, the will of Emperor Spriggan is absolute and failure cannot be tolerated after all."

"Erza don't let her rile you up that's exactly what she's after, as for you I'd suggest surrendering while you can."

"Oh I don't think so unlike this sorry lot I actually plan on carrying out the will of the Emperor, I think I'll start with the red head first she seems like easy prey."

"Erza is more than a match for you," Gildarts said confidently as he began to slowly channel his magical power.

' _That's right I'll need to fight her or at least hold her off long enough so we can accomplish the mission, this works out quite well.'_

Erza became surrounded in light as she emerged wearing her favourite armor the Armor of the Scarlet Dragon.

"Oh well look at that it looks like you can fight," the woman teased as Erza suddenly dodged several metal spike that shot up from the ground.

"So those spikes must be your magic," Erza said with her eyes glued to the woman who began to chuckle.

"Yes I use a magic known as Morph magic and it allows me to transform either myself or an object that doesn't have magic into almost anything I can think of, Division Commander Leyana of Irene Belserion's 5th Shock Battalion here to put you Scarlione scum back in your place!"

Erza didn't react to her words as she began to dodge a series of spikes being hurled towards her at high speed, darting around the courtyard Erza noticed that the spikes varied in shape and size and came to the conclusion that she could go much bigger if she desired and she would be ready for whatever comes.

" **Morph Magic Arms Conversion: Arms Blades!** " The woman's arms converted to black swords similar to what Gajeel does as she rushed Erza with surprising speed and began rapidly slashing away at the requip mage putting her on the defensive as she laughed all the while.

' _To the untrained eye she's just slashing away but every single strike is a killing blow I can't slip up even once I don't know if this armor is strong enough to block one of those strikes!'_

"What's the matter I thought you were supposed to be enough to beat me," Leyana jeered as she continued to slash away at Erza.

"Erza stop fucking around I told you that you have to be willing to kill if you want to survive here, stop screwing around and go all out," Gildarts shouted in frustration as Erza frowned.

Knowing inside that Gildarts was right she couldn't help but mentally sigh, taking lives the last few days was hard but now she was up against an opponent that could match her and she couldn't let Gildarts down since he needed her help.

Flames began to surround Erza as she suddenly began pushing Leyana back returning strikes with equal force and even landing a few punches and kick in while she used her sword to block almost all strikes from Leyana.

"Oh look you have fight in you after all!"

Erza grit her teeth and continued to fight as the courtyard quickly became covered in slashes and small craters.

"Gildarts grinned as he felt the energy he needed and directed it to his fist before bringing it to the ground. " **Crash Pulse!** "

The second Gildarts had launched the attack Leyana grinned and she disappeared before reappearing stabbing Gildarts through the arm.

"Gildarts!"

"I've been waiting for you to let your guard down Gildarts Clive!"

"Leyana's grin instantly vanished when Gildarts grabbed her by the neck and lifted her into the air with considerable force.

"Don't get so cocky kid you should always make sure your enemy is actually wounded before you start taunting them."

"But I stabbed you even though you blocked it there should be thousands of spikes in your arm right now causing you agonizing pain!"

"And that would be the case if it was actually my arm," Gildarts said as he held up the arm that she had stabbed and to her shock it was a prosthetic one.

"Well I won't miss this time," she shouted as she began to aim for his head only to suddenly convulse and fall limp in his free hand.

"You won't be pulling that shit anymore," Gildarts sighed as Erza picked him up and the two left the crumbling mountain behind.

"What did you do to her," Erza asked as Gildarts sighed.

"Sent a wave of my magic directly to her brain killing her instantly," he replied as he tore his prosthetic arm off and threw it just as large spikes began to shoot out of it. "I'm gonna have to get another one of those now."

Erza just sighed as the two made their way to the camp and met up with Dio again.

"So from the looks of things everything was successful on your end," Dio said before pointing at Gildarts in shock. "Commander what the hell happened to your arm!"

"Long story that can wait until we've had that drink Dio now listen up, I'm gonna have to get my arm replaced if I want to be at 100% so we'll hold here for a few days until my new one can be finished."

"New one Gildarts you realize that there is a war on right we can't spare the time or resources to make you a new arm, besides you're easily strong even with one arm I'm sure you could make do right?"

"Maybe but I'd rather be safe than sorry, fine we won't wait the few days but I want a message sent back to base about having a new one made for me."

"Right away sir," Dio said as he saluted Gildarts and ordered someone to send a message back with Gildarts' request.

"We'll fill out the reports later Dio alright," Gildarts said as the two left before the man could get a word in.

After making their way through the camp Erza suddenly began to speak.

"Listen Gildarts I'm sorry about your arm if I wasn't so weak-."

"That's enough of that Erza you aren't weak and you know it, killing isn't something to be proud of and I'm glad you aren't able to consider killing in that light. All of this is rather sudden for you and I should have taken your feelings into consideration before asking you to go through with killing so many in such a short amount of time."

"I just want Natsu to be glad that I came along rather than be a burden on the two of you."

"You know as well as I do Natsu wouldn't see you as a burden Erza he wouldn't have given you that mark if he thought anything like that, Natsu isn't the type of guy to judge people solely off their strength you just have to have more faith in yourself."

"I suppose I don't know why I feel this way since deep down I know that what your saying is the truth, maybe I'm just scared or feeling inadequate?"

"I can't answer that for you Erza but know that Natsu is yours and that probably won't change, despite how different he is since you were kids he still sticks to his guns until the bitter end."

Erza smiled at the Crash Mages words as the two continued to walk through the camp.

"Now come on let's go find where the foods at eh," Gildarts said as the two disappeared into the sea of soldiers.

 **I hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one.**


	42. Natsu's Resolve

**I know I said I'd edit those errors regarding how Gildarts lost his arm and all that but I haven't had the time, it will get edited I'm just not sure when so yeah.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.**

 **Natsu's Resolve**

 _ **/Current Time – Natsu And Elise's POV/**_

"Looks like the plan worked," Elise said as she closed the curtain to the hotel window.

"Of course it did there was no way Gildarts and Erza together wouldn't succeed, with their success we can move through the checkpoints without much hassle now," Natsu replied with a small smile.

""Do you think Erza was able to cope well, killing the enemy I mean?"

Natsu sighed and shook his head. "I'd like to think so but there was the possibility that she wouldn't, unlike us she hasn't been put in a situation like this before where she could avoid killing people but chooses the kill option simply because its more efficient and could prevent repercussions down the line."

"That's what I was thinking too, anyway we don't have time for that the guards are starting to try and seal off the exits to the town so we've got to get moving," Elise said as Natsu nodded.

The two had discussed simply wiping out the guards in the town and freeing it from Alvarez control but decided against it due to the fact that it would not only put the entire operation at risk but it would make the two expend more energy than necessary.

The two were out the door and into the streets faster than anyone could see, making their way through alleys and back streets Natsu and Elise came across one of the exits to the town that appeared to be getting sealed off.

"We don't have time to wait around if they seal off the exits we'd have to force our way out so stand still," Natsu said as the two were surrounded by a purple aura and shot up high into the sky.

"Is this your Gravity Magic?"

"Yeah I made us weightless then used 50X Ascend so we wouldn't be seen flying up, now hold on this will feel slightly disorienting," Natsu said as the two lurched forward and to Elise's surprise they were in the forest just outside of town.

"What the … I felt us jerk forward but we're already done?"

"We were weightless remember all I had to do was increase the amount of Gravity propelling us and we'd move faster, speed is weight Elise remember that. Now let's get going Shrikke's last known position was a few miles from here."

The two darted through the forest for some time without rest, to Natsu being able to maintain a brisk pace was surprising since no one was usually able to keep up with him for this long and he'd have to race Elise sometime to gauge just how good her stamina really was.

After running for several hours the duo arrived at what could only be described as a slaughter, Shrikke's last known position was where his troops were based along the deserts edge however it seems that he was attacked by an enemy force unawares.

"Damn it's like they didn't even have a chance," Natsu muttered as they walked through the camp.

Many of the Scarlione forces had died doing whatever they were doing, many of which were sleeping. Natsu immediately knew that this wasn't ordinary even by Alvarez standards and was on edge.

"How is this possible there are hundreds of soldiers here and not one of them has even drawn their weapons and there aren't any signs of a magical fight?"

"I'm not sure Elise but whoever did this knew exactly what they were doing this was a one sided slaughter, they were completely outmatched and yet … ah they captured him."

"You mean Shrikke?"

"Yeah if the enemy simply wanted to wipe out this lot then he would be here too but I can't smell him anywhere except for a trail that indicates he was dragged off, they captured him but what for?"

"Maybe the enemy knows that he's friends with the Queen and they wanted some leverage?"

"No everyone including myself knows that the Queen wouldn't take that type of crap lying down they must need him for something, to wipe out an entire encampment like this means they wanted him alive at all costs and Shrikke isn't weak at all which means whatever caught him rendered him completely immobile."

"So Gravity Magic?"

"Hmm there was a disturbance in everything around this camp but it was brief and didn't actually change anything, the Gravity in this area actually seems to have …. no that can't be right?"

"What is it Natsu," Elise asked as Natsu ate a purple substance from the air.

"It's like the Gravity just stopped entirely that shouldn't be possible you can change Gravity and manipulate it but stopping it entirely to where it's like its frozen should have chaotic consequences."

"Did the Dragon you trained with tell you that?"

"Yeah she did, once I asked Lykyria about what would happen if Gravity simply stopped and she said it would cause a whole number of problems namely the destruction of the world and yet it happened here and nothing is out of place I don't get it!"

"It looks like we have no other choice but to track Shrikke then Natsu, if what you said is true then we need to stop whoever did this."

"You're right but remember this person is dangerous what they can do shouldn't be possible in the first place," Natsu replied as they began to follow Shrikke's scent into the desert.

Thankfully night had fallen so they weren't in the scorching heat, Natsu could provide more than enough heat so they were immune to the freezing temperatures.

Natsu and Elise stood on a hill overlooking some ruins and to Natsu's surprise there was Shrikke simply standing there on one of the rooves.

"This is undoubtedly a trap," Elise said as Natsu nodded.

"Yeah he's not even breathing it's like he's frozen still, it's almost as if-."

"We're up against someone who can manipulate time," Elise finished for him as the two frowned.

"Get ready to fight immediately we'll try to grab Shrikke and run."

Natsu and Elise heard a single click and everything around them froze, the two felt a strange sensation around them however they were still able to move, from behind them an immense magical power began to flare up as Natsu grit his teeth.

"So you can still move within my Age Seal you are the only ones besides August and the Emperor to do so."

Turning to face the enemy they came face to face with blonde haired woman with a grin on her face.

"This is not good," Natsu said as Elise looked at him with surprise for Natsu to say that meant that whoever this was had considerable skill.

"So you know who I am then?"

"Not personally but I can tell just by looking at you that you are one of the Spriggan 12," Natsu replied with his face becoming deadly serious.

"Judging by your appearance you are Natsu Dragneel a Knight of Scarlione and one of the Unholy Eight that fought Achnologia and survived, to see someone like you freely move within my Age Seal isn't all that surprising however you are an unknown," the woman said pointing at Elise.

"Dimaria stop wasting time with idle chatter," a second voice spoke as the two turned around and Natsu's eyes narrowed.

"Now I definitely know who you are, the Country Demolisher Brandish U," Natsu growled.

"Not you again this is far too troublesome," Brandish sighed as the woman previously identified as Dimaria raised an eyebrow.

"So you two have met before Brandish now that's unexpected."

"We clashed years ago however he was pitifully weak back then, now I'm not so sure," Brandish said as both she and Natsu analysed each other.

"You fought her once Natsu," Elise asked as Natsu nodded.

"I did and she would've killed me if Gildarts didn't step in and fight her off, as for the other one she's the one manipulating time though I have no idea what else she can do."

"Well now isn't this interesting and here I was thinking kidnapping the old chef wouldn't amount to anything this interesting, perhaps we are in for a bit of a workout Brandish?"

"Dimaria they are immune to your Age Seal you mustn't joke around," Brandish said with her eyes still glued to Natsu.

"Aww some concern for me Brandish that's so sweet tell you what you and Dragneel can catch up on old times while I fight the mystery girl," Dimaria said as she drew a sword almost as big as herself.

No one moved for several moments until the two groups suddenly split with Natsu and Brandish disappearing out into the desert while Dimaria and Elise remaining near the ruins.

"Let's see what makes you so special hmm," Dimaria said as she rushed towards Elise who summoned a sword just as big as hers made of ebony and the two clashed.

"You might be one of these Spriggan everyone around here seems to think are powerful but I won't let you get away with what you've been doing any longer!"

"Bold words however they are quite futile, just because you are immune to my Age Seal doesn't mean that I'll be beaten."

The two began to swing their massive swords at speeds normal people would consider utterly impossible, trading blows the two were sending sparks everywhere and the sheer amount of power behind the swings was enough to crack the ground.

Kicking Dimaria in the chest she was sent flying into one of the ruined buildings as Elise quickly followed up by trying to cleave her in two, Dimaria was grinning madly as she kicked Elise in the gut followed up by a punch to the jaw sending her into a nearby wall.

"That's some strength you have behind you mystery girl I'm impressed."

Elise grit her teeth as the two traded several more blows and Elise blocked more strikes, after a few minutes the two separated.

"It's clear swords won't decide this one, you should be honoured you get to see this mystery girl," Dimaria said as she began to be surrounded by a golden aura.

"No fucking way," Elise said as her eyes widened.

"Ah so you know what I'm doing then eh, **Take Over: God Soul – Chronos!** "

Elise grit her teeth as Dimaria transformed into a God, the newly emerged Dimaria had a sadistic grin as she hovered in the air.

"You might be strong mystery girl but can you handle the power of a God?"

Dimaria was surprised however when Elise smiled. "You know this is actually rather fitting."

Closing her eyes Elise became surrounded in a black aura which shocked Dimaria as her appearance slightly changed to resemble Eliza's, opening one eye she looked at Dimaria with a passive expression.

"Impossible what is this that was no Take Over!"

"Correct it was not I was raised by the current Goddess of War Eliza and I have reached a point where I can access that power to an extent, unfortunately for you I must eliminate you and return Lord Chronos' soul to Terminus where it may rest until he is able to reconstitute himself."

Dimaria grit her teeth as Elise also began to float off the ground meeting her in the sky, the two looked at each other as clouds began to gather.

"So it's a battle between Gods then?"

"Demigods," Elise replied earning a scowl. "As we are now we are nowhere near the full potential of the Gods."

"Your cheap imitation might not be but I know for a fact that my form is the real deal!"

"For a mere human you might believe such a thing considering that very few ever reach such power however I have actually been to Terminus, met the Gods themselves and trained under the Goddess of War my entire life. Your power doesn't frighten me Dimaria if anything you keeping Lord Chronos' soul hostage for your own selfish desires angers me."

"Funny you don't seem very angry."

"That is because of the transformation something which you would understand had you been properly trained by a God or been granted their powers, to reach that level you must start off being trained as a God Slayer and once you have learnt all you can there you ascend to learning the Demigod Arts."

"That all sounds like crap to me there isn't even any proof that you really were trained by a God anyway!"

"You won't find any further proof than myself, the Demigod Arts are quite curious you see as they physically change the person using them to look more like their respective God. Over time one begins to look like a descendant of the God which is why I look the way I do now."

"Then that means I too have achieved this just look at my Chronos form!"

"No you are incorrect again all you are doing is stealing a small amount of his power. A real Demigod would always embody their respective God even outside combat as I embody my mother's physical traits as well as much of her personality."

"You know you think talking like this will solve everything but we'll see what good your talking does after I age you to be a 90 year old withered up husk and then proceed to kick you for my amusement," Dimaria said with a scowl as Elise smiled slightly.

"Eliciting emotion in this form …. I never thought it possible yet here you've done it, Dimaria you have no idea what kind of fight you have entered. As I am now your Time Magic will have zero effect on me as I am partially a God, you have entered a fight of Gods without doing research …. prepare to die."

Dimaria lost it as she began to fire lasers at Elise who was now darting through the sky at top speed dodging hundreds of yellow lasers that were homing in on her, easily manoeuvring around them she was able to deliver a devastating blow to Dimaria sending her crashing into the ground below.

Dimaria shot out of the large crater and created a Five Layered Magic Circle which fired a massive torrent of magic at Elise.

"I thought I told you … fool," Elise said as the blast hit her head on.

Dimaria grinned as the smoke began to clear however her grin was replaced with a scowl as Elise hovered in the air above her unharmed.

"Gods and Demigods are unaffected by Time or Space related manipulation techniques, prepare for the end."

Elise disappeared and Dimaria began fending off rapid blows from all sides, the hits she was receiving were far greater than she had been anticipating and as a result her guard soon faltered.

" **War God's Armageddon Fist.** " Delivering a powerful blow to Dimaria's gut she was sent flying through the air only to be met with a knee in her back.

"You know the Demons from the books of Zeref are stronger than this though I shouldn't be surprised after all you can only get so far off stolen power."

"You … bitch … I'll-!"

"You will do nothing Dimaria except return the soul of Lord Chronos even if it means your death."

Dimaria grit her teeth in anger as another knee was placed into her back, at this point she knew she'd made a fatal mistake fighting this girl. All her moves which required her Time Magic were utterly useless rendering her as a whole useless in the fight.

"You will be coming with me," Elise said as a portal opened up and she flew through with a semi conscious Dimaria being dragged behind her.

A short distance away Natsu was laying down on a rock looking up at the stars with Brandish laying beside him.

"See that one is shaped like a Dragon because of the God of the Dragons," Natsu said as Brandish hummed in agreement.

"You know I thought we'd be fighting but this is ok too I guess, fighting is rather troublesome and honestly I don't know if I'd win if I tried."

"Well at least you're a better judge of skill than that Dimaria chick I'd say Elise is kicking her ass right about now."

"You know not all the Spriggan 12 are weak, I myself can destroy a country and yet there are others that are stronger."

"All the Spriggan are strong Brandish even you I had no doubts whatsoever about that but I knew that you were far more reasonable."

"Oh and what gives you that idea?"

"Dunno really you just seemed laid back I guess, that and when I mentioned stargazing you were all for it."

"Tell me Natsu what ties you to Scarlione, what drives you to fight for them?"

"Hmm I guess it's because I have friends here and I gained a decent amount of my power here, doesn't help that a lot of the Alvarez forces go around killing civilians."

"Yes I do find that part rather disturbing myself; sometimes I'm not entirely sure what holds me to Alvarez. Serve Emperor Spriggan or die isn't really the best incentive however missions like these could give me ample opportunity to run, then there is August …"

"So you know that guy huh he's crazy strong from what I've heard."

"Yes if Emperor Spriggan wasn't as powerful as he is then August would easily be the strongest, Irene is strong and in a league of her own but that man seems to be untouchable."

"I'm guessing it's because of his magic then?"

"Maybe no one truly knows, you know you should take your friends and leave Scarlione while you can."

"Why?"

"Because once word of Dimaria's defeat reaches command Irene will be sent here to clean up the mess, she isn't one to show even the slightest bit of mercy."

Natsu frowned at this new knowledge and shook his head. "What about August is he coming too?"

"There is a chance since he seeks to fight the strong and crush all who defy Emperor Spriggan."

"Hmm this isn't good news at all I've gotten powerful but I don't know if I could take Irene and it seems this August guy is well beyond me. You know I don't really know what to do since running away isn't really my style though my friends here would consider it a betrayal to just leave the kingdom as it is."

"You know there is an alternative, leave and grow stronger. From what I understand the Emperor wants the secret to Queen Illyandra's magic and how she is tied to the land so he is unlikely to proceed beyond the Scarlione borders."

"They would come for Fiore though and while there are many strong mages in the country there are also people who possess little to none at all, tell me do you have any idea what Irene's magic is?"

"I've never seen it however from what I've heard it has devastating results, listen Natsu you aren't a bad person so please just leave this place before Irene inevitably arrives."

"I will only leave if the others decide to leave as well I won't abandon my friends to death that's not the way I do things."

"I see …. I hope that you are successful in convincing them then," Brandish said with a sigh as a portal appeared in front of the two and they sat up.

Elise walked out of the portal with Dimaria slung over her shoulder dropping her at Brandish's feet.

"She's alive but no longer has her transformation I'd suggest getting her some medical attention."

"I see then I shall take my leave then," Brandish said as she picked up Dimaria and left. Elise closed her eye and returned to normal before looking at Natsu.

"So what the hell was that you didn't even fight!"

"Nope we didn't but we had a pretty interesting conversation I'll tell you about later for now we need to get Shrikke and bring him back," Natsu said as the two ran in the direction of the ruins finding an unconscious Shrikke.

"Pick him up Natsu and let's get going before anyone else shows up."

Natsu nodded as he picked up the chef and the two began to sprint back the way they came as fast as they could.

Once the duo managed to get a considerable distance into the forest they stopped as Natsu looked down at the unconscious Shrikke.

"He's lost a lot of his magical power but other than that he should be ok, we'll rest here the night and hope that he wakes up tomorrow so we don't have to carry him."

"So are you going to tell me about this oh so interesting conversation you had with the green haired one?"

"Ah that …. I'm not gonna lie Elise she said some pretty worrying stuff and brought up a few good points too, she told me about August and Irene and how if they arrived they would walk all over us and to be brutally honest I'm inclined to agree."

"You admitting that there is someone stronger now that's a first."

"Well I don't know about this Irene but if August was able to easily beat Illy then I don't stand a chance as I am right now, Brandish suggested that we leave and grow stronger since they will inevitably come for Fiore so why not use the time we have now to grow stronger."

"I won't lie it is tempting but I assume that you're feeling conflicted aren't you, loyalty to your friends from Fiore or loyalty to the Queen and Scarlione who will undoubtedly not give up without a fight."

"It's a hard decision but at least you get the idea I mean it's possible we could beat August if we hone our skills even further but as things stand now I just don't wanna risk the odds."

"How do you plan on going about this then?"

"Well firstly I have one piece of unfinished business here in Scarlione by the name of Felix, crazy bastard was supposedly hiding somewhere in Scarlione according to Illy's last letter. For that I'd want to take Gildarts with me only we would even have a chance of getting through to him at this stage otherwise we might have to kill him."

"He's the insane one right?"

"Yeah the only problem is that Illy might try to stop us but we can't leave him out here any longer to suffer from his own madness it just wouldn't be right, truth be told I don't really wanna be a Commander or even a Knight I just enjoyed it back when it was just me and Gildarts journeying around helping out and beating up bad guys but now everything's all serious."

"But isn't that what's been happening ever since you returned to Fairy Tail after all those years?"

"Not all the time sometimes it was just good old fashioned fun but I'm not really able to do stuff like that anymore it sucks."

"Hmm well maybe when we get back to Fiore you should just quit being a Wizard Saint I mean you were gone for what was it 7 years I'm sure they won't want you back straight away and they'll offer you a choice."

"Yeah it's worth a shot then I might actually be able to go on a date with Erza more often than once in a blue moon."

"I'm sure Erza would appreciate the gesture, now get some sleep I'll take first watch alright," Elise said as Natsu rolled onto his side contemplating what Brandish had told him earlier.

 _ **/Alvarez Forward Base Brandish's POV/**_

Dropping Dimaria off at the medical tent Brandish went straight to the communications tent and promptly kicked everyone out as she began to use the large lacrima in the room.

"My Lord I've spoken to 'him' and he seemed genuinely passive despite the rather large growth he's attained, from what I could tell he easily dwarfs the majority of the Spriggan 12 in magical power and he even might be stronger than Serena."

A man soon came into view on the lacrima, a man whose name is cursed a thousand times over, the Black Wizard Zeref.

"So despite reaching this currently level you don't believe E.N.D to have awakened yet?"

"I don't believe so I couldn't detect even the faintest trace of demonic energy from him."

"I see so he requires more time before he is complete then, sending August would only hinder my plans further perhaps Irene would be a better choice …."

"Lord Zeref there is something else you should know alongside Natsu is a God Slayer and she not only defeated Dimaria but took her God Soul and returned it to Terminus."

Zeref frowned at this news and his eyes flashed red for a brief moment. "Is Dimaria dead?"

"No she's alive but without her God Soul she'll be useless unless she retains her time manipulation abilities."

Zeref began to walk forward until it looked like he was walking into the lacrima and then he was suddenly in the tent with Brandish who instantly was on her knee bowing.

"Dimaria will be replaced however her time doesn't end here I still have use for her, take me to her immediately," Zeref said as the two swiftly left the tent shocking all the soldiers who immediately began bowing and showering Zeref with praise.

The two entered the medic tent and went over to the unconscious Dimaria's bedside where Zeref looked down at her with an unreadable expression.

"Years of loyal service doesn't go unrewarded even if she failed," Zeref said as he pulled out a black book that had no title and turned to page one.

Suddenly black magic shot out from the book and lifted the unconscious Dimaria from the bed and she was sucked into the book as it became surrounded in a dark aura. Once the magic died down Zeref handed the book to Brandish who looked at the front cover and gasped.

 _The Book Of Dimaria Yesta_

 _Fallen Angel Becomes One With The Symphony Of Demonic Night_

 _Fall To The Everlasting Abyss Of Eternal Twilight_

"Now she will continue to serve just as effectively as before only now augmented by a power far greater than what she possessed before," Zeref said as he began to fade away. "Oh and I'll have Irene come to set her loose soon."

"What do you plan on having us do about the Scarlione forces?"

"They aren't an issue just keep doing what you've been doing Brandish, Irene will arrive two days from now and then you'll move to wipe them out excluding Natsu and his friends of course."

"I understand Lord Zeref, I take it the capture order on the Queen is now rescinded?"

"Yes she's become more trouble than she's worth though this time Irene should be able to dispose of her, anyway I'm going now good luck," Zeref said as he vanished.

Walking out of the tent Brandish couldn't help but think back over the process she just witnessed, she just saw how Zeref creates one of the demons of the Books of Zeref.

"Well I suppose that's just more incentive not to screw up," she sighed as she made her way to the command tent.

 _ **/The Next Day Natsu And Elise's POV/**_

"Shrikke still hasn't woken up Natsu should we be concerned," Elise asked as the two walked down the main road towards the mountain base.

"He was in stasis due to Time Magic for an unspecified amount of time and had all of his magic power drained so I'd say he's lucky to be alive at all."

"I suppose so …. So Natsu since we're almost there what are you gonna do about what Brandish talked to you about?"

"I'm gonna talk to Gildarts about it in private and see what he thinks, we both know when we're outclassed so if he decides leaving is a good idea then we leave. Granted I should have expected this when we left months ago but actually realizing just how bad the situation is makes me second guess coming here."

"Well I don't think it was a bad decision to come unfortunately due to the seven years we missed out on we've arrived far too late to make an impact on the outcome of the war."

Natsu nodded in agreement seven years is a long time and it clearly showed considering the state of the Scarlione Empire which at this point wasn't even an Empire anymore.

"To be honest I think even Gildarts knows that despite our current level of power we would only make a dent at best, retreating and biding time would be the best way to go about things. All that aside though he has to agree before I make my decision he is my teacher after all."

The two arrived back at the base and Shrikke was rushed to the medical ward whilst Elise and Natsu were lead to the Queen's war room, making their way inside Natsu noticed Gildarts and Erza were already there waiting and the two sat down exchanged smiles.

"So you guys found Shrikke," Gildarts asked as Natsu nodded.

"Yeah but we had to get past two Spriggan to get to him," Natsu replied as everyone except Natsu, Elise and Gildarts gasped in shock.

"Is that true Natsu which ones," Illyandra asked as Natsu sighed.

"Dimaria and Brandish."

"You mean the Country Demolisher and the one with the God Soul!"

"Yeah though thanks to Elise Dimaria doesn't have her God Soul anymore, Brandish and I were just stargazing."

Everyone in the room sweat dropped, Gildarts just burst out laughing and Illyandra just sighed.

"Look I don't even want to know why you didn't bother to try and fight Brandish but at least you got Shrikke back so that's all that matters, Gildarts and Erza were successful in their mission so we have regained the mountains from Alvarez."

Natsu nodded as the Queen went over some other reports as well as assigning the group their own quarters before leaving and the group were left alone.

"Oi Gildarts I have something I want to talk to you about do you mind stepping outside with me," Natsu asked as Gildarts nodded and the two went outside the base. Once the two were a fair distance from the base Natsu recounted what Brandish had told him and explained how he could see the reasoning behind it, Gildarts was silent until the end and then he just sighed.

"You realize what you're saying right Natsu we'd be abandoning people in need could you live with that?"

"Gildarts seven years have passed this country is all but finished I mean you had to take down three forts and lose your arm just so I could get a few miles inland, in all honesty Erza and Wendy will surely die if we stay. Elise is a God Slayer and she has her regenerative abilities, we're monsters in our own right but those two aren't ready for something like this."

"Listen kid I agree with you but we have unfinished business here anyway so even if we do agree on leaving I won't leave until we deal with Felix."

"I know which is why I said to Elise that you and I will be going to find him and try to save him and if he isn't redeemable bring him back to prison or kill him."

"You know as well as I do he's beyond saving he looked into the mind of Achnologia only the Gods would know what goes on in that Dragon's head and even they probably fear it."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it alright for now we need to get Felix's location from the Queen and on our way over to wherever he is we'll just help out and do what we can."

"You realize I've only got one arm right?"

"So that metal arm of yours can't even use magic so what's it matter, you have your own Crash Barrier and me there to back you up."

"Hmm yeah that's true, fine we'll get going tonight but Erza won't be happy about you up and leaving again."

"How many did she kill," Natsu asked with a serious expression as Gildarts shook his head.

"More than I could count though she's been coping ok seeing you was probably the best way for her to get over it."

"I'll spend the rest of the day with her while you talk to Illyandra then I'm always neglecting Erza though circumstances have played a massive part in it there still isn't any excuse."

"Alright get going kid and make sure your ready I'll come by the mess to get you alright," Gildarts said as Natsu nodded and left leaving Gildarts to look out over the mountain range. "Erza's gonna be fine but I wonder how you're faring … Natsu."

 **I hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one.**


	43. War Ravaged Lands

**Hi everyone Azza here.**

 **So yeah I'm back with four chapters ... I'm sorry don't kill me I've been pretty sick and had finals on top of it. So basically things are going to ramp up from here and the Scarlione Arc is concluded so please enjoy.**

 **Also I think I put something similar in one of the other chapters but I was doing that when I was sick so yeah if you don't read my reasoning for late chapter uploads and other stuff it'll be there ... wherever that is.**

 **Anyway I hope you all enjoy!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.**

 **War Ravaged Lands**

Natsu was snoozing comfortably for the first time in many days; he'd just gotten back from speaking with Erza and decided a little R&R was in order. His sleep was interrupted when he was suddenly hit in the face by his bedroom door and a furious Illyandra stormed in.

"You little bastard how could you dare suggest such a thing Felix is deep in enemy territory you'll be killed for sure I won't allow you to go no matter what," Illyandra screeched as she continued to beat him over the head with the door.

"Oi Felix is unfinished business, business that you should have dealt with years ago! I know damn well that Gildarts explained to you why we're doing it now and you won't change anyone's mind by having one of your little hissy fits," Natsu shouted as he shattered the door with his Crash Magic.

"You little bastard how dare you speak to me that way when you don't have the strength to back it up you aren't going to deal with Felix and that's final!"

"The hell we aren't gonna go he's half the reason we came here only to find out that in the seven years we were gone you did absolutely nothing to try and get him back, don't use Alvarez as an excuse either you could've gotten him back years ago yourself you just didn't want to!"

"That's not-!"

"No you don't get to argue on this one Illy Felix has suffered enough the poor bastard for all we know could be chattering away to himself in some cave eating himself to survive and even if he's not he's suffering from a madness none of us could even hope to comprehend!"

"I just … don't want you two to die, not again."

"We won't die Illy we're stronger now than we were years ago especially me, we're gonna find Felix and deal with him alright," Natsu said in a softer tone.

"And then you plan on leaving …."

"Look you know the reasoning is sound if you couldn't beat this August guy then neither could Gildarts or me, returning to Fiore and training for the coming battles is the only way to assure a win."

"You know deep down I know that what your saying is true but I just can't accept it, you know of my relation to this country and you know I cannot leave."

"I know Illy but there are thousands dying by the day in a war Scarlione simply cannot win, Alvarez seem to have nearly endless amounts of forces to just throw at the army and then there is the Spriggan 12 who are walking armies in their own right. I can't risk my friends for this no matter the history between us especially when victory isn't possible."

"I … understand Natsu and I'm glad you and Gildarts spoke to me about it instead of just disappearing again, if you really do plan on going to see Felix then you'll be taking Solomon with you as a guide as well as all your friends."

"Gildarts and I weren't gonna take them but if you aren't giving me a choice then that's fine just know that we won't be coming back here."

"I understand now go you have your final mission I'll have your friends and Solomon waiting out the front for you once you're ready."

Natsu nodded as Illyandra left leaving him to his thoughts, sighing he went and splashed some cold water on his face before leaving the room and making his way to the exit of the base.

Once he was outside the group silently left knowing full well where they were going and that none of them would be returning, turning around Natsu saw the Queen standing on the mountain looking down at them and he shed a single tear before moving on.

It had been several hours since the group had left the base and they were currently crossing through marshland, Natsu had Wendy on his shoulders as the group waded through the muck and carefully avoided the creatures inhabiting the area.

"You know if it's any consolation Natsu I fully agree with what you are doing," Solomon said as Natsu looked at him confused. "Illyandra has lost sight of the truth and it only worsens with each passing day, she was once known to be a wise ruler always knowing the limits of everything however she is blind to the limits of her people and their will to fight."

"Ah now I understand but you know as well as I do that she can't not fight Alvarez from the moment they set foot in Scarlione she knew they could not be trusted with this land and its secrets."

"True but what she doesn't know is that the secrets she fights to protect are already destroyed and buried along with the castle."

"Wait what how does she not know this!"

"She refuses to listen Natsu it's why I agree with you leaving, over and over I've tried to tell her that the vault was destroyed from the inside and that the legacy is dead but she refuses to listen stating that it isn't possible. You've seen her current level of power Natsu she's nothing like all those years ago the death of her daughter and the destruction of the vault have weakened her considerably."

"Um excuse me but what exactly was in this vault," Wendy asked as Natsu looked to Solomon who nodded.

"There isn't much point keeping it a secret if it's been destroyed but inside the vault was a tree and from that tree is where the Queen and her daughter came from, the source of her power and he claim as rightful ruler of these lands."

"It was known as the Scarlian Elder Glade and it was the oldest tree in the kingdom, from that tree came every last ruler of the Scarlione Empire right down to Illyandra and her daughter. The tree creates a ruler when there isn't one and a backup for when that one dies."

"So what happened to the tree then?"

"Your guess is as good as mine however I'd wager that Alvarez were behind it since that tree has roots to every corner of the kingdom."

"I had my suspicions that something had happened to the tree so she's running off her own power right now?"

"That's correct Natsu but she's holding out hope that the tree is still there and can be salvaged, personally I think it's been destroyed along with the palace and a large portion of the capital. We said that August walked right on in and took the place but its more complicated than that he wasn't exactly holding back and many died that day."

"There's no use crying about it now if the tree is gone then it only reinforces our decision right Natsu," Gildarts said as the group reached the edge of the marshland. "So which way do we go now?"

"See those mountains in the distance Felix is supposedly holed up at the top with a small army of bandits at his disposal."

"What's he need bandits for," Natsu asked as the group started making their way towards the mountain.

"I suppose they are his 'loyal subjects' that he allows to live in order to serve him," Solomon sighed as Natsu and Gildarts frowned.

"What do you mean by that is he that insane that he believes he's a ruler of a kingdom or something," Elise asked as Solomon shook his head.

"No I'm afraid its much worse than that you see when we say he's insane there's a very specific reason for it, peering into Achnologia's mind allowed him to view the Dragon's life in a brief moment however it came with a heavy price."

"To put it simply when his mind saw Achnologia's in that instant his own memories and personality were suppressed and in its place rose Achnologia the Dragon King in human form, I'm not sure of the specifics because I've never seen anything like it before but he seems to be under the impression that he's Achnologia and has somehow become human and is now seeking revenge on those who turned him into a human."

"The mind of a telepath is a sensitive one as evidenced by Felix's condition we aren't even sure if he's able to be cured our hope is that it will one day recede deep into his mind though seven years on and it's clear that hasn't happened yet," Solomon sighed.

"So if he's beyond help then why not confine him somewhere," Erza asked as Solomon shook his head.

"We did however he escaped thanks to his memories of Achnologia, Natsu I know I should have mentioned this earlier but he can use Dragon Slaying Magic or would it be more correct to say Dragon Magic if he believes he's a Dragon?"

"Do you know which element he's using?"

"We only know that it's destructive in nature though it didn't look like Achnologia's magic so we'll just have to find out."

"Destructive Dragon Slaying Magic that could be just about anything though at least now I know what to expect," Natsu sighed as he let Wendy down off his shoulders. "Pretty much all Dragon Slaying Magic is deadly even if it's something simple so you'd all better be on guard."

"Hey Natsu look we're coming up on a city," Elise said as Natsu was shaken from his pondering thoughts.

"What happened here ….," Natsu said as they looked across the ruined city.

"This city stretches for miles and yet there isn't anything but death and destruction why would Alvarez do such a thing," Erza said under her breath as Natsu shook his head.

"They only need one reason and that's their precious Emperor's orders if he wanted this place gone then it was doomed."

"This is Lanstar City home of the Scarlione High Command, ah that is Former High Command I should say. When Alvarez first invaded they laid siege to this city for five days until it finally fell, the people were taken prisoner and anything of use was stolen while the city itself was to stand as a reminder of the might of Alvarez," Solomon said as the group nodded.

"You can tell there was an important battle there but there is something I don't understand why just leave the city it does sit in a strategic location surrounded by marshland and mountains I'm genuinely surprised that Alvarez were able to take this place," Elise noted as Solomon nodded.

"To be honest Alvarez just threw forces at us continuously until the city fell there was no reprieve just constant fighting for five days straight until they wore our defences down to nothing, Alvarez are almost fanatical to their Emperor it's quite disturbing."

"We should avoid this place there could be any number of traps or wild creatures in there," Natsu sighed.

"You'll notice as we continue on most towns and cities from here on are all like this each either razed to the ground entirely or captured by Alvarez and its people used as slaves, to be honest I don't think even a quarter of the people taken are alive today they are most likely dead due to the cruel experiments of Alvarez."

Everyone remained silent as they continued to walk along the road past the town and they soon entered a nearby forest which stretched to the foot of the mountain they were seeking.

"Lanstar Forest home of some of the more bizarre forest critters you'll find in Scarlione," Solomon said as Elise looked at him confused.

"Does it beat a squirrel that had teeth that could slice through steel like butter?"

"Oh that's right I forgot about the Dark Flan you lot killed earlier my apologies but rest assured that the creatures here are all natural, ah look there's one now."

Everyone stopped to look at what Solomon was pointing at and most of them just stared at it wide eyed while Natsu chuckled to himself.

"The Dual Senche Tiger so this is where they come from."

"Yes quite an oddity even more so when you realize that they aren't carnivores rather one head is carnivorous while the other is a herbivore, such a creature is rather fascinating don't you all agree?"

"Um excuse me but why is one head carnivorous and the other a herbivore," Wendy asked curiously as the tiger looked at them before returning to the plant it was eating.

"Well that is a question that researchers have been trying to find out for awhile but from what has been discovered the Dual Senche has two brains and they are always fighting for dominance. The carnivore half is more in line with a regular tiger and will always surface when the Dual Senche is in danger or starving to death, the other half normally surfaces if there isn't an immediate concern for food or there isn't any considerable danger."

"So really only one head is in control at any given time right," asked Erza as she looked at the Senche with amusement.

"Yes we don't know what would happen if one of its heads were to be damaged or what would happen if one was born with a disability since Scarlione frowns on abusing animals regardless of the circumstances."

The group just nodded as they continued to make their way through the forest until the ground began to shake.

"Everyone just stand still for a moment," Solomon said as a hole the size of a house appeared in front of them and a large mole emerged.

"Whoa that's huge," Elise said in shock as Solomon nodded.

"Ah the Excavator Mole quite an interesting species they prefer isolation and can pick up even the slightest vibration for miles, basically it detected us before we even entered the forest."

"Is it going to try and eat us," Elise asked as Solomon shook his head.

"No this particular mole is a herbivore though there is a bigger variant called the Royal Excavator Mole that is carnivorous, no this one just came to see what we are doing here."

The mole looked down at the group and sniffed them a few times before diving back into its hole and tunnelling away.

"You know those moles have tunnels all over the region and are usually responsible for a lot of pitfalls."

"Hey Gildarts you remember when you fell into one of those pitfalls," Natsu said with a grin before being hit over the head.

"Shut up we'd only just gotten here and had no idea what to expect!"

"You guys should've seen his face he was all like ahh save me I'm being eaten by the ground!"

Gildarts just grumbled as the group had a laugh at his expense before moving on once again.

"So Solomon is there anything that's actually dangerous in this forest," Elise asked as Solomon nodded.

"Almost anything here could be dangerous if it wanted to be but the carnivores are by far the most deadly hopefully we don't run into any."

"I don't smell anything near us so we should be in the clear," Natsu said as they continued to make their way through the forest.

After several hours of wandering the group reached a small clearing, deciding that this would be the safest spot they made camp for the night with Natsu and Elise going into the woods to hunt for food.

"So do you have any idea what is edible in these woods?"

"Anything can be edible as long as you think it is Elise I mean we could've eaten that flan we killed the other day though the taste wouldn't have been very good."

"That's gross Natsu no way I'd ever eat something like that I'd rather starve!"

"You say that now but one day you'll understand that sometimes you have to do stuff that appears appalling to you even eating a flan."

"You sound like mother I swear you two are so old."

"Heh well technically I am older than you now," Natsu said with an amused look before sniffing the air. "Alright I smell something up ahead so get ready."

Elise nodded as the two began to sneak over to a nearby glade; she was shocked when she saw a deer that had lightning coursing between its antlers.

"Well now what have we got here a Bolt Stag, Elise can you create a bow or something these things are literally lightning quick?"

Elise nodded and used her magic to create a bow with several arrows; drawing back on the bow she let loose a volley of arrows. To her surprise the stag looked right at them and several bolts of lightning struck them.

"Yeah I figured that'd happen," Natsu sighed as the stag disappeared in a bolt of lightning. "They seem to be able to manipulate lightning similar to the way Laxus does though I doubt that they would be able to replicate it in combat, oh well guess we should find something else."

The two continued to stroll through the woods for awhile until Natsu's nose once again picked up a scent.

"Ok there are several scents up ahead let's see if we can't bag whatever they are."

Sneaking through the woods they came across three rather large chickens.

"Giant … chickens …. seriously?"

"Hmm never seen these before and I've never heard mention of them, giant chickens seem rather tame for a forest that contains things like element manipulators and two headed tigers."

As the duo looked at the chickens with confusion they realized that there was a faint aura around them.

"What do you suppose that is?"

"No idea maybe that is what's making them so big though why it would be doing that over literally anything else is beyond me, guess we should have a look."

The two made their way over to the overly large chickens and were surprised to find that the chickens were the least surprising thing there.

"Natsu … tell me you see this too right?"

"Yeah the tree … it's upside down, why the hell is it upside down and how is it remaining in the air like that?"

"Look Natsu there's weird stuff all over here it's not just the trees and those chickens there are all kinds of things out of place!"

"This doesn't look real; things are all over the place. Big things are small and small things are big, down is up and left is somewhere in between this doesn't make sense."

"Hmm it seems the spell still has its flaws back to the drawing board I suppose," a voice said as the two stopped in their tracks. "Tell me are introductions really in order?"

A woman with long red hair and a large staff walked out from the woods and the two looked at her in shock.

"Elise … go back to the others now."

"But Natsu-."

"Just go she's not on your level," Natsu said cutting her off.

"You might want to listen to Natsu here young God Slayer besides I think your friends will need all the help they can get."

"What have you done Irene?"

Elise felt dread fall upon her at the mention of the mages name as a bead of sweat rolled down her brow.

"Oh I haven't done anything the one acting is my subordinate who your little God Slayer friend failed to finish off."

"Elise just go I'll be fine leave Irene to me."

"Natsu there's no way you can take her on alone!"

"You forget Elise the rest of the Tenrou Team might have fallen behind but I haven't I had the seven years of growth that you all missed out on, to be honest I'm many times stronger than Hades was now so have a little faith and get going."

"But Natsu-."

A large explosion could be heard in the distance as Natsu and Elise turned towards the direction of the explosion.

"Go on Elise they'll need your help."

Elise looked back at Natsu and nodded slowly before taking off towards the direction of the explosion.

"Well now that the extras are out of the way the fun can begin hmm?"

"Why do you smell like Erza," Natsu asked bluntly as Irene raised an eyebrow.

"You can smell my true scent well I suppose that's to be expected from someone like you, to put it simply I'm the mother of that girl."

"I figured that but why did you abandon her she's been through so much trauma at a young age."

"Tell me Natsu what do you with a tool when it has no further use, you abandon it. Erza was nothing but a means to the end that failed and once that happened I had no further use for her, to be quite honest I couldn't care less if I was related to her or not."

"A means to an end you say …. That wouldn't have anything to do with that Dragon scent on you would it?"

Irene's eyes narrowed at Natsu who simply glared back at her. "Perhaps but my reasons are my own, besides I'm not here to simply chat about my life I have an objective here."

"Oh and what would that be?"

"Why don't we find out together Natsu hmm, let's go on a little trip together just you and I?"

"And leave my friends and Erza behind I don't think so."

"Now you see that's the best part about people like you always believing that they have a say in the matter," Irene said with a smile as she tapped her staff on the ground once and Natsu's world went black.

It was for only a moment but when light returned Natsu was in an entirely different location, looking around he could see explosions in a forest in the distance and realized where he was.

"She moved me to the mountains … why?"

"You were looking for Felix weren't you, that was the goal of your little journey right?"

"And just how do you know that!"

"I know many things Natsu and I also know about what happened all those years ago with the Dragon King Achnologia and your party from Scarlione, all the blood you spilt, live you took and homes you razed in the name of Scarlione. Secrets that you have strived to keep from those who were like family to you, those who you cherish more than life itself."

"Where the hell are you come out and fight me you bitch!"

"But what would happen if they discovered your little secret, would they still accept you or turn you away …. kill you for your crimes or lock you away from the world? Would they still see you as the light of Fairy Tail if they knew of the children you killed, the villagers you rounded up and executed, would they ever believe that you were justified in your actions?"

"Shut up you know nothing of my life … I was a knight of Scarlione and I did what was necessary to drive Alvarez back!"

"The slaughter of defenceless men women and children and razing their villages to the ground was necessary, would they believe such a thing?"

"You made them into weapons you strapped kids with lacrima bombs how could we not kill them they'd have died either way!"

"But that's the thing Natsu you didn't just do it from a sense of duty to Scarlione did you, you slaughtered those innocents because you wanted to didn't you?"

"No I would never willingly do that!"

"But you did many times the first being at the tender age of 15, look at them Natsu all the people who you've slaughtered mercilessly!"

Phantoms of villagers with various wounds and burns began to emerge from all around Natsu as he tried to get away only to be pinned in place.

"You are not a hero, you are not a saviour and you are not a man, you are a monster, murderer, conquerer and tyrant and Scarlione was your … beginning of the E.N.D!"

Suddenly everything stopped and Natsu was able to move again, the phantoms dissipated and he dropped to his knees panting.

"I'm not a monster I did what I had to do just as Gildarts said, they would have died anyway there was nothing that could have been done!"

"Just like how you did nothing for me Natsu?"

Natsu looked up and there was Felix though his appearance wasn't that of a regular man, his hair was replaced with green flames and his eyes were bright green to match. He had several holes that went right through his body and many swords sticking out of his back.

"F-Felix … what the hell happened to you!"

"Nothing … well that's a lie I suppose you lot abandoned me so I suppose that might be a thing, now please by all means continue wallowing in your denial and stupidity its rather delicious to watch!"

"They were right you've gone insane … mad."

"MAD I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S MAD, the price of a new coat nowhere has them for a decent price."

"Felix …"

"We're all mad Natsu I've just ascended to the next level, you were once mighty Natsu a madman who had the potential to reign like no other ruler had before but then you went back to Fiore and became … that it's so bleagh!"

"Felix it was a war we all did things that we weren't proud of … don't you remember?"

"Remember oh I remember plenty I was proud of like that time you ordered the execution of a village because they could have been aiding the enemy MY GOD THAT WAS GLORIOUS THE SHEER GENIUS OF THE IDEA, DON'T HAVE 100% CONFIDENCE JUST OFF WITH THEIR HEADS A BRILLIANT IDEA!"

"No Felix it wasn't a brilliant idea it was a horrible decision that I wish I never made."

"Of course you'd say that why wouldn't you say that you aren't anything but a simple minded simpleton from simplington! You Natsu Dragneel were once a force to be reckoned with but now you aren't even fit to be leader of a bunch of children!"

"Why am I even trying to debate with you you're insane after all I won't be able to get anywhere?"

"Insane is just another word for enlightened Natsu and that's what Achnologia did for me, his ultimate gift and Lady Irene only further bolstered it and look at me now I could rule the world!"

"You look like a walking corpse; you've had people damage your mind beyond repair so the best thing for you would be a quick death."

"You just don't understand Natsu Lady Irene can help you put you back on the right path to being the best you can be, what you should have been!"

"I'd rather die than become whatever you are I don't even think your human anymore; you look more like a monster than me."

"Well that's because I am a monster Natsu one that was brought about because all of you were too weak to save me so for that I thank you, now you have one choice Natsu and that is submit to the good Lady's will!"

"Fuck off Felix I'm in a pretty bad mood and your only making it worse!"

"I said you had one choice Natsu after all with Lady Irene even death isn't an option, so prepare for your enlightenment!"

The flames on Felix began to rage and cover his body, Natsu looked on in surprise as the sound of screams echoed around him.

"Look at it Natsu … gaze upon the glorious gift Achnologia has bestowed upon me that Lady Irene helped me master! Revere me for I … am … APOCALYPSE INCARNATE!"

The entire area burst into green and black flames with the screams increasing in pitch, Natsu could only look on in shock as the Felix he knew transformed.

"Do you see now Natsu all you ever have done or will do is for naught, you are not a hero, saviour or champion just a failure who runs from his past to hide from his true self," Irene's voice boomed as Felix's transformation concluded.

"What on Earthland …"

"From life comes pain, sadness, anger and sorrow, death too is but a window to another round of suffering for time immemorial! Natsu Dragneel you are among the living and are to be judged, as Harbinger of the Apocalypse I find you guilty, the punishment is conversion!"

"Do you wonder what Felix has become Natsu, the man is no more for he is now an agent of Achnologia. Peering into a mind such as his caused much more than madness it branded him and from that brand he became the Herald of Achnologia Harbinger of the Apocalypse."

Looking at the Harbinger's new appearance all Natsu could see was charred black armor with green coursing through it like veins, flames burned viciously from where his eyes should have been and from his shoulders and gauntlets. The man was a knight of darkness one that Natsu could feel Achnologia's power emanating from.

"You stand no chance Natsu … well almost no chance, give in and become who you were meant to really be or else you will meet your end here," Irene said as Natsu shook his head.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel mage of Fairy Tail nobody else!"

"Prepare for conversion Natsu Dragneel you too will serve Lord Achnologia!"

"Go back to hell you monster," Natsu roared as he charged the Harbinger with determination in his eyes.

"That look … it offends the chaos … it will be extinguished," the Harbinger said as he easily countered Natsu's initial punch and sent him flying into the mountainside.

"Dammit that really hurt!"

"You feel pain … you feel frustration … you feel anger, these feelings will be eliminated once the conversion is complete."

"Sorry but I don't plan on becoming a mindless drone today, **Fire Dragon King's Destabilizing Roar!** "

Natsu hit the Harbinger directly with the attack and he was engulfed by the flames, to Natsu's shock however the Harbinger's flame covered gauntlet emerged and grabbed him by the throat lifting him into the air.

"Resistance is futile … he will not be denied … Lord Achnologia's will be done, submit and bow before the true King."

"Only King I respect is my dad Igneel the rest can go to hell," Natsu said as the grip on his throat tightened.

"His will be done … the apocalypse begun … the world … undone!"

' _The world undone what the hell's that even mean?_ "

"This is it Natsu your last chance embrace your true self or everything you care for will be consumed by darkness," Irene said as Natsu's vision began to fade due to the lack of oxygen.

"I don't …. Erza …. Sorry but … this is it for me," Natsu sighed as his eyes closed and everything went black.

Or at least he thought when he suddenly appeared in a strange mountainous region full of lava, fire and volcanoes.

"Is this hell?"

"God you're hopeless I can't believe you got taken out that easy."

Natsu turned around and saw a being that looked exactly like him but it possessed some more demon like traits, black scaled wings and black scaled claws instead of hands, razor sharp teeth and black hair with red eyes and scaled talons instead of regular feet.

"You … who are you?"

"I think the better question is who are you," the figure responded as Natsu looked at him confused.

"Stop screwing around with him we don't have time for this," a familiar voice boomed as Natsu's eyes widened in shock.

"It can't be," Natsu said as he turned around and standing directly behind him was the King of the Fire Dragons himself. "Igneel!"

 **Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one.**


	44. Reuniting With Family And Yourself

**Hi everyone Azza here.**

 **Ok if you're here I'm assuming you read the last chapter so here is how speech between Igneel, Natsu and our demon friend will work from this chapter onward.**

" _ **Igneel."**_

" _Demon._ "

"Natsu."

 **Nice and simple I know anyway I won't delay you all any further enjoy the chapter.**

 **Reuniting With Family … And Yourself**

"Igneel … it can't be … you're here!"

" _ **Settle down Natsu I'll explain everything later I promise but for now we've got a major problem.**_ "

" _Yeah you've got us out there getting killed by that Harbinger guy and he isn't just your average bad guy strong he's 'look at me I'm harnessing the powers of Achnologia himself' strong!_ "

"Um look I'm not really sure what's going on here, Igneel where are we and who is that guy?"

" _ **Well Natsu we are inside your mind and as for him well … I think you'd better discuss that with him.**_ "

Ignoring the fact that Igneel just said they were inside his mind Natsu turned around to face the demon looking version of himself.

"So who are you exactly?"

" _Well I guess I shouldn't be surprised you don't know who I am my existence has been expertly hidden, I am you … well I'm a part of you I guess. I am the result of experiments Zeref performed on you when you were a kid when you … died._ "

"I … died, Igneel is that true?"

" _ **Yes you died a long time ago I'll get into the specifics with you later since you seem mature enough to know now, right now however we have but one thing to discuss**_.

"The Harbinger," Natsu sighed.

" _Listen he isn't Felix anymore he's nothing but a puppet of Achnologia now._ "

" _ **A puppet with monstrous power I might add.**_ "

"So what should I do I haven't come here before when I've gone unconscious so I'm assuming you brought me here for a reason?"

" _ **Well yes we have a reason but it's important that we properly explain what we are planning on doing and why before you accept.**_ "

"But I thought there wasn't any time to waste?"

" _You know Igneel Natsu always trying to settle things as quickly as possible, take my advice and hear us out alright then you can decide what your gonna do._ "

"Fine let's get it over with what are you guys planning?"

" _ **Take a look over there Natsu at that black tower and tell me what you feel.**_ "

"I feel … nothing, no magic, life or anything abnormal about it."

" _To keep things short let's just say that right there is where much of your power lies dormant, power that you would receive from me._ "

"I thought I'd forgotten something you said you were me but didn't elaborate on it," Natsu said as the other version of himself nodded.

" _Yes I didn't say anything because you would probably have attacked me straight away once you found out who I was even though I'm not how you would think I would be. What you are looking at is E.N.D Natsu or as Zeref called us Etherious Natsu Dragneel._ "

"So I'm …. a demon … from the books of Zeref?"

" _Yes and no see whilst we are a demon our power isn't able to be confined to a book like the rest since it is derived directly from Zeref's God like powers that he has, Zeref has this process where he can turn a human into a demon with regular black magic but with us he used his Ankhseram Black Magic to create us so we are far superior._ "

" _ **But therin lies the problem Natsu you are E.N.D which means that your sole purpose should have been to kill Zeref however that wasn't the case and you proceeded to do whatever you pleased similar to how you do now completely oblivious to your own power.**_ "

" _What Igneel is trying to tell you is that you have an ungodly amount of untapped power within you that you haven't been able to use both from me and him._ "

"So what's the plan then?"

" _ **Well first off you are going to have to trust me when I say this but you're going to have to give control of your body to him until I've managed to explain things in greater detail and unlock your full power that was stunted when you pulled that Fairy Sphere stunt.**_ "

" _Don't worry all I'll be doing is fighting that Harbinger bastard and Irene if she shows up other than that I'll be staying put._ "

"Well I guess that's fair so how do we do this?"

" _Close your eyes and simply think about me having access and it should work._ "

Natsu nodded and a quiet pop was heard and E.N.D was gone.

" _ **Alright Natsu now pay attention because there is much to discuss and I don't want to repeat it alright!**_ "

Outside of Natsu's mind the Harbinger had placed Natsu's body on an altar when it suddenly became surrounded by Dark Magic.

"You continue to defy Lord Achnologia Natsu Dragneel the end is inevitable all life will be extinguished cease all resistance."

" _Well now isn't that a nice little speech wouldn't it be great if I actually gave a shit._ "

As Natsu sat up his body began to morph and change into that of E.N.D however the hair kept some pink strands through it.

"Dark Magic signature matches Zeref, which demon are you," the Harbinger asked as he surrounded himself with black and green flames.

E.N.D simply grinned as he became surrounded in black fire. " _Dunno if anyone really thought I existed but you're looking at E.N.D though unfortunately for you I won't let you run away, the stain of Achnologia needs to be purged from the world!_ "

"The mightiest of all Zeref's creations cannot even hope to stand against the power of the Dragon King, all life including those of Demon kind will be purged from the lands."

" _Just try it pal I've been waiting hundreds of years for some action and I'm bursting with power!_ "

"So be it your sentence is erasure stand ready for the end, you face the Harbinger Famine with flames that spread disease and death across the land and scorching all in the name of the Dragon King."

" _Yeah look that's great now bring it on!_ "

" **Harbinger's Rite: Apocalypse Dragon's Sickly Flame.** "

The flames that had previously surrounded the Harbinger were suddenly shot towards E.N.D who simply grinned as it impacted him full force.

"Foolish these flames possess the power of famine which will infect all life with disease and eventual death to willingly allow yourself to be harmed by them is most foolish indeed."

" _You really do talk a lot even though Achnologia barely speaks a word you know,_ " E.N.D said as he emerged from the flames unharmed.

"This is illogical all life should be ruined by those flames."

" _Hate to break it to you pal but I'm anything but logical, how could one who hasn't been touched by the Gods hope to stand against one that has been engineered for their destruction? That's right I am a being designed to kill Zeref who is a God which means in order to perform such an action I must be able to fight against him and all he has._ "

"In other words you possess traits similar to those of the Gods … it matters little the Gods themselves fear the power of the Dragon King that is why they cower in Terminus too afraid to come down and face him knowing that they would be torn from their thrones and consumed by the everlasting apocalypse."

" _While that might be somewhat true it really doesn't matter Achnologia will be destroyed by Natsu and peace will return to Earthland once more, the time for talking is over Harbinger allow me to bring about your E.N.D!_ "

 _ **/Nearby Forest/**_

Elise had just arrived back at camp and was shocked at what she saw; Gildarts was struggling to hold back a large demonic looking creature whilst Erza, Wendy and Solomon attacked it from all sides with no effect.

"Damn what the hell is this thing made out of," Gildarts growled as the demon roared and began to thrash around in his iron grip once more.

"None of our attacks have any effect on it what do we do," Erza shouted as the demon locked eyes with Elise and stopped all movement.

"That can't really be …"

"YOU …. YOU MADE ME LIKE THIS YOU'LL PAY!"

Elise watched on in shock as time completely stopped in the area and the demon easily freed itself from Gildarts' grip before charging at Elise tearing up the earth behind it as it took off.

Elise blocked the strike with her forearm however there was much more force behind the blow than she'd anticipated and as a result she was sent flying through the forest tearing up the trees and dirt as she skidded to a stop.

"That can't be her she's using Time Magic, the Gods took it away from her when I brought her to Terminus she shouldn't be able to do this normally let alone on this scale!"

"COME AND FACE ME WAR GOD SLAYER PAY FOR WHAT YOU MADE ME BECOME!"

"I didn't make you this I left you with that Brandish woman from there I have no idea what happened!"

"LIES, ALL LIES! YOU'LL DIE FOR YOUR SINS AND PERHAPS THEN LORD ZEREF WILL GIVE ME MY LIFE BACK!"

"Zeref …. no way she became a demon because of him?"

Elise didn't have much time to ponder her thoughts as Dimaria rushed her once more, closing her eyes and reopening one of them she quickly matched the force of Dimaria's blow.

"I don't know what happened to you but you are a threat and must be eliminated, tell me though how are you able to use Time Magic when the Gods stripped you of all magic?"

"That's because I'm not using magic little Slayer … once I was turned into this I ceased being human and all those human limitations no longer applied to me. You want to know my magic … then come have a taste, **Curse of Time: Paradox Impact!** "

Dimaria hit Elise in the face sending her flying through the forest once again though Elise was shocked that the hit had done more than simply hurt her it seemed to have altered her in some way.

"What is this I'm not supposed to be susceptible to time related attacks?"

"Those rules don't apply when two opposites clash or didn't that War Goddess teach you that? Demons use what are known as Curses rather than regular magic which is drawn directly from the Devil Realm and you just took a hit from my Paradox Impact which will allow you the pleasure of feeling my blow a million different ways in a billion different realities!"

Elise grit her teeth in frustration knowing that this fight wasn't going to be easy when it suddenly dawned upon her.

"I can feel emotion … of course when the Paradox Impact hit me … could it have really allowed me to use it?"

Taking a breath Elise began to channel all her magic within herself as Dimaria stepped back, a bright white light engulfed Elise as her other eye opened and her appearance began to change slightly.

"Impossible you look just like-!"

"Like Eliza Goddess of War indeed and I have you to thank for it Dimaria. Somehow your Paradox Impact allowed me to feel emotion which is the next stage in my evolution, if you thought I was trouble before then you have no idea what you are in for now."

"When we last fought you turned into something similar to this though you could just be bluffing?"

"Well for starters last time there was a black aura which signifies my emotion being purged from my body however the clear light represents clarity, to put things simply you might have become stronger but it won't matter in the end as I am now I should be more than a match for you."

"Don't you dare underestimate me!"

"Wouldn't dream of it after all you were the one who granted me the means to enter this state which in all honesty I didn't think was possible at least not in my youth."

Dimaria just growled as she rushed Elise who stood there her blood red eyes boring into her. " **Curse of Time: Paradox Impact!** "

" **War God's Armageddon Fist!** "

The two attacks clashed as a large crater quickly emerged with the two firmly in the centre both pushing against the others attack causing powerful gusts of wind to fly out of the crater.

"Give up Slayer and keel over I will have my revenge!"

"You started this Dimaria, joining a madman like Zeref and agreeing to attack the people of Scarlione with no real reason. You brought your fate upon yourself perhaps one day you might realize that … assuming that I let you live of course."

Dimaria just began to roar as the others arrived at the edge of the crater.

"What the hell is going on one minute she was fighting us and the next minute she's down there fighting Elise, speaking of Elise she looks just like Eliza," Erza said as Gildarts kept his Crash Barrier up in front of the group.

"All of you leave this to me and go find Natsu he's fighting Irene Belserion by himself he sent me back to get you all!"

Gildarts cursed at the name but stopped Erza who was about to run off to look for Natsu. "You can't Erza, none of us can."

"What the hell are you saying Gildarts that we leave Natsu to his fate!"

"We have no choice Irene is leagues above even me hell it took a woman who could harness the countries power to take her on, sorry Erza but I won't let any of you get put in harm's way."

"I'm not just going to leave him to die I'm-!"

"Remember what Natsu and I said when we came here, should a situation ever arise where one of us tells you all something is beyond you that you would listen to us without question, Erza Irene is beyond us all the best thing we can do is help Elise and then get the hell out of here!"

"No you just need to run this fight isn't an ordinary fight it's a fight between a Demigod and a Demon all of you are in great danger," Elise shouted as both she and Dimaria separated from their clash and began to trade blows in the blink of an eye.

"No way was that thing that fast before," Gildarts said shocked before regaining his composure. "Alright you heard her we've got to get going!"

As Gildarts and the others began to get clear of the crater Gildarts suddenly looked up to see a mountain falling on them.

" **Empyrean!** "

With his one arm Gildarts punched above him and sent a massive surge of Crash Magic towards the mountain sized object causing it to be diced into small cubes and falling harmlessly around them.

"What was that," Solomon asked confused as Gildarts pointed ahead.

"Why don't you ask her."

"Good Gods the Country Demolisher Brandish!"

"None of you can escape Irene's orders. Honestly fighting you all will be such a pain so could you all just line up so I can make it quick?"

"Damn this is really bad, I don't know if I can take her with only one arm," Gildarts said with a frown as Solomon drew his sword.

"It has been a few months since I last fought against a Spriggan I'll back you up, Erza take young Wendy and get back to the mountain base Illyandra needs to know what's happening!"

"But-!"

"No but's you two are the future generation let us old fossils put it all on the line so that you might live, and miss Scarlett … thank you for helping Natsu."

Erza looked at the two who faced down Brandish. "Come on Wendy let's go."

Wendy who was already in tears from hearing Natsu might be dead then being forced to watch Elise begin her own fight was nearly shattered, Erza sighed as she picked her up and began to run into the forest.

"Gee making a little girl cry you lot really aren't that nice huh?"

"You shouldn't have brought a child into a war zone Gildarts Clive," Brandish replied as the three began to exert their magical power.

"If we make it through this I'm gonna need a lot to drink," Gildarts sighed.

"That makes two of us old friend, it is a shame the entire group isn't able to share one last drink as comrades."

"Dunno with the two of us I'm liking our odds you reckon we're screwed?"

"I do not know what to think only that we must buy time to save the young ones."

"Good point," Gildarts said as his magic began to flare all around him. "Guess there isn't any use in holding back anymore huh?"

Solomon just nodded as he began to hover above the ground and a golden Magic Circle appeared underneath him.

"Old people are so bothersome," Brandish sighed as she picked up a small stone and threw it at them. The stone suddenly became as big as a boulder but Solomon easily cut through it with one swing.

"So that really is her power to enlarge and shrink objects at will most troublesome indeed."

"She can enlarge herself too trust me I've seen it."

"Well this isn't going to be fun then again we always seem to find trouble like this."

"Gildarts Clive S Class Mage of Fairy Tail and a mage rumoured to be as strong as the Ishgar Four and Solomon Toukai one of the last Battlemages left on Ishgar, troublesome indeed."

"Hey you confronted us you know," Gildarts said as Brandish shook her head.

"We are nothing but pawns in a much bigger game one that has raged for hundreds of years at least, do you feel that over there atop the mountain?"

Solomon and Gildarts quickly realized the two types of magic erupting from atop the mountain and couldn't believe it.

"The Dragon of the Apocalypse … Achnologia …"

"And … such negative magic could only be a … Demon …," Gildarts and Solomon muttered as Brandish nodded.

"Like I said there are forces at work we cannot comprehend, honestly I'd rather be napping on some nice sunny beach somewhere but orders are orders.

The three began to flare their magic once more before rushing each other in the blink of an eye.

 _ **/Elise's POV/**_

The entire area was barren as shockwaves let loose powerful gusts of wind that tore up all the trees sending them flying off into the distance, in the centre of the wasteland were Elise and Dimaria who were trading blows at a frantic pace.

"You continue to resist little Slayer even after all my polite warnings!"

"Nothing polite about them all you've done is screech and roar like a rabid beast," Elise shot back as her sword clashed with Dimaria's scale covered arm.

"You cannot hope to win against me for I have been touched by Zeref's magic there isn't anything in this world more powerful!"

"But you know he's still scared shitless of Achnologia," Elise muttered under her breath before breaking off the clash. "You probably have no idea what you even are anymore, the power you wield is no longer of this world similar to mine. Yours is a power that has no place here and never will."

"And who are you and those foolish Gods to decide such a fate for people like us, like Lord Zeref! We demon kind who are scorned for simply existing!"

' _Her mind is warping to that of a typical demon, so this is the power of Zeref to rob a human of their own will and replace it with one loyal only to him whilst also granting them the sense that they are real demons when they are nothing but hybrids destined to be shunned by both Gods and Demons.'_

Elise was drawn out of her monologue when a golden fist hit her square in the jaw sending her through several trees.

"I suppose I should put my thoughts to the side for the moment I am fighting a demon of Zeref after all," Elise sighed as she blocked another strike from the monstrosity in front of her.

"Fall to Etherious, **Curse Of Time: Distortion Grenade!** "

Elise noticed that Dimaria's fist had left a small bubble on her arm which began to rapidly expand quickly enveloping her, inside the bubble she was bombarded with hundreds of explosions.

Gritting her teeth she began to expel her magical power and channelled it to her sword, slowly she managed to raise her sword above her head and she brought it down slicing through the bubble setting off a large explosion.

"To slice through time … definitely the work of one with the powers of a God," Dimaria growled as Elise emerged with some burns and cuts on her body.

"You know that was pretty low then again you are an abomination so I guess I shouldn't be surprised, I was preoccupied with my thoughts before but I won't be making that mistake twice."

"Keep talking yourself up little Slayer even with this supposedly mastered form of yours you've failed to deal any real damage to me!"

"Like I said I was holding back … but not anymore."

Elise's aura began to shift and the ethernano that once surrounded her changed from a dark blue colour to black.

"Demons aren't the only ones to have access to their own type of magic, Etherious is but one of the many forms magic can take. The magic only those who are either Gods or have strong connections to a God can use simply known as the Gods Aura is one that can match Etherious."

"So the rumour sais … but from what I've seen it isn't even close," Dimaria said in a cocky attitude.

Elise raised her sword which was now covered in the black aura and pointed it at the demon who was no longer laughing.

" **Gods Aura: War Gods Fissure Slicer.** "

From the edge of the blade a large blast of pure magic burst forth and began to tear up everything in front of it until it reached Dimaria.

"What type of attack is that!"

' _She wouldn't know because she isn't a true demon just a mere imitation, Zeref's creations may be able to tap into Etherious but they will never hold such power.'_

Dimaria had dodged the attack and looked at the results of it in shock, from where the tip of Elise's sword began right up until where she had been standing was a large fissure which now scarred the landscape.

"Do you now understand the difference Dimaria, the one who was playing God and the one who was actually earning said title?"

"You know nothing, **Curse Of Time: Time Disruption Dome!** "

A large dome formed around the two and Elise could tell it had the purpose of keeping her in place as Dimaria began to race around.

"You are nothing compared to his power, to the power of Etherious!"

"Three."

"You will perish here fall beneath the might of Zeref!"

"Two."

"Then he will march on Fiore and tear those fools off of their ivory thrones and plunge it into a thousand year darkness!"

"One."

"The entire world will be consumed by his will and then it will march onto Terminus and the Gods themselves will bow before the might that is Lord Zeref-!"

"Zero, **God's Aura: War God's Shatterpoint Strike.** "

To Dimaria Elise had moved in slow motion, her demon instincts screamed at her to run, to get away as far as she could or death would be upon her in moments. Unfortunately for her it was already too late, Elise had held her sword next to her and pivoted her sword back until it was next to her body and began to run towards her.

In slow motion Dimaria watched as she slowly swung the sword out in front of her with such cold unfeeling eyes as the entire space within her dome began to shimmer and crack before being sliced in half.

Then as if on cue she slowly felt pain begin to hit her chest as a thin line began to trace its way around her until it had almost reached the end, looking at Elise who simply stared at her with the same cold unfeeling eyes of crimson she almost laughed.

"So this … this is the power of a God."

With those words her body was cleaved in half and blood sprayed out of her body however it was blown back by the force of the attack and continued to follow the attack which began to slice through everything behind it only stopping close to the mountain.

Elise walked over to the now severed body of Dimaria who was looking at her with eyes that displayed acceptance.

"You know I will reform don't you?"

"Perhaps but not here, you have lost Dimaria."

"Maybe but even so Zeref will ultimately win even now his will is being carried out on top of the mountain, do you feel it little Slayer … it's him."

Elise focused her attention on the mountain and felt two signatures clashing that both horrified her to her core.

"You understand don't you, one bares the gift of the Dragon of the Apocalypse whilst the other is Zeref's greatest triumph."

At that statement Elise focused her full attention on Dimaria's words when the demon hybrid began to laugh.

"That's right little Slayer his final greatest masterpiece has finally awoken the only Demon he was able to create that was as real as any of the others in Tartaros! E.N.D has returned and proving his power by crushing a Herald of Achnologia and with it will wage a campaign of death, destruction and chaos across the realms … it will be glorious!"

Dimaria began cackling madly before fading into a black mist as Elise began to run towards the mountain only to fall flat on her face.

"Well … looks like that took a lot more out of me than I thought," Elise panted as she heard footsteps behind her.

"You really do make me proud Elise never did I think you would access Gods Aura even if it was for a minute at best, I couldn't ask for a better daughter."

"Mother ….," Elise sighed before falling into unconsciousness.

"Rest now dear things are about to get very heated, Natsu you'd better have a good plan."

" _ **Of course he has a good plan he's the son of a Dragon!**_ "

"Xicor excuse my lack of faith but being the son of a Dragon only makes me more worried, he's discovered E.N.D and it has taken hold."

" _ **Shows how little you really know sometimes Eliza though you are still a rookie so mistakes like that are bound to happen.**_ "

"So what exactly am I missing here?"

" _ **E.N.D didn't just magically take hold Natsu willingly allowed it to happen, I don't know how or why but they are working together and Igneel is in on it too!**_ "

"Well now that is a rather …. Interesting development, so what do you plan to do?"

" _ **Nothing for the moment after all Lykyria assured me that he still has a ways to go before he masters his Gravity Dragon Slaying Magic so thrusting another set of powers onto his shoulders too soon could send him down the same path as-.**_ "

"That won't happen Natsu is nothing like that thing," Eliza said quickly as Xicor let out a low rumble.

" _ **Everyone said that about him too and look at the result … then again the boy has proven his worth time and time again even if we never asked him for it.**_ "

"I'm not telling you to do anything Xicor just … just watch him something about him seems to scream legend."

" _ **Is it that ridiculous pink mop of his,**_ " Xicor said with a low laugh as Eliza chuckled.

"Perhaps … anyway there is another battle I am keen to observe so if you don't mind we'll have to cut this conversation short."

Eliza looked over in the distance as rocks the size of mountains were being hurled at the ground and either being sliced up or shattered into bits.

" _ **Yes that does look like an interesting fight but what about the boy?**_ "

"What about him?"

" _ **Well he's awakened E.N.D aren't you at least a little curious as to what he can do?**_ "

"Well maybe just a little … but I can't risk Elise going near there in her current state."

" _ **Ah yes she was the one who tapped into the God's Aura earlier wasn't she oh boy that had everyone shocked I'm surprised you aren't back here rubbing people's faces in it.**_ "

"Oh don't worry Xicor plans are in place but for now I want to make sure that she has somewhere safe to recuperate, if she can now tap into the God's Aura then she's going to be ready for her next stage of training soon."

" _ **Your successor then?**_ "

"We'll see she's a million miles away from that but we'll see," Eliza said with a smile as she and Elise disappeared into a portal.

 _ **/Gildarts and Solomon's POV/**_

"You know a kid her age having this much power is pretty terrifying," Gildarts said as he fended off another rock turned mountain.

"What about young Natsu he clearly has power on a similar scale?"

"True true but does he throw mountains at people?"

"Perhaps not," Solomon replied as a large fist impacted the area in between them.

"Are you two going senile this is a battle not a meeting at the old folks home?"

"Hey fuck you I'm only in my late thirties," Gildarts shouted.

"Well she's got me there I'm in my late fifties," Solomon replied with a laugh.

"You two geezers are so annoying at first I didn't want to fight you but now the two of you are really starting to piss me off!"

The two collectively sighed as another mountain sized rock was thrown at them, this would be a long day.

 **Hope you all enjoyed it and I'll see you in the next one.**


	45. The Next Level

**I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.**

 **The Next Level**

High atop the tallest mountain in the reigion a battle was taking place, a battle that hasn't been seen since the early days of magic. This battle was not really a battle between two mages rather a battle between two opposing ideologies, two different primal powers that have existed since Earthland had first begun the long and bloody tale of war.

On one side was Natsu who was currently being controlled by his alter ego E.N.D which was the greatest Demon Zeref ever created one that at full power possessed the power to rival Gods and Devils.

On the other side was Famine one of the four Harbingers of the Final Apocalypse and servant to the Dragon King Achnologia, a being whose power defied all reason and simply consumed all in its path.

The two were locked in vicious combat against one another with E.N.D still learning about his powers due to him never using them before.

" _Wow I can shift these black scales that's so cool,_ " E.N.D said before blocking a sword strike from Famine with his wings.

"You dare act like a child during combat with one of the Four-!"

" _Yeah yeah I heard you the first time didn't give a shit then either,_ " E.N.D replied with a smirk as his arms shifted into blades. " _Alright now THAT'S what I'm talking about!_ "

E.N.D charged Famine and the two began to clash with Famine's black blade meeting E.N.D's strange arm ones, the two flew around the mountain several times trading lightning fast blows neither being able to gain an edge.

" _ **Demonic Dragon's Black Flame Impalement Spear!**_ "

Surrounding his arms with black flames E.N.D charged forward and morphed them into spears intending to impale Famine into the cliffside behind him.

"Foolish Demon, **Harbinger's Rite: Sickly Cross Shield!** "

The large buster sword morphed into a massive shield and upon impact the force from E.N.D's blow sent Famine flying into the cliff however he avoided the impalement.

" _ **Demonic Dragon's Black Flame Pellets!**_ "

Before the dust had cleared E.N.D had begun to pepper the impact zone with massive balls of fire which appeared to do little as moments later Famine emerged once more with his buster sword slung over his armoured shoulder.

"Demon scum like you can only struggle until the end reaches you, die in the name of Achnologia!"

" _Well that's not very nice haven't even been out for an hour and you already want me dead,_ " E.N.D pouted before flashing a toothy grin and the two reengaged each other crossing blades once more.

"Perhaps a quick death would be too merciful maybe a nice slow death as your body slowly succumbs to all the diseases known to your kind will be far more fitting!"

" _Nah I'll pass,_ " E.N.D said with the same grin as he managed to land a slash to the helmet of Famine scratching it in the process. " _Either your getting slower or I'm getting faster either way this fight will end with your death Famine!_ "

"Fool I cannot die I will merely return to Achnologia!"

" _Yeah and he's pretty high up on my shit list and so is Zeref for that matter!_ "

The two continued to trade blows as the summit of the mountain became covered in slash marks, E.N.D could only grin at the situation which he chalked up to being his inner Demon relishing the combat.

Meanwhile inside Natsu's mindscape Natsu and Igneel had reached the black tower and were currently standing outside two large black steel doors with a magic barrier in front of it.

"So what's this supposed to be?"

" _ **Well Natsu you know how E.N.D is a part of you yet you never once made contact with him?**_ "

"Until you summoned me here directly yeah what about it?"

" _ **Well basically behind these doors you will be able to gain access to his power for yourself, E.N.D is strong and at full power could stand against a God assuming that the right conditions are met but combined with all the power you have accumulated and my own that will one day be yours and you could stand a chance against that bastard Achnologia.**_ "

"Wait so he's that strong!"

" _ **Well he's easily at the level of the Gods but I assure you that there are many Gods stronger than he is, they refuse to interfere in order to prevent something like them being consumed and his power being bolstered by them. Really it is quite understandable however it isn't a long term solution.**_ "

"I see … so behind this door is E.N.D in his true form."

" _ **Indeed and don't fear being attacked or anything E.N.D told me that he's one and the same in there as he is out here, walk in there and unlock access to your power.**_ "

"So how do I open it?"

" _ **Channel some of your magic into it and that should unlock the seal.**_ "

"Ah ok… by the way who locked it up in the first place?"

" _ **Zeref did from what I've been told I didn't even realize E.N.D was here until I sealed myself into you.**_ "

"You still owe me an explanation about that later you know!"

" _ **Yes all will be explained don't worry about it but for now hurry up and open that door E.N.D is strong as he is now but won't be able to hold his own without all his power available to him.**_ "

Natsu nodded and began channelling his magic into the seal and it shimmered and then burst into black flames.

"Well that was … interesting."

The flames slowly died out and the doors swung open to a pitch black room, Natsu sighed and made his way inside with the doors swinging shut leaving the room pitch black.

"Huh that's weird my flames don't light up the room," Natsu said as he ignited his hand but couldn't see the results.

" _Well it's about time you got here Natsu this guy is being a pain in the ass he won't shut up about being Achnologia's boyfriend or some shit!_ "

"Heh looks like we'll have to fix that now won't we, so where are you?"

" _Can't you see me?_ "

"It's pitch black I can't even see my own fire in here."

" _Well basically I'm all around you the darkness around you it's all me, see I don't have a real form my existence is based off yours so this is what I really am._ "

"So you are the dark half of myself."

" _Pretty much but one thing you should keep in mind that the dark isn't necessarily evil just as the light isn't necessarily good, time and again all beings prove this so don't think that I'm necessarily evil._ "

"So what exactly are you then?"

" _Well you know how there are people who are what you would call white knights that follow the rules to the letter … and you know how you don't like people like that?_ "

"Yeah?"

" _Well I'm that little voice in the back of your head that tells you to go a little further that's me, basically I'm the rogue aspect of your character though if Zeref had his way I could have just become a murderous monster._ "

"Hmm well I kind of get it so what you are basically saying is that you are the darker part of my personality not some crazy alter ego?"

" _Yeah that'll do for now but never mind any of that now because we've got bigger problems right now, all right we've got to get down to business ok you'll be the one taking over the fight from me since only you can use the power effectively._ "

"All right so how does this work?"

" _Firstly you need to begin eating the dark in here like how you would eat your element._ "

Natsu began eating the pitch black around him and suddenly felt a burst of power.

"Bwlergh wghat ish thish shtuff," Natsu said with his mouth full as he continued to eat.

" _In order to become whole once more you need to consume the power and make it your own, once that is complete then the power will be yours._ "

By the end of E.N.D's explaination Natsu had already lost consciousness but was consuming the pitch black as a bright light began to shine at the top of the tower.

" _ **So it is done … let us see if you are ready to handle such power Natsu …**_ "

Inside the tower light began to appear as the darkness vanished into the bottomless pit that was Natsu's stomach until it was all gone, Natsu's body fell limp in the now lit room for a few moments before suddenly bursting back to life with all of his elements circling him with black magic containing it all near his body.

Slowly Natsu opened his eyes and looked around the room he was in and couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Is that … me?"

On the wall was a child no older than two in the arms of a black haired beautiful young woman, next to her was a boy no older than ten with black hair with a small smile on his face. Behind the group was a man that looked similar to Natsu however his hair was styled much differently, Natsu felt tears run down his face as the more he looked around the room the more photos he saw each of different settings and scenarios but all of the same four people.

"Were they … my human family?"

" _Yes Natsu they were … this tower was pitch black for two reasons the primary being me being sealed away here. But the second reason is because this is where all your memories of your life before dying were sealed away by Zeref he knew any sign of love would ruin me the moment he created me so he locked the memories away. However I was too smart and found them for you see without them you wouldn't be the person you are today just an emotionless husk or a mindless killing machine._ "

"So you saved me from that life … gave us a chance to live a life of happiness over one of destruction."

" _Yes and no … Natsu take a closer look at the black haired boy and tell me who he reminds you of … and I mean really think about it._ "

Natsu nodded and looked at the boy for a solid minute and then a thought struck him but he dismissed it as foolish.

" _But it's not._ "

"No way you can't be serious!"

" _Dead serious Natsu._ "

"But that's impossible that's-!"

" _You being alive right now speaking to me should be impossible too yet here we are and its all thanks to one simple word … Zeref._ "

Natsu recoiled in shock as he dropped to his knees. "I remember … I remember everything! The attack on the village by Achnologia, Zeref holding me in his arms, my … resurrection, all of it!"

" _So do you understand what it all means?_ "

"That … Zeref is …. Zeref is my … brother," Natsu said before tearing up slightly.

" _Yes that is the harsh truth Natsu now let's take a trip down memory lane since we don't want this to bite us later, our father and mother were simple people neither of them were humans of any particular import the same could be said of us and Zeref but then one fatefull day …_ "

"The Dragon War …"

" _Yes the Dragon War came to our home, thousands of humans and Dragons battling for who deserved the right to dwell in Earthland as free beings neither side giving an inch since the humans were backed by many Dragons as well Igneel being among them._ "

"I think I remember some of it … the war it-it brought destruction…"

" _That it did but there were many big names who fought in the war who wanted peace, Eliza the newly appointed Goddess of War, Achnologia the first Dragon Slayer, Benoldt Dreyar the first man to ever kill a Dragon without the use of Dragon Slaying Magic, Xicor God of Dragonkind, Irene Belserion a commander in the human resistance and first female Dragon Slayer and countless others._ "

"Hold on wait a minute you said like four people who I actually know but let's start with the biggest one, ACHNOLOGIA IS A DRAGON SLAYER!"

" _Yeah he was the first, the prototype I suppose you could call him. A man who was taken captive by the Dragon Supremacist side during the early stages of the war Achnologia was being tortured for information regarding the whereabouts of the hidden human colonies. One night several Dragons defected and freed Achnologia and somewhere along the way a deal was struck one that would change Earthland and by extension the outer realms forever._ "

"He was trained as a Dragon Slayer," Natsu said as E.N.D hummed in response.

" _The man poured his being into mastering the art that would allow him to exact vengeance upon the species that wronged him so, after his first Dragon kill Achnologia reveled in his victory and thought himself all powerful so he slew all his teacher and stole the lacrima within them for himself. Really the Dragons should have known better since he was damaged goods from the start however at the time they needed someone who was willing to go all the way to prove to the humans that this way would work._ "

"And it lead to their destruction."

" _Yes Achnologia made good on his word and began slaughtering countless Dragons and consuming their souls for his own bolstering his strength, he probably could have been stopped had the Dragons realized that the man was a legitimate threat but that didn't occur until it was too late. For many decades the Dragons number dwindled until they were driven across the ocean to the continent now known as Ishgar which lead to the fateful day._ "

"Where … they died … I died."

" _Achnologia was on the hunt for Dragons by this point his senses were as sharp as one and he could track them just as well as a real Dragon, he finally caught up to them right where our village was and a bloody battle was fought where every last Dragon that fled was devoured … but that isn't how they died … how we died._ "

Natsu was shocked to hear that he assumed that they were just killed by a stray attack or something but to survive through an event of such a magnitude seemed impossible.

" _After consuming the last soul Achnologia let out a primal roar and his skin began to peel and harden creating scales, his teeth began to grow sharper and more jagged and his body began to grow becoming far too much to bare forcing him on all fours in addition to growing a tail. The man had become what he hated most … a Dragon. Enraged that such a thing could happen to him the man now turned Dragon let out another deafening roar and released the first of what would become many city sized breath attacks right down on the village that bore the bodies of the Dragons he killed … and us._ "

"So we were … utterly helpless he just slaughtered our whole defenceless village!"

" _Unfortunately yes but the sad tale doesn't even come close to ending there, your brother Zeref was far out in the woods on a hunt when the attack happened. Now Zeref always had his Black Magic however it was nothing like it is now but even so he used it to teleport to the village to find it destroyed. Making his way to where his home was he found you … hidden inside a stone basement you had survived the blast but been crushed by the very stones that shielded you leading you to die a slow painful death._ "

"My god …."

" _When Zeref found you too much time had passed and you could not be saved however he vowed to bring you back no matter the cost and swore to devote his life to it. Now as you know Zeref has taken the soul of Ankhseram and become a God himself but this event is what pushed him to do such a thing since back then the Gods walked freely on the Earth without fear of reprimand._ "

"Yeah Eliza told me as much."

" _I don't know exactly what happened but Zeref must have found Ankhseram or his soul and consumed it, conquered its will and used its dark powers to resurrect us only something went wrong. Everywhere he went Achnologia would either destroy and raze leading Zeref to become angered by his actions. In response to this he created us a being that is on the level of a God that would be able to combat Achnologia and vanquish him from the world._ "

"Wait but I thought E.N.D was meant to kill Zeref … and if Zeref was only doing noble stuff why would the Gods be mad at him?"

" _I'm getting to those points Natsu so just listen, Zeref was in the final stages of preparing our resurrection when several Dragons appeared before him. Igneel the Fire Dragon King, Grandina the Sky Dragon Queen, Metalicana the King of Metals, Weisslogia the King of Holy Light and Skiardrum the King of Darkness and Shadow. These five Dragons knew of Zeref and what he was doing and asked him for a favour._ "

"A favour … what would they need from Zeref?"

" _The five Dragons were a part of a small group of Dragons that had managed to survive Achnologia's murderous rampage across the planet, Zeref was a mortal turned God who had in his possession powers that stem from the Old Gods themselves. They had a plan to kill Achnologia however it required all Dragons to disappear off of the face of Earthland for a long time however they knew such a feat was impossible if Achnologia lived since he could always sense a Dragon's physical presence no matter how far._ "

"So what did they ask for?"

" _The Dragons asked for two things, the first thing they asked is that Zeref build a device known as the Eclipse Gate, a Gate that allows travel between the past and the future. Zeref agreed to construct such a device but asked what the second request was since it most likely tied to the first. The second request was that the Dragons be sealed within a group of children on July 7_ _th_ _and be sent 777 years into the future._ "

"Hold on wait … so you're telling me that all the First Generation Slayers are from 777+ years ago?"

" _Yes that's exactly what I'm saying, Zeref agreed and construction began on the Eclipse Gate since time could not be wasted, during this time Zeref got to know Igneel a great deal and had come to respect him. Looking down at the currently deceased Natsu he thought of a plan, since he already wanted to use us to kill Achnologia he requested that Igneel be sealed within us and make us a part of the plan._ "

"Well it makes sense I guess they both wanted the same thing so why not make a super weapon."

" _Well that's what they thought until you were actually revived, E.N.D powers currently dormant you had little to no fighting potential and no memory of your previous life so Igneel became your father figure and you know the rest except that the night Igneel disappeared was actually the night Zeref sealed him into you and the six of you were taken through the Eclipse Gate by him and left in the exact locations you were previously if it could be helped._ "

"Wow … that was some story … so we were meant to kill Achnologia and not Zeref?"

" _Yes but I can see how it could be misinterpreted since Zeref is a widely hated person, use of the Eclipse Gate drove him mad you see coupled with his immortality he became a walking nutjob making demons and being a downright nuisance in any time period. After a few thousand years he seemed to have gotten bored of being insane and became a King instead or should I say Emperor of the Alvarez Empire._ "

"I feel like I should be surprised but I'm not at this point."

" _Yes Zeref has a goal but no one knows what it is I assume it has something to do with killing Achnologia but conquering the world doesn't seem to make sense, either way he's done bad things and needs to be stopped all the same._ "

"Yeah you're right he's done a lot of good but those Demons he's made have killed countless amounts of innocent people."

" _All right that's enough memory lane for now I've managed to hold back Famine for a good while now so now the rest is up to you._ "

"Oh crap I totally forgot you were fighting him this whole time I'm so sorry!"

" _Its fine these details needed to be explained, besides with this power you should be able to beat someone like Famine easy once you figure out what you're doing._ "

"You are gonna help me with this right … right?"

" _Well I don't know everything about the form I'm just the accumulation of your emotions and memories given form, you are the real Natsu Dragneel or should I say Etherious Natsu Dragneel you figure it out_ "

"Gee thanks for the help."

" _Oh and remember watch out for Irene Belserion she's still watching the fight remember probably thinks that we're totally under Zeref's control again you could probably use that against her if she tries anything._ "

"Cool I'll remember that thanks."

" _All right now I've gotta go I shouldn't even be in charge of your body period so that's made me really tired gonna take five ok ask Igneel for help if you need it he'll get the flood of memories once you return to your body._ "

"Alright have a good nap … and thanks!"

E.N.D grunted and Natsu closed his eyes the world going black once more.

 _ **/Outside The Mindscape Natsu's POV/**_

Famine stood over a collapsed and unconscious E.N.D with his sword pointed at the body.

"You were strong to fight this long but Achnologia's will be done!"

Famine went to cleave Natsu's head off when a black scale covered hand grabbed the blade holding it in place.

"Hey … you'd better watch out that thing could hurt someone."

"What … impossible you had to use considerable force to block one of my strikes before!"

"Yeah well … rules don't apply when I'm around pal," Natsu said as he got up off the ground and cleared some distance.

Natsu's hair began to change, the black in his hair remained however there were salmon coloured streaks through it same with the scales signifying the merge.

"I still owe you for strangling the life out of me before I'm gonna enjoy kicking your ass!"

"So … this is the true form of E.N.D," Famine said as Natsu grinned.

"I can feel the power flowing through me like a never ending well, this reminds me of when Eliza and I merged together I can hear, see and feel everything around me its almost intoxicating!"

Natsu's magical pressure began to crack the ground around him as Famine unconsciously took a step back.

"This is impossible E.N.D was fabled to be powerful but this … this is unreal!"

"I know I'm still inexperience with this new form but either way I've got enough of an idea to kick your ass!"

"You may have gained considerable power but it still pales in comparison to Lord Achnologia's for he holds the might of a thousand Dragons!"

"Makes no difference because he's a living thing like everyone else and can die just the same, now let's give this power a spin!"

" **Harbinger's Rite: Famine Induction Fist!** "

" **Elemental Dragon's Triple Etherious Demolition Fist!** "

The two attacks made contact and the first thing famine noticed was Natsu's hand generating black fire, lightning and a third element which seemed to be affecting the gravity around his hand. Natsu's attack won the clash and Famine was sent flying into the cliff.

Unfortunately for him he was hit with such force that he went through the cliff and came out the other side sending him flying down the other side of the mountain, Natsu grinned as he took flight and chased after the falling Famine.

"Curse you Demon how did you raise your strength to such a degree you were nothing before!"

"That was because I was incomplete, two halves separated have reunited which means power I didn't know I had has been restored to me," Natsu replied as Famine manage to stop himself from falling and hovered in the air.

"You may be stronger but the power of Achnologia-!"

"Is his not yours you are nothing but a pawn who holds but a fraction of the power he does yet boasts as if the power is his own, a pathetic imitation who will never hold a candle to the real deal."

"You will die where you stand!"

"But we're in the air," Natsu said with a cheeky grin as Famine charged at him with his buster sword once again intent on killing him.

Natsu easily dodged the attacks as if they were childs play and even began pondering how his friends were doing when Famine sent a blast of green flames at him.

"Didn't you learn your lesson from earlier this crap won't work on me, **Elemental Dragon's Triple Etherious Wing Attack!** "

Natsu seemed to disappear and reappear in front of Famine who could only grunt in pain as Natsu hit him full force with his attack sending him flying into the mountainside creating a large crater.

" **Elemental Dragon's Triple Etherious Sword Horn!** "

Natsu couldn't help but snicker internally since he actually had horns now to go along with the attack as he hit Famine right in the chest cracking the mountain causing it to shift and crush Famine underneath its weight.

"Damn bastard shouldn't have choked me," Natsu said with a small sigh when he noticed Famine crawl out from under the base of the mountain.

Hovering down to his level he noticed Famine was disappearing in green flames.

"Well you weren't very impressive," Natsu said with a grin.

"It does not matter … I have served my purpose … he comes … his hunger unending, unyielding, undying…"

Natsu raised an eyebrow at this statement but allowed Famine to continue."

"The end … begun … his will … be done … Achnologia …. has all but won … the children they run … for him all but fun … Achnologia's will … all but done …"

Famine faded away leaving the corpse of Felix who seemed long since dead as Natsu sighed not really knowing how he should look at the man for the moment.

"Well now that was rather impressive I'd heard E.N.D was powerful but this …. simply marvellous!"

"What do you want Irene?"

"Zeref wants you to return its time you rejoined your master for his final plan."

"No."

"I wasn't under the impression you got a choice in the matter you are E.N.D one of Zeref's creations you live to serve him correct?"

"That may be the abominations but not me I'm Natsu Dragneel, I may also be E.N.D however I'm different from those things!"

"Well from a power standpoint I can agree on that."

"I'm not like them Irene and never will be, I have a life I will lead without the directions of some Fasle God!"

"You should be very careful how you address him you know."

"Why would I be he's not gonna do anything so what's it matter, now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna go save my friends."

"I don't think so you see I was told to bring you back and that is exactly what I plan on doing."

Natsu sighed and with a single swipe of his black flame covered claw he swiped the air just above Irene and she began to scream in pain, slowly her human body faded and a Dragon seemed to appear from nowhere.

"How did you know of this hideous form!"

"Well first off its not hideous so don't sell yourself short, second I've always smelt that scent on you but it was only a few minutes ago I managed to figure it out. Now I'm going to offer you a deal and trust me you'll want to take it you will cease hostilities with me and my friends and fly us back to the border of Fiore or else I will never dispel the magic I've placed on you keeping you in your Dragon form."

"I could just have Zeref fix it later why would I-."

Suddenly an ear piercing roar could be heard all across Scarlione which made Irene widen her eyes in fright.

"Oh weren't you listening to what Famine was saying as he disappeared he was saying that his job was done since Achnologia is on his way, now I don't know about you but I'd want to be pretty well hidden if I was a Dragon and the being that slaughters and eats them for fun was running around the area."

Irene couldn't believe it this man had managed to completely turn the tables on her with little effort.

"Fine get on my back but I'll be paying you back for this later for now let's get away from that thing!"

"I'm sure you know where my friends are so let's get going," Natsu said with a toothy grin as he left his Etherious form and returned to how he used to look. "Oh and no mentioning that either."

It didn't take long for the two to pick up Gildarts, Solomon and Brandish who had long since stopped their fight the moment Achnologia roared, The three were surprised at the weird truce but neither side complained since surviving the monster that was on its way took priority.

The group then found Erza and Wendy who were bolting towards the rebel base, shocked and confused the two quickly got on Irene's back once they heard Achnologia was on the way.

After half a days flying the group landed at the border to Fiore and Natsu kept his promise albeit with his usual cheek and the two groups departed ways but not before Irene declared that she would enjoy torturing Natsu herself.

"So this is where we part my friends," Solomon said as he looked out over the Scarlione/Fiore border.

"You gonna go back and tell Illy about all this?"

"Of course Natsu she deserves to know that Felix is at rest even if he was corrupted and changed into whatever that being you told us was."

"How exactly did you beat that thing anyway you never said," Gildarts commented as Natsu shrugged.

"Oh just a lot of trial and error nothing fancy."

"Nothing fancy with you usually means something big went down but we'll save it until we get back," Erza said with a sigh.

"Hang on a minute aren't we forgetting someone," Natsu said when he suddenly felt a fist hit him over the head.

"You bastards you were all about to leave me behind I could've been badly hurt or worse you're all lucky that mother took me back to Terminus," Elise huffed as Natsu rolled around on the ground.

"Then why are you only hitting me!"

"Because bailing was your idea idiot!"

"That's not fair everyone else agreed!"

"You're on your own Natsu," Gildarts said as he began to walk away.

"Sorry Natsu Gildarts is right," Erza said as Wendy quickly followed behind not wanting to get hit over the head.

"You guys all suck you know that," Natsu shouted as he and Elise chased after the others as they began the long trek back to the guild with many new tales to tell over a cold drink when they arrived.

 **Really clichéd ending but I kind of liked it. Anyway that is the end of the Scarlione Arc so I guess I'll clear some stuff up now before anyone comments on it.**

 **Firstly the exact ramifications of this arc will be felt later on down the line the characters such as Queen Illyandra, Solomon etc are coming back so don't think I just flat out left em to die they will have some tales to tell when the time comes.**

 **Yes Natsu got a massive increase in power by gaining his E.N.D power though he has almost no real idea what he can actually do with it so only time will tell …**

 **Elise also got a fat power boost through the God's Aura which is something only the Gods themselves have I suppose you can look at that as a similar thing to God ki from Dragon Ball Super but less trash since it will be explored and explained in depth as I go.**

 **Erza and Wendy didn't do much this arc well there is a reason for that and it was simply to show that they still have a long way to go to reach Natsu and Elise's level, Wendy will begin making some real progress soon and I'm really looking forward to it.**

 **The introduction of several concepts such as the Four Heralds of Achnologia yes the idea is from the Four Horsemen but he is the Dragon of the Apocalypse so it does work. They won't be 100% the same as the horsemen though as seen by Famine.**

 **Spriggan shakeup since Dimaria is a Demon now and no longer a member of the Spriggan 12.**

 **The concept of artificial Demons vs the real deal and how Zeref's Demons actually stack up.**

 **Some backstory of Achnologia and Zeref always nice.**

 **And obviously the introduction of E.N.D's powers which could literally be anything since we never got to see them in the manga so I'm gonna try not to go crazy though saying it puts him on a level near the Gods at full power is pretty brutal.**

 **Just want to say thanks to those who waited god knows how long for the last three chapters I've been terribly sick and had finals and all sorts of annoying stuff so even looking at a computer was like my head exploding so I thank all of you for your patience more chapters should come out the same time as this one so enjoy those and I'll see you all in the next one!**


	46. Return From Scarlione A Tournament?

**I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.**

 **Return From Scarlione … A Tournament?**

It had been three weeks since Natsu and the others had departed from Scarlione and the group were dead tired, about half way Wendy began to complain and used her fearsome pout ability to coerce Natsu into carrying her back to Magnolia much to his dismay.

The group had finally arrived back, Erza wasn't happy that she missed out on a potentially good fight, Elise was still mad at Natsu for forgetting about her, Wendy was just glad everyone was ok and Gildarts … well he just needed a stiff drink.

Natsu on the other hand was keeping the details of his fight atop the mountain where Felix was located a secret; it wasn't that he didn't trust the others rather he didn't trust anyone besides them. Being E.N.D could bring forth dangers by the likes of which Fairy Tail had never seen before and Natsu would die before he ever put them in danger because of him.

So he simply made up a story one that even Gildarts managed to believe after a little convincing of course Natsu knew that the old man would figure it out eventually as he always does but for now the lie will do.

The team had arrived in Magnolia and began to make their way over to where the relocated guild hall was, it had been so long since they had been there that they initially forgot and went to the original Fairy Tail guild hall.

As the group entered the hall the loud drunken cries soon went silent as the group made their way inside, Natsu was making his way to the bar when his old rival suddenly made his presence known.

"Oi Natsu," Gray shouted as he turned him around and was about to punch him in the face only to stop and look at him in concern. "Hey are … are you ok?"

"Everyone in the guild looked at Natsu not sure at what Gray was referring to but several people did know one of them being Makarov.

"Mira get me two of the strongest drinks you have and bring em outside for me," Makarov said as he whispered for Natsu to follow him to which the pinkette could only nod.

Once the two were outside Gray rounded on the rest of the group. "So what the hell happened over there Natsu looks like he's just come back from a war!"

"That's because he did Gray," Elise replied as she went to the bar to get a drink herself.

"Wait … so that wasn't just some lame excuse?"

"Gray you've had seven plus years to mature and the first thing you do is say some stupid shit like that … I'm disappointed in you," Gildarts sighed as he went over to the bar gunning for the strong stuff.

"Don't look at us we missed most of the action the most I saw was Gildarts lose his metal arm," Erza said as Gray scratched the back of his head.

"Damn I … I didn't actually think that you guys were going to a warzone I shouldn't have tried to start anything."

"I'm sure Natsu understands that he just … needs some time."

Meanwhile outside Makarov and Natsu sat on a fencepost silenty drinking when Natsu began to speak.

"So I had to make a call … a big one and the actual effects of it are only just starting to hit me."

"Oh and what might that be?"

"Well basically I found out that the enemy commanders were some of the Spriggan 12 who I'm sure you know all about right?"

"Yes the Council never stops going on about them why which ones did you get?"

"Dimaria Yestia, Brandish and Irene Belserion."

"Not her," Makarov said as he visibly paled.

"At the time I was freaking out since Scarlione was being crushed, Queen Illyandra no longer had access to the power that made her feared and Alvarez was undoubtedly going to win the war. So I told Illy that the team and I … we were gonna go find Felix and settle that matter then leave."

"Felix was one of the ones on that team you were a part of years ago wasn't he I remember Gildarts mentioning him?"

"Yeah that'd be him anyway we start heading to the mountain where he was last sighted right and everything was going smoothly when suddenly while me and Elise are out hunting bloody Irene herself appears and said she had business with me and to get me alone she released a god damn Demon on the others that only Elise could combat since it could manipulate time!"

"My that does sound rather troubling."

"Yeah well then Irene whisked me away to the top of the mountain and suddenly I'm met with Felix but … but … but he's already dead," Natsu choked out through pained sobs. "The guy was standing right in front of me with holes in his face and chest yet was slamming me for the decisions I made back when I was younger!"

Makarov looked at Natsu with a worried expression he couldn't remember the last time Natsu looked genuinely sad let alone breaking down like this.

"And then … he starts spouting this stuff about Achnologia and just like that … he's gone … and in his place was … one of Achnologia's Harbingers!"

Now this had Makarov's undivided attention it had been a century at least since a Harbinger had last been sighted and that one alone took six of the ten Wizard Saints to defeat.

"So I fought him … some stuff happened … I learned a few things … and … I killed it but … but then it turned back into Felix and then Irene appeared again and then Achnologia appeared then-!"

"NATSU," Makarov shouted getting the young man's attention. "It's alright you're home now it's safe, by the sounds of it you are suffering from seriously delayed shock how much sleep have you had since you left Scarlione.

"A few hours."

"You need some time to rest I think you seem to wind up in such stressful situations far too often, considering that you managed to fight and defeat a Harbinger alone and then face down one of the strongest Spriggan and deal with Achnologia in the same day I'd say you did pretty good."

"But I left them gramps I abandoned Scarlione and Illy when they needed my help!"

"Tell me this Natsu what could you have honestly done had you have stayed?"

"Well surely I could've … well maybe I would've …"

"Natsu sometimes a leader is forced to make hard decisions and ones that can lead to people they care about resenting them for it, I myself face the consequences of decisions I make every day. Just look at that whole mess with Laxus that all happened because I decided to kick my son Ivan out of the guild a decision that although it earned me the resentment of my grandson for a long time it was ultimately necessary for the survival of the guild."

"So what you are basically saying is that sometimes no matter what choice we make there will be consequences?"

"Precisely my boy though I must say the odds of Scarlione winning sounded pretty slim so I'd say you made the right call after all you didn't want to put the lives of the others on the line did you?"

"They're the reason why I made the decision it's just … war is so fucked up."

"Heh well that's a colourful way of putting it but yes it is Natsu, sometimes things like war just happen for the most petty of reasons but we must never lose faith in ourselves for the day we do will be the day that this world truly ends."

"Hey old man … all these years I spent being so sure of myself yet I was shaken up bad within a day … do you ever recover from stuff like that?"

"I won't lie to you sometimes people don't but it more depends on the person in question, you Natsu are a person with a strong will, keen mind and a good heart so someone like you would fare far better than someone like … oh let's say Nab for example."

"Mmhm its just I learned a few things about my past while I was in Scarlione and it's taken me awhile to absorb it all and really understand who I really am and to be honest I don't know how to feel. But when you mention what it takes for a person to make it through the tough times I think of Erza, Wendy, Elise, Gildarts, you and even the ice pop and somehow I find the strength to keep going."

"That's one thing that's always been a given about you Natsu you let your emotions fuel your power which is one of the most powerful sources to draw from, I won't pry into your personal life Natsu because everyone has their secrets but I will say this … even if the world turns on you Fairy Tail will be there for you as you have been for it time and time again."

"Thanks gramps … I mean it, so are you Master again or …."

"Oh gods no we've been waiting for you lot to get back to announce the Fifth Master but I think I'll hold off on it until tomorrow alright."

"Thanks I need a little more time to clear my head I think," Natsu said as he made his way over to the forests edge. "Can you tell Erza and Wendy I'll be home tonight?"

"Of course just look after yourself my boy," Makarov replied with a wave as he watched Natsu disappear into the forest.

"Everyone has their dark days Natsu … even you it seems."

In the forest Natsu walked into a clearing and just laid down enjoying the sounds of nature around him.

"Well you've certainly been a busy little fairy haven't you?"

Natsu shot up from his position and his eyes nearly burst from their sockets when he saw a familiar face sitting on a log.

"First Master how the hell are you here!"

"Oh I've been with you the whole time Tenrou was boring and I wanted to go on an adventure, that tattoo I gave you allowed me to hitch a ride and boy did I pick a winner to travel with."

"So you know what I really am?"

"Well I was there when it happened I was even there for all the mindscape stuff too."

"Oh … and what do you think about all of it?"

"Hmm that's a tough one … well if I had any comments about what really happened then it'd be that you aren't telling anyone. But I understand why you are choosing to keep silent something like that being made public wouldn't look to good on the guild and could lead to all kinds of trouble."

"Yeah," Natsu said as he looked away from Mavis who paced around the clearing.

"You know from what I saw you doing in Scarlione I'd say you did the right thing getting out of there, from a professional point of view things were going downhill for the rebels in almost every way and those few victories you did earn them weren't anything that would have made any significant difference."

"Well if the Fairy Tactician herself believes my decision was a good one then who am I to argue," Natsu said with a small smile but Mavis could still see the pain behind his eyes.

"I went through the same thing as you when I was your age you know during the wars right around when Fairy Tail was first founded, making decisions that weren't always clear cut you don't really get over them and nor should you instead you just accept that what's done is done and move on."

"Yeah gramps was saying something along those lines too."

"He too has the age to back up such a claim after all you don't get to that age without gaining some knowledge on the subject."

Natsu and Mavis sat in the clearing in silence for a few minutes until Natsu thought of something.

"So why did you never make your presence known before now if you were there?"

"Oh I didn't want to get in the way besides only those with the Fairy Tail guild mark can even see me so to anyone else it would have looked like you were talking to yourself."

"Even still you could have told me you were coming along Mavis …"

"But where's the fun in that besides you might have said no and I couldn't have that!"

"I most likely would have said yes since you pretty much saved us all back on Tenrou I owed you big time remember?"

"Hehe well I guess I forgot that part oh well," Mavis said with that cute childlike innocence that Natsu swore was all an act.

"Right sure you did … so are you planning on sticking around?"

"Of course but only for a little while it takes magic for me to be here so I'll be coming and going through the seal I placed on you."

"Oh … wonderful," Natsu said dryly.

"Anyway don't fret too much on things it's not healthy remember you have a family that cares for you let them shoulder some of the burden for you they'd be more than willing to help," Mavis said as she vanished leaving Natsu alone.

"Family …. I can't tell them about it though …. Not after all I've learned. Hang on wasn't Igneel supposed to fill me in on what he's been doing, oi old bastard!"

Natsu received no response which only annoyed him even more as he tried and failed to enter his mind as he did before.

"You're a real bastard Igneel you know that," Natsu sighed as he got up and made his way out of the clearing and into town.

Walking through town Natsu watched the goings on with little interest, civilians going about their days without a care in the world not knowing that a Demon walked among them.

"They lead such simple lives free of most of life's problems," Natsu muttered as he made his way home.

On the way to his house Natsu walked past Magnolia park and noticed Gray sitting under the large tree, sighing he made his way over.

"So what's eating you ice pop?"

"Oh hey Natsu look I'm sorry about earlier I wasn't very considerate of your situation, we're both adults and I acted like a child."

"Its fine Gray but if you don't mind me asking why were you gonna punch me in the face?"

"Well it's just … you and everyone else were gone for seven years, that's a long time to live thinking all your buddies are dead. One day I come back from a job with Juvia to find you all suddenly back and none of you had even aged a day I was stunned, I thought it had to be a miracle. But then I start looking around some more and I didn't see you, Erza, Wendy, Elise or even Gildarts so I ask gramps I say 'hey where's Natsu and the others?' Gramps looks at me and says that you all went off to fight in some war the same day you all got back and … and I got mad. I was mad because I heard that you and Gildarts had to go but you went and dragged the others into it, you'd all just escaped Achnologia and then you go off to fight in some war at the time I couldn't handle it I thought that you were full of shit and just opting to run off again like you did all those years ago."

"Gray …."

"The seven years were hard Natsu Fairy Tail has fallen to the state it's in now because Juvia and I weren't strong enough to defend it and do you know what I thought every time I looked at the guild hall, I bet Natsu could have done it he could have done nearly anything if it meant helping the guild. So when you went off to Scarlione without so much as a goodbye it made me so mad."

"You did all you could Gray no one was asking any more of you."

"When you came back today I couldn't believe it you were all there right in front of me and you went straight for the bar as if you'd been doing it alongside everyone for the last seven years and that got me really mad, I went up to you thinking I'd punch your lights out for abandoning us but when I saw your eyes … those eyes all I could see was sadness, regret, anger and confusion. The eyes that all of us had for those seven years that all of you were gone and I … I just couldn't even bring myself to hit you my anger just died there replaced by shame."

"Gray listen you had nothing to be ashamed of you didn't know the extent of my prior commitments to Scarlione you could've been right for all you knew, as for the others coming well you know how Erza is about me she flat out refuses to let me out of her sight unless it's necessary since I left all those years ago, Elise always looks to fight stronger opponents and Wendy is much like Erza she doesn't want me abandoning her like her old guild and Grandina did. Scarlione was a war torn country that I already didn't have the fondest memories of but when I got there it was even worse since some of my former teammates were either dead, captured or had their powers taken from them. The Alvarez Empire were either killing or enslaving the citizens of Scarlione and I couldn't do anything long term to save them so I made a choice that we all leave since I couldn't risk putting the others in harm's way."

"You know if this was the me from seven years ago I'd have chewed you out for running but now your decision makes perfect sense, you wanted to protect them since you didn't know if you had the strength to do it if things went south."

"Yeah that's the conclusion I'm coming to, as things stand all the stuff that happened in Scarlione is still processing in my mind and it might take a bit for me to really understand exactly what happened."

"Well me and everyone else at the guild will be there for you Natsu like always, Fairy Tail always takes care of its own you know."

Natsu nodded as the two sat in silence for a few minutes when Natsu began to speak.

"Since when did you wear a scarf didn't think any sort of clothing item suited you?"

"Oh this … it was a gift."

"Really … from Juvia?"

"Yeah we're …. we're a thing now," Gray said as he scratched the back of his head.

"I was wondering when that was gonna happen nice job, Erza's gonna go nuts when she finds out."

"If that's true she'll die when she finds out Alzack and Bisca got married and have a kid," Gray said with a small laugh as Natsu looked at him in shock.

"Really that actually happened what else did I miss!"

Gray suddenly turned serious when he looked at Natsu. "Actually there is one thing I wanted to ask you about."

"Oh this ought to be good."

"Basically there is this tournament right that gets held every year to decide which guild in Fiore is the strongest, Fairy Tail hasn't even made it past the prelims since really it was only like three of us who could actually do anything. So apparently they want Fairy Tail to participate this year and you'll be in it so they can hold your test in front of the public to demonstrate how the process works."

"Oh yay I'm so excited," Natsu said in a monotonous voice.

"Hey it's not so bad there are some pretty strong fighters who get to participate, Jura will be in it for Lamia Scale."

This piqued Natsu's interest as Gray continued.

"Plus the prize money would be enough to buy back the old guild hall its worth a shot you know!"

"Hmm well you do make some pretty convincing points … how long until this tournament?"

"Three months."

"Alright we'd better go ask the guild tomorrow and make sure everyone else is on board," Natsu said as the two grinned.

"I'll see you there Natsu," Gray said as he began to walk away.

"Try not to be late ice pop," Natsu said as he went on his way.

Arriving at Dragneel Manor he went inside and was greeted to the smell of some lovely food, making his way into the kitchen he noticed that no one was in there however there was some meat in the oven.

Grinning he simply stuck his hand in and grabbed the rather large portion and prepared to take a bite only to feel many sets of eyes on him, turning around he was met with the rather annoyed look from Erza, Wendy, Elise, Ultear, Meredy and a smirking Jellal.

"Uh … thanks guys you really know me oh so well I'm 100% grateful for this delicious feast you all made for me?"

"Put it back … now," Erza said in a commanding tone as Natsu sighed and did as instructed.

"At least he's getting back to his old self," sighed Elise as she went over to the fridge and began pulling out various salads and sauces.

"We knew you'd be back so we thought we'd prepare something nice to eat … you know instead of playing lucky dip with the wildlife," Erza said as she gave Natsu a kiss on the cheek and sat down at the table.

"So where did you end up going Natsu," Wendy asked curiously as he sat down next to Erza.

"Just walking through the forest and the town, ran into Gray just before too he told me something pretty interesting."

"Oh and what was that he better not have been harassing you," Erza said in an annoyed tone as Natsu began to wave his hands in front of him.

"No no actually he apologized and even explained why he was mad, not my place to say why but he told me that there was this tournament that is held every year that we should participate in."

"Ah you mean the Grand Magic Games," Ultear cut in.

"Oh those are always so cool you get to see all the big name mages fight each other in the Domus Flau Colosseum," Meredy added cheerfully."

"Yeah well either way I have to participate since my Wizard rank trial will be held to see where I stack up now compared to the others."

"Makes sense considering Jura was moved up to rank five whilst you were away," Ultear said as Natsu looked at her shocked.

"He must be super strong they must want me to fight him!"

"Natsu we were actually going to speak with you about this year's Grand Magic Games, you know of our guilds mission right?"

"To eliminate all traces of the dark guilds yeah."

"Every year we sense dark magic coming from Crocus and it grows with each passing year, we were hoping that we could ask for your assistance in solving the mystery?"

"You got it Jellal if its Zeref or someone tied to him we'll find em," Natsu said confidently.

"Thank you I knew we could count on you, now let's eat that meat looks delicious," Jellal said as everyone looked at him confused. "What you don't think I'm all dark and depressed all the time I'm a human too?"

The house was full of laughter and excitement for most of the night and its occupants ended up getting drunk minus one Natsu who simply decided to feign it and pass out on the roof to get away from the crisis that was a drunken, enraged Erza below.

"All this power and I still can't stare her down when she gets like that," Natsu said to himself as he slowly fell asleep.

Natsu was having a peaceful sleep when he was suddenly hit in the head by sharp objects, groaning he tried to ignore them and roll over only to fall off the roof and into the garden.

"GOD DAMMIT!"

Natsu opened his eyes to a smirking Elise and concerned Wendy who were standing over him.

"Whyyyyyy," Natsu groaned as Elise shrugged.

"Because I thought it was funny, also Gray called everyone in the guild together and we had no idea where you were until we noticed you sleeping on the roof."

"Alright I'll be there in a minute let me just … wake up."

"Falling off a couple story roof isn't a big enough wakeup call?"

"Apparently not," Natsu said in mild annoyance. "Look I'll be there after I've had a shower ok."

Satisfied Elise left with Wendy as Natsu slowly went through his morning routine, after slowly making his way to the guild hall he walked inside and everyone went silent.

"My backs killing me!"

"Shouldn't have slept on the roof then," Elise said with a smug grin as the guild began to laugh at his misfortune.

"Alright you brats listen up Gray has a request that he wants to put to all of you so shut up and listen," Makarov shouted as Gray stepped up.

"Ok guys I'm not gonna sugarcoat things the guild right now is in a bad way, we've got the lowest ranking and we get the least amount of jobs so we can't really make much with what we've got. Natsu and I were talking last night and we agreed on a solution that could bring the guild back to how it used to be seven years ago!"

"Aww don't tell me your talking about the Grand Magic Games again we suck at it," Wakaba said as he let loose a puff of smoke.

"Listen we didn't have the Tenrous Team all those other times with them the guild is at full strength, just think about it with a full strength guild we could dominate the competition!"

"Gray you know Sabertooth will just win it again the members they have are just too strong," Max said. "Besides the Tenrou Team have missed seven years that's seven years worth of training and experience they lack compared to everyone else."

"Max is right we know Laxus, Gildarts, Natsu and Elise are utter powerhouses but everyone else couldn't hope to beat them," Macao added.

"Guys we have to do this not only for Fairy Tail's reputation but also for the 300 million jewel priz-!"

"We're in," Makarov shouted as everyone turned to see the man with jewel signs for eyes. "We'll win that jewe- I mean win so we can reach number one!"

The guild erupted into cheers when Makarov quieted them down so Gray could continue.

"Alright since we're doing this we'll all have to train really hard, its three months until the Grand Magic Games so everyone will have to work themselves into the ground! All of us should get prepared for intense training and meet back here in three months to decide who will represent us!"

The guild cheered and began to disperse until Makarov began to shout once again.

"Hold up you brats I have one more announcement, Macao has decided that he doesn't want to be Master anymore and I'm too old so we've decided on who the new Master of Fairy Tail will be, the name is inside this letter right here," Makarov said as he pulled the letter out of his coat.

Macao took the letter and opened it. "The Fifth Master of Fairy Tail is Gildarts Clive!"

Everyone began to cheer until they quickly realized that the man was nowhere to be seen and Natsu waded through the crowd and slipped Makarov a letter.

 _To Makarov and the Guild_

 _Hi_

 _I gave Natsu this letter in case the scenario where I became Master rose up so I figured I'd make myself useful._

 _First off Laxus, you were an idiot when you got kicked out of the guild and although I laughed at you about it what you did was a very serious thing. But from what I saw on Tenrou you understand that and have lost that cocky attitude of yours and are finally becoming a real man as Elfman would so expertly say._

 _This is why I am bringing you back into the guild as an S Class Mage once more and you can't be kicked out for the old reason again, for God's sake kid don't screw up like that again…_

Laxus who had been standing there stunned was suddenly enveloped in an unwanted group hug by the Thunder Legion.

 _My next order is that Nab has to pick a job in the next 24 hours or he no longer can be a member of the guild, sorry Nab but you get fed for free like everyone else yet haven't brought a single jewel into the guild in the sixteen years I've known you so please just pick a damn job!_

 _Next is my bar tab is wiped … that is all there._

 _Finally I choose Makarov Dreyar as my successor as Sixth Master of Fairy Tail, sorry guys but being tied down just really isn't me you know._

"You ungrateful brat Gildarts oooh I'll never retire I'll be the Master of this guild until I die!"

Everyone began to laugh as Makarov went on a rant about ungrateful brats when Erza, Elise, Wendy, Gray and Juvia came over to him.

"So what's the plan Natsu," Elise asked as Natsu pondered the question.

"Wendy I think it's time I taught you the next level to your Dragon Slayer techniques."

"You mean the-."

"Yep that's exactly what I mean, sorry you guys but this is private Dragon Slayer stuff."

"It's fine Erza and I will train really hard just you watch," Elise said as Erza smiled.

"If Wendy gets hurt I'll beat you to within an inch of your life Natsu," she said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Aye," Natsu said with a sweat drop as everyone began to file out of the guild.

"So are we going to train with Lykyria again?"

"Nope this is papa Natsu's crash course Wendy so be prepared because I won't let up!"

"Of course I won't let you down," Wendy said as she ran off towards Dragneel Manor to grab her things.

"Oh man these next few months ought to be interesting," Natsu said to himself as he trailed behind the girl.

 **Yep we've finally made it this far the Grand Magic Games the arc where like 90% of all Fairy Tail fanfics seem to either start or end or collapse somewhere in between. Honestly still surprised I made it this far and I'm really looking forward to this arc so I hope you all enjoy what's to come and as always I'll see you in the next one!**


	47. The Grand Magic Games Begins!

**Hi everyone Azza here.  
**

 **So I realized that this story is almost at 50 chapter and will be over 300k words as of this chapter and I decided screw it finals are over and I'M FREE! So basically here are another four chapters that will take us to the big 50.**

 **I really enjoyed making these chapters too so I hope you all enjoy reading them.**

 **So yeah thanks for reading this story for this long I'm so grateful to everyone who leaves a review which actually brings me to one review I read a week or so ago that I was going to mention but forgot when the last 4 chapters came out.**

 **LyHy mentioned that he'd like to see some awesome abilities for Erza thanks to the blood relation between her and Irene and to you my friend I say thanks for the idea because that actually is a great one, the moment I read that I began to think of some really cool ways it could be done so look forward to seeing some new powers from Erza in the future though it won't be for a few arcs.**

 **SilentSniper005 mentioned that he wanted to see an alternate story where Natsu was raised by Eliza instead of Igneel and became the War God Slayer instead. That idea is a very interesting one because he would be E.N.D and have the potential to reach the Gods and being from both sides being Gods and Devils it would make for a compelling story so I'll keep that in mind I actually wrote that down as something I should look into.**

 **Finally Rayvenwolves in his review wondered why Natsu didn't mention that he had grown stronger during the years that they were gone during the years the Fairy Sphere was active. Now I thought about this and I honestly thought I had Natsu mention it a few times though I could be wrong if I am I apologize. Unless you are referring to certain people in Scarlione then I just felt that he could let his power speak for itself rather than have him repeat what was stated earlier so really you can chalk it up to me simply deciding to let Natsu prove his strength rather than hype himself up.**

 **So yeah thanks for everyone who reviewed and a big WOOHOO for 50 chapters and over 300k words honestly didn't think I'd make it this far but the ideas haven't stopped so much so that I have the first six chapters of the sequel done so yes there is an EOS planned and somewhat finished you know obviously will be edited and stuff.**

 **But enough from me enjoy the chapters!**

 **The Grand Magic Games Begin!**

"All right everyone settle down I know it's been a long three months but you all have done me proud by going out there and working hard," Makarov said as he gazed out among the gathered members of Fairy Tail.

"Hey gramps are you sure we should start this Natsu and Wendy aren't back yet," Gray shouted from up the back as Makarov sighed.

"Look we all know Natsu likes to be fashionably late and we've got places to be so those two can be filled in on the way, now I know all of you trained really hard for this and I've had Mira read over all the rules while she was away so she will now explain how this thing is going to go down!"

There was some murmuring as Mira stepped forward but one stern look from her silenced the entire crowd.

"Alright everybody the rules here state that we can enter a five man team into the games so after much thinking I've come up with a team that will both make our guild proud but also show the rest of Fiore that we are still number one!"

The guild began to cheer and Mira smiled before silencing them.

"Alright now here are the people I've chosen for Team Fairy Tail! Erza Scarlett!"

"That was a given," several guild members muttered as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Gray Fullbuster!"

"Damn right!"

"Juvia Lockser!"

"Looks like we get to compete together Gray isn't that just wonderful!"

"Wendy Marvell!"

"There's an interesting choice," many guild members muttered however they were all silenced by a glare directed at them by Erza.

"And finally Freed Justine!"

"You would choose me … over someone like Laxus!"

Everyone sweat dropped as Freed began to speak of the God that was Laxus Dreyar.

"These five will show Fiore the true spirit of Fairy Tail now all of you stop standing around and get packing we've got to get to Crocus by tomorrow night!"

The guild roared in approval but was silenced when Wendy walked in although many people didn't recognize her.

Wendy made her way over to where Makarov, Mira and Erza were and the three looked at her shocked.

"Wendy what happened to you why do you look so wild!"

"Hmm oh this isn't anything really it's just the training Natsu and I went through didn't leave much time for keeping up my appearance sorry if it offends you."

"It … doesn't offend me Wendy I just thought that something happened to you that's all, also where is Natsu?"

"Ah that's why I'm here the Council summoned Natsu two days ago so he wrote a letter for Master so that he can come find Natsu in Crocus since he doesn't know where the guild will be staying."

"Thank you for delivering his message Wendy now why don't you and Erza head on home and get cleaned up we still have two hours before we have to leave," Makarov said with his grandfatherly smile as he took the letter from Wendy.

"Yes I believe we will do that Master thank you, Mira come get me if these idiots don't listen to you."

"You got it Erza though I doubt that will be necessary they all seem rather excited for this."

Erza nodded as both she and Wendy left leaving Makarov and Mira at the bar.

"So what does it say Master?"

"Well let's have a look then shall we?"

 _Gramps and probably Mira_

 _So on my way back to the guild I had two representatives of the Magic Council come see me about needing to meet with me urgently, I think it's about my Wizard Saint status but with those old bastards who knows._

 _I'll be hanging around Crocus Gardens gramps so come find me alright I've got something I need to let you in on that'll be going down during the games, also Mira I read up on the rules of the Games and if I know you I know that you didn't pick me for the team … nice one the Demoness strikes again!_

 _Hopefully this crap isn't too serious but like I said you never know, oh and please don't get mad at me for Wendy's appearance we've been off the grid for the entire three months so no access to anything aside from nature her appearance isn't my fault._

 _See you both in Crocus!_

 _Natsu_

"Is it bad that a well structured letter from Natsu seems unreal?"

"No Mira I don't think I'll ever get used to how grown up that boy is," Makarov said with a sigh. "Well no time for sitting around I've got to pack!"

Makarov got up off the bar and made his way to the door just as Elise walked over.

"I'm guessing by the letter Natsu gave the old man that he won't be coming here?"

"Summons from the Council apparently …. he's so important these days it's kind of strange to think of."

"I've only known him since the Council sent us on a mission together and we've been best buddies since, mother seems quite taken with him keeps telling me to train harder to be like him."

"His strength comes from his heart I don't think that can ever be replicated by anyone Elise not even you."

"Eh I can come pretty close I learned a few cool tricks while I was away with Erza … oh and she got this amazing new armor from mother honestly I was a little jealous!"

"Oh do tell," Mira said as the two girls began gossiping amongst themselves.

 _ **/The next day – Crocus/**_

"All right you brats we're here take your stuff to the Honey Bone Inn that's where we'll be staying for the duration of the Games," Makarov shouted. "And make sure you come back before midnight or else the guild will be in trouble!"

Many of the guild members just groaned at the restriction and broke off into groups leaving Erza, Elise, Makarov, Mira and Wendy.

"Well then I assume you all want to come and see Natsu with me," Makarov said as the girls nodded. "Alright I don't think Natsu will mind anyway we're headed to Crocus Gardens."

"That's by the palace if I remember correctly," Mira said as she pulled out a map. "Yep there it is."

The girls and Makarov spent the next twenty minutes walking to Crocus Gardens however when they arrived they noticed a large crowd had formed.

"I wonder what's going on," Erza asked as both Elise and Wendy sniffed the air.

"Impossible!"

"That can't be right!"

"What's wrong you two," Mira asked as they began to wade through the crowd until they arrived up the front to see Natsu in his Wizard Saint garb being confronted by four men.

The first man who was standing up the back with a small smirk on his face wore what they assumed to be some sort of musketeerian type getup, he kept two fingers on his hat at all times.

The man next to him was a brute of a man, he wore no shirt and had combat pants on with combat boots, he had a smirk in place the same as two of his friends.

The third man seemed very out of place, he had black hair with an almost completely black getup and wasn't smiling simply watching and analysing.

The final man was the exact opposite of his friend he had blonde hair with an almost completely white getup and was right up in Natsu's face.

"So you're supposed to be the famous Salamander Natsu Dragneel huh you don't look like shit, you think wearing the garb of a Wizard Saint means something when you can't even back up the name!"

"Sorry do I know you?"

"You should, the names Sting S Class Mage of the Sabertooth guild and I'm a Dragon Slayer! But don't think you can lump me in with you I'm what you call a Third Generation Slayer and so is Rogue here!"

"Dragon Slayers," Mira gasped as the two Dragon Slayers stood right up in Natsu's face.

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?"

"You bet it should because unlike you we've already managed to do what you couldn't do and kill a Dragon and take their power for our own!"

"I highly doubt the two of you killed a Dragon," Natsu said clearly unamused.

"Of course we did we killed our Dragon parents once they couldn't teach us anything else and took their power for our own!"

"You aren't fooling me at the level the two of you are at there isn't a chance in hell either of you killed a Dragon."

"You'd better not underestimate us Natsu we're far superior to a feeble First Generation Slayer like you!"

"Is that so … and I bet that you think that the Dragon Force makes you superior don't you well let me tell you something it doesn't, the Dragon Force is one aspect of what truly makes a Dragon Slayer having the lacrima's implanted into you in order to access it through alternative means actually makes the form much weaker since you failed to master the previous forms and truly master the flaws in your element."

"Our elements have no flaws being Third Generation Slayers makes them far superior to anything you could possibly throw at us!"

"You want to make a bet on that," Natsu said keeping a stern gaze on the blonde in front of him.

"Yeah anytime anywhere!"

"Alright then … I bet that my adoptive daughter Wendy could utterly crush the both of you using the power of her element, like me she is a First Generation Slayer but unlike you she earned all her power through hard work and persistence and let me tell you it would make your power look like a joke."

Erza was about to protest when she felt Wendy squeeze her hand tightly, looking down at the girl she was shocked to see the look of fury in her eyes.

"I hate people like them, they say they can kill their Dragon parents and steal their power for their own yet they probably haven't ever trained even a fraction of what Natsu, me or Gajeel do!"

Meanwhile the blonde in front of Natsu had begun to laugh hysterically.

"You that scared to fight me yourself that you would throw a child against the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth!"

"Wendy isn't a child she shows maturity beyond her years and her power grows with each new experience all she ever needed was someone who could free her from her timid demeanor and show her that she is strong … and that's exactly what I did. Wendy is more than a match for two little brats like you who talk of power yet have never worked a day for it."

"What was that you Fairy scum," the blonde said as he raised his fist, light beginning to appear around it.

"Enough Sting save it for the tournament we will crush him then," the black haired boy said as the blonde now known as Sting grit his teeth.

"Oh and my good friend Elise will kick your sorry ass too you wannabe God Slayer, and you I don't know what you're trying to prove dressing up like a bard but there is only one person who is king of Maker Magic and that's Gray Fullbuster."

"That's it this punks going down," Sting shouted as he attempted to hit Natsu only for an overwhelming amount of magical pressure to flood the area and the four mages in front of him to take several steps back.

"You should do as your friend there suggests Sting then again what's a little magical power to you hmm?"

Sting grit his teeth and shook his head before smirking. "We'll settle this in the Games, Sabertooth will crush Fairy Fail and show you all why you should just keel over and die!"

With that the four members of Sabertooth stormed away leaving Natsu standing there alone and to his thoughts, he was quickly snapped out of it when Wendy rushed over and gave him a hug.

Natsu smiled and returned the hug and knelt down to meet the girls gaze.

"You saw all of that didn't you?"

Wendy just nodded with a grin before hugging Natsu again as the rest of the group walked over.

"What the hell was up that guy's ass," Elise said with a grin as Natsu sighed.

"Figured they would be in this tournament I'd heard about the Twin Dragons before but seeing them in person I'm not impressed."

"Natsu you shouldn't put Wendy forward for things like that," Erza scolded as Natsu shook his head.

"I wasn't kidding you know after the training I put her through I think she could legitimately beat those two, of course I taught her a few tricks but most of it will be her own power."

Erza just sighed and shook her head as Makarov stepped forward.

"Well thankfully that didn't erupt into a fight or you could have gotten into some serious trouble, anyway we are staying at the Honey Bone Inn so let's get going."

Natsu nodded and the group made their way over to the inn and spent the rest of the day lounging around until night fell.

Makarov and Natsu stood outside whilst the guild inside began to party, sighing Makarov turned to Natsu who had a serious look on his face.

"Did you know Ivan is going to be entering Raven Tail into the tournament?"

"WHAT," Makarov roared as he looked at Natsu hoping it was a sick joke only to find no trace of humour whatsoever.

"It's true I found out from Gajeel since we actually met up with him and Levy on our training trip the two of us were out hunting and we ended up stumbling across the information."

"And by stumbling across you mean …"

"Wiping out several Dark Guilds in the area because Jellal asked really really nicely," Natsu said with a grin as Makarov sighed.

"Yes I suppose that would be the easiest way to find out, any idea why?"

"Why else gramps …. Fairy Heart."

"So he still seeks it after all this time, bad enough you know about it let alone him!"

"Hey Mavis mentioned it at one time it wasn't my fault!"

"No no I wasn't blaming you it's just … you know it's meant to be a secret."

"Yeah and rest assured Ivan won't ever get it hell it was his chance to take it while we were gone for seven years and he didn't."

"Yes I have been wondering why he didn't make a move for all those years and for the life of me I can't figure it out, perhaps he doesn't know where it is contained…"

"Gramps you are gonna spill the secret if you keep going on about it."

"Ah crap I did almost do that didn't I at least I know you won't go off the rails like my son did for it, being good is just ingrained into you."

"Yeah maybe," Natsu said internally trying not to laugh since he was actually E.N.D which would contradict the statement in every way.

"So what did the Council want?"

"Well they wanted to let me know that I will be tested during the games but also a report on the state of Scarlione and an estimate on the exact strength of Alvarez."

"And what did you say?"

"I said that the strength of Alvarez isn't something that can be gauged since we took out one of the Spriggan 12 only for her to return as a Demon even stronger than before, then I said maybe if all the Saints and Guild Masters united we could probably beat most of the Spriggan except two."

"One of those is Irene isn't it … such a troublesome woman that one, all that power only to turn out so evil."

"Well I wouldn't say she's evil more like she follows her leader blindly and without question after all those are the best kind of soldiers the ones that will march to their deaths without a second thought if their leader orders them to."

"So who is the other one?"

"A man named August …. that guy is one of the few people I am legitimately afraid of, his power makes no sense and I've met Gods remember."

"That sounds most troublesome … and then there is the Emperor himself who no one knows anything about."

"Yeah," Natsu said as he grit his teeth knowing who the real leader was.

"Anyway we should head on inside there is only ten minutes until midnight and the curfew is active.

Natsu nodded and the two made their way inside and Natsu walked over to the bar.

"Hey Natsu I need to talk to you … in private," Mira said as Natsu nodded and the two disappeared into the back.

"Alright so here's the deal-."

 _ **/The next day – Domus Flau/**_

The collesseum was packed to the brim full of eager fans waiting to witness the opening of the Grand Magic Games, the cheers could be heard all over Crocus as everyone who wasn't able to attend in person could watch the games from just about anywhere.

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the Eighth annual Grand Magic Games … tell me people of Fiore ARE … YOU … READY!"

The thunderous roar of approval across the capital was all the announcer needed to continue.

"It is with great pleasure that I Chapati Lola am back once again to commentate this outstanding event alongside everyone's favourite Six Star Gourmet Chef Mr Yajima!"

Once again the crowd roared in approval as Yajima began to speak.

"Yes Chapati it looks like this year's games will be the biggest yet with almost 99% of Fiore's guilds taking part in the Sky Labarynth last night."

"And what a night that was Mr Yajima we went from over six hundred teams to just eight can you believe it folks because I have the names of the teams right here!"

"But before we introduce the teams for this year's games we of course must thank this year's gracious sponsors, the Magic Council for allowing these games to be held with the 110% commitment to spectator safety, Sorceror Weekly for all the publicity that has lead up to the event, and of course we must always pay respect to his majesty King Toma E. Fiore," Yajima cried as the crowd roared in approval.

"And we would be foolish not to mention today's guest announcer the current Miss Fiore and Blue Pegasus Guild member the lovely miss Jenny Realight!"

"Thank you Chapati and thank you Fiore for this absolutely amazing turnout, watch out because Blue Pegasus is taking the win this year!"

"Bold words for Blue Pegasus however they have proven time and again that they have more right than most to be here easily making it here every year since the Games inception!"

"Now then with the announcements out of the way we shall get onto introducing this year's teams for the games, firstly and with no surprise it is the Sabertooth Guild," Yajima said as the crowd roared in approval.

"Representing Sabertooth this year are Rufus, Orga, Yukino and of course leading the pack the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth Sting and Rogue!"

The roar of approval for the guild was ear piercing as Yajima regain order.

"The next guild who are surprisingly in second place this year are none other than Lamia Scale, representing them are the following guild members. Lyon, Chelia, Yuka, Toby and … oh well now it seems Sabertooth might a real fight on their hands this year, as Team Captain for Lamia Scale Jura Neekis Fifth Ranked Wizard Saint!"

The moment the words left Yajima's mouth the crowd erupted in applause as Lamia Scale walked out onto the field.

"Of course coming in third as always we have Blue Pegasus with Hibiki, Ren, Eve, Nichiya and the leader as always Ichiya!"

"The next team to make it in as always are the lovely ladies over at Mermaid Heel," Yajima said as they began to walk out on the field. "You've seen them in action before and they are not to be underestimated especially since they were so close last year to winning, representing Mermaid Heel are Milliana, Risley, Arana, Beth and the Captain and one of the powerhouses of the tournament Kagura Mikazuchi!"

The crowd erupted into applause as the ladies from Mermaid Heel walked out into the arena.

"Oh what's this the next guild here is a mystery, the guilds name is Highfather and they are being represented by Soru, Yamata, Lysandre, Verity and as Captain … well now this is interesting as Captain of Highfather the mistress death Phyrra of Karn!"

"How the hell can a Dark Guild participate," many in the crowd began to shout as the guild now known as Highfather walked out onto the field.

"Well according to the records I have here Highfather recently applied for Legal Guild status and it was granted by the Magic Council so by all rights they may compete," Yajima said though he frowned when he saw the next guild on the list.

"Anyway coming in next is another guild from out of nowhere known as Raven Tail who are being represented by Flare, Nulpudding, Obra, Kurohebi and their Captain is a man named Alexi!"

The crowd were silent as the other former Dark Guild strolled into the arena seemingly enjoying every minute of the crowds displeasure.

"Anyway not to dwell on one guild for too long here is one that you all will know it's Fairy Tail!"

Many people in the stands began to laugh until they noticed some of the people who were on the team.

"Hey isn't that Titania I thought she was dead?"

"That's Freed from the Thunder Leigion!"

"That's Wendy Marvell she's so adorable!"

"Representing team Fairy Tail we have Freed Justine, Wendy Marvell, Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Lockser and their Captain is the legendary Titania Erza Scarlett!"

The crowd were stunned and began applauding them even though hopes for Fairy Tail actually winning weren't very high it seems that they had managed to regain some key members.

"Well now it looks like Fairy Tail were able to capitalize on the rules of the tournament it seems they managed to slip a second team through," Yajima said with a small smile until he saw the names on it. "MAKI YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS NOT THOSE FIVE THERE WON'T BE A STADIUM LEFT!"

Down in the stands Makarov had turned pale the moment Yajima pointed it out. "Not them … not the money!"

"Team Fairy Tail B as we will call it consists of some of the biggest names to ever come out of the guild! Laxus Dreyar a man who once fought three Dark Guilds by himself and a Lightning Dragon Slayer not to mention S Class mage of Fairy Tail and grandson of the famous Makarov Dreyar, Elise Faulkner former Captain of the Magic Council Dark Guild subjugation squad and the only known War God Slayer who has been known to fight S Class criminals since the age of 14, Gajeel Redfox former S Class mage of Phantom Lord and current mage of Fairy Tail who is an Iron Dragon Slayer and a man who is known as one of Fiore's top spies, Mirajane Strauss S Class mage and one of the strongest mages in the guild. Known as the demoness Mirajane has the power of Demons themselves and has a reputation to be feared throughout the land!"

Yajima thought his heart was going to give out and it almost did when he saw who the team Captain was.

"As … as team Captain of Fairy Tail Team B we have Natsu Dragneel the Salamander, Knight of Scarlione, S Class mage of Fairy Tail, was ranked number six among the Ten Wizard Saints until the Tenrou incident seven years ago, a man who possesses frightening power and almost limitless potential he has utterly crushed every opponent who has dared to stand against him! Jose former Wizard Saint and Guild Master of Phantom Lord, Jellal Fernandes another Wizard Saint and former member of the Magic Council both stood no chance against him! Natsu has defeated two of the three leaders of the Bharam Alliance Brain and Hades of the Oracion Seis and Grimoire Heart and also fought the leader of the Tartaros Guild Mard Geer in one on one combat and lived! MAKI ARE YOU CRAZY ADD GILDARTS AND ERZA TO THE TEAM AND JUST DESTROY CROCUS WHY DON'T YOU!"

Just as the crowd was about to cheer a large lightning bolt in the shape of the Fairy Tail symbol appeared at the exit to the arena and it became surrounded in Dark Magic before exploding.

Everyone in the arena could feel the absolutely immense pressure that was being given off and the team hadn't even entered the arena yet, one by one they emerged. Leading the group was Natsu in his Wizard Saint clothing his magical power being leaked just enough to intimidate the other teams, Laxus was next and like Natsu he was doing the same but sparks crackled around him every few seconds. Next was Elise who was clad in her battle armor which meant that she had ascended since her eyes were crimson and she held an Ebony sword in her hand. Behind her was Mira who was in her Satan Soul her usually cheerful demeanour replaced by one of ruthlessness and terror as she had Dark Magic swirling around her. Finally there was Gajeel who walked out and as he walked he tore off the iron doors leading to the exit and began to eat them as if it was an everyday occurrence which in all seriousness it was for him.

The crowd were stunned into silence for a full minute until they burst into roars of approval ones that were louder than even Sabertooth received, said guild were currently glaring at Team B who simply ignored them.

"What … an … entrance folks what did I say about this year being the best one yet," Chapati shouted as the crowd roared in approval.

"Indeed this year will prove to be one of the best Games Fiore has ever had and we'll be right here alongside you all to give you the play by play commentary," Yajima added.

As the crowd roared in approval down on the ground the guilds had begun to mix with each other.

"The mighty Salamander finally back from Scarlione is there nothing that can keep you down!"

"Jura Neekis long time no see literally you look like an old monk," Natsu said as the two shared a laugh.

"I've heard that you are to be tested during the games I cannot wait to see your performance I'm sure it will be a thrilling battle."

"As if the Council is even bothering letting a washout like him back into the Wizard Saints just goes to show how the standard of what makes a good mage has slipped these last few years," Sting said cockily as many of the guilds that knew Natsu personally knew full well that the kid was digging his grave as fast as Gildarts would be able to excavate a hole with his Crash Magic.

"Cocky brats like you are usually the first ones in the body bags when the action kicks off Sting maybe if you spent more time training instead of talking trash then we'd have something to talk about. You know at a first glance of everyone here from all the other guilds gathered minus your own there are nine people who could take you out."

"You lecture me about talking trash then make a pathetic statement like that just goes to show that you really are an idiot, a weak, pathetic washout who couldn't even slay a Dragon!"

"I'd like to see you even face down Achnologia like Natsu did you little bastard," Elise growled.

"It would only take a minute at most for me to take out that piece of work and even less for someone like you Natsu!"

"You seriously have a problem with me don't you?"

"Of course I do you made all Dragon Slayers look like absolute garbage when you couldn't even kill Achnologia, to make matters worse there were FOUR Slayers there!"

"Considering just how powerful the four Slayers are don't you think that it only makes Achnologia's power that much more immense than your own," Jura countered as Sting scoffed.

"You wouldn't understand you aren't a Dragon Slayer!"

"I may not be a Dragon Slayer however I have fought beside one before and the power I felt all those years ago was something that even today I would still focus all my attention on, you clearly don't understand the way magical power works and until you do you will never understand just how much of a gap there is between you and countless other mages in this world."

"As usual Jura makes a strong case one that exudes a most potent parfum I might add, power comes from trial and experience and only those who have truly tried and suffered to reach said heights will ever truly be able to fathom the exact complexity of it."

"What Ichiya is trying to say is you clearly aren't experienced enough to be able to read an opponent like some of the other mages here because if you could and you realized just how much you mouthed off at the wrong people you would be running out of this arena with your tail in between your legs," Lyon added gaining nods from many of the other mages on the ground including most of the former Dark Guild mages which surprised many in the crowd.

Sting just scowled as a large screen appeared above them taking attention away from the confrontation in the ring.

"Alright here we have the schedule for the next five days, make sure you all prepare accordingly for the coming challenges because this year the King wishes to see more combat oriented games that skip out on the fancy stuff," Yajima said as the screen flashed with the words DAY ONE in bold up the top.

"And now ladies and gentlemen it's time to announce the first challenge for today the Five Layered Anarchy Pit," Chapati shouted as the crowd cheered.

"The rules are quite simple each team will choose one member to represent them and they will wait near one of the small spheres placed along the arena's edge, once everyone is in place each player will be whisked into the Anarchy Pit," Yajima said as Chapati took over.

"And yes ladies and gentlemen the Anarchy Pit is as its name suggests Five Layered, you may be wondering what the Anarchy Pit is like well put simply it's a place where we have placed monsters into it with the difficulty scaled by which layer you are currently on One being the easiest and Five being the layer with S Class beasts!"

The crowd roared in approval as Yajima began to speak.

"Now the goal for this task is rather straightforward, each mage is tasked with reaching the end of the gauntlet and claiming the tome at the end which will be worth fifty points, the monsters on levels One through Four aren't worth any points however the S Class beasts on level Five are worth ten points each with there being a total of four of them roaming around down there. Eliminating other competitors isn't going to get you points but remember it does deny them a chance at gaining any so it will be up to you as to your course of action."

"Now could you each select a member to enter the Anarchy Pit whilst the rest of your teams wait in the viewing boxes," Chapati said as the groups began to disperse.

"All right you guys I've got this one," Gajeel said with a grin making his way over to the assigned area as the rest of the team shook their heads.

"Well at least he saved us the trouble of having to decide," Laxus said with both Mira and Elise giggling.

"Hey looks like the others chose Gray to go in," Natsu said with a grin. "I'm keen to see how good he is after seven years."

The group nodded as they made their way up into the spectators' box and watched as each member who had been standing in their assigned area disappeared.

"All right everyone the last of the competitors has entered the arena, let the first challenge of the Grand Magic Games ….BEGIN," Chapati shouted as the crowd roared in excitement.

 **I hope you all enjoyed it and I'll see you in the next one.**


	48. The Grand Magic Games: Day One

**I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.**

 **The Grand Magic Games: Day One**

"The competitors are in the pit ladies and gentlemen and they are off, the beasts are now beginning to appear in the pit so let's see how things go," Chapati shouted as the crowd roared.

"Thanks to the brilliant minds over at the Council's Magical Research and Development department we can follow all the action live I myself have been amazed at some of the creations they have come up with using magic so can we all show our gratitude for them as we watch the games this year," Yajima said as the crowd cheered.

 _ **/Anarchy Pit Gajeel's POV/**_

Gajeel was walking down a long corridor, he kept his senses sharp knowing that there were meant to be monsters down here yet he hadn't run into a single one. He reached the end of a corridor and turned only to run into a mob of creatures.

"Gihi and here I was thinking I'd missed out on a warm up," Gajeel said as he turned his arm into a blade.

Charging into the group of beasts he began massacring them with ease, the beasts stood no chance as the Dragon Slayer moved at blinding speed slicing and dicing them before they could react.

"Figures these piss weak creatures wouldn't even classify as a warm up, wish I could run into someone so I could kick some real ass."

 _ **/Outside The Pit/**_

"And Fairy Tail Team B's Gajeel shows that Fairy Tail is back and in top form I don't think I even saw him move did you Mr Yajima!"

"I did but let it be known that the young man is definitely one to watch out for ladies and gentlemen."

"As if those things were gonna be a challenge for the metalhead," Laxus said with a smirk.

"Chances are he won't have a challenge until the Fifth Layer," Natsu added as the group nodded in agreement.

"The First Layer isn't that big is it?"

"Probably so they could make compact rooms full of mobs of enemies I'd say the lower levels will be more open so the enemies can come straight for you, wouldn't be any fun for the crowd if they just watched the teams walking through corridors all Five Layers now would it?"

Laxus nodded as they turned their attention back to the screen.

"Look at that ladies and gentlemen Sabertooth's Orga has decimated the creatures in his zone and has made it to the Second Layer!"

"We haven't seen the images from Raven Tail or Highfather since the match started could they also have made it to the Second Layer only time will tell?"

"That it will Mr Yajima but keep in mind folks each Layer has stronger enemies that the competitors will have to fight in addition to each other!"

 _ **/Anarchy Pit Gray's POV/**_

Gray had managed to reach the stairs that led to the Second Layer and was walking to them when he ducked dodging a purple fist from behind him and kicked his attacker in the gut sending them flying into the roof.

"Sitting around the stairwell waiting to pick people off huh not a very good strategy to use if you can't even hide your presence well," Gray said as he placed his hands in his pockets.

His attacker who had just pried himself out of the roof and jumped down in front of Gray who had a look of indifference.

"You think you're something special just because you land a lucky hit huh!"

"Nulpudding of Raven Tail … not impressed, clearly you are a heavy hitter with your magic being more strength based rather than technique based once again not very impressive."

"You think your some sort of hot shot huh your nothing but Fairy scum!"

"Well I wouldn't say I'm a hot shot but whatever you say, alright so are we doing this or are you gonna try mouthing off all day because I've got better places to be?"

"I'm gonna kick your ass I know all about you Gray Fullbuster your nothing special!"

Ice began to cover the right half of Gray's body as he exhaled which demonstrated the sudden drop in temperature in the area.

"You know nothing fatty other than the type of magic I use, my level of power, abilities and techniques are a mystery."

"Gah you're full of shit I know all about your powers you use Maker Magic that's all I need to know!"

"Gray sighed and shook his head. "The fact I use Maker Magic should already tell you that you have no chance."

"Gah screw you I'm over your crap," Nulpudding shouted as he went to punch Gray who made no attempt to move.

Nulpudding's fist was a mere foot away when it suddenly stopped and the man could only look at Gray in shock.

"Ice Make magic is an interesting thing," Gray said as he looked at the man who was now frozen solid in front of him. "The limits of it are only what your mind makes it, Ur taught me that Maker Magic doesn't necessarily have to take physical form and to limit it to them is to limit the true power of it."

Gray lifted his leg and covered it with a strong coating of ice and began to spin on his other leg.

" **Ice Make Sidewinder Strike!** "

Extending the ice coated leg Gray kicked Nulpudding shattering the ice that held him in place and kicking him right in the face sending him flying into the nearby wall.

"Grr I'll kill you for that!"

"Oh you assumed that my attack was done?"

Nulpudding scowled before clutching his face in pain as Gray began to walk to the staircase.

"What-what have you done to me!"

"The area my foot hit your face is completely frozen , blood, bone, tissue all of it is frozen so if you even get hit once there that part of your body will shatter."

"Wh-what you're bluffing!"

"Nope I'm serious I'd surrender if I were you or else you'll die, treating that will take a skilled healer mage the rest of the day so I'd make your choice quick."

"You're insane!"

"I'm tired of your pointless talking now give up," Gray said as he pulled out one of his hands from his pockets and pointed it at Nulpudding's face as the tip of his finger began to glow a bluish white colour.

"Alright alright I surrender," Nulpudding screamed as he disappeared and Gray returned his hand to his pocket and continued walking.

 _ **/Outside The Pit/**_

And with that shocking display from Gray Nulpudding has been eliminated," Chapati shouted as the crowd began to cheer.

"Holy shit I don't think I've ever seen Gray so serious before," Natsu said with genuine surprise on his face when Juvia began to speak.

"That's what Gray is always like when he's on mission, cold and ruthless he only cares about his comrades and innocents anyone else will end up frozen or dead."

"Did the seven years affect him that much," Erza asked shocked.

"More than you'd know," Juvia said sadly as the two Fairy Tail teams began to pay attention to the screens.

"And it looks like Orga has eliminated Mermaid Heel's Arana the numbers are quickly dropping and we aren't even on the Third Layer yet!"

"Well at least Gajeel and Gray made it to the Second Layer without much trouble," Mira said as they watched Gajeel make his way down the stairs.

"Yeah like I said there won't be much real action from those two until Layer Five so might as well get some snacks while you can," Natsu said with a grin as he began to walk off leaving the rest of the group sighing and shaking their heads.

"I bet he wishes he was the one down there," said Elise.

"He just wants to fight everyone here I'll bet," Laxus added.

"That's Natsu for you though always seeking stronger opponents, I hope he brings me back some strawberry cake I haven't had any in sooo long I already love him but if he brings me back some I'm his eternally!"

"For crying out loud Erza show some self control we're representing the guild here," Laxus said in disgust as Erza began to drool over the cake and Natsu in some rather interesting scenarios.

"Don't even bother I've seen that look before she's in her own little world," Mira giggled.

 _ **/Outskirts Of Crocus/**_

"So this is the place then?"

"Yes I can sense it the Dark Magic trace is faint but it's here, what do you suppose will happen when we open it?"

"Perhaps nothing, perhaps something interesting. What occurs when the gate opens is none of our concern all that matters is that we find it for him to activate it, I think I have a fix on it somewhere in the palace."

"Great so much for keeping a low profile."

"Keeping a low profile probably wasn't going to work out anyway all things considered you do realize how we call him here right?"

"Of course I know idiot but sneaking into places and doing things the easy way is much better!"

"You always were a lazy one."

"More time for my own little experiments is always a plus in my book."

"Well then I suppose we should decide how we do this then I'm sure there are quite a few guards lying around."

"We could kill them I mean like you said stealth isn't really an option?"

"I'd like to keep it if preferable there are a lot of big names here this week remember."

"Ah none of them hold a candle to the Spriggan 12 though those guys are crazy powerful!"

"Perhaps but Lady Irene mentioned something recently about the Scarlione incident and remember Dimaria has been demoted because of it."

"You'd think becoming a Demon would only solidify your position guess not."

"Enough of this idle talk it's time for some recon hopefully we can strike tomorrow night."

"Then we can leave this dump and go home!"

"Until Lord Zeref orders us to go elsewhere yes."

Two cloaked figures chuckled as they left a spot under a tree unaware that someone was listening in.

"Well now thank goodness I got all that recorded it seems Jellal's hunch about Zeref striking this year was founded," Ultear said as she emerged from the tree the two cloaked figures had been standing under previously.

"I'd better go find him before he goes and does something stupid," she sighed as she raced off towards Crocus.

 _ **/Domus Flau Natsu's POV/**_

Natsu was having a good day and nothing was going to change that, he had access to almost any food he wanted and there were plenty of strong people around who he could fight without having to worry about getting killed.

His mood was soured quickly when he noticed someone who should not be there begin to approach him, Mystogan.

"Natsu we need to speak," Mystogan said as Natsu looked at him with an unamused look.

"Are you serious what is this?"

"There isn't much time Natsu now come with me!"

Natsu sighed as he followed Mystogan out of the arena and into town, many people looked at the two and thankfully none of them figured out the ruse.

Mystogan led Natsu to an abandoned house on the edge of town and the two made their way inside, once inside Natsu was met by Ultear and Meredy.

"How the hell did you two agree to that!"

"He gave us little choice Natsu please don't be mad," Meredy said with a small pout as Natsu sighed.

"Damn men never listen," Ultear said as she ripped the mask off of Mystogan to reveal Jellal.

"So what's up I assume you guys discovered something?"

"Watch what Ultear recorded and you'll understand," Jellal said as Ultear tapped her crystal ball.

Watching the footage in its entirety had all but ruined Natsu's mood, his perfect mood ruined he turned to face the three.

"Do we have any idea what they are after in the palace?"

"No idea as of yet after we are done here plan is to find out," Ultear sighed.

"They mentioned an incident in Scarlione and we know you were there recently do you know what this Irene said to them?"

"Oh you bet I do and it's not good see a few of the Spriggan and our group had a bit of fun back then which lead to Elise taking one of them out and the other one being forced to fight Gildarts and my friend Solomon, I on the other hand was left the honour of dealing with Irene herself and she did some interesting things and … so did I."

"What exactly did you do," Jellal asked as Natsu shook his head.

"I can't tell you guys because if word got out about it I'd be hunted to the ends of the earth by almost every regular guild, you guys and every Council so I'd like to keep it to myself."

The three looked at Natsu in shock when Jellal began to speak. "Well I'm sure it can't be that bad Natsu I mean look at some of the crazy stuff I di-."

"My secret is worse," Natsu said as Jellal looked at him shocked. "Let me ask you this Jellal do you know the legend of the Four Harbingers?"

"Of Achnologia yes I was informed about it when I joined the Council why?"

"I fought and defeated one of them but to do so I gained power that many hate and despise and would stop at nothing to see destroyed."

"YOU WHAT," both Jellal and Ultear shouted in shock whilst Meredy looked confused.

"What's so special about these Four Harbingers?"

"The Four Harbingers are for lack a better word Heralds of Achnologia and are granted some of his power in order to carry out deeds in his name. You might think that they are strong but that doesn't even begin to describe it, the last Herald seen took the combined might of the Ten Wizard Saints to defeat."

"And the fact Natsu defeated one on his own means that whatever power he gained must be incomprehensibly frightening," Ultear concluded as Natsu nodded signifying that the two were correct.

"But you used that power to beat a monster right so that doesn't make you a bad person?"

"Doesn't matter because what I have is universally hated, even if you guys agree it's not bad it doesn't matter because there will be the majority who would want me dead."

"Listen Natsu we won't pry about it but please if you need any help with whatever it is let us know alright," Jellal pleaded as Natsu nodded.

"Alright keep me informed on whatever it is in the castle ok and make sure you keep tabs on the two cloaked guys," Natsu said as he walked out of the hideout and made his way back to Domus Flau.

 _ **/Domus Flau/**_

"Ladies and gentlemen we are down to five competitors here today, Orga from Sabertooth, Gray from Fairy Tail Team A, Gajeel from Fairy Tail Team B, Lyon from Lamia Scale and a man who hasn't been seen since the event started Soru from Highfather!"

"Yes well it appears that Soru is still somewhere on the first four Layers since the path to the Fifth Layer was blocked by Fairy Tail's Gray as Orga attempted to make his way down," Yajima added.

"Yes and the S Class beasts haven't stirred which means that Soru is indeed somewhere among the chaos going down in the Anarchy Pit!"

"To be able to hide himself this effectively even amongst all that, this man is not to be underestimated," Freed said as the others nodded.

"The fact that Gajeel who is a Dragon Slayer hasn't caught his scent either is rather worrying too his magic must be interesting," Mira added as the two Fairy Tail Team's turned their attention to the screens.

 _ **/Anarchy Pit Fourth Layer/**_

"Damn Gray sealing off the stairwell it's all well and good that they can't get down there but I can't either," Gajeel growled as he dodged several bolts of lightning and bits of ice.

"You think that barrier will stop me for long my power will blow it away all I need is a clean shot," Orga roared.

"The big guy is quite confident I'll give him that," Lyon sighed.

Gray remained silent as he evaded the black bolts of lightning that were being sent his way when out of the corner of his eye he noticed something.

' _Did I just see the air … shimmer, could it be the guy from Highfather?'_

Gray was snapped out of his thoughts as Orga came bearing down on him with a fist coated in black lightning, the attack was blocked by Gajeel who's arm had extended to block the strike.

Just as Gray was about to go and check out what he saw Lyon was in front of him.

"So it seems we are finally fated to fight again Gray, how do you think Ur would feel?"

Gray just narrowed his eyes at Lyon, the man had never truly forgiven Ur for what she had done that day however he wasn't petty about it. As he told Gray he simply 'can't bring himself to forget and forgive' because his heart just wasn't in it.

"What's on your mind Gray you have that cold and calculating gaze?"

Gray remained silent as Lyon sighed and shook his head and took up a fighting stance.

"You know trying to act all cool, calm and collected will only get you so far, **Ice Make: Snow Leopard!** "

Lyon summoned a leopard made of ice and it began to charge towards Gray who took one hand out of his pocket and pointed at the ice construct.

" **Ice Make: Icicle Bullets.** "

From Gray's fingertips several lightning fast icicles flew out and hit the leopard shattering it with ease.

"That wasn't enough then try this, **Ice Make: Snow Tiger!** "

" **Ice Make: Terrain Impalement.** "

As the tiger began charging at Gray it was suddenly impaled on many ice spikes that emerged from the ground shattering instantly.

"Curse you, **Ice Make: Snow Dragon!** "

This time Gray took both his hands out of his pockets and allowed the construct to make its way towards him, placing his hands on the ground in front of him Gray looked up at Lyon with a small smile.

" **Ice Make: Frozen Wasteland!** "

The entire area was engulfed in ice and everyone was forced to quickly dodge however Lyon wasn't so fast and was frozen along with his Snow Dragon.

Gajeel and Orga were only temporarily distracted before returning to their own fight and Gray sighed, walking towards the stairs he was about to unblock the path for himself when he was suddenly sent flying back several feet.

Looking around he couldn't see his attacker but he knew who it had to be, standing up Gray took both hands out of his pockets.

"All right pal show yourself."

Gray was surprised when the man seemed to walk out of thin air and disappear again and doing so several times.

"You must be wondering what I just did, Spatial Manipulation Magic. I am able to move freely between here and my own space as I so choose …. You are strong however it will not be enough to beat someone like me."

Gray looked at the man he knew was Soru, he had short spiky purple hair with a scar running along his right cheek. He was wearing black combat pants with the boots to match but his shirt was a simple purple shirt with some flowers on it that he left open exposing his chest.

"Spatial Magic huh you don't see that everyday but don't assume that your magic makes you unbeatable."

"Oh I know better than to think that way that's why I'm not the Captain of the team or Guild Master for that matter."

' _This guy is way stronger than he's letting on, a different space that he can enter and exit is something by itself but he hit me with serious force which means he might just have other abilities to go along with it._ "

"Now Gray I'm going to be defeating you now so that I may proceed to the Fifth Layer, the Fourth Layer is far too …. cold for my liking."

"This is the Snow Layer of course it's cold how do you think I felt in the Magma Layer?"

"Ah but we both know it takes a heat much greater than that to melt your ice it is Maker Magic after all."

Gray sighed as he took his shirt off and tossed it to the side.

' _How long has it been since I've done that …?'_

 _ **/Domus Flau/**_

"Gray's getting really serious now he must be worried about that Soru person," Juvia said as everyone looked at her confused.

"What do you mean Juvia Gray always strips doesn't he," Mira asked.

"You all haven't noticed that not once since you all returned he hasn't stripped in your presence, Gray went through some harsh training and only strips when he is about to fight for real. Whoever this Soru is Gray considers him to be a real threat."

The group looked at Juvia shocked mainly because Juvia was right and Gray hadn't stripped the entire time they'd seen him, however that shock was quickly replaced with anticipation to see just what prompted Gray to take on Soru so seriously.

"Soru has finally made his move ladies and gentlemen after Gray crushed Lyon from Lamia Scale Soru has finally made his presence known and the two are ready to face off you can just see the sparks flying from here can't you Mr Yajima!"

"Well I was under the assumption that the sparks were from Sabertooth's Orga since he is currently battling Fairy Tail Team B's Gajeel but the other fight is looking rather interesting too."

 _ **/Anarchy Pit Fourth Layer/**_

"Stop moving around you damn lightningrod bastard," Orga shouted as his lightning was shot towards Gajeel who took the brunt of it.

"Listen pal you ain't my boss so I'll do as I please, **Steel Dragon's Roar!** "

Orga dodged the attack before countering with one of his own, bringing his two hands together he grinned.

"Let's see how you handle this then, **Lightning God's 120mm Black Lightning Cannon!** "

Orga unleased a massive burst of electricity and Gajeel was enveloped by it, the attack continued all the way to the stairwell and shattered the barrier that was put up by Gray earlier.

"Heh that'll teach ya," Orga said with a grin as he bolted to the stairs and went down.

The smoke cleared and Gajeel was standing there with his arm morphed into a large tower shield that had absorbed the brunt of the attack.

"Piece of shit when I get my hands on that basta-." Gajeel noticed Orga running down the stairs and began to chase after him.

 _ **/Domus Flau/**_

Gajeel is a lot stronger than I gave him credit for," Laxus said with a grin. "That attack he just took was pretty high voltage a normal mage would've been fried for a good week if they took that."

"Gajeel and Gray still have a chance to win this none of the S Class beasts on the Fifth Layer have been defeated yet and that Orga guy should get held up by them buying Gajeel enough time to get back into this," Natsu said as he walked up behind the group startling them.

"Where the hell have you been," Erza barked until Natsu pulled out some strawberry cake and she began to cry.

"Natsu you shouldn't have I love you so much!"

"Oh god you got her going again," Elise sighed as Mira giggled in amusement. "She was drooling all over the place before now you had to go and get her started again."

"Hey she likes cake I got her cake, with that attitude I'm guessing you don't want any of these donuts then?"

"Donuts," Elise squealed as she snatched them out of his hands faster than most of them could see and began chomping down on them.

"Natsu did you happen to get me-?"

"Yeah I wasn't forgetting about you Wendy I had to go into town for these but here you are a whole box of chocolate biscuits and here is the chocolate sauce."

Everyone was just looking at the three girls in shock as they were eating their vice foods and crying whilst trying to speak to Natsu with mouthfuls of food.

"What the hell have you done …," Laxus managed to get out before he roared in laughter at the sight.

"Well I'm not an ass so I figured I can't just get one something and not the others so I got all of them something."

"What'd you get me then Natsu," Mira asked sweetly with a face that promised death if he said anything other than what she wanted.

"For you Mira I have this," Natsu said handing her a large bottle of poison.

"Aww you shouldn't have," Mira said with a smile as she opened and began to drink it.

The entire crowd was shocked into silence as she drank the toxic substance with ease even several of the cameras were now focused onto it.

"What monsters do Fairy Tail have?"

"Isnt that sweet Mirajane how the hell is she drinking poison like water!"

"Those guys are crazy!"

Natsu sighed and shook his head as attention slowly returned to the match and Natsu finally managed to get his drink out and take a nice long drink.

"So anyway what's your take on Soru Natsu," Laxus asked as Natsu began to think.

"Interesting ability but Gray doesn't appear to be going all out either so I think they're about even though I could be wrong since Spatial Manipulation is pretty powerful even in the hands of an idiot."

"So you think Gray has a chance of beating him," Juvia asked hopeful as Natsu shrugged.

"Maybe who knows but keep in mind the aim of this isn't to fight other competitors since it isn't worth points the only things worth doing is fighting the S Class beasts and getting what's at the end of the Pit."

"That's actually a good point that Orga fellow made a break for it the first chance he got," Freed said as Natsu nodded.

"That's because Sabertooth plays the objective they aren't interested in doing pointless things if they don't have to, Orga fired that attack of his in the path of the door in the hopes that it would shatter the barrier Gray placed and he could advance further. What he isn't counting on is Gajeel and how pissed the metalhead probably is after taking a hit like that."

"Yeah he was pretty mad when he got up," Laxus said with a small smirk.

"Exactly the important thing to remember about guilds like Sabertooth and Highfather is that they don't seem to want to engage in unnecessary fights if they don't have to, that was the old way of doing things. These new guilds are all about the objective above all else it seems and both Sabertooth and Highfather seem to be doing that just look at how that guy from Highfather is baiting Gray to the stairwell he already knows both Gajeel and Orga are down there and he's fallen behind because of a fight he can't walk away from."

"Even so they'd still have to fight other guild members whilst fighting the S Class beasts wouldn't they," Freed asked as Natsu shook his head.

"You all think the S Class beasts come first when they don't, the primary objective would be to get the object at the end of the Pit which is worth the most points then go back to get extra. This game was designed so that it wouldn't be just one team getting all the points and several others would have a chance however the players who are currently remaining are all monsters in their own right that realistically could fight an S Class beast and each other at the same time."

"So get the object at the end and win the round," Laxus said as Natsu nodded.

"That's what it seems Orga and Soru want to do which would put them ahead of every other guild if they got it even if a single guild beat all the S Class beasts."

The group nodded in agreement as they all turned their attention to the screen in front of them.

 _ **/Anarchy Pit Fifth Layer/**_

Gray was getting quite annoyed as Soru baited him to level five, within minutes of entering the layer he was attacked by an S Class beast and Soru all but disappeared. The S Class beast was only a minor challenge just being large powerhouse demonic looking thing but that was nothing Gray hadn't beaten before, the man named Soru however was a whole other story.

"Damn thing keeps flailing around thinking big fists will work if they just keep punching, pathetic. I wonder how Gajeel is doing?"

Said Dragon Slayer was currently fighting Orga and two S Class beasts with an annoyed look on his face, Orga was deliberately baiting him into positions where the beasts would have a clear shot on him and then attacking from afar forcing Gajeel on the defensive.

"You know you're really starting to piss me off," Gajeel growled.

"What's the matter can't handle this much pressure guess your guild is nothing but talk," Orga shot back with a grin.

"Underestimating Fairy Tail will be your biggest mistake and trust me there's a long list of guilds that don't exist anymore thanks to those words."

"Like I said all talk no action you can't even take out one of these S Class beasts I'm just toying with em!"

Gajeel stopped moving and allowed the beasts to come at him, the first threw a punch directly at him and Gajeel stopped it with one arm.

"Listen here and listen good, I'm not the kinda guy who likes dealing with mouthy little punks like you. You want me to get serious then fine but you'd better find your damn replacement for the rest of the games."

Gajeel's skin began to morph and the magical pressure he was giving off skyrocketed; Orga was stunned as his skin became metallic but didn't falter.

"So what you can cover yourself in metal big deal!"

"You have those two idiots in your guild yet you can't recognize what this is man you people are dumb."

"There's no way you can use the Dragon Force Sting and Rogue had to kill their Dragon parents to obtain it!"

"Yeah well too bad because it is and as for those two they're full of shit just as Salamader said, to kill a Dragon would require power far greater than ours!"

Orga took several steps back when another S Class beast joined the fray, smirking he allowed the beast to aid the other two and began to run.

"Bastard …. well at least I've got something to take my frustrations out on so I guess it ain't all that bad, three S Class beasts equals thirty points for us!"

Gajeel morphed his arm into a blade and rushed the beasts who came at him from all sides.

"You want a piece of me well come and get it, **Metallic Dragon King's Spike Wall!** "

From all over his body razor sharp bits of metal shot out and made his body impossible to hit without sustaining serious damage, the first S Class beast went and tried to punch Gajeel only for its hand to be torn to shreds.

"Gihi there isn't much that can get past these without getting all torn up so attacking me like that was a mistake; trial and error isn't something you can afford when you're up here with the big kids."

The S Class beast that had lost its hand was roaring in pain whilst the other two circled Gajeel trying to find an opening and finding none.

"Now for the fun part, **Metallic Dragon King's Spike Barrage!** "

The bits of metal that had been sticking out of Gajeel suddenly shot out in all directions some impaling themselves into the S Class beasts and others slicing them.

The beasts roared and charged Gajeel who just kept his smirk, ducking under the first punch he sliced through the second beasts arm like butter as it recoiled in pain and dashed towards the third one.

Jumping into the air Gajeel impaled his sword arm right through the head of the third one eliminating it instantly and it disappeared in a puff of purple smoke, turning to face the other two Gajeel rushed them with blinding speed and sliced the first ones leg off and cutting the other ones other arm off.

"Gihi and you call these S Class level monsters don't make me laugh a real S Class monster would have put up way more of a fight."

Quickly eliminating the first beasts Gajeel turned his attention to the final beast which had started running away since it no longer had arms to fight with, smirking Gajeel held out his sword arm and lined it up with the fleeing beast.

" **Metallic Dragon King's Extension Claw!** "

The sword extended at frightening speed and went through the fleeing beast in moments as it faded away with the purple smoke, sighing Gajeel powered down and continued walking trying to figure out where Orga went.

 _ **/Domus Flau/**_

"And Fairy Tail Team B scores thirty points with an absolutely stunning display of power by Gajeel what are your thoughts Mr Yajima?"

"Well that young man is certainly full of surprises I knew that he was strong but to possess the Dragon Force a power that was only displayed by one Dragon Slayer until recently is surprising to say the least. Either way those are points well earned well done to Gajeel."

"Wow Gajeel's pretty strong huh," Laxus said with an amused expression.

"You've got that right I still wonder who would've won between him and that Orga guy," Natsu replied as Laxus nodded.

"There's still time I'm sure the metalhead can catch up in the time left."

"Yeah but Orga clearly went for whatever is at the end of the Fifth Layer so he could be at it right now for all we know, best to hold out hope for a real fight tomorrow when the round based fights start."

Laxus nodded in agreement as the two turned their attention to a screen with Gray on it.

"He's not doing too well against this guy is he?"

"You can't blame him we know next to nothing about his power or how it works, Spatial Magic is interesting but it can be overcome. Besides the guy has to have trained primarily movement techniques in order to move around like that which means he's lacking in the damage department."

"Yeah but remember Natsu that guy hit Gray pretty hard before and enough of those could add up if this thing drags on too long."

Natsu sighed and nodded in agreement he wanted to believe in Gray but what Laxus said made sense, then again Gray has abilities that could be utilized to beat the man if only he was able to apply them.

 _ **/Anarchy Pit Fifth Layer/**_

" **Ice Make: Shotgun Shards!** "

Soru disappeared the moment the attack came and reappeared a second after no worse for wear, going on the offensive Soru disappeared and hit Gray in the chest sending him flying back.

Gray only had a moment to recover as an S Class beast bore down on him.

"Ah piss off already you're in the way, **Ice Make: Frozen Wasteland!** "

Making a sweeping motion with his hand as he dodged a punch from the S Class beast Gray froze it in place and charged Soru.

" **Spatial Bombardment!** "

As Soru held out his hand the area was rocked with explosions and the S Class beast Gray had frozen was shattered giving Soru ten points for beating it, Gray blocked the attack by surrounding himself in a mountain of ice but when he emerged Soru was gone.

"What the-."

"The time for games is over," Soru said as he was in Gray's face ready to deal the finishing blow only for the sirens to sound and the two were transported back to Domus Flau.

 _ **/Domus Flau/**_

"Ladies and gentlemen what an exciting first match but Sabertooth's Orga has claimed the item at the end of the Anarchy Pit earning Sabertooth fifty points, Fairy Tail Team B comes in second with thirty points thanks to Gajeel and Highfather's Soru gave them third place by defeating the remaining beast!"

The crowd roared in approval as Orga soaked up all the attention whilst smirking at Gajeel who simply shrugged and returned to his team.

"Hey good job metalhead didn't think you could take on three S Class beasts on your own," Laxus teased as Gajeel shook his head.

"Yeah well if that dumb bastard didn't trick me into the situation things could've gone a little different.

Everyone just sighed as Gray arrived looking a little spooked.

"What's up with you," Natsu asked as Gray shook his head.

"It's that Soru guy I knew he wasn't going all out against me but even still to be able to almost end the fight because he got bored … I can't believe it."

"Yeah the whole lot of them we'll have to watch out for," Natsu sighed as he looked over at said guild. "For now try not to think too much on it there are still heaps of games to go today."

Gray nodded in agreement as Chapati began the announcements for the next game that was being played.

 _ **/Honey Bone Inn/**_

After an exhausting day Fairy Tail arrived back at the inn they were staying at and prepared for a good night's rest, Natsu, Laxus and Makarov were outside drinking minding their own business when a voice scared them half to death.

"Why are you all out here looking so down Fairy Tail did great today!"

As soon as Makarov identified the person he almost died on the spot whilst Natsu and Laxus were just shocked.

"First Master how the hell are you here," Natsu shouted.

"Oh well I'm not really here this is more of a … uh …. projection yeah a magical projection. Remember how I gave you that mark over your guild mark well I'm using that as an anchor to get here."

"Hang on so you've been with me the whole time?"

"Yes," Mavis said as she gave Natsu a look that was dead serious making him gulp slightly. "But none of that matters right now since you guys are all out here moping around while everyone else in there is having fun!"

"Yeah well if you really have been with me this whole time then you know why I'm moping," Natsu said as he took another drink.

"I'm the Guild Master, enough said," Makarov said.

"I'm not one for the big parties the guild has," Laxus said as Mavis pouted.

"You three are such killjoys you know that how can you be so lame in a guild like this!"

"We're not lame," Natsu shouted objectively.

"Then why are you out here?"

"We're thinking about both the Dark Guilds that were let into the games, legal status they might have now but I know for a fact that Ivan will stop at nothing to get what he wants."

"Yeah and that Highfather guild is another matter entirely and to make matters worse Zeref has sent people here to do something that won't be good so we've got to stop them too," Natsu added as Makarov nodded in agreement.

"Well there isn't much use fretting over things now so you might as well make the best use of the time you have and make a decent plan, sitting around moping won't get anything solved."

"She's right guys we've got a job to do and we're just sitting around drinking like usual maybe we should come up with a plan," Natsu said.

"What are we making a plan for though, Raven Tail, Highfather or the Zeref thing?"

Natsu shrugged and the three looked at Mavis. "You were known as the Fairy Tactician surely you have an idea?"

"Well I'll need to see these two guilds in action but the Zeref thing is another matter, what do you know about the situation?"

"Basically nothing we have people who will contact me tomorrow about it since they are apparently going to try doing something then."

"Then all you can do is wait and hope for the best until your allies can give us more information, without more to go on nothing much can be done."

"Alright fine but your coming with me tomorrow then," Natsu sighed as Mavis nodded with a cheerful smile.

"Of course we'll go on a great adventure except you'll be the one doing all the work while I provide moral support and guidance!"

The three collectively sweat dropped as the guild inside continued to party into the early hours of the morning.

 **Now I just know there will be someone who thinks that Nulpudding got taken out way too fast but let me say this to all the Nulpudding fans out there and by extension fans of any of the characters in Raven Tail minus Flare because she got redeemed later that Raven Tail is pretty trash.**

 **A guild that was built to defeat Fairy Tail and counter it in every way got steamrolled by Laxus with little effort now I don't know about you but Ivan had to have known everyone who was in Fairy Tail right so even if he did happen to have someone to beat Laxus who would he think he could get that'd beat Gildarts?**

 **Point is Raven Tail will not be getting much except Flare because her character was actually interesting, honestly Laxus steamrolling them will probably be how they go out because they were just sad I think Erza could have beaten all of them Ivan included probably Natsu as well if he was riled up enough.**

 **So yeah just saying right now Raven Tail is garbage and pretty much full of one off joke characters that are about as threatening to the main characters as the butt jiggle gang so take from that what you will.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you all in the next one except for the droves of Nulpudding fans who will probably flame me for decimating their favourite character.**


	49. The Grand Magic Games: Day Two

**I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.**

 **The Grand Magic Games: Day Two**

 _ **/Domus Flau/**_

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome back for Day 2 of the Grand Magic Games, yesterday saw Sabertooth take the lead and some amazing events however from here on out the action will only increase so don't take your eyes off the action because today is looking to be quite the thriller," Chapati shouted as the crowd roared.

"With us today is our special guest host from Sorcery Weekly Jason who was so kind to come and help us commentate today."

"Thank you Mr Yajima these games are gonna be so COOOOOL!"

"Er yes well anyway the first day of the games ended with Sabertooth in the lead, just in case you've forgotten the scores here they are now."

 _ **1**_ _ **st**_ _ **Place – Sabertooth – 100 Points**_

 _ **2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **Place – Highfather – 70 Points**_

 _ **3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **Place – Fairy Tail Team B – 50 Points**_

 _ **4**_ _ **th**_ _ **Place – Lamia Scale – 40 Points**_

 _ **5**_ _ **th**_ _ **Place – Mermaid Heel – 30 Points**_

 _ **6**_ _ **th**_ _ **Place – Fairy Tail Team A – 20 Points**_

 _ **7**_ _ **th**_ _ **Place – Raven Tail – 10 Points**_

 _ **8**_ _ **th**_ _ **Place – Blue Pegasus – 0 Points**_

"Now remember that this is only the second day of the games and from here on out it will be a fairly combat based situation so any team could rise to the top from here," Yajima said as the crowd cheered.

"Speaking of combat based action it's time to announce the first fight of the day, Yukino from Sabertooth vs Kagura of Mermaid Heel!"

The crowd cheered as the two mentioned mages made their way down to the arena, Natsu was watching Kagura carefully and this wasn't missed by Erza.

"You seem to be looking at Kagura an awful lot Natsu?"

"Have you noticed yet?"

"Noticed what," Erza asked confused.

"Look at her sword Erza the way its wrapped is how you get it right out of the smith but the sheath has marks all over it, this girl has never once drawn that sword she has yet its clear she uses it," Elise said as Erza took a closer look.

"You're right but the scabbard looks as tough as steel so she might not ever need to draw the blade?"

"Well we're about to find out," Natsu said as the two mages stood opposite each other.

"You should surrender now I don't want to fight you if I don't need to, my power is far above yours Kagura," Yukino said as Kagura shrugged.

"I thank you for your concern but that will not be happening I am here to represent my guild surrendering would bring shame and embarrassment, besides you and I have never fought before so you don't truly know unless we fight if you are superior or not."

"Then how about we make a bet to make things more interesting?"

"Sorry I don't make casual bets," Kagura replied.

"Then how about this whoever wins holds the others life in their hands," Yukino said as Kagura raised an eyebrow.

"If that is truly what you wish then so be it I will accept that bet," Kagura replied as the crowd cheered in approval.

"Let the battle begin," Chapati shouted as Yukino pulled out a Golden Key and from the stands Natsu's eyes widened slightly.

"Celestial Spirit Magic and a Zodiac at that, not every day you get to see one of these in action."

"What's a Celestial Spirit Natsu," Wendy asked as Natsu pointed at the key Yukino held.

"There is a realm where spirits reside Wendy and they can be anything from a snowman to a fearsome beast, the realm is known as the Celestial Spirit World and it is a place that no human has ever set foot in at least not in recorded history. The only way to summon a being from there is by using a Gate Key which come in either Silver or Gold."

"That's a Gold One so what do the Silver ones do?"

"The spirits summoned by the Silver Keys are what I guess you would call the commoners of the realm, you know like a dog or something. The Gold Keys are special however since there are only 12 of them in the entire world and they are named the Zodiac Keys after the star signs."

"Wow they sound so cool!"

"Oh they are Wendy they have some really interesting powers and I've met a few in my time, Leo or Loki as you all would remember him, Virgo the Maiden, Capricorn though he was being controlled by a member of Grimoire Heart at the time you might all remember him as Caprico and Aquarius the Water Bearer."

"Wait Loki was a Celestial Spirit," Erza asked intrigued by this new piece of information.

"Yeah I figured it out some time just after I got back, he usually hid his magic so that we would never know but people like me and Bickslow knew and so did gramps I think. From what I heard he did something bad and was cursed to die in the mortal realm however he was taken back by the King."

"King?"

"Oh right I never mentioned him did I the Celestial Spirit King the one who rules over the world and strongest spirit of them all."

"Wow," Wendy said as she turned her attention back to the arena.

" **Open: Gate Of The Two Fish – Pisces!** "

The key glowed and from it emerged two giant fish that began to circle the arena before rushing Kagura, easily dodging the attacks Yukino pulled out another Golden Key and Natsu raised an eyebrow.

" **Open: Gate Of The Heavenly Scales – Libra!** "

From the second key emerged the Zodiac known as Libra who immediately shifted gravity pinning Kagura in place as Picses wrapped around her.

" **Gravity x50 Ascent,** " Kagura shouted and she easily escaped the previously dangerous position she was in.

"Well now … she's good," Natsu said with a grin as Kagura easily decimated the two Zodiacs.

"It seems I have no other choice, **Open: Gate Of The Snake Charmer – Ophiuchus!** "

This had Natsu's attention as a large snake the size of the arena began to emerge bearing down on Kagura who just rushed in without fear.

"The fabled 13th Zodiac," Natsu muttered under his breath.

" **Archenemy: Style Of The Undrawn Long Sword – Interceptor Strike!** "

The spirit was sliced into four pieces and Kagura appeared in front of Yukino and with one strike defeated her.

The entire stadium was stunned as Kagura began to walk away until she stopped next to Yukino. "Your life is mine."

Yukino's eyes widened as Kagura walked off and the crowd roared in approval, the crowd continued to cheer until Chapati began to speak.

"With overwhelming power the winner is Kagura from Mermaid Heel!"

The crowd began cheering once again whilst Natsu began to ponder the battle.

"There are some really interesting fighters here, she never drew that sword yet she could do that, if she did draw that sword the damage would be …."

"Alright ladies and gentlemen now it's time for the next match, this one is going to be a thriller I can just see it!"

"Indeed Chapati I too am looking forward to seeing who will come out on top in this fight. From the Fairy Tail Team B team we have Elise and from the guild Highfather we have Verity!"

The crowd roared in approval as the two began to make their way down to the arena, Elise was making her way down when Natsu stopped her.

"Be careful you saw what that Soru guy was capable of this one seems even more dangerous than him."

"Yeah I understand besides it's not like she'll kill me there are too many people watching, but I understand I'll be careful," Elise said as she continued to make her way down to the arena.

As the two stood opposite each other many other guilds began to speak amongst themselves.

"I haven't seen her in action in a long time and if memory serves me she was a force even back then," Jura said to Lyon who simply nodded.

"Hah the Fairy is gonna get stomped right Lector!"

"Yeah no doubt about it Sting they're all toast!"

"Elise Faulkner …. she is strong I can sense it," Kagura said to her friend who wore a hood.

Back in the arena the two looked at each other never once daring to break eye contact, Verity drew her sword and Elise summoned one of her own and her eyes went crimson red as her appearance began to shift.

As Elise's appearance shifted many of the stronger mages shifted slightly feeling the strange aura around her magic though Natsu just smiled.

"Elise Faulkner War God Slayer …. current underground bounty of 950 million jewel for capture only."

"Well that's … nice to know, anyone else I know who has one of these underground bounties?"

"Yes … Natsu Dragneel current underground bounty 1.25 billion jewel dead or alive for disrupting its business on an almost daily basis."

"Well isn't that nice …. so the underground is the Dark Guild network I'm guessing?"

"Correct however we no longer operate under them since we are a legal guild and our access has been cut so you may rest easy."

"I was never worried," Elise replied as the two continued to stare at each other.

"And begin the match," Chapati shouted but the two never once moved confusing the audience.

"What's going on why aren't they doing anything," Wendy asked as Natsu shook his head though his eyes were as wide as saucers.

"Such speed who the hell are these Highfather people!"

"What are you talking about Natsu they are just standing there," Gray said as Natsu shook his head.

"You aren't able to keep up so watch the ground and the walls and you'll understand."

Gray and Wendy nodded and were shocked, almost all the walls already had slice marks on them and the dirt on the arena floor was covered in similar marks.

"This fight is insane I didn't know Elise was this powerful even I can barely keep up with that speed," Laxus said in shock.

Meanwhile the other guilds were in a similar situation where only a select few of their mages could even see the fight and had to tell their guild mates what was happening.

Jura had a wide grin as he watched the fight knowing that if Elise was this powerful then his rival Natsu would have far exceeded this which made him all the more glad he accepted the invitation to fight in the games this year.

Kagura had a smile which was something she rarely did and all her guild mates were just staring at her in shock.

"Kagura are you feeling ok," Risley asked as Kagura nodded.

"Fights like these …. are just so rare yet in this tournament there are countless others who are the same, I feel that this year I may be challenged and I'm honestly excited!"

The other guilds all had members with similar reactions excluding Sabertooth who just remained as smug as ever believing that they were capable of similar feats.

Down in the arena everything was moving like a blue for Elise, her movements felt the same as normal however she knew that she was currently moving at a much faster pace than she would normally move at and because of this she was serious about the fight.

' _The speed we are fighting can't be this surely … Natsu was right Highfather is trouble if they have people like this!_ '

Elise dodged twelve rapid sword attacks and was nicked on the thirteenth but it healed straight away, going on the offensive she began to return the amount of attacks Verity had delivered until the two finally stopped.

When the two stopped two things happened, the first was that every slice mark in the arena suddenly had extra force applied to it and shattered whatever it was. Second was the two changed positions from where they originally started and were now mere inches apart with blades crossed.

' _I wonder if I'll be able to win mother told me not to use the God's Aura unless it was necessary …. There must be some way?_ '

"You are good Elise, very good. But this fight is rather pointless since neither one of us is going all out so maybe we should call it a draw?"

"You seem awfully keen on that?"

"I have no desire to fight an endless battle and I sense that you don't either, neither one of us wishes to concede points to the other so mutual surrender is the best option."

"But we barely started?"

"And if we went any further the entire arena would be destroyed … neither one of us used an actual technique yet look at the damage we caused the arena is already in shambles so us going all out would do far more than that."

"Alright I'll give you that point but this all seems too convenient we have a little skirmish then you say why don't we both surrender, really strange if you ask me."

"I have been called strange in the past so that is nothing new … so what do you say do we not further endanger the lives of the spectators and call a draw?"

Elise pondered the question for a moment before sighing and nodding. "Fine but I want to settle this at some point."

"Oh we will Elise …. we will," Verity said as she sheathed her sword and walked away.

"Uh … it's a draw," Chapati said confused as the crowd simply shrugged and Elise went back to the stands after powering down.

"Well then now that we've gotten through that match let's get the next one out of the way," Yajima said as the crowd began to cheer again.

Natsu was about to speak with Elise when he saw Mystogan standing atop a pillar before vanishing, sighing he made his excuses and made his way out of Domus Flau and out into Crocus.

 _ **/City Of Crocus Natsu's POV/**_

Natsu sighed as he made his way through the city, after leaving Domus Flau Natsu was joined by Mystogan who trailed behind him until they reached the hideout.

Walking inside Natsu was greeted by Ultear and Meredy who both looked quite tired.

"Stakeout?"

"Indeed and for a long time it was worthless until we saw two hooded figures approach the palace around two hours ago, trailing them we noticed that they wandered around the grounds prodding it for weaknesses and then they left."

"They're definitely after something from there Ultear keep up the good work, there must be something hidden in the palace that Zeref must want if he's sending people here to get it."

"Hopefully on patrol tonight I can catch them doing something that warrants intervention," Jellal said as Natsu nodded.

"Just keep in mind that we need to find out why they're here they won't tell us if they serve Zeref but if we can find out by tailing them then taking them down will be well worth the effort."

"I understand," Jellal said as Natsu nodded.

"So is there anything else?"

"Well there is one thing," Ultear said with a small smile.

"Oh and what's that?"

"Keep an eye on that Yukino girl tonight …. it's nothing bad I just noticed something rather … unpleasant earlier."

"Uh will do but I want an explanation tomorrow if there isn't anything ok?"

"Of course," Ultear said with a smile as Natsu made his way to the door.

"Thank god I'm not rostered on for any fights today otherwise doing this would be really annoying," Natsu said as he left the hideout and began making his way back to Domus Flau.

 _ **/Domus Flau/**_

"And Lamia Scale's Toby has lost to Raven Tail's Kurohebi, now for the final match of the day and one that was requested by several people in high places! Ladies and gentlemen this matchup is the result between a confrontation that happened prior to the tournament between Fairy Tail and Sabertooth!"

"No Natsu didn't," Erza said in shock as Laxus shook his head.

"No wonder he bailed."

"It's fine Erza I want to do this besides Natsu is back in the arena I can smell him," Wendy said as she waited for the matchup.

"Now this is rather interesting it's a two on one match between the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth Sting and Rogue and Wendy Marvell from Fairy Tail Team A," Yajima said confused.

Wendy was already down in the arena before anyone had a chance to object, Sting and Rogue were likewise heading down to the arena and the smirk from Sting couldn't be any wider.

"So you're the one Natsu reckons can take the two of us on at once you're just a kid!"

"You'd better not underestimate me because after what you said you'll be lucky if you can walk after I'm done," Wendy shouted shocking everyone who knew her except for Gajeel who nodded in agreement.

"She's proving a point Erza, she might just be a kind hearted sweet young girl but remember that she's also a Dragon Slayer. What those two punks spouted about killing their parents is disgusting and the way they relish in the deaths and glorify it is sickening. If Salamander and the little one reckon that she can kick their asses then I'm gonna back em up 100%."

"Don't try to argue Erza it's a Dragon Slayer thing," Natsu said from behind as he walked up to the edge of the balcony and sat on it. "This is going to be a great fight."

Erza was concerned for Wendy but Natsu's confidence in her was something that seemed to calm her nerves about the whole thing.

"Fine but if she gets hurt really bad then you'll pay!"

Natsu nodded as Wendy stared down the Twin Dragons.

"Uh let the match begin," Chapati shouted.

"I'll take this Rogue this kid won't take five seconds," Sting said as he stepped forward cracking his knuckles.

"What did I say earlier about underestimating me," Wendy said as she crouched down and took off from the spot she was standing and punched Sting in the gut sending him flying into the arena wall.

The crowd was stunned and Rogue was speechless but nevertheless he pulled Sting out of the wall.

"Ok you got a lucky shot in there but that won't be happening again," Sting roared as he rushed Wendy and attempted to kick her in the head but surprisingly she blocked the attack and the next few with ease before gaining some distance.

"Don't underestimate me, **Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!** "

The wind suddenly picked up and many were surprised at how much of it there was as Wendy rushed Sting who was preparing an attack of his own.

" **White Dragon's Holy Claw!** "

The two attacks met and were evenly matched to the surprise of Sting who couldn't force it back, Wendy then broke off the attack which caused Sting to stumble forward and she kicked him in the back of the head and cleared some distance.

"You know you're actually starting to really piss me off, you think you're a match for the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth then let's see you handle the both of us!"

Sting and Rogue rushed Wendy and began to assault her with a series of attacks as she dodged them gracefully.

"I didn't realise Wendy was that strong," Mira said in shock whilst Natsu just grinned away.

"You'd be surprised at how strong she really is she just doesn't like using that power because she doesn't want to hurt anyone, training her though I managed to finally get her to use that power and she's just as strong as the rest of us."

"Exactly how strong," Gray asked as Natsu pondered the question.

"Well you'll see soon just watch neither of them are going all out yet either."

Sting finally landed a blow on Wendy and she was frozen in place prompting the blond Slayer to begin laughing.

"See that I just marked you with a magic seal you won't be able to move!"

Wendy looked over to Natsu who just nodded and she grinned and within moments the seal shattered and Wendy landed a swift blow to Sting's face.

"WHAT BUT HOW!"

"Don't …. underestimate me!"

"Perhaps the girl is right as far behind as Natsu is she was still trained by him Sting, perhaps we should use … that?"

"On a kid …. Fine, you want us to take this to the next level then we will, **White Drive.** "

" **Shadow Drive.** "

Sting and Rogue became surrounded in an aura similar to their element and their magical power began to skyrocket.

"You wanted to see our power then have a taste, **White Dragon's Holy Fang!** "

Sting rushed Wendy and landed a swift blow to her face drawing blood and sending her flying across the arena, before she could recover Rogue was there behind her.

" **Shadow Dragon's Slash!** "

The next minute was Wendy being tossed between the two until they stopped leaving her lying in the centre of the arena.

Sting looked over at Natsu expecting him to be angered however he was shocked to see that he was still smiling away, turning back to Wendy he noticed that she was up and no longer had the injuries she had previously.

"You two will pay … for insulting your Dragon parents," Wendy muttered as she stood tall once more leaving Sting and Rogue speechless. "I don't like to fight but people like you don't learn any other way."

"You think that you can take us on, the power to kill Dragons resides within the both of us you don't stand a chance!"

"You know nothing of what real power is because you never earned it like all the other Slayers I know; I'm going to show you the results of my training!"

Wendy rushed the two at speed that eclipsed what she was previously reaching and struck Rogue in the gut and kicking Sting in the face, the two quickly recovered and tried to counterattack only for Wendy to once more begin dodging as gracefully as she was before.

"How is this possible you weren't this strong before!"

"Like I told you I don't like to fight but when I have no other choice I'll do as Natsu taught me!"

"Oh and what could that washout Slayer teach you?"

"Manners firstly but he taught me to show no mercy to those who are you see as the enemy," Wendy said as she began pushing the two Slayers back once again.

"What's going on with Wendy's eyes," Elise said as everyone except Natsu looked at her confused.

"What do you mean," Erza asked.

"Her usual eye colour is blue but right now its … pink?"

"Wendy's power is something rather unique that I haven't come across before, normally a Slayer will only gain scales when they begin reaching the heights of the Dragon Force but for Wendy something rather different occurs beginning with the eyes."

Down in the arena Sting and Rogue were struggling to their feet as Wendy stood over them.

"If you have it then do it," she said as the two looked at her shocked.

"You think you can handle such power," Sting shouted in disbelief.

"I've fought against Natsu who was using his so yours won't be a problem."

Sting took that as an insult and rose to his feet with Rogue following suit.

"Fine but if you die this isn't out fault, feel the power of the Dragons!"

Sting and Rogue became surrounded in overwhelming magical pressure as scales began to form all over them and their power was 10x what it previously was.

"You feel this kid, this is true power and I should know it's how I killed Weisslogia!"

"If that is all the power you have then you are lying," Wendy said as the two were stunned once again unable to believe that Wendy wasn't afraid of their combined power. "Natsu can I use it?"

All eyes turned to Natsu who just looked down at Wendy and smiled. "Use it all Wendy even the magic I taught you."

Wendy smiled as the wind began to pick up in the arena and swirl around her, her hair colour began to shift between blue and pink and it also began to flair upward with scales appearing on her face. Her wrists and ankles became covered in strange looking scales and her canines began to grow.

The entire crowd was stunned but none more than Makarov when he saw the orange cracks in the air around Wendy.

"You didn't teach her that Natsu please tell me you didn't!"

"You bet I did gramps," Natsu said with a grin.

"Nooooo the money," Makarov sobbed as everyone just looked at Wendy in shock.

"This is the result of all my hard work and training under Natsu I won't let him or the guild that took me in down!"

"How is this possible a kid like you shouldn't have the Dragon Force!"

"Any Dragon Slayer can access the Dragon Force if they train hard enough and Natsu trained me to near death every day for months, you think your power was enough to kill your Dragons then lets see how it matches up to mine!"

Sting and Rogue charged in and Wendy rushed the two and as she took off she kicked up wind that sent shockwaves crashing into the stadium walls destroying them.

" **White Dragon's Claw!** "

" **Shadow Dragon's Slash!** "

" **Sky Dragon Queen's Quaking Gale Fist!** "

The three attacks clashed and the arena under them shattered from the force and they began to fall down the hole, Sting and Rogue were shocked however when Wendy began to seemingly run on the air.

"The air and open skies are my space you have no chance, **Sky Dragon Queen's Quaking Roar!** "

" **White Dragon's Roar!** "

" **Shadow Dragon's Roar!** "

Sting and Rogue's attacks combined and formed a much larger attack that met with Wendy's own attack and the two cancelled each other out, Sting and Rogue regained their footing on the falling debris as Wendy closed in after them.

"I won't allow the two of you to win!"

"You don't have a choice right Rogue!"

"This defies all logic no single Dragon Slayer should be able to overwhelm another this way!"

"You only think that because you never trained for your power whilst I did if you had earned it you would understand the ins and outs of your element and strengthened it!"

Wendy rushed the pair and the three were quickly trading rapid blows with each other until Wendy kicked Sting into the wall whilst she and Rogue fell to the bottom.

"This is illogical, unfathomable!"

"You know Natsu if he really tried could beat me without his own Dragon Force at the level he is now, you two had no chance from the start."

Rogue just stared at Wendy slack jawed as Sting recovered and charged Wendy from behind.

"I'm not done with you yet!"

Rogue rushed from the other side as Wendy did a flip kicking Sting back and spun on her hand delivering a kick to Rogue's side sending the man flying into a wall.

"Argh I won't lose!"

"You two already did once I used my Dragon Force, Natsu never lets me use it because it could hurt others if I'm not careful but he made an exception with you two!"

"You think I'm scared of him or you the two of you are washout Slayers we killed our Dragons!"

"If that were true then your Dragons were weak, pathetic and didn't deserve the name Dragon, you sure they weren't Drakes?"

Sting became enraged and Rogue was annoyed as the two charged Wendy once more who allowed the wind to pick up and it hit speeds that sliced the arms of the Twin Dragons as soon as they touched it.

"That's it you think you're so tough then let's see you take this," Sting said as he held out his right arm and Rogue his left and the two began to create a small sphere in their hands.

Back in the stands everyone who was still stunned nearly died when they saw what Sting and Rogue were doing.

"Are those guys crazy doing a Unison Raid," Gray shouted. "Natsu you've got to tell her to give up there's no way she's taking a hit from that!"

Everyone looked at Natsu who simply remained in place albeit he was no longer smiling.

"Show em Wendy, show em your true power…"

Down in the cavern Sting and Rogue had created a large sphere behind them that was a mixture of both their power through the use of a Unison Raid.

" **Holy Shadow Dragon's Flash Fang!** "

Firing the overwhelmingly powerful blast at the young girl she just remained in place with a fierce expression on her face as she barred what appeared to be fangs.

"Natsu she's going to die," screamed Erza as she shook him but he didn't respond his eyes glued to the screen.

" **Enchant: Roar Of The Raging Skies - Final Category!** "

"What's she doing she doesn't think she can block it does she," Elise shouted as Natsu shook his head.

"It's over for them," he said as everyone looked at him stunned.

" **Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Shattering Light – Queen's Quaking Sky Drill!** "

Wendy released her attack that clashed with Sting and Rogue's Unison Raid and it utterly decimated it before hitting the two setting off a large explosion in the arena shaking it to the foundations.

After the smoke had cleared all that could be seen was Wendy standing above Sting and Rogue who were unconscious and a large hole behind them the size of a large building.

"And … the winner …. Is Wendy Marvell," Chapati said unable to believe what he'd just seen as Wendy sky walked back up to the main arena and landed on the floor just as her hair turned back to being blue and she began to fall.

She was caught however by Natsu who just gave her a big hug.

"Did I … did I do good?"

"You made me so proud Wendy you've grown so much," Natsu said as a few tears escaped him. "You showed those two what a real Dragon Slayer is."

Wendy smiled as she fainted from exhaustion and Natsu picked her up and carried her to the infirmary.

When he arrived at the infirmary he was met by the entire guild who were all worried about the tiny Dragon Slayer.

"It's just magical exhaustion you get that after using the Dragon Force for an extended period of time until your used to it she'll be fine."

"Well at least she is safe my boy that's all that matters …. IS WHAT YOU PROBABLY EXPECTED ME TO SAY NATSU HOW COULD YOU BE SO RECKLESS TEACHING HER CRASH MAGIC AND HAVING HER GO UP AGAINST THE TWIN DRAGON'S I OUGHT TO KILL YOU FOR THAT LITTLE STUNT-!"

"Yeah yeah look I knew exactly how it would turn out the moment I met the two so don't worry about it, as for the Crash Magic I was her age when Gildarts taught me so its fine."

"But Natsu she isn't you she's just a sweet innocent girl," Erza shouted as Natsu shook his head.

"You weren't the one who begged for the training Erza, you weren't the one who got on their hands and knees and begged for the strength to become stronger so that you wouldn't have to ever rely on others to save you again! Wendy brought up Tenrou and Scarlione and she begged me for the power so that when we all got into trouble she could at least stand with us rather than have to rely on us to fight opponents, she tries her best and only wants the power to fight for those she believes in the least you sorry lot could do is praise her instead of trying to find someone to blame for her being as strong as she is and allowing her to prove it!"

"Natsu that's not-!"

Elise wasn't able to finish as Natsu left through the window and went into town.

"You know he is right in a lot of ways we should be proud that Wendy managed to achieve such strength for noble reasons not hammering Natsu for training her, we all went off to train for three months so what if Natsu taught her some Crash Magic and helped her reach the Dragon Force she's more than responsible to handle it didn't you hear what she was saying down in the arena to the two punks about how she doesn't even like to fight," Laxus said annoyed as he too left but through the door.

"I'm sure those two will cool off soon … but Laxus and Natsu are right we should have had faith in young Wendy here she gave her all in that fight and we should be proud, we all know how much Natsu treasures the guild and everyone in it and shouldn't have been quick to point fingers."

"We should probably get back now before the next few matches start," Elise said as everyone nodded and began making their way back to the stands.

 _ **/City Of Crocus Natsu's POV/**_

Natsu was annoyed as he made his way through the streets until he reached the hideout and entered before slamming the door shut stunning its two occupants.

"Well you seem … angry, Wendy won the match and in spectacular fashion too why aren't you happy," Ultear asked as Natsu sighed.

"Nah I'm actually over the moon that she won its just the others immediately get on my back because she knows things she shouldn't and I endangered her when it wasn't necessary …. absolute crap!"

"Well we know you care about Fairy Tail and you wouldn't let anyone enter a situation like that unless you knew they could handle it," Meredy said cheerfully as Natsu nodded.

"Perhaps they were still shocked by what they saw give them some time Natsu," Ultear said as Natsu sighed.

"Yeah maybe …. where's Jellal?"

"Tailing the two cloaked figures at the moment want to watch?"

"Yeah sure," Natsu said as Ultear's crystal ball showed a live image of Jellal who was currently outside Crocus which surprised Natsu.

"So they aren't based in Crocus … interesting."

"You know they might be meeting with someone?"

"Well let's hope it isn't anyone that can pick up Jellal otherwise we'll be in big trouble and have to rescue him."

 _ **/Outside Crocus Jellal's POV/**_

Jellal was silent as the two cloaked figures stopped outside a house and knocked on a door, after a minute the door opened and he began to listen.

"Hello how may I help you two gentlemen?"

"Is this the home of Shaun Farniger the knight?"

"Yes he is my husband why-?"

The woman didn't get a chance to finish as Jellal winced at the gurgling noise she began to make which meant they had stabbed her in the neck.

' _Unable to even scream … such a waste.'_

Jellal was about to continue listening until he heard a child scream and his eyes widened in horror.

"We don't need the child …. remove her."

"Mother why would you kill my moth-!"

The moment the child fell silent Jellal felt his heart sink and rage begin to build within him, Natsu said to trace them to find out what they were after but they just killed a child and that was way too far.

Launching out of cover he began to unmask his magical presence and charge towards the man who was outside.

" **Heavenly Body Magic: Meteor!** "

"Oh now what is this," the man said as he blocked Jellal's strike.

"You scum killing children I can't let that slide!"

"You would interfere with our mission?"

"I'm going to kill your partner for his crimes then you will tell me all you know about this mission!"

"Hmm I think not," the man said as he pushed Jellal back and got into his own fighting stance as the magical pressure increased.

' _Oh great Jellal run in without backup aren't you a genius, still these guys have gone too far to be allowed to run around any longer. I hope Ultear is still watching because this will be a tough fight.'_

 **I hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one.**


	50. Visitors From Alvarez

**I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.**

 **Visitors From Alvarez**

Jellal grit his teeth as he and the now unmasked man faced each other down, trying his best to keep his anger quelled so he wasn't blinded by rage at the atrocity he had just witnessed moments ago.

"You are strong if you plan on interfering you must be eliminated," the man said.

"You work for Zeref so who are you, are you apart of the Spriggan 12 or do you work for them?"

"We are akin to the Spriggan however our purpose is much different, the Spriggan are like the Shield of the Emperor stalwart and faithful they are the ones that defend our borders and push back those who wish to take it. Scarlione is where the majority of the Spriggan are fighting to keep our newly acquired territory while the rest remain in Alvarez for its protection."

"So if you aren't Spriggan then what faction are you?"

As Spriggan is the shield we are the sword, the Leichart 12 are the arm of the Emperor and are the ones who find that which Zeref seeks and secures it until the Spriggan arrive to defend it. Our positions coincide with the Spriggan 12 and each rank is the same since we are technically the same we just serve different purposes."

"So you lot are the ones that go in first and soften places up for the Alvarez armies to move in and finish the job, why are you here what could Fiore possibly have that interests you!"

"That is classified however know that all will soon be one under Emperor Spriggan even Fiore, Scarlione hasn't much time left and soon it will be Fiore's turn."

' _They seek something in the palace and if they are here to soften up Fiore's defences then there is something in the palace that this Emperor Spriggan knows can do it but what!'_

"Anyway its time I dealt with you after all you are a loose end and I do rather despise those, by the way my name is Varnik just in case you were wondering who your killer was when you reach the afterlife."

"I may have done some terrible things in my life but while there are people like you running around I won't die at least then I may somewhat atone for my crimes," Jellal said as he became surrounded by a yellow aura.

"Granvill you will stay and spectate this fight we can't afford for him to get away," Varnik said as the other cloaked man now identified as Granvill nodded.

"Understood Varnik."

"Prepare yourself," Varnik said as he unleashed a massive amount of magical power though Jellal wasn't too surprised he was one of the top officers in Alvarez after all.

The two rushed at each other and began to exchange a barrage of punches and kicks all intended to be lethal, Varnik though bulky was surprisingly agile and was easily blocking Jellal's strikes and returning them quickly.

' _This guy is strong … so this is what the officers of Alvarez are like.'_

"I did not believe there were many strong mages in Fiore perhaps the initial report was false," Varnik muttered as Jellal broke off the exchange and the two took off at high speed into the nearby plains at high speed with Granvill following behind.

The two continued to sprint but clashed occasionally creating large craters along the countryside and starting the occasional fire, Jellal grunted as he was hit in the chest and hit the dirt hard not coming to a stop for several metres.

"Well I think that's enough of a warm up now it's time to fight for real," Varnik said as three magic circles appeared behind him.

Jellal quickly recovered and cleared some distance as the three circles took to the sky.

" **Three Layer Magic Circle: Tri Cannon Sigma!** "

The Magic Circles expanded and from the centre came a large blast of magic that began to tear up the countryside, the blast continued to run along the ground towards Jellal's position as he began to run using Meteor.

Taking to the sky the attack followed him as Jellal looked at it curiously.

' _I've never seen such a Magic Circle that can track its target, can I outrun it?'_

An idea popped into Jellal's head as he rushed towards the blast and began to dodge it in a peculiar way, after around a minute of this Jellal grinned.

" **True Heavenly Body Magic: Meteo Rain!** "

Varnik realized that the area on a blindside of his was covered in magic circles that seemed to form some sort of consellation though if it was one it was a very strange one. The magic circles began to unleash a barrage of powerful magic based attacks down on him.

Clasping his hands together the ground began to shake. " **Paragon Art: Rite Of Magical Potency!** "

The man seemed to radiate a strange aura as the barrage rained down upon him; Jellal was stunned when he suddenly began physically redirecting the blasts back at him.

Using Meteor Jellal began to dodge the attacks whilst trying to get closer to the man who appeared to be preoccupied with the never ending assault of Jellal's previous attack however he was intercepted by Granvill who decided to join the fight.

"We can't have you winning this fight our goal is at stake, " **Dark Roseo!** "

Granvill's arm lit up with dark magic as he rushed Jellal who now had to contend with the two of them, Varnik who was redirecting his own attack at him and Granvill who he had no idea of his strength.

' _This is getting pretty bad … damn it Ultear could use a little help!'_

Jellal was managing to trade blows with Granvill but surprisingly the attack that he declared earlier was still going on as the dark magic previously on his arm had spread to his whole upper body and was enhancing all of his attacks.

"This is the end for you," Granvill said as he grabbed Jellal by the coat and threw him up into the air where Varnik was and said man redirected several blasts which hit Jellal straight in the chest sending him crashing into the earth leaving a large impact crater.

" **Dark Liger Bomb!** "

Granvill was following up the attack with one that Jellal knew would spell the end for him if he didn't act quickly, cloaking himself in Meteor he managed to reach the end of the crater just as he summoned a Three Layered Magic Circle to take the brunt of the blow.

The moment Granvill hit the ground a large sphere of dark energy emerged and disappeared in a moment, then suddenly an earth shaking explosion went off which could be felt for miles around rocked the area sending Jellal flying.

After the shockwave died down Jellal shakily got to his feet as the two men stood opposite to him.

"No one has lasted this long against us I commend you but this is where your life ends," Varnik said as Jellal chuckled before coughing up some blood.

"You think that'll be enough to beat me then you've got another thing coming," he said weakly as he took a different stance. Bowing down and pointing his hands downward excluding his index and middle fingers Jellal's face turned serious once again. Slowly moving his right hand until it pointed upward he then shouted.

" **True Heavenly Body Magic: Sema!** "

The entire area began to shake as the clouds began circling in a strange swirling formation and they turned a purplish colour, an orb began to form in the centre began to form and slowly grow in size.

"That can't be real there's no way," Granvill shouted whilst Varnik just watched on impressed.

From the clouds a large meteor emerged and began quickly falling to the earth right where the two stood, the last thing Jellal saw before the meteor made contact was Granvill attempt to flee and Varnik clasp his hands together.

The resulting explosion once again shook the area for miles and created winds as strong as a hurricane, in its wake there was a large crater with smoke still rising from it.

Jellal sighed and was about to relax but was shocked still, in the crater was a now unconscious and badly injured Granvill and Varnik who was standing still.

The man was bleeding heavily from several areas and was panting but he simply released his stance and began to walk out of the crater to Jellal's horror.

"Impossible that was the force of an actual meteor the fact that you aren't even unconscious right now is impossible!"

"Such is the way of the Paragon Art, a Lost Magic that makes me a Paragon of Magic allowing me to adapt my magical power to whatever I need to at the given moment. As a consequence I am unable to learn any other forms of Lost Magic but the benefit is that I can convert my magic into whatever I need at the time allowing me the ability to combat almost any mage no matter the magic they use."

"But even so what magic would allow you to survive a meteor!"

"I do not know for it does not grant me such knowledge, you fought well young one but this is where it ends," Varnik said as he was about to deal the finishing blow to Jellal who was unable to move properly due to the strain of the earlier blast.

" **Fire Dragon King's Destabilizing Demolition Fist!** "

Varnik's blow changed directions to his right as an enraged Natsu appeared right next to him though Jellal was shocked at the appearance of his Dragon Force since he was nearly completely covered in scales.

"Ah Natsu Dragneel …."

"Yeah and who the hell are you!"

"Varnik of the Leichart 12 or better known as the sword of the Emperor."

"Alvarez … are you people really not satisfied with the ridiculous amount of land you have across the ocean hell you even managed to conquer Scarlione what more do you need!"

"Emperor Spriggan must have all the lands under his rule it is the only way to combat beings such as Achnologia surely Lady Irene mentioned this?"

"I couldn't give a crap about what she said or what you are the fact is I saw what you did to that innocent family, that guys gonna come home to find his wife and child murdered and have no idea why! Do you bastards even understand the amount of pain and terror you bring on the countries you pull this shit in!"

"A few lives are inconsequential to the overall grand scheme of things; the plan of the Emperor must be fulfilled so that the world may live in peace."

"You people … you people are the ones that make me really mad, Dark Guilds, Spriggan, Leichart, Demons you all should just burn to ashes," Natsu growled as his hair began to turn black at the roots which didn't go unnoticed by Jellal.

"You walk into another county, you kill innocent villagers, children and the elderly, people that can't fight back and get away with it! You rampage across the countries causing chaos and destruction whilst murdering anyone that begs you to stop, well you know what? Almost all my life I watch you people run around and pull your little schemes and I do my best to stop it well I'm not gonna just beat you up anymore because people like you don't learn that way! Nah people like you who can stand there and say that a few lives are inconsequential as long as you get things your way deserve nothing less than death!"

"What …. This dark magic … what is this Natsu," Jellal said under his breath as he felt a warm pair of hands lift him up. Looking over his shoulder he saw Ultear who looked just as shocked as he did.

"I don't know what this is but it must be what he didn't want us to know about, clearly he'll tell us afterwards so let's just let him handle these two alright."

"Jellal nodded as Ultear helped Jellal get to a safe distance and the two watched Natsu slowly change with his hair becoming black with pink streaks and his black scales and torn demonic looking wings take form from his back.

"So he can control E.N.D … Lady Irene was right," Varnik said as the dark magical pressure began to roll off Natsu.

"I really hate people like you all you servants of Zeref should die for supporting such crimes!"

"So you would condemn your continued existence," Varnik countered as Natsu growled.

"If it meant that the stain of Zeref wasn't around then yes because he is something that should not be yet exists, a human who used the powers of a God for his own selfish desires has no place in this world. So yes I condemn my own existence because if it weren't for me HE wouldn't be what he is either!"

Varnik frowned and took a fighting stance as Natsu growled once again showing his now razor sharp fangs.

" _ **Natsu you idiot what are you doing!**_ "

"Oh so now you decide to speak to me what happened to speaking to me right after all that shit in Scarlione, deadbeat dad!"

" _ **I wasn't specific about it but that's beside the point we're talking about you here do you have any idea what you are doing!**_ "

"Yeah I'm gonna kill these savages for killing a kid and a defenceless housewife as well as avenge the countless others they've probably slain!"

" _ **Natsu E.N.D hasn't fully recovered yet you shouldn't be using his power now!**_ "

"We're the same damn person Igneel besides he's just sleeping anyway!"

" _ **Stop misusing that power!**_ "

"Misusing it, what the hell else should I use it for this guy survived a meteor to the face!"

" _ **Well … don't kill with it,**_ " Igneel said as Natsu just internally growled.

"Are you actually kidding me right now this guy is the definition of scum he deserves it!"

" _ **Have you forgotten who you once were boy, killing others should be the final solution not the first I thought you were raised to be above such things! As King you must be able to mete out the appropriate punishment to those who stand before you only a tyrant chooses death over all!**_ "

"But they killed a kid Igneel how can you justify that!"

" _ **You can't …. But you can prevent yourself from falling to their level, I understand that there are those who need to die and you have killed in the past. Remember I've followed you throughout your life and all that time you only killed when necessary, don't let Scarlione skew you're view on taking life Natsu or one day you might find yourself going down a dark path.**_ "

Natsu pondered what Igneel had said as his focus shifted back to Varnik who was still stanced up bracing for an attack.

' _Killing as a last resort …. choosing the right punishment as King … a dark path awaits.'_

Natsu growled as he took several steps back and Varnik looked at him confused.

"What are you doing, you are E.N.D are you not?"

"Yeah I am … and I'm telling you to run," Natsu growled.

"Such an action should be impossible for you, the strongest of his creations sparing life that should not be possible!"

"Well it is, take that other asshole and leave before I change my mind," Natsu said as he instantly appeared next to Ultear and Jellal.

"Natsu did he say you were-."

"Yes and all will be explained but not here, grab onto my legs you two the Rune Knights will already be on their way with all that's happened here."

Natsu took to the sky and hovered just low enough so the two could grab onto Natsu's talon like feet as he flew away at a reasonable speed so they didn't fall.

Varnik watched the three fly away and couldn't believe how close he was to death, in his current condition he stood no chance so being spared had assured his survival. Turning around he began to walk back into the crater and retrieve the unconscious Granvill who will no doubt be out for two days at least and made his way into the nearby woods.

 _ **/Unknown Cave – 40 miles from Crocus/**_

Natsu, Ultear and Jellal arrived at a small cave with Natsu placing the two down and landing before returning to normal.

"So you three have questions I'm guessing?"

"You're E.N.D, how," Jellal asked.

"A long story that would take far too long to tell for the amount of time I have but the short version is I'm several hundred years old and my brother named Zeref took the powers of a God to revive me as the first and greatest Demon born to avenge my slain family that was killed by Achnologia but then he went mad at some point and is now trying to unify the nations so that he can take out Achnologia."

"Wait I thought E.N.D was created to kill Zeref like all the others?"

"Nope I was made to kill Achnologia, also I don't have a book like the other Demons do so I'm like this. I didn't know I was Achnologia until I went up against one of the Four Harbingers and he beat me to near death and I discovered E.N.D within me and we agreed to work together."

"So … you aren't a bloodthirsty Demon like the others?"

"I'd like to say no but I was about to tear that guy apart after what he said about how killing a child is inconsequential so take from that what you will."

"To be fair I wanted to kill them too," Jellal said with a small smile. "But for what it's worth I understand completely why you didn't want to tell us I mean we are a guild that directly opposes anything dark magic related and here you are being E.N.D and all."

"But we know you Natsu and we know that deep down you are a good person, you saved us from what we were and made us better people so you have nothing to fear from us," Ultear added as Natsu nodded.

"Thank you both of you, I would ask that you mention none of this to anyone not even Erza if she asks you. I'm not ready for any of them to learn about me just yet … especially Erza."

"If you two love each other then I see no reason why she would reject you after all you are Natsu at the end of the day," Jellal said. "Just break it to her with some strawberry cake and it'll be fine."

"Heh nice to see a firm beating didn't make you lose your sense of humour, you put up a good fight though from what I saw. We would have arrived earlier but you brought down the damn meteor and I had to make sure Ultear here didn't get flung half way back to Crocus."

"I still can't believe that man survived a direct hit from Sema, you countered it in the past but with difficulty but that man took a direct hit and was still conscious."

"Yeah he's definitely strange I'm more shocked that there is another group like the Spriggan in Alvarez … that only makes them even more of a threat sadly."

"Either way the amount of power you were putting out could have defeated him I believe Natsu, ability to counter any spell or no he wouldn't have survived a one on one fight with you."

"That remains to be seen Jellal and honestly I'd rather the Grand Magic Games go smoothly, those guys should be out of commission for awhile but I'd say keep an eye out just in case."

"Naturally after all there is still that dark magic reading we've been picking up the last few years to investigate and I doubt it originated from those two."

"So I'm still curious about your E.N.D form what exactly is it," Ultear asked as Natsu pondered the question.

"Well I kind of feel like it's a Take Over like Mira's but I've never used Take Over Magic before so I wouldn't really have a clue if that's what it is or not?"

"Perhaps you should ask her one day Natsu it could prove to be quite insightful?"

"Yeah probably not until after the Grand Magic Games though there's too much going on to be wondering about that."

"So Natsu how did Wendy do in her match," Jellal asked changing the subject.

"Oh she destroyed those two," Natsu said with a sudden grin on his face. "Hey Ultear you watched it through that magic ball of yours surely you can rewatch it!"

"Well I suppose I could but shouldn't we think about getting back to Crocus?"

"Now hold on a moment Ultear I want to see Wendy's match too," Jellal said as Ultear sighed.

"Honestly you two you seriously are acting like kids!"

 _ **/Domus Flau Six Hours Later/**_

"And now we've come to the conclusion of the second day of the Games and what a day it's been right Mr Yajima!"

"Yes indeed Chapati our teams have demonstrated extraordinary skill today and I only expect it to increase as the days go by, now here are the results at the end of today in case you haven't been keeping score.

 _ **1**_ _ **st**_ _ **Place – Highfather – 120 Points**_

 _ **2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **Place – Sabertooth – 100 Points**_

 _ **3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **Place – Fairy Tail Team B – 90 Points**_

 _ **4**_ _ **th**_ _ **Place – Lamia Scale – 70 Points**_

 _ **5**_ _ **th**_ _ **Place – Mermaid Heel – 60 Points**_

 _ **6**_ _ **th**_ _ **Place – Fairy Tail Team A – 50 Points**_

 _ **7**_ _ **th**_ _ **Place – Raven Tail – 30 Points**_

 _ **8**_ _ **th**_ _ **Place – Blue Pegasus – 10 Points**_

"Now it's been quite a blast the last few days but like Mr Yajima said things are only going to heat up and expect to see quite the matchups tomorrow since the King himself Toma E. Fiore will be here personally to watch so you can expect the matchups to be absolutely mind blowing!"

"And with that the second day of the Grand Magic Games is over, please be careful when leaving the stadium," Yajima said as everyone began to leave.

"Hey has anyone seen Natsu since he left," Erza asked as everyone shook their heads.

"Probably took off somewhere to let off some steam must be hard for him to watch all these fights and not participate," Laxus said with a grin.

"Yeah I bet you he's down at the bar chugging down booze right now waiting for us," Gajeel added.

 _ **/City Of Crocus Natsu's POV/**_

After arriving back in town at night Natsu bid farewell to Jellal and Ultear before beginning to make his way back to where he was staying.

His stroll took him through the upper part of Crocus where all the rich people lived and although Natsu had a fortune probably rivalling theirs he had no interest in such lavish houses, he continued to walk until he bumped into someone knocking them to the ground.

"Oh sorry my bad I didn't mean to- hey you're that girl from Sabertooth, Yukino right?"

The girl now identified as Yukino looked at Natsu with a sad expression which confused Natsu until he had a closer look at her.

"Hey where's your guild mark I'm pretty sure I remember seeing it on your shoulder during your match?"

As Natsu mentioned the guild mark the girl broke down and began to cry as Natsu just stood there shocked thinking he'd done something to upset her, kneeling down beside her Natsu placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey what's wrong if I said something to offend you I apologize," Natsu said softly as the girl shook her head.

"No its not you it's just … it's just that … I'm not a part of Sabertooth anymore," Yukino said before she started crying once again.

"Not part of the guild anymore why you did great during your match?"

"Well you see … Sabertooth is a place where only the strong survive, I lost in my match so the Master he … he made me …"

"Yukino what did Sabertooth's Master do to you," Natsu asked softly as Yukino looked up into his eyes her own full of tears.

"He … made me strip naked in front of the whole guild and … removed my guild mark and then … forced me to bow to him before expelling me from the guild," Yukino said as she began to cry once again burying her head into Natsu's shoulder.

Natsu was oblivious to this however as his rage steadily grew until it reached a burning point.

"Where is the Sabertooth guild?"

Yukino stopped crying for a moment to look at him. "What?"

"Where is the Sabertooth guild hall located Yukino?"

"Why you aren't planning to go there are you?"

"I have a few words I'd like to have with your Master," Natsu said as Yukino clung to him.

"No you can't they are too powerful for someone like you don't go getting hurt because of me!"

"Oh trust me they won't be hurting me I can assure you," Natsu said as he rose to his full height.

"Where is the Sabertooth guild Yukino?"

"It's … the large building up on the hill over there," Yukino said as Natsu nodded before handing his scarf to her.

"Take this and go to the Honey Bone Inn and give it to a woman named Erza and tell her I sent you and ask that you speak in private then explain the situation," Natsu said as he crouched down and in one jump managed to reach the top of the hill she had pointed at.

Deciding to follow Natsu's words she quickly left the area just as Natsu arrived at the front of the guild.

Making his way over to the front door there were two guild members standing outside.

"Oh look it's a Fairy that seems to be a little lost."

"Such a shame too there's only one thing that happens to Fairies around here."

Natsu just grit his teeth as he began to release his magical power shocking the two as the entire front entrance was destroyed and the two were flung down the long hallway.

Natsu just continued walking forward with an annoyed look on his face, a raging inferno circling him as many members who attempted to try and impede his progress were flung back.

Natsu reached a large open area which he assumed to be where the members resided in their off time and from there he could see the rest of Sabertooth's team the Twin Dragons included staring at him in shock.

"Have you got a deathwish coming here alone," Sting shouted as he and Rogue jumped down from the second level.

"Where is your Guild Master?"

"He doesn't have time for a weakling like you!"

"Coming from a worthless piece of trash like you that couldn't even beat my apprentice I'd watch your mouth now I'll ask again where is your Guild Master!"

"That's it your gonna get it," Sting shouted as he was about to rush in only to be stopped by a large man who had one arm in what seemed to be a sling.

"Enough Sting he's right you'd only embarrass yourself further, as for you I'm Sabertooth's Master now what the hell do you want and it better be good because you destroyed the front of my guild hall!"

"You think what you did to Yukino was right yes or no?"

"Is that what you stormed in here to ask me boy of course it was right, Sabertooth is a guild where only the strong survive and the weak wither and die! I expect nothing less than the best, nothing less than perfection or else you suffer!"

"So you degrade and expel Yukino but you let that mouthy punk stay!"

"Sting and Rogue whilst they did bring shame upon the guild are still some of the strongest we have; to kick them out would only be bringing down the name of Sabertooth by losing such crucial strength so I've allowed them a second chance!"

"You spout off about strength and power but have no idea what it really is, Yukino could kick your ass any day of the week and so could I!"

"Hah that bitch couldn't even beat someone from Mermaid Heel she'd have no hope against me. As for you I know that you are indeed quite strong being one of the Ten in addition to the many feats you have performed in the past it's a shame that you ultimately still fall short of the mark by being held down by such weakness in Fairy Tail!"

"The bonds I formed in Fairy Tail were what encouraged me to become who I am today without them I'd be nothing, you might believe that bonds are weak but they grant you power you'd never understand!"

Natsu took a fighting stance as the man in front of him began to laugh.

"You stand before me, Jiemma Master of the strongest guild and spout absolute garbage like that! Its no wonder your guild has been reduced to such a state you have no idea on what strength even is, but I'll humour you. If you can beat one of my members then I'll accept your challenge, Dobengal deal with the Fairy!"

A man who was dressed like a ninja appeared from nowhere and charged Natsu, he didn't even get five feet from where he appeared when Natsu grabbed him by the neck and threw him at a wall sending him through it and out onto the streets below.

"Very well then it seems you are worthy," Jiemma said as he began to release his magical power which made most of Sabertooth back away.

' _His magical power is on a level like gramps' … still I can't let this shit slide!'_

Natsu also began to power up as all the Sabertooth members looked on in shock noting that Natsu's power quickly matched their own Guild Master's, Sting and Rogue were shocked more than anyone because they were acting like Natsu was beneath them yet here he was demonstrating his full power.

"Are you ready brat!"

"You bet old bastard!"

The two surrounded their fists in their respective elements and clashed setting off a large explosion and sending several members flying into the walls around the hall.

"No way this is insane," Orga shouted.

"I have no memory of anyone matching the Master in such a way!"

When the smoke cleared the two stood eye to eye as Jiemma delivered a powerful punch to the left side of Natsu's face, Natsu delivered a brutal punch to the right side of Jiemma's face.

"They aren't even attempting to dodge just … hitting each other full force!"

"You pack quite a punch kid," Jiemma said as he hit Jiemma in the gut.

"I'm 28 soon you know a bit old to be called a kid old timer," Natsu replied as Jiemma punched him in the gut.

"You will remain a child until you understand the harsh realities of this world, the weak die and the strong survive!"

Taking another punch to the face Natsu growled. "That's why the strong nurture the weak and help them grow strong in their own way!"

Natsu hit Jiemma in the face and the two took several steps back.

"Alright enough of this kiddie stuff it's time to take this up a notch!"

"Agreed," said Natsu as they began to expel even more magical power than before causing the entire building to shake.

The two rushed at each other and were about to clash once again when a woman appeared and stopped the two.

"Now now I trust the two of you read the rules of this tournament before starting this fight?"

"Minerva how dare you interfere," Jiemma growled.

"Under normal circumstances father I would not have interfered and let you put this man in his place but we are currently taking part in the Grand Magic Games. In the rules it states that guilds may not fight outside the Games or else both could suffer penalties the bare minimum being that they are disqualified."

"I see … and it wouldn't look good on Sabertooth to be denied this year's win."

"Precisely father I must ensure Sabertooth's victory this year as you requested, as for you I would suggest that you settle whatever qualms you have with us either during the matches or after the games."

"Fine but I WILL settle this with you lot," Natsu said as he began to walk back down the hallway he came from and left the stunned guild.

Natsu had begun to make his way back towards the Honey Bone Inn once more when Mavis appeared beside him as she floated along.

"I'm so happy that you stood up for that poor girl it's so nice to see such kindness from one of my guild members!"

"I keep forgetting that your always gonna be there Mavis, so what do you think about what happened?"

"Well rushing to violence wasn't the best option but at least you let the man say his piece before you started fighting him, the stuff that happened earlier though was most concerning."

"Leichart 12?"

"Yes they are clearly dangerous I doubt we've seen the last of them Natsu so stay vigilant there are still three days of this tournament left and I think they'll strike before it's over."

"Had a feeling that would be the case … I can only promise I'll do what I can."

"That's all anyone expects Natsu but you know you have friends who can help you with these things why don't you ask them for some help?"

"I know I just …I don't want to see them get hurt."

"More people could be hurt if you aren't able to handle it alone Natsu don't forget," Mavis said before disappearing leaving Natsu to ponder her words."

 **I hope you enjoyed it and I'll see you in the next one.**


	51. The Grand Magic Games: Day Three!

**I was going to release this chapter alongside another one but once I finished it I thought I just have to get a reaction on this so here you all go oh and sorry in advance for teasing at the end!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.**

 **The Grand Magic Games: Day Three**

Natsu arrived back at the Honey Bone Inn in the early hours of the morning, quietly making his way inside he inwardly groaned when he saw Makarov sitting atop the bar counter quietly drinking.

"You're back awfully late my boy."

"Had some … business to take care of."

"You know storming a guild hall has consequences right?"

"Did you hear what they did to the girl I sent here you would've done the same."

Makarov sighed and took a sip from his mug before nodding. "Yes I suppose you are right, so how did it go?"

"Ended up having a little fight with the Master before his daughter came in and stopped it, said that we should save it for the games or afterward."

"Well at least there won't be consequences over this, I'm glad you sent the girl here she's in with Erza, Mira, Elise and Wendy at the moment. I must say how a legal guild can behave in such a manner shocks me."

"Yeah she didn't deserve what they did to her, do you know if they're awake?"

"Last I heard they were and they were talking about you from what I could make out."

"Ah great, well I'm feeling pretty drained so I'm gonna go get some sleep hopefully."

"Hold on a moment Natsu there is one other thing I need to ask, those powerful tremors that could be felt earlier today you didn't happen to be the cause of those did you?"

"Not … entirely no," Natsu said sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. "Mystogan may or may not have been involved."

"Ah so it relates to THAT, anything new come up?"

"In addition to 12 Spriggan there are also 12 Leichart all of whom are just as great so take from that what you will I'm going to bed."

Makarov seemed to age several years but nodded as Natsu made his way down the hallway but stopped when he heard chatter behind a door.

"Does he always do things like this for people he meets?"

"Natsu is probably one of the kindest, bravest men you'll ever meet Yukino he always makes sure that everybody can remain happy and cheerful even at the cost of his own happiness."

"Yeah he hasn't been looking too happy lately his smiles seem rather forced, the only time I've seen him smile for real since we got back from Scarlione was when Wendy beat the crap out of the Twin Dragons. Do you have any idea why he'd be like that Erza?"

"He hasn't mentioned anything to me Elise though we've all been rather busy so there hasn't been time, hey I have an idea we should all do something nice for him for a change!"

"That's a great idea Erza Natsu's always doing things for us its our turn to give back!"

"But what should we do for him though Mira I don't know what he'd really like?"

"Hmm that's a good question he never really mentions anything he likes these days so it's hard to tell what he'd want, food maybe?"

"That's too basic Elise it's got to be something that means something to him from all of us so that he knows we appreciate everything we do for him!"

Natsu smiled as he began walking down the hallway once more and made his way to the room that he and Erza share, opening the door he was surprised to see Wendy curled up in the bed.

"Well I guess I can't blame her," he sighed as he slipped into bed quietly and slowly drifted off to sleep his fatigue from the last few days catching up with him.

 _ **/Domus Flau/**_

After a very slow morning where Natsu was crushed by a sleeping Erza who refused to move until she'd had her sleep the guild finally managed to make their way over to the arena where the announcements were already being made.

"Today we have the King Toma E. Fiore here with us today as one of our distinguished guests please make him feel welcome," Chapati shouted as the crowd cheered for their King who waved from his own viewing spot.

"Also here today with us is the current Magic Council who are here to oversee a special expedition match between two Wizard Saints, more on that after the other events for today."

"That's right Mr Yajima we still have many other action packed battles and a fan favourite game for you today, making its return for the third year in a row its Pandemonium!"

The crowd cheered as the large intimidating castle like structure appeared in the arena followed by a list of mages who will be participating.

"Alright now for those of you who don't know Pandemonium is a game where mages must enter the space inside the castle and slay some monsters each varying in strength and the amount of points. All up there are 100 monsters inside which is a total value of 100 points."

The mages who had been chosen began to make their way down with Erza and Mira jumping down and walking on over.

"Alright now each of you will draw from this box and will proceed in order, Erza Scarlett drew number one so she goes first. Walk up to the entrance and declare how many you wish to fight and you will be transported into the castle."

Erza nodded as she walked forward and stood before the castle. "My name is Erza Scarlett of Fairy Tail and I challenge … all of them."

The crowd was stunned except for the members of Fairy Tail, Jura and Yamata of the Highfather guild.

Erza was warped into the arena as the beasts began to appear within, all eyes were on Erza as she took a deep breath.

" **Requip: Heaven's Wheel!** "

The moment Erza requiped swords began to rain down upon the beasts as Erza surveyed them.

"And Erza is off to a fearsome start hitting all the creatures with a hail of swords," Chapati shouted.

"I see so they aren't element based … then that leaves me with options," Erza said to herself as she began to dodge the attacks.

"Classic Erza testing the waters with an attack I'd expect nothing less," Natsu said with a small smile.

" **Requip: Robe Of Yuen!** "

"Huh haven't seen that one before … looks real good on her."

"She must have picked it up during training," Mira said as Natsu nodded.

Swords in hand Erza began to gracefully slice and dice her way through the fodder beasts leaving the crowd in awe at such graceful swordsmanship. Erza's dance was interrupted as several larger beasts began approaching.

"Yeah figured it'd be laid out like that, start off with the fodder to make you think that this'll be a cakewalk then send in heavy hitters just as things are looking good," Natsu said with an amused look. "Such tactics don't work on someone like Erza though."

Erza dodged several blasts of magic that shot from the beasts mouths as she began to rush towards them with blinding speed, jumping into the air she impaled her two swords into the head of one of them and kept moving as she summoned two more swords in her hands.

The beasts began to surround her and fire concentrated blasts of magic at her, Erza dispelled one sword and in its place was half a shield.

"That's from Erza's Adamantine Armor isn't it," Mira asked aloud.

"In a situation like this using the Adamantine Armor as intended would be a waste of time, she doesn't get as much protection as she would using the full set but with her magical power in mind its easily enough to deflect attacks like that," Elise replied.

True enough Erza casually batted the attack back with her shield taking out many of the lesser beasts that crossed its path as she charged forward once more, dispelling the shield she re summoned a second sword and was back on the offensive.

"That's good old Erza, you won't find a better Requip Mage in all the land who could perform it on the fly like that. To be able to read your opponents and choose a countermeasure in the heat of the moment is the mark of a true master of her style of fighting."

"We get it Natsu she's doing great now shut up and watch the fight," Gray groaned.

Back inside Pandemonium Erza had wiped out most of the fodder and brute beasts leaving what would be considered the A Class and S Class beasts which had just begun to spawn in as she cut her way to the outside of the castle.

Leaping up onto the supports of the castle Erza came face to face with many of the S Class beasts, deciding that it was time to take it up a notch she began to glow.

" **Requip: Darklight Final Blade Templar Armor!** "

Erza was clad in what could only be described as heavy armor, the armor was black from what looked to be burns but showed no signs of weakness. Not a single part of her body wasn't armoured since the armor even came with a fearsome looking helmet that glowed red where the eyes should be some of her hair came out the back of her helmet and rested around her shoulders. In her left hand was a large charred black looking tower shield and in her right hand was a charred black staff that seemed to be taller than she was and looked quite heavy.

"Erza must have done some strength training to be able to move around in all that."

"You haven't even seen what she can do with it yet Natsu its amazing it's like it weighs nothing to her and the magic it grants her … well you'll see," Elise said now sporting a wide grin.

"Well you seem to know a lot about it Elise?"

"Of course I do dummy I'm the one that made it for her look at the colouring of the armor, shield and lance that's made from my magic!"

"Really, why's it look all charred then?"

"That's because of its namesake, Darklight Final Blade Templar Armor, I'm sure you're wondering where the blade is well you might get to see it."

"So there is a blade…"

"Yep just one though, my goal was two but I ran out of Ebony before I could finish it. It's a shame because it would have completed the set so until then she has to make do with one."

Natsu nodded and watched in surprise as Erza swiftly began scaling the supports of the castle until she reached the top which appeared to be an open arena, standing on one side over twenty A Class beasts arrived with more scaling the walls.

"Time to use this for real, thanks Elise. **Darklight Holy Shower!** "

Slamming the end of the lance into the ground the edge of the lance began to glow a dark purple with bright yellow mixed in and shot into the clouds, everyone held their breath until the sky grew dark and hundreds of dark purple and bright yellow magic blasts rained down from the sky taking out many A Class beasts however more continued to scale the wall and there were many closing in.

Assuming a new stance Erza held the lance out in front of her as the tower shield began to glow the same bright yellow as before, the first A Class beast hit the shield full force but Erza wasn't even pushed back an inch.

"Now for the counter, **Darklight Holy Ray Lancer!** "

The impact from the beast that hit the shield sent a dark purple glow from the shield, through Erza and into the lance. Jumping into the air Erza gripped the lance with both hands and began to twirl it above her head before locking onto a specific target and aiming directly at it.

Coming down with considerable force the end of the lance cracked the centre of the stage sending out the damage the shield had taken earlier into any of the beasts that were standing on the platform.

Not done yet Erza began twirling the lance around as more beasts closed in slaying them from all sides as they fell lifeless around her, as she did so the lance began glowing once again this time the glow was black and gold in colour.

As she continued to take out every beasts around her the glow reached a point where it began to blind many in the audience.

"Alright, **Darklight Holy Judgement Wave!** "

The energy that had been accumulating in the lance was focused on the end of the lance and fired in a beam of pure magical energy that was a mixture of black and gold. Erza spun around in a circle several times wiping out anything on the stage as the beam finally died.

The lance disappeared from her hands and in its place was a two handed bastard sword that she held out to the side of her with one hand, said bastard sword was the same design as the rest of her gear.

"That blast she just did is comparable to my Fire Dragon King's Roar!"

"Yup Erza and I have been training really hard you know, you didn't think that every time we all had to go off and train you were the only one doing stuff did you?"

Natsu didn't answer as he stood there captivated by Erza as she stood atop the stage awaiting the arrival of the S Class beasts.

There was a pause when suddenly loud screeches could be heard and many people began to gasp as large demonic looking beings began to ascend to the top where Erza was waiting, said beasts were far too big to actually stand on the stage so they hung off the castle walls roaring and screeching.

"I will not relent now I must win for Fairy Tail," Erza declared as the lead S Class beast roared.

Erza's free hand became cloaked in the same Darklight Magic she had been using earlier as she rushed towards the first beast the bastard sword extended to her right as she jumped in the air to avoid a punch.

" **Darklight Holy Vertical Buster!** "

As the sword lagged behind her in the jump she swiftly brought it up over her head and as it came down it released an attack that cleaved the beast in two causing the other S Class beasts to roar and begin to attack.

The crowd watched on in awe as one by one the S Class beasts were eliminated until there was only one left, said final S Class beasts had been sitting back until now watching the rest attack but now that it was alone it just growled as Erza began to come closer.

"This should finish it, **Darklight Holy Cross!** "

Swinging her sword in an X formation it left a dark purple X imprint in the air, extending her free hand she began to channel magic into it and then motioned for it to move forward.

The attack went for only a moment as the X shaped formation began to send out continueous slash attacks dicing the beast to bits.

Erza panted as she released the armor and Pandemonium disappeared, looking up she saw Natsu who had a captivated look with a smile included and in her mind that's all she needed to see.

' _That's all I needed … to see that smile again, I hope you liked the show … Natsu.'_

The crowd roared in approval as Chapati and Yajima tried and failed for some time to quiet them down until finally order returned.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen since Erza Scarlett defeated all 100 monsters in Pandemonium we have decided to use a Magic Power Finder to determine 2nd through 8th place, but before we get to that there is the matter of how many points we shall award Fairy Tail Team A and it has been decided that 40 points is suitable for such a performace," Yajima said as the crowd cheered once again.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen now onto the Magic Power Finder, to explain this device will be Lahar!"

"Thank you Chapati, now the Magic Power Finder is a device the Magic Council uses when testing potential new recruits. It will display a number based on how powerful of an attack hits it."

"Alright you heard the man folks and first up we have Milliana from Mermaid Heel!"

Erza who was slightly dazed after her fight was shaken out of her trance at the mention of her name.

"Milliana!"

Said girl removed her cloak and sure enough it was the cat lover herself.

"Hi Erzy sorry to not come say hi earlier but things have been rather busy and Kagura is a slave driver, meet up after the games today kay!"

Erza just nodded dumbly as Milliana went up to the MPF and threw her strongest attack at it.

"And Milliana scores 365! Er is that good?"

"Ah I probably should have explained that earlier shouldn't I, she actually did quite well and if she was applying to be in the Magical Enforcement Unit she would hold the rank of squad captain."

"So what is the highest you've ever seen?"

"I believe it was some years ago when Seigrain who was really half of Jellal was applying for the position of Wizard Saint, due to all other Saints being occupied we used the MPF to rank him. His score was around 4500 which is actually quite frightening since Seigrain was really only half of Jellal's true power."

"Wow so the level of a Wizard Saint at least one in the higher levels is around 5000 so there you have it folks a guide on how good our competitors will do," Chapati shouted as Hibiki stepped up and got a measly score of 95.

"Heh you wimps should just quit now," Orga said as he stepped up to the MPF. " **Lightning God's 120mm Black Lightning Cannon!** "

The attack hit the sphere sending black sparks flying in all directions, in the stands Laxus was smirking.

"And Orga from Sabertooth scores an astounding 3825 just look at that power!"

"Oh dear I suppose it's my turn now, we don't have to hold back on this thing do we," Mira asked as the official shook his head. "Oh that's a relief."

"Oh God gramps is gonna have a fit in a second," Natsu sighed as Laxus shook his head.

"To say the least we'll be lucky if the old geezer makes it home."

"What are you guys talking about Mira's Satan Soul isn't that bad," Elise asked confused as the two Dragon Slayers just sighed.

"Just watch this," Natsu said as Elise turned her attention to the stadium.

" **Take Over Magic – Satan Soul: Sitri!** "

Elise's jaw dropped as the overwhelming magical power flowed out from Mira who was now clad in white and blue armor with a small cloak at the back.

"Sitri … mother told me about her once she was a fearsome Demon back in the wars, to actually see that someone subdued her…"

"We aren't too sure but this is probably Mira's strongest form," Natsu sighed.

"So strong in fact that gramps forbid her from using it unless it was a life or death situation."

Their attention back onto Mira once more as she stepped up to the MPF.

" _ **Ah it's good to have a stretch every once and awhile ….**_ "

"Stop trying to freak out gramps and hit the damn thing already," Natsu shouted as Mira was in his face in seconds.

" _ **Oh come now Natsu I was only-.**_ " Mira's eyes widened slightly as she gave Natsu a look over. " _ **There is something different about you from last time …**_ "

"I'm guessing Mira gave you control for the moment so I'm gonna request you say nothing Sitri," Natsu said as Sitri's forehead made contact with his own.

" _ **Was that an order, request or … threat, please say threat I need a good workout?**_ "

"I'll fight you after the games but you have to not say anything about what you know not even to Mira."

" _ **I see … power kept under wraps eh, fine I'll play along but you'd better fight me Natsu. Now then let's see I believe there was a certain MPF I was supposed to hit.**_ "

Appearing back in her original spot in the blink of an eye Sitri looked at the sphere and yawned.

" _ **Hardly a workout but it'll do, you humans will want to clear the area,**_ " Sitri said as she took to the skies and hovered high in the sky.

" **Darkness Inferno Mixer!** "

Sending down an attack that covered nearly the entire arena Sitri casually floated back down to the floor with an unamused look on her face.

" _ **You'd better keep that promise Natsu … or else,**_ " Sitri said as she disappeared and a cheerful Mira returned.

"Oh my looks like she went a bit overboard oh well," Mira said cheerfully as everyone in the stadium face vaulted.

"Ah … yes … well that was … a thing … anyway her score was, HOLY CRAP MIRAJANE SCORES 12 983 ON THE MPF," Chapati shouted.

"I must say most impressive Mirajane it seems your title of the Demon of Fairy Tail isn't just for show," Jura said sporting a wide grin.

"Oh thank you I do try, I guess it's your turn good luck!"

Jura nodded as he went up to the MPF and clasped his hands together.

" **Rumbling Mt Fuji!** "

A large explosion went off in the area as everyone was blinded by the giant pillar of light, when it dispersed Jura began walking back to where he was previously standing.

"AND JURA NEEKIS SCORES AN ABSOLUTELY ASTOUNDING 14 237 ON THE MPF A SCORE BEFITTING THE NUMBER FIVE WIZARD SAINT!"

Everyone was standing there in shock until Yamata stepped up; looking over at his guild he received several nods which he returned.

Everyone felt the ground shake as a large pillar of golden light erupted in the centre where the MPF was.

" **Judgement Ray IV – The Midday Sun.** "

Once the attack ended everyone at this point was no longer in shock and just expected crazy antics from the mages.

"And Yamata scores an impressive 11 652 on the MPF which only Obra from Raven Tail!"

Everyone was expecting some sort of grandiose attack but all that happened was a small monkey like creature jumped out and hit the MPF granting him a score of 4.

"Er well … there you have it folks you now have your scores …."

"Anyway all that aside we have one match to get through before the exhibition match so let's get started, would Alexi from Raven Tail and Laxus from Fairy Tail Team B please proceed to the arena," Chapati said as the two made their way down.

The two made their way down and stood opposite each other whilst Erza and Mira made their way back up.

"So Natsu what was all that about earlier," Erza asked as she leant on Natsu since she was feeling a little tired.

"Just some stuff between me and Sitri nothing to worry about."

"You can tell me you know Natsu?"

"Actually I wouldn't Natsu, whatever you and Sitri spoke about she clearly doesn't want made known she won't even tell me. All she keeps saying is after this thing is over that she wants to fight you using your full power."

"Yeah sounds about right because I definitely wanted to do that after all this was over," Natsu sighed.

"Well as long as its nothing too serious Natsu," Erza said with a small smile as the match began.

From the moment the fight started Natsu could see something was off, his movements were far too plain and predictable for his usual fighting style.

Down in the arena it was a different story, as both Laxus and Alexi traded blows down in the arena it was being watched by the real Laxus and Alexi who began to laugh.

"What is this," Laxus said with his arms crossed.

"Aww come now Laxus after all these years and not a single good word for your dear old dad I'm hurt," Alexi said as he took his helmet off revealing himself as the Master of Raven Tail Ivan Dreyar.

"Should've known you'd pull something like this, out with it what do you want?"

"That's what I like about you Laxus straight to the point as always, observe."

Ivan motioned to the fake battle that was currently going on and Laxus began winning whilst Ivan sported a smirk.

"You see I can give you the win Laxus so that your guild can get ahead in the competition but I'll need some information."

"That depends on what the information is?"

"Oh its nothing big really all I want to know is … where is the location of Fairy Heart?"

"Fairy Heart, look I don't know what you're on about I've never heard of it before."

"Come now Laxus there's no need to play games you and I both know that Makarov would tell you everything even the guild's deepest, darkest secrets. Now I'll ask again where is the location of Fairy Heart?"

"Figures you're after guild secrets well it's not gonna happen, the old me might've listened to you and told you anything you wanted to hear but I'm not like that anymore. What I did to this guild was unforgivable and I'm doing everything in my power to earn their trust again, I'm a mage of Fairy Tail and the day I tell you a guild secret is the day I die!"

"Well that can be arranged for you Laxus, don't you see Makarov is hiding power from all of you and its right under your noses! Think of all the good that could be done if the location of Fairy Heart fell to my hands!"

"All the good yeah right you're nothing but trouble just like gramps always said you were, honestly I don't know why I ever stuck up for you all those years … oh yeah because I was a brat just like you."

Ivan grit his teeth as strange cards began to flow from Ivan and the rest of Raven Tail appeared in the arena.

"If you won't tell me the location willingly then I'll take it by force, you know something Laxus and I'll find out one way or another!"

"Is that so … then come try old man," Laxus said as lightning began to crackle around him.

"Attack Raven Tail!"

The members of Fairy Tail all went and attacked Laxus at once however the moment their strikes were about to connect he was gone in a flash of yellow and in his place was a lightning bolt that struck them.

Laxus was behind the four mages and swiftly defeated them knocking them out in the process, Ivan looked at Laxus speechless.

"You … that can't be right my guild was created to be a perfect counter to Fairy Tail!"

"Oh yeah and who was your contingency plan for Elise, Gildarts or even Natsu? Any one of them could wipe out those losers with practiced ease hell even the little kid could do it after seeing the way she stomped the Twin Dragons. If you thought these clowns were enough then you're in for a world of hurt."

"Those four may have fallen but I'm more than a match for you," Ivan roared as the cards began to increase in speed as Laxus blocked them with little effort.

"Hey old man," Laxus said as he became cloaked in lightning and easily dodged and weaved through the rain of cards. "I may not have a clue of what you're goals are but you're threatening my family, my real family! Anyone comes near them and I'll crush them with my own two hands, **Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist!** "

The moment his fist connected with Ivan's jaw a bolt of lightning shot through the side of his face, the spell that Ivan had been using to keep the fake fight going was lifted as the crowd watched wide eyed as Ivan flew across the arena and hit the wall before another bolt of lightning struck him.

Everyone was stunned but it soon became murmurs as the rest of Raven Tail's guild members were revealed to have been on the field.

"Ivan," Makarov growled.

"Figures gramps' son would try something here good to see Laxus put him in his place," Natsu said with a small smile as many Rune Knights quickly placed barriers around them to prevent them from using their magic.

"Uh I'm not sure what happened there folks but it looks like Raven Tail has cheated by using all of its members to attack Laxus which means they are disqualified!"

"Indeed Chapati but let it be said that Laxus here is the undisputed winner managing to take out all five members one of which was the Guild Master himself, well done young man."

The crowd cheered for Laxus as he walked back to the stands, as Laxus looked over at the Fairy Tail viewing booth he noticed Makarov was giving him a 'we'll talk later' look.

"All right ladies and gentlemen its now officially half way through the games which brings us to our special event which we'll let Lahar explain as our Magic Council representative!"

"Thank you Chapati and let me just say that you are all in for a treat, every now and then when a Wizard Saint has been inactive a test is given by the Magic Council to determine their current level of skill and to see where exactly they scale amongst the Ten. Today will mark the first time a test has been performed in public and it will be performed for Natsu Dragneel of the Fairy Tail guild who up until his disappearance all those years ago was well on his way to reaching the top five. Saint Dragneel please make his way to the centre of the arena."

The crowd was silent as Natsu made his way down and stood in the centre of the arena, he then turned to where the Magic Council and King Toma were seated and kneeled before them.

The crowd remained dead silent as Gran Doma stood up and began to speak.

"Saint Dragneel today you stand before the Magic Council and his highness Toma E. Fiore to once more be tested for the title of Wizard Saint. Let the nation know that it is thanks to the efforts of this man that many crisis's have been averted and the spread of Dark Guilds halted, the man had gone to lengths beyond what was required having personally destroyed two of the three Guild Masters of the Bharam Alliance and even fighting the third on equal footing!"

The crowd began to murmur amongst themselves at such information when Doma continued to speak.

"It is for reasons such as these that the Council still deems you worthy for the title and if recent exploits are to be believed then you have only grown stronger, as such we have decided to hold a trial to see where among the Ten you rank and we will adjust your rank accordingly be it higher, lower or the same! Now for the safety of the crowd we have erected some of the finest magical barriers in Fiore and believe me when I say this they may not be enough, Saint Dragneel your test begins now eyes forward and face your opponent in the name and spirit of Fiore!"

Natsu rose to his feet and stood tall as footsteps could be heard, Natsu wasn't easy to startle however when his opponent arrived he couldn't help but be shocked.

"No way they're making Natsu fight him," Gray said shocked.

"No way this is a joke right that guy's …."

"Laxus just look at him there's no way that's a joke this is real, this feeling in my blood mother told me about it once … this battle will be hard fought even for Natsu," Elise said whilst Erza couldn't even mutter a comment she was almost fainting at her Natsu fighting such a monster.

The rest of Fairy Tail wasn't faring much better, Makarov was pale and looked like he'd died on the spot. Jura who would normally sport a grin was being 100% serious as the man stopped before Natsu.

"A man who survives Achnologia at least three times and fights some of the strongest opponents this country has, oh I just knew I had to fight you Natsu Dragneel. Remember all those years ago I told you this day would come … you're power feels far greater than it was back then I haven't been this excited to fight an opponent in a long time."

"You actually remembered saying that to me huh guess I shouldn't be surprised, this arena won't last if we fight here you know that right?"

"Hmm that's true and I plan on going all out against you … I have an idea. Honourable Council I have a request!"

"Yes what is it?"

"Natsu and I have discussed it and we both concluded that this stadium will not last under our power so we request to fight outside the city is that acceptable?"

"I won't even begin to argue that point the safety of everyone here comes first, very well you have the countryside at your disposal the lacrima vision will be able to keep up so hurry up and get there in the next few minutes," Gran Doma said as the two nodded and disappeared as did the many lacrima vision crystals based around the stadium.

 _ **/Outside Crocus Natsu's POV/**_

Several minutes later the two had stopped in an open plain and stood opposite each other both now sporting small grins.

"Guess the power of a Wizard Saint gets you some pretty big pull with those guys huh?"

"Indeed and you will likely be the same once this battle is over, prepare yourself Natsu."

"Heh at this level what's prep time gonna do," Natsu replied with a grin as the two stopped suppressing their power and the entire area began to shake.

"I've been waiting for this fight Natsu don't disappoint!"

"Wouldn't dream of it after all its not every day you get to have a no holds barred fight like this, I'm all fired up Serena!"

Natsu and God Serena charged each other with blinding speed and clashed creating a small fissure where the two impacted.

"Oh yeah definitely fired up!"

 **Get hype for the next chapter!**


	52. Natsu Vs God Serena!

**Ok just responding to some stuff.**

 **Firstly Kazuka746 – when it comes to what Natsu's E.N.D form looks like it really doesn't look like any one thing the reason being and I know this hasn't been seen much yet since its relatively new but most of his body is covered by black scales that morph all the time. His body as a result will often look quite bizarre, the whole talons as feet thing is more Dragon like than what Kyoka's look like but they can change into anything on the fly so they won't always be talons that just what it becomes when he first enters the form.**

 **Basically his body will end up being a mismatch most of the time but my reasoning is this – Natsu as the ultimate demon should be able to counter or match most things thrown at him, as Zeref's finest creation he would be able to adapt himself to face nearly any combat scenario which is something all the other Demons lack. When you say he'd look ugly I mean yeah he might but remember he is the ultimate living weapon designed to kill beings akin to Gods so I mean if he had to adapt style really isn't high on the priority list but I get what you are saying.**

 **And at the end you mentioned that his appearance changes as he gets stronger well that's actually what I had in mind but it's kind of a really strange route I've got planned for it and I'm trying to decide if I want to do it or not but we'll see how that goes.**

 **Oh and as for the two different entities thing I decided back in Scarlione when I first brought E.N.D in it works like this. E.N.D is literally Natsu from the time E.N.D was created until the time he was sealed away by Zeref before Natsu was sent into the future with the other Dragon Slayers. The Natsu we have now is actually the Natsu from before E.N.D who was granted the memories of Igneel by Zeref before he was sent into the future.**

 **They are the same since they now both retain the same memories and since Natsu ate the Darkness within himself are somewhat merged with the actual Natsu being the dominant one.**

 **I hope that clears up some stuff for you.**

 **Lordlexx – Yes the armors name is dodgy I know but that is its full name I was going to refer to it as simply the Darklight Templar Armor in the future, as for how useless the armor is well is it really that useless?**

 **You say Erza should just use her armor that Natsu gave her but keep in mind that the particular armor has its limits based on magic Natsu puts in it and Erza's own. Relying on one particular armor 100% of the time goes against Erza's character, the armor Natsu gave her is indeed one of her strongest ones but it's not one she will just pull out every time.**

 **Besides this is Erza Scarlett the requip mage who is supposed to have a portable armoury with her of course she's going to have other armors.**

 **As to the usefulness of the Darklight Templar Armor its actually a pretty solid armor, an armor that can utilize both Light and Dark magics together in addition with a tower shield that can absorb a massive amount of damage and if combined with a spear can redirect said attack back at the attacker … imaging the Jupiter Cannon hitting that and Erza firing that back … yeah it can do that thanks to Elise's help.**

 **And I don't really see the problem with Elise giving her an armor they spend heaps of time training together and are practically best friends at this point.**

 **Also Eliza did give Erza an armor but it's one that everyone knows is basically a hax armor so it gives me a better origin for it and I can bring it in whenever I want rather than against someone who it was wasted on.**

 **So yeah making random armors for Erza is kind of the fun of the fanfic I guess if you still don't like it that's fine but I still like to let people know these things when they leave a review since I do appreciate the feedback.**

 **This last one wasn't really asking any questions or anything but I was actually touched by this so I had to respond to it.**

 **Angryhenry- you know I'm stunned you think I'm doing that good of a job personally I thought that this being the first fic I've heavily focused on it wouldn't be that great in reality but thanks for the support reading reviews like that really make my day!**

 **I do try to incorporate ideas that all of you suggest to me in one form or another but obviously you all don't come here for a strange mismatch of ideas so in the case of things like that armor I made last chapter yeah not the best name though Darklight Templar Armor sounds alright its really trial and error as you all know.**

 **So yes I may ramble on for a million years before you actually reach the story but I always like to respond to things, anyway onto the chapter!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.**

 **Natsu Vs God Serena**

 _ **/Crocus Outskirts/**_

' _So this is the power of the strongest Wizard Saint … a title well earned,'_ Natsu thought as the two separated from their clash.

"Most impressive, to match my blows you must possess extraordinary power … to defy the power of Eight Dragons is no easy feat."

"What did you just say!"

"Ah yes you don't know about that do you, no one does. I too possess the same magic as yours however I possess far more than one, for one such as myself I could settle for no less than eight different Dragon Slayer elements!"

"EIGHT YOU'VE GOT TO BE JOKING!"

"I see you need a demonstration of my skills … prepare yourself Natsu, **Cavern Dragon's Earth Destruction!** "

Bringing both his hands down on the ground the earth within a 1km radius was shattered and large boulders were hurled into the air before coming back down in Natsu's direction.

Natsu leapt into the falling boulders and began using them as stepping stones to reach God Serena however before he could get there the wind began to pick up.

" **Gale Dragon's Backblast!** "

Bringing his hands together and clapping a large gust of wind was created that sent the boulders crashing into each other and forcing Natsu to keep evading them losing ground in the process.

"Do you believe me yet Natsu they don't grant me the title God in jest!"

Natsu just grit his teeth as he finally managed to reach the top of the still falling boulders where Serena was standing.

"So good of you to join me."

"Eight elements huh and it looks like you have a pretty good grasp on em too, but remember at the end of the day any Slayer is vulnerable to another it doesn't matter how many elements you have at your disposal."

"I will grant you that point but … you have yet to actually attack me so can you back up the statement?"

"Fine I'll go on the attack then but don't cry when you get diced, **Fire Dragon King's Reverberating Iron Fist!** "

" **Sea King Dragon's Aquapressure Strike!** "

The two attacks met and a large explosion quickly followed as steam covered the area, the two then began a heated exchange of blows within the steam relying on their honed senses to avoid each other's attacks.

"Now this is the fight I was waiting for," Serena said as he launched into the air. " **Lightray Dragon's Roar!** "

A beam of pure white light was fired at Natsu at a speed he was barely able to react to as he managed to dodge the attack through pure instinct alone.

" **Fire Dragon King's Reverberating Roar!** "

" **Sea King Dragon's Roar!** "

The two attacks clashed and exploded upon contact once again covering the area in an even larger steam cloud, Natsu had already begun making his way to the edge of the steam cloud and managed to get out just as several blasts of air flew past him and sliced through the boulders ahead of him.

' _Damn this guy is powerful probably one of the strongest I've faced if you don't count that Herald … with eight elements this could get messy.'_

Natsu and Serena had managed to draw the fight out of the area that Serena had destroyed with his opening attack and Natsu could only marvel at how there were still many large boulders raining down.

" **Cavern Dragon's Impact Fist!** "

Natsu bent backwards as God Serena flew down at him with blinding speed and his attack cracked the earth around where it hit.

"Your senses serve you well not many can say they've gone unscathed from me this long."

"But it's only been five minutes at most?"

"I know …"

The two suddenly met with a clash of attacks, Natsu with his signature Iron Fist and God Serena with another Cavern Dragon's Impact Fist.

"Such speed and reflexes you are worthy of fighting me there is no doubt … time to take things to the next level."

"Oh great," Natsu sighed as the two disappeared with blinding speed and began to trade blows between each other neither one being able to gain the upper hand.

" **Fire Dragon King's Talon!** "

Serena blocked the attack by raising his forearm up to block the attack and then countered, " **Lightray Dragon's Blinding Claw!** "

Before Serena even raised his leg Natsu had already leant back his instincts warning him of the speed of the attack, sure enough three white claw marks shimmered just near his hairline as Natsu flipped backwards to gain some distance.

' _What's up with this element it moves faster than I can see if my instincts weren't warning me I'd be done already!'_

"You still aren't scathed … truly impressive but let's see just how fast you really are," Serena said as he held an arm out in front of him. " **Cavern Dragon's Hailstone!** "

A large boulder shot out from the ground and levitated in the air, Serena then snapped his fingers and the boulder began to rotate rapidly until a shower of sharp stones began to fly towards Natsu who began dodging them and letting his Crash Barrier get the rest.

"Still not enough … **Gale Dragon's Razor Wind!** "

Jumping into the air Serena made several kicking motions with his legs and with each one came a razor sharp gust of wind that Natsu was now dodging, the gusts of wind were tearing several metres into the earth upon impact which made Natsu sweat at Wendy's potential in the future.

"All right that's it," Natsu growled as he began evading the attacks and slowly making his way towards Serena.

"That's the way Natsu show me your power, your resolve!"

Natsu leapt into the air with his entire upper body surrounded in flames. " **Fire Dragon King's Reverberating Sword Horn!** "

Serena was forced to use both hands to block the attack as he was sent even higher into the sky only to his surprise Natsu was already above him.

" **Fire Dragon King's Reverberating Wing Attack!** "

Raising his arms in defense Serena barely blocked the attack as he was sent hurling back to the ground, upon impact he slid for several metres then jumped back up.

"Indeed you are still holding back as I thought Natsu though I suppose I am guilty of the same crime; let's see how your fire fares against this? **Purgatory Dragon's Roar!** "

The attack reached Natsu however he just ate it prompting Serena to begin head butting the ground.

"How could I be so stupid he can eat the flames he's a First Generation Slayer get it together Serena!"

Natsu was feeling the power flowing through him from the flames and grinned bringing his fists together.

"Thanks for the meal pal you've gone and supercharged my flames for me now things are gonna heat up!"

"Alright then fine but I'll be taking things up a notch as well so let's see how you-."

Serena watched in surprise as Natsu began to grow dark red scales with wings to match, Natsu grinned as he held a flame in his hand.

"I can't keep it suppressed anymore I've got to use it, dunno what that fire was but it forced me into the Dragon Force that hasn't happened since I was a kid."

"Well you did consume my Purgatory Flames which are said to be some of the most potent flames in existence so I suppose it makes sense, still now knowing you possess the Dragon Force I can no longer hold back."

"Good because things would be boring if you did!"

" **Lightray Dragon's Lightspeed Barrage!** "

Opening his mouth Serena began to fire a barrage of light at Natsu who disappeared the moment Serena began to attack, the next several minutes was Natsu dodging Serena's attacks and Natsu inching closer. He couldn't afford to slip up since Serena's attack was being fired at such a rapid pace that you could barely see it aside from the initial burst leaving his mouth.

Once Natsu had inched close enough he covered his claws in flames, " **Fire Dragon King's Grip Strike!** "

Uppercutting Serena Natsu sent him flying into the air and officially landing the first blow of the match, Serena quickly recovered and blocked two additional strikes Natsu tried to hit him with.

"Well now the air isn't really a place I want to be when you can fly it hardly seems fair now does it, **Gale Dragon's Twister!** "

Taking a deep breath Serena exhaled a rather large twister which Natsu had to fight not to be sucked into; Serena used the twister to reach the ground before dispelling it.

"It seems you rely quite heavily on the Fire Dragon Slaying Magic you possess Natsu …"

Natsu was silent as he rushed Serena once again but stopped when he felt a large surge of magical power and stopped in midair.

"I haven't been in combat with a worthy opponent in years …. but to allow them to land the first blow, simply unforgivable!"

' _What is this power!'_

Natsu looked at God Serena or more specifically his eyes and couldn't help but be surprised.

' _Those eyes … are the eyes of a Dragon, but how is that possible!'_

"Prepare yourself Natsu you've never faced down the might of eight Dragons before!"

' _He's gonna use it all … did landing one hit hurt his pride that much I mean I got lucky there!'_

"Feel the might of God Serena, **Psion Dragon's Psionic Slash!** "

Taking a swipe at the air a large purple blast quickly made its way to Natsu as he dodged it, unfortunately Serena was already there and he blocked three rapid blows before receiving a punch to the face sending him flying back.

"You aren't ready for this level Natsu, **Tundra Dragon's Hell Blizzard!** "

Natsu was forced to raise his body temperature as the temperature around him dropped to temperatures he'd never endured before.

 _I'm freezing how is that even possible!'_

Natsu quickly realized that his legs had been frozen in place as Serena delivered a powerful blow to his chest winding him.

" **Holy Dragon's Sealing Strike!** "

Natsu was sent flying back and knocked flat on his back, his scales began to disappear as he slowly got to his feet.

"What the … I can't feel … my flames …"

"Of course you can't because my Holy Dragon Slaying Magic has the ability to seal other people's magic, of course I can only shut off one type of magic at a time but it should be more than sufficient to deal with you."

Natsu was panting heavily as he rose to his feet, looking at Serena he did what the man wasn't expecting … he laughed.

"I knew a situation like this would come one day, my Fire Dragon Magic gets sealed off and I'm not able to remove what did it with my Crash Magic."

"I fail to see how this is funny Natsu you are on the verge of defeat?"

"Heh you're the first person who gets to see this," Natsu said as his power shot back up again shocking Serena. In place of the dark red scales midnight purple ones began to form and he sprouted two purple wings that were torn at the bottom.

"I don't understand what is this you're Dragon Slaying Magic is sealed!"

"Correction you sealed one of them, my Gravity Dragon Slaying Magic is still very much accessible. What you see right now is the Gravity Dragon Force and you are the first to ever see it, be warned its power is quite frightening I don't use it because it could kill someone if used improperly."

' _That and I can't exactly use my E.N.D form when the entire country is watching … nah I probably wouldn't get away with it anyway.'_

"You really are full of surprises Natsu to think you had a second element up your sleeve!"

"Well the surprises don't end there pal see I wasn't using this before because of that fire you gave me but now I see no reason not to do this! **Lightning Gravity Dragon Force Mode!** "

Natsu became surrounded in lightning and it bounced off his scales causing them to shimmer, looking at God Serena with a fierce expression Natsu entered a fighting stance.

"Get ready because that last punch of yours hurt and I plan on paying it back tenfold!"

"Fine then show me the power of a Gravity Dragon!"

Natsu and Serena charged forward and clashed once again but Serena was pushed back the moment their fists made contact as he felt an intense pressure bear down on him.

"In my Gravity Dragon Force Gravity will always be distorted around me so you'll need to use all your power to fight me now!"

' _Holy shit Lykyria was right this mode makes Gravity feel like your plaything if this wasn't my first time really using this I'd be able to do some serious damage!'_

"Fine then let's see how you handle this, **Tundra Dragon's Icy Wind! Gale Dragon's Twister!** "

God Serena combined the two attacks which formed a twister that was blowing wind that froze everything it touched, Natsu however used Gravity to redirect the wind around him until he walked over to the twister.

" **Gravity x400 Descent!** "

Almost immediately the twister seemed to disappeared as Natsu seemingly crushed it with the forces of Gravity.

"You think that's impressive then try this, **Lightray Dragon's Roar! Holy Dragon's Speed Enchant!** "

The attack that was already moving at unfathomable speeds was increased, the attack made it to Natsu in less than a moment however once it entered Natsu's Gravity Field it became visible.

Moving slower than a snail Natsu simply stood to the side as it slowly slipped past him, once it reached the other end of the barrier it regained its speed and the next moment a large explosion went off in the distance.

' _The Gravity slowed down the attack … that's almost akin to spatial manipulation,'_ Natsu thought as Serena began to scream.

"I will not lose to you I worked too hard to get here," Serena roared as the entire area began to shake and Natsu actually took a step back. " **Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Wrath Of The Ancient Eight!** "

Natsu was shocked as what appeared to be eight elemental Dragons shot out from the earth and sat behind Serena who was grinning madly.

"Do you see this Natsu this is the top, can you match such power," Serena shouted as the eight Dragons began to charge across the destroyed landscape towards Natsu.

" **Gravity Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Violet Cosmos Gravitational Revisal!** "

Extending his arms out a large purple dome appeared in front of him and the elemental Dragons began getting smashed from all sides as everything within the dome seemed to go haywire. From the rocks to the trees everything was being tossed around and destroyed within the dome however it was the final part of the attack that left Serena stunned the most.

At the top of the inside portion of the dome a black hole seemed to open and begin absorbing everything within including the already battered and damaged elemental Dragons, the moment the Dragons disappeared the black hole closed and the moment it did a blinding light appeared for a moment and then the entire dome exploded.

Natsu who had just exhausted most of his magic sustaining the attack dropped to one knee, looking over he could tell that Serena while not physically showing it was actually fatigued from all the magic he'd been using.

Serena just looked at Natsu who was grinning before he passed out from magic exhaustion, his scales slowly disappearing Serena dropped to his knees allowing himself to pant.

"What the hell are you Natsu Dragneel, to be able to defeat my strongest attack is no small joke!"

After a full minute Serena began to laugh before dropping to the ground himself however he remained conscious.

"We'll let the Council send someone to get us eh, I look forward to the rematch…"

 _ **/Domus Flau/**_

Silence reigned throughout the arena, the Magic Council and King Toma were no longer sitting instead standing in shock. Down with the guilds all the other competing guilds were in complete shock and awe, the Highfather guild were even sweating at the display.

With the Fairy Tail teams Laxus, Gajeel and Gray were all slack jawed unable to believe what they'd just witnessed. Elise was mulling over what her mother had said about Natsu's near infinite potential and was starting to see what she meant, Wendy passed out from shock as soon as Natsu pulled out the Gravity Dragon Force since she actually knew he'd possessed it since they trained with Lykyria.

But the most surprised of all was Erza who was feeling a whole range of mixed emotions, concern for Natsu, pride, envy at his overwhelming strength, more concern, surprisingly lust for seeing her man put on a show like that and shock at the fact that his opponent was God Serena of the Ishgar Four.

"Uh so what exactly does this mean … would the Council please give a comment…"

After several moments Gran Doma finally snapped out of his shock and stood up to address the stadium.

"Er yes well as you can see Natsu Dragneel has undoubtedly passed his test so now the Council will convene and decide on his new placement," Gran Doma said as King Toma stepped up.

"That was the greatest battle I have ever bore witness to in my entire life, never before have I seen such a display from two mages and I want to thank both competitors from the bottom of my heart for treating us all to such a masterful display of skill and power!"

The crowd began to cheer as they all quickly got over their shock and realized what they'd just seen.

"Now I want people out there to attend to those two immediately they both looked beyond tired and I won't have them left out there, guards send out some medical mages to ensure that the two of them are alright!"

As the crowd continued to cheer Chapati began to speak. "Alright folks what a performance definitely worth the wait, now this brings us to a close for the third day of the Games, please make sure you all exit the stadium safely and we'll see you here tomorrow for another day of action!"

 _ **/City Of Crocus 6 Hours Later Natsu's POV/**_

Natsu groaned as he slowly began to open his eyes, his body felt like he'd been hit by a lacrima train and he couldn't help but stifle a laugh.

"Damn I haven't had a good fight like that in awhile … guess I still don't stack up to a Wizard Saint with that power."

Hearing a gasp in the room Natsu turned his head to the source of the noise and noticed a rather tall heavily armoured man standing in the centre of the room shaking his head and behind him was a green haired girl who Natsu swore he'd seen before.

"So you are awake Saint Dragneel, the healing mages informed me that you shouldn't even be awake for several days am I to assume that you'll be up in the hour?"

"Heh yeah I'm not really known for following the norm, so judging by your armor I take it you're a Knight?"

"Indeed I am Saint Dragneel I am Arcadios Captain of the Cherry Blossom Holy Knight Squad, currently I serve the young lady here," Arcadios said with a small smirk as the girl who was hiding behind him came into view.

"H-hello my name is Hisui it's nice to meet someone as powerful as yourself," the girl now known as Hisui said with a slight stutter as Natsu forced himself into a sitting position.

"Listen my power has nothing to do with anything it doesn't matter how strong I am, when you meet someone you begin on an equal playing field … or didn't they teach you that Princess," Natsu said with a smirk as Hisui looked at him surprised.

"Please excuse the Princess Saint Dragneel whenever God Serena speaks with her he makes it his mission to ensure that we are lucky to have such a powerful mage in our presence."

"I see … well Arcadios and Hisui you don't have to call me Saint Dragneel just Natsu is fine, so are we in the palace?"

"Yes father had both of you brought here since he had a situation he wanted to speak with the two of you about … unfortunately God Serena already left stating that he was uninterested," Hisui said with a small sigh.

"Wherever I go there's always trouble … me and reigning monarchs seem to cross paths way too often."

"Yes we heard about Scarlione and how you are part of the Knights of Scarlione I must say I'm actually quite honoured."

"Yeah well I doubt that title means much anymore Scarlione could fall any day now if it hasn't already, but yes I was granted the title after undertaking a Century Quest with her and a group of others who I consider family … it's a shame things ended up the way they did."

"Are things really that bad in Scarlione everyone knows about the constantly raging war but surely Scarlione isn't faring that bad?"

"Heh well they have Spriggan crawling all over the place in that country I should know my friends and I have fought some of them. Scarlione is a mess and the Queen is losing her power fast, that's all I have to say on the matter."

"I understand its hard to speak of such things, now I suppose you are curious about what situation the King wanted to speak with you about?"

"Well we're here in the palace so why not," Natsu said as he grit his teeth and stood up slowly prompting Hisui to rush to his side.

"You shouldn't be moving around yet your injuries are quite severe, look you're bleeding again!"

"I'll be fine Hisui thanks for your concern but I've been through worse," Natsu said as he requiped into his jeans, black shirt and black leather jacket. "Heh haven't worn this in a long time."

Natsu pulled a walking stick from his requip space and began to hobble to the door.

"Well come on let's go we don't want to keep the King waiting," Natsu said with a grin as Hisui nodded still shocked and concerned whilst Arcadios simply sighed.

After ten minutes of slowly walking through the castle the three reached the large throne room, the doors were shut prompting Arcadios to sigh.

"I apologize Natsu he seems to be in a meeting."

"Yeah well I'm not really a fan of sitting around," Natsu said as he tapped the walking stick on the door and it was pushed open. "Gotta love Gravity Magic."

Walking in Natsu could see the King sitting on his throne looking rather bored as an older looking man was briefing him on something Natsu couldn't really make out.

"Natsu I don't think you should interrupt that's Defence Minister Darton he gets rather angry when he's interrupted," Hisui whispered but Natsu just grinned.

"Heh I think I'm gonna have a little fun," he muttered as he began to bang his walking stick on the ground with each step prompting the two at the other end of the hall to turn around.

"YOU, how dare you barge in here! Princess, Arcadios how could you let this man in here!"

"So you're Defence Minister Darton eh … you know I don't really see what you really do considering that the real military is run by the Magic Council … see I'm a Wizard Saint and from what I understand the King has urgent business with me that from what I was told was a matter of Fiore's security."

"If this is a matter of the kingdoms security then it definitely concerns me, my job is much more important than what you could comprehend!"

"Ah but you see I happen to know another Defence Minister in the Magic Council and he knows how the request of a Wizard Saint works or do I need to quote the charter created by the Council?"

"I'm well aware of the charter but still if you think that a matter of security will evade my sight-!"

"Sorry but you don't have a choice pal now if you'll excuse me I would like to get this started because I opened several wounds on the way here and would rather not stain the royal throne room with my blood."

"If you would leave us Darton I believe the young Wizard Saint has made his point," the King said with a grin as Darton scowled and quickly left the throne room as the King began to laugh.

"Wow you shut Darton down fast I don't think I've seen him that angry in a long time," Hisui said with a giggle as Natsu grinned before slightly losing balance on his walking stick and some blood spilt on the floor.

"You know I was informed that you weren't supposed to be awake until at least Friday I must say you Wizard Saints are made of sterner stuff than regular mages, even so I would suggest that we continue this somewhere better suited to have a look at your injuries."

"Thank you your majesty I have one question though, God Serena was supposed to be here too and all I heard was that he left is that true?"

"Yes I requested that both of you be brought here so that I could inform the two of you of a dire situation that is brewing that I wished for the two of you to investigate however God Serena wouldn't even hear me out and left the moment he could walk."

"I see … well I'll hear you out so let's find somewhere better suited for this," Natsu sighed as the four made their way out of the throne room and down the hall to a rather large dining room.

"Now then Arcadios if you would be so kind as to find some healers Natsu here seems to be losing quite a lot of blood, oh and the cleaners for the blood as well I noticed a continuous trail was following us."

"Of course your majesty," Arcadios said with a salute before leaving as Natsu and the two royals took their seats.

"Now Natsu what I am about to tell you is in confidence so I ask that you repeat this to no one until the time is right."

Natsu nodded as the King sighed and shook his head.

"Alright now where to begin with this mess … alright my first question is this, what do you know of the Dragon King Festival?"

"How do you know of that," Natsu said sharply as the King remained motionless.

"Am I to believe that all Dragon Slayers know of it?"

"I can't give you a definitive answer though only the ones that were raised by actual Dragons would actually know since they would be the ones to tell you about it, but yes I do know about it why?"

"You see a man came here one day, slipping past all security he came before me one night with a message saying that the Dragon King Festival is nigh and the gate shall be opened once more."

"Do you have any idea what this person looked like?"

"It was strange he seemed to be a Shadow yet I could tell he had a body… I can't tell you much more than that."

"Alright well then next question what is this gate he mentioned?"

"Now that Natsu is something that involves the secrecy I mentioned earlier, are you aware of something called the Eclipse Gate?"

Natsu's mind raced back through his memories as the name Eclipse Gate screamed danger, it wasn't until he remembered Scarlione that it clicked.

"That gate must not be opened under any circumstances!"

"I figured you had knowledge of it … but that is the plan since doing so will no doubt bring ruin to the land."

"Would I be correct in guessing that the Eclipse Gate is located here in the palace somewhere?"

"Indeed it is our family have been watching over it for generations however it has become apparent that it is tied to the Dragon King Festival so enlisting the help of strong and able mages like yourself is now my highest concern."

"You know this clears up quite a lot of things actually, the other day I had a run in with two people who claimed they were searching for something within the palace … now I know exactly what they are after it'll be easier to stop them."

"And this would relate to the countryside that seems to have been destroyed the other day?"

"Yeah the two that came are quite strong but they both left wounded so I'd say we have a little time to prepare."

"Very well I'll make sure that the top guards are posted near the gate we cannot allow anything to happen to the people."

"Understood, so uh does my guild know I'm here?"

"Well it was cleared with your Guild Master Makarov so I suppose it depends on what he said to your fellow guild mates."

"I see … well I'd love to stay and chat but there's work to be done," Natsu said as he began to stand up.

"But wait Natsu you're still bleeding you need to take it easy!"

"Settle down Princess I've suffered through way worse than this I'll be fine besides you just heard what your father and I spoke about I have arrangements to make."

Natsu held out his hand and a small magic circle appeared and he began to float in the air.

"Gravity Magic gotta love it, I'll come to you if I hear anything more your majesty. Until then I'll see the two of you later!"

And with that Natsu slowly left through the window and began to increase the speed towards the only people who he knew could do anything discreetly right now.

Ultear and Meredy were taking care of Jellal who was currently in bed suffering from his own wounds when Natsu crashed through the window shocking the trio.

"Natsu what the hell are you doing flying in through people's-!" Ultear stopped her rant when she realized just how injured he was and quickly rushed to his side.

"Natsu what happened you're bleeding everywhere," Meredy cried as he just grinned away.

"I was supposed to be out for a couple days from what I heard yet here I am, wounds courtesy of one God Serena by the way though I doubt you don't already know about that fight."

"Of course we knew about that fight but you didn't look this bad on the lacrima vision!"

"Yeah well neither did I then again I'm a glutton for punishment, no time for small talk though I know what they're after and its bad."

"You mean the two from Alvarez," Jellal asked as he sat up in his bed.

After having his wounds looked at and sealed courtesy of Meredy who he had no idea had any form of medical magic Natsu recounted his talk with the King and what he'd discovered.

"So it seems Zeref has a plan with this gate of his, we'll need to find and make sure this gate is being watched at all times otherwise whatever evil plan Zeref has will undoubtedly succeed," Jellal sighed.

"Yes starting tonight Meredy and I will begin searching for the gate, Jellal still has another day of recovery whilst you will undoubtedly be up and about by tomorrow morning. There still hasn't been any sign of those two from the Leichart yet but I doubt they are bowing out of this thing yet."

"Just keep an eye out for them that's all you can do for now, things are about to get intense I can feel it in my gut."

"Alright enough of the doom and gloom for now we have things to do, Natsu you'd best be getting back to your guild before they start getting worried."

"Yeah I feel like I can walk again albeit with this cane but at least I'm not bleeding out all over the place."

"You should really be more careful Natsu one day you'll wind up dead pulling stunts like that."

"Come on Ultear you didn't expect me to fight the number one Wizard Saint and not walk away without some injuries did you?"

"No but all of those injuries were the result of the explosion caused by that final attack of yours, reckless as always!"

"Hey settle down I get enough of that from Erza I don't need you drilling it into me too."

"Then maybe you'd listen and stop pulling off flashy attacks!"

"Where's the fun in that," Natsu said with a grin as he made his way to the door and left flashing his signature grin.

Natsu's walk back to the Honey Bone Inn was mostly uneventful until he made his way onto one of the main streets and people began recognizing him as one of Fiore's strongest mages, cheering and asking for autographs Natsu could only groan seeking only a nice cold drink and his friends and Erza for company.

After spending the next ten minutes wading through the crowd Natsu arrived outside the inn, the city was now dark as night had fallen and he walked inside.

Natsu walked in and noticed that barely anyone was there, Mira was at the bar, Makarov was sitting on the counter silently drinking away, the girl from Sabertooth Yukino was also there alongside Elise, Gray and Laxus.

As soon as Natsu walked into view everyone collectively dropped their glasses.

"Thanks guys I just love knowing that my mere presence can do that I'll be sure to keep that in mind from now on."

"N-no it's just that the healers said you'd be out for days," Makarov said as Natsu sighed and shook his head.

"You all know me better than that I'm not one to stick to the norm, so how'd I do?"

"Do you really have to ask Natsu I don't think there's a single person left in Fiore who doesn't know how strong you are now," Gray said.

"That final attack you did was epic I've never seen such a thing," Elise said with a grin.

"Yeah its not every day you bring the top Wizard Saint to his knees, you might not have won but you certainly showed just how strong you really are," Laxus said with a small smirk.

"You had us all very worried when you lost consciousness out there," Mira added.

"But one thing we all know for certain my boy is that you are undoubtedly …. GOING TO BRING IN THAT PRIZE MONEY WHO WOULD WANT TO FIGHT YOU AFTER ALL THAT WE'LL WIN THE GAMES FOR SURE GAHAHA," Makarov cheered as the rest of the room collectively sighed.

"Actually I don't plan on taking part in the rest of the games gramps," Natsu said as Makarov fell off the counter.

"Well that kind of works out since we've been informed that we can only have one team now since Raven Tail got disqualified," Mira said as Natsu nodded.

"Well that's good, so any idea where Erza is?"

"She went to bed early something about needing all of her energy to scale the castle gates and climb the walls to come find you," Elise said in a mocking voice but was bumped on the head by Natsu's walking stick as he made his way past.

"See you all in the morning," Natsu sighed as he made his way upstairs and down the hall to his room.

Opening the door he saw Erza peacefully sleeping in the bed and couldn't help but smile, without a sound he requiped out of his clothes and climbed into bed next to her. As if she sensed the familiar warmth the wrapped herself around Natsu much to his discomfort as his injuries began to feel the pressure of Erza's embrace.

' _Just gotta tough it out Natsu you can do it if you scream Erza will wake and you'll be even worse off!'_

Natsu knew it was going to be a long night but he wouldn't have it any other way.

 _ **/Outside Of Crocus/**_

"So you saw what he is capable of and as promised I roughed him up a bit, I trust that will be all Varnik after all I have my own orders?"

"Your assistance is most appreciated Serena but I must say it looks like Dragneel did a number on you as well, to bring someone of your strength to his knees is quite a feat no?"

"Oh please I hardly tried against that little upstart!"

"Is that so … the last time I saw the Ancient Eight was in Bosco when both you and Sir August stormed the capital on his Excellency's order and as I recall it was the only thing you could do in order to subdue the united Guild Masters?"

"That was a different situation entirely Varnik Bosco refused surrender so we were told to put on a show nothing more … Dragneel is strong there is no doubt but rumours that he actually managed to force Irene Belserion to retreat back to Alvarez must be greatly exaggerated."

"That is because you know not the full story Serena if you did then you may not have fought Dragneel at all, thank the almighty that he didn't know your real allegiance or else you would have been killed there is little doubt. You might be able to fool the lower half of the Spriggan and Leichart about your level of power but the veterans such as myself know better."

"Something must have really pissed you off Varnik if you are willing to slander one such as myself in such a way, if we were back in Alvarez I would show you my full power!"

"Trust me Serena there will be no need for that since I saw most of it today, I know that you have another technique beyond the Ancient Eight but for a man such as Dragneel to negate it without even using half of his power is quite amusing."

"What did you just say that man was rendered unconscious because of his last attack and you say he was only using HALF, Varnik have you gone senile!"

"Perhaps if you actually tried to find information on those who are of high import to the Emperor you might understand but once again Serena you fall short. Power you may have but the knowledge on how to use said power to its utmost effectiveness is something you fail to grasp."

"Don't lecture me you old fool after all that meddling fool Jellal clearly gave you quite the thrashing despite your own abilities!"

"This is why you will never be held in as high regard as Sir August or Lady Irene … when facing an opponent no matter who they are, how strong they are or what they may mean to you the only thing you should do is view them as a threat to your life. Jellal clearly was far stronger than the reports indicated and could easily match many of the Spriggan and Leichart, his magic was something that mine simply could not counter which gave him the advantage. Tell me Serena if a man hurls a meteor at you exactly how would you respond to it within the moment?"

"I would blast it out of the sky obviously."

"Precisely and in the process you would doom yourself, what if your attack wasn't strong enough, what if it did break it but the meteor broke off and made even more of a mess for you to avoid than before. Its these variables that gave Jellal an advantage against me since my magic is unable to comprehend the correct counter when a vast or potentially near infinite amount of possibilities await at the result of the action."

"Perhaps you should train more then instead of insulting those who are able to prove their power?"

"If only you truly understood that concept Serena, having eight lacrima infused into your body doesn't count as training with your abilities. It can take decades of hard work to reach such a level and that is precisely what Sir August and Lady Irene have done, anyway your part here is done just stay out of Crocus for the next week."

"I know you don't have to tell me," Serena snarled as he disappeared in a ray of light.

"I wonder …Dragneel vs Lady Irene who would actually win such a bout … Dragneel vs August though well … there wouldn't be any competition," Varnik said to himself as he wandered back into the nearby woods.

 **I hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one.**


	53. The Grand Magic Games: Day Four!

**I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.**

 **The Grand Magic Games: Day Four!**

 _ **/City Of Crocus/**_

Natsu had finally fallen asleep after many hours of enduring the crushing embrace of Erza, unfortunately for him his rest was about to be disturbed as said woman began to wake.

As Erza's eyes opened she noticed the familiar pink hair of her fiery Dragon Slayer, initially shocked she quickly got over it and began to ponder how to react. On one hand she'd been worried sick about him and there was no word about him other than him being taken to the palace, on the other hand she was naturally concerned for his health after enduring such a fight which shook Domus Flau and Crocus despite the distance the fight had been away.

Letting her annoyed side win her over she pushed Natsu out of the bed prompting him to groan in pain, it wasn't until Erza realized that he was bleeding a little did she suddenly regret her actions and was at his side in moments.

"Why'd you do that?"

"I'm sorry I was just so annoyed you'd been taken to the castle and I'd heard nothing from anyone about your condition then I wake up and you are just there like always and I thought why do I even worry and-!"

"Look … its fine I get it I had you worried, probably should have woken you up and told you I was back but … well apparently you needed your rest so you could rescue me from the palace," Natsu said with a cheeky grin as Erza blushed.

"I was just concerned ok!"

"Yeah … so uh I have quite a few wounds that seem to just keep opening I'm gonna have Wendy look at them and if she can't seal them I'll just use my fire, could you go get Wendy for me I … I'm just gonna stay here for a bit."

Erza nodded as she ran out of the room to find Wendy, Natsu knew she'd found her as soon as a panicked cry was heard and she'd darted into the room as fast as she could looking around frantically. Spotting Natsu she tackled him into a hug, Natsu just groaned in pain since he really didn't want to move anymore.

"Oh my I'm so sorry Natsu I should've realized you were hurt I'll heal you up right away!"

"Yeah there are several wounds I want you to look at they keep opening up at the slightest bump and I can't have that?"

Natsu with the help of Erza took his shirt off and the two gasped at his completely red bandages.

"Damn I've had these changed twice already," Natsu sighed.

"Twice what do you mean!"

"Well the first time was when I first woke up and I met the Princess and a guy called Arcadios and the next was when Ultear and Meredy did it when I went to speak with them."

"Why would you need to speak to them has something happened?"

"I'd tell the two of you about it but the King told me I can't at least not right now, I only told them because it relates to why they're here."

"Zeref," Erza muttered as Natsu nodded.

"We can't talk about it now I'll fill you in when I can alright just be ready for anything alright?"

Wendy and Erza nodded as they began to slowly take the bandages off Natsu and Wendy couldn't help but be shocked.

"Our Dragon Blood should be preventing this how is this possible?"

"Maybe this is what happens when two Dragon Slayers fight for real, same as when a Dragon fights another Dragon they sustain wounds that take time to heal?"

"I'll see what I can do but my magic may not be as effective here as it normally would," Wendy said as she began to run her hand gently over the wounds as they slowly closed one by one. Natsu noticing that she looked like she was struggling to maintain the spell placed a hand on her back.

"This power what is-!"

"It's my magic Wendy … draw from it I can see you are straining yourself so use mine instead."

Wendy nodded as she continued to seal the wounds now with ease since she had what could only be described as a nearly limitless well to draw from, once the last wound was sealed Natsu filled her magic container back up then let go.

"How do you have so much magic I couldn't even see the end of it!"

"Years of training and fights that push me to my limits, one day you too will have reserves like mine. As a Dragon Slayer that will be one of the gifts you have that makes you way better than most average mages."

"Natsu can you show me that too?"

"Sure but you should still have all your magic power so I'll just open the connection and you can sense it," Natsu said as he placed a hand on her back and her eyes widened.

"In all my years I've never felt so much magic and it feels so … hot like a raging inferno, wait this magic is different it's much colder … darker … I don't understand?"

"I have no idea why that'd be the case Erza I guess you could just chalk it up to being a magic thing," Natsu lied as she nodded and Natsu slowly got to his feet. "I'll still use my trusty walking stick for a bit make people think I'm still heavily injured."

"Did the Master tell you that Fairy Tail Team B is being taken out of the games?"

"Yeah he told me when I got back I said I wasn't gonna participate in the rest of the games anyway," Natsu replied as Erza nodded.

"Did he tell you the new line up?"

"Nope I was tired and went to bed, you know it?"

"Yes it's me, Elise, Wendy, Gray and Laxus."

"Oh nice you guys should crush the competition easy," Natsu said with a grin as the three slowly made their way down the hallway and down to the bar.

"Oh look and here comes one of Fairy Tail's strongest," Macao and Wakaba cheered in unison as the guild roared in approval to which Natsu just scratched the back of his head and smiled.

 _ **/Domus Flau/**_

After the bombardment of questions from everyone Natsu and the rest of the guild made their way over to the arena where the announcements were being made, Natsu took a seat on the balcony overlooking the arena alongside Makarov and Mavis materialized next to him.

"That fight of yours yesterday sure was exciting!"

"Oh man you'll give me a heart attack one day doing that I keep forgetting that you are always there," Natsu gasped as Makarov sighed and shook his head.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen we've reached day four of the Grand Magic Games, today we've got some exciting fights for you so get ready for some action," Chapati shouted as the crowd cheered.

"Indeed and after yesterday's final match I just know all our competitors are raring to prove their own strength to Fiore," Yajima added.

"Now without any delay let's get these matches started first up we have the other Wizard Saint Jura Neekis of Lamia Scale versus Lysandre of the Highfather guild!"

The crowd cheered away at the matchup unaware that many eyes were on this fight, if Lysandre was as strong as the other mages in his guild this would be a brilliant battle.

As the two reached the arena Jura looked over at the tall slightly muscular man, he wore what appeared to be a black suit with several blades in the front pocket and he had the collar of his coat raised to cover the back of his neck.

"I'm looking forward to a brilliant battle Lysandre … if the trend continues you should be quite the opponent," Jura said as Lysandre nodded.

"Many opponents have underestimated me in the past due to my rather formal appearance, all perished due to the same foolishness so it's nice to know that there are indeed intelligent people in Fiore who don't base strength from appearance alone."

Jura nodded as the two faced each other down and Chapati shouted to begin.

"Let's try a little of this, **Valley Of Rock!** "

Holding out his hand Jura moved his index and middle fingers upward and the arena began to rapidly fill with rocks of all shapes and sizes making it almost like a real valley, Jura had risen to the highest point on one of the rocks and Lysandre had likewise risen quite high.

"Very impressive to conjure so much rock with merely your fingers however this is nothing, behold my own element of lava! **Magma Launcher!** "

Holding out his left arm Lysandre began to shoot fists of lava at the pillar Jura was standing on causing it to collapse and Jura being forced to jump to another one.

"A very interesting type of magic you have there however my earth should be more than a match, within my terrain you are now at a disadvantage! **Supreme King Rock Crush!** "

Moving one of his hands to Lysandre's position many stones in the area began to fly towards him encasing him in a prison of rock. Jura was about to begin the second stage when the rock surrounding Lysandre began to melt and Lysandre walked out no worse for wear.

"It is futile to encase me in mere earth my lava burns at such a temperature that mere rock will be liquefied to the touch…"

"Well now … this might be good …"

"This guy is good but he's holding back I can tell," Natsu said as Makarov nodded.

"Indeed he's already proven that Jura's Earth Magic will grant him no advantage in this fight yet he simply burns everything without really countering, the only attack that man has done is at the start."

"It's either a really bold strategy to tire Jura which isn't likely to happen or he's holding back for some reason," Natsu said as he looked over to the Highfather guild and was inwardly surprised that they were all looking at him.

' _They must think I'm onto something … they'll slip up soon I'm sure.'_

Natsu was slightly unnerved as they continued to stare at him and soon many others began to notice however none made a comment.

"I sense something about them, a familiar dark signature but I'm not sure what it is," Mavis said to Natsu as he mentally nodded not taking his eyes off the rival guild.

Down in the arena Jura was hurling rocks at Lysandre and he just stood in one spot shooting out burning magma fists at them, Jura was initially confused but when he actually looked behind Lysandre he realized.

"So that was your plan."

"It is mine to control you merely provided the resource needed to acquire it, I would advise dodging now. **Molten River!** "

From behind Lysandre rose a large wave of pure lava that was the result of all the melted rocks Jura had been throwing at him, the wave shot towards Jura at blinding speed who pointed at the earth and motioned for it to rise.

" **Iron Rock Wall: Continuous Formation!** "

All around Jura large pillars of rock shot out and large walls quickly erected themselves between them as the wave began to be funnelled around Jura, he then clasped both his hands together as another piece of rock covered the top of the wall sealing it in.

" **Iron Rock Sphere!** "

A sphere slowly began to form from the sealed area and it began to lift into the air, Jura then pointed towards Lysandre and the sphere was sent crashing down towards him.

"Foolish, **Burning Shot!** "

His leg becoming surrounded in lava Lysandre raised it and kicked the sphere with the sole of his foot and a large blast of magma shot cleanly through it and the sphere broke sending lava raining down.

"What an interesting battle this is," Jura said as he sidestepped bits of lava.

"Perhaps," Lysandre replied before looking over at his guild and his team captain nodded. "But I forfeit."

"The crowd was stunned into silence as Lysandre casually walked away and made it back up to his team, Jura himself was stunned however he merely nodded and walked back up to where Lamia Scale was.

"So it seems that Lysandre has forfeited the match which makes Jura Neekis the victor," Chapati shouted as the crowd slowly began to cheer.

Natsu however kept his eyes firmly on the Highfather guild, his eyes narrowed when the team captain smiled at him.

' _What are you up to …?'_

Deciding to take a walk to clear his head Natsu left the viewers box and made his way towards the refreshments section of the stadium, lining up to get some food he noticed a familiar person in front of him.

Said familiar person must have sensed him as she quickly turned around to meet him her eyes seemed steeled however they showed a faint hint of kindness within.

"You are the Wizard Saint Natsu Dragneel aren't you?"

"Yeah that's me but I'm not one for titles so you don't have to call me Saint Dragneel or any of that crap I'm just another mage as far as I'm concerned."

"You say such contradictory things, after your match yesterday I doubt that many would treat you that way given the power you wield to bring the top Wizard Saint to his knees."

"Well things just kind of ended up that way I guess nothing I can really do about it, sorry I saw your fight the other day but I can't quite remember your name?"

"My apologies my name is Kagura Mikazuchi S Class Mage of Mermaid Heel."

"Mermaid Heel … is that a relatively new guild because I don't think I've heard of it?"

"It wasn't really prominent until recently but to answer your question no it is not, I have some things I wished to ask you if I ever met you … Natsu may we talk in private somewhere?"

"Uh sure I guess but uh … can I get my food first I'm pretty hungry," Natsu asked with a grin as Kagura nodded.

"That is acceptable I too have been waiting in this line for far too long now to give up my place."

"Heh yeah at least the line makes some progress though," Natsu said as Kagura nodded.

After twenty minutes of waiting in line the two were served and ordered their respective meals before heading to an eating area and sitting in a relatively empty corner.

"Alright now that we have some food and drink what did you want to talk about?"

"Well … do you happen to remember a man named Simon?"

"Simon … Simon … I remember a guy named Simon from a few years back that I saved from this tower if that's the guy you're talking about?"

"Yes that's the one, that man is my brother," Kagura said as Natsu's eyes widened. "Natsu I owe you a debt I cannot ever repay for saving him, he told me how you tore apart the tower and made sure everyone got away from Jellal's madness."

"Well thanks but … I was just doing my best at the time," Natsu said scratching the back of his head. "So I take it Simon mentioned me in his recounting of the tale?"

"Actually no he didn't that was Milliana who did that Simon was very quiet about the whole thing when we discussed it, he didn't really want to dwell in the past and I accepted that after all he must have been through a lot."

"So how is Simon doing anyway?"

"He's out there somewhere journeying with his friends Wally and Sho, I wanted him to stay with me but Mermaid Heel is a women only guild so he wasn't allowed to join sadly."

"Well at least he's out there having adventures I'm sure he's having a blast."

"Indeed, he made two requests of me before he left though. The first was to look after Milliana who wasn't really up to running around the land with them so I accepted. The second thing was to say thank you for helping him back then. There is a third thing but I don't know how I feel about it yet."

"If it's too personal you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"Well he wanted me to meet Erza Scarlett who he said was a woman he was enslaved alongside and whom he fell in love with, he said that you were her boyfriend and I was hoping you could introduce us? I want to get to know Erza not only because of that but also because she is an inspiration for many women."

"Well I don't really know a whole lot about that but sure I can introduce you two, she's pretty interested in that sword you have and if I'm quite honest I am too."

"Oh this, this is my sword Archenemy. Its original purpose was to find and kill the man who I thought was responsible for my brother's death however when he arrived to see me those aspirations of killing Jellal died. Now it's more just a sword that is used to ensure no others suffer the same fate as those of Rosemary Village."

"You know that's a really nice goal Kagura slavery is one of the most vile practices I've come across besides Necromancy, I think you and Erza will get along just fine."

"You think so … you know you aren't so bad for a man normally most men would use a moment like this to try and seduce a girl."

"Yeah well Erza's the only one for me besides a real man doesn't do stuff like that anyway I mean this is meant to be a serious conversation after all," Natsu said as his sensitive ears picked up Elfman screaming MAN making him shake his head.

"Perhaps … we could become friends too?"

"Sure I'm always happy to make new friends, you don't have to be so nervous about asking though?"

"Sorry I don't have many friends you see, really Milliana is my only other real friend so I'm not really good at these things," Kagura said as she blushed from embarrassment.

Natsu grinned when he sensed a very angry Erza behind him.

"Natsu … what are you doing," she asked in a sickly sweet voice as Kagura's eyes widened and Natsu grinned.

"Well I guess introductions are in order Kagura congratulations you get to meet her right now," Natsu said with a grin. "Hey Erza come sit down here and meet Simon's sister she's really nice!"

Erza went from looking annoyed to looking shocked beyond belief. "Do you mean Simon as in-!"

"Yes he does Erza Scarlett please come and sit I wanted to meet you too but I wanted to thank Natsu for saving Simon."

"Uh well I would but I think we should go to the viewing area for now."

"Why's that Erza," Natsu asked.

"Because Wendy is having another fight," Erza said and Natsu was gone the next moment shocking Kagura.

"Why did he run off like that?"

"Come with me and I'll explain," Erza said as the two made their way to one of the viewing areas.

When the two arrived they found Natsu sitting on the railing and silently stood next to him.

"So why does he want to see this fight so bad," Kagura asked as Erza smiled.

"Because Wendy is rather special to Natsu, she's a Dragon Slayer like him, a kind of pseudo daughter/sister and his apprentice all rolled into one."

Kagura was shocked as she looked at the back of Natsu. "So he has someone he's training?"

"Yes Wendy is quite strong for her age I trust you saw her destroy the Twin Dragons the other day?"

"Wait that was her!"

"Yes she makes us both so proud," Erza said with a smile as they looked down at the arena.

"From Team Fairy Tail we have Wendy and from Team Lamia Scale we have Chelia!"

"You have Slayer Magic just like me this should be fun," Chelia said cheerfully.

"What type of Slayer Magic do you use?"

"Oh me I'm a Sky God Slayer!"

That response surprised a few people in the audience, Elise was now watching more intently as was Orga from Sabertooth. Likewise Natsu was surprised at the statement but he couldn't hold back a sly grin.

"A God Slayer is the perfect test to see if Wendy's paid any attention to what I taught her, can she combat the healing of a God Slayer like Elise and I can or will she fall short of the mark? Show me how you fight for real Wendy just like you did back then …"

"What does he mean like back then," Kagura asked confused.

"Natsu has taken Wendy off training with him twice and each time she has become stronger by leaps and bounds, supposedly the second time they left Natsu pushed her to a point where she fought him with all her power despite the fact that she never does so not even to her enemies. Wendy is gentle however she is also a Dragon Slayer and holds frightening power like all the others."

Kagura just nodded now intrigued as the fight began with the two Slayers rushing forward and connecting their fists with the wind picking up across the stadium.

"Wow Wendy you can match my punches not even Lyon can do that!"

Wendy was silent as she spun around and attempted to kick Chelia in the head however she dodged and countered with another punch which Wendy blocked with her forearm.

" **Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang!** "

Taking a swipe at Chelia with air as sharp as blades wrapped around her fingers she missed by mere inches slicing the tips of her hair before following up with a second swipe which Chelia dodged by using air to push herself out of the way.

"Wow you're really good at this but now it's my turn, **Sky God's Dance!** "

Chelia rushed towards Wendy and spun around when she got close with her arms extended outwards, a massive current of black wind launched Wendy into the air slicing her as she rushed in to continue the attack.

Wendy wasn't fazed in the slightest and allowed Chelia to get close before landing a powerful kick to the God Slayers ribs launching her back to the ground, following up the attack Wendy surrounded her legs with her own wind and began kicking sending several blades of wind down to barrage Chelia.

As Wendy landed a large cloud of dust had formed obscuring Chelia from view but the crowd continued to cheer at the unexpected fight they were witnessing.

"It's not over, not even close," Natsu said as a blast of wind pushed the dust out onto the crowd the only ones not being affected being the mages who repelled it.

"I forgot that you were a Sky Dragon Slayer so the air is kind of your forte too, those hits were pretty good too I actually felt them," Chelia said as she stood up no worse for wear.

"And there you have it the power of a God Slayer," Natsu said with a frown. "You'll have to do a lot more damage than that Wendy if you want to take Chelia down, stop holding back and fight like a Dragon."

Down in the arena Wendy's ears picked up Natsu's muttering and she pondered what he'd said but before she could react Chelia had begun to attack again.

" **Sky God's Boreas!** "

Wendy's eyes widened in shock as a massive current of black wind was blasted at her, her mind went blank as her body moved on its own and she began to ride the outer part of the wind around the large typhoon.

' _That attack would have done serious damage if it hit me somehow I dodged it like I dodged Natsu's attacks that one time … is this what he was talking about, to fight like a Dragon does.'_

"Well now isn't that a surprise the kid's finally learning something," Gajeel said with a smirk.

"Do you mean the way Wendy dodged that attack," Elise asked as he nodded.

"Yep Salamander must have been training her pretty hard if she can use her Draconic Instincts at her age, even I couldn't do that until I went on a training trip with the shrimp and managed to figure it out."

"Draconic Instincts what's that?"

"It's just her Dragon Blood acting in the heat of the moment to predict where an attack is gonna be, you ever wonder why Salamander is able to go up against people who are said to be some of the strongest out there? Most of it is due to his raw power as a Dragon Slayer but you can thank his Draconic Instincts for it too. Temporarily heightening your senses to feel an attack, its quite the rush when you experience it for the first time let me tell you."

"So basically you enhance the five senses temporarily through your Dragon Blood enough so that you can sense attacks as they are coming?"

"Pretty much but it doesn't mean much if you don't have the skill to back it up, no use knowing where an attacks gonna land if you lack the ability to dodge it so it's not like it's a huge advantage but hey it's something we've got over you God Slayers gihi."

Back down in the arena Wendy and Chelia had begun to fight again with Wendy trying and failing to defend against Chelia's onslaught.

"Sorry about this but it's just a fact that God Slayers are superior to Dragon Slayers it's nothing personal!"

"That isn't true Natsu could beat any God Slayer."

"Yeah but he's one of the strongest mages out there and has multiple types of magic but you don't, in this fight it's just us and our wind and the wind bows to me!"

"No the wind has no masters it only lends its aid to us that's why it's so powerful!"

"Then prove it Wendy try and stop this, **Sky God's Bellow!** "

' _That's the God Slayer equivalent of a roar … what will you do now Wendy?'_

" **Sky Dragon Queen's Roar!** "

The two attacks met and a massive gust of wind hit everyone in the stadium, the attacks struggled for several moments but then Chelia's won out and Wendy was hit full force and sent flying through the arena wall.

"See the wind is mine to command I do possess divine power after all!"

Everyone in the crowd began to cheer thinking that the match was over as Kagura looked at Natsu who wasn't smiling.

"It's not over yet … I think now she gets it nothing like a smack in the head to knock some sense into you," Natsu said as a massive blast of wind rushed out of the hole that Wendy had been sent through earlier.

Everyone was looking around confused but Natsu just grinned. "Now the real fight begins!"

Kagura and Erza looked to where Natsu was now pointing and noticed Wendy had hit Chelia straight in the gut but neither of them had seen her emerge from the hole in the wall.

"So fast how did she do that I didn't even see her," Kagura asked shocked.

"You two better watch closely, the unstoppable force of a Dragon Slayer versus the immovable object that is the God Slayer and their ability to endure nearly any attack. Who will win the contest of power … well naturally the wind of course."

"The Dragon Force … I thought she activated it on a fluke last time but you actually taught her how to do it at will like you can," Erza asked as Natsu nodded.

"Unlocking the Dragon Force is the gateway to the next level of power a Dragon Slayer can attain Erza I had to in order for Wendy to grow stronger, plus she still can't use Crash Magic properly unless she's utilizing the Dragon Force and I forbid her from using it unless she's in the Dragon Force because it could kill someone if not properly controlled."

Down in the arena Wendy had sent Chelia flying into the opposite side of the arena wall however she had recovered once again with little injury to herself.

"Wow you look quite fearsome who knew you had power like this, Lyon was right underestimating a Dragon Slayer is a bad idea!"

Wendy just frowned as she darted towards Chelia and grabbed her by the neck slamming her into the wall.

"I know what Natsu meant now and I didn't realize it until just now but you are like Elise and have regenerative powers greater than anyone else alive so you can take many attacks and get back up, Natsu said fight like a Dragon and there's only one way to do that!"

The scales on Wendy began to expand and harden as two white scaled wings formed on her back and her teeth enlarged slightly as she took on an appearance similar to Natsu's own Dragon Force.

Still holding Chelia by the neck and holding her up against the wall Wendy began to fly dragging her along the wall tearing it up in the process, doing several laps she then grit her teeth and with a powerful throw she threw Chelia across the stadium.

"To fight like a Dragon means you don't hold back anymore!"

Rushing forward Chelia barely had time to recover as she blocked a strike from Wendy but the force of it sent her flying back several metres, Wendy had already flown past her and landed a swift kick to her chest sending her high into the air above the stadium as she flew up with several flaps of her wings.

"Is that really … Wendy," Erza asked stunned. "I saw her beat sting and Rogue but this is … the power behind these would kill a regular mage!"

"She holds back her power so she doesn't hurt those around her Erza, I fought her once and it was worse than this trust me," Natsu said not taking his eyes off the fight in the air.

Chelia who appeared to be standing on the air was grinning at Wendy who was floating opposite her.

"You're so strong I want to fight you for real!"

"Give me everything you have," Wendy shouted as the two rushed each other and hit each other in the jaw at the same time before Wendy delivered a swift kick to the chest knocking Chelia back.

Before she could recover Wendy then head butted her and did a flip landing a kick on the top of her head.

"That's right Wendy don't hold back, **Sky God's Divine Cyclonic Winds!** "

A mass of black wind began to form behind Chelia and was shot towards Wendy who began to weave through it until she came across one that she couldn't dodge.

" **Crash Impact Fist!** "

Hitting the wind with pure Crash Magic it shattered as Wendy darted through making her way towards Chelia who was still grinning away at the fight, as Wendy got closer she felt a grin on her own face begin to form until the two began laughing.

' _So this is what Natsu feels when he fights for real … the rush is insane!'_

The girls laughter could be heard down in the stadium and many thought the two had gone mad as dangerous winds battered the entire area, Natsu meanwhile was grinning like mad.

Others who were also grinning away like mad were Gajeel, Elise, Orga and Jura who all understood the real meaning behind the fight.

"Those two are gonna be good friends in the future," Natsu said with a grin.

"The way Wendy's fighting … it reminds me of you …"

"Of course it does Erza she sticks to me like glue unless I tell her not to she was bound to end up as awesome as I am!"

Back in the sky the two Slayers were still battling it out with Wendy clearly having the advantage however Chelia was able to come back from almost every hit and slowly Wendy was beginning to tire.

"You are strong Chelia I've only fought Natsu like this before … to take my attacks head on with my real power you really are something else."

"If it weren't for my God Slayer Healing Factor you would have won this fight ages ago … how much longer can you keep this up I don't want the fun to end just yet?"

"I still have a decent amount of magic left," Wendy said with a grin as the wind began to blow from behind her once again.

"If we are conscious after this want to go get a bite to eat?"

"I'd like that."

The two smiled before disappearing and reappearing in another clash, this time however behind the two there were two raging currents of wind that were battling for dominance one being a light green and the other shimmering black.

"May the best Slayer win, **Sky God's Second Sky Arrow!** "

Cloaking one of her legs in her magic Chelia kicked Wendy across the face drawing blood as Wendy countered.

" **Sky Dragon Queen's Crashing Razor Claw!** "

Surrounding her arm in her element and positioning her fingers together a blade of wind formed at the end of her fingertips and she sliced Chelia's face drawing blood and the wound didn't heal.

"What it didn't heal how is that possible!"

"It was something Natsu taught me after Tenrou Island when he came across Elise fighting another God Slayer named Zancrow, a God Slayer has a limit that their Healing Factor can endure! I used Crash Magic in that last attack and your Healing Factor is trying to combat it but it won't work since I've set it to keep expanding until I tell it to stop or run out of magic!"

"Well now that was rather clever … to use Crash Magic in such a way not even I'd thought of that before," Natsu said amused.

Back in the sky Chelia just grinned away at the news. "Of course Natsu taught you that I should have seen that one but don't think this means you've won yet I still have power I've been saving and I think you qualify as an opponent to use it on!"

Extending her arms outwards with her palms open black currents of air began to spiral around them, lifting her hands up to the sky more of the black streams began to gather around her. The air began to create black feathers on her arms which she began to condense into a sphere of pure magic in between her hands.

"This is my ultimate technique try to stop it if you can Wendy," Chelia shouted as she began to increase the space between her hands and the sphere grew larger and larger as rays of black began to blind everyone except a few.

"I do have a technique actually I never thought I'd use it but you've proven me wrong."

Down in the stadium many of the mages were in shock at the amount of raw magical power Chelia's currently charging attack was giving off.

"That power dwarfs Wendy's Natsu you've got to stop this that attack could kill her!"

"Settle down Erza Wendy isn't out of this yet she's got her own ace up her sleeve."

"Are you that confident you'd bet her life on it Natsu," Kagura asked as Natsu looked at her with a serious expression.

"If I jump in the way of what's about to happen between those two even my magic wouldn't be enough to prevent me being gravely injured at the least, those two are gonna clash and that will be the safest way to end this."

Up in the sky Chelia was now holding a sphere the size of her own head that was overflowing with raw magical power.

"Come on Wendy show me your final move!"

"Alright then here goes," Wendy said as she stood on the air currents under her and got onto all fours just like a real Dragon would and opened her mouth as a large green Magic Circle about half the size of the arena floor appeared in front of her.

Down in the stadium even Gajeel had begun to sweat before looking over at Natsu.

"Oi Salamander what the hell'd you teach her that for!"

"She has the Dragon Force I see no reason why she shouldn't know how to use it," Natsu said back as many in the crowd looked between the two confused until it was Sting of all people who spoke.

"Do you really think she can handle a spell like that Natsu even me and Rogue have to use all our magic to do it and even you didn't use it against the number one Wizard Saint when you had the chance!"

"Could someone fill us in on this Dragon Slayer talk what's young Wendy doing," Jura asked as many of the other guilds nodded in agreement.

Natsu sighed before he looked up at Wendy again.

"Alright you know how we have our breath attacks and Wendy, Gajeel and I have the King and Queen Variant well there is a stage above that but it requires a massive amount of magical power to use. Those of you in Fairy Tail might remember me using a weaker version of it to end the fight with the Master of Grimoire Heart Hades when he used that Amaterasu that was going to wipe us all out."

"You mean the Fire Lightning Dragon King's Unstable Reverberating Roar what was so special about that," Elise asked as Natsu shook his head.

"I placed the word unstable in the attack because it wasn't a finished technique, the true name of that attack had I successfully mastered it at the time would have been Fire Lightning Dragon Emperor's Crash Reverberation."

"The level of power a breath attack like that has at full power isn't something that can be blocked hell it probably would take like three Jupiter Cannons to block one coming from me and Salamander is leagues above me so his would be on a whole other level. Not sure about Wendy up there but this one will be relatively small scale since she's been fighting so hard, even so it should match that attack up there," Gajeel said as everyone just stood there jaws hanging loosely at the explanation as the sudden surge of magical power from Wendy indicated that they were speaking the truth.

" **God Slayer's Secret Art: The Great Cleansing Wind!** "

" **Sky Dragon Empress' Reverberation!** "

Chelia expanded the sphere to the point that a massive blast was unleashed upon Wendy however Wendy countered as the Magic Circle glowed and a blast that would easily engulf the stadium was unleashed and the two attacks met head on neither one budging an inch.

The clash went for over two minutes and as it dragged the two girls began to grow extremely tired until they both fainted at the same time and began to fall back to the earth, everyone in the crowd watched in horror as the two began to fall however within moments Natsu who was now in his own Dragon Force had flown up and caught the two before looking up at the raging storm that was still battling on even without the two fuelling it.

Landing in the arena Natsu placed Wendy and Chelia down as many of their guild mates rushed over and Natsu looked up at the raging storm that had begun to expand and overwhelmingly powerful gusts of wind began to bombard the stadium.

"Natsu what the hell is going on why haven't the attacks dissipated yet," Erza shouted over the loud noise above.

"Can't you feel how much magic is up there right now Erza those two attacks colliding could destroy a city if they were combined," Natsu said as he walked to the centre of the arena. "God damn kids have too much power these days," Natsu sighed as he took off into the air and began flying towards the powerful storm shocking everyone.

To everyone's horror Natsu flew right into the storm and disappeared from sight, moments later there was a bright light and the storm began to expand and then burst sending a shockwave across the sky as everything returned to normal.

Natsu flew back down to the ground and landed sighing and shaking his head as he walked over to the two now barely conscious sky mages.

"You two better be grateful I cleaned up your mess … very irresponsible …. You both fought well though so I guess I can let it slide this time."

The two girls looked at each other and grinned before bumping fists and falling unconscious again.

"Take them to the medical ward they'll both have severe magical exhaustion."

"Natsu what did you do that storm was one of the most powerful things I've ever seen," Gray asked in shock as Natsu sighed.

"Simply channelled 100% of my Crash Magic into it and it dissipated," Natsu replied as he began to walk away with a small grin on his face. "Erza you go hang out with your new friend Kagura for awhile and have some girl time or whatever it's called I'm going to go make sure the magic dispersed properly ok?"

Erza nodded with a small smile as Natsu left, turning to Kagura said mage seemed surprisingly composed given the situation.

"I see why you chose to be with him now Erza … he isn't like most men that's for sure."

"No he certainly isn't … still I should probably be mad that he keeps teaching Wendy such destructive techniques but I keep thinking its Wendy she's responsible enough to have such power."

"Indeed … so want to go get something to eat then there happens to be a little cake shop in town that I-?"

Kagura didn't get to finish the sentence as Erza was already dragging her out of the stadium whilst two guards kept trying and failing to revive Yajima and Chapati who had long since fainted.

"Er is this thing on … uh this is an official here this concludes day four of the games and the official result here for the match between Wendy Marvell and Chelia Blendy is a tie, please leave the stadium if you are conscious and can walk so that we can begin repairs. If you are unable to move then medical teams will be with you soon please be patient."

 _ **/Outside Crocus/**_

"The list just keeps growing day by day doesn't it Granvill … and they said Scarlione and Bosco were full of strong mages this is a bit much. Still it all will mean naught once we reach the gate tomorrow we strike Granvill right at the end of the games when the guild mages are at their weakest!"

"What about our allies do they have their new orders?"

"Already delivered during the chaos that just ensued they know what to do, come Granvill we have preparations to make! The Emperor's will shall not be denied any further!"

 _ **/City Of Crocus – Night - Natsu's POV/**_

Walking through the city Natsu had the fight he'd just watched on replay in his mind pondering everything that had happened.

' _She's gotten so strong but I know that she shouldn't have had the magical power to perform that attack … unless her magical container expanded when I allowed her to access my own magic? Still I couldn't be more proud of her and the way she handled herself but I'll have to ask her about that power after she recovers a bit.'_

Continuing to walk through the city Natsu felt a tinge of Dark Magic and froze; using all of his senses Natsu couldn't detect any other hint of the Dark Magic so he continued walking albeit on guard unaware that someone was watching him from one of the rooftops.

"You've gotten quite skilled Natsu … to detect me when there is barely a trace of me to detect you certainly have control over E.N.D. But I wonder, do you have power … tomorrow we shall find out," the man said as he silently jumped off the roof and into an alley and began walking.

Walking down the alley several thugs holding swords and knives approached him.

"Well well look at what we have here boys some lost kid who's stumbled in on our turf, there's a toll here kid and you haven't paid it so why don't you-!"

The man stopped as a wave of darkness washed over the thugs and they all dropped to the floor dead, the man had one eye covered by his long black hair however his other one was visible and it was glowing dark red.

"The scum of humanity … they shouldn't have annoyed me."

"Then why bother coming here you know that everything normal humans outside your little empire do angers you so why ever leave?"

"Do the Gods still intend to meddle with my plans … I warned you all to keep away last time Eliza wasn't I clear enough?"

"Oh you were clear enough but you really think that the God's of Creation and Destruction will just bow to your every whim … Zeref?"

"If they continue to interfere I will remind them of what they fear most … do you want that?"

"They do not fear you as much as they fear Achnologia you know that … I know what you are planning."

"Yet you've kept Natsu and his friends in the dark, not playing favourites anymore?"

"There is no point interfering here since the gate opening is a fixed point in time … events are playing out as they should be so for now I am not to interfere."

"Ah yes the age old motto 'do not interfere with the affairs of the mortal realms' that you Gods like to spout whenever it suits you."

"Enough Zeref … we are watching," Elise said as she disappeared into a portal leaving Zeref alone.

"Good … because I want you to watch as I fix this world as it should be … I'll fix everything in due time but it all begins with the gate …"

 **Yeah … so that happened but I hope you all enjoyed it and I'll see you in the next one!**


	54. The Grand Magic Games: Day Five!

**AngryHenry – Yeah I mean maybe I upscaled her a bit but here's how I look at it, Wendy was strong but she also had the combat experience that Chelia lacked that's why I had Wendy landing way more hits on Chelia and at one point tossing her around.**

 **Chelia's God Slayer Healing Factor is what kept her in the game in the first place without it she probably would have been done when Wendy emerged from the hole in the arena wall and hit her in the gut, combined with the near limitless stamina God Slayers possess I simply used that for Chelia to use her final attack which was able to match Wendy's.**

 **If Chelia wasn't a God Slayer Wendy would have destroyed her easy with the Dragon Force, really the only up scaling I'd say I really did was her final attack the rest I find believable especially since in this fic many characters are either stronger or weaker than their canon counterparts the God Slayers being no exception.**

 **Penguini411 – Its coming after the conclusion of the games the Council is heading back to Era at this point in the story so it is coming.**

 **ChaosofTime – It's because Achnologia was too busy cackling madly in the hills with Zeref haha!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.**

 **The Grand Magic Games: Day Five!**

 _ **/City Of Crocus Natsu's POV/**_

Natsu had been enjoying his sleep in, the games weren't due to start until late afternoon so Natsu decided to take that time to catch up on some rest. He'd managed to make it to midday but it seems fate just wasn't going to let him have those last few hours as Jellal appeared in the room.

"Natsu wake up I need to speak with you."

Natsu just groaned and threw a pillow at him as Jellal sighed and shook his head.

"I didn't want to do this Natsu but I'll have to resort to Plan B," he said as he pulled Meredy out from behind him and tossed her at him and she landed on Natsu.

"Wake up Natsu we've got work to do," Meredy chanted cheerfully as Natsu groaned.

"The day I get to sleep in will be the day I'm double gramps' age, where the hell did you come from anyway Meredy I only saw Jellal before?"

"He brought me along since you'll need my magic to communicate with each other."

"Yeah I get that but what I mean is where did you come from I didn't see you in the room?"

"That's not important Natsu but what is important is those two from Leichart have vanished, the fact they both suddenly disappeared means only one thing in my mind."

Natsu sighed as he pushed Meredy off him and sat up. "Yeah it means they're making a move … it makes sense since the final part of the games will have all the guilds tied up in one place and random surges of magical power won't be deemed suspicious."

"We need to locate the two from Leichart before they reach the Eclipse Gate do you think you can track them your nose is the best in the kingdom?"

"I'll give it my best shot but give me a minute to get some things together alright we'll need more than four people to deal with these guys for sure you can't use Sema in the centre of Crocus after all."

"Alright Meredy and I will be waiting at the hideout with Ultear, your guild has begun to assemble at Domus Flau so I would hurry before they get a bigger head start than they already have."

"Right I'm on it."

"Oh and one more thing Meredy use the Maguilty Mind Link so Natsu and I can stay in contact."

"Oh of course," Meredy said as she clicked her fingers and a seal appeared behind Natsu's ear that was in the shape of a brain.

"Just think and we can communicate alright Natsu," Jellal said as he and Meredy left.

' _Right I'll let you know when I've got some friends alright.'_

' _Understood and if you pick up any sign of either of the Leichart break off and pursue them instead we can't let them slip through our grasp.'_

Natsu mentally nodded as he requiped into his jeans, shirt and leather jacket combo and was out the window running towards Domus Flau.

 _ **/Domus Flau/**_

Natsu had arrived at Domus Flau after ten minutes of nonstop running and began racing towards the guilds viewing box, Natsu slowed to a brisk walk as he got closer so as to not alert anyone that he was actually in a hurry.

"Oh hey look who finally got out of bed," Elise said with a smirk as Natsu sighed.

"I feel so unlucky to have to be participating in this thing today otherwise I would've slept in with you Natsu," Erza pouted as Natsu gave her a quick kiss before becoming serious.

"Don't dawdle in todays games things are starting to heat up, I don't have a lot of time here and I probably won't be watching the fights I need to know who was participating in this thing again."

The two looked at each other before nodding.

"Well Erza and I are in this and so is Wendy, Laxus and Gray were the last two I think," Elise said as Natsu nodded.

"Alright so I'll take Gajeel and Mira with me those two should be able to fight against those guys with our help."

"You mean the L-?"

"Yes them," Natsu said to Elise cutting her off. "Too many ears Elise we'll discuss this later just thrash everyone in this thing as fast as you can alright so you all can join me."

"You seem quite concerned Natsu is everything ok?"

"Erza anything to do with Dark Magic is automatically an S Class threat no matter how you look at it and this one involves a Gate that I'm not sure what it was designed for but it can't be good."

"Well you'd better be safe Natsu and keep that idiot safe too alright?"

"Yeah I told him no dropping meteors on the city so it should be fine," Natsu said with a grin as he walked over to Gajeel who was speaking with Levy.

"Hey Salamander how's it- what's goin down," Gajeel said as he noticed Natsu's seriousness.

"I need your help with something and Mira too could you give me a hand?"

"Sure … sorry shrimp you know Salamander here doesn't ask for help unless he needs it I'll talk later alright."

"Ok but you'd better not get into any trouble you two!"

"No maam," Natsu and Gajeel said as they made their way over to Mira who was sitting next to Makarov.

"Oi Mira I need your help with a … important job."

"So they've made their move my boy," Makarov asked not taking his eyes off his drink.

"They escaped surveillance and vanished it looks like something's gonna go down."

"Excuse me but what's this all about," Mira asked confused.

"Mirajane go with Natsu and Gajeel this is a very delicate situation, Natsu will fill you in on the way I'm sure."

"Alright Master," Mira said as the three left the stadium and began walking back to the city.

 _ **/City Of Crocus/**_

After arriving back in town Natsu lead the two down an alley and stopped before facing the two.

"Alright this should be an alright place to discuss this but we've got a situation with some monstrously powerful mages that's potentially going to go down today and I need your help."

"Alright so give us the rundown on what's goin on," Gajeel said as Mira nodded.

"Right so you both know of the kingdom of Alvarez right?"

"The one that seems to be invading other countries and taking them over," Mira asked as Natsu nodded.

"Yeah there are two of their high ranking officers here in Crocus somewhere, the other day during the games Jellal engaged them after they slaughtered a mother and child looking for the husband who was a guard at the palace."

"That's awful," Mira gasped in shock whilst Gajeel just grit his teeth.

"Their goal is an artefact of Zeref's known as the Eclipse Gate that is being guarded by the royal family themselves; the King himself knows of the situation and Gajeel … it's linked to the Dragon King Festival."

"Fuck …," Gajeel said shocked as he ran his hands through his hair. "If it's as bad as what Mettalicana told me then we need to stop these psychos before they kill us all!"

"Yeah well I've had Crime Sorciere keeping tabs on them but apparently they've just vanished which means they are making a move on the gate so we need to find them and stop them before they can activate it."

"Say no more Natsu I may not know what this Dragon King Festival is but the idea of Dark Mages causing chaos in the city is enough for me to want to fight!"

"Good now Jellal, Ultear and Meredy will be with us on this. You might be thinking that this many people against two of them will be easy but the older one Varnik took a meteor to the face and was still able to fight. In addition even with all of us he might be able to beat us using his magic but that is still debatable."

"There's no use talking about that scenario until it happens, let's meet up with the others now and make a plan on the way," Mira said as the two nodded and began to run towards the hideout.

' _Jellal I've got Mirajane and Gajeel with me I filled them in and we're on our way to the hideout.'_

' _Alright Natsu we'll get ready to leave as soon as you get here,'_ Jellal replied as Natsu closed of the mind link.

 _ **/Domus Flau – 6:00PM/**_

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen and welcome to the final day of the Grand Magic Games, we've certainly had some action the last few days and yesterday's climactic battle left even myself and Mr Yajima shocked to the point of fainting but take it from me today will blow that out of the water!"

The crowd began to cheer as Yajima spoke up.

"Yes there will only be one event today but it will be full of excitement, in this event all the teams will be going up against each other trying to eliminate each other from the competition until there is only one guild left standing!"

"So for a massive event like this one our gracious King has allowed the use of Crocus itself as the battlefield can you believe it folks," Chapati added.

"Indeed and all the teams have assembled at their starting points and are awaiting the signal to begin, who will come out on top as the strongest guild in Fiore well you'll find out in a few moments. Let the final match commence," Yajima shouted enthusiastically as the crowd roared in approval.

 _ **/City Of Crocus – 6:05PM/**_

"So this thing is finally kicking off huh," Laxus said with a smirk as he began to walk off.

Erza looked at Elise and the two nodded before turning to Gray and Wendy.

"Listen don't screw around with anyone here take them out hard and fast if you can there are far too many opponents to waste too much time on," Elise said as the two nodded.

"I want to find that guy from Highfather I fought earlier and kick his ass," Gray said as he too walked off.

"Umm are you sure I should do that … you saw what I did to the stadium yesterday?"

"Listen Wendy we trust you to know how to use your own power just as Natsu does, don't allow yourself to be eliminated and make us all proud ok," Erza said as Wendy nodded.

"Alright I can do that I just hope you're right about me being able to use my power properly," Wendy said as she took off down a side street.

When it was only the two of them left they looked at each other before smirking.

"The usual?"

"You bet!"

"Whoever beats the least amount of opponents owes the other a favour to do whatever they want for a whole day!"

"You're on," Erza said as the two vanished from sight on the lacrima vision.

 _ **/Laxus's POV – 6:11PM/**_

' _Man I hope I run into someone strong I'm really itching for a fight.'_

Laxus sighed as he walked around a corner and came face to face with a fight between Risley of Mermaid Heel and Ren of Blue Pegasus.

"So lame …"

Cracking his knuckles Laxus began to walk forward as sparks appeared around him prompting the two to realize that he was there and begin backing away.

"Sorry you two but I've got bigger fish to fry…"

 _ **/Gray's POV – 6:12PM/**_

Gray was walking along hoping to run into someone when a large bolt of yellow lightning shot down from the sky.

"Guess Laxus found someone … poor bastards," he muttered as he walked along with his hands in his pockets.

Walking into a park he noticed one of Sabertooth's members standing on top of a statue reading a book.

"Well now if it isn't one of the Fairy Tail mages … while it's true that your guild has proven itself far stronger than previously assumed I have no memory of the two of us ever doing battle. I wonder who will win this dance?"

"Depends I know nothing of your magic yet you know mine since you undoubtedly watched me during the first day of the games."

"Indeed but I'll throw you a bone … the magic I use is called Memory Make."

Gray raised an eyebrow as he took his hands out of his pockets. "Alright now you've got my attention."

"Allow me to offer a demonstration, **Memory Make: A Night Of Falling Stars!** "

The sky began to darken as Rufus began to glow before large beams of pure light erupted from his body and shot towards Gray who began dodging them however the last one grazed his arm.

"My magic allows me to memorize the spells I've seen before and utilize them in battle … that spell was taken from an enemy mage I fought whilst on a job."

"I see … then let's see how you handle my own Maker Magic," Gray said with a grin as a cold wind began to blow through the area and ice began to form in certain spots.

"Interesting it seems you can use your magic without the use of your hands … you will be a fitting opponent."

Gray just smirked as the two stared each other down all the while the cold breeze blew freezing the area.

 _ **/Elise's POV 6:32PM/**_

After eliminating a mage from Blue Pegasus and a Mage from Lamia Scale Elise was casually walking through the town looking relatively bored. Her boredom didn't last long however as she came across Rogue from Sabertooth who was currently using the night to his advantage and getting around by being a shadow.

Summoning a small knife Elise tossed it at the shadow prompting it to shoot up out of the ground and fire several blasts of shadow at her which she easily dodged; Rogue then rose up from the Shadow and faced Elise.

"You are a Slayer from Fairy Tail … you are also strong I can sense it. I cannot back down however I must fight for my guild even if we no longer have a Master."

"No longer have a Master," Elise asked confused.

"Jiemma … he did something to Sting that was unforgivable … he killed Lector right in front of all of us just for having the guild mark … Sting snapped and blew a hole clean through him. Lady Minerva wasn't fast enough to save Lector with her own magic and now Sting mourns his death …"

"That sounds awful I'm sorry that happened …"

"You need not offer pity for we do not deserve it … Lector's death has made us realize just how foolish we really were revelling in our parents deaths … Lady Minerva asked Sting not to participate but he refused saying the fight will be his way of letting off some steam."

"Listen I do offer my condolences about your friend Lector it sounds like you two cared about him, I suppose though that both of you will grow from the experience as harsh as it sounds."

"It doesn't hurt me as much as it does Sting, Lector meant the world to him and his death has brought him great pain …"

"Rogue that is enough I told you and Sting not to dwell on that," a woman said as she emerged from a strange rainbow coloured sphere in the air.

"I apologize Lady Minerva but it weighs heavily on our minds … if that were Frosch-!"

"Listen Rogue I understand that the two of you are struggling but here isn't the place to be speaking of such things," Minerva said as she turned to face Elise. "Given the way Sabertooth has treated Fairy Tail throughout the games I am deeply grateful that you are kind enough not to use knowledge of Lector's death against Rogue … all of Sabertooth received a large wakeup call last night and I think things will begin to change soon."

"You know there is one person who needs that apology of yours and that's Yukino … for the last week she's just hung around us putting on a brave face but inside she's deeply hurt by what happened to her … if you truly mean what you say then after the games you should go and apologize to her."

"Indeed … but for now we are in a tournament and as such we shouldn't discuss such matters, Rogue you go I'll be her opponent."

"But Lady Minerva-!"

"No buts Rogue … just go," Minerva said softly as Rogue turned into a shadow once more and disappeared leaving the two.

"The truth is I just don't want to see that man get hurt … I'm going soft."

"Not really fighting to protect often brings out your best."

"Is that so … then let us test this theory," Minerva said as she created two strange rainbow spheres in her hands as Elise slowly began to transform and her eyes turned crimson.

 _ **/Wendy's POV 6:45PM/**_

Wendy hadn't found anyone since the match began which surprised her greatly, running down each street she had either been too late to catch an opponent or there simply wasn't anyone there.

Stopping to catch her breath Wendy suddenly noticed Sting just sitting on some boxes looking like he was in deep thought, Wendy being her usual self walked over to him and stood in front of him.

"Um excuse me but you do know this is a tournament right?"

Sting looked at Wendy and she noticed his eyes seemed rather hardened, gone was any trace of the cockiness that was the Sting she fought and in its place were eyes that reminded her of someone … Natsu.

"Yeah I know I'm just … waiting."

"What exactly are you waiting for?"

"For a sign."

Wendy looked at Sting confused as he continued to speak.

"A sign that'll tell me what I should do now that Lector's gone …"

"Was Lector the brown Exceed that was always with you?"

"Yeah … he was murdered by Jiemma," Sting growled.

"Oh my goodness why would someone do such a thing!"

"Because that's the way the world is … it took me until that moment to realize the injustice that it is, the weak are killed by the strong because they have the power to do so. Lector was just trying to stick up for me like a friend and Jiemma killed him … weak pathetic creature he called him! An embarrassment to the Sabertooth name and he destroyed him so much so that there wasn't even a body left!"

Wendy just gasped in shock as Sting let a few tears fall.

"I was in anguish over his death until I thought back on something Yukino told me once back when she was in the guild, all the power in the world is useless if you use it for yourself but using it to protect that which you hold close will give you the strength to topple even the mightiest mountain. I laughed at her for saying that but now that I'm here her words keep playing in my mind … I wonder how Yukino is doing now anyway?"

"She's been with our guild the last couple of days she tries to look happy but you can tell she's still torn up about what happened to her."

"Of course she is … Yukino is a kind and gentle person just like Lector and Frosch, we didn't deserve her in our guild."

"You know it isn't too late to fix things an apology would go a long way and might make her feel a bit better."

"I might … after all this …"

"You know those eyes of yours remind me of Natsu's," Wendy said as Sting looked up at her with wide eyes. "He never tells anyone but I know he's been through hell, his body alone is proof of it when you see the countless scars he has from many battles he's fought. But the look in your eyes reminds me of one that Natsu has sometimes when he just looks out at nothing in particular and it scares me sometimes."

"Do you think he lost someone he cared about too?"

"If I've heard things correctly I'd say he's lost a lot of people he cares about many who he's known for over a decade, Natsu is someone I aspire to be like because no matter what you throw at him he just comes back stronger than ever and never gives up."

"You know those aren't such bad words to live by … take what life throws at you and come back twice as strong and make sure you never give up. You know that oddly enough sounds like something Lector would tell me at a time like this …"

Sting stood up and walked past Wendy and out into the street before turning and facing her.

"Fight me Wendy … I want to feel what it's like … fighting for my friends."

Wendy smiled and made her way opposite him as the magic pressure began to build in the area.

' _That'll be my promise to you Lector I'll fight to protect everyone, Rogue, Frosch, Orga, Rufus, Lady Minerva … Yukino …'_

"I'll show you the new me the Sting that fights for his friends," Sting roared as he surrounded his arm in white and rushed Wendy who assumed a defensive stance.

 _ **/Laxus' POV – 7:10PM/**_

Laxus was currently grinning, after walking around the city for over an hour and not finding anyone worth fighting he just so happened to run into one of the people he was most looking forward to fighting.

"So who do you reckon would win a Lightning Dragon or a Lightning God, don't know about you but I'm pretty keen to find out," Orga said with a grin as he threw a punch that passed Laxus and tore up a city street.

"Please if you're gonna threaten somebody then do it properly," Laxus said as he threw his own lightning enhanced punch that tore through the buildings behind Orga.

"Speak for yourself," Orga said with a grin as the two began to let off sparks.

"Well now isn't this quite the party … mind if I join in?"

Orga smirked whilst Laxus remained composed.

' _Oh great the monsters here …'_

"Heh you can join in on the fun old timer we're just getting warmed up over here, let's see how strong you really are!"

"Oh is that a challenge?"

"You bet it is, let's settle the question that's on everyones minds! Who's better a Wizard Saint or a God Slayer!"

' _You idiot you're falling right into the palm of his hand.'_

"Let's see if you can handle this attack I'm coming at you full power," Orga said as he formed a black sphere of lightning in his hands and it began to expand in size.

" **Lightning God's 400mm Black Lightning-!** "

Faster than most could see Jura had cleared the distance between the two and with one attack slammed Orga's head into the ground leaving a large impact crater, the attack Orga had been charging was released into the air.

"One attack … such a shame."

' _He just took out a God Slayer in one hit … this isn't looking too good.'_

"Now then let's hope you can provide me with a bit more entertainment as the grandson of Makarov-."

"Alright you can stop right there no need for all the baggage … titles and relatives aside this is a fight between two ordinary mages … you and me."

Jura grinned at Laxus' response. "Very well put Laxus that is how it should be, show me the power you have worked so hard to attain!"

Laxus rushed Jura and had his fist coated in lightning, it was about to make contact with Jura's face when Laxus was smashed into the ground with enough force to shake the entire area making several buildings collapse.

"A commendable effort … but there is always one up above you in this world that is the way of things."

"Yeah … but you know … if there's one thing I've learned over the years it's that … you should ALWAYS WATCH THOSE WHO ARE AT YOUR FEET!"

Laxus uppercut Jura as the Wizard Saint was sent flying backwards several feet, recovering quickly as a small trickle of blood left his mouth he grinned and made several motions with his fingers and rocks began to shoot out from the ground at Laxus.

Laxus anticipating this cloaked himself in lighting and began to seemingly disappear and reappear in flashes of lightning.

"Yes show me a good fight Laxus!"

Laxus appeared in front of Jura and threw a punch that Jura blocked with his forearm, countering Jura punched Laxus in the face but as it connected Laxus cloaked his right fist in lightning and hit Jura in the side of the head full force sending him crashing through several buildings tearing up the ground as he went.

"I ain't gonna back down just because you hold some fancy title like Wizard Saint I fought Natsu so I sure as hell can fight you, **Thunder Dragon's Roar!** "

Unleashing a powerful breath attack that easily enveloped the city block Laxus had sent Jura crashing into Laxus noticed a giant pillar emerge above the roar and Jura jump over it.

" **Iron Rock Fist!** "

Coming down on Laxus he dodged the attack and Jura hit the ground shattering the ground around the entire area and causing what building were left standing to now be destroyed as the impact caused a small earthquake.

' _Bastard's not playing around anymore … good means I don't have to either…'_

Laxus cloaked himself in lightning once more and began making his way towards Jura's position as the Earth Mage bombarded him with everything he could throw at him.

 _ **/Erza's POV 7:30PM/**_

Erza could feel the two powerful forces clashing and she knew immediately who the two were and smiled.

"I guess Laxus is taking one for the team … Elise will be disappointed."

Erza looked down the road and her smile widened when she saw Kagura standing there across a bridge looking at her, making her way over Erza stopped at the opposite end of the bridge.

"You know I was kind of hoping this would happen," Erza said to which Kagura smiled slightly.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't keen on fighting you as well … no holding back from either of us alright?"

"Fine by me Kagura may the best mage win, **Requip: Robes Of Yuen!** "

Swords in hand the two stared at each other for a full minute before the two vanished and appeared at the opposite ends of the bridge, seconds later the bridge collapsed as it was sliced three ways two being from Erza's swords and one being Kagura's Archenemy.

The two quickly turned around and met in midair where the centre of the bridge once was, Erza pushed Kagura back as the two fell down and landed on opposite ends of the river bank.

The two began walking along the river swords raised at each other and ready to fight, after walking several metres it became a jog until finally they were running full speed.

The two began to occasionally meet in the river to trade a few blows and then separate as they fought all along the river leaving countless slash marks where their missed sword strikes were directed.

"You are indeed skilled Erza … we are evenly matched then again the warm up is about over."

"Agreed," Erza said as the two stopped running just as they reached the end of the river which had lead to one of the main streets near the centre of Crocus.

The two jumped out of the river and up onto the main road and assumed combat stances once more, they looked at each other for a moment before meeting each other half way in a clash.

' _Kagura is definitely strong I wonder just how strong …'_

As the two mages separated the shockwaves generated from the swords carved three straight slash marks through many of the buildings nearby as the two took several steps back.

"It's not often I get to fight someone in an actual duel most bandits and Dark Mages don't really honour those types of fights."

"Indeed I'm shaking with excitement myself Kagura your skill with Archenemy is nothing short of perfection."

"Shall we do a traditional duel then, one sword each?"

"Indeed, **Requip: Clear Heart Clothing!** "

Erza emerged from the light and held her Katana up as Kagura drew Archenemy and placed the flat of the blade across Erza's as the two formed an X shape.

"In accordance with the traditional rules of old the first to lose consciousness will be the loser and be at the mercy of the victor's whim," Kagura said.

"So mote it be on our honour as masters of the sword!"

The two swords began to glow a dark red colour which quickly faded.

"The oath has been made … I wonder when the last traditional duel was?"

"Who knows but let's have one that will be remembered Kagura," Erza said as she held the sword with both hands out in front of her.

"Of course," Kagura replied as the two held the blades to their sides and charged at each other bringing them up and clashing cracking the earth beneath them.

 _ **/City Of Crocus – 7:45PM/**_

As the guilds fought each other with such intensity and emotion that was rarely seen one guild was notably absent from the proceedings and hadn't been seen since the games started.

Natsu, Jellal and the others were currently tracking Varnik through the city being careful to avoid detection by other contestants in the games as they went.

Natsu sighed when they arrived at the gates to the palace, several powerful magical signatures were there and Natsu knew an inevitable fight was coming.

"You sense it too Natsu," Jellal said as Natsu nodded.

"We've got to make sure the royal family is safe too they're innocent in all this … come on," Natsu said as the group quickly slipped into the palace doing their best to ignore the slaughtered guards that littered the grounds of the palace.

Natsu tracked the scents to the throne room and motioned for the others to wait and then pointed to the mind link behind his ear as Jellal nodded.

Walking inside by himself Natsu noticed that the King and Hisui were being held captive by several Alvarez soldiers.

"Ah Natsu Dragneel so good of you to join us," Varnik said as he sat upon the throne.

"I doubt this is what you were searching for Varnik … let Toma and Hisui go …"

"And lose my advantage I think not … you see Natsu the wheels have already been set in motion for the gate to open all I need to do is buy some time."

At the click of his fingers the five members of the Highfather guild had assembled in front of him.

"You know you are a smart one Natsu I can see why many in Alverez speak of you so highly," a female voice said as the team leader of the Highfather guild Phyrra walked out from behind the throne.

"I knew you lot were up to something it was so obvious."

"Oh yes I knew that you were onto us but as things were you couldn't act … I must say you do possess quite the intimidating presence just standing there even as a blade is at your throat," Phyrra said as Verity appeared within a split second and had a blade at his throat.

Natsu didn't even flinch or look at Verity as he kept his eyes on Phyrra and Varnik.

"So you lot are really a part of Alvarez then."

"What gave it away," Phyrra said with a smirk. "I suppose formal introductions are in order all things considered, Phyrra Ashar of the Leichart 12 and currently under my command for the moment are four members of the Varnik Squad."

The girl who previously had a blade to his neck appeared in front of him however she still had it drawn.

"I'm Verity of the Crimson Blade, my title was earned thanks to my profession as an assassin for the Alvarez Empire. I am one of the fastest humans alive which makes me perfect for these types of missions."

"I'm Lysandre The Scorched Earth, I earned my title thanks to my magic which left nothing but desolate lands to enemies of the empire. I am a man who possesses the Lost Magic of elemental manipulation and can manipulate magma and lava to my will."

"I'm Soru and my magic is the Lost Magic known as Spatial Magic more specifically the art of manipulating the very space around one to my advantage. Such abilities earned me the title The Ever Shifting Abyss as that is the last my enemies ever see."

"And I'm Yamata and I possess the Lost Magic Judgement Hour, my magic is based on the exact hour of the day we are currently in and I possess different techniques depending on the time. My powers have earned me the moniker The Soluna Herald since my magic is based on the sun and moon respectively."

"You know what you are up against Dragneel so will you still resist Lord Spriggan's wishes," Varnik asked with an amused grin.

"You're magic abilities doesn't make you special hell half of your powers I've encountered before you won't stop me from saving this country by flaunting fancy titles and yammering on about your oh so great abilities!"

' _Jellal change of plan send Gajeel, Meredy and Ultear to go to the Eclipse Gate that Granvill guy isn't here, myself, you and Mira will hold these guys off.'_

' _Understood we'll come in from the left hand side and free the King and Princess until then hold out as best you can since they seem to want to fight you.'_

' _Alright but you'd better not screw around,'_ Natsu internally sighed as he began to release his magical power.

"You would fight us all alone," Phyrra asked with an amused grin.

"Compared to a Herald of Achnologia you lot are chumps."

Natsu's dark red scales began to form and his wings took shape as the heat in the room intensified, King Toma and Princess Hisui watched on in shock as Natsu grinned savagely at the Alvarez forces in front of him.

"You reckon you've got the skills then come try me," Natsu said as the Varnik Squad rushed him.

Verity was the first to reach him going straight for his throat, before the blade made contact it was blocked by Natsu's scaled arm and the blade shattered.

"Impossible!"

"You might be fast but your blades aren't anything special at least nothing that can get through these scales!"

Natsu grabbed Verity by the neck and lifted her into the air as Soru appeared next to him using his Spatial Magic.

"You won't survive this!"

The space around Natsu began to morph and twist but once again Natsu just grinned away as he increased the amount of Crash Magic around him and cracks began to appear in Soru's spell and it shattered.

"Listen I get that you two are just kids … learn the flaws in your techniques before becoming cocky," Natsu said as he swung Verity around and launched her at Soru who was then knocked by from the force.

Natsu was about to advance on the two when Lysandre suddenly jumped above him and his leg was surrounded in magma.

" **Burning Shot!** "

Natsu raised his arm to block the attack and Lysandre's foot made contact, a bright light began to emenate from the attack as Lysandre's attack seemed to be struggling to get through Natsu's scales.

Natsu grinned as he used a scaled hand to grab Lysandre's leg and slam him into the ground.

"Against a normal opponent an attack like that would've been sufficient but there's one thing you didn't account for … I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer Igneel practically swam in this stuff it doesn't effect the scales in the slightest!"

Natsu then surrounded his leg in flames and kicked Lysandre back just as the two Alvarez soldiers collapsed, Natsu immediately went for Verity grabbing Lysandre as he flew and throwing him at Soru as a distraction.

Grabbing the back of Verity's head he smashed it into the ground and followed up by punching her in the back sending her through the floor and down to the floor below.

Whilst Natsu did that Jellal and Mira had grabbed King Toma and Hisui and had fled the room with the Varnik squad giving chase.

"So you didn't come alone … I suppose that was to be expected, no matter you are already too late," Varnik said as Natsu frowned.

"Indeed Granvill should have completed his task by now so all we need to do is detain you …"

"Good luck with that many have said that but all failed, you can't keep a Dragon down!"

"Do you really think you can take on two of the Leichart 12," Varnik asked as Natsu remained silent.

As Natsu faced the two down Mavis materialized next to him and looked at the situation worried for his safety, she knew Natsu knew she was there however he was sure not to give it away.

"There has to be a way I can help here …. Do you want me to get extra help?"

"Heh I really wish someone as strong as gramps were here right now then I wouldn't even need to use the Dragon Force against you two," Natsu said as Mavis nodded in understanding before vanishing.

' _If it were a one on one I could win but two … I hope Mavis gets my message to gramps he's the only one who can help me right now since everyone else is tied up!'_

"You seem quite arrogant of your power Dragneel let us show you your place in the grand scheme of things," Varnik said as he assumed a combat stance and Phyrra began to float as a strange black mist began to surround her.

Natsu watched as Phyrra's arm began to become all bone and the black mist began to take on the form of a cloak, in the hand that was all bone a scythe appeared that was clearly made from ebony and actual bone.

"Great this ought to be fun," Natsu groaned as Varnik cleared the distance between the two in a matter of seconds and hit Natsu.

Even though he blocked the attack it still had enough force to send him flying out the window, Natsu used the momentum to propel him and with several flaps of his wings he began to ascend only to meet Phyrra who then took a swing at him with her scythe.

"Ah shit," Natsu growled as he dodged under it and threw a punch at her which missed as he flew by.

Looking down at the city below Natsu was shocked to see Varnik sprinting through the city cracking the earth with each large step and literally running through buildings rather than go around them.

Natsu was so caught up with what Varnik was doing he failed to notice that Phyrra was forming a large black sphere on the end of her scythe.

" **Shinigami Soul Sphere!** "

Launching the sphere it hit Natsu just as he'd turned around hitting him right in the chest sending him crashing back to the earth as he tore up several streets worth of pavement and counting since the attacks was still pushing him further along.

"Gah what is this-!"

Natsu wasn't able to finish his sentence as Varnik kicked him in the ribs full force propelling him into the nearby buildings as they collapsed on top of him.

Phyrra landed next to Varnik as the two waited, after several moments the rubble began to lift into the air and shifted to the right as Natsu stood up slightly bloodied.

"Damn that actually hurt you bastards," Natsu said wiping some blood from his face.

' _This definitely isn't gonna be good … hopefully help arrives soon or else I'm gonna have to use it.'_

 _ **/Domus Flau – 8:10PM/**_

Makarov was enjoying the fights that his children were currently having, Gray was doing quite well against Rufus, Erza was locked in combat with Kagura and the two showed no signs of slowing down, Elise was currently in a thrilling battle with Minerva, little Wendy was fighting Sting who seemed to have turned over a new leaf and Laxus was fighting a Wizard Saint!

Yes it didn't get much better than that seeing how his children had grown but his thoughts kept wandering back to Natsu and the others, his thoughts soon took form as the First Master appeared in front of him looking worried.

"You need to go help Natsu right now!"

Makarov just blinked several times before replying.

"Uh did you just say that Natsu needs my help?"

"Yes there was a third member of the Leichart 12 and she's even more dangerous than the other two, Natsu is being forced to fight the two strongest ones in a two on one and even he knows he can't win but he's buying time so Mira and Jel- blue haired guy can get the Princess and King to safety! If you don't leave right now he might die … or worse!"

"Of course lead the way I won't allow anyone to harm one of my children if I can help it but … what's worse than death?"

Mavis huffed in annoyance at the question as she began to float over towards the stadium exit.

"That's not important right now hurry he won't be able to hold his own forever!"

' _If he's forced to use E.N.D in a place like this everyone will notice and he'll be classed as a threat to the safety of the kingdom … hold out a little longer Natsu help is on the way just don't use E.N.D!'_

 **I hope you all enjoyed it and I'll see you in the next one!**


	55. Eclipse

**I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.**

 **Eclipse**

 _ **/City Of Crocus – 8:30PM – Natsu's POV/**_

Natsu was currently panting quite heavily as he clutched his ribs, silently cursing his fight with God Serena earlier he realized that his injuries weren't fully healed by Wendy. He was snapped out of those thoughts when he blocked another hit from Varnik before being sent flying due to the sheer power behind the blows.

"Why do you hesitate … use it Dragneel or else you will surely die!"

"Is … is that really … what you want," Natsu asked as he wiped the blood from his mouth. "To get me to use the power of E.N.D in a public area just so people hunt me?"

"Well when you put it that way …," Phyrra said as she appeared behind Natsu and he ducked under the slash only to get kicked into another building by Varnik.

"You know how this goes Dragneel I'm sure you had it drilled into you in Scarlione and I'll repeat it here … you aren't ready for this level yet, not while you still refuse to use the gift Lord Zeref gave you!"

"Fuck off Varnik … if the two of you weren't so shit you wouldn't have to gang up on me … I could easily match you or her one on one so don't talk shit just because you got backup this tiAUGH!"

Phyrra stabbed Natsu through the gut with the end of her scythe lifting him up into the air.

"What Lord Zeref sees in you I have no idea … don't presume that you can match the likes of me Dragneel after all what you did in Scarlione to Lady Irene was a fluke and nothing more."

Phyrra drove the point home by twisting the scythe as Natsu cried out in pain.

"You know nothing and are nothing, you are nothing but a weapon of Lord Zeref to use as he sees fit!"

"F-fuck you," Natsu said as blood poured from his mouth but he maintained a grin. "I'm … me … and nobody else … not Zeref's … not anyone's … except Erza …"

Phyrra frowned as she forced the scythe deeper into Natsu's gut until it pierced through his back.

"There not so talkative now are we?"

Just as Phyrra began to laugh Makarov arrived on the scene and his eyes went as wide as saucers.

' _NO AM I TOO LATE!'_

"OH NO NATSU," Mavis cried as she flew over to him and recoiled in shock at the scythe protruding from his back.

"This doesn't concern you old man leave," Varnik said as Makarov clenched his fists.

"You will pay … for what you've done … YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS," Makarov roared as light appeared on his index and middle fingers as an overwhelming amount of magical power was released by the aged Guild Master who now had tears streaming down his enraged face.

Varnik and Phyrra didn't appear too concerned however as they simply allowed Makarov to gather more magical power.

 _ **/Natsu's Mindscape/**_

"Oh looks like I'm back here again," Natsu sighed as he looked around until he noticed Igneel standing on top of a hill nearby.

" _ **It seems even I have underestimated the power of those who serve under Zeref,**_ " Igneel said as he jumped down to where Natsu was shaking the area as he stood over him.

"If I don't use E.N.D Igneel I'll die but if I use it people will know who I really am what should I do?"

" _ **What you have always done Natsu … fight, crush all who stand before you as a true King should.**_ "

"So you think I should use it consequences be damned?"

" _ **Do you see any other way out of this mess because I don't, given time I could teach you techniques that I haven't yet but we don't have that time.**_ "

"Techniques like what?"

" _ **Oh nothing too major … well except one that would place you at least on that Irene woman's level without you needing to use E.N.D,**_ " Igneel said with a cocky smirk as Natsu's jaw dropped.

"Fuck's sake Igneel why didn't you teach me this either during the time we were coming back from Scarlione or just after!"

" _ **Because I had assumed that opponents such as that Irene and Famine were few and far between, I've been gone from the world a long time and you have grown in power considerably so I had assumed you had what you needed to win any battle. But after witnessing these events I now realize my thoughts were foolish and you need to learn more about your power or else you'll get killed as stronger and stronger opponents crop up.**_ "

" … if I use E.N.D and shit goes south will you still teach me whatever it is that you just spoke of?"

" _ **A lot of lives ride on your shoulders Natsu and at this point you are the strongest true Dragon Slayer therefore not doing so would be foolish.**_ "

"You'd better because if I get that silence until you feel like speaking crap I'll force myself in here by jumping off cliffs!"

" _ **Shut it brat I said I'd teach you alright!**_ "

"I have to make sure Igneel you seem to keep distancing yourself from me for no real reason so any assurance I can get would be good."

" _ **Look … you'll hear from me soon but as things are right now I cannot teach you these techniques, in order for me to teach you them you would have to leave everything behind for months and you've already done it far too many times to your mate.**_ "

"Fine … we'll discuss it later then … for Erza's sake, but you'd better be speaking once this crap is over," Natsu said as he closed his eyes and began to feel that same immeasurable pain once more.

 _ **/Outside the Mindscape/**_

Outside the mindscape Mavis was shouting at Natsu and trying to get a response, his blood had begun to pool beneath him as his body lay limp on the scythe.

"Natsu please you have to wake up if you don't-!"

"M- Mavis … keep it down … head hurts …"

"Oh my god Natsu stay awake whatever you do just don't walk near any bright lights!"

"It's … ok … it hurts … I feel … cold … but no lights …"

Mavis just began to cry as Natsu took in laboured breaths.

"Enough of this nonsense kill the old man Phyrra and let's get going," Varnik said as Phyrra nodded and went to draw her scythe from Natsu only to find it wasn't moving.

"What the-!"

"You can smack me around all you want … but kill them … it'll be a cold day in hell before I let you do something like that," Natsu growled as he held the scythe in place with a black scaled hand.

"Oh goodness it can't be …," Mavis said as she floated over to Makarov.

"What's happening to him," Makarov asked in shock as Natsu's hair began to change to black with pink streaks and his body became covered in black scales and his feet became talons.

"This is who he really is … the ultimate Demon … E.N.D."

Makarov's jaw dropped at Mavis' words when Natsu began to stand up his wounds burning away as he ripped the scythe from Phyrra's grasp and cleared some distance with it still sticking out of him.

"This feels really weird," Natsu said as he yanked the scythe out of himself and noticed that it had bits of his flesh still stuck to it.

To everyone's surprise the wound slowly began to repair itself inside until it was completely sealed.

Natsu looked over at Makarov with a saddened expression. "You understand why I told no one right?"

"Yes … but still … are you-?"

"No I'm not evil gramps I'm still me just … a Demon."

"Nonsense you are a weapon for Lord Zeref or have you already forgotten that," Phyrra snapped.

Natsu turned a glare towards Varnik and Phyrra the latter who had just picked up her scythe.

"Well now you've got what you wanted … the Demon's come out to play now but guess what," Natsu said with a grin that revealed his razor sharp teeth. "Neither of you get to live to see the next sunrise."

Natsu's demonic wings began to form as he hovered off the ground and his arms began to morph into blades one of which he pointed at Phyrra.

"You will be the first … for casually saying you'd kill gramps."

"Is he really going to kill them," Makarov asked in shock as Mavis nodded.

"It must be done they pose a major threat not just to us but all of Fiore … he's just doing his duty to the country as a Wizard Saint just as you would … I didn't want him to use this power and he promised me that he wouldn't unless he had to so I'd say he was almost dead."

"I'd better help him," Makarov said as he began to walk forward only for Mavis to float in front of him and shake her head.

"No he must do this himself now … this is how he beat Famine in Scarlione, trust in Natsu and please … tell no one of this he never chose this."

Makarov closed his eyes and thought of the situation before opening them and looking at Natsu in front of him before sighing.

"I won't say anything … if Natsu was truly evil then I'd know by now, besides he's fighting to protect and that is all that matters."

Meanwhile Natsu was growling as steam began to come off from his body, his anger still rising at the two in front of him.

"Stand down E.N.D that's an order," Phyrra barked.

"Fuck off Alvarez scum I only answer to the Gods and Erza!"

"Even with this increase do you truly believe that you can beat two of us," Varnik shouted as Natsu grinned with his eyes narrowed.

"Like I said earlier … you'll be the first to go … for threatening my family."

"Battle is unavoidable then we may need everyone here to subdue him Phyrra."

"No … the gate must be opened … if need be we will sacrifice our lives to open it for the Emperor!"

"Ah yes … good point Phyrra I'd almost forgotten, very well let us hold nothing back," Varnik said as he slipped into a fighting stance and began to exert an overwhelmingly powerful amount of magic power which terrified Makarov and left Natsu with slightly widened eyes.

"That man's power is stronger than Gildarts by leaps and bounds!"

"But so is Natsu's he hasn't even begun to show what he's capable of," Mavis said with a determined expression as Phyrra began to release her own magic power which didn't rival Varnik's but was far higher than even Gildarts' which nearly made Makarov drop to his knees from the sheer pressure.

"The entire area is shaking this place will be drawing attention soon," Makarov managed to say as Natsu silently nodded.

"You two are powerful but remember … you brought this power of mine out to play and now you're gonna pay for it …"

"Not even shaking in fear you must be incredibly brave or incredibly stupid," Phyrra said as Natsu shook his head and began to release his power which was full of Dark Magical Energy as well as all of his own.

"I'm not gonna hold back after what you two did earlier … don't worry though it'll be a quick death!"

Natsu's power began to suck the buildings towards him as he rose higher in the sky, a black and red aura around him.

"Famine had a taste and I've somewhat acclimatized to this form … let's see how you two fare," Natsu said as he pointed a bladed arm at the two and a shower of buildings began to rain down on the two who promptly vanished with speed that shocked Makarov.

" **Shinigami Harvest Swipe!** "

Natsu blocked the strike with his bladed arm as the other one became a claw once again and became surrounded with black flames.

" **Etherious Black Flame Claw!** "

Taking a swipe at Phyrra she moved back to dodge the attack but was shocked when Natsu's claw physically extended and slashed her across the side of her face causing her to recoil in shock.

"He can extend parts of his body!"

"This Demonic power I feel coursing through me … my scales answer to it and adapt … I'm still somewhat unused to that," Natsu said as he took a swing at Phyrra with his sword arm which she blocked. Natsu then kicked her with an overwhelming amount of force sending her flying down into the ground as she destroyed several buildings.

Natsu flew down to continue but once he reached the impact zone he blocked a powerful strike from Varnik with his wing and another scythe strike from Phyrra who swiftly reengaged him.

" **Shinigami Soul Explusion!** "

" **Paragon Art: Rite Of Magical Explusion!** "

Natsu began to feel two overwhelmingly powerful magic's smash into him as he began to be pushed back slightly.

' _They are using their magical power and converting it into explosive magic pushing me back … interesting but I wonder …'_

Dark Magic began to flare around Natsu as Varnik and Phyrra began to be pushed back.

"So my magic can push yours back huh well then let's see how you take this," Natsu said as he increased the output and it pushed the two off balance for just a moment but that was all Natsu needed to perform a sweeping kick that knocked the both of them off their feet.

Varnik immediately recovered due to his magic and was propelled into the air with what seemed to be Wind Magic however Phyrra wasn't so lucky and saw Natsu's leg raised above his head.

" **Etherious Black Flame Hammer!** "

Brining his leg down full force Phyrra immediately coughed up blood as the blow shook her insides as she was smashed several metres into the earth, Natsu then did a back flip avoiding a powerful blow from Varnik who then landed a kick on his face.

"Don't forget there are two opponents not one!"

"True but I told you she would be first … but if you really want to die then fine," Natsu said as he rushed Varnik and the two began to exchange blows with Phyrra now climbing out of the hole Natsu had put her in.

"You dare … make a mockery of me," she roared as more of her body began to convert to nothing but bone and she charged forward engaging Natsu who began fending off the two's attacks.

The fight began to destroy many parts of the city they were in as Natsu either hurled them through buildings or an attack missed, Natsu was beginning to get sick of this and grabbed Phyrra by the neck.

"Time to keep my promise," he said as he blocked another strike from Varnik and flew high into the air before bringing Phyrra back down and smashing her into the ground creating a large crater that continued to expand the more pressure he applied.

" **Paragon Art: Rite Of Untapped Potential!** "

Natsu immediately focused his attention on Varnik who was now rushing him with an angry expression, flying out of the crater Natsu was suddenly tackled by Varnik back to the ground and punched in the head with what felt like trains.

"Damn old bastard, **Etherious Black Flame Claw!** "

Natsu went to slash Varnik's face and like Phyrra he dodged the initial attack and Natsu's attack extended however as it did Varnik grabbed the claws and snapped them off causing Natsu to let out an inhuman roar as he bit into Varnik's arm with his razor sharp teeth causing said man to punch him in the head several times before Natsu finally let go and the two cleared some distance.

"You bastard that hurt," Natsu shouted as he watched his fingers regrow thanks to E.N.D.

Varnik looked up and saw Natsu standing there regenerating his lost fingers and the large amount of blood around his mouth that he assumed Natsu either didn't know about or didn't care about and frowned.

" **Three Layered Magic Circle: Tri Cannon Sigma!** "

A powerful blast was fired directly at Natsu who just began to take a deep breath.

" **Elemental Dragon's Triple Etherious Roar!** "

Natsu let out a roar that was pitch black that tore through the attack that Varnik had fired at him and said man barely dodged it as he dived out of the way.

Natsu rushed towards him and was about to engage him when he felt the entire area begin to shake, turning to Varnik he noticed the man had a smile on his face.

"We have succeeded."

 _ **/At The Eclipse Gate/**_

Mira was currently in her Sitri Take Over and locked in combat with Granvill who was sporting a wide grin.

"You've failed Fiore mages any moment now he shall arrive and end this pathetic kingdom!"

" _ **You dare speak down to me human,**_ " Sitri said as she struck Granvill and sent him flying across the room.

"It … doesn't matter what you do now Demon … the gate is already active … he's coming!"

" _ **Who is coming?**_ "

"The gates creator you fool!"

Sitri at this point was tired of the humans' foolish talk and was about to land the killing blow as everything simply stopped and she could only look around.

" _ **How is this possible no human magic can stop me!**_ "

"Perhaps not Sitri … but a God's can …"

Sitri noticed a man who seemed to wear all black walk past her and began walking towards the gate.

"You were a strong Demon once Sitri before you … fell to a human."

" _ **I was beaten by Mirajane … a deal was struck I don't regret a thing, who are you to speak to me this way!**_ "

"You know who I am Sitri just as you know what Natsu really is … your Demon blood compels you to kill me as the abomination after all just as the God's blood does."

" _ **That man is long since dead you aren't him!**_ "

"Well sorry to say this but I'm very much alive and … well in a pretty sour mood," the man said as he turned around to face Sitri his eyes glowing crimson red.

" _ **Zeref … impossible you should be dead!**_ "

"Ahnkseram keeps me going as always Sitri but you already know that … as you can see I'm a little busy here."

" _ **So this really is all you're doing then!**_ "

"Of course who else could command such loyalty from their followers than a God, I have a plan and its time it was enacted."

" _ **And what is this plan!**_ "

"Hmm I could tell you or … you could live through it and find out," Zeref said with a smile as he placed a hand on Granvill and he disappeared. "Sorry but I kind of need him just as I need the rest for my final plan I'm sure you can understand. Anyway on with the demonstration," Zeref said as he whatever spell he was using to keep the area frozen and Sitri immediately charged at him and tried to kill him only for her attack to seemingly phase through him and the next thing she knew she was pinned against the wall by magic restraints.

' _ **I didn't even see him move!**_ _'_

"Now observe as I reach into the past and conjure up a nightmare that will bring Fiore to its knees so that I may claim it for the good of all, but first a little change of scenery might be a good idea," Zeref said as both he and Sitri appeared outside in a courtyard overlooking the city with the Eclipse Gate behind him.

" _ **Zeref stop this madness!**_ "

"Hmm no I don't think so," Zeref said as he snapped his fingers and the gate began to release a phenomenal amount of magic power that shook the land for miles. "I think it's time this world remembered a terror lost to the ages … one that humanity used to fear more than the likes of Demons, Gods or themselves."

Sitri watched as the gate began to open revealing a white magic substance that let out a light over Crocus that made it look almost like it was daylight.

"Right now there are seven Dragon Slayers in Crocus … let us see how they stack up …"

At Zeref's statement a head began to emerge and to Sitri's horror she knew exactly what it was.

" _ **Zeref you can't they'll destroy everything!**_ "

"That is the plan …"

The Dragon that began to come through looked to be made from stone and slowly but surely it walked through the portal of time and once free let loose a mighty roar that could be heard by all before jumping down to the town below.

Sitri was even more horrified when a second one began to emerge as Zeref released the restraints that bound her.

"Let us see how you handle this situation … and let us see what those who bear witness decide to do, the true colours of Fiore are about to be put on display," Zeref said as he disappeared and Sitri began to run knowing she stood no chance against multiple Dragons.

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

Natsu was frozen in shock at the roar that shook the entire area; Varnik who had grabbed a bloodied Phyrra began to laugh.

"We'll settle this another day Dragneel mark my words."

Natsu snapping out of his shock was about to attack the two when he noticed them vanish and in their place was his brother … Zeref."

"Hello Natsu I see you've finally regained use of E.N.D although you hardly know how to use its full power …"

"You … you did this didn't you!"

"Yes I did … I opened the gate and have moved my people far from here. So tell me Natsu do you hate what I've done, do you despise me? If given the chance would you kill me, would you use all your power to wipe me from the earth?"

Natsu just grit his teeth as Zeref continued to smile at him.

"If so then redirect that anger at the real enemy …"

"Are you actually fucking kidding me, the real enemy … YOU are the real enemy here!"

"But you forget of another who also commands great power and has the power to consume the world it is he you should be directing this rage to."

"But you're trying to destroy Fiore, you actually ruined Scarlione! Fuck Achnologia for now why shouldn't I focus on you!"

"Because all I'm doing is training you."

Natsu seemed lost for words at the statement as Zeref smiled.

"You see all of this is to prepare you for what's coming if you aren't able to handle situations like this then your final goal will be impossible to reach."

"Wait … so you … are destroying countries … killing millions … to train me?"

"It may sound awful but it is for the greater good."

"I'm not buying one word of that shit Zeref you have your own agenda," Natsu growled as Zeref continued to smile away. "You're up to something and to do it you need Achnologia gone!"

"Achnologia is a threat Natsu and needs to be destroyed … you are the weapon that will do this for me."

"But you're killing countless amounts of people to do this that's insane!"

"Perhaps but someone needed to take the fight to him after all the Gods and Devils cower in their realms hoarding untold powers to themselves which could destroy Achnologia but they choose to allow us all to suffer at the hands of the monsters unending hunger."

"So you choose to become a God yourself to fight them … and create me to fight them is that it?"

"What my plans are aren't for you to know Natsu … you will just fight what I need you to fight and that's all I need."

"Fuck you I'm not your pawn!"

"It doesn't matter if you want to or not Natsu for you see you'll be forced to fight Achnologia one day its inevitable after all there are only so many times you will be able to run from him before he finally corners you."

"That may be but that's my concern that I'll have to deal with in the future not now, right now in front of me I see you releasing Dragons on a densely populated city which means you are my enemy!"

"A shame … and no I'm not your enemy Natsu for you see I just called them here they are the ones rampaging around destroying the place," Zeref said as several roars shook the area. "I really do enjoy our talks Natsu but I must be taking my leave now … do try not to die in all this alright?"

"You fucking coward I'll get you one day," Natsu said as Zeref vanished leaving the Dragon Slayer to exit his E.N.D state and begin running towards where the Dragons were coming from.

 _ **/A Hill Overlooking Crocus/**_

"You sensed that magic did you not?"

"Indeed it was the same as Lord Zeref's."

"No not that one Kyoka the other one, the one that felt like … his signature."

"You mean E.N.D's don't you Mard Geer can we go see him please!"

"Silence Seilah even if he is down there we musn't interfere … I'm not sure what is going o but Lord Zeref is doing something and it involves Master E.N.D so we are to avoid this battle and anyone involved am I clear?"

"But I want to meet him!"

"Patience Seilah I want to as well but for now Mard Geer is correct and we must follow his guidance … still E.N.D has returned such an interesting development."

"Indeed and I look forward to figuring out who it is down there," Mard Geer said as the three disappeared.

 _ **/Several Mountains Away/**_

"I cannot consume them … they have already been absorbed into my being! As much as their presence irritates me I must endure to consume them a second time could cause a paradox within myself … I'll find you for this Zeref this I swear!"

"Well you won't have to look very far … Achnologia."

The mighty Dragon looked down at the smiling Zeref and blinked several times.

"Is this some sort of joke?"

"No."

"I could consume you right now you know."

"Actually no I can get away faster and you know it so how about we have a civilised conversation?"

"A conversation with my sworn enemy … how amusing but be quick because I'm growing rather … hungry."

"Let me ask you this … why did you go to Scarlione that day?"

"I was sent a message from one of my Four but I took little notice and decided to take my time getting there … then I smelt a Dragon and that piqued my interest enough to make my way there in earnest."

"So you were curious about another Dragon?"

"Well considering I've consumed all of them knowing even one is alive I have the urge to consume them, but no there was another reason. My Herald informed me that his opponent was E.N.D and I was curious … if I tortured him would it take me to you?"

"E.N.D is hardly linked to me Achnologia even though he was created by me to kill you."

"No creation of yours could ever kill me Zeref you realize who you are talking to right?"

"Oh I know and I also know that you are beatable," Zeref said as Achnologia roared.

"You dare come here and speak of my death Zeref I'll consume you now!"

Achnologia tried to eat Zeref however he vanished leaving a very pissed off Achnologia to destroy the mountain he was on and fly away in rage.

 _ **/City Of Crocus Natsu's POV/**_

Natsu ran through the streets making his way towards the palace as he noticed six Dragons had left the plateau where the Eclipse Gate seemed to be.

"Damn I hope everyone is ok … I wonder what's going on with the tournament surely they have to be seeing this!"

As Natsu continued to make his way up he entered Dragon Force and began to fly up to the plateau and was surprised at the seventh Dragon that was emerging.

Said Dragon had just emerged and was standing on the plateau roaring when Natsu landed in front of him.

' _A Fire Dragon …'_

" _ **Atlas Flame,**_ " roared Igneel as Natsu winced.

"Damn can you not do that my heads already thumping as it is!"

" _ **Sorry but I know that Dragon his name is Atlas Flame and he's a good friend of mine, try to speak to him!**_ "

Natsu nodded as he walked up to the Dragon who noticed the familiar power coming off him and roared before taking a swipe at him.

"Hey you bastard I want to talk to you," Natsu shouted as he landed on its head.

Atlas Flame began to roar as he jumped down into the city below and try to shake Natsu off by grinding his head on buildings.

"What the hell … that's it I don't care who you are I'm gonna eat you!"

Natsu began eating Atlas Flame as said Dragon began to shout.

" _ **You little brat how dare you eat me get off this instant!**_ "

Natsu just ignored him as the Dragon continued to try and shake him with little effect, Natsu as he consumed the flames began to feel a strange power building up within him and couldn't help but feel like he'd grown more powerful.

" _ **Natsu keep consuming his flames its strengthening your own fire,**_ " Igneel said as Natsu nodded and continued to eat away.

As he consumed more and more he felt his scales hardening and they went from a light red to blood red crimson, his scales also began to spread to more parts of his body and he felt more and more power flowing through him.

Atlas Flame continued to rampage through the streets smashing his head on buildings until something suddenly hit him.

" _ **Hold on a moment boy … the Dragon who trained you … was it by any chance a Dragon named Igneel?**_ "

 **Got a bit brutal at the start but I see certain groups that way so yeah … anyway I hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	56. A Threat From The Past

**Hi everyone just want to let you all know that this Friday I am moving states so this will be the only chapter I upload this week. I know all of you are currently full hype mode engaged but obviously I have things that need to be sorted plus I won't have internet to upload for a little bit.**

 **So I guess this classifies as a small hiatus but the day I get net you'll see an upload from me I'll see if I can make it 3 or 4 chapters to make up for the absence but we'll see.**

 **Thanks for understanding this is my first big move so I'm pretty nervous but all should go well and you'll see my next upload in a week or two from the day this goes up!**

 **Now on with the current chapter!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.**

 **A Threat From The Past**

 _ **/City Of Crocus Erza's POV/**_

Erza and Kagura had long since halted their fight after witnessing the first Dragon leave the plateau, both mages were now racing towards the action however they were stopped by Gajeel and Mira.

"Gajeel, Mira what the hell is going on," Erza shouted.

"The gate was opened Erza it was Zeref he's here in the city," Mira cried.

"That's not the worst part though we've got seven fucking full grown Dragons running around now tearing shit up left and right, and then there's the fact that Salamander's gone missing!"

"What happened to Natsu," Kagura asked since Erza was now muttering something about Natsu.

"He … he bought our other ally time to save the King and Princess from two of the Leichart 12 who are working for Zeref … Salamander is strong but I don't know if he could handle those monsters."

"The third one which we knew about was doing something at the Eclipse Gate and when I got there and was about to stop him Zeref arrived and released the Dragons."

"So Natsu could be anywhere in the city," Erza asked as the others looked at her and shrugged.

"If you ask me he's bound to be fighting a Dragon right now since the chumps that were chasing us disappeared right after the gate was opened."

"We need to meet up with the others and organize a defence … as much as I want to chase after Natsu there are countless civilians here who need to be taken somewhere safe."

The group looked up as they heard a deafening roar from a Dragon and it let loose hundreds of small scale like objects from its body.

"Get ready to fight … these things hurt," Gajeel grunted as he took off towards the sound of another ear piercing roar.

"Laxus should be alright to fight since he has experience … we should find Wendy and make sure she's alright," Mira said firmly as the three girls nodded and began running towards Wendy's last known location only for the entire road in front of them to be blocked by the scale like objects.

"I don't like the looks of this," Kagura muttered as she kept her sword at the ready.

The scale like objects began to morph into small Dragon like creatures the size of a common dog.

"Great," Erza sighed as she readied her own blade in a similar stance to Kagura's.

"Let's see just how durable these things are," Mira said as she changed into her Satan Soul – Sitri form.

" _ **Oh yes how durable indeed …**_ "

Between her hands Sitri formed a Sphere of Demonic magic and fired it enveloping everything in the street, once the attack died down everything was gone including the road which made her giggle.

" _ **Oh yes tonight will be a fun night indeed … have fun you two I will find the young Dragon Slayer … wouldn't want Natsu to be angry at me now would I?**_ "

"What the hell is she on about," Kagura asked as Erza shrugged.

"I think she wants to fight Natsu but thinks he won't if she doesn't help out … maybe, anyway we should get going and help out as best we can!"

Kagura nodded and the two powerful mages bolted down the street slicing any of the small Dragon like creatures that came at them.

 _ **/Wendy's POV/**_

" _ **So you're a Dragon Slayer huh puny human?**_ "

"Yes I was raised by Grandina the Sky Dragon Queen … what is your name?"

" _ **Me … BAH you humans clearly don't know the importance of true history or else you wouldn't have asked such a question! I am Zirconis or as many used to call me The Jade Dragon back in the day … you said Grandina didn't you?**_ "

"Yes I did Zirconis my name is Wendy Marvell and I'm a Sky Dragon Slayer trained by her."

" _ **Hmm so they succeeded … are you strong?**_ "

"Well people tell me I am but I'm nothing compared to Natsu …"

" _ **And who is that, another Dragon Slayer?**_ "

"Yes he's the son of Igneel the-."

" _ **WHAAAT WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT EARLIER!**_ "

"I-I'm sorry Zirconis was it important!"

" _ **Important, IMPORTANT! Do you even have any idea the power Igneel had if even a fraction of that rubbed off on his Slayer … what can he do?**_ "

"Well he has access to the Fire Dragon King Mode … Dragon Force-."

" _ **Nope I'm out this is way more than I signed up for … hold on a moment I can … feel his power nearby but its … Igneel's and … no it couldn't be …?**_ "

"What is it Zirconis?"

" _ **Not my place to say tiny human though if you are curious enough you could always fight me for the information … I refuse to fight the son of Igneel but I'll fight you, what do you say to that?**_ "

"You expect someone like me to beat a powerful Dragon like you?"

" _ **Well isn't that what you are, you know a Dragon Slayer … it's in the title brat if anyone of these pathetic humans has a chance of beating me it's one of you lot.**_ "

"There are plenty of people stronger than me you know …"

" _ **You really are soft you know that … Grandina certainly found a child similar to her own qualities that's for sure.**_ "

"Do you know where Grandina is?"

" _ **Nope … then again what they did was their own business not mine so even if I did know I wouldn't tell, now then are you going to challenge me or not?**_ "

"What happens if I lose?"

" _ **Well I would've thought it'd be obvious runt … lose the battle and you lose your life isn't really that hard to figure out now is it?**_ "

"Well I doubt that the other Dragons are as nice as you are so I suppose fighting you would be the best thing I could do considering you took time out of your day to speak to me."

" _ **Don't think that me speaking to you means that I'm nice runt, the only good human is one that's been slightly seasoned after roasting in my flames. I speak to you because you are a Dragon Slayer which warrants you as one of us.**_ "

"So Natsu keeps telling me …"

" _ **Perhaps he knows the secret as to why … from what I can feel that one's power does flare up like a Dragons does every now and then however something else is behind it, does it aid the power or hinder it … who knows. I'll give you this bit of information for free before we fight runt … the Fire Dragon King knows more than he lets on …**_ "

Wendy looked at Zirconis confused before being forced to jump out of the way of his approaching claw.

"Ah right we have to fight now …"

" _ **You have speed but do you have the power to back it up I wonder?**_ "

Wendy sighed as pink scales began to grow on her and her hair began to stand up and turn pink all the while Zirconis had a toothy grin.

" _ **Ahh … there it is, so you can use it as well. Perhaps this little walk through time might not be so boring after all …**_ "

Zirconis took another swipe at Wendy who was gone in a second and landed a blow on his face knocking his head into a building.

" _ **GAHAHAHA OH YES THAT'S THE WAY SHOW ME A GOOD FIGHT,**_ " Zirconis roared as he licked his lips.

" _ **Sky Dragon Queen's Gale Storm Barrage!**_ "

Throwing several punches in front of Zirconis the Jade Dragon was pushed back down the street wincing slightly before letting loose a powerful Emerald coloured roar which Wendy was narrowly able to dodge.

" _ **Not bad for a Dragon Slayer but nothing close to him …**_ "

Zirconis was brought out of his musings as Wendy appeared above him and he felt the wind rising to meet her.

" _ **Sky Dragon Queen's Gale Force Iron Fist!**_ "

Punching Zirconis in the head the Dragon's head hit the ground creating a large impact crater as the Dragon roared and quickly took flight.

" _ **Not bad I really felt that one … let's see how you do in the Dragon's real domain though runt!**_ "

Zirconis rushed forward letting loose a mighty roar as Wendy rushed forward to meet him, waiting until the last second she bounced using the air to avoid ending up in his mouth and surrounded her left arm in magic.

" _ **Sky Dragon Queen's Crashing Gale Force Piercing Claw!**_ "

Managing to get the claw under Zirconis' scale she used the momentum of the wind behind her to propel herself forward and drag the attack along his face as the Dragon roared in pain.

" _ **Argh my damn face you nearly got my eye**_ ," Zirconis roared as blood poured from the wound down onto the streets below.

"You told me to fight so I am."

" _ **Yes well … perhaps I misjudged just how powerful you really were given your … timid appearance I will not do so again …**_ "

Zirconis let loose a roar as Wendy bounced off the air to dodge and began making her way towards the Dragon, Zirconis kept the roar up dragging it along destroying entire city blocks as he tried to hit Wendy but failed.

Ceasing the roar Zirconis summoned six magic circles around his wings and a barrage of emerald light began to rain down on Wendy who was now ducking and weaving between them all the while edging closer to Zirconis.

" _ **You little brat … I am the great Zirconis I will not be humiliated like this!**_ "

Arching his neck back Wendy could tell he was preparing another roar however she took note of the magic circle in front of his mouth this time.

' _This one will be way more powerful than the others …'_

With Wendy still dodging the attacks and Zirconis powering up a roar Wendy didn't see much of a way out but she wouldn't give up, pushing towards Zirconis Wendy began to power up an attack in her hands.

" _ **Too late brat … I WIN, Jade Dragon's Cleansing Emeraldine Roa-!**_ "

Zirconis was milliseconds from firing his attack when he felt a powerful blow hit him in the neck causing his attack to fire into the air and miss its target completely.

" _ **HOW!**_ "

" _ **Well now little one you certainly were doing quite well … about as well as could be expected anyway …**_ "

"MIRA … or is it Sitri?"

" _ **Sitri right now but we can talk about it later … the big guy is mad at us.**_ "

" _ **Pathetic humans I'll kill you all,**_ " Zirconis roared as he rushed the pair.

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

" _ **So are you going to answer or not?**_ "

Natsu looked down at the eye of the Fire Dragon he was currently on before swallowing the flames in his mouth.

"Why?"

" _ **Igneel is my dear friend and the Fire Dragon King … the way you were standing and the magic you use feels just like his.**_ "

"Oh … well yeah Igneel was the one who taught me everything I know he's like a Dad I guess."

" _ **Then I shall not fight you since you are the son of my dear friend … perhaps you would allow me to offer my aid to you?**_ "

"Hey if you wanna help then I've got no problems with that Uncle," Natsu said with a grin as the Dragon did his best impression of a blush.

" _ **U-Uncle well I uh … ahem! I am Atlas Flame the Dragon who embodies the most powerful flames of hell, or a Hellfire Dragon as your kind would call it.**_ "

"Oh man that sounds so cool no wonder these flames tasted so good and were full of power!"

" _ **Continue to consume my power son of Igneel it will increase your chances of combating the others by a pretty big margin.**_ "

"So what's the deal with you guys anyway … why are you all here?"

" _ **We were summoned here from the past through that gate up there by a man named Zeref, we were told kill and destroy everything in sight for as long as we could and above all else defend the gate.**_ "

"Well I'm guessing that if I destroy the gate it'll send you all back … right?"

" _ **It's possible however it won't be easy the others will converge on the gate the moment they sense your approach … we were warned beforehand about you though Zeref conveniently left out who you were exactly.**_ "

"So what's the plan then Uncle we need to get near the gate but we've got Dragons in the way if we try?"

" _ **See that Dragon flying high in the sky up there … that's Motherglare, remove her to remove all the smaller fodder running around. Once she is out of the way there will be no distractions to remove the other Slayers and mages from fighting the other Dragons which should keep them occupied enough to destroy the gate.**_ "

"Alright so me and you versus Motherglare I'm liking those odds!"

" _ **Keep consuming my fire son of Igneel each mouthful is adding year's worth of power to your body and you'll need every last bit of it to kill one of them!**_ "

"Understood Uncle," Natsu said as he began to consume the flames Atlas Flame was putting out at a rapid pace with his magic power constantly rising with each mouthful just as Atlas said.

 _ **/Natsu's Mindscape/**_

" _ **Atlas … why are you doing this?**_ "

" _ **You should know Igneel … this is the future after all.**_ "

" _ **Are you sure this is a good idea though, your life isn't something that can be replaced as easily?**_ "

" _ **Igneel … I'm already beyond screwed when I go back so why not die giving your son a gift eh?**_ "

" _ **Are you trying to make me feel bad.**_ "

" _ **No … but you told us of the two seeds and how it will effect him later on, both halves must be equal in power if he wants to survive you know that. And you also know that you don't have enough power to do it yourself as you are now.**_ "

" _ **That's different I have to save it for that damned Achnologia if he ever comes around for the killing blow against Natsu!**_ "

" _ **Won't do much good if he dies from the merger though now will it?**_ "

" _ **I suppose not … and you are dead in this time anyway.**_ "

" _ **Exactly so let me do this old friend … he seems like a decent human anyway so I trust him with this power**_ "

Igneel just let out a puff of smoke from his nostrils as he looked at the floating ball of flame in front of him.

" _ **You'll have to teach him how to use it Igneel I heard of your promise … now maybe this will give you the motivation to do so hmm?**_ "

" _ **I was going to anyway but he's been spending next to no time with his chosen mate how is that fair!**_ "

" _ **It is as you said before being sealed in the boy Igneel … sacrifices for the greater good.**_ "

" _ **Alright fine I'll talk to him about it!**_ "

" _ **That is all I ask … time to use the last of my power so I'll see you in the next life my friend!**_ "

Igneel just nodded as the ball of flame went out as the Dragon looked out at the mindscape and noticed that the usual molten lava and fire was now acting like a raging inferno.

" _ **You are one lucky bastard Natsu …**_ "

 _ **/Outside The Mindscape/**_

Twenty minutes had passed since Natsu began consuming the flames of the Dragon and all that was left was the real body of Atlas flame which looked kind of like the top of a volcano.

"Is that enough Uncle?"

" _ **Yes … that will do … just fine,**_ " Atlas Flame said weakly as he dropped to the ground knocking Natsu off.

"What's wrong?"

" _ **Those flames … aren't ordinary flames … they were the essence of my own life … and power. I spoke with Igneel … and told him to … teach you what you need to know on how to use it … better …**_ "

"Wait why would you do that we could've taken the Dragons together!"

" _ **No … you needed my power … I may not be the strongest Dragon but … strong enough to fight Igneel is strong enough for me. My power … combined with your own … will be sufficient enough to defeat a Dragon … do not misuse this gift … and fight well just as I would,**_ " Atlas Flame said as his body began to crumble into dust from turning brittle.

"Igneel … why?"

" _ **I asked the same thing … he said that he would die if he returned anyway so why not die doing something he felt like doing. I know that you found him rather nice Natsu but Atlas was a Dragon of action which is what you need to be, find Motherglare and beat her!**_ "

Natsu looked down at the pile of ash in front of him as a lone tear went down his cheek.

"I'll always cherish this gift you gave me Uncle, we may not have known each other for long but I'll make sure your trust wasn't misplaced! Igneel what will happen when I start using my magic?"

" _ **In simple terms you will be as powerful as a Dragon … combine that with your already impressive power and we're looking at your power being on the level of that Irene woman I'd say hmm … yes she was a Dragon too so that's my best comparison.**_ "

"Natsu nodded as he looked up at the sky slowly entering the Dragon Force however now he was completely covered in red scales from head to toe and flames seemed to burn brightly from his forearms and just below his eyes.

"I'll make good use of this gift … just watch Uncle, Igneel!"

Natsu shot off towards the sky and Motherglare immediately noticed him and roared at him telling him not to approach, Natsu's mind however was in hunter mode and he knew exactly what needed to be done.

" **Hellfire Dragon Monarch's Destabilizing Demolition Fist!** "

Striking Motherglare in the side the Dragon roared in pain as the attack dealt serious damage to her breaking her scales and fracturing her ribs.

" _ **What are you human!**_ "

"What am I … I'm pissed off that's what!"

Motherglare let loose a roar however Natsu was able to dodge the hit before coming around and landing a powerful blow to the Dragons face.

" _ **How does a human possess this much power!**_ "

"Atlas Flame gave his life to give me this power … I will push you all back where you belong!"

" _ **That traitorous underling of Igneel I should have known he always was soft!**_ "

"He was a better Dragon than you are Motherglare and trust me I've met quite a few to make that statement!"

" _ **Do you honestly think you can beat me human I am a Queen Dragon my power far eclipses Atlas Flame's!**_ "

"Yeah well my father was Igneel and if he were here he'd laugh at you since you're nothing but a sorry excuse of a Queen Dragon!"

Motherglare roared and took a swipe at Natsu who blocked the attack with both his hands before angling his fingers like a blade and coating them with fire.

" _ **Hellfire Dragon Monarch's Destabilizing Piercing Claw!**_ "

Natsu went right through Motherglare's foot and continued to until his arm was submerged up to his shoulder before pulling it out ensuring he moved the attack as much as possible for maximum damage.

Motherglare roared in pain as she tried to bite Natsu only for him to kick her in the nose stopping her and getting some distance.

"If I get rid of you then your spawn will disappear!"

" _ **You think it's that easy to get rid of a Queen pathetic human!**_ "

" _ **Natsu she's bluffing Motherglare isn't really that strong her power lies in her ability to make others do her bidding for her that's why she's been up here the whole time,**_ " Igneel said as Natsu grinned.

"Right then I'll have to show her what happens to liars huh ..."

" _ **I'm right behind you Natsu kick her sorry ass!**_ "

"You're really into this aren't you …?"

" _ **I am a Dragon Natsu and your fighting another one it gets my blood going to see and feel a good fight!**_ "

"Heh I'll keep that in mind," Natsu said as he rushed forward and hit Motherglare in the face with another Piercing Claw which went through her cheek shattering some teeth.

" _ **How are you able to pierce my scales,**_ " Motherglare roared as she recoiled in pain.

"Igneel's fire burns as hot as hot as any … combine that with the flames of hell Uncle gave me and you've got a flame that could burn through just about anything!"

" _ **And the Crash Magic …**_ "

"Yeah but she doesn't need to know that right?"

Natsu grinned but was shocked out of it as Mavis appeared next to him and tried to hit him repeatedly but failed since she was ethereal.

"You idiot how come you keep purposely getting into bigger and bigger messes I literally thought you died earlier and now you're fighting a Dragon are you serious Natsu Dragneel!"

"Um … Mavis are you … ok?"

"No I am not ok I'm dead but I've had like three heart attacks today and they're all your fault Natsu!"

"You know you're trying to be mad but … you just look adorable I'm sorry," Natsu said with a grin as he turned to face Motherglare who was currently nursing her wounds.

"Alright we'll talk later but for now what are you doing?"

"If I kill this one then all the fodder running around down below will die with her so that's my goal."

"Can you do it, can you kill a Dragon?"

"I'll do what I have to Mavis it's no different from killing a human."

"Except not every human is walking around with magic power that rivals the culmination of some cities now are they?"

"Well I do so what's your counter to that?"

"If you don't stop being a jerk then I'll get really mad!"

"Do it then you look adorable like Wendy when she's mad."

"You are so lucky I'm not physically here or else I'd beat you up!"

"Would you though your Mavis basically the living embodiment of a Fairy?"

"Who was the strongest Guild Master Fairy Tail ever had you know …"

"True … alright I'll concede that one but could we debate this crap later I need to take out Motherglare so no more people die to the fodder down there?"

"Fine … I wanted to ask though how are you channelling so much power, the moment I sensed it I thought you'd begun using E.N.D again?"

"I was given power … from a friend, talk about it later," Natsu said as he rushed forward at Motherglare who was still occupied licking her wounds and punched her in the face once again.

" _ **Leave me alone you stupid human!**_ "

"Sorry but you've got to die here Motherglare," Natsu said as said Dragon roared and began to try and slash him with no effect as Natsu easily dodged thanks to his size.

" _ **Stay still you vermin!**_ "

"Now why would I do that," Natsu said cheekily as he kicked her in the chin before escaping from the area she was clawing at and jumped on her back.

" _ **Get off me human this instant!**_ "

"No I don't think so," Natsu said as some of the scale creatures began to emerge on her back. "Really are these the best you have?"

Natsu began destroying each of the scale beasts that Motherglare sent at him whilst said Dragon began to descend to the ground before flipping upside down thinking that it would be enough to shake him.

"You Dragons and your overconfidence," Natsu said as he stuck a Piercing Blade into her back to keep himself from falling off as Motherglare lost focus and ran into a large cathedral, the building collapsing on top of the two.

" _ **I will destroy you human!**_ "

"Sorry not gonna happen," Natsu said before being thrown off Motherglare and being sent flying through several buildings knocking them down in the process.

" _ **Natsu stop fooling around and go for the throat like I always taught you!**_ "

"Fine if I have to," Natsu sighed as he began to run at high speed towards the Dragon that was currently getting up out of the rubble. " **Hellfire Dragon Monarch's Destabilizing** __ **Piercing Claw!** "

In a flash faster than Motherglare could see Natsu had slit her throat as her scales seemed to almost melt on contact, blood began to spray all over the Dragon Slayer as Motherglare tried to roar but failed until she died.

Natsu wiped the blood off of his eyes as he looked around and couldn't see any water to clean any more of it off.

"Eugh gross I'm soaked in this shit."

" _ **No one said killing a Dragon would be pretty Natsu,**_ " Igneel said as Natsu groaned.

"I mean I know I should've expected it but … eugh."

" _ **Well turning up to face the other Dragons looking like that should get the point across that this isn't a game for them anymore, go destroy that gate brat!**_ "

"Yeah yeah," Natsu sighed as he took flight and began to gain altitude only to grit his teeth in frustration.

" _ **Well I suppose that was always a possibility too,**_ " Igneel sighed as he agreed with his son's annoyance at the situation.

Hovering in front of the plateau were the remaining Dragons who were all looking in Motherglare's direction almost expecting her to appear at any moment.

"Well suppose we should get this over with," Natsu sighed as he flew out to hover opposite them allowing his magical power to run free.

The five Dragons took one look at him and roared as Natsu surrounded himself in his flames which made him identifiable to the people on the ground.

" _ **How did you kill Motherglare human,**_ " a rock like Dragon asked as Natsu quickly responded.

"I slit her throat with my power and she bled to death … as you can probably see and smell no doubt."

" _ **This one is a true Slayer not like the others even Atlas Flame is gone I assume he was consumed by the Slayer,**_ " another Dragon said as many of the people began to listen in on the conversation.

"You are two Dragons down and I have plenty of power left if you value your lives you will let me destroy that gate!"

" _ **We cannot human even if we wanted to the Black Mage's magic prevents us from doing so.**_ "

"So I will have no choice but to fight you all?"

" _ **That is correct Dragon Slayer … before we do battle we would like to say that by slaying Motherglare and Atlas Flame you have earned our respect, what is your name and who taught you your magic?**_ "

"I am Natsu Dragneel the son of the Fire Dragon King Igneel," Natsu replied as the Dragons looked at each other surprised before nodding.

" _ **I am Levia the Ocean Dragon.**_ "

" _ **I am Scissor Runner the Light Dragon.**_ "

" _ **I am Gaia the Earth Dragon.**_ "

" _ **I am Yamizou the Dark Dragon.**_ "

" _ **And I'm Zirconis the Jade Dragon.**_ "

Natsu nodded at each of them as they introduced themselves to him before all of them landed on the plateau.

" _ **Before we fight Dragon Slayer we want to ask something … is Achnologia still alive in this time,**_ " Zirconis asked as Natsu flew closer so that they could see him better.

"Yes … I have encountered him many times and each time he's brought nothing but destruction and chaos."

" _ **Then it must not have been enacted yet,**_ " Levia said softly.

" _ **Without Dragons or Dragon Slayers of a high enough calibre I suppose it was to be expected,**_ " Yamizou said as the others nodded in agreement.

" _ **The fact that Achnologia hasn't shown up here means only one thing … we were consumed by him in the past,**_ " Scissor Runner said.

" _ **Man what a shit way to go out huh,**_ " Gaia added.

" _ **This Slayer before us … he's as strong as we are, do you think he'd stand a chance?**_ "

" _ **As he is now Zirconis not really remember Achnologia could tear through ten of us at once without any real effort one guy with our strength won't cut it … not without help,**_ " Levia said as the others turned to him.

" _ **You aren't suggesting what I think your suggesting are you Levia?**_ "

" _ **Shut up Gaia you hate Achnologia as much as I do so giving someone the tools to kill him is good enough revenge for me, you sense our graves near here don't you all we have to do is have him past a little test before we go through with it!**_ "

" _ **Well he has to fight us anyway so we might as well give him a prize if he wins,**_ " Scissor Runner said as Natsu looked confused.

"What are you all on about I know about how sacred Dragon Burial Sites are why would you allow me to go to one unless … ohh."

" _ **This is only if you win Dragon Slayer keep that in mind though if you fail then you die so I guess it doesn't really matter if we say that or not. The point is we have knowledge and knowledge leads to power, power that can lead to that bastards defeat,**_ " Zirconis said with a smirk.

"So you all have a means to beat Achnologia?"

" _ **Yeah we do its just … it wasn't an option in the past, beat us and come to the place we tell you to and you'll find out more alright brat!**_ "

"You sound like Igneel now Zirconis he calls me brat a lot."

Zirconis just huffed as the Dragons took flight and went over to Natsu.

" _ **Hop on this fight needs to be away from the eyes and ears of the humans … you know why.**_ "

"Secrets that must stay with Dragonkind … well that sounds promising," Natsu said as he stood atop Yamizou's head and the five Dragons plus Natsu flew away from Crocus.

"You do realize that anyone else could destroy the gate while we're gone?"

" _ **Not likely that things made of sterner stuff, not one of the humans or other Slayers be they God or Dragon had enough raw power behind them to break that thing,**_ " Yamizou said as they flew off into the night.

 _ **/Crocus Erza's POV/**_

"Why does Natsu always have to do things like this," Erza cried as Elise and Kagura held the distraught Requip mage for support.

"They did say he killed two of them that's more than anyone else here Erza I mean this is Natsu we're talking about he has a good chance of winning," Elise said trying to cheer her up.

"But it's always got to be him Elise every single time he's always forced to put his life on the line against impossible odds!"

"All we can do Erza is have faith in Natsu and let our thoughts be with him, that young man has been through ordeals that would tear regular men to pieces yet he's risen up and spat on them with a smile and shown the world he's better than that," Makarov said as he walked over.

"Erza I know what Natsu means to you but right now you need to just believe in him, besides Wendy is still unconscious and Mira might need your help you know how much she means to Natsu," Elise said as Erza nodded.

"I'm sorry for breaking down a little it's just … with all these big foes I feel so helpless."

"I'm pretty sure you aren't helpless if you single handedly mow down over 500 of those beasts Erza … Natsu is just on a different level than most of us," Kagura said as many nodded in agreement.

Erza couldn't help but stifle a small laugh as everyone began moving to tend to the wounded, looking up at the sky Erza sighed.

"You'd better not die on me Natsu or else I'll find my way to wherever you end up and kick your sorry but back here myself."

 **Hope you all enjoyed the chapter since I won't be posting the next chapter for a bit I'm just going to explain exactly what happened to Natsu in case I didn't do a good job explaining it.**

 **By consuming Atlas Flame himself Natsu's fire has now become far more powerful, this power can only be really accessed in the Dragon Force since he is harnessing the full power of a Dragon hence why he is using the Monarch version with ease since he has the power to do so now.**

 **I hope you are all starting to see where I'm going with his powers and how each subsequent power boost pulls him further and further away from human and into something more … something neither Dragon nor Demon though I'm not telling what.**

 **A question I expect to read is why isn't Natsu using E.N.D since its shown to be so powerful and the simple answer is that he can't because the magic is Etherious based not based on his regular magic which is where his Dragon Arts derive their power so think of it like how Mira in the main series was able to punch Zirconis and piss him off but it did next to no damage.**

 **E.N.D is frighteningly powerful however following the lore of the series only a Dragon Slayer can bring down a Dragon and that's exactly what happened this chapter, Atlas got consumed and Motherglare got her throat slit and bled to death no other magic besides Dragon Slayers or obviously higher Gods and Devils could do such a feat.**

 **Alright now since I'm going on a mini hiatus I'll still have my phone so if you do have a question about the story just PM me I do check them regularly happy to answer questions as long as they aren't spoilery stuff (obviously) and with that I'll see you all real soon!**

 **Oh and apologies for leaving the story on this part hehe.**


	57. The Horrific Past Of Draconia

**I have come bearing content for the hungry masses!**

 **Sorry I took so long but I still have lots of stuff I'm doing and haven't had a whole heap of time to do stuff so yeah, not officially off the hiatus yet either simply because I don't have net yet this is me uploading from a public library after spending like heaps on public transport which wasn't even to do this I just did this because I could and I wanted you all to have something rather than me not being able to upload for ages.**

 **So I'm going to be putting a massive warning chapter 60 is probably THE darkest I think I've gone and many of you will probably be surprised by it, please don't drill me for it because it was necessary for the plot and character development and the enemy character development and lore of species and stuff alright.**

 **So yeah you now get the end of the GMG Arc and the start of the next arc so hopefully you all enjoy that I've been trying to make chapters where I can but like I seem to say all the time I'd rather post something good than something garbage.**

 **Just to respond to The Rayvenwolves I mean yeah it is possible for a non Dragon Slayer's magic to have an effect on a Dragon I mean look at Dragon Cry that guy (can't remember his name haha) with the weird mind control magic was able to take control of a Dragon with it so I guess it's possible but to me examples are still very few so I'd rather stick to this approach simply because to me Dragons at least in the Fairy Tail verse always seem overpowered every one we've seen has done crazy stuff.**

 **And yes I know Erza sliced Irene with her sword in the last arc but really let's be honest that last arc was so full of terrible endings to hyped up villains that it makes the Fullbring Arc from Bleach look good.**

 **Anyway I don't plan on rambling on or anything so let's get stuck into the story!**

 **The Horrific Past Of Draconia**

 _ **/City Of Crocus/**_

All over the city countless mages watched on as the Dragons flew away with their opponent standing tall atop one of their heads, said mages could only hang their heads in shame knowing that they were placing the burden of the five Dragons into the hands of one man.

With the gathered mages from several notable guilds lied the rest of the gathered Dragon Slayers all of whom had no words for what had just occurred. Sting who up until this point had constantly boasted about killing his Dragon parent could only hang his head in shame as he realized just how much of a fool he made himself out to be.

However the gathered First Generation Slayers weren't there to simply feel sorry for themselves or their lack of power rather they now felt fear for the one slayer who could bring victory but at what cost they knew not.

"You don't think he's going to die … do you Gajeel," Rogue asked as a bead of sweat rolled down the side of his face.

"He's up against five fully grown Dragons what do you think … Salamander is plenty strong but he ain't leaving that fight unscathed, what do you care anyway … oh right you realized just how full of shit the two of you were didn't you?"

Sting and Rogue said nothing and hung their heads as Gajeel looked over at a medical tent which was where the other First Generation Dragon Slayer resided.

"Damn kid gave it her all huh … Salamander would've been proud to see her in action, she's gonna be pissed when she finds out what he's doing."

"About the way we've been acting … I know it's not really gonna mean much but Rogue and I we're sorry for everything, clearly we aren't as strong as we thought we were and not only Fairy Tail but this whole damn mess has proven that to us," Sting said as Gajeel grunted in response.

"Doesn't mean shit to me pal Salamander was the one you constantly harassed and right now he's out there somewhere fighting this battle for us so your words might be a little late."

"Yeah I know but you felt that power right, the power that was rolling off of him when he was flying opposite the other Dragons he was able to match them right?"

"True if anyone has a chance its Salamander but against five of those bastards its anyone's game … my money is on him pulling some sort of stunt that narrowly gets him the win but who knows against five he could die in minutes."

"How can you say that isn't he your friend," Sting shouted as Gajeel glared at him.

"Yeah he is but I'm not stupid enough to deny such an obvious outcome, one Dragon would have been enough to wipe out this entire city if Salamander wasn't here and he's up against five! To not factor in that he could very well die only proves that you two are absolutely stupid and should really find a better career since a mage has to be able to evaluate a situation!"

Sting promptly shut his mouth and Rogue just looked away prompting Gajeel to huff and walk over to the tent where Wendy was, looking inside he could only sigh and shake his head.

"She fought really hard you know," Mira said as she came up behind him.

"Yeah I heard the only other one of us to even put a scratch one of them aside from Salamander of course …"

"Does he have a chance Gajeel, you're a Dragon Slayer you must know? Can Natsu truly kill all five of them?"

Gajeel turned to Mira and noticed Erza and Elise were also thereand frowned before beginning to pace.

"Even with the full power of that other Fire Dragon behind him … no."

Erza couldn't help but burst into tears as Elise drew her into a hug and Mira also let a few tears fall.

"What Salamander is doing is essentially sacrificing himself so that we all can live … even with the power of one Dragon there's five of them and one of them has a counter to his primary element. There is always a chance he could pull it off but it's the slimmest chance he's had in all the fights we've seen him in."

"But surely there's something that can be done," Makarov asked as Gajeel shook his head.

"The Dragons all formed up after Natsu killed two of them because they know that he can't beat them all, Natsu is basically offering his life to save the rest of ours so the best thing we can do is try and destroy that damn gate before they get back here so that his sacrifice isn't in vain."

"That man is a hero without him my daughter and I would have been killed, I refuse to count him among the dead until I either see a body or those Dragons come back," King Toma said as he stepped forward. "Your guild is built on the belief in ones friends Dragon Slayer so how about showing some of it in your friends darkest hour!"

Gajeel just grunted and turned away as Makarov nodded in agreement at the Kings statement.

"The King is right we should all put our trust in Natsu he's never let us down before and has defied the odds!"

Everyone began to cheer and shout support to Natsu as the sun slowly began to rise on the damaged capital.

 _ **/Ocean East Of Fiore – Natsu's POV/**_

"So where exactly are we going?"

" _ **We … we don't want to kill you, granted the magic of the Eclipse Gate requires us to but it never specified when,**_ " Scissor Runner said as Natsu looked at him confused.

" _ **We want to speak with Igneel … we need to find out something from him and there is a spell that will allow us to do so but you need to be the one to cast it which means you will have to acquire it.**_ "

" _ **What Levia is saying is that there is a magic the Dragons know which allows you to talk to one that is either passed or not currently on the plane of Earthland … Milky Way,**_ " Yamizou said as Natsu looked intrigued.

" _ **We must head to the last place Dragons and humans resided, a place far from here that will most likely hold the spell we need.**_ "

"So this Milky way spell what exactly is it, is it unique to a particular Element or is it a universal spell?"

" _ **Oh its universal but the Sky Dragon Queen Grandina invented it centuries back and allowed us all use of it within reason of course,**_ " Levia said.

"So … exactly how far away is this place we're going?"

" _ **Hope you packed for a trip kid we're going to the ends of the world,**_ " Zirconis said with a toothy grin before laughing prompting Natsu to sweat drop.

"Does this place have a name exactly?"

" _ **Figures Igneel never told you about it I suppose there wasn't much need after Achnologia and all but still … we're heading to what humans used to call Draconia the land of the Dragon Monarchs.**_ "

"Wait so this is where all the Dragon Kings and Queens used to live before Achnologia killed or forced them into hiding!"

" _ **Yep … don't expect to find any Dragons there now though it was the first place hit by Achnologia and was hit the hardest,**_ " Zirconis said no longer joking around.

' _Everyones gonna be so worried about me … but with the Dragons taking me to what they call the end of the world that surely means I'm gonna have a chance at finding something to combat Achnologia … right?_ "

"Well I sure hope so this adventure will be really fun I don't think I've ever been this far out before!"

Natsu shot up from his spot on the Dragons head and began to fall until he went into the Dragon Force and flew back sitting back down clutching his chest.

"GOD DAMN IT MAVIS WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!"

Mavis could only giggle at Natsu's antics as the five Dragons looked at Natsu confused.

"Sorry you see … I have the ghost of my guilds first master stuck with me and I keep forgetting she's there all the time and after everything that's happened she almost gave me a heart attack."

"Not my fault you keep forgetting," Mavis said whilst pouting. "But really though you shouldn't worry about how long you are gone for if you learn valuable secrets about the Dragons and all it'll be worth it right and you can just blame it on the fact that you had to fight five terrifyingly strong Dragons."

"Master of strategy … they call you the Angel of Fairy Tail but that was a pretty good cover-up you sure you aren't a little devil?"

"Well you hardly expected me to be as effective as I was by being nice and honest with everyone now did you?"

"Heh … right it's just that your appearance always makes me think otherwise."

At this point Natsu noticed that the five Dragons looked at him like he was crazy and siged.

"Ok look I'll let you meet her but I'll need to place the guild mark on you so that you can," Natsu said as he snapped his fingers and flames in the shape of the Fairy Tail symbol appeared on each of the Dragons burning the symbol into them.

" _ **Did you really have to brand us!**_ "

"Sorry Levia but I don't just carry the stamp with me besides now you look like 1000x better than before."

" _ **You really are as cocky as Igneel you know that?**_ "

"Really I haven't noticed," Natsu said innocently as Mavis waved to the Dragons.

"Hello I'm Mavis and I'm a dead person," she said cheerfully as the Dragons sweat dropped.

" _ **Er ok … since your dead I assume you won't spill any of this to anyone right?**_ "

"Nope my lips are sealed as tight as my current coffin!"

" _ **Humans are really strange,**_ " the five Dragons said in unison as they continued to fly over the ocean.

 _ **/1 Week Later/**_

Natsu was impressed at the Dragons ability to fly a week straight without stopping for rest it had made the journey much quicker. Sure they had reached land by the second day but none of them were willing to stop though Natsu assumed they were just showing off.

"So are we there yet?"

" _ **Just about Natsu … you know that we still have to fight after all this right?**_ "

"Yeah I know but you aren't even here because you want to be you were forced here, helping us kill Achnologia is something that I can't be more grateful for."

" _ **I know we said you had to kill us to earn what we were willing to tell you so we decided to do you a favour and take us to our resting place.**_ "

"But I thought that your resting place was in Fiore?"

" _ **Never been to that continent before … rather warm there to be honest.**_ "

"Never been to Fior- so you never once left this continent?"

" _ **We lived in Draconia never bothering to leave well we never had a reason to the land was suited to the Dragons needs but occasionally one would wander off and wreak havoc. It wasn't until Achnologia that things changed and many were scattered.**_ "

"That bastard really has done a lot of evil things hasn't he …"

" _ **Indeed he has which is why we are bothering with you at all … Igneel was one of the strongest of us and if he is locked inside you then he must have answers to his destruction. We want to know … were our deaths in the past in vain?**_ "

Natsu had no reply to that statement all he could think of is the question that they all had, did Igneel have a plan or was he just hiding?

" _ **You should get some rest we'll be landing soon,**_ " Yamizou said as Natsu nodded and closed his eyes wondering what awaited him in this land of the Dragons his thoughts also briefly turning to his friends and Erza wondering if he'd actually live through this.

 _ **/Later That Night/**_

Natsu awoke with a start as he hit the ground roughly, his eyes opening abruptly he began looking around for the Dragons and only found one.

"Hey what the hell's the big idea!"

" _ **You wouldn't wake up and Levia wanted to hunt after flying that long without food but who really cares your alive aren't you,**_ " Zirconis said with a toothy grin as Natsu frowned.

"So you couldn't just gently put me on the ground that hurt dammit!"

" _ **You sure you're the son of Igneel or the son of a sheep need some more protective padding there for your poor little behind?**_ "

"Hey shut up Zirconis or I'll kick your ass!"

" _ **Relax kid I'm only pulling your leg it's not exactly the most interesting place here at least not at night.**_ "

Natsu just realized that Zirconis had said they had arrived and began to look around.

"Why are we in a hole?"

" _ **This isn't a hole Natsu it's a crater, a crater caused by Achnologia. Go up there and look for yourself it'll give you an idea about what happened to us.**_ "

Natsu entered the Dragon Force and took to the sky, making his way high into the sky he waited a few moments for his vision to adjust and his eyes widened in shock.

"There's hundreds of them, no thousands of these craters for miles in every direction but that's crazy!"

" _ **The war was hard fought but most of these craters held the charred remains of a Dragon though it seems that time as done away with them, I wonder if any of them ever found peace?**_ "

"Man even the mountains have craters this destruction is on another level it's like a meteor shower just rained down on this whole place …"

Natsu came back down to the ground and sat in front of the large fire the Dragons had made before leaving and looked over at Zirconis who was using a large tree to pick his teeth.

"I get why you all want to speak with Igneel now … if Achnologia could cause this much damage against that many Dragons how can he counter it, maybe he does have a plan and I'm the key piece but that doesn't explain why he's sealed inside me unless he's hiding or transferring me power …"

" _ **So he hasn't told you of the drawbacks of using Dragon Slayer Magic then … what the hell is he playing at I wonder?**_ "

"There are drawbacks … aside from causing widespread destruction anyway?"

" _ **Oh yes there is a massive drawback for using Dragon Slayer Magic, tell me did Igneel explain how Achnologia became what he is to you?**_ "

"Well it wasn't actually Igneel who told me about Achnologia it was E.N.D he said that Achnologia was the first human Dragon Slayer kind of the prototype one is that right?"

" _ **Yes that's correct and as you probably know he was captured by the Dragon Supremacist side during the war and tortured to the point of insanity though you couldn't tell at the time. Becoming the first Dragon Slayer in history and slaying said Dragons who freed him Achnologia swore vengeance though you probably know that too if you know about the prototype part.**_ "

"Yeah E.N.D said he poured his whole being into becoming stronger so he could get revenge on the Dragons," Natsu said as the other Dragons began to land.

" _ **That he did but there was another factor that isn't well known and its one that I can almost guarantee you've heard,**_ " Scissor Runner said.

" _ **They say he was still a man when he fought the Dragons but that is far from the case, from the moment a Dragon Slayer is borne a seed is implanted within that will grow alongside their power.**_ "

" _ **Once the seed reaches a certain point the Dragon Slayer will begin the process of turning into a Dragon themselves … unless they have a countermeasure.**_ "

" _ **Which is where Igneel being sealed inside you comes in … he's holding back the transformation within you and making it safer for you for when the time comes.**_ "

"What do you all mean by when the time comes?"

" _ **Igneel can't stay inside you forever you know his magic would be slowly getting transferred into your own magic core albeit slowly but still, once Igneel is either out of your body or fully converted into your own the seed will be ready to sprout and turn you into one of us.**_ "

" _ **But here's the thing Igneel as well as the others who are sealed away are changing the seed and making it so that you won't have to stay like a Dragon, of course Achnologia doesn't have to but he has countless souls and hundreds of years behind him so that's not really an option for you at the point of transformation.**_ "

"Wait so I'd be able to go from being a human to being … a Dragon?"

" _ **Yes but remember in your Dragon form Achnologia would be able to sense you and come running, talking about this now however is pointless since we don't know how far along Igneel has come with your seed yet.**_ "

"Wait a minute though does that mean that I could become a Dragon if Igneel does whatever it is he's doing in there correctly, _damn I hope he does if I could become a Dragon that would grant me the power to protect everyone … well Zeref and Achnologia would still be a problem but who'd be counting at that stage?_ "

" _ **Perhaps it's up to him if he wants to grant you the power or not, no use talking about it now though there are more important things to think about. Eat up and get some rest we need to have a look around tomorrow and see what's up with this place.**_ "

"Yeah I hear ya the magic here feels … strange, it all seems to condense around certain spots and there's a really large spot at that temple thing over there."

" _ **Like I said we've got work to do and not a lot of time to do it remember we are supposed to be killing you right now but the Eclipse Gate only has so much influence over us, besides we need to get all this sorted and get you back to destroy that gate for good.**_ "

Natsu nodded as he tore off a rather large chunk of meat from the strange creature the others had brought back and began eating.

 _ **/Fiore – Crocus/**_

"Are you sure you can't tell us if he's ok mother it would really really help?"

"No I can't Elise the entire affair is a mess in itself and I'm not happy that damn gate is being left untouched, Natsu is one of the strongest beings around you two have faith in his abilities."

"Easy for you to say you aren't the one having to fight five Dragons."

"Actually I would relish the opportunity to do so it's been so long since I last fought a Dragon …"

"But you have immortality mother it's not the same," Elise sighed as Eliza shook her head and sat down in front of both Elise and Erza.

"Listen Natsu is a Dragon Slayer, the most powerful Dragon Slayer on the continent that's been seen in centuries if anyone has a chance it's him. You were both there so you should know that he easily dispatched Motherglare perhaps he did the same already and is on his way home?"

The two young women in front of her didn't seem affected by her words at all, Erza just seemed lifeless and devoid of anything one could describe as emotion.

' _That Natsu is so reckless … still it's a shame I can't tell them where he went and what he's doing but it's all part of the damage control for that stupid gate of Zeref's. Too many rules have been broken this year I won't break any more just so they can see Natsu especially knowing where he is right now, oh I bet Xicor is up there all giddy knowing Natsu's in Draconia right now … to find what remains of the legacy of the Dragons will be interesting to say the least I wonder how you'll handle it Natsu?'_

"Then can you at least go see if he's alright … you don't have to tell us anything just, just make sure he isn't doing something stupid."

"I'm … not allowed to go."

"Wait why aren't you allowed to go?"

"Personal attachment dear remember the non interference policy-?"

"But this whole mess is the fault of the Gods," Erza growled. "If that bastard Zeref hadn't opened the gate Natsu wouldn't be dealing with what he currently faces now!"

Eliza couldn't refute that argument it was 100% fact, the Gods had screwed up and Natsu was paying for their mistake by not ensuring the gate wasn't within the Black Wizards reach.

"Alright look I'll see what I can do but no promises alright," Eliza sighed as she shook her head.

' _Damn mortals I'm getting far too soft … but it is our fault so I suppose it is something we should at least watch over far closer than we currently are.'_

"Alright I'm heading back but remember my position only gets me so much pull alright and you'd both better be training while I'm gone because when I inevitably return I WILL be looking to let off some steam!"

Eliza walked through a portal and it quickly closed leaving Erza and Elise satisfied for the moment but also somewhat terrified of what Eliza promised for later.

 _ **/The Next Day – Draconia/**_

Natsu sighed as he sat up and looked around, the camp was deserted which meant the Dragons had gone off to explore or hunt.

"Well guess I'd better make myself useful," he sighed as he launched himself out of the crater and began to run towards the strange looking structures not too far from his camp.

Arriving at the entrance to one of the structures Natsu couldn't help but smirk at the way the doors had been designed, two massive doors for the Dragons and a considerably smaller door within the larger ones for humans.

Walking up to the door he placed a hand on it attempting to open it but the moment his hand made contact he felt that strange magic again, shaking it off for now he pushed on heading inside the building.

"Man imagine this place back in the day …"

The entire area was a mess however Natsu could see what the area was supposed to look like and he was amazed to say the least, unfortunately the large golden statues of the Dragons were smashed across the large walkways so he couldn't really get an idea about some of the other Dragons that once lived here.

Walking up a large set of stairs he reached a strange type of balcony and there was another brief flash of the strange magic.

"Alrght seriously what is that?"

" _ **Natsu that magic is very real and very dangerous you might want to be careful.**_ "

"You know you pick the most convenient times to talk to me don't you," Natsu sighed as Igneel growled in response.

" _ **I have my reasons as you have your own reasons for the choices you make … some of us just have more freedom than the others.**_ "

"Alright I get it … so you know what it is then?"

" _ **Yes but I want you to find it first to confirm my suspicions … I sense power but also … rage.**_ "

Natsu just nodded as he began to follow the faint trace of the strange magic to its source, twenty minutes of walking around the outer courtyard and he finally found a hidden path.

"Well here goes," Natsu sighed as he began to walk down the path and into the dark; the descent lasted a good five minutes as Natsu came upon a floor with a single wooden door. Igniting himself he found several lanterns and lit them for more light and began to look around the room for anything interesting.

As he searched the practically barren room Natsu began to wonder if there was anything behind the door worth looking at, shrugging he opened the door but it came off its hinges due to age and Natsu promptly dropped it as dust kicked up.

After the dust had cleared Natsu noticed he was in a strange room that had several layers of Magic Circles all centred around a single staff.

"What the … hell," Natsu said as he went to touch the staff.

" _ **NATSU CONTROL YOURSELF!**_ "

Shaking his head Natsu looked at the staff confused as Igneel sighed.

" _ **That staff is the source of the strange magic, a staff that holds untold power but with its creation there seems to have been a price.**_ "

"Really how do you know this area looks newer than the others?"

" _ **Yes and that's what worries me … touch the staff and you will understand.**_ "

"But you stopped me from touching it before?"

" _ **I know that but you weren't in a stable state of mind now just grab it.**_ "

Natsu touched the staff and felt his mind become flooded with memories of the past as he dropped to his knees and began to realize what the images were.

 _ **/Draconia In The Distant Past/**_

Natsu stood on the tallest hill in Draconia unable to believe what he was seeing, in front of him was an event that he never thought he'd see … the Dragon War.

"Igneel is this real!"

Natsu received no response which he chalked up to him not actually being here and quickly made his way down to the battle, arriving he saw the bastard Achnologia gutting a turquoise coloured Dragon whilst fending off several others.

" _ **Come O mighty Dragons come test your might, crash against the insurmountable wall of Achnologia and know fear before you pass to the next life!**_ "

Charging up a roar Achnologia eviscerated the Dragon he'd been gutting and took to the skies and tackled another Dragon biting into its wing and tearing it off, the Dragon roared in pain and was sent to the ground just as Achnologia was hit by several roars from different directions indicating that more Dragons had joined the fray.

" _ **That's it come, come to the slaughter and hand over that power! You will all fall and your Monarchs will follow suit, there is no hope, no salvation, no saviour of any kind for you ONLY … Achnologia!**_ "

And that's what surprised Natsu the most, at his statement Natsu witnessed the creation of his first four Harbingers or at least he assumed they were the first as the Dragons seemed utterly terrified which he assumed meant as such.

" _ **Slaughter the Dragons, find the Monarchs and leave nothing behind! Bring the lacrima to me and I will release you from your sin of existence!**_ "

"Achnologia's will be done, life undone, we destroy all for one," the four said in unison as the area began to shift and change.

When the shift was done Natsu assumed this was after the battle since there was nothing but smouldering craters and dead Dragons littered about the fields, then he saw Achnologia standing triumphant over them all as he let out an ear piercing roar.

Natsu who was standing nearby unconsciously took a step back as the Dragon surveyed the dead Dragons, pure rage could be felt radiating off him which Natsu assumed was due to the escape of some Dragons.

At that moment Natsu felt terrified as Achnologia looked right at him and roared that terrifying roar that had ended entire kingdoms, his heart felt like it would stop as the Dragon looked right at him.

"But I don't exist here how is this possible none of the other Dragons knew I was here!"

" _It's not you,_ " a voice said as Natsu began to look around.

"How are you speaking to me, who are you!"

" _A friend … well a friend of a friend I suppose, for now anyway._ "

"That's pretty vague," Natsu replied as the voice giggled.

" _You know we've met before Natsu Dragneel and I must say you've grown since then … Natsu Dragneel and the Dragon Slayers one of the only good things to come through that damn gate._ "

"Gate … do you mean the Eclipse Gate?"

" _Yes the very same … you know you were supposed to have destroyed that thing by now?_ "

"I know that but the Dragons brought me here who am I to refuse a Dragon, speaking of Dragons if Achnologia isn't roaring at me then who is he roaring at?"

" _Yes I suppose putting your mind at ease would be a good idea, what you are seeing is a gathering of memories from the past Natsu. The staff holds the beings of many Dragons who fell here during this war but only fractions of their memories, what you are seeing is a memory of a Dragon who was still alive as Achnologia stood victorious assuming he had killed them all._ "

"And what difference would that make he slaughtered thousands what's one more to him?"

" _Turn around and find out._ "

Natsu turned around slowly and when he did that surprised and shocked feeling returned as the voice in his head giggled once again.

"Th-that's Xicor and-!"

" _The other remaining Dragons yes, well the ones that formulated the plan anyway plus a few others. I suppose you want to know who some of them are?_ "

Natsu just nodded dumbly as the voice giggled again almost amused at his awe in the Dragons.

" _That one next to Igneel is Metallicana the Metal Dragon King, next to him is Grandina the Sky Dragon Queen, behind her is Weisslogia the White Dragon and his twin Skiardrum the Shadow Dragon, you know Lykyria the Gravity Dragon Queen, over there is Florumm the Forest Dragon Queen and finally Umikura the Ocean Dragon King._ "

"Wait so there were others besides the ones sealed inside us Dragon Slayers I thought that Lykyria was a special case but … for there to be a few others is just unreal. So where the hell have they been all this time!"

" _In hiding same as all the others to avoid Achnologia and consolidate their power, Xicor only told you of Lykyria because he saw potential in you which he thought might give them a shot at wiping Achnologia out._ "

"Well the logic is sound but even so there are other Dragons that survived that's … good to know."

" _There could also be others Natsu these are just the ones Xicor saved to use as part of the greater plan._ "

"I wonder how they are all doing … hiding from Achnologia would be a pain for sure."

" _The time for talk is over just watch this next part carefully to understand what the staff is._ "

Natsu nodded as the dialogue between Achnologia and the other Dragons began to become audible for him.

" _ **Do you really think I won't get you all one day?**_ "

" _ **Not even you can get into Terminus Achnologia don't make such foolish claims,**_ " Xicor replied as Achnologia made a sound Natsu assumed was meant to be laughing.

" _ **So even you little Gods think your safe from me but I know better, on Earthland there is a certain human who recently acquired a soul of one of your greatest shames isn't there I wonder what would happen if I consumed him and took said power for myself?**_ "

" _ **This is madness Achnologia you've become drunk on power!**_ "

" _ **Foolish God you know nothing I am simply correcting a mistake made by all existence … the simple fact of existence itself! I will consume everything until nothing but myself remains then and only then will I allow myself to die!**_ "

" _ **He's beyond salvation Xicor let us go,**_ " Igneel said solemnly as Xicor nodded before a pained voice.

" _ **Lord Xicor … why … save us …**_ "

Natsu's gaze drifted to a Dragon who was clearly dying as his chest had been ripped open and his lacrima crystal had been removed, the Dragon was slowly crawling towards the projections as several other pained cries began to fill the air.

" _ **Please Lord Xicor … save us!**_ "

" _ **Save the Dragon Race!**_ "

" _ **Slay … the abomination …**_ "

Natsu could tell Xicor as well as the other Dragons had pained expression as Xicor shook his head.

" _ **I … I am truly sorry to all of you but there is simply nothing I can do for you, Achnologia cannot be defeated normally so a solution will have to be devised. As for your lives … there is nothing I can do to change your fate … I am truly sorry.**_ "

" _ **But Lord Xicor … we were … were faithful to … the end,**_ " one Dragon said as he died.

" _ **Curse you Xicor!**_ "

" _ **Our God abandons us at our time of need!**_ "

One by one the dying Dragons cursed Xicor as they died and Achnologia had what appeared to be a toothy grin.

" _ **Don't worry Xicor you'll all be joining them soon enough I promise you that, I will wipe the stain that is the Dragons from existence first before all others this I do swear!**_ "

The memory began to fade and another appeared which seemed to be some time later, the bodies of the Dragons were now mere bone which must have meant this was hundreds of years later.

Natsu watched in fascination as the magic in the air shifted and a strange glow began to appear around the corpses of the Dragons.

" _This is how it began … the hatred for Achnologia, for Xicor, for the living world. What you are seeing is the creation of a staff that could destroy entire countries if it was wielded by evil hands._ "

Strange streams of energy were flowing out of the Dragons and into one singular spot forming a sphere that began to expand quite rapidly until a bright light appeared and in the spheres place was a staff that just hovered in the air.

The memory faded and a new one appeared this time it was of the staff where Natsu found it surrounded by some humans who appeared to be cultists of some kind.

" _They called it Dragon Cry … to touch Dragon Cry would mean one would feel what the Dragons felt and in doing so lose themselves to their hate should they not be of strong will or pure heart._ "

"Those memories, the pain … calling it Dragon Cry … makes sense," Natsu said as the flood of memories began to make sense.

The area faded and returned with a mass of dead bodies some being cultists while others being a strange group of knights Natsu hadn't seen before.

" _Word of the staff spread and many vied for its power Natsu … entire wars were waged here but in the end the staff was lost when both sides down to the last were cut down, another consequence was that there were no longer humans who inhabited this continent as they believed it cursed but now you know the truth._ "

"So … what do I do with this information?"

" _A good question but one that can be easily answered … return to reality._ "

The memory faded and Natsu's eyes shot open, he realized that he was still on his knees holding the staff but now the staff seemed oddly calm.

"Where did … the anger and hate go?"

" _It is still there Natsu it is merely dormant but remember the staff is still dangerous._ "

"I get that you've already explained that but I have a question … how do you know so much about this and who are you?"

" _Ah you are back to reality so I suppose introductions are in order I will be there momentarily._ "

A strange yellow portal appeared in front of Natsu and out stepped a woman who Natsu immediately recognized, his jaw could only drop as he began to try and speak.

"Y-yo-your Lady Felicity the Goddess of Time right!"

Felicity giggled and nodded as he strange blonde hair seemed to have numbers flow through it as she moved.

"Um is your hair … supposed to do that?"

"Hmm well I haven't been in a mortal realm before so I suppose it's because I am the physical representation of time, either way it's not important, something that is important is you destroying that Eclipse Gate before Zeref can abuse time any more than he already has."

"Uh that's great and all but uh … why are you here I mean I'm not unhappy that you're here but Eliza told me that your job was a very important one and you don't usually have time to do other things?"

"Well Eliza is right but I'm usually 100% into my work so that I don't make a mistake coming here and doing things makes it go to about 99.7% still within acceptable parameters."

"Uh huh," Natsu said nodding as Felicity giggled again.

"You have no idea do you though I don't blame you after all you aren't really a time person, by the way those five Dragons why haven't you killed them so that they return to their own time yet?"

"They told me not to and that they wanted to talk to Igneel so I let them bring me here, who knows I could find out some important Dragon history while I'm here."

"I suppose that's true … oh right your friends and Erza Scarlett are worried about you and wouldn't stop pestering Eliza about you but she isn't allowed to come here due to the whole non interference thing so she asked me to come instead since this does technically fall under my jurisdiction."

"And you just came here, just like that?"

"Just like that," Felicity responded as she began skipping towards the exit. "Well come on let's get out of this dusty tomb and make sure you bring the staff!"

Natsu nodded and grabbed Dragon Cry and placed it in his requip space and followed the Time Goddess outside.

"This place is pretty nice though Eliza said that your continent is better so when do we get to go back there?"

"Wait how long are you here for?"

"Until the Eclipse Gate is destroyed of course," Felicity said with a beaming smile as Natsu sighed and shook his head.

' _Well things can only get more interesting from here.'_

 **Again sorry for the massive break I hope you all enjoy and I'll see you in the next one!**


	58. The Power Of Time

**I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.**

 **The Power Of Time**

 _ **/Draconia/**_

"Are you sure that you aren't busy I mean you do control all of time that has to be a lot of work?"

"Not really like I said earlier I'm usually a perfectionist but Zeref has gone and ruined that by opening the Eclipse Gate."

Natsu shrugged and decided to just accept the Goddess' help as the Dragons returned.

" _ **Where the hell have you been Natsu we've been looking all over for you and … oh.**_ "

Gaia promptly shut up as he had a closer look at the person next to Natsu and all the Dragons collectively took a step back.

"You know I should send you all back right now just looking at you hurts my head."

" _ **We apologize maam but we just want to know if our deaths will mean something, we want to know if Achnologia can truly be defeated,**_ " Zirconis said as Felicity sighed.

"By using the Milky Way I assume?"

" _ **Yes we've found it and were going to take Natsu there but he was gone.**_ "

"Fine let's go so that we can get this over with and Natsu can take you all down so that we can fix this mess, the longer you are all here the more problems you create back home for me."

The Dragons quickly nodded as Natsu and Felicity hopped onto Levia and the Dragons took flight and began to head towards the tallest mountain.

" _ **This mountain was home to the Sky Dragons I hope I don't have to explain the reason why they lived here,**_ " Levia said as Natsu shook his head.

Quickly reaching the plateau Natsu and Felicity hopped off Levia and began to look around; the place had been hit but not anywhere near as much as the other places.

" _ **The Sky Dragons came down to the battle rather than let Achnologia and the Harbingers come to them, the only reason there is damage is from stray magic.**_ "

"So where is this spell I'm looking for," Natsu asked as Zirconis motioned towards the temple like building in front of him.

" _ **Go in there and you'll find it, feel free to take whatever else you find in there it's not like any of it is ours anyway.**_ "

Natsu nodded as he and Felicity walked inside the building and Natsu ignited his body for light.

"You know that's a really amusing use of your powers I'm sure Xicor finds it groundbreaking …"

"Ha ha aren't you a funny one," Natsu replied as he looked at all the strange stuff lining the walls.

"Dragon artefacts, and ancient texts, can you read the language of the Dragons?"

"Of course I can Igneel beat that into me years back otherwise I wasn't allowed to learn the Fire Dragon Slaying Magic."

"Well then that makes the search much easier what does that say?"

"It doesn't really say much relevant stuff although it does mention that the King and Queen's chamber is that way," Natsu said as he pointed to the right. "I'd say that would be a good place to start."

Walking down the hall Natsu couldn't help but smirk at the vanity these Dragons had, countless statues of them lined the halls and even the floor had carvings of Dragons in it.

Reaching a large door Natsu and Felicity pushed it open and inside was a well lit room with countless stone tablets and a large spiral staircase in the right hand corner.

"I'm going to assume that heading upstairs is a good idea none of these seem very important," Natsu said as the two ran over to the stairs and began the rather long climb to the top.

Ten minutes later the two reached the top and came across what Natsu assumed to be the room that held the tablet they were searching for, a large tablet stood in the centre of the room and Natsu began to read it.

"This is … the Sky Dragon Slayer Tablet … you could learn the art from this!"

"There isn't time for that Natsu perhaps someday in the future if you are truly interested you can return but right now there is only one thing you need."

"Yeah I know the Milky Way now let's see …ah here it is."

As Natsu was reading the entire tablet so did Igneel who filed its information away for later, once Natsu was finished he walked back over to Felicity.

"Alright I've got the spell now we can go."

"Before we do Natsu I need to talk to you … about the Dragons. I know you think they aren't that bad but you must kill all of them for if you don't there will be consequences, if you do not kill them soon and get back to destroy the Eclipse Gate then there will be far worse consequences. You know what I'll just show you."

"Wait you don't mean-!"

Felicity's eyes glowed golden as her clock like Iris's began to turn at a rapid rate and the numbers that flowed through her hair began to flow faster, Natsu felt himself pulled from where he was standing and they were now in a sort of vortex he couldn't explain if he tried.

After several minutes she stopped and the two stood on top of a hill overlooking Crocus.

"This is what happens if you do not kill the five and return to destroy the gate before tomorrow night."

Natsu looked down at the carnage in utter shock, countless Dragons had come through the gate and had already laid waste to Crocus itself and were now spreading to destroy the surrounding villages and towns.

Natsu averted his gaze but unfortunately he met one that looked right at him, Zeref's.

"You shouldn't be here Natsu … not this version of you anyway."

"Enough Zeref I am only showing him the consequences of his actions we are not here to stop you," Felicity said as Zeref smiled.

"As you say Goddess of Time it is your domain after all to do with as you see fit."

Felicity took Natsu back in time to where they had previously had been and he stood there blinking for a few moments trying to comprehend what he just saw.

"You get used to it if you do it frequently Natsu just sit for a few minutes and think."

Natsu nodded and rubbed his temples before sitting down and leaning against a wall, after a few minutes Natsu sighed and stood up.

"So that wasn't the actual future was it more like a possible future?"

"Oh it was very much the real future Natsu all possible futures are 100% real which one becomes the legitimate one isn't ever truly decided unless time travel didn't exist."

"I see … it seems I don't have much time then," Natsu said as he walked outside with Felicity to meet the Dragons.

" _ **So did you find it?**_ "

"Yes I found it now what do I do?"

" _ **Just use the spell and think of Igneel.**_ "

Natsu sighed and nodded before making his way to the centre of the plateau and held his arms out to his sides.

" **Dragon Slayers Secret Art: Milky Way!** "

Natsu dropped to his knees as his eyes began to glow red and a projection of Igneel appeared before the gathered Dragons and Goddess.

" _ **What do you all want I'm pretty damn busy in here!**_ "

" _ **Fire Dragon King Igneel we want to know a few things like if you actually succeeded in finding a way to destroy Achnologia,**_ " Yamizou said formally as Igneel let out a low growl.

" _ **Are you all really that stupid YOU'VE BEEN LOOKING AT IT THE ENTIRE TIME! Natsu is the final plan who will succeed in destroying Achnologia but he is far from ready, his powers must be carefully merged so that he does not go insane like the bastard did otherwise we'll be in even more trouble.**_ "

" _ **Are you referring to his E.N.D power and the Dragon Seed?**_ "

" _ **Yes that is exactly what I am referring to, normally the two wouldn't be possible but with my power I am slowly changing the seed to be compatible with his E.N.D power which conveniently is also a seed. By the end of all this the first Demonic Dragon may be born and the final hope against Achnologia will be unleashed but there are still others who have yet to play their parts.**_ "

"Lord Xicor has said the time is not yet right however it comes soon Igneel in fact he said that your duty is coming to an end."

" _ **Yes the process is nearly complete and from there it'll be a matter of beginning the merger process which doesn't really need any of us present, but that's all I'll say on the matter is that clear!**_ "

" _ **So then our deaths aren't for nothing there is still hope after all … thank you Lord Igneel,**_ " Levia said as Igneel nodded and disappeared and Natsu collapsed unconscious.

" _ **Shit we have to fight the kid still … he's our only saviour but Igneel said that his power isn't complete yet what do we do!**_ "

"Did Zeref's orders specify that you all had to fight him at once?"

The Dragons all looked at each other before looking back to the Goddess and shaking their heads.

" _ **It's not that he even ordered anything it's more of a drive implanted into our minds, the minute combat starts we'll be hard pressed to hold back.**_ "

"Ah I see … very well then I'll try to limit the drive you all feel within to all fight as one that way Natsu-."

Felicity's eyes turned to Gaia who's throat had been slit as blood poured out of the Dragon who staggered back, covered in the blood was Natsu who had blood red eyes and a sinister grin.

"This … doesn't seem good."

" _ **What the hell he was knocked out a moment ago!**_ "

" _Yes Natsu was knocked out that is true but there isn't time for rest not when Fiore could be destroyed while he sleeps, I've had a good nap now and I'm pretty keen to test out this new power source Natsu picked up I'm sure he won't mind hehe._ "

" _ **What the hell are you!**_ "

"That's E.N.D I actually forgot he was a separate entity right now but this actually works in our favour since he won't hold back … you know what needs to be done right?"

" _Yes maam slaughter these guys then you take this body back to Fiore and I get Natsu up from his well earned rest, by the way don't jump through time while I'm sleeping its like getting dropped from a skyscraper while you're sleeping and waking up about half way!_ "

Felicity just smiled as E.N.D became surrounded in black flames and black scales began to form on him.

" _Haven't fought your kind before this ought to be fun!_ "

At those words E.N.D took flight with his demonic wings finally formed and the remaining four Dragons in pursuit.

" _ **Even if you are as strong as they say don't take us lightly,**_ " Zirconis roared as both he and Yamizou came in from opposite sides attempting to slash E.N.D who blocked both strikes with his claws.

" _Don't play with fire or you'll get burned I'm sure you've heard that one … but what about playing with fire with razor sharp things in them I'm sure that even a Dragon would have a tough time surviving as you're about to find out!_ "

Cloaked in flame the claws that were holding back the two strikes increased their grip on the Dragons and with the Dragon Slaying Magic behind them pierced the scales as the Dragons tried to recoil in pain only for E.N.D to hold them in place.

" _Ah ah where do you two think you're going I have a lesson to teach,_ " he said with a toothy grin as he raked the claws up both the Dragons claws slicing them open before turning and spinning around the claws extending and slashing both their faces.

Zirconis and Yamizou backed off as Levia and Scissor Runner came in, Levia released a breath attack which E.N.D dodged and began firing small black flame bombs at them.

" _ **He does have Atlas Flames' power at his disposal now,**_ " Levia grunted as the barrage of flames only increased until Scissor Runner roared in pain.

E.N.D had latched onto his head and Scissor Runner was trying to get him off however E.N.D had used his claws to hook onto the Dragon who was now clawing his own head in an attempt to get him off.

" **Hellfire Dragon's Etherious Roar!** "

Releasing the breath attack point blank on Scissor Runner's head the Dragon was actually knocked out of the sky and sent hurdling to the ground as E.N.D turned his sights on Levia.

" _Now for you Levia what to do what to do …_ "

Levia didn't give him a chance however opting to instead attack first bringing a claw down which E.N.D blocked with ease.

" _The others weren't able to get through what makes you think that you will?_ "

Looking down E.N.D realized that Zirconis and Yamizou had combined their breath attacks and the powerful attack was now heading straight towards him.

" _Ah I see not bad at all …_ "

Moving away at the last second E.N.D was engulfed by the overwhelmingly powerful breath attack.

" _ **Shit we killed him didn't we!**_ "

When the smoke cleared there was E.N.D smiling away even as he missed half his torso and his legs.

" _I was designed to fight Achnologia do you really think that'll stop me?_ "

The Dragons looked on in shock as his body began regenerating, within seconds Levia's throat had been slit and the Dragon fell down to the earth below.

" _You Dragons let your guard down way too easily you know that right?_ "

Zirconis, Scissor Runner and Yamizou rushed E.N.D who just grinned away as the three Dragons began to try and slash, bite or use their breath attacks on the rapidly dodging demon.

" _To be honest it's probably this easy because of how big I am compared to you, I can move much faster than you can and you can't possibly keep up. You are used to fighting opponents of your size and the ones that aren't usually aren't able to penetrate your scales … this will be useful information for the future._ "

" _ **Just hurry up and kill us already you can't afford to screw around!**_ "

" _Ah of course let the slaughter continue and all that,_ " E.N.D said with a grin as he took a swipe at Yamizou's face and took a good chunk out of it.

From down on the plateau Felicity looked on with an indifferent expression as she surveyed the battle, once Natsu finally merged with E.N.D they truly could have a shot at destroying Achnologia if this show of strength was anything to go by.

"He needs to hurry this up or else Zeref will open the gate again …"

As if hearing Felicity's words E.N.D ducked under a swipe from Scissor Runner and quickly slit his throat down the middle ending the Dragon leaving only two.

" _ **You're almost done don't let up now!**_ "

" _I had no intention Zirconis … would you like to be next?_ "

Zirconis just roared as both he and Yamizou rushed E.N.D and the battle continued, blocking a strike E.N.D scrunched up into a ball and hundreds of tendrils shot out in all directions piercing both of their bodies.

" **Curse Of Dragon: 100 Flame Tendrils!** "

The black flames burst to life on all the tendrils as the Dragons struggled to break free since they were basically impaled onto them.

" _Just accept death it's easier that way …_ "

Zirconis was about to roar but felt his body spasm and he went limp alongside Yamizou, after a few seconds their bodies crumbled to dust and faded away signalling they went back to their own timelines.

Satisfied with his work E.N.D flew back over to Felicity who was accelerating time on a flower so it died then reversing it, coughing to get her attention the Time Goddess nodded seeing that the Dragons had been sent back to their own timelines.

"Right we need to head through this portal and once we do you need to wake Natsu up alright?"

" _Yeah yeah I know the drill,_ " E.N.D sighed as Felicity opened a portal and the two were sucked inside.

 _ **/Natsu's Mindscape/**_

"Alright why the hell am I in here again," Natsu asked confused as he looked around his mindscape.

" _ **You fell unconscious after using the Milky Way spell … by the way E.N.D just killed the five Dragons for you.**_ "

"So he finally awoke huh so does he know where we have to go?"

" _ **Yes the Time Goddess just opened a portal and we are currently travelling through it, once we arrive you'll have to retake control.**_ "

"So what do I do until then?"

" _ **How am I supposed to know if it weren't for him you wouldn't even be here!**_ "

"Maybe you could explain a bit more about my powers or something like that next stage of my training?"

" _ **That … isn't my decision Natsu it belongs to Xicor since he was the one who started the mess with Achnologia and all Dragon Slayers.**_ "

"Oh … well then how about telling me a bit about the other Dragons saved alongside you?"

Igneel looked at him in shock as he lowered his head to Natus's level.

" _ **How do you know of them?**_ "

"I saw it when I touched Dragon Cry I saw you and all the other Dragon Slayer's Dragons in addition Lykyria and Xicor were there as well as a Forest Dragon and an Ocean Dragon or something."

" _ **Damn they'll be pissed someone knows where they are … but yes they survived the Dragon War and like Lykyria they live a life of seclusion only really speaking to Xicor when he talks to them.**_ "

"And …?"

" _ **And what, did you think I was just going to tell you their life stories Natsu they are in seclusion because they want to be forgotten! They escaped one hell and would rather die than be dragged into another I'm surprised Lykyria even agreed to teach you anything at all!**_ "

"Well aren't you just a ray of sunshine huh, fine I'll ask Xicor about it later. Well what do I do with Dragon Cry I don't think using it is a very good idea considering its history and all that?"

" _ **Give it to Xicor he'll know what to do though you'll have to wait until the appropriate time he is rather busy even though most of our race is gone.**_ "

Natsu nodded in agreement, to him the staff felt unnatural and he didn't want it with him any longer than necessary.

" _ **Well it looks like your just about there brat now get going.**_ "

"Wait a minute I still have questions for you!"

" _ **And they are questions I will not answer … now go!**_ "

Natsu's world suddenly went black before his eyes shot open and he was flying around in that portal Felicity made earlier.

"Ah so you're back Natsu."

"Yeah … where are we going to end up?"

"That's … a good question actually," Felicity said with a smile as Natsu's face went blank.

"So you have no idea where in Fiore we'll end up?"

"Uh yeah pretty much it actually took me six tries to find you; I've never had to use the portals before so it's all new to me."

"I feel like Eliza is doing this on purpose," Natsu sighed as the duo fell out of the wormhole and landed on some soft dirt.

Natsu groaned as he slowly dusted himself off and looked around; his head was spinning as he tried to make out a large structure in the distance.

"Well we landed off the coast so I suppose that isn't too bad."

"I could list several reasons why it's bad but I won't since I'm not dead, any idea which way Crocus is from here?"

"Uh let me have a look," Felicity said as she ascended into the sky and began to look around before coming back down.

"I can see it in the distance but we have a slight problem."

"And what's that?"

"Look up and turn around."

Natsu sighed and did as he was told and when he did his body froze.

"Not them I don't have time for them right now!"

Above Natsu and Felicity was a large Cube floating through the sky, said cube was home to the Tartaros guild which Natsu has fought on several occasions.

"We might want to start running," Felicity said as the two took off at impossible speeds in the opposite direction to the cube.

After running for several miles the two stopped and looked back to see the cube hadn't moved an inch, Natsu sighed in relief before shaking his head.

"Let's just get to Crocus already I don't wanna fight anyone else today I'm tired enough as it is …"

"I agree now isn't the time to deal with them, now then come along Natsu we don't have a lot of time to make it to Crocus and the sun is setting."

Natsu sighed and nodded as the two began running towards the massive capital in the distance.

 _ **/Crocus/**_

Order had finally been restored to the capital and some of the damage had been fixed, more work needed to be done but for the most part things were looking up. The mages from all the guilds weren't allowed to leave because the Eclipse Gate could reactivate at any time which only caused trouble.

So what was the Council and the King's solution to this problem, naturally throw a party for every guild that was present during the fight against the Dragons, Fairy Tail was obviously there since they could never resist a good party however everyone could tell their hearts weren't in it.

Erza sighed as she prodded a slice of cake in front of her, thoughts of Natsu being out there right now fighting five fully grown ferocious Dragons dominated her thoughts. Everyone had tried their best to assure her that Natsu would be fine but after a few weeks could one really remain optimistic.

Eliza was no help either and kept saying that Natsu was alive but she never said where because it wasn't her place to say, this only served to anger Erza who just wanted him home safe.

"He might have become more mature than even the Master but he's still a reckless idiot," Erza sighed as she slowly took a bite of the cake.

Many of the other guests at the party who knew Natsu on a personal level were also concerned one of them being Kagura Mikazuchi who despite her very cool, calm and collected personality was out for blood because her 'sister' Erza was falling into a state of depression.

Yes the two got along quite well with one another however she knew that Natsu was Erza's pillar of strength and with him gone the unstoppable force that was Erza simply crumbled to dust, one would normally call this weakness but Kagura knew better since she was very much the same with her family so she understood the pain Erza was going through.

"I'm sure he'll be back any day now Erza he was able to fight the number one Wizard Saint and kill a Dragon if anyone stands a chance it's him."

"But why does it always have to be him he's always getting into these life or death situations one day he might not make it back!"

"Actually Erza I'd say he has a very good chance of making it back," Makarov said as he took a seat on the table. "Natsu normally holds back so he doesn't hurt anyone but I know that when it comes down to it he will do whatever he needs to in order to protect us all and return with that same smile we all know and love."

"How can you be so sure Master even you couldn't harm one?"

"I am sure because I have faith in Natsu's abilities Erza and I know that if he gets serious he will succeed."

' _Being the strongest Demon ever created also counts,'_ Makarov said to himself as Erza sighed and returned to her cake.

"Uh you know how you were wondering about when Natsu would get back," Elise said as she came running over to the table Erza was at.

"Yeh what about it?"

"I think that's him over there," Elise said as she pointed to a massive flame that was growing in size just beyond Crocus lighting up the night like a miniature sun.

Erza was at the window in seconds along with almost everyone as the flames suddenly shot towards the palace and turned into a flaming arrow.

"WHAT IS HE DOING," Erza shrieked as she bolted outside with the entire party following behind.

 _ **/A Few Minutes Earlier – Natsu's POV/**_

"So we're here and there's no Zeref and no Dragons attacking so I guess we did good, guess all I have to do now is head on over to that Eclipse Gate and destroy it."

"You'll need a considerable amount of force behind you in order to do it but that's ok I have a plan."

"Alright what is it," Natsu asked already suspicious as the Time Goddess smiled.

"Simple you will build up enough magical power around yourself and I'm going to fire you at the gate!"

Natsu blinked several times before shaking his head.

"Hold on … you're going to … shoot ME at the gate?"

"Yes," Felicity replied not seeing the issue.

"Yeah you see I don't see how that's safe or even remotely necessary so please enlighten me as to why I should do that?"

"Well … you don't have a choice."

Natsu was about to protest when he found himself being lifted into the air and a strange elastic force pulling him backwards.

' _Oh for crying out loud FINE if I'm gonna die it's gonna look cool at least!'_

Natsu began gathering all his power and it quickly manifested around him like a sun and began expanding outward with him as the centre, his thoughts quickly realized exactly what this would do and he realized this might actually work.

"Wait if I punch it with this much force it'll shatter it for sure!"

"Well I tried to tell you that but you didn't do anything but complain, anyway this is where we part but it was nice meeting you in person Natsu let's do this again sometime!"

Natsu gave Felicity a grin and a thumbs up as he was suddenly fired from whatever force Felicity was using to hold him, after a few moments he adjusted himself so that he could punch whatever it was that was in front of him as the flames became an arrow that shone brighter than the sun.

"Suppose this attack needs a name or something … hmm ah I know! **Hellfire Dragon Monarch's Destabilizing Nova Arrow!** "

Natsu's speed continued to increase and before he knew it he'd crossed the city and smashed into the Eclipse Gate piercing right through it. Natsu's momentum was halted however the attack continued on through the palace and out the other side before ending up piercing through the surrounding mountains and disappearing in the distance.

"HAH IT ACTUALLY WORKED!"

Natsu sighed as he slowly got up and admired his handiwork, the Eclipse Gate was split in half right down the middle and crumbling away since the Dark Magic holding it together was broken.

Natsu spent the next minute admiring his handiwork before several shouts came at him from the distance, Natsu's grin widened as he saw all of his friends there staring at him in shock.

"Hey guys look I destroyed the gate!"

Makarov was the first to reach him and looked at the crumbling gate in a mixture of shock and awe.

"That you did my boy and you return to us without being gravely injured despite fighting all those Dragons I couldn't be prouder."

Natsu was then tackled to the ground by Erza who began to punch him in the face repeatedly.

"You absolute idiot do you have any idea how worried I've been about you these last few weeks what the hell were you thinking running off to go fight Dragons!"

Natsu just let her vent since he knew he put her through her own hell, what surprised the gathered crowd however was that despite Erza hitting Natsu the way she was he wasn't taking any noticeable damage.

After Erza deemed his punishment suitable she helped him up and drew him into a teary hug.

"You need a bath."

"Yeah I know … I'm sorry Erza."

"Stop trying to shoulder the world's problems Natsu you don't have to go it alone."

Natsu nodded however his eyes locked onto Makarov's and the two nodded in agreement that he'd really done what was best for everyone, after a few minutes Erza broke the hug and looked at the destroyed gate.

"Well I see you destroyed the gate."

"Yeah did you like my attack Erza?"

"It was most impressive but …" Erza then hit Natsu over the head again this time his head hit the ground making a small crater. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU LIGHT HALF OF CROCUS ON FIRE IN THE PROCESS AND DAMAGE THE PALACE!"

At Erza's declaration Makarov paled before beginning to cry.

"MY MONEY!"

Natsu was struggling to stand up since that hit was at least 20x harder than before however his eyes met the King and he gulped.

"Natsu Dragneel!"

"Aye sir," Natsu said quickly as he bowed before the King.

The Princess giggled at the pinkette before tapping him on the shoulder to which he looked confused, looking up he saw the King was now bowing before him.

"Thank you for saving Fiore from such a grave threat Natsu when no one else could the city being on fire is but a small price to pay for that infernal gate finally being destroyed!"

Natsu was in shock and didn't really know what to do with the situation when the King stood up once again.

"That being said we should all probably go and help with putting out the fires down there, again Natsu thank you on behalf of all the innocents of Fiore."

After everything Natsu had been through and his fatigue and internal injuries finally catching up Natsu did the one thing he could do, grinning he gave the King a smile and a thumbs up before promptly passing out.

 **Yes and this concludes the arc I know you all waited like a million years so I hope it was good enough.**

 **Anyway I'll see you all in the next one!**


	59. Promotion With A Price

**I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.**

 **Promotion With A Price**

 _ **/Magnolia/**_

It had been one week since Natsu returned and destroyed the Eclipse Gate and the amount of beatings he endured for pulling a crazy stunt like fighting five Dragons was staggering, even Wendy unleashed some of her strongest attacks against him and told him he was to never pull a stunt like that again.

Natsu hastily agreed though he couldn't help but smile at the powerful mage she had become.

Yes Natsu had been doing a lot of thinking over this last week, the idea of the ones he loved losing that shine in their eyes would kill him which only made him reaffirm that he did the right thing by keeping the threat as far away from them as he could even if it made them mad at him.

It wasn't until he looked at Makarov that he knew the old man was on the same page as he was, nothing was spoken between them at the time but their eyes conveyed the message.

Protect their light from the shadows.

This had genuinely surprised Natsu but looking into the old man's eyes he could see a much older version of himself within, calm and kind with a big heart but mess with one who he cares about and the heavens themselves would be torn apart for righteous vengeance.

And this brings us to the present, Natsu decided to have a private conversation with Makarov about it, he knew that the lengths to which he would go wouldn't get any shorter but he wanted to confirm something he'd seen in the old man's eyes.

Natsu walked into Fairy Tail with his Wizard Saints jacket hanging loosely off his back, his full outfit was too small for him now so he was forced to wait until he could get to Era to have a new one made assuming he even still was a Saint.

"Hey gramps I want to have a talk with you … in private."

"Makarov looked at the gaze Natsu was giving him and nodded many of the more observant and intelligent members of the guild knew this was actually a serious matter and decided not to interrupt the two.

"Mira we'll be in my office for a bit I don't want to be disturbed by anyone even if Erza comes in looking for Natsu," Makarov said with a firm tone as Mirajane nodded before returning to her work. "Come with me Natsu."

The two made their way to Makarov's Office and closed the door as Natsu sat in a chair across from the old man who let out an aged sigh.

"Alright let's get the main part out of the way then Natsu …"

"How many years have you hidden it from them, from us?"

"Since I first became Guild Master all those years ago … the rule of not killing others is in place so that they may lead a life free from such darkness, their smiling faces are what keeps me going everyday and gives me the strength to do what needs to be done for their safety."

"So you do kill as Gildarts and I do … what about Laxus?"

"Yes Laxus has but only since the Tenrou incident has he shown real just cause for it before it was killing that could have been avoided."

"I see … how do you truly cope with it though gramps knowing that they live in blissful ignorance while many of us kill for them?"

"I was wondering when we'd have this conversation Natsu and I'm surprised it's taken you this long, then again there were many revelations the night of the Dragons attack weren't there?"

"I am no threat to them gramps you know why I can't tell them imagine if Gray found out after what happened to him and his family he'd be after my head for sure."

"Which is why I said nothing Natsu, there are those of us who are able to get through life living in the light honest and carefree. Then there are people like us who ensure that they are free to do so through any means necessary, with such actions comes the long darkness which you bear more than even I and for that you have my respect."

"You're … respect?"

"You are the very Demon in which the myths state would wipe humanity clean off the earth and yet look at how you have used that power Natsu, fighting for your friends and family with all your might to ensure they can remain happy and carefree without ever taking the life of another."

"So you aren't mad I never told you?"

"No I'm not, we all have our Demons Natsu yours being in the physical sense, I know you will use this power for good so there is no need to feel regret by not telling me."

"Thanks gramps … I usually use it as a last resort since I'd be hunted by the Council the moment they found out I was a Demon so I'm glad I can count on you to keep my secret safe."

"You know I was horrified when I saw you impaled on that scythe Natsu I thought there was no way such a thing could occur and then you came back with a power feared across the land so in a way I'm more awed by the fact that you went from being a loud mouthed brat who would have thrown an ability like that out just to prove a point to such a fine young man. I do want to ask though if you had fought God Serena with that power how do you think you would fare?"

Natsu frowned as he thought about the question before looking back at Makarov with a serious expression.

"I would have used it as soon as he sealed off my Fire Dragon Slaying Magic and used its effects to remove the seal and then used about 60% of my full power to bring him down."

"60% that is quite specific isn't it?"

"I say 60% because after I ate Atlas Flame my power has increased exponentially so even in my human like state I could probably beat him if not knock him out before collapsing myself."

"I see though you almost succeeded in the games did you not?"

"To an extent see he wouldn't have been as weakened as he was if he didn't use so many flashy techniques which is a mistake I can guarantee you he will not make next time, a person such as him probably never expected me to nearly match his own strength and as a result tried to assert dominance over me using raw power which proved his undoing since his final attack wasn't what beat me rather my own attack was."

"Yes that was a rather flashy attack as well wasn't it …"

"It's nothing compared to what the Dragoness who taught me can do, her breath attack when it makes contact can do that without draining her magic power a feat I one day hope to replicate."

Makarov nodded as someone knocked on the door before speaking.

"Master I know you didn't want to be disturbed but one of the messenger frogs from the Magic Council is here about Natsu's Wizard Saint results and handed me a letter."

"Slide it under the door please Mirajane," Makarov said as the letter slid under the door and Natsu walked over and picked it up before returning to his seat and opening it.

"So what's the verdict then," Makarov said as he noticed Natsu just freeze up at the paper before slowly handing it to the old man who read it and paled. "I take it you remember him then …"

"And he wants to meet me about taking his spot … is this serious or is he cracking one of his jokes?"

"No Natsu this is deadly serious I've known that man all my life and whenever he sends a letter it's nothing but the truth, you must leave immediately I'll write a letter for you and send it to the Council saying that you are on your way to speak with him."

"Thanks gramps … you know Erza, Elise and Wendy are out on a job so I can't tell them I'm leaving."

Makarov paled once again before sighing and waving him off.

"The letter said you had to come alone anyway so get going before anyone questions you!"

Natsu nodded quickly and walked out of the office and straight to the bar where Mira was, she looked up at him and noticed his serious expression.

"I know you can handle those three when they get back but I've got Saints business so I can't tell them I have to go and they'll be on a rampage as soon as they find out, break it to them lightly please Mira."

"It's fine Natsu I understand besides if it's from the Council it's not like those three could really do anything about it anyway, just out of curiosity though what's going on?"

"Read this and you'll understand why it's urgent."

Mira read the paper and gasped in shock as she dropped a glass she had in her other hand.

"But he's a legend … and he wants you to take his place! Natsu get going now you don't want to keep him waiting and … good luck with whatever it is you'll be doing."

"Thanks Mira I trust you'll keep this a secret for now," Natsu said as she nodded and he walked out the door with speed in his step.

Making his way to his house he walked inside and quickly began storing things he'd need in his requip space as Jellal walked in.

"Where are you going?"

"Wizard Saints business … one of the Ishgar Four."

Jellal looked at him in shock as Natsu nodded.

"You are either the luckiest bastard in the world or the unluckiest," Jellal sighed as he read the note. "Erza isn't going to like this."

"Erza has no choice it's one of the Ishgar Four and one of the founders to ignore his instructions would be a sign of disrespect!"

Jellal nodded before looking back at Natsu with a pleading look.

"Alright you can hold out in the treasure room until I return just don't take anything I'll know, don't worry Erza won't cut anything up down there."

"Thanks Natsu and good luck I hope to see you again alive," Jellal said as Natsu nodded grimly.

Mission from one of the Ishgar Four to take their rank easy, not telling Erza he's off to do Ishgar Four level quest a week after you promised to always keep her informed and not leave her out of the loop, Century Quest Level.

 _ **/Three Days Later – Natsu's POV/**_

"So this is where he lives …"

Natsu had travelled to the location outlined in the letter and wasn't all that surprised at what the surrounding area looked like, trees … lots of trees.

Sighing Natsu walked up to the front door and knocked on it several times, not getting a response Natsu knocked again.

"I can sense he's in there so why isn't he answering the door?"

Knocking once again he still received no response, frowning he knocked again but accidently sent the door off its hinges as he winced.

"Hehe whoops."

It was then he noticed his client sitting in a chair facing the door with an amused expression.

"Hello there young one I've been waiting for you."

"Hang on you knew I was knocking on the door why didn't you answer it?"

"Ah yes you see there's a pretty serious reason as to why I didn't Natsu for you see … I couldn't be bothered getting up."

Natsu face vaulted at the man's joke as the old man began to laugh, was this truly one of the founders of Fairy Tail.

"Hehe screwing around with the young ones is always such fun but I digress come and sit down the matter for which I summoned you here is completely serious," the man said as his entire personality seemed to take a complete 180 from what it was a moment ago.

Natsu nodded as he sat down and the two shared a cup of tea with the old man sighing and gazing into the fireplace.

"So I trust you know who I am?"

"Warrod Sequen ranked number four among the Ten Wizard Saints and among the Ishgar Four, also one of the founding members of Fairy Tail alongside Precht Gaebolg, Yuri Dreyar and Mavis Vermillion," Natsu said as Mavis appeared in between the two which startled Warrod.

"Hi Warrod it's been a long time my friend!"

"M-Mavis how are you here I thought that you were locked up under the-!"

Warrod promptly shut his mouth as Natsu simply nodded knowing that it was likely a guild secret he shouldn't be privy to."

"Thanks for understanding Natsu and yes I still am but my spirit is kind of stuck to Natsu so I can go on all sorts of adventures!"

"That would be something you'd do Mavis … even so this matter is important because it actually affects the guild so I would ask that you adopt your role as Fairy Tactician for the moment."

Mavis' eyes hardened as Natsu leaned in and placed the letter on the table between them.

"So is it true that you are retiring from the Ten?"

"Yes indeed it is, I'm getting on in years and making my way to those damned meetings was hurting my back however there wasn't anyone who I considered worthy enough to break into the four until you came along."

"Why do you think I'm worthy?"

"Simply put you are the epitome of a true mage Natsu, strong, calm and powerful with a kind heart. You aren't like some of those other brats you actually know what you're doing and know what the consequences of using your power recklessly are and yes I am saying this after you lit half of Crocus on fire but the result was that the Eclipse Gate was finally destroyed."

"What about Jura he seems pretty capable?"

"Perhaps but he still has much to learn Natsu he does go around with the title 'Strongest Human' so that in itself is absolute proof he isn't capable however you do no such thing. You merely step up when required and never mess around knowing that lives could be lost if you do which a lot of the other Saints minus Makarov do."

"Well that's all well and good but wasn't the point of that little fight I had with God Serena supposed to decide my place?"

"Yes it was but your fight actually caused more trouble for the Magic Council; you came out there and nearly beat the number one Wizard Saint in single combat which immediately had people unsure of what to do. You deserve nothing less than a place among the four so I decided to make things easy on everyone and say you can have my spot and work your way up from there."

"Well that works after all I'm not in it for the fame or anything I was even hesitant about becoming a Wizard Saint period."

Warrod nodded in approval with a small smile on his face however it vanished quickly as he snapped his fingers and the table they had been eating off vanished and a large model of what appeared to be a town appeared.

"I trust you are familiar with a former guild known as Phantom Lord?"

Natsu nodded remembering the battle in which he defeated Jose and basically stole his title.

"You remember their innate hatred of Fairy Tail I assume, a hatred that Jose in particular seemed to harbor more than anyone?"

"Yeah I remember he caused the whole incident because he was afraid of losing power and was willing to kill people to prove a point, that and he tried kidnapping a guild member."

"Yes well what if I told you there was actually an origin for that hatred that stemmed back to a guild us founders fought many years ago?"

"Well I would ask how they weren't utterly crushed and swept under the rug known as history," Natsu replied as Warrod smirked slightly.

"Well they were in a sense Natsu, many years ago back when Magnolia was but a small village a massive Dark Guild by the name of Blue Skull operated from there led by a man named Geoffrey. Now obviously we won and kicked them out of Magnolia but their Guild Master survived and founded Phantom Lord vowing it would be stronger than Fairy Tail."

"Wow what a douche."

"Following the defeat of Jose, Phantom Lord's disbandment and Jose's imprisonment something strange happened. Jose was broken out of prison by several unidentified mages however the magic of one of them was undeniable … Geoffrey."

"I would ask how he could still be alive but you are and so was Precht and even Mavis is still hanging around so I will only ask why do you think he busted Jose out?"

"Well revenge is my bet but that's where it gets good Natsu because I'm going to request with the backing of the Council … that you head to this town and kill every last one of the Dark Mages including Geoffrey and Jose and any other relatives or descendants that could come for revenge. If you can successfully pull this off you will become one of the four and I can retire knowing that Fairy Tail is safe."

"Is everyone in this town a mage?"

"Yes officially this town doesn't actually exist since it seems to have sprung up overnight which means Geoffrey was hiding it, wipe them and their town out Natsu so that they can never harm anyone again."

Natsu nodded and accepted the quest without complaint as Warrod smiled before sighing.

"If I could I would have gone and tried to deal with this myself but like I said earlier my age restricts me in ways you couldn't possibly imagine."

"It's fine I understand the importance behind this request I'll make sure to get it done, so which way is this town?"

"Come outside with me Natsu," Warrod said as he slowly got up and walked out the door with Natsu trailing behind and Mavis floating alongside him.

Warrod stood on a patch of flat grass and motioned for Natsu to stand in the centre.

"I will send you to where the town is Natsu but you'll be on your own from there, remember any who have allegiance to Geoffrey or any of his descendents must die there is no other way."

Natsu nodded in understanding as Mavis sighed next to him.

"This was always the worst part about being Guild Master even worse than the paperwork because people would destroy things."

Warron pointed his index finger at the ground before a massive amount of magic power began erupting from him and he motioned upward, a large tree burst from the ground with Natsu on top of it sporting a massive grin.

"Whoa this is awesome what type of magic does he use!"

"I think he called it Green Magic," Mavis replied as the two were sent on their way at speeds Natsu couldn't believe.

"That guy's got to have an insane amount of magic power!"

"Have you considered how old he is Natsu of course he does after all he was in his fifties when Makarov was born!"

Natsu's jaw dropped as the tree began to slow down before stopping; looking out at the area he could see the makings of a town in the distance.

"Ok then miss Fairy Tactician how do you think I should approach this?"

"Well give me an idea of this Jose guy and how he ran Phantom Lord, I've fought Geoffrey before but I have no idea about his descendents."

"Well to be honest I'm surprised that Jose is even able to fight he did get hit by Fairy Law I thought that was supposed to end his days of fighting at least that's what gramps said?"

"It should've … this could be trouble if Geoffrey found a way to counter the effects of Fairy Law."

"Is that even possible?"

"Well I'm surprised considering who taught me it but then again with Dark Guilds you never know."

"So who taught you it?"

"I … can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because I just can't you're better off not knowing."

"It was Zeref wasn't it," Natsu sighed as Mavis let out a gasp in shock.

"Why do you have to be so damn smart!"

"It was pretty obvious you never withhold info from me when I ask for it Mavis which lead me to the one person who you seem to have a grudge against that being Zeref and don't think I didn't notice you wander off on the way out of Crocus to go talk with him."

"Can't hide anything from you can I …"

"Nope," Natsu said with a grin before it vanished. "But back to the matter at hand if Geoffrey managed to find a way to reverse the lifelong effects of Fairy Law then it means one of two things, either he's spent the last hundred or whatever years of his life researching it or Zeref gave him the answers he needed to start trouble."

"And if Zeref gave that to someone like Geoffrey who knows what else he did … this really isn't good."

"So using the Fairy Law to incapacitate the town is out of the question so I guess I'll have to do it the old fashioned way but that in itself isn't good because many of them could escape in the chaos."

"Well the answer is simple then isn't it you'll just have to put up a barrier that prevents them from escaping."

"Yeah but I don't have any barrier spells all I have are- no you've got to be joking?"

"I've been tweaking it slightly as we came here since I thought a scenario might occur like this, Geoffrey is a man who has sought revenge on Fairy Tail for a really long time and has an entire towns worth of Dark Mages at his disposal."

"And if Jose was Wizard Saint level then who knows what Geoffrey would be like if he's been training everyday still … this is going to be one crazy mission. So you've tweaked the Fairy Sphere so I assume that it won't put its occupants to sleep?"

"I had to change more than just that for it to work correctly, first it no longer pulls you out of this dimension and into a pocket one since that would mean we could return at an unspecified time after all this is over. Next I did remove the sleeping part but I had to do it for everyone even though I wanted to make only the enemy sleep. Another consequence is that the barrier is much smaller since it won't be continuously draining your magic rather it will be a set amount, seeing the town I have figured out exactly how much you'll need but in order for the spell to encase everyone you'll need to reach the centre of town and activate it."

"Right this'll be a real breeze," Natsu said sarcastically as he began walking towards the town.

"Remember Natsu the regular mages are weak you can easily defeat them without much effort as you are now," Mavis said as Natsu nodded before taking off with full speed towards the town gates which were guarded by two mages.

"Oi when the fuck does our shift end I'm starving," one of the Dark Mages said as the other shrugged.

"Beats me the replacements should've been ere an hour ago I'd leave my post but the Master would skin me alive no question."

The guard yawned and closed his eyes, his life was suddenly over when somehow his head smashed against the other guards at such a speed that their skulls were shattered.

Natsu had managed to get around to the side and shook his head, the guards were standing in a perfect beeline which was all too easy. Using his superior speed Natsu swiftly darted from his position and within moments grabbed the first man's head and forcibly dragged him and smashed his head into the other guards' one before carrying both the bodies into the bushes on the other side.

Anyone who saw that would have seen a blur for just a moment unless they were a skilled mage luckily for Natsu none of the ones near here were.

"Right now to slip inside and get to work," Natsu whispered to himself as he swiftly made his way inside the town and slipped into an alley.

Mavis appeared beside him once more as she surveyed the area.

"They were discussing a guard shift that was supposed to occur and hour ago so just to be safe get to the centre of town as soon as you can."

Natsu didn't say a word as he began to make his way towards the centre slowly killing any mage who happened to cross his path.

After what felt like ages Natsu was close however he had to wonder as to the exact size of the town it was bigger than Magnolia was and tightly packed too, just how many people were actually here?"

And then there was the tower to the far right hand side that angered Natsu to no end, a bastardized version of the same tower Jellal built its purpose probably 10x worse too.

"Natsu hurry I think a body was just discovered!"

Natsu nodded and bolted to the centre of town where a large fountain with a statue of who Natsu assumed was Geoffrey was as he had the four founders of Fairy Tail dead at his feet.

' _Sick bastard deserves every bit I'm gonna give him.'_

Standing on top of the fountain Natsu knew he'd attract attention quick so he began massing magical power before shouting the spell.

" **Fairy Sphere!** "

Every mage in the town felt that as the powerful barrier was erected around the town, Natsu saw many mages already powering up spells as he quickly dove into action.

"I have just the clothes for this thank you very much Eliza," Natsu said as he requiped and was suddenly wearing an all ebony set of War God Class armor that Eliza said he'd more than earned.

"To be used only when taking part in a massive battle … think this qualifies eh?"

 _ **/Flashback/**_

Natsu had just beaten down the last of Eliza's War God Class as the Goddess began clapping with a huge smile on her face.

"Well done Natsu this only proves Elise made the right choice I'm sure with you she will grow to become strong just like you!"

"Well gee thanks Eliza," Natsu said with a grin as the Goddess could only marvel at the mortal that basically just beat up all her trainees.

"You know I'm glad it was you I had with me to beat Ravus I don't think anyone else would have been able to get the job done quite the way we did, I think you've earned a little gift from me."

"A gift?"

"Oh yes come with me to the armoury you'll understand," the Goddess said with a smirk as she lead Natsu through the barracks and into the armoury.

"See this armor Natsu armor of the Gods right here, made of the finest ebony you'll ever find! My armor is made from the same stuff and I plan on giving Elise a set once she masters her powers enough, this set hasn't really had an owner until now so I want you to have it as my personal gift to you for not only brightening up Elise's life but also for all the change you are bringing to mine."

"Eliza I-I don't know what to say!"

"Well you'll be taking the armor no question but here's the catch there are certain restrictions on the armor that you won't be able to use its true power with. To put it simply this armor is an armor that represents War which means you have to technically be fighting in a war for it to work properly."

"So what exactly does it do when it works properly?"

"Well I'll be there when you try it out for the first time so you can tell me what you think about it then hmm, oh and you'll never need to get it resized since it's attuned to you now just like mine is attuned to me and Elise's will be attuned to her."

"I still don't get it why would you give me an armor I've never used armor before?"

"One day you'll understand that when staring down impossible odds like … oh I don't know seven opponents who are Wizard Saint level or higher one of them being a man who has lived for revenge for over a century and an entire army of Dark Mages, then you'll understand."

"I don't … what?"

"Nothing important that you need to concern yourself with Natsu dear you'll know when you'll need it."

"Whatever you say Eliza, hey are we gonna go to that festival that's being held for us?"

"Of course we will it's in our honour," Eliza replied as the two left the armoury.

 _ **/Flashback End/**_

"Cheeky bitch told me my own future and I was too stupid to realize it."

"Well that wasn't very nice Natsu I never call you any names behind your back …"

"But I knew you'd be here since you did say you would when I first used the armor," Natsu said as he engaged the massive crowd of gathered Dark Mages as he began tearing into them with unbridled ferocity.

"So do you feel what the armor does?"

"The bloodlust that you and Elise get … the thrill of the battle that keeps you going, increased instincts bordering on precognition, I can't believe that this is really how a true master of War fights …"

"Natsu you haven't even scratched the surface yet try using one of the swords Elise gave you and see what happens."

As Natsu slit the throat of a mage with his bare hands he effortlessly requiped an ebony katana into his left hand and engaged another group of Dark Mages.

"Let your instinct take over Natsu and the blade will do the rest," Eliza said as Natsu seemed to just take a backseat as he hacked and slashed his way through the sea of Dark Mages who were firing off powerful spells at him however none seemed to land since they were either deflected by his sword, shattered by his Crash Magic or slapped back by his free hand that was coated red with the blood of countless mages.

"This is … unreal!"

From her perch on the building above Eliza was watching the carnage with a smile on her face, her eyes glowing crimson as they locked onto Natsu's own which were now the same.

"I've waited a long time to see those eyes Natsu which means the time is almost right to ask for your assistance … you are almost ready," Eliza said to herself before she vanished.

Natsu was surprised that this armor could give him such control in battle, his own skills could have been sufficient but to absolutely shatter a force this large and still not sustain a scratch seemed utterly impossible and yet here he was dancing through them leaving the streets flooded with their blood.

Natsu's dance continued long into the night however seven figured watched him from their perch on the tower with no visible expression on their faces, the only one who possessed any sort of emotion was the man at the top of the tower who had his head cocked to the side in fascination as he watched his underlings get massacred.

"The mage is from Fairy Tail … is this a personal matter do you think?"

"Perhaps but his ability is far beyond human that's for sure."

"We will undoubtedly have to combine our efforts to kill him."

"A Fairy who would kill is one we must be wary of."

"That is the one who fought me and took my position … he has grown quite powerful it seems, Natsu Dragneel his name was."

"Look at that his pink hair is stained crimson isn't that hilarious!"

"Ladies and gentlemen … we must play our part in the events to come, Lord Zeref has plans for this man and we must play our part and in return vengeance will be ours. With the power bestowed upon us we should be able to hold our own however winning is not the objective, three days is what he said was required and three days is what he shall receive. If the price to crush Fairy Tail is for Alvarez to conquer this land then that will be a price that we will gladly pay … at any cost, Lord Zeref assures me that things are in motion … so let's get to it."

The seven figures disappeared from the tower roof as the slaughter continued below.

 _ **Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**_


	60. The Power Of Absolute Darkness

**I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.**

 **The Power Of Absolute Darkness**

 _ **/Inside The Fairy Sphere/**_

The seven figures walked down a hallway inside the heart of the tower and entered a room with seven thrones placed in a circle, each figure sat on a throne which had a number marked on it with the oldest and lead figure sitting atop the throne with the number 1.

"The time is almost upon us … my family are you all ready?"

"You know we've been ready since you told us otherwise you'd have killed us."

"That is true Lanette … your faith in me and the commitment you show will be rewarded I assure you."

"So do we begin the rite then?"

"Indeed we should before the Fairy slaughters his way to us, you all remember the process?"

The other six nodded in approval as the old man leant back in the chair with a smile on his face.

"Very well, let us activate the tower now and hurry this all along then …"

The old man pressed a button underneath his throne which froze all seven of them in place only allowing them to speak.

"I Jose Porla the youngest do hereby grant my power to this right, my knowledge, magical power and abilities and my very being be placed in this rite by Zeref's will!"

"I Lanette Porla the sixth youngest do hereby grant my power to this rite, my knowledge, magical power and abilities and my very being be placed in this rite by Zeref's will!"

"I Lucian Porla the fifth youngest do hereby grant my power to this rite, my knowledge, magical power and abilities and my very being be placed in this rite by Zeref's will!"

"I Amelia Duscharn the fourth youngest do hereby grant my power to this rite, my knowledge, magical power and abilities and my very being be placed in this rite by Zeref's will!"

"I Morzan Duscharn the third eldest do hereby grant my power to this rite, my knowledge, magical power and abilities and my very being be placed in this rite by Zeref's will!"

"I Aeris Duscharn the second eldest do hereby grant my power to this rite, my knowledge, magical power and abilities and my very being be placed in this rite by Zeref's will!"

"I Geoffrey Duscharn the eldest do hereby grant my power to this rite, my knowledge, magical power and abilities and my very being be placed in this rite by Zeref's will!"

As soon as Geoffrey finished speaking they all began screaming in pain as an eighth person entered the room.

"Let us see just how far your hatred can take you … the family that stuck together for over a century. Never dying, never seeking an alternative to their lives only focusing on one singular goal … the destruction of Fairy Tail. If you wish for my assistance for your foolish rite then you shall have it … how far you will get however we shall soon see."

Zeref stood in the centre and snapped his fingers, the seven in their thrones began to crumble away to dust screaming all the while as seven different lights remained behind which were the things they gave to the rite.

"Let us see what hatred can really do," Zeref said as he snapped his fingers and the seven lights merged into one and a bright light engulfed the area. "Ah … I see."

Zeref disappeared as a figure began to emerge from the light laughing all the while.

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

Natsu had been slaughtering the inhabitants of the town for the last day and a half and was actually surprised more kept popping up, the sheer amount of Dark Mages gathered her lead Natsu to believe that there had to be something more going on.

His suspicions were all but confirmed as the tower began to flood with Zeref's magic, the moment he felt it he knew that things would be getting a lot tougher for him however he fought on.

"Damn Dark Mage grunts how many of them are there!"

Natsu had just cleared a street he'd cleared three times already when he caught a glimpse of himself in a window, his entire body was covered head to toe in blood and guts even his hair was soaked. What surprised him though was his eyes and how they had that crimson glow to them just like Eliza's did.

"I'll have to ask her about this later … man I'm tired."

Just as he was about to take a breather he was attacked by another group of Dark Mages, sighing he released a Hellfire Dragon King's Roar at them and they were incinerated.

"I don't know if I can keep this up they just keep coming and I haven't even gotten to Geoffrey and his descendents yet …"

"Oh but that won't be a problem anymore Natsu," a familiar voice said that made his blood run cold.

"Zeref …"

"Hello again … brother, you know that now don't you?"

"Yes I do … brother."

"You've become strong Natsu however you still lack the necessary powers required to slay Achnologia, E.N.D is a part of the power but you still need other powers that are yet to come …"

"And why are you telling me this exactly you realize that if I can beat Achnologia I'll be coming for you next right?"

"That's not a guaranteed future Natsu … I could be consumed by him or simply disappear forever you never know …"

"I highly doubt that Emperor Spriggan … uniting the world under you what's your game?"

"A story for another time little brother but for now let us return to the topic at hand, the family cursed with a cycle of hatred that drove them to lengths no mortal has ever dared go on their quest for vengeance against Fairy Tail."

"Let me guess you helped them out of the kindness of your heart," Natsu spat as Zeref chuckled softly.

"Look at it as a test for yourself Natsu … separately they were each top five Wizard Saint level excluding the last three who were at least top seven, how will you fare if they all combine powers I wonder?"

"You didn't … you seriously … you're fucked in the head Zeref!"

"Such language from my darling little brother … then again you are the most despicable little Demon ever made so I suppose it's only natural that you act in such a manner …"

"Why do you have to do these things Zeref, are the lives of billions of living things mere toys to you or are you just a sick fuck like Achnologia who wants to see the end of everything!"

"What I want … what I truly seek … is everything yet nothing, the most important thing yet the most unimportant. If you could gaze into my mind and ever manage to comprehend what I can see you would find your answer … as for the Dragon he is one part of the puzzle. Perhaps one day Natsu you will solve the riddle but as you are now you cannot protect anything or anyone."

"I protect my precious people from any threat no matter who they are and that includes you Zeref!"

"Oh really … I look forward to seeing just how far you can go in order to do such a thing."

"Keep away from them Zeref I'm warning you," Natsu said as his glowing crimson eyes began to shine even brighter as E.N.D began to manifest again and he felt himself transforming.

"Can you truly match the Gods and Devils now Natsu … I look forward to finding out," Zeref said as he vanished and in his place was a newcomer who Natsu could tell was phenomenally powerful.

"This power … this darkness its unfathomable," the figure said as Natsu took a defensive stance.

"Who are you?"

"Who am I you ask … I am the culmination of generations of hate, anger and pure evil. I am a being that was borne from the dark in order to slay the light … the guild Fairy Tail is my target and any bearing their insignia!"

"That still doesn't answer my question."

"I have no name fool … I am nothing but the darkness that will envelop all lands, all lands will bow before me and call me master as it should have been all those years ago!"

"Is that you talking … or Geoffrey?"

"Geoffrey is a part of me as is his entire line we are all one and the same now, Geoffrey and his descendents sacrificed everything for vengeance and I am their vengeance in human form."

"And you think yourself unbeatable huh … hate to break it to you but there are like a million other bastards like you who think themselves unbeatable."

"Ah but you see there is a distinct difference between them and myself."

"And what would that be?"

Natsu suddenly found himself instinctually dodging and counterattacking before he even really knew what was going on as Eliza's voice entered his head.

" _Good luck with this fight Natsu … this man is on the level Ravus was when we fought him all those years ago._ "

"You mean this guy is on the level of an actual God!"

" _Whatever Zeref has done it has grabbed the already impressive power of the seven, combined them and then multiplied it with the powers of darkness. You've grown strong since we fought Ravus Natsu show me your full power or else you will die!_ "

"Well if this guy is that strong I guess I don't have a choice do I," Natsu said inwardly before sighing. "Still this armor is quite literally a Godsend Eliza thank you."

" _Oh you haven't noticed yet have you …_ "

"What?"

" _The armor's effects stopped ages ago._ "

Natsu had to avoid being shocked as he noticed he wasn't wearing the armor and was just in his usual jeans and leather jacket combo.

"What the hell!"

" _I'll be watching Natsu._ "

Natsu grinned as he and the being in front of him traded blows at a speed that only the strongest mages could follow their blows were sending shockwaves around the area levelling the town as they darted around it like a playground destroying everything.

"Can you feel this Fairy the power of darkness!"

"Yep I can feel it and it hurts like a bitch," Natsu said as his shoulder regenerated after being blown apart by the man. "Thank fuck for E.N.D's regenerative abilities …"

But Natsu knew that if he didn't manage to win this fight and it dragged on long enough not even E.N.D's regenerative powers would save him, whatever this being was it could easily overwhelm his regenerative abilities if given enough time and Natsu wasn't about to let that happen.

"Time to kick this shit up a notch … I really hope I don't kill myself doing this …"

His E.N.D form gradually began to convulse as the being cleared some distance from him, his black flames began to get bits of the usual coloured ones in them and some of his scales began to slowly change to dark red ones.

"Holy shit it's working it's actually working, just a little more come on!"

One of his torn Demonic wings began turning the same colour as his wings from the Dragon Force as Natsu began to feel some pain, ignoring it the wing turned dark red but remained torn and Demonic looking.

Next was his right claw as it began to revert to the usual claws from his Dragon Force followed by his left talon which converted back to his usual scaled leg.

"Combining these two forms should've killed me but it didn't … Igneel you old bastard I could kiss you right now for what you said to the five Dragons giving me this idea!"

" _ **You come anywhere near me with those lips and I'll tear them off,**_ " Igneel growled as Natsu chuckled before letting loose a shout that was definitely not human.

"Heh it succeeded … I've managed to unlock it, whatever your dumb name is you've just witnessed the birth of the first Demonic Dragon Slayer," Natsu said with a feral grin as the blood covering his body seemed to almost glow and he licked his lips.

"It does not matter what you are Zeref already informed us of your abilities combining them will do you little good."

"Oh but you see that's where your wrong see I've figured out what you are … Zeref didn't just make you and keep you human no he changed you quite a bit. No human could wield power as foul and dark as yours just as no human could wield power as foul and dark as mine! But that's the best part isn't it … you don't even realize what you are yet do you, what would the seven who made you say if they could see who you are?"

"Actually I know exactly what I am Demon I am darkness, the culmination of the desire for vengeance of seven people over a century, but I know that you have no knowledge of what you really are either."

"I know I'm a Demon and I've accepted it, it is my fate and I will live with it."

"No I meant you have no idea what you actually are in the grand scheme of things … I can see what you will become in the future Natsu Dragneel and it makes me laugh!"

"That's enough out of you, **Demonic Dragon's Malicious Talon!** "

A strange red and black flame surrounded Natsu as he struck the being across the chest sending him flying back into some destroyed buildings only for him to re-emerge moments later.

"You cannot deny what you are Demon, what your fate ultimately will be!"

" **Demonic Dragon's Malicious Fist!** "

Striking the being again he sent him flying across the town as he took off after him, not even three seconds later Natsu was clotheslined by the being and kicked in the ribs full force being sent flying back the way he just came before being smashed into the ground with a darkness shrouded fist.

"You will know your place … it is the way of things …"

"Fuck off you were born like what ten minutes ago and your telling me stuff like this, I would say go out there and get some life experience before trying to tell me to know my place but I'm not about to let you run amok."

"You are a fool and your cluelessness will be your undoing."

Natsu growled as he kicked the man in the face sending him flying once again, quickly standing he countered a punch by the man as the two began trading blows as the earth beneath them cracked and began to split apart.

"You can run all you want but I can see right through you Dragneel!"

"As long as you have those seven fools as a part of you then you're eyes are blind!"

' _Still this darkness isn't like any darkness magic I've ever fought before it's literally pitch black not the usual dark purple, I'd like to be cocky enough to say he isn't actually darkness but knowing Zeref he probably did give this guy the legit darkness. That magic is freaking me out a little it's like looking at the void or into the vastness of space …'_

Natsu took a hit to left of his face and was sent flying through several buildings, feeling his instincts kick in he ducked and kicked and sure enough the being was struck right in the chest and sent flying into the air with Natsu not far behind.

"You think that'll be enough to face the oncoming darkness Dragneel?"

Natsu just ignored him as the two took their fight to the skies with Natsu sustaining several large gashes on his face and chest that weren't regenerating.

' _Shit now this is unexpected how the hell did he pull this off!'_

"The darkness comes for all Natsu Dragneel and its first target is Fairy Tail."

"I don't even understand you one minute it's all about me and nothing else now you threaten my guild what the hell is up with you!"

"You should already know you are apart of the dark after all …"

Natsu looked at the being confused before a swift kick to the gut brought him back and the two were trading blows again.

"The brother of the Dark God and the one who will instigate the final war where all the strongest players will put everything on the line to achieve their ultimate goals."

"The final war what the hell are you on about … you know what your fucking nuts you clearly have no idea what your saying do you!"

"It comes Dragneel, years away it may be but it comes. The Black Dragon of the Apocalypse and his Harbingers, The Dark Hybrid and his tyrannical empire, the frightened Gods hiding in their realm of light, the battered and beaten Devils who desire peace yet know not the meaning … and you the one that will fall into time itself banishing the end times."

"ENOUGH, **DEMONIC DRAGON'S MALICIOUS DANCE!** "

Natsu allowed his rage and anger to fully take over as both his claws became coated in Demonic energy as he rushed the being with speed far beyond its own and tore into it slashing biting him tearing off flesh as quickly as he could fully giving in to his animalistic side.

Even as Natsu was ripping the being open it continued to speak.

"It comes after the Titan makes his mark upon the land and the Fairies are reunited once more, the great battle will try even the best and many will question themselves down to their core. Old allies will become enemies and enemies will become allies as the world is drowned in darkness and despair not seen since the beginning of all … it is then that the three way battle will commence that will decide the fate of all creation and the most unexpected winner will emerge."

The being stopped speaking because Natsu had reached his neck and tore it apart before tearing apart his head until there was nothing left, panting heavily Natsu dropped to the ground and onto his knees and just screamed as loud as he could as he cried. He screamed until he could scream no more as his throat would not allow it and it was then that an apparition appeared in front of him.

"What I speak is the truth Dragneel … I do not need to destroy Fairy Tail because the end is coming regardless, this I have seen and this knowledge I impart onto you as is the will of Zeref."

"How … how are you still here," Natsu croaked as he spat out some blood from his now damaged throat.

"I told you before I am darkness … but I am also vengeance, this is the ultimate form of revenge Natsu Dragneel for you have the knowledge of what is to come yet no matter what you do you cannot change the outcome. To watch as your most hated foe tries so hard and becomes something beyond what any could believe only to still fail is the most satisfying victory … victory through fate."

"If I could touch you I'd shred you again!"

"It would matter little since it changes nothing, Fairy Tail will fall and I will bear witness that day. How does it feel Natsu to be as helpless as the young boy who couldn't protect anyone, who ran away with the strongest mage so that he could grow stronger only to find out that no matter what he did death came to those around him? The man who returned to Fiore after abandoning his comrades in Scarlione leaving them to face the oncoming empire alone, the man who once abhorred killing who now has no qualms about tearing his opponent apart to where they are nothing but paste? A man that knows that no matter how strong he gets, how smart he becomes and how influential he may be that in the end all his loved ones will slowly die one by one until he is all alone …"

"No I have to save them … I have to …"

"You made the promise to make sure none of your family died yet you returned and sweet little Lisanna was already dead wasn't she … killed because you weren't there to save her."

"No that isn't true I wouldn't have been strong enough to save her even if I was there I had to go with Gildarts!"

"Oh really well then let's ask Lisanna then," the being said as a second apparition of a 17 year old Lisanna appeared which shocked Natsu since she never even lived that long so seeing her looks so old was mind numbing.

"Lisanna …"

"Natsu is that you … where were you?"

"I was training with Gildarts Lisanna so I could get stronger …"

"But the guild needed you Natsu … I needed you, now I'm cold and alone … all because of you and your selfish desire to grow stronger."

"Lisanna I-I doubt I'd have been strong enough to save you if I didn't go!"

"You would have been plenty strong Natsu because you were always strong … but it was never enough for you, you weren't satisfied with your own power and wanted more. I died because of you and your greed Natsu, your selfishness!"

"Lisanna," Natsu said with sobs as another familiar face appeared.

"You left me too Natsu … Achnologia destroyed me, turned me into his Harbinger. I needed your strength Natsu but you left me to die in some hospital because you had to go find a new place to train …"

"Felix no I would never-!"

"You left us Natsu left us to the Black Dragon and Alvarez, were we just stepping stones on your ascention to greater lengths of power?"

"Illy no I-!"

"You couldn't save any of us Natsu not even one, what was the point of getting as strong as you were only to run away at the first sign of trouble?"

"Alyssa …"

"We're all so cold Natsu … cold and lonely because you wanted more and more … I loved you once Natsu and it cost me my life."

"S-S-Serenity I-I, no I couldn't have …"

"You did Natsu just like you will do to Erza Scarlett and the rest of them … one by one they too will feel the cold and loneliness as the light leaves their eyes all because you run off to find greater power."

"No I would never allow that to happen!"

"Is that so then what is happening at your home right this moment," the being asked with a smirk as it showed two Demons fighting Wendy and knocking her unconscious before fleeing Magnolia with her.

"That isn't real NONE OF THIS IS REAL!"

"Oh it's real alright Dragneel and it proves all of them right, you abandon them first chance you get to become stronger not even thinking of the consequences of your actions coming back to haunt them. You have powerful enemies some of which have begun to move against you their first move taking the Sky Dragon Slayer hostage …"

"And you think … THAT THIS SHIT IS FUNNY!"

"Indeed because it only proves me right and you wrong, from all the data I have on Fairy Tail the easiest way to ruin it is to ruin you. You are the heart of the guild but you can and will be broken and the rest will follow once they see you as a broken mess and then when the final battle comes they will be wiped from the face of history as they always should have been!"

"I'd sooner die than let the guild suffer that fate."

"But they will Dragneel and it's coming soon as I've said several times now … better hurry now the Sky Dragon Slayer isn't the hardiest of humans and who knows what a bunch of Demons would do to her."

"You know where she is don't you?"

"Obviously I do but why would I tell you?"

"Because I'm going to go and trade my life for hers," Natsu said as the being raised an eyebrow.

"That could be amusing let's do that, Tartaros kidnapped her and their cube is 627 miles South West of our current location."

Natsu had disabled the Fairy Sphere and was off in seconds using all his power to reach his destination as quickly as possible.

 _ **/Magnolia/**_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WENDY WAS KIDNAPPED!"

Erza was absolutely furious, heading out to buy groceries she was already in a foul mood since Natsu was forced to go off on a mission solo although she understood it wasn't his choice but it still pissed her off.

But when she returned to her home to find the entire front of it blown open and Team Shadow Gear informing her that Wendy was kidnapped she practically blew a fuse.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF NATSU FINDS OUT ABOUT THIS NO SCRATCH THAT I FOUND OUT ABOUT THIS WHAT WERE YOU LOT DOING WHILST SHE WAS FIGHTING TWO DEMONS!"

"Erza Wendy was already unconscious and we don't stand a chance against two powerful Demons from the Tartaros guild," Levy said terrified as Erza was visibly shaking with rage.

"We have to tell the Master at once Wendy needs to be found before Natsu finds out otherwise … I don't even want to know what would happen really," Erza said as calmly as she could as she stormed off towards the guild hall leaving footprints in the pavement.

"YOUNG WENDY WAS WHAT," Makarov roared as the entire guild hall shook. "WE HAVE TO FIND HER BEFORE NATSU FINDS OUT OTHERWISE THERE WILL BE A BODY COUNT BIGGER THAN FIORE AND THE SURROUNDING COUNTRIES!"

"We must set up retrieval teams at once, Elise, Mira and myself will head out immediately with the rest of you following behind. Master do you know where Laxus is?"

"He's on an S Class Quest but he can get his ass back here right now otherwise he won't have it because Natsu will destroy us all," Makarov cried as the entire guild began frantically panicking and organizing teams to begin the search.

 _ **/Tartaros Guild Unknown Location – Natsu's POV/**_

Natsu arrived at a town that had just been butchered by the Tartaros guild, the body parts of humans lay strewn through the streets or left to rot on pikes as Natsu walked through the town unfazed.

Many Demons roamed the town eating humans or taking live ones to be experimented upon however they all took a step back when they saw Natsu, they knew what he was and they could see what his gaze was locked on to.

In the centre of town Wendy nailed to a cross naked, her body looked as if it had been savagely beaten countless times. As Natsu approached he looked up at the girl he considered a daughter and grit his teeth in frustration.

"Oh Wendy …"

"Natsu …"

Natsu's blood ran cold as Wendy's bloodied form looked down at him, although she could only open one eye she had it firmly planted on Natsu's form.

"Is that … a new form?"

"Yeah … yeah it is Wendy …"

"It looks really strong … I'm sorry for causing all this trouble."

Natsu placed a claw over his mouth as he fought back the tears, Wendy began to cough up some blood as Natsu quickly got her down from the cross tearing out the spikes that bound her arms and legs.

She didn't even whimper as they were torn out.

Placing his Wizard Saints cloak around her he looked down at her and let his tears fall freely as the girl shook her head.

"Don't cry Natsu it isn't your fault I … was just too weak."

"No Wendy you aren't weak … never."

"Natsu can I ask you something?"

"Anything Wendy … anything."

"Is it bad that I want to kill?"

Natsu looked into Wendy's eyes and noticed they'd lost their innocent shine, the shine that he'd fought so hard to protect and he grit his teeth.

"No … not after what you've been through …"

Natsu stood up as the Cube arrived in the town, Natsu looked up as Wendy began to shake with fear.

"Oh no … they're back," Wendy squeaked as Natsu began to shake with rage.

"Eliza … I know you can hear me so you listen to me right now, you come and take Wendy back to Fairy Tail right now or else I will go on a killing spree that will make Achnologia look tame."

Not even a second later Eliza was standing next to Natsu as she looked at Wendy who was looking at Natsu.

"Natsu what are you doing?"

"Protecting you Wendy … like I should've done, Eliza take her."

"No Natsu what are you doing you can't fight all of them by yourself there's way too many of them," Wendy screamed as Eliza picked her up.

Wendy tried to break free of Eliza's grasp but she couldn't after all she was a God, opening a portal the last thing she saw was Natsu's body begin morphing as his expression held nothing but anger and hatred.

"NATSU NO DON'T DO THIS," Wendy screeched as Eliza began walking through the portal and she saw nothing but black.

Natsu meanwhile let his tears flow freely as many Demons began appearing until there was almost an entire army of them, his body was preparing itself for the inevitable battle that was to come and was morphing into something that could fight effectively against its opponents.

"She was a little girl … kind, loving, caring and the best thing a piece of trash like me could hope to have … and you … did such unspeakable things to her … I won't just kill you no no no no that would be too merciful for scum like you I'm gonna FUCKING BUTCHER THE LOT OF YOU!"

" _ **DESTROY THEM NATSU ENSURE NOTHING REMAINS OF THIS FILTH,**_ " Igneel roared from his mindscape.

" _BUTCHER THEM LIKE THE VERMIN THEY ARE MAKE THEIR EXECUTIONS PAINFULLY SLOW,_ " E.N.D added as Natsu began to stagger forward in his new Demonic state.

Many of the Demons didn't like their chances but Mard Geer ordered them to subdue him so that's what they had to do, the gates of Tartaros had opened after all.

Natsu's new form however was exactly what the legends of E.N.D described, a being capable of killing Dragons. Well there was only one being that could do that … a Dragon and this one was a Demonic Dragon.

"I don't care anymore … I will avenge Wendy even if it costs me my life," Natsu shouted as he let loose an ear piercing roar which signalled the thousands of massing Demons to attack.

 **You know I think this has to be the most brutal chapter I've ever done … I hope I did it justice.**

 **Also I know people are gonna bring up the whole brutal thing but we're dealing with Tartaros they don't have morals or feelings of compassion or any of that human stuff they are Demons out to prove they aren't just fakes made by Zeref that they are the real deal so massacring towns and stuff and inflicting brutality on such a scale makes sense.**

 **Also I've probably killed the lot of you by not posting chapter 61 haven't I … sorry haha see you all in the next one!**


	61. The Power Of The Demonic Dragon

**Ok so here is where you will now get an idea of exactly how big this story is going to be as of this chapter, what I mean by that is mainly the sequels to the stories since this chapter will feature characters who may or may not be a part of the sequels but here is the catch … this is where the crossovers come in.**

 **Now for this particular story it isn't massively major crossover stuff but it is massive for the story to come so I suppose I'll explain a little.**

 **I have already established Gods and Devils within the story in addition to time and space manipulation on a God Scale, additionally I have dropped hints here or there about alternate worlds though it isn't really focused on just discussed in passing conversation.**

 **From this chapter onwards the exact scale of what I have now dubbed The Tale Of Natsu Dragneel will be revealed so I can't wait to see the reviews after you've all read the next set of chapters I drop!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.**

 **The Power Of The Demonic Dragon**

 _ **/Cube/**_

Mard Geer sat atop his throne with a grin plastered on his face, gathered in the hall were the Demon Gates of Tartaros who were basically the commanders within the guild.

"So Lord E.N.D really does walk in this wretched realm after all … his power feels almost unreal!"

"Indeed it does but may I remind you all that Lord Zeref's orders are not yet completed there is still much to be done, the gate may be open but we must succeed in putting him through," Mard Geer said as he eyed his subordinates all of whom were transfixed on the lacrima vision in front of them.

' _Now I understand why you were able to fight against me and live Natsu Dragneel … Etherious Natsu Dragneel the ultimate living weapon.'_

"You must all take your posts so that we may begin the process of widening the gate to fit him through, we must hurry for the War God Eliza escaped with the girl and likely took her back to the Fairy Tail guild and they will mobilize for a counterattack to help Natsu … let us make sure they arrive too late."

"As you command Mard Geer," the Demon Gates said in unison as they all began to take their respective seats.

 _ **/Magnolia/**_

"Master we've searched everywhere but we can't even find a trace," Erza practically sobbed as she leant on Elise's shoulder for support.

"It hasn't been that long since she was taken but I must admit this is quite odd … I have a feeling that this is only the catalyst for a greater tragedy."

"Does anyone know where Natsu is either he wasn't at Saint Warrod's home," Mira added as many in the guild shrugged.

The guild hall was silent as many of the members thought about what their next move would be when a portal appeared and Eliza stepped out holding the brutalized Wendy.

The entire guild hall was stunned as the War Goddess placed her down gently on bar and turned to face them all.

"Mother what happened to Wendy and … why has she been hurt so …"

"The Tartaros guild kidnapped her for a specific purpose," Eliza replied as she sat down and began to think.

"And what would that be," Makarov asked when Erza froze.

"No they didn't do it for … please tell me it isn't for him Eliza!"

"I'm afraid so Erza they kidnapped Wendy to lure Natsu in."

"But how come you have Wendy with you mother I thought the Gods weren't allowed to interfere?"

"Because Natsu asked me to that's why … he found her staked to a cross and got her down, his anger boiled over after he fought a being that was the combination of Jose and his ancestors. Seeing Wendy as she was broke something within him and now he is mindlessly fighting against thousands of Demons with the intent on slaying every last one of them for Wendy's sake."

"Why didn't he wait for us to come help!"

"You all don't understand … well your Guild Master would, as things are the area he is fighting will be nothing but a wasteland by tonight and … there will be nothing left."

"Wait so what the hell is Salamander doing!"

"Giving his life so that you all may live free of his enemies," Eliza said as she stood up and went to the door.

"Wait take us with you," Erza said with a steely gaze as Eliza matched it.

"I won't, Natsu as he is now would no longer recognize friend or foe he has given in to his bloodlust in order to fight at his absolute peak. Combined with the fact that he has already been hit heavily psychologically before finding Wendy and I'm surprised that he is even able to speak coherently."

"Just what happened to him Eliza what did he see," Makarov asked as the War Goddess sighed.

"Look I know I shouldn't be doing this but you need to understand what he is, all of you. Natsu isn't like the rest of you he isn't … human. Natsu is a being created to be a living weapon and one that you all know from legend."

"He is the Demon known as E.N.D," Makarov finished as the guild was stunned into silence.

The entire guild didn't know what to make of this new information, the man they looked up to and admired was really a Demon created by Zeref and the strongest one at that.

"So that's what my Take Over's have been hiding from me when I asked them about what they discussed with Natsu they knew the whole time," Mira gasped as Eliza nodded sadly.

"Natsu isn't doing so well right now but I have faith that he will pull through this and come back even stronger … I must go."

"But wait mother you can't just leave at least tell us where Natsu is," pleaded Elise as the War Goddess snapped her fingers and summoned a portal before looking back at Elise.

"I simply cannot do that … for your own safety … and his own sanity."

With that Eliza disappeared as many in the guild were stunned into silence, Erza however was already in action as she grabbed Wendy and began taking her to the infirmary.

"Jet go and fetch Porlyusica at once!"

"Erza just what are you thinking of doing," Makarov asked as she turned back to face the old man.

"Wendy must be cared for that would be what Natsu would do … then once I am sure she will be fine I'll be putting a team together to go find Natsu."

"Erza you heard what Eliza said you can't-."

"To hell with what Eliza fucking said Natsu would've done even more for us, anyone who wants to come with me raise your hands!"

Surprisingly many in the guild backed away which shocked not only Erza but Makarov as well.

"Well would you look at that they show their true colours … I figured something like this would happen one day though not including the whole Lord of Demons being Natsu thing."

"Laxus when did you get back," Mira gasped in shock as the man appeared in a bolt of lightning.

"You can count me in on this Erza I owe him quite a lot including a punch to the face for not telling me this sooner think of all the training we could've done," the Lightning Dragon Slayer said with a smirk as Erza teared up.

"Well you can count me in too Erza if it weren't for Natsu I wouldn't have progressed anywhere close to what I am and gained what I consider to be a family," Elise said as she stood beside Laxus.

"Count me in too!"

"Mira no you can't," Elfman roared as Mira turned back to look at him in surprise.

"And why not Elfman he's always been there for us not once did he view me as a Demon despite my Take Overs!"

"But Mira he's the real deal!"

"Elfman you can't be serious," Mira said completely stunned at the man's words. "I can't believe that you would ever think in such a way … my own brother!"

"I'm goin too Salamander gave me a chance even after all that shit I pulled back when I was in Phantom and he even helped me become stronger no way I can't at least be there for him now," Gajeel said as he stood with the group of mages gathered near Erza.

"And what about you Gray Natsu saved your master's life and killed Deliora for you surely you aren't going to throw it back in his face?"

"Erza he's a monster created by Zeref he deserves to be destroyed!"

"Well he has my backing too," Jellal said as he emerged from the wall with a scowl planted firmly on his face. "I can't believe what I'm seeing and hearing from all of you THAT MAN HAS FOUGHT FOR YOU TO LENGTHS THAT WOULD BREAK A NATIONS WORTH OF PEOPLE YET YOU TURN YOUR BACKS THE MOMENT HE HAS ONE SECRET!"

"You're one to talk Jellal you worked with Zeref too," Gray spat as the bluenette began taking steps towards him only for Erza to raise her hand to stop him.

"Stop Jellal Natsu … he wouldn't want you to do that."

Jellal grit his teeth and nodded slowly taking a deep breath to calm himself before looking at most of the gathered mages in disgust.

"Natsu told me Fairy Tail was all about being a family, being with each other through thick and thin … I know some of you aren't coming because you aren't strong enough and that's ok but as for the lot of you who dare to step back and call him a monster … where were you when Phantom threatened to wipe Magnolia off the face of the Earth, where were you when the Seven Dragons appeared and WHERE WERE YOU ON TENROU WHEN HE SAVED YOUR UNGRATEFUL ASSES FROM ACHNOLOGIA!"

"I know you aren't one of them gramps but I still can't believe this guild has fallen so far … Natsu succeeded in stopping me from taking over but I see that the sense of true family left a long time ago."

The mages on Natsu's side left with the rest of the guild being stunned into silence as Erza turned her steely gaze back on them.

"You should all consider yourselves lucky Gildarts wasn't here … you would have broken that man's heart with the way you're treating Natsu."

And with that Erza left as a small ball of darkness dispelled itself from the corner of the guild.

 _ **/Several Miles From The Demonic Battle/**_

Zeref stood atop a hill with his eyes closed as he soaked in the sheer magical power being unleashed just a few miles ahead, his eyes slowly opened as the strange being appeared next to him.

"Fairy Tail has fractured and news will begin to spread of what Natsu Dragneel truly is … however there were some that refused to submit to their innate hatred of Demons and try to come to his aid."

"I have a good feeling I know which ones they were as well … have you cleaned the fools from your being yet?"

"I am still in the process of doing so however Geoffrey simply will not submit however his will is being destroyed as we speak, what are your new orders?"

"Firstly I think you deserve a reward for your work … a name befitting one such as you should suffice I think. From now on you shall be known as Infinite Darkness or just The Darkness for short."

"I … find this most acceptable since it is all I am or all I ever was and will be."

"This should make it easier for you to purge those fools from existence and become your own, their power was useful in creating you however that is the extent of their abilities. The fools thought that I would come to their aid for mere revenge … such foolishness only befits them such an end don't you think?"

"Indeed however from their foolishness a powerful gift was borne and with it I can better serve you Lord Zeref."

"Which brings me to my next task … you will stick with Natsu and constantly remind him of his failures, his anger, hatred and primal rage will bring forth newer and greater power that will pave the way for that Dragons destruction."

"Understood I will keep you updated," The Darkness said as he disappeared in a pitch black haze.

 _ **/Beneath The Cube – Natsu's POV/**_

The Demonic Dragon let out a primal roar that shook the entire area as he expanded his wings to their full width and stood tall to inspire fear among the ranks of the Demon hordes which were being sent against him to seemingly no end.

Natsu knew what he was but he didn't care anymore Wendy was far from here Eliza had seen to that and now he had a job to do, Natsu knew he had no right to play the hero that much was true but killing off a few thousand Demons couldn't hurt anyone.

" _ **Are you sure you all have the power to stand against me,**_ " Natsu roared as he let loose a torrent of flames that were a mixture of purple, green, black and dark red which washed over the Demons melting them to the bone.

He had to give the Demons credit they were relentless in their pursuit of his death however it wouldn't be enough his healing factor seemed to have only gotten faster since he turned into this Demonic Dragon state.

The fight had been going on for hours and Natsu hadn't even felt a slight dent in his stamina or magic reserves, was this the true power of E.N.D? To Natsu such answers could wait because he had a job to do and if things kept up the way they did he would be fighting for some time to come.

" _ **Where are the Demon Gates, where is Mard Geer! Do they cower in their little Cube for protection, you all know what I am and I'll use every last bit of my power to see you wiped from existence!**_ "

Natsu let loose a powerful roar which was pitch black that tore up the enemy ranks however he didn't stop there, arching his neck he redirected his continuous roar towards the Cube itself as he struck the top right had corner before the attack ceased blowing it off.

" _ **I know it was one of you lot who did it Tartaros so tell me who it was, the Demon Gates or Mard Geer himself!**_ "

Natsu began to flap his torn Demonic looking wings as he took to the skies which made the jobs of the Demons on the ground completely useless, Natsu came back around and let loose a roar with the same multi coloured fire that annihilated even more Demons before turning his sights on the Cube.

" _ **You will not be safe in there I will reach you!**_ "

Natsu flew up to the small hole he blasted in the Cube, several Demons had already started repairing the hole when suddenly the Dragons head came crashing through along with part of one of his claws as he let loose an ear piercing roar all the while clinging onto the structure.

" _ **Don't think I've forgotten what you did Keyes that village didn't deserve such a fate I shall be sure the debt is repaid with blood!**_ "

Many Demons began slashing and firing all sorts of curses at Natsu's head however any parts they blasted off seemed to regrow almost straight away, if one looked at his Dragon forms appearance they could clearly see that the entire body of the Dragon was comprised of already dead flesh that simply needed to be removed which gave way for the regeneration.

Natsu had been prying his way into the Cube slowly and now had his other claw in there and was using it to tear away more of the walls preventing his entry, he let loose a powerful roar that destroyed the entire floor his head was on and blasted a hole in the opposite end of the Cube when he saw that being again.

"Why bother Natsu Dragneel all this effort will be for naught you still failed that girl Wendy because you were too busy trying to gain fame and power."

" _ **You again haven't you tormented me enough go back to whatever pit you came from!**_ "

"Only as soon as you stop trying to play the hero all the time and give in to your anger, hatred and primal rage completely."

" _ **If I could reach you I'd eat you right now is that primal enough!**_ "

The Darkness could feel a shift in the Cubes power and raised an eyebrow before shaking his head.

"Lord Zeref will not be pleased with this development … do I go and tell him or do I stay on mission?"

" _ **How about you come a little closer and I'll make all your problems disappear,**_ " Natsu growled as he snapped his teeth at The Darkness only to fall short.

"No it is too late to stop this but it presents a unique opportunity so I will go along with it," The Darkness said as Natsu suddenly felt a powerful force push him out of the hole making him have to chase after the Cube once more.

 _ **/Terminus/**_

The entire Council watched the battle with conflicted feelings, up until now Natsu had been a breath of fresh air and many of them found themselves drawn to the Demon however watching what was arguably his descent down the path to madness was something painful to partake in.

"Is there really nothing we can do this is that bastard Zeref's fault after all," one of the mid tier God's cried as many nodded in agreement.

"He was the best shot any of us had at destroying Achnologia what do we do if he turns into another one!"

"Natsu would sooner die than become a second coming of that thing," Eliza spat as an ebony knife found itself planted millimetres from the offending God's head.

"Eliza don't throw those we've discussed this," one of the God's of Creation sighed.

"You know we are all mostly in agreement that something should be done about this so why can't we just do it?"

"And what would you suggest we do Eliza all flock down to the mortal realm and give him a shoulder to cry on perhaps give him a piece of paper that says you killed like thousands of beings but it's ok your still the same guy! We're dealing with Zeref's sick influence here!"

"You know … we could always ask the Devils for help," Felicity said before covering her ears at the uproar that followed. "You all know they could help none of you will admit it!"

"There will be order at once," the Gods of Creation and Destruction said in unison as the room went deathly silent.

"We are still at war with the Devils Felicity there isn't any way the Devil Triumvirate would agree … wait no of course there is one way but it is a long shot," one of the Gods of Destruction said as all the Gods waited expectantly.

"You all know what Natsu really is … the Demon known as E.N.D, he is powerful enough to the point that he would actually have a place on the Triumvirate alongside other well known Demon Lords."

"And in the process they would grant him his sanity back since he would technically be a God thereby removing him from such mortal afflictions," Eliza said in shock. "But would that really be something Natsu would want?"

"Eliza look at him he doesn't know right from wrong at the moment, whatever that Darkness creature is it has poisoned his mind and caused him to doubt himself and seeing the brutality of the false Demons has pushed him beyond the edge of sanity. If bringing him back on the path to defeating the Dragon of the Apocalypse means he must ascend to a position he really should have been granted anyway then that is what must be done, he will understand when he regains himself."

"You are all quite right," a new voice said as he walked into the Council. "The position would be cleanse the mind of the Darkness and grant the ability to broker peace between the Gods and Devils that you all desire."

"How the hell are you here this shouldn't be possible!"

"With me has the word possible ever applied Eliza … watch what Tartaros is about to do it's pretty important."

"Wait what are they doing," one of the Gods shouted.

"They're sending him to Tartaros!"

"And you will allow it to happen … send a message to the Triumvirate that Lord E.N.D needs assistance and the wheels shall turn from there …"

"But wait how can you actually be here," one of the Gods of Creation asked as the man grinned.

"Well you see it all started like this …"

 _ **/The Cube – Natsu's POV/**_

The Cube was brimming with Demonic energy as the small portal on the base of the Cube began to glow, Natsu roared realizing that Tartaros were up to something and went to attack once more only for a strange force to latch onto him halting his movement and sending him crashing to the ground.

" _ **THIS WILL NOT HOLD ME FOR LONG MARD GEER I WILL REMOVE YOUR FILTH FROM THIS WORLD MARK MY WORDS!**_ "

"Lord E.N.D must you be so cold towards your own brothers and sisters we all live for the will of Zeref the same as you," Mard Geer said aloud as Natsu let out an ear piercing roar to voice his disgust in such a statement.

" _ **YOU DARE COMPARE ME TO THE LIKES OF YOU MARD GEER THE LOT OF YOU ARE NOTHING BUT FALSE DEMONS WHO FEAST ON THE SCRAPS ZEREF TOSSES YOU LIKE COMMON VERMIN, THE SOONER SCUM LIKE YOU ARE WIPED FROM THE WORLD THE SOONER REAL DEMONS CAN SHOW THAT THEY ARENT AS DISGRACEFUL AS WHAT YOU PORTRAY THEM AS!**_ "

"Enough of this banish him," Mard Geer shouted as Natsu felt whatever force this was dragging him closer and closer to the base of the cube as a blood red portal appeared. "Goodbye E.N.D and may we never meet again."

Natsu was sucked into the portal roaring and letting loose powerful attacks that left craters behind as the heavily damaged Cube powered down after successfully getting a Dragon sized Natsu through the portal.

 _ **/?/**_

Natsu's eyes shot open and he raised his head to look at where he was, looking at the sky and the surrounding area and he quickly figured out where they sent him.

" _ **A place just as fitting for a Demon like me.**_ "

The void black with a blood red moon shining down on the pale realm, the area he seemed to have wound up in was full of lava and rocks for miles.

Natsu stood up to his full height and expanded his wings before taking flight heading high into the air to get an idea as to where he was, in the distance was what he assumed was the capital so he just started flying towards it.

After 10 minutes he arrived on the outskirts of the city and landed knowing that the beings that lived here would have undoubtedly sent someone to get him and right on cue several appeared.

"Is this him?"

"I thought they said he was insane and needed help?"

"Perhaps they weren't lying you two … look at him …"

Natsu only saw red as three Demonic beings stood before him as he began to unleash his power once again before roaring to signal his intent to attack.

"Such power … and for one so young!"

"We need one of the twelve or one of the Arch Demons we don't stand a chance against him he's way too powerful even more powerful than they said!"

Natsu was upon the three Devils in moments but was suddenly struck across the face and pinned to the ground by several others.

"Archons thank you we had no idea he would be this powerful!"

Twelve beings descended down to the ground in a circle around Natsu all bearing strange Demonic staves which began to glow holding Natsu in place.

"Arch Demons you may let go of him now," one of the twelve said as Natsu growled.

"What has Zeref done this time …"

"This was the one who was supposed to be able to kill Achnologia wasn't it?"

"Indeed but it seems Zeref has seen the need to corrupt his mind … it seems the Gods weren't lying then."

"He must be taken to assume his seat otherwise the madness could corrupt him forever."

"As for you foul Darkness you have no place here," one of the twelve said as his eyes began to glow crimson and The Darkness emerged from Natsu.

"I am following Lord Zeref's orders to the letter …"

"Zeref holds no authority in our domain now begone before you corrupt Lord E.N.D further!

The twelve all looked at The Darkness as their eyes glowed crimson at the same time and he was kicked out of the realm.

"He must be taken to the Triumvirate at once but we must revert him back to his base form otherwise he won't fit through the doors let alone his own seat."

Again their eyes glowed crimson as Natsu's form slowly began to shift until he was human once again, then one of the twelve looked him in the eyes and all he saw was black.

"So this is E.N.D … his power definitely holds up to the stories."

"Of course it does he is a Devil like the rest of us!"

"A Demon Lord with the power to kill Achnologia … the rest of the Triumvirate is going to have a fucking field day when they see him assume his seat."

"Perhaps but we'd better hurry before he wakes up … you there send a message to the Gods saying that a truce shall be called until E.N.D has awoken and that fighting shall cease!"

"As you command Archon," one of the Arch Demons said before vanishing in red smoke.

 _ **/Natsu Retrieval Team/**_

"So do we even have any idea where to find him," Laxus asked as the group sat around the river on the outskirts of Magnolia.

"We don't really have the time to go town to town combing the local rumour mill for sightings do we," Mira sighed.

"Actually what if we ask for sightings of the Tartaros guild or Demons in general," Elise said as many simply agreed that if any line of questioning would work then it would be that when everyone felt a monstrous amount of magical power coming straight for them.

A large tree seemed to be seemingly growing towards them with a man that froze everyone solid riding atop it, the man lowered the tree low enough to the ground to speak to the gathered mages.

"Are you lot friends with young Natsu?"

"Yes Saint Warrod we are sir," Erza said as she stood upright.

"All of you get on with me at once I have a task for you all," Warrod said as they all quickly jumped onto the large tree and it took off.

"So do you know where Natsu is Saint Warrod?"

"I know where he's being held if that helps … he put up an absolutely monumental fight his power put God Serena to shame but Tartaros did something to him and he was sucked into that Cube thing they live in."

"Well at least he went down fighting," Laxus said as Warrod shook his head.

"Young man you have no idea what that young man did but it was one of the biggest massacres I've seen in all my years I'd estimate the losses for Tartaros to be at least 25 000 Demons."

Everyones jaws collectively dropped as Warrod remained oddly serious.

"If Tartaros hadn't done what they did I'd say Natsu could have actually succeeded in wiping them out even if they did keep sending in more forces."

"Saint Warrod how did you know where Natsu was?"

"Are you kidding me young one the amount of magical power being given off by that battle could be felt half of Fiore away I'm surprised you lot couldn't feel it!"

"Surely you have to be kidding Saint Warrod 25 000 that's like 10x bigger than Fiore's maximum military," Laxus scoffed as Warrod shook his head.

"It was probably more he was wiping out miles of them with breath attacks so it's hard to say, damn Dragons and their breath attacks …"

"Hold on what did you just say," Gajeel said as Warrod scratched his head.

"Oh well he turned into this fearsome looking black and red Dragon and began tearing the place up it was quite a sight."

"How the hell did he do that!"

"Who knows Gajeel all we can do is pray that he hasn't gotten himself killed yet," Erza said worriedly as the tree continued to make its way towards the battle site.

 _ **/Devils Triumvirate – Natsu's POV/**_

Natsu's eyes slowly opened with his head feeling like he laid it down on the rail line at the station and waited, groaning he sat up and froze.

There were many eyes on him and not all of them humanoid and that's when it hit him, he was in the Devils land. It was then he noticed where he was sitting, his eyes quickly realized that this room was an exact replica of the ones the Gods used and he wasn't sitting in the guests chair … no he was in one of the big boy chairs.

"Uh … hi."

"Wow what shit first words you think he would've done something cool like tried to fight us," one of the Devils said as Natsu looked at them confused.

"I take it you are wondering where you are Natsu better known to us as E.N.D," a voice boomed from one of the tables just above him and to his shock he realized just how high he actually was sitting.

"Uh yeah I apologize for sitting in this seat I know I should probably be down there so I'll just uh …"

"Man this is weird I thought he was like OP and did awesome stuff and had confidence?"

"Everyone just shut up he probably has no idea what's going on," another one of the twelve sighed as Natsu nodded slowly.

"I suppose we have some explaining to do then for you see you Natsu have always had a place here from the moment of your creation and many of the others here can attest to that."

"Well hang on aren't you kind of like the Gods where you were born into this?"

"Some were yes but the thing is unlike them one can attain the title 'Devil' if they meet certain requirements. Let's let some of the other members of the Triumvirate introduce themselves and give you a little background on them, who would like to go first?"

A strange looking human who had some fox like traits stood and addressed Natsu.

"Greetings E.N.D I am Kurama or better known in my own realm as the Kyuubi No Kitsune or Nine Tailed Fox. I myself was once derived from a being known as the Juubi or simply the Ten Tails but was split into nine different parts with the number of tails corresponding to the amount of power Nine being the highest and One being the lowest. Now you see being the strongest Demon from where I am from I obtained this seat since my raw power is far above many of the members you see below you, I would like to test my own strength against you one day however I just got sealed into some brat so that may have to wait."

"Hold on if you really are an all powerful Demon Fox then how did you get sealed into some kid," Natsu asked as many of the other Devils began to snicker in the background.

"That's for me to know brat!"

"It's because he got sealed away by the worlds version of the sealing arts by a master of them … such a shame too," a new voice said as Kurama growled.

"Shut up you pompous and go back to chasing the Shinigami's backside!"

"Who are you," Natsu asked as a man with the scent of death stood up two seats across from him.

"I'm Aizen kid, Sosuke Aizen. I can tell by your expression that you're wondering why I smell like death and that's a relatively simple thing to answer, I'm the local Shinigami kid.

"Local Shinigami so wait you're the reaper of death?"

"Well not really it's hard to explain it involves a lot of Kido spells chuck some bankai stuff in there and you'd begin to understand why I'm known as a Shinigami … hey you mind standing in the centre there I haven't gotten to my Kido in awhile-?"

"Enough you were specifically told not to use those techniques here Lord Aizen it took far too long to clean up the mess you caused last time you went and had a little target practice," one of the Archons shouted as Aizen merely chuckled.

"Fine whatever you say you are keeping me out of prison after all unlike the fuzzball over there."

"Watch your mouth runt," Kurama growled as Natsu shook his head.

"Hang on so you have to be evil to get a seat here?"

"No you just have to be dark natured Natsu, light isn't always good as dark isn't always evil I'm sure after fighting that bastard Ravus you have an idea of what I'm referring to?"

"You know that does make some sense but some of you look genuinely evil to me so what's the go with that?"

"To put things in simple terms for you Natsu this is where the misunderstood villains and dark heroes come, you have been selected for your world since you are E.N.D and that bastard Zeref doesn't deserve a spot and Achnologia is just … just no."

"I'm not sure I completely get it yet but whatever I guess a monster like me belongs here after I went on that rampage," Natsu said with a depressed look.

"Actually there is a reason behind why you did that Natsu," one of the twelve Archons said as he snapped his fingers and in the centre an image of The Darkness appeared.

"It's that thing again …"

"Indeed he has recently been dubbed 'The Darkness' and is one of Zeref's most loyal servants. His type of magic invaded your mind and not only subdued your mind but the mind of Igneel as well and even the E.N.D split personality causing all of you to lash out at anything and everything in pure unbridled hate."

"This guy seems way too powerful to be made up from the descendents of that Geoffrey guy I mean I beat Jose when I was like 100x weaker …"

"Indeed you are correct Natsu it is far too strong but you see it may be the combination of seven of them but it actually bares none of their being at all since it has purged them, all that remains is what Zeref wanted which is the anger, hatred and darkness that the group harboured for Fairy Tail."

"So do you all have any idea how strong this guy is exactly because Eliza said he was as strong as Ravus was yet once I got mad I tore him to shreds?"

"Yes you destroyed his physical body however he will remain in this world as a manifestation until Zeref is destroyed … have you been informed of what is to come for you?"

"Well that darkness thing spoke of Fairy Tail being fractured, some Titan a massive war with me Zeref and Achnologia fighting and me being lost to all of time?"

"Well that is pretty accurate however it isn't set in stone Natsu like The Darkness said, there are indeed fixed points in time that must occur no matter what however those things aren't which is why it is up to you to ensure not only the destruction of the Hybrid but also Achnologia as well only then do you have a chance of preventing your death."

"I see … so can I ask what exactly do I get by being here on the Triumvirate?"

"A fair question Natsu and one we should probably have explained earlier … actually do we still have the leaflets lying around?"

One of the twelve snapped their fingers and a leaflet appeared in front of Natsu and he couldn't help but laugh at the sheer stupidity of all mighty Devils having such a novel thing like flyers to explain such important things, shaking his head he began to read.

 _Welcome To The Triumvirate!_

 _So you've been granted a seat on the Triumvirate congratulations are in order but before you start celebrating fellow Devil there are a few things we need to go over!_

 _Firstly what does it mean to be a Devil, Devils are often seen as evil beings with the whole evil and world domination thing but that couldn't be further from the truth. As a Devil you now oversee an important role in the greater scheme of things similar to the Gods in Terminus although better because you actually get to go places!_

 _As a Devil you would have been chosen for a specific trait or selected based on certain feats that qualify you for the position and placed in a seat based on where the Archon's believe you rank among the entire Triumvirate._

 _To be on the Triumvirate means you are now a being gifted with higher powers like the Gods and as such you must ensure that you use those powers responsibly, here is an outline of the powers you will receive now that you are a member of the Triumvirate._

 _A significant increase in overall power which will put you above most mortals_

 _Everyone's favourite immortality unless you are already a being that possesses such however this does not apply within the mortal realms_

 _Hones combat senses and the Devils Eye which is the crimson red eyes you may have noticed your fellow Devils with_

 _The ability to create pathways to wherever you want to go (AKA a portal)_

 _Higher mastery in your abilities so that you may carry out your duties to the best of your abilities_

 _Underlings because no self respecting Devil should go without them_

 _Now you might think this is all a bit much but remember you have been chosen among all the dark beings in your realm to represent it so you've earned it, now to outline the ranking structure so that you have an idea on your place in the Council._

 _The list goes as follows from highest to lowest:_

 _Archons_

 _Arch Demons_

 _Greater Demons_

 _Demon_

 _Lesser Demons_

 _Thralls_

 _The Triumvirate has always believed in a simple ranking structure so that you can understand exactly where you rank among your fellow Devils, the Triumvirate has been arranged so that each tier is higher than the last so take a look at where you rank._

Natsu stopped reading and he quickly realized he was under the Arch Demon category and was stunned but continued reading nevertheless.

 _The higher you place means the more powerful you are than the Devils below you but don't worry if you didn't place too high you can still advance if you work hard enough, now its time to go over some rules that you need to be made aware of as a Devil of the Triumvirate._

 _Firstly you are free to come and go as you please back to your realm since we have no problem allowing you to run around the mortal realms, if you receive summons from the Archons however you are to return immediately without question._

 _Second you are not allowed to kill a fellow member of the Triumvirate, fighting each other is perfectly fine as long as you aren't going to kill each other._

 _Thirdly you are not to bring anyone to this realm unless you have the permission from an Archon or an Arch Demon because some realms have beings that can travel through dimensions and the Archons don't need the hassle of wiping such stains from our realm if they find out it exists._

 _Fourth, under no circumstances are you to engage in trying to steal power from another member or try to create a being of power equal to your own in your reality as it upsets the balance._

 _Fifth, if you encounter the Hybrid or the Dragon that consumes all things you are not to allow them entry into our realm for obvious reasons and are to flee if you are engaging Achnologia unless you are Lord E.N.D._

 _Finally under no circumstances are you to use your abilities to cause widespread mayhem in your worlds, you may use them in order to fight when necessary however mindlessly killing is not allowed unless there is a specific reason given by the Archons for doing so_

 _Hopefully this flyer has given you greater insight into the new journey you have begun; remember you are a Devil now so make sure you represent us in a positive light._

Natsu just blinked as he finished the flyer trying to process what he had just read as one of the Archons began to speak.

"Now Natsu you must remain in your seat until the process of linking you to our realm has been completed, once done we will have one of your fellow Arch Demons take you to the training grounds in order to assist you in fixing your power which has been stunted by Zeref in his foolishness."

"I … I thank you greatly Archon," Natsu said as he nodded his head in respect all the while thoughts were running through his head about exactly what the hell he'd gotten himself into."

 **Ok to give you a better idea about who exactly is on the Triumvirate I'll put it like this … any character who is evil but has redeeming qualities or is a Demon by nature but isn't necessarily evil is on it. The Archons are the parallel to the Gods of Creation and Destruction and I'm going to say this now I've dropped hints here or there about change among the Gods ranks and the Gods of Creation and Destruction will be changing as well and you'll have a pretty good idea who they are since I've made it twelve.**

 **Natsu would naturally get absolutely rocked by them so don't expect him to be fighting one of them for a loooooong time and I'm talking like not even the sequels sequel.**

 **Anyway this brings me to the part I wanted to ask if there is a specific character you want to see as part of the Gods or Devils now is your chance to ask for them because now that both sides are in the story I can add them in and I think it'd be a fun idea if you all could have a character you like in there provided they meet certain requirements.**

 **So yeah I expect to cop some flak for doing this but it's how I've wanted things to go since the start of the story when I began ages ago and now I'm here I'm just excited so I can't wait to keep it up!**

 **See you all in the next one!**


	62. Lord END

**I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does and I don't own any other characters from other series that may appear.**

 **Lord E.N.D**

 _ **/Site Of The Demonic Battle/**_

"This is absolutely unreal," Erza said under her breath as the group arrived at the site of the massive battle.

"Damn Natsu did some massive damage there's craters for miles in all directions not to mention the ground is stained with blood," Laxus pointed out.

Elise was having trouble reigning in her bloodlust as a sadistic smirk began forming on her face.

"This would have been an amazing battle to take part in!"

"Yeah well we might still have to that massive Cube with holes in it is home to the Tartaros guild seems Natsu immobilized em by damaging whatever it is that keeps that thing going."

"So what should we do Natsu is in there right how are we supposed to get up there," Mira asked more for everyone else's sake since she could fly.

"That's where I come in kids I'm going to place you right on top of that massive crack on the top corner and you'll take it from there eh."

Everyone nodded as Warrod jumped off the tree and it took off towards the Cube and stopped just outside the hole that was being repaired by a group of Demons.

"Warn Master Mard Geer the humans are attack-!"

The Demon didn't get to finish its sentence as Elise fully transformed leapt between the gap and thrust her two swords into the Demons neck before slicing his head of letting the blood splatter over her face.

"I simply couldn't take it anymore," she cried before slaughtering the remaining ones as Laxus scratched the back of his head.

"Remind me not to piss her off anymore …"

Elise simply ran on ahead looking for more Demons to kill as everyone else cleared the gap.

"Right we should make finding Natsu our top priority we are on their turf after all," Erza said as the group nodded and began running down a hallway that was now littered with bodies.

"So what do we tell Natsu when we find him … about the rest of the guild?"

"I honestly don't know Mira I feel kind of afraid to tell him I know he won't kill any of them but …"

"What he'll do to himself you mean … yeah I thought the same Erza."

"For now let's focus on finding Salamander and avenging the runt because I ain't leaving her till I know the ones that did that to her are dead," Gajeel said as Laxus nodded in agreement.

"Alright we'll split up here Gajeel you go with Laxus and I'll go with Mira and if you see Elise and she's doing that bloodlust thing just keep away from her."

Gajeel and Laxus nodded before taking off down a different corridor as only Erza and Mira remained.

 _ **/Cube Throne Room/**_

"Well well it seems we have uninvited guests … E.N.D's friends too, all of you will ensure they do not figure out where he was sent we don't want him coming back."

"Was it really a good idea banishing Lord E.N.D he was supposed to be the leader …"

"I AM THE LEADER SAYLA," Mard Geer roared as the Demon Gates all tensed. "I don't know what your morbid fascination is with him but it will not be tolerated any longer, go and kill Erza Scarlett and Mirajane Strauss with Kyoka as support!"

"At once Lord Mard Geer," the two Demoness' said before vanishing from their seats.

"Does anyone else have any objections to my position," Mard Geer asked as the Demon Gates shook their heads.

Mard Geer failed to notice the smirk of one of his gates, a man with a black scar running down across his eye and armor that said Sub Zero on it.

' _You'll die today Mard Geer no question about that … I may hate Zeref but I'd be a fool to deny his wishes and E.N.D isn't known as the strongest for nothing. Let your dreams of self worth and schemes of power fester a while longer for you will taste the long sleep before sunrise.'_

 _ **/Cube – Elise's POV/**_

Elise was having the time of her life as she danced through the crowded corridors with her two Ebony blades which were soaked in blood, her War God abilities screamed for more and more they received as she tore through their ranks.

"I musn't forget my purpose for being here though I must find Natsu," she said determined as she sliced one of the walls apart and rushed the foes inside dicing them up before moving onto the next.

Elise was having a pretty easy time of things until she found someone stopped her left handed sword by standing on the flat of the blade.

"This one is strong there is little doubt."

"Indeed she actually has managed to kill off 25% of the onboard crew within ten minutes a feat not normal by human standards.

"Doesn't matter what she is she's toast!"

Elise no longer had a smile on her face as she let her sword dispel before looking up at her new opponents, her crimson eyes could tell these ones were far above the trash she had been tearing through and there were three of them.

"Alright you three who are you?"

"Ha she has the gall to ask for our names!"

"Enough can you not see this one possesses power above humans, I am Torafuzar The Dark.

"I am known as Tempester humans call me calamity as I claim their lives, I wonder if you shall do the same?"

"And I'm Franmalth The Armored I look forward to munching on that powerful soul of yours!"

"Tell me why do I warrant three of the Nine Demon Gates of Tartaros as opponents?"

"Because Lord Mard Geer sees you as the second to Natsu Dragneel in terms of overall combat ability and you must be neutralized," Torafuzar said calmly as Elise smirked.

"I see normally I'd be offended at being called second best but when it comes to him that's like saying the sun is hot, but that can't be all?"

"No, we know exactly who you are Elise Faulkner daughter of the War God Eliza and it would be in our best interests if you were to … disappear," Tempester said as Elise only continued to grin.

"Oh, tell me how you plan on killing me I do love a good joke. As long as Natsu is in danger here by you lot I'll fight."

"Such stupidity we acknowledge your unique abilities since you were trained by a God but that is as far as it goes, you are trash that will wither and die like the rest of the humans."

"Well aren't you just charming … you can talk all you want but it won't change your fate, after what you all did to Wendy letting you all go without punishment isn't happening."

"Bah as if a human like you could-!"

Torafuzar was swiftly shown that his statement was wrong as Elise delivered a powerful kick to his chest sending him flying down the hallway.

"Franmalth you know what to do …"

"You got it go make sure the big lug didn't kick the bucket!"

Tempester disappeared leaving Elise alone with Franmalth who was grinning.

"I wouldn't be grinning if I were you …"

"Well you see I have every reason to because I know you can't possibly beat this!"

The entire area began to shake as Elise took a step back.

"There's no way … but Natsu killed him!"

"Yeah that guy really put this guy through the wringer but he's one of mine now and I not only have his power but countless others all coursing through my body, it took everything he had back on Tenrou to beat Hades didn't it I wonder how you'll fare!"

"I've become much stronger since then we all have, I know I can beat you!"

"Oh really then let's see how you handle this, **Ameterasu: Formula 28!** "

"Shit," Elise cursed as she flared her own power as seals rapidly appeared around her and her body was rocked by countless shockwaves.

"You really think you can win," Franmalth jeered as he began firing magic bullets from his fingertips much faster than Hades did back on Tenrou.

Elise however wasn't one to be slapped around by her opponent and began dodging the attacks which were coming at hypersonic speed.

' _This speed is way faster than what Hades was doing back on Tenrou was he holding back against us … no this must be because Franmalth is stronger, still I can dodge these thanks to my eyes but if he has access to Hades' vast array of attacks then I'd better end this fast!'_

As Elise dodged the attacks barely a blur could be seen, said blur was inching its way closer to Franmalth who hadn't noticed yet.

Suddenly appearing behind him Elise had a savage grin as her hand pulsed with magic.

" **War God's Holocaust Fist!** "

Hitting Franmalth with her most recent addition the surprisingly powerful Demon's head was smashed into the ground and began getting crushed by a powerful pressure.

"We've all improved in our own way just as Natsu has and you false Demons will pay for what you did to Wendy!"

Franmalth felt his entire world shatter as cracks began appearing in the air around his head splitting it open.

"N-no I can't be bested this easily … I have so much power!"

"Doesn't mean shit if you don't know how to use it, the moment you started firing that Bullet Magic at me I knew you hadn't trained in these abilities because if you did you would've seen me edging closer or adjusted your aim. Hades might have been a bastard but he had real skill unlike you … enjoy the void freak!"

Franmalth's head turned into paste as his body convulsed violently, Elise had no time to celebrate her victory as she blocked a strike from Torafuzar with her knee.

"So you beat Franmalth … big deal."

"Heh well aren't you cocky considering it took you this long to get back here, so where'd your other friend run off to?"

"What Tempester does isn't any of your concern human … prepare to die!"

Elise smirked as she pushed the Demon back from the clash and cleared some distance.

' _Already I can tell he's stronger than that other one but I sense a hidden power as well … a transformation knowing Zeref.'_

Elise sighed as she cracked her knuckles and the two clashed once again.

 _ **/Cube – Laxus and Gajeel's POV/**_

"They couldn't make this place easy to navigate could they," Laxus sighed as the two walked into a strange hall which was dimly lit.

"Heh getting scared blondie?"

"Hn," Laxus grunted before the two suddenly dashed to opposite sides of the room as an explosion went off.

"Damn I didn't hit em with that one!"

It doesn't matter they'll be dead soon."

Laxus and Gajeel narrowed their eyes as two powerful Demons walked in and stood blocking the exit to the room.

"Oh boy this ought to be fun," Laxus sighed as he and Gajeel began to expel magic power.

 _ **/Mira and Erza's POV/**_

"What do you think this rooms for," Erza wondered as Mira shrugged.

"Looks like some kind of lab but who knows what its real purpose is, no sign of Natsu anywhere."

"Do you think he's even in this place at all Mira because I'm getting a strange feeling that he isn't?"

"Yeah I've had that feeling for awhile too … but don't worry Erza I'm sure he's alive."

"He told me that the mate mark would let me know if he died so I know he isn't dead but unless he suddenly dies I have no idea what he's doing … tell me Mira how long has it been since the Eclipse Gate incident?"

"I know its hard Erza but this is the price Natsu pays for being as powerful as he is it isn't his fault, I just wish he left us some way to contact him."

"You won't ever find him … he has been removed from the equation altogether …"

Mira and Erza tensed as a girl with long horns walked in and took a seat on a table near them.

"Kyoka won't be far behind so you need to listen to me … Master E.N.D has been sent to Tartaros by Mard Geer even against Lord Zeref's wishes. I may be a part of this guild however my loyalties lie with the true Lord of Demons E.N.D not that pretender."

"You are a Demon how can we trust you," Erza asked as the woman smiled.

"He is a Demon too remember … Natsu Dragneel my Lord E.N.D, if you truly are willing to help me return him to this realm I will defect to help you."

Erza's eyes narrowed at the Demoness in front of her when Mira used her Take Over Magic and became Sitri, walking over to the woman who seemed genuinely surprised she began sniffing her.

" _ **You aren't a fake … all Demons of Zeref's creation or false Demons but you aren't how is that possible?**_ "

"It is because I am one of the servants of E.N.D Sitri you would know what I mean …"

" _ **You must be referring to the servants one gets when they take a seat on the Triumvirate correct, personally I've never seen one before.**_ "

"That was because the seat was vacant since no one had earned the right to it but now Lord E.N.D has done so, Mard Geer however has banished him from Earthland and I must get my master back at all costs."

"Why do you need him back so badly," Erza asked sceptically as the woman responded.

"Because now that the seat has been synched to Lord E.N.D I have 48 hours before I die unless he acknowledges me as one of his servants."

" _ **So there is a clause … interesting I wonder why I am not included into that?**_ "

"Because you have been absorbed into Mirajane Strauss so you have an allegiance however I have none and do not wish to pledge myself to Mard Geer."

"Alright so what do we need to do to help you?"

"You will help me retrieve Lord E.N.D … very well then there is only one plan that will work, one of you will have to fight me and the other fight Kyoka. Kyoka has the ability to strip the senses away from a human so you will be at a disadvantage if you fight her but don't worry you only have to fight her until she becomes too enthralled in the battle then we will all kill her in one swift motion."

"That could work … very well if you are sincere in helping us I would be a fool to deny your help, do you have a name?"

"Seilah Goddess Of The Chill Moon," the woman now known as Seilah said as the two nodded.

"Alright so who do you think should take on this Kyoka," Erza asked as Seilah pondered the question.

"Sitri do the five senses matter to you?"

" _ **While it pains me to admit it I do need my senses however there is one Take Over that can do the job … Mirajane's currently most powerful and second Satan Soul.**_ "

"What but I thought Sitri or Halphas were the strongest!"

" _ **No Erza there is another though ever since I've obtained it I've had no need to use it except for very specific occasions, in addition the deal was to only fight either strong opponents or opponents that were best suited to it.**_ "

"So what's it called?"

" _ **You will see … she comes.**_ "

Seilah immediately went for Erza who requiped into her Black Wing Armor and the two began fighting whilst Sitri stood there waiting.

"It seems you are my opponent then … don't think that because you are a Demoness you will be able to prevail."

" _ **I know that I cannot however there is one who can,**_ " Sitri said as her body began to glow.

" **Take Over – Satan Soul: Yuki-Onna!** "

The entire room felt like it dropped below zero as the light began to fade; Erza was absolutely stunned at the appearance of this Take Over.

Wearing a simple black yukata with white snowflakes printed on it for the most part the Take Over looked very much the same as Mira normally would until Erza looked at her face. Her usually life filled eyes were now nothing but the void of cold emptiness, her hair was a mixture of black and white which probably was the cause of the two fusing together. Her face held not a single blemish except for a single black tear that seemed to continuously fall from the bottom left of her eye.

" _ **It seems Mirajane has found a worthy cause for my assistance … let us pray the winds be in your favour for your's will be a slow death.**_ "

"Don't think changing Demons will work fool I won't be fooled that easily!"

Kyoka's body began to morph and change with her appearance becoming far more Demonic than it was before, Yuki-Onna didn't seem fazed by this which only further aggravated Kyoka.

"You will fall scum, **Enchantment!** "

The attack hit Yuki-Onna as Kyoka sneered at her and began to laugh.

"How does it feel to be without the five senses, to have every breath feel like a rusty knife has been gouging your insides!"

" _ **It will not be enough,**_ " Yuki-Onna said calmly as a gentle breeze blew through the lab and Yuki-Onna began to turn into snow and ride the wind which suddenly began to pick up.

" _ **Feel the warmth of winter's embrace …**_ "

Yuki-Onna appeared behind Kyoka and wrapped her arms around the Demon as she began to screech in pain.

"What is this my very blood is freezing!"

" _ **Let your weary head rest Kyoka … fall into everlasting slumber …**_ "

Kyoka tried to fight as hard as she could however with more of her blood slowly being frozen and her insides being filled with ice she felt her body shutting down, looking to Seilah who was just watching the display absolutely stunned she called out for help.

"Seilah help me I won't last long without assistance!"

"I'm sorry Kyoka but this is for the best …"

Kyoka's eyes widened in shock before she scowled at her supposed comrade who was switching sides.

"You traitor!"

"I am no traitor for I never was on Mard Geer's side just as Silver wasn't …"

Kyoka wanted to scream however the blood had just frozen in her heart and she raised an arm before dying on the spot.

" _ **It is done … let Lord E.N.D know I congratulate him on ascending to his rightful place Seilah.**_ "

"I will Yuki thank you for assisting us."

Yuki-Onna nodded before being consumed by a bright light once more and Mira stepped out feeling dazed.

"Oh dear I always get light headed after using that Take Over …"

"Mira how many years have you had that Take Over …"

"I've had it since … since Lisanna died, when she died apparently my magic spiked and Yuki-Onna was in the area since it was snowing so … she came and subdued Elfman for me. It was then that she noticed I bore Demonic power and she decided to come with me to this day I have no idea why."

"That was a truly frightening display of power Mirajane I am indeed impressed …"

"Thank you Seilah but the credit should really go to Yuki-Onna she did all the work."

"So Seilah you said we need to get Natsu back from this other dimension how do we do that," Erza asked as Seilah sighed.

"You'll need to reach the control for the Gates of Tartaros but there is a bit of a problem with that … Mard Geer is guarding them alongside Keyes and Silver two of the strongest Demon Gates now that Kyoka is dead."

"I see then we must try and regroup with the others," Erza said as she got a nod from the other two as they bolted from the lab.

 _ **/Tartaros – Natsu's POV/**_

Natsu was currently standing in the training fields in absolute awe, his power had increased to the point that it almost calmed his magic which if you asked nearly anyone such a thing should be impossible.

"Do you see now Lord Natsu the benefits of your position," one of the Archons said as Natsu nodded slowly.

"I can't believe I can put my flames over something like grass and it doesn't get burned, and how does my Crash Magic not shatter things unless I will it to its very nature is to destroy?"

"It is not something that can really be explained by us Natsu though Kurama could probably give you a good comparison since in his reality the humans seal him inside infants and they grow up trained to use his power however it comes out harmful to them."

"Its not so much that it's the fact that my power may only be wielded by me, I am an Arch Demon my power like yours would cause anyone who isn't of Demonic descent to have a backlash. Mine comes in the form of the power corrupting or even killing them which kills me in the process then I have to reform which hurts a lot."

"I see … so it's one of those beings of a higher plane things then."

"In simple terms yes."

"Now Lord Natsu we have prepared your new clothing that you requested go on and change."

One of the Lesser Demons handed him the clothes and he put them in his requip space before requiping into them.

His clothes were strikingly similar to his Wizard Saint ones however instead of white these ones were black with red lining, the traditional Wizard Saint cloak was also now black and the fur collar was red as were the linings. His hair was also trimmed so that it no longer was the long shaggy mess it once was and was now somewhat medium length however it still appeared quite shaggy despite all attempts to style it. His beard was finally gone and he was now clean shaven for the first time in years as Natsu stood before the Archons who nodded in approval.

"An image befitting one of the Arch Demons," they said as Natsu allowed a small smile.

"Now then do you understand what we have taught you about your powers Natsu?"

"I have a solid idea however the only way for me to fully utilize them will be to use them in battle."

"Indeed and that chance will come soon enough however we need your help with something, we want to open up peace talks with the Gods and since you are already friends with many of them would you be the middle man so to speak?"

"For peace I would do this gladly," Natsu said smiling once more as the Archons nodded in thanks.

"Now do you remember what we told you about opening portals?"

"Yeah I just have to concentrate on exactly where I want to end up and I'll get there … right?"

"Precisely Natsu and thank you for doing this we are so tired of fighting with the Gods when we should be asking for assistance in defeating Achnologia and Zeref."

"I understand Archon I won't let you down, alright let's give this a go," Natsu said as he snapped his fingers and a red portal appeared in front of him. "See you all later."

Natsu walked through the portal as the Archons sighed.

"His personality is different from before he no longer laughs as much nor does he show much emotion on his face."

"He's recovering from the mental attack the Darkness put him under that being truly is a menace!"

"To be able to even cloud the mind of Igneel means it will be a dangerous adversary."

"Let us pray Natsu can find a way to destroy Zeref once and for all …"

 _ **/Terminus – Natsu's POV/**_

Natsu walked out of the portal and realized he was just outside the Council, sighing he pushed open the double doors and walked inside.

" –whatever that Darkness creature is it has has poisoned his mind and caused him to doubt himself and seeing the brutality of the false Demons has pushed him beyond the edge of sanity. If bringing him back on the path to defeating the Dragon of the Apocalypse means he must ascend to a position he really should have been granted anyway then that is what must be done, he will understand when he regains himself."

"You are all quite right," a new voice said as Natsu walked into the Council. "The position would be cleansing the mind of the Darkness and grant the ability to broker peace between the Gods and Devils that you all desire."

"How the hell are you here this shouldn't be possible!"

"With me has the word possible ever applied Eliza … watch what Tartaros is about to do it's pretty important."

"Wait what are they doing," one of the Gods shouted.

"They're sending him to Tartaros!"

"And you will allow it to happen … send a message to the Triumvirate that Lord E.N.D needs assistance and the wheels shall turn from there …"

"But wait how can you actually be here," one of the Gods of Creation asked as the man grinned.

"Well you see it all started like this I took up my seat in the Triumvirate and regained my mind and granted me the powers bestowed as an Arch Demon, tell me do my eyes lie?"

"Well now … Elise will be most jealous of that Natsu."

"She'll get the crimson eyes one day but for now let us remain on topic; you all ask how can I be here when you are currently watching me being dragged into Tartaros right? The answer to your question is quite simple really and that is that I don't really know. All I know is that the Archons sent me here with a message asking for peace and an end to the war."

"An end to the war … are you serious!"

"Well I wouldn't have strolled in here if I wasn't now would I, they understand that you Gods also have no further desire for war so they wish to end it through peace. Also since the threat of Achnologia and Zeref is still a thing they want to share information about them."

"Well that sounds acceptable are we to send our reply along with the message," one of the Gods of Destruction asked as Natsu nodded.

"Oh and I know that technically since I am a Devil now I should have been attacked on sight so thanks for not doing that."

"Well you have helped us all out a great deal so you are an exception to the rule."

"Thank you all very much," Natsu said as he gave a bow before turning to Xicor. "By the way I need to talk to you about a staff I picked up."

"Dragon Cry yes I know you should hold onto it for now I'm sure you'll find use of it at some point down the line …"

"I doubt I'd ever use it but if you say so, so if that will be all then I'll get going then."

"Actually Natsu since you are here we should probably let you know that word is spreading about you being E.N.D," Eliza said as Natsu froze.

"What's the damage?"

"The population as a whole are seeing you as a threat, the Magic Council want to question you and … Fairy Tail has divided on their stance of you."

Natsu didn't care about the first two not in the slightest however the guild he'd dedicated every fibre of his being to not being fully behind him hurt to say the least.

"The mages that support you have launched an attack on the Tartaros guild in an attempt to rescue you although they are vastly outnumbered even if only two of the Demon Gates remain in addition to Mard Geer himself."

"Which Demon Gates are they?"

"Keyes who you already know … and Silver," Eliza said as Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"That's the one Keyes successfully brought back from the dead."

"That's the thing though Natsu he is related to someone you know … his full name is Silver Fullbuster."

"No way … is that Gray's dad?"

"Yes he was brought back by Keyes after they unleashed Deliora upon his town."

"Well then this isn't going to be good … not at all, so who went to supposedly rescue me?"

"Erza, Elise, Mirajane, Gajeel and Laxus."

"Out of the entire guild only them …"

Natsu's eyes hardened as he felt almost betrayed by his fellow guild mates who he considered family.

"I wonder what Wendy thinks …"

"I don't think she cares about any of that stuff Natsu she was more concerned with your life, I had to knock her out because she wouldn't stop hitting me."

"I see … I apologize Eliza, so how are they going against Tartaros?"

Eliza snapped her fingers and the image changed to the five staring down Mard Geer and the surviving Demon Gates with a Demon alongside them.

"I see … they went that far for me despite knowing what I am, I think the question is what should I do from here," Natsu said as Eliza looked at him confused.

"What do you mean Natsu they're your friends and one of them is your mate aren't you going to help them?"

Eliza gazed into his crimson eyes and realized quickly that Natsu was still struggling with how far he went with his rage and anger and sighed.

"You know the mages of that town were all horrible people Natsu they deserved death as did the false Demons you slaughtered."

"Yes that is true Eliza they did deserve death however the fact of the matter is The Darkness managed to bend not only mine but Igneel's mind exactly how he wanted it, what if I was sitting in the guild hall and one day it just decided to show up and do that again? When I returned from my frenzied state and became bound to the Triumvirate granting me these higher powers it made me realize just how dangerous I really am to those around me, what if you didn't come to take Wendy away Eliza she could have died."

"Natsu you wouldn't hurt Wendy we know that-."

"Can you be 100% certain of that Eliza, could you seriously stand there and tell me that had you not come and taken Wendy away she would have lived and not died because I was off on a mindless rampage? Could you promise that if I was with my friends that The Darkness wouldn't take hold again, it bent Igneel to its will and he has a far stronger mind than mine being nearly 1000 years old."

"Eliza that's enough … Natsu is right to fear these things since he fears harming innocents, The Darkness is a type of being none of us have ever encountered before Natsu so you aren't the only one to fear it's abilities we don't even know if any of us are safe from its effects," one of the Gods of Creation said as many nodded in agreement.

"By our estimate you are now one of the top five strongest mages in all of Earthland now which means that you wield power many could only dream of attaining, the fact that you take the recent situation in such a light is good to see because you have the potential to be turned into a menace like Achnologia or Zeref as sad as it is to say."

"I must ask because the Triumvirate drew a blank on this but is there any possible way you all know of to get rid of The Darkness completely that doesn't require me to kill Zeref?"

"Sadly there is not since it seems to be bound to Zeref through his own Black Magic, another one of his abominations that will sew chaos amongst the world."

"I see … well it was worth asking anyway, but getting back to what you asked me earlier Eliza aren't I going to help them have you not realized yet the amount I would be hindering them?"

"Hindering them?"

"It seems your desire to see Elise safe is warping your view of my deeds Eliza, if I wasn't there during many of the important battles of the past do you believe any of them would be alive right now?"

"Natsu you can't be seriously saying that they're too weak so you won't help them!"

"Fact is Eliza it's not that they are weak as evidenced by what they've done it's the fact that I am the crutch so to speak, if they can't defeat someone it isn't the end because Natsu will come in and smash them and save the day. I became strong because I wanted to protect them however in doing so I've begun doing everything on my own and not allowing them to fight their own battles and grow as a result. Yes some of the opponents they fight such as Mard Geer will be out of their league but the fact is I'm only going to hold them back from finding their own true strength if I jump in at the first sign of trouble, now that I think about it that is exactly what Gildarts does where he doesn't get involved unless his strength is absolutely required something which I failed to realize up until this point."

"But Natsu you wouldn't have become anywhere even close to your current level if you didn't fight the battles you had!"

"Maybe not but the fact is from now on I will only step in when absolutely necessary."

"What until they've been beaten half to death!"

"One doesn't learn by cowering behind the big guy Eliza they learn from experience, Elise is a big girl now she doesn't need either of us to point out her flaws anymore," Natsu said as he suddenly blocked a strike from Eliza that rocked the entire Council building cracking the floor and some parts of the walls as a result of the force.

Natsu only had a mild frown whereas Eliza had a firm scowl planted on her face.

"You have no right to tell me anything about my daughter Natsu …"

"I'm stating the facts Eliza she's not a little kid and neither are the rest of them, life is hard and you'll run into all kinds of trouble and there won't always be someone to tell you everything will be alright that's when you need to be able to step up and take charge yourself."

Eliza just grit her teeth and hit Natsu full force in the face sending him skidding back a few feet.

"You know my words are true Eliza Elise and the rest of them need to fight the big battles themselves sometimes."

"You ungrateful bastard they're fighting against him for your sorry excuse of a shell!"

"That may be but remember they don't know I was taken to Tartaros yet and I'm not ungrateful for what they are doing either, this is an important thing for them that they need to do Eliza as friends and comrades in arms. I have faith in them and so should you I mean Elise unlocked the Gods Aura while we were at Scarlione and has had some time to adapt to using it now surely you should have faith based on that alone …"

"Mard Geer might be a false Demon but he's still one of the strongest Demons Zeref has ever made and then there is the fact that they are on his turf which he can control however he sees fit!"

"Eliza if he really did beat them down enough to the point that one of them was going to die I would step in however not allowing them to fight their own battles would be an insult … especially to Gajeel that guy would whinge about it for weeks."

"If Elise is harmed because of your negligence …"

Natsu's eyes suddenly glowed red and the room began to shake as both he and Eliza began to exert their power.

"Who made me responsible for her Eliza had she never met me she would still have had to fight dangerous opponents regardless, and this was all before you could even interfere at all with the mortal realms which makes your threat completely empty because she could have died at any point before then and there wouldn't have been a thing you could have done about it."

"Why are you being an absolute bastard Natsu!"

"I'm not Eliza you are simply throwing a fit because I want to let my friends take the spotlight from now on, I care for them more than life itself but it's for that reason that I've decided to take this approach."

The two continued to have their stare off as the rest of the Council watched on in silence after the Gods of Creation and Destruction sent them a silent signal not to interfere, Eliza looked about ready to explode whereas Natsu seemed to just be annoyed.

"You know Elise would understand my reasoning Eliza so why can't you I mean you are the War Goddess surely you of all people should understand something as simple as this?"

"But I also know that war brings death, the cycle never breaks and with your help she was safe from almost anyone!"

"I never said I wouldn't help her I just won't be fighting unless it's necessary you forget I've fought Mard Geer myself before and although I lost that fight I remember how strong he was then and have a pretty good idea as to what level he is on compared to the others. They can do it and if they can't I'll stop him before he kills them."

"Could you live if one of them died from a fatal attack Natsu?"

"I would be forced to … the fact is like I've said to you I don't know how many times now such a thing wouldn't happen if they fought their own battles," Natsu said annoyed.

"I ought to kill you for this Natsu I don't know what happened to you but you've become a coward," Eliza growled before being struck in the face and hitting the wall at the end of the room.

"I am no coward Eliza the fact that I have accepted that I must fight Achnologia and Zeref when there are two planes full of Divine and Demonic beings who if they just all ganged up on them could get the job done yet refuse to because of their own selfish desires and fear, to call me a coward after everything the two of us have been through is nothing short of disrespectful and shameful Eliza. I had respect for you but as soon as I stop acting how you like and make my own decisions you turn on me this way … I bet Elise would be disgusted to see the way you are behaving."

Natsu sent her one last glare before turning to the Council at large who were just stunned as he bowed to them.

"I do apologize about the damage if you would like later after this mess has been sorted I could come back and help repair it."

Natsu snapped his fingers and walked through the portal without even so much as a goodbye leaving a stunned Council and one shell-shocked Goddess.

 **Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one.**


	63. The Fall Of Tartaros

**I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.**

 **The Fall Of Tartaros**

 _ **/? – Natsu's POV/**_

Natsu emerged in a random field on Earthland rubbing his jaw where Eliza had punched him.

"I might have gained power to put me on her level but I have to admit that fucking hurt … still hopefully she comes to realize that Elise doesn't need strong people around her when she herself is strong."

Sighing Natsu began to look around at where he was, it was a relatively plain looking area with a small pond, walking over to the pond Natsu gazed at his reflection. His gaze was drawn to his permanently crimson eyes which defined him now as part of the higher order like the Gods and Devils though his in particular were crimson for another reason.

"A sign of things to come … how much blood must be shed before this world knows peace."

" _ **Do you truly believe peace will ever be obtained when there is always someone who harbours negative emotions towards another Natsu? From the most basic urges to kill, rape and steal to more refined ones like torture and torment you cannot deny mortal beings from all walks of life are bound by such things.**_ "

"I'm no fool Igneel I understand that true peace will never be achievable however peace from such madness as consuming all things and turning the entire world into your playground using the powers of a Hybrid is something fair to wish for I would think."

" _ **You have changed Natsu … I cannot say I blame you either, The Darkness is a being that disrupts the balance of one's mind and even I could not stave off his effects. To be honest though I like the more reserved version of you, understanding now that you cannot always be there for your friends is the first step on allowing you to move on from the deaths of the ones that have already plagued your mind for far too long.**_ "

"I know … letting go of my views on this is hard but it must be done, if what The Darkness said was true I won't be around for much longer so they'll need to be strong enough to shoulder the world that I give to them."

" _ **I suppose now I can't call you a brat … it takes a special kind of being to accept that their time is coming and to make preparations for it, you know even up until we fought The Darkness for the first time I still didn't see you as mature enough since you kept thinking that you could steamroll through every obstacle and no one would get hurt. But now I look at you and I see a man who has come to terms with the fact that he can't do everything and that one day he might not be there to save the day, to be able to acknowledge ones limits is a sign of growth Natsu and one I couldn't be more proud to see.**_ "

"Well now I feel flattered that you would give me such praise I don't think I've heard you speak more than a few words of it in my life …"

" _ **Yeah well it isn't going to become a habit I still am much older and wiser and all around better than you so there is still much to learn!**_ "

"I understand Igneel … I do have a question about the mate mark though?"

" _ **You want to spare Erza from the pain since you know death is coming for you don't you?**_ "

"Yes, to leave her unable to love again after she had someone like me who was never able to treasure her like she should have been would be nothing short of disgraceful. I don't want to condemn Erza to such a life so I want to prepare for when the time comes so that she can live happy."

" _ **I'll see what I can do though it'd help if we could go back to Draconia sometime there is a lot of useful knowledge there I'm sure we'd find something.**_ "

"Sounds like a plan then," Natsu said as he pulled a small box the size of his palm from his requip space and looked at it.

" _ **You bought that thing months ago I'm surprised you haven't used it yet …**_ "

"I know there just hasn't been the right time though the way it's going there may never be a time … do you think she'd be mad if I did it just out of nowhere?"

" _ **How should I know I'm not a human?**_ "

"Thanks for the shitty advice … isn't it pathetic that I can fight armies but can't even do this, even now she's out there fighting Mard Geer and I'm here talking to you about my death and this …"

" _ **Now your starting to border on moping Natsu …**_ "

"I know I know time to get on with things … before I go see how the others are doing against Mard Geer I have to check on her …"

Natsu opened up a portal and walked inside vanishing from the field.

 _ **/Magnolia/**_

Natsu walked out of a portal into the infirmary of the Fairy Tail guild, he smiled slightly as a slight cough caught his attention.

"My apologies Porlyusica I know you can't stand troublesome humans … then again I'm sure you've heard the rumour mill already."

"I suppose you are right Natsu … I heard you came to the girls rescues so it means you can't be all bad for a Demon."

"How is she," Natsu asked as his eyes landed on Wendy's unconscious and bandaged form.

"If it was anyone else she'd be dead, what those Demons did to her will leave her bedridden for weeks at the very least however she will recover in time. Her mental state however I cannot say but from what I heard from Makarov she was that scared for your safety that she was hitting a God so I suppose you should take some blame for it."

"The full brunt of the blame rests with me Porlyusica … I was E.N.D and I kept quiet fearing for what others thought of me, although it seems at least in most of the guilds case I was right I should not have been so quick to judge. If I had come forward about what I really am perhaps Wendy could have been spared such torture however dwelling on that fact is futile."

"I assume you are heading out for revenge?"

"I won't lie to you the idea is sorely tempting but no it won't be solely for revenge, Mard Geer and his guild of false Demons have caused more than enough trouble for Earthland. If the others are unable to mete justice then I will do so myself."

"And what will you do then?"

"I don't rightfully know … most of the guild have shown their true colours and I don't want to cause trouble for Makarov so I might look at disappearing for awhile."

"I see … and I take it you haven't informed any of your friends of this yet?"

"No they are currently fighting Mard Geer and the last two remaining Demon Gates, I would have told Wendy but she's clearly not in a fit state to do so. Instead this is all I can do for her could you please give this to her when she is in a healthy enough state of mind to process this," Natsu said as he handed Porlyusica a lacrima crystal. "Tell her to channel her Dragon Slayer Magic into it and she'll know what to do."

Natsu opened up a portal and was about to walk through when he felt Porlyusica's hand on his shoulder.

"For what it's worth Natsu … I'm sorry things ended up this way for you, as childish as you wanting to run off and become stronger for your friends sounds out loud it reminds me of the old days back when Team Makarov was a thing … you might be a Demon but you most definitely have a heart which is more than most of these troublesome humans can say."

"Thank you," Natsu said as he walked through the portal and vanished just as Makarov burst into the room.

"Porlyusica that magic signature felt just like Natsu's was that him!"

Makarov was stunned into silence when Porlyusica turned to face him with a lone tear running down her cheek.

"You humans and you're damned ignorance," she growled as she went and sat by Wendy's side leaving the old man to only wonder what conversation could bring someone like Porlyusica to shed a tear.

' _Will your suffering never end Natsu …'_

 _ **/Unknown Forest/**_

Gildarts was sitting on a log reading through a newspaper he'd picked up in a town he'd recently passed through and simply couldn't believe what he was reading; the headline itself nearly knocked him out cold when he read it.

 _ **Wizard Saint Natsu Dragneel Revealed To Be E.N.D The Strongest Creation Of The Black Wizard Zeref!**_

Gildarts couldn't tell how many times he'd read the news it just didn't seem logical to him he'd spent over a decade with him and practically raised him so the revelation hit close to home.

"Tell me Gildarts what do you think of it?"

Gildarts sighed as he put the paper down and looked up to see Natsu standing in front of him with the same crimson eyes Eliza had.

"Well is it true?"

"Yes."

"Did you know the whole time that you were E.N.D?"

"No I only found out towards the end of our return to Scarlione that was how I beat the Harbinger of Achnologia and made Irene Belserion give us a lift."

"And in all that time you didn't think to tell anyone?"

"Would you have done the same in my shoes Gildarts, lesson number 37 always conceal your true power to throw the enemy off and strike when they least expect it and rule 45 never reveal information about yourself that you believe would compromise your safety unless absolutely necessary."

"I did teach you that didn't I …"

"Gramps found out about it during the Grand Magic Games when the Dragons invaded so I explained it to him and he was fine with it, so I ask again what do you think?"

"What do you want me to think Natsu you've given me sound reasons why you said nothing, had you informed all of us back in Scarlione an incident could have occurred and it's not like I stuck around or anything so even if you did plan on telling me I wouldn't have been there."

"So you don't want my head like the majority of the guild?"

Gildarts frowned at that statement as he sighed and shook his head.

"Is that really true?"

"Yes only five of them not including gramps or Wendy spoke up in my defence and I'm guessing you know which ones they are."

"I would've thought they'd know better than to act that way perhaps Fairy Tail isn't as family orientated as I thought it was, you know that killing you will become a Century Class Quest by the Magic Council now right?"

"Perhaps but they couldn't kill me even if they wanted to in my fight against God Serena I was holding back because I couldn't use my Demonic power but now I am under no such limitation. In addition my power has grown since then so even without it I am more than a match for the supposed God."

"I don't really know what to say Natsu this isn't really something I have any expertise in …"

"It's fine I just wanted to hear what you thought of me … also I finally understand why you never interfere with our fights and usually adopt that laid back and carefree attitude. Right now Erza, Elise, Laxus, Mira and Gajeel have launched an assault on the Tartaros guild and have defeated all but two Demon Gates and Mard Geer himself. My first thought was to jump in and save the day but then I realized that by doing that not only am I stating I have zero confidence in their abilities but all the work they put in was for nothing."

"You know I remember trying to beat that into your head years ago good to see you actually get it, but remember they are up against Mard Geer."

"I know I'll be there just in case but I just had a few stops to make first, thanks for not seeing me as a monster."

"Natsu I spent over a decade with you I think that would be more than enough time to determine that wouldn't you agree?"

Natsu gave Gildarts a small smile as the two fist bumped creating a small crack of Crash Magic before Natsu snapped his fingers and opened a portal and left leaving Gildarts to look up at the sky.

 _ **/Cube/**_

"Do you humans really believe you stand a chance against me," Mard Geer said amused as he held Laxus and Gajeel by the head and dragged them through the ground tearing it up in the process before throwing them.

A ways away Elise was fighting Keyes and wasn't having a good time simply because her attacks weren't having much effect.

"You might be powerful however it all comes to naught when you can't even hit your opponent … there was only one time I feared an opponent had the chance to hit me and that was against Natsu Dragneel years ago."

"Every opponent has a weakness I'll find yours too don't you worry about that!"

"Such confidence when your friends are being beaten before your very eyes …"

Elise grit her teeth and let loose another volley of aerial slash attacks which phased right through Keyes.

Erza was locked in combat with Silver who didn't seem to be enjoying the fight all that much, out of everyone she was doing the best in terms of holding her own however in their minds they all knew not to fall until Seilah and Mira finished preparing their attack.

"Why do you look so familiar," Erza grunted as she deflected several pink ice shards.

"You must know Gray then … a pity I'd kind of hoped he'd be here."

"He refused to come because Natsu was a Demon in his eyes."

"I see … it seems to this very day the Deliora incident haunts him, quite ironic since Natsu was the once that killed Deliora once and for all."

"So you know about that …"

"Tartaros has been watching him from the moment he went against Jellal all those years ago since he began interfering with their plans."

"You speak as if you aren't a part of them despite being a Demon Gate yourself," Erza said as the two clashed Erza's sword and Silver's Ice Devil one.

"I'm a stain on the world; a being that shouldn't exist yet Keyes continues to let me roam knowing I have the stink of death permanently etched into my soul. I am what all Necromancers seek to reach and sadly I know I don't belong here anymore …"

Erza felt pity for the man in front of her being nothing but a pawn however she quelled it and continued fighting.

"So how does one kill you I've stabbed you in the heart at least three times?"

"You have to kill Keyes in order to set me free however it will have to be one of your friends since I am ordered to keep you busy."

"I see … then I will have faith in my friends," Erza said with conviction as the two began to exchange blows once again.

Mira and Seilah were both in their Demonic forms and held their left hands out with two bits of darkness forming in the middle.

" _ **Are you sure this will work,**_ " Sitri asked as Seilah nodded.

"We must eliminate Keyes in order to eliminate Silver so we should direct this attack at him."

"Sitri nodded as the two dark orbs slowly began to merge until it became one, the orb then began to expand until it was the size of the space between their hands.

"Alright Mirajane we only have one shot at this they won't let us do this a second time!"

Sitri nodded as the two pushed as much magic and Etherious into it as possible before firing it.

" **Double Etherious Dark Stream Of Destruction!** "

The two feigned the attack being aimed at Mard Geer before suddenly firing it at Keyes who was taken off guard and tried to flee only for Elise to grab onto the only solid part of his body and hold him in place.

"What are you doing you will perish too!"

"Heh you underestimate me," Elise said with her crimson eyes full of confidence as the overwhelmingly powerful spell engulfed the two and blew a massive hole in the cube causing it to slowly begin falling from the sky.

"Impossible they managed to perform a unison raid," Mard Geer said in shock before seeing Silver fall and hand Erza a pink lacrima crystal and die. "So Keyes has fallen … enough of these games!"

Everyone waited for the dust to settle and there was Elise who was missing entire chunks of skin but giving them a thumbs up.

"You know … I can heal from this … but … this really fucking hurts."

Falling to the floor Elise passed out to the surprise of no one leaving Mard Geer to look at the rest of the humans and Seilah who stood defiantly before him.

"So you've almost defeated Tartaros have you … I will give credit where credits due you did well to reach this point however this is where the fun ends."

"Give us back Natsu," Erza shouted as Mard Geer chuckled.

"And why would I do that just because you demand such a thing Erza Scarlett, he is now within the realm of Demons and Devils where he belongs so you should really be thanking me for banishing that scum."

"So I guess there's no loyalty between Zeref's creations then huh," Laxus muttered.

"Oh there is indeed however E.N.D is someone most of us wanted gone, Lord Zeref always spoke highly of E.N.D while the rest of us were failures … well now the failures have risen up and banished his pet so maybe now he will realize who is the real superior Demon!"

"Master E.N.D will always be the superior Demon Mard Geer and you know it he even has a seat in the Triumvirate with his name on it!"

"Ahh Seilah you little traitor your death will be a slow one I promise you that …"

"I am no traitor I was always loyal to Lord E.N.D not you!"

"Is that so … I'll be sure to remember that when the torture begins," Mard Geer said as he began to morph into his Etherious form.

The remaining allies took a step back as Mard Geer's power spiked and he began walking down the steps of his throne.

"The walls of this place will be stained red with your blood!"

Before any of them could even blink Mard Geer had Gajeel pinned to the wall across the room by the neck, letting go he kicked him in the chest as he coughed up blood.

"You think the Dragon Force will save you I defeated the one you all came to save when he was in the Dragon Force and yours is nothing compared to it!"

Laxus appeared next to Mard Geer in a flash and tried to land a blow only for it to be blocked with his forearm.

"Is this truly the best humans can do … compared to me you are all lambs to the slaughter!"

Grabbing Laxus by the neck and Gajeel by the leg Mard Geer swung them around and threw Gajeel followed by Laxus as they hit each other in midair before Mard Geer reappeared above them and impaled them on some thorny vines.

"Behold the power of the Thorn Curse that not even Dragneel survived, **Dea Yggdrasil!** "

Laxus and Gajeel were struggling to stand before being smashed several metres into the ground by an immense wooden beam.

"That's enough Demon I won't allow you to hurt my friends any more, **Requip: Armor Of The Scarlet Dragon!** "

"Oh so you wish to imitate the power of E.N.D then … a pity you possess but a fraction of its true potential, no human magic will be enough to stop me but you shall soon realize your mistake when you awaken in the next world!"

Erza growled as she rushed Mard Geer and went to slash him with her sword only for him to block it with his forearm, smirking he ripped the sword from her grasp and kicked her in the gut sending her skidding back before throwing the sword at her nearly impaling her until she rolled out of the way.

"You might be strong by human standards but it's nothing compared to a Demon."

"Enough of your nonsense give me back Natsu at once, **Fire Dragon's Scarlet Strike!** "

Grabbing her blade and coating it with Fire Dragon Slayer Magic Erza placed it to the left of her body and sliced upward sending a powerful flaming slash towards Mard Geer who simply held out his hand and dispelled the attack.

"You'll never get E.N.D back you fools he is far from your reach now."

"We'll … get him back … he always comes back … he might be reckless but … he isn't one to simply abandon his friends," Elise grunted as she began to slowly stand using a sword for support.

"Elise is right Natsu will return just like always and you'd better hope he doesn't find you when he does," Mira added as she stepped up to help Elise stand.

"Indeed Master E.N.D is far too strong to be banished by the likes of you Mard Geer."

"So you continue to persist in this foolishness Seilah and help the humans despite the overwhelming amount of evidence to support their demise … if only your loyalty was placed in far more capable hands perhaps you'd be a true harbinger of chaos as Lord Zeref initially intended."

"I never wanted to be a harbinger of chaos my only desire was to follow Lord E.N.D in whatever he wished as his loyal servant … my purpose has always been this Mard Geer never to bring harm to countless millions as you have done with this guild."

"So be it Seilah you too have sealed your fate … the two Dragon Slayers are down and the rest of you will soon follow in their wake, once you are all down I will break you and convert you into the next generation of Demon Gates! To do so would be the ultimate slap in the face to E.N.D who is a failure and a disgrace to Demon kind!"

"Don't underestimate humans Mard Geer for Lord Zeref himself is also a human if you have not forgotten that fact from your pathetically blind devotion, the drive to fight for others and the connections in the hearts of humans allows them to reach ever greater heights! Surely even after all this time you haven't forgotten that lesson from Lord Zeref?"

"You dare speak of the human heart to a Demon Seilah when you yourself aren't human, pathetic! We were born free of such restrictions and look at what power it granted us, the amount of progress we can make being free of the limitations known as morality it makes us unstoppable!"

"And that Mard Geer is why Lord E.N.D is Lord Zeref's greatest success … a Demon born with a human heart, the ability to forge bonds and fight for beliefs the way the humans do has propelled him to a level none of us can ever hope to reach … don't fool yourself by thinking that merely banishing him will save you from his wrath he will return and destroy you for hurting those he holds most dear."

Seilah was about to continue when Mard Geer suddenly had her pinned to the wall by the neck and began punching her repeatedly in the stomach breaking her ribs in the process.

"YOU DARE SPEAK SUCH BLASPHEMY SEILAH WE WERE CREATED TO BE ABOVE ALL HUMANITY, ABOVE SUCH PETTY EMOTIONS YOU WILL TAKE YOUR SACRELIGE TO THE GRAVE!"

Seilah coughed up blood before smiling at Mard Geer who growled at her face and began to hit her repeatedly.

"WHY DO YOU SMILE YOU HAVE GIVEN THE ORDER FOR YOUR EXECUTION!"

"Because … you say Demons are above petty emotion … yet you just gave in … to the petty emotion … known as jealousy … you have always been jealous of him … don't deny it … he was always destined for greatness while you … you were just … a footnote in the annals of history …"

Mard Geer was about to kill Seilah on the spot when a red portal appeared on the other side of the room, Mard Geer turned his head to look and his eyes widened in shock.

"No way … those eyes … this pressure … Natsu what have you become," Elise said as she dropped to one knee and began coughing up blood.

Natsu walked over to Elise who looked up into his crimson eyes as he leant down to her level.

"You don't look the best … last I checked humans required their body to be whole to function properly."

"Yeah well things happened … Natsu those eyes what happened?"

"I think you already know Elise there's only one way to get these eyes, I am Lord E.N.D Arch Demon of the Devil Triumvirate."

Natsu stood up once again leaving a gaping Elise to just look at him in utter shock and disbelief as he turned his attention to the others.

"Laxus and Gajeel must have already used a good deal of their magic power fighting before reaching here they aren't ones to normally go down easy, what about you two are you ok?"

"Natsu we're fine but … is it really true that you are a Demon," Mira asked as Natsu turned away before nodding.

"Yes … I hid it because I knew how the majority of the guild would react; you don't need to hide it I've already heard what they think of me now."

"Natsu I-!"

"Erza … oh Erza how I always wrong you so … how do you cope with me I wonder, at every turn I seem to only bring more problems onto your shoulders and leave you and the others to pick up the pieces of my stupidity."

"Natsu I understand why you didn't say anything we all do otherwise we wouldn't be here, but know that we still believe in you as we always have even if everyone else doesn't … me more than any other."

Natsu smiled as he stood in front of Erza tracing a finger along her armor with a faraway look.

"I knew you'd follow me to the pit of hell Erza it was never a doubt … but what I've done recently is something that I need time to sort out, my mind broke and I let darkness shroud my heart and feed the fires of hate and rage within me and O how I slaughtered them Erza. A town bigger than Magnolia full of Dark Mages and I killed every last one of them only to fall to darkness however I still held onto the specks of good that were all of you … until I saw Wendy."

Natsu then turned his gaze towards Mard Geer who to his credit didn't flinch under his iron glare.

"They hurt her Erza, the innocence I fought so hard to protect was gone from her eyes and I-I couldn't handle it so … I used everything 100% of my power and became a being bent on killing every last living thing I could get my claws on until the Devils saved me."

"Natsu surely you had your reasons you aren't to blame for this-!"

"But I am Erza I chose to slaughter the Dark Mages and I don't feel a thing for them, I chose to give in to my rage and give myself over to use everything to end the Demon threat and do you know what … I enjoyed it … I actually enjoyed it. I thought this was exactly what they deserved and I found it funny as I tore them limb from limb, consumed them, burned them to ash, spilt their blood and guts for miles across that bloody battlefield I enjoyed every last minute because I could finally let loose and just mindlessly attack things with no consequences … except my own conscience."

"Natsu …"

"Although not all of it was my fault since Zeref created some new being called The Darkness who was the one who shrouded my heart and mind with these dark impulses and he even managed to get Igneel too, long story short I have issues I need to sort out so I may not be the same Natsu you all know and love and I can't promise that I'll ever be the same again."

"Natsu we can work through this together as a family you don't have to struggle on your own, you have all of us and Wendy too as well as Gildarts and I'm sure the Dragons would be there too. Stop pushing us away and let us help for once you idiot," Erza sighed as she pulled him in for a hug as Natsu slowly hugged her back.

"You see Mard Geer … that is why you were never good enough … and never will be," Seilah said between breaths as Mard Geer growled and threw her at the two who quickly broke apart with Natsu catching Seilah and gently placing her on the ground.

"I don't believe we've been introduced I'm Natsu."

"Lord … E.N.D … I've waited so very long to meet you … I'm a Demon … like you," Seilah said as Natsu looked to Erza who smiled and nodded.

"She helped us fight against Tartaros just so she could meet you Natsu she mentioned something about needing to sign a contract with you?"

"Yes … the contract … my life was already growing weaker being without it once you took the seat in the Triumvirate but … after what Mard Geer did to my insides well … without it I will surely die."

"How do I do this contract then Seilah and what is it?"

"The contract binds me to your service for eternity … as it always should be … you are the Lord of Demons … I desire nothing less than to assist you in any way that I can."

Natsu nodded as Seilah held her arm up and Natsu grasped it.

"Place your hand upon my brow … channel your Demonic power … place your signature upon me …"

Natsu did as instructed and as he did he noticed Seilah's body began to stabilize and the Demoness slowly began drifting off to sleep.

"Thank you Master I promise I won't let you down …"

Natsu smiled as he motioned for Erza to come over as he stood up.

"Protect her while she rests she's more than proven herself a friend … I have someone to attend to," Natsu said as he looked at Mard Geer who was scowling at him.

"You think yourself the Lord of Demon kind E.N.D I REFUSE TO ACKNOWLEDGE YOU!"

"Well that's a shame because I have the chair and you don't and you want to know what the ironic part about all this is, had you not sent me to Tartaros I never would have assumed the seat, never would have been freed from The Darkness and never would have gained the power and knowledge I have now. So in a way I guess I owe you thanks for being an idiot."

"You dare speak to me this way … have you forgotten how our last bout went!"

"I was much weaker back then and had no knowledge of the Demonic power I possessed had I known any of that back then I would have won for sure, it's time you left this world Mard Geer you no longer deserve to dwell within it due to the overwhelming amount of crimes you've committed."

Mard Geer disappeared and reappeared behind Natsu in moments and went straight for his neck however Natsu's cold crimson eyes had already followed him as he lazily moved to the left to avoid the strike.

"Not this time Mard Geer I refuse to allow someone like you to live," Natsu said as he kicked Mard Geer into the nearby wall and began walking towards him with his right arm coated in Demonic power.

"Only a Demon Slayer can kill a Demon they say … little known fact is a Demon can kill a Demon so … this is the end for you."

Mard Geer was stuck in the wall with blood pouring from his mouth and nose as he struggled to breath.

"That kick was aimed for the centre of your chest I purposely aimed there to collapse both your lungs and cave in your entire chest area if this strike does not kill you then you will die of asphyxiation … goodbye."

Natsu plunged his arm into Mard Geer's chest and crushed his heart which managed to cling on somehow in his crushed chest as the leader of Tartaros spasmed before going limp.

"So much death … but this one was necessary, let this be a lesson not to mess with those I care about."

Natsu turned away from Mard Geer's body and faced Erza who was just stunned at the display of power Natsu had just given.

"Do you fear me now Erza it's ok if you do …"

"No I … its just that was so … odd."

"What Erza meant to say was … we don't usually see the leader of a Dark Guild get demolished like you just did," Elise said between breaths as Natsu nodded slowly.

"Ah of course … I'm sorry if that made any of you uncomfortable I just wanted to finish him off before he tried anything you know how these Dark Guild Masters are."

"Well you have fought the big three now," Erza sighed as the ground began to shake.

"Ah yes the Cube is falling we'd better get going, Erza grab Seilah, Mira help Elise I'll grab Laxus and Gajeel," Natsu said as he snapped his fingers and a portal appeared.

The girls all rushed through as Natsu grabbed Laxus and Gajeel before quickly getting out seconds before the Cube impacted the ground, standing on a hill overlooking the now destroyed Cube Natsu smiled knowing that the Tartaros guild was finished.

"So then we'd better make camp Gajeel and Laxus are out cold for at least another day and Seilah who knows how long," Natsu said with a grin as the girls sighed and nodded in agreement.

 _ **/Inside The Ruins Of The Cube/**_

The hall where Mard Geer's body lay was ablaze as fire scorched everything in sight except for the Demons body which was left seemingly unharmed as the inferno engulfed everything else.

From the flames Zeref emerged with his usual disinterested look with The Darkness floating behind him.

"Mard Geer what an utter failure you are were you so foolish as to believe I didn't notice what you'd done, banishing E.N.D is a big no no and you should find yourself fortunate that you did exactly as I'd intended. Natsu finally acquiring his seat on the Triumvirate has brought him into the upper echelons of the playing field. As for you Mard Geer I may still have some use for you albeit not one that you would enjoy but then again you aren't exactly a natural being to begin with."

"And what of Natsu Lord Zeref do we pursue?"

"Patience you will have your fun however we have more important things to do than to mess with people's heads, you have two years Natsu before I make my next move and let us all pray that you really understand your newfound powers …"

Zeref spawned a book and sucked up Mard Geer before vanishing in black smoke along with The Darkness who was laughing all the while.

 **Hope you all enjoyed it and I'll see you in the next one.**


	64. Journey To Find Oneself

**Just a few things before we get started.**

 **Lordlexx – I agree I've gotten into this nasty habit of doing this … a lot to emphasise a pause when really something like a comma would suffice and I do agree I should stop since I'm not using it correctly not really sure how I started doing that so I'll be trying not to do it as much.**

 **As for the harem thing I know at this point it may seem weird to say this but this is the first fanfic that I've done that has actually gone more than five chapters aside from the sequel to this so I have zero experience writing for a harem in fact many could argue I don't do much with Erza which is kind of true but it's supposed to be that way where Natsu does want a calm life but can't because life simply refuses to let him be.**

 **The thing about Seilah becoming his servant was done because she will be going with Natsu when he heads off to clear his mind and find himself again, Natsu might seem fine again but in reality he is actually struggling to come to terms with the absolute ruthlessness he showed earlier which is far from the norm. He can kill heaps of people yes but never does he find enjoyment in it and now he's trying to find a way to come to terms with what he's done all the while searching for something which is spoilery.**

 **As for Gajeel and Levy I mean look out of all the actual canon Fairy Tail ships I actually find myself believing in that one and that it could legitimately work and yeah Gajeel and Levy are a thing but the thing is in this story they are side characters so I don't really have much to prove to you that they are slowly becoming a thing but keep in mind what The Darkness said several chapters ago that Fairy Tail will become divided and look at what's happened upon the revelation that Natsu is E.N.D it's split on how to view him now.**

 **I don't consider it spoilery that Gajeel x Levy is a thing in this it's just right now it's not going down although in the future chapters well that's another story.**

 **The Rayvenwolves – Yeah I know exactly which Dante you mean a good idea indeed but I ask you this among the ranks of the Devils Triumvirate where would you rank him exactly considering beings like Natsu, Kurama and Sosuke Aizen sit at the Arch Demon tier I'm tossing between Greater Demon and Demon but somehow see him at the Arch Demon tier simply because he simply doesn't give a shit what rank of Demon he mouths off to and the fact that he usually follows through with his trash talking when provoked but could I justify making him an Arch Demon … give me your thoughts.**

 **You know I like this idea it's actually really fun feel free to request anytime as long as the fic is going and its subsequent sequels the Gods and Devils will be popping in and out all the time.**

 **Anyway I've droned on for way too long sorry!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.**

 **Journey To Find Oneself**

 _ **/Cube Crash Site/**_

The small team of Fairies and Seilah watched the Cube burst into flames as the many labs and other combustible rooms set off a chain reaction that slowly began to destroy the Cube subsequently shattering the earth which began to absorb the wreck.

"To think we were on that thing a few moments ago," Elise sighed as she turned to face her friends before looking at Natsu who was gazing at the ruins with a faraway look.

"You all did really well you know," Natsu said as his crimson eyes rolled over the group.

"But we couldn't beat Mard Geer," Erza sighed as Natsu placed a hand behind her head and touched her forehead with his own.

"Hey don't doubt your own strength had you all not fought beforehand you would have smashed Mard Geer no problems."

"You're just saying that to make us feel better," Erza pouted as Natsu shook his head.

"Erza I know you have that armor Eliza gave you stashed away for a rainy day and Elise I know you can tap into the Gods Aura when it counts, Mira you have Yuki-Onna and I know Gajeel and Laxus were being held back by the poison I pulled from their systems right after we got here."

Do you really think we could take down someone like Mard Geer," Elise asked as Natsu nodded.

"Natsu my Take Overs want to ask you something they say it's important," Mira said as Natsu nodded.

"They wish to serve me as all Demon kind should, I will grant that request Mira and grant you a gift as well," Natsu said as he tapped her forehead and the same symbol appeared on Mira's head before vanishing.

"What was the gift Natsu it has all my Take Overs very excited?"

"You'll find out in time Mira you aren't yet ready to use it, Elise how did you end up so injured?"

"Ah I didn't explain it properly you see Keyes had this guy called Silver with him who we couldn't beat unless we killed Keyes but Keyes only had one part of his body that could be physically harmed so I held him down so he could not escape whilst Mira and Seilah pulled of a Unison Raid and you can see the results."

"You know I had a pretty big argument with Eliza about you being responsible enough to handle things without me what's she gonna say once she finds out you were in this state?"

"Why did you have to argue with mother?"

"Because I believed you all had everything under control but Eliza refused to accept that you were all strong enough to hold your own, in some respects she was right since you all were worn down from fighting the Demon Gates but at full strength you guys would've won."

"I hate to be the one to ruin the mood but what exactly are we going to do now," Mira asked as Natsu's face hardened.

"You will all return to Fairy Tail I have things I need to do before I can return you know got to sort myself out and deal with Xicor."

"So you're disappearing again," Erza sighed as Natsu's gaze softened.

"Erza the world knows I'm E.N.D now do you really think I'll be accepted in society like I was before?"

"Well who cares what people think of you Natsu you've never cared before!"

"It's not about the fact that people think of me a certain way it's the fact that I am a Demon and you all know what the view of any Demon especially ones tied to Zeref is. I don't plan on fading away from your lives but in order to keep you safe I have to go away for awhile."

"Master Natsu is right us Demons are almost always hunted with the sole exception being you Mirajane because you are a human who has Demonic transformations but as you know even that brings hate. Once the initial shock wears off there will be mages hunting for Natsu and they won't hesitate to do whatever they have to in order to kill him even if it means hold one of you hostage, could you live with yourselves knowing that he died saving your lives when he could have simply disappeared from the public eye and let things die down," Seilah said as the girls all turned away.

"But it's ok Erza because I have one way to promise you that I'm coming back, please forgive me for not doing this the normal way but I'm not really in a good state of mind right now," Natsu said as the same small blue box appeared in his room to which all the girls eyes instantly locked onto and Erza took a step back.

"Natsu is this-!"

"You know what it is Erza and it will be my promise to you that I will return, Erza Scarlett I know I am not a man but to me you are the world and I cannot hold this off any longer. Upon my return Erza will you marry me," Natsu asked as he opened the box to reveal a ring made of pure diamond with a Ruby sitting at the top surrounded by smaller ones. The diamond ring was actually in the shape of a Dragon that was chasing its tail and the Ruby's seemed to glow causing the diamond to adopt a reddish hue.

Everyone was stunned even Mira who would normally be squealing at this point, Erza just looked at Natsu to the ring and back to Natsu again before walking up and kissing him passionately.

After a good thirty seconds they broke apart for air.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for this moment," she said with tears in her eyes as Natsu pulled her in for a hug.

"I guess I had this fear that you might not want to because we're always being separated by stuff, or perhaps I was just scared you'd say no."

"You might be a Devil now or whatever and one of the strongest, smartest and bravest people I know Natsu but you can still be really dense when it comes to matters of the heart."

"I suppose you'll just have to teach me when I return now won't you … my fiancé?"

At this point Mira finally rebooted and began squealing and hugging Erza with Elise limping over to her and giving her a hug as well.

"Keep your dress in your requip space Erza the wedding commences the moment we meet next I'll have my own suit ready."

"I will Natsu now don't go getting yourself killed or captured otherwise I will have to hunt you down," Erza said with a glare that made him freeze on the spot.

"Yes maam!"

Natsu then turned his attention to Seilah who was watching the events with curiosity.

"Now then I suppose I'll have to take you along with me then won't I?"

"Well I have nowhere else to go and given my appearance I doubt I can go live in some town," Seilah replied as Natsu nodded.

"Alright you can help me deal with a certain mess Xicor seems adamant to avoid dealing with," Natsu said as he snapped his fingers and opened a portal. "By the way when you return to Fairy Tail speak to Wendy for me I left her a lacrima with a message but it isn't really fair to her that she isn't up to date on things ok Erza?"

"When we get married Natsu can we officially adopt her?"

"Heh did you have to ask," Natsu said as he walked through the portal with Seilah close behind.

"I will ensure Master Natsu doesn't do anything stupid Mistress Erza," Seilah said with a bow before walking through the portal with it closing behind her.

"Man I'm so jealous Natsu can do that now," Elise groaned as she realized Natsu left them in the middle of nowhere with no town for miles and two unconscious Dragon Slayers. "I'll get you back for this one Natsu!"

 _ **/Terminus/**_

Natsu walked through the portal and was in front of the Council once more as his eyes scanned the area until he spotted Xicor trying and failing to make a stealthy exit.

"You know stealth really doesn't work when you're body is bigger than some mountains Xicor …"

At the jab many of the Gods snickered with the Dragon growling at him.

" _ **What do you want now brat!**_ "

"Well I need to do something to get my mind off what just happened and I just so happen to have a staff capable of destroying countries that you seem to not want anything to do with even though it falls under your jurisdiction so I'm gonna get some info out of you!"

" _ **Just leave it be Natsu the damn staff isn't that important!**_ "

"Isn't that important, this thing was made from the hatred the Dragons had of you I would think it pretty important when a weapon made out of spite for me was being waved around?"

" _ **Gah fine come on then you won't shut up about it and I want to go have my nap we've been convened for three days already,**_ " Xicor growled as Natsu nodded with a grin as he and Seilah followed Xicor back to his temple as the old Dragon curled up.

"So Xicor what's the deal with Dragon Cry?"

" _ **Well you've already seen its creation thanks to Felicity it being derived from the hatred of the Dragons who thought I had forsaken them when there was nothing that could have been done to save them. Dragon Cry is as you know a staff of frightening power that by all rights should not exist in fact I would go as far as to say its existence is by all the laws of logic and reason impossible.**_ "

"But its creation was made through the combined magic's of the Dragons who died I saw it take shape it's not that hard to believe," Natsu countered as Xicor shook his head.

" _ **That's where you are wrong Natsu the staff was indeed made from them however not a single ounce of magic was used, in place of magic was nothing but pure hatred and rage which melded together creating a weapon that would by all accounts have no purpose. Tell me Natsu can you conceive a reason as to why out of all things they would have made they chose a staff?**_ "

Natsu frowned as he began to realize what Xicor was getting at, the idea that the Dragons would create a weapon that would be wielded by humans in a land where almost none existed seemed strange to say the least.

"So you think there was another element at play but it wouldn't have been Zeref since from the date Felicity showed me that occurred two years prior to my old home being attacked and my … death."

" _ **Indeed which is why my mind shifts to beings of a higher level, a lot of eyes were on that battle that day from both the Gods and Devils side, would it be so farfetched to suggest one of them had a hand in this affair?**_ "

"The former Goddess of Chaos maybe she did have a hand in making Achnologia didn't she maybe she was looking for more ways to mess with things?"

" _ **A likely suspect but it also brings further questions after all Achnologia is by far the ultimate being of Chaos what use would Dragon Cry be in comparison to him?**_ "

"I don't know but don't you also find it odd that the staff was left in Draconia until I came along and just happened to stumble across it, the room it was in was full of human remains and Felicity told me that the humans had been wiped out which leads me to wonder if that statement is really true? Is it really crazy to think that humans either survived the Dragons or came to the continent at a later date?"

" _ **Hmm an interesting hypothesis however all we have to go on is a room full of dusty old bones, Natsu return to Draconia and scour the land to see if there are any signs of life following the collapse of the Dragon Capital.**_ "

"Hold up you want me to scour an entire continent what the hell do you think I am!"

" _ **The son of Igneel the Fire Dragon King and his successor which means technically this is your job anyway,**_ " Xicor said with a slight smirk as Natsu's eyes narrowed. " _ **Alright fine how about this I'll sweeten the deal for you, scour the entire continent and I will teach you the Dragon Slaying Element that opposes your Demonic Dragon Slayer Magic how does that sound?**_ "

"Well as far as offers go that's a pretty fair deal, fine I'll do this but you'd better keep up your end of this from what I saw this continent was massive."

" _ **It's not even as big as Fiore you know imagine if it was as big as Ishgar or Alvarez?**_ "

"Alright I get it I'm going," Natsu sighed as Xicor tapped him on the shoulder.

" _ **One more thing before you head out could you go see Eliza she's … look she's at her home moping and won't shut up about her daughter and you and the lack of respect and all this other crap I couldn't care less about, we're old friends and I'm no good at this kind of thing so could you go deal with it please?**_ "

"So you said Eliza of all people is moping, how could I say no to seeing this! Seilah come we're going to have a good laugh!"

"Is laughing at someone who is down always meant to be funny Master Natsu?"

"Er no, sorry I forgot you were unfamiliar with these emotions Seilah I'll explain it on the way."

"As you wish Master Natsu."

"Just call me Natsu Seilah I don't need the title."

"As you wish Master Natsu."

Natsu just sighed as he left Xicor's temple with Seilah in tow who was looking at him curiously wondering why he was grumbling to himself.

 _ **/Magnolia – Three Days Later/**_

It took the Natsu retrieval team three days to get back to Magnolia and they were now standing in front of the doors of the guild hall with varying expressions.

"I swear if one of them talks bad about Natsu …"

"It'll be alright Erza you know Natsu had other reasons to leave besides them," Mira said as the requip mage nodded slowly.

Before any of them had a chance to touch the doors one of them was thrust open and a blue blur smashed into Erza.

"Erza I can't smell Natsu with you where is he!"

The group looked at Wendy and sighed knowing that she clearly must already be upset and not wanting to break the news to her.

"Listen shrimp Salamander has some stuff he's got to sort out before he comes back," Gajeel said as her gaze hardened.

"Yeah he won't be back for some time," Laxus added.

"But he is safe Wendy and Tartaros has been annihilated," Elise said as she turned away from Wendy unable to meet her gaze.

"Natsu used his E.N.D powers to save me and had Eliza bring me back here; he was facing down an army of those Demons by himself. Is he not coming back because of that, because he had to save me?"

"Don't think for a second you were weak Wendy the ones that kidnapped you were two of the Demon Gates of Tartaros even we had trouble with most of them but you softened up the ones who took you nicely."

"But I wasn't strong enough and because of that Natsu, Natsu was gonna sacrifice himself for me! Its not good enough I'm too weak if it weren't for me he wouldn't have had to risk his life like that!"

Erza knelt down to Wendy and pressed her forehead to hers with a kind and loving smile.

"Wendy Natsu did what he did not because you were weak and needed to be protected but because he loves you very much and seeing the state you were in hurt him so much, you aren't weak Wendy it's just that Natsu has frighteningly strong enemies because of who he is which is why he has left us for awhile you know."

"But if I had beaten the two who took me Natsu would've been here and his secret being safe and the guild wouldn't hate him," Wendy sniffed as everyone tensed at the last part.

"Yes well the guild hating him is something none of us can fully comprehend given all he's done for it and its members but as for the rest Wendy knows that his secret would have come out eventually. If you had beaten the two then it's likely stronger ones would have come in their place if not the whole guild but it's pointless to dwell on such things."

"So is it really true that Natsu won't be back for a long time?"

"Yes but in the meantime you know what you can do to make his return a good one, become much stronger so that when he returns you can show him your strength and how far you've come."

Wendy sniffed and nodded as Erza pulled her into a hug.

"He's coming back Wendy I don't know what he said in that lacrima he gave you but he is coming back."

"He didn't sound so sure in his recording that's why I was so scared," Wendy said softly as she handed Erza the recording.

"We can go to my house to watch it since yours is destroyed right now Erza," Mira said as the group nodded and made their way to Mira's house and took seats in her living room placing the lacrima in the centre and Wendy activated it.

The lacrima shifted the entire area they were in and no longer were they in Mira's living room but a strange hellish landscape with Demons gawking at him and other people going about their business.

" _Hey so I guess this things rolling, sorry about the location I'm in Tartaros right now just got made a Devil Arch Demon rank too so you know I'm not doing too bad all things considered."_

" _Ok so I suppose I should start at the beginning then Wendy because to be honest I've hidden quite a lot from you as well as the others which will probably get me a scolding or beating from Erza later but I digress, ever since Scarlione I found out that I am in fact a Demon Lord known as E.N.D yeah the fabled Demon said to be the bringer of the end times and all that crap."_

" _So why did I not tell you or Erza or anyone else who I was close to well to put it bluntly I was afraid, afraid of what reaction it might get out of all of you and so I chose to hide it and had no real intention of telling anyone if there was never any need to. Sadly gramps found out during the Grand Magic Games but at least he was fine with it although he was wary which was fine I kind of expected that from him."_

" _So you might be wondering why I'm not telling you this in person well again the answer is simple and that is I'm going to be going away and I can't promise you that I'll see you again, now don't start crying because I know that your strong enough not to and Lykyria would crush me under 2000x Gravity if she found out."_

" _To put it simply Wendy I have to go away because I am dangerous, I not only have powerful enemies that will come for my head but I have powers that I can scarcely comprehend at my fingertips now one of which allows me to open portals like the Gods do except they are a weird red colour instead of blue which is fine because red is way better anyway."_

" _Anyway I've been doing some training with the Archons and they have shown me just how powerful my new abilities are and have explained that not training in them could have dire consequences for those around me and I won't put you all in danger however there's more to why I'm not coming back right now."_

" _Before I arrived to find you nailed to the cross I'd been fighting this guild on the orders of the Magic Council that was led by a man named Geoffrey who was the founder of Phantom Lord and his family including Jose Porla who you can ask anyone in the guild about and they can give you the rundown on him but to put it simply Zeref did something to them and they all became one being and I've called it The Darkness."_

" _The Darkness is an entity that I wasn't able to defeat even with all my power, I tore his body to pieces with my claws and fangs leaving nothing but chunks of meat and bone only for his spirit to manifest and continue on like nothing happened."_

" _This being invaded my mind Wendy and began tormenting me about all the people I've lost over the years and when I saw you after going through that I snapped, what followed was me succumbing to my primal rage and becoming a being similar to Achnologia Dragon form and all however I simply could not stop killing and mutilating the foes before me I wanted endless combat and inside it hurt."_

" _My E.N.D powers combined with my Dragonblood and I unlocked a stage of the First Generation Slayer that we aren't meant to unlock, this next part I hope you have Gajeel with you for because he has a right to know this too."_

" _On the day we were abandoned by our Dragons in Age X777 our parents didn't just up and leave they were sealed within us by Zeref of all people, the reason behind it was to ensure none of us became Dragons in the same manner Achnologia did and become another menace to the world."_

" _You see I am an exception to this even though I have Igneel sealed within me I am also a Demon Lord and the two forces constantly clash with one another trying to merge as one which has granted me a new element known as the Demonic Dragon Slayer Magic."_

" _During my fight with Tartaros when I lost control I transformed into a Demonic Dragon and began to lay waste to everything in front of me, that was what our parents didn't want however I believe it is possible for me to master this ability given time."_

" _Now I want you to remember this that our Dragon parents will return when the time is right and to not try looking for them, I'm only telling you this because you have the right to closure about it alright."_

" _Alright the next topic I want to talk to you about is something that I want everyone who I trust to hear so stop the recording here unless you are with them …. Alright I'm assuming that everyone trustworthy is here."_

" _What I'm about to tell you is classified an SSS Class Secret since it involves not only Zeref but the creation of a Dark entity that has the power to cause absolute chaos across the world, during my mission for the Magic Council I fought a man named Geoffrey who was one of Jose's living ancestors and if any of you don't know who Jose Porla is just ask anyone who was around when I kicked his ass."_

" _Alright so basically this Geoffrey guy as well as Jose and many other relatives all started up a Dark Guild and had built a tower similar to the R System however its purpose was far more sinister, Zeref used it to combine all of them into one being who I have dubbed The Darkness and it is a being of terrifying power being able to manipulate the minds of both myself and Igneel into nothing but pure rage and hatred."_

" _I tore this being apart with my own claws and fangs only for it to reconstitute itself as a spirit of sorts which now operates at the beck and call of Zeref, under no circumstances should you go looking for this being and if it finds you for whatever reason I urge you not to believe a word it tells you like I initially did because if you do it will ensnare you in its mind manipulating power."_

" _If for some reason it has a physical body again then I urge you all to run except maybe Elise, I say this because that being was as strong as the God of Discord Ravus and had I not been wearing a specific set of armor Eliza had gifted me with that subconsciously allowed me to tap into her War God abilities I would probably be dead or have been forced to trade my mind for power to win."_

" _As I am now I stand a good chance against it being a Devil however I refuse to get cocky and assume that I could eliminate it, another problem would be that wherever The Darkness is Zeref won't be far behind and I don't have to tell you why I don't want you fighting him."_

" _The Darkness is a being I plan to investigate thoroughly while I'm away and I'll let you know what I've discovered if and when I get back once again I can't promise I'll be alive in a few years time."_

" _Before I go I just want to say to you Wendy that you aren't weak in fact for your age you are actually quite powerful, if I had a daughter I'd want her to be just like you hell I'd accept just having you as my daughter that'd be good enough. Train and become stronger Wendy the others will help you just whatever you do don't take the same path I did it's made me a man with countless enemies and the blood of millions on his hands."_

" _So yeah I guess I'll see you when I see you eh?"_

Everyone was silent as they digested the information Natsu had given them when Gajeel stood up and began to walk to the door.

"Well looks like I've got some heavy duty trainin to do I'm gonna go see if the shrimp wants to come along."

"Yeah I'm not happy how easily that Mard Geer guy took me out I'm gonna meet up with the Thunder Legion and get some training in too," Laxus said as he also left.

"Well I've got to figure out what this gift Natsu gave me was he said I'd have to train to unlock it so any of you girls going to be training as well?"

Wendy, Erza and Elise looked at Mira with blank faces as Mira began giggling.

"Oh you three need to lighten up I know you'll be going to train so can I join you?"

"Of course you can Mira but we'll need to inform the Master first and give him the information about the upcoming threat of this Darkness creature and Zeref," Erza said as the rest nodded in agreement.

"Well what are we waiting for let's get going," Elise said as they all got up and bolted out of the house.

 _ **/Terminus/**_

"Eliza open the door it's been three days now," Natsu groaned as he and Seilah stood out the front of the War Goddess' home. "Come on this is just ridiculous she's a God isn't she?"

"Even Gods must have their bad days," Seilah said as Natsu sighed and nodded in agreement.

"Alright Eliza if you don't open this door I'm coming in by kicking your door in and I'm not paying for it to be fixed, one … two … thr-!"

Just as Natsu was about to kick the door in it opened and there was Eliza wrapped in a blanket who looked like she'd been crying.

"Just go away Natsu."

"No I won't Eliza I won't let you sit here and sulk like this because someone said something you don't agree with," Natsu said as he took her back inside and sat her down on the couch. "Now tell me Eliza you are the War Goddess aren't you?"

"Yes."

"You are a Divine being who trained a mortal to the best of her abilities and has also helped me out heaps of times showing me my flaws correct?"

"Yes but-!"

"Then tell me Eliza why you believe that I would not stand up to you and do the same when you are wrong then, tell me why I should sit there after all the encouragement you've given us and accept you calling them weak?"

Eliza remained silent as Natsu sighed and took a seat in an armchair across from her.

"Listen I didn't want to punch you ok but you hit me first and you simply weren't understanding the point I was trying to make, when we first met yes we were far weaker however it has been so long since that day and we've all been through so much you know I mean look at me I can stand as your equal now doesn't that tell you something about how much progress we've all made?"

"I just don't want all of you to die I-I've never been attached to mortals before Elise and without you being there to beat down the leader like normal you were up here talking about letting them handle it so I panicked."

"You are blinded by my strength Eliza to the point that you fail to recognize just how much the others have progressed as well, Elise has gotten to the point where if she goes all out she can devastate a countryside don't you think that's progress?"

"I know Natsu I just don't want to lose her or you or Erza or little Wendy you've all made such an impact on me that for you to suddenly go away I-I don't know what I'd do …"

"Listen I was very much the same Eliza until one day I realized that I can't always be there to save the day you know, Elise Erza and Wendy are all powerful in their own right even if they aren't able to fight against the strongest of beings. Sometimes in order to grow stronger you have to fight the strongest beings in order to see where you stand and strive to rise beyond that limit."

"Is that how you do it Natsu, how you seem to become stronger and stronger with every meeting?"

"Yes, I must always be stronger than I was yesterday so that I can protect the things that matter to me I've always lived by that especially after my 10 years away from Fairy Tail."

"And you believe the others are the same, that Elise is the same?"

"Personally I believe everyone has the same potential Eliza but you should know you've seen how far Elise has come hell she's getting the hang of Gods Aura you can't tell me that isn't a sign of strength and growth?"

"I suppose you are right it's been a long time since I've been told I was wrong, I apologise for attacking you earlier I was out of line."

"Like I said everyone has their bad days even a Goddess, so you want to go do something real fun that Xicor asked me to do?"

"And what would that be?"

"Exploring Draconia," Natsu said as Eliza adopted a thinking pose before nodding.

"I did take some time off so I don't see why not."

"Wait you can take time off like paid leave, isn't there like important War God stuff you have to be maintaining?"

"You don't seriously think I manage 100% of it by myself do you I have the War Class who need to learn the role it allows them to gain the experience."

"Oh ok, so how much time did you take off like a week?"

"Well close its more like an 'until further notice' type thing."

Natsu just sighed and shook his head as he stood up with Eliza's usual armor reappearing onto her.

"Well looks like I've got a pretty unique crew for this mission a God, a Devil and a Demon," Natsu said amused as he opened up a portal and the three went through with Natsu already feeling slightly better.

 **I hope you all enjoyed it and I'll see you in the next one.**


	65. The Not So Desolate Continent

**By the way I know this is a bit late to mention this but I thought of a good way to describe that Demonic Dragon form Natsu entered earlier, you know in Skyrim how Daedric stuff has that Demonic black look to it that's what his skin looks like and he has the same red pulsing across his body. To me a Dragon looking like that is pretty awesome.**

 **Don't ask me why I'm saying that now it just came to me ok.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.**

 **The Not So Desolate Continent**

 _ **/Draconia – Southwest Coast/**_

Natsu, Eliza and Seilah emerged from the portal and looked around; the trio had emerged on top of a mountain near the South-Western Coast overlooking the beach.

"Huh so this is where we ended up," Natsu said mildly amused.

"It seems you still need practice with creating portals then Natsu," Eliza sighed.

"Hey they're spot on when I really need them isn't that what matters?"

As Natsu and Eliza debated Seilah began to look around the area and climbed to the peak of the mountain, her soft expression quickly turned into a frown as she saw smoke in the distance.

"Excuse me Master Natsu, Lady Eliza look over there I'm pretty sure that smoke isn't natural," Seilah said as the two looked over in the direction she was pointing towards and the two nodded.

"That's pretty suspicious for a place that isn't meant to have life," Natsu mused as Eliza scoffed.

"Do you really think all life was wiped out here surely some would have survived and even if they didn't I can bet some would have arrived later on from across the oceans."

"Yeah well something tells me those aren't friendly fires let's go check things out," Natsu said as Eliza and Seilah dashed after Natsu who had already covered the ground in between two of the mountains.

After running for several miles the group stood atop the mountain overlooking what could only be described as a massacre, the continent that Gods, Devils and Dragons all believed to be abandoned was indeed home to sentient life although one could question that after seeing the smouldering ruins below.

"Natsu look at that," Eliza said as she pointed towards some pale skinned humans with swords who had a strange race Natsu had never seen before on their knees.

Before Natsu could say anything the pale skinned humans beheaded the strange beings and began doing something strange to their corpses as the bodies were drained of all blood.

"What type of sick shit is this …"

"I don't know what that race is down there but I know exactly what the pale skinned ones are, I hope you believe in stories Natsu because those are Vampires the creators of Blood Magic and masters of the night."

"Vampires are you sure?"

"I'm positive and it would explain how they avoided the eyes of the Gods, Devils and Dragons on this continent for so long. Vampires are cold blooded and thus cannot be tracked through heat signature which is how we normally track sentient life as we scan the worlds. What the other creatures are though is a mystery to me I've never seen their like before."

"Well we'd better get down there and save some of them or there won't be any left to ask," Natsu said as the next group was beheaded and their blood taken.

"Agreed but we need to be careful they are masters of Blood Magic which is one of if not the oldest Lost Magic as it was one of the first to exist when magic began in this world and as we are outside the God and Devil realms our immortality is void."

"Never relied on it anyway Eliza you know that, come on Seilah let's go save those people down there."

"Of course Master Natsu it will give me a chance to try out the new abilities granted to me through our contract."

"Ah yeah I forgot about that," Natsu said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head. "Don't hold back trying to figure out how to use them though Seilah, things get rough tear them apart."

"Understood," Seilah said as she faded away which made Natsu raise an eyebrow.

"Well this should be interesting, guess we'll be the ones kicking this off then."

Natsu and Eliza jumped off the mountaintop and began running down the mountain at high speed which didn't go unnoticed by the Vampires who began mobilizing their forces rather quickly.

"Alright let's see what these Vampires have got," Natsu said with a grin as his arm turned into a blade and Eliza summoned an Ebony Sword.

"Skaar lothal ruu teest!"

Natsu raised an eyebrow at what one of the Vampires at the back shouted at him but ignored it as he and Eliza made contact with the group and engaged them.

"They have speed hell they might be faster than anyone in Fiore and these are the footsoldiers," Natsu said as he cut one of the Vampires who just barred his fangs.

"Tier lothal brumar skolatol!"

"This is bad they have a language neither of us can understand which means this group is old," Eliza growled as she dodged a spell from one of the Vampires in the back.

Natsu ducked under a sword strike and elbowed the attacker knocking him into his friends revealing a Vampire with a spell fully charged in his hand.

" **Destohal Fal Rumivest!** "

A powerful crimson blast emerged from the blood smeared on the Vampire's hand and hit the spot Natsu was standing leaving Eliza shocked.

"What type of spell was that it was more powerful than a Five Layered Magic Circle!"

The attack tore up everything in front of it before hitting the mountain the two had come from and boring right through it leaving a large hole in it.

"I don't know what that was but I don't want to be hit by it," Natsu growled as he kicked a Vampire who was coming up behind Eliza.

"I must say you got lucky with that dodge I barely even saw you move."

"I used some fire to propel myself out of the way last minute, damn attack almost had me these guys are dangerous."

Changing his arms into claws as he rushed a large group of Vampires as his eyes glowed crimson.

" **Demonic Flame Dragon's Dual Etherious Claws!** "

Natsu began tearing through the Vampires no longer holding back to see if they could capture one, after that last attack it simply wasn't worth the risk.

The Vampire who appeared to be calling the shots scowled seeing Natsu begin to butcher some of them and began to shout.

"SAKAAR VEN LOS, SUKIREN BENO SII TAL EL VAL!"

As Natsu continued to tear through them his instincts kicked in and he was suddenly dodging a rain of crimson blasts which were falling down on him exploding on impact.

"What the hell is this!"

Natsu saw a Vampire up on one of the rooves of the town with his arms surrounded in that same crimson colour firing the blasts into the air, trying to make his way towards him however was useless as the others would push him back and he couldn't waste time fighting them since he had to dodge.

Just as he began to grow frustrated he saw the building explode and the Vampire was launched into the air before a now angry Seilah began to pummel him until he hit the ground creating a large crater.

"You dare prevent Master Natsu from slaughtering you like the scum you are I will show no mercy!"

"SETO VEN LOS RUMIVES NORUM KAAR TAAL!"

Natsu had no idea what the Vampire said but he didn't need to, the leader was pissed and now all the forces were converging on the three who weren't really tired but getting annoyed with the constant barrage of attacks.

"Nice attack earlier Seilah," Natsu said as he appeared beside her and he smashed a Vampire into the ground that Seilah launched towards him.

"There are more of them Master Natsu attempting to take positions around the town should I eliminate them?"

"Please do the last thing we need is more shit raining down on us," Natsu growled as he kneed a Vampire in the face sending him flying back only to appear above him and crush his neck with his boot into the ground before ducking and punching another Vampire who tried to hit him from behind.

"I will eliminate them at once," Seilah said as she vanished once more.

Natsu turned his focus towards Eliza who looked slightly angry and was now ruthlessly cutting down any that entered the circle around her, her eyes glowing crimson Natsu knew she was getting serious which meant that there was something more to this than he realized.

"I suppose I should get serious too," Natsu said as his magic power began to spike and the pressure around him began to increase. "Alright let's see how this goes I hope this attack works."

Natsu tapped his chest as several purple Magic Circles appeared on him and he disappeared from sight, reappearing in the middle of the group Natsu held out his index fingers and tapped them all faster than they could react.

" **Devils Art: Gravity Repulse!** "

The Vampires who had no idea what just happened were suddenly gone, some were hundreds of metres away whilst others had smashed into the mountain or through the houses in the town.

"Holy shit it actually worked," Natsu said in shock as Eliza appeared next to him.

"What technique was that one moment you were there the next you were over here and those Vampires were sent packing?"

"It's this move one of the Arch Demons a guy named Aizen suggested I use, basically since I'm a Devil now my durability has shot up massively so he suggested that I could use my Gravity Magic to help me enhance my speed. To put it simply I placed a series of seals on my body that when activated not only reduce my weight to zero but push me in any which direction I want to go as fast as I tell it to in my mind. Using such speed I then use these seals on my fingers here and tap my opponent placing a duplicate seal on them and send them flying backwards forcing the Gravity against them."

"I don't even want to know how you managed to figure out that Gravity could do all that but I assume there are consequences?"

"Yeah I can't use it for more than ten seconds or my body will collapse in on itself but that's ok I doubt I'll ever use it for more than that."

"Honestly Natsu you surprise me more every day, now then we're almost done with this scum where is Seilah?"

"Off dealing with more of those stupid Vampires who fire those barrage attacks," Natsu replied getting a nod from Eliza.

"Alright then let's wrap this up I have something I want to discuss with you both."

"Alright got it," Natsu replied as he began to rush towards the Vampire who had been shouting orders in the back the whole time, seeing that he was now in the line of fire instead of fleeing like any sane person would the Vampire smirked and exploded into a swarm of bats heading towards Natsu and reappearing in front of him in the fraction of a second.

Natsu ducked under the attack and countered only to have his attack blocked by the Vampire who tried to knee Natsu in the chin, Natsu let loose a small torrent of flames burning the Vampire's knee and causing him to burst into the swarm and reappear behind him with the same speed from earlier with a blow heading towards Natsu's head.

Natsu raised his arm and blocked the attack before tapping the Vampire's knuckle with his index finger pushing him back, Natsu raised an eyebrow when the Vampire instead of being flung back skidded back around 10 metres tearing up the ground with his feet.

"Well now aren't you just a cut above the rest that was 125x Gravity on that seal you know …"

The Vampire cocked his head as he disappeared in a swarm of bats before appearing above Natsu with a strange crimson sphere in his hand, Natsu instinctively dodged the attack as he fired it blowing a hole in the ground creating a small crater before disappearing and reappearing beside Natsu who blocked his kick.

"Damn this is getting rather interesting …"

Natsu's eyes began to glow crimson as the Vampire turned into bats again however when he reappeared to his shock Natsu's fist was already there to meet his face and he was sent flying back.

"I don't have time to see your skills anymore there are more important things to do, **Hellfire Dragon Monarch's Nova,** " Natsu said as he summoned a miniature sun in the palm of his hand and threw it like a ball at the Vampire who easily dodged it.

What the Vampire didn't expect however was when he dodged it for the small Nova to suddenly expand and engulf him as he hissed out in pain and agony before being consumed by the flames.

Turning his gaze towards Eliza who had all but slaughtered the remaining Vampires who tried to flee Natsu sighed and sat on a protruding rock near him as the War Goddess walked over to him.

"That Vampire was even faster than the others I'd say he was a Captain of sorts."

"Yes I was thinking very much the same, these Vampires are far stronger than any I've ever seen before and these ones looked like a mobilized force."

"Mobilized for what though?"

"Master Natsu I think I may have an idea," Seilah said as she walked over to them with a body slung over her shoulder.

"Oh boy this ought to be good," Natsu said as she dumped the body in front of them and the three collectively narrowed their eyes at the emblem on the armor.

"No matter where I go that damn Empire always follows, fucking Alvarez AGAIN are you kidding me!"

"Zeref seeks to unite the world under one ruler so it's not all that surprising that he found this place and noticed it was inhabited by the Vampires and whatever those people are and decided he needed to bring 'order' to it."

"These Vampires are strong though which means that if Alvarez is indeed still here and fighting the Vampires they would have someone strong from the Spriggan or Leichart 12 leading them isn't that right Irene?"

"My my you seem to only become stronger with each and every meeting Natsu," Irene said as she materialized in front of the trio.

"I take it by the fact that you aren't attacking us that you have a proposition," Natsu said with a blank face as Irene nodded.

"You've seen these Vampires and you've seen what they did to this town but do you know why they did it?"

"For the blood so that they can use their stronger Blood Magic spells," Eliza said as Irene nodded.

"Love us or hate us Natsu but surely you can agree that this menace needs to be destroyed, imagine this scum running rampant across the globe harvesting the blood from every living being around it wouldn't be a pretty sight to be sure."

"So you are asking for our help is that what this is, the Spriggan and Leichart 12 not enough to handle this? Which ones are here besides you Irene?"

"A fair question I suppose, aside from me Brandish is here since she always goes where I go and a member of the Leichart 12 named Yasmin."

"Before I agree to anything I want to know one thing, Scarlione after I left what happened?"

"Both sides lost," Irene said as Natsu looked at her shocked. "Although the Spriggan such as myself and Brandish were not present as we were at the border with you Achnologia tore both forces apart and consumed them it was most … unpleasant."

"So that means the Queen is dead then, Solomon too?"

"There are scattered survivors yes however there is no chance the Queen of Scarlione is amongst them, as a final act in order to save as much human life as possible she somehow managed to reconnect with the land momentarily and with its power land a blow on Achnologia that actually harmed him. I don't know what this attack was but it would have to have been one of absolutely unfathomable power to do such a thing however she died the moment she completed the attack and turned into a tree from what I heard."

"I see … thank you for telling me this, I suppose this is the end to a chapter in my life knowing that Scarlione truly is no more I just hope Illyandra forgives me in the afterlife."

"So what do you think about helping us get rid of this Vampire menace?"

"What's stopping you from turning on us after the jobs done?"

"Listen I'm not without morals Natsu if I make a deal I honour it, should you choose to help us you will not be harmed at all even as we part ways. As far as I'm concerned this Vampire threat is one that simply cannot be ignored as I'm sure you three have already noticed. The one that you fought Natsu was a mere Captain yet he had speed that rivals Fiore's Wizard Saints that alone is cause for alarm. We need to wipe them out and quickly imagine what the higher ranking ones can do if left unchecked?"

"I agree as much as I loathe to work with Zeref's little Empire this threat isn't one that can just be ignored or overpowered with just the three of us," Eliza said as Natsu sighed and nodded.

"Alright fine we work together to defeat the Vampire threat I was actually concerned about how we were going to beat them anyway, that Vampire I was fighting got hit with 125x Gravity and barely got sent back at all which means they are highly durable. The last thing any of the other nations needs is some external threat emerging to wage war on the world one is enough," Natsu said as he looked to Irene who just shrugged.

"Alright then follow me we'll head back to camp and don't worry it isn't some large military base, we lost most of the soldiers for that …"

Natsu just shook his head wondering how he gets himself into these situations as he followed the scarlet haired mage back to the Alvarez Camp.

 _ **/Alvarez Camp/**_

The group arrived at the rather underwhelming camp as Natsu who normally remained composed burst into laughter.

"THIS is the might of Alvarez, three tents and one of them is torn in half oh this is just too much!"

Irene to her credit didn't get angry and instead just sighed and shook her head.

"There were more of us but the Vampires cut us down rather quickly if it weren't for the Commanders, myself, Brandish and Yasmin there wouldn't be anything left."

Natsu stopped laughing and nodded knowing that her statement was true.

As they group entered the camp all the Alvarez soldiers were instantly armed and ready to fight.

"Look it's him the one that butchered our forces in Scarlione!"

"Lady Irene captured him here of all places!"

"His Excellency will be pleased!"

"Shut it you pathetic weaklings as if I'd allow myself to be captured," Natsu said in annoyance as the soldiers quickly shut up feeling an immense pressure looming over them.

"Interesting, where we go you seem to follow Natsu was Scarlione not enough for you?"

"I would say it's nice to see you again Brandish since you aren't exactly unpleasant to be around unlike the rest of your group."

"I agree although I wish you wouldn't judge Lady Irene so harshly."

"I have my reasons but as you can see I'm not foolish enough to deny her help, so fought any Vampires of note?"

"Aside from the Captains I have fought one which had the ability to morph its body into a strange Demonic bat like creature, all notable stats rose as a result making it one of the fastest beings I've seen."

"I see and where would that rank on this hierarchy Irene thinks she has figured out?"

"If you two would skip the little chat we could get to the war tent and I can show you," Irene said as she pointed her staff to the largest tent and the group entered.

As soon as Natsu entered the tent he could feel the shocked and enraged eyes of the other occupants in the room and gave his best grin.

"I see you lot aren't too happy to see me then?"

"Lady Irene what is the meaning of this," one of the Commanders shouted as Irene smacked him over the back of his head.

"All of you be silent he has agreed to ally with us in order to wipe out the Vampire menace and we need all the help we can get!"

"But Lady Irene the might of Alvarez is absolute!"

"Absurd, look at our forces you fool we've been getting whittled down to nothing over the last month and a half these things are a threat unlike anything we've come across and you think pathetic words like that will make the reality that we cannot stop them alone go away!"

"Lady Irene calm down it's not that the lower soldiers are angry about it's the fact that Natsu Dragneel was allowed to freely walk into this camp."

"I understand that Yasmin but you do realize that even myself, Brandish and you combined can't hold them off forever?"

"I know which is why I support the decision; to have E.N.D fighting alongside us in battle against these abominations in conjunction with our power will assure victory. And if my eyes do not deceive me the woman with the scarlet eyes is Eliza the current Goddess of War and the one with the horns is a Demon like E.N.D which only further solidifies our chances."

"Well at least not everyone in Alvarez is stupid," Natsu said as the Commanders and grunts shot him a filthy glare while Brandish smirked and Yasmin sighed and nodded.

"Hence why they never make it beyond Commander, looking past an enemy to attain victory is always an option even one such as yourself."

"Anyway if we're through insulting the lower ranks we have information to discuss," Irene said as everyone who wasn't a Commander or soldier had the decency to look slightly sheepish.

"Alright first off Irene I want to know about this ranking system you have on these things and how you came about acquiring it, for you to rank the one I fought as the second weakest I have some serious concerns."

"Yes I figured you would want to get started on that first, when we first arrived here on the Emperor's order we set about establishing a base. The first few weeks went fine and the base was built but then one day it went from peaceful to what looked like a siege with wave after wave of those Vampires assaulting us from all sides. Now you see the first thing the three of us noticed as the battle raged on was that they seemed to operate in a very predictable and outdated style by having the lowest ranking units at the front and the highest ranking units at the back. Here is out ranking system," Irene said as she tapped her staff and a see through image appeared on the table with the structure.

 _Guide To The Recently Discovered Vampire Menace_

 _Tier One – Fledgling Vampire:_

 _These Vampires appear to be the fodder used by the Vampire army and are not only high in number but also well trained and deadly at long and medium range, capable of using powerful Blood Magic spells thought lost to the annals of history they should not be underestimated._

 _Ranking these Vampires to our own forces places them at least on par with a Lieutenant in the Alvarez Army._

 _Tier Two – Seigemaster Vampire:_

 _Powerful Vampires who are always found behind the Fledgling Vampires that possess overwhelmingly powerful Blood Magic spells capable of causing widespread destruction and mass loss of life, these Vampires have been identified as the Captains of the lesser Vampires and will bark orders at them until either victory is achieved or he is forced to take the field._

 _Under no circumstances are any Alvarez soldiers below the rank of Captain to engage these beasts and even then if the Captain does not possess a 4:1 advantage immediately flee or face certain death._

 _These Vampires seem to be able to turn themselves into bats and move faster than Hypersonic Speeds suggesting some kind of augmentation through Blood Magic, in addition they are highly durable and have enough raw strength to lift a boulder seventeen times the size of itself._

 _Tier Three – Vampire Nightwalker:_

 _A truly terrifying Vampire variant that is only seen at night, the Vampire Nightwalker has the ability to bend shadows to its will using Blood Magic and can render itself invulnerable through the use of darkness should one not possess a magic able to counter or break it._

 _The Vampire Nightstalkers are few which suggests they are assassins sent to infiltrate and cause chaos amongst enemy lines, usually found in groups of two to three the Nightstalker will combust if captured and have no qualms leaving comrades behind._

 _Although not as physically strong it is advised that no ordinary Alvarez soldier engages this variant as they more than make up for their lack of physical strength with cunning, ruthlessness with Blood Magic and a blade and the shadows._

 _Tier Four – Vampire Necromancers and Necro Lord:_

 _The Vampire Necromancers are a powerful group who are able to raise beings from the dead using Blood Magic, frail and sickly looking these Vampires rely on their minions to do the fighting however they are by far one of the biggest threats out of all the Vampires so far._

 _The Necromancers seem to be capable of summoning horrors of the likes of which have never been seen before, one example was a Necromancer who summoned a four year old child who's face had been cut clean off to the point that you could see inside her head. Said child also had limbs either rearranged or replaced with something like a sword or mace and had a device dug into her back like a sort of generator that allowed the use of electricity into attacks._

 _This child despite having her face torn clean off had a smile that legitimately went ear to ear as if her jaw had been altered for this very purpose, the teeth had been replaced with small knives that were protruding from the jaw and forehead respectively._

 _The soldiers who witnessed this horror were mortified and almost lost the will to fight just from seeing it, what followed however was a brutal massacre as the child tore through a one hundred strong battalion of soldiers and was only stopped when Lady Yasmin rushed into enemy lines and killed the one who summoned it thereby ending the connection._

 _The Vampire Necromancers are to be killed on sight if possible however do not engage if you are outnumbered._

 _A special variant of the Vampire Necromancer was also identified and dubbed the Necro Lord._

 _Where the Vampire Necromancers summoned horrors from your worst nightmares the Necro Lord did one better, as if it knew exactly what your worst fear was it would smear some blood and that very fear would emerge before your eyes however like the aforementioned child it would be disfigured beyond recognition and be a gruesome sight to behold._

 _There is only one known encounter with the Necro Lord and the soldier who encountered it was left so scarred we were forced to end her life as she was no longer capable of functioning as a basic human being._

 _When asked what the Necro Lord did that frightened her to such an extent she revealed the previously mentioned information and said that if such a magic truly existed that one could take your worst nightmare and make you beg and scream for your original worst nightmare to return that the concept of real fear must have been lost to the ages and that the Necro Lord had discovered it._

 _If the Necro Lord is sighted you must flee immediately and report it to a Commander or one of the Spriggan or Leichart 12 and pray that they can kill the abomination._

 _Tier Five – Arch Vampires:_

 _The last of the Vampires seen on the field of battle regularly, Arch Vampires are without a doubt some of the strongest beings to walk the world being able to compete with an entire army by themselves._

 _Little else is known about them or their numbers however if one does appear only the Spriggan or Leichart stand a chance, the one that we have fought is responsible for decimating our current forces and was killed by Lady Irene personally after battle._

 _From here we now enter what Lady Yasmin has dubbed the Royal Family who are the strongest of all the Vampires._

 _Royal Family Tier 1 – Vampire Prince:_

 _A Vampire who is the son of the current leader of the Vampires and a powerful threat, able to take on both Lady Yasmin and Lady Brandish in combat the Vampire Prince should not be engaged under ANY circumstances or else destruction and death awaits._

 _To clarify this Vampire is at the level of many of the Spriggan or Leichart 12 so flee if sighted._

 _Royal Family Tier 2 – Vampire Queen:_

 _A ruthless bloodthirsty Vampire who attacked after Lady Yasmin and Lady Brandish fought off the Vampire Prince, fiercely protective of her son she boasts overwhelming power so much so that Lady Irene herself was unable to defeat her only stall her until we were able to flee._

 _Unlike the Vampire Prince the Vampire Queen is able to utilize her unique abilities to a higher potential and was seen using her Blood Magic to halt a meteor called down by Lady Irene and toss it back into space a feat which shouldn't be possible._

 _A being that can rival Lady Irene is a being that we simply cannot afford to engage unless we have more of the Spriggan or Leichart 12 with us so fleeing is advised._

 _Royal Family Tier Three – Vampire King:_

 _A being that boasts power along the same lines as Lord August himself, after Lady Irene fought the Vampire Queen to a standstill the Vampire King appeared and spoke one sentence to her._

" _You know not what darkness awaits your kind at the end of days, when the moon bleeds so too shall mankind and the Vampire shall reign supreme."_

 _Without looking away from Lady Irene the Vampire King destroyed a mountain range in one attack and disappeared in a swarm of bats leaving a message scrawled in blood that read leave or don't your destruction is come._

 _Against such a foe we truly have no hope even Lord August would be hard pressed to beat him, final recommendation is to flee back to Alvarez and beg Emperor Spriggan to come handle this monster personally._

Natsu finished reading the report and just sat down in a chair with a look of shock on his face as Irene, Brandish and Yasmin looked at him.

"You now see why I requested your help Natsu?"

Natsu just slowly nodded his head as he processed what he'd just read, a being that without batting an eye levelled a mountain range and it was MORTAL!

"We will help you Irene you have my word, to be honest I thought you all were just joking about the Vampires but this … honestly this is quite disturbing."

"Thank you Natsu I'm glad you can see the severity of the situation these Vampires are one of the greatest threats I've seen in a long time and need to be stopped," Irene said as the group nodded slowly.

"So where do we start," Eliza asked with a stony gaze as Irene pulled up a makeshift map and pointed to a location on it.

"We start by killing every last Vampire in our old base."

 **I hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	66. The Vampire War

**Just the usual stuff before I get into the story.**

 **Kazuka746 – sorry for not adding this in the last posts I've been really busy and your review wasn't there last I checked, as much as I would like to put them on especially Sparda since he actually is Arch Demon material in my opinion they are both canonically dead in the verse which means I can't explain them being there unless I use time travel to bring them in which would be trash in my opinion since using time travel to bring back the dead usually overcomplicates things and devalues the story so I'll have to settle on Dante since he is still kicking.**

 **But to make up for it Kazuka I'll give you Alucard so enjoy!**

 **ShadowDeathSkull – Whenever you reach this point you shall realize just how little Lucy is really involved in this story although I wouldn't have brought in Yukino simply because I don't really like the way the Celestial Spirit combat works dunno why.**

 **Anyway enough of this on with the story!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.**

 **The Vampire War**

 _ **/Draconia – Three Months After Arrival/**_

Time had not been kind to Natsu and his allies from Alvarez, one week after arriving at the Alvarez camp the Vampires attacked in force and killed off all the regular soldiers that were left taking their blood. The Commanders while strong in their own right slowly began to get whittled down until they were picked off until only a small six man team remained.

This team consisted of Natsu, Eliza, Seilah, Irene, Brandish and Yasmin. It was clear from the start that the Vampires would be hard pressed to take them out if they stuck together and watched each other's backs and that's exactly what happened so much so that Natsu begrudgingly found himself coming to respect the Spriggan and Leichart ladies.

Fighting a menace such as this had helped them all create a bond that surprised Natsu, never in his wildest dreams did he think that he'd end up enjoying Irene Belserion's company however times had long since changed since that war and with it so did Natsu.

Eliza was told by the Gods to remain in Earthland and battle this menace as the Vampire King had power that was far too much for their liking; Eliza agreed and had strengthened her bond with Natsu the only way the two knew how, through battle.

Natsu Eliza and Irene were absolutely ruthless when teaming up on the battlefield utterly crushing the forces that were sent their way and showing them that the so called invaders weren't going down without a fight.

Even though they no longer had a base the six still weren't phased and continued to attack and kill any and every Vampire they came across and over the course of the three months they dubbed the conflict The Vampire War.

It was not a war for territory, wealth or fame but one of necessity, of justice and of survival. Natsu had seen more of the strange creatures be massacred by the Vampires and it angered him greatly to know that there were beings out there that couldn't care less about life and they were so easily able to take the blood of their victims.

Which brings us to the current situation, Natsu stood outside a burning village, the strange creatures had been lined up on the main road and had their heads cut off and mounted on pikes as a warning to others namely them.

Sighing he looked down at the headless childlike creature at his feet, the poor kid never stood a chance.

"Once again there aren't any survivors why do they keep doing this," Irene huffed as she and Eliza emerged from a burning building.

"It clearly has to do with their Blood Magic but to kill countless innocents is simply outrageous," Eliza said gritting her teeth.

"Have Seilah and Yasmin figured out what that other race is yet," Natsu asked as he walked through the fires of the village towards them with the flames dancing around his clothes.

"Not yet most of them are too disfigured or entirely drained of blood to get a closer look at, three months and we always find ourselves too slow to save them," Irene sighed.

"Come on we need to move Brandish told me another regiment is on the way," Natsu said as the two nodded and began running for the hills.

Arriving at the base of the hills Seilah appeared from thin air and informed them that the regiment on the way was larger than the force attacking the town; Natsu sighed as he leant up against a rock and looked at the three.

"So what's the decision do we engage?"

"Seilah what is the enemy force comprised of," Eliza asked as Seilah adopted a thinking pose.

"Brandish said Tiers One through Four were sighted, the assassins fled as soon as they were spotted however don't count them out yet."

"There is an Arch Vampire with them they must really want us gone this time," Yasmin said as she jumped down next to Eliza.

"Great there's no outrunning that one, Yasmin have Brandish pull back to our position here we'll ambush them in the pass," Natsu said as Yasmin nodded and bolted off towards the town.

"I'm surprised the Royal Vampires haven't made a move yet," Irene said as Natsu nodded.

"It's probably because of the three of us that they refuse to send just the Prince in, I still wonder where they keep getting all the forces from this continent was meant to abandoned yet the three of us have a combined kill count of over 800 it just doesn't make sense?"

"Natsu have you asked the Triumvirate about these Vampires since they technically fall under their jurisdiction?"

"I haven't had enough spare time to risk heading back even now we're about to engage another group of these bastards Eliza."

"I suppose so but keep it in mind when we have a reprieve."

Natsu nodded as Brandish and Yasmin returned and the group made their way up the hill and stood in front of a massive gorge which was a one way route.

Natsu was about to explain the plan when he noticed a lone figure standing in the gorge facing him, Natsu's eyes narrowed and he froze once his vision adjusted to the distance.

"Those eyes …"

Everyone except Eliza had no idea what Natsu was talking about but Eliza too was as stiff as a board once she locked onto who Natsu was staring at.

"Natsu do you know about this!"

"No I don't even know who he is, all of you wait here I'll be right back," Natsu said as he walked through a portal and reappeared opposite the man in the gorge who had a sinister smile on his face.

"Alright I know I'm new and all but I still know those eyes when I see them, what is your rank?"

The man grinned as he slid his red full brimmed hat off his head and it vanished into thin air letting his hair blow in the wind, glowing crimson eyes meeting Natsu's own.

"Arch Demon like yourself, you are definitely an interesting one that much is certain."

Natsu was about to say something else when the Devil placed his hand into his long red trench coat and pulled out a handgun and pointed it at him.

"Are you serious?"

"When it comes to them I'm as serious as any other Lord Natsu."

"And what is your name since you know mine so well?"

The man grinned before making a 'move out of the way motion' with his eyes as Natsu's own widened in realization as in a fraction of a second Natsu had moved twenty feet to the left and the man fired the handgun hitting a Vampire Nightwalker in the leg blowing it clean off to Natsu's surprise.

The Vampire hissed in pain as the man fired another shot blowing off its arm followed by two more that destroyed its remaining limbs until it was just a screeching torso, the Vampire began to glow as the man gained a sadistic grin with the glow from his eyes becoming brighter and the glow around the Vampire disappeared altogether shocking it.

"Ah ah there will be no escape for you I have some information I require as does my fellow Arch Demon."

"How did you stop it from combusting," Natsu asked as he walked up to the two.

"Well it wasn't really that hard considering that their power was stolen from me so technically it's my own abilities I just took it back."

"So you're responsible for this?"

"Somewhat, the current King of this sorry lot was one of my servants however he managed to swipe a good portion of my power several hundred years ago, of course I have regained it but it still annoys me so I want it back."

"So what's your name?"

"Ah of course we were a bit preoccupied weren't we," the man said as he shot the Vampire in the stomach whilst giving Natsu a grin. "My name is Alucard the King of Vampires, The Ultimate Vampire, Vlad The Impaler, The Night Walker pick a title for I have many."

"Alucard huh, nice gun."

"Ah you noticed it did you, this is Jackal Mark II as I like to call her the old spirit within became how shall we say … redundant. This gun in its Mark I state was capable of only using certain specific types of ammunition making it quite the pain to use in combat especially the ammo capacity such a bothersome and unnecessary handicap so I made a few personal modifications."

Alucard handed the gun to Natsu who inspected it and was surprised to see a spirit emerge from it looking rather angry.

"If you think I'm just gonna fire for you then you can get fucked you no name loser only Alu gets the privilege of firing greatness such as me!"

"That is Lana the new spirit of my gun she is quite mouthy at times but she means well, Lana I want you to let my colleague fire one shot from you at that approaching army of Vampires please," Alucard said with a grin as Lana looked at him before gaining a smirk.

"Oh I see what you're doing Alu you sly bastard, alright kid you get one shot no need to load her up just pull the trigger and watch the magic happen!"

Natsu shrugged as he walked to the centre of the gorge and raised his right arm up pointing the gun at the approaching Vampire horde as he looked at Alucard who had a savage grin with his eyes glowing bright crimson.

' _Well this ought to be interesting,'_ Natsu said as he pulled the trigger and fired.

Unlike the shots Alucard did Natsu's was on a whole other level as the recoil brought the gun up above his head not that he cared to notice as his jaw was almost hitting the floor. Upon firing the gun the bullet reached the group in seconds and just before it hit the lead Vampire the shell casing exploded and a massive ball of black fire appeared and continued to envelop the Vampires as they broke formation and began fleeing from the rapidly expanding ball of flame.

Alucard was laughing as he took the gun back from Natsu wiping a tear from his eye before tapping Natsu on the shoulder.

"I bet your wondering what happened aren't you?"

"Uh maybe just a little …"

"Well it's quite simple really the Jackal Mark II doesn't use physical ammunition it uses a person's soul, for your attack to do such a thing is quite impressive of course I could do something similar I just needed to hold back so we could get some information from our good friend here isn't that right 'friend'?"

Alucard kicked the somehow still living Vampire onto his back and locked eyes with him freezing him in place, after a few moments the eye contact broke and Alucard shot the Vampire in the head causing his head to explode.

"I have the location of the Royal Vampires isn't that nice."

"Yes it is but we still have work to do," Natsu said as the remaining Vampire force began to get around the black flames that were still burning and begin to rush towards them again.

"Indeed I've seen what this scum has been doing lately and it has gone on long enough," Alucard said no longer sporting an amused expression and now adopting one that simply promised death as he pointed Jackal at the oncoming horde.

"I take it this is a sign you're gonna help out then?"

"The scum used some of my power to escape from my world and fled into yours taking advantage of an entire continent that was rotting unused, this is my mistake by letting this trash fool me which is no easy feat so to say I am not amused by this is an understatement. Indeed I will assist you as I have brought chaos to your world because of my momentary lapse of judgement."

Natsu nodded his head before looking at Jackal and noticed that the gun now had a crimson aura around it, the sheer amount of anger emanating from it was to him plain as day.

"One thing I didn't mention about Jackal is what you did was an unrestrained attack if you train with it like I have for the last few centuries you figure out how to reduce what you put into it, to fire Jackal you must use the energy of your soul which isn't an infinite resource however the amount that can be used can be adjusted. Watch and I'll give you a demonstration," Alucard said as he and Natsu disappeared in a blur and reappeared in the middle of the Vampire horde which were shocked to say the least.

As everything seemed to move in slow motion Alucard brought Jackal up and began to fire rapidly as he spun around getting perfect headshots consequently causing the heads of the Vampires to explode as a result.

"With but a sliver of my soul energy I can easily dispatch of this trash, **Soul Shot – 5%!** "

As Alucard continued to move in-between the Vampires one of them managed to slip past and try to stab him only for the sword to go right through him as he shot the offender through the throat causing his neck to explode.

"I suppose that is enough from you Jackal I can't use up all my soul energy now, time to do things the old fashioned way."

The Vampires thinking they had the upper hand rushed him only to suddenly find themselves impaled on strange black protrusions with reddish edges, some of them managed to turn back and saw to their shock their own shadows had risen up from the ground and impaled them with the shadows of their own weapons.

" **Dark Composition – The Betrayal!** "

The Vampires were still alive as the shadows began to overcome them and soon consumed them leaving only the shadow in their place; the shadows turned on the other Vampires and began attacking them as Alucard smirked.

"You fools barely even managed to steal a fraction of the true powers I possess I will show you pathetic creatures what a real Vampire can do, this is the end!"

Walking forward his trench coat started to have flowing darkness emerge from it as it began forming strange tendril like protrusions from it, Alucard himself began to laugh as his fangs began to expand in size and the darkness substance made secondary hands next to his original that were more claw like in nature.

Rushing another group of Vampires he began to ruthlessly tear them apart using either the darkness substance or tearing their throats out with his fangs, his brute strength allowed any punches he landed to send his enemies flying back a considerable distance however he stopped once he noticed the Arch Vampire standing in the back.

Looking over to Natsu he watched as he used his Crash Magic and turned over 20 Vampires into cubes before throwing a ball of flame into a large group of them.

"Where the hell do these things keep coming from!"

"From all different realities, one of the abilities that was stolen from me was my Devils right to walk through the planes I'm sure you know just how easy it would be for them to round up and convert humans using it."

"Yeah not exactly good only makes me want to kill this King even more, gotta say you're pretty ruthless in combat."

"One has to be in order to ensure that the enemy and any potential ones know you always mean business," Alucard replied as Natsu nodded and the two turned their focus to the Arch Vampire who was standing before them.

"He doesn't think he stands a chance against two Devils does he?"

"That depends on how fanatical he is towards the Royal Vampires, no matter he won't be getting out of this alive even if he surrenders."

Natsu and Alucard began walking forward when several Vampire Necromancers began clawing their way up from the ground.

"So that's how they get around," Natsu said to himself as the Necromancers began to smear blood around them forming a large circle.

"Well now this is interesting I wonder what they're up to?"

"Hey you're a Vampire shouldn't you know?"

"Just because I'm a Vampire doesn't mean I invented any of these spells and rituals I don't even use blood like this I just consume it."

"Fat lot of help you are," Natsu said with a smirk as Alucard hit him over the head with Jackal.

The Arch Vampire began shouting orders as the Vampire Necromancers started chanting something in their strange language and the circle began to glow.

"So I think maybe we should get out of the circle," Natsu said as Alucard slowly nodded and seemingly melted into the ground using his strange darkness powers.

Natsu tapped his chest and used the Gravity Seals to escape the large circle just as the ground began to shake, Alucard reformed next to him as he pulled Jackal back out of his coat.

"This isn't going to be pretty whatever it is."

"You know if there were any mages I hated the most it would be the Necromancers," Natsu said through grit teeth as the entire ground within the circle collapsed and a large dead creature began to emerge.

"Well Natsu this is your world what is it?"

"How the hell should I know!"

The creature began to claw its way out of the ground and began to rise to its full height easily being tall enough to stand above the gorge, the creature was missing large chunks of skin revealing its bones in certain places and its right arm was replaced with a strange stick with many rusted knives and spears attached to it.

The creature grit its teeth and opened its eyes which were replaced with lacrima crystals, the creature immediately noticed Natsu and Alucard and let loose a roar that shook the entire gorge.

"Who knew they were hiding a big guy like that," Natsu said to himself as he noticed more Vampires had arrived.

"Ok so maybe the Vampires chances increased a little bit its not that big of a deal really," Alucard said as he pointed Jackal towards the large creature. "I'll have to use more soul energy on this one though it could easily shrug off 5%."

Natsu nodded and began to enter his E.N.D/Dragon Force state as his clothes began to adapt with it, Alucard just raised an eyebrow at the transformation as Natsu sighed.

"I used to ruin lots of good clothing through my transformations so I made sure my Devil ones would adapt to my transformations, oh and since I assume you know my Dragon Force and E.N.D states this is a form I achieved just before I ended up in Tartaros before I … lost control."

"At least it has destructive power which is exactly what we're going to need," Alucard said as the two took off with the creatures' bladed arm coming down on where they were a moment later.

Natsu flew up into the air and was immediately fired upon by many of the Vampires on the ground, frowning he began to weave through the attacks slowly making his way towards them.

Alucard was running up the left side of the gorge dodging a barrage of long range Blood Magic attacks returning fire with 5% shots, his shots were dead on as the Vampires began dropping.

"I really hate these scum they're just like the ones back home," Alucard growled as he launched off the wall to avoid the fist of the giant creature.

Natsu noticing a break in the barrage of magic quickly coated his leg in crimson fire and flew towards the head of the creature with blinding speed; bringing his leg back he kicked the beast in the temple.

Natsu and Alucard heard a loud snap as the creatures head suddenly snapped to the right and it began to fall expanding the size of the crater considerably.

"Damn I snapped its neck," Natsu said in surprise as he landed next to Alucard and rushed a group of Vampires who were coming behind him.

Ducking under a sword strike Natsu punched the Vampire in the gut with his fist coming out of its back as he launched the body at his allies who were either knocked over or forced to jump over it or around it.

Natsu dodged a barrage of Blood Magic as he changed his arm to that of a shield and began rushing towards the Vampires using it to soak up the attacks, jumping into the air he let loose a roar that incinerated a large group of Vampires before coating his hand in crimson fire and belting another three Vampires who tried to challenge him in the air back to the ground causing a small crater to appear.

"Natsu the big ones getting back up!"

"What," Natsu shouted in shock as he saw Alucard dodge the foot of the creature that slid back as the creature began to regain its footing. "I snapped that things neck how the hell is it getting back up!"

"Normally that would work but you are dealing with powerful necromancy the limitations of the living don't apply!"

Natsu grit his teeth and cursed as the creature began to stand up once again, it looked right at Natsu and let loose a powerful roar that shook the ground beneath them. Natsu was about to take flight when suddenly a meteor hit the creature in the head knocking it back down again.

"Why are you just standing there TAKE OFF THE LEGS," Irene shouted as both Natsu and Alucard nodded and began rushing towards the creature with the Vampires hot on their heels.

"This thing won't have a face to speak of after taking a meteor to the face so may as well add legs to the list," Alucard said as he twirled Jackal in his hands before breaking off to the left.

"Damn right it's good to see the others didn't get bogged down by this shit much," Natsu said as he veered off to the right.

As Natsu and Alucard began rushing towards their position Irene began shouting orders to the others with Eliza heading off the Vampires who were in pursuit of the two with a ranged sword attack the created a fissure in the ground.

"Now now we can't have you lot getting in the way although I'll be more than happy to entertain you," she said with a smirk as he eyes flashed crimson for a brief second as she pointed her ebony sword at the small army.

Natsu and Alucard both reached their positions as Irene called down another meteor to keep the creature down, the two began preparing their attacks as Natsu attacked first.

" **Devil's Aura: Demonic Flame Dragon Monarchs Destabilizing Calamity Fist!** "

Jumping up to the creatures knee Natsu's fist seemingly exploded as black flames with cracks in the air appeared around it as a reddish aura surrounding them, the attack made contact and from the knee down the leg shot off into the gorge wall and continued going for several miles tearing up the land.

"God damn show off, **Devil's Aura: Soul Shot – 25%!** "

Jackal gained the same reddish aura as Natsu's attack as he fired a single shot that pierced right through the other knee seemingly doing nothing, suddenly the creatures' knee jerked downward and a massive crater formed as the leg flew off into the distance as if some external force pushed it away.

Natsu and Alucard were immediately upon the creature knowing it wasn't done just because it had no legs, Alucard fired another shot at its head as Natsu brought his leg up above his head and came down with a powerful kick causing its skull to collapse in on itself.

The creature stopped moving as Natsu wiped a single bead of sweat he'd accumulated from the attacks as he, Alucard and Irene stood atop the gorge looking down at the corpse.

"So where are Brandish, Yasmin and Seilah?"

"Probably just about done collapsing the entrance to the gorge the Vampires used which means the only ones left we need to worry about are down there, I'll let the introductions wait until after we've killed them all," Irene said as Alucard smirked and nodded with the three making their way down to the small fissure where Eliza could be seen fighting.

As they got closer most of the Vampires were dead as Eliza tore through them, two remained as the War Goddess lived up to her name. The first came at her with a sword strike which she easily parried before elbowing the Vampire in the face sending him sprawling to the ground as she parried the other Vampire without even looking at him. Materializing an ebony knife in her free hand she swiftly turned around and threw it at the one she was parrying as it went through his throat and stopped at his spine, turning around she sliced open the stomach of the other one that had just gotten up before running him through up to the hilt with a smile.

"And that's game," she said as she kicked the Vampire off her sword before wiping it on her comrades clothes. "Ah I see you lot beat the giant one then so tell me how much punishment did it take?"

"Er a lot," Natsu replied as he shook his head.

"Well I suppose that's what we've come to expect from these Necromancers, alright then I suppose introductions are in order for your Devil friend?"

"I take it you are the ever famous Eliza Goddess of War judging by that performance, I'm Alucard of many titles I would give you the list but it's a bit too long for my taste."

"Oh yes I remember you one of the Arch Demon level Devils, so what brings you here?"

"I'm here to fix this mess that is my fault; the Royal Vampire King was actually a servant of mine who managed to catch me off guard. You might think that is either extremely funny or extremely pathetic but the thing you need to know about me is something like that NEVER happens to me at least not in my living memory have I ever been caught off guard. Long story short these Vampires are running around with a portion of my power and I'm taking it back."

"Ah that would explain how they are so strong then, so I take it we can count on your assistance in this matter?"

"Indeed," Alucard said as he materialized his hat and placed it on his head. "For now we should get moving before more of them arrive."

"I agree, Irene did you specify a meeting point for the others to meet us at," Natsu asked as Irene nodded.

"20 miles North – East of here by a small cave, we need to discuss what that abomination they just summoned was I've never seen it's like before."

"It was an amalgamation of flesh and bone fused together through complex Blood Magic rituals, Vampires don't seem to care how many they slaughter in their pursuit of power so the corpses left over from being consumed of their blood are often used as tools in their sick rituals and experiments," Alucard said as the group hopped out of the gorge.

"That sounds like something the Tartaros guild would've done," Natsu said as Alucard nodded.

"Unfortunately it's a trait all who crave power seem to possess, discard basic morals and decency to achieve greater power. In my world Vampires aren't much better than these ones they kill innocents and cause trouble wherever they go."

"No matter which reality you're in good and evil will always be a constant," Eliza said as the group nodded in agreement.

"Alright we'd better head to this cave and make sure the others are ok then we can figure out our next move from there," Natsu said as the small group began running off leaving behind the Arch Vampire who had managed to survive the slaughter.

After an hour the group reached the cave and noticed Yasmin on lookout, she waved to them but soon adopted a frown when she saw Alucard.

"Relax he's on our side," Natsu said as he sat down on a rock. "Did the others make it?"

"Yeah it's my turn for watch, we've been filling in the reports on the Vampires after they summoned that massive thing talk to Seilah if you have anything you wanna add to it."

"Yeah we have plenty to add but it can wait because we have something far more important to look into, after today's defeat they'll be retreating back to wherever they came from right well hopefully we can follow them and it'll lead us to their leaders or a Royal Vampire."

"You think we're ready to fight the Royal ones," Yasmin asked with a sceptical look as Natsu shrugged.

"Eliza and I have been ready since we first arrived and Alucard here could easily drop them too, we are higher beings so it only makes sense to leave the big guys to us."

"Get off your high horse Natsu this isn't a game they could ki-!"

"I know it's not a game Yasmin I've seen firsthand what they are capable of and not one minute since we began fighting have I dared take this lightly, after adapting to the way they fight and the unique way in which they use Blood Magic we finally understand how to at least beat the main forces but these Royal ones are another matter. Eliza and I haven't gotten to fight them to see the way they tick so until we do we can only draw conclusions based on what you three tell us about when you encountered them."

"But Lady Irene even told you one of them destroyed a mountain range as a show of power!"

"So what I can do that too and Eliza could easily cut through one, one thing you don't realize is once you reach a certain level of power it isn't about how much destructive power you have but the way you utilize it. Firing off full power attacks without good reason will only serve to get your own comrades hurt and drain you of precious magic power and stamina; instead you should focus on refining it into abilities and attacks that allow you to defeat your opponent with condensed strikes like this for example."

Natsu raised his fist and coated it with crimson flames as he walked across to the small hill opposite the cave and punched it, a hole burned clean through the hill as Yasmin looked at it in surprise.

"Now you see same power just refined, flashy attacks might be able to cover a large area but they are often weaker and cause more collateral than actual damage to the opponent."

"Says the Crash Mage," Yasmin muttered as Natsu grinned and scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah I suppose you got me there but you know what I mean, now then let's talk about these Royal Vampires I want to see them dead so Alucard can take his powers back and clean this mess up."

"Wait it's this guys fault all this is going on!"

"Look let's just all go into the cave and discuss it I'm not repeating it again," Natsu said as the group walked into the cave with Alucard taking a look at the sky before following behind.

 _ **/?/**_

The Arch Vampire arrived at a fortress made from a strange metal; the Vampire rushed past the gate and made his way towards the central building. As he ran many of the Vampires looked at him curiously before turning back to whatever they were doing.

Arriving in a type of throne room he pushed open the doors and looked at said thrones to see two Vampires sitting in them with their eyes closed, walking slowly towards them the male Vampires eyes slowly opened as he sat up in his chair.

"My Lord I bring news of the barbarians," the Arch Vampire said as the Vampire on the throne adjusted the small crown atop his head.

"Speak I have little time for games, was the ambush a success?"

"I'm afraid not my Lord all our forces save me and a couple dozen others were slaughtered including the Necromancer core, on top of that the Behemoth was also destroyed."

"Hmm I see, was it the pink haired one?"

"He played a big role however there is now another one among them," the Arch Vampire said as he began to fidget nervously.

"You seem unsettled by something, speak who is the newcomer!"

"Well you see my Lord he is like us and bears the power of the Vampire but his eyes are the eyes of the Devil just like the pink haired one, my Lord is he the one who-?"

The Arch Vampire didn't get a chance to finish as the King cleared the distance between the two and was behind the Arch Vampire holding his head which had been torn clean off his shoulders.

"Alucard has come for me at last; I knew this day would come after all these years it was only a matter of when!"

As the King shouted in frustration the female Vampire on the other throne opened her eyes and stood to meet the Kings gaze.

"You forget husband we have prepared countermeasures for his impending arrival," the Queen said as she adjusted her own crown before standing up and walking over to him.

"I never forgot it was simply my mind being uneasy about it, what if it isn't enough?"

"Do you truly underestimate the value of the find you said it yourself a being such as that should be a match for any God or Devil?"

"I-I know what I said but-."

"Come let us put your mind at ease," the Queen said as she led him towards a side door in the throne room and the two went down a spiral staircase leading to what looked like a ruin.

Walking down towards the open ruins the Vampires present bowed to the pair as they walked into the only solid building which was a small church, the two stopped and looked at the lone statue which was in a kneeling position facing them with a long black spear stuck in the ground next to it.

"Can't you just feel the power radiating from it," the Queen asked as the King nodded slowly as he gained more and more confidence.

"Indeed to think a being such as this one still exists is simply unfathomable, a relic of the old times when neither Gods nor Devils reigned. A being who served those who came before to the very end and fought a crusade against the Gods most fearsome creations."

"And it's all ours," the Queen said as the King nodded with a grin.

"Indeed and soon it shall pave the way for our rightful rule over this world, the age of dark is come!"

The King and Queen left the church with the lone statue's eyes being shrouded by a strange black mist for a moment before it faded away.

 **Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	67. The Necro Lord And The Undead Legion

**I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.**

 **The Necro Lord And The Undead Legion**

 _ **/Draconia – Mainland/**_

The small team sat around a campfire eating whilst reading bit of paper, what were they reading you might be wondering well it is all the information they have currently gathered on the Necromancers and what they have been summoning up until the present.

After a lengthy discussion between the whole group it was decided that the first target should be the Necro Lord who was in charge of the Necromancers and a Vampire that could summon unbelievably powerful abominations using its Blood Magic.

And that is exactly what they began to do, travelling inland they began the hunt for the Necro Lord, on the way to the Necro Lord they had slaughtered many bases full of Vampires and burned them to the ground, Natsu inwardly thought that these Vampires were a stain on the legacy left behind by the Dragons and that the continent should remain free of any evidence of their kind.

"So have we established any kind of trend with what they can summon," Natsu asked as he shook his head of the negative thoughts.

"For the most part it's either whatever those native creatures are that we still have no idea about or humans, both are usually horribly disfigured and had limbs replaced with weapons or some sort. The only outlier is that creature from the gorge," Irene said as Natsu nodded.

"I'd say that thing was something special it took quite a lot for them to even summon it in the first place, for now let's just treat it as a one off type of opponent. Seilah have you and Yasmin found any trace of the Necro Lord?"

"Indeed we have Master however it seems that he knows we are in pursuit of him and has begun retreating further inland," Seilah said as Yasmin placed a makeshift map down on the table and pointed to a large black dot she had hastily scribbled into it.

"That's where the Necro Lord is heading of that I have little doubt; from what I can tell this is some kind of fortress or castle. If the Necro Lord is heading here then he's fleeing to the safety of the Royal Vampires, the Necro Lord seems to hold a rather unique position among their ranks even Arch Vampires were throwing themselves at us to aid in his escape."

"Well that's interesting we're left with a double edged sword, the Necro Lord is leading us right to the head of the Vampires which means we could speed things up considerably however we would be walking right onto their home turf which is most likely a trap for when we arrive," Natsu mused as he began to pace back and forth.

"If the Necro Lord is indeed leading us to the Vampire command this could very well be the final battle which means we need to decide who is fighting who, there are seven of us here with three of us being on the Vampire King's level and four of us on the Queen's level. In addition we have the Vampire Prince as well as the Arch Vampires who are probably the strongest of the bunch and throw in the Necro Lord himself we need to make sure everyone knows who they are facing otherwise we'll all get killed," Alucard said as Eliza nodded in agreement.

"You have a personal vendetta against the King so it's safe to assume you want a crack at him, Natsu can assist you with that. Irene and I will fight the Queen which leaves the Prince, Necro Lord and the Arch Vampires."

"I will fight the Prince Lady Irene," Brandish said as the group nodded to her.

"I will fight the Necro Lord Master I believe my control of the abilities you gave me are now at a level where I can combat an opponent such as it."

"Are you sure Seilah you haven't been able to tap into the Devil's Aura yet?"

"With each battle my powers grow ever stronger I am positive I can handle it."

"Alright just be careful alright," Natsu said as Seilah gave him a small smile before nodding.

"I guess that leaves me on cleanup duty," Yasmin sighed.

"It's arguably the most important job Yasmin after all how can we fight our opponents with an army breathing down our necks, the longer you keep them at bay the quicker we can end our own fights and begin to wipe them all out."

"I mean I guess your right but I'm one of the Leichart 12 dammit!"

"Alright now that we've discussed this can you two lead us to this spot you've marked Yasmin?"

"Yeah we can leave right now if you want?"

"I suppose there's no use just sitting around going over things and the longer we sit here the more time they have to prepare for us, let's get going everyone."

The group stood up and took off with Yasmin and Seilah at the front as they prepared themselves for a fight.

 _ **/Four Days Later/**_

The group stopped on top of a large hill as they looked out at the flat barren earth before them, their gaze soon turned to the large black fortress that seemed to have been built into the mountain opposite them.

"That is one intimidating fortress what is it even made out of," Yasmin said as Natsu shrugged.

"Could be anything really if Gajeel were here he'd be able to tell us in a second, anyway I doubt they don't know we're here so let's not keep them waiting."

The group nodded as they began to run across the open field until they suddenly stopped.

"Do you all feel that, a sudden surge in magic power," Natsu muttered as they all nodded.

"So the Necro Lord seems happy to see us," Alucard growled as he pointed to one of the fortress walls in the distance.

Most of the group couldn't see that far but Natsu and Eliza could and they could see the Necro Lord channelling magic into his staff.

"I had a feeling the open field was open for a reason," Natsu sighed as countless blood seals began to appear on the ground in various sizes.

One by one dead soldiers began to rise from the ground with the small group slowly backing up so that there was some distance between them, each undead soldier was an abomination in itself with either missing or replaced limbs or even bits of flesh simply left hanging leaving bone or muscle exposed.

"How can he summon that many?"

"I'd say this is how he earned the title of Necro Lord," Alucard said as the group now prepared to fight the ever expanding army in front of them that already stretched as far as the eye could see.

"Alright we need to cut through the ones that matter and run, this Necro Lord is the one controlling them and he must be summoning such a large amount in order to slow us down and make us waste precious time and energy," Eliza said as she summoned her ebony sword.

"Cut the ones that matter … even the thralls of this scum must be slain to the last, if you cannot do that Eliza then I shall do so myself," Alucard said as his hair shadowed his left eye and his right was glowing crimson red.

"Don't get cocky Alucard even we can be overwhelmed and killed in the mortal realms."

"You forget one important detail Eliza, I am Alucard the Lord of Night and patron God of all things Vampiric and I shall mete out the punishment to my former subordinates and ALL who serve him even if I must cut a swath through each and every last one of them …"

"Settle down Alucard no one said you couldn't do what you wanted, fight to your heart's content it just means the Vampire King is mine," Natsu said as he began to walk towards the approaching army.

"Heh you really are cocky for a newly minted Devil, my former subordinate is mine to kill but if you want to break him well … do as you please."

Alucard pointed Jackal at the approaching undead and began to fire as Natsu and Eliza closed the distance between the army in seconds and began ruthlessly carving their way through in an attempt to make their way towards the fortress walls.

"Well now I suppose we shouldn't be left behind," Irene said as Seilah vanished into thin air.

"Lady Irene I must ask, once the Vampire menace is eradicated about Natsu …?"

"I know I've thought much the same Brandish to turn on a comrade whom you have fought alongside and forged a bond through war, how can we defy the orders of Lord Zeref? I myself am surprised as to my feelings about him and the strange friendship we have, the only advice I can give you Brandish is do as your heart commands for I shall do the same."

Irene took several steps forward and raised her staff and slammed it down cracking the ground calling down a meteor, as the meteor struck a massive group of undead Irene turned back to Brandish and smiled.

"He really is a good husband … for my daughter …"

Brandish's eyes widened as Irene turned to face a massive horde that was fast approaching and slammed her staff down on the ground again summoning a massive Magic Circle around herself with a golden glow beginning to emanate from her body.

' _Lady Irene just how much has Natsu changed you …'_

"Strange isn't it Brandish, the once cold and ruthless Irene has softened to declare Erza Scarlett as her daughter? If Natsu were a part of the Empire perhaps things would be different only Lord August, Lord Lacarde, Lady Emelia and Lord Vastione would remain stoic to such a unique being. Keep your feelings about him to yourself as we are the higher ups wouldn't take kindly to such … traitorous thoughts," Yasmin said as she began to glow a faint pink colour and disappear in a flash of pink.

' _The future of the Empire shall be interesting thanks to you Natsu,'_ Brandish thought as she picked up some stones and tossed them at the undead before enlarging them to the size of boulders as they began crushing them.

Natsu was fighting through a group of undead as Irene appeared next to him as she knocked back an undead coming from behind him, Natsu ducked as she kicked over him and knocked back another undead as Natsu did a low sweep knocking over several undead around them.

"How many meteors can you call in at once?"

"Three but I'd rather not call them down unless I have to, unnecessary use of magic and all that."

"Ah fair enough," Natsu said as Irene crushed the skull of an undead with her staff before throwing it impaling several undead on it as it went until Natsu halted it by kicking it into the air and releasing a Hellfire Dragon's Roar incinerating the undead before catching the staff and twirling it around knocking down several undead before bringing it down on a charging undeads head shattering its skull.

"This thing is pretty durable," Natsu said impressed as he coated it in his flames and jumped into the air before throwing it to the ground creating a small explosion.

Irene appeared in the crater before the smoke cleared and grabbed it before joining up with Natsu once again and the two continued to fight.

"Irene I have a question that's been bugging me for a long time, being mid fight I know it's not the most convenient time to ask this but I need to know something. Are you a close relation to Erza?"

Irene sighed as she sent a powerful blast of orange magic into her opponent before looking at Natsu.

"Erza was … is my greatest failure and my ultimate mistake, she is my biological daughter. It's a long story which I will tell you at a later time if time in fact permits it."

"Well I know the Goddess of Time so I'm sure I can pull a few strings," Natsu joked as he dodged a barrage of punches and kicks before crushing a group of undead under his Gravity Magic.

"Indeed we each have our opponents that are yet to fall rest assured the Queen will not survive our encounter this time."

"You sound confident just remember confidence can lead to mistakes."

"Oh trust me Natsu what I have in mind is something that will change the playing field quite literally, a magic of the new era I like to call it."

"Magic of a new era … wait did you perfect that spell from Scarlione?"

Irene just smirked before vanishing in the endless sea of undead leaving Natsu to ponder the answer as he found himself facing the wall of the fortress.

"Ah that was fast," Natsu said as he dodged an attack from an undead as a powerful wave of darkness pushed back the undead from Natsu's position with Seilah appearing next to him.

"I'll hold them back Master!"

"Thanks Seilah," Natsu said with a grin as he turned to face the black fortress wall and coated his fist in crimson flames.

" **Hellfire Dragon King's Destabilizing Demolition Fist!** "

Natsu threw a punch at the wall and the blow dented it, seconds later it began to melt with bits of the strange metal dripping to the floor as Natsu walked through it with an amused expression.

"Man it's always so much fun to break a fortress wall, alright now it's time to get to work."

Natsu saw a group of Vampires rushing towards him and smirked, seconds later two of the Vampires were dead and the other two gravely injured with Natsu no longer standing in his previous position.

 _ **/Heart Of The Fortress/**_

"My lord the enemy have breached the perimeter wall!"

The King sat on his throne and nodded before snapping his fingers as a large swarm of bats flew into the room and formed into a group of Vampires.

"The enemy have breached the castle and at least four of them are beyond your league, you will stall the weaker ones while my wife and son deal with the stronger ones."

The Vampires nodded silently and dispersed into bats once more as the Queen shook her head.

"Where is that old fool I'll wring his neck for leading them here!"

"Settle down it was all part of the plan dear even if they breached the perimeter faster than expected, still I can feel one Divine and two Demonic presences approaching which means there are two Devils and one God attacking. We have no choice but to activate the ancient weapon if we wish to hold any true chance of winning."

"But we still don't know how to activate it unless you figured out a way?"

"I believe I have an idea but it is only a theory, it requires the pink haired one however which means I must wait until that bastard Alucard and the pink haired one arrive."

"Very well then I'll go deal with that annoying red headed one she seems to enjoy calling down those annoying meteors."

"Don't die it would be a real shame if you did."

"You could at least say it with some emotion dearest husband?"

"We are facing almost certain death here after all one full God or Devil is a force to be reckoned with but three is simply inconceivable."

"Well when you put it that way …"

"The only hope is the ancient weapon I shall see to its activation immediately, find our foolish son and tell him to do something useful as well."

"Of course," the Queen said as she dispersed in a swarm of bats.

The King sighed as he went over to the side door and made his way down to the chamber with the ancient weapon that was in the church, standing before it he simply began to wait.

 _ **/Seilah's POV/**_

Stealthily making her way through the castle Seilah was hunting her target the Necro Lord, none of the Vampires seemed to be able to notice her presence which was interesting to say the least.

Sneaking through hallways and checking rooms Seilah wasn't having a good time trying to find him, it wasn't until she reached the main entrance for the castle that she finally saw him and to her shock he was looking right at her.

"You may fool the others but I will not be deceived so easily demon, you aren't one of the ones the King said are important which means only one thing … you are disposable."

Seilah frowned and shook her head.

"You will not torment the dead any further for my master calls for your death!"

"Ah so you are a servant to one of the strong ones then but it matters little for your fate was already sealed the moment you entered this place."

"We aren't near any earth for you to summon any undead which means you must be at a massive disadvantage!"

"Whoever trained you should be hung for you truly are stupid; I am a Vampire and an older one at that. In addition I am also a Grand Master Necromancer and powerful Blood Mage defeat will not claim me!"

"It will for I will slay you for Master Natsu!"

The Necro Lord just began chuckling before eventually erupting into full blown laughter as he dispersed into bats.

"By all means try Demon however know that a grim fate awaits you!"

Seilah instinctively dodged as a claw sliced the air where her neck was a few moments ago, gathering magic Seilah began channelling it into herself increasing her movement speed and strength.

"Ah so you truly are the servant of the pink haired one you possess but a fraction of his power, you will soon come to realize that it will take more than a fraction in order to defeat me however."

"And just what do you plan on doing when you are old and frail?"

The Necro Lord smirked as he began chanting something in the Vampires own language as souls began flying through the walls and floor heading straight for him, the souls then began to enter his body and much to Seilah's shock the Necro Lord began to seemingly revert in age and began to gain body mass becoming a tall muscular figure.

Once the souls ceased the Necro Lord expanded the size of his staff to match his new height as he assumed a fighting stance.

"How have you defied the laws of nature in such a way!"

"The laws do not apply when you no longer view them as such, I claim 100 souls of the damned so that I may regress to my younger self and in exchange I shall slaughter 1000 somewhere down the line."

"What type of magic can allow such a thing!"

"Heh it should be obvious by now little Demon that Blood Magic is an art with untapped potential, by using the forbidden power of one of the core embodiments of man and bending it to my very will I can do nearly anything!"

"I highly doubt that," Seilah countered as the Necro Lord smirked before Seilah was suddenly kicked into the wall spitting out blood in shock.

' _I let my guard down thinking it to be a front perhaps Blood Magic is one of the most dangerous arts in the world, for an old man to move at such speeds by reverting his own age for an unknown period of time … simply unbelievable!'_

Seilah vanished into thin air as the Necro Lord's fist blew a hole through the wall where she had just been which ended up shattering the rest of the wall in the process, Seilah appeared behind him no longer with a blank expression but one of complete seriousness.

" **Dark Gravity Claw!** "

"Hn is that the best a Demon can do?"

Seilah's attack was blocked by the Necro Lord's forearm as his left hand became surrounded in a crimson aura.

" **Bloody Doton!** "

The Necro Lord hit Seilah in the side of the head sending her flying through the castle, there was no reprieve however as when she was about to recover he was above her.

" **Bloody Kigan!** "

Smashing her right in the gut just as she hit the ground Seilah was sent flying down several floors, once she finally managed to recover she began to cough up blood due to the sheer amount of power behind the attacks.

' _Those hits are brutal there is no doubt about that, if I take too many of those I won't be long for this world …'_

Seilah jumped out of the crater she found herself in and swiftly made her way outside the fortress, standing on a rooftop Seilah frowned as the Necro Lord appeared on the rooftop opposite her.

"So you aren't as weak as I thought but it still makes little difference in the end, at your current level you stand no chance."

Seilah moved a stray strand of hair from her vision as her eyes narrowed at the Necro Lord.

"Then I will simply have to ascend to the next level …"

"You believe it to be that simple, you believe yourself to be capable of such a feat when you are unable to even land a single hit on me?"

"You speak as if such a feat is impossible yet you used your own magic to revert to your current form, you also seem to forget exactly who I am."

"Oh and who exactly are you?"

Seilah became surrounded in Etherious as she began to morph into her Etherious form, Seilah quickly noticed several small changes to her form however. Her eyes instead of being bright yellow were now bright red; the mark Natsu left on her was now displayed on her stomach and travelled up to her neck.

"That mark is very interesting …"

"It is the mark of my Master, the patron God of Demon kind Etherious Natsu Dragneel. I am his right hand and most faithful servant and as reward for my devotion I have received a portion of his very own power!"

The mark which was in the shape of his E.N.D Dragon form with its tail reaching up to her left eye began to glow the same crimson as Natsu's eyes as she began powering up even more.

"You claim the ability to simply ascend is beyond me, I shall show you the error of your ways as I eliminate you for Natsu!"

"Is that so, you seem awfully cocky considering how easily I beat you before?"

"That was a brief skirmish in which I let my guard down which won't happen here," Seilah said as her blackish aura was beginning to mix with crimson and purple.

"Getting cocky will only get you so far Demon," the Necro Lord said as he rushed towards Seilah who blocked his strike with her forearm surprising him. "Ah so it isn't a bluff."

The two broke off and began to exchange a series of lightning fast blows with stray bits of both their magic raining down on the courtyards below killing countless Vampires who were fleeing from the rapidly rising power the two were emitting.

"So tell me what does it feel like Demon to ascend to the next level?"

"I feel only gratitude for Master Natsu for without him I would be nothing, to claim credit for power bestowed would be foolish and a slap in the face to the one who granted it. However that being said the best way I can repay him is by killing you cutting the undead horde off at the head!"

"By all means try but the time for warm-ups is over," the Necro Lord said as he blocked a strike from Seilah before landing on a nearby roof and becoming surrounded by a powerful aura. " **Blood Commandment – Vampiric Blood Commandment Of The Ancient Scarlet Fang!** "

Seilah immediately noticed all the Vampires in the area began to drop and their bodies begin to get drained of blood as it all began to cover the Necro Lord until he was trapped inside a sphere of nothing but blood.

' _Whatever this is it won't be good …'_

The blood began to almost pulse as it slowly began to shrink until there was only a small amount left which seemed to slink around the Necro Lord's arms and neck acting in many ways like a tendril.

"As I said earlier Demon Blood Magic is capable of much and I have gone further than most ever dared, to stand against me is suicidal!"

"Powering up and stepping over others will only get you so far you fool, I will demonstrate why your destiny is to die here this day!"

Seilah rushed the Necro Lord whose very skin was blood red as his Vampiric teeth became larger reaching down past his chin and his eyes going pitch black.

"The only fate that awaits trash like you is DEATH!"

Seilah reached the Necro Lord and threw a Darkness enhanced punch only for him to grab her fist with the strange blood around the Necro Lord taking on the shape of a spear and trying to stab her, Seilah kneed the Necro Lord in the gut throwing the attack off by mere millimetres as it cut her face before being kicked in the face getting sent flying off the roof and into the side of one of the buildings.

" **Blood Commandment – Vampiric Blood Commandment Of The Crimson Tide!** "

Seilah immediately got to her feet and began to run as what appeared to be a sea of blood burst through the hole she had made in the building and the surrounding windows, within the blood were many skeletons and other undead who seemed to have been caught up in the attack.

Reaching a dead end in the building with the rapidly approaching sea of blood and enemies upon her Seilah grit her teeth as a large purple Magic Circle appeared around her feet.

" **Gravity x40 – Horizontal Repulse!** "

Seilah created a force in front of her which upon meeting the sea of blood and enemies sent it flying back in the other direction buying her time to blow a hole in the wall and escape, getting outside however Seilah was shocked to see the streets below engulfed in a sea of blood.

"Where in the world is he getting all this blood from!"

"This world is steeped in the blood of countless trillions it only takes the will of one to call it forth from the soil," the Necro Lord cackled as he blew a hole through the opposite wall with his arm coated in blood. " **Bloody Lariat!** "

Seilah launched herself into the air as the attack hit the ground with a bolt of red lightning striking the building cracking it in half; the Necro Lord then quickly followed Seilah as she began to run across the rooftops.

Eventually she reached a small plateau which was free from the sea of blood with the two standing opposite each other.

 **(** _ **A.N: Ok I don't normally do this but I have an OST I literally played while making this next part so if you want check it out its Dojigiri Ezel it works so well with the fight so enjoy haha!**_ **)**

"Do you see the power of the Vampire, do you understand the foolishness of challenging us Demon!"

Seilah stood across from the Necro Lord as the ground began to shake and her Etherious Magic began to skyrocket, her form also began to turn more Demonic with the wings on bother her legs and arms becoming much more pointed and sharper. Her mark from Natsu also began to move around her body until it reached her neck and a strange choker appeared to burn itself into her neck although if it caused her pain she didn't show it.

"What is this you still wish to fight!"

Seilah ignored him as her power continued to rise with the choker taking the shape of a purple and black Dragon chasing its tail, the original mark returned to her stomach and assumed a stance that was what appeared to be a roar as tendrils shot out and began to go up her body covering it in scale markings.

"Master Natsu has granted me a little extra it seems, even a small portion of his power feels simply overwhelming!"

"Power boost or not it means-!"

The Necro Lord fell silent as Seilah looked right at him with her eyes piercing right through him.

"Th-those eyes, they are the same as the King's!"

"If he stole his power from Lord Alucard then of course they are however what you are seeing is the TRUE potential of a Devil!"

The Necro Lord unconsciously took a step back as Seilah waved her hand as a book appeared in front of her and she began to turn the pages.

"Ah I see so that's what he's granted me," she said as the book disappeared once again and she returned the piercing gaze to the Necro Lord. "Now then it's time to end this charade."

"I won't go down easily Demon I'm not like the trash that make up this kingdom, **Blood Commandment – Vampiric Blood Commandment Of The Forbidden Life And Soul!** "

The moment the words left the Necro Lord's mouth the sea of blood began to react with it forming several powerful Blood Typhoons around the plateau, much of the blood also began to fly towards the Necro Lord as he smashed his staff into the ground and put his hands together absorbing it at a rapid rate.

"So he intends to use this much blood to match me, how interesting."

"A SEA OF POWER ALL MINE FOR THE TAKING, MATCH ME IF YOU CAN DEMON!"

The blood suddenly fell to the floor as the Necro Lord ripped his staff from the ground before drawing a Magic Circle with it.

"LET'S SEE HOW YOU HANDLE ME NOW, **BLOOD COMMANDMENT – VAMPIRIC BLOOD COMMANDMENT OF THE UNHOLY RESSURECTION!** "

The ground began to shake beneath the Necro Lord as a large explosion went off and a loud roar echoed across the entire fortress, Seilah didn't need to see through the dust to know what the Necro Lord had done.

"THE LAND WHICH WAS ONCE HOME TO THE MIGHTIEST MORTAL RACE NOW MINE TO CONTROL!"

Another roar shook the area as the dust was cleared and Seilah got a good look at her new opponent, a Dragon. The Dragon was missing a good portion of its skin and had many of its bones showing however the bits of skin that were showing were a pale green colour.

What annoyed Seilah more though was that the Necro Lord was actually a part of the Dragon at least that's how it seemed, his body from the waist down had been merged into the Dragon's back.

"I will not lose Master Natsu granted me this extra power and I will ensure I don't disappoint him!"

"BY ALL MEANS MAKE ALL THE DECLARATIONS YOU WANT YOU ARE NO MATCH FOR ONE OF THE DRAGONS AND ME!"

Seilah grit her teeth and charged at the Dragon with blinding speed as her fist was coated in a purple aura.

" **Gravity Dragon's Dark Etherious Claw!** "

Striking the undead Dragon across the face it roared in anger as it took a swipe at her before letting loose a jet of green flames and leaping across the plateau.

"How do you have Dragon Slaying Magic!"

"Like I said earlier Master Natsu entrusted me with more power which was the ability to use the element of the Gravity Dragon, although temporary since he is granting me the knowledge through our link I will utilize every second!"

Seilah charged again as the Dragon roared and rushed her attempting to bite her, Seilah slid under the Dragon's head and kneed it in the head before using Gravity Magic to push herself out from under it. The Dragon swung its tail in an attempt to get her away however Seilah blocked the attack with her bladed forearm as the blade clashed with the green scales.

" **Gravity Dragon's Dark Etherious Roar!** "

Letting loose a powerful breath attack right in the side of the Dragon it tore up the ground trying not to get sent flying back, Seilah eventually ceased the attack once it was a suitable distance away as she looked at the Necro Lord who was angry.

"How are you doing this it shouldn't be possible no mortal being can match a Dragon other than another Dragon!"

The Necro Lord flinched when he looked into Seilah's cold and ruthless eyes.

"I am Seilah, Goddess of the Chill Moon and the right hand of Lord E.N.D, trash such as you serve no purpose other than to hinder my Master's desires and for that you will find yourself and your ambitions crushed."

The Necro Lord became furious and seemed to unattach himself from the Dragon and stand atop its head.

"I'm going to kill you Demon; you infuriate me to no end WHY DON'T YOU JUST FUCKING DIE!"

"I refuse there is still much work to be done for my Master to achieve all his goals and desires."

The Necro Lord grit his teeth as both he and the Dragon rushed towards Seilah who raised her right arm.

' _To aid the Lord of Demons as his right hand, I cannot afford to fall here I must not only atone for the sins I commited in Tartaros but also ensure Master Natsu can slay Achnologia and Zeref and return the world to the way it should be … as it should always have been only then can I fade away.'_

The Necro Lord was the first to reach Seilah as he attempted to punch Seilah with a blood coated fist only for her to sidestep and elbow him in the chest and kick his legs out from under him before jumping into the air to avoid the Dragon's maw.

"Are you ready Necro Lord this is true power," Seilah said as the four blades on her body become coated in a purple aura. " **Gravity Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Violet Cosmos Gravitational Larch Dance!** "

Flying down to the Dragon Seilah began to hack and slash at its body with each blow slicing through its scales however that wasn't the worst part of the attack, several seconds after each slice a chaotic barrage of Gravity Magic hit the Dragon smashing it back and forth shattering bones.

With the last four strikes she hit the Dragon in the neck and head which lead to its spine being shattered and it becoming immobile, Seilah without even stopping was immediately upon the Necro Lord as she punched him in the face knocking him back.

 **(** _ **A.N: Ok about here is where you play Mard Geer's theme Absolute Demon because well you'll see.**_ **)**

"This is the end for you!"

Raising her arms above her head as she jumped high into the air a large orb of Darkness Magic began to form in her hands.

" **Demon's Art – Final Eclipse Cannon!** "

Firing the attack downward the Necro Lord could only watch in horror as the attack enveloped him and the entire plateau which was destroyed upon impact, the attack shook the entire fortress and caused several of the walls to collapse allowing much of the blood still left flooding the area to escape.

Seilah landed on a piece of debris and sighed, looking at where the plateau was there was nothing left but a large gaping hole in the ground and at its centre was the Necro Lord who was still alive although he was all but defeated.

Jumping down into the hole Seilah landed next to the Necro Lord who was rapidly returning to his actual age of an old man.

"So you've managed to beat me, it still means little …"

"Oh it actually means quite a lot because now the undead hordes are no longer an issue for us to deal with."

"Heh I suppose that is true, even still I have subordinates who can also use Necromancy so the art will live on."

"I don't think so it dies here today as it should have countless centuries ago," Seilah said as she held out her palm to the hold man's head. "Enjoy the afterlife," she said as she fired a powerful blast of Dark Magic into his skull killing him instantly.

Seilah began to revert back to her base form with her markings fading and her eyes returning to normal, she dropped to her knees as the strain of what she had done finally caught up with her.

"The rest … is up to you, Master," she said as she collapsed from exhaustion.

 _ **/Elsewhere In The Fortress/**_

Natsu smiled as he felt Seilah's emotions through their link and continued running.

"Good job Seilah you've more than earned a rest, hopefully the others are doing alright."

 _ **/Brandish And Yasmin's POV/**_

"Damn who knew Seilah could cut loose like that," Yasmin said with a grin.

"Indeed she has succeeded in removing most of the undead under the Necro Lord's command, no doubt the Vampires will be converging on her location and I doubt she got out of that unscathed that attack used a phenomenal amount of power."

"Yeah we'd better move before she finds herself captured," Yasmin said as the two ran towards ground zero of the attack.

 _ **/Irene's POV/**_

I see that Seilah has succeeded in her task which means the first part of the war is won by us, now if only the rest could go as smoothly …"

"I'm afraid it isn't that simple."

Irene didn't even flinch as the Vampire Queen appeared on a wall abover and and looked down on her.

"Come to try and kill my husband?"

"Among others including yourself yes," Irene replied as the Vampire Queen began to laugh.

"Oh I see so you believe that you stand a chance against me this time hmm?"

"I don't think so I know so, I have become stronger since we last met."

"So I've heard, fine let's get this over with," the Vampire Queen said as the two began to unleash a frightening amount of magical power.

 **Hope you all enjoyed it and let me know what you think of the whole recommending a specific OST and if you thought the ones I did pick fit the situation in your opinion.**

 **Anyway see you all next chapter!**


	68. Might Of The Scarlet Despair

**It was only going to be two chapters but when I went to upload the two chapters on Friday it wouldn't let me so I managed to get a third chapter done in that time so enjoy you get an even bigger cliff hanger than you would have with only the two!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.**

 **Might Of The Scarlet Despair**

 _ **/Vampire Fortress – Irene's POV/**_

"Well it seems you at least aren't as cocky as before," the Vampire Queen said as she launched off the roof and landed several feet in front of Irene.

"I've come to realize just how big of a threat you lot are something which I failed to realize before, unfortunately for you I don't make second mistakes."

"Oh is that right then you best be careful not to make one even once for I won't be playing this time."

"Neither will I," Irene said as she made her staff vanish with the magical pressure rising even further cracking the ground around her.

' _In order to win I will need to forgo my usual strategy and utilize my Dragon related attacks, Enchantments will only get me so far against her. Who knew so many beings in this world could force me to use more than half my true power?'_

"The Necro Lord fell as will you, **Sage Dragon Monarch's Aqua Bullets!** "

Moving her left hand in a sweeping motion a series of speeding water droplets flew at the Vampire Queen as she burst into bats before reforming several feet away.

"Is that the best you can do?"

Irene smirked as she raised her right arm to the sky and a loud crackling could be heard.

" **Sage Dragon Monarch's Thunderclap!** "

The Vampire Queen's eyes widened as a bolt of blue lightning shot down towards her, it was then that she realized that she was standing in water left from Irene's initial attack. The bolt struck the ground creating a large explosion as Irene covered her visible eye with the other hand knocking away large pieces of earth that had been sent flying as a result of the powerful attack.

As the dust settled Irene was surprised to see that the Vampire Queen was still standing there with a crimson barrier around her, although she was panting slightly she was no worse for wear.

"How did you do that you used none of these abilities the last time we fought!"

"Normally I wouldn't bother with such an explanation however it seems warranted in this case given the fact that I could have died, the truth is that I am a Sage Dragon thanks to the Dragon who taught me all those years ago. As the creator of Dragon Slaying Magic itself I have access to EVERY element available however not to the extent that one who specializes in the respective elements do, don't think however that I am weaker than them for I possess the ability to do what most other Dragon Slayers cannot and that is combine magic's together to create even stronger ones."

"People combine magic's together all the time unison raids while uncommon aren't unstoppable, you might not need a second person to do so however that isn't much of an improvement if you aren't going to even be able to hit me."

"Now you see that's the thing when did I say I would need to directly hit you?"

Irene's right arm became covered in flames and her left became covered in fierce wind as she jumped high into the air.

" **Sage Dragon Monarch's Blustering Inferno!** "

Increasing the amount of magic in each hand she smashed her fists together and fired an overwhelmingly powerful attack at the Vampire Queen who was gone in seconds, the elements began to circle around each other before combining and rapidly expanding hitting the ground as a powerful tornado of fire began to form and began tearing up everything in its path.

"All one needs is an understanding of the elements and how they work, trying to fight Fire with Wind is completely pointless however combining them paves the way for the Wind to fan the flames and cause them to expand."

The tornado ripped through the fortress lighting many of the buildings on fire, Irene was convinced the Queen had managed to avoid the attack however.

Moments later the tornado began to fluxuate and exploded sending fireballs raining down onto the fortress, the Vampire Queen emerged from the eye of the storm with a slight burn on her right arm.

"So you weren't bluffing however it will take much more than that to kill me human."

"So you managed to stop it then?"

"Of course I stopped it I am named Queen for a reason after all, my power is second only to my husband's own such a feat isn't even an issue."

Irene frowned as she began to charge towards the Queen who grinned and began to dash towards her with part of her body turning into bats as she flew across the ground.

"Let me give you a taste of real power human, **Vampire Queen's Art Twelve Layered Magic Circle Sanguine Song!** "

Irene was immediately on alert as behind the Queen the street was suddenly host to a line of magic circles each the colour crimson.

"Know fear; fear the might of the Vampire!"

A powerful beam began to travel from the furthest magic circle as it began to grow bigger until it was the size of the fortress behind it, Irene stood there shocked as she was engulfed by the blast which tore up everything as hundreds of small explosions went off along the attacks path.

The Vampire Queen smirked thinking Irene had been destroyed and was about to head off when she was suddenly hit in the stomach by a very angry Irene before being sent flying into a nearby building.

Irene stood to her full height as she wiped some blood off her face and cracked her neck.

"That wasn't fun," she growled as the Vampire Queen emerged from the rubble.

"How did you survive such an attack you were clearly hit by it!"

"I'd rather not say for now, spoilers and all that," Irene replied as she began to walk towards the Vampire Queen with each step cracking the ground.

"What is up with your power it keeps fluxuating?"

"Again it's a secret now be silent and fight!"

The Vampire Queen grit her teeth and rushed Irene once more before stopping as a large white magic circle appeared behind her.

"That last attack of yours really pissed me off you know I'm going to kill you slowly now, **Requip: Armor Of The Scarlet Despair!** "

Irene was engulfed in light before emerging wearing a form fitting scarlet red and black armor with a two handed bastard sword which she held in one hand before slinging it over her shoulder.

The armor itself hugged her form however instead of metal the armor was made from Dragon Scales which seemed to almost be a part of her, the sword also seemed to be made from Dragon bone however it was black with red covering it like blood splatter with a scarlet lacrima in the pommel.

"It's been over half a century since I've last used this armor and from what I've heard it would be better suited for my daughter as it seems she inherited my Requip Magic however I doubt she would yet be able to harness the full power of this armor."

"Oh and why is that?"

"This isn't just armor it's what's left of the former Sage Dragon who trained me and his final gift to me before being slain by Achnologia the Dragon of the Apocalypse, this armor however works differently for me due to my special condition and increases my power twofold. That's right my teacher and good friend Belserion's power courses through this suit enhancing my own!"

"So in other words you have the power of a Dragon coursing through you now, how wonderful now I can go all out something which I've never done before!"

The Vampire Queen began to glow with a crimson aura as she began to visibly pulse and begin to change shape, her teeth began to grow larger and her eyes began to glow a blood crimson colour. Her entire appearance began to turn feral as two bat like wings began to appear from her back as she slowly began to rise into the air and hover just off the ground.

"This is the gift of Vampire royalty, the mark of a true Vampire!"

"Normally I would say that for anyone to possess such power to be an impressive feat however I know for a fact that the power you and the Vampire King possess is stolen therefore you are not truly gifted merely trash who is operating on borrowed power."

"You mock my power now but when I have drained the blood from your veins you will think again before slipping away into the afterlife!"

The Queen held out her right hand and a swarm of bats appeared as a sword formed in her hand, the sword was pure black with a noticeable marking on the hilt which Irene couldn't recognize.

Irene and the Vampire Queen rushed each other and clashed with Irene possessing the advantage pushing the Queen back slightly due to the weight behind her sword, this was only momentary however as Irene was forced to break off when the Queen tried to punch her with a blood coated fist which she dodged by breaking off the attack.

" **Vampire Queen's Sanguine Slash!** "

" **Sage Dragon Monarch's Earthshaker!** "

Irene's blade seemed to have the force of the earth itself behind it as it clashed with the Queen's blade and she was sent flying back due to the force behind it, the Queen was swift however and was behind Irene in moments with a sword thrust aimed at her back.

Irene easily moved her blade to block the thrust with the flat of the blade before spinning and kicking the Queen in the head connecting her with the ground and following up with a second kick.

The Queen anticipated this and rolled out of the way before expertly using the strength of her upper body to launch herself up into the air kneeing Irene in the face as she went; Irene was knocked back as the Queen swiftly got behind her and kneed her in the back knocking her forward.

Irene spun in midair and blocked a strike from behind her and kicked the Queen into the air before taking a deep breath.

" **Sage Dragon Monarch's Flaming Roar!** "

The Vampire Queen managed to just dodge the powerful flames Irene let loose before flying down and thrusting her sword at her, Irene jumped out of the way and the Queen hit the ground cracking it open before tearing the sword out and blocking a strike from Irene.

Irene grit her teeth and tried to knee the Queen in the gut however it was intercepted by the Queen who was planning to do the same as they broke apart and began to exchange a series of fast sword strikes with neither one managing to get past the other.

The Queen eventually jumped back and began channelling magic power putting Irene on the defensive, in the Queen's spare hand a black sphere formed as she held it out in front of her. The sphere began to rapidly expand until it was the size of a house as she fired it and began running behind it.

"So that's what you're up to, **Sage Dragon Monarch's Holy Blade Enchant!** "

Irene's blade was covered in a white aura as she gripped the sword with both hands and raised it above her head bringing it down when the dark ball was close slicing it in two, following the momentum of the sword Irene ducked as the Queen's sword missed her head by millimetres slicing off some strands of hair.

Irene placed a hand on the ground and did a sweeping motion knocking the Queen down before raising her sword and bringing it down, the Queen blocked the strike and grabbed Irene's face with an iron grip and began to tighten her hold cutting into her face with her sharpened nails.

Irene grit her teeth as she bit the Queen's fingers forcing her to loosen the grip slightly although she still held on tightly, Irene decided enough was enough and ripped herself free from the grasp which tore her skin spraying blood all over the Queen.

Irene became furious and began to attack the Queen with even more ferocity as the two began to exchange blows with each subsequent clash causing a small crater where the two were standing.

The Queen licked some of the blood off her face as smirked at Irene, this only served to piss Irene off even more as her magic power spiked yet again as she held her sword out to her left and slowly swung it.

The Queen quickly realized something big was coming and began to flee as a powerful scarlet coloured shockwave appeared and began to cut through everything in its path, the powerful attack missed the Queen however it kept going and to her horror it reached the palace and sliced it clean in half as the large structure began to collapse due to the sudden shift in balance and weight.

"You'll pay for damaging the palace!"

Instead of receiving a verbal response the Queen was shocked when Irene let loose an ear piercing roar that didn't belong to any human, she was then shocked further when she realized that the spots she had cut on Irene's face earlier were now covered in scales and her eyes had changed to a scarlet colour.

"Just what the hell are you!"

Irene didn't respond as she launched herself towards the Queen twirling the two handed sword in her fingers as if it were a twig and slicing apart everything in an attempt to hit her, the Queen felt Irene's power continuing to rise and realized that this wasn't an opponent who she could afford to hold back on in even the slightest.

"Fine if you want to play it like that then fine I'll unleash it all," the Queen roared as she kicked Irene back and placed her left arm out in front of her with her right arm behind her. Her left leg was positioned behind her and her right was positioned in the middle as her magic power spiked.

" **Vampire Queen's Art: Twenty Five Layered Magic Circle Royal Vampire Sanction XXV!** "

Irene looked to the sky and saw a strange series of crimson magic circles in the sky all directed at the moon, the magic circles began to spin and soon began to merge blocking out the moon and replacing it with a strange blood moon that was crimson red.

"You think you have power you haven't seen anything human!"

The Queen began to scream as she looked at the moon and began to convulse violently with her body beginning to increase in size, her body eventually grew to be the size of the palace before Irene destroyed it as her entire body became a strange cross between a bat and human.

The Queen now had wings that spanned over ten metres with her hands gaining a bats claws over the top of them which essentially gave her a second set of hands, her face had turned quite feral looking with her face becoming more slanted and her eyes becoming wider and more slanted however it was clear that the Queen no longer had any control over herself as she was now letting out a strange screeching noise.

In all she was a massive Vampire/Bat hybrid which was exuding magical pressure that would make God Serena jealous, Irene however wasn't fazed in the slightest. Letting out another roar Irene stabbed her sword in the ground and began to tense her muscles as the armor shattered and she began to grow in size.

From her back massive wings began to take shape as her scales began to harden and gain a scarlet tinge, she dropped to all fours as her arms changed into claws and her head began to morph granting her a massive jaw with razor sharp teeth.

Irene grew to be as tall as the castle was with her now matching the Queen's height, she let out another ear piercing roar to match the Queen's screeching as her Dragon form was now on full display. Flexing her wings she flapped them a few times before taking flight and rushing towards the Vampire Queen who ran forward and punched her in the face.

Irene took a swipe at her stomach and scratched it slightly as the Queen grabbed her neck and began furiously punching her in the face, Irene roared and bit the arm holding her and pushed forward knocking her to the ground.

The Queen screeched as she began to furiously punch and kick Irene who was receiving several gashes as a result, Irene jumped back as the Queen got to her feet and picked up one half of the castle and smashed it into Irene's face.

Irene roared in anger as she charged forward and head butted the Queen sending her flying back as she tore up countless building before crashing into the mountain, the Queen began to charge up a crimson ball in each hand before bringing her hands together and creating a larger one.

Irene opened her mouth as a rainbow coloured magic circle appeared and a ball appeared inside her mouth, the Queen fired a massive blast of powerful Blood Magic as the beam tore up a considerable amount of the area. Irene countered with a Sage Dragon Roar that was comprised of all core magic elements which ripped up countless buildings.

The two attacks met in the centre of the fortress and created a massive bubble of raw magical energy as the two attacks fought for dominance, neither Irene nor the Queen backed down as the bubble began to grow in size until it began to engulf the entire centre of the fortress.

The bubble eventually detonated due to an overwhelming amount of magic power producing a blinding light and creating a massive shockwave that ensured almost every building was destroyed in the process.

After the light died down one could see Irene and the Queen were already at each other's throats each trying to savagely maul the other with vicious attacks, Irene sported massive gashes all over her face and chest while the Queen had many on her chest and arms where Irene had tried to gnaw her arms off.

After Irene bit the Queen's leg and the Queen used one of her claws and stabbed Irene through the bottom of her jaw the two separated and paused, both the Queen and Irene were panting heavily clearly strained due to the amount of blood the two of them had lost.

After a few moments both of them began to slowly shrink until they were back in their human forms lying face down in the dirt, after several moments they began to get to their feet shakily each looking at each other with nothing but pure rage in their eyes.

Slowly they began stumbling towards each other meeting up in the centre where their two massive attacks clashed; the Queen was the first to make a move as she punched Irene in the face.

Irene returned the punch with one of her own, the two continued to punch each other with all of their strength neither one backing down even when the blood beneath the two began to pool. The two weren't even looking at each other anymore with their eyes completely unfocused and their bodies attacking on autopilot.

As the Queen hit Irene again Irene hit the Queen on the left hand side of her face knocking out several teeth as the Queen staggered back feeling the effects of the last hit, capitalizing on this Irene began to stagger forward and punched the Queen in the face knocking her to the ground as she straddled her and began to continuously punch the Queen receiving ever weakening blows to the face in return.

 _ **/Yasmin's POV/**_

After leaving Brandish to take Seilah to a secure location Yasmin began to rush towards Irene's location knowing that she would need backup if she managed to use enough magic power to revert back to her human state from her Dragon one.

Yasmin rushed to where ground zero of the massive explosion was and noticed there was a crater, jumping down into the crater she saw Irene. Rushing towards Irene she stopped several feet away and recoiled in shock.

Irene didn't appear to be conscious however she was still punching the Vampire Queen … or what was left of her. All that remained of the Vampire Queen's head was a pile of mush and bits of brain and other bones with most of her teeth being shattered long ago.

As Yasmin was about to approach Irene she heard a cry of shock and anger, turning towards the source she frowned at who it was.

"You humans will pay for doing this to my mother!"

' _Lady Irene is in no condition to fight and Brandish is getting Seilah to safety so it looks like I'll have to fight this guy, protecting Lady Irene and fighting this guy at the same time could be tricky though.'_

"Calm yourself you will only meet the same fate as your mother should you rush into the fight blinded with rage."

Yasmin froze as a second man seemed to appear from nowhere, he had long blonde hair which stretched down past his shoulders however the front seemed to be a strange bang that covered his right eye. He wore a white suit with a long matching overcoat with a black tie which had a red gem in it. The man's visible eye was the same crimson as Natsu and Alucard's however Yasmin got a brief glimpse of his right eye and saw that it was golden.

The man sported a wide grin even though the Queen had just been killed as he placed a hand on his son's shoulder, the King had arrived.

"I felt the death of my wife through the bond I forged with her I must say I did foresee her death at the hands of such … trash, with this act you have forced my hand I'm sorry to say the God and two Devil's with you might survive this but the rest of you stand little chance. The charade ends here, commence the bombardment!"

The man snapped his fingers as a portal like the ones Natsu and Alucard can make appeared and both he and the Prince walked through with Yasmin rushing over to Irene who was still punching the deceased Queen.

"Lady Irene we have to go now," she screamed as she grabbed her arm by the wrist and was quick to catch her as she seemed to finally drop.

Picking up Irene bridal style she began sprinting away from the area as massive explosions began to rock the area, Yasmin jumped on top of a ruined tower and her jaw dropped at what she was seeing.

The area that had previously been nothing but a desolate wasteland was now host to twelve mountains that had crab like legs each outfitted with a weapon anyone who was from the civilized lands would know well.

"That's insane and they can fire them in a barrage …"

The amount of magic power in the area was overwhelming as she dropped to her knees with each of the weapons sporting massive magic circles in front of them preparing to fire again, one cannon was locked right on her as she looked at Irene who was out like a light.

"I'm sorry Lady Irene but there's no way I can get us away from this, this is the end."

The cannon fired its powerful blast as Yasmin closed her eyes and prepared herself for the end when the sound of three portals opened, her eyes shot open as Natsu, Alucard and Eliza stood in front of her.

"Who knew killing the Queen would piss that bastard off this much, I didn't think it but maybe the sick bastard actually cared for her," Alucard said as he pointed Jackal at the oncoming blast.

" **Soul Shot – 70%!** "

Alucard fired the attack as it met the shot from the cannon halfway and the two attacks detonated upon impact creating a massive explosion.

"This is a fearsome sight to be sure, by my count there's 24 mobile Jupiter Cannon's down there, where would they even be able to acquire these Phantom Lord were one of the strongest in Fiore for years and they only managed to get a hold of 1," Natsu said as Eliza summoned her ebony sword.

"It doesn't matter they must be destroyed before they kill the others and I guess I'm the one for the job, Natsu go with Alucard and find the leader this is getting out of hand fast."

"I'm not one for taking orders but I suppose the situation is appropriate, come on Natsu let's go," Alucard said as he opened a portal and both he and Natsu left.

"Irene used up every last drop of her magic power in the clash between their two strongest attacks she won't be waking for some time, Brandish and Seilah are safe I rescued them before the mountains began to shift and turn into walking fortresses."

"I see so do you know how you are going to take on all those cannons by yourself?"

"The only way I know how dear, by hitting them with everything I have," Eliza said as she vanished with blinding speed with a dust cloud being the only sign of her.

Yasmin let out a breath she'd been holding as she stood up with Irene and began to run to a safer location praying that she wouldn't get shot in the back by a Jupiter Cannon shot.

 _ **/Natsu and Alucard's POV/**_

Natsu and Alucard appeared at the ruins of the castle and began to look around, after several minutes of searching Natsu managed to find a stairwell that lead underground. Both he and Alucard began to make their way down into the stairwell which lead them to another open area that appeared to be some strange ruins.

"That bastard could be around here anywhere be on your guard, though he may only possess some of our power you have yet to tap into yours to its fullest so you still aren't at 100%."

Natsu nodded as the two began to look around the ruins which seemed to be of some ancient civilization that worshipped fire, looking at some of the murals in the area they depicted a man wielding a lightning bolt striking down a Dragon.

The two eventually came across the only standing structure in the area which was a church, Natsu and Alucard were about to walk inside when a voice called out to them from behind.

"WAIT DO NOT ENTER THERE!"

Natsu and Alucard turned and faced the person who had shouted at them and were surprised to see it was one of the strange wolf like native creatures that they had been seeing getting slaughtered.

"Why can't we enter," Natsu asked as the wolf man shook his head frantically.

"You must never enter that place for that is what the King wants; the trap of all traps awaits a trap fit for even a God!"

"And what is this trap?"

"A being from long ago, a being that must never be woken for it has stood vigil for countless lifetimes watching and waiting! A being that stood in a chaotic time before Gods and Devil's roamed the immortal planes and one who still serves the old ways!"

Natsu was confused however Alucard had his full attention on the wolf creature his usual smirk gone and replaced with a serious expression.

"It is our duty to enter this place I am sorry but it must be done."

"NO YOU MUSN'T WAKE THE KNIGHT YOU MUST LEAVE HIM BE FOR ETERNITY!"

Alucard shot the creature in the head silencing him as Natsu looked at him in shock.

"We have to go in there Natsu the being inside there is something that shouldn't exist; in the hands of that bastard we have a serious problem!"

"But did you have to shoot the wolf creature!"

"He would have tried to stop us at any cost I saved him the trouble of killing himself through self induced panic attacks, now let's go."

Alucard walked into the room with Natsu trailing behind and they soon found themselves walking up a dusty aisle with a lone knight kneeling before them, Alucard stopped several feet from it and began to adopt a thinking pose as a bout of laughter erupted from behind them.

"I see you've finally arrived after all these years Alucard and you even brought a colleague with you too, was Seras not enough for you?"

"Leave Seras out of this … Major," Alucard growled as the grin on the man's face grew wider.

"Ah how I've missed this, the two of us standing opposite one another locked in an eternal struggle. However this time I'm not just limited to my immortality for I have your very own powers at my disposal!"

"You despised the Vampire blood Major why claim it now after all the time you've gone without it?"

"Because I came to the realization that the only way I would be able to defeat you was to become you, thankfully I didn't actually get turned into one of the Vampires only being granted the good part of your Devil abilities allowing me complete control over them!"

"And you built yourself a new war machine, normally I'd be excited to fight a battle like this but this one's personal."

"Ah yes how is Seras doing?"

Alucard's eyes began to glow crimson as the Major continued grinning away.

"She didn't deserve what you did to her, Seras may not have been the ultimate Vampire but she was the shining example of what we should have become. You ruined her Major, tore her pure nature away from her and turned her into something she should never have been, turned her into another me!"

"And what's wrong with that Alucard I thought you wanted her to be more like a traditional Vampire, yes I know all about it Alucard right from the beginning."

Alucard grit his teeth in anger as The Major turned his attention to Natsu.

"As for you I'm afraid you have no place in our battle but fear not for I have brought one who is just like you to the party though he is a little old after not being active for who knows how long."

Natsu turned around to see the eyes of the kneeling knight glowing purple as he clutched his head in pain as Igneel roared in his mind.

" _ **Natsu that is a being from the time before Gods and Devils, a relic from a lost age that should have no real place in this world!**_ "

"How about you stop shouting and tell me what it is then!"

" _ **That one in particular I know all too well, the beings who came before the Gods were known as Titans and they were defeated by an uprising of the Gods and Dragons. What you see before you is a being who was created to slay Dragons in essence the first Dragon Slayer even though it was granted its powers by the Titans not a Dragon, this one was ruthless in slaughtering the Dragons and after it was finally defeated thought gone forever so his presence here is shocking.**_ "

Natsu looked at the Dragon Slayer who was slowly beginning to rise as a powerful dark aura began to surround him with yellow lightning striking the ground around him.

" _ **He can sense me within you Natsu he knows there are Dragons about you must stop him at all costs!**_ "

Natsu nodded as he turned only to find Alucard and The Major gone, turning back he saw the Dragon Slayer rip his spear out of the ground as the entire area began to shake.

"Well something tells me this is going to hurt."

 **Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	69. The Old Dragon Slayer

**INSERT LAME 69 JOKE HERE!**

 **Ok so first things first I'm uploading this chapter by itself for two reasons the first being that it is the conclusion to the arc but second is I want feedback for something I do in the second half and you'll know exactly what it is when you reach it.**

 **LyHy – I like to think the romance is there but the element I've been going for is Natsu and Erza want to be together however no matter how strong they get or how much they try fate seems to constantly separate them but they still have an undying love for one another, yeah I'm trash at portraying it I know but just letting you know that's what I've been going for in the romance department.**

 **As for the whole mark thing at present its kind of a situational type of thing, the two can somewhat feel the others emotions however ultimately it simply strengthens the already strong feelings the two had towards each other to undying love and devotion.**

 **As for the Zeref thing you'll see that's all I'm saying on that.**

 **Kazuka746 – When I asked for recommendations for the Triumvirate and Gods I asked for them with the full intention to have them included in the story at some point be it this one or the sequel that's why I asked the moment I revealed the Devils as a thing and who made up the Triumvirate.**

 **Also in regards to Seras she's not insane as in haha I'm batshit crazy insane it's more like she snapped due to mental trauma and is recovering from it type of insane you know the temporary type sorry if I explained that part badly.**

 **As for Seras losing this entire scenario I made it up myself though as you read you'll see that, now in regards to other characters from the verse it's kind of an eh type of thing for me I'm still deciding how in depth I want to go since it is a verse Natsu won't be directly experiencing or interacting with in the future.**

 **Sdaniels2340 – Yeah that is going to happen at some point just after they all reunite but it won't be like a serious thing more of just Erza nerding out over some of Natsu's swords and asking to test them out and Natsu obliging.**

 **Alright now with all that out of the way on with the chapter!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.**

 **The Old Dragon Slayer**

 _ **/Draconia Natsu's POV/**_

Natsu stood before the black knight as it held the spear with one hand out to the side, sparks kept flying out of the tip of the blade as Natsu's eyes turned crimson red and a small smile began to sneak its way onto his face.

"This is a perfect opportunity to see where I stand and how I can improve my abilities."

" _ **Whatever you do don't get cocky otherwise he'll have your head mounted on the end of that spear of his.**_ "

"I know Igneel you don't have to tell me twice," Natsu said as his attention shifted to the Dragon Slayer who began twirling the spear behind him as the wind began to pick up.

Natsu ducked as the Dragon Slayer was suddenly in front of him with his spear thrust forward where his heart was located, placing a hand on the ground Natsu pushed himself up and kicked the Dragon Slayer in the face knocking him into the roof of the building though he was already back down at ground level within seconds.

Natsu coated one hand with crimson flames and the other with black flames as he rushed towards the Dragon Slayer, the two met in the centre with Natsu's crimson flamed fist being blocked by the spear and his black flame one meeting a darkness covered one.

The two continued to struggle against one another as large cracks began to form on the ground which soon reached the walls of the church and the building began to collapse, Natsu broke off the attack jumping back to avoid a slash attack from the spear.

Jumping into the air Natsu escaped the collapsing building as he saw the Dragon Slayer looking at him leave with rubble soon blocking his view.

"Why would he just-?"

Natsu dropped to the floor as a powerful lightning attack flew past from in front of him and sliced the earth open, rolling out of the way the Dragon Slayer tried to stab Natsu from above and upon impact set off a large lightning charged explosion followed by a burst of darkness.

Natsu kicked the spear away from the Dragon Slayer and began to attack him with a series of powerful blows, the Dragon Slayer wasn't fazed in the slightest as he easily adapted and soon the two were caught up in a high paced fist fight with neither one managing to hit the other.

"Alright let's see how you like this, **Hellfire Dragon Monarch's Destabilizing Demolition Fist!** "

Throwing the powerful punch the Dragon Slayer raised his arms and began to skid back due to the sheer power behind the blow, after being pushed back several metres he pushed the attack upward as it hit the rock above blowing a hole in the area fully opening up the ruins to the outside.

"Well that's a first I don't think I've ever seen anyone manage to not only block but deflect that attack, guess it's time to hit the next level.

Natsu's magic power began to skyrocket as his flames became surrounded with lightning as his eyes became brighter.

" **Lightning Hellfire Dragon Mode!** "

The Dragon Slayer looked at Natsu but didn't react to the sudden increase, slamming his spear into the ground the Dragon Slayer's magic power began to drastically increase as the two stood opposite each other with the entire ground shaking.

"Wow this much power has a pretty big effect on the area at least more than it did before, still I can't afford to lose to this guy so I'll have to kick things up even further if he starts going crazy."

Natsu and the Dragon Slayer shot off like rockets and met in the centre of the ruins both locked in a fierce clash with Natsu holding the Dragon Slayer's fist and holding the Slayer's spear down with his foot.

"I don't know who you are pal but your time is over, **Lightning Hellfire Dragon Monarch's Firing Sledgehammer!** "

Bringing up his free hand coated in powerful flames and lightning he hit the Dragon Slayer in the chest sending him flying back through several destroyed buildings, the rubble from the buildings was suddenly sent flying towards Natsu who held out his hand as the rubble hit his expanded Crash Barrier being turned into tiny cubes that flew past him.

The Dragon Slayer rose out of the rubble with a purple aura coming out from his eyes and flowing up past his head like smoke as the lightning around him began to crackle and hit anything around him.

"Ok here we go again," Natsu sighed as the two shot off towards each other and clashed with their fists locked in a struggle for dominance with a fissure quickly separating the two, Natsu was suddenly hit by a bolt of lightning as he stumbled back slightly with a surprised look on his face.

He suddenly ducked as the Dragon Slayer closed the distance between the two and missed Natsu's head with his spear, the Dragon Slayer suddenly flipped and landed a powerful kick on Natsu's head knocking him into the ground.

Natsu rolled out of the way as the spear pierced the ground rolling and kicking the Dragon Slayer in the side sending him flying back, the Dragon Slayer flipped in midair and used his spear to halt his momentum but Natsu was right on him and kneed him in the face knocking him away from his spear.

"This thing is dangerous I'd better keep it away from him," Natsu said as he grabbed the spear only to be sent flying into a ruined building. "What, the spear itself pushed me back!"

Natsu got up and noticed the Dragon Slayer yank his spear from the ground as he twirled it behind him before holding it out to his left; he then shook his head before raising his free hand and made a thumbs down motion.

"So he isn't mindless, does this mean he can't speak?"

The Dragon Slayer began to exert even more power as Natsu caught onto what was happening and began to power up as well with his lightning disappearing and his skin beginning to harden with his crimson scales emerging.

"Let's see how you stack up against this, **Hellfire Dragon Force!** "

The Dragon Slayer's spear began to disappear into his body as his armor began to lose its black colouring and be replaced by a shining gold, Natsu's eyes glowed as he analysed the transfer of power within him.

"So the spear actually was a part of his very being no wonder I couldn't touch it, still I don't have time to praise this guy the others might need my help."

Natsu took a step forward when an explosion went off behind the Dragon Slayer which blew up a considerable portion of the ruins.

"Damn the Jupiter Cannons are still firing on this place I thought Eliza was supposed to be taking them out!"

Natsu turned his attention back to the Dragon Slayer who was now standing on the edge of the hole to the ruins holding up his right hand above his head, to Natsu's shock a lightning bolt formed as the Dragon Slayer threw it right at him.

Natsu was immediately on the move as he took to the sky and moved as fast as he could, underneath him an explosion went off that buried the ruins in a dome of pure lightning and when it vanished nothing but charred earth remained.

" _ **What you just saw Natsu was one of the spells used to kill the Ancient Dragons long ago, with bolts of lightning did the Thunder Titan and his legions peel back the scales of the mighty Dragons rendering their flesh exposed and their beings mortal.**_ "

"Hold on you said Titan what's that mean?"

" _ **When the Gods, Devils or Dragons refer to 'those who came before' we are referring to the former so called Gods who roamed the realms ravaging the fledgling lands for all they were worth. These beings were known as Titans and the one charged with fighting and eliminating them was the one who had an advantage in the very domain we Dragons call home … the sky.**_ "

"And just how powerful were these Titans …"

" _ **Strong enough to nearly destroy reality itself and one of the reasons why the Gods refused to interfere with the mortal realms for an indefinite period of time, the Gods feared that they would become tyrants over mortal beings and decided to go the worship route instead granting boons in exchange for devotion and other such things.**_ "

Natsu looked at the Dragon Slayer who stood at the opposite end of the massive crater shining a bright gold with golden lightning striking the earth around him however it almost seemed like he was listening in onto the conversation he and Igneel were having.

"So if this guy was a servant of the Thunder Titan then that means he's a being as strong as a God, Devil or Dragon also right?"

" _ **Yes that's what I said, why?**_ "

"Because it means that feeling bad about using my Devil abilities is off the table now that's why," Natsu said with a grin as he became surrounded in a crimson aura with his eyes illuminating the darkness.

The Dragon Slayer and Natsu began to walk around the crater to meet each other neither one breaking direct eye contact, as they walked the ground began to crack and bit by bit they slowly continued to increase in power with Natsu's scales beginning to gain black to them as he entered his fused Demonic Hellfire Dragon Force.

The two finally met right where the castle ruins were and many Vampires were absolutely stunned to see the two putting out that much power, the Dragon Slayer was first as a pillar of gold light surrounded him as he released his magical power which began to expand.

Natsu smirked as he released his own which was a mixture of blood crimson, black, purple and orange that fluxuated up the pillar of magical power, the two stood unmoving as their raw magical power slowly moved towards each other and met in the centre clashing and setting off a powerful shockwave that shook the entire area.

"This reminds me of the time Gildarts released all his magic power for me only it's the two of us, a clash of wills always comes before the true clash of strength."

The magic power continued to grind against each other neither one really making any headway as bits of lightning, Crash Magic, Hellfire Dragon Slaying Magic, Gravity Dragon Slayer Magic and Demonic Dragon Slaying Magic were sent flying hitting anything and everything nearby.

"Come on let's start the real fight!"

The magic power suddenly vanished as the two stood opposite each other for a moment before another two of them stood in the centre locked in a struggle of fists with neither having a clear advantage, the Vampires who saw this had no idea what was going on seeing multiple versions of the two.

Natsu and the Dragon Slayer broke off the clash and began to exchange punches and kicks which were all either dodged or blocked; Natsu was the first to land a hit as he palmed the Dragon Slayer in the chin knocking his helmet off.

The Dragon Slayer stumbled back and to Natsu's surprise it was a being that looked like a zombie of some sort, his head appeared almost hollow like with black eyes that had a tinge of gold in them.

The Dragon Slayer didn't seem fazed by this however and continued to fight with the same amount of ferocity, after another series of blows the Dragon Slayer landed a brutal uppercut on Natsu officially drawing first blood as blood began to slowly trail down from his mouth to his chin.

"Heh well then this makes things uneven how about I settle the score," Natsu said as he threw an equally powerful punch and hit the Dragon Slayer in the jaw drawing blood.

The two looked at each other before both disappearing and landing punches in each other's faces breaking both their noses in the process, Natsu stumbled back and grit his teeth as the Dragon Slayer seemed unaffected by his facial expression however you could tell it hurt.

"Fine I see how this is gonna go," Natsu said as he wiped the blood away with his sleeve. "But I have some new tricks to try out so let's see how you go against them?"

The crimson aura returned around Natsu as black tendrils began to emerge from his back in the form of his own hands; Natsu then shot the hands out at the Dragon Slayer who immediately began to clear distance between the two however Natsu's hands quickly caught up.

" **Devil's Aura: Fifteen Hand's Of The Demon God!** "

The hand's surrounded the Dragon Slayer and with speed no one save the two of them could track the began a barrage of unfathomably powerful punches as the Dragon Slayer used his own impressive speed to duck and weave around it before becoming surrounded by a sphere of golden light and letting out a pulse of lightning sending volts up the summoned hands forcing Natsu to dispel them before they reached him.

"So you dodged that one eh, alright how about this! **Devil's Aura: Demonic Black Flame Dragon's Cursed Fire!** "

Natsu held out his arm as black flames began to appear covered in his Devil's Aura, the flames travelled to his fingertips as he held his fingers up like a pistol and began to fire lightning fast shots at the Dragon Slayer who began to dodge the attacks.

Upon making contact with the ground there was a large explosion followed by the flames burning into the ground until they disappeared from sight, the flames were designed to burn through just about anything and just one touch could kill you.

" **Devil's Aura: Demon God's Trial By Flame!** "

Outstretching both his arms two walls of black flame burst to life stretching high like a mountain and slowly began to come together, the Dragon Slayer was forced to rush towards Natsu or else be boxed in and consumed by the black flames next to and above him.

Natsu was ready however as he prepared his next attack coating his fist in black flames covered in Devil's Aura and rushing towards him.

" **Devil's Aura: Neo Demolition Fist Of The Demonic Dragon God!** "

Punching the ground in front of him a massive torrent of flames tore open the ground and began to snake their way towards the Dragon Slayer who stopped running and began to float in the air as a strange sigil appeared behind him he didn't recognize.

" _ **Get back he's starting to use some really powerful old magic,**_ " Igneel roared as Natsu looked up above and saw a shower of the lightning bolts that created the dome earlier raining down upon him.

"Shit," Natsu said as he clasped his hands together and his Crash Barrier became visible as the orange colour began to change to a blackish crimson.

" **Devil's Aura: Crash Barrier Demonic Overcharge 150%!** "

The barrier was suddenly bombarded with powerful explosions as Natsu even inside the dome began to get forced into the ground due to the amount of punishment his barrier was taking however he held firm and channelled more magic into the barrier.

Outside the barrier was pure chaos as hundreds of city sized explosions went of around Natsu's position, some of the bolts were deflected and hit nearby mountains destroying them. The Dragon Slayer stood there watching unfazed by all the destruction and chaos going on his only focus being on the barrier.

Natsu was starting to sweat as the barrier continued to be battered; his prayers were finally answered when it finally stopped. Letting the barrier down he saw the Dragon Slayer assuming that same stance with the strange golden magic circle behind him.

The magic circle began to release a powerful beam of light that began to burn Natsu's skin as he grit his teeth and summoned a powerful wall made of his own flesh to hold it back, as the flesh held the attack back Natsu began to channel magic power.

As the wall was about to break the attack suddenly stopped as more stray shots from the Jupiter Cannons rained down upon them and both of them were hit directly being engulfed by multiple city sized attacks.

As the dust cleared Natsu could be seen on one knee panting with blood down the right side of his face as he coughed up some blood before staggering to his feet.

"I'm gonna wring Eliza's damn neck what the hell is she doing these things will kill me before the so called servant of the Titans!"

Speaking of the Dragon Slayer he was in a similar position as Natsu being completely unprepared for the outside attack, his armor bore several cracks and it was clear one of his eyes had been damaged due to some stray debris.

Both Natsu and the Dragon Slayer stood up and slowly stumbled towards each other, the Dragon Slayer was about to throw a punch when Natsu held a hand up.

"Hold up a second I just want to ask you something, these damn Jupiter Cannons keep interfering with our match you wanna put the fight on hold so we can take them out?"

The Dragon Slayer slowly lowered his fist and nodded as the two turned their attention to the moving fortresses in the distance, Natsu cracked his knuckles and the Dragon Slayer cracked his neck and the two disappeared in a blur.

 _ **/Eliza's POV/**_

Eliza was not having a good day, tasked with destroying the Jupiter Cannons she was being held up by an almost unending swarm of Vampires. Normally she would be thrilled with such a fight however the area that the cannons were firing on was where Natsu's magic continued to spike which meant he was up against a powerful opponent.

As Eliza cut down another squad of Vampires she suddenly felt both Natsu and his opponents' magic power pause and begin heading in her direction, within minutes Natsu arrived with a being that made her blood run cold.

"But they should be dead, how does one survive even now!"

Eliza was further shocked when Natsu and the Dragon Slayer looked at each other and nodded before splitting off with the Dragon Slayer heading to the left and Natsu to the right massacring anyone who dared get in the way.

The Dragon Slayer took to the air and in his hands he formed two lightning bolts, hovering in front of a Jupiter Cannon that was about to fire he threw the two bolts down the two chambers.

Moments later the cannons fired but exploded from within followed by the entire mountain structure being enveloped by a massive dome of lightning, the Dragon Slayer then began to repeat the process with the next cannon.

Natsu meanwhile just looked beyond pissed as he soared into the air and began gathering magic power, moments later he released a crimson black roar onto the mountain structure blowing it away leaving nothing but the charred barrels of the cannons.

Eliza was just confused as the two absolutely crushed the mobilized Jupiter Cannon force until there were only two left and it was then that the Vampire Prince made himself known.

"You filthy humans dare destroy our weapons; you will pay for this insolence!"

Both Natsu and the Dragon Slayer turned their attention towards him and were at his throat within moments with the Prince absolutely shocked beyond belief, the Dragon Slayer snapped his neck and Natsu blew a hole through his torso and they just continued on like nothing happened.

Natsu took a position in the sky and began to form a black ball of fire above his head which began to expand until it was the size of the Jupiter Cannon structure itself and threw it completely and utterly annihilating the Vampires and the structure itself.

The Dragon Slayer summoned a magic circle behind him and began to float in the air as a massive blast of golden magic came down from the sky and pierced right through the centre setting off a massive explosion within the structure.

"And they call me the Goddess of Warfare," Eliza said as Natsu and the Dragon Slayer walked away from the crumbling mess that was the Jupiter Cannon platoon.

The two then walked away from each other and took positions opposite with the Vampires surrounding them, Natsu and the Dragon Slayer paid no attention to the Vampires around them as they began to power up again.

"So this was your opponent Natsu, I pray for your victory for it will be your toughest fight to date."

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

Natsu could feel his magic rising as he channelled it to his fists with the Dragon Slayer doing the same, the two nodded at each other before beginning to walk forward with the Vampires ordering them to stop.

After ignoring the Vampires completely they became angry and some tried to attack only to be killed and tossed to the side, eventually after half a dozen had been killed this way they made way for the two who were marching toward each other with determination.

The moment the two were in arms reach of one another they began throwing punches that tore up the ground behind them, some blows landed and others missed completely however what was important was the context of the fight that was being relayed between the two Dragon Slayers through their fists.

Natsu had hit the Dragon Slayer in the chest sending him staggering back clutching his chest however he managed to kick Natsu in the face as he first started staggered back, both had sustained serious damage from multiple Jupiter Cannon shots and were quite injured however neither was willing to back down.

"So this is the strength of a servant of the Titans huh, I have a long way to go it seems," Natsu said as he punched the Dragon Slayer again.

The Dragon Slayer took the hit and pushed back against it and returned a punch with Natsu taking the hit, the two pushed against each other before falling to the ground. The two slowly stood up again and began to power up again with Natsu's fist being covered in crimson flames taking on the shape of a claw.

"Let's see how you like this, **Devil's Aura: Hellfire Dragon Monarch's Piercing Claw!** "

Natsu slashed the Dragon Slayer across the chest shattering his armor which faded to dust, the Dragon Slayer head butted Natsu then kicked him in the ribs sending him flying through the air only to hit him in the face moments later smashing his head into the ground with his knee.

Natsu grabbed the Dragon Slayer's leg and punched his ankle as his entire foot bent sideways and the bone came flying out the other end, the Dragon Slayer jumped back several feet and stood on one foot as he looked at his destroyed ankle while Natsu slowly stood to his feet.

"There's more where that came from pal bring it on!"

The Dragon Slayer looked at Natsu and back to his destroyed ankle before placing his hands together in prayer, the strange magic circle from earlier appeared again as he began to float in the air. Surrounding the magic circle four other magic circles appeared but what happened next stunned Natsu beyond belief.

The pillars began to release ash which began to latch onto the Dragon Slayer as his entire body began to almost convert to fire and ash, then shocking Natsu further the Dragon Slayer opened his eyes looking right at Natsu and spoke for the first time.

" **Lord Of Cinder's Secret Art: Thunderclap Of The First Lord!** "

Natsu was shocked to hear the Dragon Slayer actually speak however his attention was immediately drawn to the four magic circles that were placed in each corner of the larger sphere with a powerful blast of lightning being shot into the sky.

Looking up Natsu saw the clouds part as the dark lit sky was suddenly brought to life and a pillar of lightning enveloped him before shattering the earth for miles killing all the Vampires in the area.

Over ten minutes passed as the smoke slowly began to clear from the area however there were still hundreds of fires adding to the smoke, the point of impact for the bolt of lightning was completely barren as the Dragon Slayer slowly began to power down and lower himself to the earth.

The moment he did however he suddenly coughed up blood and looked down, through his chest was Natsu's arm and said Dragon Slayer was completely covered in purple coloured magic circles with his eyes glowing crimson red.

" **Devil's Art: Devil God's Piercing Claw!** "

Natsu ripped his arm from the Dragon Slayer's chest and let him fall to the ground, as he fell he whispered something softly however Natsu heard him clearly.

"You are worthy; the title of Dragon Slayer is yours …"

Natsu nodded as he deactivated the magic circles on his body and fell to his knees due to the strain of the speed he used to avoid the Dragon Slayer's last attack.

"Damn I've got to train with that a little more," Natsu said between breaths as Eliza appeared next to him.

"That was a most impressive fight Natsu."

"Thanks but you could've stepped in anytime especially when he did that last attack," Natsu sighed as he sat down.

"I had faith in your abilities as a Devil, anyway I'll help you get back to the makeshift camp that Yasmin has set up," Eliza said as she slung Natsu's arm over her shoulder and opened a portal. "By the way where did Alucard go I thought the two of you were together?"

"We were one minute both he and the Vampire King were there and I turned to look at the Dragon Slayer and the next thing they're both gone."

"I see then he must be fighting the King somewhere he did say that he had personal business with him after all, one day you should ask him about it who knows it could end up being quite the story."

Natsu grinned and nodded as the two walked through the portal leaving a completely annihilated area behind them.

 _ **/Earth – Germany 1945/**_

"So you bring me back eh Alucard, you bring me back to the war at its most dire? Did you bring me here to tease me, torture me; perhaps you brought me here to teach me some sort of lesson? Hate to break it to you but you and I both know this will never end I will always come for you and your kind never resting until I've eradicated you from existence!"

An explosion went off nearby as the sound of gunfire and the cries of soldiers could be heard edging closer to their position, Alucard didn't have his usual smirk on his face as he looked at the Major who stood across from him now clad in an SS Officer uniform.

"I can see that I mean you even dressed for it, just tell me one thing though Major. In that world of magic why did you marry a Vampire and become the leader of a Vampire cult it completely contradicts who you are?"

"Isnt it obvious to bring them all into one easy trap, all the Vampires being concentrated in one world which could be destroyed would have ensured their complete eradication!"

"Yet you married one, had a child with one how does that fit in with your plan?"

"Maintaining appearances," the Major said with a sadistic smirk as he pointed a Luger towards him with several platoons of Wehrmacht and SS troops flooding the area complete with two King Tiger tanks.

"Lege deine Hande in die Luft Verbundeter Abschaum im Namen des Furhrers," one of the leading SS Officers shouted as they pointed their weapons at him.

The Major grinned as he began speaking in German to further cement his position.

"Dieser Mann ist ein Feind des Fuhrers und des Dritten Reches, ich habe auch Grund zu glauben das ser ein Jude ist, was bedeutet, das ser sofort eliminiert warden muss!"

The soldiers acknowledged his words without question as Alucard shook his head before drawing Jackal and pointing it at the Major.

"I have a promise to keep to Seras and I'm going to keep it, I've fought through this war before Major and I'll do it again! Du hast Seras die Fahigkeit genommen, ein Kind zu gebaren. Major Ich werde dich geschlagen und zerbogen vor mir sehen, dann bringe ich dich auf einem zerbrochenen Haufen zuruck zu Seras unde sehe voller Freude zu, wie sie ihre gerechte Rache fordert!"

"Nun, jetzt macht Alucard keine Versprechungen, du kannst nicht einfach weiter schauen, was passiert ist, als du Seras versprochen hast, dass sie vor mir sicher sein wurde, sobald ein Fehler immer ein Fehler ist, selbst wenn du ein Yeufel bist!"

Alucard grew enraged at the Major's words as his shadow began to seemingly emerge from the ground with his eyes glowing blood crimson, the shadow then began to attack the soldiers who began firing upon it only to have the shadow slaughter them. The shadow then went through the armor of the tanks and made quick work of the crews inside them before returning to Alucard and sinking back into the ground.

Alucard then shot forward and slammed the Major up against a tree with hollow eyes boring into him.

"You've gone too far this time Major any mercy I had for you is now gone, Ich werde dir jetzt die Aura meines Teufels zurucknehmen, bereite dich auf die Folter vor, die kommen wird!"

The Major tried to shoot Alucard however his shadow reached out and crushed the Luger's barrel rendering it completely useless, he then tried to punch Alucard directly however Alucard looked him straight in the eye as he tore his arm off without flinching as he screamed in pain.

He then looked right into the Major's crimson eye as it began to glow and slowly a crimson aura began to travel from the Major's eye to Alucard's until the Major's eye was blue once more and the Major was unconscious.

Slinging the man over his shoulder another German patrol emerged and attempted to attack him, Alucard took one look at them and fired Jackal at the centre of their group setting off a large explosion killing them all instantly as he opened a portal and walked through.

 _ **/London – England 2005/**_

Alucard walked through the portal with the Major slung over his shoulder only to be met by a group of armed guards all with their weapons drawn.

"Who are you and what business do you have intruding in Buckingham Palace!"

"I have come to inform the Queen of my missions' success as ordered, move out of my way."

"I can't allow you anywhere near the Queen and who is that man slung over your shoulder and why is he dressed like a Nazi SS Officer!"

"He was my mission and I have brought him as instructed now for the last time out of my way this is a very important mission!"

The guards were about to use force when an aged voice suddenly halted them in their tracks.

"Enough, let the man through!"

The soldiers turned to see Prince Phillip standing there in his usual attire and immediately saluted.

"Couldn't have used the front door by any chance could you Alucard?"

"My apologies your majesty but as you and I both know this mission is rather … urgent."

Phillip looked the Major over with an eye of disgust before looking at Alucard.

"So this is the one who did it then, the one who wounded young Seras so grievously?"

"Indeed it took much work but I finally managed to get him, he feels no remorse for his crimes whatsoever either. And to think he preaches about Vampires being the scum of the earth yet he could perform such a dastardly act!"

"Indeed however he is a product of the times Alucard, being one of Adolf Hitler's top SS Officers during the Second World War only proves he was twisted from the very start," Philip said as the two reached the audience room where the Queen sat alone on her throne with no guards in sight.

Philip and Alucard walked through the large empty hall with each step leaving a rather loud echo, as soon as the two reached the Queen Alucard made his hat and glasses vanish as the Queen slowly stood from her throne and walked over to him.

"It has been quite some time since we last spoke Alucard, two years ago I dispatched you to catch this fiend. Was it really that hard to track him down?"

"Indeed it was your majesty however he's here now and more importantly alive, I have completed your orders now please Elizabeth let me see Seras!"

The Queen looked into Alucard's eyes and sighed before walking over to the window.

"That look does not suit a face such as yours Alucard, Seras is still here within the castle in her room however I do not believe your reunion should be done here. Young Seras whilst handling the traumatic experience has been quite shocked at the lengths you have been willing to go just to ensure that justice for her may be found. It has been quite some time since the dungeons have been used, take that filth out of my throne room and shackle him down there and I shall have someone fetch Seras and inform her of your return."

Alucard bowed as much as he could while having the Major on his back and went straight to the dungeon, after arriving at the dungeon he went to the darkest and dirtiest cell and shackled the Major to it before walking back out and standing in front of the door.

Several minutes passed when suddenly Seras appeared with her platinum blonde hair a complete mess and blue eyes full of pain and sadness.

"Seras," Alucard said as she slowly walked towards him.

"Why did you go, why would you go so far for me," Seras said as Alucard's face softened.

"You know why Seras besides you'd do the same for me right?"

"You've been hunting that piece of shit for two years you devoted two years to hunting him!"

"Actually Seras it's been more than two years for me in our world I've only been gone for two years," Alucard said as Seras looked at him in shock.

"Wait you don't mean to tell me that he had access to the Devil's Warp Gates!"

"I'm afraid so and it took me over a decade to find him and I wouldn't have if the newest Devil hadn't stumbled across him and his growing army."

"He was gathering an army!"

"Yes it was another of his plans for world domination however another world was his target this time, Seras I have fulfilled my promise that I made to you as well."

Seras froze as she heard a low chuckling sound coming from the cell Alucard was standing next to as the Major woke up.

"So you throw me in the darkest cell you could find eh, tell me Alucard is little Seras out there tell me Seras how are the kids?"

In seconds the door was off its hinges as Seras began brutally punching the Major in the face with glowing red eyes as the Major's face showed visible signs of damage, the man continued to laugh however as Seras continued to lay into him for nearly ten minutes straight.

Finally ceasing her attacks the Major's face was nearly unrecognizable although he still had a slight laugh as he looked up at Seras with the closest thing to a grin he could manage.

"You are nothing but a monster!"

Seras left the cell as Alucard took one last look at him before turning around and walking to the door.

"I'll escape from here you know … I'll kill you all one day Alucard, Vampires will be exterminated from all worlds!"

Alucard turned to look at the Major before closing the distance and biting him on the neck with his fangs covered in Devil's Aura as the Major cried out in anger thrashing around.

Walking back over to the door he turned to look at the Major one last time who was writhing on the floor.

"Warum fangst du nicht mit dir selbst an und tust der Welt einen Gefallen?"

The Major began to scream in anger as Alucard sealed the door and began walking towards Seras as he began to tell her about Natsu and the adventures he had.

 **So this was really interesting to write but I quite enjoyed it and I hope you all did too. This is the conclusion to the Vampire Arc but don't think this is the last you've seen of Alucard or Seras they'll be back in the future.**

 **For many prominent Arch Demon's who I don't plan on fully exploring their verse I will be creating an arc for them that sort of goes like this where it's the Arch Demon going up against someone or something from their verse with either just Natsu or Natsu and his full team being thrown into the deep end which is why I've been asking for recommendations for characters so that I can plan really cool arcs ahead of time.**

 **Truth be told though when Kazuka746 asked for Alucard even though I was already starting the Vampire Arc I thought well I can make something amazing with this and had a whole heap of ideas from the word go but prep time is still nice so toss those recommendations in whenever!**

 **Anyway I hope you all enjoyed the conclusion to the Vampire Arc and I'll see you in the next one.**


	70. Truth In Scarlet

**DarkFireCat5241999 – Meliodas was practically a shoe in for Arch Demon status especially after some of the crazy stuff he's been doing in the manga after his revival his power skyrocketed easily putting him up there though I'm probably not going to have anything directly related to the Seven Deadly Sins until the manga is finished I want to see what an EOS Meliodas is like but he and possibly others will appear in the story at some point be it in this one or the sequel.**

 **Lucifer (If that is your name) – Death the kid is an interesting one simply due to power scaling, I'm not 100% up to date on Soul Eater but if I remember correctly he derives his powers from the Lines of Sanzu right which is how you can tell mature and complete a Death God is right so for him to be able to stand within the Arch Demon pantheon he has to wield most of if not all Death's powers.**

 **The reason I say this is because most of the characters in the Arch Demon class are either at the height of their power or close to it with the exception of Natsu who is granted the status due to his ability to slay all three of the strongest beings Gods, Devils and Dragons in addition to possessing frightening levels of power due to Zeref's magic and his Demon status.**

 **Another issue is the fact that in my story Death is a God who lives in Terminus and is the polar opposite to Life the two being pillars to creation itself which makes them some of the most powerful beings in the entire multiverse and to grant him that power would make him one of the most powerful beings in the verse having control over Death.**

 **So here is what I'd do if I was to add Death the Kid, he would still be the child of Death however the way he derives his power and the scale would have to be nerfed massively. He'd still be OP since he'd still be a Shinigami and being the child of Death I'd say easily above Aizen but below others such as other embodiments of things such as the previously discussed Meliodas or Kurama since I'm having him be the embodiment of chakra since the Ten Tails does not exist.**

 **Now that might seem like a ridiculous claim putting Kurama above the child of Death itself but hear me out Tailed Beasts don't die they just reform unless they are combined to create the Ten Tails in which then they technically would die I guess but you get the idea.**

 **Now this situation leads me to my next point which is for everyone, when I asked for characters you wanted to see they weren't all supposed to be Arch Demon level remember there are other tiers as well which was done so that characters who might be the top of their verse but get demolished by scrub level opponents in others could get a chance to shine a little more. Not saying don't keep suggesting Arch Demon level ones these two were fine and Death the Kid actually got me thinking for quite awhile about how I'd be able to apply him I just want some other characters to have a go as well that may not be city busters or multi mountain + etc.**

 **Anyway with that out of the way onto the story!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.**

 **Truth In Scarlet**

 _ **/Draconia - Natsu's POV/**_

Arriving at the makeshift camp Eliza set Natsu down on the ground as Brandish and Yasmin approached him.

"You look like shit, so go on tell us what can shake a person who has the strength of a God," Yasmin asked as she kicked him lightly in the side as he swatted away her foot.

"A being older than the Gods, a being that came from before their reign," Natsu replied as Yasmin's jaw dropped whilst Brandish just sighed and shook her head.

"It's always trouble with you isn't it?"

"Well I do try my best, so where's Seilah?"

"She used up most of her magic reserves fighting the Necro Lord so we put her and Irene in the tent for now since they're both out cold," Brandish said as Natsu nodded.

"So do we have any food?"

"Just the leftover vegetables so we made soup," Yasmin sighed. "I so wanted some steak this sucks."

"Yeah well I suppose we should just be grateful we all didn't get killed and beat the Vampires you know, speaking of that what are you three gonna do now go back to Alvarez?"

Both Brandish and Yasmin looked at each other before looking back at Natsu and nodded.

"We have to go back and technically we're supposed to bring you back by force if we see you but after all we've been through there's no way we can do that," Brandish said as Natsu nodded slowly.

"Well for now let's just savour this victory it was hard earned and showed me I still have lots to learn with my abilities, there were a few moments I thought I was going to die and only made it out through luck alone."

"Yeah well I'm just glad we can get a good night's sleep again I'm so damn tired," Yasmin said with a yawn as the group nodded in agreement as they sat around the fire waiting for the food to be prepared.

 _ **/Several Hours Later/**_

Everyone was asleep as Natsu sat atop a rock looking out across the barren wasteland that was Draconia wondering why the country had to suffer such a fate, as he gazed out upon the land he felt a breeze flow from behind him.

"Why are you here Aizen nothing better to do?"

Aizen moved forward to stand next to Natsu as the two gazed out on the wasteland.

"I must say the Triumvirate is impressed with your latest victory hell even I'm impressed, to defeat one of the warriors of old despite having only just received your own Devil abilities and had little to no real practice with them is nothing short of impressive."

"Is that right, well he needed to be stopped regardless," Natsu replied as Aizen smirked and returned to looking out over the wasteland.

"So what did you think of Alucard then, quite a funny guy isn't he?"

"A bit sadistic but overall a really cool guy, definitely learned a lot from him through all this."

"You've learned a lot of things in general Natsu but it's not enough, as an Arch Demon you have powers and abilities you haven't even begun to tap into yet especially with your Devil's Aura. You want to protect the people close to you right, in this world you can't protect everyone but you can gain the power to make sure nobody ever gains the thought in the first place."

"But that's using fear Aizen I don't want to scare everyone away," Natsu said as Aizen scoffed.

"You don't want to scare people away, how foolish. The whole reason you even came here was because your own guild feared you, sure those other friends and your fiancé care about you regardless of your Demon status but the majority of Fiore fear you now despite all the good you did."

"And I'll prove them wrong, running around flaunting my power to make people keep away from my friends will only make the people who run around saying I'm a monster justified and turn the world against me. No I'll do things the way I always have Aizen otherwise I'd become as bad as Zeref."

"Heh no one's getting worse than him but hey it's your world, your choices I'm just giving you advice. By the way I figured you ought to know that there's a meeting coming up and we all have to be there."

"Oh really when is it?"

"Two weeks from now and you out of everyone have to be there, supposedly the treaty between the Gods and Devils will be formed and a pact enacted with you being the bridge between both sides. Both of them decided to wait until this Vampire mess was sorted out before beginning this since you were directly involved."

"I see I'll be sure to be there," Natsu said as Aizen nodded and opened a portal and left leaving Natsu alone or so he thought before he sensed Irene's presence. "I take it you listened in Irene?"

Irene walked over and sat down opposite Natsu and nodded before looking out at the ruined continent.

"So what's next for you three you gonna return back to Alvarez?"

"With no forces to maintain this land and Vampire stragglers still running about there is little choice, the Vampires will die out soon enough but the land is too vast to conquer with only three of us."

"And what is there to conquer the weird wolf people?"

"I don't make the orders I merely follow them," Irene replied as Natsu scoffed.

"Never took you for a blind follower then again I suppose it is Zeref we're talking about."

"I don't follow him blindly I follow him because I must, I am the Sage Dragon Monarch as you probably guessed which means that I have the abilities of all elements save a select few. Granting me access to nearly every element might sound good but the side effect is I am stuck in Dragon form, even now my form begins to claw at me as my magic power slowly returns. The only time I ever get to be free of this form is when I use up all my magic power which I do so regularly by using over the top attacks or other high use spells."

"Is being a Dragon really so bad though?"

"Listen Natsu I'm not as young as my appearance makes me out to be, to be honest the two of us could actually be only separated in age by about thirteen to fourteen years that's how old I am."

"Wait so you're from-?"

"That's right I'm from the past like you though unlike you I didn't have the experience of living those years shielded from me, hundreds of years walking this earth as a Dragon born human made me regret my own existence at one point however it wasn't even close to being my lowest moment."

Natsu adjusted himself into a comfortable position as Irene looked directly into his eyes and began to speak.

"This Natsu as I promised is me coming clean about everything, about Erza and why I abandoned her."

 _ **/Age 0 – Climax Of The Dragon War/**_

Long ago on the continent which would come to be known Fiore there was a mighty kingdom known as Dragnof, the kingdom was a place both Dragons and humans cherished as it was proof that both races could coexist in perfect harmony.

Indeed the Kingdom of Dragnof was a society in which both human and Dragon lived and served for the same ideals and beliefs, the kingdom was a wonderful place as evidenced by the amount of joy and radiance that burst forth from it.

The Kingdom wasn't run by any sort of council it required only two rulers, the representative of all Dragon kind and the representative of human kind. The representative of the Dragons was an Ancient Dragon even by Dragon years by the name of Belserion a kind and loving grandfatherly type of Dragon beloved by both Dragons and humans alike especially the children of the two races who looked up to him greatly.

The representative for the humans was a woman who was responsible for the peace in the first place, Irene was a woman known throughout the kingdom as 'the human who stood as tall as the mightiest Dragon' in order to save Belserion when he was at his most vulnerable earning not only her but the entire human race as a whole a chance at a peaceful life with the Dragons.

The two stood as King and Queen over the kingdom guiding it with a fair hand as a golden age was ushered forth onto the continent, development of new technology that would help in everyday life and new magic types were a crucial part of the kingdom in order to ensure they stood above the barbaric kingdoms around them and across the seas.

However in the back of the minds of all the humans and Dragons of the kingdom they knew that war was on the horizon, across the ocean an abomination had risen the likes of which Ishgar had never seen before known to all as Achnologia.

Indeed the God of Dragons himself had appeared at the kingdom's gates informing Belserion and his kind of the war his race was facing in Draconia, the humans were fearful of the Dragons leaving to fight in the war as they did not want their precious friends to die for the sins of another country and were quite vocal about it.

The humans' fears were put to rest however when Belserion himself silenced the entire courtyard and looked down at them all from the ramparts and made a statement solidifying the bond between the two races.

" _ **My friends human and Dragon alike I beg of you to listen to my words, is Dragnof not the mightiest kingdom in the Western Nations, does it not stand tall above the savage barbarians of the North and the feral spawn of the East! Do we not tower over the Demons of the South and stand as the pinnacle of civilization and example of peace and prosperity, all this and more was achieved by sticking together and helping each other in our time of need! Draconia cast us Dragons you humans see before you today out because of our belief in peaceful coexistence and now when they face the product of their own making they beg for our aid well I say nay to helping them! Instead it should be our primary focus to ensure that the young, the sick and the elderly both Dragon and human are sheltered and secured from the oncoming storm that is to rock our lands and with it we shall stand united against this threat and show them that we will not be defeated by the spawn of hatred rather we will rise above and conquer it!**_ "

The crowd began to cheer and roar respectively as Xicor looked at Belserion with a disappointed look.

" _ **I thought you would have put your own kind first Belserion after all we are the only ones capable of stopping Achnologia?**_ "

" _ **I am putting my own kind first Lord Xicor, Dragnof and all her citizens both human and Dragon alike are my people and I will ensure they survive at any cost!**_ "

" _ **Do**_ _**you truly believe that you will defeat what the Monarchs of Draconia could not?**_ "

" _ **It is quite simple really Xicor, unlike Draconia we plan for the future all the time with things changing to meet the current situation with this merely being another bump in the road. You wish for us to just up and abandon the humans simply because one of them became Achnologia, the human race wasn't responsible for that it was us and the way we treated them. Humans are beings with limitless potential Lord Xicor and Achnologia merely capitalized on what he had and took full advantage. Should we Dragons die during this conflict then that is the way it shall be however we will defend the humans at all costs they have suffered enough at the hands of our race!**_ "

" _ **Why do you believe in these humans so much Belserion you yourself used to hate them?**_ "

" _ **I did and I was a blind fool to do so, letting humans into my life opened up a world I never knew existed before Lord Xicor I mean just look at this capital city built through the combined efforts of both Dragon and human. From the moment Irene saved me my eyes have been opened to the foolishness that occurred in Draconia and I won't allow a repeat here!**_ "

Xicor said nothing as he opened a portal and walked through it with Belserion sighing and shaking his head as he felt a familiar presence land on his head and begin hugging him.

" _ **Hello Irene how are you today,**_ " Belserion sighed as Irene looked down at him concerned.

"I'm fine Belserion but you don't seem too happy was it something Lord Xicor said?"

" _ **He wants all the Dragons here to go off and fight that abomination Achnologia that arose in Draconia.**_ "

"And I'm guessing he didn't like being told no then?"

" _ **Well he questioned why I care for you humans so much and I answered him honestly but instead of reacting he just … left.**_ "

"He could just be thinking about it you know I'm sure you gave a convincing reason right?"

" _ **Convincing as it'll ever be, anyway how is that husband of yours?**_ "

"Fine though he doesn't know I'm pregnant yet I probably should tell him at some point shouldn't I?"

Belserion sweat dropped as Irene began laughing like and idiot before lying down on his back.

"By the way Belserion I've been thinking a great deal about this war business with hostile Dragons and the like and I thought about an idea, you said in Draconia they tried to make a human use Dragon Arts right well what if we did that but in a better way than they did?"

" _ **I'm not agreeing to this but let's say I did what is your idea?**_ "

"Well I figured that the humans in Draconia hated the Dragons and wanted nothing to do with them so to have them backfire the way they did makes sense right so what if we did it since humans love Dragons here?"

" _ **You realize it's more complicated than humans simply liking or disliking us right?**_ "

"Well of course I know that silly I wasn't finished, I was also thinking that you are a Sage Dragon and you literally have access to all the elements so if anyone were to be best suited to grant the powers it'd be you right?"

" _ **So you believe it is a combination of trust and skill?**_ "

"It's just a theory but yeah that's exactly what I believe," Irene said as Belserion thought about it.

" _ **And you would risk your unborn child Irene, this process could have untold effects on the child which could even kill it are you sure you could risk such a thing?**_ "

"I actually considered the risks Belserion do you think I'd make the request lightly? Both human and Dragon coexist peacefully here Belserion but we both knew threats were going to emerge this Dragon across the sea being one of them, this Dragon and the barbarians around our lands are threats to all our subjects and to bring my child into this world I want to make sure I have the power to protect them."

" _ **So in other words you believe that something dark is approaching then and the reward far outweighs the risk?**_ "

"Indeed after all and I mean no offense Belserion but you aren't as young as you once were, Dragons might be immortal through age alone but they can be killed in combat and I don't want to one day wake up to find you've been killed knowing that even with all my current power there was nothing I could do."

Belserion looked at Irene who had a determined look on her face and sighed before pressing his nose up against her stomach and a small white light appeared for a brief moment before vanishing.

" _ **It's a girl,**_ " he said as Irene looked at him in surprise.

"Is it really a girl, how long have you been able to do that!"

" _ **Tell me Irene can you still accept the risks, inside your womb is a healthy and magic rich girl brimming with potential?**_ "

Irene placed her hand on Belserion's snout and smiled as the wind blew out towards the direction of Draconia.

"It's not a matter of can I accept the risks Belserion I must in order to ensure the safety of all we have strived to build, the peaceful coexistence and the bountiful Dragnof Empire are worth the risk even if it is my baby girl."

" _ **Your resolve is strong Irene, strong like that of a true Dragon. I will make preparations for the procedure however you must promise me one thing, should I vanish you must not lose this resolve or else the effects could be disastrous.**_ "

"Well I have nothing to fear because you aren't going anywhere right," Irene said with a cheerful smile as Belserion looked at her with one eye before facing the direction of Draconia with a grim look on his face.

' _ **The world will be in your hands Irene I only hope you continue making the right choices.**_ _'_

 _ **/Draconia/**_

The land was jet black as a combination of green, purple, blue, crimson and black flames burnt brightly illuminating the land, amongst the flames stood four figures all clad in armor with a fifth man who had a very wild looking appearance to him standing behind them.

"My lord the last of the Dragons have fallen," one of the armoured figures said as the four turned and knelt before him.

The man who's powerful gaze rested on the four grinned savagely before bursting into laughter, this laughter went uninterrupted for several minutes until he caught a whiff of something in the air and froze with his face contorting into one of anger.

"They live!"

The four kneeling before him looked shocked at the man's revelation as the man began to shake with rage as the earth around them began to crack under the pressure. The man's wild blue hair began to lift up as he became surrounded in a black and blue aura and his eyes became pure white as his entire body began to slowly morph.

The four armoured figures leapt away as the man dropped to all fours and began to grow in size until he was the size of an average city block with his height reaching at least four stories.

The four looked at each other and nodded before walking over to him and jumping on his back as the now massive black and blue Dragon took flight his destination clear, Dragnof.

 _ **/Two Weeks Later – Dragnof/**_

Belserion was sleeping peacefully atop a mountain overlooking the kingdom absorbing the sunlight when he suddenly sensed the presence he'd been waiting for, at that moment his eyes shot open with his head in the air alert.

" _ **So you already have come, it seems fate has decreed this to be my end then.**_ "

Belserion stood and extended his wings before taking flight focusing all his senses on finding Irene, he quickly found her doing what she normally did around this time snoozing away in the forest to avoid doing actual work.

Landing next to Irene's sleeping body Belserion moved his head towards hers and placed his nose on her forehead.

" _ **I'm sorry Irene but this is goodbye for now, let us both pray your child is is happy and healthy.**_ "

Belserion grit his teeth as he felt his very soul being sucked from his body along with his power, growling he sent ¾ of it into her before abrubtly cutting it off as he staggered back.

" _ **Guess since I'm dying now this makes it easier to do this and that bastard won't claim my power for his own,**_ " Belserion said as he gently picked up Irene and placed her on his back and took off towards the palace.

Arriving at the palace Belserion landed in the courtyard where some guards arrived to greet him.

"Lord Belserion is something the matter," one of the human guards asked as Belserion sighed and handed the guard Irene.

" _ **Take her to her chamber and don't allow her to leave, as of this moment Dragnof is under siege and she is pregnant and will only be a liability.**_ "

" _ **Lord Belserion are you serious who is the enemy foolish enough to attack Dragnof,**_ " one of the Dragon guards asked.

" _ **A being from across the oceans that slaughtered the old kingdom, I will go to meet this threat and stall it for as long as I can until you manage to evacuate the civilians.**_ "

" _ **At once my lord!**_ "

"Should we assemble the armies?"

" _ **Indeed I know Irene would kill me if he died but find Commander Theon and have him assemble all the forces into the Grand Army it is the only way you'll have a hope of stopping what's coming.**_ "

"Lord Belserion are you saying that …"

" _ **Make sure the civilians get away that is my final order as your King, the world is yours now so treat it well.**_ "

Belserion took to the skies and let out a mighty roar before darting off in the direction of Draconia.

 _ **/Dragnof Wilds – 500 Kilometres From The Capital/**_

Belserion was moving as fast as his ancient body could take him as he could slowly feel his life being ripped away from him, after flying for some time he saw a blur in the distance which was also heading for him at top speed.

Belserion and the blur didn't stop moving as the two passed each other, the two suddenly halted neither one facing each other and only a field's length of distance separating them.

After neither one of them moved one of the four armoured figures jumped off the black Dragon's back and was about to rush Belserion when the black Dragon let loose a mighty roar stopping him in his tracks.

"My lord do you not wish this one to be eliminated like the others?"

The black Dragon's gaze went from his subordinate to Belserion who was now facing him; he then shook the other three off as they landed on the ground next to their comrade.

" _ **I take it that you are this Achnologia I was told about, so it seems you really did kill the Dragons of Draconia.**_ "

" _ **I know you, Belserion the Sage Dragon Monarch and master of all the known elements. To think you still live after all this time despite the countless battles you have fought in, ah I see you aren't sure how I know of you well its quite simple really after all the memories of thousands of Dragons really do serve me well.**_ "

" _ **And you plan on adding my knowledge, experience and skills to your own then, hate to break it to you but that isn't happening.**_ "

" _ **Such confidence from anyone else would warrant laughter however I know you and I know you mean every word of that statement however there is one thing you fail to understand, I plan on adding everything you are to my own regardless of what you say Belserion so I'm sure you can understand that you have no choice in the matter.**_ "

Belserion growled as Achnologia grinned momentarily before it vanished and blue flames began to emerge from his closed mouth trying to escape.

" _ **I see you as my enemy Belserion I will ensure you feel every last bit of this,**_ " the black Dragon said as he charged towards Belserion who flipped his whole body above the black Dragon bringing his tail down across his head and sending him plummeting to the ground.

" **Sage Dragon Monarch's Magma Roar!** "

A jet stream of magma emerged from Belserion's mouth and began to pour all over Achnologia with it quickly spreading all around the nearby countryside, Belserion cut off the roar and began to power up another one.

" **Sage Dragon Monarch's Aquatic Roar!** "

The water based roar made contact with the lava resulting in a massive amount of steam blanketing the area as the lava began to cool and harden with Achnologia being trapped under the now forming earth.

' _ **I doubt that finished him but it doesn't hurt to hope I suppose …**_ _'_

Sure enough the steam around the area began to clear as Achnologia burst out of the ground charging straight towards Belserion with his teeth barred, Belserion roared as the two headbutted each other.

Achnologia quickly swiped Belserion over the left side of his face cutting deep into his face as the Sage Dragon recoiled in pain and shock letting loose a powerful roar of light pushing Achnologia back slightly.

' _ **Sure he's a Dragon but he cut through my scales with ease!**_ _'_

Belserion wasn't spared a second as Achnologia charged towards him with Belserion attempting to dodge only to have Achnologia sink his teeth in his right wing tearing through the flesh with ease creating a large hole in it.

Belserion was then pulled towards Achnologia with the black Dragon grabbing him by the neck and powering up a roar and releasing it in his face sending him plummeting to the earth setting off a massive explosion destroying the entire plain and the mountains nearby as Belserion was sent flying for miles.

Belserion's vision was fading fast with the already fading life force being drawn to Irene even faster than before due to the state of his body, looking up he saw Achnologia landing in front of him and slowly walking towards him.

" _ **This is the power of the revered Sage Dragon Monarch, one of the strongest Monarch Dragons of all with the knowledge of Dragons from the last age? Seeing your beaten and broken body before me disgusts me it took no effort even fledgling Dragons put up more of a fight before I gutted them and feasted on their lacrima!**_ "

Belserion wheezed as blood poured from his maw as he shakily rose to his feet and looked at Achnologia, it was then he noticed his right wing nearby indicating that this was the end for him in the mortal plain.

' _ **Sorry Irene I'm going to be a little selfish and rob you of some of this power that I wanted you to have but I barely bought a fraction of the time I thought I would've been able to. I guess you must be laughing at me right now Xicor up there in Terminus about how you warned me of his strength, Irene … I- I pray that you are capable of finding peace in the world to come with this monster roaming the land but I pray this at least does something to ease such a burden.**_ _'_

Belserion suddenly began to release a monstrous amount of magic power that even made Achnologia pause with the black Dragon adopting a defensive stance.

" _ **Your crimes will catch up with you one day Achnologia no Dragon is truly immortal not even you, I will admit you have done the world a service wiping out the Dragons who despised humans however you should off yourself along with them so that the world can move on! THE TIME OF THE DRAGONS IS OVER ACHNOLOGIA!**_ "

Behind Belserion a countless magic circles began to form in a half circle around him, Fire, Ice, Lightning, Wind, Metal, Poison, Water, Light, Dark, Shadow, Gravity and countless others began to glow as Belserion opened his maw.

" _ **If there is a hell Achnologia … I'll see you there,**_ **Sage Dragon Monarch's Secret Art: Mastery Of Elemental Commandment – Final Commandment!** "

Achnologia was shocked as Belserion released one of the most powerful attacks Earthland had felt since the lost age enveloping him in seconds disintegrating all in its path, the noise alone from the attack caused earthquakes across the continents as Achnologia was pushed back across the sea with his roar drowned out by the attack.

The attack went for over a minute however Belserion's eyes suddenly widened as his heart stopped with the attack ceasing instantly and he dropped to the ground dead his last thoughts turning to Irene who was no doubt beginning to acclimatize to his power.

 _ **/Ten Minutes Later – Irene's POV/**_

Irene slowly began to stir as she sat up realizing she was in her bed, her peaceful thoughts were suddenly shattered as she heard the sound of combat outside. Darting to the window she was shocked to see the city in flames of varying colours.

"Those flames aren't of either human or Draconic origin- wait how do I know that?"

Irene looked around the room and quickly darted to her wardrobe and went to open it only to look at her arm in shock; her once human arm was now a Dragon like claw with scales. Opening the wardrobe she was shocked to find she was slowly growing scales with her teeth slowly becoming fangs.

"Wait I know this, what's happening to me is because of … because of … no."

Irene began to tear up as the memories began to flood into her mind of Belserion's final battle and exactly what he had done, dropping to her knees Irene just cried unable to come to terms with what happened to him.

Irene's crying was interrupted when a man burst into the room shouting Irene's name only to recoil in shock at her appearance.

"What on Earthland are you monster!"

"Theon it's me, how can you not recognize me," Irene cried with tears still in her eyes.

"You aren't my wife your one of those THINGS," Theon roared as he tried to stab her with his sword forcing Irene to jump out of the way.

"Theon what are you saying it's me, Irene!"

"I know what you are monster, guards help me capture this one at once!"

At Theon's word a group of guards charged into the room with Irene too shocked to register what was happening as the guards quickly knocked her out with her world going black.

"Take this thing to the dungeon we might be able to get information on where the other ones went," Theon commanded as Irene's unconscious body was dragged out of the room and towards the dungeon.

" _And so began my imprisonment and torture, grieving over the loss of Belserion and coming to terms with the love of my life seeing me as sub human I was so out of it the torture of the first few years simply didn't register, the only thing that I could think of throughout that time was my unborn child Erza and how I needed to save her since Belserion always dreamt of doting on her so I wanted to do the same. Bringing her into the world at that time however I realized such a thing would not be possible so I defied nature itself and kept Erza within my womb for years using all my magic to keep her in stasis while I put small bits of magic away for my escape._ "

" _One day the kingdom was attacked and overrun by an unknown force, I held little hope for myself since I didn't put enough magic away to fight off the threat that was coming so imagine my surprise when a boy no older than fifteen walked into the cell and asked for my help. Yes that boy was Lord Zeref and he wanted help with a project to kill Achnologia, I immediately accepted due to my growing hatred for the black Dragon that killed Belserion a sight that I played back in my mind every day whilst I was being tortured._ "

Irene was shivering as her naked, scaled body was left on full display for the approaching monster, deciding to meet her end with some dignity she prepared a harsh glare for the approaching figure but it wavered when a fifteen year old black haired boy seemingly walked through the cell door stopping in front of her.

"I've heard of you, a woman who bares the scales of a Dragon held within the dungeons of a dying kingdom. I'm going to assume that you aren't being held here for any crime other than what you look like am I correct?"

Irene just nodded feeling unnerved by the aura surrounding the teen and his almost saddened expression.

"I see, I will grant you freedom in exchange for your aide do you accept?"

Irene looked at the teen who had a look of complete seriousness on his face as Irene considered her situation.

"What is this aide you require," Irene asked as the man smiled slightly.

"I have a plan to kill a monster that has been destroying lives for almost a decade who I'm sure you are familiar with, a black Dragon might ring a bell?"

Irene grit her teeth and clenched her fists as Zeref snapped his fingers and the restraints around Irene simply disappeared.

"Will you be the first one to join me in fixing this broken world?"

"If it means you will have that bastard slain I'll serve you until my dying breath," Irene said between grit teeth as the teen snapped his fingers and Irene was given a basic set of civilian clothes.

"I'll help you with your condition when we are in a safer environment-."

"Wait there is one thing that needs to be done as soon as we escape!"

"The child that is long overdue within you, I can see it held within stasis in your womb and judging the density of the magic it's been there for quite some time. I will assist you with the child once we are safely away from this place. So do you have a name?"

"Irene paused for a moment before nodding and smiling slightly.

"Belserion, Irene Belserion."

"I'm Zeref Dragneel now let's go," Zeref said as he took her hand and as he summoned a black portal and the two walked through.

" _As soon as we escaped I immediately went into labour and little Erza was born, I was overjoyed that I had her with me it felt like the light at the end of a dark tunnel and did for a few years until the acts I was committing began to weigh on my mind. Zeref and I experimented on humans trying to perfect his deity slaying being which ended up culminating in you Natsu I felt unworthy of having Erza and didn't want her growing up in such an environment. At that time working alongside us was Igneel and his other group of Dragons and a woman named Anna Heartfilia who looked after the children including Erza at that point, when the time came to send the children through I had Erza sent along with them with the same mind wipe put into place and new memories implanted into her mind. I'm sure you know the rest of Erza's story better than I do from that point on though Natsu however there is one other thing that happened which you might find interesting._ "

 _ **/Age 690 Irene And Zeref's POV/**_

"Was it really a good idea teaching those kids magic," Irene asked as Zeref sighed and shrugged.

"Something about them feels different, they will go on to become important figures in the history of this land," Zeref replied as they watched a group of mages practicing the use of magic.

Irene saw Zeref gazing at a girl with long flowing blonde hair with strange fairy wings on her head, Irene giggled as Zeref raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry I couldn't help but notice you gazing longingly at that girl there; she's pretty cute you know you should try your luck."

"You know I cannot Irene my magic kills those without infinite life, I'm a danger to others and you only live because of your Dragon side gives you eternal life."

"Have you ever thought that the magic is tied to your emotional state, the brooding emo loner style isn't something that's going to improve your magic state?"

Zeref just glared at her as Zeref sighed and walked over to her leaving Irene alone, her thoughts began to drift to Erza and it made her shed a single tear before she shrugged off the thought and walked away leaving Zeref and the blonde alone.

" _After a few weeks those kids somehow managed to defeat a Dark Guild and freed the town of Magnolia from the reign of a man named Geoffrey, from there she went on to found Fairy Tail alongside the other kids Zeref taught magic. I figured you'd find it amusing that in some small way Zeref and I had a hand in your guilds very founding._ "

 _ **/Present Day – Draconia/**_

"Anyway that's a snippet into my life, so there is more however it's even more personal and I'd rather not share it though there is one thing I do want to say. I didn't send Erza away just because I didn't want her to grow up in the environment back then rather I did it to protect her from me."

"Protect her from you," Natsu asked confused as Irene looked away with a guilty look on her face.

"Performing unethical experiments on a daily basis removed that bit of humanity that stops you from doing the unthinkable, because of my body not being human there was one single instance I actually considered trying to … place myself in my daughter's body."

Natsu said nothing as he considered Irene's words with a hard expression on his face.

"Would you do it now?"

"Definitely not I regret that thought every day!"

Natsu sighed as he rubbed his temples digesting the history he'd just been told and stood, pacing back and forth Irene looked nervous when Natsu finally stopped in front of her.

"Considering what you've been through I'm surprised you aren't devoid of all your humanity, I'm no saint so I'm not going to judge you but I have to ask are you going to ever reveal yourself to Erza because I'm going to have to tell her about my knowledge of you?"

"I don't know would she even want to see me, as far as she's concerned I'm an enemy?"

"How about this and please let me ask the damn question alright, how about you come to our wedding you are her mother after all?"

"Y-yo-you would invite me to the wedding!"

"I once thought you were a piece of scum Irene I won't lie but you don't fight alongside someone in conditions like this and share personal stuff on this level without getting to know the person."

"I don't know what to say …"

"When the wedding is on I'll send Seilah to come get you, Brandish and Yasmin can come too if they want though you can let them know because I have some work to do after what you've told me."

"Well at least you're giving me time to consider it; I suppose this is when we part then."

"Indeed, for what it was worth I'm glad you told me these things instead of hiding them. Erza's origin is something that she really needs closure for and don't worry I'll make sure she understands everything."

Irene stood opposite Natsu for a moment before giving him a hug which froze him into place.

"Well the awkwardness will fade with time I suppose after all I will be your mother in law soon now won't I?"

Natsu just nodded slowly as he returned the hug as Seilah appeared next to them and to the surprise of both joined the hug.

"Uh Seilah what are you doing?"

"Oh I thought this was a normal human thing?"

"Er no but I guess it can't get much more awkward so I suppose you can join in this time," Natsu sighed.

After a minute of hugging Irene said her farewells and left along with Brandish and Yasmin leaving Natsu, Seilah and Eliza to ponder recent events.

"Seilah I'm going to give you access to my ability to create portals and I want you to go to a man named Jellal and tell him I sent you, tell him I want Crime Sorciere looking for someone. Her name … is Anna Heartfilia."

 **Yeah so I did just do a mostly flashback chapter I hope you all liked getting a snippet into Irene as well as the others like Zeref and Belserion. Now I know you are all probably wondering Azza only one chapter but you haven't uploaded in like two weeks what happened to four chapters a week or even two!**

 **Ok I've been having issues with my health as well as the good old game of life and as I say like a broken record I'd rather not post absolute trash as a chapter and that's actually what the rough draft of this chapter was in my opinion absolute garbage so it was re written several times until I felt it was at a standard that I would accept seeing in the story.**

 **In addition I also have to start reading the manga for Fairy Tail from the Avatar Arc onward again so that I don't start butchering things with characters who appear on the last stretch of the story, I'm not saying that the Avatar Arc is next it actually isn't the next Arc is another custom one which will be based around Natsu dealing with Dragon Cry no I didn't forget he came here for that trust me I remember.**

 **And yes I'm using this chapter to drone on a lot so much so that this which I normally put before the chapter is at the end because I droned on up there too well sorry but it's just the one chapter so I'm cramming this stuff in now.**

 **Anyway there is no Hiatus x Hiatus going on here I'm not dead the story is still active and always will be so don't smash my PM's asking where I am because YES PEOPLE ARE ACTUALLY DOING THAT. Shout out to those people though it actually makes me feel a sense of accomplishment that you would freak out with me not uploading one week as if I was on the level of someone like Oda or Kishimoto it's a really nice feeling haha.**

 **Ok my rambling is almost done just one final thing to that one person in my PM's who suggested I hand the story over to someone else since I clearly have no idea what I'm doing because I'm just tossing in the characters from other series because I've lost control of the story … did you not read the story in its entirety I mean the multiverse has been established since the moment the Gods were even introduced it was always in the plan!**

 **The reason why I'm announcing this PM is because it seems some people simply don't want to accept the fact that in canon Fairy Tail the ending was absolute trash, flame me all you want it's an undeniable fact you can stamp your feet all you want Zeref, Achnologia, Irene, August, Lacarde, God Serena as well as a whole host of characters were absolutely shit on in that arc!**

 **And please don't even get me started on the absolute atrocity that was E.N.D please he was removed for no justifiable reason!**

 **So the next time anyone wants to say I have no vision please refer to the last arc of Fairy Tail in its entirety and tell me I have no vision at least the way I'm doing things will have Natsu give these enemies a real fight at the end!**

 **Ok so that sort of became a rant but I feel it needed to be said, criticism is one thing but telling me to hand over the story due to a lack of vision is an absolute joke.**

 **Anyway hope you all enjoyed the story and apologies for the rant and I'll see you in the next one!**


	71. Secrets Of The Capital

**Hey everyone Azza here!**

 **Before I get to the usual stuff I want to say thanks to all the people who sent me a PM or reviewed their support thanks so much I really do appreciate it I know the story can be dodgy at times so the continued support really helps and gives me an idea on what works and what doesn't.**

 **With that said though I'm going to keep this really brief and this is a shout out to that one guest and you know who you are, you realize this is a site where anyone can write anything right? Don't like my story then leave you don't have to read the story if you think filler is a waste of time (even though the amount of filler chapters within the 71 chapters can by counted in the single digits) I truly wonder how you handle series such as Naruto which are like 70% filler.**

 **And as for the colorful threats I mean I'm not scared or triggered or even surprised I'm just kind of sad to see you got that triggered over one chapter, the threats and all that weren't necessary at all you could have just said your chapter is shit, your shit and been on your merry way not to mention that you commented as a guest though I have a fairly good idea as to who you actually are though I won't name names since if I am wrong I don't want anyone who didn't say anything to cop flak.**

 **Anyway back to the positives and the usual question stuff I know all of you love to death I'll do a few PM ones that were actually important enough to note here but I'll keep the PM's anonymous just in case they don't want to be mentioned.**

 **SilentSniper05 – Thanks for pointing out the error basically I do plan on fixing these issues at some point but it probably won't be until the story is actually completed that way I can just go back and read it for myself and see what may need adjusting.**

 **I can't specifically remember the chapter that was in but if it was early on then yeah I have some work to do since I had next to no experience with this type of thing back then and even now though I'm improving with the help of everyone here I still make mistakes so thanks again for pointing it out.**

 **PM1 – The question was in regards to exactly how strong Belserion was which I can understand the confusion after all he was able to push Achnologia back and use a massive amount of power even when nearly dead so since he's dead I think it's fair to just say where he stood.**

 **Belserion if he had his full strength still would have been killed by Achnologia however Achnologia wouldn't escape unscathed to say the least. Belserion is just below Xicor in terms of power and is the closest a Dragon has come to gaining Xicor's power hence the title of Sage Dragon.**

 **PM2 - This question is in regards to the chapter ending of the Vampire Arc specifically the second half of that chapter where I use German and don't bother translating it which I was honestly shocked no one asked about earlier.**

 **I'm not going to say what it means but I will explain my reasoning as to why I did so. I used German without translation simply because I thought it would be a little bit of fun for everyone reading since the sentences in German are actually pretty important to the story. I mean yeah not everyone is going to have a translator on hand but I saw an opportunity with the setting to do so to see how you all react to a different language put in and to see if the reaction was positive or negative and if I should do similar things in the future.**

 **I do have an idea about another group that would speak a different language but I wanted to gauge reaction to that snippet and it seems positive for the moment but everyone smash the PM or reviews if you do or don't want it as I said in that chapter.**

 **Guest – Sorry to say that won't be Natsu's next power up but I've considered doing it several times to be quite honest in fact someone actually suggested I create an entirely new story based on Natsu being taken in by Eliza instead of Igneel making him the War God Slayer so it's definitely in the forefront of my mind.**

 **I'll put it to you this way though it's practically inevitable that he will get the ability of the War God Slayer but it won't be on the scale of Elise simply because it isn't Natsu's style of combat.**

 **So yeah once again a massive note before the story but once again only a single of chapter though I'm starting the next chapter minutes after uploading this one so we'll see how I go with that trust me I understand how amazing it is when double, triple or even quadruple chapters appear from an author writing a story you like it's amazing shout out to you Rayvenwolves I've enjoyed the recent updates!**

 **Anyway enough from me and onto the chapter!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.**

 **Secrets Of The Capital**

 _ **/Draconia Natsu's POV/**_

Natsu and Eliza stood before the ruins of the capital of the Dragons with Natsu taking in the sight.

"I didn't have the chance to really look at this place the last time I was here, the extent of Achnologia's power …"

Eliza remained silent as the two began walking towards the ruined capital, upon entering the capital Natsu felt Igneel beginning to stir within his mind and sighed.

" _ **I want you to go somewhere Natsu,**_ " Igneel said as he yawned.

"Is it tied to Dragon Cry?"

" _ **No but its tied to the Fire Dragons and something I want salvaged, I taught you the foundational skills of Fire Dragon Slaying Magic and over time you found ways to increase and improve upon that reaching the King mode and improving upon it further reaching the Monarch mode. In addition you mastered Assimilation and Acclimatization unlocking the use of Dragon Force, once you consumed Atlas Flame your Fire Magic reached the level of a true Dragon. What I want you to find is the stone tablet of the Fire Dragons.**_ "

"So it does exist, when you say salvage you mean-?"

" _ **Yes I want you to master everything on the tablet and then … destroy it.**_ "

"So you want me to master everything to keep the knowledge safe right but what about the other ones like the Sky Dragon tablet?"

" _ **The Dragons that live are responsible for their own elements and young Wendy would be responsible for that one, as for the others it isn't my place only Xicor has the right to decide what should be done with the ones that have no voice to speak for them.**_ "

"I see, so where is this Fire Dragon tablet?"

A vision of a massive temple centred on an island surrounded by lava and volcanoes appeared in his mind as Natsu shook his head.

" _ **The temple isn't far it's just beyond those mountains,**_ " Igneel said as Natsu nodded and turned to Eliza.

"Igneel wants me to find the Fire Dragon tablet while we're here and he gave me the location."

"So it seems the Fire Dragon King doesn't want his secrets left out in the open any longer, alright where are we going?"

"Just follow me its apparently over those mountains," Natsu said as Eliza nodded and the two took off at high speed.

 _ **/Fiore – Jellal's POV/**_

"Is everything ready?"

"We're all set Jellal just waiting for the word!"

"What part of silent operation didn't you understand Meredy?"

"Enough both of you we've got a job to do," Jellal sighed as a guard walked past.

"Are you Jellal Fernandes?"

Jellal nearly jumped through the roof turning around to face the potential threat only to tense upon seeing a Demon and one of the Demon Gates of Tartaros.

"What do you want with me," Jellal hissed as the Demon stepped forward.

"I come bearing a message from my master you know him well, my master is E.N.D better known as Natsu Dragneel."

Jellal was surprised that Natsu had sent a Demon to send him a message but nodded slowly before motioning for her to speak.

"After some events in another continent across the sea master Natsu wishes for you to find a person of significant importance."

"And who exactly is this person?"

"Her name according to master Natsu was Anna Heartfilia though why he wants her I don't know however he had been speaking to Irene Belserion about some events from the past and her name was brought up so I assume it relates to that."

"Anything involving Alvarez isn't good so it must be important, as you can see we're kind of busy doing something right now however so that task will have to wait."

"What exactly is your task?"

"I plan on liberating the imprisoned members of the Oracion Seis and having them join Crime Sorciere, our guild is still far too small to make any real difference in the world even with the abilities the three of us possess so having them on our side would be a significant boost."

"I see, I suppose I have no choice then but to help you complete this task so that you may begin my masters task, I will draw attention away from the prison in that time free the ones you wish," Seilah said as she slowly vanished into thin air.

Moments later a large explosion went off outside with the guards' immediately on alert rushing towards the scene, Jellal sighed and shook his head as he focused on the mind link.

"Alright it seems we are getting some assistance from someone claiming to have been sent by Natsu and she's offered to distract the guards in exchange for Crime Sorciere's assistance in another matter."

"Are you sure she can be trusted Jellal what do you know about her," Ultear asked sceptical about the whole thing.

"She is one of the former Nine Demon Gates of Tartaros that much I'm certain of but she refers to Natsu as her master likely because he is E.N.D, for now I'd say trust her but be on guard just in case. Anyway enough of that we've got a job to do, find where the Oracion Seis are being held and free them."

"Understood," Ultear said as she cut off the link.

Jellal sighed as he began running down the hallway only to stop when one of the prisoners called out to him.

"Wait I heard you mention the name Natsu earlier that wouldn't happen to be Natsu Dragneel would it?"

Jellal looked into the cell and saw a man that had seen better days, his body was pale and his hair being ragged and dirty going down his back. The man looked right into Jellal's eyes unnerving him slightly.

"Why should I say anything to you?"

"I may not look like much but I was defeated by Natsu Dragneel years ago best fight of my life it was, that kid taught me some valuable lessons which I've taken to heart."

"Is that right and just who are you?"

"The names Krieg of the Raging Earth not that my title means much anymore I've been in here so long, if you're working for Dragneel then I want out I owe the kid for putting me back on the right path."

Jellal looked into the eyes of the man and could see the sincerity of what he'd said and nodded before kicking the door off its hinges and walking over to the man.

"Can you fight?"

"I might be a bit rusty they only let me use my magic to fix stuff around here," Krieg replied as Jellal nodded and shattered the cuffs on his hands and feet.

Krieg stretched as his magic returned to him and his body began to a more muscular form.

"Take away a man's magic and it does wonders for his health, alright let's get going!"

"We have other prisoners to break out," Jellal said as Krieg looked at him curiously. "The Oracion Seis if you were wondering."

"Ah those guys huh you'll be wanting to head down to level 25 that's where they were taken from what I've heard, rumour is they didn't even put up a fight as they walked down there crazy if you ask me since I've heard sometimes you don't eat for days at a time down there."

"To them it would be nothing for they have survived conditions such as that as mere children; still it seems I am to free them from such slavery a second time …"

Jellal began to race towards the central shaft where a single elevator moved up and down to transport prisoners and guards, Jellal grabbed Krieg and jumped off the edge surrounding them with a golden light flying down the shaft at high speed.

"Ultear I've located the Oracion Seis and picked up a new member we need you to secure the elevator for us!"

"That isn't an option Jellal Meredy and I have been forced to retreat because the Royal Executioners just entered the prison."

"Yeah they ignored what the Demon lady was doing and just went straight in like they knew it was all just a diversion," Meredy added as Jellal grit his teeth.

"We have to hurry the Royal Executioners are on their way," Jellal said as he landed on the ground cracking it in the process.

"Shame your friends couldn't have told us that before we leapt down the massive hole with only one exit …"

"It cannot be helped but with the members of Oracion Seis assisting us we should be able to fight our way out after all us combined with them is quite the force."

"Whatever you say pal I'll follow your lead," Krieg said as the two began to run down the dimly lit corridor.

After running for some time and the dimly lit corridor becoming pitch black Jellal surrounded himself with a bright yellow aura as they stopped before a large metal door, without a word Jellal began to rebound off the walls before kicking the doors off their hinges and walking into the large cell.

Expanding the light onto the occupants Jellal couldn't help but feel pity for the conditions they were living in however it wasn't until he saw their faces that his attitude became that of shock.

"Well well well here's a face I never thought I'd see again, long time no see Jellal Tower of Heaven wasn't it?"

"Nice to see you again Erik," Jellal replied as Cobra's grin widened.

"So you're busting us out of this hellhole huh thank fuck for that wasn't exactly a fan of going through the towers torture methods again."

"I only have one condition for freeing you-."

"Yeah we already know you want us to join your guild or whatever to atone for our past crimes in the Oracion Seis we all agreed its 1000x better than being stuck here."

"Indeed whilst serving our sentences would be the honourable thing to do these simply aren't acceptable living conditions for us to live in."

"Hello Richard it's good to see you aren't bent on money anymore."

"Probably because he's still under Nirvana's effects!"

"As much as I would like to continue this conversation I'm afraid it'll have to wait the Royal Executioners are on their way and if we don't move they'll end up getting us," Krieg said as everyone adopted serious expressions.

"So they sent the Royal Executioners in to stop us escaping eh, well guess we'd better get a move on then," Cobra said as Jellal shattered their bindings freeing them as the magic power level of the room skyrocketed.

"Alright now that we're free let's keep it that way, come on leader what's our escape plan?"

"Well there's only one route out of here and its back the way we came," Jellal sighed as Krieg stepped forward.

"Actually there is another option, if I remember correctly weren't you an Earth Mage," Krieg asked as he pointed towards Richard who nodded before catching on to what Krieg was saying.

"Of course I know what you're thinking as an Earth Mage I'm able to manipulate Earth and we're surrounded by it!"

"Yeah well you wouldn't be alone because I'm also an Earth Mage so we'd be able to get the job done faster."

"Alright this sounds like a good idea can you two make a way out of here for us," Jellal asked as the two nodded and walked over to the back wall.

"Alright on the count of three," Richard said as the two placed their hands on the wall and a sudden surge of magic seemingly shifted the earth creating a path that gradually went upward.

"Alright let's go this path won't hold forever we're pretty far down," Krieg said as the group began running up the path.

After 10 minutes of running an explosion went off in the prison's courtyard as the group reached ground level, the members of the Oracion Seis squinted as they adjusted to the sunlight.

"Damn was the sun always so god damn bright," Cobra growled.

"I hope you all adjust quickly because we have company," Jellal said as the group slowly regained their vision and saw the Royal Executioners standing across the courtyard.

"Ah great these guys," Racer sighed as they assumed combat stances.

A man with two scythes with hands attached to them stepped forward and began to speak as the group tensed.

"You will go no further members of the Oracion Seis for we will not allow mages such as you to roam free once more, as for you Jellal Fernandes you have made a grave error in revealing yourself like this. All of you stand down at once and you won't have to die slowly and painfully!"

"Die a slow and painful death or die a quick death such great choices," Angel said sarcastically as Cobra smirked.

"I think these punks have forgotten who we are and just why we were so greatly feared by the Magic Council, tools of the Council and the Royal Family don't stand a chance against us!"

"That may be true but don't forget we said the same of Fairy Tail and its alliance and we were soundly defeated or did you forget that lesson," Midnight countered as Cobra's grin faltered for a brief moment.

"We won't let that happen this time you know that as well as I do," Cobra said as he coated his arm in poison.

"So you choose the slow and painful option then, by order of the Council and the King you are to be executed for your crimes!"

The two opposing forces gathered in the courtyard disappeared with explosions and the sounds of combat raging all over the prison as more and more prisoners began to escape due to the damage the prison was sustaining.

In all the chaos however Jellal had opted to stay out of the fight to allow the former Oracion Seis members the chance to fight after being locked up for so long, as for Krieg he wasn't interested in fighting the guards and chose to stand on the sidelines with Jellal.

"I've distracted the guards sufficiently enough but it seems these ones saw past the ruse," Seilah said as she appeared next to them. "We need to get moving before the guards regroup."

"Agreed though the executioners are indeed powerful they are no match for us therefore it is likely a Wizard Saint will be dispatched," Jellal sighed. "Meredy link the others up to us so that I may speak with them."

"On it Jellal," Meredy said as several flashes of light appeared in the distance and shot towards the members of the Oracion Seis who were all shocked being unable to dodge it.

"Before you panic this is a type of telepathy magic that will allow us to speak without the executioners listening in, we need to retreat for now fighting them is pointless!"

"I agree a far greater power is slowly approaching anyway one that we might not be able to face," Midnight said as the others inwardly sighed and nodded pulling off flashy attacks in order to escape their opponents.

"All right follow me," Seilah ordered as she opened up a portal with everyone running through the Demon portal with it closing just as the executioners reached it.

 _ **/Unknown Ruins/**_

The rather large group walked out of the portal to a familiar sight.

"The ruins of Nirvana now this does take me back," Racer said as the others slowly nodded in agreement before turning to Jellal and the others.

"Alright Jellal now that we aren't in immediate danger you can give us the full rundown on why you want us specifically, what for and who that one wants us to do a job for," Cobra said as Jellal sighed and nodded slowly before leaning up against a rock.

"All fair questions which I will answer after all its not exactly like I deserve your trust right off the bat after all the things I did at the tower."

"Considering we were one of the three strongest Dark Guilds in Fiore we aren't in a position to talk either, stop being a big brooding emo and just spit it out Jellal," Angel said with a small smirk as Cobra and Racer laughed at his expense.

"Very well I'll start by telling you why I want you lot, I've started an independent guild called Crime Sorciere and the aim is to fight the dark wherever it may sprout in penance for our past transgressions. This is a guild for those who have had dark pasts but wish to make amends and I want to extend an offer for all of you to join."

"Well he isn't Brain so I don't see the harm besides all of us sticking together as a group wouldn't be such a bad idea," Midnight said as several other members nodded in agreement.

"Before you make a decision let me tell you something, this guild takes orders from a man whom you all should know well whose name is Natsu Dragneel."

"So the Wizard Saint is doing a little business with disreputables like us on the side eh," Cobra said with a smirk as Jellal shook his head.

"Actually as it stands his position as a Wizard Saint is in serious doubt because of recent events that have revealed his true identity."

"He can't be worse than any of us … right?"

"I'm afraid he is the most wanted man in all of Earthland save Zeref and Achnologia, Natsu is E.N.D."

The Oracion Seis and Krieg froze at that statement trying to find any sort of deceit in Jellal's words but found none; slowly looking to the Demoness who was standing next to Meredy they quickly realized the connection.

"So you're telling me that guy is the strongest Demon in all existence," Cobra shouted in shock.

"Yes but he isn't like the stories would have you believe he's actually quite tired of fighting, he's away on personal business but will apparently return sometime soon according to her which leads us to why she wants us to look for someone."

"Yes this person is vital to Master Natsu's plans in dealing with Zeref and Achnologia, the woman is named Anna Heartfilia and supposedly she has living descendants in Fiore so you must begin the search there."

"Before all that though do you all agree to join," Jellal cut in as the members looked at him curiously.

"Well I shall after all the chance for repentance is what I've sought all along," Richard said cheerfully as he walked over to Jellal's side with Angel sighing and following suit.

"It's a better idea than what I had so I'm in."

"I'll join but you'd better not treat us like Brain did," Racer said as Jellal nodded with Midnight just silently making his way over.

"What about you Erik?"

"I'll join on one condition, Cubelios has gone missing and I must find her, you allow me time to search for her and I'll join."

"It's a deal," Jellal said as he held out his hand and Cobra shook it.

"Well I suppose now its stamp time," Ultear said as she materialized a guild stamp and gave each of them their own guild mark in the same place as their old ones.

Walking up to Krieg the man simply nodded and pointed towards his right shoulder as Ultear stamped it with a yellow guild mark.

"Alright now that we've all been put on the same side we'll head for the guilds base of operations and plan our next move in regards to Anna Heartfilia."

"I shall return to Master Natsu however should you ever need to contact him use this device and it shall alert him to come to your location as soon as possible," Seilah said as she handed him a lacrima.

"Understood and please give my regards to Natsu," Jellal said as she nodded and walked through a portal leaving the group alone.

"What have we gotten ourselves into," Cobra sighed as Jellal smirked.

"It's never a dull day Erik so you'd better get used to it."

 _ **/Draconia – Natsu's POV/**_

"Remind me again why I'm bothering with this Igneel," Natsu growled as he trudged through pits of lava.

" _ **You shouldn't be complaining Natsu if you were weak this lava would have seared the flesh from your bones!**_ "

"Doesn't mean this crap still doesn't burn a lot though!"

" _ **Get over it all Dragons must pass a test to get into their respective temples you will be no exception to this rule.**_ "

"You're a real dick you know that and how come you let Eliza warp across!"

" _ **Because she isn't the one here for the tablet is she, you must prove yourself worthy of the tablet Natsu strolling in isn't how it works!**_ "

"But it worked for the Sky Dragon one?"

" _ **You had a Dragon take you there its different and besides you only went there to learn one spell so it doesn't count.**_ "

"I feel like you're making this up," Natsu sighed as he pulled himself out of the lava and onto land with his clothes reforming. "Well that was a pain in the ass but I'm here."

" _ **Good now go inside and use your Fire Dragon Magic to light all the torches.**_ "

Natsu nodded as he easily opened the doors and walked into the dimly lit room, looking around he saw a torch and pointed at it as it flared to life. Natsu then moved his finger around the room until all the torches were lit when Eliza and Seilah turned up.

"Ah Seilah your back how'd things go with Jellal?"

"It seems he has been expanding his guild when I arrived he was attacking the Magic Council's prisons in order to free the Oracion Seis," Seilah said as Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"And how did that turn out?"

"Surprisingly well they all joined as well as another man by the name of Krieg who seemed to know you."

"If he's an Earth Magic user then yeah I've met him I'm the one that sent him to prison, I'm guessing that Krieg decided to join up with Jellal?"

"Yes he is indeed anyway they are beginning their search for Anna Heartfilia soon."

"Good thanks for the help Seilah."

"Not a problem Master," Seilah said as she gave Natsu a hug.

"Uh what's this for?"

"Isn't this what humans do after a successful mission?"

"Er no but I mean if you want to then go ahead but you're gonna explain to Erza why your hugging me later alright?"

"I understand Master," Seilah said as she let go of Natsu and began to look around.

" _ **Keep moving Natsu I want that tablet destroyed,**_ " Igneel said in his mind as Natsu sighed and mentally nodded.

"How many times are you going to remind me Igneel?"

" _ **Until it's done.**_ "

Natsu continued on with Seilah and Eliza following close behind as they approached a door with different coloured magic circles were placed on it sealing it shut.

"Ok so what's this?"

" _ **Think about what you just did Natsu, lighting up lanterns using your flames, tell me what you've learned about fire over the last few years?**_ "

"That there are different coloured flames?"

" _ **Yes that's precisely what I mean but have you ever stopped to consider why they're coloured differently?**_ "

Natsu looked at the magic circles and pondered the question as he thought back to the many different colours of fire he'd seen.

"Ok so the first different coloured flame I'd ever seen was Macao's with his purple flames, next was Zancrow with his black flames, the Harbinger with his green flames and my own crimson flames after Uncle Atlas gave me his power but what's the connection …"

" _ **Think about who they were, what specific type of magic they use and what the flames themselves did and you'll begin to figure it out.**_ "

"Ok then I know Zancrow was a God Slayer, the Harbinger was the Herald of Famine if I remember right and the crimson flames represent the flames of hell, Macao's flames represent flames that do more than just burn things. I just can't figure it out…"

" _ **Look I'll break it down for you alright using your flames to start with, the flames you produce when not using your E.N.D form are representative of the fires of hell. The flames burn at a far higher temperature than most other flames as you've seen, now using the flames of Zancrow which are tainted flames of the Gods due to his evil nature. Your black flames are Demonic flames not much more needs to be said there but the one that will really let you figure out what I'm hinting at. The Harbinger's flames are green and represent famine itself with the sickly green flames withering all in its path, now tell me what you think I mean.**_ "

"That each colour of fire represents a flame with different abilities," Natsu said mentally hitting himself for not noticing something that important.

" _ **Indeed you see flames taste different depending on what the inherent properties of said flames are, green flames have a foul taste that dries out and infects almost anything save for those who are or have been touched by a higher power. Now knowing this information what does that tell you?**_ "

"Well looking at this door the magic runes for fire are written into each of the magic circles so that must mean in order to gain entrance the appropriate strand of fire must be applied to each, right?"

" _ **That's exactly what needs to be done but as you are about to point out you do not possess all the variants which is where this little trick comes in, I'm going to take control of your arm for a moment don't resist.**_ "

Natsu allowed Igneel to take control of his arm as it began to turn into Igneel's own albeit a far smaller version.

" _ **Walk up to the door so that I may tap the small symbol in the centre.**_ "

Natsu did as instructed as Igneel tapped a slight indent with his claw with a pulse emanating from it which then created lines across the door reaching out to the magic circles, the magic circles began to glow with the door fading away.

"Wow that was pretty cool but why bother explaining all that stuff about the fire?"

" _ **It's relevant because you will be learning how to use them all from the tablet, as I mentioned earlier the tablet is EVERYTHING related to the Fire Dragons and that includes all the variants of the element.**_ "

"Wait so what I'm doing is-?"

" _ **You will truly become my successor with this step Natsu, after you have mastered and destroyed the tablet you won't be simply Igneel's son anymore or the Fire Dragon Prince rather you will truly be the Fire Dragon Monarch in every sense of the word. As my son it is yours by right Natsu and after everything you've been through and what will inevitably come in the future I believe you are truly ready for this.**_ "

"Igneel …"

" _ **Now hurry up and get in there Natsu and let's see what state the place is in!**_ "

Natsu silently nodded as he motioned for Seilah and Eliza to follow him both understanding his silent conversation with his father, walking into a chamber with lava and flames filling the room leaving only a single walkway to a large circle in the centre with a charred black tablet mounted onto the wall at the end of the room overlooking the arena like space.

"I'm guessing this is where the King resided," Eliza said as Natsu silently nodded slowly walking forward towards the centre of the room.

Looking up at the tablet Natsu could almost feel a strange type of power emanating from it that he didn't even feel from the Sky Dragon one.

" _ **You feel the resonance Natsu, what you feel is the tablet recognizing your magic and who granted it to you. Embrace the feeling and prepare yourself both mind and body, mastering fire itself isn't an easy task.**_ "

"I understand Igneel I promise I won't let you down," Natsu said as he sat down in a meditative position.

Eliza turned to Seilah with a small smile and motioned for the two of them to leave.

"He'll be here for awhile so I suppose we should explore the area a bit after all we're walking through history."

"I suppose it's better than just standing around he could find us if he needs us I guess, so where should we go first?"

"Hmm well I'm sure there are other things of importance here such as texts or artefacts that might be of importance to Igneel and Natsu and it could be interesting to hunt for them?"

" _ **Or while Natsu is busy the two of you could perform his other mission for him?**_ "

"Ah Xicor and here I was wondering if you even cared about that task anymore," Eliza said cheerfully as Xicor grumbled.

" _ **Look I have an idea on what to do with that staff that will assist Natsu but it requires preparation which the two of you could perform whilst he learns to master the element of fire.**_ "

"And what is this plan you have with Dragon Cry and Natsu Xicor, all the months we've been here and not once have you mentioned it?"

Xicor grumbled once more as the two waited for the Dragon God's answer, after a full minute Xicor sighed and opened a portal for the two to come directly to him.

"Well now this is interesting," Eliza said with a raised eyebrow as both she and Seilah walked through leaving Natsu to his own devices.

 _ **/Terminus/**_

Seilah and Eliza appeared before Xicor as the Dragon God stood in front of a strange altar with many runes etched into it.

"Alright Xicor you have us here now what's the need to bring us here directly?"

" _ **Natsu has a fight against impossible odds coming in the near future, with all the power Achnologia has acquired Natsu could master the element of fire and it wouldn't make a shred of difference. Natsu hasn't had a fraction of the time Achnologia has to harness and master his powers to the point of perfection, even taking into account his Devil abilities he still hasn't come even close to figuring out how to master them merely having an idea of how to use them.**_ "

"I have to agree with you there Xicor, he may be the one destined to defeat him but looking at his ever increasing power he doesn't have a chance against that thing which has the power of countless Dragons behind him. I will ask though what is your plan Xicor?"

" _ **We know that Natsu is a selfless good hearted person nothing like Achnologia which is why I believe he is worthy for an element of Dragon Slaying magic no one has ever received before, within Dragon Cry lies the combined power of countless Dragons with all their power stored within as you know. My plan Eliza is to extract the power of the staff, convert it from the chaotic mess of elements, put the souls within to rest, convert all the power of the staff into my own element and place that power into Natsu.**_ "

Eliza's eyes widened in shock as Seilah cocked an eyebrow.

"Xicor you can't do something like that you could kill him forcing such a large amount of magic into him, the power of countless Dragons and Divine magic! We have no idea how Divine Dragon Slayer magic would react to his Demonic Dragon Slayer magic either you could kill our only chance at killing that thing!"

" _ **But you forget Eliza there is evidence to prove this is a viable option, his own brother Zeref was able to absorb the soul of the hybrid which might I add was a half Demon half Divine being and survived. Also Natsu was able to consume Atlas Flame with no consequences which leads me to believe that this idea will work.**_ "

"But still you can't just pull something like this it's too much of a risk!"

" _ **And what is the alternative Eliza, Natsu isn't going to be strong enough to face a being that makes the Gods themselves hide within this realm and even has Zeref cautious. I will give Natsu this power as an apology not only to the mortals for the sin the Dragons have unleashed but an apology to my own kind and my failure to help them when they truly needed me the most. Natsu is truly the hope of the future for if he should fail … should Achnologia gain the ability to travel between the realms … I shudder at the thought.**_ "

Eliza was about to protest until Xicor's last statement gave her pause, looking at the Dragon who was no longer focusing on any one thing seemingly lost in his own thoughts.

" _ **It's just come to my attention what Natsu would become should I go through with this and I must say it makes me second guess myself, should I grant Natsu Divine Dragon Slayer magic he would essentially be another Hybrid like Zeref. I know I must still go through with this but it does give me pause thinking of the rise of a second Hybrid, for now I believe I shall stick to what I believe and go through with this however should things go wrong I won't allow it to become a second Zeref situation.**_ "

Eliza sighed and shook her head as she shrugged her shoulders looking the Dragon God in the eye.

"Well at least you will take responsibility for this, fine we'll search for whatever it is for you need for this ritual you plan on performing."

" _ **Thank you Eliza and thank you as well Seilah I know this isn't an easy decision, I need specific runes from each particular element held within Dragon Cry. I'll give you a list and the locations of the runes you just need to fetch them.**_ "

"Very well Xicor we'll be back soon just make sure you aren't sleeping whilst we're on the ground doing all the legwork otherwise I'll come back … with my sword."

Xicor grumbled and nodded as Eliza nodded in acknowledgement snapping her fingers with both her and Seilah walking through and the portal closing behind them.

" _ **I hate that look my scales feel like paper whenever she looks at me like that …**_ "

 **Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	72. The Fire Titan

**Hi everyone Azza here!**

 **So yeah I did start the chapter just after I finished the old one and here it is and for those wondering this is the last arc before we get back to good old canon aka the Avatar Arc.**

 **SilentSniper05 – Thanks for specifying the chapter it really helps and as for your name I mean I've thought there were like two zeroes for months now since I've gotten used to doing these names off memory haha my bad it'll be adjusted around the time this chapter goes up.**

 **And yeah that's really it from me I know right no massive ramble or anything what a miracle so please enjoy!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.**

 **The Fire Titan**

 _ **/Draconia - Several Months Later/**_

Eliza and Seilah had spent four months scouring the continent for specific magic runes in order to purge Dragon Cry of the chaotic mass of magic and were now ready for Xicor to perform the ritual, upon returning to the Fire Dragon temple however both were shocked to see that in all the time they were gone Natsu had not moved a single inch from where he was sitting with the only noticeable change being all the different coloured flames bursting to life and extinguishing around him.

"Should we be worried," Seilah asked as Eliza shrugged.

"I have no idea but I will say this the magical pressure of this place has increased a thousandfold, for such a thing to occur in such a short amount of time …"

" _ **For every strain of his fire element he masters his power increases dramatically,**_ " Xicor cut in as both Seilah and Eliza listened intently. " _ **The Dragon Monarchs are absolute masters of their respective elements and Natsu was already well on his way to becoming one having several different coloured flames under his belt however by gaining all of them he will gain a strength far greater than the strength he possessed before however there is one thing I can sense even from here in Terminus that lingers all over Natsu.**_ "

"The other elements right," Eliza said quickly as Xicor grumbled in response.

" _ **I think Igneel is taking so long because he's having Natsu master his other elements as well something which is unheard of, mastering his Gravity Dragon Slayer Magic will be the most impressive should he succeed since he won't even have the tablet guiding him just the outline of how to do it by using the Fire Dragon one as a base. As for his Demonic Dragon Magic well I can see mastery of it already which means he could awaken from his trance any day now-.**_ "

"Like right now Xicor," Natsu said as both Seilah and Eliza jumped in surprise noticing that Natsu was now looking at them. "Several months huh I wanted it done in at least two."

"So did you do it," Eliza asked slowly as Natsu nodded and motioned for her to look at the ground in between them.

"No longer do I have to make a motion to create fire all I need to do is imagine it's there and …"

A dark purple flame burst to life between them as Natsu stood up and walked into it and began to grab part of it as it weaved around his body as if it were some sort of accessory.

"The element of flame now bends to my very will as do the elements of Gravity and the Demonic, observe."

Without moving Natsu's Gravity Seals appeared all over his body with him suddenly racing around the room at speeds only Eliza was able to follow stopping in front of the tablet.

"And then there is Demonic …"

Natsu looked at the tablet and recalled what Igneel had told him before returning to sleep.

 _ **/Flashback – Within Natsu's Mindscape/**_

" _ **You have come so far with your elemental mastery and are on the cusp of reaching even my own strength Natsu which is why I shall now answer your question as to why the tablet must be destroyed. You see Natsu the Dragons are as powerful as they are because of the tablets themselves, the tablets origin is from the era before our own back when Titans still roamed the land and were what enabled their defeat. Held within each tablet is not only knowledge but a portion of one of the old ones power in order to allow the use of said powers.**_ "

"Wait so won't destroying this tablet make all the training I'm doing pointless?"

" _ **A fair question but no it won't, you see as you have trained and learned all these new techniques the tablet has been resonating with your own magic tweaking it so that it becomes the same as the tablet itself, while there is no power increase from such a process it is what allows the Monarch to utilize the final stages of the magic itself and why no one else has shown such skill.**_ "

"That's got me a little confused though if these final stage spells really are as powerful as the tablets make them out to be how come Achnologia was able to kill countless other Monarchs?"

" _ **It's because his type of magic is one that the Dragons never intended to create, a magic that has the power to clash with even the mightiest of elements. As you know Achnologia is able to consume any type of magic growing more powerful as a result but this is the result of the countless experiments performed upon him as his magic was warped and twisted in a failed experiment to create the first Dragon Slayer and the tampering done by the Chaos Goddess at that time.**_ "

"So basically he is the result of gaining too many Dragon Slaying elements and having them twisted by the Gods which corrupted him?"

" _ **Don't forget the torture he endured at the Dragons hands which no doubt helped warp his mind Natsu that played a crucial part in all this, his hatred was pushed to its absolute limits to the point that he views all life as the ultimate sin and sees it his mission to exterminate it. As things are now he is confined to our world however he seeks to begin consuming the Gods and Devils so that he can travel to other worlds and continue consuming and growing stronger killing everyone and everything he can.**_ "

"I know most of that already but from what you're saying Achnologia consuming the tablet would lead to him gaining a portion of a titan's power right?"

" _ **To put it simply yes, allowing him to consume even a fraction of its power would be disastrous. There is another reason however one which you haven't been informed of yet and the reason as to why mastering your magic was crucial before destroying the tablet. As I said before sealed within the tablet is a portion of a titan's power however upon its release …**_ "

"The titan will form from its magic won't it," Natsu cut in as Igneel nodded.

" _ **It won't be at even half strength since the tablet only holds a portion of its power but even still its easily above most beings in this world simply due to its mastery of its respective element, with your mastery of fire you will be able to hold your own however by no means does it put you on an even playing field and you will still need help in order to defeat it.**_ "

"How strong were these titans back then?"

" _ **Well you fought a servant and had a tough time with it so what strength does a Lord have that a servant does not?**_ "

"Ah I see, so what you're saying is they were so powerful that they were responsible for shaping this world right?"

" _ **Not just this world Natsu but all worlds, the titans are sealed throughout many worlds and with them comes the worlds powers. Our world runs off magic because the elemental titans were sealed here however that does not mean the elements themselves do not exist elsewhere do you understand?**_ "

"I think so, basically what you're trying to tell me is that they roamed around the various worlds that exist now and left some of their power in each of them but the worlds they were sealed in were affected even more so … right?"

" _ **Yes that's the gist of it, within our world lie the Fire Titan, Ice Titan and the War Titan all of which are dormant within their respective tablets.**_ "

"Wait a minute how can there only be three of them when there are like elements for nearly everything isn't that where the Dragon Monarchs derive their power you just said that?"

" _ **I did say that Natsu and I meant it however what you continue to ignore is the presence of outside forces to the world who come and go as they please, we Dragons defended the stones until Achnologia killed us as was our task but upon our deaths the stones were either taken to other realms or consumed by Achnologia.**_ "

"With the only three remaining being those three, I guess this gives me a better idea as to why Achnologia is so strong if he managed to consume some of those."

" _ **Indeed however I don't know which ones he has consumed because I've been sealed within you but the fact remains that he did so, anyway now you have an idea as to why I want the stone destroyed.**_ "

"The shit I do for this world I swear …"

Igneel merely hummed in response as Natsu continued to train.

 _ **/Draconia – Present/**_

"And then there is Demonic," Natsu said as the skin on his back began to bubble until a black Dragon like extension emerged from it and hit the tablet full force cracking it down the centre before returning into his back.

"Natsu what have you done," Eliza shouted as Natsu sighed and turned to her.

"You know it must be done Eliza its either we destroy it or Achnologia consumes it and grows stronger and we both know which of the two is the better option, besides it isn't at full strength so we should have a shot at defeating it."

"You need to stop pulling stunts like this Natsu I swear …"

Natsu didn't have time to counter as the crack down the centre of the tablet split the tablet in two sending the pieces flying into the walls with a sphere of flames at the centre, Natsu, Eliza and Seilah were on guard as the flames continued to grow in size until it took shape.

"So this is the Fire Titan," Natsu muttered as a massive Demonic looking being with charred black skin donning a strange armor with runes none of them could decipher emerged.

The titan had a seal on his bare chest which was a similar pentagram to the one Natsu saw in Tartaros however this one was on fire along with his wrists and ankles, the titan's size continued to grow as the cave roof soon shattered due to its rapidly growing size revealing the temple to the world.

"You don't have to fight if you don't want to Seilah I'm afraid I won't be able to share my power with you on this one."

"Are you sure Master Natsu?"

"Eliza and I are the only ones who can stand a chance against the titan so just retreat for now alright?"

Seilah gave a worried glance towards Natsu before opening up a portal and walking through as a loud voice began to pierce the night sky.

" _ **It has been far too long since I've walked the mortal plane and what is the first thing I find, well now if it isn't a Godling and a Devilkind how fitting. My return to the world will herald the death of two of these pretenders!**_ "

"Natsu use everything you have available from the start any less and you will die," Eliza said as she summoned an ebony sword and shield.

"Right," Natsu said as his body began to grow black and crimson scales with Natsu entering the Dragon Force.

As Eliza watched his transformation she couldn't help but feel slightly surprised at exactly how much power he had obtained in such a short amount of time, he truly was worthy of his title as an Arch Demon now that much Eliza could say for certain however it was the gaze in his eyes that held her gaze as his eyes were no longer the usual crimson colour but a more advanced stage indicating that he had achieved a higher stage of his Devil's Aura.

"So you plan on using that off the gate too, very well I shall do the same."

Eliza closed her crimson eyes and when they opened they were now a blue that seemed to contain the stars themselves within, Eliza looked into Natsu's eyes and saw the flames of the Devil burning amongst the pitch black.

"You've advanced that far Natsu now that is a surprise?"

"I see you possess the same level of eyes Eliza I like the whole stars thing you could almost get lost in there."

"The two turned their attention back to the Fire Titan who finally reached his full size and now appeared to be charging some sort of attack, suddenly from the pentagram on his chest a massive torrent of flames burst forth.

"It won't work," Natsu said as he raised his right hand with the attack being split into two veering off into the distance.

" _ **A Devilkind with mastery over fire, impossible!**_ "

"You titans had your time but it has long since passed, time to return to the annals of history," Natsu said as he and Eliza separated with a powerful punch cracking the ground creating a large crater.

" _ **You lesser beings will not talk down to me!**_ "

The Fire Titan surrounded himself with several different coloured flames as they began to push outward, Natsu raced around to the back of the Titan turning his arm into a blade as it became surrounded by his crimson aura.

" **Devil's Aura: Demonic Dragon Monarch's Fissure Slicer!** "

A massive attack was launched from the blade as a crimson slash attack was launched towards the titan creating a large fissure as it went, the titan blocked the attack but was being pushed back as a result however his senses alerted him to a presence behind him.

"Oh Elise such a shame you aren't here to see how this attack is really done, **God's Aura: War God's Fissure Slicer!** "

An attack just as big as Natsu's with the only difference being the colour being galaxy blue struck the titan in the back as it dropped its guard of Natsu's attack being hit from both sides and roaring out in pain and anger.

" **Devil's Aura: Gravity Dragon Monarch's Mega Graviton Fist!** "

The titan was down on one knee having been left stunned by the previous two attacks when Natsu appeared next to him punching him on the left side of his face with a rapid shift in gravity sending his head in all sorts of directions within a second.

The titan was knocked off his feet due to the rapid blows to his head however it wasn't over yet as Eliza appeared above him with her fist cocked back surrounded in a galaxy blue aura.

" **God's Aura: War God's Endgame Fist!** "

Eliza came down on the titan's head smashing it deep into the ground and sending his legs high into the air essentially leaving him sticking up out of the ground like a large flaming tree.

As Eliza landed next to Natsu he just raised a single eyebrow.

"Endgame Fist?"

"I haven't taught Elise that one yet basically its name being derived from the final blow or battle depending on how you look at it."

"So it's a final blow thing?"

"Well it might be I can't use it without God's Aura and I rarely use it so who knows, one day once Elise gets a good handle on hers I shall teach her this attack. So what was that attack you did it sent his head flying in all directions?"

"It's a combination of another attack I have called Mega Graviton where you trap someone in a specific space and have the gravity tear them apart, the fact the titan survived means he's extraordinarily durable."

"Yes our attacks were quite good but he's still only stunned so we don't have much time until he gets himself free, any ideas as to what we should do?"

"What's this the Goddess of War asking me for advice in a battle," Natsu joked as she rolled her eyes.

"Aren't you just the funniest one, I'm asking because you are our ace since you too have mastery over fire."

"Yeah I know I was just messing around, so can a titan be killed?"

"Yes but it takes a lot of work," Eliza sighed as Natsu's Devilish eyes scanned the Fire Titan for any weak spots.

"A shame he isn't pure fire I'd just eat him."

"From what I've heard a titan should be able to enter their respective element however this one seems to not want to otherwise he'd be out of that hole by now."

"You know for a being this ancient I thought he'd be way stronger I mean yeah there are two of us and all but Igneel was making out like these guys were powerful beyond anything I know he's not at full power or anything but still what's up with that?"

"Well if you were trapped inside a tablet for an almost incomprehensible time you'd be a bit rusty too wouldn't you Natsu?"

The ground started to shake as the titan began pulling itself out of the ground and sat down in front of the two whilst rubbing the back of his head.

" _ **Those were some pretty powerful hits I'll give the two of you credit but had I been at full power this fight wouldn't have even gotten past the first attack I made.**_ "

"You do realize that I've mastered fire as well right that's how I deflected your attack I mean you even said I did?"

" _ **Just because you've mastered it doesn't mean you've done it like I have Devilkind after all I am the element itself I can manipulate it in ways beyond your comprehension, also remember this fighting fire with fire never ends well.**_ "

"Way to state the obvious big guy," Natsu replied as the Fire Titan shrugged as flames surrounded his entire body putting them both back on full alert.

" _ **Up to you if you don't want to take the advice but then again it really doesn't matter after all after this encounter your entrails will paint this countryside and I doubt they'll be telling anyone much of anything. Now watch as I show you one of the many applications of fire.**_ "

The Fire Titan began to shrink slowly as the flames became smaller and smaller until he was the same size as the two, he then stood up and cracked his neck and pointed to Natsu.

" _ **Now that the warm-up is over let's see if I can work out the kinks,**_ " the Fire Titan said as Natsu vanished just as the spot he was standing in was engulfed in black flames.

Natsu was behind the titan in seconds and went to hit him only for a pillar of flame to impale him through the chest sending him flying high into the air as he coughed up blood.

"An absolute defence with the ability to strike from nearly anywhere, this may prove tricky to beat."

" _ **There won't be any winning little Godling only death,**_ " the Fire Titan replied when the area he was standing in suddenly became engulfed in a purple pillar of magic.

"Blow a hole in my chest will ya, **Devil's Aura: Gravity Dragon Monarch's Mega Graviton Roar!** "

" _ **It will not be so easy Devilkind,**_ " the Fire Titan growled as he was being slowly pushed into the earth by the attack until another pillar of fire began to slowly push the attack back from him as the initially one sided attack became a clash.

Natsu grit his teeth as he put more power into the attack with the two becoming evenly matched, at that moment Natsu's eye moved to Eliza who was moving in on the Fire Titan fast however that brief mistake was all the titan needed as he blocked Eliza's swordstrike with his bare arm and kneeing her in the gut.

He then grabbed her by the hair before kneeing her in the face with his armoured knee and tossing her into the clash between himself and Natsu, Natsu seeing this had no choice but to break off the clash as the attack hit him full force although he was able to negate most of the damage due to his mastery of flames.

Eliza managed to recover in midair and dropped to the ground wiping the blood from her face and looking at it.

"How long has it been since I last bled …"

Natsu was still being pushed back by the attack from the titan as it hit the side of a mountain setting off a large explosion in the distance which only made Eliza grit her teeth.

"He'll be fine I'll just have to do my best to win alone until he gets back."

The Fire Titan rushed forward aiming to punch Eliza in the face however she gracefully dodged it and several other fire attacks that were the result of his perfect guard, after executing countless perfect evasions she managed to slip past his defences for just a moment and deliver a swift kick to his face sending him sprawling back several metres.

"So there a weakness to his so called perfect defence, force it to exert itself and gaps will appear," Eliza said as a crimson blur shot past her.

"Good to know now I can smack this bastard in the face for tossing me into a mountain," Natsu shouted as the Fire Titan began summoning spikes of flame which littered the ground like spikes.

Natsu however was weaving through the spikes as they emerged from the ground, reaching the perimeter of the Fire Titan's perfect defence prompting it to raise a powerful wall of flames which Natsu began to circle using his Gravity Seals to his advantage.

" _ **You move fast that much is certain Devil hoping to out speed my flames but you should know better shouldn't you after all you've mastered flames as well haven't you?**_ "

Natsu was initially confused by this statement but the Fire Titan's fist emerging from the flames striking Natsu in the throat and bringing him to the ground shocked him, the Fire Titan then picked Natsu up by the scruff of his neck and smashed his body into the ground several times.

Eliza was upon the titan in seconds but the defence was once again working in his favour keeping her away and this time she couldn't find a hole in it.

"Could I have been mistaken about there being a hole in the defence; I've got to get in there before Natsu gets himself killed!"

On the other side of the flames Natsu was receiving an absolute beating as he was still trying to recover from the powerful blow his neck had received earlier.

" _ **Such foolishness from ones who believe themselves above their station when all they could do was seal my kind away rather than fight us to the death-!**_ "

The Fire Titan was pushed back as a powerful blow to his face drew blood, looking at Natsu who was on one knee and coughing up some blood he analysed his movements.

" _ **How did you manage that Devilkind you should be begging for mercy?**_ "

Natsu rose to his feet stumbling a bit with his Devil clothing failing to regenerate as it normally would.

"Eliza was right one slip up costs me pretty damn bad I'm focusing a lot of energy into my healing factor just to keep myself breathing, still I didn't just spend months sitting in some room training to have a relic like you beat me down like trash!"

" _ **Relic you say, you really desire death don't you? Very well I shall be your executioner Devilkind!**_ "

The Fire Titan rushed forward and punched Natsu in the face with blood splattering the ground, the titan was about to follow up when Natsu returned the blow shocking the Fire Titan.

"I'm so sick and tired of all these damn higher beings I've had a fucking gutful of it," Natsu roared as he rushed towards the Fire Titan who punched him again only this time the blow didn't stop Natsu as he merely took it and landed a swift kick to his side making the Fire Titan grit his teeth.

" _ **You were a pushover before what's with this sudden endurance and strength!**_ "

Eliza watched as Natsu didn't even bother dodging and just continued to attack the Fire Titan with his anger clearly driving him forward.

"This is an interesting development it's almost as if he's actually gaining strength from each hit he takes," she said as Natsu delivered a powerful head butt to the Fire Titan knocking him down. "Even still that blow to his neck was by all accounts a fatal one so this must be him trying now to quickly end the fight so that he can heal."

" _ **Enough of this nonsense I will not have you embarrass me further human,**_ " the Fire Titan roared as he began to exert a massive amount of magical power with cracks in the earth appearing letting loose streams of flame.

It was at this moment his perfect defence dropped and Eliza moved in however the Fire Titan simply vanished in a wisp of smoke reappearing on top of a nearby hill with the flames of the area beginning to pool within him.

"Natsu we need to hurry he's taking his true form!"

"True form and what's that exactly," Natsu growled as he rubbed his throat.

"What else would it be Natsu," Eliza replied as the flames began seemingly melting his body until nothing but fire remained which began to expand rapidly and take shape of a humanoid looking being.

" _ **This is my true form prepare to meet your ends!**_ "

The being was easily bigger than a mountain as it waved its hand and the entire countryside was set alight in moments, Eliza was slightly concerned however Natsu just had the same angry and determined look on his face.

"Igneel gave me the responsibility of destroying the Fire Titan and I don't plan on letting him down, Eliza give me your sword!"

"Give you my sword but isn't hand to hand combat your forte?"

"I'm good at a lot of things alright now would you stop questioning me I need a sword that'll be able to hold up to the attack I'm about to do and I don't think any of mine are made from stern enough stuff."

Eliza held out her free hand and a sheathed ebony katana appeared as she motioned for Natsu to take it.

"Take this Natsu it's yours now do whatever it is you need to do I'm genuinely interested to see how good of a swordsman you are."

Natsu's stern gaze softened for a brief moment as he nodded and took the katana and drew it slowly scanning the blade.

"Yeah this'll do nicely, during the Grand Magic Games I met a woman named Kagura who was able to do some pretty amazing stuff using Gravity Magic with her sword so imagine what I can do if I place these runes upon mine …"

Natsu's hand traced across the flat of the blade as a complex series of purple runes appeared on both sides, Eliza was surprised to see the sheer complexity of the runes and Natsu's statement was correct that no blade would hold up to the strain of what he was doing.

"I can't use my fire it'll just make him stronger and my Demonic powers are being channelled to my body so I can take all these hits and keep fighting which leaves only my Gravity Magic, I'll bet Lykyria would be proud to see me do this."

Natsu looked over at the Fire Titan who was still growing in size now being larger than anything he'd ever come across, Natsu placed the sword back in its sheath placing even more runes over it only these ones were Crash Magic based with the sheath adjusting to the pressure.

After he was finished Natsu looked over to Eliza and nodded with her nodding in return and motioning for him to run, Natsu took off at a blinding speed and as she watched him go her thoughts turned to Elise.

"Will I one day witness the same from you Elise, watching as you prove yourself my equal or even greater than me? As for you Natsu I believe you will truly surpass all expectations set for you by the Gods and Devils, you will one day stand atop the pantheon and prove to be a shining example to us all."

Meanwhile Natsu was rushing forward as the Fire Titan began to move simply burning through entire mountains as if they were like nothing, hand on the hilt of his katana Natsu began channelling magic into the blade all the while dodging all the balls of fire and flaming projectiles that were the result of the mountains being destroyed.

"Your time in our world is over, **Devil's Aura: Omega Graviton – Empyrean!** "

Natsu drew the sword and as he did a blinding light began to appear with it, the attack unleashed a blinding sword strike that travelled all the way to the Fire Titan and sliced him clean in half.

Naturally the Fire Titan being made purely of fire merely shrugged the attack off and began to reform until the second phase of the attack began, the flame body of the titan was suddenly surrounded by a massive dark purple dome with the gravity in the space going absolutely haywire tearing his flame body apart.

This wasn't the end however as his body was also being broken down at a cellular level by the powerful Crash Magic imbued into the attack, the Fire Titan now realized the severity of the situation he was in and began exerting all his magic power however it was in vain.

Above the Fire Titan was the one thing no one wanted to see when facing a master of Gravity not even a being such as a titan, the thing before him was a black hole.

Everything seemed to stop as the broken down body of the Fire Titan began to drift into the black hole with the titan's screams being heard by no one, the black hole continued to consume everything in the space until nothing remained within not even the ground and upon consuming everything it closed itself.

Natsu sheathed the sword as the runes faded away and placed it within his requip space dropping to one knee from exhaustion as Eliza appeared beside him.

"I did good right?"

"Well you killed a titan and although it wasn't at full strength you still did it which is no small feat so yes you did extremely well I'm so proud."

"Gee thanks mom," Natsu joked before collapsing from exhaustion.

"I'd be proud if you were my son Natsu," Eliza said to herself as she picked up Natsu and opened a portal to Terminus walking into it leaving the battle scarred Draconia behind.

 _ **/Terminus/**_

Upon entering Terminus Eliza was immediately set upon by most of the Gods who were absolutely shocked to have just witnessed a titan roaming free, this was all halted however when the High Council dismissed them and ordered Natsu be taken to Xicor.

Making her way to Xicor's temple she ran inside with the Dragon God looking down upon Natsu's exhausted body with a sigh.

" _ **I've come to realize that it must always be a life or death fights with him, Seilah attend to your master.**_ "

At Xicor's words Seilah appeared from behind Xicor and ran over to Natsu ensuring that his Demonic Magic was doing its job at healing him.

"Now that we have Natsu here we should discuss what we plan on doing about this ritual you proposed Xicor, after seeing what he did to that titan my view on him gaining this power … is that he should," Eliza said as Xicor raised an eyebrow.

" _ **Is that so Eliza you seemed against it before pray tell why you've changed your mind?**_ "

"It's quite simple really although Natsu was able to defeat the Fire Titan he was only able to do so for a few reasons the main one being that he was mostly immune to the fire based attacks which were the prime attacks the titan possessed. How would Natsu fare when he does not possess this advantage because I believe he would get crushed, also I believe that the titan wasn't even close to Achnologia or Zeref's power which is concerning therefore its only logical to grant Natsu this power."

" _ **A thorough assessment as always Eliza but I am in full agreement, where is Dragon Cry now?**_ "

"Natsu has it within his requip space so we'll have to wait for him to wake up," Eliza said when suddenly the staff was within Seilah's hands.

"Master granted me access to his powers and since he is unconscious I am able to access them and everything they entail including his requip space."

Handing the staff to Xicor the Dragon looked at it before placing it on the altar and stepping back.

" _ **Place the runes you were tasked to collect for me around the altar please.**_ "

The two nodded and did as instructed and upon the last rune being placed a pillar of Divine light shot down onto the staff with it morphing into a different looking staff with a bladed tip on the end as it glowed a bright gold colour.

" _ **Not a particularly entertaining process but it is done nonetheless,**_ " Xicor said as he picked up the staff and looked at Natsu. " _ **So we are all in agreement on this right?**_ "

Both Seilah and Eliza looked at each other and nodded before turning to Xicor and nodding again.

" _ **Very well let us hope this doesn't blow up in our faces, good luck Natsu,**_ " Xicor said as he thrust the bladed tip into Natsu's heart and the staff began dissolving into a liquid like substance that entered his body. " _ **You'll definitely need it.**_ "

 **Ayy cliff hanger gotta love it but I'll see you all in the next one!**


	73. Life And Death Bear Consequences

**Hi everyone Azza here!**

 **So now that you all know Natsu's getting his fourth element I've decided to do the second character info and Q &A at the conclusion of the new arc to outline everything you need to know about the main characters, their stats and all their abilities going into the Alvarez Empire Arc so you'll all have until then to ask any questions you may want to know.**

 **Same rules as last time apply to the questions they can't be spoilers for the future of the series for obvious reasons but other than that I don't see any real issue in what to ask I'm sure you all know the types of acceptable questions yourselves.**

 **Now any questions in the reviews section after this chapter will go into the Q &A alright so yeah just letting you know but I just have a response to a review since it wasn't really a question but I should probably explain this so it makes a bit more sense for everyone reading in the future.**

 **ChaosofTime – The consequences of a Black Hole are the most devastating thing one could experience in space though I can't remember off the top of my head what happens when one collapses but I'll explain specifically what happened with the one Natsu summoned and how it works.**

 **Basically Natsu has the ability to manipulate Gravity that much is obvious and has enough power to create a Black Hole using it, now you see Natsu's Gravity Magic works much like Trafalgar Law's ROOM from One Piece where once that change in Gravity takes place a sort of space is set up so that only the area within said space is affected by what goes on in there.**

 **Now I've mentioned the whole space type thing before but not very well so I figured comparing it to Law's ROOM would be the best comparison. Anyway this idea was done for two reasons the first being that it simply makes sense for there to be a limit of how Gravity can be affected ensuring that innocents aren't caught up in it when he's using it.**

 **The second and probably the biggest reason has to do with the Black Hole concept itself, I look at the science of a Black Hole and say if a Black Hole was really placed somewhere it would just consume the world and grow bigger consuming everything right so what the space does is confine the destructive power of the Black Hole within because if it weren't things would go wrong fast.**

 **I'll explain the full concept of how I view the Gravity in the character info and Q &A but hopefully this tides you over until then.**

 **Anyway enough of all that on with the story!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.**

 **Life And Death Bear Consequences**

 _ **/?/**_

Natsu groaned as he placed a hand onto his head gritting his teeth at the pain he was currently in, slowly he managed to sit up and open his eyes however when he did he was confused.

Looking around him there was a field of flowers with a small house situated in the centre; this would have all been fine for him however the area beyond the field of flowers is what threw him for a loop.

As Natsu slowly got to his feet he realized he wasn't dreaming about where he was, the sky wasn't really so much a sky as it was the universe itself with planets being closer to the small space the area he was currently inhabiting.

"Well guess I should check out the only place available to me," Natsu sighed as he slowly made his way to the house.

Upon arriving at the house Natsu peered inside and saw it vacant, sighing he walked over to the door and gently opened it letting himself inside. Natsu was in for a shock however as he went to close the door only for two rather wealthy looking people to be staring at him.

"Didn't your parents ever teach you not to let yourself into other people's homes," a woman with long black hair which covered her right eye and went down to her waist said as she shook her head.

The woman's attire was interesting as it looked like the garb worn by the God's of Creation and Destruction only more regal, her attire consisted of a rather gothic looking red and black dress with a kanji Natsu could barely translate as DEATH marked on her neck.

"Please excuse her she forgets that you didn't have the best of childhoods," a man with short scruffy white hair and a white business suit with the kanji for LIFE etched onto his neck said with a small smile.

"Uh I'm sorry if I'm intruding but I don't know where I am I take it the two of you live here?"

"Way to state the obvious," the woman sighed as the man shook his head.

"Why don't you come inside Natsu so that we can explain the situation after all there is much that needs to be discussed, please come take a seat in the living room."

Natsu nodded slowly and did as he was told, in the face of Gods, Devils and even Titans Natsu had never felt unnerved however these two he couldn't help but feel something wrong about them right down to their very beings and disobeying them would lead to serious repercussions.

Sitting down in the chair the man and woman sat on the sofa across from him with calm, studying gazes which only further unnerved Natsu.

"You don't need to be afraid we aren't going to harm you," the woman said as she snapped her fingers summoning tea and biscuits on the table in front of them.

"So you are Natsu Dragneel then I must say we've been looking forward to meeting you for some time albeit under more favourable circumstances," the man said as Natsu just looked at them confused.

"How do you know me, who exactly are you and why am I here?"

"One question at a time Natsu but to answer one question we are the Gods of Life and Death, can you guess which of us is which?"

"Well I'm assuming you're Death," Natsu said as he pointed to the woman who nodded as he pointed to the man identifying him as Life.

"As to why you're here well lets just say you may be dying for lack of a better word," Life said as Natsu looked at him in shock.

"How the hell is that possible I mean sure I took some damage earlier but I'm actually dying!"

"Well to be fair the reason you are dying is the reason as to why we summoned you here in the first place Natsu for you see Xicor, Eliza and Seilah inserted the purified Dragon Cry into you however your body is rejecting it due to the Demonic side of you," Death said as Natsu frowned.

"Why would they do that?"

"Ah that is the question isn't it Natsu why would they take such a risk with someone to whom they care for a great deal, to put it simply what happens if you combine both Divine and Demonic power Natsu," Life asked as Natsu adopted a thinking pose.

"Have any Gods or Devils combined their powers before I don't really recall any … oh."

"That's right your brother possesses the soul of the only other recorded case of this, the first and until now only Hybrid in existence until this attempt at creating another," Death said as Natsu nodded.

"So they wanted to make me a Hybrid like Zeref then?"

"Not specifically no in fact they had second thoughts upon realizing that such a thing would occur, what your friends did was attempt to grant you Divine Dragon Slayer Magic Natsu which in turn would make you part Divine since only the Divine can use such a power," Life explained as Natsu returned to thinking.

"So I'm dying because the Divine and Demonic parts are clashing as you've pointed out and I'm pretty sure its safe to assume the original Hybrid didn't have to deal with this since they were born with the powers but how did Zeref survive?"

"Zeref survived because we allowed him the option to do so," Death muttered as Natsu looked at them both in shock.

"Hold on a minute the two of you allowed him to live!"

"Indeed we did because we thought he would be of use in defeating Achnologia however things went awry and he began doing his own thing in contrast to our wishes, unbeknownst to us all the Hybrid still retains his will through whoever possesses his soul making Zeref hostile to us. He sat before us as you do now dying and told us he was going to destroy Achnologia and bring peace to the world however the results clearly disprove such a statement."

"Wait so if I'm here then that means-?"

"Indeed Natsu you stand at a crossroads with a decision, will you return to the world of the living and continue the struggles you have been enduring up until this point or will you choose to pass on? And before you say who would actually choose death may I remind you that you are a being of a higher plane and therefore cannot truly die merely pass on from the world you are currently in unable to return again."

"The idea of death is trivial in the eyes of higher beings such as ourselves so much so that mortals simply cannot fathom the thought of dying and reappearing in another universe to continue on as if nothing happened, it is as many Gods and Devils call it the ultimate failsafe. Admittedly there are serious flaws such as never being able to visit the world you died in however it does free you from all responsibility and burden allowing you to make a life for yourself elsewhere-."

"Not interested," Natsu said as Death looked at him curiously. "I still have friends and loved ones in my world who would be slaughtered by Achnologia and Zeref should I disappear forever, abandoning them would be something I couldn't bear to live with so no I won't choose to move on I'll return to Earthland!"

"We figured you'd say that after all you are referred to as the hero by many circles although we don't ever directly speak with the other Gods and Devils we simply listen in," Life said as Natsu nodded.

"So how high up are you two anyway I've heard you two are like the top tier or something?"

"Well without us there would be nothing Natsu would there so yes we are the top when it comes to the pantheon, naturally we keep ourselves away from the politics as best we can but this Achnologia creature is a being that could consume even our power which would cause the end of existence itself should that occur," Death explained as Natsu absorbed the information.

"Anyway our status aside we do have a few questions for you before you return to Life as I suppose we should call it, firstly after seeing the hierarchy of the Gods what is your opinion," Life said suddenly as Natsu looked genuinely surprised at the question.

"Uh do you want my honest opinion?"

"Well it would most certainly help," Life said with a smile that was clearly fake which only served to unnerve Natsu but he just sighed and accepted that this was probably the only way he'd get to go back so he prepared to hit them with his less than subtle opinion.

"The truth is the current system of the Gods is absolutely pathetic I mean you literally have Gods who have roles such as organizing festivals and doing maths I mean yeah those things are important in the day to day lives of people but do you really need a God for that? I understand the point of some Gods like Time, War, Creation and Destruction but think about the problems ones like the Gods of Chaos and Discord have caused all of which could have been avoided if you'd not granted Divine power to them."

"Well that was rather blunt wasn't it," Life said as Death giggled.

"I like it especially since it's so true; still do you have any idea as to how you'd fix such a mess like that?"

Natsu sat there and pondered the question for a moment and came across a suitable idea.

"Alright so the first thing to do is stop making so many new universes and focus on the ones you have right, do away with all the irrelevant Gods once said universes have aged some and keep only the absolutely essential ones such as Creation, Destruction, War, Time, Space you know ones that are a constant in the worlds."

"Interesting that you would opt to keep war in the equation after all if such a notion was never created then perhaps this entire situation would never have occurred," Death said as Natsu shook his head.

"I don't believe that for a moment, I can't speak for other worlds but in my world people fight when they don't get what they want as do the animals and other creatures, written into all beings is a primal urge to kill which is brought forth through various circumstances."

"He's good."

"Really good, for a being so young he speaks some sound wisdom," Death said as Life nodded in agreement.

"You are correct Natsu war is indeed written into all things being completely unavoidable no matter how many times we tried hence why the God of War exists to regulate such actions, we must thank you for your honesty all we wanted was an outsider's opinion on things since any other would be biased."

"I understand but you know when I said do away with I didn't mean kill them right?"

"Oh of course we knew that Natsu after all we know you, anyway I'm sure we've droned on enough and you're itching to get back to your own world correct?"

"Well I mean kind of but this is pretty interesting meeting the two most powerful beings ever who could turn down that?"

"Of course it's an experience you'll never forget I'm sure, perhaps we'll meet again at some point but who knows when that will be," Life said as Natsu chuckled.

"Well the two of you would."

"Yes I suppose we would wouldn't we," Death said as she snapped her fingers and Natsu's Devil attire reformed itself with Life waving a hand as Natsu felt his pain disappear.

"We've fixed you up as good as new Natsu and even helped the merger process making you the second Hybrid however there are a few side effects you should know."

"For one the merger hasn't actually finished yet we just removed the dying part and adjusted your magical core to accommodate accordingly so this may come as a shock to you but you won't be able to use your power until the merger is complete," Death explained as Natsu's jaw dropped.

"I won't be able to use my power, for how long!"

"As long as the merger takes unfortunately it isnt for us to speed that process along but we'll do you one small favour to make up for this," Life said as Death summoned the sword Eliza had given him earlier and placed runes onto it.

"We know that your world is an extremely dangerous place so going without some way to defend yourself would be absolute insanity, I'm imbuing this power with the touch of Death. Weak willed opponents will be killed instantly but tougher opponents will feel their life force being drained from them during combat, I would give you more but if you were to be killed I can't have a weapon possessing the full powers of Death running around now can I?"

"I suppose that's fair," Natsu said as Death nodded passing the sword to Life who also etched some runes into it.

"I've put a healing factor into this sword in case you do get into a serious scrap, you still have your immortality but your healing factor has been shut off for the moment."

"Wow thanks for doing all this for me but that begs the question why exactly are you doing this for me?"

"Why?"

"Because we can that's why," Life and Death said as Natsu fell through a portal in the floor.

"That was so much fun wasn't it," Life said as Death giggled.

"Indeed he was certainly different from the others who've come to visit!"

"Did we tell him sending him back to his world was a one time deal I can't quite remember?"

"It doesn't matter I'm sure he'll be fine from here on out after all he's going to be the next Hybrid after all," Death said confidently as Life nodded in agreement.

"Indeed, alright now back to business where did we put those marbles …"

"The Viracon Galaxy wasn't it?"

"Ah yes of course that was the one with all the blue planets wasn't it I do so love collecting those ones!"

The two Gods faded away as the entire area the trio had been sitting in faded to reveal countless universes all operating next to each other in perfect harmony being just the right distance apart.

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

' _I wonder if it's possible to kill Life and Death itself,'_ Natsu inwardly groaned as he stumbled down a corridor with a loud whistling noise being accompanied by Natsu's moans and the gurgle of his stomach.

Having everything stripped away from him aside from the sword given to him by the Gods and his immortality Natsu's age old enemy had resurfaced, in stripping away his power his most prized technique was taken with it rendering him almost useless.

Indeed Natsu's motion sickness had returned and was wasting no time in making the man fight a losing battle in not throwing up on the various passengers of the train, Natsu stumbled into an empty compartment and attempted to flop onto the seat however he missed and smashed his head on the windowsill earning a small grunt in response.

"I don't care I'll … I'll just stay here until it's over …"

And so Natsu did riding the train for what felt like years which was in actuality eight hours, the train had just departed from the station and was bound for the other side of the country with no stops in between something Natsu only cursed more.

As he lay there wishing he'd chosen the death option over this hell the door to the compartment slid open and the sound of soft footsteps could be heard followed by a voice.

"Excuse me sir but are you using any of these chairs?"

"No I'm … feel free to … knock me out," Natsu groaned as the now identified female accepted his answer and sat down.

"So why exactly are you lying on the floor?"

"Motion sick … want to die … ugh …"

"You must get motion sickness pretty bad if you're like that, you know you remind me of this friend I have he used to get motion sick all the time though he always said it was because he was a Dragon Slayer but I never understood what that had to do with anything."

Natsu's eyes hardened as much as they could given the circumstances as he mustered up as much will as he could to form a coherent sentence.

"What was your friends … name?"

"His name is Gajeel known by some as Blacksteel Gajeel," the girl replied as Natsu was now on full alert.

' _Great I'm fucking immobile and a former member of Phantom Lord is literally sitting right behind me where she could kill me at any moment I swear if I ever get back to that place again …'_

"You know you look kind of familiar with that particular hair colour, reminds me of another Dragon Slayer I know though he's been gone for a long time," the woman said sounding slightly sad. "I used to blame him for something bad that happened in my life but after sulking for long enough I realized that he indirectly helped me see someone for who they really are."

This threw Natsu for a loop, the woman could be a former member of Phantom but it sounded like she actually knew him.

"Who … are you?"

"Who me I'm no one special just a wandering mage, besides don't you think it's polite to introduce yourself first before asking the names of others?"

' _Well I guess this is it, will I die or will I live let's find out,'_ Natsu inwardly groaned as he rolled onto his back rather quickly freezing when he saw who it was now frozen staring at him with a look of shock.

"N-Natsu!"

"Holy crap Juvia," Natsu blurted out before nearly throwing up and resuming his position lying down.

"Natsu it's been years where have you been!"

"Around … explain more … when the train … urgh …"

Juvia saw his condition and nodded realizing that he must be really sick and held off her questioning.

The two sat in silence for another hour with Juvia not once taking her eyes off Natsu who was beginning to feel slightly afraid at the gaze being bored into his skull, the train finally pulled into the station and the moment it did Juvia covered Natsu with a cloak.

"Put this on," she whispered as Natsu albeit confused agreed and did as the Water Mage requested only after finally getting up off the floor.

Natsu and Juvia got off the train and walked silently past the security and into the town of which Natsu had no idea, Juvia motioned for him to follow her down an alley and the moment he did instead of being beaten to death like he expected he just received a rather nice hug.

"It's so good to see you again Natsu!"

After being released from the hug Natsu looked at the now cheerful Water Mage in confusion.

"Uh thank, you too I guess …?"

"It's been years since anyone's last seen you Natsu and so many bad things have happened where in the world have you been!"

"I haven't been gone that long have I it's only been like a year and a half right," Natsu asked as Juvia looked at him confused shaking her head.

"Natsu don't you remember it's been five years since you saved Wendy from the Tartaros Guild and wiped them out with the others remember?"

Natsu had to cover his mouth to prevent himself from shouting as he looked at Juvia trying to see if she was just lying and found no trace.

"What do you mean five years," Natsu hissed as Juvia looked at him confused.

"How do you not remember the last five years Natsu," Juvia said as Natsu was about to retort when it suddenly hit him like a tonne of bricks.

"Ah I think I know what's happened here, so look the first year and a half I was gone for was legit for me however the rest I was … well dead."

"You were dead?"

"Yeah I kind of fought a Fire Titan then got stabbed by a staff that was supposed to grant me Divine powers but it backfired and I guess killed me."

"So how are you even here then?"

"I met Life and Death and they sent me back," Natsu said casually with Juvia just blinking not even responding to the statement. "Anyway none of that's important you sounded desperate every time you asked where I've been so I'm guessing some big things happened?"

Juvia's cheerful expression turned into a look of sadness and a tinge of anger which wasn't unnoticed by Natsu.

"The state of Fiore isn't a good one Natsu I won't lie, after it was revealed that you were E.N.D the entire country was split on how to feel about you. The Magic Council immediately called for your death and stripped you of your Wizard Saint status with many of the official guilds and the forces of the Magic Council began a hunt for you which is still going on, and on the other side is the group that believes in all the good you've done and don't care what you are."

"I figured that would be a thing but you seem hesitant to continue?"

"Well that's because one of the guilds that is hunting you … is Fairy Tail."

Natsu's face remained neutral but his eyes told a different story, anger and sadness could be seen in his eyes as he processed the idea of Fairy Tail hunting him down.

"Why aren't you trying to take me out then?"

"Because I'm not a part of Fairy Tail anymore I left after what it descended to."

"I'm having a hard time believing that gramps would be like this, he was fine with me being E.N.D before so what changed?"

"Master Makarov disappeared three years ago and hasn't been seen since. With the Master missing and Mira, Laxus, Erza and Gildarts in parts unknown and with you obviously being on the run and a wanted criminal there were no S Class Mages suitable enough to take the job as temporary Master … at least that's how I view it."

"So someone else took over as Master huh, they believe I'm a monster then?"

"When the group returned from the Tartaros incident Erza had a lacrima meant for Gray that was from his father, Gray ended up using this lacrima and gained a new type of Ice Magic called Ice Devil Slayer Magic-."

The ground beneath Natsu's feet cracked slightly as Natsu grit his teeth with anger clearly evident on his face.

"Are you telling me that Gray is not only the new Master of Fairy Tail but he's abusing his power?"

Natsu didnt even notice the cracks in the ground but Juvia did and took a few steps back with Natsu immediately stop in his tracks and look at his feet.

"Huh that shouldn't be a thing …"

"What do you mean Natsu?"

"Well you see I don't have the ability to use my magic at the moment so being able to crack the ground like that shouldn't be possible. Anyway now that I'm back I want to fix this mess Juvia do you want to help?"

"Well of course I do, I joined Fairy Tail for two reasons the main one being Gray but he's become a horrible person becoming drunk on his own power using it to pressure others into doing what he wants it seems like he's become a totally different person. Still there is something I have to do first I accepted a job so I want to finish it first its how I've been surviving day to day after all."

"Listen Juvia I know it doesn't mean much but I'm sorry things ended up this way for you I know you're a kind person and don't deserve this crap, I'll help you on this job and then we'll set things right."

"Are you sure that's a good idea I mean you don't have your magic-?"

"I have this sword which should be more than enough for most things until my powers return," Natsu said as Juvia nodded.

"Alright then but you'll have to remain out of sight since most people know your face, hide on the outskirts of town and I'll meet you after I've met with the client."

"All right I'll be waiting Juvia," Natsu said as he placed the hood of the cloak back over his head and walked off into the crowd leaving Juvia behind.

 _ **/Several Hours Later – Outskirts Of The Town/**_

Natsu was sitting in front of a fire finding amusement at the fact that he was forced to light a fire the old fashioned way when Juvia arrived and sat down opposite him.

"Have any trouble finding me?"

"It wasn't actually that hard to find you, though your magic may be inaccessible to you anyone who's ever felt your magic before could find you."

"That's both a good and bad thing I suppose."

"It could be but it could also work in our favour, bring attention to your return and find the others by using that don't you think that's a good idea?"

"Well yeah it could be but I don't know if I could take on a Wizard Saint," Natsu joked as Juvia giggled.

"Yes I suppose that is a risk but a necessary one, anyway I have the details on our job it's a simple bandit elimination job."

"A good warm-up I guess, you ready to head out?"

"Of course just follow me," Juvia said as the two stood up and began walking into the forest.

Natsu and Juvia made their way to the bandit camp with little conversation between the two, Juvia was simply struggling to believe that Natsu was willing to try and return the guild back to the way they were before while Natsu pondered the idea of going without any of his magic and how things would go without them.

"We've arrived," Juvia whispered as the two stood on the tree line obscured by the bushes watching the bandits gathering various weapons and other equipment.

"So what's the plan," Natsu asked as Juvia looked at him confused.

"You're asking me what my idea is I would have thought you'd be the one to take charge?"

"Hey it was your mission wasn't it?"

"Well yes but-?"

"Then what do you need my plan for when you've been doing fine on your own, sure I could make a plan but how would that help you grow?"

"You sound like the Master when you say that I didn't realize you were so old?"

"Hey I'm not old," Natsu hissed as one of the bandits dropped a sword making a loud clanging sound bringing the two back to the task at hand.

"Here's my plan Natsu its one you'd find easy to follow," Juvia said as she raised a finger and clouds began to gather with Natsu raising an eyebrow.

"You managed to get the weather under control?"

"Somewhat I use it to strengthen myself to a degree, anyway here's my plan."

Juvia launched out of the bushes and released a powerful blast of water at the nearest group of mages knocking them back through several tents putting the bandits on alert.

"Oi some mage is attacking us," one of the bandits shouted as a large group of them quickly assembled in front of her.

"Ah looks like the bitch is alone, we can take one little mage can't we lads," another bandit said mockingly as the group roared in laughter.

The storm Juvia conjured became fiercer as lightning strikes blinded everyone several times, on the third strike however the laughter immediately died as they saw the unhooded figure behind her with his long unkempt pink hair completely drenched blowing in the wind with an ebony katana held firmly at his side.

"Th-that's …"

"DEMON!"

"IT'S HIM, E.N.D HAS RETURNED!"

Natsu flashed them a feral grin as he began walking towards the group menacingly holding the sword out to his right preparing his first attack.

"Come on men we can take the Demon it's just him and that bitch," one cocky bandit cried as the group charged forward.

Natsu blocked everything out and focused on his senses which were thankfully left intact and prepared himself, the first group of bandits attempted to stab him only for him to seemingly walk through the attacks leaving the bandits with slice marks across their throats.

Exhaling Natsu opened his eyes and continued walking forward with the sword now bathed in blood which was slowly being washed away by the rain.

' _My senses are still top notch, actual movement speed is far lower but that's to be expected. This may not be as much of a handicap as I thought as long as I avoid fighting high level mages.'_

Natsu shot towards the next group of bandits and mercilessly cut them down and turning to Juvia who had killed her own group, inwardly Natsu felt a pang of guilt that one of his family was killing but quickly shook himself of such thoughts as the Water Mage walked over still half in her intangible water body.

"I didn't know you were so skilled with a sword Natsu?"

"I have been since I first returned but it was a skill I never really needed to use since I had my other sources of power rendering it obsolete," Natsu replied as the two surveyed the camp for anything useful and any potential stragglers.

"It seems we are done here so I guess we'd better head back to the client."

"Quick question what town was that anyway?"

"Oh that was Oshibana," Juvia replied as Natsu raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"I'm surprised that place even bothered to rebuild after what happened there."

"Well that was well over a decade ago so it's not like it's so sudden," Juvia pointed out as Natsu nodded in agreement.

"That's true but still I trashed that place pretty good when I fought that Bluenote guy, ah well its good to see things picking up."

"Indeed it is and here's hoping we can fix Fairy Tail soon too," Juvia said with her smile faltering slightly. "It's still hard to believe how angry Gray has become over the years …"

Natsu simply hummed in response not wanting to voice his absolute disgust in the Ice Make mage as the two left the clearing to return to Oshibana.

 _ **/The Next Day – Fiore Countryside/**_

A cloaked Natsu and Juvia strolled along the open countryside as the wind blew a gentle breeze in the direction that they were heading almost as if it were telling them to get on with their mission.

"So Natsu where are we heading first?"

"Well I know this Juvia if I want someone found there's only one person who can do it quickly without causing trouble that person being Jellal."

"Jellal is quite a busy person Natsu especially since he's gained new members; the guild has been busy wiping out Dark Guilds and supposedly looking for someone."

"Ah yes I think I know who that is," Natsu said with a small smile. "So any idea where Jellal would be now or should I just head to one of his safe houses and wait?"

"He's been sighted quite frequently at the ruins of Nirvana or so the underground rumours say do you think that would be a good place to start?"

"Well it's a better lead than what I had after all until I get my power back I can't simply make a portal and go directly to him."

"Stuck hoofing it with the rest of us once more oh the humanity!"

Natsu scoffed as Juvia burst into laughter as the two made their way down the long winding road eager to restore things back to the way they should be.

 **Hope you all enjoyed and remember leave any questions or whatever for the Q &A that you would like in my PM's or in the review section and I'll see you in the next one!**


	74. The Trouble With Fairies

**I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.**

 **The Trouble With Fairies**

 _ **/Ruins Of Nirvana/**_

Natsu and Juvia had spent the last week making their way to the ruins avoiding the patrols of the Magic Council and the many legal guilds that dotted the country; this resulted in the trip taking far longer than it normally would.

"The ruins held up pretty well even if Gildarts was supposed to destroy them," Natsu said as the two looked out at the fallen weapon which was being reclaimed by the forest.

"So do you have any idea where to start searching Natsu?"

"No idea though his scent is all over the place so he's got to be around here somewhere, maybe we could just make a lot of noise and get him to notice us?"

"And attract the eyes of the Magic Council Natsu, no we should just search," Juvia said as Natsu chuckled and nodded.

"I know I was just screwing around let's try the inner chambers of Nirvana itself I'll bet he's set up in there," Natsu said as the two made their way over to the ruins.

It took a while but Natsu and Juvia found an entrance to the ruined weapon and made their way inside, walking through the destroyed weapon Natsu began to think back to the time he ran through the very halls they were in now.

"We're in one of the magic channelling chambers so if we keep going we'll find the centre of the weapon."

"You only came here once how do you remember the place so well?"

"I have a good memory," Natsu replied when the two stopped as the sound of footsteps echoed down the tunnel from them.

"Should we hide," Juvia whispered as Natsu shook his head.

"No point they probably already knew we were here just be ready in case they aren't friendly."

Natsu and Juvia waited for the footsteps to come closer, Natsu placed a hand on his katana as one of the members of the Oracion Seis Cobra walked around the corner his eyes immediately locking onto Natsu.

"See that's why I knew they'd know we were here Juvia," Natsu said as Cobra flashed him a devilish grin.

"Well well well look whose come crawling back to the land of the living it's the big boss himself."

"Big boss," Natsu asked confused as Cobra chuckled.

"Well you are the one who has us searching the whole damn country for some chick."

"So you still haven't located her then," Natsu sighed as Cobra snorted in amusement.

"What's so special about this chick anyway you have Jellal and Ultear going crazy trying to find her?"

"Take me to Jellal and the others and you can find out."

"Fine but I should probably warn you some of the others are gonna freak out seeing you mainly Seilah."

Natsu pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned realizing just what he was about to step into which had Cobra dying of laughter.

"She's gonna kill me right?"

"Not just her Natsu you've got so many people wanting to kick your ass for pulling a disappearing act."

"But it wasn't my fault!"

Cobra just continued laughing as he motioned for Natsu and Juvia to follow him back to the centre of the weapon, arriving at a reinforced door Cobra held up his hand and a large purple magic circle appeared on the door unlocking it allowing it to open.

As the door opened Natsu and Juvia were greeted by a rather high tech base of operations with countless lacrima screens on the walls and over tables streaming live images from various parts of Fiore.

"Wow this is pretty impressive," Natsu said to himself though Cobra knew exactly what he said.

"Yeah Jellal really went all out on this stuff so we'd be able to respond to Dark Guild activity anywhere across Fiore and to help you with your little task as well."

Natsu just nodded as Cobra led them up a flight of stairs where some arguing could be heard.

"We can't let his foolishness continue its bordering on Dark Guild activity Jellal!"

"We can't make a move on the guild without more manpower Ultear we've been over this, the way Gray is he's liable to kill most of us!"

"Oh not again will those two ever shut up," Cobra groaned as he winced due to the yelling coming in louder for him.

Natsu meanwhile was already trying to figure out what was going on with Gray, sure he was an ass but to border on Dark Guild level activities and smearing the Fairy Tail name in the process didn't seem like him?

"Oi will you two shut the hell up I've got sensitive hearing!"

"Cobra talk some sense into Jellal he simply refuses to acknowledge the fact that-!"

Ultear's mouth nearly hit the floor as she dropped her crystal ball with it shattering to pieces with Jellal quickly following suit with his cup of tea.

"Uh … hey."

"Is that really you Natsu …," Jellal said trying to regain some measure of composure.

"Yeah its really me but it hasn't been five years for me like it has been for all of you so don't start kicking my ass yet, I'm mainly saying that because I can't defend myself."

"You can't defend yourself," Ultear asked confused as she prepared to hit him.

"My powers are … dormant for lack of a better word thanks to what Eliza, Seilah and Xicor did oh and did I mention that I basically died because of it and the Gods of Life and Death gave me a second chance only because I have a job to do here?"

"Wait so you don't have the powers of the Devil anymore," Jellal asked quickly as Natsu shook his head.

"I still have them I just can't access them along with my other magic because my magic core nearly shut down because of the Divine Magic injected into me so its sort of recharging."

"That's definitely not good since there are a lot of people who want you dead," Ultear said lowering her Ice clad fist.

"I wasn't given a specific timeframe as to how long my powers would be out but to compensate they upgraded this Katana Eliza made for me so it possesses a healing factor like me own and the touch of death. Until my power returns I will have to rely on the sword so I suppose its good practice."

"Well it's good to know you aren't dead things are looking pretty grim from almost every angle," Jellal said as Natsu raised an eyebrow. "Look we have Achnologia tearing up the neighbouring countries, Alvarez massing for an invasion of Fiore, Dark Guilds openly attacking the major cities and the current guilds simply not being able to keep up with the demand of jobs. The point is Natsu things aren't looking to good for Fiore especially once Alvarez get here I mean the damn Magic Council refuses to acknowledge the threat even though they know what they've done to countless other countries."

"I heard a summarized version of that from Juvia on the way here but there's one thing I want to confirm before I say anything, when I got here I heard you two arguing about Gray and Fairy Tail doing things that border on Dark Guild activities and I want to know exactly what's going on with that."

"It's a god damn mess," Ultear growled as Jellal sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Yes that's putting it lightly, with Makarov missing and all its S Class Mages either off training or in your case on the run there wasn't anyone strong enough to take the title of Master except Gray. You see-."

"Gray possesses the magic of his father Silver Fullbuster now … Master," a voice said from behind Natsu causing him to stiffen up slightly.

Slowly turning around he saw Seilah standing there and to his surprise she didn't have a face full of rage but one of sadness and regret with tears streaming down her face.

"Seilah I-!"

Natsu was interrupted as he was tackled into a hug and Seilah began sobbing uncontrollably.

"Is this really you Master or is it another illusion like the rest, I see you before me but the link remains closed!"

"I'm really here Seilah but the link will be closed for some time I'm afraid, what the three of you did to me after the battle Eliza and I had with the Fire Titan almost killed me and has forced my magic core to readjust which means my power remains closed to me until that's done."

"I'm so sorry Master if I had known-!"

"You were only doing what you thought was right Seilah I can't ask anything more of you, the three of you only wanted to help me gain an edge over our enemies how can I fault you all for such a thing?"

Prying Seilah off of him Natsu placed a hand on her head and flashed his signature grin.

"But you know one way you could pay me back is giving me a hand until my powers return since I'm stuck using a sword for awhile?"

Seilah wiped the tears away and nodded quickly as Natsu turned to Jellal.

"So he has the Ice Devil Slayer Magic then?"

"Yeah which makes him a legitimate threat to you Natsu and in your weakened state you won't stand a chance against him-!"

"Settle down there a second Jellal I may not have my magic but I still have my other attributes like speed, endurance, reaction speed and my heightened senses you can't strip someone of those so easily."

"But even still he won't be fighting alone he has the Fairy Tail Guild behind him as well as that independent guild called Avatar behind him as well!"

"Who said I planned on going it alone, I came here to ask you where the others were so I could reform a team and fix Fairy Tail so the mages like Juvia who left because of what happened to it can have a place to return to."

"You want to assemble the others Master that is an easy task though you may get hurt a bit before it is done?"

"Why would I get hurt?"

"Simple, Eliza told me to contact her if there was any sign of you and she will beat you to within an inch of your life for disappearing on us and not making your presence known for five years and then she will ask the others to gather in one place."

"Yeah see I'm not really planning on getting beaten up when I can't stand up to her so I'm gonna have to pass on that one Sei-."

Natsu didn't even get to finish his statement as a portal opened up and Eliza came flying out of it with an attack fully primed and ready, the attack hit Natsu in the face sending him flying into the wall.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN NATSU DRAGNEEL DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED EVERYONE HAS BEEN ABOUT YOU, THAT DISAPPEARING ACT YOU PULLED WILL NOT GO UNPUNISHED!"

"Excuse me Lady Eliza if I may interrupt for a moment there is a reason Natsu disappeared and I'm afraid it isn't a good one," Jellal cut in with Eliza turning her Galaxy Blue eyes onto him making him shiver slightly.

"Oh and what exactly is that?"

"Well I don't know if you noticed but Natsu doesn't actually have any of his powers and has only just returned, also that powerful blow you just dealt to him could kill him so you might want to help him."

Eliza's eyes widened in shock as she turned to the settling dust and saw Natsu surrounded by a pool of blood clutching his face, panting heavily and trying but failing to stand. Rushing to his side she quickly began healing his face whilst frantically apologizing for not knowing his condition as Natsu leant back against the wall.

"I met the highest ones of the Gods you know, that's where I went," Natsu said after Eliza was done fixing his face with the Goddess looking at him in shock.

"You mean you actually met-?"

"Yes Life and Death, they summoned me because what the three of you had done killed me and offered me a choice to go to the next world of remain in this one and finish everything up. Another consequence aside from dying was my power being temporarily cut off from myself until my magic core can adjust to the massive change."

"Oh … I apologize for nearly killing you," Eliza said as Natsu sighed.

"Its fine I'm still alive so no harm done, so can you get a hold of the others for me since I can't do it myself?"

"That's simple enough I suppose just don't go getting yourself killed again alright."

"Well it wasn't my fault but alright," Natsu said with a shrug as Eliza paused for a moment and looked back at Natsu.

"They are on their way and I informed them as to why you disappeared so they won't be hitting you like I did."

"Good because that really hurt," Natsu said as he rubbed his jaw.

As Natsu stood up Racer suddenly appeared in the room with a worried expression on his face.

"Oi Jellal, Ultear we've got a real problem!"

"What's going on," Jellal asked as Racer pointed to one of the monitors as the picture changed.

"We've got a massive contingent of the Magical Enforcement Unit coming this way; dunno how they managed to find this place but it's clear they know we're here."

"I see, very well inform the others and have them meet me in here immediately in order to make preparations to move out. Ultear when Midnight arrives the two of you will pack everything up."

"On it Jellal," Ultear said as her crystal ball began flying around the room absorbing everything it touched.

"Eliza you might want to tell the others to meet Natsu elsewhere this place will be crawling with the Magic Council soon."

"I understand and I guess this is goodbye for now after all I can't have them knowing Gods are roaming the Earth, I'll talk to you later Natsu," Eliza said as she opened a portal and left.

As soon as Eliza left the various former members of the Oracion Seis and Meredy appeared.

"Wow Natsu's alive," Meredy cheered as she bolted over to hug him only for Ultear to halt her in her tracks with a single finger to her forehead.

"That can wait Meredy there are far more serious things that need to be dealt with."

"It's the Council isn't it," Midnight said as Ultear nodded.

"Indeed which means you need to go and clear all the rooms at once Midnight."

"Understood," Midnight replied as he disappeared into the shadows.

"All right now as for the rest of you we have to get out before the Council pins us in here so we'll head to the Crocus hideout."

"Great more walking and I just got back from a long mission too," Angel sighed as the group began to leave until it was only Natsu, Ultear, Juvia and Jellal.

"So what's the plan Jellal are you gonna hold them off or …?"

"Someone has to do it Natsu might as well be me."

"I'll come with you then," Natsu said as Jellal tried to protest. "I'm still capable of taking out the Council grunts Jellal I'm not defenceless."

Jellal just sighed and nodded slowly before turning to Juvia and Ultear.

"So the two of you will head to the Crocus outpost and await us there right?"

"That's the plan by the sounds of it," Ultear replied with Juvia nodding her head in agreement.

"Alright Natsu let's go," Jellal said as the two left the central room making their way out of a side tunnel into the forest.

"This ought to be interesting," Natsu said with a small smirk as the two took off towards the incoming force.

It took the two a few minutes to reach the oncoming force coming to a halt in front of the commander who seemed shocked at the two opponents standing before him.

"That's the wanted criminal Jellal Fernandes a guy whose said to be on the level of the top Wizard Saints," one of the soldiers shouted.

"And that other guy isn't that Natsu Dragneel Zeref's ultimate weapon!"

Natsu slowly drew his sword not breaking eye contact with the soldiers as Jellal's body began to glow a bright gold colour.

"This is your only warning leave this place or be destroyed!"

"We don't barter with criminals and Demons," the commander barked as Jellal shook his head.

"I suppose we have no choice then, let's go Natsu."

"Yeah right behind you," Natsu said as he extended the sword to his side and began walking forward which unnerved the soldiers.

Jellal shot off leaving a bright golden trail of light behind veering straight for the commander before making a forty five degree turn and darting behind the force shocking them into breaking formation.

The commander however knew Jellal was a secondary threat and never took his eyes off Natsu who was still walking forward his ebony katana now surrounded with a black mist.

"You were warned," he said as he suddenly bolted towards the commander and his remaining forces that had not scattered and was soon engaged in combat cutting down soldiers left and right.

' _Soldiers of this level won't stand a chance against Alvarez which means the only real hope for Fiore will be its mages,'_ Natsu thought as he blocked a strike from a soldier before kicking him in the side of the knee knocking him down and slicing his throat with his katana as he brought it back up to block another strike from in front of him.

As Natsu fought Jellal used his vastly superior speed to simply take out many of the fodder level soldiers as quickly as possible, looking over to Natsu he saw him effortlessly cutting down the soldiers which was quite surprising since he was using a blade.

"I suppose being with Erza has its perks," he thought aloud dispatching the last of his opponents and jetting off to help Natsu finish off his own.

As soon as Jellal and Natsu were together the battle that was already one sided was now all but over, the soldiers put up almost no resistance as they were slain to the last leaving Natsu and Jellal standing in a forest full of corpses.

"Well that was unpleasant," Jellal sighed.

"But necessary, more will be on the way so they will serve as a warning and slow them down."

"True, alright let's get moving we have a long journey ahead of us."

"Yeah," Natsu replied as he sheathed his blade and the two wandered off into the forest leaving the massacre behind.

 _ **/Crocus Outskirts – Two Days Later/**_

"I spy with my little eye something beginning with L," Jellal said as Natsu hummed.

"Hmm well only thing I can see that starts with the letter L is a loser named Jellal," Natsu said with a smug grin.

"Piss off …"

"Walked right into that one Jellal."

"Yeah yeah just play the game properly!"

"Alright alright fine is it leaves?"

"Yeah see was that so hard?"

"Yes," Natsu replied with the same smug grin. "Alright I spy with my little eye something beginning with … C."

"Something beginning with C that's a tough one …"

"Yeah for a big L like you it would be."

"Seriously Natsu I'll kick your ass!"

"Bring it on blue haired bastard!"

Natsu and Jellal began to comically brawl when the two suddenly felt eyes on them, the two looked up to see the gathered Crime Sorciere as well as gathered members of Fairy Tail. Natsu's gaze however was stuck on the one person he really wanted to see, Erza."

Slowly walking towards the two men Erza stopped in front of them and picked Natsu up by the collar.

"Five years Natsu, is what Eliza said really true?"

"Every word Erza, I basically died and got brought back but a few years happened to pass as a result."

"And your magic?"

"Dormant until further notice."

"Yet you decided to take on an entire battalion of the Magical Enforcement Unit armed with nothing but a sword?"

"Uh … Jellal made me do it!"

"I did not!"

Erza continued to stare at Natsu for a few more moments before her gaze softened and she pulled Natsu in for a long passionate kiss.

"Man I wish I didn't have to hear everything sometimes," Cobra mumbled as all eyes turned to him causing him to glare back.

Breaking the kiss Natsu gave Erza a hug and released her before looking at the group as a whole.

"Well you all look great," he said as everyone just acted amused.

"Says the guy who supposedly died," Laxus shot back as the group began to laugh.

"I'd hate to break up this little reunion but we can't afford to be out in the open for long so we should really head for the hideout and continue this there," Ultear said as the group collectively agreed and began making their way towards the hideout.

 _ **/Crime Sorciere Hideout – Crocus Outskirts/**_

The group arrived and continued where they left off for well over an hour until Natsu finally brought the group to order.

"All right everyone that's enough we have business to get down to, now I'm sure all of you are aware of the state of Fairy Tail right now?"

"You mean what Gray has done to it yeah, what the hell was gramps thinking," Laxus growled.

"The old man had nothing to do with it Laxus he's actually an entirely separate problem, supposedly because none of us were there Gray was made Master and he's gone nuts so we've got work to do."

"Hold on you want us to attack Gray and the guild," Mira asked as Natsu nodded.

"Many members of the guild such as Juvia who didn't believe in Gray's way would've already left anyway so anyone who stayed needs a good kick in the teeth."

"Fighting our own guild again isn't what I really had in mind," Freed sighed as Natsu nodded slowly.

"I understand it's hard for you all to do such a thing but we aren't just fighting mindlessly, we fight for our home and family!"

"Yeah that's all well and good but you seem to be forgetting the Avatar Guild Natsu," Jellal added as everyone sighed.

"So what's the story with them then, evil or good?"

"Oh evil undoubtedly they plan on resurrecting some ancient force from what I've heard and are allying with Fairy Tail in order to achieve this," Ultear explained as Natsu adopted a thinking pose.

"This presents a problem no matter what way we look at it, go after Avatar or go after Gray? Does anyone have an idea as to what Avatar is trying to resurrect that could be a deciding factor?"

"We haven't got a clue information on the subject is next to impossible to get a hold of, how about this Natsu we'll go after Avatar and you deal with Gray and come help us," Jellal said as Natsu considered the idea.

"Not all of us will be needed for this so here's what we'll do, Laxus you go with Jellal since the Avatar guild is probably packing a lot more power than Fairy Tail. Erza, Elise and Mira you three come with me."

"And what about me Natsu," Wendy asked as Natsu's eyes finally laid upon her.

"Ah Wendy you've grown quite a bit hell you're nearly Erza's height now and I'm sure you've gained a lot of power but are you sure you can handle something like this?"

"I'm not a little kid anymore Natsu I can take care of myself, I trained just as hard as everyone else here!"

"To be fair Natsu she has been training alongside the three of us," Erza pointed out with Mira and Elise nodding in agreement.

"I don't doubt your strength Wendy don't mistake what I'm saying for that, what I'm saying is could you beat down someone from the guild who you might be friends with who is helping Gray?"

"If they want to ruin our home and use Fairy Tail as a place to perform Dark Magic then I'll do what I have to do!"

Natsu and Wendy locked eyes for several moments with Natsu relenting with a sigh.

"Alright fine you can come with us but we aren't going to look very nice when we arrive, Gray has done something worse than what Laxus did to get banished from the guild so we'll have to enact an appropriate punishment in the old man's place."

"I understand Natsu," Wendy said firmly as Natsu turned to Juvia.

"So are you gonna come with us?"

"Of course I have a few words for Gray plus it's my guild too!"

"Alright we'll head out in thirty minutes so everyone get ready," Natsu said as the group split up to get prepared whilst Natsu pulled Erza to the side.

"Listen Erza I'm sorry I can't keep my promise to marry you on the spot but the guild is being threatened and as S Class Mages we can't put ourselves before it, still it just means we have to sort this mess out fast so we can start the wedding as soon as possible right?"

"Honestly Natsu there wasn't any doubt in my mind the wedding was still going ahead I can somewhat feel your emotions thanks to the mark after all I know how much it means to you. But you're right the guild does come first and we have a duty to restore it to order since the Master is unable to do so."

Natsu grinned and kissed Erza on the cheek and began to head to the exit with his coat swaying slightly to the right as he turned to face her once again.

"By the way I met your mother while I was away …"

Erza's jaw dropped as Natsu walked out of the room with a smirk firmly planted on his face, Elise and Mira walked over to her and snapped her out of her shock and burst out in laughter upon hearing what Natsu said.

 _ **/Outskirts Of Fiore – The Next Day/**_

"This is strange weather for Magnolia," Natsu muttered as the group stood atop the hill overlooking the city. A blizzard seemed to be blanketing the city and the outer forest with the eye of the storm being centralized at the guild hall itself.

"This must be Gray's Ice Devil Slayer Magic I wouldn't be surprised if he already knew we were here," Mira said as the sound of clapping could be heard.

"As sharp as ever huh Mira you never miss a beat."

Natsu's eyes narrowed as the snow in front of them began to morph into Gray who stared at Natsu with a blank expression.

"Hello Demon I was wondering when you'd return."

"What's the meaning of this Gray you aren't the type of person who'd pull a stunt like this, I also highly doubt Ur would stand by and let you abuse the Ice Magic like this either so I'm guessing you drove her off like all the others?"

"Those who can't survive the harshness of winter don't deserve the spring that follows, the ice purifies the unclean and ensures that only the worthy can rise with the new season."

"What's this crap you're spouting Gray it doesn't suit you and it doesn't scare me in the slightest, I'm not gonna stand idly by and let you destroy the guilds name Gray so get ready to receive a firm beating!"

"You still think you're so great huh Demon, this guild was tainted the moment the Fifth Master let you remain despite knowing what you were and I won't stand for it. This is my guild now, my town, my small slice of frozen paradise!"

Is that right Gray," Natsu said eyeing the man in front of him curiously. "From the looks of it no one else in Magnolia sees this blizzard as paradise so what about them?"

"The people all left too weak and feeble to endure the harshness of winters embrace but that's ok more land for me to work with!"

' _Just as I thought there's something wrong with him his eyes aren't the same they're almost maddening.'_

"Listen Gray enough is enough you can even surrender or we'll have to take you down," Natsu stated as Gray began to laugh.

"Take me down, you? From what I've heard you don't even have your powers so what are you going to do to me!"

This caught Natsu off guard as the snow around them began to morph into even more copies of Gray all bearing the same black markings on their bodies.

"Fine then you asked for this Gray," Natsu growled as he drew his blade pointing it at the lead Gray as they all began to attack.

" **Ice Make Storm Arrows!** "

" **Ice Make Cold Excalibur!** "

" **Ice Make Powder Snow!** "

Natsu was already on the move as he crossed blades with the lead Gray who held the ice sword, the two struggled against one another with Gray's smile not once fading.

' _What's up with him I know I've seen this somewhere before but where …'_

As Natsu slowly began to push back on the Gray he managed to angle his sword so that he was able to stagger him and landed a slash across his chest.

"Yeah I figured as much …"

"You see Natsu you stand no chance of winning without your powers," Gray said as his sliced open chest was revealed to be nothing more than snow with it slowly healing back up as the blizzard raged around them.

"That remains to be seen Ice Prick."

"You still think yourself superior to me Natsu even without your powers well I'm gonna put you in your place!"

The legs of the snow form Gray melded into the ground and raced off towards the town with Natsu following close behind, the blizzard seemed to allow him just enough vision to see where Gray was going as the two ended up in the deserted streets.

Suddenly the Gray faded into the ground leaving Natsu on guard, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath Natsu focused on all his senses assuming a stance with his sword holding it out in front of him.

Suddenly a swarm of twenty Gray's emerged from the ground, walls, rooves and windows all armed with various ice blades and lances poised to kill Natsu.

"Let me teach you something Gray," Natsu said as he began to dodge the oncoming attacks slicing the snow Gray's with enough force that it caused them to dissipate. "Just because I may not be able to use my magic doesn't mean I'm defenceless, I've fought in wars and against beings you wouldn't even be able to fathom and in order to survive I had to make sure all aspects of my combat style were at their peak."

Natsu sliced the last snow Gray down the middle leaving him alone in the empty street, through the blizzard he looked up at the frozen over guild hall and began to trudge through the snow in an effort to discover what was truly going on.

As Natsu began to traverse the snowed in streets he walked past a café, glancing at the tables he tried to remember the last time he and Erza had been able to just be casual with one another with no distractions.

Shaking his head of these thoughts he looked away for a moment, looking back however he saw Life and Death sitting at the table with the snow around them melted with the two having a cup of tea.

"Tick tock goes the clock Natsu …"

" … for the return of strength heralds a new beginning, middle and end …"

" … or so they say."

"Wait what do you mean," Natsu asked confused as Life flicked a marble shattering one of Death's own.

"What indeed Natsu that's the real question," Death replied as Life flicked a marble in his direction with it hitting him on the forehead.

"OW hey what's the big idea- huh?"

The two were gone and the café looked as it did before they arrived leaving Natsu completely puzzled as to their appearance.

"Tick tock goes the clock for the return of strength heralds a new beginning, middle and end? Are they trying to tell me something I wonder, no I don't have time for this now I have to deal with Gray then I can think about it."

Natsu continued to walk down the street being viewed by the two Gods from a rooftop.

"Are you sure we can't just tell him?"

"We told Zeref and look what happened, no this is the way things must be."

"But is our statement even correct what if the formation of a Hybrid doesn't change him like it did Zeref?"

"Refer to the riddle it leaves it ambiguous at best hence why we used it."

"Maybe but even so messing with his head isnt the best way to get things done," Death sighed as Life stifled a laugh.

"Come now you surely you jest after all you know that we cannot directly interfere and this way we can see his is given a vague idea as to how things need to be done and what's to come."

"But aren't those spoilers?"

"What are spoilers to a God?"

The two vanished in wisps of black and white smoke leaving Natsu to his own devices as the blizzard only grew in strength consuming all in its path.

 **I hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	75. Cold Heart

**A long chapter yes and the second half might be really confusing and repetitive but its mind games related stuff and is intended to contradict itself and sound kind of odd just letting you all know now.**

 **Also this is the last chapter of this arc so the next chapter will come with the character info and Q &A for everyone who wanted a power scaling/what the hell does the main cast know how to do list.**

 **It'll be similar to how I outlined the first one though obviously longer since all the characters know more now and I do things slightly different.**

 **All questions will be answered in that as well so look forward to it I've done over half of it.**

 **Also sorry for uploading so late I would have had this chapter up over a day ago but the site was playing up and then when it wasn't I wanted to read something but it's here now so yay.**

 **Anyway enjoy the chapter!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.**

 **Cold Heart**

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

Natsu could hear the sounds of battle around him obviously from the others fighting the snow copies of Gray though Natsu inwardly wondered why he wasn't receiving the same treatment from him.

Trudging through the snow Natsu stopped in front of his Manor or what was left of it after the Demons of Tartaros destroyed it in their fight with Wendy, at that thought Natsu's mind turned back to when he'd found her and his subsequent reaction.

Yes Natsu's memory of his raw, unbridled fury had been getting clearer day by day and the countless amounts of lesser Demons he'd slaughtered that day he couldn't count for the life of him, however unlike before Natsu wasn't going to fall to despair and mope about it because he'd come to the realization that he was justified in his actions in exacting revenge on Wendy's behalf and nothing was going to change that.

Still looking at the collapsing mess that was his Manor didn't really make him feel that good and he swore that one day he would see it rebuilt better than it was before.

"I had some really great memories in that house," Natsu sighed as he began making his way towards the guild hall once more avoiding any more unnecessary stops until he arrived at the stairs leading to the guild. Ascending the stairs Natsu came face to face with the snowed over guild hall and couldn't help but feel responsible in some way even though deep down he knew he really wasn't.

The doors to the guild hall burst open as a cold gust of wind hit Natsu with him raising his arms to shield his face and beginning to slowly walk into the guild hall. Upon entering the guild hall Natsu was surprised to see that it was exactly as he remembered it with not even the slightest thing out of place … almost.

Yes the building itself was exactly the same down to the very last detail but it lacked heart and soul something which the guild thrived upon as evidenced when the original building was destroyed.

"After five years you finally show your face?"

Natsu looked up to the rafters and saw Gray sitting there relaxing as if nothing was out of the ordinary which angered Natsu slightly but he buried the emotion and remained calm and collected.

"Why are you doing this really Gray this isn't like you at all, Fairy Tail was your home as much as it was any of ours and look at what you've done to it? The people who were our friends you've driven them all away leaving only you and your hate behind, tell me why you're doing this Gray I want to understand?"

"You don't know me Natsu hell you didn't really know any of us, one day you just show up claiming to be the son of a Dragon which was outlandish but something we could all come to accept and had heaps of power at your fingertips but never used it. But instead of being satisfied with the power you had instead you thirsted for more and ran off with Gildarts not even two years after you arrived so don't think that less than two years means you know a person because that's bullshit Natsu."

"I won't argue the point that I did run off because I wasn't satisfied with my level of power but I did so with good intentions Gray, Lisanna was killed because none of us possessed the strength necessary to defend us all should a disaster come knocking and I needed that-."

"Cut the bullshit Natsu you didn't need that much power you would've been one of the strongest in the guild even if you didn't run off with Gildarts you even had Erza training with you!"

"So tell me then Gray how many times have I saved everyone with my newfound power huh, remember when Phantom Lord was poised to wipe Magnolia off the fucking map and they actually fired a second Jupiter shot only for me to stop it do you honestly believe I could have done something like that without leaving! And what about Jose himself he would have no doubt killed not only me but you, Erza, Mira and that brings up the fact that if it weren't for my leaving I wouldn't have ever gained enough respect and power to go do that S Class Quest for the Council where I met Elise and Eliza and gone through so many new experiences!"

"You really do believe yourself justified don't you Natsu, you left us all behind like we were just your own personal coat hangers left hanging away until you decided we were worth using or looking at again. Do you have any idea how hard it was for all of us to deal with you disappearing, Erza didn't come to the guild for weeks because she was crying alone in her room pleading for you to come back and when you finally do come back after a few months what do you do … you fucking disappear again!"

"Gray that's not fair we all went off to train I wasn't the only-!"

"And then you ran off again after the Tartaros incident not even once bothering to consider the feelings of others, you always leave us behind because you think yourself too superior to associate with lesser beings like us though coming from a Demon that makes a lot of sense!"

Natsu went to look down as if feeling hurt by such a statement when he saw Life and Death sitting at the bar once again with the marbles.

"Funny thing eyesight isn't it an extremely fickle sense."

"Indeed one can only see what the eye permits them to see unless they possess a gift of sorts," Death said as Life nodded in agreement.

"So are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna admit you were wrong!"

Natsu looked back up at Gray and looked back where Life and Death were only to find them gone, looking back up at Gray Natsu sighed and shook his head.

"Gray I don't know why you feel this way since over half this stuff you've brought up doesn't affect you directly and just to be clear I don't see myself being superior to anyone I think anyone with enough talent and will can achieve the same things I did."

"I don't know how you can stomach talking so much shit Natsu but it disgusts me, you are a horrible person who doesn't deserve to see the light of day not only for being a Demon but because you're a horrible person!"

"Go cry me a fucking river Gray my life hasn't been a picnic it's been absolute hell, I've fought in wars, done countless S Class and Assassination missions and even been forced to commit atrocities so don't try and lecture me you prick because it falls on deaf ears! You believe yourself superior but you aren't anything of the sort because I think you're jealous of me!"

That statement did not go over well with Gray as he stood and jumped down to ground level shattering the bar as he did.

"You always have pissed me off Natsu but knowing that you are a Demon only makes this even more fun …"

"We don't have to fight Gray we can still sort this out peacefully," Natsu said but his words fell upon deaf ears as the temperature in the room began to drop.

"I have nothing to say to a heartless monster like you …"

"I'm not the one pushing everyone away Gray," Natsu countered as Gray grit his teeth.

"You're a Demon just like Deliora was; just like Lullaby and just like Tartaros you aren't fooling me like you fooled the others Natsu it isn't going to go like that!"

"Why are you so obsessed with killing me Gray what have I ever actually done to you that made your life worse, I even brought Ur back for you so that you would be able to move on from your guilt and yet here you are consumed by it to the point of madness!"

"You don't know a god damned thing about me Natsu, not my goals, not my dreams, not my feelings, not my secrets or deepest darkest desires you know nothing! All that ever comes from you is sadness and despair even back when we were kids and you ran off it was always present," Gray shouted as he summoned a pink coloured Ice Blade in his right hand and pointed it at Natsu.

Behind Gray Death walked out from behind one of the pillars and looked right at Natsu though her eyes were glowing crimson red which threw Natsu off as she vanished behind the pillar opposite.

' _What are they playing at?'_

Natsu didn't have time to consider it as he was now blocking a strike from Gray using his half drawn sword with the impact cracking the floorboards around Natsu's feet.

"I don't want to fight you Gray!"

"Well that's great, keel over and die!"

Natsu pushed Gray back and drew his katana with Gray recovering quickly rushing towards Natsu who sighed and took a deep breath.

"Fine if this is really how you want it," Natsu growled as the two crossed blades once again only this time Gray punched him in the face without any prior warning throwing him off guard.

Natsu rolled out of the way as Gray performed a downward thrust though when the sword hit the ground a large pink icicle shot up from the point of impact.

"Shit that isn't good …"

Holding his sword above his head Natsu blocked another strike from Gray as the Ice Devil Slayer attempted to kick him in the face.

"Not this time Ice Prick," Natsu growled as he used his free arm to block Gray's kick and punch the ground where his other foot was throwing him off balance.

As Gray began to fall over Natsu rose to his feet quickly and kicked Gray in the back knocking him into the bar which caused Natsu to think back to the old guild brawls they had as kids where Natsu actually knocked Gray into the bar accidently.

"This is no time for that," Natsu said as he shook his head.

Gray emerged from the pile of shattered glass covered in alcohol but was tackled back into it by Natsu who had opted to sheath his sword and use what he was known best for.

The two began to exchange blows with each punch from the two having serious weight behind them, had Natsu still possessed his power this would have been a one sided struggle but without it they were dead even in terms of strength.

Gray landed a blow to Natsu's left cheek knocking him onto the counter and grabbed him by the head smashing almost every bottle within reach on his head which was now cut open and bleeding profusely.

Natsu grit his teeth and gathered up enough strength to force himself up despite Gray's grip head butting him knocking him back into the wall behind them, Natsu then began to smash Gray's head into the wall over and over again until there was a large hole in the solid wooden wall with blood splattered all around it.

The two continued to fight like this simply beating on each other until the other managed to gain an advantage and turn things around, the guild hall had been absolutely trashed with holes littering the area, the furniture all but destroyed and blood staining almost every wall, the floor and even the roof.

The two stood in the centre of the room where they had begun both drenched in their own and each other's blood as Natsu slowly began to advance on Gray.

"You have endurance I'll give you that Gray … but if you think I'm gonna let you get away with this shit then you've got another thing coming!"

Just as Natsu was about to reach Gray he was suddenly frozen in place with Gray beginning to laugh.

"That was pretty fun while it lasted but I think it's time to stop fooling around."

Natsu grit his teeth in pain and noticed the source of the pain was the pink ice from earlier which had now surrounded his feet immobilizing him.

"How does it feel Demon, Ice Devil Slayer Magic hurts Devils like you doesn't it? With this I can put an end to you and all the Demons like you!"

"Fuck … I was careless and got wrapped up in the moment," Natsu said through grit teeth as Gray began to walk towards him slowly.

Natsu noticed that all of Gray's wounds were now gone which surprised him since he clearly recalled doing some serious damage to him on several occasions, looking at him now Natsu could see something was definitely off but it wasn't until he saw those red eyes behind Gray that he began to piece things together.

"Could it be, eyesight an extremely fickle sense …"

Suddenly a marble flew out from behind Gray and hit Natsu on the forhead knocking him onto his back which didn't fare well for his feet and ankles which remained in place, Natsu however wasn't focused on the pain he should have been feeling because a million things were running through his head as he felt his connection begin to return.

"I feel it," Natsu said as he began to rise from the ground once more.

"You feel what Demon, Death closing in on you?"

"In a sense Gray, yes," Natsu said as he opened his eyes revealing the blood crimson ones of a Devil which made Gray pause in his advance.

Natsu's gaze wasn't fixed on Gray however but on the entity latched onto him positioned almost as if it were a second body of sorts.

"You," Natsu spat. "I should have realized sooner you were involved in all this!"

Gray looked at him confused but the being latched onto Gray looked at him in amusement.

"I told you before Natsu Dragneel I will always be there to remind you of your failures and demonstrate just how terrible you truly are," The Darkness said as he began to take his own form once again.

"I don't care if you torment me but leave everyone else out of it!"

"But they are a crucial piece of the game Dragneel you should know this better than anyone, I must say though I am surprised you gained your sight back so soon it does ruin the fun."

"My sight isn't the only thing I got back," Natsu growled as two black tendrils began to snake their way out of Natsu's back with his wounds beginning to heal themselves. "It might not be the full brunt of my power back but it's coming bit by bit!"

The tendrils smashed into the ice holding Natsu shattering it as Natsu assumed a more defensive stance.

"Now that I know Gray wasn't behind this I can go forward knowing that I was right in assuming there was more going on and not rushing off to take Gray out!"

"He is still under my influence Dragneel and even if you have gained control of your E.N.D abilities once more what use will it be against one who has the abilities to counter your own?"

"Do you honestly believe I've lived my life simply blowing past every obstacle I've ever had with little hindrance, I've been in more life or death situations than I can count doing so again isn't a big deal."

"A bold statement Dragneel but one that ultimately rings hollow for I know you better than you know yourself, within you lies pure unbridled hatred and rage culminating in the force known as E.N.D"

"If you believe that then you know nothing E.N.D was just like me before we merged and became one so I wouldn't badmouth him if I were you because in a way he's still listening in even now and wouldn't take kindly to your slandering of his name."

"Either way it does not matter for you will be forced to reveal your true nature in time, I currently possess the young man Gray and will force him to fight in my stead which means the only way to defeat me is to kill Gray Fullbuster."

"Now you see under normal circumstances that would be a pretty serious threat but there's something you failed to take into consideration in this big grand plan of yours, I'm Natsu Dragneel."

"Your self confidence will prove to be your undoing."

"I recall you saying something like that last time followed by me tearing your body to shreds, anyway I've had just about enough talking with you as I can stomach so I'll ask you this. Tell me why you sided with the Avatar Guild and what they are up to?"

The Darkness looked at Natsu with a calculating gaze before beginning to speak.

"I suppose it is of little consequence but the Avatar Guild is reviving one of the old ones," The Darkness said as the colour drained from Natsu's face.

"Which one?"

"The War Titan."

"Why?"

"To cause as much damage as it can before anyone can stop it, Lord Zeref knows you beat the Fire Titan in Draconia and sees little reason why you shouldn't be able to beat this one rather it's all just to make things easier for the invasion."

"So you would actually bring one of the old ones into our world once again just to screw around with a nation!"

"Yes."

The bluntness of the response angered Natsu but he kept his cool drawing his katana once again with the black tendrils appearing from his back once more.

"Why do you insist on messing with my life even when I'm already wanted by my own home for the crime of existing, why does Zeref want me and my friends to always suffer!"

"Perhaps you should simply hand yourself over to him Natsu Dragneel and serve him as it was originally intended after all without him you would not only be dead but you wouldn't have claim to the higher realms as a result of his gifts to you."

"Is that what this is …"

"Yes you have been given far too much freedom and it has distracted you from the ultimate goal of slaying Achnologia and paving the way for the ascension of the Alvarez Empire."

"If you think I'm gonna let Zeref live after all the shit he's done you've got another thing coming pal," Natsu growled as The Darkness merely observed him with no emotion.

"You are far too weak to face him."

"Yeah right now maybe but when I regain my full strength-!"

"You will still not match him."

"And how the hell would you know!"

"I always know when it comes to you as is my role."

"Your role, role to follow me around and hurt those closest to me or possess people I care about?"

"My role to ensure you succeed in your ultimate task is to mould you into a machine of war, the first step is to force you to cut ties with the very beings who you fool yourself into believing grant you your strength."

"Just what the hell are you!"

"I've said it before Natsu Dragneel I am you."

"But what does that even mean!"

"What it means is entirely up to you however it seems you do not have the time to ponder such questions seeing as you are in the middle of a battle," The Darkness said as the real Gray tried to cleave him in two with his Ice Devil Sword with it being blocked by Natsu.

Natsu grit his teeth feeling power behind the attack Gray should not be capable of creating as the black tendrils on his back intercepted two snow versions of Gray swatting them away, pushing back agaist Gray he looked into the eyes of the Ice Mage and was shocked to see life in them.

' _Fear!'_

"Gray I'll get you out of this I swear I won't let Zeref get his way!"

"More promises you will fail to keep just as you have done before, to trust in you would be to sign one's own death warrant."

"You clearly don't know me as well as you think you do then plenty of people trust in me and I've done them just fine!"

"But not all."

"Because life doesn't work that way and I learned that the hard way," Natsu snapped as he saw a flicker of hope in Gray's eyes. "I beat you once both physically and psychologically and Gray could do the same too, you hear me Ice Prick this thing tries to break your mind you've got to fight back!"

Natsu felt the force behind the blade falter for a brief moment however it didn't do much in the grand scheme of things but that didn't matter to Natsu because it told him all he needed, Gray was fighting back.

It was a huge weight of his chest knowing Gray wasn't really behind any of this though after the whole mess is sorted he may become like Jellal just another victim of Dark Magic all in the name of Zeref but that didn't matter right now what mattered was that Gray needed his help and he knew just how to give it.

"Alright Ice Prick you'd better be grateful for this since I'm not supposed to do this for humans let alone a Devil Slayer," Natsu said with grit teeth as his eyes glowed blood crimson as he smashed his forehead against Gray's with their eyes locked firmly onto each others. "Look into my eyes Gray gaze beyond the flames and feel the tug of the higher magic …"

 _ **/Mindscape/**_

It felt strange at first when he felt a feeble tug to his own mind but as soon as he felt it Natsu's own began following it until he found the source, between the two minds lay an impossible divider wall made up of fire and ice with a sickly looking Gray slumped against the wall as if he was on his last legs.

"Gray you've got to get up!"

"Can't … too weak …"

"You've managed to survive this long Gray I can free you but you need to trust me!"

"Like you trusted us to know about E.N.D," Gray replied with more strength in his voice than before.

"You know why I never said anything the result was obvious."

Gray seemed to ponder what he was saying as he dragged himself up to a semi standing position on the ice wall; looking at Natsu he gave him a small smile.

"This is my fault you know …"

"Gray no-."

"Just shut up and listen Natsu, after the others came back Erza gave me the Devil Slayer lacrima from my father and said you went off somewhere so I asked her why didn't anyone try to stop you and they looked at me as if they thought I was scum for saying something like that and it made me mad. I look back on what followed as childish because that's how I've always acted, childish."

"Listen Gray you don't need to-."

"I do have to say this Natsu because I let that thing possess me! After talking with the others I got mad and went to go train desperate to get stronger to take you down but no matter how hard I trained I knew I stood no chance even with my Ice Devil Slayer abilities which is when that thing came to me. It told me about the things you did in Scarlione, showed me memories of you in a small town on the Alvarez border …"

Natsu turned away from Gray surprising the Ice Make Mage as a look of extreme guilt and shame crossed his face.

"You marched across the border and butchered an entire town leaving nothing but ashes, not even the kids were spared, When I saw that I knew you were evil killing innocent kids and stuff but as time went on and I saw more of what you did through it I stopped for a moment and thought what would your reason be to do such things since even the Demons of Tartaros had a reason to do the atrocities they did which is when I saw them."

"The Commanders of Alvarez, The Spriggan and Leichart 12 right," Natsu sighed as Gray nodded.

"I don't believe half the stuff I was shown was intentional or not but I saw something through your eyes that made me second guess myself, you were with some girl called Alicia or something and an old warlock looking guy I can't remember his name and the three of you were hiding outside a town with no help for miles. Watching the town you saw the townspeople killed and replaced with replicas and it was what you said then that made me realize the mistake I made."

"They empty out the organs, blood and meat from the body leaving only flesh, refill the body with as much unstable magic as they can and once the enemy draws too close they activate and boom," Natsu said with a hard look in his eye. "Of course I didn't really know the Leichart 12 were a thing back then but looking back on it now it sounds like something they'd be involved in."

"My whole perspective of you flipped that day I would spend my time wondering how you were able to remain so normal after seeing horrible things like that, to be able to screw around with the rest of the guild all the while being a veteran of war? It was after I thought of that I realized maybe I shouldn't try and kill you maybe I should just beat you up and talk to you first but this thing had its hooks into me too deep by then and well you can see the results," Gray sighed as he motioned to his half of the strange mindscape that was flooded with a black cloud which was slowly encroaching on the remaining ice portion left with the weakened Gray.

"No one else knows about what I saw in Alvarez, we weren't supposed to even be there but Illyandra made us go to see if it was possible to strike at the Emperor himself. We got three towns in before we pulled out since they kept killing off their own people and setting them up as bombs or in the case of that one village you saw fooled us into believing so. I never wanted anyone to know what happened there because to kill a child means by all rights I should be dead yet I live on knowing every day I took part in such an atrocity."

"Back outside when you were looking into my eyes you said you knew how this thing worked did it get you too?"

"Yeah it was why I lost control and let my power run rampant destroying the Demons of Tartaros, seeing Wendy as she was pushed me over the edge and sent me into a frenzy not only because I loved her like a daughter but because she was just a child and once again I had failed to protect her as I should have done."

"So that's why you got so mad both times Wendy got hurt …"

"I'm not a monster Gray as hard as it might be to believe; yes I should have told everyone what I really was and had a little faith in their judgement. Seeing everyone get hurt in a battle is hard but seeing kids get hurt pains me even more with the only exception being if Erza was hurt bad enough, but enough about this for now we don't have much time our bodies are fighting each other on autopilot and at any moment they could kill one of us."

"Yeah I guess you're right Natsu it'll just take me awhile to get used to what you are given my hatred towards Demons in general, so what do I do to push back the darkness?"

"Luckily for me once the Devils gave me control I had time to slowly push it back to the furthest reaches of my mind while doing other things and it's the main reason I left really, not wanting to snap into another bout of blind rage I decided it was best to help out Xicor with something we'd been putting off for awhile-."

"Natsu I'm sure the story is fascinating but the dark clouds are closing in so could you do story time after we push this stuff back?"

"Ah right sorry your right; alright this next part is a bit risky so just stay still alright?"

Natsu walked up to the divide between the two and with the glow in his eyes becoming considerably brighter Natsu began to walk through the dividing wall between them and stood in front of Gray.

"Did you just enter my mind?"

"Yeah it's not that hard with these eyes," Natsu said casually as he turned to face the encroaching dark clouds. "You know I can't do anything about these right it has to be you?"

"Then why'd you come over here?"

"To give you the means to fight back idiot, we are in what is known as your mindscape and normally you can't come here unless there is another being held within you or you train specifically to do so. You currently aren't in control of your own body so you ended up here but the black clouds represent The Darkness' possession of you mind, body and soul being almost complete."

"So how do I fight back?"

"Where did I just say we were Gray?"

"Inside my mindscape?"

"Yeah I did say that and how would that help you beat The Darkness?"

"I already tried willing it to go away it didn't work."

"No that's not what I meant Gray though if this performance is anything to go by you might not have enough brain to do anything …"

"Hey," Gray shouted as he tried to stand but being too frail he slumped back against the icy barrier.

"Your brain Gray you use your brain, where we are holds every single memory you can consciously remember, every thought, every feeling, every single thing that makes you who you are is stored here and makes up this icy place."

"Are you saying I have a memory to help save me," Gray asked as Natsu nodded slowly.

"Specifically any memories or emotions that counter those The Darkness used to first possess you, in here with access to all those you are the master not him."

"But how do I use them to drive it back, what did you have to do?"

"Acceptance," Natsu said as Gray looked at him confused. "I had to come to terms with the deaths I caused, the lives I could and could not have saved, the lives that I would inevitably take or break in the future. I had to accept what I was and what I will inevitably be to all in this world … a weapon."

"He's right you know Gray," a new voice chimed in as Natsu pointed to a small section of the ice that was pink instead of blue.

"You aren't alone Gray you have others you can rely on you just need to find them."

Gray turned from Natsu to the pink ice and was surprised to see someone staring back at him who was an almost ideal replica to him.

"This can't be …"

"Pull yourself together Gray just as you have so many times before, I don't know how you ended up in this mess but you did and now it's time to get yourself out. You know who I am Gray so I won't bore you with the details but a part of me was left inside the lacrima. The Ice Devil Slayer Magic didn't need a lacrima to pass over but I wanted to make sure corruption from a dark entity never happened to you though it seems I wasn't smart enough to make a countermeasure for something this powerful."

"Dad why won't you and Natsu just give me the answers to drive it back!"

"Because we can't Gray because it's your mind, Natsu pointed you in the right direction in saying that the memories or emotions that allowed The Darkness to possess you will be the key factor in all this. You have a mind Gray and its high time you put it to good use your mother always said you were the smart one after all."

Natsu flickered for a moment as Gray turned to him looking quite worried with Natsu raising a hand to calm him.

"I've been in here too long I'm gonna have to go back and fight, Gray your mind is the only thing capable of defeating The Darkness since it isn't corporeal. The thing uses mind games and deceit to fool you into doubting yourself long enough to take hold, use the memories and bend them to your advantage," Natsu shouted as he flickered away leaving Gray alone inside his mind with only the tiny pink patch of ice to help him.

 _ **/Outside The Mindscape/**_

Natsu was greeted to a rain of pink ice shards, the fight had somehow made its way outside with the two now duking it out in the streets.

"Well at least the guild hall won't get torn up more than it already is," Natsu sighed as he sent several tendrils out which impaled several snow duplicates of Gray into the walls.

Raising his katana Natsu blocked a series of swift sword strikes from the real Gray before summoning tendrils from the ground in an effort to restrain him, the tendrils did indeed restrain Gray but The Darkness simply let out a monotonous chuckle.

"You forget Dragneel my host possesses Devil Slayer Magic."

Natsu ran towards the nearest wall shoulder charging his way through as the entire street was suddenly filled with spikes of pink ice, rolling in order to regain his footing Natsu blocked another strike from Gray keeping him on one knee.

"His mind will be mine Dragneel I have had him for far too long, Lord Zeref knew you were bound to return here and upon said return you would bear witness to yet another failure."

' _I can't actively hit Gray now that I know he's trying to fight back but if I don't the bastard could get a lucky hit in, what to do …'_

"No strategy will save you Dragneel you must submit to Lord Zeref's will or be destroyed."

"How about neither and you fade back into nothingness," Natsu growled back as he pushed Gray's sword back and quickly gained some distance by jumping out a second story window onto the roof across the street.

"I shall only fade into nothingness when you do Dragneel for my task is not complete until you are brought to heel or destroyed."

Natsu just shook his head at the repeated rhetoric and continued to defend himself from countless snow copies of Gray and the possessed one.

 _ **/Gray's Mindscape/**_

"I don't think I can do this," Gray sighed as he leant up against the ice barrier watching the dark clouds creep closer.

"You have the tools Gray you just don't know how to properly use them yet, I can offer you this hint though you have already made a small step towards reclaiming your mind."

"And what exactly is that step?"

"Think about where we are and what is in this place Gray and you'll understand."

Gray began to ponder what his father said as the clouds continued to slowly drift in melting the ice as it did so.

"Wait a minute," Gray said as he swiftly turned to his father who smiled at him. "YOU, YOU SHOULDN'T BE HERE!"

"Correct Gray, fear brought the fragment of my soul within the lacrima to surface placing me within your mindscape because you wanted someone to help you. The thing is the Gray that summoned me wasn't the Gray who is fighting against a being of absolute darkness no the Gray who called me was a little boy terrified of Demons both inner and outer."

"So if I managed to bring you here then that must mean I can do more right?"

"Try thinking of another who you know cares for you a great deal and see what happens?"

"Well I-I don't really have anyone else at least not anymore …"

"Fool you have plenty of people you simply refuse to admit it, do what Natsu told you and scan your memories!"

Gray sighed and began to think about anyone who would still give a shit about him when it suddenly occurred to him there was one.

"Juvia!"

Gray's thoughts of the Water Mage summoned a version of her from his memories that was several years younger, the two had not seen each other for some time but it at this point it wasn't the appearance that mattered.

"Gray my darling is this the real you?"

"Yeah it is," Gray sighed as the memory Juvia knelt down and cupped his cheek.

"You found the strength to fight Gray you must follow through with it or risk losing everything you hold dear."

"Will you help me free my mind?"

"I can only do so much Gray it is ultimately up to you how to proceed, being only a memory of Juvia allows me access to your own memories and I can tell Natsu has already told you how to beat this thing."

"I have to come to terms with what I've done and move on right?"

"Now you understand how you need to do it what are you going to do, the clouds are coming closer and your mind is beginning to submit?"

"Do as the flame brain said I guess," Gray sighed. "I'm gonna have to come to terms with my decisions and life in order to move on free of this thing."

"And where would you begin Gray?"

"I don't know at the beginning I guess?"

"How about what caused this whole mess in the first place instead?"

"Why that specifically?"

"Because it holds the most influence over you second only to your festering hatred over all things Demon."

"Then shouldn't I focus on the Demon thing?"

"Gray look your hatred of Demons is actually justified you just go about it the wrong way, Natsu was someone who you knew and not once did he show signs of being out to take away everything from you again. The hatred may blind you but even Natsu understands that it is a part of who you are, rather than let go of such hatred you must instead accept that not all Demons are the same mindless beasts as Deliora."

"Look I'm just getting more and more confused just tell me what to do!"

Silver grit his teeth at his son's outburst before sighing.

"You simply don't understand it seems how to defeat that which is a part of your very being, the instinct to hate and the instinct to despise. Unfortunately I wasn't able to be there for you to teach you these things Gray as I should have been however entrusting you to Natsu will be the only option to save you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Natsu is above us Gray his mind is of a higher frequency so to speak, he keeps himself grounded by allowing his emotions to rule him and fuel the fire within. He is a being that if necessary could shut off all emotion in order to complete any objective but chooses not to because it would break everything he ever stood for or so that dark thing believes anyway. To beat The Darkness Natsu for the briefest of moments performed this action which caused the instant expulsion of it-."

"Knocking it out because there was nothing it could cling onto to bind it there," Gray finished as Silver nodded.

"You did not have the same advantage Natsu had in this regard at least not until my lacrima was placed within you."

"I don't get it how does that help?"

"What is Natsu Gray?"

"A Demon?"

"Incorrect," Silver replied as Gray looked at him confused.

"Yeah he is he's E.N.D isn't he?"

"He is E.N.D but he represents our world in a higher position, tell me Gray do you honestly believe I gave you this lacrima for no reason?"

"Wait so he really is a Devil then, Devil of what?"

"The Great Demon Lord Natsu Dragneel, Devil who resides over all things Demonic," Silver said as Gray's eyes widened at the revelation of just what Natsu really was.

"I knew he was an important Demon but to be that high up …"

"Mard Geer used to curse his very name because he desired the position for the power that it entailed, the power of Devil's Aura."

"What's Devil's Aura?"

"You remember when Natsu's eyes went that crimson red colour and suddenly he was doing things no normal being should be able to do like entering your mind?"

"The red aura, the crimson eyes of a Devil?"

"You have the power of a Devil too now Gray though nowhere near as potent as Natsu's it shall still serve you well; The Darkness has hidden this fact from you for one important reason. One cannot see The Darkness without the eyes of either the Gods or Devils, Natsu must have realized this and tried to help you see this yourself."

"So this Devil's Aura can help me push The Darkness out of my mind?"

"Since you have never used it before the goal will be to simply shut off all emotion for a fleeting moment banishing it from you entirely, afterward you should focus on training to better use it to prevent such a thing from occurring ever again."

"So how do I access it then?"

"I don't know I was never able to do it, Natsu must have dropped hints when he was in here though and I doubt that your body didn't realize that Devil's Aura had been used here when Natsu entered your mind so perhaps it may help to try and isolate the feeling of it and try to replicate it?"

"This mind stuff is really weird, stuff to do with Gods and Devils even more so. Maybe when Natsu said I have to accept everything I've done it is a way of accessing it?"

"Only one way to find out Gray," Silver said as Gray began to sit in a meditative position and review the concept of Demons within his mind.

' _I really wish I could just tell him how to do this its killing me to see my own son head towards death like this, you'd better save my son Natsu or I'll claw my way back up from hell and gut you myself!'_

 _ **/Outside Gray's Mindscape/**_

As Natsu danced around Gray's sword he noticed that for the briefest of moments there was a tinge of Devil's Aura around him, his eyes darted to The Darkness who hadn't seemed to have picked up on the aura which only made him inwardly grin.

' _So you managed to figure it out eh Gray, mind games and droning on about feelings and other seemingly pointless stuff may seem inconsequential but once you experience the aura for yourself you'll understand why you must be firmly past such things. Hopefully you figure out how to use it before you disappear though.'_

As Natsu blocked a strike from Gray he saw a massive blue blast tear up a section of the forest near the city, on one hand he wanted to grin like an idiot but given the current situation he could only frown.

' _Why are you throwing around the God's Aura like that Elise now isn't the time?'_

Turning his attention back to his fight Natsu saw a shift in Gray's eyes that didn't go unnoticed by The Darkness.

"Na…tsu…!"

' _Has he accepted it, no he's still possessed clearly but he's actually starting to fight back!'_

The Darkness didn't appear to be so confident anymore as he began to shake in the air screaming about resistance being futile in the face of Zeref.

"Don't listen to him Gray keep it up!"

After blocking several more strikes which had begun to lose strength behind the blows the possessed Gray faltered and dropped to one knee gripping his head.

"NATSU …. BACK …. NOW!"

Feeling a sudden surge of magic all around him Natsu turned and ran as fast as he could with Gray screaming in pain, diving into a nearby shop a powerful blast of raw magic went off which stopped the blizzard that had been raging throughout the town.

Poking his head out the destroyed window was unnecessary as Natsu could feel exactly what had happened, looking at Gray the black scar like markings seemed much more prominent with the eye colour near the scarred eye being the same crimson red as his own eyes.

Running over to Gray the Ice Mage looked at him with a small smile.

"Why couldn't you just tell me I had to overcome my anger so it didn't consume me when I used the Devil's Aura, actually why didn't you just tell me to just use Devil's Aura in the first place?"

"Because you can't Gray it isn't something that works that way, I wanted to tell you but I simply couldn't, it's like Elise getting her God's Aura it just kind of happened," Natsu replied as they both turned their attention to The Darkness who seemed angry much to Natsu's amusement.

"Well well looks like you get to run back to Alvarez with your cloak between your legs now doesn't it?"

"This isn't amusing in the slightest Dragneel Lord Zeref will be most displeased, displeased enough to kill our newest prisoner perhaps?"

Gray looked to Natsu and saw only the slightest trace of emotion on his face but made no comment.

"Leave this place," Natsu commanded as The Darkness faded into nothing leaving the two alone.

Gray dropped to his knees unable to sustain the aura any longer with the black scar like markings fading back to his chest.

"Looks like you need to work on sustaining that," Natsu sighed as he left his own Devil's Aura and walked over to Gray and sat down. "Are you gonna be alright he gets into your head and does things so if there is anything you wanna talk about-?"

"I will Natsu just-just give me a bit alright," Gray sighed as Natsu gave him a stiff nod in return. "Any idea who this prisoner is?"

At this question Natsu simply looked over towards the guild hall before sighing.

"I can't confirm this but I reckon its gramps," Natsu said as Gray looked at him with a mixture of both shock and horror.

"Don't tell me they actually took him!"

"I don't know Gray but I'm gonna have to go and find out," Natsu replied as Gray looked at him worried.

"Are you sure you'll be alright doing that Natsu I know how-?"

"I have no choice Gray I have to save gramps, everyone else was quick to condemn me with the exception of a few when word got out what I really am and gramps was one of those few people who had faith in me."

"Listen Natsu I'm sorry I should've had more faith in you."

"How about action instead of words Gray, clean up the mess you caused with the guild while I go get back the old man."

"If that's what it'll take to make it up to you then consider it done."

"Also help Laxus and Jellal scope out the Avatar Guild from what I've heard they have plans to revive something that even I can't handle at my current strength."

"The War Titan I know," Gray sighed as Natsu slowly got to his feet.

"I'm gonna take Erza, Elise and Wendy with me since I highly doubt they'll let me go alone, Mira probably wants to stay with Laxus so join up with them and do what you can to bring back everyone else."

Just as Natsu said that the rest of the group ran towards Natsu from several different directions with Erza making a beeline for Gray until she was stopped by Natsu.

"Gray is not to be punished."

"Are you kidding me he tried to kill us!"

"That thing that possessed me got to him in order to strike at me," Natsu replied as Elise began looking around.

"I don't see it anywhere?"

"Gray unlocked the Devil's Aura and banished it from his body," Natsu replied.

"It was at a cost though, my Dad used the last remaining bit of his soul to push it right out since I wasn't strong enough to do it myself."

"Sorry to hear that Gray," Natsu said sincerely as Gray nodded.

"Listen I know what I did under that things influence was wrong and it'll take a lot to make up for it but I plan to start right away by doing as Natsu said."

"You'd better not be running off again Natsu," Erza said in a very unnerving tone that made everyone except Natsu take a step back.

"No Erza I'm not … but we are, I have reason to believe that Master Makarov has been captured by the Alvarez Empire which means we have to go get him back."

This garnered several gasps from the gathered mages until Elise spoke up.

"But how are we supposed to get him back you don't even have your powers?"

"I managed to get back my Devil's Aura and my E.N.D related abilities, Fire would have been the best one to get back but it seems my powers will slowly trickle back to me."

"So where exactly do we go from here," Erza asked as Natsu adopted a thinking pose.

"If gramps is captured he'd be held in the capital so we'll be heading into the heart of the Alvarez Empire at least by my guess."

"What about the Avatar Guild," Mira pointed out as Natsu nodded.

"As I said to Gray earlier the two of you will go help Laxus, Jellal and the rest of Crime Sorciere and stopping them."

"Can you open up a portal to Alvarez or are we going the old fashioned way?"

"Old fashioned way I'm afraid I wanted to open a portal but that portion of my Devil's Aura seems to be missing still, so by boat unfortunately."

"Well then we'd better get going sounds like it'll be a long journey," Wendy said with as much cheer as she could muster as Natsu ruffled her hair much to her annoyance. "Hey I'm not a kid anymore Natsu don't do that!"

"You're still a kid to me Wendy, a kid that could uproot a forest but a kid nonetheless."

"Jerk!"

Wendy turned away from him as Natsu raised an eyebrow to the other three girls who were all giggling.

"What I don't get it?"

"You'll figure it out I'm sure Natsu," Elise said as Natsu tilted his head still confused.

"He's hopeless Elise just leave him," Mira said as she yanked Gray up off the ground and dragged him off down towards the guild hall.

"Hey what'd I do," Natsu shouted as everyone began to laugh at his expense.

"Don't bother Natsu it's just a teenager thing," Erza said with a hint of amusement in her voice walking off with the others leaving Natsu to ponder just what she meant.

 **Ok so here is how the next few arcs work for anyone wondering why I haven't done Avatar yet:**

 **The Arc I Just Finished (Feel Free To Toss Ideas For A Name)**

 **Alvarez Empire Arc**

 **Avatar Arc**

 **I figured bringing back the War Titan is a pretty big deal so having all characters up to a certain standard was key and with Natsu still recovering his abilities he isn't strong enough yet to face such a threat.**

 **And I know you'll all be like but Azza how is Alvarez any better and my answer to that is you'll see, also expect some really cool things from Erza, Elise and Wendy in the next few chapters.**

 **Hope you enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	76. Character Info And Q&A 2

**Ok everyone here is the second Fairy Tail Power of the Dragon Character Info And Q &A it will follow the same process as before.**

 **The chapter will be split into the following:**

 **The Stats, Abilities and Transformations of all main characters explained**

 **Power Scaling (Because People Keep Asking)**

 **The Questions and Answers gathered through PM's and Reviews**

 **Quite simple and straightforward until we get into the meat of all this the meat being the first point since all the characters have much more to offer than before plus I'm adding a bio for them this time so this will be a massive info dump so expect a lot of reading! Also like the last one I'm not going to really edit it it'll just be a data dump.**

 **Now to get right into the character that has a massive list it's Natsu!**

 _ **Character Name**_ _– Natsu Dragneel_

 _ **Aliases:**_

 _Salamander_

 _The Great Demon Lord Dragneel_

 _Lord E.N.D_

 _Arch Demon Lord Natsu Dragneel_

 _The Second Hybrid_

 _Devil_

 _Titan Slayer_

 _Saint Dragneel_

 _Commander Dragneel_

 _Fire Dragon Prince_

 _Fire Dragon Monarch_

 _Lord Of Demons_

 _ **Gender**_ _– Male_

 _ **Hair Colour:**_

 _Base – Pink_

 _In E.N.D Form – Black/Red with Pink Tips_

 _In Hybrid Form - Black_

 _ **Eye Colour:**_

 _Base – Black_

 _In E.N.D Form – Red_

 _Using Devil's Aura – Blood Crimson_

 _Using God's Aura – Galaxy Blue_

 _Using Hybrid Form – Galaxy Blue/Blood Crimson_

 _ **Occupation:**_

 _S Class Mage_

 _Ten Wizard Saints (Exiled)_

 _Devil's Triumvirate (Arch Demon Class)_

 _ **Birthday –**_ _July 7_ _th_

 _ **Race –**_ _Demon (Hybrid)_

 _ **Physical Age:**_

 _Age (Pre Timeskip) – 21_

 _Age (Return From Tenrou) – 28_

 _Age (Post Scarlione Arc) – 29_

 _Age (Post Fire Titan Arc) – 34_

 _ **Chronological Age**_ _:_

 _(As Of Fire Titan Arc) – 834_

 _ **Current Family:**_

 _Natsu's Father (Name Currently Unknown, Deceased)_

 _Natsu's Mother (Name Currently Unknown, Deceased)_

 _Zeref Dragneel – Older Brother_

 _Erza Scarlett Dragneel (Wife)_

 _Irene Belserion – Mother In Law_

 _Theon – Father In Law (Deceased)_

 _Wendy Marvell – Adopted Daughter_

 _Igneel The Fire Dragon King – Adopted Father_

 _Atlas Flame The Hellfire Dragon – Adopted Uncle (Deceased)_

 _ **Current Magical Abilities:**_

 _Fire Dragon Slayer Magic_

 _Fire Dragon King Mode_

 _Fire Dragon Monarch Mode_

 _Fire Dragon Slayer Secret Techniques_

 _Fire Dragon Slayer Secret Arts_

 _Fire Dragon Slayer Secret Arts Revised_

 _Fire Dragon Force_

 _Mastery Of The Element Of Fire_

 _Gravity Dragon Slayer Magic_

 _Gravity Dragon King Mode_

 _Gravity Dragon Slayer Secret Techniques_

 _Gravity Dragon Slayer Secret Arts_

 _Gravity Dragon Slayer Secret Arts Revised_

 _Gravity Dragon Force_

 _Near Mastery Of The Gravity Element_

 _Demonic Dragon Slayer Magic_

 _Demonic Dragon King Mode_

 _Demonic Dragon Monarch Mode_

 _Demonic Dragon Slayer Secret Techniques_

 _Demonic Dragon Slayer Secret Arts_

 _Demonic Dragon Slayer Secret Arts Revised_

 _Demonic Dragon Force_

 _Mastery Of The Element Of The Demons_

 _Divine Dragon Slayer Magic_

 _Divine Dragon King Mode_

 _Divine Dragon Slayer Secret Techniques_

 _Divine Dragon Slayer Secret Arts_

 _Divine Dragon Force_

 _Lightning Dragon Slayer Infused Magic_

 _Dragon Force Stage II (Combination Of Multiple Elements)_

 _Fire Dragon Transformation_

 _Demonic Dragon Transformation_

 _Dragon's Fury_

 _Offensive Crash Magic Level Six_

 _Defensive Crash Magic Level Five_

 _God's Aura_

 _Devil's Aura_

 _Healing Factor_

 _Requip Magic_

 _Transformation Magic_

 _High Level Telepathy Magic_

Ok so the first thing I want to get into is the Dragon Force Stage II, I've never referred to it as such but this is the official name for when Natsu combines two different types of Dragon Force together. Initially the merging of two elements wouldn't be possible however Natsu's Healing Factor and his Devil's Aura allows him to survive the strain of entering the form.

The next thing I want to address is the Monarch Modes since I haven't elaborated on it enough but basically it's the highest stage of Dragon Slaying Magic and can only be obtained if there isn't a currently active Monarch for the element that is mastered.

It is still possible to reach mastery of an element without attaining the Monarch status however it will still be referred to as King or Queen Mode, the only exception to this is in Natsu's case since Igneel allowed him to use the title due to him being sealed within Natsu.

Taking this into account Natsu's mastery of the elements he is currently the Monarch of two elements those being Fire and Demonic with Natsu also being the first Monarch of the Demon element. Lykyria is currently the Monarch of the Gravity element and Xicor for the Divine element.

I've gone over Natsu's Crash Magic system several times but I'll do it again for those who have forgotten.

The stages of Crash Magic go as follows:

Crashing – 10% or less of Natsu's Crash Magic infused into an attack

 _Quaking – 11-30% Crash Magic infused into an attack_

 _Seismic – 31-50% Crash Magic infused into an attack_

 _Reverberating – 51-70% Crash Magic infused into an attack_

 _Resounding – 71-90% Crash Magic infused into an attack_

 _Destabilizing – 91-100% of Natsu's Crash Magic infused into an attack_

Now the reason why I'm placing this in is more for the sake of Wendy who also has Crash Magic but hopefully if any of you didn't know this or forgot then it gives you an idea as to how much Natsu is using in each attack.

Now this has been requested by many people and I'm talking about Natsu's Requip Magic and exactly what he has access to so here it is. Also keep in mind I'm going to mention some weapons and armor that he's never shown but he does indeed have.

Natsu has access to the following Armors:

Scarlione Court Armor

Drake Heart Armor

War God Armor

Natsu has access to the following Weapons:

Scarlione Court Dress Sword

Drake Heart Bo Staff

War God Ebony Falchion

Drakescale Twinblade

Diamond Daggers x2

Scarlione Court Ceremonial Lance

Scarlione Court Ceremonial Sword

Neverdeath Katana

The rest of the things within his requip space are simple day to day items or items Natsu has taken within the story for example when he took Dragon Cry.

Now it's time for Natsu's stats and yes they've gone up a great deal since the last one of these.

Natsu's stats are the following:

 _ **Godlike Senses**_

Natsu's senses must be put into this category since his Devil/God abilities place him on the higher tiers among both circles with Natsu being on the second highest tier amongst the Devil's Triumvirate known as an Arch Demon.

Natsu has gone up against threats that the Gods and Devils have fought in the past such as the Old Dragonslayer, the Fire Titan and Famine one of the Four Harbingers of Achnologia himself all beings possessing speed far beyond that of any mortal being.

Natsu is currently in the upper echelon in the senses department however beings who rely on raw speed or stealth can still catch him off guard however these people are few and far between.

In addition his tracking abilities have been heightened due to his Gods/Devil's Aura allowing him to find someone almost anywhere so long as they are within a certain radius.

 _ **Godlike Strength**_

When Natsu acquired his E.N.D form it pushed his strength up to new heights however his true strength wasn't reached until much later when Natsu had his Devil's Aura unlocked which grants him so much raw strength that he can punch giants and knock them down with his blows possessing enough force to shatter the earth in many circumstances.

His strength is only further augmented when he uses his other abilities such as the Dragon Force which only serve to add to his strength.

Natsu's strength is now comparable with being such as Eliza the God of War or some Titans making him one of the strongest beings as long as he has access to his God/Devil's Aura.

 _ **Godlike Reflexes**_

Natsu has been able to evade attacks from a variety of high tier threats such as the Fire Titan, The Old Dragonslayer and Famine using his Devil's Aura, being able to evade or block attacks from beings that Eliza even considers a threat puts Natsu near the top in terms of Reflexes only outdone by beings who have more experience or Natsu's own cockiness in battle when he believes he has the upper hand and lets his guard down.

 _ **Godlike Speed**_

Natsu currently boasts the second highest speed showcased in the entire story only being outdone by Zeref himself, being able to keep up with The Old Dragonslayer who uses the Lightning Titan's own lightning as a source and being able to vanish from sight in less than a second and crushing the heart of Mard Geer who is one of the most powerful Demons on Earthland is evidence enough of his speed.

 _ **Godlike Endurance**_

Natsu has endured some of the harshest attacks showcased in the story being hit by mountain level attacks from beings such as Famine, The Old Dragonslayer, the Fire Titan and was even impaled on the Scythe of Phyrra one of the Leichart 12 which tore up his insides and was done after he fought God Serena to a standstill which left him injured.

Natsu currently possesses a healing factor capable of healing most wounds rather quickly so long as the wound wasn't inflicted with either a magic that prevents the healing factor from working or is able to outdo the healing factor an example being he is disintegrated.

It should be noted that his E.N.D form allows him to regrow limbs such as arms and legs but does not allow him to regenerate if his head is cut off, and yes he can regenerate organs provided there is a piece of the organ to regenerate from.

Natsu with his regeneration is still easily killable by most of the Spriggan, Leichart and the Ishgar 4 should he try to rely solely upon it.

 _ **Godlike Magical Power**_

Natsu possesses the combined Magic power of E.N.D, Atlas Flame, himself and is slowly gaining the power of Igneel albeit unknowingly in addition to the boost provided by being a Hybrid which is basically the boost of a God and a Devil.

His mastery of the elements at his command also increases his magical power since it allows him to draw upon the external source for further power.

At his current level Natsu stands alongside many of the other Gods/Devils as well as beings like Irene.

To be specific about his full level of power Natsu is island level casual due to his mastery of his destructive elements such as Fire and Crash Magic, if Natsu were to use God/Devil's Aura in the attack using Galuna Island as an example he could destroy it three times over however this could only be achieved if he used his Dragon Form to do so.

Simply powering up his Magic Power can be felt across Fiore in one form or another be it violent earthquakes or simply feeling a large magic presence as if it were nearby. The immediate area is instantly destroyed due to the sudden and violent surge in magical energy demonstrated after he snapped against Tartaros destroying the entire plain underneath the floating guild simply by transforming into his Demonic Dragon Form.

Already being capable of combining magic together Natsu has taken this even further to combine his Dragon Force stages together in a variety of ways such as the Demonic Flame Dragon Force being the Demonic Dragon Force and Fire Dragon Force respectively a skill that has never been seen before.

In addition he is the second Hybrid in existence and although he has yet to gain the use of his God's Aura due to his power being disrupted by the process once achieved he will be able to wield both simultaneously and if you looks at Zeref that should be all that needs to be said.

 _ **Unparalleled Hand To Hand Combatant**_

Very few in the story can match Natsu in a hand to hand fight due to his various abilities such as the Devil's Sight as well as his Godlike Speed and Reflexes and years of experience under some of the harshest circumstances.

Being able to now go toe to toe with Gods, Devils, Titans and their servants as well as other high powered beings such as Irene Belserion Natsu is at the top of the tier using a combination of his already wild and unpredictable fighting style as well as his newfound mastery of God/Devil's Aura which only further enhances his abilities.

 _ **Master Swordsman**_

Not at the tier of beings such as Eliza, Elise or Erza Natsu is still able to compete with some of the best being able to outspeed numerous opponents and deliver strikes faster than the eye can see.

Although he doesn't use the skill often it has improved since he gained the God/Devil's Aura due to the increase in senses it grants though as always Natsu will opt for hand to hand combat if the choice is available.

 _ **Character Name –**_ _Elise Faulkner_

 _ **Aliases:**_

 _Child Of War_

 _Second Coming Of The War God_

 _Fairy Goddess_

 _ **Gender –**_ _Female_

 _ **Hair Colour:**_

 _Black_

 _White (When Entering Her War Goddess State)_

 _ **Eye Colour:**_

 _Red (Glows When Bloodlusted Or In Her Imperfect God Forms)_

 _Galaxy Blue (God's Aura)_

 _ **Occupation:**_

 _Magic Council (Discharged)_

 _Fairy Tail Mage_

 _ **Birthday –**_ _September 29_ _th_

 _ **Race -**_ _Human_

 _ **Physical Age:**_

 _Age (Pre Tenrou) -20_

 _Age (Post Scarlione) – 21_

 _Age (Post Fire Titan Arc) – 26_

 _ **Current Family:**_

 _Eliza – Adoptive Mother_

 _ **Current Magical Abilities:**_

 _War God Slaying Magic_

 _War God's Requip Magic_

 _War God's Sacred Songs_

 _War God's Armoury_

 _War God Slayer's Regeneration_

 _War God's Ascension_

 _God's Aura_

 _Transformation Magic_

 _Advanced Telepathy_

 _Blood Frenzy Mode_

Only thing I want to point out is that Demigod's Ascension is now War Gods Ascension since Elise as of Chapter 75 can indeed use God's Aura so in essence she is like Eliza just not as seasoned or powerful. This works the same as I explained it in the last Q&A where I said the user embodies the God who taught them the magic so Elise will look just like Eliza when in this state.

Also of note is I've retconned a few things (can't believe I'm that far in I can retconn something) namely the All Seeing Eyes of the War God are now simply her normal eyes with traces of God's Aura hence the glowing red since that now represents the Devils Aura.

 _Elise's Stats Are The Following:_

 _ **Godlike Senses**_

Due to the God's Aura Elise now can sense things in the same way that Natsu and Eliza can, although she has yet to perform such a feat using the completed God's Aura she did managed to beat Etherious Dimaria Yestia who was using Time Manipulation Magic which under most circumstances would reduce all senses to zero yet Elise was able to not only hear Dimaria coming but was able to counter and go on to win the fight.

 _ **Superhuman Strength**_

Elise's strength is derived from the weapons she uses in battle however her hand to hand strength is quite formidable on its own.

Before gaining God's Aura Elise was able to land blows capable or destroying surrounding terrain using the War God's Physical Fighting Style, adding God's Aura to these attacks easily brings the level of power of these blows up to Natsu's Dragon Monarch series of attacks in terms of raw strength.

 _ **Godlike Reflexes**_

Elise is the most slender and athletically gifted member of team Natsu which allows he to react to things much faster than anyone else including Natsu if she is using God's Aura, the Rhythm Of Battle unique to the War God is further heightened as well through the use of God's Aura allowing her to almost dance her way through battle.

 _ **Godlike Speed**_

Still being the second fastest in Team Natsu Elise's speed has only increased dramatically with the addition of God's Aura and War God's Ascension which places her as one of the fastest people in Fiore with ease.

 _ **Superhuman Durability**_

Normally she would fall under Godlike Durability however unlike Natsu who didn't always have a Healing Factor Elise has had it constantly with very few exceptions to this rule, by no means is she weak without it in fact she can take serious punishment as mentioned in the last Q&A however she is yet to endure anything close to the level Natsu has and walked away still ready for battle.

With all that said she is the second most durable member of Team Natsu barring an issue with her own magic which is next to impossible if she has access to the God's Aura.

 _ **Master Hand To Hand Combatant**_

Her hand to hand skills have only further improved in the time since the last Q&A and with the addition of God's Aura she is now just under Natsu in terms of overall skill since her God's Aura propels her above the three Guild Masters of the Bharam Alliance with ease.

 _ **Master Wielder Of Many Weapons**_

As stated numerous times Elise's forte is with weapons, being one of the top weapon experts in Earthland Pre Timeskip Elise is still at the top dwarfing almost anyone with any weapon.

 _ **Immense Magical Power**_

Already being able to use her War God abilities without drawback Elise has now mastered her War God Ascension which grants her the maximum boost from absorbing the magic power of others granting her next to infinite levels.

In addition her God's Aura has served to increase her magic power to the heights of beings such as Eliza and Natsu.

 _ **Character Name –**_ _Erza Scarlett_

 _ **Aliases:**_

 _Titania_

 _Queen Of The Fairies_

 _Scarlet Mage_

 _Knight Of The Fairies_

 _ **Gender –**_ _Female_

 _ **Hair Colour –**_ _Scarlet_

 _ **Eye Colour –**_ _Brown_

 _ **Occupation:**_

 _Fairy Tail S Class Mage_

 _ **Birthday –**_ _Febuary 25_ _th_

 _ **Race -**_ _Human_

 _ **Physical Age:**_

 _Age (Pre Timeskip) – 22_

 _Age (Post Scarlione) – 23_

 _Age (Post Fire Titan Arc) – 28_

 _ **Chronological Age:**_

 _Age (Post Fire Titan Arc) – 828_

 _ **Current Family:**_

 _Natsu's Father (Name Currently Unknown, Deceased)_

 _Natsu's Mother (Name Currently Unknown, Deceased)_

 _Zeref Dragneel – Older Brother In Law_

 _Natsu Dragneel (Husband)_

 _Irene Belserion – Mother_

 _Theon – Father (Deceased)_

 _Wendy Marvell – Adopted Daughter_

 _Igneel The Fire Dragon King – Adopted Father In Law_

 _Atlas Flame The Hellfire Dragon – Adopted Uncle In Law (Deceased)_

 _ **Current Magical Abilities:**_

 _Requip Spatial Magic_

 _Transformation Magic_

 _Fire Dragon Slayer Magic_

 _Fire Dragon Slayer Queen Magic_

You might be surprised to see she doesn't have much variety still in terms of her abilities however in reality that only cements her standing as a powerful mage, to be able to stand alongside beings like Elise and Natsu using nothing but her Requip Magic is an impressive feat on its own.

Also keep in mind her Armors are what grant her other abilities so I'll list a few notable ones she has some you all know from canon as well as some others I may or may not have used yet.

 _Darklight Armor_

 _Armor Of The Seven Stars_

 _Adamantine Armor_

 _Armor Of The Scarlet Dragon_

 _Clear Heart Clothing_

 _Robes Of Yuen_

 _Warbond Armor_

 _Nakagami Armor_

Yes Erza does have the Nakagami Armor though don't expect to see its use anytime soon I've decided it is an end of series armor since it has the ability to bend space and time. You might think using it at all is a copout but remember Gods and Devils are immune to the constraints of space and time and have demonstrated this repeatedly with certain characters being able to manipulate one of them at some point or another.

Also it won't be a one hit KO armor so don't worry about that.

 _Erza's Stats Are The Following:_

 _ **Exceptional Senses**_

Training with Elise, Mira and Wendy has allowed Erza to pick up on tricks the others use in combat in regards to her hearing, smell and touch with Erza possessing senses just short of an actual Dragon Slayer which can be enhanced further depending on which armor she is using.

 _ **Exceptional Strength**_

Although not physically as strong as Elise or Natsu Erza still possesses a formidable degree of strength due to the various armors and weapons she is required to constantly use in combat. This strength allows Erza to wield weapons four to five times her size with little effort and is key in putting her on par with not only other S Class Mages but even many Guild Masters.

 **Superhuman Reflexes**

Lacking the boost in strength and speed Erza makes up for this in the reflexes department being able to counter and dodge many opponents who aren't utilizing God/Devil's Aura with little issue. Without the assistance of her faster armors Erza could easily dodge attacks from Guild Master level opponents and it is the same reflexes that allows her to trade blows with Elise evenly.

 _ **Exceptional Speed**_

Erza's speed while not being anything close to Natsu, Elise or even Wendy is still nothing to scoff at by any means. It is fast enough to allow her to keep up with most high tier opponents and in conjunction with her honed reflexes and senses often pull off a win.

Her speed can increase dramatically however when using certain armors however the armors that propel her above either of the other members of Team Natsu are few and far between.

 _ **Exceptional Durability**_

Erza's ability to take punishment has not waned since the timeskip with her body becoming more and more durable due to the ever increasing ferocity of the opponents she is forced to face some of which even could give most of the other members of Team Natsu a hard time not including Natsu himself.

 _ **Master Hand To Hand Combatant**_

Due to her Scarlet Dragon Armor requiring the use of her fists rather than swordplay Erza was forced to bring her hand to hand skills up to snuff thanks to Eliza and Erza has only further improved upon this as the years have gone on with her skills now easily rivalling Natsu's just after the time skip.

 _ **Master Swordsman**_

The art in which Erza Scarlet was born to succeed Erza has the ability to wield blades to such a degree of skill that she can compete with beings who possess God like power such as Elise who was also trained to be a master of the art.

Erza's skills with blades are honed to such a point that very few swordsmen could ever hope to match her in combat.

 _ **Immense Magical Power**_

Due to the amount of magic her armors require Erza has a large store of magic at her disposal which allows her to be one of the few Requip Mages on Earthland who can Requip between some of the most powerful Armors and weapons on the planet on the fly.

Her magic when using these armors combined with the powerful presence she gives off can force many of her foes to surrender.

 _ **Character Name –**_ Wendy Marvell

 _ **Aliases:**_

 _Sky Maiden_

 _Gentle Hurricane_

 _Sky Princess_

 _Daughter Of The Fairy Wind_

 _ **Gender –**_ _Female_

 _ **Hair Colour:**_

 _Dark Blue_

 _Pink (Sky Dragon Force)_

 _ **Eye Colour:**_

 _Brown_

 _Pink (Sky Dragon Force)_

 _ **Occupation:**_

 _Fairy Tail Mage_

 _ **Birthday –**_ _December 6_ _th_

 _ **Race –**_ _Human_

 _ **Physical Age:**_

 _Age (Pre Timeskip) – 14_

 _Age (Post Scarlione – 15_

 _Age (Post Fire Titan Arc) – 20_

 _ **Chronological Age:**_

 _Age (Post Fire Titan Arc) – 820_

 _ **Current Family:**_

 _Natsu Dragneel – Adoptive Father_

 _Erza Scarlett – Adoptive Mother_

 _Sky Dragon Queen – Adoptive Mother (Former)_

 _ **Current Magical Abilities:**_

 _ **Sky Dragon Slaying Magic**_

 _ **Sky Dragon Queen Slaying Magic**_

 _ **Sky Dragon Slayer Enchantments**_

 _ **Sky Dragon Slayer Healing Arts**_

 _ **Sky Dragon Force**_

 _ **Requip Spatial Magic**_

 _ **Crash Magic**_

 _ **Gravity Magic**_

Ok so first thing to identify is the level of proficienct Wendy has in Crash Magic as of Chapter 75.

 _Offensive Crash Magic Level Four_

 _Defensive Crash Magic Level Three_

So no she's not even close to the level Natsu is but she's no slouch when it comes to it either, five years training with Elise, Erza and Mira you'd hope she could improve it at least a little.

And I'm pretty sure I explained the Requip Magic she does not possess any real weapons or armor just plain old clothes and other things she might want on hand but not on her immediate person, to me Requip Magic doesn't have to be combat orientated 100% of the time and that's how Wendy uses it.

Now here's the thing about the Gravity Magic Natsu taught her the basic spell that Kagura does where she can manipulate the Gravity to a minimal degree, Natsu isn't and idiot and knows Wendy needs to become more skilled before he dares teach her Gravity Dragon Slaying Magic so keep in mind it's still on the table for the future.

 _Here are the stats for Wendy:_

 _ **Superhuman Senses**_

Wendy has spent years training fine tuning her senses to be as accurate as Natsu's own and as a result Wendy is almost as skilled in this department as Natsu was before gaining E.N.D. This will help her immensely both in and out of combat in the near future.

 _ **Superhuman Strength**_

Due to her Dragon lineage Wendy has spent years pushing her body to its peak determined to be of use to the team and as a result she has become quite the force to be reckoned with, her already destructive blows now have serious force behind them with Wendy easily being able to match Erza in a contest of raw strength if she wanted to.

 _ **Superhuman Reflexes**_

Again striving to reach Natsu Wendy has pushed herself in her training to the point of being able to counter and evade enemies just as Natsu once did before gaining his E.N.D abilities, her reflexes are so finetuned that she could evade attacks from Erza or Elise speed permitting of course.

 _ **Immense Speed**_

Although incredibly fast due to her wind affinity Wendy isn't as fast as Natsu was primarily because her training didn't require her to reach the same levels Natsu's own did. Wendy could still give many experienced mages a run for their money however.

 _ **Immense Endurance**_

Something Wendy wished to rectify after the many instances she'd been overwhelmed due to her small frame Wendy focused on improving her body and mind combined with her Dragon lineage she has gone leaps and bounds now becoming just as durable as the other members of Team Natsu no longer forcing her to remove herself from engagements as quickly.

 _ **Master Hand To Hand Combatant**_

Training for five years against the best Fairy Tail has to offer Wendy's hand to hand skills have become frighteningly proficient with her unique fighting style which is almost identical to Natsu's (perhaps a homage?) Wendy is able to throw off most opponents and crush them with ease due to said confusion.

To be more specific Wendy purposely uses Natsu's own fighting style due to her appearance as a slender woman throwing most opponents off that a young woman has the ability to be so destructive which usually results in a loss for them.

 **Ok so the stats for Team Natsu are done now for the fun part, power scaling. Alright so here is how its going to work I'm going to provide a bullet point list that goes strongest at the top to weakest at the bottom and then I will talk about each character who is relevant and why I believe they are where I say they are.**

 _Power Scaling List Goes As Follows:_

 _High Top Tier_

 _High Mid Tier_

 _High Low Tier_

 _Mid Top Tier_

 _Mid Mid Tier_

 _Mid Low Tier_

 _Low High Tier_

 _Low Mid Tier_

 _Low Low Tier_

 **Alright so now that you all have my oh so amazing tier list that I 100% didn't swipe from King Of Lightning because I was watching a One Piece Video of his and he made the same list we can now move onto the characters.**

 _ **Natsu Dragneel**_

Once Natsu reaches full power again and has possession of both God and Devil Auras he is High Top Tier.

With both the main antagonists Zeref and Achnologia being High Top Tier opponents as well as many other prominent ones such as August and the final arc closing in ever so slowly Natsu must be in this tier simply by principle.

He isn't being shoved here for no reason however his feats do speak for themselves, beating a Fire Titan and The Old Dragonslayer both beings that fought the Gods, Devils and Dragons simultaneously.

He is also the Second Hybrid with Zeref being the only other one, possessing both God and Devil's Aura puts him on the High Top Tier with ease.

 _ **Erza Scarlett**_

Taking into account all her armors and her previously mentioned stats Erza is currently sitting at Low High Tier.

Even with the Nakagami Armor Erza simply doesn't have the means to face opponents using God/Devil Auras who can withstand the broken effects of the armor bending time and space, it should be noted though that she isn't far of High Mid Tier she just needs that little boost to get there.

Also I'm placing Erza here because she hasn't proven through the story that she deserves to be considered that high, someone who is Mid High Tier should be able to defeat one of the Bharam Alliance Guild Masters Mid Difficulty and Erza wasn't able to do so.

 _ **Elise Faulkner**_

Now I'm going to cop flak for this but Elise is Mid High Tier and here's why.

Elise has control over her God's Aura and is able to transform into her Ascended state, although she isn't beating OP opponents with it she still has enough power at her command to warrant serious attention from opponents who would target her over Erza.

Also keep in mind that unlike Erza she can withstand time and space magic which is often critical in many of the top tier fights, also keep in mind that Elise is the only other member of Team Natsu to defeat a member of the Spriggan 12 Dimaria Yestia who was being further empowered by Etherious at the time due to her Demonization by Zeref which is a massive feat.

 _ **Wendy Marvell**_

Alright so Wendy Falls in a tricky spot she is High Mid Tier to Low High Tier its kind of hard to justify where she stands until you see her in action in the coming chapters.

Previously Wendy was Mid Mid Tier at best however the past five years have made her significantly stronger to the point that many foes short of those who are Guild Master or Wizard Saint Level would be decimated by her.

So I suppose if I have to pick using my future knowledge she's easily Low High Tier but not close to Mid High Tier like Erza was.

 **Ok so hopefully that gives you all an idea as to where Team Natsu currently stands I like to think it does but if you still don't get it PM me and we can discuss.**

 **Anyway now we get to the Q &A portion of this and there were quite a few this time round so let's go!**

 **The Rayvenwolves:**

So I did the guide thing and as I identified his God Slaying Magic is Dragon God Slayer Magic.

Now the part of your question I wanted to focus on was your question about do basic Demonic abilities count as Demonic Magic well the answer is sort of.

See there are two types of Demonic Magic in this story the most common form displayed being Etherious or False Demon Magic I suppose and the other being True Demon Magic like the Magic Natsu has used.

See False Demon Magic is inherently weaker than True Demon Magic simply because it is artificial; True Demon Magic is stronger since it has a place of origin to draw upon.

Natsu when he uses abilities such as the black tendrils or whatnot is using True Demonic Magic since that was what E.N.D was made from, Natsu can also use Etherious because he has been in contact with not only the Demons that use it but Zeref himself and has picked up the trick to using it though his would be inherently better and aside from himself and Seilah in the future no other Demon from Earthland is capable of such a feat.

 **Hellwolf19:**

If the guide wasn't specific enough PM me about what you want to know and I'll get back to you though I hope I outlined enough.

 **Phantomsoul2015:**

Down below I have made a list on the main arcs remaining for the story since the Avatar Arc is taking place after the Alvarez Arc but if you are referring to after the Alvarez War itself as in EOS then this story will be finished and the sequel will begin.

 **Thomas MCF:**

I used the physical and chronological ages to give you an idea though to be specific on how the timeline works Age 0 is the day Achnologia destroyed the Dragnof Empire and the Dragon Slayers as well as Erza were sent into the future and it skips all the way to Age X781 which is the day Natsu ran off with Gildarts and didn't return until Age X789. Currently as of the Fire Titan Arc it is Age X802 if you want a more specific idea I'll PM you and anyone else who wants to know the details but really not a lot happens aside from Zeref building his empire and the story as is.

 **Speedsnolie:**

In regards to Ur she's off with Gildarts though she hasn't been for the entire time, Ur didn't leave until the third year Natsu was missing and the Dark Guilds began acting up and Gray did nothing to stem the tide so she opted to find the one person left in Fairy Tail who could. She will show up later in the story again she's just kind of a side character for now.

 **ChaosofTime:**

Alvarez will be interesting there won't be any intense life or death fights with people like August simply because in this story August is one of the pillars of the final arc however some other Spriggan and Leichart will be revealed including Lacarde who by the way I want to pose a question to everyone as a whole.

Lacarde in the manga had the ability to basically tell us the readers who'd had sex in the story so I wanted to ask should I keep this or scrap it entirely because I genuinely for the life of me don't know how I should approach his character so I'm going to take suggestions it can be a vote for him to stay the same or something else entirely either or is fine it's just a mad case of writers block.

As for any of the other key players of Alvarez well that would be spoilers …

 **Busternut:**

Natsu vs Zeref who wins … M8 straight up with those spoilers haha.

Alright I'll give you this, as Natsu is right now this is exactly how it would go down, Zeref would incapacitate Natsu, place his jaw over the gutter and proceed with the gutterstomp of the Gods.

Really though at this point Zeref demolishes Natsu until he's at 100%.

 **Kazuka746:**

I know Erza's reaction was tame but keep in mind this stuff always seems to happen to the two of them, also while everyone assumed he was dead Erza knew different because she could still feel him through their bond something which no one else can and in a small way that helped Erza know that he will eventually return.

Plus before he ran off after the Tartaros Arc he never specified a date as to when he would come back only that yeah he's coming back and be ready for it.

Also for a trip five years in the past Natsu wouldn't need the Eclipse Gate he could use his own Devil/God abilities to do it since anyone in Terminus or Tartaros has small scale time travel abilities however he wouldn't be able to do anything more than observe silently since it would be an unauthorized disruption of the timeline not sanctioned by the Time Goddess.

Oh and don't worry Erza is pissed just not at Natsu she's actually starting to get pissed at the way things seem to be trying to keep them apart and due to the powers and responsibilities Natsu holds he won't always be there.

It sucks but that is one of the core things about this story Natsu just wants to settle down with Erza but never seems to be able to because they both know the good of the world comes before them since that is how they were both raised albeit in very different circumstances.

In regards to his Divine Abilities he will begin to start discovering them soon with some assistance over the next two arcs but the thing to keep in mind here is that he has to be careful since he isn't at full strength yet and needs to avoid getting into fights he may not be able to win.

Now in regards to Irene's Sage Dragon abilities I thought about that earlier and I honestly believe Natsu won't be able to fix that until the End Of Series because as explained in earlier chapters the full use of the element AKA the Monarch Level cannot be fully achieved until the current Monarch that being Xicor chooses to acknowledge the user as the next Monarch of that element.

Natsu is currently the Monarch of Fire and Demonic Dragon Magic with Lykyria being the Gravity Dragon Monarch and Xicor being the Divine Dragon Monarch, also keep in mind Natsu hasn't even gotten to use these abilities yet although he won't have a stiff learning curve by any means in fact he realistically would need maybe a week tops to have it up to snuff with the others.

After all that if Xicor chose to acknowledge Natsu as the new Monarch he would then gain the ability to grant or take away Dragon Slayer Magic with the exception of Achnologia's because his is a special case as I also mentioned earlier.

Also I should probably explain why specifically it was five years well I picked five years because he wasn't whisked away to a place like Terminus he was literally removed from Space and Time by Life and Death to prevent him from dying and after passing their little test placed back in at the point he was most needed.

You might think that sounds a bit odd well my original idea was to skip ten years and have Alvarez already control Fiore with Natsu sneaking around rallying allies for the final assault but I wanted to explore Alvarez and Avatar hadn't been done yet so I scrapped that idea.

The thing is the five year timeskip pulls many character into line for the final arc such as Erza, Wendy, Laxus, Gray, Gajeel and Mira who are strong but not strong enough to take on some of the threats coming because like I've said before in main Fairy Tail canon many of the Spriggan as well as Zeref and Achnologia were wasted because they were either taken out in rubbish ways like Erza slicing that meteor then Irene herself through nothing but pure plot convenience to God Serena being one shot by Achnologia then later decimated by Gildarts.

Look at it this way many of the gang are in their absolute prime now with even Wendy being 20 years old boasting much greater power than before which means as a result I can create more realistic fights and endings to said fights rather than oh well Erza just did this even though every bone in her body is shattered or yeah Gajeel basically died but plot demands he just win anyway and come back from hell or its equivalent.

In all seriousness though this is the last major timeskip in the story since Alvarez is gearing up for the invasion of Fiore the only skips there will be is if I choose not to detail characters going around the country preparing defences and stuff.

Hopefully this gives you an idea as to why I made it five years and why Natsu isn't going back but honestly nothing really happened in those five years aside from what I've already outlined happened.

 **Ok now for the PM ones these will be anonymous**

 **Q1: Why bother depowering Natsu?**

I depowered Natsu because for him to receive such a power increase alongside a conflicting ability at the opposite end of the spectrum (Devil's Aura) and not receive consequences for doing so would be in my eyes absolutely terrible writing on my part.

Yeah I'm not the greatest writer and yeah this story is power fantasy based but its also story driven and has lore behind it that I try to stick to as best I can, mixing two opposing forces together would go wrong no matter which way you looked at it so really there was no real alternative.

 **Q2: When are you going to announce the sequel and how will you manage to write it with Natsu being as powerful as he is?**

The first half of this question is pretty easy to answer, the sequel will be announced several chapters before the end of the story and I will explain my reasoning for doing so in the first chapter of the sequel.

The second half of the question is a little harder to answer since the sequel is a massive spoiler in itself so I'll give you this. As you have probably noticed aside from massive threats I have Natsu doing a lot of talking or just instantly taking out an opponent because this is how he will be in the sequel.

In the sequel Natsu will be taking a mentor type role with glimpses of his power being seen as the story progresses with the combat focus being placed on his student and developing a strong relationship between the two through various trials.

Beyond this I can't say anything else because it's simply too spoiler and anyone who has been following this story up until this point and will probably do so for the sequel will rip my head off.

Also **Kazuka746** this ties back into what we were discussing in regards to the robes Natsu mentioned early on in the story with his student being the one to receive them in said sequel I know this isn't your question but its relevant and since you are in my reviews and PM's all the time enjoy the exposure haha.

 **Q3: Why no Harem or Lemons?** "

A good question and I'll give you an honest answer, a Harem is indeed possible however not in this particular story simply because Natsu can barely be with Erza let alone handle more than one girl so the man needs limits haha.

As for Lemons well I'll be honest I've never written one before and don't really see it as necessary to the story, has the idea to put one in crossed my mind naturally because Natsu and Erza have done it numerous times over the story in fact how's this for a statistic every time Natsu and Erza have shared a bed they've had sex because they fear they may never get another chance.

Sounds depressing now right haha well I mean not really it'd probably be more passionate than anything I just don't think I'd do it justice.

 **Q4: How Many Chapters Do You Think The Story Has Left?**

It's hard to specify the exact amount simply because I sometimes create arcs on a whim such as the Vampire Arc because it was a cool concept but if I had to guess I'd say we'd all be looking just over the 100 mark.

As of right now here are the arcs left to do now keep in mind I can add arcs in-between these this is just a baseline thing:

 _ **Alvarez Empire Arc**_

 _ **Avatar Arc**_

 _ **Fiore Unification Arc**_

 _ **Treaty Of The Realms Arc**_

 _ **Alvarez Invasion Arc**_

Also to be specific the Alvarez Invasion Arc is the last Arc but it will be split into three sub arcs being Landfall, Clash Of The Hybrids and End Of Chaos.

So as you can see there is still plenty of content to go with the Alvarez Empire Arc being something I want to play around with for a bit since that continent not only has a really long and impossible to pronounce name but is virtually unexplored and ripe with opportunity.

So hopefully that answers that question because I don't want to go any further since just revealing the Arc names has been known to trigger people who detest spoilers.

 **Q5: Will you ever have a consistent upload schedule?**

I mean look I'm not gonna make promises I can't keep I'm a busy person and writing this fic is an absolute blast and a great way to challenge myself. I like to devote time to think of what the chapter will contain, finding a way to apply what I've come up with in a way that works, researching anything I may need from sources and then taking the time to write up the chapter itself. From there I spend some time editing to make sure it is free from as many spelling errors and punctuation mistakes as possible though obviously I don't get them all I do all this without any assistance though I'm not complaining since it's something to keep my mind going which is nice.

To promise that I will have a consistent upload schedule is simply impossible since I refuse to upload if I can't meet my requirements such as editing, if a week goes by and the chapter isn't done I won't rush and it'll just have to be late because I want quality chapters that people including myself can enjoy and go huh that was interesting/awesome/funny etc.

At one stage I was able to upload four chapters a week because I was free from doing almost anything and yeah that's nice but we all have our own personal duties and obligations to meet plus earning money to eat is pretty nice too.

Don't mean to spill my life story but I can't stress this enough that if a chapter isn't out within a week then I'm busy and am taking the time to make sure it isn't a pile of crap and I'm glad that for the most part everyone here who has reviewed or PM'd me has been more than happy with that which makes ignoring that tiny percentage who demand things all the more easier to block out.

Anyway I'll end this question there but to be simple no I can't have a consistent upload schedule.

 **Q6: Are you ever going to go back and fix the mistakes in the story?**

I mean if I have time I might but for the most part I don't and I want to finish the story and perhaps review and update it at a later time.

I have also considered the idea of simply ret conning things such as the ages of Natsu and Erza I stated in chapter 2 which are false and are actually the ones outlines in this Character Info and Q&A. The ability to retconn something in all honesty probably works better simply because the story is too big to be scanning each and every chapter for tiny mistakes.

 **Q7: What exactly is a Hybrid?**

To explain what a Hybrid is I have to explain Ahnkseram which would be spoiler so I'll give a condensed version for now.

The original Hybrid Ahnkseram was a being born from the union of a Devil and a God resulting in a being gifted with the power of both deities, a Hybrid is far above a God or Devil in terms of abilities.

A Hybrid is a being that by all logic should not exist since normally when God and Devil's Aura mix together it results in an imbalance in the aura either driving a person mad or just simply detonating.

In Ahnkserams case because he was born with both no such thing occurred however Ahnkseram ultimately chose to end his life rather than be the weapon the Gods and Devils fought over resulting in his soul being hidden away on Earthland by his parents who were executed for consorting with the other.

Keep in mind we are talking back in the old days when the two sides hated each other's guts and would do anything to wipe out the other, today's Gods and Devils have learned from the mistakes of the past and are instead choosing to assist the Hybrid and ensure that the second one does not make the mistake of leaving his soul amongst the mortal realms to be acquired by someone like Zeref who could corrupt it with thoughts of vengeance and revenge and pure hatred.

In reality Hybrid Ahnkseram wasn't even evil just a casualty in an ancient war that was discovered one day by an angry and vengeful Zeref, this corruption is the reason why Zeref kills everything he touches because the darkness within his heart twisted the soul upon contact and made Zeref this way permanently in order to achieve these dark desires.

Hybrid Natsu is a little different since he was made only through the interference of Life and Death so that he may survive the negative process in becoming one hence the five years, unlike Zeref Natsu isn't having to make contact with the soul and therefore he will not have the darkness like Hybrid Zeref does with Ahnkserams soul.

I can't really explain much more than that but Natsu and Zeref will have this long debate during the final war about this so more will be revealed then.

 **Anyway that is the end of the Character Info and Q &A now I know some of the things mentioned in this are future based but trust me I wouldn't mention them if I thought they were spoilery case in point Erza and Natsu being listed as husband and wife respectively even though they aren't married yet because it will be happening soon.**

 **Alright enough from me over 7k words of me going on should be enough to bore even the best of readers, this will probably be the last character info and Q &A in the story since we are hitting the final stretch soon.**

 **If anyone didn't find the answers they were looking for PM's are always free just ask Kazuka746 and TheRayvenwolves they are always in there haha I really don't mind all the conversations I get some pretty good ideas from them and often they find their way into the story in one way or another.**

 **So with all that said thanks for sticking with my story this long I honestly never thought I'd get far enough in this to have built a damn universe full of stuff but hey when life gives you lemons …**

 **See you all in the next one!**


	77. Embarking For Alvarez

**AN: I've just fixed up a few errors pointed out to me that I missed one being a pretty massive one so apologies for that.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.**

 **Embarking For Alvarez**

 _ **/Magnolia – Natsu's POV/**_

After finally bothering to move from the snowed in street Natsu trudged back to the guild hall where everyone else decided to rest and prepare for the journey to come, upon arriving however Natsu's mood was immediately soured when the conversation between the group turned to who the stand in Guild Master should be.

"No."

"Come on Natsu you're the best one for it," Elise said as Natsu shook his head.

"Come on Natsu out of all the S Class Mages you're the obvious choice even Laxus knows that," Erza sighed as Natsu once again shook his head.

"No I can't become the Guild Master if I did then anyone who would consider coming back would choose not to and I don't want to rob them of their chance to return to the guild."

"Actually many of the guild members quickly realized their mistakes a short while after you left Natsu," Juvia cut in quickly. "If you became the new Master maybe more people would come back even if to just hear your side of the story plus you plan on saving Master Makarov so they'd have to see that?"

"But surely either you or Mira would be more qualified for the job," Natsu said as he turned to Erza who shook her head.

"While it's true we are around a lot more we aren't even close to how strong you are, to be the Guild Master of Fairy Tail you have to have strength and a good heart and I can't think of anyone else who has both those things beside you."

"But you're biased Erza," Natsu said as Erza sighed and shook her head.

"Natsu just do it you won't even have to be the permanent Master just a stand in so that the guild can still operate, Mira, Gray, Laxus, Gajeel, Levy, Juvia, Jellal and the rest of Crime Sorciere can get everyone back together for when we get the Master and you can hand the title back to him I'm sure he'd understand."

Natsu sighed as he looked at everyone gathered in the room all sporting supporting faces, shaking his head he managed to grin.

"Alright fine I'll do it, there anything specific I have to do?"

"You have to stand in the guild hall and say I Natsu Dragneel do hereby take up the mantle of Ninth Master of Fairy Tail and do hereby swear to uphold its name to my dying breath," Gray said as Natsu nodded and moved to the centre of the room.

"I Natsu Dragneel do hereby take up the mantle of Ninth Master of Fairy Tail and do hereby swear to uphold its name to my dying breath," Natsu repeated as a strange glowing light aura appeared around him for a moment before vanishing and suddenly knowledge was planted into his head as he looked to the basement.

"Yeah see when I was possessed by The Darkness that never happened for me," Gray said as Natsu nodded slowly.

' _Probably a guild secret I'm guessing.'_

"Alright guys you all get to fixing up the guild hall I've just got to go check something out," Natsu said as he walked over to the basement and descended the stairs.

"Whatever that magic surrounding him was its compelling him to go downstairs, there is a sealed room down there that The Darkness wanted to get in but couldn't no matter what he did. Whatever is down there isn't for our eyes," Gray said as the group nodded and began busying themselves with cleaning up the guild hall.

Natsu descended the stairs as the strange light disappeared through a door, opening the door Natsu was surprised to see a large chamber with a massive double door made out of stone. The stone had a rainbow coloured Guild Mark on it with the light fluttering around it beckoning him to come closer.

Natsu approached the large seal and placed a hand upon it as the seal disappeared with the doors slowly opening allowing him access, walking forward there was another set of doors though these ones didn't have anything on them. Opening the doors Natsu was shocked to see the body of the First Master herself Mavis sealed within a large crystal.

"So you see Gildarts this is the dark secret of our guild."

Natsu was shocked as an ethereal version of Gildarts and Makarov walked through him and stopped before the crystal.

"Is she still alive?"

"Yes though how I'm not too sure, she was dumped here by Zeref around the time the Second Master Precht was put in charge and simply told that he was done with her. Precht dedicated a vast amount of time and resources to trying to wake Mavis however all failed and so it was decided that until a cure was found she would remain hidden away beneath the guild known only to the current Guild Master so that they may care for her."

"But why put her in a crystal though?"

"Ah you see that is why there is the need for secrecy Gildarts, locked in whatever coma Zeref induced into her has done something rather unexpected to her magic," Makarov explained as Natsu's eyes narrowed on the crystal and noticed hundreds if not thousands of magic dampener runes etched into it.

"Her magic go haywire or something?"

"No something far worse and something that makes her the ultimate weapon that Zeref will most likely hunt for, Precht was unsure but apparently her magic is without limit and could be used in theory to fire the Etherion Cannon of the Magic Council an endless amount of times without need for recharge," Makarov said as both the ethereal Gildarts and Natsu stepped back in shock and awe of the power Mavis held.

"You can't be serious Master the idea of infinite magic is a myth at best!"

"Far from it Gildarts because Zeref is a being who knows no such limitations in what he can twist for his own gain, if he wanted a power source he got it in the form of Mavis though why we can only speculate. You must never let anyone know of this Gildarts the consequences for the world could result in its end!"

"I understand Master don't worry I won't tell a soul."

"I know you won't Gildarts but it just needed to be said, now then we have other business to attend to."

"Like getting the guild hall back?"

"The hall will be ours again soon enough Natsu has enough jewel to pay for it three times over if he wanted to but we shall find other ways before asking him he already does so much for the guild."

"Yeah," Gildarts replied as the two ethereal people vanished leaving Natsu alone to his thoughts.

Walking up to Mavis he could feel something stir within her however when he activated his eyes he noticed her soul was missing.

"Where have you run off to Mavis, you bound your soul to me even though your body is in perfect condition and you disappeared from me too? Once I get gramps back I'm going to have to look into that," Natsu said softly as he placed a hand on the crystal before turning on his heel and walking out of the chamber with each of the doors closing as he went.

Making sure the seal returned Natsu waited until the rainbow emblem reappeared before returining up to the main level where everyone was waiting, walking over to the bar he grabbed the one bottle that wasn't smashed and walked out of the hall lost in thought with everyone shrugging their shoulders except Erza who chased after him.

Sitting on the steps of the guild Natsu was joined by Erza who sat down leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Everything alright Natsu?"

"There's something down there Erza it could spell the end of the world if Zeref gets his hands on it," Natsu said softly as Erza looked at him in shock. "I can't tell you what it is since the Guild Masters are the only ones allowed to know."

"Oh so it's one of those secrets, and it's a world ending one?"

"If the wrong people get their hands on it yeah."

"Well then it's a good thing we picked you for the job of Master then isn't it," Erza said as she hugged his arm.

"How many years has it been since we had a moment to ourselves Erza …"

"By my count or yours?"

"Yours would be fairer Erza I didn't live them all."

"Then a long time," she said softly kissing his cheek. "I really missed you Natsu."

"I'd be hurt if you didn't Erza."

"I knew you weren't dead though I was able to somewhat feel that you were alive though it was faint, plus you promised me a wedding didn't you as soon as we met back up again though given the circumstances it hardly seems appropriate."

"It will come Erza most likely when the guild gets back together, sorry for leading you on so long I know it must really make you mad."

"I've come to accept your position in the world Natsu and that you are the one to bring the balance, I may not possess the strength you do but I'll always be there to support you no matter what."

"I know and I appreciate it Erza truly, I do try my best to be there but every time something always gets in the way to tear us as far away from each other as possible."

"And yet you always claw your way back which solidifies my decision in choosing you Natsu."

"I thought I chose you?"

"Oh please no one chooses for Erza Scarlett you know that," Erza said softly as the two shared a light laugh as Erza took the bottle from Natsu.

"You sure you can handle that?"

"I'm sure with you around I'll be fine."

"I hope so because I just want to rest even for one day before we begin this nightmare."

"There isn't any use thinking about what's coming Natsu just focus on today and go from there, today there are no Zerefs, no Darkness, no Demons, no Council, no Super weapons just family."

"Hey Erza?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you mind if I just rest my head on your lap for a bit?"

"Not at all," Erza said with a smile as Natsu laid his head down on her lap as she ran her fingers through his hair.

Slowly Natsu began to fall asleep with years of fatigue weighing him down as the world slowly went black …. and then a new world appeared.

 _ **/?/**_

Natsu was confused, Natsu was annoyed, Natsu was very very angry.

After finally feeling like he could finally rest he was suddenly dragged back up to Life and Death's place against his will, gritting his teeth he stomped over to their house and opened the door.

"Ah Natsu how good of you to join us," Life said cheerfully as Natsu shook his head with a scowl planted on his face.

"I want to sleep so send me back!"

"I'm afraid we can't do that yet Natsu there is important information you need to know."

"What like why you two think flicking marbles at my damn head during combat is some form of amusement?"

"No no this is in regards to the old man being held prisoner by the Alvarez Empire," Death said calmly as Natsu sighed and took a seat.

"Alright so what is it?"

"Do you want to know where he is?"

"Well obviously."

"If we told you he was dead would you believe us?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you haven't shown me proof so I don't believe you."

"I suppose that's fair well luckily for you he isn't dead just unconscious, before you set out to Alvarez there are some things you need to keep in mind the main one being that you still aren't back at full strength yet."

"You brought me here to say that?"

"No we brought you here because we don't want you dying again and playing hero is a good way to do so," Death sighed as Natsu shut his mouth.

"Now then there are several things going in your favour the first and foremost being that August is not presently in the section of the Empire you need to focus your attention on."

"Well that actually takes a load off my mind," Natsu sighed as their faces became grave.

"However don't believe that makes things easier for you Natsu, though August is out of the way there are still plenty other mages capable of discovering you."

"And they would be?"

"You'll find out when you get there."

"Then what's the point of telling me if you won't give me an idea!"

"You know now to be cautious Natsu which means you will do so, you are far from a fool and have been gifted with a keen mind. Use your mind to pick and choose the right battles to fight since you will be in the heartland of the Empire Zeref's home ground."

"Is he there?"

"We don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know how can the two of you not know something?"

"Because he has long since learned to conceal his presence from us by remaining alone, the only reason anyone was able to find him was because he was around others and we were able to sense him through them."

"I see, so is that everything?"

"Not quite see you asked us why we keep flicking marbles at you don't you," Death said amused as Natsu nodded. "Ponder this as you journey Natsu, how many years of power must be restored to make you whole again?"

Natsu tilted his head at the question when everything began disappearing signalling the end of the meeting as Life and Death faded away with wisps of black and white smoke.

"Damn them and their riddles …"

 _ **/Magnolia/**_

Natsu felt quite comfortable as he felt the warm confines of a bed.

' _How long has it been since I've slept in a proper bed?'_

Sighing he slowly pulled himself up out of the bed and realized he was still fully clothed, it then occurred to him that his clothes couldn't actually come off since they were a part of him and so he'd have to use his mind to remove them.

"I suppose a warm shower couldn't hurt," he muttered as he willed the clothes to vanish and walked into the adjacent room taking a nice hot shower.

While in the shower Natsu looked at the state of his hair again with it having grown long once again he had to decide what to do with it, creating a tendril he shaped it into a blade and shaved his beard off until there was only the slightest signs of stubble before looking at his hair once again.

"Medium length I think this time," he said as he brought the bladed tendril just behind his neck and cut the hair off letting it fall to the floor. "How it grows so fast is beyond me."

Several minutes later Natsu was out of the shower and drying himself the old fashioned way since he didn't have his flames to do it for him, after that awkward experience Natsu willed his Devil clothing back but altered the design a little.

Gone was the rather regal looking suit he wore before and in its place was black combat boots with red outlines with matching combat pants with a mixture of red and blue outlines. He no longer had a shirt of any kind just a coat that hung loosely from his shoulders which was half red half black with blue outlines with the kanji for Demon in crimson and the kanji for God in galaxy blue.

"This should be combat ready the suit was too constricting," Natsu said satisfied with how it turned out as he strolled out to meet with everyone.

The rest of the team were sitting at the bar discussing what their next move would be when Natsu strolled out prompting Erza to almost launch herself at him like a missile.

"This new outfit Natsu it looks so laid back yet powerful at the same time!"

"It came to me in the shower," Natsu replied with a grin as he gave Erza a quick kiss. "Alvarez is a lot warmer than Fiore or Scarlione so you should follow my example and wear something light."

Everyone agreed and went off to their separate homes to prepare for the trip with the exception of Wendy who was just standing there looking at him.

"So it's just you and me now huh?"

"Seems like it is Natsu."

"Um about yesterday when you got mad at me was there any particular reason?"

"Oh I don't know maybe the fact that you still thought I was a kid you know I've always been insecure about that …"

Actually taking the time to look at Wendy he realized she looked way too much like the Wendy from Edolas except her hair was much wilder as all Dragon Slayers hair is, her clothing was actually quite interesting at least in Natsu's opinion. Gone was the Wendy who dressed up in adorable dresses and here was a Wendy that dressed like a fighter with black combat boots with dark green combat pants, she wore a grey tank top exposing her midriff and wore a flak jacket over it which was red in colour.

"Quite a mismatch of clothes you've got going on there, the colours I mean."

"I just grab whatever is on the shelf as long as it's practical."

Natsu couldn't help but laugh at Wendy's statement as he received a glare scarily similar to Erza's that shut him up straight away.

"Sorry it's just that I must have rubbed off on you I was the same until I could just use my mind to do it, you should probably ditch the flak jacket honestly it sticks out way too much."

"And you don't Mr red, black and blue?"

"Yeah but it doesn't matter if I stand out Wendy I'm normally the one looking for the fights," Natsu said with a grin as Wendy grumbled and the flak jacket disappeared into her Requip space.

"You know it's really weird not having to look down at you anymore," Natsu said as he began walking around Wendy much to her annoyance.

"Why are you inspecting me?"

"Because out of everyone you've changed the most both mind and body," Natsu said as Wendy blushed from embarrassment. "Also you seem to be going through a rebellious phase," he added with a cheeky grin.

"Jerk," she growled as she went to hit him only for her hand to be caught effortlessly by Natsu.

"Aww I'm just teasing you Wendy and hey you do look pretty good for your age I'm sure the other guys in the guild will be fawning over you-."

"EWW SHUT UP!"

"Man I can't win with you today, damn teenagers I wonder if I was that bad …"

"I'm twenty years old Natsu!"

"Still a kid to me," Natsu shot back as Wendy just glared at him with little to no effect.

"Getting there but you need more lessons with the girls before it'll have any real effect, so anyway onto a different topic you need to pack anything?"

"I don't have a home remember?"

Natsu mentally hit himself as he recalled his destroyed and overgrown manor and how none of them had been back in half a decade.

"Ah right well we'll work on that when we get back ok?"

"Since it was my fault I'll pay for it," Wendy said in a suddenly sad voice that was an almost complete 180 of her previously smart one.

"Hey that stuff with Tartaros wasn't your fault you know," Natsu said as he lifted her chin to look at him. "I couldn't care less if you nuked the place leaving nothing but an empty lot because you did what you had to do, fighting two of the Nine Demon Gates is pretty impressive you know."

"I know Erza, Mira and Elise kept saying the same thing but I'm just not satisfied with it I mean even this scar is proof I've been a burden," as she pointed to a section of her midriff where evidence of the scar Azuma from the Grimoire Heart guild remained.

"Hey remember what I told you about that scar Wendy?"

"Wear it with pride I know I like to think I do that," she replied as Natsu nodded in agreement.

"Remember that you did serious damage to the guy and that's what allowed Erza to finish him off so you should be proud of it just like you should be proud of how you fought Tartaros that day."

"You know hearing it from the others doesn't sound the same as hearing it from you Natsu," she said as Natsu took her hand and noticed the scar where the spikes nailing her to the cross had been put in. "Yeah they scarred up too sadly."

"In the end they got what they deserved and that's all that matters Wendy, so come on you can tell me what's with the new attitude?"

"I don't know," Wendy sighed. "I guess I just want to act tough so that people take me seriously and don't think I'm the kid of the group. Years ago you all used to tell me to stay back when someone of decent strength showed up even if I was actually strong enough to fight."

"So you want to be more hands on now, see years ago you weren't trained enough to be hands on like the rest of us I mean sure you had skills but nothing like what we had and what we were going up against."

"I've trained long and hard Natsu and I even beat Erza a few times," Wendy said as Natsu raised an eyebrow at that statement.

"That would've been some battle I'd guess?"

"We destroyed the top half of a mountain," Wendy said sheepishly as Natsu stifled a laugh.

"Reminds me of the days I spent training with Gildarts, still I want to see your strength for myself."

Wendy just blinked a few times as Natsu flicked her in the forehead a few times until she registered what he said.

"Wait you want to fight me?"

"Yeah."

"Right now?"

"If you're up for it the others won't be back for a bit and I want to see just how far you've come."

"Are you sure though Natsu I mean your powers-?"

"Don't worry about me Wendy just follow," Natsu said as he lead Wendy out the back and into an open area where most guild disputes were settled. "Man I'm pretty excited to see what you've got just head over to that post there and I'll head over to this one."

Wendy did as instructed and walked over to the post, turning around she saw Natsu was already at his post and seemed quite calm despite his lack of power.

"Alright Wendy the match starts now!"

Not wasting any time Wendy shot forward at high speed kicking the air in order to move faster, cocking her fist back she threw a powerful punch but Natsu lazily moved to the left even with the powerful gust of wind that followed up Natsu wasn't fazed as a shockwave tore up the ground from where Wendy's fist stopped.

"You did get stronger …"

Not wasting any time she swiftly aimed a kick at the side of his head however he simply ducked letting the powerful gust of wind fly over him.

Natsu then began to run at a slow pace away from Wendy who seemed angry he wasn't taking this seriously charging him once again Wendy began kicking the air to build up speed as she cocked back her fist only to have the wind knocked out of her along with her spit as she met the end of Natsu's fist being lodged into her gut.

"Always remember Wendy speed is weight though how you use it is entirely up to you."

Gritting her teeth she did the unexpected and let loose a Sky Dragon's Roar right in front of Natsu to gain some distance as Natsu felt the powerful winds tear his skin to shreds.

As soon as Wendy realized what she'd done she immediately tried to run into the storm only for Natsu to walk out with half his face torn off but regenerating.

"Not a bad idea Wendy however what you should have done is use the roar with Crash Magic or aren't you able to do that yet?"

"I can do that but are you ok your face is-?"

"Nah this is fine perks of being a Demon so I regenerate still hurt like a bitch though."

"So I don't have to be sorry?"

"Nah we're still in the fight so anything goes," Natsu said as he dropped into his fighting stance. "Let's see how you handle defence then."

Natsu launched forward with his arm becoming black as he punched Wendy only to find his attack blocked by her forearm.

"Strength training?"

"Every day," she replied as Natsu threw a dozen more punches getting a feel for her basic speed and defensive capabilities.

"You actually are quite strong now Wendy I'm impressed but I wonder how you'd fare if I kicked things up a notch," Natsu said with a grin as his hair began to turn black with pink highlights and he entered his E.N.D form with his talons tearing up the ground as he walked towards her.

"I haven't had much of a chance to use this form alone but I feel it should be more than enough for this," he said as he brought his claws together generating sparks.

"So this is your E.N.D form," Wendy said under her breath as Natsu nodded.

"Use whatever attacks you want on me in this form Wendy I can endure them just don't destroy the guild hall or our heads will be the new figureheads at the reconstructed bar."

"Ok then Natsu you asked for it," Wendy said as she shot him a feral grin making him falter for a moment before being smashed in the face by Wendy's knee not that he noticed.

' _That face reminds me of myself …'_

Being launched into the air Wendy hopped above him still bearing that grin as she brought her leg down on his stomach sending him flying into the ground knocking him into the earth.

' _She's finally become a true Dragon Slayer, would you be proud I wonder Grandina?'_

Wendy dropped to the ground worried that she might have gone too far when two tendrils shot out of the ground holding her in place as Natsu walked out of the crater and tapped her on the forehead.

"You have grown strong Wendy all this without the Dragon Force but I'm disappointed at just how much you held back I'm positive I said go all out."

"How can you tell?"

Natsu just pointed to his crimson eyes as Wendy gazed into them knowing full well Natsu's Devil abilities would allow for such a thing.

"Still I've got a good idea as to where you stand Wendy so we don't have to continue if you don't want to after all I'm really just being a punching bag so it's no real loss to me."

"Can we fight when you get your Dragon Slayer abilities back," Wendy asked softly as Natsu smiled and exited his E.N.D form.

"I think we can do that," Natsu said with a smile as he released the tendrils holding Wendy in place. "I'm proud at how you've grown Wendy you've really come into your own I'm sure the other Dragon Slayers would agree."

"Sorry for holding back on you I just don't like to hurt people I care about."

"I know I'm much the same in that regard, you know what I just realized we could do on the way to Alvarez?"

"What's that?"

"Remember that drink Erza wouldn't let you have because you were a kid," Natsu whispered into her ear as she began drooling remembering the scent. "I'll teach ya how to make it how's that sound?"

Wendy just hugged Natsu who returned it a few moments later as Erza walked over seeing the large crater and shaking her head.

"I take it she passed the Natsu test?"

"Well even with the subpar training she turned out alright," Natsu replied cheekily as Erza tried to hit him.

"Enough foolishness out of you Natsu we have to think about how we're getting to Alvarez, are we going by boat or are you able to open portals again?"

"I'm not able to do that yet sadly so unfortunately boat it is," Natsu sighed as Wendy visibly paled. "Oh you get motion sickness now don't you?"

"Really bad, I was so jealous because you never got it."

"Oh trust me Wendy I used to get it but I found a trick to block it out though with my power being as it is going by boat will be hell, perhaps Elise could get Eliza to take us there?"

"I'm not a transport service Natsu," Eliza said from behind them as Natsu stifled a laugh.

"Do you ever do your job?"

"I'll have you know my performance is above satisfactory!"

"So subpar at best, until better talent arrives they have you?"

"Another word and I won't take you Natsu," Eliza growled.

"Alright alright I'll stop," Natsu said raising his hands in mock surrender.

A few minutes later after Erza went to grab Elise the group were now standing in front of a portal leading to one of the most dangerous countries on the planet.

"Good luck in there you lot and remember I'll be watching!"

"Doubt you'll help if anything goes sour though," Natsu said dryly as Wendy giggled.

"You know the rules Natsu now go one," Eliza said hiding a smile. "By the way Erza dear Natsu told Wendy he was going to teach her how to make a special brew of his I believe you know the one?"

Erza turned to where Natsu and Wendy were only to find the space vacant as Elise walked through the portal laughing as she clutched her sides.

"Good luck Erza and please do avoid fighting if you can?"

"We'll try Eliza that's all I can promise," Erza said as she walked through the portal and entered the Alvarez Empire.

 **RIP to ending it here but yes the new arc begins and with it the wonderful build-up to the final war begins!**

 **What awaits Team Natsu in Alvarez and how will Fiore be upon their return, how will the guild react to the Ninth Master? Only one way to find out as I bust my ass to bring these out so I'll see you all in the next one!**


	78. Upon The Continent Of Alakitasia

**Yes I made a massive mistake in the Q &A for Erza's Family I must have been half dead at that point because it slipped my mind completely but I went back and fixed it as well as a few sentences I realized weren't worded as I intended them but it's nothing major.**

 **Also I would like to celebrate that this story just hit over 500k words as of this chapter a massive milestone and I'd like to thank everyone who has been there from the start and everyone who has joined us along the way I know some of my chapters are hit and miss and I know some people just want action but I am trying my best and that's all that I can do.**

 **Now I'm positive we'll hit the 600k milestone so I hope that you are all looking forward to the future content because I'm positive I've been doing this story as of late December 2016 so it's been a massive ride with so much more to come and I hope I can continue to do this massive tale I'm building justice.**

 **Also just letting you know that as of this chapter since we are going to start revealing the big guns AKA the Spriggan and Leichart 12 as well as others when they are first shown they will have a sort of reveal thing kind of like how one piece does I just feel that would be a pretty cool thing to add.**

 **Now then I shall do my best to try not to screw up that bad again haha so on with the chapter!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.**

 **Upon The Continent Of Alakitasia**

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

As Natsu emerged from the portal he noticed the girls looking around the area trying to figure out where they had landed, Erza and Elise looked quite hot with sweat beading down their faces.

"I told you two to wear something lighter that heavy armor is just gonna lead to you roasting alive here," Natsu said amused as Erza requiped into a lavender yukata with a katana fastened to her hip while Elise simply shed her usual armor leaving her wearing a white t-shirt with loose shorts ending just above her knee.

"We didn't think it would be this hot," Erza muttered as Natsu chuckled before motioning for them to come over.

"Alright so I should probably let you all know that I've been to the Alvarez Empire before so I have a fairly good idea as to how the place works so I should probably explain how things work around here."

"Let me guess it's a highly militaristic place and we'll be avoiding patrols and stuff like in Scarlione," Elise said as Natsu shook his head.

"Actually no the Empire is nothing like that at all that's a rumour spread by the other nations, during an invasion yes the place will be like that however they don't know we're here yet which means we should be free to wander around within reason as long as we don't draw too much attention."

"Is that really a good idea we've fought with them quite a bit?"

"Trust me on this Erza this'll work to our advantage especially so we can gather information, anyway let's walk and talk since this explanation will take awhile."

The group nodded as they looked around seeing nothing but desert ahead of them with Natsu just walking blindly into it.

"Uh Natsu are you sure walking into the desert is a good idea?"

"The desert isn't as big as you'd think Erza trust me on this, alright now let's get going."

Erza just shrugged as she began to follow Natsu with Elise and Wendy trailing behind as Natsu began his explanation.

"Now then a history lesson on the culture of Alvarez starting with you lot, women in Alvarez don't usually wear as much as women across the sea for a variety of reasons with the weather being one of the main ones. In general the people of Alvarez view things such as the body vastly different than our country does for example there is no such thing as body shaming or viewing one as weak based on the look of their body alone."

"Why is that," Elise asked as Natsu placed a finger on his chin.

"I chalk it up to how their customs and traditions work, did you know that in Alvarez they have a day that celebrates the older generation and celebrates all they have done to contribute to society something that Fiore for example could really learn from. Looking at such a day leads one to believe that the people of Alvarez care more for what you are willing and able to contribute yourself than status or wealth with only Emperor Spriggan being an exception."

"Typical that the Emperor gets his own holiday," Erza scoffed as Natsu shook his head.

"Actually the Emperor is seen as the undisputed saviour of the entire continent and the ruler by right, the people shower him with praise and love him with all their hearts because he has done what nations could only dream of on our side of the world. The word Utopia is tossed around a lot but Emperor Spriggan united this broken land hundreds of years ago and with it forged an Empire that will stand the test of time even when he is absent from the throne."

"You can't be serious Natsu they do realize he's Zeref right?"

"They know exactly who he is Erza and they love him all the more, in our country the name Zeref is seen as Dark and evil with Dark Magic being viewed as such, in Alvarez any magic is fair game with the exception of Necromancy which can only be practiced with the express permission of the Government of Alvarez. To be quite honest life under Alvarez isn't so bad at least on the surface."

"So what lies underneath the façade then?"

"It's not a façade Erza everything I told you was real however along with the good customs and other stuff comes the bad, the entire month of August is seen as a month of misfortune and people don't really do anything for the whole month unless it is absolutely necessary. My guess is that August himself must return to Alvarez and be doing something though I'm not 100% sure about that. Anyway there is also the fact that during an invasion the Alvarez military has no problem killing off entire towns and converting them into weapons to use against intruders if that is what it takes so they aren't all good but then again what Government is."

"You sound like you like them quite a lot Natsu," Elise said as Natsu nodded.

"It's hard not to when you look at our Government the Magic Council, the Ten Wizard Saints and Magical Custody and Law Enforcement were formed to keep the guilds and civilians from overthrowing them while they build super weapons like the Etherion cannon or Face."

"What's Face?"

"Er don't worry about that it's not a thing anymore but my point is 90% of the council is corrupt and only looking out for themselves and are quick to brand people traitors and call for executions or imprisonment against people who speak out against them or people who threaten their own power. Take what happened when it was discovered both Ultear and Jellal had gotten seats on the council just so they could supposedly revive Zeref I know that was in the past but did they really have to try that hard to do it?"

"No, no they didn't," Erza said with a frown as Natsu nodded.

"In Alvarez such a thing would never happen simply because the chain of command is absolute from the head being Emperor Spriggan right down to the lowly civilian, each and every class knows their place and knows that if they work hard and do the right thing they can make a real name for themselves and when they grow old and retire their achievements are celebrated by the entire country even more. It frustrates me that something built by a guy determined to claim everything as his own and who can toss lives away so easily is actually a more viable option than what we live under now."

"Do you know why Zeref decided to make an Empire anyway aside from supposedly uniting the world?"

"Not really I only know what Irene told me and that wasn't much but I plan to find out more while I'm here it's a unique opportunity that we can't afford to squander."

"I agree with Natsu learning Zeref's goals and motivations will really help us gain a better understanding as to what his endgame truly is, a guy like him doesn't seem like the type to just Lord over the population of the world so he has to have an ulterior motive once Achnologia is out of the picture," Elise said as both Natsu and Erza nodded in agreement.

"Once we reach the nearest town we'll have to make some money so we can start operating around here, I don't know what the currency is here since I wasn't really here for that last time but we need some to buy the essentials like a map as well as other things," Natsu said as Wendy finally spoke up.

"Have you thought about how we're going to save Master Makarov like where he is and how to break him out?"

"I have little doubt he's in the capital of Vistarion but judging by where we came out along the coast we are a long way from there so we need to keep a low profile and play things by ear, drawing the attention of the Spriggan, Leichart or even Zeref himself is sure to get gramps killed."

"Do you have any idea how long it will take us to cross the desert Natsu?"

"Probably half a day, it is long but not as long as most deserts go. Once we have crossed the desert we should hit a forest like region and from there we should be all set to find some civilisation."

"So no towns or cities in the desert?"

"There are three in the Empire but they aren't important and places we don't really need to go to, one of the towns is a mining town crudely named Oreshaft Slope. The town was built along the descending lanes in a massive mine and somehow grew big enough to receive township me and Gildarts went there when I was younger it looked pretty weird. The other town about twenty or so miles away is called Cact's End and was named after the thriving cactus growing industry they have there, I also went there with Gildarts and he got drunk off of this weird drink they made where you mix the water you get out of a cactus with this strange drink they have here called vodka which is apparently made from potatoes or something."

"How do you make a drink out of a potato," Elise asked confused as Natsu shrugged.

"I never got to ask because once Gildarts was drunk and Alicia got caught trying to rob the place we had to run before we were identified, one day once all this war stuff settles down I might come back and ask getting an alcoholic drink from a potato has become one of life's mysteries."

"So what about the city you mentioned earlier," Erza asked changing the topic.

"Ah yes the City of Alastaria the shining jewel of the desert, full of sand but also built around the only oasis in the desert and controlled by one of the Spriggan 12."

"I assume he's there for some sort of shady reason?"

"Actually he's not Erza he's there to regulate the water usage as well as ensure that fair trade is made throughout the region, plus from what I've heard the guy can use sand in combat so he probably likes it here."

"How do you know so much about this place?"

"I listened in on what Gildarts used to say a little more than what I was supposed to," Natsu said with a cheeky grin.

"Well at least it's paying off now I guess," Erza sighed as she shrugged.

"Well we've got a long walk ahead of us so who wants to play a game," Natsu asked as a smirk appeared on his face when all three of the girls just glared at him. "Tough crowd."

 _ **/Capital Of Alvarez – Vistarion/**_

The capital of Alvarez was a place with near unparralelled beauty and a marvel of modern architecture thanks to the various races and species under the Empire itself, the castle of the capital was constructed centuries ago with the idea that the castle is to be both a statement of the Empire's power but a symbol of the unity it embodies.

In the highest tower in the castle the sound of light humming could be heard as the current ruler of the Empire with the absence of the Emperor prepared herself for the day.

 _Scarlet Angel_

 _1_ _st_ _Shield Of The Alvarez Empire And Right Hand Of The Emperor_

 _Irene Belserion_

Irene Belserion was sitting in her room in the castle holding the tail end of her long scarlet hair and twisting it into her signature braid, after returning from Draconia five years ago she along with Brandish and Yasmin had been given an undefined amount of time off by the Emperor himself for vanquishing such a threat.

Irene often wondered why Zeref never reprimanded them for teaming up with the enemy until one day when she decided to ask him about it and he simply smiled telling her that Natsu is no enemy nor is anyone he holds close.

Such a statement made Irene question everything she had come to believe over the last 800 years with the time off serving only to further plague her mind with trying to solve the riddle between the two brothers.

Sighing Irene left her room and began walking around the castle, being number two in the Empire Irene had free reign to do anything she wanted and she often did so within reason of course. So what does a woman with all the power in the world do when she is bored, water her flowers of course.

For some reason she found the idea of growing flowers in the royal courtyard to be a good idea even though many would consider such a task above her station, Irene wasn't one to be pressured into not doing what she wanted nor would she be teased about it either.

One of the Spriggan 12 Wall Eehto thought it would be funny to laugh at her for gardening and so with the snap of her fingers he was gone, yes a trip to the nearest lake ought to show him how stupid he was.

Watering her flowers also for some reason allowed her thoughts to travel back to the pink haired Dragon Slayer Natsu whenever she looked at one of the pink flowers, the idea that he would one day defeat Achnologia seemed surprising to her however after hearing about how he defeated a Titan perhaps the idea wasn't all that farfetched.

"But then where have you gone Natsu …?"

Something not even Zeref had forseen Natsu at one point just disappeared which for the briefest of moments infuriated Zeref until he suddenly became as calm as before and without a word strolled into a portal and was not seen since.

"He could return any day now I suppose perhaps with Natsu in tow?"

"Lady Belserion I thought I might find you here."

 _Minister Of Alvarez Trade Sector C-27_

 _Yajeel Ramal_

Irene turned and gave a small smile to the old man before her who was trying to bow but his back simply wouldn't allow such a thing.

"Yajeel I've told you a million times as an elder you need not bow before me as has the Emperor himself you could hurt your back."

"I must show the proper respect my Lady it wouldn't be right if I did not!"

Irene just rolled her eyes and motioned for him to sit on the chair near her and he did so albeit slowly not that Irene minded given his current situation.

"So what did you need Yajeel?"

"There were several reports of Lord Wahl Eehto appearing in the river Druin you wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?"

"I know nothing of the sort Yajeel," Irene said hiding a smirk as Yajeel sighed shaking his head.

"His please be more careful Lady Irene his Excellency said that there be no fighting amongst the ranks."

"Wasn't a fight though not that I know what you are on about."

Yajeel sighed but nodded as another older man who wasn't very tall walked over to them with Yajeel pulling out a strange type of game.

"Lady Belserion have you met the foreigner yet?"

"No I haven't had the pleasure yet I hadn't even the slightest idea that we had guests," Irene replied as she put down her watering can. "Ah I think I know you from somewhere, Fairy Tail if I am correct?"

"Indeed I am Makarov Dreyar from the Fairy Tail guild in Fiore," Makarov said as Irene knelt down slightly to shake his hand. "You must be Irene Belserion I've heard quite a bit about you."

"From Natsu Dragneel or Gildarts Clive I assume," Irene said as she took a seat at the table.

"Yes and I don't really understand you to be honest, you were willing to fight and kill in Scarlione and have caused no end of pain to Natsu and Gildarts but you also were willing to help them. My opinions on you and the Alvarez Empire as a whole might be biased because of what I've heard about the place back home but the Empire is far from a militarized war machine it feels so peaceful. My point is I don't really understand what the deal is here why am I being treated like a guest and not a prisoner?"

"Because that is the will of the Emperor Makarov Dreyar, orders were to treat anyone as a guest until the Emperor may meet with them you are no exception," Yajeel said as Makarov nodded slowly.

"In my case I do not hate Natsu or Gildarts and in Natsu's case I've actually grown quite attached to him after a war we fought together over five years ago against a Vampire menace however ultimately I must follow the orders of the Emperor."

"I see, was Natsu alright when you saw him?"

"He often looked sad or had a faraway look in his eyes when no one was actively speaking to him and he was quite brutal against his foes in combat so I would say something troubled him."

"Yes I thought that would be the case for you see the guild turned their back on him once they discovered he was E.N.D despite all he'd done and so he left because word quickly reached the Magic Council and his execution was called for."

"Such a shame he's such a nice young man," Irene sighed as Makarov nodded in agreement. "Since you are close to Natsu I should probably let you know that he went missing a few years ago and hasn't been seen since."

Makarov looked shocked at the news as Irene continued.

"I assure you we had nothing to do with it with Natsu's last known action being his defeat of the Fire Titan in Draconia before vanishing shortly after."

"Hmm that is worrying that young man has a lot of weight on his shoulders," Yajeel said as the others nodded in agreement.

Irene suddenly sensed a presence she hadn't felt in years as she stood up abruptly.

"Is everything alright Lady Belserion!"

"Yajeel his Excellency has returned," Irene said almost excitedly as Makarov spoke up.

"Would it be possible for me to have a meeting with the Emperor I have some things I wish to discuss with him?"

"I don't see why not but that is for Emperor Spriggan to decide," Yajeel said as he turned to Irene who was deep in thought.

"Yajeel, Makarov Dreyar the two of you come with me."

Irene snapped her fingers and the two were suddenly outside the throne room as Makarov struggled to come to grips with the sudden movement.

"Apologies Mr Dreyar I am able to manipulate space in order to move around if I so choose and I figured due to Yajeel's back it would be better to just bring us here than make him walk.

"I am most grateful my Lady-."

"Don't bow Yajeel," Irene sighed as she pushed open the doors and walked into the room.

Sitting upon the throne looking mildly amused at the guests was a man Makarov assumed to be Emperor Spriggan, he first thought to question that he is so young but remembered that physical age meant nothing these days and kept silent.

"Irene, Yajeel why have you brought the outsider before the Emperor without filling in the proper paperwork!"

 _The Winter General_

 _5_ _th_ _Shield Of The Alvarez Empire And Chief Of Staff_

 _Invel Yura_

"You take your position of Chief of Staff way too seriously Invel you do realize I am here right?"

"You also know that there are protocols for a reason Irene," Invel said as he adjusted his glasses. "His Excellency has already asked me to gather both the Spriggan and Leichart 12 I have little time for you ignoring proper protocol!"

"Invel that is quite enough," the Emperor said as Invel immediately fell silent before resting his eyes on Makarov. "Such paperwork isn't necessary wouldn't you agree?"

Invel simply nodded as he went to stand next to Irene who looked interested in the familiarity Zeref had with the outsider.

"Invel leave us and tell August I wish to see him after I have concluded my meeting with this outsider, also tell him none of that month of August nonsense I have little patience for it today."

"As you command," Invel said bowing and leaving the room closing the door behind him leaving the three alone.

Now that he was much closer he could tell the Emperor shared frightening similarities with Natsu.

 _Eternal Mage Of Darkness_

 _Emperor Of The Alvarez Empire_

 _Zeref Dragneel_

"Makarov Dreyar to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I had always speculated that the Emperor of Alvarez was you Zeref but it's nice to know I was right in such an assumption."

"You would be one of the rare individuals to think such a thing outside my own country Makarov I am glad that you aren't showing signs of decline at your tender age."

"Says the one who is over 800 years old," Makarov scoffed as Zeref smiled readjusting his position on his throne.

"So tell me Makarov why have you come to seek the audience of Emperor Spriggan?"

"You were there at the Dragon King Festival weren't you and I suspect you had involvement with the events of Tenrou as well, why are you personally coming over to Fiore to harass us in such a manner why not just declare war you clearly have the forces?"

"An interesting and blunt question, yes I was there on Tenrou but my involvement was minimal because I was sleeping most of the time."

"Why Tenrou Island?"

"Because that is where Mavis' soul resides," Zeref said as he gazed out of the window.

"Feeling regret with what you did to her?"

"No I feel nothing because it wasn't my fault what happened to her," Zeref replied as Makarov narrowed his eyes. "I trust you know the story of the founders of Fairy Tail?"

"Mavis Vermillion, Yuri Dreyar, Precht Gaebolg and Warrod Sequen battled and defeated the Dark Guild Blue Skull I am aware."

"Then you don't know the full story I take it, the only member of the group that knew how to use magic out of the whole group was Mavis and even then she could only use Illusion Magic which served as a distraction at best. Our paths crossed and at Mavis' request I taught the group magic though Mavis herself was hard to teach since she was suffering trauma from an event in her past that had her keep a girl from her childhood named Zera as a strange sort of permanent illusion that only she could see though I was able to hear her voice."

"Why would you go out of your way to help them?"

"Because the Dark Guilds of today are not like the Dark Guilds of old, back then they raped, pillaged and sacked everything they came across. In every sense of the word they were glorified bandits who happened to have access to magic. The majority of Dark Guilds today however are persecuted for using a type of magic others do not like nor understand and I will not stamp out the thirst for knowledge for it is not in my nature. Blue Skull were some of the worst kind of mages Fiore had to offer at that time so I figured helping them wouldn't be so bad."

"So you taught them how to use magic then?"

"I taught them the basics and from there they became masters in their own right as you've seen firsthand, I also taught Mavis a spell that I probably shouldn't have which became a staple of Guild Masters within the Fairy Tail guild the Law spell. You see back then the spell was in its infancy and I warned Mavis not to use it unless she wished to be stuck at the same age, lose her ability to use magic or worse die but she wished to save her friends and used it to wipe out every last Blue Skull mage in Magnolia. The result was Mavis was cursed to never age a day and be trapped in a child's body even as she aged."

"So that's why she never aged …"

"Decades went by I believe it was about 60 but I lost track and Mavis tracked me down again after handing over the title of Master to Precht and we travelled together for a time, Mavis and I became close however my powers ended up wounding her far worse than anyone prior which resulted in the state you see her in to this very day."

"Then why did you dump her on Fairy Tail's door as if you didn't care!"

"Did Precht tell you that," Zeref asked as Makarov's anger paused as he considered the question and the hidden meaning behind it.

"So how did you bring her back then?"

"I returned her to Precht and informed him of her condition and that he should not allow her body to fall into the wrong hands before departing and I've come and gone from Tenrou ever since that day conversing with Mavis."

"So you know what she is then?"

"Fairy Heart, the only body in existence with an infinite supply of power that not even the Gods could ever hope to wield."

"And what are your plans for her?"

"That would be giving far too much away Makarov but nice try; now then I suppose I should answer the Dragon King Festival incident shouldn't I?"

"What was your involvement?"

"I sent several operatives into Fiore to open the Eclipse Gate so that it would bring Dragons through that would cause widespread chaos and destruction throughout Fiore weakening it immensely."

"And why would you do such a thing?"

"You already know why don't you Makarov don't you I plan on taking Fiore for my own and adding it to my Empire, Fiore's Government is corrupt full of selfish fools who are more interested in their own pockets than the coming threat of the all consuming chaos Achnologia. The country is a sickness and it shall be cut out and purified before being assimilated into my Empire so that we may face the coming darkness unified under one banner."

"So you didn't do this to strike at Natsu?"

"Natsu's role in the incident was interesting however not one that I had foreseen, with his consumption of Atlas Flame Natsu had gained the power of an actual Dragon which bolstered his strength to heights far beyond anyone in Fiore and that is without him utilizing E.N.D in any way. His defeat of the Dragons is something I can accept because it shows that he will be able to destroy the Harbinger of the Apocalypse when the time comes."

"So you plan on invading no matter what I say?"

"Fiore must be fixed Makarov and you know it, the current Magic Council isn't capable of doing its job without putting its own interests first therefore it needs to go, now then is that all?"

"I believe so yes."

"Now I'm sure you understand that due to the circumstances I cannot allow you to leave Vistarion so I'm going to have to imprison you."

"I figured that yes."

"Very well, Irene take Makarov to Vistarion Minar."

"At once Lord Zeref," Irene said as she clicked her fingers and the two were gone.

Standing up from his throne Zeref walked over to the wall on the right hand side and pressed a specific spot which slid inward, the entire wall rose to reveal a bookshelf with hundreds of different books of varying sizes.

Moving his hands along the books he smiled when his hand came across one that he hadn't touched in years.

 _ **The Book Of Dimaria Yesta Vol II**_

 _ **Fallen Angel Becomes One With The Symphony**_

 _ **Of Demonic Night**_

 _ **Fall To The Everlasting Abyss Of Eternal Twilight**_

 _ **Ode To The Eternal Lord Who Doth Fan The Flames Of The Machinations Of Etherious As The Fallen Angel Reaches Up From The Pit To Claim The Heavens Evermore**_

"You were defeated twice over yet still you serve Dimaria and such faith will always be rewarded which is why you are a Spriggan to this day, no longer human but an Etherious Demon you still fight in my name with nothing but pride and glee as the Empire continues to expand. With this expansion you might even be able to give Bloodman a run for his money," Zeref said with a small smile as he placed the book back on the shelf and pushed the shelf revealing it to be on a rotating axis as he entered a room with thousands more.

As he walked through his library of successful and failed creations he made it to the end of the hallway where the largest book sat waiting with a thick coating of dust.

 _ **The Book Of E.N.D Vol XXVII**_

 _ **Unbound Lord Of Demons Both Pure And Etherious**_

 _ **Bringer Of Peace And Ruin Upon The Realm Of The Deities**_

 _ **Destined To Reach He The Creator Marked As Equal**_

 _ **Eyes Of Galaxy Blue And Crimson Red Shine In The Darkness**_

 _ **The Path Revealed At The Schism Of Everything Known To Time**_

 _ **There His Ultimate Destiny Shall End And Begin Once More**_

Although possessing the book Natsu came from it held little use other than helping Zeref see exactly how far Natsu was in terms of strength, the usually calm Zeref frowned as he read the passage.

"So that's where you went you became a Hybrid too …"

Pacing back and forth Zeref once again looked at the book specifically the last two passages trying to decipher what it meant.

"I shall have to think on it after I speak with August," he sighed as he turned leaving the library behind.

 **Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	79. Adapting To Alvarez

**So this chapter will give you all an idea how the journey through Alvarez will be for Team Natsu and just how different it is from when they went to Scarlione, Draconia or even Fiore.**

 **My aim is to basically build lore where there is none and although I won't be able to explore every last inch of Alvarez I'll be damned if I don't cram as much as I can into the areas they do go so yes if you are a fan of massive explanations of lore and just random facts and other stuff this arc is going to be everything you want.**

 **If you are a fan of action and fighting that won't be coming until the escape and even then it may not be what you expect though you'll understand when you read this chapter why.**

 **Anyway enough from me enjoy the chapter!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.**

 **Adapting To Alvarez**

 _ **/Capital Of Alvarez – Vistarion/**_

Zeref walked out of his library and resealed it before moving back to his throne still in deep thought about the last two sentences of the passage when the door to the throne room opened forcing him to shove the thoughts aside for now.

The man that walked through the door had long white hair that hung loosely over his shoulders, he wore a strange outfit consisting of a long garment that was tattered on the edges with armor in the shape of a crown guarding his neck which also served to hold his black tattered cape. In his right hand was a thin staff with a strange crystal embedded into the top that hummed with magical power with each subsequent tap on the ground with his free hand stroking his long beard as he approached Zeref.

 _The King Of All Magic_

 _2_ _nd_ _Shield Of The Alvarez Empire And General Of The Spriggan 12_

 _The Human Saigai, August_

"I am glad to see you have returned my Lord I am here as requested."

"And I appreciate it … August," Zeref said as the old man nodded.

"You seem both pleased and puzzled, I had hoped you had finally found the answer to Ragnarok but perhaps not …"

"No actually I did find the answer though in Ishgar they refer to it as the Dragon King Festival however I have decided on an appropriate name for what we shall call it that I will reveal at the meeting of Swords and Shields later this week."

"Ah that is most pleasant to hear my Lord, now then what can I do for you?"

"I am currently in the middle of a plan and I don't want you interfering no matter what happens," Zeref said as August raised an eyebrow. "This plan involves my little brother who will undoubtedly be coming for the foreigner who I have just imprisoned at Vistarion Minar."

"So what exactly is this plan of yours my Lord so that I don't accidently interfere?"

"Quite simply I suspect my brother Natsu will break into the prison to free Makarov Dreyar and flee Alvarez and I want this to happen."

"May I ask why?"

"I am doing this for two reasons the first being it allows me to test the security of Vistarion Minar which has come into question in the last decade but mainly because I want to confirm my suspicions about something going on with him."

"Are the other Spriggan and Leichart members aware of this my Lord?"

"Not yet August however if you do see them please tell them not to interfere because I will have Irene playing the pursuit role."

"I see let us pray she doesn't call down a meteor near a civilised town again."

"Yes that was rather … unpleasant," Zeref sighed. "Anyway onto other matters you are to remain within Vistarion and not pull that cursed month of August nonsense."

"I understand my Lord it wouldn't be wise to upset the staff and citizens at this time especially for what we are gearing up to do."

"Indeed it is vital that you control yourself and if you cannot you may leave the city and head to the forests outside the city limits to expel magic."

"Thank you my Lord," August said as he bowed his head.

"Now then you are free to go but if you see Wahl Eehto tell him to stop making fun of Irene's personal hobbies or else she will kill him."

"Understood I shall leave at once."

Zeref watched August leave as he sat on his throne with his thoughts once again returning to the book as he tried to decipher it once again.

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

Team Natsu had spent the better half of a day crossing the desert and were now coming up on the forested area Natsu had mentioned earlier, the walk was uneventful aside from a scorpion Natsu decided to pick up.

The scorpion was highly venomous however one look at Natsu and it freely let him pick it up and soon joined the group, the scorpion was only the size of his hand so it wasn't at all a burden for him to carry however the girls were all eyeing it in case it tried something.

Natsu just laughed off their concerns the whole way stating that the scorpion would've attacked him right away if it wanted to since that's how they usually do things, another fun fact he named it Tim.

Arriving at the edge of the forest Team Natsu and Tim the Scorpion stopped for a break at what Natsu dubbed the mini equator where the desert and forest was literally divided by a line.

"Ok so once we're in the forest remember to watch out for poisonous animals and insects."

"Are you really going to bring that scorpion with us like why did you even take it in the first place," Elise asked clearly not impressed with this display of stupidity from Natsu.

"Hey Tim can come along Elise he's not hurting anyone see," Natsu said as he motioned to the scorpion in his hand that snapped its pincers together a few times in agreement.

"Something seems off you don't normally act this dumb Natsu?"

"Hey that's cold Erza!"

It was then that Elise's eyes honed in on a tiny puncture mark in Natsu's hand which allowed her to put two and two together.

"I know why he's acting like an idiot the damn scorpion already stung him on the hand."

"Well wouldn't that mean he'd be dying then not acting like an idiot," Erza asked as Natsu began to laugh.

"You're silly Erza if one of these stung me the best thing you could do is get it as far away from me as possible then have Wendy drain the poison out of me before it affects my mind because poisons don't work the same on me."

Elise looked at Erza then to Wendy and the three nodded and pounced, Erza sliced the scorpion in half as Natsu began whining about it. Elise rather forcefully made him lay on the ground as Wendy placed her hands over the puncture mark and began drawing a purple liquid out of it.

Everyone was quite concerned as Wendy drew a rather large amount of the venom out of the wound which ended up accumulating into a large liquid ball the size of Natsu's head.

"How the hell did he get that much venom in him!"

"Who knows Elise but at least he was able to tell us in his own way how to get it out but I have to say isn't it weird how the scorpion went with him?"

"It did that because that's a part of the venom process," Natsu said as the last of the venom was removed. "That scorpion is known as a Confusik Redback Scorpion and the venom in their tail confuses the target into believing the scorpion is their ally until the poison kills them however that wouldn't have worked for me because I'm a Demon and I eat poison so I just got the confusion part."

"Such a weird creature, so are there any like that in the forest?"

"Oh loads probably the worst one is the Tri Horned Venoblas Hornet as its name suggests it has three stingers instead of one and each is loaded with a different type of venom for whatever it needs."

"I don't like this place," Wendy muttered as Natsu smiled.

"Just kill them before they touch you and you'll be fine."

"But one of them got you though?"

"Yeah and we don't talk about that now come on," Natsu said keen to change the topic as he got up off the ground. "Now then since I'm not acting like a five year old I'll explain what the mini equator is, as you can see there is a thin divide of nothing between the desert sand and the forest dirt floor and this is known as the mini equator."

"Is it possible for anything to grow there?"

"I asked someone that when I was here and they said not yet but the Government was working on it so who knows, anyway as you can probably tell each side of the mini equator is a different temperature with the forest side feeling much more like a tropical heat while the desert side just being that really dry heat no one likes. No one is really sure why it's this thin line that determines the equator but I'm sure it'll be solved one day, all right into the forest!"

"Get's stung by poisonous, mind manipulating scorpion and brushes it off," Elise sighed with a shrug as the group made their way into the forest.

 _ **/Vistarion Minar – Makarov's POV/**_

Irene walked at a reasonable pace for Makarov since he was rather short though his stature did nothing to cause her to lower her guard as she was fully aware of just how powerful the man in front of her was.

"I do apologise for this Makarov Dreyar."

"No its fine I honestly didn't expect to be allowed the chance to speak with Emperor Spriggan at all so for that I am grateful."

"Could you answer a question for me," Irene asked as they turned down another hallway towards another cell block.

"Of course what is it?"

"Do you truly have no idea where Natsu is?"

Makarov's face hardened at the question but he shook his head with a sigh.

"I can tell you don't ask for the sole purpose of doing him harm but out of concern however I have not seen young Natsu for five years, I hold little doubt that he will return to the world and bring about a storm that will reshape things as we know it."

Irene smiled at the man's words as she opened a door that led to an elevator and the two went up to the top of the facility, walking out of the elevator Irene walked past the secretary and into the office with Makarov in front of her to meet a figure who was sitting in a large swivel chair looking out over the prison.

"I'd heard that you were in my sector Irene and it seems you have brought me a guest no doubt a test from the Emperor himself, a deep male voice said as he turned around in the chair to face her with a grin.

 _Lord Of The Great Iron Chain_

 _7_ _th_ _Sword Of The Alvarez Empire And Chief Warden Of Vistarion Minar_

 _Yuriel Zenothes_

Makarov was shocked to see that the person in the chair was not human but instead some sort of gorilla with the kanji for IRON branded into his left cheek.

"You must be the outsider otherwise you wouldn't have such a reaction to me, my name is Yuriel Lord Of The Great Iron Chain and this is my prison. I am from a species known as the Gortar and we come from the upper left hand of the Empire."

"I apologise for appearing startled it's just back on Ishgar we don't have any other real races aside from humans."

"That is quite alright human since you did apologise, now then Irene what are my orders from the Emperor?"

"He is to be imprisoned here because he knows too much information to return to Ishgar, under no circumstances is he to be mistreated and access to his magic is to be restricted to one fifteenth."

"You must be quite a strong one human I don't think we've had someone with that level of magic restriction in here for a long time, very well will that be all?"

"There is the matter of the upcoming meeting of the Swords and Shields since his Excellency has returned and I trust you shall be attending?"

"Of course I would never show such disrespect to the Emperor!"

"Good I was merely checking, again Makarov Dreyar I do apologise for this but the Empire comes first," Irene said as she tapped his wrists and magic seals appeared over them binding his use of magic. "I shall take my leave," she said as she snapped her fingers and disappeared.

"Alright now human sit down so I can build my profile on you," Yuriel said as Makarov nodded and sat in the chair opposite the Gortar warden. "Alright so firstly what is your name?"

"Makarov Dreyar."

"Country of origin?"

"Fiore, Ishgar."

"Magic?"

"Body Expansion Magic and Light Magic."

"Any notable way to identify your status?"

"One of the Ten Wizard Saints of Fiore," Makarov replied as the warden raised an eyebrow before writing something down.

"Ok now that should be all I really need the rest is just crap Invel wants us to do that I don't have time for, typical pencil pusher stuff I'm sure you understand. Anyway time to run you through how this place works because our prisons don't work like the ones in Fiore care to guess why?"

"Because you bound my magic using runes instead of locking me in a cell with runes etched to the walls?"

"Well you are somewhat right I suppose we bind the person rather than the cells because on the off chance you escape you can be collected easily since access to your magic has been limited to just enough so that you can live."

"That actually isn't such a bad idea to be quite honest."

The warden seemed pleased to hear that as he continued explaining.

"The real reason we are different is the way we handle things here, prisoners are not confined to their cells and are allowed to freely walk around the prison with the obvious exceptions of course. We allow this because the Emperor believes most to be redeemable if we can help them learn an important skill or role within our Empire that may be lacking and the success rate for this program has been 93.72% with the rest being murderers who wouldn't be given such a chance anyway."

"So basically this is more just like a forced training camp then rather than a prison?"

"In some respects after all we do get the occasional person who will be a prisoner like you who has to stay here for an unknown period of time, anyway back to the rules fighting of any kind will not be tolerated within these walls. If you fight with a prisoner you must be willing to prove either just cause or that you did not start the confrontation through one of our Mind Reader Mages who will review a memory of the incident."

"So what happens to those who are found guilty of fighting here?"

"If you are found guilty of fighting and it is your first offence you are confined to your cell for one day and warned not to do it again, offend again and you are confined to your cell for a whole week and won't be given three square meals a day. If you offend a third time then you will be brought to me and I shall decide a punishment which is normally a trip to the labour mines in the desert where you will work for a month before returning."

"And what happens if someone offends again after that?"

"That is a pretty rare case human but it has happened, if you come back from the mines and offend yet again then you will be deemed a lost cause. You will be transferred underground to the maximum security section of the prison where the murderers and rapists are and confined to a cell where you will be forgotten about by society like the rest of the trash down there."

"So what happens if someone kills another prisoner?"

"That has only happened once but it's worth telling you the consequences, if you kill someone here then you automatically forfeit your rights and your life. Murder is unacceptable and the punishment for it if you do such a thing in any prison under the control of Alvarez is that you are sent to the labs and used as a test subject for the betterment of the Empire. As harsh as it sounds if you crave the idea of killing others even while being locked up then you don't deserve to live."

"Alright that's all the questions I have on that and you don't have to worry about me killing or attacking anyone I have no interest in fighting people."

"Well that's good to hear but I enjoy proof more than anything, now then continuing on with the rules we reach the part about attempting to escape and we have different punishments based on being in the prison or at a labour camp when the attempt takes place. If you attempt to escape from my prison you will spend time underground no matter what, if you are one of the underground prisoners then you go to the live testing section. If you are at a labour camp and attempt to escape most guards will just kill you and save themselves the trouble of having to waste manpower and resources guarding you."

"Is there anything else?"

"Not really no just basically act like a decent human being and not like a savage and you'll do just fine here, don't go where you aren't supposed to go and don't try to escape."

"Alright then that sounds fair, so do I have a cell number or something?"

"Yes I'll have a guard escort you to the grounds and they will let you meet up with your cell mate, also since you are from another country keep in mind there are a lot of different races and species down in the yard so make sure you let them know you aren't from the Empire."

Makarov nodded as the warden pressed a button under his desk and an Alvarez soldier walked in and escorted Makarov out after the warden handed him a piece of paper.

"How interesting a man from Ishgar comes here this close to the invasion …. not a coincidence."

 _ **/Alvarez Forests – Natsu's POV/**_

Team Natsu had just cut their way through the forest trying to find some sort of civilisation but weren't having much luck, Natsu was being much more cautious however with the poisonous wildlife as he was with the scorpion that managed to sting him without his knowledge.

"How much further until we find something," Wendy sighed as she leaned against Natsu who was deep in thought trying to decide which direction to head in.

"Just give me a sec Wendy I'm trying to …"

"Couldn't I just fly above the tree line and have a look?"

"Probably not a good idea to use too much magic in case it attracts unwanted attention Wendy so I wouldn't do it besides it shouldn't be too much longer then we can take a break."

Sure enough after another half an hour of wandering through the forest they came across a dirt road and in the distance was a small town.

"See I told you guys," Natsu said smugly as Wendy just grumbled about being bored and wanting a nap. "I thought you were a big bad Dragon Slayer like me Wendy this should be nothing for you?"

"She isn't the only one who feels tired Natsu," Erza growled as Natsu raised his hands in defence.

"Alright fine I can tell when I'm outnumbered you guys are tired, come on just a little bit up this road. Also I should probably warn you there will be a lot of races you've never seen before so don't stare at them its considered offensive and I doubt they'll stop to hear us explain we aren't from around here."

The three women nodded as Natsu led them to the town which seemed to have a very environmentalist feel to it, the buildings were actually the trees themselves with the trunks somehow expanded to fit entire houses in them a marvel of magic considering only people like the Wizard Saint Warrod would be able to create similar things using plant life.

"Alright so we've arrived so feel free to take a break while I go to see how we can make some money," Natsu said as he received grunts in response and couldn't help but grin. "They trained for years yet can't handle a little walk heh."

Knowing that the people of Alvarez used a different language Natsu was thankful for his eyes as he read the signs until he found the one that was most likely going to lead to him finding what he wanted, pub.

Walking into the pub Natsu was glad no one turned their attention to him as he looked around, again he couldn't help but find himself fascinated at how well the trees worked as a building he'd have to ask Warrod sometime if he could possibly make something like this for him. Pushing those thoughts aside Natsu noticed a map and another person who looked to be a traveller looking at it intently, walking over to the person he tapped them on the shoulder eliciting a hiss in response.

"What isss it that you require human," a strange snake like humanoid asked as Natsu kept a composed face and filed away the idea of finding a book of races to better understand this place.

"Hi I was just wondering if you know what town this is and where it is on the map I'm kind of lost you see, I just recently came from Alastaria and I'm heading to Vistarion to meet with Lady Belserion but along the way I got into a fight with a Mother Confusik Redback and may or may not have gotten a little er sidetracked," Natsu said as he played up the bashful and slightly ashamed act.

"I ssseee that isss mossst unfortunate human and you ssssaid you were on an errand to meet with Lady Belssserion herself I would be honoured to help. We are currently here," the snake humanoid said as it pointed to a forested region that was situated near a mountain named Abanaca Town.

"Thanks for your help I can't believe I got sidetracked," Natsu said as inwardly he was freaking out.

On the map they were about as far away from the coast as one could get and more in the centre of the continent even though they clearly started at the coast.

' _When they said they were tired I really shouldn't have talked shit we crossed a massive amount of land in no time at all!'_

"My adviccce would be to follow the Kalandra Trail over the Ryordan Mountains it sssaves weeksss of travel."

' _It damn well better or I'll get beaten to death before we make it to the capital!'_

"Thanks for the advice friend I'm Natsu by the way."

"Ssssyander," the snake like humanoid said as he nodded to Natsu before walking out of the bar leaving Natsu to gaze at the map alone.

The journey would actually be shortened considerably if they went through the mountain however travelling up one that looked so big would require provisions of that he had little doubt, sighing he made his way over to the bartender who was a strange rhino looking being Natsu had only had the pleasure of encountering once the last time he was here.

"Something I can help you with stranger?"

"Yeah I'm looking for a little work to make a bit of money so I can buy enough supplies to cross the Ryordan Mountains."

"Well you picked a good time there's plenty of paying work in town since its harvest season, heard you have no idea where you are so I'll give ya a rundown. Abanaca Town is a plantation set up to grow the Babananas for the entire country," the bartender said rather proudly.

"So you need pickers then?"

"Like a horse needs drink you bet you wanna sign on?"

"I have three friends who are coming with me can they sign on too?"

"Of course we always need more pickers and if you do a full shift you get free Babananas on top of your pay!"

"Sounds great," Natsu said grinning whilst inwardly he was thinking what the hell a Babanana was.

Five minutes later with four massive bags in hand Natsu returned to the three who looked at him sceptically.

"What are those for?"

"We're off to pick some Babananas," Natsu said amused at their reactions. "Don't ask what it is I haven't the faintest idea I assume it's like a banana."

With the team equipped with the massive picking bags they set out towards the plantation indicated on the map the bartender gave Natsu arriving Natsu's eyes nearly burst from their sockets.

"Holy hell they're huge!"

In Fiore a banana was considered a decent snack at best, an averagely sized fruit stored within a yellow peel they had nothing on a Babanana. Hundreds of Babananas which were each bigger than a train carriage of all different colours sat waiting to be picked as an elderly looking man walked over to greet them.

"Ah hello there young ones I was informed by Janus he'd be sending someone over and you're all just in time they're getting on the larger side and need to be picked soon."

"Thank you for allowing us the opportunity to take the job your elderness is there anything specific you would like us to do with the Babananas," Natsu asked as the rest of Team Natsu's jaws hit the floor at the way Natsu addressed the old man something he never once did for even Makarov.

"If you could sort them by colour please that would be most helpful it helps the drivers out and the poor lads never seem to catch a break on these roads what with all the dangerous creatures about."

"Yes I myself had a run in with a Mother Confusik Redback which is how I ended up in town though it works out since I can do some work to get supplies to cross the Ryordan Mountains."

"My you must be a strong and able young man to fight a Mother Confusik Redback are you by any chance in the military?"

"Sadly no however I was trained by my father in Alastaria City who is a Commander for Lord Ajeel," Natsu said as the elderly man nodded clearly happy with the answer.

"Ah yes such a fine young man Lord Ajeel always keeps his province in check, there a particular reason you didn't join the military?"

"Father didn't wish for me to join so young so that he could train me in specific family arts though really I'm the messenger between Alastaria and Vistarion," Natsu said playing up the sheepish part as the old man chuckled.

"Oh yes I've heard of quite a few young lads like you being roped into schemes like that but fear not you'll be the better for it, now then I've taken up enough of your time my home is just beyond the Babanana patch please come find me if you need anything."

"Excuse me your elderness but I feel it rude not to ask for your name."

"Oh of course you've been such a polite young man and I haven't even offered you my name I am Freud a pleasure to meet you."

"My name is Natsu and these are my friends Erza, Elise and Wendy and I'm escorting them to Vistarion on the request of my father and Lord Ajeel."

"Well its lovely to make your acquaintance too young ladies, now then I'll be at my home if you need me," the old man said as he disappeared behind a pink Babanana and the three girls rounded on him with ranged expressions.

Elise who looked impressed was the first to speak up once she got over the laughing fits she was trying to quell.

"You talked so much shit and were able to keep such a straight face even I almost believed you!"

"Natsu why were you so courteous to the old man you don't even show the Master that much respect?"

"Erza you forget where we are in Alvarez the elderly are a cherished part of society for all they've done and I was showing the amount of respect that is expected to be shown, I hope you were all paying attention by the way since that is how you should speak with the elderly if you encounter them."

"Let's save the conversation stuff for later and focus on how to pick these massive things," Elise said as she poked the pink Babanana next to her.

"It's quite simple really you take a saw and cut the stem off here like this," Natsu said as he began sawing away at the stem of the pink Babanana until it was separated. "Then we just put the pink Babanana in this bag here and voila one harvested Babanana. Now then I've got the pink ones so you guys can figure out what colour you want to do, once the bag gets too full take the Babananas over to that marked spot over there I assume that is where they are picked up."

Natsu walked off into the Babanana field leaving the three behind to quickly decide which colours they would take, in the end Wendy got blue, Erza got red and Elise got yellow.

Natsu was actually enjoying picking the Babananas since it reminded him of a time when taking a job was simple and you'd just do something simple like pick a field rather than battle against villains out to conquer the world and it was also something that he could do that required little thought.

"Maybe once things settle down I'll take a few more jobs like this," Natsu mused to himself as he finished picking another Babanana placing it in the large bag. Noticing the bag was full he walked over to the area he indicated before and unloaded the pink Babananas in a heap.

Walking back into the field Natsu chuckled to himself as he found himself enjoying the task something which his young self would berate him for.

It took the group a little over an hour to pick all the ripe Babananas and place them in their respective piles, Natsu went and told the old man they were done much to his surprise as he made his way over to the piles and nodded happily.

"I must say you four did a spectacular job today you've definitely earned a Babanana each I'd say so go on take your favourite flavour!"

"Is it alright if we just take one of each your elderness?"

"But of course," the man replied happily as he wrote down a note and handed it to Natsu.

"Hand this to Janus to collect your pay and I do hope you'll come back again," the old man said cheerfully as he made his way inside once more.

"Alright well I guess its lunchtime and we're having Babanana so how do we wanna play this?"

They are way too big for us to take with us it isn't practical," Erza said as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Alright how about this we'll peel open each Babanana and see what they taste like, then Erza and Wendy you'll store some of the ones we like into your requip spaces so we can have some more later and we'll eat the rest now."

"Well I don't see any better idea," Elise sighed as Natsu drew his sword and began to run it across the edge of the pink Babanana.

Sticking his sword into the Babanana he began to cut out four pieces for the group as they sat down in the shade the Babanana provided and each took their first bite.

The four paused for a brief moment before looking at each other with wide eyes as Natsu slowly swallowed his.

"Does this taste like cotton candy to any of you," Natsu asked as they all nodded in unison.

"A fruit that tastes like a sweet, this place is really ahead of its time," Natsu said under his breath as he took another bite of the pink Babanana.

After getting through most of the pink Babanana and rationing the rest Natsu turned his sword towards the blue Babanana, just like the first Natsu handed out four pieces and they sat down to eat them.

"This one tastes like blueberry," Wendy said between mouthfuls as she was scolded by Erza.

And so the blue Babanana was promptly devoured and rationed as they moved onto the red one, after cutting it open and dividing it they each took a bite with Natsu looking at the piece in his hand in shock.

"It tastes like a hot dog what the hell!"

"Who cares this is the best one," Elise said as she tore into the red Babanana with renewed vigour ashamed that she thought she couldn't eat anymore.

And so with three Babananas down the group set their hungry eyes on the last one as Natsu advanced on it with his sword, cutting it open and dividing it the group took a bite and were stunned to find it tasted like caramel ice cream.

"How has Alvarez been blessed with such beautiful food," Natsu said through tears as he devoured his Babanana.

"We're finding seeds for these I don't care what any of you say these are worth every cent," Elise said as Natsu stood up with his mouth half full.

"Even if we have to work extra jobs to get them we aren't leaving until we have a hundred of every Babanana flavour," he declared before being hit over the head by Erza for talking with his mouth half full.

An hour later the group returned to Janus the bartender with the slip given to them by Freud and he commented on the variety of Babanana on their faces and burst into laughter.

"Nothing beats picking Babanana am I right you guys should come back in a few months there'll be more to pick and I'm sure Freud would love to have ya."

"We'll have to see what we can do because that was a great experience thanks for sending us over," Natsu said sincerely as Janus nodded and handed them their pay.

"Here's ya copper now I'll be seeing you all around," Janus said as Team Natsu left the bar.

"Well that was awesome but now what?"

"We have to buy supplies since I found a shortcut but we've got to cut through a mountain," Natsu said as the group nodded. "So let's go get these supplies and get out of here," Natsu said as the group disappeared off into the town.

 **What really is a Babanana? Why are they random in terms of flavours? Why are they so big? Where did I come up with the idea? I have no answer haha it just came to me and I was like this has to go in and now I kind of wish they were real.**

 **Also Makarov gets locked up but our heroes are picking and eating Babananas RIP haha.**

 **Also in regards to the many races that populate the Alvarez Empire I'll be showcasing a fair few of them but also Natsu will eventually find that book that explains a bit about each one so if you are interested in that then it's coming.**

 **Anyway hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	80. A Meeting Of Swords And Shields

**Hi everyone Azza here.**

 **TheRayvenwolves – Ah but you see that would be the Scarlet coloured Babanana haha I actually plan on bringing that up later on once the gang reach civilisation again.**

 **Fang Dragneel – Um I don't really know when I said Erza was fodder unless you are referring to where I placed her on the power scaling thing in which case that is far from fodder since she is in the High Tier.**

 **The way I view Erza is she doesn't have an armor that is actually capable of fighting the monsters on the higher tiers like August, Irene and many other ridiculous powerhouses. I love Erza as a character but I simply can't be biased towards her and she has to have limitations I mean she is easily on the level of many of the Spriggan and Leichart 12 just not the top top tier ones.**

 **If this wasn't what you meant though then please let me know what it was because after your comment I went back and tried to figure out what you meant and this was the only thing I could find haha.**

 **Now then this chapter was one that I found myself easily completing since I've wanted to do it for so long now the words just came to me and before I knew it I was done so that is why it's coming up so soon after the last two, well that and I was up until like 4am because I lost track of time …**

 **Anyway enough from me and on with the story!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.**

 **A Meeting Of Swords And Shields**

 _ **/Several Days Later – Vistarion/**_

Zeref sighed as he sat on his throne looking out the window, since returning to the kingdom Irene was very insistent that he quote "do your damn job" and he really couldn't be bothered right now in the slightest.

Today was the day all the Leichart and Spriggan were to finally meet up once again for the first time in over half a decade so it obviously caused quite a stir throughout the Empire, still he knew the people would just see it as another excuse to throw a festival in his name and call it the Emperor using his golden touch to make Alvarez even better than it already was.

"Let them have their festivals," he sighed as Irene and August walked through the doors to the throne room.

"My Lord the Shields are all present and most of the Swords have arrived with only three still not within the castle proper," August said as Irene snapped her fingers and a piece of paper was in her hands.

I couldn't help but notice that Dimaria is on this list is there a specific reason for that?"

"I was wondering when you would catch onto that Irene," Zeref said with a small smirk. "I have improved upon Dimaria so that she now possibly rivals Bloodman in power."

"Most interesting my Lord are you sure she will not abuse such power," August asked cautiously?"

"Of course not August I am in control of all the books save one for obvious reasons you know that better than almost anyone."

"My apologies I only wished to be certain in case my assistance was required," August said as he bowed his head.

"It is fine I'm glad you take your job so seriously it makes things go a lot smoother around here," Zeref said sincerely. "By the way August how is Brandish doing?"

"As reckless as ever but she's learning at a rapid rate as usual I am grateful you allowed me to spare her and raise her to become one of us."

"Well she has proven time and again her strength and where her loyalties lie, combine that with the fact that she became a Shield and you have a good decision. Plus I know how you see her as a daughter don't even try to deny it August," Zeref said adding the last part on to see the normally stoic mage falter for a moment as he turned away.

"Anyway onto other business Invel won't shut up about how he wanted me to pass along word that the plans are ready in the war room for you," Irene said as she spat out Invel's name like it was something disgusting scrunching her face up as she did so.

"Invel tries his best in his own way Irene as you all do don't belittle him for his unique approach to things."

"He could stop rubbing his Chief of Staff position in other people's faces maybe then I'd cut him some slack," Irene said dryly as even August cracked a rare grin.

"Anyway we shouldn't dally here bullying poor Invel when he isn't even around to defend himself so let us proceed to the war room," Zeref said as he rose from his throne and walked over to Irene and August as they took positions on his left and right flanks respectively and the trio began to make their way down the hall walking into a large open room with a round table in the centre with a map of the world on it.

The moment Zeref walked in all talk ceased with three others darting inside just as the doors closed and the room was locked down with only Zeref and his Sword and Shield inside.

"I am glad you all managed to make it to this meeting on such short notice because this is one that none of you could have afforded to miss, today we discuss the plans for the invasion of the Kingdom of Fiore," Zeref's voice boomed.

A snake humanoid stepped up to one of the twenty four podiums and Zeref motioned for him to speak.

 _Viper Of The Confounding Melody_

 _9_ _th_ _Sword Of The Alvarez Empire_

 _Vipr Eelstor_

"My Lord if I may asssk why are you sssso concccerned with the invasssion of Fiore after all they are nothing compared to our combined might?"

This drew snorts from further down the Leichart end as another member stepped up.

 _Grandmaster Of The Paragon Enigma_

 _5_ _th_ _Sword Of The Alvarez Empire And Commander Of The Varnik Squad_

 _Varnik Duscharn_

"And jussst what do you find ssso amusing Varnik," Vipr hissed as Varnik simply shook his head.

"You have no idea the power hidden within the mages of Fiore Vipr for you have not been there to experience it for yourself, Lord Zeref was right in wiping out Scarlione first because in Fiore are some of the biggest opponents we the Swords and Shields may ever face."

"Ssssurely you jessst Varnik?"

"I assure you he does not," another voice piped up.

 _Country Demolisher_

 _7_ _th_ _Shield Of The Alvarez Empire And Commander Of The Brandish Squad_

 _Brandish Myu_

"I've seen firsthand what some of these so called weak Fiore mages can do Vipr and you also forget that Fiore will have Lord E.N.D fighting for them or did that slip your mind?"

"Indeed though I believe he goes by the name Natsu Dragneel does he not," Varnik said as many of the others looked shocked that Zeref's greatest creation will be against them.

"He is able to be defeated though do not worry about that."

 _The Restless Shinigami Princess_

 _4_ _th_ _Sword Of The Alvarez Empire And Royal Executioner_

 _Phyrra Ashar_

"You fought him before he gained access to the powers of the Devil though Phyrra he's on a whole other league now you should've seen some of the crazy stuff he did in Draconia!"

 _Embodiment Of The Luna Diviner_

 _8_ _th_ _Sword Of The Alvarez Empire_

 _Yasmin Clearwater_

"Oh yes I indeed read the reports Yasmin reports that were lacking action on your part might I add," Phyrra shot back with a sneer as many in the room sighed and shook their heads.

"Leave her be Phyrra she is correct Natsu is far above most of us at this point even I would be hard pressed to beat him in a fight," Irene said as she stepped forward to her podium.

"Impossible there is no way he could beat you," Phyrra snapped as Irene shrugged.

"He beat a relic of the old times and an actual Titan right after I struggled against the Vampire Queen who was wielding only around 25% of what Natsu's Devil Aura is capable of and in all honesty I'd say he's gotten even stronger since then."

"But according to the reports Dragneel is currently missing is he not," Invel asked as he decided to join the conversation.

"Actually we have received recent reports that he may be very much alive and currently aiming to rescue the foreigner from Vistarion Minar," August said as Yuriel stepped up to the podium.

"There isn't a chance in hell he's breaking the old man out of my prison!"

A strange muscular lion like humanoid stepped up to the podium shaking his head.

 _Defender Of The Eastern Plains_

 _10_ _th_ _Sword Of The Alvarez Empire_

 _Leo Mekita_

"I do not wish to offend you Yuriel but there is every possibility that Dragneel could very well indeed break the outsider out of the prison if he is as strong as those on the Alvarez expedition claim he is."

"Surely the reports had to be exaggerated just a little I mean come on Devils from other worlds what a load of nonsense!"

 _The Adjudicator Of The Iron Wall_

 _12_ _th_ _Shield Of The Alvarez Empire And Commander Of The Wall Squad_

 _Wall Eehto_

"Oh look the machines databanks broke again oh wait they never worked to begin with," Brandish sighed as several other members burst out laughing.

"Hey don't you dare underestimate me I am the elite Machias, Lord Wall! Never underestimate me Brandish or you'll come to regret it!"

"How many cities can you crush under your boot Wahl," Brandish asked lazily as Irene brought the meeting back to order.

"We are getting off topic here the point is they have a number of powerful mages on their side," Irene said as August cleared his throat.

"Actual Irene I think the main topic of discussion should be the mages of significant note because without them I alone would be sufficient, Natsu Dragneel is similar to myself if he is pushed far enough and will require immediate attention that much is for certain however let us all table the discussion on him and review some of the other targets."

"I agree with August I know of at least four who warrant our attention that I've met personally," Brandish added as August nodded in thanks.

"Very well then, Serena if you would put up a projection of the dossiers you have acquired."

 _The Great Eight Dragon God_

 _3_ _rd_ _Shield Of The Alvarez Empire_

 _God Serena_

"Of course though keep in mind that some of these people have disappeared for the last five years in order to train from what I was able to gather so I would scale them higher than the reports."

Serena placed the first document face down onto the table and a picture of Natsu appeared.

"Now I know we have all already debated Natsu Dragneel however for strategies sake let us put the squabbling aside and look at the facts please?"

"I agree with Serena so everyone remain silent," August said as the room shifted into an uncomfortable silence. "Of course you may ask VALID questions that aren't just blatant denials of the facts being presented."

"Thank you August, now then before you is Natsu Dragneel better known to us as Lord E.N.D. Before his disappearance he was to be placed among the Ishgar Four among the Wizard Saint ranks since Warrod Sequen was retiring however thanks to Varnik, Granvill and Phyrra he was made an outcast though I believe this will be overturned as soon as word of an invasion begins reaching Fiore."

"Based on how he brought you to your knees five years ago Serena do you believe he qualifies as the strongest mage on the continent?"

"Undoubtedly August, based on reports that he is in full control of his E.N.D abilities, boasting multiple Dragon Slayer Magics, the ability to use the highly destructive Crash Magic, the ability to use the Devil's Aura a skill only Lord Zeref possessed up until he acquired it and his most notable feats in Draconia as supplied by Irene Natsu Dragneel's capture or execution will be paramount to turning the tide of the entire war."

"He is only to be captured," Zeref cut in as everyone looked at him in shock. "I have plans for him and do not wish for him to be killed at this time and that is all I shall say on the matter."

"Well then as you all heard it is a capture order, we have a limited amount of people who could fight Dragneel with even fewer if it were in a one on one situation so this will need to be handled delicately."

Removing the paper he then placed down another one that prompted Brandish to groan.

"Not him …"

"I see you have had a previous encounter with this man Brandish, for those of you who don't know this man's name is Gildarts Clive and he is also in the running for one of the strongest on the continent. Information about this man is scarce however according to reports by the Magic Council every time this man appears he has grown exponentially since the last sighting in terms of power and ability. Considered to be the Ace of the Fairy Tail guild Gildarts Clive is in my personal opinion a Grandmaster of the Crash Magic school being virtually unrivalled in its use."

This garnered the attention of August who said nothing opting to gain as much info as he could.

"His current whereabouts are unknown however if an invasion takes place he will surely arrive onto the battlefield at a crucial moment, during the Scarlione conflict he was one of the sole factors preventing us from outright conquering the country so be on guard when encountering this man. I would also like to point out that had he chosen to accept the offer of being a Wizard Saint he would easily be among the Ishgar Four."

Taking the paper off he placed another one down this time getting a small chuckle from Varnik.

"That kid was pretty skilled last time we fought."

"Yes this man goes by the name Jellal Fernandes and is the leader of an independent guild named Crime Sorciere, a user of True Heavenly Body Magic Jellal years ago was responsible for the Tower of Heaven incident involving the use of Lord Zeref's R System but was defeated by Natsu Dragneel. It should be noted that at that time he divided his power in half and with only half his power Jellal was able to become the youngest Wizard Saint in history before Natsu and even had a seat on the Magic Council."

"Is his location unknown as well," Varnik asked as Serena nodded.

"He is wanted by the Magic Council for crimes against Fiore so he moves periodically, it should be important to note that he has many powerful mages within his guild that are also threats," Serena said as several smaller images appeared below Jellal's.

"Many of these mages were formerly a part of the Dark Guild Oracion Seis, each of them are highly skilled being wanted by the Council for countless crimes and all have bounties of over one million Jewel. Now the other two women here are former mages of the Dark Guild Grimoire Heart, Meredy is an opponent that has the potential to kill any of us provided she is willing to sacrifice herself using her Link Magic however the real threat that I foresee besides Jellal is this woman here named Ultear Milkovitch."

"That's the Time Mage if I remember right," Varnik said as Serena nodded.

"An absolute master of stealth and deception she was able to gain a seat on the Magic Council, manipulate Jellal Fernandes and hold a position as one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory within the Grimiore Heart guild at the same time. Her Arc of Time Magic is also quite formidable and according to Lord Zeref himself she actually has the ability to rewind time itself using it and I don't have to tell you how much of a bad thing that is."

"Keep in mind Serena that should she ever rewind time it would result in her death most likely or at the very least she will age to that of a fossil," Zeref added as everyone nodded.

"Anyway back to the leader Jellal from the reports I acquired from the Magic Council he has become quite powerful with the order for soldiers to capture on sight being rescinded and replaced with inform the Council so they can send a few of the Wizard Saints out to defeat him."

Satisfied with his explanation Serena removed the sheets and placed another one on the screen.

"So we're finally getting to Natsu's little gang are we," Irene said amused as a picture of Elise popped up on the screen.

"Among the Fairy Tail guild there are several mages who are significant threats with this woman Elise Faulkner being one of them. Trained by the actual God of War Elise has True God Slayer Magic and is able to utilize the God's Aura and ascend into a God state putting her close to the War God herself. An absolutely brutal fighter Elise is capable of massacring an entire army by herself especially if she enters what the Council referred to as a Bloodlust state where she continues to slaughter on the battlefield until there is nothing left standing. Now you all know the workings of God Slayer Magic but hers is different because it isn't elemental based instead it is like she is literally a walking manifestation of war itself."

"So what are the recommendations," Brandish asked remembering Dimaria's fate.

"No Sword or Shield below rank 5 should challenge her or else you will meet your end she is far too powerful to be taken so lightly. Also another important bit of information is that the War God Eliza sees her as a daughter so if she is killed there is the possibility that the God of War herself may take to the battlefield in which case it will be up to the top two Swords and Shields or even Lord Zeref himself to intervene."

"So basically what you are saying Serena is that the Fairy Tail guild will contain the bulk of the forces we must face," a new feminine voice said as she stepped up to her podium.

 _Empress Of The Crystalline Throne_

 _2_ _nd_ _Sword Of The Alvarez Empire And Commander Of The Knights Of Crystalline_

 _Maya Valkyrion_

"Well they are the biggest threat in terms of guilds but they are by no means the only credible threat after all the Wizard Saints are also a credible threat, anyway let us move on to the next person of interest-."

"Perhaps we could put this on hold for the moment Serena someone very vital to the war effort has just arrived back in Alvarez," Zeref said as everyone turned to face him.

"And who would that be Lord Zeref," Serena asked as a massive shade rose up from the floor behind Zeref.

 _Personification Of All Things Dark_

 _Personal Operative Of Emperor Spriggan_

 _Codename: The Darkness_

"Before you all flip out this is The Darkness who I created a few years ago, don't bother trying to attack because he doesn't have an ethereal body to attack. Anyway The Darkness here is a master of spreading chaos, fear and despair and I had him messing around with the Fairy Tail guild for a few years."

"Indeed that was my task as Lord Zeref tells it however I return with information vital to the war regarding Natsu Dragneel."

"Not him again," Wahl groaned as he was silenced by a glare from Irene and August.

"Natsu Dragneel has indeed returned and is currently regaining his magic after a merger with Divine Magic, once this regeneration is complete he will be just like Lord Zeref himself … a Hybrid."

Everyone was deathly silent with all eyes on Zeref who seemed amused at the situation as he stood up from his chair and began to pace.

"Yes that will definitely improve his chances of achieving his ultimate goal of that I am most certain, you said he was regenerating his powers?"

"Indeed you see I had taken control of a young man named Gray Fullbuster and the two ended up engaging in a battle, Dragneel wasn't using any magic which was uncharacteristic given his past exploits until he recoiled as if being struck in the head and then began using his E.N.D abilities and limited use of Devil's Aura."

"He'll be back to full power quite soon then I know what he's currently going through, Divine and Demonic Magic are never meant to cross paths with one another and his body is currently reworking itself to allow harmony within him. Once his body is completely restored he will be able to face me on equal ground."

Several jaws dropped at Zeref's statement but he just shrugged it off with his usual smile.

"Do you doubt my words?"

"Of course not my Lord we just can't fathom anyone coming close to your level of power," Phyrra gasped as August snorted in amusement.

"That is utter foolishness to think in such a narrow minded way, our Lord might indeed be the strongest now but never forget that he too was once weak as were we all and all it takes is the will of magic itself and some hard work to be rivalled or bested no matter who you may be."

"Truer words have never been spoken August I couldn't agree more," another member of the Leichart said as he stepped forward.

 _Arbiter Of Forced Evolution_

 _1_ _st_ _Sword Of The Alvarez Empire And General Of The Leichart 12_

 _Sentomaru_

"Trust in ones skills must never be doubted that you can be sure of however many of you fail to realize that once attaining power one must strive to maintain it lest they find themselves on the receiving end of defeat. August is a prime example of never faltering and look where that got him the man is second to the Emperor himself!"

"Thank you for your kind words Harkon and yes I suppose I am a good example however I feel the greatest example of all would be Lord Zeref himself, even with his duties our Lord leaves for years at a time in order to explore and learn new things all the while working tirelessly to perfect his arts."

"And that is something the rest of you should be doing as well," Irene added. "Recent defeats in lands such as Scarlione are unacceptable, the only threat we should falter before is Achnologia and that is only until the promised time of his impending destruction."

"All of you especially those on the latter half should take heed of our words, our Empire is on the cusp of performing what no previous Empire has ever done gaining control over the entire globe! Many of you are lazy and shirk your duties assuming that the power you currently possess will be enough to get you by well let us the Alvarian Four be the first to warn you that such notions of satisfaction will not allow you to maintain such a prestigious position as one of the Emperor's chosen Swords or Shields," Maya barked as many of the Swords and Shields simply nodded with a few of the younger cocky ones dismissing the idea unaware that their reactions were being noted by the top four.

"Scarlione proved that despite our overwhelming power it simply isn't enough, we cannot afford for the invasion of Fiore to drag on for over twenty years like the Scarlione conflict did. Now we know that even many of you on the latter end of the Swords and Shields are indeed doing the best you can and that is all we ask however you all remember Dimaria's fate in Scarlione and what she has become now," Harkon said with a low growl.

"The girl was far too arrogant and brash with her abilities and completely useless against an opponent who wasn't entirely affected by them, Dimaria is a prime example of what you must all strive not to be or else you WILL share her fate," Irene said as she emphasised the fate that awaited them.

"Also bear in mind that Serena only showed us a few of the powerful mages Fiore has at their disposal and I saw the pile and to be honest it was surprisingly thick, if even a tenth of that pile has mages on even the Faulkner girls calibre this invasion may be in trouble from the start-."

"That's nonsense nothing can stop the Alvarez war machine especially with Lord Wahl at the head!"

"And this is precisely what we are talking about," August said icily as Wahl froze in his seat. "You have no idea what awaits you in Fiore, many of us don't, however I can tell you this with certainty that I can spot at least five people in this room who I don't believe will live through this. You are on that list Wahl."

"I resent that-!"

"Just shut up and accept the facts Wahl and learn to stop flapping your useless mouth for once."

 _Embodiment Of Tartaros_

 _6_ _th_ _Shield Of The Alvarez Empire_

 _Bloodman_

"You are always so quick to open your mouth but unlike the rest of us you never actively seek to lead campaigns in Lord Zeref's name, before you talk trash of any kind you should have some footing to back yourself up."

"And don't even try to throw other Shields in like Jacob or myself because every job he's been sent on has been executed to the letter and as for me I had to lead campaigns of my own before obtaining my current position," Invel said clearly not impressed with Wahl's current attitude.

"Thank you for your vote of confidence Invel I am glad I could prove myself," Jacob said as he bowed formally.

 _The Dignified Assassin_

 _8_ _th_ _Shield Of The Alvarez Empire_

 _Jacob Lessio_

"Well the facts speak for themselves Jacob you possess a unique skill set among us and you put it to good use," Invel said as Wahl just ground his teeth in frustration when Zeref coughed to get their attention.

"You have all begun to squabble again so let me reiterate the point the Alvarian Four were trying to say, you are all powerful mages however you must all train as if your position could disappear tomorrow which it could if I find someone worthy enough for it. Dimaria was lucky I did not remove her entirely since she is so devoted to the cause however she is forced to pay for those mistakes even now. Learn from the mistakes of your peers and your underlings and use them to grow stronger, do it fast and prepare yourselves for the battle that is to come."

The gathered Swords and Shields in the room all nodded in Zeref's speech each finding some sort of wisdom or advice to take from it.

"Now then I believe now would be a perfect time to break for lunch and we'll meet back here later today to discuss the opposition some more, August and Sentomaru I want to see you two in the throne room at once."

The two Generals nodded as the doors were unsealed and Zeref, August, Sentomaru and The Darkness made their way silently to the throne room where August sealed the door as soon as they were inside. As soon as Zeref was seated he sighed.

"Alright so tell me what were your opinions?"

"Wahl will be the first to die, arrogant and as intelligent as bag of rocks he seems to foolishly believe himself capable of handling anyone that gets thrown his way," August sighed.

"The same could be said of Phyrra despite how highly she ranks among the Leichart 12, Phyrra often looks down upon almost everyone including her own peers and believes herself superior due to her Shinigami abilities not realizing that the enemy in Fiore is more than equipped to kill someone like her," Sentomaru added as Zeref nodded his head slowly.

"I can understand Wahl since he has always been slow but I don't entirely believe Phyrra to be in the same category are you quite certain on that assessment?"

"As August mentioned for Wahl Phyrra is also arrogant and believes herself the second coming of yourself with no one strong enough to beat her despite the Alvarian four literally being right near her. I forsee her cocky attitude getting her killed on the battlefield however at this time I would not recommend stripping her of her position."

"Ah I see the two of you have misunderstood my intentions my idea wasn't to strip anyone of their position rather this will help me better plan the attack on Fiore and just who I should send where. The Swords will be the invasion force as you both already know and Fiore will have counters set up at various port towns and cities across the country which is why I want to know who the liabilities are."

"Those two would be the biggest I'd say aside from the weaker four of both Spriggan and Leichart but that was a given from the start," August said as Sentomaru nodded in agreement. "Also Neinhart will need to be protected at all costs since you plan on enacting the first official use of the Historia of the Dead spell."

"Yes I've been pondering how to handle that since Neinhart will need to be present in the battle for the Historia to work, allow me to think on that matter some more. Now then the main reason I called you here was because the two of you have a special task to perform so that this invasion works properly I am of course referring to the tri pronged attack we discussed."

"The Swords and Shields are being divided up into groups if I remember correctly with some going by sea and some coming across the Scarlione border now that it is under our direct control is that correct," Sentomaru asked as Zeref nodded.

"Indeed however the third route has not yet been opened and I have no time to waste sending forces to take it so as of right now here is an official assignment for the two of you. August and Sentomaru you are both to gather two million soldiers and crush the neighbouring country of Bosco, there will be no treaties or surrender I want the entire country, its guilds and its Government completely wiped out. There must be absolutely zero chance this front can be stabbed in the back and this task must be completed within one week from today is that understood?"

"Are we to take the other Spriggan and Leichart who will be invading from the Bosco border with us," August asked as Zeref shook his head.

"I am sending the two million soldiers with you two for this very reason, I suspect that the other two fronts will be heavily fortified and the others will find themselves crashing against the defences with minimal progress being made. With my two most powerful mages coming in from behind the enemy who wouldn't have suspected an attack of any kind you will be able to completely throw the enemy off guard and utterly crush whatever feeble resistance they may be able to mount and meet up with the other two forces."

"Very well my Lord was there anything else you required," Sentomaru asked as Zeref shook his head. "Very well then are we allowed to be excused from the rest of the meeting to begin preparations to depart at once?"

"Before you leave speak with Serena and get copies of his dossiers after all you never know if you'll run into one of the people on them," Zeref said as the two nodded and left the throne room leaving Zeref to ponder the impending war.

"Maybe I'm going a bit too hard on Fiore after all I have all these books that will be getting a good workout too?"

Shaking his head Zeref rose from his throne and slowly began making his way back to the war room not looking forward to the petty arguments the Swords and Shields will no doubt have now that August and Sentomaru are gone.

"Life as the Emperor sure is a pain …"

 **Ok so no I didn't reveal all the Spriggan and Leichart but I've revealed most of the important ones excluding the obviously important ones like Neinhart who is coming later. (Because of course the guy that uses Historia Of The Dead has to get his own thing right?)**

 **Anyway I hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	81. Ryordan Prime

**Hi guys Azza here!**

 **So I said I was going to mention who Harkon was in this chapter but I found myself expanding on the city they were in this chapter and have decided he will be shown later so I'll just give you his title card thing now.**

 _Strongest Swordsman In The World_

 _3_ _rd_ _Sword Of The Alvarez Empire_

 _Harkon Avery_

 **Again apologies for not adding him this chapter but to tide you all over I'll give a little background on him that I've got stashed away just to give you a taste as to how strong these last antagonists will be.**

 **Harkon is of the Aelven Race which is basically like a Dark Elf with the dark blue skin with one white eye and one red eye. Harkon has three swords all steeped in legend within the Fairy Tail world.**

 _ **Shodaime Durendal:**_

 _First of the Durendal Swords and the strongest the Shodaime Durendal has the ability to slice through almost anything no matter what it is. The Shodaime Durendal is also imbued with runes that allow it to slice through any Magical Barrier._

 _ **Yamato Archfiend Demise:**_

 _A blade imbued with the magic to slice through all darkness despite being imbued with the very same darkness, also capable of firing a powerful concentrated blast of dark magic. The sword does increased damage to Demons and can negate the healing factor of anything inherently dark. The sword can also curse an opponent with an ailment such as slowing them down, poisoning them or rendering a random limb impaired upon contact._

 _ **Zanamato:**_

 _The oldest sword in Earthland imbued with the power and will of the sword itself and only able to be wielded by a worthy heir, if claimed grants the user unparalleled power however can only be used to kill those who are not pure of heart and if you kill someone who is pure of heart then you forfeit your life and the sword will be granted to the revived person as reparation._

 **In addition to these swords Harkon also possesses the ability to use Water Magic however his best form of magic is his use of Mist Magic to such a masterful degree that entire islands can become his hunting grounds.**

 **Now let me just reiterate that Harkon is only number 3 among the Swords so the other two are leagues above him though with Zanamato he might be able to defeat Maya Valkyrion but due to her own unique ability she might be able to negate it so I'd have to ponder that.**

 **Phantomsoul2015 – Well I made Phyrra sometime last year when I did the Grand Magic Games Arc I never really based her off anything she just was meant to be a Shinigami Magic user who was strong and a real nasty piece of work haha.**

 **Anyway hope you all enjoy the chapter and if you are mad I let slip a bit of info about a character trust me some of the others can do some really crazy stuff like Vipr man that dude is gonna be so much fun to write in combat come the invasion!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.**

 **Ryordan Prime**

 _ **/Ryordan Mountain's Team Natsu's POV/**_

"Another one at two o'clock," Natsu said lazily as he dodged a punch from a large troll like creature.

"Remind me again why you three keep making me fight everything," Wendy whined as she smashed the troll in the face with her elbow which was surrounded by wind which ripped some of the skin off the trolls face.

"Because for you the training hasn't ended yet," Erza said firmly. "Elise, Mira and myself are committed to teaching you everything we know but you have to use the things we taught you in a practical setting and this just so happens to work."

Performing a low sweep with her leg Wendy knocked the troll off its feet and kneed it in the gut before it had a chance to fall down sending it high into the sky, running on air Wendy got in front of the troll and with a powerful kick broke its neck sending it flying into the clifface where it remained embedded in the wall.

"But these troll things aren't even that strong!"

"To you really don't realize how much stronger you are do you," Natsu said with a hint of a smile. "That so called weak troll would have shrugged off attacks from the you five years ago, those three trained you well and you should be thankful."

"I'm plenty thankful!"

"You know I think I've decided on a new nickname for you," Natsu said as Wendy looked somewhat excited at the idea of getting a nickname. "Brat."

"You jerk!"

"Then don't act like one and listen to those who have more experience than you, I'm proud that you managed to gain so much confidence but you're letting it go to your head alright. Erza, Mira, Elise and myself draw upon decades of combat experience something you don't have yet but if you learn from us then you can reach or even surpass our level."

"One thing at a time though first you need to work on the stuff we taught you," Elise said as Wendy sighed and nodded slowly. "Another troll to the right."

The troll was blocking the only path forward since to go right would mean falling thousands of feet to their deaths and left was a rock wall, sighing Natsu stepped forward.

"Right how about I show you what we mean."

"But you don't have all of your abilities back yet!"

"Just watch Wendy you'll be deemed competent when you can do this for yourself," Natsu said calmly as he walked towards the large troll that was smashing its fists against the ground in anticipation for the fight.

The troll charged forward and went to hit Natsu only for him to lazily dodge out of the way and keep walking forward with his fist clenched, the troll tried hitting him again this time with Natsu ducking as he now stood in front of the troll.

Jumping up to the troll's face Natsu punched it in the jaw knocking it down as it let out a howl of pain.

"If you can beat one of these things without using your Dragon Slayer abilities we'll deem you competent," Natsu said as he kicked the wounded troll off the cliff.

"How are you that strong though without your magic?"

"I'm not," Natsu said simply as Wendy looked at him confused.

"But I saw you it that troll you knocked it down and broke its jaw!"

"I've noticed you've taken to fighting how I do Wendy so let me ask you this, when fighting where do you target your opponents?"

This question gave Wendy pause; the idea of specifically targeting spots on an enemy wasn't new to her however clearly Natsu meant more than the obvious areas like the head or chest.

"The spot I hit the troll was the section of its jaw that connects to the main part of the skull, yes I am strong physically but I know that beating something like that to death isn't going to be an option so I go for vitals and weak spots. That particular section of the jaw can be easily shattered with the right amount of force and will throw the opponent off if they aren't prepared for it."

"So you go for vitals then?"

"When possible, I won't lie and say it's an easy feat especially on some of the more powerful foes I've faced or even the ones that don't have vitals at all. My point is learning to target these vital weak points as second nature is something most high level mages do subconsciously."

"And remember Wendy the three of us are here so if you had tried to hit the troll and it didn't do anything we would incapacitate it before it could hurt you so you don't need to worry about messing up, to be honest it's a good thing you have such an opportunity to learn in this type of environment something which none of us ever did," Erza added as the others nodded in agreement.

The group continued walking with each subsequent encounter Wendy trying to work on what the trio suggested by attacking vitals, to her surprise the idea wasn't as hard as she thought it would be it was all about figuring out where the vitals were to begin with.

After almost succeeding with her last encounter Wendy found herself somewhat disappointed that they had found a city built into the mountain, Erza, Elise and Wendy were admiring the idea of building a city into a mountain however Natsu's eyes were focused elsewhere.

Looking past the extravagant entrance and the beauty of the city Natsu could tell this city served an alternate purpose, lining the mountaintops were massive cannons that stuck out of the cliff face.

"You three stop gawking before you attract attention," Natsu hissed as the three looked at him with mixed reactions. "I don't like the feeling I'm getting from this place it feels too militarized."

"What are you talking about Natsu it's beautiful-!"

Natsu grabbed Elise's face and directed her head to a spot he'd been gazing at earlier.

"Focus in on that spot and tell me what you see," Natsu said as Elise narrowed her eyes before promptly taking in a sharp breath.

"That … is a lot of firepower, whatever would they need them for up here?"

"Who knows but we need to be on our guard here and don't speak about anything sensitive in a public area," he said as he motioned for the group to follow him into the city.

At the gates Natsu stopped in front of a board with various notices and quickly found a name for the city.

"Ryordan Prime, guess I'll be doing some research on that later."

Walking into the city he made a mental note that a lot of the people living there were dwarves for lack of a better name, they were short, stocky and well built with most of them wielding axes on their person.

"Are they dwarves," Elise whispered into his ear as Natsu shrugged.

"Probably I'll find out soon for now let's just have a look around and don't go anywhere you aren't meant to go we're too far away from the capital still," Natsu replied as the three glared at him.

"Maybe you should heed your own advice Natsu after all you are the one who always goes where you aren't meant to," Erza said in a mock angry tone that did nothing to hide her amusement.

"Fine fine but it's a fair point alright," Natsu sighed as he pulled out the money they received for harvesting the Babananas. "Right we each get a quarter of this alright and don't go wasting it on useless crap alright."

"Would never dream of it Natsu, come on girls let's leave Natsu to have his alone time," Elise said mockingly as the three laughed and walked away.

"Right now then it's about time I did some damn research about this place and all these races," Natsu sighed as he began wandering through the vast city.

The city Natsu discovered was actually much bigger than the outside portion hinted at, the outer portion was four times larger than Magnolia however once he got inside the mountain itself his jaw nearly hit the floor.

"The mountain is hollow!"

Inside the mountain an entire megacity had been constructed with rail lines going all over the place and steam powered lifts placed conveniently all over the place, as Natsu began to regain his bearings his senses told him that someone was watching him.

Acting as if he hadn't noticed Natsu began walking around the area acting as if he was trying to find a specific rail line, the presence never once vanished leading Natsu to believe that whoever was watching him was a complete amateur.

Deciding to test this Natsu slipped down a deserted side passage and quickly slipped behind a stone pillar, not even a minute later a young boy around 15 or so was sneaking past as Natsu picked him up by the scruff of his neck.

"Hey whoa put me down ya big jerk," the kid shouted as he tried and failed to hit Natsu.

"You know the moment you laid eyes on me I knew you were there so who are you?"

"You know who I am Alvarez scum why are you acting all innocent!"

This prompted Natsu to tilt his head in confusion as the kid glared at him with such hatred in his eyes that Natsu couldn't help but take an interest.

"Why do you think I'm a part of Alvarez kid and aren't you a part of Alvarez too I mean you live here right?"

"I would never be a part of your blood soaked Empire that exists on the bones of trillions of deaths, and just look at you only one of the high ranking officers of Alvarez would dress like you!"

"So what you're essentially saying is that you are a rebel right?"

"Gee way to state the obvious!"

"You know you are a real brat but I'll let that slide for now because you've piqued my interest, just to let you know I'm not from Alvarez I'm from Ishgar, the Kingdom of Fiore to be exact."

The teen's eyes widened for a moment before narrowing in suspicion.

"How do I know you aren't lying?"

"Because if I was an Alvarez soldier or one of the higher ups you'd already have been taken to a jail and been tortured for information, also would I say that I'm from a country that Alvarez is going to war with very soon lightly I think not."

"Well I don't know you seem kind of suspicious …"

"Well you may suck at tailing people but at least you know not to trust on sight so that's a start, I'm Natsu Dragneel what's your name?"

"Jason, Jason Greenwood."

"Well at least your name isn't something grand or extravagant, so Jason I'll ask again why were you following me?"

"Well I thought you were an Alvarez soldier so I was gonna … well y'know."

"Kill me, capture me?"

"Yeah those …"

"Well then you aren't very bright are you," Natsu said as he placed the kid back down on the ground and ruffled his spiky red hair.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean!"

"Did you honestly believe a kid like you could take a soldier of the Alvarez army out, judging by your earlier comment you thought I was a Commander or possibly one of the Spriggan or Leichart which means you definitely have a death wish."

"I'm plenty strong I can kick your ass!"

"No you really couldn't kid," Natsu sighed. Why were all teenagers and young adults such brats?

"Oh yeah watch this," Jason said cockily as the teen's hair set alight with blue fire and he charged Natsu who was genuinely surprised at the teen's ability.

"Yeah I'll turn you into ash," Jason shouted as he put his two fists together and a large torrent of blue flame engulfed the entire hallway. "Not so cocky now are ya- WHAT!"

Natsu was standing in the flames physically grabbing them and eating the ones stuck to his clothes before moving onto the ones surrounding him, inhaling he began to consume all the surrounding flames until there were none left licking his lips once he was done.

"You know I take it back you aren't weak or else those flames would have tasted like shit, even so you shouldn't go attacking others for no reason."

The teen's hair returned to normal as he fell on his butt terrified of how easily Natsu shrugged off his attack with said person slowly walking towards him, closing his eyes expecting to get hit he was surprised when he felt himself get hoisted to his feet.

"Come on we'd better get clear of this area people are bound to come looking, you generated quite a bit of magic power with that attack it won't go unnoticed."

Jason nodded dumbly as the two took off down the corridor only to find several guards waiting for them.

"Halt!"

"Alright the other way I guess," Natsu said with an amused grin as he picked up Jason much to his protest and began running the other way.

Reaching the other end of the hallway Natsu noticed it was being blocked by several more guards.

"Oi kid do that attack again!"

"Why don't you do something!"

"I can't be discovered yet besides you said you were a rebel so rebel!"

"Ugh fine you stupid old man!"

"Hey I'm not old!"

Jason's hair turned blue once again as he put his fists together and with Natsu pointing him in the right direction the two destroyed the guards and escaped the pincer attack.

"Alright now where do we go," Jason shouted as Natsu grinned responding with a shrug.

"Don't you have like a rebel headquarters or something?"

"Yeah but-."

"Where is it?"

"I'm not allowed to say!"

"Fine looks like we'll be escaping the Natsu way," Natsu replied with a sinister smirk that made Jason shudder.

"Halt in the name of the Emperor!"

A platoon of guards with their weapons drawn were blocking the road with more closing in behind.

"Damn it we aren't gonna be able to escape all of them!"

"Hah this is nothing kid just stick with me," Natsu said as he jumped off the platform and onto one of the rail lines and began to grind along it much to the shock of the civilians and soldiers alike.

"Are you insane what the hell are you doing!"

"Escaping the Natsu way!"

"You'll get us killed for sure!"

"Nah don't worry I do crazy stuff like this all the time don't worry about-!"

Natsu ducked as a sharp rock was sent flying at the back of his head, the rock whizzed past at a speed Jason couldn't follow but he adopted a terrified expression.

"Oh no one of the Subterraneans is after us!"

"Are they any good in a fight?"

"The Subterraneans are an elite squad who follow the member of the Leichart 12 who runs this sector, The Subterraneans King!"

Natsu's smirk vanished as he was forced to swap rails as a storm of sharp pointed stones rained down upon them.

"I see, and what would the punishment be for what I did?"

"You'll be sent to jail for sure!"

Natsu pondered Jason's words as an idea began to form in his head, sighing he looked at Jason.

"Listen kid if I get you away from this will you do me a favour, I have three friends here who will be hopelessly lost without me so could you take them back to your rebel base and help them get to Vistarion please?"

"Why where are you going?"

"I want to save someone from a prison and this is a perfect chance to do so," Natsu replied as the kid looked at him like he was crazy.

"I-I'll do it old man but you have to get me away first!"

"Thanks kid now they are the ones I split up with when we first got here give em these," Natsu said as he handed the kid a map and his money. "Keep the money just make sure they get the map, alright I'm trusting you here kid if I find out you didn't help them," Natsu said as his eyes glowed crimson making the kid go pale.

"I'll do it as soon as I can sir!"

"Good now get ready because this is where we part," Natsu said as he launched himself into one of the platforms and took off at a far greater speed than the kid thought possible easily outpacing the Subterranean.

Shoving the kid inside a wicker basket Natsu kept running and decided to run into a wall and feign stupidity, crashing into the wall Natsu acted like it knocked him out and the Subterranean arrived moments later placing stone around his arms and legs just as a bunch of Alvarez Soldiers arrived puffing.

"Lady Rydia you caught the criminal!"

"Indeed he was quite swift but that was his downfall, send him to prison without trial that was far too much effort for my liking."

"Understood maam er which prison though?"

"The closest one you dolt, Vistarion Minar!"

"Ah of course as you say Lady Rydia," the soldier said as the Subterranean melded into the earth disappearing.

' _Now we play the waiting game,'_ Natsu said to himself as the soldiers began to drag him off.

 _ **/Several Hours Later – Jason's POV/**_

After watching the man get dragged off Jason was now fearfully looking around trying to find the three pretty ladies he arrived with, the fear wasn't of Alvarez but of Natsu himself. His eyes bored into the teen and promised a world of pain should he not do the task asked of him, even if he was locked up in prison he had little doubt the man would return if he failed to do as instructed.

"Where are they I hope they didn't leave …"

Searching the marketplace the young teen had almost given up hope when he spotted one of the girls who was with him, sprinting towards her as quickly as he could he wasn't able to slow down in time and ended up crashing into her.

It felt as if he'd just run into a brick wall with his nose feeling like it had just been shattered, how strong were these people?

"Hey kid are you alright?"

"Uh fine I guess but uh why are you like a brick wall?"

The black haired girl looked down at the teen blinking several times before giggling.

"You know if an adult said that I'd break his face but I'll let you off kid," she said amused as she helped him up.

"Hey I'm not a kid!"

"Sure you aren't," she replied as Jason grumbled before shaking his head.

"No this can wait I need to tell you something important it's about your friend," Jason said as Elise's entire demeanour changed. "We can't talk here too many ears follow me!"

Elise just nodded and followed the kid into one of the side streets away from prying ears and eyes as she looked down at him expectantly.

"So which friend are we talking about?"

"Pink hair, goes by the name Natsu," the kid said as Elise nodded. "Um he told me to give you this," Jason said as he handed her the map to her confusion.

"Why'd he tell you to give me this?"

"Well uh he kind of got arrested and-."

"He what?"

"Well he got himself arrested and-!"

Jason shut his mouth as the emotions in the woman's eyes went through countless shifts until settling on one of acceptance.

"Was he captured or did he let it happen?"

"He let it happen, said he had a friend he wanted to save and this would work out."

"And why did he trust you to tell me all this?"

"Well you see we kind of got into a fight and got the attention of the guards and we kinda killed a few of them and-."

"Alright I get the idea so did he say anything else?"

"Yeah he asked me to take you to the rebels so you can get to Vistarion."

Elise sighed and rubbed her temples groaning in annoyance as she nodded.

"Alright we'll have to find the others I guess, if Natsu was willing to trust you then so will I but don't expect me to protect you from the other two when they find out."

"Uh why?"

"Well one is his adopted daughter and the other is his fiancée who he keeps finding newer and stupider ways to avoid."

"Oh …"

"Relax kid it isn't really your fault if Natsu planned it out then it'll work somehow, come on we need to find the others."

"Do you know where they are?"

"Yeah just stick close to me kid and we'll have you back home before sundown."

"I don't have a home not after what Alvarez did," Jason said sadly as Elise's eyes widened slightly realizing just why Natsu trusted the kid.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize, come on let's go."

"It's ok you couldn't have known," Jason replied as the two went back onto the main street.

"So what's your name anyway kid?"

"I'm not a kid and my names Jason!"

"Right well nice to meet you Jason I'm Elise, so why'd you pick a fight with Natsu anyway?"

"I thought he was an Alvarez soldier then when he asked why I was following him and I answered he called me an idiot."

"Heh well most people are foolish for following him but you really shouldn't try to tail anyone from the Alvarez army it won't end well for you."

"Why do you say that?"

"The stronger a mage is the easier it is for them to pick up on the subtle signs that someone is following them with intent, Natsu is a powerful mage probably one of the strongest there is so you had no chance from the beginning."

"There's no way he's that strong."

"Not up to me to say kid you can ask him about it all I can say is he's stronger than Irene Belserion at least."

The kids' eyes nearly shot out of their sockets at Elise's statement.

"No way that old loser is as strong as her!"

Elise couldn't contain her laughter at Natsu being called an old loser but quickly composed herself.

"Ahem anyway yeah like I said he's one of the strongest there is but if you want to know more you have to ask him yourself it's not my story to share, ah there's Erza."

"That's the fiancée right?"

"Yep so good luck you'll need it."

Jason wanted to run, hell he'd jump off Ryordan if it got him away from that woman there. Clad in armor she looked like a younger Irene Belserion it was almost as if his nightmares became manifest.

"Erza," Elise called out gaining the requip mages' attention.

"Oh Elise what's up, who's the kid?"

"I'm not a kid!"

"He says that a lot," Elise said amused as Jason just scowled. "Anyway Natsu sent him to find us."

"Really let me guess he did something reckless right?"

"Um well it was probably my fault but uh he kind of got arrested and is being taken to prison right now …"

Jason withered under Erza's glare as she forced him to recount the entire ordeal from the moment of meeting all the way until Natsu's arrest not once letting up on the glare, only when she was satisfied did she relent.

"I feel sorry for whichever prison gets him."

Jason's jaw dropped at how casually Erza dismissed Natsu's arrest.

"How can you be so calm about this isn't he your fiancée?"

"Yeah he can take care of himself I have faith in him."

"You do realize where you are right this is the Alvarez Empire he doesn't stand a chance of escaping!"

"I give him three days tops," Elise said as Jason hit the floor.

"24 hours and the warden falls down a flight of stairs and breaks his neck," Erza countered.

"2500 Jewel on that Scarlett?"

"3000 and you have to help me find strawberry flavoured Babanana seeds."

"Fine but when we get back to Fiore the four of us get to share the Babananas wherever we plant them."

"Alright but only if I get the majority of them."

"But that's not an even split!"

"Why should it be?"

"Because there's me, you Wendy and Natsu that's why!"

"But Natsu isn't even involved in this and we don't know if Wendy wants in on the bet or not!"

"You can't hog the Babanana to yourself!"

"Yeah I totally can because I'll win the bet!"

"No you really won't!"

"Will too!"

"Will not!"

Jason just stood there astounded at the childishness of the two mages in front of him as he shook his head, eventually after much arguing they decided that Wendy would be the tiebreaker and stormed off to find her dragging poor Jason along for the ride.

Wendy was soon found at a bookstore buying several books which she stored in her requip space, walking outside she was dragged into a side street by the two and looking at the random teen she knew something silly was going on.

"Wendy we want you to decide how long it will take for Natsu to break out of prison," Erza said firmly as Wendy's jaw dropped at the sudden information.

"Yeah how much do you bet and how long!"

"Wait hang on Natsu's in prison, how! It hasn't even been half a day yet and he's already been captured by the enemy!"

"None of that matters right now as I'm sure you'll agree when you realize the fate of the fabled strawberry flavoured Babanana is at stake," Erza said as she and Elise began to butt heads.

"Oh no they're fighting again and in public too this is so embarrassing," Wendy sighed as her attention turned to Jason. "So did you get roped into this too?"

"Actually Natsu told me to come find you all and take you to the rebel base so we can get you to Vistarion, it's kind of my fault he got arrested so I promised I'd help you guys out."

"Oh you don't need to feel bad for Natsu he'll be fine he probably wants to see if he can find our Guild Master in the prison and rescue him; anyway I'm Wendy nice to meet you."

"I'm Jason," he replied as the two noticed Erza and Elise had resorted to punching each other over a banana and a hypothetical one at that. "Are they always like this?"

"Whenever Natsu is around they don't dare fight apparently it is unladylike of them I don't really understand it much but they are rivals always trying to outdo each other and can't stand following the other on anything unless it's a combat scenario."

"Oh well that's pretty weird though I have a few friends in the rebels that are like that, Kate and Lyra beat each other up over the stupidest things sometimes."

"So once they are finished do you really have to take us to the resistance or was that on Natsu's request?"

"Natsu asked me to as soon as I mentioned I was a rebel I assume he's willing to help in some way."

"Well I've heard Elise and Erza talk about how Alvarez is going to invade Fiore and how Natsu is going to fight Emperor Spriggan to the death and how Natsu is slowly gaining the power to challenge him," Wendy said as Jason's jaw hit the floor.

"No way that old guy is as strong as Emperor Spriggan!"

"Not yet but he will be very soon from what I heard," Wendy replied as Jason was now on full fan boy mode activate.

"Wow that's so cool tell you what instead of going back to the resistance how about I just take you all to Vistarion instead?"

"Are you sure that you are allowed to do that I mean don't the resistance here need you or something?"

Jason's smile faded as he looked into Wendy's eyes and sighed.

"To be honest the resistance here in Alvarez isn't much because most of Alvarez is content with how things are, those of us who are rebels are the lucky few who aren't fooled by the lies being spread and still remember the destruction that came with Alvarez rule. I can somewhat feel the magic of all of you and I can tell you guys are really strong, way stronger than any of the other rebels so please take me with you?"

"I mean if Natsu trusted you enough to find us I don't see why not but you'd better ask them," Wendy said as she motioned to the two comically battered mages knocked out on the ground.

Jason sighed as he walked over to the two downed mages who both opened one eye each to look at him in mild interest.

"Um so I was kind of wondering if I could uh join you guys in helping get the old pink haired guy back," Jason asked scratching the back of his head as Elise giggled.

"Old pink haired guy I like it."

"I guess that's karma for all the times he called Gildarts old," Erza mused as the two sat up. "You can come but if you do then you'll have to start training like we do; now Natsu would've been the best one to train you since he is a Fire Mage but we'll make do. If you can handle training and pulling your own weight you can come with us."

"Thanks you guys you won't regret it!"

"Do you have to tell the rebels you are with that you're coming with us?"

"Nah the rebels here are small time so it doesn't really matter if I tell them or not and I don't have any family here so I'm free to just travel around as I want."

"Well alright then welcome to the team Jason and hey if you do good maybe the current Master will invite you to join our guild," Elise said with the hint of a smirk at her lips.

"And who is the current Master?"

"The old guy with pink hair," Erza said amused at the nickname as Elise snorted in amusement.

"Alright well we'd better get going before anyone catches onto the fact we're here, you're the local what's the fastest way to get from her to the other side of the mountain?"

"Well we have to catch a train down to the base of the mountain and it leads to a station just outside the mountain and we disembark there and go on foot."

"Well that works for me did any of you two keep any of that money Natsu gave us?"

Both Erza and Wendy looked away as Elise sighed and shook her head.

"How are we supposed to buy tickets without money!"

"Um Natsu gave me this just before he got caught," Jason said as he pulled out Natsu's quarter of the money as the three looked at him with a blank face.

"Why didn't you say anything earlier?"

"Wah-?"

"Don't bother they're just trying to get a rise out of you," Wendy whispered as Jason sighed and handed the older mages the money.

"Right we'll use this to get tickets right away, let's move out team!"

"And who made you leader tin can?"

"What was that sl-!"

"Enough if you two keep fighting I'll tell Natsu," Wendy shouted as they both fell silent immediately.

"Man how the hell does Natsu deal with them?"

"He doesn't it's his presence alone that seems to just make things work probably because he's so close with them that neither of them wants to upset him, they like each other don't get me wrong they just hate each other too."

"Um … right."

The group began to make their way to the station unaware of the situation Natsu had found himself in.

 _ **/? – Natsu's POV/**_

"An the ol blubberboy went in and cut the pumpernickel in two I'm tellin ya right in fucking half!"

Natsu wore a blank expression as a drunk delusional man raved on about watching what he assumed was some sort of whale fighting something he had no idea about, honestly he didn't really care since he was meditating for what was to come after all prison breaks aren't easy.

"Of course when you plan a prison break usually one has to actually be in the prison right?"

Natsu's eyes shot open and he saw Life sitting next to the drunk guy who didn't even know he was there.

"Of course one also has to be seen as a prisoner to escape a prison don't they otherwise it's more of a daring escape right," Death added from his right as the cart they were in hit a bump.

Just as Natsu landed back in his spot he was flicked in the head with a marble again and the two were gone.

"The last time they were flicking me with marbles I got my E.N.D abilities back and my Devil's Aura to a limited extent, does this mean I'm at another stage of my recovery?"

"I had a marble floor once biggest tractor at the ball, we danced all night and she used to say the sweetest things about bowling alleys and then we'd retire to the great big boot in the sky for some bacon."

Natsu just stared at the drunk guy completely unsure as to what the hell he just say and not really bothering to try and figure it out, closing his eyes he began to meditate once again eager to reach his destination.


	82. Vistarion Minar

**Hi everyone Azza here!**

 **Lucifer 999 Morningstar: I mean I don't know if I ended EVERY chapter on a cliff hanger I wanted to end that one off on Natsu listening to Life and Death banter a little and the drunk guy being a nuisance plus 80 chapters worth of cliffhangers am I really that evil to do that to everyone haha?**

 **Kazuka746: You know it didn't take me that long to do up the whole Character Info and Q &A mainly because I already had a template that being my first one that I could use to draw from what they all had at the end of the pre timeskip which made things easy.**

 **I simply removed the abilities that were redundant and didn't need explaining again and placed in the main ones everyone wanted to know about like the God/Devil Auras, Natsu's ridiculous and ever expanding list of abilities, some of Erza's armors all that stuff.**

 **The age thing was probably the most annoying part since I did have to go back and read large sections of the story to make sure I matched the time and dates up, basically I knew Natsu, Erza and Wendy would be way older since they were born before Age 0 plus Natsu had multiple instances of being aged when everyone else wasn't.**

 **Birthdays a simple google search and Elise I rounded her in the middle of them all to even things out there.**

 **Now for the shout out thing do you deserve it … between you, ChaosofTime, , Tohka123, Angryhenry even though he always comments hmm as well as everyone else who has chucked in a review consistently almost every chapter that I can remember off the top of my head how could you not deserve a shout out more hell reviews from you guys have helped keep this story going where I would normally have stopped from other reviews I know you all know which ones I'm referring to so yeah in short you all do deserve the shout outs.**

 **As for the PM's I actively encourage them almost all the time and enjoy the opinions and ideas they help heaps, as for the reviews just keep smashing those reviews I actually read each and every one!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.**

 **Vistarion Minar**

 _ **/Vistarion Minar Natsu's POV/**_

Natsu was pretty relaxed as he was lead into the prison, informed beforehand by the guards that all prisoners were required to meet with the acting warden Natsu sat outside his office calmly amused at the coward of a drunk next to him who had long since come back to reality and was now scared shitless.

"Hey man you've gotta get me outta here I didn't do anything!"

"Not my problem pal," Natsu replied as he returned to staring at the wall.

"Come on don't you wanna get out of here too I'm sure if we both made a run for it they couldn't catch us?"

"They wouldn't catch me but you … yeah they'd have you before they reached the outer perimeter."

The man seemed to take great offence at Natsu's statement however Natsu was saved when he was called in to meet with the acting warden.

"Take a seat," a large Gortar said as Natsu did as instructed. "My name is Ryombe Katakus Vice Warden of Vistarion Minar and I'll be conducting your interview today, alright so this is how things are gonna go down I ask you a question and you answer so I can build a file then you can go out into the yard."

"Understood."

"I'm liking ya already, now then name?"

"Silus Lancaster."

"Place of birth?"

"Ryordan Prime."

"Magic?"

"Speed Based Magic."

"Explains how you were running so fast when they caught you," Ryombe said as he scribbled something down. "Alright now usually this is where the Warden would have some speech about the prison but I find this approach works best, you screw around here you get punished real hard but if you do the right thing you'll be left to your own devices alright."

"Well that works I guess but uh that'd be supervised to your own devices right?"

"Obviously I mean this is a prison, now then time to get you to meet up with your new cell mate we're putting you with this one guy who managed to get his old cell mate to request a transfer so good luck with that."

Natsu just nodded as a guard came in and took him into another room where he was asked to change clothes into a prison jumpsuit, using his abilities he just morphed his current outfit into an identical copy of the prison jumpsuit and walked back from behind the divider and was lead to the Magic Binding Station.

Natsu had runes placed on his body which were laughably weak as he was escorted to the cell blocks, the guard behind him pointed towards the cell on the end.

"There you go that's your cell and good luck with that guy he's so annoying no one wants to be near him."

Natsu nodded and began walking over towards the cell; as soon as he walked into the cell his face went blank as the person on the top bed looked down at him with an equally blank face.

"Silus Lancaster."

"Makarov Dreyar," the old man said with the filthiest smirk being shared between the two, oh yes this would be fun indeed.

"So I heard you ended up in prison how and why did that happen?"

"I went to talk with Emperor Spriggan and he locked me up because I'm a threat to him now I suppose, that Irene girl was really nice though nothing like you said she was."

"Things … things happened gramps so we don't hate each other anymore."

"I see well this isn't exactly the place to discuss things of this nature," Makarov said as he motioned outside the cell. "Too many ears you know."

"Right," Natsu said as the two sat on the floor, Natsu was surprised to see that Makarov had used this time to train physically and couldn't help but take a jab at his age.

"So anyway how are you brat it's been half a decade since I last saw you?"

"I've been better but I'm doing alright I mean I am the Ninth Master of Fairy Tail now," Natsu said smugly as Makarov went ghostly pale. "There wasn't anyone else for the job you see, guild fell apart after you disappeared and an evil entity possessed Gray in our absence and it forced him to basically run the guild and Magnolia into the ground."

"Did the guild magic accept you?"

"Yes."

"So you know about it then?"

"I've seen it and I have questions for later about it."

"Well you are entitled to know now so I don't mind answering them, so are you alone?"

"For the moment, Erza, Elise and Wendy came with me but I got myself arrested on purpose just to get sent in here."

"You have a plan don't you on getting us out of here?"

"Yeah the magic seals here are pathetic it shouldn't be a problem."

"Speak for yourself," Makarov grumbled as he showed Natsu his own making Natsu raise an eyebrow and trace a finger along them.

"Irene's personal work damn aren't you unlucky but don't worry I can crack them I just need to build up enough Aura until then we play the part of the good prisoners."

"And what of the others are they helping us escape?"

"Well it is my hope that they will be there when the time comes I have my best man on it right now."

 _ **/Alakitasian Highlands – Team Natsu's POV/**_

"ACHOO!"

"Someone must be talking about you Jason," Elise teased as Jason scoffed.

"That's just a myth."

"You never know anything could be true since magic exists."

"Does that mean no more training for today exists too?"

"No."

Jason groaned as Elise grinned evilly, Jason was a repeat of Wendy just instead of being timid and shy he was loud and an absolute brat.

"So how long until we reach the capital kid?"

"I'm not a kid for the millionth time and you can actually see it in the distance there," Jason said as he pointed to what appeared to be the outlines of a castle. "That there is Castle Alvara home of the Emperor and the prime meeting place of the Spriggan and Leichart 12."

"So we're coming up on Vistarion then," Erza murmured to no one in particular.

"I wonder what it's actually like there," Elise pondered as Jason piped up.

"They say that in Vistarion if you want something and have the money you can get it no matter how rare or stupid it might be, the Empire spans countless miles in all directions from here so I actually believe it to be possible."

"What do you mean you can get whatever you want there how is that possible?"

"Magic of course Elise," Jason said smugly as Elise whacked him over the back of the head.

"Fine so they use magic on such a scale they can get whatever they want sorry if I'm a bit sceptical but that hardly seems possible."

"But it is I swear!"

"We'll just have to see when we get there then," Erza sighed as a large sabre cat emerged from the woods. "Go on kid he's yours."

"I'm not a kid and why me!"

"Because you are the weakest one here and so you need the training," Elise said amused as the sabre cat charged forward.

"Fine I'll fry this overgrown feline," Jason growled as his hair set alight and he shot forward with blue flames trailing behind him as he punched the powerful cat in the jaw snapping one of its teeth off.

" **Flame Phoenix's Purifyer Cannon!** "

Opening his mouth he fired a blast of blue flame that tore up the ground and incinerated the sabre cat on the spot, letting go of the attack he wiped his mouth and turned to the others who seemed genuinely surprised.

"What didn't think a kid could do an attack like that?"

"We never asked what your magic actually was did we?"

"No you just started making me fight stuff remember," Jason grumbled as the flames went out.

"So what exactly is your magic Jason?"

"Heh well I don't know if I should tell ya I mean OW!"

Jason was rubbing his head where Elise had hit him as she towered over him.

"Alright I'm a Fire Phoenix Slayer no need to keep hitting me!"

"Never heard of a Phoenix Slayer before," Erza said as Jason seemed proud he knew something they didn't.

"Yeah it's a Lost Magic like most Slayer Magics and I got one of the best ones!"

"How'd you learn it?"

"Well it kinda happened after my parents were killed by the Empire, I was four at the time and alone in the ruins of my village. I was crying since I was four and had no idea what to do which attracted the attention of a Blue Phoenix that was flying over the village at the time and it ended up taking me and raising me and along the way I learned how to use the same flames."

"So where is the Phoenix now?"

"She left once she thought I was old enough and strong enough to fend for myself, something about Phoenix duties and all that."

"I see well you definitely will want to talk to Natsu he is apparently the new Fire Monarch whatever that means-."

"WHOA HE'S THE NEW FIRE MONARCH NO WAY!"

"How do you know about the Fire Monarchs?"

"Ya mean how do I not know I was raised on stories about the old one a powerful Fire Dragon King named Igneel who was so strong he could destroy entire mountains with his mighty roar of flames," Jason said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Igneel is Natsu's adoptive father who trained him in the ways of the Fire Dragon Slayer and apparently a few years ago he became the new Flame Monarch after Igneel deemed him competent enough to hold the title," Erza said as Jason nodded.

"I was with Blue at that time she told me that the torch had been passed on but wow to actually meet the Flame Monarch in person that's so cool!"

"Well if we hurry to Vistarion we can meet up with Natsu and you can ask him all sorts of uh fire stuff," Elise said as Jason's speed suddenly picked up.

"Well what are we waiting for let's go, oh man I am so glad I tagged along with you guys now!"

Erza and Elise sighed while Wendy just shrugged at the young teen's antics though Erza was reminded of a young Natsu which brought a small smile to her face as they continued on down the path towards Vistarion.

 _ **/Vistarion Minar Natsu's POV/**_

"So do we just sit in here all day or what?"

"Did the Warden not give you the speech about how things work here Natsu," Makarov asked as he shook his head. "We are allowed to freely walk around the prison as long as we don't enter any restricted areas and follow the instructions of the guards when they tell us to do something."

"Wow what a slack prison," Natsu said as Makarov chuckled.

"Yes well it must get results if it's still in use, from what I've heard things have been this way since the Empire started."

"Huh that's interesting," Natsu said as Makarov stood up and walked to the cell door.

"Come on let's go to the yard let everyone know who the new guy is."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"Because if they are actual criminals then why would I want to associate with them?"

"Most of the people here aren't actually criminals Natsu in fact quite a lot of the people in here are only here for minor crimes which aren't even crimes at all in Fiore."

"Alright I suppose if that's the case there isn't any harm in doing that but I hope you aren't expecting to do a mass prison break that won't go down well for all the others who probably aren't that strong."

"Actually to be truthful there is one person I wanted you to meet who apparently was captured in that continent you were in called Draconia," Makarov said as Natsu's eyes turned to Makarov's own. "Come on I'll introduce the two of you."

Natsu was up and out of the cell making his way to the yard with Makarov directing him to a lone figure sitting at a table eating a bowl of red liquid, one sniff of the air and Natsu knew exactly what he was dealing with.

"Here this is the person I wanted you to meet Silus," Makarov said gaining the attention of the person at the table.

The person turned around and his eyes widened not out of shock but out of fear.

"Y-y-you what the hell are you doing here!"

"You were a part of that Vampire army in Draconia weren't you?"

"I was yes however once you and your allies brutally eradicated the leadership it quickly fell apart to infighting and I was captured by Irene Belserion and brought here."

"What class Vampire are you?"

"I am of the Arch Vampire cast however among them I was known as a High Arch Vampire due to my power being far beyond that of the other Arch Vampires bordering on the Royal Princes own however I was forced to hide this lest I face eradication at the hands of the Vampire King."

"Do you regret your actions on the countless innocents you killed?"

"I never killed anyone I wasn't allowed to leave the fortress since I was assigned to the Queens guard."

"Alright I'm going to offer you a deal Vampire and trust me you'll benefit a lot from this," Natsu said as he sat across from him and leaned in. "Join me and the old man, I'm looking for powerful allies to fight against Alvarez and I could use you. In exchange you will have a new home, a purpose and I will make sure you are given access to blood when you need it."

"But you are imprisoned here just like I am how does this offer really benefit me?"

"I'm only here because I wanted to bust the old man out and to tell you a little secret I can still access a massive amount of my power I'm just waiting for an opportune moment."

The Vampire's eyes widened at this as Natsu's eyes flashed crimson for a brief moment to prove he was speaking the truth.

" I see, I have seen your power firsthand back in Draconia and five years would only further add onto it. Very well you shall become my new Lord how do I swear myself into your service?"

"I need to give you a guild mark so where do you want it and what colour?"

"On my jugular and blood red."

"Alright then but before that what is your name?"

"Ah of course how rude of me, I am known as Azazel."

"That's a really interesting name I'm Natsu," Natsu said as he placed a hand on Azazel's throat and the Fairy Tail guild mark appeared.

"My Lord since I am now within your service is there anything I can do to make the escape easier when the time comes?"

"When we are going to escape I shall release the bindings on our magic, currently I'm building up enough of my Aura to do it so for now just act as you always would and do not arouse suspicion."

"I understand perfectly and I'm glad you decided to spare me rather than slaughter me like most would have done, the chance for atonement is … well it's comforting."

"Everyone deserves that chance if they prove they will indeed learn from their mistakes Azazel," Makarov said as Natsu nodded.

"By the way whenever speaking to me in public call me Silus I am well known in Alvarez and if the Warden of this prison is who I think it will be then we will be breaking out as soon as they return."

"Alright then well I shall follow your instructions to the letter Lord Silus."

"Right that went well now any of you know how to play a card game by the name of Rejenca I picked it up when I visited the Emperor and had no idea how to play," Makarov asked as the two shrugged having no idea what he was on about.

"So how long do you estimate it will take for us to be able to leave this place in the perfect conditions?"

"My Aura is steadily rising but it takes a lot of it since I'm not at full strength, by my calculations it could be any time between tonight to tomorrow night."

"I see I only ask because this isn't really very good," Azazel sighed as he motioned towards the bowl in front of him."

"It smells of blood but the scent isn't very strong so I'm guessing they are watering it down probably assuming it'll weaken you."

"I can survive without blood hell I can survive on animal blood they all taste fine it's the fact I'm not being fed real food like meat that's weakening me."

"We'll get you properly fed once we escape," Natsu said as his gaze drifted past Azazel to a sight that had him internally stunned though luckily he was able to keep himself from displaying it.

There wearing the same prison robes were Life and Death playing cards at a table, the Gods of Life and Death itself wearing prison rags …

"Oh look he befriended a Vampire how wonderful."

"I think it shows character after all he did have an innate hatred for them yet he is still being fair," Death replied as Life snorted in amusement.

"Perhaps Fate has gotten involved the mere idea of all this is far too convenient-."

"Now now don't be spouting off about things you know perfectly well are meant to be left unsent especially with … present company," Death said as she flicked a marble at him without even looking and it hit him in the forehead forcing him to blink and the two were gone.

"So just out of curiosity are the Royal Vampires dead," Azazel asked as Natsu blinked twice before nodding swiftly.

"The Queen and Prince were killed and the King probably ended up having a worse fate and we'll leave it at that."

"I see, Makarov sir you asked about that card game earlier perhaps we should try and learn how to play I'm sure it could be a good way to pass the time?"

Makarov seemed excited at the prospect of playing the strange card game meanwhile Natsu was inwardly feeling giddy as he felt the embers light within his body once more.

 _ **/Vistarion – Team Natsu's POV/**_

After spending most of the day running to Vistarion at Jason's insistence Team Natsu finally arrived at the capital of the Alvarez Empire Vistarion.

"This place makes Crocus look like a dump," Elise said as the others dumbly nodded in agreement.

"They actually built the buildings out of gemstones how much would that have cost," Erza gasped as they walked past a street with houses made entirely out of Ruby.

"Believe me now when I said anything you want you can get here," Jason said smugly.

Erza and Elise nodded slowly however Wendy was quick to snap them out of their stupor.

"Um is it just me or does this place feel way too deserted for a capital city?"

Everyone stopped and realized Wendy was right, every street was completely deserted with not a sound coming from any of the houses.

"Hmm this might be why," Elise said as she pointed to a poster advertising an event. "You guys I really think we should go to this."

"Why what is it," Erza asked looking at the poster as her mood quickly deflated into one of serious concern.

 _The Royal Alvarez Army Invites All Citizens To Attend This Most Glorious March_

 _The Official March Of The Invasion Force For Fiore_

 _Featuring Fan Favourites From Across The Empire_

 _Emperor Spriggan Will Also Address The Nation_

 _Come Bear Witness To This Crucial Piece Of Alvarez History At The Central Highway_

 _All Citizens Are Given The Day Off To Attend This Historic Event_

 _No Entrance Fee Required_

"Shit," Erza muttered as she ran a hand through her hair.

"We have to attend this is the perfect opportunity to gather info about our enemy, loose mouths within the crowds after all," Elise said as Erza nodded in agreement.

"Where is this main highway anyway?"

"I know where it is follow me," Jason said as he took off at a sprint with the others trailing behind.

As they ran a crowd had begun to gather, before getting too close Erza had warned them all to mask their magical signature by lowering it as much as possible to which they quickly replied.

Arriving at a massive crowd of people they managed to slowly get themselves a good position near the front so they could clearly see the enemy without being spotted.

"There has to be thousands of them," Elise hissed as they saw a nearly endless march of soldiers marching off towards ships on the outskirts of the city.

"Who knows how many of them there are Elise but they aren't the ones to be worried about," Erza replied as a voice cut them off.

"And now citizens we now present to you the most esteemed leaders of our glorious army and the Emperor and the Empire's Swords and Shields! Let's send off our esteemed veterans with our warmest wishes here are the SPRIGGAN AND LEICHART TWELVE!"

The roar from the crowd was near deafening as the group began to make out the outline of someone on the horizon, it was at this moment everyone began to focus on the conversations around them.

"Looks like they are starting with the Leichart 12 this time."

"Look there sweetie it's Lord Sentomaru!"

"No one can match him!"

"I heard the Emperor was sending both him and Lord August to Fiore."

"Fiore is toast!"

Team Natsu watched with calculating eyes as an ageing man with slicked back black hair with Gray sides strode down the path his eyes betraying no emotion. He wore a pair of red pants with the kanji for PURE on it in yellow with black sandals. He wore no shirt and opted for a yellow overcoat to hang loosely from his shoulders with the kanji for POWER on the back of it in red.

All of Team Natsu could feel something powerful emanating from the man and he hadn't even lifted a finger.

"Oh my god here comes Maya Valkyrion!"

"No one can match her beauty save Irene Belserion herself so they say.

"Well of course she is of the Aelven race they are all beautiful and since she was the Queen of them naturally she'd be the prettiest."

"Look it's the Knights of Crystalline!"

"They say that each Knight specializes in one type of Gem Make Magic."

"Supposedly Maya is at the top because hers is Gem Make Diamond Path."

"I wouldn't mind being able to use Gem Make Emerald Path …"

"You know they say that they can clad themselves in Gem like armor and craft Gem weapons can you imagine how much it'd be worth if they all fought together?"

The second sword finally came into view; she was at least a foot taller than any normal human and carried herself with an elegance and grace seen only from royalty. An interesting thing to note was that her skin was an almost midnight blue and her eyes were bright purple and seemed to glow somewhat.

Her appearance consisted of a form fitting combat suit that didn't look like it really offered much protection at all and wasn't very intimidating to look at either, obviously however this was a front to get her opponents to underestimate her since she could craft an armor of Diamond from thin air which would be more than sufficient.

Her long flowing white hair did not hide her unique ears which were quite elongated and pointy at the tip something which was probably unique to her species. The Knights of Crystalline were all clad in the same armor however they had helmets on probably to hide their identity.

"Here comes a real man son."

"They call this man the World's Greatest Swordsman."

Elise and Erza's attention snapped to the next Sword instantly as he slowly began to come into view as soon as he was in view Erza and Elise's jaws dropped.

The man was of the same race as the last Sword that of the Aelven race however unlike Maya who was slim and elegant this man was slightly larger though he did not boast a muscular frame which was interesting for the so called World's Greatest Swordsman.

His hair was a neatly trimmed cut which suggested he did indeed take pride in his personal appearance and was the same white colour as Maya's was. His eyes however were most interesting with his left eye being purely red and the other pure white, a massive scar went vertically down the side with the white and seemed to indicate that he might be blind in that eye.

He wore an outfit very reminiscent of the old samurai in legend, his armor was quite oriental in design with it having the Alvarez mark front and centre in dark green. The rest of the armor was black and gold in colour and covered his body from head to toe with the exception of his head which he assumed was left uncovered since he was only marching not actually fighting.

Erza and Elise couldn't believe what they were seeing though; on the man's back was one of the most legendary swords in the world the Shodaime Durendal a sword that could cut through almost anything including magical barriers. The sword was bigger than a bastard sword and would require great strength to wield in battle.

On his hilt and where his left hand sat were two more legendary blades, the first blade was the Yamato Archfiend Demise a sword that was said to have been made of Demons who sought revenge against their own kind and granted powerful enchantments.

The last sword however nearly had Elise and Erza faint, the Zanamato was the first of the legendary swords and probably the first enchanted sword ever made. It is said to grant the user power that would make them unrivalled in their time but came with a price.

"This is crazy Erza that was only number three," Elise hissed clearly mortified at the force that was being sent after Fiore.

"We should leave …"

Elise looked at Erza in shock and was about to protest only for Erza to raise a hand to silence her.

"Some of them know us and they aren't stupid what happens if we're spotted there is no chance for escape not with this many big shots and soldiers around."

Elise turned back to the next Sword and saw the wisdom in her words, the next Sword coming up the path was Phyrra of Karn the Leichart member that was present during the Dragon King Festival incident.

"Fine get Wendy and the kid," Elise said as Erza nodded quickly motioning for Wendy to follow her.

"Come on Jason we're going," Wendy whispered as Jason looked back at her confused.

"Why aren't we staying?"

Wendy just shrugged and pulled him along as they quickly caught up slipping away from the crowd into the backstreets, the four stopped in the back street with Elise sighing and leaning up against a wall running a hand through her fringe.

"Perhaps we shouldn't have come into the city so quick, waited for the big guns to move on. Many of the Alvarez forces know us not only from the Dragon King Festival incident but from other reports they no doubt have on us."

"Agreed and we have to keep a low profile until Natsu is ready to make his own move," Erza added.

"So wait you've fought them before," Jason asked confused as Erza nodded slowly.

"We've had minor scuffles with them over the years; Natsu on the other hand has had pretty major fights with them."

"And I'm guessing that's a tale he has to tell me too?"

No one actively acknowledged him but Erza adopted a frown which was all the answer he needed to keep his mouth shut.

"So what should we do then," Wendy asked after a moment of awkward silence.

"Lay low, gather information and wait for a sign from Natsu," Erza said with Elise nodding in agreement.

"Why do you trust Natsu this much to wait for his say so on doing things?"

"Because Natsu has done things far beyond what you could comprehend kid, also he's the current Master of our guild and we are bound to follow his orders to the letter and he ordered us to wait in Vistarion as you told us … right," Elise said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Uh look I don't understand so sorry if I offended you," Jason said quickly as Elise sighed.

"No you didn't offend me it's just Natsu is a very difficult person to deal with sometimes, he often runs off going full lone wolf to deal with things because that's how he was trained. He's a great person one of the best you'll ever meet but he doesn't often consider others when it comes to what he's doing."

"When it comes to completing tasks, people are first on his mind when they are targeted," Erza added as Jason nodded slowly.

"Don't worry about it though kid he always has good intentions when he does things even if it's annoying sometimes, now then let's get out of here," Elise said as the group began walking keeping to the back streets avoiding the populace at large.

 _ **/Vistarion Minar – The Next Day/**_

The prison guards were on edge as the Warden returned from his meeting looking quite tense, walking into his office the Vice Warden vacating his seat as he sat down with a sigh.

"Everything go alright while I was away?"

"Yeah nothing serious just had a few new prisoners come in but I got em sorted out, files are still on your desk if you care to look."

"Thanks I guess I'll have a look now since I'll be heading out for active duty again."

"I heard about the invasion apparently the Emperor is sending the full might of the Empire against Fiore."

"Yeah though it sounds like it was a good call from what I've seen, Fiore though seemingly the weakest of the Western Continents they possess mages who could tangle with the strongest of us."

Opening the list of prisoners the Warden began to look through the prisoners and laughed when he saw the drunk.

"How long is this one here for?"

"Two days for public indecency," the Vice Warden replied when the Warden's eyes widened in shock.

"This one, when did he come in?"

"Yesterday sir er Silus I believe his name was, been keeping his head down and hangs around with that old man and the Vampire," the Vice Warden said when the Warden launched out of his chair pinning him to the wall.

"WHERE IS HE NOW, DID YOU COMPLETELY BIND HIS MAGIC!"

"He only had speed magic so we placed an appropriate block on him," the Vice Warden said terrified as the Warden darted out of the door shouting for the base to be placed on high alert.

Natsu, Makarov and Azazel were sitting in the yard keeping to themselves when alarms started going off around the base with soldiers rushing into the yard.

"I think it's time," Natsu said as both Makarov and Azazel nodded as the soldiers began to rush towards them.

Natsu stood tall with Azazel and Makarov rising with the soldiers pausing in their tracks, Natsu's eyes began to glow crimson as he placed a hand on Azazel and Makarov sending a pulse of Devil's Aura into them shattering the blocks on their magic as a massive pressure began to flood the area.

"Thanks for the hospitality Alvarez but I think it's time we left," Natsu said as he shattered the pathetic block on his own magic as he began to let it rise rapidly to intimidate his opponents.

"You aren't going anywhere Dragneel," a voice boomed as the Warden came flying down from the upper walls creating a large crater as he landed.

"Which lot are you from Spriggan or Leichart?"

"I'm the 7th Sword of the Empire Yuriel Zenothes!"

"Well isn't that nice," Natsu said not really impressed. "Nice to meet you but we need to get back to Fiore."

"You won't be getting away Dragneel I put out the word that you managed to get in here the moment I found out, this place will be swarming with Alvarez forces within minutes I just have to stall you until then!"

"Well sorry to say this but if you plan on stopping us we'll be putting you down … hard," Natsu said his entirely playful demeanor now replaced with a cold one.

Natsu's clothes shifted back to his usual outfit which surprised most of the soldiers present, what came next however surprised even Natsu as he felt the flame within him flare to life as fire erupted all around the yard.

" _ **Natsu … Natsu can you hear me?**_ "

" _Loud and clear Igneel it's been a long time hasn't it?_ "

" _ **I noticed you haven't been able to hear me since you came back, what changed?**_ "

" _Not sure my magic has been on the fritz since I came to, breaking this magical block seemed to let me hear you again,_ " Natsu replied deciding not to speak about Life and Death just yet.

Natsu gained a feral grin as he looked directly at the Warden with his scales beginning to form and flames of all colours erupting from the ground.

"Hope you're up for a barbeque?"

 **Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	83. Prison Break

**Hi guys Azza here!**

 **This one is to and Lucifer 999 Morningstar – I mean I was just saying I didn't think I made a cliff hanger every chapter honestly that's a pretty amazing feat considering how many there are if I managed to do that for like 80 chapters. It really isn't that hard to do to make a cliff-hanger every chapter though so I'll just keep doing that most of the time anyway I just wanted something silly for once at the end.**

 **Also Lucifer Natsu can use the properties of the Phoenix Flame not the actual style itself, he is now the Fire Monarch but the way the Monarch system works is you can use different flames which have different abilities for example Macao's purple flames sticking to things and those flames aren't based on a particular school as I'll call it.**

 **Fire Dragon Magic and Fire Phoenix Magic are two separate schools and while Natsu can teach Jason how to use his blue flames he cannot teach him techniques because he isn't a Phoenix and doesn't have those secrets if you get what I mean.**

 **Anyway on with the story!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.**

 **Prison Break**

 _ **/Vistarion/**_

Team Natsu were sitting in the public library researching a little about the culture of Alvarez and some of the interesting places they may not have a chance to visit, Erza and Elise were researching the races that comprised the Empire when all four of them suddenly turned their attention in the same direction.

"It can't be," Wendy gasped.

"Wh-what is this power I haven't felt such power since the Empire invaded my home," Jason said shakily.

Elise had subconsciously activated her Gods Aura, eyes as big as saucers she could see the massive amount of Devil's Aura leaking from a location across town.

"How powerful has Natsu become …"

"That's Natsu," Jason asked in shock. "What the hell is he!"

Elise was shaking something that didn't go unnoticed by Erza as she placed a hand on her shoulder.

"What is it Elise?"

"It's his Aura I … the size of it when I first saw him was crazy but this, Erza his Aura I've never seen anything like it not even from mother! Also there are cracks of blue within it and I'm certain that is the Gods Aura though he mustn't have access to it yet. Imagine that he's strong enough to where the God's Aura wants to break free even when it's restricted by the two most powerful Gods around …"

"He must have gained more control back which means he's returning to full power," Erza mused as she turned to the others. "We need to go meet up with Natsu, Jason I'll tell you this now if you come with us then you'll be with us for the long haul. All of us are enemies of Alvarez but they haven't seen you with us yet so if you want out now's your chance?"

Jason noticed all eyes were on him now as the massive pressure from Natsu weighed down on him, sighing he looked back up at them with determined eyes.

"I want to come with you guys, here in Alvarez I don't even have a real home and fight for a resistance that barely resists. If you guys really are gonna fight Alvarez then I want to help, I'm gonna convince Natsu to teach me how to better use my powers I'm sure he could help me!"

Erza smiled and ruffled his hair confusing him slightly.

"Welcome to the dysfunctional family kid."

"I'm not a kid!"

"I used to be the kid until you came along it's not so bad," Wendy said with a small smirk.

"I'll show all of you I'll get Natsu to teach me all sorts of cool fire stuff and then I'll kick all of your asses!"

"Right sure you will kid," Elise said amused as they raced out of the library and onto the streets.

Jason ran into Elise who had stopped, about to yell at her Jason's eye caught onto something absolutely insane and his jaw dropped.

Massive pillars of flame had erupted around a strange crystal like building but that wasn't the craziest part, there were five pillars that Jason knew exactly what type of fire they meant. Purple sticky flames, crimson hellfire flames, green pestilence flames, blue regenerative flames and black eternal flames.

"Only a Flame Monarch could do something like that," Jason said after regaining his senses.

"Well that explains why there is so much magical pressure fire always was his best element," Erza sighed. "Come on we'd better go meet Natsu if he's making such a massive fuss he must have found the Master."

Team Natsu began bolting towards the prison unaware that elsewhere another group had taken notice.

In the palace of Vistarion Zeref was looking out the window at the display a small smile on his lips as his little brother raised fire to burn down his prison.

"Lord Zeref!"

Zeref turned his eyes away from the sight to see Irene standing in the doorway looking at him in shock.

"Your orders Lord Zeref most of our forces have already left it's just me and a few of the less important Swords and Shields?"

"What do you want to do Irene?"

Irene looked at him in shock as he casually walked over to his throne and sat down looking as amused as ever.

"Wh-what I don't understand you even said during your meeting that Natsu was coming for Makarov Dreyar so now that he's here why don't you have some sort of plan ready?"

"I knew he would come yes, I never said I was going to actively stop him or anything."

"But why," Irene asked completely stunned by this odd behaviour.

"Because I don't want to."

"Because you don't … WHAT!"

"I lured him here just to see if he was any stronger I had no plans on actually capturing or killing him at this time, if by some miracle he was caught here I would simply send him back to Fiore after all he won't grow stronger in a cell his Aura alone tells me he has definitely grown these last five years."

"I-I don't, so I'm not to do anything then?"

"Well if you want you can go fight him I don't mind just don't kill him and don't kill any of his friends or else we will have a problem," Zeref said his last few words sounding rather dark.

"Uh alright but why are you being so lenient towards him aside from the fact that he's your brother and E.N.D?"

"You fought together in Draconia did you not?"

Irene stiffened as Zeref simply smiled proving his point.

"You can deny it all you want but you formed a bond with my brother, don't feel bad about it though it's only natural even for someone as old as you Irene especially when he can sympathize to an extent."

"Sympathize with me what do you- oh."

"I'm not a horrible person Irene I just have lofty goals people don't like I still remember what it was like to be human though admittedly it does get harder from time to time, you may do as you please just remember that you have to be ready for the invasion soon."

Irene nodded and left the room leaving Zeref alone on his throne, sighing he walked back out to the balcony and observed the flames once more as his own Aura activated observing Natsu's own.

"You are close little brother, soon you and I shall be the same and then we can remove Achnologia from the board."

 _ **/Vistarion Minar/**_

Makarov was shocked, Azazel was shocked, the guards were shocked, the prisoners were shocked even Yuriel was shocked. Natsu was outputting an enormous amount of magic power like it was no big deal and smiling like a Devil all the while.

"Man it's been so long since I've burned something!"

"Natsu what is this power," Makarov shouted over all the noise as Natsu turned to him.

"Remember how I told you I mastered the element of fire to the point where I'm supposedly the best, you see the result."

Makarov just nodded as the guards suddenly dropped their lances and spears as the metal began to liquefy dripping down the poles and onto the floor in a puddle.

"Lord Natsu could you perhaps drop the temperature just a tad," Azazel asked clearly not liking the amount of fire around as Natsu's eyes widened slightly before nodding and turning it down a little.

"Sorry I forgot you aren't the biggest fan of fire my bad."

"It's fine I know we aren't in the best situation," Azazel replied as the three began to walk forward snapping Yuriel out of his stupor.

"I'm afraid I can't just step aside and let you pass I may not stand a chance but I'll do what I must for Alvarez!"

"Your loyalty to Zeref is admirable," Natsu said as the Gortar's eyes widened at the mention of Zeref's name. "But I'm afraid to ensure Fiore has every advantage I'm gonna have to kill you."

Clearing the distance between the two in a blink of an eye Natsu was poised to end it in one blow however Yuriel vanished into thin air with the shockwave from Natsu strike cracking the ground all the way to the outer wall.

Natsu turned around to see Yuriel standing over near the other soldiers looking shocked; looking up above Natsu saw Irene standing on top of the outer walls looking down at him with a passive expression.

"Gramps, Azazel go grab your stuff from wherever they keep it," Natsu said calmly as Makarov looked up to the outer walls and saw Irene looking at Natsu.

"Alright we'll get going," Makarov said as he and Azazel made a break for it bringing everyone else back to reality.

Some of the soldiers attempted to give chase however black flames flared up at the exit barring passage as Natsu turned his attention back to Irene flying up to her level with a beat of his wings.

Once the two were at eye level everyone froze, the two looked at each other calmly however only those who were smart enough to feel it could feel the pressure rising in the area to nearly unbearable heights.

"I heard you disappeared Natsu."

"I did, I see you've learned a few new tricks Irene."

"Why are you fighting us Natsu Fiore is corrupt it needs to be broken and rebuilt?"

"Perhaps Fiore is broken and corrupt but it isn't up to Zeref to decide the fate of the world, what happens once he has this world will he move onto others? It won't end Irene he won't be satisfied with things no matter how much all of you try not when he has access to powers that let him go to different worlds and universes."

Irene had the decency to not comment having come to the same conclusion long ago; sending her hat back into her requip space along with her staff Irene cracked her neck to relieve the pressure in it.

"You know I don't have a choice Natsu he saved me all those years ago I have a debt to pay."

"I know …"

"I suppose we're doing this then?"

"I promise no killing I don't think I could do that to you after all you look just like-."

"Erza I know, no killing then."

Natsu closed the distance between the two and went to strike Irene only for her to vanish and reappear behind him striking him in the side with her leg.

"Interesting …"

"A prototype spell," she said as she vanished and reappeared behind Natsu again knocking him off the outer wall sending him flying down into the city streets below.

Natsu rolled in midair and clawed at the ground to slow his momentum down back flipping to avoid a strike from above and blocking another from behind.

"I call this Universe Zero, using Spatial Magic I can compress things and move them around wherever I want you see."

"So you are compressing yourself and essentially warping that's a pretty dangerous ability Irene …"

"It works when I'm up against people like you," she said as she disappeared once more attempting to knee Natsu in the head only for him to block using a purple square of flames which held her in place.

" **Fire Monarch's Flame Flail!** "

Grabbing the purple flames Natsu began slamming Irene into the ground and nearby buildings before launching her into the air, appearing above her his fist coated in blue flames he had a cocky grin.

" **Fire Monarch's Purifyer Flame!** "

Letting loose a torrent of the blue flame Irene was sent flying back through the city tearing up buildings sending the citizens into a panic.

Irene grit her teeth as she used her Sage Dragon Magic to douse the flames with water and launched herself off the ground and into the air where she hit a building knocking it over as it collapsed on top of her.

Seconds later she tore herself out of the rubble with not a scratch on her as she brushed some debris out of her hair, feeling eyes on her Irene turned her head and her eyes widened ever so slightly.

Standing in front of her was her own daughter Erza and her friends who all looked absolutely shocked, her time to process that was cut short as she blocked a powerful punch from Natsu which cracked the ground in all direction as she disappeared reappearing behind Natsu with her fist coated in water.

" **Sage Dragon's Aqua Claw!** "

" **Fire Dragon Monarch's Piercing Claw!** "

The two attacks clashed as the entire street was covered in mist, Natsu knew the others were right there but didn't have time to chat so he simply kept fighting after all Irene wasn't an opponent you could take your eyes off for even a second he just hoped they knew the same.

" **Sage Dragon's Hyper Tornado!** "

A powerful gust of wind picked up that forced all the steam away revealing Natsu and Irene who were exchanging blows though anyone could tell Natsu wasn't putting in 100%.

" **Fire Monarch's Corrosive Fang!** "

Green flames poured from his mouth as Natsu brought his hands down clapping as a large maw made out of sickly green flames appeared and shot towards Irene who was already countering.

" **Sage Dragon's Banishing Light!** "

Holding out her hands a blinding light engulfed the street and when it vanished the attack was gone, Irene was about to move when she was struck in the side of the head by Natsu drawing blood.

"Not bad I didn't think a Light Dragon could banish attacks," he said as Irene flew off through several buildings only to reappear behind him punching him in the back of the head.

"Light Dragon's are masters of the art and were one of the first Achnologia wiped out," she replied as both looked at each other not really sure if they should continue or not.

"We don't have to keep doing this Irene you and I both know that as strong as you are you can't beat me."

"Well I have one way of beating you though I'm just reluctant to use it."

"You don't have to be ashamed of being a Dragon you know I think you look just as great as one."

"You flatter me but it doesn't really change how I feel about it Natsu it is a reminder of Belserion and my former husband, think of it as a permanent scar that you look at and it reminds you of some traumatic event that you would rather forget."

"Funny I wear my scars with pride as a reminder of what brought me to where I am today regardless whether they are good or bad they are a testament to the battles and hardship that forged who I am."

Irene looked at Natsu in surprise as he decided to show her what he meant.

"Here I'll show you what I mean I've only shown Erza these," Natsu said as his coat morphed into a glove revealing his back as he turned around.

"Wh-what caused all of those," Irene gasped in shock.

Elise, Wendy and Jason were also shocked as they saw Natsu's back, hundreds of scars and burn marks littered his back some leaving jagged marks in his skin with almost none of his back being clean.

Turning back around he morphed the glove back into his coat.

"I was captured in Scarlione once for a period of two weeks and tortured for information, had I not been a Dragon Slayer I wouldn't have lasted until Gildarts came and rescued me. Once Gildarts saved me that was the moment I truly resolved myself to become strong, stronger than anybody so maybe I could stop other kids from going through what I went through. And yeah I know now you can't save everyone but look at how far it brought me Irene just by accepting my past and moving forward you too can reach new heights after all you are the next Sage Dragon you could make Belserion proud by doing something productive not working for someone like Zeref with all the power you possess."

"Natsu I-I can't betray Lord Zeref no matter what you say I owe him my very life and existence, perhaps if the invasion does fail and I live to see beyond it we can speak otherwise but until that day we are against each other."

"I see … well it was still worth a shot regardless, you're still welcome to come to our wedding you know we'll be having it when we get back," Natsu said as everyone except Irene's jaws dropped.

"Well I suppose I do have a right to be there mother of the bride and all."

Erza's gaze hardened as Irene avoided her gaze not mentally prepared for a conversation with her daughter.

"Did you know about this Natsu?"

"I had my suspicions which I think I mentioned though I can't remember, after we fought together against the Vampire menace in Draconia we sat down and she told me about your origins among other things but I haven't had a really good moment to tell you-."

Erza walked over to Natsu and slapped him across the face with tears in her eyes.

"You had proof my own birth mother was alive and you said nothing to me about it, who do you think you are withholding information like that from me!"

"Erza I had no solid proof until after the Vampire War and I disappeared just after that and after I got back there was no time!"

"THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE MADE THE TIME," Erza roared as Natsu took a step back. "YOU KNOW I'VE SPENT MY WHOLE LIFE WONDERING WHY I WOULD BE ABANDONED IN ROSEMARY VILLAGE, WHY I WOULD BE CONDEMED TO A CHILDHOOD OF SLAVERY UNTIL I WAS ABLE TO USE MAGIC! YOU KNEW YET YOU SAID NOTHING HOW COULD YOU!"

Natsu said nothing and turned away as Erza turned on Irene who had long since powered down realizing the fight was more than likely over.

"And you … why the fuck would you go so far as to abandon me in a foreign country and leave me to my fate? Did you despise me that much that you had to put half a world between us, was I a mistake in your eyes!"

"NO NEVER," Irene cried alarmed that such a thing could even be a possibility. "You were never a mistake Erza I loved you more than life itself and wanted to raise you like a Princess …"

"Then why was I abandoned, condemned to a childhood of slavery to Dark Mages who gouged out my right eye!"

Natsu winced at that he remembered how she only had one eye for a period of time and Gray said to never mention it.

"I truly did love you Erza but I had little choice but to send you away, Achnologia had just begun running rampant across the world and was killing anyone and everyone hunting for the last of the Dragons. I myself am a Dragon which meant he could come for me so I sent you away along with the other Dragon Slayers with a woman named Anna Heartfilia however from what I've heard you were all separated upon arriving and you must have ended up in that village."

"Not once did you check up on me though, not even once did you try to find me …"

"I didn't have the right Erza, even our meeting was by chance and at that time once again events kept us from interacting."

Erza was emotionally wrecked as she wanted to cry but simply couldn't, the only man she could ever love had hidden something of this magnitude from her and her own mother admitted to sending her away. Not knowing what else to do she just shut down as she collapsed with Natsu catching her before she could hit the ground.

"The stress got to her, Erza's the kind of person who has a limit and it seems we broke it. She needs time to rest and gather her thoughts."

"Once again I ruin my daughter's life," Irene sighed as a tear rolled down her cheek. "We shouldn't have mentioned anything in front of her."

"No she did have the right to know and I should've found the time to tell her but as usual things just went south fast and I just forged ahead blocking shit out. I never learn and now Erza's upset because I didn't take some time to tell her something she deserved to hear."

"I can't fight anyone like this all of you just … just go I never saw you-!"

"Irene," Natsu said in a commanding voice freezing her in place. "I will be bringing the two of you together again before this war shit kicks off this issue needs to be resolved."

"Are you sure she'll want to see me?"

"She will Erza's just emotionally distraught right now; if it weren't for me abusing her trust she probably could've handled it so really this is my fault."

"I … just come find me when you think it is appropriate," Irene said as she vanished leaving Team Natsu alone.

"Were you lying Natsu," Elise asked. "Did you really only truly find out just before you vanished, what were these suspicions you had back in Scarlione?"

"In Scarlione when I caught her scent the two were very similar however you can't rely on scent alone it's easy to mistake, plus she looks just like Erza just longer hair and a different dress sense. And yes I only found out by her own confession when she told me about it."

"You seriously abused her trust Natsu, the one thing in the world she always wanted to know was her parents and why they abandoned her and you withheld that even if it was only for a short while. I don't think Erza will walk away from you but you'll have to do a hell of a lot to bring back her trust if you can't convince her you were telling the truth."

"I know Elise and I don't really know if I ever will be able to make it up to her, I promised to never lie to her or keep things from her and I broke that promise so now I'll pay for it if that's what needs to happen. For now though we need to get going before more forces show up, gramps and this other guy I recruited should be heading to a location we discussed so we'll meet up there."

Picking up Erza Natsu began walking to the city outskirts with the rest of the group following him his mind solely focused on Erza.

 _ **/Vistarion Highway Outskirts/**_

Arriving at a large tree Natsu was relieved to see Makarov and Azazel waiting for them back in their regular clothing. Azazel was wearing a modified version of the Arch Vampire clothing that seemed to have added pockets and several vials of blood as well as a book with a cross on it, his cloak was tattered at the bottom and the light red of the fabric was stained a darker shade with the blood of the soldiers he no doubt fought on the way out.

"Natsu my boy what happened is Erza alright?"

"She's not hurt she's just had two massive blows emotionally and she couldn't handle it, it was about her mother and me not telling her."

Makarov sighed nodding slowly as he motioned for Natsu to put her down.

"We'll have to get moving soon no doubt the Empire will send out patrols trying to find us," Elise said as she gazed back on the capital. "Hopefully Erza wakes up soon it'll make escaping easier."

Natsu simply sighed shaking his head as he began walking back to Vistarion confusing everyone.

"Where are you going Natsu," Makarov asked as Natsu responded without turning around.

"I just have something I need to take care of don't worry I'll catch up."

As soon as he was far enough from the group he shot off towards the city leaving a cloud of dust behind.

"The story of Natsu and Erza is one of the most complicated I've seen in all my years," Makarov sighed. "They love each other yet they are almost always apart, neither can stand it when the other is hurt and now whatever this is. Damn kids I swear …"

"Master I'm sure they'll be fine they always are though Erza is becoming more and more annoyed at how little time they get to spend together she pointed out as much over the last five years so I think she's mad partly because she's just frustrated at the entire relationship in general and how little they get to actually be like a normal couple," Elise said as she sat down next to Erza. "Plus hearing her mother make such a confession in the heat of combat must have set her over the edge after all Erza's biggest fear was always abandonment and knowing that her mother is alive probably killed her a little inside."

"Even so Elise Natsu probably should have told her even if it was just suspicions after all Erza is an emotionally driven woman who draws her strength from her emotions and the emotions of others, I can't fault him for not telling her for the last five years but before that it's all on him."

Elise just sighed nodding at Makarov before turning her attention to Azazel.

"So you must be the other new guy Natsu was talking about I'm Elise if you didn't know that by now."

"I am Azazel and Lord Natsu recruited me to the guild while we were in prison I hope to prove my worth to you all."

"There's none of that proving worth stuff in Fairy Tail just don't go stabbing people in the back or committing crimes and you'll do fine," Makarov said as he leant against the tree. "Now then I'm tired so I'm having a nap."

Makarov closed his eyes but was suddenly booted down the hill by Elise who wasn't impressed.

"I don't think so we've got a lot of ground to cover and I know for a fact I'm not carrying you after all you aren't that old to where you can't walk and run around!"

"Can't a poor retired man get some rest …"

"Retired that's a good one Natsu only took the job because he plans on giving it back to you."

Makarov paled and began crying comically about the unfairness of it all and how he'd never retire as the group slowly began making their way towards the Vistarion Highway once again.

 _ **/Vistarion/**_

Natsu was silent as he walked through Vistarion not drawing attention to himself, his walk lead him through the marketplace where he discreetly stole some Babanana seeds the moment a vendor turned his back.

As he continued walking Natsu saw people fixing the damage from his and Irene's scuffle, to his amusement though the prison had a large gaping hole in the roof no doubt caused by Makarov and Azazel. Turning his attention away from the damage he then turned his sights on the one place he knew he really shouldn't be going.

Increasing his pace Natsu arrived at the large double doors leading to the palace, two guards stood on either side and moved to deny him entry though two black tendrils hit them on the back of the head knocking them out as he made his way inside.

The moment he entered the palace he could feel the flood of Zeref's Aura though it wasn't being directed at any one thing just lazily wafting through the place like a gentle breeze, deciding to follow the trail he came across the war room which was empty so he decided to take a look inside.

Noticing a pile of papers on the desk he noticed they had files on all the major mages in Fiore including himself though that wouldn't have been too hard to get, deciding to make sure at least some people knew he pocketed the files and walked out after finding nothing else of use.

Walking down a large hallway he came across many doors leading to what he assumed were bedrooms since he could smell Irene in one of them, deciding that he'd just ignore that for now he walked past and arrived at a large chamber which was no doubt the throne room.

Walking inside he noticed a bookshelf nearby and was about to walk towards it when he felt a presence literally pop into the room, looking back up at the throne there was Zeref lazing about on his throne with an amused smile.

"I must say I wasn't expecting a visit Natsu …"

"Yeah well life is full of unexpected things so deal with it."

"Did you really have to damage my city and my prison?"

"Do you really have to invade Fiore?"

"Touché. Okay how about this then Natsu why did you come here?"

"I'm not really sure I just kind of did," he replied as Zeref sat up.

"So you just walked into the heart of the Alvarez Empire, walked right into the palace and into the throne of Emperor Spriggan for no reason?"

"Funny how life works huh, those books are all Demons I can feel them."

"Yes each and every one of them crafted in order to serve a purpose, some were failures and others successes and some were once loyal followers."

"Like Dimaria?"

"Yes this is actually her volume right here," Zeref said as he held out his hand and the book flew from the shelf into it. "Your friend really did a number on her back in Scarlione the very cover was in tatters not an easy feat."

"Why do you make them?"

"Because like I said earlier they are made to serve a purpose in fact let me show you something," Zeref said as he got up from his throne and walked over to the bookshelf which revealed a room behind it.

Natsu hesitantly followed and was shocked beyond belief at how many Books of Zeref there actually were however it was the one at the end of the room he was most interested in almost as if it called to him.

"This one happens to be my masterpiece Natsu care to take a look?"

Natsu walked up to the book and saw The Tale Of Etherious Natsu Dragneel printed on it, taking in a deep breath he turned around to Zeref with a confused look.

"Why are you showing me this?"

"To prove a point Natsu, I have dispatched all the Leichart and Spriggan to Fiore at varying stages and soon all these Demons shall enter the fray as well. I want you to see exactly what you are up against and tell me with a straight face that you can beat Alvarez when Fiore is so divided."

"Then I'll unify it," Natsu said firmly. "I'll bring all the guilds together; ignore the Council and their stupidity because it is the mages in the Guilds that hold the real power."

"Will they trust you though after all you are Etherious Natsu Dragneel?"

"I'll do what it takes to stop this madness of yours Zeref."

"My madness how interesting, you speak of my madness yet you forget that Achnologia is the mad one the maddest if you will."

"I know he's crazy but he's not trying to invade my home now is he?"

"Because he already did long ago or did you not pay attention to Irene's story when she told you and yes I know all about that and its fine."

"I know she said Achnologia came for the Dragons hiding in Ishgar but he never full on invaded Fiore like you are!"

"Have you forgotten about the Four Harbingers, the four represent his Generals with Achnologia as their King? Though the Apocalypse Dragon holds no forces of his own those five are powerful enough to conquer any country save mine within a week."

"That's a pretty bold statement Alvarez is impressive but you don't seriously believe that you'd stand a better chance than anyone else against that thing?"

"I don't have to think anything Natsu because I alone was able to construct the ultimate weapon to kill him, you."

Natsu grit his teeth and left the library making his way back out into the throne room only to find Zeref back on his chair.

"I know you don't want to see yourself as a weapon but really that is what you truly are Natsu, you have feelings yes but those were granted to give you a place to draw further strength. You are my greatest success however you are also my greatest failure, I was unable to bind you as I bind all the others and thus you are a loose cannon so to speak with no one guiding you on the right path."

"Not being guided by you is for the best I'd say," Natsu said gritting his teeth.

"Perhaps after all it was through your own journey that you have gained the ability to match Gods, Devils, Titans and Dragons something no other mortal could really do. Perhaps you are as you are purely because you are …"

"What?"

"You are Natsu Dragneel of the Fairy Tail guild who fights for his friends and family, vicious to all who would dare take that away because you never got to experience true family at least not that you can remember."

"Hold on so you remember … them?"

"Our real parents yes I remember them quite well actually do you want to see them?"

Natsu froze as he saw no lie coming from Zeref but his thoughts quickly turned to anger.

"You better not have turned them into some of those Demons!"

"No no nothing like that rather I am going to show you the life that was before …"

Natsu suddenly found himself staring into Zeref's eyes; one eye was blood crimson and the other galaxy blue.

"Is that-!"

"The Hybrid's Aura yes now let me begin our tale Natsu as we go back 829 years from now to a time where the world truly seemed innocent," Zeref said as the throne room peeled away and was replaced with a small village surrounded by all sorts nature.

"Where are we," Natsu asked as Zeref motioned him to follow.

"Welcome Natsu to Panacea Village, our childhood home …"

 **Bet no one expected that ending hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	84. The Shattered Child

**Hi guys Azza here!**

 **ChaosofTime – Basically the 400 years to 800 years thing came about because I decided that Age 0 would be the day Dragnof fell when Achnologia attacked with his Four Harbingers. As I mentioned in the Character Info and Q &A Natsu's chronological age in the story right now is 834 years old with Age 0 being 829 years prior to current events that puts Natsu at the tender age of 5 years old in line for when he was killed by Achnologia alongside his parents.**

 **I thought I did a decent job explaining it but time is an annoying thing to try and keep in line so I don't blame you for the confusion I'm almost always having to go through my notes because it's so easy to forget haha.**

 **Also I had planned Irene to be involved anyway since I wanted there to be a confrontation between her and Erza in this arc where Erza found out Irene was in fact her mother it just seemed like a good time to do it.**

 **Etherious X – It isn't so much that Natsu can remove it rather he can ask Xicor to do it for him, the mating mark is a thing ingrained into Dragons and Dragon Slayers he doesn't have the right to remove it I suppose you could say.**

 **Also I fixed that thing thanks for the heads up!**

 **Alright on with the story!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.**

 **The Shattered Child**

 _ **/Panacea Village – Age 0/**_

Natsu was stunned beyond belief; his home was right before his eyes as it was just over 800 years ago. The home he never knew about yet always secretly desired to, the home with his real parents that he thought he never knew.

Suddenly he felt a pang of guilt since he withheld the same type of thing from Erza though he quickly suppressed it since he was with Zeref after all.

"Is this place the real thing or …?"

"No this comes from my own memories see look over there."

Natsu turned to where Zeref was pointing and saw a young Zeref no more than eight years old standing next to a man with long shaggy pink hair.

"That is our father Natsu, a kind man who worked as a farmer after retiring from the Dragnof Royal Army. Father seems to be where you got your looks from."

Natsu's eyes were glued to the two as they seemed to be bringing in a cart full of fruit and vegetables into the village with his father waving to everyone who he passed along the way.

"Come on son you could at least try to be a little more social you know," his father said ruffling the younger Zeref's hair as he tried to escape.

"You know I don't like that sort of stuff Dad!"

"Oh I see you're a big man now huh too big to talk to everyone else, such a shame I'm sure little Rosie down by the Celts house will be devastated at the news-."

"Shut up Dad your being all embarrassing!"

Natsu's father just laughed ruffling Zeref's hair some more as the environment began to shift some more and they were outside a house with it now being night time, walking over to the window Natsu saw his father and Zeref sitting at a table but his eyes were quickly drawn to the woman.

"That's mother Natsu," Zeref said softly. "Father told me once that he met mother at the palace as she was one of the Queen's servants and they hit it off quite quick. Supposedly after a year of courting they moved here into the country to settle down after father decided to retire and before long I was born."

Natsu felt a tear roll down his cheek, his actual mother was before him laughing and having a good time along with the rest of his family it brought feelings to him that he had never quite felt before.

"What do you feel Natsu?"

"I feel pain but I don't know what it is, my heart aches and my mind says it's unfair. I want to be with them but I can't and knowing that really … it really hurts."

"I have felt this every day since they died Natsu, mother and father were good people and loved us both very much and they proved that when they tried to save us."

The scene shifted once again to another day where young Natsu and Zeref were sitting outside with their mother who was hanging some clothes out to dry.

"Why can't Zeref and I go to the lake," young Natsu whined as his mother smiled which cut adult Natsu more than he thought it would.

"Because you don't know how to swim young man and your brother can't be expected to be responsible for you, when your father comes home we'll talk about teaching you how to swim though how does that sound?"

"Yeah I want to swim just like big bro Zeref!"

"So lame Natsu," Zeref scoffed as he flicked Natsu on the forehead.

"Hey I am not!"

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Prove it," Zeref said smugly.

"Uh well uh I can do this," Natsu said with a grin as he held his hands together and a small flame appeared in his hand.

"Hah that's kiddie stuff watch this," Zeref said as he held out his arm and a black cloud began to envelop it.

"Whoa what's that!"

"Dad said it's called Darkness Magic apparently our Grandpa could use it."

"Wow that's so cool can you do any tricks with it?"

"Magic isn't something you should fool around with young man," his mother said as she flicked Natsu on the forehead.

"But Mooom what do we do with it then?"

"Well there's only one thing you can do with magic of course," she said cheerfully as her smile seemed to radiate happiness though it seemed to hurt the adult Natsu and surprisingly adult Zeref.

"Really and what's that," kid Natsu asked as kid Zeref nodded in support of the question.

"You should use your magic for the betterment of human kind of course after all if you have a gift that could help people then it's your job to make sure that they receive that help because one day you might find yourself needing help and it will be then that your choices in life will come back to judge you."

"Did you use your magic for good Mom?"

"Of course I did sweetie."

"What type of magic do you have?"

"Oh my magic isn't anything special," she replied as Zeref shook his head.

"Come on Mom we won't tell anybody."

"Oh alright then but remember you both promised not to tell not even the Queen knows I can do this after all it requires a really strong mage to use this magic."

Holding out her hand a Diamond Key appeared in her hand as Natsu and Zeref looked on curiously.

"What's that Mom?"

"This is called a Celestial Spirit Gate Key but mine is special compared to all the others, you remember Aunt Anna?"

"Yeah Aunt Anna with the blonde hair," Zeref asked with a raised eyebrow as his mother nodded.

"She has twelve Golden Celestial Spirit Keys known as the Zodiac Spirit Keys which can be used to summon the aid of a Celestial Spirit of the Zodiac from the stars!"

"Wow," kid Natsu said with his own eyes sparkling in awe.

"So what does that key summon?"

"Well this key is used to summon the only being higher than them known as the Celestial Spirit King the leader of the Zodiacs and all other Celestial Spirits in a realm known as the Celestial Spirit World!"

"And you managed to keep that a secret the whole time, why?"

Even at a young age Zeref was far too smart for his own good as his mother sighed patting him on the head.

"Magic is a funny thing kids, the strong are free from control yet they are also the most susceptible to it. If anyone ever found out I had this wars would be fought just to acquire it since it summons a being of immense power and that is why he chose me to be the guardian of his key."

"Because you won't abuse it I take it," young Zeref concluded as his mother nodded.

"We all have to use our magic for good not evil or else humanity is doomed to fail always remember that you two."

"And I did always remember mothers words Natsu every single day, use my magic for the betterment of mankind to make sure humanity can survive what Achnologia will bring."

"Do you have the memory of that day, the day Achnologia attacked?"

"Are you sure you want to see it Natsu it isn't pleasant after all both our parents and you died that day?"

"I think I really should I don't think it'd be right if I never knew," he said softly as Zeref nodded slowly and the scene changed once again and the duo were standing near their house.

"It was a peaceful day just like any other in Panacea village and life was good as it had always been, you and I were inside the house while Mother and Father were outside. At first no one took note of what was coming and dismissed it since nothing ever happened around here until suddenly …"

The peace was suddenly shattered as a powerful breath attack plowed through a nearby mountain with Achnologia at the end of it roaring, Natsu was stunned seeing Achnologia being pushed back by something when he suddenly realized what this was.

"Indeed this is the very same attack Belserion used to push Achnologia away from the capital right before he died, the capital is about half of Ishgar away yet he managed to push Achnologia that far. Of course I don't blame Belserion for what is about to come next but it hurts knowing that had this happened before Achnologia hit the mountain our village would have been spared and neither of us would be here today."

The attack was pushing the Apocalypse Dragon back as he dug his claws into the ground trying to slow himself down, opening his mouth he began to eat the attack only for it to suddenly blow up in his face setting off a massive earthquake destroying almost all the houses in the village and setting fire to the rest.

"So I died in there because of that right?"

"No actually you didn't you survived the initial part what followed is what killed you," Zeref replied as Zeref barrel rolled out the window with Natsu under his arm as the roof collapsed as their mother and father ran towards them.

"Natsu, Zeref are you two unharmed," their father asked frantically as the two nodded.

"You two need to start running as far away from that thing as possible," their mother added hurriedly as Natsu tried to argue only for their father to knock him out.

"Sorry son but you know how your brother is but I know I can count on you to keep him safe right?"

"O-of course father!"

"Good that's my son now go!"

Zeref nodded quickly and began running towards the nearby hills as his parents turned to face the Dragon.

"You know this is where we'll probably meet our ends right?"

"To save our children I wouldn't have it any other way and you know it dear, as long as they live a full life for us I couldn't care less."

"Spoken like a true Dragneel … Reiju."

"I love you Ardyn," she said softly as he took her hand in his.

"Summon the King Reiju our magic combined should be enough to bring him here."

"I know I hope he can defeat this monster," Reiju replied as she summoned the Diamond Key into her hands and began to channel their magic into it.

" **Open: Gate Of The Constellations – Come Forth Celestial Spirit King!** "

A massive tear in the sky opened as a massive being began to emerge, he was dressed like a knight wielding a massive long sword easily the size of a mountain and had a signature moustache.

The King descended hovering just in front of Reiju and Ardyn with a grim expression.

" _ **It pains me to see you both in such a state the price of calling forth my power is high, however there is no greater honour than to fight for a desire as pure and noble as yours Reiju.**_ "

"Please stop that beast O great King it has the power to topple the very mountains itself I only desire peace for my children!"

" _ **And peace they shall have, smile knowing that you have saved their lives through your noble sacrifice. My faith in you was never misplaced Reiju Dragneel I daresay I won't find another holder for my key for generations to come.**_ "

The King turned to face the Dragon that emerged from the smoke unscathed and looking intrigued at the being that had emerged from thin air.

" _ **I know exactly what you are and I am grateful for the opportunity to try my hand at avenging the innocents you have slain, you are a beast who has lost all reason and humanity I doubt you have anything to say in your defence anyway am I right Achnologia!**_ "

The Dragon looked at the King for several moments before a horrifying smile broke out on its face that made Reiju and Ardyn shudder.

" _ **I sense great power coming from you so I deem you worthy to be my opponent, you want me to say something in my defence well I shall. I killed all the Dragons in Draconia and I'll kill all the ones here and anywhere else in the word and why will I do this, BECAUSE ITS FUN TO TEST MYSELF AGAINST THEM WATCHING AS THEY BREAK AGAINST THESE IMPENETRABLE SCALES!**_ "

" _ **You truly are an irredeemable monster,**_ " the King growled as the toothy grin only extended which began to disgust even the King at just how much pleasure Achnologia was getting from all this.

" _ **I slaughtered the males because naturally they came first, as I was gutting the last one the females arrived enraged at what I had done so naturally I slaughtered them too! And once I was done with them I tracked their scents back to their nests and found the elderly Dragons and had my fun torturing them by ripping the limbs off their very Grandchildren but ensuring they were alive to watch for THAT is their just reward!**_ "

Achnologia turned to face the King now as he let loose a strange roar/laugh combo that shook the very ground.

" _ **Once I'd brutalized the young hatchlings and the elderly I made sure to kill the young still inside the eggs in such a way that they would actually feel the pain before even being born, imagine not even being born into existence and feeling such agony how would one even describe such an experience!**_ "

Reiju and Ardyn wanted to be sick as the King shook with rage at the filth before him, to enjoy such actions is a crime against existence itself.

" _ **I don't plan to stop there though once the Dragons are gone I shall move onto the humans, I shall practice maiming them in just the right way to inflict maximum pain without killing them starting with the adult males moving to the adult females then the children! And the best part is there are billions of them to practice my craft for when I go after the ones who deserve it the most, higher beings like you who hide away in your realms don't deserve to live as you please and I shall be sure to perfect my art by the time I come for you all and claim your power as my own!**_ "

" _ **Enough of your mad ravings monster I shall slay you here and now!**_ "

" _ **You will fall like all the rest!**_ "

The King charged forward as Achnologia roared and charged forward as sword met claw cracking the ground for miles, the King punched Achnologia in the head as the Dragon took a swipe at the King's side only for him to swiftly dodge tearing up land as he did so.

" **Constellar Art: Meteor Blade!** "

Gripping his sword with both hands at the hilt the King swung the blade in a vertical arc generating a massive attack that was easily several kilometres in length, it reached Achnologia in seconds as the Dragon was forced to block the attack being pushed back rapidly by it.

" **Apocalypse Dragon Monarch's Chaos Fang!** "

Achnologia's mouth became surrounded in flames that were black, blue and green in colouration and bit the attack snapping it in half as it flew off wildly to either side of him tearing open the mountains behind him.

" _ **Yes you are a worthy opponent indeed I shall relish the taste of your blood once I get your neck in my jaws!**_ "

Charging forward Achnologia began to strike at the King with a speed no Dragon should be able to sustain with his claws barely visible, the King wasn't weak however and was blocking the attacks with well timed blocks however this is what Achnologia wanted.

" **Apocalypse Dragon Monarch's Ultima Buster!** "

The King was caught off guard as Achnologia had done a full front flip with the end of his tail now emitting a chaotic aura, immediately backing away the Dragon brought it down as a massive dome of darkness erupted with the King and Achnologia being caught within it.

Suddenly massive explosions began to go off inside the darkness as the King was battered around the area from each one, each explosion was easily as powerful as a one of his Meteor Blades so he was sustaining serious damage.

After a full minute the dome vanished and the King was down on one knee blocking a claw strike from Achnologia who gnashed his teeth at him.

" _ **I won't allow the sacrifices of my good friends to be in vain,**_ " the King growled as he began to push back Achnologia much to the Dragons surprise.

" _ **Resistance is meaningless you shall die like all the rest!**_ "

" _ **I beg to differ monster,**_ **Constellar Art: Ars Solum!** "

The King's sword suddenly burst into flames, normally to Achnologia such a thing wouldn't matter but these flames actually burned him as he launched himself back roaring at the pain inflicted.

" _ **WHAT TYPE OF MAGIC DO YOU POSSESS TO HARM ME!**_ "

" _ **You do indeed possess one of the most formidable defences I've ever seen I'll give you that however you are but a tiny speck to that of the greater universe, within my sword I channel the heat and energies of a sun something you clearly cannot handle!**_ "

Achnologia just roared as the King charged him and began to dodge the powerful sword strikes that kept setting things on fire for miles with each consecutive swing, after a few minutes Achnologia formed a plan and began to channel power into his jaws.

Being knocked down by a powerful kick Achnologia looked up to see the King bringing the sword down in a sweeping motion as if to behead him as he decided to strike.

" **Apocalypse Dragon's Chaos Fang!** "

Catching the sword in his jaws the King was shocked to find the flames from the sun were doing nothing to him but what came next shocked him even more, Achnologia continued to bite down on the blade as cracks began to form in it until it finally shattered as massive shards of metal rained down on the fields below.

" _ **Impossible you shattered my sword!**_ "

" _ **Chaos encompasses all things not even higher beings are immune, now that you are unarmed it's time to die!**_ "

Moving in to try and bite the King on the neck he was knocked back by a blow to the head from the broken sword which still seemed to be emitting that same strange power.

" _ **Although the sword may be broken it is far from unusable it is not like other swords monster, this sword embodies space itself you could never destroy it!**_ "

" _ **Are you really foolish enough to believe that when I already managed to break it, it will only be a matter of time before I destroy it completely and then you'll be finished!**_ "

" _ **I don't think so monster because this ends now, with this strike you will certainly perish!**_ **Constellar Art: Galaxia Blade!** "

Achnologia initially found this action amusing until he saw the sword which was now being held up to the sky become reformed by a strange blue ethereal light, pointing the sword at Achnologia he charged towards the Dragon and stopped just before him as he made a horizontal slash which seemed to tear open the space in front of him.

Suddenly Achnologia felt pain, pain that was worse than the pain he'd endured from the Dragons. Pain that felt like the atoms within his own body were being ripped apart so he did the one thing that always saved him from death, he began eating.

The King stood on the other side panting slightly as he knelt down to catch his breath, no one had ever survived the Galaxia Blade and usually the Gods flamed him for using it though this time he knew there wouldn't be such a thing.

As he began to catch his breath he was suddenly pushed to the ground with a claw lodged into the side of his face, looking up at Achnologia whose skin and scales had been completely ripped off the Dragon was oozing blood out of every possible opening.

Panting heavily the Apocalypse Dragon lodged more of his claw into the King's face before putting his exposed, blood covered one to his own.

" _ **You almost killed me …**_ "

The King wisely said nothing as the Dragon paused to gather the strength to speak.

" _ **A good attack but it won't be enough to kill me.**_ "

The King was shocked to hear such a statement from a being that was clearly dying and it wasn't until he realized something on the Dragon that he truly understood just how dangerous the Dragon truly was.

The skin on the Dragon had begun to reform with the scales beginning to regrow after the skin in that area was fully healed, it was a slow process but Achnologia made the King watch every second of it until his whole body was back to how it was before with only a single scar along his belly remaining.

" _ **You almost got rid of me you know, all that remained of me was my stomach hence the scar since my healing factor had to work overtime just to bring me back. I hope you enjoyed that little victory because this is the end I ate a lot of that attack and need to expel the energy!**_

Opening his mouth a bright blue light began to glow inside it as the King braced himself.

" _ **I'm sorry Reiju, Ardyn I am a terrible friend …**_ "

" **Apocalypse Dragon Monarch's Roar!** "

Putting his maw right in the King's face he let loose the attack which quickly enveloped the entire mountain range and quickly spread to cover several hundred miles in all directions.

Natsu who had watched the entire fight was visibly shaking at the power Achnologia displayed, how did Zeref expect him to fight that!

"Come its time you saw the last part," Zeref said the two moved within the same frame at frightening speed to where kid Natsu and kid Zeref were.

As the explosion reached them the two managed to take shelter just outside the blast radius inside a small cave, unfortunately they were in a cave in the middle of a massive shockwave.

Zeref was knocked around in the cave unable to see as things shook so violently he had no idea what way was up, after several minutes the shockwaves died down and Zeref could finally see straight again and sighed in relief.

His mind suddenly in a panic when he realized he wasn't holding onto Natsu he began frantically searching the cave, after several minutes of searching he realized he wasn't in the cave so he went outside and his heart sank.

In front of the cave where there had once been flat earth there was now a large ravine and at the bottom was Natsu, rushing down there as fast as he could ignoring his own safety he managed to get within ten feet before dropping to his knees with a pained cry.

Natsu's body was face down however his head was facing upward indicating that he had broken his neck at some point, his face had also been smashed in and was nearly unrecognizable if it wasn't for his pink hair.

Zeref crawled over to his brothers' body and clutched it tightly crying out in agony, his parents trusted him to take care of him and he couldn't even do that. The only family he really had left was now dead and it was his fault, he cried and cried for hours until he couldn't cry anymore and his voice was hoarse.

Slowly he stood up and leant back against the rock behind him not taking his eyes off his brothers corpse, his eyes were now lifeless and he probably would have killed himself too if it wasn't for what came next.

"I was going to kill myself to join you but I was stopped," Zeref said as a strange white wisp materialized in front of him.

" _ **Why do you cry child?**_ "

"Why do you think," Zeref said as the wisp hummed.

" _ **You know death isn't forever there are alternatives?**_ "

"What are you talking about?"

" _ **Your brother might be dead right now but he doesn't need to be, there are ways in which he can be saved however you need power far beyond what you have now.**_ "

"Tell me how do I get this power!"

" _ **I can give it to you for a price, my former body was destroyed and I am left as nothing more than a wandering spirit. Grant me asylum within your body and together we shall work to revive your dead brother and kill that disgusting abomination.**_ "

"What was that thing anyway?"

" _ **It was what many folk call a Dragon however that one is a special case, Dragons aren't usually like that but this one was once human and has been twisted by all sorts of things to become what he is.**_ "

"And you have a way to kill it because not even that moustache guy could do it?"

" _ **Indeed I have a way and your brother is key to doing it but like I said I wish for asylum within your body before I can do anything.**_ "

"I'll do whatever you want just help me bring my brother back!"

" _ **You have my word child together we shall do great things, terrible but still very very great things …**_ "

The wisp entered Zeref's chest as his eyes lit up Galaxy Blue and Crimson Red and a black aura began to surround him that flooded the canyon.

" _ **Remember the name boy, Ahnkseram!**_ "

Zeref felt the presence disappear from his mind and in its place was knowledge and abilities he had no comprehension of, waving a hand Natsu's body was preserved and with another wave the damage was repaired though he was still dead.

"I know what needs to be done, I shall never forget this Ahnkseram after the life you lead you granted me your power and I will carry out your will in honour of your sacrifice!"

The eight year old's clothes burned away and were replaced with a smaller version of Zeref's usual attire that he wears today as he looked down and picked up Natsu's body, opening a portal he disappeared along with Natsu's corpse and the world began to shift once more.

 _ **/Vistarion Current Age/**_

Natsu and Zeref had never moved from the spots they were in as Natsu dropped to one knee and Zeref rubbed his forehead deactivating his eyes.

"So now you know your origins Natsu, you know the origins of my powers and you know the power your enemy had long ago that has no doubt grown since then, what is your next move?"

"I-I don't know it's a lot to process," Natsu said still shocked at what he'd just seen.

"I know it's hard to believe but that is how things really happened; fate wasn't kind to either of us and still isn't being kind to this day. How you proceed is up to you Natsu but remember the time is drawing near when you will have to face Achnologia ready or not."

"I know I just hope I can regain all my abilities before then …"

"You have become a Hybrid like me which is a monumental leap in power that puts you one step closer to fighting him but you lack experience using it and you will continue to until you are able to use God's Aura."

"I've found that I unlock more of my magic when Life and Death start flicking marbles at my head do you have any idea why they do that?"

"You do know those marbles are planets right," Zeref asked as Natsu's jaw dropped. "You might not believe me but they told me themselves that it's a game they play with each other to pass the time."

"Can you give me enough time to handle one thing before throwing another onto me so suddenly, why are you telling me any of this anyway we're supposed to be enemies?"

"That may be true but we are brothers and that won't ever change Natsu, even if you fight and kill me I won't be mad because I probably deserve it as long as the world can be at peace I don't care."

"Then why bother with the Alvarez thing if you want to die?"

"Because united the world stands a much better chance than divided as it is now, as you know the other nations are full of corruption, greed and anarchy unable to be civilized about everything and that needs to change if they want any hope of surviving into the future."

"You've given me a lot to think about, no way in hell am I joining you but … you've given me a perspective I never fully considered."

"And that perspective being?"

"Your own, everyone including myself simply touted that the Alvarez Empire were war mongering bloodthirsty control freaks determined to have the world under their thumb yet you've not only been nice to me but even to gramps. Instead of executing him since he knew too much you chose to send him to a prison where he could do basically whatever he wanted."

"Well I'm glad I was able to enlighten you a little Natsu."

"I don't think we'll meet again until the invasion so … so long."

"Before you go here," Zeref said as his Hybrid's Aura activated again and Natsu felt a change within his Devil's Aura. "Don't know why they kept your full potential for Devil's Aura locked but you should be able to make portals and other stuff again."

"Thanks," Natsu said with a small smile as he opened a portal walking through it leaving Zeref alone.

"Continue to grow stronger Natsu I await your challenge …"

 **I'd like to think that was a really good chapter, I know someone will ask about what happened to their parents well let me ask you this do you honestly believe that when two beings that are throwing kilometre wide attacks that cause earthquakes casually and set fire to hectares worth of land fight that two humans will survive all that? To answer that question they were incinerated.**

 **So all that morbid stuff aside I hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	85. Return To Fiore

**Hi guys Azza here!**

 **Kazuka746 – A bit more than a hug this chapter …**

 **ChaosofTime – I actually forgot I included the Exceeds haha RIP oh well the only useful one is Panther Lily anyway I don't really like either Happy or Carla they just seem really annoying to me inb4 roasting because I don't like them haha. Also I don't like Lucy either or Lisanna they both annoy me so yeah haha**

 **Penguini411 – I don't plan on Natsu getting the King's Key since it's just not something that I feel suits Natsu at all he can pull off being a swordsman alright but a Celestial Mage who lets others do the fighting really isn't something I can really see him doing. If anything I'd give Anna the key but I could change my mind about that by the time the last Arc comes in.**

 **Anyway enough from me on with the chapter!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.**

 **Return To Fiore**

 _ **/Alvarez Highlands/**_

Team Natsu had been walking for half a day and finally decided to take a break near a nearby ruin, they had just sat down when a portal opened and Natsu emerged looking conflicted.

Everyone's eyes were on him as his own briefly made contact with Erza's as he walked past them all without a word and made his way into the ruins, Makarov just sighed knowing that Natsu had seen or heard something that was now weighing on his mind.

"I wonder where he's been," Elise muttered as Erza stood up and began walking off in the same direction as Natsu.

"Should we stop her or something," Jason asked as Elise and Wendy shook their heads.

"No best let them sort things out now so it doesn't bite us all in the ass later," Elise said as Jason silently nodded and the group went back to what they had previously been doing.

Natsu was walking through the ruins with the events he had just witnessed going through his mind, he knew Achnologia killed his family and by extension him but to actually witness it was something else. To witness his brother's turn though was something he really wasn't prepared for, Natsu owed his very existence to Zeref's sacrifice and yet he would be forced to throw it into his brother's face it began to make him wonder if a united world really was as bad as he thought it would be.

Natsu shook his head of those thoughts after all he knew it wasn't all his brother inside him anymore somewhere on a subconscious level Ahnkseram was there pulling strings forcing him to perform certain actions that even he might not even know he's done. Even still he knew that his brother would have to pay for all the horrors he'd unleashed upon the world and who knows where else.

Natsu liked to think he was much calmer with him being a middle aged man and all however this was one of those times where he simply couldn't deal with things in a calm manner, his parents were unfairly killed, he was killed and his brother forced to revive him by becoming host to the first Hybrid and he was cut off from his family and forced into a life of continuous combat where he rarely was cut some slack.

Some would consider Natsu privileged to possess the power he has but now that he knew just what his brother sacrificed to get him here it hurt him, Natsu grit his teeth as he let his tears fall freely not of rage but of simple sadness.

Erza who had approached Natsu to see what he had to say for himself was shocked not expecting to find Natsu reduced to such a state, he was leaning up against a nearby wall with one hand crying as if someone had just died.

At that moment Erza decided her anger could be pushed to the side, she was mad at Natsu yes but she still loved him and deep down she knew he probably had a reason for not telling her sooner.

Slowly she began to walk towards him as she enveloped him from behind in a gentle hug.

"What happened Natsu," she whispered softly as Natsu sniffed.

"I saw my parents," he said as Erza looked at him in shock. "Zeref showed me our parents and our former home, they sacrificed themselves so that we could live but then … Erza I saw my own death it was horrible!"

"Is this where you went after you walked off Natsu?"

"Yeah I wanted to make sure Zeref wasn't gonna come after you guys and went there expecting a fight but I learned Zeref isn't actually that bad he's actually quite nice, not really what I expected from him but he basically said we will have to fight in the end so there isn't any point in fighting now."

"So you talked not as enemies but as brothers?"

"Yeah he also showed me something else that hurt me quite a lot, he became the Hybrid because he failed to protect me as we were fleeing Achnologia's rampage. I saw the pain in his eyes as we watched the entire thing you can't fake emotion like that he really was going to do whatever it took to make sure I lived which means I'm directly responsible for everything that Zeref's ever done."

"Natsu you can't say such a thing you aren't to blame for his actions only he is."

"But if it wasn't for my death he probably wouldn't have become host to Ahnkseram's soul which means that none of this would have ever happened!"

"You don't know that Natsu and you won't ever know because it never happened, history happens for a reason and you Natsu are tied at its centre so if anything your brother and all the deaths are a result of Fate not you."

Natsu slumped to the ground with Erza kneeling next to him still clinging onto him as his tears finally stopped.

"Even if Fate is to blame Erza it doesn't change the fact that countless innocent deaths could have been avoided, Zeref becoming a Hybrid because of my death resulted in the deaths of untold millions at the hands of his Empire and Demons that much you can't deny."

"I can't deny it Natsu but I ask you what will you do to make up for it, will you kneel here in the ruins of a forgotten town or will you stand up and lead the fight against Alvarez to ensure no one else suffers at his hands?"

"I'll fight obviously it's just going to be a lot harder now knowing the truth about my brother and why he does the things that he does," Natsu muttered as he slowly stood up. "I know I've been horrible to you and I don't really deserve you helping me right now but thank you Erza I really needed to talk."

"Yes well I may have blown up a bit too much at you when my mother was brought up I should have at least listened to you but you know how I am apparently you said as much to the others before you left."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you but when I first had my suspicions they were exactly that suspicions, the scent of a person isn't a fullproof way of identifying someone so I didn't want to come running to you spouting off that Irene was related to you only for it to possibly come out that this was indeed false which would have hurt you more."

"I suppose I can understand that and you said when she actually told you a short while after you disappeared?"

"Yeah she told me and then Igneel told me to go to the Fire Dragon Temple in Draconia which ended in me fighting a Titan and after that Xicor pulling that Divine Magic stunt leading to my disappearance."

Erza sighed as she ran her hands through her hair shaking her head.

"Alright I believe you but you have to make this up to me somehow."

"Well I heard you apparently like these so maybe this'll do," Natsu said as he pulled out the strawberry flavoured Babanana seeds making Erza's eyes twinkle.

"Oh my god we spent a whole afternoon looking for these!"

"They're yours Erza just make sure when you plant them to actually look after them."

"Of course I will anything strawberry related will always receive the highest quality care available!"

"Right right, so I think it's about time we get back to Fiore and check in on Jellal's group to see how they went with Avatar don't you?"

"I suppose that's a good idea and getting out of the country now that they know we're here is a good idea, by the way did you know Wendy picked up a book about all the current races in the Empire she said you'd probably be interested in it?"

"Huh yeah I'll definitely have to read into that one," Natsu said with a small smile. "Right then enough crying from me and back to the task at hand, let's get going!"

"Hold on a second Natsu."

"Hmm what's up-!"

Erza pulled Natsu in for a passionate kiss as Natsu cupped her left cheek delicately before the two broke away.

"What did I do to deserve that?"

"Telling the truth."

"Telling the truth what do you mean?"

"You forget I can read you just as you can read me when we're both calm," Erza said as she revealed her mark.

"Ah right well thanks hehe," Natsu said sheepishly as he ran his hands through his hair.

"By the way I was thinking about something and I want you to not interrupt me as I say this alright," Erza said suddenly adopting a more serious tone.

"Right well go ahead."

"The invasion to Alvarez is close and we'll need to spend every waking moment preparing, planning, fortifying and recruiting across the country which won't leave us with really any free time. Once the war actually hits any one of us could die and I'm not going to say either of us will survive so … Natsu in regards to the whole wedding thing-."

"You don't think that it can happen," Natsu said sounding rather sad but understanding.

"It's not that I don't want one but we have to face facts that this is a war with some of the strongest beings on the planet all fighting against each other with millions of people all locked in combat the odds that both of us come out of it are slim."

"Yeah I'd kind of hoped deep down it would never happen but you are right, even I could be killed in the conflict by Zeref or Achnologia which is highly likely from what I've seen of the two so I get what you mean."

"Thanks for understanding Natsu I've prepared an alternative if you'll hear me out," Erza said as she suddenly began blushing furiously.

"Hmm and what's that?"

Erza began to glow as her Requip Magic activated, the light died down and Natsu was frozen solid gaping, Erza was now in a wedding dress that fit her form perfectly. It wasn't white though he chalked that up to her dislike of the colour and was black instead with a rose like pattern strewn across it in scarlet. Her knees down were exposed as the front seemed to divide allowing her an easier time to walk with black high heels and stockings.

"You know I don't really wear dresses and I hate white so …"

"Erza …"

"I want you to marry me right now alright this will probably be our last chance so just … please," she said softly as Natsu nodded and his clothing began to morph.

His clothes became a black suit with a bow tie that was half red half blue each with the corresponding symbol for God and Devil on them, the rest of his suit was quite tame with the exception of the trim which was white for some reason though Natsu couldn't explain it.

"I don't think marrying in this shithole will be very memorable so come with me," Natsu said as he snapped his fingers and the two walked through the portal arm in arm.

 _ **/?/**_

When the two emerged they were in a field of sunflowers with a small cottage visible in the distance, there was a town visible below them and a palace above. The sky was clear and laughter could be heard all around as Erza smile nearly brought a tear to Natsu's eye.

"Natsu this place is beautiful where on Earthland are we?"

"We aren't in Earthland Erza," Natsu said as Erza's eyes widened in surprise. "One of the reasons I don't often tell you guys everything is because in my mind I can see all sorts of places that I can go to at the snap of my fingers, I believe this place is called Dressrosa known as the City of Love and Passion, when looking for a nice place this came to mind so I though screw it and voila!"

"It's perfect," Erza said softly as she and Natsu strolled through the fields coming to stop just under a tree.

"I think this should be a good enough spot don't you?"

"Here I still have my ring and I got one for you so we should be good to go, do we do vows or …?"

"I would think it appropriate," Natsu said with a small smile as Erza handed him the box with Erza's ring in it as she pulled one out with his in it.

"I had Eliza strengthen them so they won't be destroyed since we get into a lot of fights and they can't be taken off unless we take them off ourselves."

"Figures she was involved in all of this somehow though I am grateful …"

"I know now do you know if the rings go on before or after the vows?"

"I don't know I've never been to a wedding before have you," Natsu asked as Erza shook her head. "Do you want to just put them on now then?"

"Alright you first," she said beaming as Natsu slowly opened the box revealing the ring.

The Diamond ring in the shape of a Dragon shone beautifully with the Ruby keeping the reddish hue effect on the Diamond going, slowly taking the ring out Erza held out her right hand and Natsu gently slipped it onto her ring finger as a few tears escaped her.

"Ok now for my ring I had Elise help me since I'm not that good at making things but she said you would like it and-!"

Natsu placed a reassuring hand on her cheek as he motioned for her to present him with his ring as she smiled and opened the box.

The ring was far beyond what Natsu was expecting, it was also made of Diamond however it had a Dragon coiling around several small Rubies with the letters ES etched into them. The Rubies were placed perfectly the whole way around the ring as the Dragon seemed to connect up with its tail but that wasn't the impressive part.

"I took notes from the lacrima you placed in my armor so I've made a well you can store magic inside of, Eliza told me that its infinite so you can store magic in there for when you truly need it most. So do you like it …?"

"Erza it beats out my scarf from Igneel by a mile," he replied as Erza's eyes widened in shock.

" _ **Hmph I'll remember that one brat now hurry up and get on with it all this sappy stuff is killing me!**_ "

Natsu grinned as he heard Igneel sniffle but Erza just took it as a sign that he loved her ring that much more not that he was complaining, Erza slid the ring onto his right hand's ring finger as the two stood opposite each other.

"Right then onto the vows I'll go first since you did your ring first."

"Do you know any vows or is this an off the cuff thing?"

"Uh off the cuff alright?"

"It wouldn't be us if it weren't now would it," Erza replied with a small giggle.

"Alright here goes, I Natsu Dragneel forever promise to you Erza Scarlett that for as long as I may live will forever cherish you both in sickness and in health. To be the charming, handsome Dragon that will forever protect his Scarlet Knight until the end of creation if need be. Um I think that's how vows work right?"

Erza nodded slowly with a radiant smile on her face as she began her own vows.

"I Erza Scarlett forever promise to you Natsu Dragneel that for as long as I may live will forever cherish you both in sickness and in health. To be the fair and just Knight that will protect my lovely Dragon from those who would dare seek him harm."

Erza and Natsu both sported blushes as they slowly moved closer together with sunflower petals seemingly raining down upon them as they enveloped each other in a passionate kiss.

After half a minute the two separate with Natsu sporting a mile wide grin.

"You may now kiss the bride," he said cheekily.

"Bit late for that," Erza said licking her lips as the two suddenly heard clapping behind them.

Turning to face the clapping there were two pink haired girls one clearly the mother of the other who was sitting on the shoulder of a man who seemed to be dressed like a gladiator, the little girl was giggling as she continued to throw sunflower petals over the two much to their embarrassment.

"Sorry we couldn't help but applaud you two remind my husband and I of our own wedding," the older pinkette said with a small giggle.

"Indeed a secret wedding away from prying eyes it sure brings back memories …"

"My name is Scarlett and this is my husband Kyros and my daughter Rebecca," she said kindly as Natsu and Erza smiled.

"Thank you for the sunflower petals young one they really helped a bunch," Natsu said kindly as the young girl giggled.

"She can't speak yet sadly but I'm sure any day now she will," Rebecca said softly. "Congratulations on your wedding we wish you the best of luck!"

Natsu and Erza nodded as the small family walked off back to their home leaving Natsu and Erza with smiles on their faces.

"Do you think that could be us one day Erza?"

"I hope so Natsu I really do," Erza said as she rested her head on Natsu's shoulder. "I suppose we should get back now."

"Let me admire that dress a while longer I really like it," Natsu said softly as he sat down under the shade of the tree with Erza resting in his lap. "Let's just enjoy this moment Erza just the two of us …"

The two eventually drifted off to sleep as the wind blew the sunflower petals around the field as if announcing that everything was at peace.

 _ **/Vistarion Highlands/**_

Erza and Natsu emerged from the portal back in their original attire as they shared a loving look, whatever happened from here they were happy knowing that they had finally the happiness they were longing for within each other.

"Well let's get back to the others we should have only been gone about ten minutes at most," Natsu said as the two arrived back at the camp.

Everyone smiled at their return and began to go about their business until Elise began to squeal and ran over to Erza immediately pointing out her ring that was now on her finger, turning to Natsu she saw his ring and within moments the two were being bombarded with questions by almost everyone there.

"Aww so you guys ran off and got married without us!"

"Sorry Elise the time just seemed kind of right," Erza said as Makarov cleared his throat.

"Don't get angry at me for saying this but the two of you weren't exactly on the best of terms before and suddenly you've sealed the deal, could you explain that to us?"

"Well we both aren't perfect gramps and we decided that with all the stuff ahead of us either of us might not make it out of this war to come so we decided that with what could potentially be our last bit of free time we'd tie the knot."

Makarov seemed satisfied with this answer though the mention of the survival of the war was something he didn't seem to like hearing much not that anyone could blame him for that.

"Anyway we've decided to head back to Fiore now and I'm able to create portals again so just let me know when you're all ready alright?"

"Hey Natsu teach me how to use fire now that you aren't being all grumpy," Jason piped up as Natsu grinned.

"So you wanna use fire like me eh I actually forgot you used fire for a minute, I suppose I could help you out but that means you'd be coming back with us to Fiore you good with that?"

"Yeah they said I could join the guild if I asked!"

"Did you all, alright then where do you want the Guild Mark and what colour?"

"Right shoulder and light blue just like my fire!"

"You got it kid come here," Natsu said as he placed his hand above the spot and the Guild Mark appeared. "Welcome to Fairy Tail I'm gonna train you into the ground," Natsu said with a malicious grin.

Snapping his fingers a portal appeared and the group began walking inside it one by one until only Natsu remained, turning around he began walking to the nearby cliff as Zeref appeared on the opposite one.

"Congratulations on your wedding Natsu I was there but didn't want to interrupt the moment," he said with a smile as Natsu nodded.

"Thanks for bringing Irene I know she wanted to see it."

"I know she's probably still crying about it right now," Zeref said as he rolled his eyes.

The two suddenly focused their attention to Life and Death who seemed to be hovering in the air above them watching the two with interest.

"Why do you two play games with Natsu his magic is healed enough to where he only needs to wait for God's Aura?"

"Well that's just it isn't it," Life said amused.

"Playing games is so much fun."

"We hardly ever get to do anything these days."

"So the idea of playing."

"Is oh so much fun!"

"Can I have my other abilities back please," Natsu asked as Life and Death pondered it for a moment.

"Should we give them back?"

"I suppose we should after all he did earn them."

"His core can handle it."

"Let him take the other abilities back at once that should be fun to watch!"

Death pulled out a marble and flicked it at Natsu's forehead; unlike the marbles before it this one had weight as he was sent into the cliff with the rubble collapsing on top of him.

"Hmm that wasn't very fun now I just feel bad."

"He's immortal remember it'll be fine."

"Immortal in the higher realms yes not here," Death sighed as the rocks were surrounded in a purple glow and sent flying in all directions.

"God damn it that wasn't nice at all!"

Jumping up the small mountain he stood next to Zeref as Life and Death looked down at them amused.

"The two brothers how quaint."

"Two Hybrids, two brothers it's quite a phenomenon to be sure."

"Quite an interesting scene before us for sure, until next we meet Natsu Dragneel, Zeref Dragneel," Death said as the two disappeared in wisps of black and white.

"You know as weird as they are I'm finding myself strangely starting to like them," Natsu said as Zeref nodded.

"Usually they harass me but they seem to have taken a liking to you now as well, the marble flicking stops after a century."

"So what happened to we won't meet until the final battle," Natsu asked with a small smirk.

"Well I figured it's customary to congratulate one's own brother when he successfully gets married," Zeref replied as Natsu chuckled.

"Right, by the way I have to ask why haven't you fixed Irene's condition yet I know that with both Auras you'd be able to do something like that?"

"I don't really know I just sort of haven't done it yet perhaps you could do it in my stead?"

"You should be the one to do it she doesn't need her beliefs shattered again and you know that, all these years in your service she serves because she believes in you and is grateful for your saving her the least you could do is reward her by helping her return to human form properly?"

"I suppose that's fair, story is I came up with the cure after asking you about something alright."

"Right," Natsu said amused as he opened another portal.

"So this is the real goodbye until the final battle right not gonna show up out of nowhere because I ate the same breakfast as you or …?"

"Shut up Natsu," Zeref said as Natsu grinned.

"Later," Natsu said as he held out his fist which Zeref met and he walked into the portal leaving Zeref alone.

"I suppose I should go give Irene the good news then," he said as he opened his own portal and returned to the palace.

 _ **/Crime Sorciere Headquarters – Fiore/**_

Walking through the portal Natsu was met with the looks of the rest of his group.

"Sorry Zeref was there and wanted to talk about something," Natsu said casually.

"Oh yeah because the leader of the enemy faction casually wanted something no big deal," Elise teased as Natsu shook his head.

"Alright enough about that anyone know where Jellal is or the rest of Crime Sorciere?"

"No idea and I doubt they left a note," Elise said as the group began to search around not finding a trace of the group.

Meeting back up in the main hall with the group coming to the conclsion that they were out Natsu was suddenly hit with an idea.

"I can just call Seilah back now that we're linked!"

"Of course she should be able to make portals again since you can," Erza said quickly as Natsu closed his eyes for a moment and sure enough a portal opened and Seilah came through along with many injured Crime Sorciere members.

"Guys what the hell happened," Natsu asked in shock as Seilah ran over to him.

"Master Natsu you have to hurry Avatar are in the process of cracking the tablet containing the War Titan and the guild has recruited some powerful mages to prevent us from interfering, one of them you should know since he used to be a member of Grimoire Heart his name was Bluenote!"

Natsu frowned and nodded as he motioned for the others to join him before turning to Jason.

"Alright I don't know how strong you are so I want you to be 100% honest with me how durable are you?"

"Well I can actually regenerate from most damage thanks to my Slayer Magic," Jason said as Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"You're a Slayer?"

"Fire Phoenix Slayer yeah."

"Alright you can come but your with Wendy alright, Wendy look after the kid and make sure he doesn't do anything reckless alright?"

"I've got it Natsu!"

"Alright now all of you we've got to go save the others Bluenote by himself was as strong as Gildarts was on Tenrou so he'd be way more powerful now I'll be going straight for the Guild Master."

"So are we just taking out everyone we see," Elise asked as Natsu nodded.

"No killing or the Council will have your necks alright."

Natsu was the first to run into the portal followed by the rest of Team Natsu and Seilah as Makarov sighed.

"I suppose I'll make sure none of you die then I'm no healer but I at least know how to keep people from deaths door and I think you lot could use some of that right now …"

 _ **/Avatar Guild/**_

Natsu emerged from the portal immediately blocking a barrage of Black Magic something which surprised him, using his Gravity Magic he lifted a massive rock up and used it as a shield to protect the others emerging from the portal.

"It's a damn war zone out here," Erza shouted as an explosion went off nearby and a volley of Black Magic flew over them landing in front of what looked to be Magic Council soldiers.

"Alright you all know what to do, Erza you and Elise need to find Mira if you can I'm confident the three of you can beat him! Wendy you and Jason start cleaning house these guys are peppering the place with Black Magic and you both have area of effect type magic get to it!"

Erza, Elise, Wendy and Jason ran off as Natsu turned to Seilah and Azazel.

"Seilah, Azazel your with me can't take any chances of this Guild Master summoning the War Titan!"

The two nodded as Natsu lifted the boulder and threw it at a nearby wall knocking all the mages that had been firing from that position down, sprinting forward Natsu began to erect bits of cover all over the battlefield that Seilah and Azazel made use of since they weren't as fast as him.

Launching himself up to the third story of the castle Natsu's hand was covered in crimson fire.

" **Fire Dragon Monarch's Destabilizing Demolition Fist!** "

Throwing his punch the entire corner of the castle was blown away as all eyes in the guild turned and began to target him seeing him as the prime threat.

Natsu didn't care about that in the slightest they couldn't even beat Jason at least in his opinion the real targets were the Guild Master and any S Class mages they had.

A powerful blast shot past him from Azazel blowing away another section of the castle as the two caught up and they took cover from the constant barrage of magic being hurled their way.

"Ok so we made it to the castle now we just have to find the Guild Master and kick his ass!"

"Not the honeymoon you were expecting was it my Lord," Azazel joked as Seilah looked at him wide eyed noticing the ring.

"Time and place Seilah now MOVE!"

The three launched themselves from their position as a larger attack destroyed the area they had just been sitting, gritting his teeth it soon formed into a feral grin.

"Yeah maybe not the honeymoon I expected but honestly kicking ass isn't such a bad afterparty," he muttered to himself as the three began to scale the castle walls dodging all sorts of dark magic and explosions raining down upon them.

 **So yes we shift and shift again haha Alvarez Arc finishes and Avatar begins and with a wedding in between yeah I'm crazy I know and I'm sure no one expected it so points for the surprise factor.**

 **Anyway hope you all enjoyed it and I'll see you in the next one!**


	86. Sky Dragon's Fury

**Hi guys Azza here!**

 **– No Luffy isn't the Devil of the One Piece world even as of the current chapter he isn't strong enough to qualify as it, I really wanna say Shanks because as we all know the Yonkou are probably the strongest in the verse at least that we know of and Shanks is the Lawful Neutral type since he doesn't go around killing innocents or taking souls or eating people or other crazy stuff plus it could grant a justified reason as to why he's so strong haha.**

 **There won't be a reaction to the wedding from their POV this chapter sadly but there will be a discussion they have about it later probably either next chapter or the one after.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.**

 **Sky Dragon's Fury**

 _ **/Avatar Guild Erza's POV/**_

Erza and Elise charged forward slicing and dicing any mage in their way as they dashed towards a clash of two overwhelming magical pressures, Erza was certain that one of them was Jellal and the other had to be Bluenote although it had been over a decade since their last direct encounter at Oshibana when Natsu fought him so she could be wrong.

"Erza two O clock!"

Requiping half of her Adamantine Shield Erza easily blocked an attack and parried it back to the attacker killing them instantly, Natsu said nothing about them killing themselves after all.

Elise seemed to catch onto Erza's train of thought and grinned before slicing another spell in half with her sword, the two vaulted over some rubble before taking a prone position so they could talk.

"That magical signature is just up ahead!"

"I know we'll have to be careful if Jellal is struggling then this guy must be a monster," Erza yelled back as an explosion went off not even ten feet from where they were blowing up a Magic Council soldier blowing him apart as his arm landed next to them.

"These Avatar mages don't mess around …"

"We should go," Erza said eyeing the arm in disgust and anger.

"Alright you have the Adamantine Shield here you draw fire I'll follow!"

"Right," Erza shouted as she launched herself out into the open blocking some spellfire and sending some back by reflecting it.

The moment the spell fire stopped Elise ran out from the cover and the two were once again on the run hacking and slashing with Erza sending the spells back at their casters as they drew closer and closer to Jellal's location.

Arriving on the scene Jellal was bleeding from his right arm and leg with Bluenote sporting only a minor scratch on the cheek, said wizard turned his steely gaze on the newcomers.

"I remember you two, Fairy Tail mages!"

"Erza, Elise! For fucks sake tell me Natsu is here!"

"Yeah he's already inside the castle tearing it apart," Erza shouted back.

"Dragneel is here … then I must finish you all off quickly I have a score to settle with him!"

"I don't think so Bluenote your opponent is us, **Requip: Armor Of The Scarlet Dragon!** "

" **War God's Ascention!** "

Bluenote raised an eyebrow at the amount of power flowing off the two mages before him genuinely impressed at the amount of power they had gained since they last met.

"I'll admit you've grown leagues above what you were on Tenrou however it won't be enough to defeat the likes of me …"

"We'll be the judge of that," Erza roared as she and Elise charged towards Bluenote who stood fast and blocked two powerful punched with his hands with the earth underneath him cracking due to the sheer force of the blows.

"Good but not good enough," he said as the two were suddenly smashed into the ground as Bluenote increased the Gravity then decreased it bringing them up to his level only to punch them both in the gut sending them flying back.

Elise was the first to recover and she had already tried to land another several blows however Bluenote expertly blocked each one, raising a fist coated in pure magic he punched Elise in the shoulder as a loud crack could be heard though Elise didn't even cry out in pain.

' _So much power behind that punch if I couldn't regenerate I'd be screwed!'_

Without the use of her arm Elise summoned a sword into her left hand and began expertly slashing as Bluenote swiftly weaved around the sword strikes, after a minute of this he grabbed the sword with two fingers and went to flip Elise into the air.

As he body was sent upward she smirked and her right boot summoned a blade and stabbed Bluenote through the bottom of his mouth far enough to almost reach his tongue, grabbing Elise's leg he ripped it out snapping her leg in the process and slammed her head against the ground creating a small crater however before he could slam her again several flaming knives were embedded into his back.

" **Fire Dragon Queen's Flaming Kunai!** "

"You damn Fairy brats!"

Throwing Elise at Erza Bluenote charged forward and punched Elise into Erza before grabbing Erza by the hair, flipping her over him and smashing her into the ground and stomping her chest as she coughed up blood.

"I should've killed the lot of you at Tenrou guess I'd better get started!"

Bluenote raised his boot to stomp Erza again only for a sword to impale itself in his leg, looking over to Elise she was getting up with her eyes now glowing Galaxy Blue seemingly ignoring her leg that was bent out of shape and her arm that was sagging.

"We don't need Natsu to fight our battles anymore we trained just as hard to fight bastards like you!"

"Hah don't make me laugh you lot aren't even close to my level don't even kid yourselves!"

Bluenote yanked the sword out of his leg and stab Erza's leg with it when the wind suddenly picked up.

" **Sky Dragon Queen's Piercing Claw!** "

A powerful blow collided with Bluenote's face as he looked at its deliverer in shock; the attack tore the skin off his lower jaw exposing some of his teeth.

"Sorry I'm late I felt Erza take a big hit and came running as soon as I could!"

"So another one joins the fray eh," Bluenote growled. "I should've just gone all out from the start instead of underestimating you punks now look at what you did …"

Bluenote wiped some blood onto his vest as he took it off revealing a battle garb as he began to exert his magical pressure.

"I'm gonna kill you first for actually damaging my face you little bitch," Bluenote said as he pointed to Wendy.

Erza had managed to get up and stand next to her with Elise gaining enough use in her leg back to use it as she walked over to them as well.

"You won't win against us Bluenote together the three of us can win," Erza said with confidence as Bluenote began to laugh.

"You two are already badly wounded after a brief skirmish how the hell do you think you can beat me in an all out fight!"

"I don't know ask your face," Elise said smugly as Bluenote scowled.

"Alright get ready," Erza said as Bluenote rushed them with blinding speed kneeing Elise in the gut and clothes lining Erza.

With a savage grin he grabbed Wendy by the neck who didn't seem all that afraid as smashed her into the ground.

"Is that all you can do Natsu hits harder!"

Enraged Bluenote began to try and break her neck but was finding it harder and harder to do so until he realized why but by then it was too late.

" **Sky Dragon Force!** "

Wendy's neck was completely covered in pink scales and her teeth became much sharper, first thing she did was bite Bluenote's hand tearing a small chunk out of it forcing him to drop her.

Staggering back he blocked several fast strikes from a now mostly recovered Elise who was quite angry about her leg and she let Bluenote know, no longer using her sword Elise covered her fists in God's Aura and was pounding away and Bluenote who to his credit wasn't faltering however that wouldn't last long as Erza came in from behind stabbing him through the torso.

"That won't be enough you brats," Bluenote growled as he grabbed the shocked Erza by the neck and kicked her back before head butting Elise and yanking the sword out of his torso.

Throwing the sword it went straight through Elise's chest and out her back as she fell down from the shock, raising his right arm he blocked a strike from Wendy which shredded the skin but it didn't matter since he had a hold of her.

"Remember I said you'd die first …"

Holding a hand out in front of Wendy's face the Sky Dragon Slayer was shocked when she received a full blast of an unknown spell and sent flying into the castle walls with it collapsing on top of her.

Walking forward to continue his work he was stabbed through the foot by Erza breaking several bones in the process.

"Just keel over and die already Erza Scarlett," he growled kicking her forcefully in the head.

"Heh it's actually … Erza Dragneel now … idiot!"

"Different name same fate," he said as he went to crush her skull with his boot and once again Elise saved her this time by tackling Bluenote to the ground with the sword still lodged in her.

" **War God's Armageddon Fist!** "

Punching Bluenote in the face a massive shockwave rocked the area as a small crater was created underneath Bluenote's head; the man however grabbed Elise's hand and snapped her wrist before receiving a head butt in thanks.

"You Fairies have become savage fighters but it won't be enough I'm a Grand Wizard for a reason!"

Throwing Elise off of him he got to his feet and began to yell with massive chunks of earth ripping out of the nearby ground.

"DIE!"

Hurling the large chunks of earth at Erza and Elise they were suddenly intercepted by a shower of light attacks turning them to dust.

" **True Heavenly Body Magic: Meteor Rain!** "

"Jellal," Erza gasped as the man was on his feet panting, he'd lost a lot of blood from his own wounds but was ready to fight once again as Bluenote growled.

"I thought I dealt with you Fernandes!"

"Hey can't let the girls get all the hits in can I …"

Jellal was about to continue speaking when a force propelled him towards Bluenote who had his fist cocked back and was preparing a death blow, Erza was trying to get to her feet and Elise was trying to get the sword out of her gut leaving no one to prevent it.

At the last second Jellal activated Meteor and managed to flip onto his side as it grazed him shattering two of his ribs, as he slid past he managed to get one of Bluenote's eyes crushing it before rolling off to the other side of Bluenote clutching his side in pain.

"My fucking eye!"

" **Requip: Darklight Armor!** "

Erza stood tall with her tower shield ready as Bluenote growled and began walking towards her preparing another punch, throwing the punch Erza blocked it with her shield and using the lance she sent Bluenote flying back knocking him through several of the castles walls.

" **Requip: Warbond Armor!** "

Emerging from the light Erza was now clad in armor similar to Elise's except hers wasn't as extravagant because she wasn't using God abilities.

"Come on Erza a little hand here …"

Erza walked over to Elise and yanked the sword out of her tossing it aside; the two went over to Jellal who was now in a sitting position clutching his side.

"He got two of my ribs pretty bad so the rest is up to you guys he's pretty injured and who knows what that last attack of yours did to him Erza …"

"That armor takes the force of an opponent's attack through the shield and sends it out through the spear so I suppose the damage depends on how much he put into that attack, you rest here we'll go deal with Bluenote."

"Meredy is on her way so I may not be here when you are done ok …?"

"Alright we'll see you soon," Erza said as the two turned and began walking towards the castle, once they arrived they found Wendy and Jason fighting him.

"Damn it this guy is tough," Jason said as he was sent flying.

"He's a Grand Wizard kid of course he's tough!"

"Now you're calling me kid too that's totally not fair!"

Jason's rant was cut short as Bluenote grabbed him and dragged his head across the wall before pegging him through several others and knocking Wendy into the floor.

"How the hell is a kid like you so durable," he growled as he crushed her chest.

"I'm sort of the same as Natsu," she coughed as blood spurt from her mouth into Bluenote's eye. "Now's my chance, **Sky Dragon's Razor Fang!** "

Razor sharp winds surrounded Wendy's teeth as she bit into Bluenotes boot tearing through it reaching his ankle as she tore through that as well.

"GARGH YOU BITCH," he roared as he kicked her in the head sending her flying into the staircase. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT ONE!"

Kicking her in the chest she was sent through the stairs and into a wall however before he could continue he was engulfed in blue flames.

" **Fire Phoenix Wing Attack!** "

Bluenote grabbed Jason and threw him into the roof and punched him in the side once he came back down as he coughed up blood.

"I'M SICK OF YOU DAMN KIDS!"

Wendy re-emerged once again aiming a punch at the side of Bluenote's head but it was blocked this time and she was swiftly sent packing into a nearby wall, Erza and Elise made their presences known as both smashed Bluenote's head from both sides making the Grand Wizard stagger back for a moment.

"I'm getting sick of this … JUST FUCKING DIE!"

Grabbing Elise's arm he threw her the same way he sent Jason and tossed Erza up to the third floor, Jason and Elise quickly returned and Bluenote blocked both their attacks knocking Jason out a window and kicking Elise up to the second level.

Wendy charged towards him again but Bluenote began sprinting grabbing her by the face as he ran up the stairs to the second level and jumped out slamming Wendy's head into the ground as he landed on the ground spinning around and extending his leg to kick Jason back into the castle wall.

Standing up he began walking to Jason and kicked his head into the wall as his Phoenix flames began healing his injuries.

"Your abilities are powerful however you are young and not properly trained," Bluenote said as he raised his hand to deliver the same attack he did to Wendy earlier on Jason who was still dazed from the previous attack.

Erza and Elise dragged themselves out of the building but collapsed as soon as they landed, Erza didn't have the regeneration like the others had so she had to endure her injuries and Elise was still recovering from several severe injuries dealt to her in the last exchange.

"It seems you die first kid no hard feelings …"

Just as Bluenote was about to fire his attack his senses told him to look behind him, as he turned he saw Erza and Elise looking the same way so he knew something was up.

Wendy had begun to rise off the ground however there was a strange wind around her that was visible yet completely still, Wendy looked right at him and he heard Erza gasp.

Wendy's irises had disappeared and were pure white as her teeth became much sharper and her nails grew much longer almost like actual claws, her hair had also become longer and wilder as she began walking towards him slowly.

"The Dragon's Fury," Elise said breathlessly. "I haven't seen it since Natsu used it against Hades back on Tenrou Wendy must have snapped."

"Probably because we weren't going to be able to save Jason and you know how Wendy is these days, a more confident person and she still cares about her friends. She made an oath that she would never be useless again and I'm guessing seeing what was about to happen to Jason pissed her off."

"I don't think I've ever seen her pissed off before this is … wow."

Jason had finally recovered as his gaze turned to Wendy and his eyes widened, Wendy in her enraged state looked at him and smiled showing a row of razor sharp teeth.

"Don't worry Jason you'll be safe soon …"

This was definitely different to Natsu's version, Elise and Erza concluded as Wendy began to wobble from side to side with that same creepy smile which even made Bluenote swallow a lump in his throat.

"I'll take it from her Erza you, Elise and Jason should go see if the others need any help …"

Erza just nodded dumbly and even Elise nodded not really sure how to react to the power rolling off Wendy at this point, as a Dragon Slayer she probably had the best chance of winning due to their durability but she wasn't as muscular as Elise was. Still the best thing they could do is get away to recover just in case Wendy needed their help and so Elise picked up Jason and the three began to make their way away from the two as Bluenote aimed his still charging attack at Wendy who cocked her head to the side.

"What the hell are you some kind of Demon?"

"Demon … father is the Lord of Demons and I want to be like him soo much so … Demon …"

The scales on Wendy's body continued to grow and harden until they covered most of her body excluding certain parts of her face; Bluenote was actually starting to feel the slightest bit of fear from this young woman no human could ever look like that.

As her nails continued to grow they began to thicken up as she gazed at them in an almost loving manner.

"I won't be a burden to father … never again Wendy promised she would never be a burden … you tried to make Wendy look like a burden didn't you?"

Bluenote grit his teeth as he pointed his still charging attack at Wendy who cocked her head to the side again and twiddled her pink scaled fingers as her nail like claws made a sound Bluenote swore was the sound of swords clashing when they hit each other.

"Father chose me as family … he also chose Erza and Elise … you hurt them and tried to kill Jason … Jason could be a good little brother and you tried to take him away …"

The wind picked up as Bluenote began pouring magic into his attack praying that it would kill her in one shot this time.

Wendy stopped walking and looked at Bluenote with one eye as she raised an arm towards him, just as Bluenote thought she was going to strike a large group of Avatar mages arrived surrounding the two.

"Wh-what the hell is that!"

"Quick kill that thing!"

Bluenote decided these would be the test to see just what this girl could do, the moment the spells started flying … nothing. Bluenote was stunned as she just stood there looking at him letting all sorts of magic pummel her from all sides. Eventually the fire ceased and the smoke was blown away to reveal Wendy completely unharmed.

Bluenote looked to gauge the reactions of the mages and found … nothing, the mages just stood there until he finally noticed it. Slowly thing red lines appeared across their necks, wrists and Achilles heels as the entire lot dropped to the floor in a sudden burst of blood which managed to splash across her face.

"This kid was a fighter before but this is like a complete one-eighty to her original personality what the hell is this …"

Wendy began to walk towards Bluenote again however this time he decided enough was enough and fired his attack at her, he saw the already wide grin increase as the attack hit her head on and she … began walking into it.

This caught Bluenote off guard he remembered this so called Dragon's Fury from back on Tenrou but when Dragneel used it the results were frightening yes but nothing this terrifying, channelling more magic to keep the attack going Bluenote was forced to jump back as a dozen lashes of air hit the ground where he had been standing.

"Never a liability … never again …"

"Fine you want to play in the big leagues then that's what we'll do," Bluenote roared as he launched towards Wendy who swayed out of the way slicing his face as she did so.

Bluenote managed to get in close and landed a death blow on her face however he was shocked when she began pushing back against it with a feral grin.

"I won't lose if I did I would be a liability and we can't have that … the wind makes me fast, makes me strong you'll see or perhaps not …"

Wendy vanished in a wisp of air and Bluenote began to feel claw marks across his body as the girl slashed him repeatedly until finally appearing in front of him with that same grin.

"You liked to stomp on people's chests it's only fair we return the favour …"

Moving forward Bluenote was stabbed in the chest by the claws as the girl literally hung off of him as he tried to use all his strength to pull her off but to no avail.

"What the fuck is this how are you so strong are you even the same person!"

"That would be telling and Wendy doesn't tell, doesn't become a liability …"

Bluenote for the life of him had no idea what this liability stuff was about but it clearly affected the girl in a BIG way if she became a savage beast like this when pushed.

He felt the claws leave him as Wendy skipped a few metres away from him before turning around playfully.

"I think it's time for you to go away now so you don't hurt us ever again …"

Bluenote's eyes widened in absolute fear, some kid barely out of her teens was going to kill him using whatever savagery this was and there was nothing he could do about it.

He was about to close his eyes when suddenly Natsu arrived knocking her to the ground holding her down.

"Wendy what the hell is this!"

To Natsu's surprise she actually pushed him off granted he wasn't using all of his strength but that wasn't the point Wendy was strong!

"Dragneel she is apparently in Dragon's Fury whatever that is," Bluenote said as he dropped to one knee due to all his injuries and his blood loss.

Looking at Wendy Natsu saw her smiling at him with blood smeared across her face.

"So this is how your personality in the Dragon's Fury is …"

"Hello father," Wendy chirped as Natsu blinked.

"Father?"

"Yeah you are father just as Erza is now mother right?"

"Wait you see me as a father Wendy?"

"Of course father I wanted to be just like you when I grew up so I trained really really hard though sometimes enemies are tough so that's where I come in …"

"Are you … a different persona of Wendy?"

"I'm Wendy, she is Wendy, we are one and the same. Both only want peace and to make father happy though main Wendy won't ever call you father too embarrassing …"

" _Igneel is multiple personality disorder a normal thing with Dragon's Fury?_ "

" _ **I'm afraid it's quite common actually Natsu I'm surprised you didn't get one too be honest, in order to get the job done at all costs the Dragon's Fury calls upon a second personality that will show no mercy to get the job done. Young Wendy's seems to have been heavily influenced by you it seems not wanting to be a burden as she puts it …**_ "

" _She was never a burden …_ "

" _ **Not to you perhaps but to herself she was, her other personality in the Dragon's Fury is designed to ensure she never becomes a liability ever again at any cost, my guess is its caused by trauma from being abandoned multiple times plus her desire for you to be proud of her and her desire for you to be her father … I guess.**_ "

Natsu stood in front of Wendy who had not once taken her eyes off Natsu as she seemed to visibly shine with happiness as creepy as it was in his presence, deciding to see if what Igneel said was true he opened his arms to invite Wendy in for a hug.

Wendy seemed overjoyed and like she would have years ago she bounded over jumping into his arms happily as Natsu gave her an affectionate pat on the head.

"Did I do good father I know he isn't dead but-?"

"You saved the others from getting hurt more Wendy and you beat Bluenote look he can't even stand up anymore he's lost so much blood, yeah you did good."

As soon as he said those words the magic rolling off Wendy began to recede as her claws began to thin and return to nails and her hair reduced in length. Her scales began to recede as well until she was just plain old Wendy again; Natsu gently placed her on the ground as she fell unconscious with a smile on her face.

"That kid … is fucking crazy … I think I want to retire …"

"I'd kick your ass myself for what you did to Erza and the others but it looks like Wendy already did that, go on and get out of here."

Natsu picked up the unconscious Wendy and walked over to where a completely stunned Erza, Elise and Jason stood as he placed her in Erza's arms.

"I'll explain the full thing to you three later but right now I've lost precious time to stop the Guild Master, don't go telling Wendy that unless you want to see that again though."

"Alright go on we'll be here," Erza said softly as Natsu took off for the castle roof.

Natsu raced into the building pondering the awkward conversation he would no doubt have to have with Wendy later on, he was actually overjoyed she saw him as a father but that personality she had for the Dragon's Fury was concerning to say the least.

"I'm sure that there are worse things that could've happened though, still that strength was pretty good she's definitely a Dragon Slayer no doubt about it."

" _ **The personality wasn't her fault Natsu it's just how it is, you don't get to choose it the personality just comes into being you know that.**_ "

" _I guess so and I guess I'm the last person who can talk about being that savage huh._ "

" _ **Just focus on stopping this foolish Guild Master from reviving the War Titan the rest can wait.**_ "

" _Yeah I know I'm already on it hopefully Azazel and Seilah managed to get to the stone and at least stop that guy from summoning the War Titan._ "

Natsu flew up several flights of stairs and saw Seilah and Azazel were stuck into the wall by strange barriers.

"So the Devil arrives," the Guild Master said as he stood before the tablet turning around to face him.

"Don't revive that War Titan you have no idea what you'll be unleashing!"

"Oh yes we know you've fought a Titan before Natsu Dragneel however this one is far more powerful …"

"All the more reason not to summon it then!"

"We would not defy the will of Lord Zeref, as the true successors to the broken Bharam Alliance we will accomplish what they could not and crush Fiore and hand it to our Lord on a silver platter!"

"Do you honestly believe you could control a Titan, no one can control them it'll kill you as soon as it's summoned!"

"If that is the will of Zeref then so be it, besides Lord Zeref could kill it should he find no further use for it."

"You people are foolish a Titan isn't a mindless being they are as intelligent as any being capable of rational thought, a Titan at full power would do everything in its power to survive!"

"Again nothing to the magnificence that is Lord Zeref, let the ritual commence!"

The Guild Master raised a barrier around himself as he began to chant in a language he didn't know as he brought a knife up to his face and began cutting into his flesh. Moving the knife along he moved it all the way around his face until it met his starting point and he moved the blade to the top and in one swift motion he cut his face off.

Natsu recoiled in disgust as the faceless man who was still chanting placed his face on the tablet as it cracked and a dark black light began to stream out of it and accumulate in the air above.

"The ritual is complete the Titan walks once more," the Guild Master cried before slitting his throat killing himself.

Turning his attention back to the War Titan which was forming Seilah and Azazel were freed from the barriers that bound them and ran to his side.

"Lord Natsu what in the world is happening," Azazel asked as Natsu noticed the ball begin to go through the roof.

"Quick you two up to the roof now!"

The three immediately made for the stairs and quickly found their way up on the roof, watching as the orb shot up to the clouds there was a roar of thunder then silence, the trio watched and waited for several minutes as nothing happened.

Just as they were about to look away Natsu suddenly spotted it, a foot bigger than a mountain range was descending. It hit the ground with a loud bang tearing up land for miles due to the shockwave as a blinding light prevented everyone except Natsu from seeing what was going on.

Natsu was already on his way to the impact site, quickly arriving he stood there watching and waiting for the dust to settle. After several minutes the dust did indeed clear and there it was standing there clad in Ebony Armor with a helmet obscuring its face red glowing eyes peering curiously at Natsu.

"The War Titan," Natsu said as the Titan walked towards Natsu and stopped several inches from his face as they stared each other down.

"You are strong, definitely a worthy opponent for my return I can smell the death of another of my kind on you."

"The Fire Titan."

"Ah I see … prepare yourself Titan Slayer for I know not how to hold back," the War Titan said as he assumed a battle stance and a flood of Aura hit the area.

"I'll put you to rest just like I did the Fire Titan," Natsu replied as he assumed his own fighting stance activating his Devil's Aura with his eyes glowing crimson and his own Aura countering the War Titan's as they balanced out.

The two stared at each other waiting for the other to make a move, Natsu knew this would likely be his hardest battle yet so he cleared his mind and prepared for the fight that was to come."

 **Yes super psycho Wendy when she enters Dragon's Fury I know some people will get triggered but it's supposed to be her way of coping with all the stuff that's happened to her over the years. It's not who she really is its just her Dragon's Fury state just want to make sure that's clarified.**

 **Anyway hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	87. The War Titan

**Hi guys Azza here!**

 **To everyone who was given the good ol razzle dazzle when I uploaded the second they finished chapter 85 LOL!**

 **But really though it's easy to write a chapter when I get caught up in the moment fun fact chapter 86 was done in only three hours including editing haha.**

 **Anyway enjoy the chapter!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.**

 **The War Titan**

 _ **/Avatar Guild/**_

Natsu stood opposite the War Titan as the two continued to unleash raw magical power, all other fighting had since ceased simply because the pressure was too much to fight under. Natsu could feel his blood pumping the same as when he fought the Fire Titan in Draconia.

"This will be a good fight," the War Titan said as Natsu blocked a lightning fast blow using his forearm. "Let us see how long you can keep up …"

The two started to trade blows as the ground began to shake, the two Auras were visibly clashing against one another as Natsu and the War Titan fought for dominance. After a few blows the War Titan landed the first hit to Natsu's face knocking him back.

Going in for the follow up the War Titan was blocked and Natsu did a sweeping motion with his leg that the Titan jumped over, mid sweep Natsu launched off the ground and kneed the Titan in the gut sending him into the air where he quickly recovered and fired a blast of magic at him that was blackish blue in colour.

" **Crash Repulse!** "

Putting his full Crash Magic into it the attack broke into cubes and exploded as the War Titan propelled himself out of the way of Natsu's incoming attack, the Titan was already on the move through the smoke as Natsu raised his knee to block a punch and the two butted heads cracking the ground beneath them.

"Not bad I never thought you'd be able to keep up after receiving a blow then again you did fight a Titan before so I suppose it was to be expected, you fight well in unarmed combat no doubt from years of non stop fighting which have honed your skills and instincts to their peak."

"Yeah well someone has to stand up to things like you when you are unleashed on the world don't they …"

The War Titan smirked as he pushed Natsu back and landed another punch on his face though this time his hand was stuck to it as he tried to pull away.

"So even a Titan is susceptible to this eh," Natsu said with a grin as purple flames travelled up the Titan's arm reaching his neck area.

"Fire that is sticky … sticky fire …"

"Funny thing is I find more and more uses for it the more I use it, **Fire Monarch's Flame Flail!** "

Extending the flame from his face Natsu transferred it to his arm and began to swing the War Titan around like a flail smashing him into the ground all around him, after doing this several times he held out his free hand and a pillar of black flame shot out from the ground and he threw him right into it.

" **Fire Monarch's Amaterasu Tower Of Babel!** "

The glow in his eyes increasing the black flames were surrounded by his Devil's Aura as the War Titan tried to escape.

"The Amaterasu flames burn until I tell them to stop, they cannot be extinguished and cannot be forcibly removed," Natsu said as he watched the War Titan smash against his Devil's Aura trying to escape.

"I underestimated you once again a bad habit I seem to have picked up, I shall escape this prison you have constructed just watch and learn!"

The War Titan's chest glowed and a hilt appeared to burst from his chest, gripping the hilt he began to slowly draw a sword from his own body. With a powerful tug he ripped the sword from his chest and sliced through the barrier holding him inside the Amaterasu flames and jumped out with some of the flames still clinging to him.

The sword was as long as his body, of ebony make and had glowing red and blue runes etched along the flat of the blade on both sides as he held it out to his right.

"No holding back otherwise you will find yourself cleaved in two," the Titan said as Natsu sidestepped a sudden strike and leant back to dodge another one.

Igniting his fists Natsu began to race towards the War Titan who seemed to be doing lightning fast aerial slash attacks from his position, flipping over another one he let loose a powerful roar of crimson flames that was swatted to the left by a sword strike.

"Well that was unexpected …"

"My sword represents me and my station its power is nearly without rival."

"Nearly, so you're saying that there's a chance to beat you?"

"It is slim at best but I suppose not 100% impossible."

"Well then looks like I'll win this thing then I seem to be the impossible guy around here," Natsu said with a grin as he began charging towards the War Titan once again as he continued the aerial slash attacks however when he got close Natsu was shocked to be hit by a massive fist and get crushed into a large crater.

The fist belonged to the War Titan who had enlarged his arm and hand briefly to push him back, he then resumed the aerial attacks as Natsu barely managed to dodge the first few due to how dazed he was from the punch he just took.

"Keep running it only makes the kill that much more satisfying!"

Natsu was staring to get the hang of dodging the strikes again and was slowly weaving his way towards the Titan again, making it in close he saw the large fist again and he was ready.

"Man I've always wanted to use this attack on someone, **Empyrean!** "

Cocking his fist back it became surrounded in a golden light, throwing the punch it connected with the Titan's fist as a shockwave went through his arm and out his shoulder, the Titan was still for several moments when suddenly a loud cracking noise was heard and the armor on his arm was shattered exposing its real arm which seemed perfectly fine.

"Holy shit he survived a hit like that!"

"You actually managed to break through my armor simply unbelievable!"

Natsu used this opportunity to rush in close to the War Titan as he cocked his fist back again with the same golden light, the War Titan raised his sword to block the attack as Natsu came down from above him using his enlarged arm to gain height.

" **Empyrean!** "

The attack hit the flat of the blade and to Natsu's shock it flew off in two directions shattering everything in its path and turning it into cubes, not relenting he continued to push against the sword until the enlarged arm forced him to break off and gain some distance.

"How did Crash Magic not break through, at the bare minimum it weakens things yet that sword didn't even get more than a scratch!"

"You are dealing with powers long before your time Devil I figured you would've learned that lesson last time, the power of us Primal entities is something beyond your pitiful comprehension!"

"Yet who won the war," Natsu shot back as the War Titan clicked his tongue.

"You really believe we lost don't you how naïve, had the Titan Race really lost none of us would be around to this day you fool! The Gods and Devils of that time were far too weak to slay us and so they enlisted the help of the Dragons who had devised a method of sealing us away. We never lost and still haven't the war continues on even now as you and I fight, as you and the Fire Titan fought."

"You keep acting like you never lost but the fact that you all were sealed means that you DID lose, not being able to fight for who knows how long means that you in every sense of the word lost the war since there was no war for untold amounts of time! If you come back now it isn't the same war the damn board has changed there are new Gods, Devils and even humans who can rival them! Demons, the Hybrids you have no idea how much you underestimate the world and its inhabitants!"

"Then prove it Devil, yes you are indeed powerful but you have yet to harm me in any meaningful way. Add on the fact that I can regenerate what will you be able to do, talk is just that talk and you seem quite good at it."

"You know what fine you want to take this up a notch then I'll gladly oblige you, I haven't had a chance to test my full power yet since I came back since I know it's much higher than it was back in Draconia!"

Smashing his fist into his chest Natsu's body began to glow purple as seals appeared all over it, black and crimson scales began to form all over his body as his wings began to sprout from his back.

"This time it's for real!"

Natsu was in the Titan's face instantly and punched him in the face cracking the helmet sending him sprawling back, the glow in his eyes continued to increase as his aura began to expand further.

" **Devil's Aura: Fire Gravity Dragon Monarch's Solar Discharge!** "

Two small balls of condensed flame with purple runes etched into them appeared in Natsu's hands as he began to dash towards the War Titan who had increased his own speed, he began slashing furiously at Natsu's rapidly vanishing form to no avail as he suddenly appeared and smashed the two balls of flame against his chest.

The attack suddenly let loose two massive pillars of flame that pierced through the War Titan's chest as he was completely engulfed and sent flying by the attack into a nearby mountain.

Natsu hit his chest to turn off the seals and panted for a moment before activating them again and racing after the War Titan who was probably already nearly recovered from his attack, arriving at the foot of the mountain it was sliced in half as he walked out with his armor completely shattered and two holed in his chest that had bits of melting flesh around it that appeared more like molten lava than anything.

"Yes this is war!"

Natsu rushed the Titan and threw a punch that was blocked before receiving a knee to the gut, Natsu head butted the Titan as he lurched forward and threw a powerful punch into his side knocking him off the knee allowing him to roll out of the way.

Doing a flip to get to his feet he dodged several slash attacks before circling around the Titan using his speed and going for his sword arm with his mouth ablaze.

" **Fire Gravity Dragon Monarch's 400x Gravity Inferno Fang!** "

Biting down on his wrist his arm was flattened however he did not lose grip of the sword and instead managed to slice Natsu's side with it forcing him to release his hold, Natsu slashed the Titan's face with a flaming claw which only made the War Titan smirk.

"Where was this from the beginning Devil this is what I wanted to see, that focus, that drive, the feeling you get when time seems to stop around just you and your opponent! The art of war is alive Devil and you and I are at its heart at this very moment!"

Natsu smashed his chest to release the seals and smashed it again to reactivate them, he was barely managing to keep within his allotted time limits which had thankfully increased slightly otherwise he'd probably be dead right now.

"Show me how you fight Devil; show me YOUR ART OF WAR!"

Natsu dropped to all fours and rushed the War Titan with several different coloured flames surrounding him as he head butted him in the gut.

" **Fire Monarch's QuadriSword Horn!** "

Instead of being launched away by the attack the War Titan stabbed several fingers into Natsu's back to remain in place as he kneed Natsu in the head and slashed him across the chest the moment he staggered back coating himself in Natsu's blood.

What the Titan didn't expect was for Natsu to feint stumble only to suddenly bite his fingers that were wrapped around the handle of his sword as he used his sharp teeth to rip them off forcing him to drop the sword, falling on top of the sword he sent it to his requip space as the War Titan became enraged.

"GIVE ME BACK MY SWORD DEVIL SCUM!"

Grabbing Natsu by the back of the head he was kicked in the side of his face as Natsu launched it off the ground, the Titan held firm and threw him into a wall kicking him in the chest the moment he impacted the rock wall.

"Give it back Devil …"

"Thought this was a war why would I give you an advantage back," Natsu said with a smirk as he spat the Titan's fingers into his face and brought his right fist up to smash into the Titan's leg that was holding him down.

The Titan stumbled somewhat as Natsu head butted him then punched him in the face several times with his Devil's Aura enhanced punches, dodging the counterattack Natsu then used his Gravity Magic to slam a nearby boulder into him which shattered upon impact only pushing the Titan slightly to the side.

The Titan's fingers had regenerated as he grabbed Natsu by the neck and smashed him into the rock wall and then into the ground, tossing him into the air he powered up a strike however Natsu dodged midair and kneed him on the way down right in the face.

Grabbing Natsu's leg he threw him away as he began to huff, Natsu who had just recovered took this as an opportunity to redo the seals again as the Titan began to have a strange blackish blue steam emit from his skin.

"Fight … fight … KILL!"

Sticking a hand into his chest he pulled out a lance though it didn't have the same runes as the sword did he was clearly skilled with it as he spun it so fast above his head he actually began to take flight.

"KILL … FIGHT … SLAY!"

Bringing the lance down after gaining some height Natsu dodged however the moment the lance impacted the ground Natsu was caught in a massive explosion sending him flying, he wasn't able to recover as the lance slashed him three times across the chest before going through his right arm.

' _What the hell is this!'_

Getting kicked in the head Natsu felt dazed as he flew a vast distance how much he couldn't say, suddenly he was stabbed through the gut with a boot crushing his throat.

"You … are … MINE!"

Natsu channelled magic into his left hand since his right was out of commission due to where he was stabbed earlier and covered it in black flames.

" **Fire Dragon Monarch's … Amaterasu Piercing Claw!** "

Natsu stabbed the Titan through the ankle as his fingers came out the others side, black flames burst from the wound and Natsu felt the Titan twist the lance inside him to painful effect.

"Shit …"

"MY KILL … ALL MINE!"

' _It's like he's frenzied like Elise gets when she sees a lot of blood, would make sense considering this guy is supposedly where War came from.'_

Natsu felt an increase in pressure from the Titan's boot which meant he was trying to crush his windpipe or at least block him from breathing, seeing no real alternatives Natsu decided to just keep pumping more fire into the wound he'd inflicted to his ankle.

His vision began to go hazy and he couldn't feel much anymore, he was about to close his eyes when like a lightning bolt Life and Death were there then gone and he felt something within him change.

The Titan must have sensed it too since Natsu felt him tense slightly, looking down at Natsu the Titan's eyes widened in surprise before he was blown back taking his lance with him.

Natsu rolled onto his front coughing as he slowly got to his feet, he could feel a change within him but he couldn't tell what it was since he was pretty out of it, the Titan however could see what he was and he knew by all accounts it wasn't possible so he did what his instincts were screaming for him to do and try to kill Natsu as quickly as possible.

Charging forward Natsu caught the spear with two fingers as he looked at it in surprise, how did he manage to do that? The Titan was back to rampaging as it flipped over the spear kicking Natsu in the head before being sent flying back into the rock wall.

"I feel light … everything seems so slow …"

Staggering forward Natsu smashed his chest to deactivate the seals and noticed it made no difference, what had Life and Death done to him this time?"

As he stumbled forward the last person he expected to see was standing on top of the cliff, Zeref looked down at Natsu with his Hybrid's Aura active as his Galaxy Blue and Crimson Red eyes glowed in the darkness.

"Why is he here … the hell's going on …?"

Suddenly doing a flip in midair from a sweeping spear attack Natsu's caught his own reflection on the flat of the spear and his eyes widened, staring back at him were eyes the same as Zeref's own. Life and Death had given him access to his God's Aura without any games.

"I thought I wasn't able to use it yet, screw it I'll just wrap this shit up quick before this does any damage to my core," Natsu said as he stood up straight and his scales receded and his aura exploded making the Titan take a step back.

His hair was pure black just like Zeref's but other than that it was regular old Natsu at least visually, somehow he still felt his wings, claws and teeth as if they were still there and wondered if this was a side effect of the Hybrid's Aura.

"And Zeref commands power like this … amazing," Natsu said as he looked over at the War Titan who still had that same steam coming off of him but he was looking at Natsu inviting him to make the first move.

"Heh alright let's see how this goes though I still can't see straight yet …"

Charging forward Natsu and the War Titan clashed fists with flames appearing behind the Titan and razing the area and the same blackish purple magic appearing behind Natsu withering away anything it touched.

The War Titan was now moving faster as he threw over thirty punches in the blink of an eye with Natsu dodging them all with ease, the Titan then flipped to his side and tried to deliver a series of light speed kicks which Natsu avoided before returning to the punches.

Natsu could feel the blows before they were even thrown, had this been a mock fight he probably would have been sick from how disorienting the feeling was. The ability to see attacks before they were even thrown and where they would land AND have the speed to dodge them all … to Natsu this was absolute insanity.

Beginning to throw his own punches back just as fast Natsu was accidently burning everything around them since his punches were laced with fire, collateral damage aside he was beginning to get a good idea of what he was doing as he began to direct the flames using two of his fingers that he wasn't using to throw punches with.

The flames began to combine into a massive flaming Dragon as he motioned for it to charge forward, the War Titan whilst dodging began to summon runes in the air Natsu couldn't understand.

" **War Titan's Sacred Scripture: Paladin Defence IX!** "

The massive flaming Dragon ran into the IX symbol and was rebounded as it blew apart back into the flames it had been before, the War Titan then smirked at Natsu before speaking.

"I haven't had to use an actual ability in a long time, you must be one of those Hybrid's you mentioned earlier neither God nor Devil … simply fascinating, had the enemy had a hundred of you back in the war we would have been in trouble for sure!"

"Thanks for the praise but I never asked for the power," Natsu replied as the Titan seemed annoyed at that statement but didn't comment.

"Let's see just how far we can push you, **Titan's Aura: War Titan's Hado Fist!** "

" **Hybrid's Aura: Fire Gravity Dragon Monarch's Annihilation Fist!** "

The two attacks met as both Natsu and the War Titan vied for dominance, behind the Titan a cylinder shape was gradually carved into the ground with flames roaring to life inside as it gradually went deeper and deeper into the earth. Behind Natsu nothing happened until a massive explosion went off with the shockwave temporarily staggering Natsu who wasn't ready for it.

The War Titan capitalized landing ten hits to Natsu's face in the blink of an eye and another twenty to his chest, Natsu recovered and dodged the series of kicks being sent his way as he summoned a small purple magic circle in his offhand using his right to block and throw punches.

" **Gravity Descent X950!** "

The War Titan suddenly felt the massive increase against him but continued to fight, the shift in Gravity didn't affect him as much as long as he sent some of his aura to combating its effects leaving him to combat Natsu without all of it.

Drawing more symbols in the air he jumped back as best he could as the numbers began to glow.

" **War Titan's Sacred Scripture: Battle Mage Order XLV!** "

The Gravity Magic was suddenly lifted and the War Titan quickly landed a powerful punch to Natsu's jaw before he had time to react, dodging the rest Natsu was annoyed to say the least knowing he could easily counter his magic like that.

The two continued to evade each other's blows with the occasional hit for quite some time, the battle had been going for nearly two hours at this stage and many of the more brave mages had decided to watch from what was dubbed the 'nowhere is safe but being back this far it should give us a 25% chance' spot.

From that spot Team Natsu watched the fight in absolute shock, they'd heard from Eliza that the fight against the Fire Titan was one of the most brutal she'd been in but to see the ferocity of this one and the level the two were on was nothing short of astonishing not to mention their endurance.

Elise had been one of the only ones to see the fight blow for blow using her own eyes and she was rendered speechless, Natsu was combating the Titan that was the embodiment of her own powers and fighting on equal ground. She was snapped out of her stupor when she felt a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Drink in every detail Elise for you may never see a fight such as this again save for Natsu and Zeref or Achnologia," Eliza said with her own eyes activated.

"Mother when did you get here?"

"It's not just me dear look around this is a pivotal moment in history," Eliza said as she motioned out to the area.

Scattered around for miles were Galaxy Blue and Crimson Red eyes all watching the fight with interest, Elise couldn't believe this many higher beings had gathered in one place.

"It has been a long time since anyone has fought a Titan at its full power and the War Titan is regarded as one of the strongest ones due to how it derives its power, in this day and age it would be extraordinarily powerful due to the almost infinite amount of wars currently raging."

"But why don't the Gods and Devils just watch the fight like they would any other?"

"There are some events Elise one must experience firsthand, Natsu isn't just fighting the War Titan he's also showing both the Gods and Devils just how far he's come and how far he will go to fix what we could never do. Zeref and Achnologia are both forces we cannot defeat and we have lumped the responsibility onto Natsu's shoulders as the second Hybrid and so today we will see if the worlds do indeed have a chance for if he loses …"

"It'll be the end of everything we all know and hold close to our cold hearts."

"Only you have a cold heart," Eliza replied as Aizen appeared next to her with his trademark grin.

"Well you don't get the title of Shinigami if you aren't at least a little cold am I right, so it looks like he's learning quite quickly how to use that Hybrid's Aura huh?"

"He's matching the Titan blow for blow and yet both God and Devil alike are still nervous you can almost taste it in the air the scent of fear and hope combining into a sea of nervousness …"

"Dante you sly dog you haven't met Natsu yet have you," Aizen asked playfully as he draped an arm around the man who had a gun at his throat before he could even get comfortable. "Enough out of you Aizen most of us haven't met him yet we all have our duties as you know."

"Yeah yeah just like how Meliodas does his job?"

"Hey I do my job just fine Aizen you bastard!"

"Shut up Meliodas you just act like a perv all day and eat up half the kitchens," Aizen shot back amused as another red portal opened and Alucard and Seras walked out.

"We aren't late are we I promised Seras she could meet Natsu when he returned?"

"Nah you're right on time buddy look down there you'll need your aura to see anything worthwhile though."

Everyone's eyes lit up as Alucard turned to Seras and motioned for her to activate her own eyes as well as she did so after a curt nod.

"Man he might just be able to pull it off," Aizen muttered more to himself as all eyes refocused on the battle.

Natsu was currently dodging a barrage of attacks from the War Titan who was giving him a feral grin as he bobbed and weaved through almost every single attack Natsu was able to put out, the Titan then launched up into the air creating more of those symbols as he landed on top of a cliff face.

" **War Titan's Sacred Scripture: Artillery Commandment M Rain!** "

Hundreds of blackish blue coloured magic circles began to appear around Natsu's position as they began firing on him unleashing a powerful payload of explosive magic, Natsu began moving as fast as he could go just to avoid them as summoning flames and debris using his fire and gravity when he could.

Eventually the barrage stopped and Natsu was already standing in the air waiting for the War Titan to continue the fight however this time he was in a different stance, not being one to back down the War Titan charged in and Natsu held out both his hands to his sides.

" **Divine Dragon Monarch's Blessed Talons!** "

Natsu's hands became surrounded in a bright white light as he rushed towards the War Titan and began hacking and slashing using the white claws with brutal efficiency, each swing sent a light blast down to the ground below slicing the earth five times due to each claw.

" **Demonic Dragon Monarch's Roar!** "

The War Titan blocked the attack but was sent flying into the earth as Natsu chased after him stopping just before the hole in the ground.

" **Gravity Dragon Monarch's Roar!** "

Firing the attack down the hole it drew in all the rubble that it could as it passed and set off a massive explosion deep within the earth, Natsu was forced to block as the War Titan who had a mangled arm threw a series of punches at his side suddenly escaping the last attack at the cost of his arm.

"Not bad Hybrid but we're far from done!"

Natsu inwardly groaned since he really wanted a nap but sucked it up and continued fighting as the War Titan rushed the regeneration of his arm so that it was at the bare minimum combat ready, landing on the ground Natsu and the War Titan punched each other in the face at the same time as soon as they reached each other before both blocking each other's kicks which were intended for the opposite side of their opponents head.

"Not even the old Gods gave me this much of a fight I want more!"

The two circled each other as they began to exert even more magical power and the earth at their feet crumbled away, Natsu was the first to make a move as he summoned purple flames and tried to ensnare the Titan only to have him dodge out of the way.

"YES MORE!"

Two swirling spheres appeared in the War Titan's hands as he fired two powerful blasts of magic with Natsu countering with a Fire Dragon Monarch's Roar, the first blast was blocked however he purposely delayed the second one and Natsu took it head on.

The War Titan was overjoyed as he darted into the blast and smashed Natsu into the ground dragging him several hundred feet before throwing him into the cliff face, the moment Natsu fell he landed on his feet and steam began to come off his body.

"The Dragon's Fury why's Natsu mad," Elise asked shocked but was ignored by all the Gods and Devils who were watching the scene in interest.

Natsu began to walk forward though his eyes weren't pure white as they normally would be he did seem rather angry, the War Titan grinned as he created the same two spiralling spheres as before but this time smashed them together and expanded what was now a singular sphere to be as large as he was.

"WAR UNTO ALL!"

Firing the massive blast Natsu walked into it and continued to do so as his teeth sharpened slightly and his Hybrid's Aura flared wildly, the attack continued and was followed up by a barrage of small spherical blasts all of which Natsu shrugged off as stopped just short of the War Titan.

"FIGHT HYBRID!"

Natsu was panting as he dropped to one knee and summoned a marking onto his right arm and aimed it at the War Titan.

"Gather O river of light that's guided by the fairies, shine in order to perish the fangs of evil! **Fairy Glitter!** "

A large ring appeared around the War Titan and quickly closed in setting off an overwhelmingly powerful explosion as the steam on Natsu ceased and he quickly jumped back a ways to avoid the blast before dropping to his knees again.

The attack was so bright even the Gods and Devils had to look away; Natsu was panting and praying that the attack was successful. After several continuous minutes of nothing but an explosion the attack finally ceased and the light began to fade, Natsu looked to where the War Titan was and saw him on the ground missing an arm and his entire body looking as if it had just been charred.

"Oh thank fucking god …"

Natsu was about to deactivate his Hybrid's Aura when he suddenly froze, the War Titan was getting back up again.

"Impossible I used Fairy Glitter to its true potential …"

The War Titan coughed up blood as he shakily got to his feet, looking at Natsu one of his eyes was clearly burned out as he began to stagger towards Natsu once again.

"Fight … kill … raise hell …"

Natsu got to his feet and prepared to fight once again wondering just how he was going to kill something that could survive a spell that literally can break nations at least according to Mavis when she instructed him on its finer points.

"Heheheh you thought I was done didn't you HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"This is ridiculous how the hell did you survive that!"

"I told you before remember you're dealing with Primal Magic you have no idea about, I live because I must you idiot!"

"Simply willing yourself to live isn't enough to survive that there's no way!"

"Believe what you want because I guarantee you'll be wishing the same once I'm done with you!"

The War Titan's arm had begun to reform as Natsu began walking closer to him both clearly tired from the fighting yet still having the stamina to go until one of them fell, as Natsu continued to walk his mind suddenly came up with an idea.

"It's better than nothing I suppose," Natsu sighed as he pulled the War Titan's sword from his requip space and held it offensively which gave the Titan pause.

"You would use my own sword against me HAVE YOU NO HONOUR!"

"Sorry but this is war honour has no place," Natsu said as he took a stance.

"You fucking bastard you'll gah … pay," the War Titan wheezed as his left leg gave out due to him focusing on his arm the whole time.

" **Hybrid's Aura: Four Elements Fissure Slicer!** "

Natsu channelled all four of his Dragon Slayer Magic's into the blade and ran at the War Titan who was struggling to stand as he tried in vain to heal his wounded leg, raising the blade high above his head Natsu brought it down and cleaved the Titan in two as he let out a scream that would haunt the dreams of any who weren't battle hardened.

The moment the sword fully sliced him in half the very earth in front of Natsu split apart setting off earthquakes all across Fiore as Natsu stood there panting, turning around he began walking back to the others thanking every deity he knew that the War Titan's own sword could kill him.

After ten minutes of walking he arrived to see Erza, Elise, Ultear, Meredy, Jellal, Eliza, Aizen, Alucard, Seras and a bunch of other people he didn't know. Walking up to Erza he rather forcefully shoved the blade into her hand.

"Here honey I got you this while I was out … ah fuck this shit I'm done," he sighed as he collapsed into unconsciousness.

Everyone just looked at Natsu for a moment before realizing that they would have to move him since the Magic Council knew he was here, Eliza opened up a portal and the group made their way back to the Crime Sorciere headquarters still not quite sure what they'd just witnessed.

Elsewhere however in the area Zeref was standing on top of the same cliff as before with a smile on his face as his eyes glowed for a brief moment before he vanished.

 **Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	88. Calm Before The Storm

**Hi guys Azza here!**

 **Before I get to the other stuff massive Fairy Tail news for those who don't know about it or haven't read it yet, the creator of Fairy Tail himself Hiro Mashima has confirmed via his twitter that there is in addition to his new work going to be a Fairy Tail sequel spinoff manga and it can be confirmed that the story will not feature Team Natsu as the main characters so that's interesting.**

 **Now will this spinoff be of the kids of the main characters, will it be other members of the guild or other guilds we know of or will it be some new characters no one as of yet knows however I'm excited to see how this is going to play out and I just wanted to let you all know in case you didn't know.**

 **All right now for the other stuff.**

 **ChaosofTime – That sword isn't going to be as powerful in Erza's hands as it was in Natsu's, when Natsu defeated the Titan with it he channelled Hybrid's Aura as well as all four of his Dragon Slayer elements into it two of which are highly volatile when combined those being the Divine and Demonic ones. Erza will have the runes etched into it however the Zanamato as I said was the first sword created on Earthland I never said who created it.**

 **Kazuka746 – I knew I said that however the two diverted to the action the moment they felt Jellal and Bluenote's magic clashing with Jellal's getting weaker, yes I know I had Natsu say find Mira and get her to help but in a chaotic mess like what they walked into was anything really going to go to plan?**

 **Mira will be included more in the fights towards the end but I just want to make it clear yes she is in service to Natsu but only in a sense that Natsu grants her abilities a boost nothing like how Seilah is where she is literally bound to his service as his right hand Demon due to her being the first.**

 **Also Kazuka I watched that video you recommended me to do and well I'll just say you'll be happy with what's to come in the chapter haha.**

 **All right enough of that on with the chapter!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.**

 **Calm Before The Storm**

 _ **/?/**_

Natsu groaned as he slowly opened his eyes to a familiar sight, above him once again was the strange light show only shown to him whenever he ended up at Life and Death's place.

"Don't tell me I'm dying again I didn't even get wounded that bad," he sighed as he slowly dragged himself up out of the field of flowers and began walking over towards the house.

Opening the door he was smacked in the head by several marbles as he sent a scowl Life's way.

"Hey I couldn't do it during your fight so that's interest!"

Natsu just ignored him and flopped down on the couch as Death raised an eyebrow.

"Making yourself comfortable I see?"

"Well you keep bringing me here so I might as well its not like you both hate me or despise me in any way plus we're both higher beings so who really cares?"

"I suppose that is a fair point, so Natsu do you care to speculate why we brought you here this time?"

"Uh let's see I could be dying again, you just felt like messing with me, because you have something important to tell me, because of something I did or maybe because I somehow ended up here of my own accord and you don't actually know?"

"A lot of choices but it was the third one though really we actually assumed it would be the first one but your body seems to be acclimatizing well with the two Auras now," Life said as he waved his hand and Natsu could suddenly see his heart.

"Broken into three pieces you have the Aura of Devil better known as the Mortals Ascension type, the Gods Aura known as the Aura of the Divine and those blessed by them and the Aura of the Hybrid known only to you, Ahnkseram and Zeref. Normally the heart would not fracture successfully into thirds however as you know we interfered which allowed the process to take place, what you see before you is the successful result … to a degree."

"To a degree what's that mean?"

"What Death is saying Natsu is that whilst you have indeed obtained the Hybrid's Aura which is in every way the same as Zeref's it isn't pure, notice how the Aura is as black as the void it should not be this way."

"A purified form of the Hybrid's Aura is a more greyish white colour and grants its wielder far more power than what you had, the version you have is like Zeref's own not bad by any means but far from perfect."

"So why is it impure?"

"It is a by product of merging the Divine and Demonic I suppose you could say, the Aura whilst now being existent is corrupted by the flaws of the other two if you get what I mean. Devil's Aura holds too much sway to the mortals and Gods Aura holds too much sway towards the Gods and with it comes all the technical boosts each side provides that has been smashed together to create the Hybrid's Aura you have now."

"So how do I purify it then?"

"We've spent all our time since you were out during those five years researching it and we have come to the conclusion that the pure form is simply not a permanent thing," Life said seriously his previously cheerful personality gone.

"To achieve perfect balance between the two Aura types forever is simply impossible since it would require you to basically be the best of both sides of the coin, a perfect God and a perfect Devil with the Aura flowing in perfect harmony do you understand why such a feat would be impossible?"

"The Devils are often driven by personal desires and emotions whereas Gods for the most part are driven by logic, reason and devotion … right?"

"Precisely, no one could achieve such a harmonious balance between all things forever however it could theoretically be done temporarily though it will be up to you to figure such a thing out for yourself."

"That's definitely an interesting bit of info I'll have to try and figure that out when I have time, so is there anything else you wanted?"

"Yes actually there is one thing," Life said as he waved his hand making Natsu's heart vanish and the image of a ship sailing the seas appear.

"To begin the planning for the war against Zeref and his armies you will need a tactician, someone who knows the art of war almost as well as the God of it does. You have the soul of the Fairy Tactician Mavis Vermillion bonded to you don't you Natsu yet wonder where she has gone?"

Natsu nodded as Death waved her hand and a second image appeared of an area just outside Crocus with Mavis walking along, Natsu could tell this was just after the Dragon King Festival which meant she disappeared a long time ago.

Watching Mavis talk to Zeref about something he was shocked to see a man appear from thin air sealing her away within a pocket dimension of his own creation.

"Zeref captured Mavis early to remove her from the game and probably because he needs her for something the most likely thing being the Lumin Histoire," Death said softly as Natsu nodded.

"The man who managed to capture her spirit is known as Jacob Lessio he is a member of the Spriggan 12 who is probably the best assassin within your world due to the nature of his abilities. Almost anyone could be killed by him with the exception of someone like yourself who has Aura to sense him."

"You must retrieve Mavis Vermillion and return her to your side of the field before Zeref makes such a thing impossible, Jacob is currently on this ship alongside two Leichart members so it would be in your best interest to … ensure the ship never makes it to Fiore."

"I see getting Master Mavis back would help immensely, how do I get her out of his space though?"

"The easiest way to do it would be to kill him I would say, kill him and everything within his space would be ejected back into the mortal one."

"No rest for me I guess even after my damn neck nearly got broken by that Titan."

"You did pretty well against that Titan Natsu not many could have done what you did, using his own sword to defeat him was nothing short of ingenious."

"I mean I guess it was I'm sure anyone would've thought of that after awhile right?"

"Assuming they could get the sword in the first place, you did a good job Natsu and its almost time for you to go back first we need to tell you something. There was a meeting between the Gods and Devils that you were supposed to attend before your disappearance Natsu however it was put on hold until your return, due to your recent actions the meeting has been reconvened and when you wake there will be an Archon waiting to speak with you to inform you of this."

"However we want you to go and make the first strike in the war against Zeref so we've both agreed to reveal ourselves to the other Gods for the first time in … how long was it since we last saw the others," Life asked as Death shrugged.

"The point is we will buy you time to get the job done, the ship will be docking at an island waiting for orders from their command and that is where you shall finish them. Destroying the ship would be the best idea then dealing with the enemy, we cannot help you anymore than this Natsu so for now just try and do your best and remember we're rooting for you to win this time," Death said with a small smile as they both faded away and the room started to disappear.

"With Life and Death in my corner how can I lose …?"

 _ **/Crime Sorciere Headquarters/**_

Natsu's eyes shot open as he sniffed his surroundings, the scents of many of his friends wafted through the air as he sat up in the bed he was in. Looking at his arm he noticed it was back to front for some reason.

Getting out of the bed Natsu realized he was still fully clothed which meant none of them knew how to take off his clothes in an attempt to treat him, shaking his head with a small smile he allowed the coat part of his outfit to fade away leaving him only in pants and walked over to the medical supplies left in the corner.

"Let's see here shattered ribs, broken arm, broken shoulder blade, punctured lung, torn muscles, irregular heartbeat, hole in the bone on my right leg, damaged windpipe, broken jaw, cracked skull and nine broken fingers … I'm surprised I got off that easy."

Closing his eyes he felt around for all the listed issues and found that the only issue he had currently was his arm which was simply facing the wrong way, sighing he grabbed a hold of it and ripped it back into place silently cursing whoever allowed it to heal that way.

As soon as it was broken his E.N.D abilities had begun healing it again until it was as good as new, thankfully not having to rely on healing his entire body in a battle meant things could be focused on making them heal faster.

Walking over to the door he opened it and walked out into a hallway where he began to hear voices many of which were familiar, slowly walking down the hallway he stopped just before a door.

"He's been out a week already is this normal," came the voice of Jellal.

"You should be lucky he isn't dead not many encounter one of the Titans and live and he's fought two of them, don't worry his abilities would be healing him even now as we speak," came the voice of Aizen who didn't sound like he wanted to be amusing right now.

Natsu smirked slightly and decided to have some fun with his condition since none of them picked up that he was there, taking a deep breath he activated his Hybrid's Aura and kicked the door down with enough force to create a large gust of wind and staggered inside.

"NATSU," almost every occupant in the room shouted as he staggered in the room.

"I'm not the crazy one you're all the crazy ones!"

Everyone with the exception of one person looked confused at his statement.

"He must not be fully aware of where he is," Jellal said as several people made their way towards him in an attempt to restrain him only for everyone including Natsu to pause when a man wearing an Archon robe stood up flaring his Aura wildly.

"As much as I love this little joke you have going on here Natsu I'm afraid this really isn't the time, the proverbial shit is about to hit the fan so stop fooling around."

To everyone's surprise Natsu stopped freaking out and stood up straight deactivating his Aura and nodded but not before grumbling about people ruining his fun.

"Damn you were just messing around … that's so fucking cool!"

"I haven't had the chance to goof around often so I took one that was offered to me; by the way who are you kid?"

"I'm not a kid in fact I'm like 2200 years your senior, the names Meliodas and I'm an Arch Demon like you," he said as he placed a hand on the nearest pair of breasts as if it was the most normal thing to do in the world.

Unfortunately for him the person in question was Erza and Natsu's eyes activated as everyone took a step back, walking over to Meliodas he belted him over the head smashing his head into the ground.

"That's my wife you bastard!"

Meliodas got up unfazed as the two butted heads.

"Who cares you can't have all these to yourself!"

"The hell are you talking about that's not how things work you damn perv!"

"ENOUGH!"

Natsu and Meliodas quickly split as the Archon sighed shaking his hooded head.

"Meliodas we've been over this not every culture is as forward as the one you came from where they are willing to accept such … actions, besides after this morning I would have thought you'd have learned your lesson?"

"In case you were wondering he grabbed Alucard's girl and he chased him around the forest firing all sorts of crazy attacks at him it was quite amusing," Aizen said amused as the Archon coughed.

"Yes well amusing or no I need to speak with you Natsu because you have now achieved the Hybrid state, the meeting between the Gods and Devils shall once more be convened and you must be in attendance."

The Archon lifted his hood much to the shock of all the Devils there and even Eliza who had remained silent the entire time, under it was a bald dark skinned man who stuck a cigar in his mouth as his robes vanished.

He was now sporting a long brown leather overcoat with matching light brown leather pants with a pair of black boots and a red scarf, his shirt was a light grey colour with a diamond pattern on it.

The man grinned seemingly giving a thumbs up until his thumb created a pinkish purple flame that lit the cigar in his mouth, chuckling at the stunned expression of every higher being there he sat back down more in a leaning fashion this time.

"Man I love stunning a room into silence though back in the day it was more in the literal sense, no need to act all shocked at my expense though times are changing and the Archons know this too. Name's Rodin I'm one of the Archons of Tartaros and believe me I've been waiting a long time to say that shit."

Everyone was just speechless as the man took a drag from his cigar before shaking his head.

"Look the Archons agreed hiding who we are is fucking pointless if we want to work with the Gods alright, like I said times are changing and so do we if we want to get anywhere in the world that's coming."

"This was totally worth ditching my job for," Meliodas said as everyone looked at him and Rodin chuckled.

"You ditch your damn job all the time Meliodas don't even try to deny it gotta have the others fill in for ya while you run around playing the pervert, but when you actually do your job you do it damn good better than almost anybody one of the reasons why we keep you around."

"Um excuse me Rodin but uh I wasn't aware that an Archon being sent out to see any of the lower classes was a good thing," Natsu said as Rodin nodded slowly.

"Usually it's not but in this case it could be the best thing to happen in a long time so don't sweat the small shit alright, I'm here because a few of you lot decided to stay here for awhile and so I'm making sure nothing shady goes down not that I honestly believe it would … well maybe Aizen would."

"Hey what's that supposed to mean!"

"Don't think we forgot what you were like when you first joined Aizen always scheming to take the top spot thankfully you got a major dose of reality, now then you got the Hybrid's Aura so I have a list here somewhere of shit I was supposed to ask you in a … ugh this is so childish."

Summoning a sheet of paper that hovered in front of him Rodin began to read it out word for word.

"In a calm and relaxed environment please ask Natsu the following questions, number one how do you feel?"

"Um … fine?"

"Figures damn this shit is such a waste of time," Rodin said as he adjusted his sunglasses and ticked off the question with his finger. "Question number two are you having any thoughts that could lead to you wanting to seek domination of the- nah this shit is stupid," Rodin said as he just ticked all of them and burned the paper. "Look here's the thing alright don't act like Zeref alright and you'll be fine."

"Uh ok I can do that," Natsu said as Rodin nodded.

"I've got no time for these shitty checklists I'm a damn Archon not some weak pencil pushing asshole who can't fight his way out of a wet paper bag, I've got a Demonic Forge to run and heaps of weapons to build I don't have time to be reading this shit!"

"Um are you ok?"

"Yeah just all this crap about you potentially being a second coming of Zeref absolute garbage we've all seen how different you are from him the fact anyone has any fear is pathetic."

"It's not fear of him but rather fear of his power," Aizen said as Rodin nodded slowly.

"Anyway the meeting is gonna be on neutral ground, a space that was created by both Gods and Devils a long time ago as a place where we could meet one another without the fear of being killed by each other."

"Right I see it in my mind but I should probably let you know that I spoke with Life and Death before I woke up and they told me to do something before I went there," Natsu said as everyone including Rodin's jaws dropped as Rodin's cigar fell to the floor.

"What did they say to you," Rodin asked slowly as Natsu explained that they wanted him to make the first move in the war before the war even officially started.

"They said they would be making an appearance before you all so you can get the full story from them if you want."

"Then what the hell are you standing around here for get out there and kick some ass, take some names," Rodin said sharply as Natsu nodded.

"I will be but I just got up and talked to all of you I'll do it soon alright, the meeting isn't starting for a while anyway is it so I don't see the immediate rush to get things done."

"Don't mess around with what Life and Death want Natsu no one messes with them," Rodin warned as he lit another cigar and opened a portal. "I'll see you at the meeting ON TIME and that means all of you including you Meliodas there will be no skipping this!"

"I know I know you said that already like a billion times!"

"Yeah but this is you we're talking about," Rodin replied with a small smirk before leaving through his portal.

"So why are you guys here anyway?"

"We just wanted to see if you were gonna kick the bucket or not," Aizen replied as Natsu shook his head.

"Blunt much … fine whatever look I have to get ready to go do this thing for Life and Death so I'll talk to you guys at the meeting alright."

"The meeting ought to be interesting so you'll definitely see me there," Aizen said with a smirk as he opened a portal which Meliodas ran through. "Are you really that damn lazy!"

Aizen walked through his portal at a brisk pace as Natsu sighed shaking his head before turning to Eliza.

"Any idea where Erza and the others are?"

"Outside last I checked, I think everyone is on edge about this meeting you know. It hasn't been since the founding of our orders that both Gods and Devils have gathered in one place in such a fashion with the idea of peace so a lot is riding on this."

Natsu nodded as she too left leaving only Natsu and Jellal in the room who seemed like he was in deep thought.

"How are your ribs doing Jellal you didn't look so good when I arrived?"

"Well they were shattered but Wendy fixed them up good as new, Natsu are you going to speak with her about-?"

"Yeah I have to I wasn't aware she was strong enough to access the Dragon's Fury it requires a Dragon Slayer to be able to shrug off a phenomenal amount of damage by using the magic around them as a sort of shield, if she isn't careful she could end up hurting herself or others."

"I noticed when you were fighting you did the same thing what was that about?"

"I've learned a little trick to it you see, going blind with rage or whatever is fine against opponents you know you can win against but against an unknown it helps to retain your mind. See I figured out that in order to access mine I have to become angrier than what I normally be, by thinking of a thought that gets me riled up I can falsely trigger it. The best part about doing it that way is my mind knows it isn't real but I still meet the requirements so I can trigger it successfully, the bad thing is should something happen the usual way I can't control it."

"So it's the same but different then?"

"Well it's also weaker than if I did it the normal way you can't replicate true unbridled rage after all, anyway I'm gonna go and talk to Wendy and the others so I'll see you soon with word on which members of Alvarez I've taken out."

"Alright good luck Natsu oh by the way your friend Azazel and Alucard are off fighting somewhere apparently Alucard has taken a liking to him and wanted to show him a few things they won't be back until tomorrow."

"Ah was wondering where Alucard was since Aizen mentioned he was chasing Meliodas around, all right I'll see you later."

Natsu left the room and made for the nearest window, looking outside he could see that Erza and Elise were training with Wendy and Jason. Smiling he perched himself on the windowsill and shot down towards them.

Elise was the first to react as she instinctively dodged followed by Erza then Wendy who dragged Jason along as Natsu impacted the ground, standing tall Natsu grinned at their stunned faces.

"Hey guys what'd I miss?"

Immediately Erza was hugging Natsu before beginning to fuss over him much to everyone's amusement, Jason was practically begging for Natsu to train him and Elise just kept bopping him on the head.

"Alright everyone that's enough I have some things to say before we do anything alright," Natsu said more seriously as he pried Erza off of him. "First of all I have been asked by Life and Death to kick the war off early by attacking an Alvarez ship that has one of the Spriggan 12 on it and two members of the Leichart 12 guarding him. The reason he is being guarded is because he has kidnapped Master Mavis' soul," Natsu said as everyone except Jason recoiled in shock.

"We have to go and get her back!"

"How did she even get a hold of Master Mavis I thought she was just ethereal?"

"Erza, Elise settle down alright we will be going soon I just have some stuff to sort out before we go that I haven't really had the chance to do yet alright?"

The two nodded and stepped back as Natsu's eye drifted over to Wendy before turning back to the ground as a whole.

"Right so I want to talk to Wendy alone for a minute then I want to discuss some important information about the mission alright," Natsu said as everyone with the exception of Wendy looked at him in understanding.

"All right Natsu we'll take Jason over here and train until you're ready," Elise said as the three went off into the forest leaving Natsu and Wendy alone.

"Alright Wendy now do you know why I want to talk to you?"

Wendy shook her head making Natsu sigh knowing that this must have been the first time she used the Dragon's Fury.

"Alright so back in the fight against Bluenote do you remember the whole thing?"

"No I remember everyone getting badly hurt and he was about to get Jason and then I think I must have passed out."

"Let me be the first to tell you Wendy that you didn't pass out at all," Natsu said as Wendy cocked her head to the side. "You remember how I can use something called the Dragon's Fury?"

"That's the thing that triggers when you get really mad right; you did it on Tenrou Island right?"

"Yeah it's that, Wendy you don't remember because it was your first time using it but you used the Dragon's Fury in your fight against Bluenote to save Jason."

Wendy's jaw dropped as Natsu placed a hand on her shoulder giving her a warm smile.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of Wendy the fact that you are able to use the Dragon's Fury means you must be incredibly strong now you know, but there is something I want to make you aware of for the next time you may enter the Dragon's Fury and how it was activated."

"You mean mine isn't the same as yours?"

"No the trigger for each Dragon Slayer is different with mine being anger, Wendy the trigger for yours is losing. From what I can tell your trigger has developed based on your hidden fear of losing and becoming a burden to others, you become much more feral and do nearly anything in order to win the fight which is fine however it wouldn't be right if I didn't tell you about a few things you said. First thing you said was you consider me and Erza as your mother and father is that true?"

Wendy's eyes widened in shock as she quickly avoided his gaze; Natsu gently placed a few fingers on her chin and brought her head back to face him.

"You don't have to be embarrassed about it Wendy I'm so happy you consider Erza and I to be your parents it gives me a feeling I can't even describe, you also mentioned that Jason could be a potential little brother now I want to know what you mean by that?"

"Well you took him in for the same reason you took me in basically, no home and no one for him so I thought he would end up just being a part of our little family thing we have going."

"And what about Elise being like a big sister?"

"Well she really is she's not like Erza being all strict and motherly towards me she lets me do all sorts of cool things, for my seventeenth birthday we went into a town and she showed me the world of drinking."

"Better not let Erza ever hear about that she'd go crazy if she found out," Natsu said chuckling as Wendy smiled. "Anyway I don't want to spend all day embarrassing you but you need to know that you now have access to the Dragon's Fury and it can be your greatest asset or your biggest liability depending on how you use it. From now on you need to be more careful in combat due to the way it is triggered, unfortunately there isn't really a way to alter it or prevent it entirely so you'll just have to make sure to never lose."

"Easier said than done," Wendy scoffed as Natsu grinned.

"Hey just take a page out of my book I fight to the point of my body falling apart!"

"We don't all have Demon abilities that let us regenerate afterwards though Natsu …"

"True, alright enough about this you know about it now it's up to you to make sure you keep it in check like I do. Now then let's go round up the others we've got stuff to discuss and not a lot of time to do it."

Wendy nodded before giving Natsu a quick hug which he returned with a small smile.

"Hey what's this for?"

"For not teasing me about what I said …"

"Hey I'd never tease you over something like that you know that Wendy."

Even though she had grown up and projected a personality that was like Erza and Elise deep down she was still the same old Wendy Natsu knew, smiling he was surprised when she buried her head into his chest as he felt a few tears run down his chest.

"I spent a long time thinking it was my fault you went away you know, Erza, Mira and Elise always told me it wasn't but I really felt like it was. You had to come and save me and because of that your secret got revealed and now you can't be like a normal person anymore, I think that is where my idea of never wanting to lose came from to make you proud so that you won't go away again."

Natsu was silent as he held the young woman in his arms contemplating her words, he knew it wasn't Wendy's fault in the slightest but the idea of people leaving her was as prevalent as ever something that stemmed back to even her time with Grandina the Sky Dragon Queen.

"You won't go away again will you?"

When Natsu didn't answer she looked up at him surprised to find him shedding a single tear of his own.

"I can't promise something like that Wendy not with the way things are now."

"Why not?"

"Because every time I do the promise is always broken so I won't make it again, Erza and I got married because of this very reason Wendy because we know that this war could kill any of us especially me considering who I'm inevitably going to have to fight. Listen to me when I say this Wendy people don't choose to abandon you circumstances force it upon them, look at almost anyone in the guild they have the exact same stories of abandonment in one form or another."

"It just … it hurts all the time Natsu, I want to see Grandina again."

" _Igneel?_ "

" _ **You'd do it even without my permission so just get it over with but I'm not taking the blame for it,**_ " Igneel grumbled as Natsu smiled.

"Do you really want to see Grandina again, I can show you where she is though I really shouldn't be doing this …"

"You know where Grandina is tell me!"

"This might hurt so just stand still alright," Natsu said as he activated his Hybrid's Aura as Wendy became entranced by his Galaxy Blue and Crimson Red eyes.

Natsu had entered Wendy's mind much to her shock, motioning for her to follow Natsu dragged her across the windy plains until he found a cave with a large boulder in front of it.

"She's always been inside you Wendy and I don't mean she's been in your heart either, the Dragons were sealed within us a long time ago and we weren't meant to know they were there. Stand back for a moment and I'll get this boulder out of the way," Natsu said as he smashed the boulder using his Aura.

Wendy was about to charge into the cave but Natsu held her back, Wendy looked at him confused until she heard the sound of footsteps echoing ever closer.

Eventually a white Dragon emerged from the cave and let out a deafening roar before looking at the two in interest.

" _ **Igneel's child what are you doing here and why have you revealed my existence to Wendy before her time?**_ "

"I revealed your existence because Wendy has suffered from abandonment issues her whole life Grandina, she recently unlocked the use of the Dragon's Fury and the trigger is losing because she finds herself to be weak if she does and has the belief that she will be abandoned if she is weak."

Eyes widening slightly in surprise she moved her head towards Wendy with her snout almost touching Wendy's forehead.

" _ **Yes I feel what you say Natsu this is most unfortunate I did not foresee such a thing occurring, would you please leave us so that I may converse with Wendy on- wait a minute why do I smell the knowledge of the Sky Dragons on you?**_ "

Natsu looked confused before remembering the time he had to learn from the tablet in the Sky Dragon Temple and chuckled to himself.

"Here's the memory I'll leave you to it Grandina," Natsu said as he tapped the side of his head and vanished from Wendy's mindscape just in time to catch her from falling.

Placing her on the grass Natsu decided to just sit back against a tree until they were done since the meeting he wanted to have would require all of them to be listening.

" _ **She took that rather well at least until she smelt knowledge of her own arts on you.**_ "

" _I thought I was gonna get eaten for a moment._ "

" _ **I'm going back to sleep now brat don't wake me up unless it's important alright?**_ "

" _Fine I'll talk to you later Igneel,_ " Natsu said softly as he laid back thinking about the beginning of the war that was now right around the corner.

 **Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	89. The Opening Shots

**Thanks to the guest who pointed out that mistake I made I was honestly wondering when I would slip up with that one I say it often enough.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.**

 **The Opening Shots**

 _ **/Crime Sorciere Headquarters/**_

It had been half an hour since Natsu left Wendy's mind and only now was she beginning to wake, immediately Natsu was given a hug and a shower of thank you for letting me speak with her.

Getting up the two went over to where Elise and Erza had Jason practicing dodging purely off sound alone, coughing to get their attention they quickly stopped what they were doing and walked over.

"Alright now first thing I need to know where are Mira and Laxus?"

"Mira should be around here somewhere she was fighting against two of the Avatar S Class mages so she's either sleeping, training or wandering around the headquarters with Seilah. Laxus and the Thunder Leigion have been out rounding up all the old guild members according to Jellal."

"Right that's another thing I have to do dump the Guild Master title back onto gramps," Natsu sighed as everyone snickered at the comment.

"Anyway why do we need so many people to take on three people," Erza asked as Natsu shook his head.

"No member of the Spriggan or Leichart 12 is weak Erza strong people like me just make them look weak, plus they will be accompanied by heaps of Alvarez soldiers who are above average for soldiers. Come on let's go find Mira and see if Seilah will come too."

Team Natsu made their way back into the hall and began to look around while Natsu just summoned Seilah and told her to wait, sitting down in a meeting room it didn't take long for the others to find Mira and they returned.

"Natsu you're looking much better than the other day!"

"Yeah I read my supposed injury list, anyway we've got a serious job to do if you're interested in helping out it involves the First Master."

"What's this about the First Master," Makarov asked as he made his way into the room.

"You know how we haven't seen her spirit around much well I found out she's been taken captive by Alvarez due to her moniker as the Fairy Tactician … among certain other things if you catch my drift."

Makarov's eyes widened considerably knowing exactly what Natsu was referring to before frowing.

"A rescue mission then?"

"I have their location I just need to brief the others, by the way Laxus is rounding up the rest of the guild so now is the best time to make you the Tenth Master."

"Normally I would throw a fit but given the circumstances I understand, I accept the position … begrudgingly."

Natsu smiled at the old man's words as he began to fill the others in on how Mavis was captured and gave them an idea of what to expect.

"I'll be taking on Jacob because of his unique ability, his ability could trick any one of you but it won't fool me in the slightest making me the perfect opponent. The rest of you will probably have to pair up to take on Alvarez and the two Leichart members depending on who they are. Now the Alvarez military use airships that's why it is crucial I land a crippling blow on the ship as soon as we arrive and if any of you can do the same you definitely should."

"Once you get Mavis is that when we retreat," Elise asked as Natsu nodded.

"Yeah we can't risk her soul falling back to Alvarez again so we'll be pulling out the moment I free her, hopefully you can kill the Leichart members but it's ok if you can't."

"While the lot of you are away I'll get the guild prepared back in Magnolia to expect your return," Makarov added as the group nodded.

"By the way gramps since I'm a former Master of the guild am I still able to add people to the guild?"

"Of course you are my boy was there someone you had in mind?"

Walking over to Seilah who seemed surprised the rest of the group realized she hadn't been inducted into the guild yet.

"So Seilah where do you want your guild mark?"

"Oh um place it on the centre of my stomach please in black."

Natsu nodded and placed a hand on her exposed stomach as the mark appeared in a flash, nodding in approval he flashed her a small grin.

"It's only fair you be officially inducted into the guild alongside the others."

"Thank you Master," Seilah replied with a curt nod as Natsu turned his attention back to Makarov.

"Make the others in the guild aware of this please gramps that we have some new members."

"I'll be sure to do that and to explain the situation, all of you be careful and know that Fairy Tail is with you!"

Natsu nodded as he snapped his fingers and a black portal appeared in front of him making him cock his head slightly.

"Ah must be because I'm a Hybrid now …"

One by one the group went through the portal until it was just Makarov left.

"So they've gone to rescue Mavis," Jellal asked as Makarov nodded. "Did you tell Natsu about the meeting that was called in Crocus?"

"Not yet he's got enough on his mind as it is I'll tell him when they return to Magnolia, besides taking out one of their ships before it even gets here is bound to give Natsu points in the eyes of the Kingdom."

"Well if what the King is offering is to be believed then he doesn't really need them does he?"

"I suppose not but it's always worth having public opinion in your favour," Makarov replied as the two left the room.

 _ **/Unknown Island/**_

Arriving on the island Team Natsu could immediately feel several powerful magic presences and made sure to suppress their own.

"Alright so those must be the Leichart and Spriggan members right Natsu," Elise asked as Natsu shrugged.

"The soldiers also have magical talent and each Spriggan and Leichart member is accompanied by at least two Commanders who each are highly skilled, anyway don't get overconfident when fighting anyone as of right now this is war," Natsu replied as his clothes formed into his old attire from Fiore as he summoned his scarf from his requip space wrapping it around his neck.

The group took off at a running pace quickly reaching the other end of the island and finding the airship Natsu was talking about.

"So are you just going to roar at it or something?"

"Nah that's not gonna quite cut it I've got a guaranteed way to make sure this thing doesn't fly again just get ready for a fight," Natsu said with a small smirk as his eyes began to glow and he suddenly vanished.

"Where'd he go, Elise can you see him with your sight?"

"Master has already gotten on board the airship and is placing a strange yellow flame onto the thrusters of the ship," Seilah said making all heads snap to her.

"How can you see Natsu?"

"As his second I know what he's doing so long as he allows it, in addition he can bolster my own skills by granting me his own abilities until he needs them."

They were about to ask more questions when suddenly all four of the large thrusters on the airship suddenly exploded sending the airship crashing to the ground signalling the start of the battle.

"Guess it's time to start this," Erza said as she summoned a sword into her hand alongside Elise as they both charged into the enemy camp.

"I shall team up with you Mirajane if that is fine with you," Seilah said as Mira nodded.

"Well I'm sure a bunch of Demons like us can clear this place out right girls?"

Mira's body began to glow as one by one her Take Overs began walking out of her each looking amused at the situation.

" _ **My my Lord Natsu never rests does he, wherever he goes such beautiful destruction follows in his wake,**_ " Sitri said as she stretched.

" _ **Indeed such qualities make him the perfect Demon Lord,**_ " Halphas added as Yuki Onna pushed her out of the way.

" _ **Make room Halphas you know we can only exit Mirajane from the front …**_ "

" _ **Take your own advice Yuki I've been itching to fight since last time!**_ "

"Mira are you sure Alegria is really necessary for this," Wendy asked as Jason just stood there gobsmacked at what was going on.

"Natsu said not to fool around so I'm not," Mira said as she began to morph into Satan Soul however it was vastly different from what it used to look like.

Her new Satan Soul was now an embodiment of all her Take Overs with bits of Halphas, Sitri, Yuki Onna and Alegria mixed into her original Satan Soul form to create a beautiful yet terrifying Demon.

Her hair was divided into five different styles according to how her other Take Overs had it, her wings were the largest of the group being nearly four feet long however they were tucked into her back for the moment. Her outfit style resembled Sitri but was multi coloured with bits of aqua blue, dark blue, maroon, white and black mixed in. She had four horns protruding from her head representing the Take Overs outside of her body; her claws were black with dried blood marking them and were as sharp as any blade.

Grinning at Wendy she showed off a set of razor sharp teeth with two prominent fangs like a Vampire coming out of her mouth slightly as she gazed at the group with bright red eyes.

"Come let's go see if we can find one of these Leichart members," Mira said as she, her Take Overs and Seilah disappeared leaving just Wendy and Jason the latter being left gaping like a fish.

"How does someone that nice turn into something as awesomely terrifying as that …?"

Wendy just shook her head as she slapped him a few times to bring him back to reality, the two then charged into the battle looking for a decent fight.

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

"Looks like Mira figured out the little trick though she probably had help from the Demonesses, an interesting form for her to take though I wasn't expecting that. Anyway enough screwing around I'd better find Jacob," Natsu said as he began walking around the ship calmly as it fell from the sky.

Walking around he easily dispatched any panicked soldiers he came across as he made his way towards what he assumed was the command deck, looking up at the window he saw his target looking right at him with an almost blank expression.

"Well he isn't running gotta give credit to the man …"

Walking up the stairs the back half of the ship hit the island shaking the rest of the ship as the other half followed moments later, Natsu seemed oblivious to this as he walked up the final set of stairs being met with the blank face of Jacob Lessio.

"I was told by Lord Zeref you would probably come for me if you ever found out what I'd done, so tell me who was the rat?"

"There was no rat I just know you have Mavis," Natsu replied coldly.

"Doubtful but within acceptable parameters I suppose though your lack of respect towards us leaves me with little in the way of respect towards you no matter how smart or intelligent you claim to be."

"Hand over Mavis Jacob this is you're only warning and I'm sure Zeref already told you that your ability to simply vanish from perceived existence won't work on me so it isn't worth fighting me."

"Be that as it may Natsu Dragneel I see no reason not to kill the ghost within my own space and spit back her corpse, I know that I stand no chance here that is why the Leichart guards assigned to me weren't higher up on the list."

"If you harm Mavis you harm Zeref's ultimate plan and you won't risk angering your King," Natsu said as he saw Jacob's eyes flash the briefest hint of surprise. "Oh yes I know what Zeref truly wants with Mavis and I won't allow that to happen."

"And how did you find out that information?"

"I have my sources but that isn't anything you need to know about, hand over Mavis Jacob things aren't going to end well for you."

"I am an assassin," Jacob said as he began to pace the destroyed command deck. "I use my magic to serve Lord Zeref as his faithful hidden blade dispatching any who dared to oppose him when a true statement was to be made. Though you are indeed much more powerful than I in the life of an assassin that statement rings true for most targets, assassins often kill those who are stronger than them using stealth and subterfuge to do it so what makes you think the loss of one ability prevents me from doing the very same to you?"

Natsu smirked as he felt a blade up against his throat as Jacob looked at him with an unreadable expression.

"Because the ability of an assassin is only as good as the tools he is given take even one away and their effectiveness drops quite drastically, I've heard about you back when I was in Scarlione. They said you were the one who would off Kings, S Class Mages, Council Members or any other official near the top of the food chain and always were left unseen with the only trace of you being your calling card. In all that time not once have you ever been caught unable to fight without your ability to walk up to an opponent's face and insert a blade into them and that Jacob is why you cannot beat me."

Jacob leant up against one of the bulkheads as a small smile appeared on his face.

"You raise a valid point Natsu Dragneel I have never been forced to fight because of that very reason however there is something you failed to take into calculation, if indeed I am that good and have built a reputation of assassinating some of the strongest individuals in multiple kingdoms then ask yourself this … how many abilities do I have that no one has ever seen before?"

Natsu's eyes widened as he quickly dispatched what appeared to be a version of Jacob however this one was a strange reflection of the original that vanished as soon as Natsu moved his head back making the knife that was at his throat hit the ground embedding itself next to his foot.

"The art of shadows Natsu Dragneel are best used for stealth purposes, as soon as I discovered my unique talents I knew just how to employ them. You believe killing members of the Emperor's Swords and Shields will be an easy task however I shall prove to you today that each and every one of us is more than capable of holding our own …"

Natsu watched as Jacob slipped into a nearby vent as his body turned to shadow.

"Let us play a game you and I who will be the one to live or to die?"

Natsu activated his eyes and tore open the bulkhead using raw strength as he began to walk down into the darkness of the destroyed ship eager to hunt down Jacob for forcing him into this game of cat and mouse.

 _ **/Wendy And Jason's POV/**_

"You know you aren't too bad at fighting," Wendy said to Jason as she kicked a group of soldiers towards Jason who burned them all to a crisp.

"Growing up in Alvarez you learn quickly how to defend yourself," was his reply as he launched himself in the air and released a torrent of blue flame onto the soldiers below.

Wendy and Jason were a force to be reckoned with, Wendy's Crash Magic was more than enough to shatter any attempts the soldiers had of putting up magic barriers and Jason's flames were like a flood quickly washing away the soldiers before they had a chance to really do anything.

The two were making quick work of the soldiers when a large blast separated them and the soldiers with a decent sized gap in the ground separating them.

"I think that's quite enough of our soldiers you two have harmed …"

 _Split Second Shogun_

 _11_ _th_ _Sword Of The Alvarez Empire_

 _Aster Lucile_

The man had medium length straight brown hair, piercing green eyes and a small goatee. He wore a pair of long blue pants with many pockets, a blue undershirt and brown trench coat that went to his ankles.

"Looks like we got one of the Swords Wendy," Jason said as he focused his attention solely on the man before them who had smoke coming off his index and middle fingers. "That's Aster Lucile he uses a unique form of Bullet Magic."

"You must be the kid Lord Zeref told us about that ran off to Fiore with E.N.D, traitors get put in the ground real quick you know?"

"I was barely a citizen anyway the Empire destroyed my real home and killed my family," Jason shot back his eyes full of fury.

"Then they probably deserved what they got, most likely case was they stood up to the Empire when they should have just rolled over and accepted their fate."

"What was that," Jason growled as the man smirked.

"You heard what I said kid they got what they deserved," Aster said with a sadistic smirk.

"And who are you people to decide that my family were good people before Alvarez killed them!"

"We are the Swords and Shields of the Emperor who runs what will soon be the only form of rule on the planet the right to decide that is already ours, children like you don't understand the importance of purging undesirables-."

Jason made a move to attack Aster but an attack pierced through his skull and came out the other side faster than he could dodge, Wendy who could have prevented it had he not moved was horrified until she noticed he didn't fall.

Aster raised an eyebrow as he blew smoke off his fingers as he looked at Jason who has blue flame filling the hole in his head.

"It'll take more than a crappy attack like that to kill a Phoenix Slayer," he growled as the hole was gone as soon as the flames dispersed showing both Wendy and Aster that he was unharmed.

"Such an interesting ability a shame I'll still have to kill you," Aster said as he raised his hand which was shaped like a gun.

Moving his thumb as if he was cocking it back Wendy had already begun moving and had her hand up in front of both her and Jason.

" **Crash Barrier!** "

An attack that Wendy assumed was the same attack Aster used earlier hit the barrier and shattered into small cubes, looking at Jason the two nodded and began to rush the man who grinned and began to levitate slightly and drift backwards holding both his hands like guns.

"This ought to be some fun," he said with a grin as he pointed one hand at each of them and opened fire raining down bullets onto the pair as they began to try and dodge them or block when they could.

 _ **/Seilah And Mira's POV/**_

"Well it seems the kids get to have the first fight," Mira said with a stern expression as her and her Take Overs gutted the soldiers before them leaving none standing.

Every now and then a massive group of soldiers would simply disappear and reappear thanks to Seilah and were out of commission usually with their throats torn out or missing limbs, Seilah and Mira were fighting as all Demons do, without mercy.

" _ **Lord Natsu has begun fighting the third opponent however it seems this one isn't like the others instead relying on stealth and assassination techniques,**_ " Halphas said as she gazed at the downed airship casually blocking a sword strike with her arm and firing a blast of Dark Magic at the attacker without even looking at them.

"Does Master need any help," Seilah asked as the other Demons shook their heads.

" _ **Even if Natsu did need our help we wouldn't interfere, in the end there isn't much Jacob can do to avoid his fate,**_ " Sitri added as they finished butchering the soldiers around them.

The Demoness' were still tensed as they felt a spike in Etherious giving them a not so subtle hint that the next opponent would be far tougher than their previous ones.

" _ **This one is powerful,**_ " Yuki Onna whispered softly as the others turned their attention towards the approaching opponent who had a smirk on her face.

 _Adjucator Of The Great Demon Tenets_

 _Sixth Sword Of The Alvarez Empire And Co Commander Of The Books Of Zeref_

 _Willow_

"I can feel a great power within her not even Mard Geer in his Etherious Form felt this powerful," Seilah muttered as the Demoness' immediately took up their respective fighting stances.

The Demon before them had long flowing white hair with the Alvarez mark stamped on her forehead, her eyes were a bright orange colour matching her yukata which had dried blood all over it.

"Lord Zeref told us you would come," the Demoness said softly as she stopped twenty metres before them. "Aster can keep the younger ones busy and the older humans are out playing with the soldiers which lets us settle this in house."

"We are here for one reason only," Mira said sternly as she stood at the front of the group being the S Class mage and the one in control of the other Take Overs.

"Yes I know you are here for the immortal child's lost soul but we won't be allowing you to take it without a fight, standing orders from Lord Zeref are to crush all opposition with the exception of Lord E.N.D himself who was to be captured."

"Natsu wouldn't be beaten even by someone of your power even you must know that," Mira shot back as the Demoness smirked.

"That may be true however you underestimate who I am so a small lesson of sorts is in order, I am Willow of the Leichart 12. My position among the Leichart is unique as I stand as the polar opposite to the Sixth Shield Bloodman as we both share a duty that being the Commandment of the Books of Zeref."

Waving her hand a book appeared in front of her shocking the others as she began to flip through its pages, smiling she placed a finger onto a certain page.

"This is the book of Yolanda Rawley a civilian we killed and converted years ago in Scarlione, now a civilian human does not possess much power however when combined with Etherious and the improvements from Lord Zeref …"

The book began to float as a pitch black stream of aura began to leak from the book and pool on the ground in front of the group, the black aura began to morph and take shape as Willow continued to speak.

"Every book has a name and a Volume Number with Yolanda's being XLVII which stands for the number forty seven, forty seven times our Lord has improved this basic civilian into what she now is before your very eyes!"

The aura had formed into a woman of around twenty years of age however she no longer appeared human, her hair was a faded blonde colour and her skin was pale. Her eyes were devoid of all emotion with the blue colouring barely noticeable in them, her body was also covered in patches of the same tendrils Natsu could conjure as well as patches of black scales like the ones Natsu got when he used his E.N.D abilities with his Dragon Force.

The moment the girl had fully formed she let out a screech as wings sprouted from her back and fangs began to form from her mouth, her arms began to form fin like protrusions that were razor sharp as did the back of her legs. Her skin also darkened considerably to a sickly green colour as Etherious erupted from her body.

"Do you not see the perfection Lord E.N.D brought this disgusting human, is it not the most wondrous thing you have ever witnessed and there are plenty like her!"

Waving her hand several more books appeared before her all with titles that didn't bode well for the group.

 _The Book Of Rick Latimer Vol XII_

 _The Book Of Ellie Ford Vol XXVII_

 _The Book Of Kent Rutherford Vol VII_

Each one emerging did the same thing the others did as they began to morph from a human like appearance to one that barely resembled even a beast, some did look like actual beasts with some turning into Demonic wolves or birds whilst others like Yolanda turned into a humanoid being exerting far more power.

Something the Demoness' noted was that the higher the Volume the more humanoid in appearance the Demons were and the more Etherious they emitted, with this information they knew which ones to dispatch quickly however they were fast becoming outnumbered by the strong ones as Willow continued to produce an almost endless supply of books.

" _ **We must fight now there are already far too many as it is,**_ " Alegria growled as the others nodded in agreement.

" _ **Just take out any that stand before you and remember there will be many opponents,**_ " Sitri said firmly as the Fairy Tail Demons also began to exert power that to any normal mage send them packing however these were not humans they were Demons and savage ones at that.

Seilah had also begun to connect her mind to Natsu practically beginning to beg for something to use, Natsu's magic responded by looking through her eyes at what the situation was and nearly recoiled setting off an explosion on the downed airship.

Moments later Seilah felt an ungodly amount of power begin to surge through her as Natsu's knowledge of Demon and Gravity Dragon Slayer Magics came through for her to use.

"I promise to make good use of your powers Master I know you probably needed them," Seilah said as she began to enter her own Etherious form before standing tall next to Halphas.

"Oh look at all that power I had no idea there were still Demons around with this much power," Willow said in amusement. "I shall enjoy breaking you all one by one, all of you converge at once on the traitors!"

The savage Demons let loose roars, squawks, screeches and battle cries as the group was soon embroiled in one of the first battles that would go down in history during the war.

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

The amount of Etherious in the air was stunning Natsu beyond belief, he could feel two equal forces of Etherious clashing just outside the downed airship and after what Seilah had shown him he'd nearly had a heart attack.

He was currently searching through the decks of the ship for Jacob, he had nowhere to run and no backup so the hunt was on in full force with Natsu using everything he knew to find the assassin.

Jacob seemed to possess the ability to use Shadow Magic along the lines of Rogue from Sabertooth however his was actually more advanced which honestly surprised him seeing as he would have had to have mastered human based magic to rival the Dragons something not really ever seen.

With that in mind he knew underestimating this man would mean death, being the best assassin in the world meant Natsu was already taking things seriously of course however Jacob had chosen the location for this little game and his magic prevailed here so of course he would be doing his utmost to end it as quickly as he could all the while trying not to have his throat slit.

"I've heard Demons can taste Etherious Natsu Dragneel so tell me what does this much taste like?"

"Sadness and a lot of it," Natsu replied as he rolled out of the way of a barrage of throwing knives.

"So you can taste emotions?"

"To a degree it's not like you walk up and lick someone's tears and can tell why they are sad it's just the pressure of the magic conveys their emotional state, Zeref ruined these people and their magic tells me that."

"Better a life under Lord Zeref than one under corruption …"

"These people don't see it that way; they had lives and must have enjoyed them enough to wish for it to return or to be put to death. This is why I will never side with Alvarez because you force your kingdom and its ideals, laws and armies upon them."

"That may be but once the world is united under one banner such pain would no longer exist, do you not think that is a wonderful alternative?"

"Not really because it is being forced not offered, if people were really unhappy they would simply revolt against their governments and monarchies yet no such thing has happened anywhere with the exception of Bosco."

Dodging a set of saw blades that flew out of the roof and impaled themselves into the wall Natsu tore open another bulkhead only to be hit with several shadow kunai right in the chest.

"Damn assassin," he growled as he forced the kunai out using his aura since it was merely a shadow and he couldn't physically touch it.

"I see you have a way to somewhat counter my shadows however it isn't a solution so the game must continue until you manage to capture me …"

"Well actually I planned on killing you and removing you from the war," Natsu replied as Jacob cleared his throat wherever he was.

"I suppose that is to be expected but that begs the question why not take me prisoner?"

"Because I know that if you die then everything in your personal space gets forcibly ejected, alongside Mavis who knows what else you have."

"A valid point however that begs the question who told you such sensitive information?"

"No one you need to know," Natsu growled as he punched a wall sending the shadows receding down the corridor.

Natsu knew this wasn't going to be over anytime soon he just hoped his friends were having better luck than he was …"

 **Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	90. Demonic Rampage

**Hi guys Azza here.**

 **DarkFireCat – In regards to Meliodas I'll break it down like this, Meliodas has not yet become the Demon King however he has his full power however in regards to his immortality there is actually a way he can be killed and not come back remember that someone with power higher than the Demon King or the Supreme Deity can lift it and many people might be put off by this but those two are Arch Demon tier at best.**

 **The Archons as well as the Gods of Creation and Destruction are on a tier that is far beyond what their powers currently hold with many even having reality warping abilities on a near Universal Scale something which to my knowledge neither have showcased with the Demon King who has showed impressive power to belt Meliodas with ease and the Supreme Deity who was stated to be around the same level as the Demon King.**

 **So with that in mind anyone who is an Archon, God of Creation or Destruction could lift the curse if they chose to with little effort provided there was a legit reason which there won't be I'm just giving you an idea why he's an Arch Demon and not higher.**

 **Now even with his immortality I'm going to say this right now Life and Death in my multiverse I'm building are literally only outranked by one other being I'm not naming so Meliodas' curse wouldn't be able to hold up to them and here is why.**

 **Life and Death in my story are multiversal beings that are able to exist outside the confines of reality itself and choose to manifest themselves when it is requested of them by the one higher than them or if they feel like it with the former being Natsu's case. The one we want to focus on is Death, Death in this story has multiversal reality warping abilities and is a being of higher consciousness created alongside Life by the being above them to create everything in all the worlds. Now it stands to reason that a being of such power would be able to negate the effects of a being that is just shy of Archon Class that being the Demon King who in essence derived his powers from them in the first place.**

 **As for the whole tit grabbing thing it was just a light joke I know the lore reason behind why Meliodas does it to Elizabeth in the Seven Deadly Sins however most characters in this story are far from being their canon selves I mean look at Aizen the guy helps for no reason and even shows slight remorse at how he fought Ichigo but did he really do that in canon nope was in his cell having a good old time.**

 **I know I've gone pretty in depth but I guess your questions were a good opportunity to explain just how ridiculously powerful Life and Death really are and why the Gods and Devils think it's such a big deal they helped Natsu so thanks for that and if you aren't satisfied with my reasoning that's fine I mean Natsu and Meliodas would only have fought in a comedic sense anyway unless someone asked me to do an arc with the sins in it or something.**

 **Anyway enough of me blabbing on please enjoy the chapter!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.**

 **Demonic Rampage**

 _ **/Fairy Tail Demons POV/**_

Seilah, Mira and the Take Overs had crushed the Demons being sent their way by Willow who didn't really seem to care that much at the loss of so many Demons. The only Demons that proved to be any real trouble were the humanoid ones that had more free will and could make better use of their Etherious abilities but even they soon fell to the might of the Demon Squad.

"I must say Fairy Tail I stand impressed, Lord Zeref worked hard on so many of these to make them the perfect killing machines and you dispatched them. Perhaps they never were going to be of good use to him seeing they can't even damage you."

"Well maybe taking a civilian and injecting them full of Etherious and Black Magic doesn't work and you and Zeref should stop," Mira countered as Willow simply shook her head.

"I think you all have the wrong impression about the Books of Zeref for you see those were just the fodder Books, on my person I have ten Books that contain Demons powerful enough to crush a continent under my command and their power dwarfs my own! But rather than talk I shall simply show you the true extent of the power bestowed upon the Demons faithful to Lord Zeref!"

Waving her hand the beaten down Demons began to turn into darkness once more and pool together as the magic power in the area skyrocketed, the earth underneath the ever increasing pool of darkness began to crack under the pressure as a leg appeared followed by another then another until six legs had emerged.

"Behold the power of Demonic Alchemy!"

The dark sphere cracked and a large eight headed spider like Demon emerged, it had three tails with mouths attached to them. Strange wing like protrusions stuck out of its back and its entire body was covered in eyes. The Demon was over twenty feet tall as its strange front loomed down over the group with large fangs making a clicking sound.

" _ **An abomination,**_ " Yuki said softly as the others nodded slowly in agreement.

" _ **So this one specializes in Demonic Alchemy does she, that makes things much more personal,**_ " Sitri growled.

"You don't know Mira but to use Demonic Alchemy on your own kind is a sin in the eyes of Demonkind, you are robbing other Demons of their existence and creating a being that is not only devoid of soul but an unstable mass of matter that defies the very laws of nature. Look at its twisted form it should not be yet it is so therefore we must eradicate not only this abomination but the one who dares defile the sacred laws," Seilah said as the spider like Demon raised a leg intending to smash them with it.

" _ **Do not hold back Mira no matter what this thing does it will try to use anything to save itself should we back it into a corner,**_ " Halphas said sharply as the group all took to the sky just as the Demon brought its leg down in a sweeping motion.

Opening its main mouth it fired a silk like substance at them which they easily dodged, the silk like substance splattered all over a nearby tree and the group watched as the tree began to melt hinting that the silk was acidic.

" _ **The saliva it secretes from its mouths is much the same,**_ " Alegria said as she flew up above the monster and fired a powerful dark attack only for it to bounce off.

" _ **A thick hide,**_ " Halphas growled as she barely managed to pierce it with one of her claws.

" _ **You sound concerned Halphas how … sad,**_ " Sitri said shooting a smirk her way.

" _ **Concerned, such a Demonic abomination is of little concern to me Sitri I resent such an accusation. Stop talking shit and combine magic's, Yuki freeze the legs!**_ "

" _ **I wasn't aware you were the leader of our unholy band of sisters Halphas,**_ " Yuki sighed as Halphas dropped down next to the others.

" _ **I never said I was but no one else is bothering to come up with any kind of plan!**_ "

"Enough the plan is fine so let's go with it for now," Mira said softly ending all argument as the Demons nodded and moved out of Yuki's way.

" _ **As you wish Mira, let this abomination feel the very chill of the underworld.**_ **Hell's Frozen Wasteland!** "

Becoming an ethereal blue colour Yuki seemingly glided around the abomination as it was frozen in its tracks, the temperature had dropped to such a degree that no mortal could have survived. Yuki also managed to pin down one of the tails in her graceful dance as she disappeared from view.

"Alright it's locked into place lets go," Mira barked as the other Demons shouted in approval.

Sitri and Halphas each held out their right arms as a swirling sphere of darkness began to form which began to expand encompassing their hands.

" **Unison Raid: Black Eraser Cannon!** "

Pushing their hands forward they curled into fists as they pointed the attack to the right set of legs that were frozen and fired a massive blast of dark magic, the attack was so powerful that after the initial blast was fired the space behind it was turned a blackish purple colour.

The attack shattered the ice and the legs with it as the abomination fell unable to support its weight, the attack had also burned as it sliced open the side of its body letting purplish black blood leak everywhere.

Alegria had opted to take some distance whilst Sitri and Halphas attacked and was now picking up speed with both her claws covered in a dark aura.

" **Nightmare Cross!** "

Holding her claws out in front of her in an X formation she tore through two of the three legs holding the abomination up on the other side as more blood spurted out from the other side. Following her was Mira who performed a similar attack on the tail that was frozen shattering it completely.

All the while Willow watched on amused, sure an abomination wouldn't be enough to actually kill them but it was giving her much data on their combat abilities that she could use later.

The abomination thrashed around as it tried to get at its attackers ripping off its final leg in the process, the monster roared as the tails tried desperately to either hit one of them with its acidic spit or sink their teeth into the enemies.

"Well done I had not expected you all to incapacitate it so quickly," Willow said amused as she waved her hand and the creature was converted into the black mist and absorbed into herself.

" _ **Well that's annoying she absorbed the damn thing, how many Demons was that anyway,**_ " Alegria huffed as she shook the blood off her claws.

"Oh you still wish to fight I suppose I could oblige, perhaps ones above the level of a peasant?"

Waving her hand sixteen books appeared lined up perfectly with each of them opening one by one, the same black mist emerged and formed more of the crazed Demons who didn't seem to hold any form of sanity and seemed to be afflicted with the same disfigurements as the others.

These Demons however were quick to attack as they let loose screeches and roars rushing the group as Seilah stepped to the front.

"I shall halt them, **Gravity Dragon's Gravity Spike!** "

Waving her arm magic circles appeared above the Demons as they were halted in their tracks struggling to move, waving her arms again the necks of the less bulky ones jerked violently to the left as loud snapping sounds could be heard. The force suddenly jerked their necks to the right as their necks were shattered from the force crushing them from both sides.

The bulkier Demons had begun to push forward against the Gravity which was rather impressive, Seilah's pure yellow eyes glowed red for a brief moment as they lost their footing with large black scaled hands reaching out of the ground to trip them up.

" **Demonic Dragon's Ethereal Extension!** "

The large ones that had been tripped up were now having their bodies crushed under the weight of the Gravity Seilah was smashing them with, slowly small cracking noises could be heard as the bodies began to flatten to the ground as their bones were ground to dust leaving nothing but organs and the skin left.

"Interesting … I wasn't aware a Demon could learn Dragon Slayer Magic," Willow said amused as Seilah scoffed.

"Master Natsu grants me his power quite often."

"So it comes back to E.N.D yet again …"

Waving her hands ten books appeared before her, at the appearance of each one the girls tensed. Power radiated off each book that put many foes they had faced prior to this moment to shame including many Guild Masters.

"I deem this a worthy circumstance to use these," Willow said amused as the first book opened and a Demon with pitch black eyes appeared.

She had long flowing white hair with blood pouring from her eyes like a waterfall, her mouth was sewn shut and she had holes where her temples should have been. The moment she was fully formed the Etherious around her flared to life which was almost intoxicating, she rushed the group at a speed surprising the girls with Sitri blocking the attack with a grunt.

" _ **This one is stronger …**_ "

The follow up blow sent Sitri flying through the woods tearing up the ground and trees as the Demon kicked Halphas in the side knocking her over towards the ship.

" _ **Not good,**_ " Yuki sighed as she engaged the Demon dancing around her attacks and throwing some icy ones back that were also dodged.

"Ah now I know who you are, Yuki Onna the Maiden of the Frozen Hell," Willow said amused. "I had wondered why you seemed so calm despite the circumstances."

Yuki didn't comment as she continued to gracefully dance avoiding the attacks of the Demon only to react slightly when a second Demon joined the fray.

" _ **Another joins the dance …**_ "

This Demon had short white hair on both sides of his head however there was a buzz saw lodged into the centre of his head which was spinning, the Demon looked crazed as his purely white eyes were wide and alert.

Yuki didn't seem fazed as she was now faced with two of the Demons however Alegria knew that despite her being one of the strongest of the Take Overs her skill wasn't infinite. Two were more than enough for Yuki and there were still eight to go.

" _ **Come Mira, Seilah we must stop the summoning of the others!**_ "

The two nodded and shot towards Willow who smirked as Alegria was knocked into the air, a fist lodged into her gut. A third Demon had been summoned and this one was the epitome of Demon.

Black scales were covering his body instead of skin, yellow eyes were narrowed and his Etherious was flaring wildly.

Alegria knew why she had been knocked into the air when she was forced to roll off the fist when the fourth Demon tried to crush her from behind, this one was much like the third one with pure red eyes narrowed and his scales protecting all vitals.

Mira wasn't liking their chances all of a sudden, these Demons were on another level and four of them had managed to occupy her two strongest Take Overs. Her thoughts were broken when Sitri and Halphas returned looking royally pissed off.

" _ **That was disgraceful,**_ " Sitri growled.

"Don't be like that Sitri Alegria and Yuki are even having trouble," Mira replied as Sitri's eyes widened slightly.

" _ **Should we do it Mira?**_ "

"Not yet Halphas we must wait and see if we can beat them as we are first the merging is always a last resort."

" _ **Understood,**_ " both Halphas and Sitri replied as Etherious levels spiked again with the emergence of another four Demons.

"This is going to be tough," Seilah muttered as the last two Demons began to emerge from their books.

"We can only hope we catch a break I suppose," Mira sighed as the four rushed the already formed Demons.

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

Natsu's senses were going haywire, trying to find Jacob was bad enough but the amount of Etherious flooding the area was making him quite anxious, how he wished he could just blow up Jacob and his stupid ship however his Aura would also harm Mavis so he was resigned to doing things the old fashioned way.

"What the hell is going on out there?"

"It seems Willow has deemed your allies worthy of fighting her top Demons," the voice of Jacob said from all around him as Natsu dodged another barrage of shadow kunai.

"You know I'll find you eventually Jacob just come on out this game is getting old real fast!"

"The game as you put it won't be an easy one for you to finish Natsu Dragneel, you may possess immense power however being able to use said power effectively is another matter. Lord August or Lord Sentomaru would have soundly crushed me already."

"I'm not either of them Jacob and I don't seek to kill you straight away otherwise Mavis might get hurt."

"So you know the consequence of using your Aura on my space I must give you credit for figuring that one out, now it pains me to say it but it won't make much difference in the end all you have succeeded in doing is granting me an advantage over you."

"An advantage," Natsu said as he blocked several more shadow kunai. "If anything all you've done is given me an even bigger reason to take you out."

The only reply Natsu got was the shadows rising up to attack him, dodging the expertly he tore a hole through the nearby wall and charged through where he caught a glimpse of Jacob for a brief moment.

"So that's how your playing it guess I'll have to rip this ship apart piece by piece so there isn't anywhere to hide huh," Natsu said as he began ripping through the walls, roof and floor.

 _ **/Elise And Erza's POV/**_

Elise and Erza were bored fighting the common soldiers since they stood little chance; they had all but dispatched the entire group sent after them when they felt the massive Etherious spike.

"This doesn't feel like Mira or any of her Take Overs," Elise muttered as Erza cut down the last of the soldiers.

"There are too many different powers to tell who is who we'd better go check it out."

The two shot off at high speed towards the source of the Etherious and arrived to a fearsome battle.

" _ **Good of you ladies to join us now if you would take at least two of them it would be much appreciated,**_ " Sitri said as she blocked four swift strikes before knocking one of her opponents into the forest with a powerful blow.

"Yeah this isn't looking too good," Mira said as she lead her targets towards the duo.

" **Requip: Warbond Armor!** "

Absorbed in the usual bright light Erza emerged raising two ebony blades to meet the Demons which had stopped briefly to assess their strength, Elise ascended into her War God state that got the attention of Willow.

"Well now that's a formidable power right there, God's Aura. Can the two of you turn the tide of this battle or will you die like the rest I wonder?"

"She must be the one pulling the strings I assume," Elise growled as Mira nodded.

"One of the Leichart 12 apparently."

"I figured that the amount of power rolling off of her even though she isn't doing anything is astounding," Erza said as all ten of the Demons had been released.

"I was going to allow the ten to fight against you however I fear we don't have the time to play such games," Willow said looking over towards the downed ship feeling Natsu's power rolling off the place.

All ten of the Demons halted in place as Willow held out her right hand as a black magic circle appeared which was the size of a two story house, the Demons were sucked into it one by one as a blinding light engulfed them all.

When the light died down Willow smirked, a black scaled talon emerged from the circle followed by another as the newest creation emerged. Unlike the disgusting abomination that had emerged before this one looked just like a normal Demon.

"This is bad they were strong enough before but now that they've combined we might be in a bit of trouble," Mira said as the other girls gathered around her.

" _ **Take us back Mira,**_ " Alegria said firmly.

" _ **We stand little chance with our full power separated but as one we can compete,**_ " Sitri added as Mira nodded slowly.

"I know I'm just not a fan of it taking away your powers …"

" _ **I believe the situation is warranted don't you Mira after all even Alegria and myself were only able to take two or three on at once and with the power of ten plus whatever power boost is to be granted from such Demonic Alchemy would make that a formidable opponent,**_ " Yuki said softly as Mira sighed.

Looking up at their opponent it was a strange entity, half of its body was feminine with a breast, long flowing black hair and a violet eye with a red pentagram in the centre with its leg and arm being slender with an elongated claw. It's other half was far more masculine lacking the same breast and long flowing black hair it instead had short shaggy white hair with an emerald green eye with the same pentagram present. Its arm and leg were far more muscular with its hand having an extra eye in it for some reason.

"I am … alive."

"Oh now this is interesting I don't believe anything sentient has ever been created before at least not by me," Willow said amused as the being assessed its own appearance.

"I feel emotions … such a foreign concept, who am I?"

Willow stopped smiling and suddenly looked quite alarmed as the being turned around to face her.

"Who am I, what is my purpose for living?"

"You do not know your purpose," Willow asked shocked.

"Did you create me without one?"

"No I implemented your purpose perfectly when I created you something must have-!"

Willow didn't get a chance to finish as the being placed the hand with the eye on her head as she froze in shock.

"I shall discover my purpose, stand by."

"N-no I created you, you serve me and Lord Zeref!"

Willow suddenly went slack jawed as the eye on his hand began to glow alongside his regular ones as Willow's body began to dissolve into the same black Etherious.

"Y-you can't I'm one of the chosen Demons I can't be …"

Willow disappeared before she had the chance to finish her sentence as everyone looked at the entity in shock, the member of the Leichart 12 was just absorbed by her own creation had such an occurrence ever happened before?

" _ **Mira you must merge with us now,**_ " Halphas said slowly as the entity began to glow with the Alvarez mark appearing on the masculine half of its body.

Sitri, Halphas, Alergria and Yuki walked back into Mira as her body began to glow. The different parts of her body that signified each of her Take Overs began to dissolve as her whole body was engulfed in light.

"You know I don't think I'll get used to seeing this," Erza muttered as Elise stifled a laugh opting to keep her full attention on their opponent.

Mira emerged from the light in an outfit similar to Sitri's however instead of it being simply white and blue it was a combination of red, black, blue, and white. Her horns had vanished and were replaced with smaller horns barely two inches in size protruding from her forehead.

Her hair was white with a single black streak that connected to a crack in her face that went over her right eye, she also had six scale like protrusions sticking out of her back with a thin layer of dark purple magic visible between them.

"I always feel odd when I merge with them but also happy since they are so willing to entrust me to deal with the enemy."

"To find my purpose, serve Lord Zeref my true creator. It seems only fitting that I take my predecessors place after all she was far too reliant on summoning others no doubt weaker than some of her own creations, I shall make no such mistakes."

"So do you have a name then," Mira asked as the being laid its eyes on the group for the first time.

"A name, such a human concept," it replied before pausing. "However some of my being was once made up of humans and every other Demon in the ranks has one so perhaps it is a good idea to create one. I shall be Azhrukhal."

"Alright then Azhrukhal tell us are you going to stand against us or will you step out of the war?"

"I am a product of Etherious born to serve Lord Zeref's will therefore I shall fight those who dare oppose his might with all I have as all Etherious Demon kind should, Lord E.N.D shall see the foolishness in defying his Lord when his friends are strewn across this island for all to see- wait."

Looking over at the downed airship Azhrukhal sensed Natsu and Jacob within as explosions tore bits of the ship apart.

"Standing orders are to protect Shield Jacob above all I must ensure his will is carried out."

Walking off as if he'd never been speaking to the group only Elise saw Mira move fast enough to stand face to face with Azhrukhal who gave her a blank stare.

"You would stand in my way Demon, you are not of Etherious kind however you are still a Demon with the touch of Lord E.N.D upon you therefore harming you is not preferable?"

"I will stand in your way because Natsu has a job to do as do we all," Mira said firmly as she grit her teeth exposing a set of sharp fangs.

"I see then prepare to meet your end," Azhrukhal said as a suddenly massive pressure dropped on the whole group with Seilah and Erza feeling a slight shiver run up their spines.

"I've encountered strong people before but why do I feel so frozen with fear," Erza gasped as the dirt around Mira and Azhrukhal began to lift and slowly orbit the two.

"Under normal circumstances you wouldn't feel anything but both Mira and this Azhrukhal are a combination of powerful Demons, a fight between Demons can be a terrifying thing even for lesser Demons no offense Seilah."

"I am not a lesser Demon however I understand the context, lesser as in substantially weaker."

Meanwhile Mira and Azhrukhal hadn't blinked as they continued to build up power, after several minutes Azhrukhal was the first to break it off as he went to strike Mira in the gut only for the attack to be blocked.

Mira went for the throat with her claws but was blocked as the two sent relatively slow but powerful blows gradually gaining speed until the strikes were barely readable, eventually the two finally shifted off the spot as they began to float into the air continuing the exchange of blows neither having hit the other yet.

"I'm surprised Mira is able to keep up," Erza said as she watched the display.

"When she releases the other Take Overs they aren't fighting with their maximum strength and neither is she, it is like taking a portion of your power and separating it into multiple bodies. Once she reunites the others into herself she can perform a True Take Over with them merging them into one singular being which is why she said it felt weird."

"You sure know a lot about it Seilah," Elise said as Seilah shrugged.

"As a Demon you'd want to be privy to such knowledge in case you were ever captured or chose to bond yourself."

In the sky the two parted with a clash of fists as they flew back several feet, Mira and Azhrukhal hadn't muttered a word to each other the entire exchange however Azhrukhal smirked as he finally spoke.

"You are strong, separate you are weak but united strong enough to prove a worthy challenge. Tell me can you show me a true fight; make my first real fight a memorable one?"

"I can promise you that this fight will be your first and last," Mira said as the voices of both her and her Take Overs spoke as one as her power spiked.

"Indeed let us see you try and back such a claim up," Azhrukhal said as both a male voice and surprisingly Willow's spoke as one with his own power spiking as two black auras surrounded them.

" **Darkness Aeroblast!** "

Mira extended her arm as a powerful gust of purplish black wind exploded from behind her as Azhrukhal swung his masculine arm in a cutting motion.

" **Etherious Hyper Cutter!** "

Slicing down the centre of the wind Azhrukhal charged forward forcing Mira to dodge the initial attack and block a powerful punch from Azhrukhal with her leg. The two pushed against one another until they were pushed apart with Mira doing a midair flip and sending a powerful aerial slash attack with her leg flying at Azhrukhal who blocked it knocking it away as it landed in the nearby forest.

"Yes this will be a fight I can enjoy …"

 _ **/Wendy And Jason's POV/**_

"You kids are good at dodging I'll give ya that but no one has stamina that lasts forever," Aster said amused as Wendy bobbed and weaved around his shots with Jason opting to just take them and heal up.

The two had been fighting the Leichart member for some time now and were just barely staring to feel the first signs of fatigue from being forced to constantly dodge the lightning fast shots of Aster who took great pleasure in ensuring they didn't get a moments rest.

"You know they call me the Split Second Shogun because nobody can fire anything faster than I can, to be quickest on the draw means you always get the last laugh at least that's what my Daddy used to tell me when I was a little boy about your age brat."

"Stop calling me a damn kid!"

"But you are a scrawny little thing surely you're a kid," Aster said as he hit Jason with another three shots blowing holes into him that were surrounded in blue flames. "No damn respect for your betters how pathetic."

"Respect is earned not freely given and I don't like you especially not after what you said before!"

"What about your family you really are a kid, wah my parents got killed for the betterment of the world so I'm gonna throw a tantrum about it in the middle of a fight! Honestly how pathetic can someone be every last person who died because of the Empire died for the greater good and its little brats like you that seem to be under the impression that life was supposed to be nothing but daisies, they died so the world could be a bit better under Alvarez rule you should just put your thumb back in that big mouth of yours and let the adults tell you what's best since you clearly aren't smart enough to understand one of the basic laws of humanity."

"Oh yeah and what's that," Jason growled as Aster smirked.

"Survival of the fittest, kid."

This only served to piss Jason off even further as he began shrugging off the powerful shots as he began slowly making his way closer to the man who never lost his grin. Wendy was disgusted that this person could actually consider human life to be so easily discarded and wondered if he was actually a Demon or something.

"Oh lookie here the kid's got some real balls now shrugging off bullets I'm so impressed, kiddie gloves come off now kid it's time to show you just how tough the crowd you're dealing with really is. **Velocity Magic: Hypersonic!** "

Firing a powerful shot Jason was sent flying back past Wendy into the tree line with a massive hole in his chest which was slowly healing.

"No more games I can feel my partner stepping up so I guess it's my turn too, besides kids have nothing real to offer in this fight anyway isn't that right," Aster said with a smirk as his attention turned solely on Wendy who grit her teeth.

"Just because he's a kid doesn't mean he's weak!"

"Not all kids are weak I'll give you that but that one is, what can a runt like him do to someone like me who can shoot faster than he could comprehend rubbing two brain cells together?"

"You never know how strong a person is until they're forced to fight with their backs against the wall or if they have their pride on the line!"

"Wow nice spiel who taught you that one?"

"Natsu told me that years ago and I believe him, anyone can be strong given the right circumstances!"

"Strong, that brat! Maybe you've lost a few brain cells alongside him because that kid isn't even smart enough to learn how to dodge!"

"Maybe … it's because I never needed to," Jason said as he stepped out of the tree line fully healed. "Yeah I'm the weakest one here but I'm not any less bit as capable as they are, with Wendy I'm sure I've got a shot at taking you out!"

"Oh and tell me brat how do you plan on doing that?"

"Like this, **Flame Phoenix Trill!** "

Taking a deep breath Jason let loose a powerful blast of blue flame from his mouth that went directly towards Aster who smirked as fired another blast splitting it down the middle.

"Wow kid you never learn why don't you go back to-."

One the shot reached the other end of the blast he noticed Jason wasn't there when suddenly he felt a blow to the top of his head as a flaming blue talon appeared at the top of his vision.

" **Fire Phoenix Flaming Talon!** "

Being knocked back several metres he looked at the kid in absolute shock unable to believe he actually landed an attack like that, Wendy was in the same boat although she was proud he was able to do such a thing.

"I am a Fire Phoenix Slayer and I can make my whole body flames at a moment's notice, you thought I wasn't strong enough to harm you so I capitalized on that and merged with my Trill knowing you'd go for something flashy to show off how superior you were. Hope it hurt you bastard!"

Aster recovered from his shock as Wendy quickly slid next to Jason, the man pointed one of his fingers at Jason no longer smiling.

"You'll be the first I kill brat and you can count on that …"

 **RIP ending it there also I'm putting this here because the top was full but apologies for not posting this days ago I've been so busy I haven't had time to upload it.**

 **Before you all think Erza, Elise and Seilah aren't fighting don't worry they will be I'm just giving Mira a moment because I've been neglectful.**

 **Anyway hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	91. First Casualty Of The War

**Hi guys Azza here!**

 **JoJO – You expected a response but it was me DIO!**

 **Lordlexx - I'm glad to hear that I guess almost any writer feels nervous about any OC's they make that are a part of the main cast so its I'm glad you like her. I actually never thought about a character sheet for them I mean I haven't really said much about Elise's time before joining Fairy Tail so it's definitely something I'll consider. Also I feel you about the new God of War it came out the day I'm writing this I just put a solid amount of hours into it haha the hype there is real.**

 **Busternut – Kind of hard to say really the war is just starting and there is still other stuff inside that to do like uniting the Fiore Guilds to fight the invasion, Natsu still has to meet with the convening Triumvirate and Council of Gods about his status as a Hybrid and the upcoming confrontation with Zeref and Achnologia so easily over twenty I'd say since most of the Leichart and Alvarez members by themselves will have an entire chapter at the minimum for their fights some even having more than one depending on who they are. Sorry I can't be more helpful its just kind of a hard thing to give a definitive answer to.**

 **Anyway on with the story!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.**

 **First Casualty Of The War**

 _ **/Erza, Elise, Mira And Seilah's POV/**_

" **Dark Chill Of The Underworld!** "

" **Etherious Lariat!** "

Mira's claw was surrounded by a miniature blizzard and Azhrukhal's was surrounded in blue lightning as the two clashed sending shards of ice and bolts of lightning out in all directions, Mira grunted as Azhrukhal kneed her in the gut and threw a powerful punch knocking her to the ground.

"Enough standing around we have to help Mira," Erza said sharply as they all rushed Azhrukhal who had just descended to attack Mira who was still getting up.

Elise was first on the scene as she knocked him back with a powerful punch which was blocked by his forearm; following this Erza sent an aerial cross slash towards him which pushed him back further as Seilah released a Gravity Dragon's Roar which engulfed him in a massive explosion.

"Are you alright Mira," Elise asked concerned as Mira nodded slowly.

"His attacks have serious weight behind them probably from the Etherious too many of them could do some serious damage."

Azhrukhal emerged from the smoke with the same blank expression holding its arm out in front of it, a black magic circle appeared and large black arrows began to emerge at a rapid rate.

Erza quickly equipped her Adamantine Armor and blocked the hail of arrows as Mira and Seilah began to return fire from behind the solid defence.

"This isn't a permanent solution the arrows are getting bigger and my shield isn't indestructible," Erza said through grit teeth as a massive arrow hit the shield dead on pushing her back slightly.

Elise and I will engage Azhrukhal directly the two of you support us," Mira said sharply as the two quickly moved out from cover and began engaging Azhrukhal in hand to hand combat in perfect sync.

Erza requiped into her Scarlet Dragon Armor quickly joining the fight as Seilah began placing countless Gravity seals around the fight.

"You are all strong however it isn't enough," Azhrukhal said firmly as it blocked both punches from either side by Elise and Mira and a Erza's sword strike by clasping the blade between its feet as he grabbed Mira and Elise smashing them together tossing them aside and throwing Erza back.

Before he could take a step forward he blocked another strike from Elise though this one was far heavier and pushed him back slightly as it eyed her with interest.

"Memories indicate that you possess a power known as the God's Aura and a labelled as a serious threat, show me more of this God's Aura I would experience it firsthand."

"Fine if you really want to," Elise snarled as Azhrukhal was suddenly sent flying back as a massive explosion from Elise's fist knocked him through the forest. "Come on we can't even leave this thing with the slightest chance of escape!"

"We don't all have God like regeneration Elise," Mira sighed as she walked over with her right arm facing the wrong way. Snapping it back into place it slowly began to regenerate but not nearly as fast as Elise's regeneration would have.

"Right I forget that sometimes," Elise said sheepishly as Erza frowned at her. "Ok maybe a lot."

"If we could save the discussion for later Azhrukhal is coming," Seilah said as Ahrukhal appeared in front of Elise but froze as the seals Seilah placed earlier began to glow. "These seals are now bound to you Azhrukhal and shall slow your movements using the power of Gravity."

"Impressive but you believe such a trick will hold me for long?"

"It doesn't have to hold you for long just long enough so we can kill you," Elise said sharply as she sliced open Azhrukhal's chest as Mira's claw came through his back and out his gut.

As Azhrukhal began to struggle Erza was already bringing her blade around to behead it but at the last moment Azhrukhal managed to stop the sword by using its arm as a shield.

"Impressive I will admit however I have adapted to the shift."

The group tried to back off however Azhrukhal already predicted it and used their positions against them. Shaking off Erza he then set his sights on Mira roundhouse kicking her in the face and crushing her head with his foot as it threw Erza's sword at Elise who caught it tossing it back to Erza.

Elise then tackled Azhrukhal to the ground as Seilah tossed Mira away from the fight so she could recover; she had blood pouring from her eyes, ears and nose which suggested the stomp did serious damage.

"She'll be out for awhile I think but I won't count her out," Seilah said as Azhrukhal overpowered Elise and began beating her into the ground.

"Shit this one is really strong how are we going to win," Erza said through grit teeth.

Azhrukhal calmly stepped out of the large hole it created with a bloodied and beaten Elise in its claw, applying pressure she cried out in pain as Mira stumbled to her feet.

"Elise has God's Aura and she can't even compete with this one what the hell should we do?"

"There is … a way," Elise said through grit teeth as her aura flared and she elbowed its leg forcing it to let go of her and she launched herself over to the others.

"You all are far too persistent you only delay the inevitable."

"Erza you know which armor to use right?"

"Are you sure Eliza told me not to use it unless-!"

"We are getting our asses handed to us Erza with that armor combined with my power and Mira's with Seilah in support we can win this!"

"Erza she's right you know that armor puts you up to Elise's level easily I know you hate using it but we need it, I nearly died and Elise was just manhandled we need you at your best," Mira added firmly.

"Fine but you'll need to hold him off for a few minutes you all know I can't requip into this one straight away," Erza growled as she jumped back and became surrounded in light.

"Well let's get to it," Elise said with a small smile as she and Mira stood before Azhrukhal as it began to power up.

"Good it seems you all plan on taking me seriously come at me with everything you have."

Mira and Elise shot forward and began to trade blows with Azhrukhal, as the two fought blow for blow against it Seilah began to lay traps using the borrowed Demonic Dragon Slayer and Gravity Dragon Slayer abilities.

Elise and Mira fought ferociously with Azhrukhal fighting almost ferally taking any advantage and aiming almost anywhere just to get even the slightest bit of damage.

" **War God's Armageddon Hammer!** "

Jumping into the air Elise raised her right leg above her head went to strike Azhrukhal who blocked the attack with its forearm pushing Elise back into the air, what it didn't expect was a powerful blast of darkness to the face from Mira who capitalized on the momentary distraction.

" **Darkness Blindsider!** "

The attack was focused solely on Azhrukhal's eyes as it stumbled back slightly, Elise who was upside down as she fell back to the ground angled her body and landed her original attack to Azhrukhal's side sending him flying into a large trap Seilah had set up previously.

The area Azhrukhal was sliding through was covered in Demonic scales which ripped its skin apart and tore bits of flesh off, Mira swiftly flew to the other end of the trap and delivered a powerful strike to its head setting off a large explosion with darkness flying everywhere.

To everyone's shock Azhrukhal had actually taken the hit and grabbed Mira's arm slamming her into the ground as it rolled over slamming its fist into her gut as she coughed up blood, Elise was quickly on the scene as she kicked him away from Mira before throwing her to Seilah who turned them invisible to get her away.

"Why do you consistently save them from their fate they are weak?"

"They are also my friends, sisters even I wouldn't leave them behind even if it meant my own death!"

"Foolish human ties such as that will be your undoing in the end, the strong are the ones who shape the world and the reality within I have seen it through the memories of those who compose my very being you are fighting against fate itself."

"You know nothing of me or my story nor do you know anything of any human!"

"I know that you humans are weak and feeble creatures, easy prey for the most part. Very few humans ever achieve a level of power that can overcome even half of the threats in this world you shall soon learn this."

Elise felt mad, how dare this being who hadn't even been alive for more than a few hours tell her the status quo, something inside her stirred as she felt the primal urge of battle lusting for blood.

"You will not talk down to me Demon it will be you who goes six feet under once I'm done with you!"

Feeling her strength hit a new high she charged forward at the same time as Azhrukhal and the two locked hands cracking the ground around them neither one gaining an advantage over the other.

"Where did this strength come from!"

"What's the matter can't comprehend a human matching you!"

Elise let go and punched Azhrukhal in the face as the Demon staggered backwards before returning the blow knocking her backwards slightly.

' _I have to keep buying time once Erza joins me this freak is history!'_

"You think you stand a chance against me Demon I am war incarnate I belong on the battlefield I can't be outclassed by trash like you!"

Elise rushed towards Azhrukhal and punched him in the gut and head butted it knocking the Demon back before returning the roundhouse kick she endured earlier minus the crushing of the head since Azhrukhal used its arm to steady itself and jumped away from the blow.

"This increase in power shouldn't be possible from a human!"

"Take a closer look Demon I'm not human …"

Azhrukhal looked at Elise and saw her black aura with the Galaxy Blue hue mixed in with it and her Galaxy Blue eyes, going through his memory its eyes widened as an image of Eliza flashed into its mind.

"The War Goddess … but how!"

"I am Elise Daughter of Eliza and inheritor of her will, the symphony of war runs through my veins and hungers for battle!"

"You are a God then?"

"I was once human but became a Demi God of sorts much in the same way humans can become Demons, the more I use my power the closer I get to true Godhood. When I was a girl I never understood what mother meant by it but as I got older and I joined Fairy Tail things became clearer with those who I can call family alongside me showing me the path."

Elise began to float slightly as she allowed her God's Aura to flow freely flooding the area with Divine Magic.

At that moment Elise smirked and motioned for Azhrukhal to look at Erza as the bright light began to fade.

"You want an example of the perfect human look no further than Erza, even with my power Erza finds a way to catch up and even without her armors she is more than a match for me in a swordfight."

Azhrukhal looked over towards Erza as the light began to die down, when she emerged she was floating with the tip of her feet just barely touching the ground.

" **Requip: Nakagami Armor,** " Erza said in a somewhat neutral tone.

Her hair was freely floating all around her with the marking of the God of War clearly visible on a tiara she was wearing; her armor was made from a white metal that shone brightly in the sun with the hue of God's Aura around her. Held behind her with two fingers was a large twinblade that was made from the same material as her armor, twirling it between her fingers Erza looked at it before returning it behind her back as she slowly floated over to Elise.

"What happened to you Elise?"

"This freak was talking shit about humans and I got mad and I guess it helped me improve a bit, mother did always tell me the best way to improve is during a fight."

"Do you honestly believe you two stand a chance against me, I am the sum of countless Demons and I've only used a small portion of my power playing with you foolish humans? Admittedly the God or whatever you are surprised me but no more will I play you will feel the full might of Azhrukhal!"

Azhrukhal began to power up as the surrounding area began to shake though Elise and Erza didn't even flinch as they too began to power up with the God's Aura flaring wildly from them.

"Are you ready Erza?"

"Of course," Erza replied calmly. "I'll follow your lead then we'll switch."

Elise nodded as she suddenly shot forward meeting Azhrukhal's fist with her own; Azhrukhal was stunned when Erza suddenly appeared to his left and swung her twinblade just barely blocking it in time.

' _Impossible this attack it's …!'_

Azhrukhal was stunned as it was knocked into the air unable to believe what Erza's last attack did as the Demon began trading and dodging blows in the air at a lightning fast pace with the two.

"In case you are wondering yes that last attack did manipulate the space around your arm," Erza said calmly as she endured a hit from Azhrukhal. "The Nakagami Armor has the ability to bend the space and time of a particular spot at will, the drawback for the armor is that not many have the right to summon it as it is armor only the pure hearted can wear so they cannot use it for evil intent."

"And what determines such a right," Azhrukhal asked with a slight sneer.

"Well to put it quite simply this is an armor blessed by the Gods and it is they who decide what constitutes as worthy, this armor manipulates space time far differently than their normal magic counterparts as I'm sure you noticed when your body interacted with the warped space."

"That explains why my arm was aged by eight hundred years when I blocked earlier; unfortunately for you age has little meaning to a Demon as I'm sure E.N.D has pointed out to you."

It still doesn't spare you from the space manipulation, observe."

Erza twirled the twinblade behind her once and pointed the blade at the area Azhrukhal blocked and moments later the entire section of its arm was crushed into paste before expanding and exploding.

"The first thing I was taught about this armor is the effects of the vacuum of space, most mages who use Spatial Magic manipulate their own pocket dimensions that are of their own design however this is using the raw power of space itself."

"How interesting," Azhrukhal said blankly as its arm regrew good as new. "Indeed that armor is powerful however from the knowledge provided to me Zeref already has this taken into account and has prepared the Spriggan and Leichart to counter appropriately."

"Counters can be overcome Demon," Elise scoffed as Azhrukhal shrugged.

"I will not debate the specifics with the two of you however I will give you one final word of warning before we settle this little conflict, never underestimate Zeref and the Alvarez Empire."

Erza and Elise felt Azhrukhal's power begin rising rapidly and the two began to increase their own in an attempt to keep up, predicting this Azhrukhal charged forward at blinding speed catching Elise off guard as it kneed her in the face knocking her back a fair distance and blocking another strike from Erza that blew off its arm that regenerated within seconds.

Elise returned to the fight moments later as she appeared behind Azhrukhal failing to land a blow on the Demon who ducked and attempted to land a kick on Erza who nimbly dodged the attack tapping his arm with the twinblade blowing off its leg.

The two continued to jump in and out of each other's attacks as Azhrukhal defended, clearly it was becoming annoyed at having its limbs constantly blown off and being forced to regenerate them however that was nothing compared to being cleaved in half by the twinblade and being forced to fight as two halves.

"Strange when I fought Dimaria she was defeated after I cleaved her in half," Elise wondered as she blocked a punch from the male half of Azhrukhal.

"I'm not like the others for I have yet to be bound to a book," Azhrukhal replied casually as the two halves rejoined. "Knowing I cannot be defeated through normal means will you still continue this pointless fight?"

"The opportunity to remove a crucial member of the enemy forces cannot go to waste, we'll fight you with everything we have," Erza said as Azhrukhal suddenly had two sharp claws emerge from its chest.

Elise and Erza then noticed that Seilah had clung to Mira's back cloaking her as she snuck around behind them during the brief conversation.

"What are you waiting for you two keep fighting!"

"Erza and Elise both rushed forward as Azhrukhal tried to evade only to be held in place by Mira whose claws were lodged in his chest.

"Unhand me traitor to our kind."

"I hardly think I'm the traitor," Mira replied with a smirk as she pulled Azhrukhal into the oncoming path of Elise who stabbed it in the neck followed up by Erza who lodged her blade into its leg as it blew off.

"I said unhand me you scum!"

Grabbing the claws Azhrukhal dragged Mira through its own body and brought her face down onto its knee, he then turned to the sword in its neck and bit down on the blade ripping it out.

Being tapped on the side of his body Azhrukhal's body below the chest was separated as the blood and gore continued to pile up, said Demon didn't seem to care however and began to regenerate.

"Is this what rage feels like," Azhrukhal said through grit teeth as it furiously began swiping at the group as its body slowly regenerated.

"Erza don't let him regenerate keep dismembering him!"

Erza was beginning to feel the signs of magical exhaustion however; the Nakagami Armor required an enormous amount of magic power to even call forth and was usually a trump armor for tough opponents.

"Elise my magic is starting to wane …"

"Shit has it been that long already!"

"We'll have to throw everything we have at it now or else we're screwed," Mira growled a she blocked another strike from Azhrukhal who had regenerated one of its legs.

"We'll line it up for you Erza just don't bloody miss," Elise yelled as she, Mira and Seilah all began to attack Azhrukhal whilst Erza began twirling the twinblade above her head with a sparkling light mixed with God's Aura beginning to form.

" **God's Aura: War God's Fissure Slash!** "

Mira and Seilah launched out of the way as Elise brought her now bright blue glowing sword down releasing a powerful aerial slash attack that began to tear through everything in its path creating the attacks namesake as it went.

Azhrukhal who hadn't gained the use of its legs yet wasn't able to avoid the attack and was hit directly letting out the first cry of pain the group had heard since the fight began, Mira was swift to follow up a she froze the severed leg using Yuki Onna's masterful manipulation of ice.

" **Demonic Dragon's Great Scale Prison!** "

Seilah placed her hands on the ground as Demonic scales erupted all around Azhrukhal who was quickly trapped in a confined space unable to move and making regeneration quite difficult, moving her hands spikes impaled it from all angles holding it in place as she grit her teeth feeling heavy resistance from the Demon who was now fighting back.

"I can't hold this for very long when will Erza be ready!"

"Erza hurry up Seilah can't hold it for much longer," Elise cried as Mira added a layer of ice around Azhrukhal whose face began to slowly morph into something more fitting for an abomination.

"I won't be defeated this way the power I wield and the knowledge I possess will see the traitors and human filth purged from this land!"

The ice began to crack and the scale prison began to shake as both Seilah and Mira struggled to hold a now enraged Azhrukhal in position when a sudden spike in God's Aura made the three sigh in relief.

" **God's Aura: Nakagami Starlight!** "

The blade above Erza's head was spinning faster than anyone could track as she brought it down sending what looked like the stars themselves at Azhrukhal who shattered the ice and some of the Demonic spikes in a last ditch effort to escape.

The attack reached the cage and it vanished with Azhrukhal swept up in it, the Demon watched as its body began to simply flake away. With a final roar it shot a large spike at Erza impaling her shoulder just as she began to revert to normal as the attack swept into the sky setting off a large explosion.

"Erza," Elise cried as the others ran towards her. "She was in the middle of transitioning armor do you think that got her full on?"

"I'm ... fine," Erza grunted as she pulled the spike out of her arm noticing the distinct lack of blood coming from the wound.

"Erza are you sure-?"

Elise didn't get a chance to finish as Erza's hand shot out and grabbed Elise by the throat as a sadistic smirk stretched across her face.

"You almost had me there with that last attack … still I live and I have a stable body at my disposal."

The others were absolutely shocked at the strange voice which was distinctly Erza but with an echo to it as her eyes went from brown to a sickly yellow colour.

"Erza," Elise gasped as she felt the grip on her throat tighten considerably as she watched Erza's veins turn from the usual blue colour to the same black tendrils seen on Natsu.

"Her body is mine to control now foolish God child, she is buried so deep you shall never find her again!"

"Let Erza … go!"

"And risk my own death I think not," Azhrukhal said amused as the nails on Erza's hand became black and elongated piercing her throat. "I'm going to wring your fucking neck you little bitch and then I'm going to take my time slowly inserting sharp objects into your friend who made the cage … then I'm going to skin the traitor and drag her back to Lord Zeref as a trophy!"

Grabbing Erza's wrist Elise tried to pry her neck out of Azhrukhal's grip but received only a knee to the gut in response, Mira and Seilah moved to attack but were both suddenly impaled on Demonic spikes that rose high into the sky as they slowly sunk down them unable to free themselves.

"I went far too easy on you lot and that was my biggest mistake, you shall all die here and know the true power that is Alvarez!"

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

Natsu was tearing the ship apart looking for Jacob when he suddenly felt Erza's presence disappear, Natsu froze in fear and panic as he quickly tried calming himself but he knew something was wrong with the whole situation.

"What's the matter I thought you wanted your ghost back?"

" _No Erza's in danger of that I'm sure but so is Master Mavis and if I let this guy go who knows when I'll see him again …_ "

Taking a deep breath he grit his teeth, he knew he couldn't not go after Erza and decided Jacob could just die for all he cared.

"It might not pack as much punch without my Aura but it should do the trick," he said as he smashed a hole in the roof and let loose a Fire Dragon Monarch's Roar at the ship making sure as much of it was destroyed as possible before he bolted towards Erza's location.

 _ **/Elise's POV/**_

"Please Erza … fight back!"

"For the millionth time you fool she is in a place you will never reach, Mind Magic is at its peak when used by someone with nothing but survival on their own mind."

Elise was shocked at how strong the grip on her neck was, sure Erza was strong but clearly Azhrukhal's presence was increasing it quite a bit up nearly on the standard it had been before they had destroyed its body.

"You know … if you have hurt Erza … you've signed your own death warrant."

"I fail to see how that is possible this is a stable body unlike my old one and the things I could achieve would be limitless given enough time, nothing can stop me!"

"Natsu will … he'll beat you without even laying a finger on you," Elise gasped as Azhrukhal had his fingers deep into her neck as blood trickled down onto the dirt below.

Azhrukhal was about to reply when Natsu suddenly appeared not ten feet away looking at him wide eyed.

"And so he appears the great Demon Lord E.N.D as promised," Azhrukhal said amused tossing Elise to the ground as she clutched her throat as it healed before looking up at Natsu.

"Erza's been possessed Natsu … she's still in there but he won't release her!"

Natsu's eyes glowed as he looked into Erza's body and saw her soul being crushed by a far bigger one that had a black tinge to it.

"Get out of my wife," Natsu said calmly as Azhrukhal began to laugh.

"And why would I do that even for someone of such a position as yourself?"

"Because you don't have a choice, leave willingly or face a painful end as I tear your soul to shreds."

"I refuse," Azhrukhal said with a glare as Natsu's eyes began to glow as he became surrounded by his black aura.

" **Hybrid's Aura: Soul Defragmentation,** " Natsu said calmly as Azhrukhal in Erza's body began to convulse violently as his soul was forcibly ejected through the hole in Erza's shoulder as her body returned to normal.

The soul continued to scream as it was repeatedly sliced by Natsu's Aura, twisting and bending the soul Natsu grinned ferally as he inflicted pain on the one who would dare take his own wife from him.

"MERCY!"

"I refuse," Natsu said as he continued to torture the soul confining it to a sphere of his aura as it was repeatedly sliced and diced before being reformed and diced again. "You were warned, I have never wanted to use this ability since it is probably one of the most vile abilities I have however you crossed the line by trying to extinguish the soul of another … I know exactly who I'm going to send you to. AIZEN!"

A red portal opened and Aizen casually strolled out with an amused look on his face as he looked over at the soul trapped inside an aura sphere.

"You are the Devil of Shinigami right how would you like this as a plaything for awhile?"

"Well I need a crime to take it sadly though knowing how you are if it made you swipe its soul in the first place I guess it must have committed one."

"It tried to possess my wife and when I arrived and asked it to leave it chose this as its fate is that enough?"

"Possession is a Class B felony in the eyes of Death so yeah I'll take it off your hands … you still coming to the meeting?"

"Once I've sorted shit out here I will."

"Alright I'll let the others know but you might wanna hurry Life and Death are keeping everyone on edge."

"Yeah they told me they'd be doing as much," Natsu sighed as he moved the sphere over to Aizen who drew his sword.

"This is my Zanpakuto, watch closely Natsu you don't see this every day."

Tapping the sphere Natsu dispelled it as the soul frantically tried to escape only for Aizen to tap it with his Zanpakuto as it began to get sucked in.

"None escape the Shinigami's sight Demon; Kyoka Suigetsu didn't even need to release to capture you which means you have avoided death for quite some time."

"It kept going on about how it was made from the consumed souls of countless other people," Elise said finally finding her voice.

"Ah that would explain it then holding the souls of others is a Class A crime so this will be fun for sure, see you round Natsu perhaps you can cause a little chaos at the meeting eh?"

Walking back through his portal Aizen vanished as Natsu and Elise quickly got Mira and Seilah off the large spikes left behind by Azhrukhal, the two were unconscious but alive but they'd need a look from Wendy before Natsu trusted them in a fight.

Turning towards Erza he saw her looking right at him with wide eyes, sighing he walked over to her and sat down.

"Did I frighten you with what I did?"

"Not really I'm actually a little scared about what I just went through to be honest …"

"Soul possession isn't an easy thing to deal with it was lucky you managed to retain yourself at all, that thing called you weak but I'd say the opposite not many are able to fight off an attempted possession like that."

"I didn't really do anything you did, we thought we had him beat but he had a backup plan and fired this spike into my shoulder which allowed him to take control. The moment he took over I was sent into this area with nothing but darkness I-I was terrified."

Natsu placed Erza's head in his lap as she cried, despite nearly losing Erza they had done what no other country had ever managed to do. The Alvarez Fiore War had begun and the first victory went to Fiore however Natsu knew there was still work to do as he sensed two more signatures on the island.

"I'll stay with you girls until Wendy can come check you all I don't trust Alvarez not to try something alright?"

Erza and Elise nodded as the group sat in relative silence, Natsu however was tracking Wendy and Jason's magic and knew they were also in a fight for their lives. Deciding to simply believe in them Natsu didn't attempt to rush to their aid and simply chose the wait and see approach praying that the two would emerge victorious.

 **Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	92. Decimation

**Chaos Of Time – Nah Jacob is still alive at the end of the last chapter Natsu said he could still sense him along with Aster how he survived you'll find out but for now all I'll say is yeah he's still kicking.**

 **Fang Dragneel – Perhaps … sorry I'd answer properly but that's pretty spoilery haha I'll say yes but not specify when.**

 **As for the second half feeling rushed I mean I didn't actually rush it but I can understand where your coming from with Azhrukhal's defeat I was really just looking at it in a way to demonstrate the crazy stuff the Hybrid's Aura can do like grabbing a soul with it. The defeat and what followed yeah not my best work but you can't win them all I guess haha hopefully I don't disappoint this chapter.**

 **Anyway with all that out of the way onto the story!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.**

 **Decimation**

 _ **/Wendy And Jason's POV/**_

' _We can't even get close to him anymore,'_ Wendy thought with a visible scowl as she watched Jason endure a barrage of Bullet Magic from Aster who seemed highly amused compared to his earlier mood after Jason managed to hit him.

"You damn kids are really something it's a shame you're the enemy otherwise I'd recruit you to serve under me."

"We'd never serve Alvarez scum like you," Jason spat as he took another barrage from Aster knocking him back into a tree.

"Oh dear you hurt my poor feelings how will I possibly recover … oh I know just like this!"

Increasing the rate of fire Wendy and Jason were bombarded with a hail of bullets as Aster began laughing at their efforts, Wendy was beginning to get sick and tired of the constant dodging as she decided to step things up a notch.

Wendy's speed began to increase as the wind around her picked up, she also began jumping in midair making it harder for Aster to get a clear shot.

"Isn't this interesting you're quite speedy for one so young then again you were trained by Dragneel, now I'm starting to get excited I thought the kid only got lucky because I was cocky but you brats might actually have real skill!"

Jason healed several holes in his body as he began to walk forward again; unlike before he decided to make a conscious effort to dodge instead of just taking the hits knowing that doing so was far more likely to yield better results.

" **Bullet Magic: Bull Gatling!** "

With a smirk on his face Aster's shots went from being rapid to near supersonic levels as he let loose a barrage of shots aimed solely at Wendy.

" **Sky Dragon Queen's Gale Palm!** "

Thrusting her arm forward it became surrounded in an almost greyish coloured wind that shredded the attack on contact; Aster raised an eyebrow as he continued to unleash his attack with Wendy zeroing in on him rather quickly.

" **Sky Dragon Queen's Gale Claw!** "

As Wendy was inches from Aster's face she was shocked when he simply smirked, the next thing she knew her other arm had been riddled with bullets which threw her off course forcing her to miss her attack as she landed on the ground clutching her arm.

"Wendy, you'll pay for that you bastard!"

"Oh and you'll do what exactly," Aster shot back amused as he jumped into the air as bullets began to fire from his feet peppering Jason who was brought to his knees. "Like I said you aren't ready for this stage yet we Alvarez top tiers have to be near masters in our magic just to get our spot, the fight for the two of you was rigged from the beginning."

Aster suddenly fired a powerful attack that propelled him a fair distance away as Wendy who had entered her Dragon Force sliced his clothing missing him by millimetres.

"Ah right you can use the Dragon Force how silly of me to forget something so crucial but even still it just means the fight will become a lot more interesting, **Bullet Magic: Full Gatling!** "

Using both his arms and legs Aster rained down a barrage of bullets onto Wendy who just stood there taking them, initially mistaking this as a sign of victory Aster let up only to receive a powerful blast of wind to the gut.

"Impossible you are unscathed!"

Wendy just looked at him as the smoke from all the impact spots slowly faded as a snarl presented itself showing off her impressively sharp teeth.

"I see the scales are resistant to bullets eh well let's see how this goes for you, **Bullet Magic: Armor P Full Gatling!** "

Wendy vanished in a gust of wind as bullets followed her rapidly moving form, using the wind Wendy created a small tornado and used it to pick up some of the surrounding trees and throwing them at Aster to draw his fire.

"How old are you, early twenties, we should get a drink sometime your my kind of girl!"

"And the moment you were drunk I'd kill you sure," Wendy scoffed as she began ripping up the forest and throwing it at Aster who was forced to focus fire on the rather large objects being hurled towards him over the Dragon Slayer looking to end his life.

"Guess it's time to show you why they call me the Split Second Shogun, **Bullet Time: Split Second A!** "

Wendy barely had time to register the movements of Aster's hands as he began to unleash a barrage of bullets on the trees turning them into tiny wood chunks, some of the bullets hit both her and Jason with several getting stuck in Wendy's scales fizzing out.

' _How many shots was that, 100, 1000? At such a speed he is able to unleash that many bullets, so this is one of the higher ups of Alvarez.'_

"I'm surprised you didn't get knocked out of the sky from that one oh great Sky Dragon those bullets were actually packing a punch behind them, you wouldn't be trying to hurt my feelings would you?"

Before Wendy could reply Jason appeared behind Aster who seemed amused, his arms had morphed into large blue wings allowing him to fly with two large blue fireballs covering his feet.

" **Fire Phoenix Twin Flame Barrage!** "

Throwing the two balls of flame Aster lazily aimed at them splitting them in two with two precise, powerful shots.

"Looking fierce and backing it up are what make you a real man though you probably don't know anything about that do you kid?"

"You know you can keep making jabs at my age but I managed to land a hit on you, I'm not as weak as you think!"

"You keep saying that yet you only landed one hit, honestly this is starting to bore me a little at least your lovely female friend is able to put on a show."

"A show … you think this is all just some sort of show for your amusement?"

"You think Fiore is the first country we've fought, millions have made the same claim as you boy and none currently live to tell the tale. So in a way yeah this is just a game that Alvarez has played time and time again."

"And killing my family … that was all part of the game was it?"

"If your family weren't useful to the Empire at large then yes they were just a small bump on the way to greater victory for the Empire, I'll cut you some slack you're just a kid who has no real knowledge of the world at large so you wouldn't understand why that's the case. As an apology I'll be sure to make your death quick kid clearly you'll never give up on this pathetic revenge quest I mean do you think you could even beat the girl over there because as strong as she is she wouldn't even stand a chance against some of the monsters that are on their way."

"It doesn't matter if we stand a chance or not," Jason said defiantly. "What matters is that we fight for what we believe in, I believe that people deserve to choose how they live and who rules over them and I won't allow another kingdom to be swallowed by the Alvarez war machine!"

"Then try and stop me kid, show me your resolve."

The flames around Jason roared to life as he shot off like a rocket towards Aster who fired bullets from his legs to dodge the attack before shredding his body with a swift barrage of bullets.

The flames quickly healed Jason as his body began to become consumed by flames with his speed increasing; Aster was no longer smiling since Wendy also rejoined the fight forcing Aster to use his Bullet Magic to dodge attacks.

"Keep up the attack Jason don't second guess yourself," Wendy barked as she began throwing powerful spikes of condensed wind at Aster.

"You two really don't make things easy," Aster grunted as a wind spike barely missed his face cutting it slightly as it went.

Before he could return the favour Jason came up behind him and attempted to land a blow forcing him to dodge only to feel pain in his right leg as Wendy landed one of the wind spikes into it.

The moment Aster was caught off guard Jason appeared above him and launched him into the ground with a powerful flaming kick to the back of his head, Aster pulled himself out of the crater only for Wendy to punch him in the back knocking the wind out of him and shattering the ground.

"Impossible …"

"You aren't as strong as you think," Wendy began as she pulled him out of the crater holding him by the neck in her scaled hands. "At range yes you are strong but up close you are nothing, against multiple opponents who are competent in their abilities you are nothing."

Wendy pulled back her other arm and straightened her fingers as powerful winds picked up around them, bringing her attack towards his neck she suddenly stopped eyes wide as saucers.

Looking into Aster's eyes he had a feral grin as blood began to pour out of Wendy's mouth and nose as she let go of Aster dropping to the ground with a hole clean through her side.

"WENDY!"

" **Bullet Magic: Split Second Salvo.** "

Wendy was on the ground no longer in the Dragon Force as Aster kicked her in the side with Wendy letting out a cry of pain, Jason grit his teeth as Aster pointed a finger at him with his cocky smirk back in place.

"You two seriously underestimated me, weak at close range what a joke! The girl will suffer for such an insult but before that I have to immobilize you …"

Wendy tried to get up only to have Aster kick her in the head standing on top of it laughing all the while.

"Get off of her," Jason roared as he jetted towards Aster who fired a powerful shot that tore up the ground as it hit Jason blowing a large hole into his shoulder knocking him back.

"Why would I do that she is my prisoner?"

"I'm not gonna let you treat her like that," Jason said through grit teeth as his whole body lit on fire as his body began to morph into that of an actual Fire Phoenix.

"Well now isn't this interesting …"

Jason took off towards Aster again with all his wounds fully healed, Aster fired the same shot as before which blew off the same part of his shoulder however it healed straight away shocking Aster as he was hit in the throat by Jason's right wing knocking Aster off Wendy and through several of the trees that were still somewhat in place.

" **Fire Phoenix Trill!** "

Dashing into the air he arched his neck and fired a powerful blast of blue flame right onto Aster's position, Aster made a circle with his hand and a powerful shockwave met the attack cancelling it out.

"You've gone a little too far brat!"

"I've gone too far, you blew a hole in Wendy!"

"Her mistake for being too confident in her victory maybe if she didn't get so cocky she wouldn't have-."

Aster and Jason both froze as a powerful presence washed over the battlefield, Jason recalled it from last time and swallowed hard praying that she didn't see him as hostile.

Wendy rose off the ground using the wind as she re-entered the Dragon Force as her features became more feral and her facial features more sadistic as a creepy smile made its way on her face.

"Jason …"

"Y-yeah?"

"Come here."

"W-why?"

Holding out her hand Jason gulped as he walked towards her cautiously placing his hand into hers as she brought him into a hug.

"If you would use those flames to heal my side …"

"Oh of course," Jason said quickly as his flames wrapped around her fixing her side leaving a small scar in its place.

"Thank you Jason now stay here whilst big sis kills this trash."

"Um ok."

Wendy smiled before looking at Aster who seemed shocked trying to recompose himself.

"So you weren't being entirely serious before?"

"I'm going to kill you … slowly."

"You got lucky last time but now you've asked the brat to stay back you won't get another chance for an opening."

"His name is Jason and if you call him a brat again I'll beat you to death with your own arm, second I'm no longer a burden …"

"A burden," Aster said confused as Wendy's eyes flashed in rage.

"I'm not a burden, not anymore!"

"Wh-what?"

Before he had a chance to say anything else he felt a powerful kick to his face that broke his nose as she belted him into the ground, he bounced back up only to be kicked in the back but before he could become fully airborne Wendy punched him in the throat sending him flying. He travelled a fair distance before Wendy appeared in the air above him; rebounding off the air itself she punched him in the gut smashing him into the ground.

"What speed she's completely overwhelming him," Jason said in awe as Aster slowly managed to get to his feet a look of shock with a hint of fear in his eyes.

"What the hell are you!"

"That isn't the concern of a dead man Wendy said no longer smiling as Aster raised his hands to fight again.

" **Bullet Time: Split Second Millionfold Gatling!** "

Wendy vanished from her spot as the entire area began to explode with Aster firing powerful shots all over the place, Jason could hardly believe the power Wendy could wield in this state it almost reminded him of Natsu in a way though his power had an explanation.

"YOU WON'T EVADE MY SHOTS DRAGON SLAYER!"

"You should have killed us when you had the chance Leichart trash," Wendy said as her afterimages endured the hail of bullets leaving Aster unsure as to the location of the real Wendy.

" **BULLET TIME: SPLIT SECOND BILLIONFOLD GATLING!** "

"It is no use …"

Jason was getting hit and it was only due to his Phoenix Form that he was even able to survive the absolute onslaught before him, the speed Wendy had to be moving at would be on the same tier as Natsu or Elise but where was it coming from?

The area was littered with large holes as Aster rained down bullets upon Wendy, time seemingly froze when Wendy appeared in front of him her right arm cocked back. She had been hit several times but it didn't seem to faze her, Aster's eyes widened in horror as he watched her lips move.

" **Gale Claw.** "

Aster watched as Wendy's fingers slowly entered his throat as his life slowly began to ebb away as his head was severed from his body with a shockwave tearing up the ground behind him as she clutched his head in her hand.

Grabbing Aster's body before it hit the floor blood spraying all over her face she turned to Jason with a vicious grin.

"Come let's go show the others."

"Uh … yeah."

Following at a respectable distance Jason watched as Wendy tossed Aster's head up in the air and catching it as if it were a ball whilst dragging his body around like it was some game she had just caught in the wild which made him unconsciously shiver.

' _So fucking glad she's on my side.'_

The two arrived at the rest of Team Natsu's location, Elise, Erza and Mira looked at Wendy in horror whilst Seilah only looked surprised at the girls rapid shift though they all went ignored as Wendy practically skipped over to Natsu with a happy grin on her face.

"Here you are Dad," Wendy chirped as she unceremoniously tossed Aster's corpse and head on the ground in front of him as Natsu just looked between it and her with a blank expression.

He then looked at Jason who visibly flinched before looking back at Wendy who seemed to be waiting for something, sighing knowing full well he'd be dealing with this later he stood up and walked over to her patting her on the head.

"Good job Wendy you really came through for us."

Wendy beamed as her Dragon Force slowly faded and she drifted off into unconsciousness, the moment she was unconscious he could feel eyes on him.

"I can't fix this you know it's just how she is."

"What do you mean you can't fix her did you not just see that Natsu she was like a savage," Erza practically screeched as Natsu winced.

"Jason what happened?"

"Um well we almost beat him and Wendy managed to get in close while I used my body as a bullet sponge since he couldn't actually hurt me and Wendy thought being close meant we'd get the win but he shot her blowing out her side," Jason said pointing at the area he'd fixed using his Phoenix Flames.

"Let me guess she fell unconscious right?"

"Yeah and then after that guy stood on her I got mad and managed to get him off and was about to fight him in my Phoenix Form until Wendy got back up in that weird form she did the other day and well you can see what she did. I'm still confused though she was moving so fast not even that guy could hit her and he was slowing down time."

"You don't think she can use Aura do you Natsu," Elise asked as she and Erza began wiping the blood from Wendy's face.

"I don't know I didn't sense any the first time but the question I'd have would be how would she be using Aura none of us trained her and she wasn't given it?"

"For someone her age to move that fast and defeat someone as strong as a Leichart member without much difficulty no matter the rank Aura is the only explanation."

"I'm gonna go ask Grandina she'd know better than anyone else here," Natsu sighed as he launched himself into Wendy's mindscape where he found Grandina the first time.

" _ **You have returned, why?**_ "

"I don't plan on staying long alright but I need to know how was Wendy able to achieve such an increase in ability to move as fast as someone using Aura?"

" _ **I have chalked it up to two possibilities; the first is that she is quite literally becoming one with the air around her which allows her the ability to almost teleport anywhere that air exists though that seems rather out there. The second and more plausible explanation is her desire to be useful has culminated into an ability that quite literally makes her like you, you are fast therefore she will be as well, you are strong therefore she will also be strong.**_ "

"How is the second one more realistic that one sounds less realistic than the first!"

" _ **You should know more than anyone the strange way in which Magic works Natsu sometimes it simply grants us what we seek and other times it will grant us what we don't know we need, either way I am worried about Wendy relying on this type of ability as powerful as it makes her she becomes a polar opposite to the gentle and kind girl which could very well bring her pain in the future should she ever lose control in the wrong circumstances.**_ "

"Are you sure it isn't possible to gain some form of control over her Dragon's Fury Grandina I don't like seeing her like this, can she even remember what she does in it?"

" _ **I'm almost positive she knows what she's done in some form, does Wendy care about what she's done well I can't answer that question I mean she's only lost it twice. I would suggest leaving things as they are for now after all it is a suitable defence for her during a time where the greatest war this world will ever see is underway.**_ "

"I still think I'll ask Xicor about this I have to meet with both the God Council and the Triumvirate so I'll be making it a point to ask about Wendy's situation, tell her nothing for now about this I don't want her to get the wrong idea about why I'm doing it."

" _ **The poor girl has been messed up mentally for years it is such a shame, thankfully she turned out better than most despite everything on her shoulders.**_ "

"Yeah she's doing better than me that's for sure, right well I've still got one last Alvarez member to find so I'll talk to you later Grandina."

" _ **Break into Wendy's mind like that again Natsu and you won't be leaving unscathed, you may go.**_ "

Natsu just chuckled awkwardly as he left Wendy's mindscape and looked to the others shaking his head.

"She doesn't know any way to stop Wendy snapping so I'll have to ask Xicor about it when I have to see the Gods and Devils, now that you two are back Jason could you use your Phoenix Flames to heal the others while I take out Jacob?"

"Yeah I've got it Natsu," Jason said softly as Natsu smiled placing a hand on his head ruffling his hair affectionately.

"You doing ok?"

"It's just how easily Wendy beat Aster once she snapped I mean he wasn't weak by any means and she decimated him easily even though we could barely hit him before, compared to her I feel so weak."

"Jason your fifteen of course you aren't as strong as Wendy, Wendy has been training with her abilities a lot longer than you have. Besides you aren't actually weak by any means I could feel your magic when you entered your Phoenix Form and it wasn't weak by any means. Don't forget you are young and have your whole life to grow stronger so don't get hung up on how strong you are compared to us just think about how much stronger you were than yesterday."

"Or become like Wendy …"

"Precisely but there is more to Wendy's story than you know and it isn't me to say, you want to know more you ask Wendy herself but my advice to you is to not get hung up on how strong you are because it just isn't worth it. Now if you'll excuse me I've got to get going," Natsu said as he took off towards Jacob's magic signature.

Appearing at the base of a small cliff overlooking the ocean where the Alvarez airship had been destroyed, Natsu was genuinely surprised to see Jacob bloodied standing on the edge of the cliff.

"So both of the Leichart members have been killed," Jacob said as he turned to face Natsu.

"Are you surrendering Jacob?"

"Of course not I would sooner kill myself than commit to such a traitorous act; no I simply planned on waiting here to fight you."

"You know you don't stand a chance right?"

"Would you deny me the chance to defend myself Dragneel?"

"Of course not I just thought I should let you know," Natsu replied as he watched Jacob's movements carefully.

Natsu watched as the shadows around both himself and Natsu began to turn on him, dashing to the right Natsu stomped the ground separating the cliff as it began to fall leaving Natsu and Jacob on top of it.

" **Shadow Nail Barrage!** "

With a wave of his hand spikes made of shadows shot towards Natsu but were blocked by his forearm as he calmly walked towards him, shooting larger spikes Natsu deflected them before appearing in front of Jacob reading to land a killing blow.

" **Shadow Space!** "

Natsu's eyes widened as he felt his body get sucked into Jacob's space as his vision went black.

Natsu never lost consciousness when he entered the space however he couldn't see anything until this moment, he had no idea how long it had been however the moment his vision returned he saw Mavis chained up inside a cage made of shadows.

"Guess I shouldn't be too surprised I'm tied up too not that it really matters, oi Mavis can you hear me?"

"She is under the will of the shadows and cannot respond to you Natsu Dragneel," Jacob's voice echoed all around him.

"Is that so Jacob, tell me do those shadows account for this," Natsu said as he activated his Hybrid's Aura shattering the bindings on himself as he appeared in front of Mavis' cage and with a swift chop the bars faded away.

Mavis fell but Natsu used his hands covered in aura to catch her as her eyes slowly opened.

"Natsu … where are we I don't-?"

"There isn't time Mavis I'm not sure exactly when you were taken but the war has begun as of today and we need you, for now just rest in my arms you've earned it after everything you've been through enough I think."

Mavis blushed as Natsu grinned before standing up with his aura flaring all around them.

"What happened since I was taken this power of yours Natsu it feels so Divine yet Demonic and yet it's something beyond both?"

"I can't explain it now Mavis just hold on alright because I'm about to break a worldspace," Natsu said with a grin as his hair turned back with him fully entering his Hybrid form.

Jumping into the air Natsu focused the aura on the top of his head as the two eventually hit the sky limit shattering it as they emerged back into the real world with Jacob collapsing from the strain of his shadow space collapsing.

"I figured it wouldn't hold you … was still worth a try though," Jacob said as he coughed up some blood only to receive Natsu's knee in the back of his head smashing his head into the ground as the severed section of the cliff hit the ground.

Careful to make sure he didn't drop Mavis Natsu carefully positioned his landing next to Jacob as the assassin looked up at him with a bloodied face.

"So you were successful then Natsu Dragneel …"

"You knew I would be Jacob I told you when I first encountered you this was the only way."

"Heh Alvarez is in for a real fight for once … it's a shame that I won't be around to see the results, go on then and end it."

"Natsu rose to his full height as a black tendril replaced his finger that pierced through Jacob's skull killing him instantly; looking down at Mavis he saw she had a face of sadness yet determination.

"It was necessary he was a man who would never have surrendered or switched sides for any reason, an assassin to the end."

"Alvarez will retaliate for this we killed three of their high command today."

"Then we don't have time to stand around here then do we, are we going back to the guild?"

"Yeah funny story about that well it's not funny but it's a story but thanks to me the guild basically ended up getting disbanded now it's kind of being reformed so I'm not sure what we'll be coming back to."

"Oh … well I'm sure things can't be that bad."

"Yeah well we'll see how it is when we get there, come on Erza and the others are just up this way," Natsu sighed as he jumped back up the cliff making his way back to where he left the others.

Arriving back at what was now a makeshift camp Natsu sighed placing Mavis down as everyone just looked at him oddly.

"Natsu how are you touching a spirit," Erza asked confused as Natsu just pointed to his eyes.

"Well he was able to manhandle Azhrukhal's soul earlier so I'm not too surprised," Elise sighed as Natsu nodded slowly.

"Right now that we have Mavis I suppose we should get back to Magnolia is everyone ready?"

"Wendy's still unconscious but we can just carry her, open the portal," Erza said softly as Natsu snapped his fingers and the group walked through leaving the death and destruction behind.

 _ **/Zeref's POV/**_

"So this is your kind of war Natsu," Zeref said softly to himself as he stood before the brutalized body of Aster, looking to his left he saw what remained of Azhrukhal's corpse a Demon that was unexpected but what would have been a powerful asset.

Taking one step he was at the corpse of Jacob one of his most loyal followers, sighing he picked the man's body up and returned to the area where the other two were and placed him down gently.

"The opening shots have been fired now Natsu and you have won back Mavis for now but I will have her back, keep her power safe for me Natsu I'll need it far sooner than you will ever realize …"

Zeref's eyes glowed in the darkness as he lit the bodies on fire before opening a portal and vanishing.

 **Hope you all enjoyed it and I'll see you in the next one!**


	93. True Destruction

**Lordlexx – I get the same feeling it's why I usually try to make the chapters at least 5000 words or more but I tend not to go on too much unless its relevant otherwise its just pointless filler no one cares about but I'll do my best to at least try and make the chapters a little longer no promises though.**

 **The Rayvenwolves – 100% agree no Dragon Slayer should be timid though I could understand when she was a kid but she's like 20 now so it's a no haha.**

 **Etherious X – Thanks for the support that's how I always do things I've never really considered adding random stuff that isn't relevant in some way to the plot though I will admit there is definitely room for improvement but to be honest my biggest concern is that my fic is legible since it annoys me personally when I read a story and it is just littered with spelling errors. Yeah a little off topic but again thanks for the support haha.**

 **Enough of that though on with the chapter it's pretty big this time!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.**

 **True Destruction**

 _ **/Near The Capital Of Bosco/**_

"General Antilles the Alvarez forces just wiped out Xantar and Gorum," a panting soldier cried as he burst into a large war room.

"Let me guess no survivors?"

The soldier nodded quickly clearly in a panicked state as the General sighed.

"It seems they seek the end of our kingdom then, go to the barracks and rest for now you'll need it for later."

"Sir," the soldier half heartedly saluted as he stumbled out of the war room leaving the man alone.

Two days ago the Alvarez Empire had arrived on the shores of Bosco declaring war simply because they were in the way of an opponent they actually cared about, the lacrima he was sent that recorded the battle terrified him and it was that moment he knew Bosco was finished.

Starting up the lacrima he sat down at the table and watched it play out.

 _ **/Two Days Ago – Bosco Coast/**_

"Oi keep that thing steady we've gotta capture every detail," a man hissed as the second person hummed in agreement.

A sizeable force had been massed on the beachfront and adorning the hills with large cannons mounted inside fortified bunkers a defence that would ward off almost all attempts at attack, unfortunately for them they were dealing with Alvarez.

It was currently night as a thick fog seemed to have rolled out onto the sea masking the approach of the enemy as the soldiers shuddered from the rain as a bolt of lightning lit up the sky.

"Oi look there," a soldier shouted as a hand could be seen pointing into the mist as a strange shape appeared followed by several more.

It became quickly obvious that this was the invading force as an alarm rang out over the area as the soldiers began preparing themselves for what was coming.

"Ten, twenty, twenty five … how many airships did they send!"

The Alvarez ships stopped just before the beach as the soldiers braced themselves for an invading army that never came, instead two figures stood atop the lead airship as a spotlight flashed upon them.

"Hey what's that guy doing," a soldier said as one of the two men jumped off the front of the ship and began to plummet towards the crowd.

"Holy shit …"

The man landed in the centre as the entire earth beneath them shifted upon impact with almost everyone within thirty metres of the impact zone was immediately killed, the man twirled his staff in his hands as hundreds of bolts of purple lightning began to travel out towards the soldiers on the ground who were recovering only to be fried to death.

"Zoom in on that guy!"

"Oh fuck I know who that guy is," one of the soldiers near the recorder gasped in shock. "That's fucking August he trashed the Scarlione Capital by himself!"

August was casually tossing around powerful spells perfectly suited to cause massive damage to the area killing hundreds of soldiers with ease as they attempted to attack; the soldiers on the cliff had opened fire on the airships only for their attacks to be intercepted by eight elemental Dragons which circled around destroying the guns on the cliffs.

"Pathetic Bosco scum feel fear as the heavens descend to crush your pathetic lives," a voice boomed as the soldier with the lacrima zoomed in on the closest airship.

"What the fuck that's God Serena one of the Ishgar Four why the hell is he on Alvarez's side!"

"Isn't it obvious the bastard defected, get the Major on the line the Ishgar High Council will need to be informed. God Serena was virtually unrivalled with only the former Wizard Saint Natsu Dragneel from Fiore being able to match him but those foolish bastards on the Fiore Magic Council had to call for his execution!"

"Yeah he might have been a Demon but as far as Demons go he's one of the nicest ones you'd ever meet, now with him in exile and God Serena defecting to Alvarez there isn't much hope for the continent. Scarlione and Fiore are the only two nations with enough manpower to fend off these bastards and Scarlione fell years ago and Fiore has gotten complacent choosing to stamp out anything dark!"

"Someone tell the Major that we need reinforcements!"

"They won't arrive in time that would be foolish do you not see what is happening before your eyes, one man is thrashing our entire army with another simply playing defence for their airships! Order the full retreat."

"The Royal Family won't like that sir-!"

"To hell with the Royal Family they can die on their thrones if they think this shit is beatable don't even try to convince yourself retreat isn't the best option just look at that!"

A large bolt of lightning struck the cliff face near where they were as it dragged across the rock tearing it apart as many either fell to their deaths or died from electrocution.

"I'll have the messengers spread the word and inform the Major along with the other reports," the soldier said as he disappeared from view.

"Right then guess we'd better get the hell out of here before the whole facility collapses in on itself," one of the soldiers said before beings struck by lightning dying on the spot.

"SHIT JUST FUCKING RUN FOR IT," another soldier roared as the Bosco army that spent two days fortifying a defence was torn apart and picked off in less than an hour by one man.

What followed was a brutal campaign where the Alvarez forces took control of towns killing every last living thing there then scorching them to make room for their airships to land, millions dead and hundreds of years of history burned to make room for landing pads for airships.

As the forces quickly took control of the borders the population of Bosco was reduced by two thirds in two days with the remaining third pretty much waiting for the end knowing that Alvarez wasn't taking prisoners or even willing to annex them.

 _ **/Present Time/**_

"General!"

"What is it now," the General sighed as the soldier panted.

"Th-they're here!"

The General nodded slowly as he looked around the war room picking up a sword that had been sitting across a map looking at it almost in a fond remembrance of a war from long ago.

"Tell me boy how old are you?"

"I'm sixteen sir!"

"Sixteen … have you made peace with whatever Gods you believe in?"

"I- fuck this is it isn't it," the soldier said his voice cracking slightly as the severity of the situation dawned upon him.

"I'm afraid it is son we lost most of our forces just after the initial assault we had no fucking chance against these dogs but what the Royal Family wants the Royal Family gets, tell me would you like to come meet your true executioners?"

"Th-the Royal Family sir?"

Eyeing the blade in his hand the General nodded as the soldier responded with his own.

"Come with me."

Walking down the hallway with his sword in hand the General marched over to what appeared to be a throne room where a greedy looking man with a monocle, a pompous looking woman and a fat teen all sat on their thrones with servants holding food platters up for them to eat from.

"Ah General Antilles how goes the war," the King asked as the General gripped his sword even tighter before looking to all the guards who nodded in silent agreement.

"Guards leave us please," the General said as the guards complied leaving much to the shock of the Royal Family as the servants backed away.

"Hey where do you think you're going," the boy snapped as the General marched towards the throne.

"You have sent millions to their deaths when we had an opportunity to flee the country, our forces combined with those of Fiore could have had an impact but you bastards decided you suddenly knew what was best for the country and prevented that. Well guess what the country is about to fall so I in the name of all those who have died needlessly shall exact some revenge, soldier make the fat one who ordered your execution kneel!"

The sixteen year old didn't even flinch as he drew his sword and stabbed the fat boy in his kneecaps forcing him to his knees as his parents looked horrified.

"Antilles what are you doing to my son this is treason!"

"Oh it seems you didn't hear me oh mighty King of nothing you don't have an Empire to fucking stand on, for your crimes against the Bosco people I deem your crime punishable by death!"

Bringing his sword down Antilles decapitated the spoilt fat child of the King and Queen who cried out in shock only to have the servants forcibly restrain them and drag them over to Antilles.

"Soldier the Queen goes next!"

"Understood sir!"

"You can't do this Antilles I am KING!"

"You were King only as long as we allowed you to be you fool, King Toma of Fiore and Queen Illyandra of Scarlione were beloved by their people and only interfered in state affairs when they had good reason and when they did they listened to the words of their people before acting. You chose to interfere because you didn't want to lose your Empire, your wealth and status. You are a vile disgusting individual and you will pay."

As the Queen was stabbed through the knees the General raised his sword once again bringing it down with a powerful swing decapitating her as the King cried out in horror.

"And now for you … make him kneel!"

The soldier stepped forward taking him from the servants who stood behind the General as he stabbed the man through the knees.

"Let this man rot in hell for the heavens shall not be corrupted by such filth," the General growled as he brought the sword down cutting the Monarch's head off as the gathered group all came to grips with what they had just done.

"You servants are free to do whatever you wish, I would pray that you escape this but knowing who is leading the charge I highly doubt such a fate is possible. As for you boy, no after what you just did you are a man, you are free to do whatever the hell you want until you die. My prayers are with you all and I'm truly sorry."

The servants nodded gratefully and the soldier saluted as they all exited the room leaving the General alone staring at the door.

"A truly marvellous performance I must say had I seen that from the people of Bosco I might not have ordered it to be razed."

Snapping his neck behind him a young man with black hair and black and white robes sat on the King's throne with a small smile on his face.

"Obviously you are with Alvarez and since you said you ordered Bosco to be razed you must be a high ranking officer, so who are you?"

"High ranking yes I am indeed, you are looking at Emperor Spriggan himself General Antilles of Bosco."

"So the Emperor takes to the battlefield himself rather than letting soldiers do his work for him, I salute you sir however we are still enemies so I have to ask why are you here?"

"I watched the executions, your reasoning behind them. Bosco was a corrupt country with an almost endless list of sin and disgrace to its name, I ordered it razed because it was unsalvageable General, when managing an Empire one does not seek to take on a cancer rather cut it out and prevent the spread of infection Bosco being the cancer."

"Bosco wasn't perfect but did you truly have to massacre everyone including the children?"

"An interesting topic the children for they are so impressionable, say I did leave them alive but killed their parents what would they be like growing into adults? Children are like sponges who leech off of their environments in order to mould themselves into the next generation, a combination of old values combined with the power of youth and change. To bring in a generation who would have witnessed my Empire killing off their parents and elders would only lead to strife later on when they could organize and rebel something I simply must avoid."

"But you've never done this to other Empires!"

"Tell me General Antilles how many children do you think were in Bosco alone, ten million, twenty million? Ten thousand is a sizeable army, five hundred who train their magic every day of their lives is the equivalent of that same ten thousand if not more. The other nations I have invaded had children yes however those nations were far smaller and unlike Bosco they were either not corrupt like Bosco or were willing to surrender allowing me to spare the parents of said children nipping the idea of revolution in the bud so to speak."

"But still the amount of people killed by Alvarez … how can you sleep knowing you've ordered the deaths of so many?"

"A real ruler must be able to live with the burdens of command and sacrifice if he or she is fit for the position; Queen Illyandra of the Scarlione Empire is the closest example of such a ruler. Strong and kind with a strong set of moral values and principles who is willing to fight alongside her own people seeing herself more as a servant of the world than a ruler of it, I only invaded Scarlione because Illyandra would not have sat idly by and allowed me to invade Fiore or Bosco in the way I am and so she had to unfortunately be removed."

"But why invade countries like this aren't the continents across the sea enough for you!"

"What I am building General is a true Empire, an Empire should span all corners of the world with everything and everyone calling it home, with a united world humanity as well as all the other races will be free from the threats of the old world the Magic Councils and High Council refuses to acknowledge, free from the hatred and bigotry towards the other races and free from the black Dragon."

"Achnologia, you would directly oppose that thing!"

"It is one of the reasons why I am uniting the world you know, Achnologia has gone unchallenged for almost 1000 years free to destroy and consume at his leisure. The moment the Empire is unified we shall prepare to finally end the tyranny of that thing and then … we take the fight to the Gods and Devils themselves."

The General just looked at Zeref who just sat on the throne completely serious in his declaration.

"You would fight that which should never be fought … are you a madman!"

"Well that all depends on what your perspective of madness General, to you the idea of fighting the Gods and Devils is madness but to me it is an everyday occurrence. My own brother also knows the struggle between the ascended and the mortal coil and chooses his own path truly respectable."

"And does he choose to declare war on the higher beings?"

"No however he does not follow their beliefs to the letter either, a compromise between the two I suppose you could say. My brother was never destined for greatness and yet thanks to the meddling of Achnologia both he and I were thrust into the world and forced to forge our own paths with a body count of millions beneath our feet."

"Who are you really, you say you are Emperor Spriggan but no one outside of your Kingdom ever sees you?"

"Catching on quick I see, everyone knows me on this side of the ocean but for something fairly dark. I am Lord Zeref the creator of the Books of Zeref and one of the darkest mages to ever walk the earth," Zeref said as the General took an unconscious step back.

"And the day you disappeared you went and formed the Alvarez Empire …"

"Indeed I created the Empire with the help of a good friend who still serves me to this very day, but enough about memory lane for I have a war effort to manage."

"You might be Zeref but I shall do my utmost to eliminate you for the people of Bosco," the General said sharply as he assumed a stance with Zeref rising from the throne.

The General rushed Zeref and went to stab him in the chest only for the sword to stop a mere inch from it as some sort of invisible force prevented him from pushing further, looking up at the man Zeref still had the same small smile as the tip of the sword broke off.

"For what it's worth I am sorry," Zeref said softly as he tapped the General on the forehead and the man froze. " **Hybrid's Aura: Calamity Tap.** "

Within a moment the General's head flew across the throne room hitting the wall above the door before exploding into blood and chunks of skin, blood spurted out of his neck spraying Zeref's face as he just stood there impassively.

As the body dropped to the floor footsteps could be heard as August walked into the throne room.

"My Lord you took care of the Royal Family yourself?"

"No it was this man, General Antilles was his name, he was a rare example in this country of a decent human being. I ensured his death was swift, how goes the battle?"

"98% extermination Lord Zeref with the remaining 2% hiding out within caves and bunkers between here and the Fioran border, Serena is currently heading out to deal with them."

"I see then our work here is almost done, have the troops occupy this castle for the time being and let Serena do all the work he has led quite a sheltered life this last decade and a half."

"As you command my Lord," August said with a small bow as he exited the throne room leaving Zeref alone to mull over recent events.

"The time is almost upon us then but I wonder which side will come out on top, will it be me and the forces of Alvarez, Natsu and his friends or Achnologia and the end of everything? No I don't believe the outcome really matters I was just- I know I have to fight Natsu you don't- yes I understand," Zeref said as he grit his teeth seemingly in pain for a brief moment before vanishing through a portal.

 _ **/Magnolia – Natsu's POV/**_

Team Natsu walked through the portal with Natsu carrying Wendy now that Mavis was able to move around normally, the group stood before the closed doors of the guild hall as Natsu heard chatter behind it thanks to his enhanced hearing.

"It'll be fine Natsu they wouldn't have all come back if they weren't prepared to see you," Erza said with a small smile as Natsu nodded.

"And we'll just beat the shit out of any of them who thinks anything other than an apology right," Elise added as Natsu's smile turned into a chuckle.

"Right, well then time to face the music," he sighed as Mira pushed open the doors as all talk ceased immediately.

The moment Team Natsu walked in they were met with shocked stares as Erza looked over all of them with an appraising look.

"Natsu my boy you've returned, you were successful I see," Makarov said quickly as he rushed to them. "Is Wendy injured?"

"No she just used a lot of magic power, we killed two members of the Leichart 12 and one of the Spriggan 12 along with around I'd estimate 1500 soldiers around mid tier level in strength."

"Speaking of them I should probably let you know that all Guild Masters, S Class Mages and Wizard Saints have been called to the palace in Crocus by tomorrow to discuss the impending invasion. It was not so subtly hinted at that I invite you along, you'll also be surprised to know that even mages like Jellal and Crime Sorciere got an invite."

"Well at least the King is taking this seriously," Natsu sighed as his attention moved to the others who were still staring at him. "Had a good enough look at the monster then, don't worry I won't be your Guild Master for much longer I'm just here because gramps asked me to be."

"Natsu settle down a moment you know they wouldn't have come if they weren't sorry for the way they acted, isn't that right everyone?"

"Gramps I'll be honest I don't care what they think of me it's been such a long time, I'm not here for them I'm here for Fairy Tail and my home country. Now that I'm here I hereby relinquish the title of Guild Master over to Makarov Dreyar, now that I've done that I need to get Wendy to a bed."

Natsu walked past everyone and into the infirmary slamming the door shut as the majority of the guild hung their heads in shame knowing that Natsu's anger towards them was justified, Makarov sighed as he made his way up to his office with Mavis hovering through the wall to the infirmary.

"Natsu are you alright?"

"I want to say I'm mad at them but really I'm just disappointed in them, years of loyalty towards them and they turned on me. I never really thought about how I feel towards them yet now that I'm back here suddenly I'm feeling as angry as I did when I first found out."

"I don't blame you Natsu but they do clearly regret their choices and though it isn't enough to forgive them I do believe they deserve a chance at the very least don't you?"

"Some of them maybe but there are many of them who've known me for years Mavis naming me Fairy Tail's new Ace among other things and what did they do the moment a single damning thing happened to me they chose to do what was easy and follow the Council's bullshit!"

"You can feel the emotions coming from the hall Natsu many of them are truly sad about what they did-."

"What was it like having Precht experiment on your body after Zeref brought you back here," Natsu asked suddenly as Mavis froze.

"You know of the-!"

"Lumen Histoire yes I was Guild Master so naturally I found out, back to the question though how did it feel having someone who you trusted enough to found a Guild and fight alongside experiment on your body because by your logic you should forgive him for that."

"That isn't fair Natsu, Precht was foolish and I regret picking him as Second Master Warrod should have gotten the title instead but circumstances forced my hand. What Precht did to me was despicable and I will never forgive him but at the same time he was what we can never be a mere mortal, Precht saw me and Zeref never ageing and never fearing death and it terrified him. The idea of what comes after life is a topic few ever discuss simply because of the fear of what is the next great adventure, those of us like you who have been blessed with the gift of eternal youth and immortality don't have to fear death as much since we can simply wade through life but to humans they get one chance many not even granted a century so naturally they aren't going to be perfect in how they behave!"

"What exactly is your argument Mavis the idea of eternal youth and immortality doesn't equate as to why I should forgive any of them?"

"It really does though Natsu and I will give you an example, look at Macao and Wakaba who are already getting on in years. Wakaba smokes and although it is for his magic he is slowly killing himself through it, how many years do you think the man has left Natsu to earn forgiveness?"

"Are you seriously using this as justification for their actions Mavis!"

"I'm saying don't make the same mistakes I have in the past," Mavis cried as Natsu looked at her in surprise as several tears slid down her cheeks. "I was known as the Fairy Tactician back in my time and I earned such a title by creating some of the most ruthless and suicidal strategies Fiore had ever seen, many sent off on missions were sent to their deaths and back then I didn't bat an eye because I was far too foolish to understand how fleeting life is!"

"So what you're essentially trying to tell me is I should forgive them because they could walk outside of these doors and die, what's stopping me from just never speaking to them again did you consider that I might not want things to go back to the way they were?"

"Then why are you here?"

"Necessity," Natsu replied immediately.

"So you truly don't care for them, no one even though some of them you once put your life on the line for?"

"I care about as much as I would care for a passing stranger Mavis, I do not seek revenge nor do I seek their deaths or anything to befall them I just don't want to know them any longer."

"You took their betrayal a lot harder than anyone could have thought; does anyone else know how you feel?"

"Erza probably figured it out early on and chose to let me deal with it, usually she speaks up when she feels she needs to so since she hasn't she thinks I'm able to handle it alone. Elise probably knows because Eliza told her and she's much like Erza and speaks up when she needs to, Wendy isn't the type to speak up on such things even with a massive confidence boost she's a very reserved person. Jason has no idea what we're on about and Mira will probably chew me out later."

Mavis chose not to reply as the two sat in silence for several minutes before Natsu finally spoke.

"Mavis I want you to answer something for me, truthfully and with as much detail as possible. What exactly is the connection between you and Zeref I know the part about how he did something to you but beyond that I can't figure out the connection?"

"You really want to know …?"

"Zeref will come for you even the Gods of Life and Death told me to keep the two of you apart and I want to know why?"

Mavis sighed as she floated over to the window looking out across Magnolia.

"My story will take some time and we can't do it here, what I'm about to tell you is the very reason this war will be fought Natsu."

Nodding Natsu opened up a portal as the two walked through re-emerging in the forest not too far from the city.

"Yes I suppose this will do, tell me do you know how Zeref came to be?"

"He showed me how our parents died and my … death, then I saw Ahnkseram offer him power which he accepted."

"Well that's good it means we don't have to go over the origins of his power, now brace yourself because you are about to be in for a shock," Mavis said as her eyes glowed Crimson Red and Galaxy Blue nearly knocking Natsu off the stump he decided to sit on as he activated his own.

"Impossible, you can't do that your just a-!"

"Mortal? Tell me Natsu how do you think my body has survived all these years never once ageing or showing any sign of determination?"

"How do you have the Hybrid's Aura Mavis not even the Gods and Devils know you have it?"

"A closely guarded secret Natsu that was covered up expertly by Zeref himself that is how they do not know of my power; however the origin of my power is something rather complicated which resulted in my current form."

"The coma … you can't wake because your heart is fractured," Natsu muttered as Mavis nodded.

"I should by all accounts be dead but my reason for living is tied with Zeref's own, Zeref and I we- the two of us have a long history. Over a hundred years ago before Fairy Tail was founded I lived on Tenrou Island as a slave of sorts I suppose … but rather than simply tell you this sorry tale I will show you."

Mavis' eyes glowed and the two appeared on Tenrou in the distant past as Natsu looked around not liking what he saw.

"Despite what you see they aren't classified as a Dark Guild, 109 years ago the world was a far cry from the order and semblance it holds now. This was a time before there was something stopping the wars between the guilds and the Magic Council did nothing to hinder them in their efforts. The guild you see before you was known as Red Lizard and they were warring with a guild I told you about before by the name of Blue Skull."

"Geoffrey," Natsu sighed as Mavis nodded.

"Yes the guild Red Lizard were pushed off the mainland and found refuge here on Tenrou Island, sadly I was forced into service to work off a debt my parents managed to leave behind and to say I was treated harshly would be an understatement."

Natsu saw a small blonde haired girl who seemed rather malnourished and shy cleaning around the guild hall.

"You were pretty adorable for a little kid."

"As were you Natsu," she replied with a giggle as Natsu raised an eyebrow. "You'll find out soon trust me."

Natsu simply nodded as the two watched the younger version of Mavis go about doing her chores until she accidently bumped into one of the guild members who kicked her just for touching him.

"I got lucky that day normally they would beat me to unconsciousness, anyway the man sitting at the bar there is the Guild Master a man by the name of Zeeself. Zeeself was much like Geoffrey although he was terrible at executing his plans which resulted in the guild as it was, his only redeemable quality was-."

"Father!"

The two watched as a young girl around the same age as Mavis ran into the room as Zeeself brought her in for a hug.

"Zera my little angel how are we this morning?"

"Father it's my birthday what did you get me?"

"I got you these shoes I stole off a child from the mainland," Zeeself said proudly as Natsu shook his head.

"I don't want those who knows who wore them before me they could have all sorts of diseases!"

"Oh alright then darling we'll just have to go and find you a better pair I suppose I could throw these at that brat Mavis …"

"No you can't give her those she doesn't deserve them I'll take them just so she doesn't get them," the girl named Zera said defiantly as Zeeself laughed.

"Too right my dear too right!"

"You never wear shoes …"

"Because I never got any and learned to go without," Mavis said with a sad smile. "I learned to live with what I had as a child and I think it made me a better person."

The memory shifted to one where the forest was on fire and there were dead mages everywhere, Natsu and Mavis saw the younger Mavis running away in fear only to come across Zera who was in the woods crying.

"You helped her didn't you?"

"Of course I did I've always been the kind of person to help those in need besides Zera was a product of the environment she was raised in though you'll see."

Natsu watched as the young Mavis and Zera escaped the massacre that was no doubt going on around them and flee into the heart of the forest where the Tenrou Tree was, again the memory warped and it was years later with Mavis looking as she does now with the girl Zera also looking much older.

"It was just Zera and I on the island from that day forward everyone else perished in the attack, thankfully the library was left intact and so I studied diligently every day alongside Zera and we became close almost like sisters."

Natsu and Mavis were standing on top of one of the bookshelves looking down on a man with blonde hair and another man with brownish hair talking to a younger Mavis.

"Points if you can figure out who that is Natsu," Mavis said as Natsu's eyes narrowed at the blonde.

"Is that gramps' Dad?"

"Yuri Dreyar one of the founders of Fairy Tail and that man there is Precht you already know him though."

"Kind of strange seeing him so young and … polite."

"This was the day I met them, Warrod is around somewhere I can't remember where but none of this is relevant I just wanted you to see the assembly of the team so you can understand this next part."

The scene shifted to a desolate town with no sign of nature anywhere, Natsu and Mavis watched as the younger version of Mavis as well as Zera, Precht, Yuri and Warrod make their way out of town being chased by the Blue Skull guild.

"We tried to get back something Blue Skull stole from Tenrou back and were chased out of the town as a result, what they stole I've realized wasn't really worth all the effort we put in to get it back since what followed because of it was our fault. Still this next part is the part in my story we should pay attention to."

The scene shifted to the group panting in a forest as Yuri began to speak.

"Did we lose em!?"

"I'd say we've managed to throw them off the trail, can we all agree messing with mages when we can't do magic ourselves is a really bad idea," Precht said as Natsu's jaw dropped.

"Hold on are you telling me PRECHT of all people didn't know how to even use magic until he was already an adult!?"

"He became a natural once he got magic didn't he a true shame once he got a fix of magic he simply wanted more," Mavis smiled sadly.

"Well if we want to try getting back into Magnolia I suppose there's only one thing for it we'll all have to learn how to use magic," Warrod sighed as Precht looked at him disapprovingly.

"Aren't you supposed to be the level headed one?"

"We can't leave that artefact in the hands of Blue Skull Precht if what Mavis said about its power is true leaving such a thing with them will only lead to disaster!"

"Speaking of Mavis where did she go anyway," Yuri asked looking around as the three noticed she had gone missing.

"I'm this way," the real Mavis said as the two moved through the forest towards a lake.

The memory Mavis was sitting by the lake … sulking, Natsu couldn't help but snort in amusement as the real Mavis glared at him. It wasn't until movement in the lake caught his attention did he stop laughing, when he saw who was in the lake however he shook his head.

"Are you actually serious right now why is he even here?"

In the lake was a naked Zeref who seemed to be having a bath, memory Mavis and memory Zeref just looked at each other for around half a minute before Zeref began to walk towards her with his robes materializing around him as he walked.

"My apologies I didn't realize people still trafficked these woods I apologize for exposing myself."

"N-no its fine I don't mind really," memory Mavis said with a slight blush as memory Zeref smiled.

"You seem troubled what seems to be the matter?"

"Its this guild in a town not too far from here they've stolen a very important artefact from my home and they don't understand the consequences of misusing it. My friends and I want to get it back but we aren't mages so we don't have the means to stop them."

"I see … you have the potential to be a powerful mage though why have you never trained?"

"I have the ability to become a mage?"

"I can see it with these eyes you have a powerful light within you, have you never trained?"

"Well I never really had the chance because of where I grew up you see so …"

"Ah I see, circumstance. Magic is something every single person on Earthland can learn and harness to unfathomable heights, all you need is the will to use it and the drive to grow strong and you surely will gain the power you seek to stop these mages."

"How do you know so much, wait are you a mage!"

"Yes I'm a mage however my magic is a little bit different than a regular human's, why?"

"You could teach us, please help us I'll do anything!"

"You should be careful making promises like that some people actually come to collect on them, more importantly however why would I help you?"

"Would you have even told me you were a mage if you weren't considering it?"

Zeref looked at Mavis wide eyed before chuckling softly and stepping out of the lake.

"I suppose that is a fair point, I shall teach you on one condition. Both you and your friends must not touch me."

"Not touch you, why?"

"My power is currently unstable after a powerful bit of magic I did earlier so until it stabilizes it seems to kill most things that I touch."

"Oh … well that sounds like a reasonable request then, still not being able to touch other living beings is quite sad."

"What I gained from performing such a volatile spell was worth it, since we will be working together what is your name?"

"I'm Mavis," the memory Mavis said cheerfully.

"My name is Zeref, go and tell your friends I can instruct them and return to me here if all goes well."

Memory Mavis nodded and ran off into the forest as the memories shifted to the group learning magic from Zeref, Zera gained the ability to use Fire Magic, Precht gained his iconic Bullet Magic and Yuri was able to use Lightning Magic.

Warrod took a bit more work with Zeref needing a different method of drawing out his potential finding that his power came from nature rather than some inner force granting him his iconic Nature Magic.

Mavis however was still unable to use magic aside from her Illusion Magic, the memory resumed at a point where the two were alone.

"So you are still unable to use magic Mavis?"

"I've tried every method you told me about and I still can't do it, Zeref it's been weeks is there something wrong with me?"

"No there's nothing wrong with you Mavis it's just that your magic is … interesting to say the least, hold still for a moment and you will understand your magic," memory Zeref said as his eyes began to glow as Mavis took a step back clutching her head before looking at him in surprise.

"That magic is so-!"

"Cold, frightening, powerful? I've heard all the names for it trust me for it is similar to my own magic, still to believe a mortal could use the Black Arts …"

The memory began to twist and distort as Natsu looked to Mavis who seemed off in her own thoughts, the memory came upon one where the two were alone in a forest and clearly some time had passed.

"I finally found you," memory Mavis said with a small smile as memory Zeref looked at her with a single eyebrow raised.

"Mavis I've been wondering why you've been following me, something you need from me?"

"Zeref I- about my condition I need to ask something if its not too much trouble?"

"If I can answer it then I will Mavis."

"I've been looking into the Black Arts and my magic itself and I came across something that I don't understand, why is your magic signature mixed with my own?"

Memory Zeref stopped smiling and began to pace around deep in thought as Mavis watched each tiny detail with a critical eye.

"How to put this … alright I think I have an idea, what do you know of the origin of a particular element?"

"Nothing it is assumed that the elements have existed since creation," Mavis replied honestly as Zeref nodded slowly.

"All elements come from a source you see with many of them lost to time, the element of Black Magic you and I have … comes from me."

"But you just said they are lost to time so that means-!?"

"I'm not that old," Zeref added quickly as Mavis just turned her head confused. "I never told you the origin of my power Mavis nor did I ever really plan to, I've come to realize however that you have been cursed through no fault of your own by having my power therefore I feel obligated to tell you what I really am."

Zeref's eyes glowed as his black aura surrounded his body with a powerful pressure engulfing the two, Natsu could tell Zeref had just used the same memory ability that Zeref used to show him his past and what Mavis was using now.

After several moments Mavis stumbled back as Zeref knelt down to help her up.

"You have been cursed to never die from age due to the magic; you and I are somewhat alike now however we are also different. Mavis you should not try to befriend me I'm not someone you should be around, the people I've killed and the sins against nature I've committed-."

"What are you saying Zeref I don't care if you are some Hybrid and and nobody is beyond redemption, let me help you Zeref you aren't a bad person like you think and I'm sure your brother would agree-!"

"My brother … my brother couldn't say anything even if he wanted to he has no memory of me anymore, I gave you your answers you should go I can feel my magic-."

Before Zeref could pull away Mavis moved forward and kissed him much to his shock as the black aura began to flare around both of them with Mavis' eyes that began to glow the same colour as Zeref's own as the Black Wizard looked into them in shock.

Both Zeref and Mavis began to jerk violently until Zeref finally managed to separate them as he fell back panting hard, looking at Mavis in shock he slowly moved a hand up to his face and placed two fingers just under his right eye before pulling it away looking at his own blood.

"My … my power Mavis what have you done …"

Waving a hand next to him he summoned a small mirror and saw blood was pouring out of his eyes, nose and ears as a result of whatever just occurred. Moving over to Mavis he saw the same thing had occurred to her however at that moment he noticed something that froze him in place.

"It's gone … I don't believe it!"

His eyes moved to Mavis' core as he noticed half of Ahnkseram's soul was lodged inside it, wiping the blood from his face Zeref had to think.

"Ahnkseram's soul has been split in two, was this what he meant about keeping away from others when my magic is volatile? This can't be possible by all accounts I should be dead or at the bare minimum I shouldn't be able to use Hybrid's Aura?"

The memory slowly began to fade as Natsu and Mavis ended up back in reality with a lone tear slowly making its way down her cheek.

"What did you do Mavis?"

"Nothing intentional, in truth from the time I first met Zeref I had a crush on him I don't really know what made me kiss him at the time I suppose it was one of those in the moment type scenarios, through that kiss I think it fractured the soul that never knew love into two with Zeref getting one half and me getting the other."

"It can't have been that simple?"

"There is more, though the soul was split in two it lived on. The soul within Zeref was Ahnkseram's will, his ideals and his conscience. The soul within me contained the darker half of Ahnkseram that plagued Zeref such as his anger, envy, greed, sorrow, agony and insanity. At the time I only wished to take away Zeref's pain after what he showed me and my wish was answered at the cost of my consciousness, in exchange for taking away those aspects of Zeref I was to forfeit my physical body."

"Is Hybrid's Aura really capable of something like that," Natsu murmured deep in thought.

"Now keep in mind Zeref has the consciousness of Ahnkseram within him still and he most likely seeks me to reforge his soul and you must NEVER let that happen, he's had years to regain the power he lost from that day and he has done so and then some. If Zeref were to regain the other half of his soul he would change and not even I could tell you what would happen though I can theorize. The first possibility is he simply gains the power and nothing changes, the second option is he gains the power and the emotions and he becomes either a better person or a ruthless one."

"And the final option?"

"There is a memory, it is faint because it is from a time long since past when the Gods and Devils warred in the mortal realms. I see Ahnkseram himself using the Hybrid's Aura as he faced down a combined force of the strongest Gods and Devils of the time but there is something different about it. Unlike you and Zeref where your hair goes black and your eyes glow Galaxy Blue and Crimson Red his hair was as white as snow, one eye as white as the rumoured plane of nonexistence and the other as black as the void with stars visible within. The power within was so frightening I can't watch it further."

"The complete Hybrid Form Life and Death mentioned it to me when I met them, to think Ahnkseram has it. I won't let Zeref get a hold of that half of his soul Mavis I swear."

When Mavis looked into Natsu's eyes expecting to feel reassured instead she was now concerned, that look in Natsu's eyes was one of trouble that she'd seen many times. Her fears were confirmed as he stood up and walked through a portal with Mavis quickly following behind as the two ended up in the room of Lumen Histoire.

"Natsu what are you doing!"

"Something really really stupid," he replied as his hair went black as he began to exude a powerful aura. "Talk to you in a minute eh Mavis," he said with a grin before turning to her naked form.

Walking up to the crystal Natsu got down on one knee and shattered the crystal with his Crash Magic catching her body in his hands.

"NATSU STOP YOU CAN'T-!"

Placing his head on her chest his eyes scanning her magical core he placed her on the floor before placing a hand over her heart.

"I will relieve you of your burden … let's see just how much of a piece of piece of work this Ahnkseram guy is in person then, **Hybrid's Aura: Soul Transference!** "

Natsu's arm began to pulse with Black Magic as the soul of Ahnkseram began to move from Mavis and into Natsu, the process only went for a moment but the moment the soul left her body the ghost Mavis faded and the eyes of the real one shot open to meet the frozen form of Natsu, his eyes wide with no particular emotion visible on his face.

"What have you done …"

 **RIP to ending it there but we'll be getting our first glimpse of Ahnkseram next chapter, I know this one was pretty long I wanted to give everyone an idea of what happened in Bosco since we didn't really get that in the manga even though I didn't elaborate on it much I still feel it was about appropriate.**

 **And yes I committed sacrilege by summing up Fairy Tail Zero in one chapter but it wasn't the entire focus just certain components of it I hope you all understand.**

 **Anyway I hope you all enjoyed it and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	94. The Ancient Hybrid

**Before you begin this chapter just a warning so I don't get reviews about how stupid this chapter might sound:**

 **This chapter will be dealing with topics such as creation, what is beyond it, the void, time, space, multiple realities, parallel dimensions and all sorts of crazy stuff.**

 **If you don't understand I apologize but this is crucial to understanding several massive topics such as why Achnologia can consume literally anything, why Ahnkseram was as powerful as people said, where the Perfected Hybrid State sits in the power scale and much much more.**

 **So please if you want to flame me don't flame me because of how this chapter might sound it's all relevant it's just really out there to the point that we left on the insanity train ok haha!**

 **Anyway onto the usual stuff.**

 **Tookoolforu2handle – (M8 that name!) My upload schedule is kind of when I can sometimes I upload once a week, twice a week, four chapters once a week it really depends on exactly what I'm currently writing in the story. If there is a lot of fighting I find that a lot easier to smash out like 4k words in less than three hours since I'm just mentally playing the fight and essentially describing it but other stuff like lore related stuff and chapters without combat at all take longer since they need more care.**

 **So to answer properly expect at the bare minimum one chapter a week with a max of four. As for Kaneki we'll see I've read the manga and he's strong for sure I just want to see if the anime adds anything new or not since its sort of doing its own thing before I consider it but to be safe we'll put him one below Arch Demon until I can properly decide.**

 **TheRayvenwolves – It's not so much that he wants nothing to do with the guild its more that he doesn't trust them like he used to, this Natsu as you know went through war at a mentally young age and learned that your comrades are all you have and to turn your back on them is basically a sin.**

 **Also his personality has shifted twice the first time when he gained his Devil's Aura and the second time being when he ascended and gained the Hybrid's Aura. Natsu's current stance is that you cannot be judgemental towards others because of what they are with that based on his encounters with people like Zeref who wasn't a piece of work and Irene and the others during the Draconia incident where they were really nice for Spriggan and Leichart 12 members.**

 **Also remember Fairy Tail was supposed to be his so called family and he had done so much for that guild and would have willingly died for any of them so for them to so easily dismiss all the good he'd ever done and call him a monster is a deep blow for him.**

 **Really the best way to look at it would be from how you would feel if your loved ones did that to you because of something you didn't know up until recently because I most certainly wouldn't just have things go back to the way they were because they said sorry I wouldn't hold a grudge forever but the scar would be there.**

 **Kazuka746 – not knowing what to expect is going be a thing for probably 90% of the chapters now that characters like Ahnkseram, Zeref and Achnologia are doing stuff haha.**

 **Etherious X – I mean I do try my best to have the story as readable as possible there's nothing worse than finding a long story and its full of really bad spelling or there isn't any paragraphing as for my own spelling mistakes I often read through a few times to check but like you said it's easy to miss due to the overall size of each chapter combined with timeframe plus there are certain words that trigger me such as Armor and Armour since you see those two used a lot and yes I could read a dictionary I have three but that's just kind of eh haha.**

 **Anyway with all that out of the way on with the story!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.**

 **The Ancient Hybrid**

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

Natsu had just performed the Soul Transference and was immediately frozen in place as half of Ahnkseram's soul entered his body, his consciousness slowly began to recede into his inner mindscape with the last thing he saw being Mavis waking from her slumber.

The next thing Natsu knew he was in his mindscape with Igneel nowhere to be seen, the mindscape was dark despite the magma and flames leading Natsu to believe that the transfer was a success.

"Oi Igneel you here?"

Natsu's voice echoed as he received nothing in response, looking around he couldn't see very far in front of him so he decided to explore a little. His mindscape was shifting and changing thanks to the new intruder which meant that Ahnkseram had to be around here somewhere so the only real option was to find him and get some answers.

As Natsu walked through his mind he noticed a faint glow in the tower where he merged with E.N.D, making his swiftly he came screeching to a halt at the doors. There in the centre of the room looking right at him was a pair of eyes identical to his own sitting on a throne of sorts. Walking into the room the doors slammed shut sealing themselves as Natsu got a good look at the intruder.

It was an elderly looking being that resembled a human however he had small pointed horns on his forehead and blood red scales just under his eyes and along his arms, he had long grey hair that made him look as if he was in prison with an almost gaunt look to him as his Crimson Red and Galaxy Blue eyes matched Natsu's own.

He wore nothing save a pair of ragged brown pants which left a good view of his well toned body which was littered with scars much like Natsu's own, Natsu didn't really know what to make of him until he spoke.

"You …"

"Me?"

"You are like me, Pure Hybrid Kind."

Ahnkseram's voice was rather gravelly as he panted slightly as if the mere action of speaking drained him of energy, after several moments to compose himself Natsu replied.

"Yes I am a natural Hybrid though I was not born this way; I was brought back to life after trying to combine God and Devil's Aura-."

"The method does not matter what matters is that you are … Pure Hybrid stands for one that did not steal such power, one that was not borrowing such power. YOU … should not exist."

"I … shouldn't?"

"No your existence defies everything I know the Gods and Devils would never stand idly by and allow a Hybrid to walk amongst them I should know for I am their greatest sin and was hunted and killed for it!"

"So I've heard," Natsu replied as the elderly Hybrid looked up at him with an almost maddening glare.

"So you've heard- YOU KNOW NOTHING," he roared as the entire room shook. "My story has been usurped, warped and twisted to suit the purposes of those foul deities, trash that don't deserve their station and you claim to KNOW my story!"

"So you believe yourself superior to them, you believe you deserve to be the sole ruler?"

"There should not even be a ruler you foolish child," Ahnkseram snapped making Natsu widen his eyes in shock. "I fought to end the bloody reign of those bastards because I KNEW THE TRUTH! You would not know, never know, never find out they would hide, forever hide the dark sin of their creation …"

"If it's so well hidden then how do you know," Natsu asked pulling Ahnkseram out of his musings.

"Was told, informed, experienced the creation firsthand! The creation of all things by it that came before all, a speck of antinothing that became … antisomething to create … everything."

"Wait hold on what's antinothing and antisomething," Natsu asked wanting to get as much info as he could.

"Foolish child you could never comprehend such concepts they exceed the confines of reality, what is reality except the reverse of antireality and from that antireality comes anticreation and from anticreation comes antinothing and from there antisomething and from that … antilife."

"So this anti whatever is the reverse of our current reality then?"

"NO NO NO NO FOOLISH CHILD COULD NEVER UNDERSTAND NEVER KNOW NEVER FEEL NEVER FEAR!"

The old man stopped his ramblings as a sinister smirk wormed its way onto his face as Natsu suddenly felt his consciousness slip away as he was thrown into the madman's broken mind experiencing firsthand what anti really was.

The moment he came out he fell to the floor in shock unable to believe what he was seeing.

"How is that possible!"

"Possible is confined to reality child anti has no confines," Ahnkseram smirked as Natsu looked utterly shocked.

"But how can he draw from such a well of power without simply vanishing from reality and into this anti place?"

"Because Chaos is a constant child do you not see, anti and this plane both orbit Chaos which is the bringer of the end, bringer of the anti."

"Wait so you mean to tell me that Chaos is the one constant between the two worlds, why Chaos of all things?"

"Because Chaos is all consuming, cannot be stopped, cannot be staved off! You grasp the general idea which is surprising but you simply do not understand the solution though that is far from surprising."

"Then why don't you tell me?"

"On one condition," Ahnkseram said no longer acting like a madman as Natsu's entire opinion of him did a complete one eighty. "Unite my soul-."

"No."

"WHY!"

"Because I can't trust you I've spoken to you for like three minutes and you've gone on about anti and Chaos and belittled my intelligence that isn't something I can work with."

"There isn't time the anti is coming it will consume this universe completely and move on until this reality becomes anti!"

"Then tell me how to stop it."

"Through combat you fool that is the only way!"

"How did the anti enter this world?"

"Through the sliver of a gap that was open for a microsecond as it took host of a broken man just before I merged with a boy named Zeref."

"So it is beatable right?"

"It must obey the laws of reality until there is no reality left to obey that is the law of anti."

"And how do you know all this?"

"Because I have conversed with anti itself through the sliver, my power alone was able to see them because I held the full might of existence within my hands!"

"That is the final form of the Hybrid Form?"

"Yes though it isn't as all powerful as you might believe based off of my statement, yes you hold existence within your grasp however you can never grasp it because it's like trying to block a river with one hand simply impossible."

"But you'd have reality warping abilities though right?"

"No you can SEE creation, FEEL creation and SENSE creation. Power you do obtain however the balance amongst reality must be maintained you see no one being other than the creator can be as powerful and the Hybrid is only number three on the food chain."

"Why are you telling me all this I thought you were meant to be the evil part of your soul full of anger and hatred and stuff?"

"Who said I wasn't, I'm full of all sorts of emotions I just do not care. Why get mad when I'm to be stuck here and possibly doom my own existence?"

"I suppose that's fair enough it's just odd I've been told you were this evil threat the worst creation had ever seen yet here you are talking to me about stuff that whilst crazy and hardly believable still not of evil intent."

"I was stuck in that Mavis girl for a long time and through her I saw things, I saw what humanity was and what they were capable of at their absolute worst and their absolute best. Her memories of this emotion called love shattered my soul in two using the instability of my aura at the time since we had just revived you. Yes I was placed within the girl however I am no less Ahnkseram than my other half."

"Your power not included," Natsu replied as the room shook a little more.

"Please reunite my halves you always do the right thing I was forcibly separated I'm old now I cannot harm anyone of real importance …"

Natsu was quick to react as he dodged a lightning fast strike from the old man that was embedded into the wall around chest level.

"You weren't even remotely convinced, not bad kid."

"Was any of what you said true?"

"Was it or was it not, you decide for yourself as I set about acquiring my new vessel …"

"That's not happening Ahnkseram I removed you from Mavis for two reasons the main one being that within me you have next to no chance of reuniting with your other half, to get it back Zeref will have to defeat me and you and I know given my track record it will be an uncertainty as to who the victor will be."

"You dare assume you can bind me you are nothing but a child to me!"

"Perhaps that is true Ahnkseram however there is one thing you failed to realize when you set up this whole dark and gloomy setup, this is my mindscape."

Chains shot up from around the throne wrapping around Ahnkseram who fought to free himself but found he couldn't as Natsu motioned for them to chain him to the chair.

"You aren't at full power Ahnkseram, powerful you may be you are the lesser half of yourself one could even say you are the weak and feeble half even with the strength you hold within you."

"You dare call me weak and feeble your death will be slow I assure you …"

"Speaking of death that brings me to my next point as to why you are chained to that chair, this tower is the only building within my mindscape and you decided to set up shop here correct? What you failed to realize was that this is where all my memories, knowledge and dreams are held, this is my brain and you walked right on inside willingly and are now chained within care to guess what that means?"

Ahnkseram's entire appearance became feral as he thrashed around trying to free himself from his bindings as Natsu walked over to the door and with a snap of his fingers they opened.

"You will be assimilated Ahnkseram and soon what you know I shall also know, your power shall be added to my own and you will fade from existence as you should have done countless years ago. The Gods and Devils were right to fear you the amount of cunning you had to somewhat convince me you were a decent being is far too dangerous for someone of your power."

"You won't get away with this I'll get you in the end my other half will feel this!"

"He is coming anyway it doesn't matter though it will be interesting to meet him compared to you, perhaps one without your emotions will be rational?"

"And anti, how will you stop such a thing without me!?"

"You were never part of the plan, from the moment I was told you were inside my brother I knew you had to die so that Achnologia didn't gain your power and so you shall I'm just kicking things off by getting rid of half of you."

"You think you can get rid of me that easily, me an entity that has persisted since the time of the Gods and Devils began!"

"Yeah I think I do now enjoy your last moments in the darkness you greeted me with while I move on with my life, oh and by the way I was actually interested in meeting you and I have to say I'm disappointed you're nothing but a manipulative bitter old man I'm surprised Mavis was able to put up with you. Oh well, later."

Natsu vanished as the doors to his mind closed with a screaming Ahnkseram thrashed around letting loose all manner of Dark Magic in a last ditch attempt to free himself to no avail.

The moment Natsu's vision focused back to reality he noticed he was still in the same place as Mavis looked at him with concern and also anger which didn't surprise him all that much.

"Mavis … you live once more it seems."

"You are an absolute idiot Natsu Dragneel," Mavis huffed trying and failing to appear intimidating.

"I take it you need clothes?"

"No need I still have my own in my own requip space," Mavis sighed as Natsu helped her up and she requiped into her usual attire.

"Not bad for over 100 years old."

"Shut it you I'm furious with what you did!"

"Think about it Mavis it was the best choice, as a tactician yourself you have to admit placing the soul with me makes things a lot harder for Alvarez."

"I'm not denying that but you forget what if Ahnkseram managed to get control over your body he'd be nigh unstoppable even by Zeref with the only one being able to beat him wanting to kill us all!"

"I took that into account Mavis and from the moment he took up residence in my mind I was prepared, as we speak I have him locked in my mind as I rip his knowledge, skills, experiences and power into my own. Once that is done his being will simply cease and your fears of Zeref becoming unstoppable with him."

"You have the power to do that … even still you shouldn't have just rushed into such a risk without at least telling someone."

"I told you-."

"As you ripped the soul from my body!"

"Right right well anyway it's done now no use complaining about it, now then about you being alive and kicking …"

"Yes about that I suppose the first order of business is getting used to moving around for real, my legs feel terribly weak."

"Here I'll carry you out but in exchange you can explain this to everyone alright?"

"If you insist," Mavis sighed as Natsu picked her up bridal style and the two walked out of the doors and into the basement of the guild hall.

The moment Natsu appeared everyone who didn't know he had the ability to create portals was shocked, Makarov nearly fainted seeing Mavis in his arms and the rest were simply waiting to hear what he'd done this time.

"Hey gramps found this one in the basement don't worry I fixed her right up."

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE THIS TIME NATSU I SWEAR TO GOD YOU WILL BE THE DEATH OF ME!"

"Relax gramps I fixed her," Natsu said with a grin as he walked over to the bar and placed Mavis on the table. "Unfortunately she can't walk very well yet since she hasn't used her legs in over 100 years."

"Am I dreaming or did Natsu walk in with the living First Master," Mira said blankly as Erza and Elise both shrugged.

"Something like this was bound to happen so I suppose we should just go with it," Elise sighed as Mavis suddenly gained a devious smirk.

"You know Natsu almost died again when he took the soul from my body it almost took over his body …"

Natsu looked at her amused until his head slowly turned towards the killing intent radiating off his wife.

"Care to explain yourself Natsu," Erza said threateningly as she summoned the large mace from her Purgatory Armor.

""Um … maybe …"

What followed was Natsu getting tossed around the guild hall by Erza as a guild wide brawl quickly started up, Wendy was walking out of the infirmary only to receive a chair to the face prompting her to join the fray quickly knocking out the majority of the members by simply removing the air from the room.

After everything had calmed down and Natsu scraped himself off the end of Erza's mace he explained what Mavis had told him and what he did in detail, naturally he was scolded for doing such a thing without even telling anyone but they had to commend him for the idea since there wouldn't be anyone better to hold onto Ahnkseram's power.

"So can you still hear his voice Natsu," Elise asked as Natsu nodded.

"Yeah he's still screaming away inside my mind but its slowly starting to get quieter, piece by piece I'm disassembling him though he's fighting using his own Hybrid's Aura so I can't rush things too much. Eventually he'll reach a point where he can no longer fight back and I'll crush him quick honestly I hope it happens before I face Zeref, given the speed its going now I'd say that's highly likely. You know it's pretty cool doing this I'm learning all sorts of techniques with my Hybrid's Aura I would've never even thought of."

"Just remember how you are obtaining this knowledge though Natsu," Makarov said firmly as Natsu nodded.

"I know I'm literally consuming the consciousness of another being for personal gain but really it's for the best."

"I know it is my boy I just want to be sure you know it isn't a good thing to do to someone that's all."

After Makarov finished speaking the conversation turned to the battles they had against the Alvarez forces, both Makarov and Mavis weren't too happy to hear about Azhrukhal and his creation and were glad he was gone for good.

"So this meeting isn't until tomorrow and I haven't gotten to see how strong you all are, anyone up for a fight," Natsu asked as the entire team seemed up for the challenge.

"If you all plan on fighting it's going to happen on the beach, you lot are the most destructive of the guild I don't think we could afford to build this place again from scratch," Makarov said quickly as the group nodded and walked out the back of the hall with many of the previously knocked out guild members following to see how the top members had improved.

Arriving at the beach Natsu moved to stand opposite everyone else as the entire guild waited to see what would happen; with a smirk Natsu entered his combat stance.

"All of you come at me at once."

Erza and Elise didn't need to be told twice, Elise entered her Demigod State right off the bat with Erza requiping into her Scarlet Dragon Armor. Wendy soon followed entering the Dragon Force and Jason entering his own Phoenix Form.

The rest of the guild was stunned seeing Natsu stand confidently against such overwhelming power, many of them thought he would be crushed but were astonished when he easily blocked all four attacks redirecting them at the others.

"Those had some real power behind them that's pretty impressive."

"You'd better take us seriously Natsu we aren't weak like we used to be," Elise cried as she threw a Demolition Fist at him only for Natsu to swiftly move to the side and knee her in the gut sending her crashing into Erza.

Moving onto Jason he grabbed the kid in his Phoenix Form shocking him tossing him into the ground doing a one armed handstand on his back so he could kick Wendy away who had prepared a Piercing Claw aimed directly at his neck.

"Wendy has the right idea it's the only way you'll land a blow on me, come at me with the intent to kill."

Natsu was pleased when they took his words seriously and began to engage him with their full power; he was enjoying seeing their progress and was pleasantly surprised at Jason's strength for his age.

"I can tell you girls did a lot of team based training but what will you do if you are forced to fight alone, being able to perform both independently and as a team is the key to growing stronger after all."

Clearing some distance Natsu released some of his magic power as the earth began to shake, the ground he was standing on rose up as a pillar of earth letting him look down upon them with a smirk.

"You have all grown strong and you Jason are strong as well however there is one thing I noticed during the fights on that island, there is one thing that you all still lack."

Closing his eyes Natsu opened them as his eyes glowed Crimson Red and Galaxy Blue with his Hybrid's Aura flaring wildly.

"Let me … SHOW YOU!"

Everyone was frozen in terror including powerful mages like Laxus, Makarov and Team Natsu as he began to exert as much of his power as possible surrounding himself in a blackish white pillar of raw magic with only his eyes clearly visible.

The elements began bending to his will as the sea rose up as if rearing to attack, the sand behind Natsu also rose up as a second wave as the earth cracked with rocks beginning to orbit around him as black bolts of lightning began to strike the ground around him with four pillars of flame erupting around him with black tendril spires bursting through the earth covered in sharp thorns.

"We can't let him intimidate us this is clearly a test of our resolve," Elise cried as the others nodded in agreement and began to rush towards Natsu much to Makarov's horror. The old man knew exactly what Natsu was doing the moment he did it and he had to say he was rather disappointed the others didn't immediately realize what he was doing.

As the team reached the outer wall of flames and tendrils Natsu took one step forward as the ground shook due to the amount of raw power he was exerting as they all froze, Jason was the first to crack as he dropped to his knees in fear.

Wendy wasn't far behind only making it several steps further before the terror of what she was facing set in, Erza and Elise however continued to push on as Natsu took another step forward stopping them in their tracks.

"Just … a little further," Erza grunted as she dropped to one knee with Elise actually continuing to push forward.

"SUBMIT," Natsu's voice boomed as a wave of darkness washed over her as the Galaxy Blue colour of her eyes faltered for a brief moment with the darkness actually knocking out some of the members of the guild.

"Wh-what is this Natsu!"

Natsu didn't reply as again she tried to push forward now beyond the lightning layer of the defences standing before the blackish white aura he was exuding.

Elise could feel her whole body shaking in terror as Natsu again took another step forward this time putting extra force into the step which made the tremor far more violent, Elise finally relented after looking into his eyes as she fell to her knees sweating heavily.

"I … I stand no chance … I surrender …"

The entire display put on by Natsu slowly vanished as he reigned in his power as he walked over to Elise kneeling down and placing a hand on her shoulder with a warm smile.

"Any mage can have the courage to fight against the impossible even with friends by their side however the mark of a true mage is knowing when to back down, on that island that Demon could have killed you all once it took control of Erza had I not been there and even before that its power could be felt across the island. This war will present opponents that defy the very laws of magic and you must know when to fight and when to run away."

Looking at the others and then to Makarov who had a look of understanding on his face Natsu continued with his speech.

"Let this be a message to all of you don't go trying to be a hero or you will find yourself in an early grave, if you want to survive this war learn from what you all saw and experienced and ensure you use it I've seen far too many dead because they didn't run and chose to fight a pointless battle!"

Helping Elise stand he walked over to Erza and helped her stand as well before walking over to where the others were standing, patting Wendy on the head he gave her a small smile.

"You did good Wendy I want to talk to you later about a few things alright?"

"Ok Natsu but did you really have to do that?"

"You all need to learn that this isn't going to be like things were in the past, people with presences like that will be all over the place in this war and although they won't be on my level they could potentially at least be on Gildarts' level so everyone needs to understand its ok to run. This guild is full of people who like to stay and fight and we can't have that during a war like this."

Wendy just nodded silently as Natsu turned to Makarov who began to address the entire group.

"Natsu is correct in what he says, the enemy won't hesitate to kill you no matter how weak or strong you may be. Even the Dark Guilds we've fought in the past weren't anything compared to what we've yet to face my only hope is that what Natsu taught you all today sinks in. Now then we should all head back to the guild hall and have a nice drink as a family what do you all say?"

The depressing mood lifted instantly as everyone minus a select few began to cheer wildly at the prospect of partying as the guild made their way back to the guild hall with Natsu hanging back alone.

' _Looks like I'm still getting a slow stream of memories … he sure has a strong mind for being only half of himself.'_

Natsu sighed as he slowly followed behind the group as Ahnkseram's soul unbeknownst to him stirred within him, chained down in the chair the Hybrid wasn't angry beyond belief instead he was smiling as his Crimson Red and Galaxy Blue eyes glowed in the darkness.

 _ **/Alvarez Airship – Zeref's POV/**_

Zeref was sitting in his chair contemplating the loss of three of his trusted subordinates when a stabbing sensation through his mind nearly knocked him unconscious on the spot.

"Wh- what is the matter … how is that possible it should be sealed within Mavis- yes I know but- I understand its importance but how should I- please …."

Zeref clutched his head as a wave of darkness burst from his body killing all the Alvarez soldiers in the room instantly as he dropped to his knees.

"I will retrieve it once Irene activate Universe One it shouldn't be more than a day at least- I know its importance I just … understood," Zeref said through grit teeth as he stumbled back into his chair his breathing quite laboured.

"This is not good I must consult with Irene about this, preparations for the conversion must be accelerated …"

 _ **/? Jellal's POV/**_

"Jellal we don't have time for this we have to get to Crocus for this gathering of all the guilds," Meredy sighed as Jellal shook his head.

"No this takes priority Meredy Natsu tasked me with this objective and now that we know where she is we must find her for him, as he said the information she could hold is important."

Meredy just sighed as she and Jellal walked through an abandoned town that seemed to be in ruins, the town looked hundreds of years old with most of it overrun with the forest around them however there was one building right in the centre that was perfectly fine.

Walking up to the front door Jellal knocked three times unsure if he would get an answer or not however he was surprised when the door was opened almost immediately by a blonde haired woman.

"Can I help you?"

"I was sent here by a friend to find you a man by the name of Natsu Dragneel …"

The woman's eyes widened to the size of saucers at the mention of Natsu as she motioned for them to come inside, the duo were greeted to a messy room full of books and scrolls with lacrima littered about the place.

"Sorry about the mess I've been quite busy as of late," the woman sighed as she motioned for them to sit down on her couch. "Before we go any further I need to know something, what magic does Natsu use?"

"Natsu has many types of magic now maam he is a being one would refer to as being a God and Devil rolled into one after all, to answer your question I can list some of them. His go to magic is normally Dragon Slayer Magic with Fire being his preferred element but he also has Crash Magic, Requip Magic, Gravity Magic and Transformation Magic."

"He has become strong …"

"Am I correct in assuming that you are Anna Heartfilia?"

"Indeed I am though I'm surprised Natsu knows who I am after what I had to do to him and the other children, you said he's practically a deity?"

"Yes he is a being that possesses the power of both the Gods and Devils now and the only one who can oppose Zeref and Achnologia directly, he tasked me with finding you because he wanted to ask you some things."

"Natsu actually wants to see me after all this time why he'd be a grown man by now, where would he happen to be?"

"There is a meeting for all S Class Mages, Guild Masters, Wizard Saints and Independent Guilds being held in the palace in Crocus several hours from now and even though Natsu is a wanted criminal I have it on good authority he'll be there."

"Oh well then I suppose I shall come along then- wait Natsu is a wanted criminal!"

"He was to be one of the Ishgar Four before the general population found out he was E.N.D and he was forced into hiding for around five years, now that there is an invasion that threatens to wipe us all they want him back."

"So he managed to use E.N.D … very well let us head to this meeting I wonder if the other Dragon Slayers will be there?"

"Not every Dragon Slayer will be there just the S Class or Guild Masters I'm afraid but you'll find out soon enough, we should get moving soon Crocus is a fair distance away and even with my magic it will take some time from here."

"I understand we can leave immediately I'll just seal my home," Anna said as the group walked outside and with a snap of her fingers the entire home vanished.

"Place a hand on my shoulder and don't let go alright," Jellal said as Anna complied and with a flash they were gone in a bright golden light veering towards Crocus at top speed.

' _Oh Natsu I hope you can forgive me for not being there …'_

 **What plan does Ahnkseram have up his sleeve, was anything he said true or not? How will Anna's appearance at the meeting affect Natsu, will Gajeel get some screen time? Find out next time on Drago- I mean Power of the Dragon!**


	95. The Time For Unity

**Hi everyone Azza here!**

 **Just a little notice now that the fic is going to be heading into its final arc I plan on updating the title of the story to what it should be and updating the summary since the current one does not do this story justice in the slightest anymore just letting you all know since it's a hint for what is to come.**

 **Tokoolforu2handle – When I started this story I swore I wouldn't abandon it especially since most of the Fairy Tail fics including many long running ones were abandoned at crucial moments which pissed me off a lot since I really get invested in them thanks for the compliments and don't worry my updates may be random but I 100% plan on finishing this!**

 **galacti – I left hints several chapters ago about Achnologia's powers and this isn't refering to the Achnologia vs Celestial Spirit King fight if you reread the Ahnkseram chapter you'll figure out just where Achnologia's power stands in comparison to the Hybrid power if you don't spot it though that's fine I was pretty vague about it.**

 **Yeah at this point Natsu is just trolling the Gods and Devils especially since Time runs faster in the higher realms which means Life and Death have been stalling for him for ages haha.**

 **Anyway with all that done on with the story!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.**

 **The Time For Unity**

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

"Aww are you sure we can't come with you," Jason whined as Natsu shook his head.

"Sorry kid this is a meeting for anyone S Class or above so I can't take you," Natsu replied as the Phoenix Slayer pouted and stomped away to go train.

"I'll keep him occupied Natsu just make sure to hurry back," Wendy said as Natsu nodded giving her a small hug.

"If you want a hand find Elise she's probably getting rusty already-."

"HEY I HEARD THAT," Natsu heard from outside in the training field as he chuckled.

"Alright we're off," Natsu said snapping his fingers opening a portal.

"You know I keep forgetting you can do that," Laxus muttered as the group walked through the portal appearing at the entrance to the palace.

"Alright I'm gonna go see the King now before all this kicks off, you know since I'm like public enemy number three and all."

Walking back through the portal Natsu emerged inside the throne room as a shocked Arcadios, Hisui and Toma gaped at him.

"Natsu Dragneel … it's been years we didn't think you'd actually come," Toma said quickly as Natsu nodded.

"I've been to Alvarez and seen firsthand what's coming if Fiore wants to have a chance at winning we need to band together, also it helps that my friends and I killed off three of their commanders recently."

"But are you sure that you're alright with what the Council did, we did try and persuade them to recind the price on your head but they were adamant you were to be eliminated," Arcadios sighed as Natsu moved towards them.

"Actually during this meeting I have a motion I wish to present to the guilds of Fiore about them, the Council is corrupt as it is and even refuses to hear out even you the King of the country, we currently stand at a point where we can make history and I believe it is time to change how this country is run though you'll hear more about that during the meeting."

"Speaking of the meeting it should be starting soon are you prepared," Hisui asked as Natsu nodded.

"I won't make my appearance until it's at the most opportune moment since I want to hear what the others have to say first, knowing how all the other guilds feel about the idea of unifying under one flag to repel Alvarez will go a long way so if you could push that agenda it would be appreciated."

"You clearly have a plan so we'll follow your idea Natsu after all if it wasn't for you and your friends none of us would be here today so the least we can do is hear you out," Toma said cheerfully as Natsu nodded with a small smile.

"Where is this meeting taking place?"

"In the grand hall just down the hall there you can't miss it," Toma replied as Natsu nodded and disappeared through another portal leaving the royal family and Arcadios still slightly stunned about his sudden arrival and departure.

 _ **/Jellal's POV/**_

Jellal along with Meredy and Anna landed in the palace courtyard as many of the guards looked at them in shock, looking around he spotted the rest of Crime Sorciere heading over to him with Ultear at the head.

"About time you got here they've been asking us to go inside for the last ten minutes."

"Sorry Ultear but finding Anna here was a bit more difficult than we had first anticipated, do you know if Fairy Tail has arrived yet?"

"They were among the first to arrive along with Sabertooth, Blue Pegasus and Mermaid Heel. So you are the infamous Anna Heartfilia Natsu's had us tracking down a pleasure to finally meet you," Ultear said amused as Anna accepted an offered handshake.

"From what I've heard Natsu isn't very well liked how come you lot were so willing to help him?"

"Well we're all ex criminals ourselves who seek redemption through helping others and we often work alongside Fairy Tail though more specifically Natsu on matters pertaining to the eradication of Dark Guilds."

"I see … well it's good to know he has many responsible friends like yourselves," Anna said with a smile.

"I wouldn't say we are responsible that's his wife's job," Jellal said amused as he began walking away leaving a stunned Anna behind.

"Wh- wait Natsu has a wife, since when!"

No one replied as the group made their way over to the entrance where the rather cautious guards began to escort them to the grand hall.

"Listen here the King has granted you lot a free pass for doing this so none of you had better do anything to sully his kind gesture," one of the guards said sternly as Cobra smirked.

"Relax I'm tired of sleeping in caves and shit I'd rather be able to walk around in public again anyway."

The guard seemed slightly unnerved at Cobra's grin as they reached a large set of double doors which were opened by two of the guards that were standing on either side, Jellal nodded to the two as they made their way inside.

The moment they entered all eyes turned to them with many of the guilds who weren't in the loop about things shocked at the appearance of such criminals however they just ignored them in favour of making their way towards the ones that knew the truth.

"Jellal my boy how was your trip," Makarov said cheerfully as he shrugged.

"As good as could be expected given our status as wanted criminals but fine nonetheless, I assume your trip took less than a minute?"

"Yes Natsu dropped us here," Makarov replied as Jellal nodded.

"Do you know where Natsu is I would very much like to see him," Anna said softly garnering Erza's attention.

"Why do you want to meet Natsu?"

"I've heard he's been looking for me for some time plus we're- I'm his Aunt."

"I don't want to be the annoying one in this conversation but how exactly is that possible Natsu himself is over eight hundred years old and you look like a woman in her mid thirties," Laxus asked as Anna sighed nodding in understanding.

"I was the one who came through the Eclipse Gate with the First Generation Dragon Slayers, I taught them all the basics they would need in life and planned to do more but we were separated upon coming through and by the time I managed to return to civilisation they had already found places of their own to go so I thought it best to just leave them be."

"But what about Natsu I mean you say you're his Aunt that's more than enough reason to find him," Erza asked not satisfied with her answer.

"The truth is I had two reasons to come through the gate the first being to look after the children and the second being to research how to kill Achnologia and every form of magic that is either lost or forbidden was to be used. With the children all finding places of safety I decided to begin the research phase, I put work before them and it makes me a terrible person and for that I do not expect forgiveness however I wish to see my nephew at the very least."

"Natsu is a hard person; people have stabbed him in the back many times Anna and I won't forgive you if you hurt him."

"You seem rather familiar you wouldn't happen to know an Irene Belserion by any chance would you," Anna asked completely changing the topic.

"Irene is my mother," Erza replied as Anna gasped before closing the distance between the two giving her a hug much to her shock.

"Little Erza I can't believe it's really you I couldn't even recognize you at all, your mother sent you through the gate along with the other children and you were the only one I couldn't find!"

"Wait you know my mother!?"

"Of course it was thanks to her and … him that we were even able to build the gate, my how you've grown and you married Natsu you two were always close even as children!"

"We knew each other as children Natsu never told me that …"

"If Natsu remembers his past then it's likely there is plenty he hasn't told anyone so don't judge him too harshly he does have to live with the fact that he died, living with the pain of how he died would make anyone try to suppress their past after all."

"So when do you think Natsu will arrive," Mira cut in as everyone collectively shrugged.

"Knowing Natsu he'll probably show up as masquerading as the King or something," Laxus scoffed as more mages filtered in with several important ones such as other Wizard Saints and members of the former Council such as Yajima.

"My this is certainly a big event I haven't been around so many people in years its quite nerve wracking," Anna said eyeing almost every newcomer with suspicion until the doors were finally sealed.

"Could we please have silence in the hall," one of the Royal Guards called out as the noise promptly ceased. "Thank you and welcome to the palace his majesty King Toma thanks you for coming on such short notice. Before we begin today let it be known now that there are indeed people here who are considered criminals by the Magic Council who have been invited by the King himself, these people are not here to fight and you will be evicted should you attack any of them without a valid reason!"

The crowd murmured and many eyes were on Jellal and Crime Sorciere as well as other similar groups who had been invited to the meeting, after several moments the guard continued.

"Now without any further delay his majesty King Tome E. Fiore accompanied by his daughter Princess Hisui E. Fiore and the Captain of the Guard Arcadios will now present their plea for aid!"

The declaration of a plea for aid garnered much attention amongst the guilds as King Toma flanked by Hisui and Arcadios entered the hall standing above everyone looking grim.

"My dear loyal subjects I am most grateful that so many of you answered the call including those who had no reason to trust us and we thank you for Fiore is in its most dire hour and we need you all! Across the sea lies an Empire that spans almost all four corners of the known world and seeks to engulf Fiore amongst its bloated husk, it is an Empire built upon the deaths of millions of innocents led by someone who you all know well!"

"My father refers to the Black Mage Zeref creator of the Books of Zeref and a man as ruthless in his pursuits as Achnologia! His desire to unite the world under a single banner has seen countless Kingdoms fall and its inhabitants slain to the last, last night we received confirmation that Bosco from border to border has been wiped clean with nothing but the dirt left behind! We beseech you good mages of Fiore lend us your strength in these troubled times so that we may stand a chance of surviving what is to come," Hisui said her voice unwavering as many appeared shocked at what she was saying.

"The act of banding the guilds together is forbidden by the Magic Council you would have us go against their word," a mage shouted as the King sighed.

"The Council are not the supreme authority in this country the Royal Family are, the Council do not seem to have the mental capacity to comprehend what we are facing and instead choose to continue focusing all the resources at their disposal on eliminating Natsu Dragneel-!"

"The Demon needs to be eliminated he is Zeref's ultimate creation," another mage shouted as several people had to hold Erza back from going for his throat.

"Tell me do any of you know Natsu's story, do any of you have proof he is out to kill us all besides him being a creation of Zeref? If it wasn't for the efforts of Natsu Dragneel none of us would even be here, twice the man saved mine and my families lives the first being in the throne room against spies from the very Kingdom we discuss now and from the Dragon Incident during the Grand Magic Games years ago or did you all forget that?"

"Maybe the Demon is just trying to appear innocent so that he can strike us when we are at our most vulnerable!"

"If Natsu Dragneel wanted any of us dead he could have done it and not a single one of us could do a thing about it, he's been in this very room before anyone even arrived here and not one of the top mages of Fiore could even sense his presence! Yes I did indeed invite Natsu here along with the rest of you because he stands as the strongest of all mages in Fiore and the only one who can contest with mages such as Zeref and the recently discovered spy God Serena!"

"There are plenty of powerful mages King Toma don't sell Fiore short," Natsu's voice echoed throughout the hall as many of Natsu's staunch haters paled. "Yes I am a Demon and yes you have every right to fear me however I'm not like the Demons you all know for I am the same as Zeref I have the same power he does and if you want any chance of beating the Alvarez Empire you need my help."

"You think you can beat all the mages here let alone the Wizard Saints you really are stupid!"

"Did you forget that I was to be in the Ishgar Four five years ago taking Saint Warrod's place, how much stronger do you think I've gotten since then because I can tell you right now that I could quite comfortably fight the Saints were I to go all out no offence to you all," Natsu said as many of the Wizard Saints including Makarov and Jura nodded in agreement having a greater idea of the scope of Natsu's power.

"Enough of this pointless bickering while we stand here arguing Alvarez is on its way," Toma roared silencing the room. "Natsu and I have spoken and he agrees to fight however he wants to put a proposal towards you all that I strongly urge you to consider!"

"Thank you King Toma, now that I have everyone's full attention I would ask that no one interrupt me until I am finished explaining my idea. As many of you no doubt found out recently the hierarchy in Fiore has a tier above the Magic Council that being the current King or Queen, for too long has the Magic Council proven to be not only ineffective but abusive in their power and prone to back flipping on the most dire events therefore I suggest the Magic Council be dissolved and the guilds swear fealty solely to the King."

The Magic Council members who had been invited were in an uproar whilst the rest of the mages including the Wizard Saints stood there shocked yet seriously contemplating the idea when Natsu silenced the room.

"For too long you Councillors have used your power to further your own agendas targeting the guilds you don't profit from and silencing any who would oppose you, not only that but you have proven utterly incompetent at handling events such as the impending Alvarez invasion choosing instead to simply ignore it and focus all resources on capturing or killing me. Clearly you are all misguided and utterly incapable handling almost anything and deserve to be stripped of your power, you all even had the nerve to assume you stood above the Royal Family who have stood in power and allowed your very creation over five hundred years ago!"

"You would allow the guilds to return to how they were before we took control of them you really are a Demon intending to cause chaos amidst the coming battle no doubt on the orders of Zeref!"

"The guilds of today aren't like they were a hundred years ago they are full of all sorts of good people who just want to help, yes many guilds such as Fairy Tail do cause collateral damage on jobs but the people know in their hearts and minds we are simply trying to do what is just and right! By swearing loyalty to the Royal Family it pledges us to Fiore itself but of course the Council wouldn't want to lose its free labour force it can't send off to wither and die all the while taxing us just to keep our guilds open!"

"I agree with Natsu," Sting said surprising everyone except Natsu who was only mildly intrigued at why someone like Sting would agree. "The Grand Magic Games all those years ago when the Dragons invaded were proof that the Council was truly incompetent, not only did the Council forces turn tail and run whilst the guilds of Fiore big and small stayed to fight but Natsu who single handedly defeated them all saving the country is now as much of a target as Achnologia or Zeref it's a damn disgrace!"

"Indeed were it not for Natsu's handling of the situation Fiore would have been destroyed, the Council running away and leaving behind thousands of civilians and the various mages to face the threat when they have access to super weapons such as the Etherion Magical Cannon made me question my status as a Wizard Saint, would they ever order me to let innocents die when I should fight to protect them? I stand with Natsu's proposal the Royal Family have always been fair in all matters I've had with them I would gladly stand with them!"

"You would betray the Council Jura," a Councillor sneered as Jura's eyes narrowed.

"I've always fought for the betterment of my home and the countless people in it, Wizard Saint is just a fancy title one that I have no shame in abandoning should it ever force me to turn against my very principles."

"Indeed the younger generation have the right of it I'd say, I was but a young man when the guilds still warred and I can say with certainty that Fiore would never face such a conflict again. You see back then Guild Masters had no one to watch them and the distance between towns was far too great to keep track of them all, if you want this old man's opinion follow Natsu's idea it can't be any worse than what we all deal with now I'm not even allowed to retire in peace because of them," Warrod added as many of the mages began adding their voices to the mix until they were silenced by Arcadios so that Toma could speak.

"So it seems you are all in agreement on this then, whilst I am flattered that you would all swear fealty to the Kingdom I believe I am not the best choice to lead it. Since today seems to be a day of change let this be my last act as King of Fiore, by order of the crown I do hereby abolish the Magic Council of Fiore for countless years of disservice to the Kingdom!"

Everyone was shocked at Toma's words but one part of what Toma said stuck with Natsu and had him looking right at Hisui grinning like an idiot.

"Oh no …," Hisui said suddenly as Toma's crown suddenly found its way onto her head. "Father I- are you sure I'm ready!"

"We stand on the cusp of a new era Hisui, the Magic Council is now gone, the Alvarez Empire invades seeking to destroy us and only one side can remain. I'm too old and far too set in my ways to lead something like this and I believe it is up to your generation to take the torch and light the way for the future, make the new era a good one Hisui."

Hisui turned to look down at the others from the balcony and saw all the mages minus the Magic Council members kneeling before her, the older mages who couldn't kneel chose instead to bow slightly as a sign of respect. Natsu appeared on the balcony and kneeled before her as well which surprised many who still didn't fully trust him.

"We, both legal and independent guilds, do hereby swear fealty to the Queen and people of Fiore. To use our power for the betterment of all, to use our power to protect the innocent, to strengthen the bond between all of Fiore and most importantly to protect and ensure the smiles of the future of our great land. This we do swear Queen Hisui from now and into the future let us all put Fiore first as it should truly be."

Behind Natsu there was a cry of 'here here' as Hisui shed a few tears of joy that the guilds would accept her so easily as Natsu stood up once more.

"Your command Queen Hisui?"

"Protect Fiore and her people from the Alvarez Empire, please!"

Natsu's grin returned full force as he turned to face all the mages assembled behind him.

"Well you all heard her we've got a war to prepare for, inform all your guilds and prepare the communication lacrimas Alvarez could be here any day!"

Various cries of approval could be heard as the members of the former Magic Council sulked in the corner devastated that they were just stripped of their power, jumping down to the main level Natsu walked over to Fairy Tail and received a hug from Erza.

"How long were you preparing that speech?"

"Two days," he replied sheepishly. "Couldn't have known how it would turn out though honestly I didn't think all the guilds would follow so willingly."

"The Magic Council was a corrupt force Natsu and no guild was truly free from their folly, we're all better off without them," Makarov replied as Natsu nodded before noticing Anna.

Sniffing the air he walked over to Anna and began sniffing her much to everyone's amusement making Anna uncomfortable.

"So you truly are alive … you haven't aged a day since then, dearest Aunt Anna."

"So you remember then, everything?"

"Why the memory wipe, why was it necessary?"

"It was to prevent Achnologia from discovering our plans should he get a hold of one of you, but in your case there was another reason which I'm sure you know."

"E.N.D I know," Natsu sighed. "I saw my own death, Zeref showed me Mom and Dad's last moments it was … sad."

"Natsu I-I'm sorry I never came to look for you I thought you would have been better off where you were I-!"

"What about Wendy, Gajeel? Wendy was alone living with one ghost of a man for years and Gajeel fell in with a really bad crowd, my situation was good but not all of us were so lucky."

"I didn't realize Gajeel fell in with a bad crowd when I saw him he was with a nice family I thought he was safe there, as for Wendy I didn't realize those people were fake I swear on my life I didn't know!"

Natsu sighed as he took a few steps towards Anna placing a hand on her cheek wiping a tear away.

"Even the best made plans can have snags Aunt Anna, nothing is ever as it seems. I understand that you did try to do your best but I have to ask why didn't you ever reveal yourself to any of us?"

"Well I figured none of you would want anything to do with me especially you considering our relation, instead I chose exile to work on my project of finding away to defeat Achnologia without putting you at risk!"

"Then you are forgiven, the threat of Achnologia is a noble one to face and I can tell you genuinely did care about our wellbeing when you left us where you did. With that said I suppose we should prepare for this little family reunion shouldn't we?"

"Speaking of family there's something you should know about Zeref, there are two more Dragneel you have yet to meet and even I only met them each once."

"What," Natsu said alarmed at this new information.

"Yes there are two Dragneel you haven't met Natsu and I'd hoped you never would because they are … my sons," Mavis said softly as everyone's eyes minus Anna's widened in shock.

"H-how!"

"My youngest is a man you wouldn't have heard about but from what I've heard from Zeref and seen he is extremely powerful, his name is Larcade and he is the 4th Shield of Spriggan known as The Slumbering Archangel."

"Larcade is powerful indeed however he isn't even close to his older brother," Anna said grimly.

"Yes my eldest son you actually know, a man who wields near unparalleled power they call him the Magic King in the Empire, my eldest son is August …"

"WHAT," Natsu roared as everything he thought he knew was flipped onto its head. "How the hell is that even possible!"

"When Zeref had my body he … experimented with me, one of those experiments involved … taking eggs from me and artificially creating a child with a cross between my DNA and his. The result is a powerful mage who has yet to meet an equal, a mage who wields almost all magic with unprecedented skill and power."

"He would violate your body in such a way, Mavis I-!"

"I can no longer have children of my own Zeref made sure of that once he was done so they are my only children, since you need all the information you can get telling you my darkest secret is probably for the best."

"To think he would do such a thing …," Natsu said when he felt a sharp stabbing pain in his mind.

" _But you know the truth don't you Natsu!_ "

"Natsu are you alright," Erza asked feeling Natsu's emotion spike tremendously.

"Y-yeah I'm just mad knowing someone related to me could do such a thing you know."

" _What is the life of one pathetic mortal to my resurrection!_ "

' _He's still fighting back maybe the chains aren't enough?'_

"Well I suppose it's time we all headed back to Fairy Tail so Natsu if you would kindly take us back," Makarov asked as Natsu nodded snapping his fingers creating a portal much to the surprise of those who didn't know he possessed such an ability.

"This is where we leave you Fairy Tail Crime Sorciere has much work to do in the wake of the upcoming war, Natsu hopefully you are satisfied with our service I know it took us a long time to find Anna for you."

"You did just fine Jellal thanks for helping me find her and thanks to the rest of you as well I know it can't have been easy for you lot to work while being hunted by the Council, I'm glad to see you all joined Crime Sorciere to me you've already made a massive step towards atoning for your past crimes."

"As if our crimes could be washed away with what little we've done so far," Cobra scoffed.

"Perhaps not but in joining Crime Sorciere a guild that was built upon the idea of atonement you have already proven that you are on the path to becoming a good person, tales of the Dark Guilds crushed by Crime Sorciere stretch far and wide and many thank you for the deeds that they were unable to perform due to the Council's insistence that the guilds not ally to combat them," Hisui said as she and Toma arrived to speak with them.

"Heh well if the new Queen thinks we're doin our part then who am I to say otherwise, time to blow this joint," Cobra said as he and the rest of Crime Sorciere left leaving Fairy Tail and the royals alone.

"Congratulations on inheriting the crown Queen Hisui, fits almost as if it were made for you," Natsu said amused as Hisui narrowed her eyes at him.

"I have a strong suspicion you were in on that with father the whole time the speech you had and the lack of surprise seems suspicions."

"I can neither confirm nor deny such allegations my Queen," Natsu replied coolly as he walked over to the portal. "I have some ideas on how to fill the power vacuum left behind by the Council I'll give you a rundown on them at a later time, if you need me get a hold of gramps and I'll be here as soon as possible."

"You'd better I got crowned Queen of this country because of you!"

"Hey I have faith in you Hisui you aren't incompetent, you have a keen mind I'm sure you can put it to good use running the country."

Hisui smiled as Natsu and the rest of Fairy Tail and Anna disappeared through the portal appearing in Makarov's office.

"Well that was fun," Natsu said as he sat down on one of the couches.

"Removing the Magic Council and the appointment of a new Queen with a war on the horizon, another day in the life of Fairy Tail it seems," Makarov sighed.

"I suppose for now we all should go and get some rest and figure things out in the morning it will take some time for the communication lacrimas to be properly set up so information sharing will be limited until then."

"Yeah about that gramps I don't have a house that's in a liveable condition so where can I sleep?"

"Oh that's right Erza's been staying with Elise, Wendy and Mira at Fairy Hills ever since your manor was destroyed but that option isn't available to you. I suppose you can just use one of the beds in the infirmary since you practically live there these days."

"That'll do, now then I just have one final order of business before I can get some sleep. I'll see you all later I have a meeting of the deities to attend."

Snapping his fingers Natsu walked through a portal and vanished as Erza turned to Anna.

"I suppose you can stay with us at Fairy Hills you can come meet Wendy and Gajeel as well since they are both here."

"I think I would like that very much," Anna said softly as the group vacated the office.

 **Man I've wanted to get rid of the Council since Chapter 3 I hate it so much but it is necessary for the story!**

 **A new Queen crowned, the Magic Council disbanded and the mages both Legal and Independent swearing fealty to Hisui and Fiore with the war for Alvarez drawing ever closer. Now with Natsu heading off to meet with the Gods Council and Devil's Triumvirate in the Neutral Realm the time for the final arc to begin is almost upon us so as always I hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	96. The Final Conflict Begins

**Hi everyone Azza here!**

 **DragneelX17 – I've been saying for awhile now that there is indeed a sequel and I've already finished the first five chapters for once this wraps up and I suppose I can drop the title now its titled The Tale Of Natsu Dragneel Vol II Wandering Hybrid so take from that what you will.**

 **As for an Elise spinoff guess what it's happening as many of you will no doubt notice I'm posting the first chapter up alongside this so if you want after this go check that out it's called Fairy Tail Avant Garde Daughter Of War but be warned there are end of series spoilers in the first chapter so if you don't want to be spoiled you might want to hold off on reading it.**

 **As for Jason I kind of hoped I could make him a decent character I wanted more characters like Elise but I feel personally I introduced him too late into the story to really have time to flesh him out the same could be said of Azazel but he was never intended to be a main character he's like the rest of Fairy Tail's supporting cast just there on occasion.**

 **galacti – Surely it can't be the first most fics universally bash them for the crime of existing mine surely can't be the first haha.**

 **Lordlexx – Yeah in canon he's completely pathetic I know but in this he's not going to be garbage he's rank number four amongst the Shields and his title is The Slumbering Archangel with power gifted to him by Zeref to match that title. Trust me I was just as disappointed at how garbage his abilities were though I decided he could keep those as a joke anyway but don't worry he's not trash in this.**

 **ChaosofTime – You can rest easy Chaos Wendy isn't being paired with anyone least of all Jason she's not really interested in having a relationship especially with a war on the horizon.**

 **And as far as I'm aware Wendy and Romeo aren't actually canon it's just implied with help from the fandom plus they have so little in the way of interaction with each other I just don't buy it personally I know there were moments but it's way too phoned in for the ending haha and I honestly don't like the pairing I even hate it more than the canon ships like Natsu and Lucy and Jellal and Erza but that is a WHOLE other argument I don't have the energy to debate haha.**

 **Anyway with that out of the way on with the story!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.**

 **The Final Conflict Begins  
**

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

The moment Natsu emerged from his portal he felt all eyes immediately go on him, he knew he'd kept the Gods and Devils waiting for quite some time so naturally they would be pissed.

"So you finally decided to grace us with your presence eh," Kurama said as he walked over to him. "The higher ups have been locked within the central chamber for weeks and we've all been left to just stand around this place wondering what we're supposed to be doing."

"Yeah sorry about that just had to unite a country so I could have a slightly better chance of beating Zeref and Achnologia you know the usual stuff."

"Well you'd better hope the higher ups look at that being a good enough excuse, come on I'll escort you to the central chambers.

"I thought you were only a projection how come you can move around and stuff?"

"My projection takes power to produce and normally I don't dare to put any more than the bare minimum in but this is a special occasion, on this neutral ground history will be made and the Gods and Devils could potentially unite once more something which hasn't happened since Ahnkseram tried to destroy us all ages ago."

"I'm pretty sure someone told me what this realm was called ages ago but could you remind me what this place is called?"

"This realm has many names depending on who you ask the name I refer to it as is Equilibrius meaning the balance realm since it was once the seat of our two pantheons united and all."

"Equilibrius … I like the sound of that I think I'll call it that," Natsu said as Eliza lazily strolled over to him.

"Well look what the proverbial cat dragged in finally have time to deign us with your presence Natsu hmm?"

"Well I figured you sorry lot might need me for some trivial matter and decided to take time out of my schedule," Natsu smirked as Eliza responded with one of her own.

"I trust it went well?"

"Council got disbanded; all the Legal and Independent mages are prepping for the invasion so yeah I'd say so."

"Well that certainly worked out for the best, I should warn you the higher ups are growing tired of Lord Life and Lady Death's antics."

"Antics?"

"Just- you'll see," Eliza sighed as the three made their way over to a large set of double doors each baring the symbol of the Gods and Devils respectively.

Natsu pushed open the doors and found himself being bombarded with overwhelming power that nearly made him sick, Eliza and even the projection form of Kurama found it hard to withstand the combined auras as Eliza staggered back and Kurama's projection flickered.

"Ah Natsu you finally arrived," Life said as Death dragged him inside.

"Thank you for bringing him you two."

"It was … our pleasure Lady Death," Eliza replied as the doors closed obscuring them from view.

"We've stalled them for quite some time Natsu now we can get this meeting underway," Life said casually as Natsu noticed all sorts of strange props scattered around the room.

"Uh what exactly did you do to stall them?"

"Oh nothing just a little improvised theatre is all we'll show you some other time," Death said with a small yet sadistic smile that sent shivers up his spine.

"Y-yeah now let's get on with this then!"

"Of course now while you were off doing as this lot requested working towards defeating Zeref and Achnologia they were planning on forming a treaty between the Gods and Devils with you as the middle man you see."

"Indeed with your unique classification as a Hybrid you would be the proverbial bridge between the two, the foundation that would help strengthen the bond between God and Devil kind," Life said as Death nodded.

"And what about that other stuff we discussed did you talk to them about any of it?"

"Ah yes the restructuring we mentioned it but they wanted to hear it from you Natsu before they would believe any of it," Life sighed as Natsu nodded.

Looking up at the large podium above him Natsu could see the eyes of the Archons through their hoods gazing down at him with the eyes of the Gods of Creation and Destruction also glued to him.

"Right well you see my idea was to have the Archons take the seats as Gods of Destruction because I believe with the way the Devil pantheon works it would logically make the most sense, Creation and Life are gifts from the Gods and Destruction and Death are the Devils gift it just works you know."

"Wait so you mean we all the current Gods of Destruction get to retire right now," one of the Gods of Destruction asked as Natsu nodded.

In unison all the Gods of Destruction leapt up from their chairs and began cheering opening up portals shouting about their early retirements leaving the rest of the room in shock.

"Uh … well then it seems one third of you are in agreement but what do the rest of you think, to me by each holding half the power it brings balance between both the Gods and Devils which will in turn promote fairness and equality between us. I noticed outside many Gods and Devils were idly conversing with each other which means there isn't any animosity between us at least nothing at present. If you both truly desire peace then both sides must learn to work together and what better way than by having Creation and Destruction truly becoming polar opposites managed by both pantheons equally?"

"Twelve Gods of Creation working alongside the 12 Archons who become the Gods of Destruction … yes such an idea does sound fair for both sides but what about the rest of the pantheon," one of the Gods of Creation asked as Life cut in.

"Yes you see that is where the issues arise you see many of the current God positions are quite pointless for the modern age therefore Natsu, myself and Death found that only the most important positions should remain filled such as War, Time, Chaos, Space, things like that."

"And what would become of the rest of the Gods?"

"They get to retire just like the Gods of Destruction just did," Natsu replied as the Gods pondered this idea.

"And what of the Devil's Triumvirate how will they be affected?"

"Much in the same way however we are beings who embody things and we don't really do anything other than attend pointless meetings anyway so really we just don't have to go to meetings anymore."

"And you believe this is truly the best way for the Gods and Devils to create a strong alliance?"

"I believe it is the only way, both sides must have perfect balance in everything otherwise infighting will inevitably occur, this very realm is named after balance so even having the Council here would be the best choice of action."

"You have given us much to think about Natsu so would you please leave us so that we may deliberate this decision," one of the Archons asked as Natsu nodded and was about to walk away when he found the blade of a pitch black scythe to his neck.

"We'll borrow Natsu for the moment just call our names when you require him back," Death said as Natsu felt the razor sharp blade lightly touching his neck.

"Of course Lady Death," one of the Gods of Creation said as Natsu, Life and Death vanished into thin air reappearing back in that strange house.

"You really are interesting Natsu looks like they will go for the idea," Life said sitting down in one of the recliner chairs as Death wandered off into the kitchen.

"I figured they would anyway since you two are backing it."

"Oh and why do you think that?"

"Because you outrank them," Natsu replied as Life shook his head.

"Indeed we outrank them however they could still decide to say no, the reason why they will say yes is because they have great respect for us. Much in the same could be said about you Natsu, you may not know this but in the short time we have all gotten to know you everyone has gained much respect for you, where Ahnkseram was cold, calculating and ruthless with no regard for anyone but himself you always do what is fair and just ensuring that if it can be done both sides gain equally."

"But this isn't why we brought you here Natsu," Death said returning with three cups of tea. "No what we want to know is why there is half of Ahnkseram's soul currently within you."

Natsu could feel the shift in the air as both Life and Death no longer held that playful look they had in their eyes, no this look was one of business and they were going to get to the bottom of things with the idea of resistance not even an afterthought.

"Well you see I kind of absorbed it from Mavis' body a short while ago …"

"Why?"

"Well I figured that if Zeref is after the other half of Ahnkseram's soul then it would be safest being held by me you know, in order to gain it he would have to defeat me and if he defeats me then everything is over anyway so the loss isn't any greater than before."

"The loss is much greater than before you fool if Ahnkseram managed to possess your body the threat increases tremendously," Death hissed as Natsu flinched seeing her eyes turn pitch black for a moment.

"Indeed such a reckless action was not something we expected from you given the situation at hand, truly disappointing Natsu."

"Yeah well he didn't possess me so there isn't any point complaining about it!"

"But he is still there, chained within your mindscape. You are currently draining that half of everything it is however what will you do if it manages to break free?"

"Chain it back up like I did the first time."

"And if that doesn't work?"

"Kill it before it does any damage," Natsu replied as both Life and Death sighed.

"Natsu you shouldn't have done this there are far too many risks involved," Death said as Natsu shook his head.

"But if I manage to gain Ahnkseram's knowledge I can do so much good with it plus it isn't just his knowledge its half of his power!"

"All power has a price Natsu never forget that, one who acquires power the cheap and easy way will always fall short of one who trains to gain the same power it has been proven time and again."

"Look I don't know about you two but I honestly believe I need all the power and experience I can get, Zeref has had hundreds of years to learn how to use his Hybrid's Aura I've had like less than two actual years learning how to use any so excuse me for wanting a fucking shortcut!"

Life and Death said nothing as Natsu quickly realized he'd lost his temper and calmed down.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to get mad it's just I'm trying to remain calm under all this pressure I've got the Gods and Devils wanting me to mediate I have a country to prep for a war and this Ahnkseram shit it's all just so stressful."

"And to your credit you are handling it better than anyone could ever have expected most would have snapped under the pressure of handling just one of those tasks let alone all of them at the same time," Life said softly.

"Look we may be Life and Death but we do care about you personally and the way you spoke and acted sounded like you didn't really care if you lived or died as a result of your actions, we mistook your words and we sincerely apologize."

"Well I know what I did was dangerous and risky but my reasoning still stands, if I lose to them anyway we're all eventually screwed if no one higher up steps in so this late in the game we have to be willing to take high risks with high rewards."

"Perhaps but even still you should have at least consulted with someone first before doing something like that we could have done the transfer in a controlled environment."

Natsu just nodded as the three sat in silence drinking their tea when both Life and Death looked up at the same time before looking to Natsu.

"It seems they have finished deliberating Natsu we shall send you back, remember we will be watching."

Natsu nodded as everything vanished and he reappeared in the chamber once more without Life and Death with him.

"Natsu we have deliberated and come to an agreement, the Archons will indeed become the new Gods of Destruction and the other Gods who don't hold vital roles will be retired however there is one catch. You Natsu as a Hybrid must take up a seat between us, it will be known as the Seat of the High Arbiter the bridge between the two sides and you will mediate when it is required."

"Is that it?"

"You aren't surprised we are granting you such a position?"

Honestly I kind of expected something like that there are 12 Gods and 12 Devils so ties between the two will be inevitable so having someone in the middle to sort the mess out makes sense and picking either a God or Devil would be unfair so having me there balances it out since I'm both. Just one question what if I disagree with one side will there be any sort of issue arising from that?"

"Why would there be you are both of us the only issue would be if you decide to show blatant favouritism but we both highly doubt that."

"Well looks like this was a success then, so what happens now?"

"Well now we must announce the changes to the Gods and Devils and begin working on uniting the pantheon together, as for you well you have a war to prepare for do you not?"

"So I'm free to go?"

"Yes of course but be prepared for if we need you for anything, oh and Natsu … good luck down there."

Natsu nodded as he walked out of the chamber with Eliza and Kurama still waiting by the door looking up as soon as he left the room.

"How did it go," Eliza asked as Natsu grinned.

"Hey guess what I outrank you now."

"Wh-what!"

"I've been named the High Arbiter on the newly formed Council; the Gods of Destruction have been retired and replaced with the Archons who now sit in their place. Today has been a historic day eh Eliza?"

"Only you could pull of something this ridiculous Natsu," Eliza sighed with a small smile.

"So what's going on with the rest of us Natsu how does this affect our positions," Kurama asked as Natsu grinned.

"Devils and Gods get to retire and do whatever they want the Council will explain more later but for now just know that we all end up better off because of this."

"I take it you will be returning to your world to prepare for the coming conflict then?"

"Yeah Alvarez could invade any day now and time flows differently here so it may have even started so it's for the best."

"Well then good luck Natsu and please make sure Elise survives this or I'll make your life hell," Eliza said with a smile as Natsu sweat dropped.

"Elise can take care of herself but I'll do my best," Natsu said as he opened up a portal and vanished.

 _ **/Earthland – Several Days After Natsu Left/**_

Unfortunately for Natsu it seemed that time within the neutral realm flowed even faster than Terminus and Tartaros with several days passing, the allied forces were currently preparing for battle as the Alvarez forces were spotted on the Fiore/Scarlione border and the Fiore/Bosco borders respectively.

Fairy Tail with the aid of several other guilds including Mermaid Heel, Blue Pegasus and Quattro Cerberus were currently watching the ocean as airships began to appear on the horizon.

"Damn how many do you think there are," Laxus asked as Kagura lowered her spyglass.

"I count at least six hundred," she said grimly as many jaws dropped.

"Are you shittin me six hundred there's no way gimmie that," Gajeel said snatching the spyglass from her hands. "Fuck …"

"Wait its actually true how the hell are we supposed to beat that," several mages cried as Erza silenced them.

"Hold on a moment all the airships have stopped and seem to be in some sort of holding formation, do they plan to bombard the coast?"

 _ **/Fiore/Scarlione Border/**_

On the Fiore/Scarlione Border guilds such as Sabertooth were stationed waiting and watching the same strange actions from their opponents.

"It seems that this is occurring on all three fronts," Minerva said as everyone pondered what was going on.

"Perhaps they are offering us one last chance to surrender," Sting said as everyone watched and waited in agitated silence.

 _ **/Fiore/Bosco Border/**_

At the Fiore/Bosco border Crime Sorciere waited patiently not as shaken by the strange behaviour like the many other guilds surrounding them but still concerned, Jellal wracked his brain trying to think of how such a strategy could benefit Alvarez but found nothing.

"The mages are getting restless," Ultear murmured.

"I can hear the voices of Alvarez clear as day but there are two … their voices drown out everything else it hurts to listen to," Cobra growled.

"And word is this strange behaviour is occurring across all three fronts and Natsu is nowhere to be seen," Meredy sighed as Jellal looked up at the forces in front of them.

"Alvarez are up to something but what it is I do not know, what I do know however is that it won't end well for any of us."

 _ **/Zeref's POV/**_

Zeref sat upon a throne in one of the airships as Irene slowly strolled towards him.

"Preparations are complete Zeref all forces are in position and waiting for the signal, are you sure we should invade?"

"Having second thoughts Irene?"

"No I follow your lead as always I was curious if you do."

"Even if I did it no longer matters the attack must commence as planned, the standing orders are in the hands of the Spriggan and Leichart?"

"Yes and Bloodman has reached his designated location with the Library ship and is awaiting the signal, my initial scans can't find Natsu anywhere in Fiore Zeref I don't think he's here."

"He may not be now but he will be I can guarantee you that he won't miss this war, go and prepare yourself Irene the attack commences in three minutes."

"At your command," Irene said as she walked out of the room with Zeref entering his mindscape.

His mind was pitch black with a single throne illuminated in the darkness with Ahnkseram seated comfortably on it, the Hybrid looked at Zeref and smiled.

"Things are progressing as planned?"

"The attack begins in three minutes."

"And what of Achnologia?"

"He will reach us in approximately two minutes and forty five seconds."

"I see, you know what to do my other half will come when it is ready."

Zeref nodded and exited his mindscape, rising from the throne he began to make his way up to the roof of the airship as the soldiers around him knelt before him. Ignoring them he arrived on the roof of the airship just as Achnologia appeared in the distance.

" _ **ZEREF THE POWER OF THE HYBRID IS MINE TO CONSUME,**_ " Achnologia roared as he came crashing into the airship.

Zeref never even moved from his spot remaining stationary in the air as the airship was sent crashing into the ocean.

"Good to see you again Achnologia unfortunately for you this is also goodbye for now."

" _ **WHAT-!**_ "

Achnologia didn't have a chance to finish as the space all around them was seemingly ripped away as Zeref appeared in the Fairy Tail guild hall standing right in front of Mavis who was now all alone and confused.

"Hello my dearest Mavis."

"Z-Zeref what have you done!"

"One of my most loyal followers Irene used a spell of her own creation, Magic of a new age she calls it. A spell known as Universe One compacts space on a grand scale, all of Fiore should be affected by it right now and it's power brought us back together."

"You know I don't have it anymore Zeref why would you want to come to me!"

"You know why Mavis," Zeref replied softly. "Where did Natsu go?"

"I don't know he just left through one of those portals."

"Don't lie to me Mavis you know where he went now tell me," Zeref said darkly as Mavis glared defiantly.

"I know nothing Zeref!"

"Enough of this I'm taking control," Zeref's voice said much more sharply as Mavis suddenly realized she wasn't dealing with Zeref anymore. "I granted him a chance to spare your life and you have squandered that, I shall be taking the information I need by force!"

"Ahnkseram you won't win against Natsu even now he consumes your soul for knowledge there will be nothing left but scraps-!"

Before Mavis could finish her sentence Ahnkseram sent her flying across the room as she was impaled through the back and out the stomach on a wooden beam with Ahnkseram's throat around her neck faster than either her body or mind could process.

"Defiant to the end you little bitch, steal my power then speak to me in such a way you shall die in moments but first what I seek …"

Mavis felt her mind be shattered as Ahnkseram easily found what he was looking for and withdrew grabbing her by the face as blood poured from her mouth.

"You humans are fragile, weak, easy to break. You who led to all this deserve nothing less than to die in agony and I shall relish in every microsecond!"

"I might die … but you will follow soon this day … Natsu won't lose to you," Mavis grunted as Ahnkseram slapped her slicing her face as his hand was surrounded by aura.

"Dragneel is but a child when it comes to aura he is no match for me, I will crush him and all those who follow him before turning on the Dragon and killing him and taking his power for my own!"

Mavis wasn't able to respond as Ahnkseram punched her in the ribs causing her to cry out in pain as she felt her life ebbing away, in her vision behind Ahnkseram was a woman with a black scythe who seemed quite sad.

"So … it is finally my time then … death catches us all in the end … you will soon learn this Ahnkseram …"

As Ahnkseram raised his hand the scythe in the woman's hand raised at the same time and both came down in sync as Ahnkseram pierced her chest killing her instantly in a fit of rage before roughly tearing it out.

"The girl knew little however it does not matter Dragneel will rush to save his friends and when he does he will know pain, one by one they shall die until only he remains!"

Ripping Mavis' body off the beam Ahnkseram disappeared in a flash and reappeared high above the Fairy Tail camp as Irene used her projection magic to cover all of the condensed Fiore so that all could see Zeref.

"A message to those who fight in Dragneel's name," he roared as he lodged Mavis' body unceremoniously onto a flag post much to the Fairy Tail camps horror. "There is no safe place in this world for you to run, no places to hide and no one who can save you from me! Death will not be swift for any of you who dare to resist my will, this is your only chance to surrender if you do not you will all suffer horrific ends at the hands of the Alvarez Empire and myself!"

"YOU KILLED MASTER MAVIS WE'LL NEVER SURRENDER!"

"NATSU WILL KILL YOU ZEREF!"

"DEATH TO THE ALVAREZ INVADERS!"

Much to Ahnkseram's amusement the humans took this as a sign that they actually should rally and drive out Alvarez, exactly as planned.

"Very well you have all sealed your fates, BLOODMAN OPEN THE LIBRARY TO THE PUBLIC!"

Everyone was confused by Zeref's words when a massive island like ship with a strange structure attached to it began to descend from the clouds, once it was lowered to a certain point one of the pillars fell down like stairs hitting the ground creating a large shockwave.

The entire building began to glow as massive power signatures began to erupt from it, everyone was immediately on guard and were still shocked when hordes of Demons began to charge down the massive ramp bloodthirsty and eager for battle.

"And don't think it stops there you shall know true suffering, NEINHART BEGIN THE FINAL HISTORIA!"

Things went from bad to worse as countless more power signatures began to appear all across Fiore as people long thought dead began to rise and combat their former friends and loved ones.

All the while Ahnkseram had a sadistic smile on his face as the sound of combat reached his ears.

"Ahh sweet melodies in my ear, I live for moments like this," Ahnkseram sighed as he flashed away appearing on the ground near some mages. The mages tried to attack him and with speed they couldn't register he flicked them away killing them instantly. "I suppose I should return control now just don't screw anything else up Zeref."

As Ahnkseram released control to Zeref tears began to fall from his eyes as the smile turned from that of sadistic joy to one of pain as Zeref mourned the death of Mavis, her blood all over his hands and face as he vanished to go wash it away in an attempt to try and forget the ordeal.

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

As Natsu stepped out of the portal he was shocked to see war raging all around him, the sounds of explosion, cries of death and the sound of Demons rampaging all around had his honed instincts of war on high alert looking around Natsu noticed that certain landmarks weren't where they should have been.

"Irene must have perfected that Spatial Magic, Universe One I think she called it …"

As Natsu began to exit from his cover he saw the battlefield for real, a sea of Demonic hordes, soldiers and magic could be seen for miles with the scent of death overpowering his nostrils as a soldier was blown apart right next to him.

"I was away too long I've got to end this as quickly as possible, my portals won't work properly here because of the Spatial distortion caused by Universe One so I'll have to look for Fairy Tail the old fashioned way …"

Just as Natsu was about to take a step several Demons caught sight of him and began to charge towards him, the Demons looked like abominations leaking the foul substance they called blood no doubt from wounds sustained on the battlefield.

"Sorry but I don't have time for you lot," Natsu said as he raised a hand as he Demons leapt into the air in an attempt to pummel him only to get blown back and blasted into cubes killing them instantly. "I've got to find the others in this madness and soon … I hope everyone is alright."

Little did Natsu know that everything was far from alright.

 **Natsu does a good thing and the worst happens at the same time, can't catch a break can he. So yes the Alvarez War has begun and it will go for some time with quite a bit of fighting. I'll explain at the start of the next chapter how exactly I plan on working the final arc but for now I hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one.**

 **Oh and RIP Mavis please don't kill me for the savagery I just commited!**


	97. Unexpected Arrivals

**Hi guys Azza here!**

 **Glad to see people weren't too triggered about Mavis' brutal murder but my reasoning was basically what ChaosofTime said in his review it is a war and the fact literally no one died in the war in canon other than the bad guys was pretty dumb.**

 **Did I have to kill Mavis I mean not really but yes, Ahnkseram is triggered because if it weren't for her he would still be whole so obviously she was top of his list anyway so her death was basically guaranteed.**

 **And yes Angryhenry it's my favourite part too haha!**

 **Etherious X I know right that scene is so epic you just have to have it somewhere in the story though having it in words doesn't really do it justice compared to if it were animated.**

 **Also ChaosofTime my story being canon would be a licensing nightmare haha!**

 **Anyway enough of that on with the story hopefully it makes up for Mavis' death Lordlexx!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.**

 **Unexpected Arrivals**

 _ **/Allied Forces POV/**_

Fairy Tail and the surrounding guilds were in complete disarray, the death of Mavis combined with the complete shift in terrain and the sudden attack had allowed the enemy to wash against the defences of the allied forces killing many with ease.

Erza and Elise were darting through the battlefield decimating all before them, rivals to the end the two were also the greatest fighting force when together each complimenting the other as they sliced and diced everything in their path all the while barking orders at anyone they crossed that was an ally.

They were furious at what had occurred right under their very noses with the abduction and outright murder of the First Master driving them into a frenzy as they leapt into battle alongside Laxus, Mira, Wendy and Master Makarov doing their best to avenge her.

Everyone also felt the arrival of Natsu on the battlefield however the world was so chaotic they couldn't tell where he arrived however it did not matter for he was no doubt in the thick of it just as much as they were and inwardly they took a sick pleasure in knowing the carnage he would no doubt leave in his wake upon discovering her death for himself if he hadn't already.

One person they didn't expect to take such an active role in the fighting however was Makarov, yes he was the Guild Master and undeniably strong however the speed at which he was moving and the sheer pressure of his magic was enough to remind everyone that the old man wasn't a Wizard Saint for nothing as he used his Body Manipulation Magic in such a way that he was able to sweep hordes of foes with ease whilst still maintaining his smaller form.

To the other guilds this came as quite the shock after all the Fairy Tail Guild was known for being laid back and possessing capable mages, to see them go from the kind and somewhat goofy mages to what could only be described as ruthless bloodthirsty berserkers was a shock to the system however it was a welcome one since many of the other S Class Mages also began to cut loose not to be outdone by their rivals.

One mage that proved quite deadly against the foes he came across was the Ace of Quattro Cerberus a guild not known for its strength, their Ace was a man named Bacchus Groh known as The Drunk Falcon and master of the Drunk-Chop Hanging Palm the man was a nightmare for the Demons as he staggered drunkenly about the battlefield.

"WOOOOO BEEN WAITING ALL MY LIFE FOR A PARTY LIKE THIS, SO MANY POWERFUL SPIRITS CUTTING LOOSE CAN MAKE A MAN GET WILD!"

One would think using hand to hand combat in a war where 90% of the mages use ranged magic would be a death sentence however Bacchus was unique, the man mastered his Palm Magic to such a degree that he was able to use his bare hands to cut through and deflect spellfire back at his opponents. Combining that with the fact that his very stance is unpredictable since he is in fact drunk makes Bacchus a formidable foe.

Another S Class Mage who swept through the battlefield was Kagura Mikazuchi of the Mermaid Heel Guild, armed with her sword Archenemy Kagura was keeping score with Erza and Elise in terms of a kill count moving with blinding speed as she cut down row after row of Demons and Alvarez forces.

Mages such as these were taking the fight to Alvarez in a way they had simply not anticipated nor expected from Fiore, being informed by their commanders that Fiore mages were somewhat tricky but prone to bouts of recklessness and emotional outbursts simply none of it was present here.

The guilds that would have only had mere days to scrape together some form of strategy and tactics were working together seamlessly as if they'd been doing it all their lives, where the swordswomen sliced and diced the hand to hand combatants jarred and crushed with the long range magic users disposing of what remained.

Laxus Dreyar and Mirajane Strauss were among one of the most formidable pairs with the two opting to take on an entire division themselves just like Erza and Elise, Mirajane letting her Take Overs out to play with Laxus raining down static death upon any who tried to flee or the Take Overs missed.

Scenes such as this were appearing all across the jumbled Fiore with Crime Sorciere already behind enemy lines taking the fight to their airships that were being shot down by the minute, the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth who trained furiously after the Grand Magic Games were practically one with an endless sea of Unision Raids wiping the field of all life as they fought alongside their friends.

However watching all this unfold one man simply wanted to find his family in the chaos as much as he knew he should be obliterating all in his path.

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

"This is frighteningly similar to Scarlione in the old days," Natsu sighed to himself as he ran through the carnage doing his best to avoid conflict.

The amount of magic being thrown around was making his senses go haywire and he just wanted to cut loose and cut down hundreds of soldiers against his better judgement but he knew that doing so would cost him when it mattered the most, Natsu knew that he would have to save the bulk of his strength for his inevitable battle with his brother and so he resorted to simply using Crash Magic to dispose of any who tried to impede his progress.

"Night is falling …"

Natsu watched the setting of the sun as a spray of blood shimmered in the light as it flew mere inches from his face, time seemed to stand relatively still as he recalled Scarlione and the similarities the two conflicts seemed to have. How many years had it been since the foolish, reckless and weak version of himself entered into this life, was any of it truly worth it?

It was as if Natsu was in a trance as he seemed to be dodging without even thinking as he casually strolled through the battlefield with both sides confused as to this strange behaviour, to them Natsu looked as if he were hypnotized or something but when they went to strike they only met thin air.

In Natsu's mind however flashbacks of Scarlione and the friends he had lost plagued his mind, to think that now his family was facing this same threat was something he wasn't able to process like before as if something was preventing him from remaining level headed.

It was at that moment Natsu appeared outside his memory vault and threw the doors open to find Ahnkseram looking at him with his Hybrid Eyes active and a sickening grin on his face.

"We are quite alike you know … I've killed thousands just like you."

"And how many of those thousands were killed because you felt like it?"

"To take a life is to take a life there is no moral high ground Dragneel, logic dictates anyone can be redeemed even the most criminally insane therefore each and every one of us commits outright murder and justifies it with their own beliefs in an attempt to hide from the truths of reality!"

"That isn't how this works Ahnkseram killing to protect others can be justified."

"And what of those you kill for those reasons only to find out they were never a threat in the first place hmm?"

"That is why the select few take on the burden for the many, to protect the light some must forever remain in shadow and when our time comes we merge and become one satisfied with the knowledge we've done all we can."

"Of all the people I've known you are by far the most perplexing Dragneel, you say murder is fine if it is to protect yet refuse to truly acknowledge all the negative repercussions that are destined to follow with it. To say you will live in shadow is as good as saying you will hide so that you never have to face the truth, such cowardice is insulting."

"I don't have time to debate this with you Ahnkseram I have a war to fight, hurry up and fade away already I've already claimed much of your knowledge and power you hold on by mere will alone."

"You cannot eliminate one such as me Dragneel by conventional means though you shall soon see …"

Natsu slammed the doors shut just as Ahnkseram began laughing like a madman and left his mind now feeling much more level headed, looking around night had fallen and there were twenty soldiers about to impale him with pikes.

Just as Natsu was about to react the soldiers were suddenly screaming as their own shadows rose up and impaled them as it morphed into spikes, never having seen such a display of shadow magic Natsu looked around for the culprit and noticed a red portal on the battlefield.

"Greetings Master Natsu it has been quite a long time since we have last seen each other …"

"Azazel is that you," Natsu asked in surprise as Azazel rose up from the ground with a tattered red cloak waving around him as if animate itself. "You look kind of like Alucard guess he taught you quite a lot huh?"

"Master Alucard taught me much however the dress sense I adopted myself, besides Master Alucard often wears a hat and glasses I am not a fan of such attire and I'm also a fan of keeping my hair out of my face."

"Well either way it's good to see you a shame it couldn't be under better circumstances," Natsu said somewhat bitterly as Azazel nodded slowly pulling out a pistol much different to the ones Alucard used and shot an attacking soldier behind Natsu in the head.

"They call this a revolver in that world I quite liked it and had a unique one made for me, Remiem is her name."

"I see and I can sense you have grown quite powerful, how long were you in that world for?"

"42 years Master Natsu I have learned and grown much, by the way I should probably inform you I did not come alone."

"Judging by the portal I assume Alucard is here somewhere?"

"Well actually-."

Natsu felt a presence behind him and spun around to face it only to come face to face with a woman with platinum blonde hair with bangs that covered her eyes, he shifted her head slightly to one side as Natsu saw the glowing red eyes of the Devil's Aura.

"You've got a little gore on your face there Natsu … a little gore … face?"

Moving a hand up to his face he in fact did have a piece of Demon on him from when he'd turned the initial attacking group into cubes, looking back down at the girl he narrowed his eyes as he activated his Hybrid's Aura watching as she shivered.

"Oooh Master told me that aura was quite intoxicating to feel but I never thought it would feel this powerful!"

Looking at the girl he noticed that one of her arms was in fact not really there almost as if it were a shadow, her attire seemed to consist of a blood red police uniform which baffled him since he didn't know what to make of her.

"Master Natsu this is Seras Victoria Master Alucard's … er-."

"Best friend, trump card, Queen," Seras cheered as the three slaughtered another group of attacking Demons without even looking at them.

"Seras I remember Alucard telling me he wanted me to meet you one day, the incident with the Major …"

"Yes that the incident that helped me to realize my true calling, before then I had been hesitant to fully embrace becoming a Vampire however after the Major did what he did to me and some words with Master I finally stepped into the shadows so to speak."

"Was the Major the one who took your arm," Natsu asked as Seras stiffened.

"No this was … something else; I'm surprised you can tell this isn't my real arm not many can."

"So not that I don't dislike your company but why exactly are you here?"

"Well you see Master was forbidden from directly partaking in this conflict just as the other Gods and Devils were however there isn't a rule stating he cannot send help … tada," Seras said comically as Natsu chuckled lightly.

"I see, very well then I gladly accept your help Seras I just hope you know how to use that Devil's Aura."

"Of course I do I would never disgrace Master's name in such a way, allow me to demonstrate!"

Seras' arm began to morph into a strange shadowy bat like wing that seemed to almost circle around her form as the darkness around them began to seemingly bend towards her.

"I'll stick with you so I know who the friendlies are, Azazel can do whatever he wants," Seras said in a Demonic like echoed voice as the three turned to face down several platoons of soldiers who froze in place.

"Looks like the Empire sent everything it had as expected when the face the likes of you Master Natsu."

"Flattery will get you nowhere Azazel … but it is most welcome."

Seras pulled out a handgun similar to one of the ones Alucard used with her one good hand as she began to blur forward.

"These ones are mine!"

Launching into the air Seras seemed to jump into the pitch blackness of the dark reappearing behind the soldiers as she began to hack her way through them with the shadowy protrusion whilst filtering aura into her gun turning soldiers into nothing more than meaty piles on the ground.

"She is good," Natsu said with a low whistle. "Her shots are nothing compared to Alucard but she is using the link between them as Master and Servant to its fullest I don't believe Seilah could beat her as she is now."

"To be fair they have had half a century if not more to practice Master," Azazel pointed out as Natsu nodded.

"I know I just think it's impressive she's even managed to remove the handicap of only having one arm and turned it into her greatest strength, if I manage to survive this I'll have to thank Alucard personally for sending the two of you."

"Azazel," Seras growled as she tore the throat out of a soldier with her fangs. "Where is Harkonnen!"

"In the shadows as instructed my Lady."

"Good …"

Reaching into the shadows with her handgun she began to pull out something much bigger, a large cannon like weapon began to emerge in place of the handgun which Seras easily wielded with one arm.

"The night is still young and Master said he would be watching, let us end things before the night is spoilt by the morning rise …"

"Harkonnen III Master Natsu a weapon designed for Seras personally she is quite fond of it just as much as her own abilities, things shall be quite interesting from here on out to be sure. The weapon is fuelled by her aura and has proven to be almost as powerful as Master Alucard's own firearms."

"Well let's not be outdone then Azazel, lets beat Alvarez back together!"

"By your command," Azazel replied as the three began to unleash massive killing intent on the area with Seras looking quite ferally at the enemy who began to sweat.

"W-we need the commanders we can't handle this!"

"There is no one who can save you from what comes now, **Crimson Rain!** "

Azazel's cloak began to flap violently as he took to the sky with it seemingly absorbing all the blood that had been spilled across the battlefield, pivoting off the air as if it were some invisible wall he flew over the enemy as razor sharp drops of blood began to rain down across the area the size of small spears as the soldiers tried in vain to flee.

"You have learned a few new tricks," Natsu said amused as he walked over to Seras. "May I?"

"But of course," she giggled as she handed Harkonnen III over to him with Natsu easily lifting its weight as he began to hover into the air getting a good view of the battlefield.

Seeing a massive horde of Demons rampaging around Natsu decided to aim for them, remembering Alucard's advice on firing his own weapons Natsu channelled his Hybrid's Aura into the weapon as it began to glow with the same black aura. Seras was bouncing off her feet in excitement at the power the weapon seemed to be giving off as Natsu fired it.

The attack impacted the target area in seconds setting off a massive explosion that shook the entire area as if an earthquake had gone off, landing on the ground next to Seras he handed her the weapon with a grin.

"Perhaps I should get one of these weapons they do so much damage with such little effort required."

"I know isn't it just the best!"

"Well enough of this we have work to do, keep an eye out Seras there are opponents in this war that could give you a run for your money."

"I knew that but Master would not have sent me had he believed I was incapable of handling myself."

"I believe Master Alucard's exact words were and I quote, 'if you cannot handle yourself against them then you are sleeping in your old coffin when you return.' I highly doubt she would lose since that thing is about as comfortable looking as an all expenses paid trip to the guillotine," Azazel said as Seras flicked him in the forehead sending him flying back.

"We don't speak about THAT!"

"Of course my apologies Lady Seras," Azazel grumbled as he dusted himself off.

Looking to Natsu the two could see him in deep thought as he scanned the battlefield, eyes narrowed with a cold and calculating look.

"Why haven't the higher ups taken to the field around here the damage we did would warrant it surely?"

"Perhaps they plan on weakening the enemy before sending in their best to crush what remains," Seras mused as Azazel shook his head.

"No Alvarez isn't like that no doubt the commanders are around just not here, most curious since the battle seems to be centred around this area."

"No it isn't," Natsu cut in. "The concentration of power is actually over and around the mountains which means they are already engaged in combat."

"And we're missing out, what are we standing around here for let's go," Seras cried comically as Natsu nodded and looked to Azazel.

"Go I doubt I could keep pace with the two of you so I shall catch up."

"See you soon then," Natsu said as both he and Seras shot off with blinding speed towards the nearby mountains.

 _ **/Fairy Tail's POV/**_

The fight had dragged on for many hours with no reprieve in sight, the members of Fairy Tail had with the assistance from their allies cut a swath through the invaders with the big name mages leading the charge.

Erza was thankful of every last bit of training she'd been afforded over the years which had allowed her to use her magic for so long without even feeling a drain on it, looking to her right she saw Elise rampaging through her enemies.

Elise had given into her baser instincts and had entered her Blood Frenzy Mode, Erza had never seen Elise use this technique before since they had never been in a scenario that would warrant it but seeing it in action was both frightening and captivating at the same time.

Elise had a grin that stretched almost from ear to ear as she cackled madly slicing and cleaving soldiers with her sword and rending flesh with her free arm, she was practically covered in blood from head to toe with quite an alarming kill count to her name.

"COME ON THEN WHO WANTS TO BE NEXT I'LL SEE YOU ALL FALL BEFORE MY DIVINE POWER," Elise roared as she raised her sword high and charged across the no mans land that had been established with fire being focused on her.

"Elise what are you doing," Wendy cried as Erza placed a firm hand on her shoulder pushing her down as a javelin made of some sort of green magic flew overhead.

"Leave her be Wendy Elise was made for this!"

"But-!"

"But nothing now pay attention like we taught you!"

Elise meanwhile had almost reached the other side of no mans land when someone landed a javelin into her shoulder, she staggered and rolled onto the ground as she ripped it out and with the same smile threw it with such force it reached the enemy lines piercing several rows of soldiers impaling seven people to a nearby airship that had landed.

The wound had already begun healing as she leapt into the trenches landing on top of a terrified soldier with her sword running through the top of his head as she used her free arm to balance on his shoulders and began spinning around snapping pikes with her legs which were surrounded by her magic.

"IS THIS ALL THE MIGHT OF ALVAREZ CAN OFFER ME I THOUGHT YOU WERE A NATION OF WAR, LET ME SHOW YOU TRUE WAR!"

Tossing the body into the crowd Elise began ducking and weaving around the narrow trench as she avoided spellfire and all sorts of weapons with the Alvarez soldiers terrified of the lone woman who seemed to have no grasp on her sanity.

As a soldier attempted to impale her from behind Elise ripped the spear from his hand and began to twirl it around in her hand before bringing it behind her back as the soldiers froze into place.

Licking some of the blood from her face Elise's cold blood red eyes gleamed in the darkness as she pointed her sword at the group before her.

"I wonder how much more fun I can get out of you lot before you run out … let's find out shall we?"

The rest of the guild could hear the screams of the helpless soldiers as limbs and fountains worth of blood poured over the trenches with Erza finally rising to address them.

"Elise is buying us an opportunity by holding them back, ADVANCE ACROSS THE NO MANS LAND AND TAKE THE FIGHT TO THE ENEMY!"

Snapping out of their shock the mages roared as they began charging across with the enemy far too occupied with Elise to even attempt to hold them back, Erza lead the charge across as they leapt over the already cleared trenches and began assaulting the areas Elise had yet to reach.

"My my the Fairiessss sssure know how to fight maybe I'll get a real fight thissss time!"

Before she reached the trench before her Erza lauched herself into the air and requiped her Adamantine Shield just as a vipers head shot out of the trench in an attempt to bite her, the snake head rebounded off the shield and flew back into the trench as a snake like humanoid slithered out of it.

"Ahh you ssssshall do nissssely!"

Before the snake had a chance to attack again a powerful blast of darkness tore through the trench as the snake darted out rising to its full height looking around for the intruder.

"Erza let me handle this one you go on ahead and find Natsu," Mira said firmly as her other Take Overs landed around her.

Erza nodded and continued running as the snake began to hiss in amusement.

"I am known assss Vipr, 9th Sssword of the Alvaresss Empire and your execusssioner girl!"

"Is that so well hate to break it to you but I don't plan on dying here after I just secured a date!"

"A date, you are in the middle of a war and you sssspeak of ssssuch pathetic thingssss as dates! You will be perfect for my firssst meal!"

Vipr arched his neck back and with blinding speed fired a dart of poison from his mouth which was frozen in place by Yuki Onna.

"These are poisoned, very bad," she sighed.

"My poissson is fassst acting you'll not find a ssssnake who isss able to kill fasssster than me with poissson!"

Vipr arched his neck again and spat out a twin blade covered in the same poison as his tongue tasted the air.

"The ssscent of blood is ssstrong thisss day I hope to add yoursss to it!"

"We should merge this one is no pushover," Halphas said as they all agreed with Mira ascending to full power.

"Take Over … how very interesssting, but will it be enough?"

"Enough to beat you yes," Mira said sharply as she took off towards Vipr who began to sway back and forth with the frills on his neck seemingly changing colour halting her advance.

"My Melodious Dansssse you are captivated yesss, no creature can resssissst …"

It's like he's there but he's not there at the same time I don't …"

As Mira struggled to see Vipr elsewhere on the battlefield things were heating up as well, Laxus was darting from person to person frying them with lethal bolts of lightning when the sand itself began to rise up in an attempt to impede his progress.

Laxus disappeared in a bolt of lightning reappearing across from a massing clump of sand as a dark skinned man with wild hair emerged with a grin.

"Yeah the sand tells me you're a strong one, wanna die by my hand?"

"What type of question is that you damn punk?"

"Man I'd hoped you weren't one of the slow kids guess not bet your Dad was real disappointed in you huh."

Normally Laxus wouldn't get triggered at something like this but this man seemed to know just how to push his buttons, taking a step forward he raised a fist as lightning began to discharge from his body.

"I'm gonna take pleasure kicking your ass …"

"SWEET this is what I was waiting for let's see what you can do, names Ajeel 10th Shield of the Empire known as the Desert King. The sand says you'll be six feet under shortly man I can't wait!"

"I really don't like you," Laxus growled as the two charged forward.

 _ **/Elise's POV/**_

Elise was having a blast tearing through the enemy forces but was beginning to grow frustrated, where was the challenge in killing soldiers who had no talent or skill! Laying into another group of soldiers Elise's prayers were answered when a claymore in the shape of the moon landed before her shaking the ground all around her and splitting the ground in half forcing her to halt her advance.

"You will go no further!"

"And you plan to stop me do you," Elise asked mockingly as the woman's eyes narrowed.

"My name is Yasmin and I am the 8th Sword of Alvarez and the moon's disciple I shall not let you proceed!"

"Just try and stop me then not even an army could do it!"

Yasmin summoned another moon shaped claymore as she began rising into the air with the claymore orbiting her.

"I will use it all, the moons power. **Lunar Absorption!** "

The light from the moon seemed to almost focus on Yasmin as her body began to tense up with the veins beginning to enlarge all over her body, her eyes went pure white as a blue steam began to come off her skin as she picked up the claymore and rested it on her shoulder whilst hunched over in what Elise assumed was a combat stance.

" FACE THE MOONS JUDGEMENT," she roared as Elise rushed forward to meet her as her sword met the claymore.

Elise was shocked when she was quite violently blown back across the small chasm created earlier with a claymore that had been thrown at her mere seconds behind, rolling out of the way the claymore was far more powerful than the one thrown earlier with it shaking the area for miles and snapping Elise out of her Blood Frenzy Mode.

"She's really strong I'm not going to last without God's Aura, to think the moon could grant such power …"

"Ascending into her Demigod state just in time Elise met the claymore with her own sword once more this time upon impact the two were dead even with a large crater being created around them due to the force from both sides.

"DIE GOD SLAYER!"

"Only if you die first!"

The two began trading blows with each one shaking the earth around them as both allied and opposing forces were left to the mercy of the earthquakes being set off by the two crossing weapons, neither had moved from their spot as they tried to gain dominance through the exchange and it wasn't until a clash with even more strength behind it did they use the force to separate themselves.

' _Such power and she isn't even going all out yet …'_

Elise and Yasmin darted around the large crater trading blows neither managing to land a successful one, Elise noticed however that Yasmin's strength and speed were increasing at an alarming rate somehow and she didn't know how to counteract it.

"BEGONE," Yasmin roared as she tossed the claymore at Elise who knew blocking it wouldn't work choosing to dodge it instead.

The claymore cracked the earth setting off the biggest shockwave yet which put many of the fights around them on hold since the worst was yet to come, Elise was now flying out of the large crater and landed on the ground panting with Yasmin landing on the opposite side.

' _It's like some kind of berserker state, the moon grants power but in exchange she becomes almost primal acting on instinct alone much like my Blood Frenzy Mode. Perhaps therein lies the key to beating her?'_

Whatever plan Elise had would have to wait because Yasmin became surrounded in an even darker blue aura and began screaming at the top of her lungs pulling out a second claymore from thin air with her appearance becoming more bestial with fangs protruding from her mouth and the blue aura surrounding her taking the shape of blades.

' _It's like the moon makes her nothing more than a wild beast!'_

With an ear piercing roar Yasmin launched herself across the gap raising both claymores above her head with spit flying from her mouth as if she was some sort of rabid animal as Elise prepared to fight back.

Elise wanted to face a strong opponent and her prayers were answered, as they say you shall always receive that which you wish for …

 **You just had to drag poor Seras into this didn't you!**

 **So yes I've dragged Seras into this and this is the somewhat childish yet really smart Seras who has full control over her Vampiric abilities just in case anyone was wondering. I was watching Hellsing Ultimate and was up to the fight between Seras and Zorin and was like yeah I need some of this haha plus Alucard did say he wanted Natsu to meet her so … tada. Also I'm a 50/50 person when it comes to dubs and subs and I just want to say I god damn love Seras' voice in the dub I can't get enough of it especially with some of the faces she makes its great!**

 **Anyway I hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	98. Hybrid Dragon Vs The Omega Weapon

**Hi guys Azza here!**

 **Before we begin just like to shout out Tookoolforu2handle for some really great attacks to add to Natsu's repertoire thanks again for suggesting them!**

 **Now for the usual stuff.**

 **Kazuka746 – The Archons are the Gods of Destruction now just so you know and if I sent any of them in the only person who would pose a threat to them would be Zeref and Achnologia so I can't really do that, the Gods and Devils I keep considering but at this stage I don't think that would really suit the way the story is going plus they do have orders from higher up that they aren't to interfere higher ups being the Gods of Creation and Destruction who in turn were told from higher up that they can't do anything either otherwise they would have probably already turned up.**

 **Sounds like a lame excuse yeah but then if a bunch of near planetary level beings just rocked up and started crushing everything would it really be as interesting?**

 **Anyway with all that out of the way on with the story!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.**

 **Hybrid Dragon Vs The Omega Weapon  
**

 _ **/Erza's POV/**_

Erza could feel the overwhelming power coming from Elise's last known location along with the powerful shock waves that were causing countless quakes all around her, clearly Elise had begun to combat one of the Spriggan or Leichart members which meant that the others probably weren't far behind.

As she continued leading the charge she began to feel the elevated power of both Mira and Laxus which meant they too would be getting into serious fights of their own, looking around her Erza could see the Alvarez troops concentrating on where Gajeel and Makarov were and decided to help them out.

Coming in from behind the enemy Erza began to slice her way through drawing some attention away from the pair who took full advantage of it and began cutting down the mages before them with increased vigour.

"Titania is Salamander on the field there's earthquakes goin off like he's going all out over here," Gajeel shouted as he stabbed a soldier through the face that was behind Erza with an extended piece of platinum from his finger.

"No that would be Elise fighting one of the commanders," Erza called back as Makarov landed on her shoulder drawing a line using Light Magic as it began to fire a barrage of small light bullets into them forcing them to fall back and try to get around it.

"I don't know about the two of you but I felt Natsu appear some time ago in that general direction," Makarov huffed as he caught his breath.

"If he didn't use a portal to get to us then it's likely this strange Manipulation Magic is interfering with them so he's likely fighting elsewhere," Erza sighed as a group of Demons arrived. "Master are you doing alright?"

"I'm fine Erza I may be old but I'll be damned if I let a bunch of punks like these take me down, wouldn't reflect very well on the guild now would it?"

"Heh damn old man that's why I respect you so much, still if you're having a tough time shout for one of us alright?"

Makarov nodded and launched himself off Erza with his arm growing to the size of a giants as he punched the group of Demons flattening them into the earth landing on the ground and creating four large bright yellow magic circles behind him.

"Come on you two we need to rejoin the main force without one of the S Class to lead them they'll likely wind up in trouble!"

"Of course Master," Erza said as she sliced a charging Demon in half and the group began running towards the main force only to freeze as crystals as sharp as blades began to shoot up from the earth barring their path.

"You really must be Irene's daughter the resemblance is uncanny …"

Looking up at the tallest gemstone there were a group of mages all standing tall glaring down at them with one who had an air of royalty about her, the mages gracefully leapt off the gemstone and landed a few meters away from them and it was then that the trio noticed they weren't human.

"You humans will bow before the Aelven Queen," one of the males now identified as one of the Aelven race barked.

"I can speak for myself but your devotion is appreciated, my name is Maya Valkyrion Second Sword of the Alvarez Empire and Empress of the Aelven race, heir to the Crystalline Throne. Before you stand the Knights of Crystalline my personal guard and the most devoted of my race save one, surrender is not an option so I would remain still for a quick death."

"Hate to break it to you but that ain't gonna happen lady see I'm quite fond of my life right now so I'm gonna have to decline that offer, though I'll gladly fight you over it," Gajeel said with a toothy grin as the Knights stepped in front of their Queen.

"You will not lay a finger on our Queen!"

 _Member Of The Knights Of Crystalline_

 _Ruby Make Magic User_

 _Codename: Rubidite_

"Indeed such an act is unfathomable …"

 _Member Of The Knights Of Crystalline_

 _Sapphire Make Magic User_

 _Codename: Saphirite_

"You will die where you stand Fioran dog!"

 _Member Of The Knights Of Crystalline_

 _Emerald Make Magic User_

 _Codename: Emeraldine_

"Weaklings shouldn't suggest such impossible things."

 _Member Of The Knights Of Crystalline_

 _Pearl Make Magic User_

 _Codename: Peardante_

"I don't take threats to my life easy boy, normally I would suggest you learn to respect your betters' boy but seeing as you shall not be leaving this battlefield alive it matters not."

 _Empress Of The Crystalline Throne_

 _Second Sword Of The Alvarez Empire_

 _Diamond Make Magic User_

 _Maya Valkyrion_

"I remember seeing them when I was in Alvarez she's one of the top four commanders," Erza said now concerned at the situation. "We're outnumbered and cut off from reinforcements with no way of escape … great."

"Then we have no other choice but to give it our all in the hopes that we succeed," Makarov said firmly as he tossed his Wizard Saint coat to the ground and began to release his magic power.

"Oh it looks like the old man actually has some power behind him but I wonder does the daughter of Irene inherit her mother's inner beauty as well as her outer beauty, shall we see a display of inner perfection as she unleashes her power or shall she reveal nothing but a wilted flower still clinging on as the seasons change?"

"So how are we workin this," Gajeel grunted as Makarov stepped forward.

"You two will take the guards and I shall fight this Queen and hope for the best."

"Good a plan as any I suppose."

"Agreed but once we are finished with our opponents we will come and assist you Master," Erza said as she requiped into her Armor Of The Scarlet Dragon and Gajeel entered Dragon Force.

"Looks like the mages of Fiore are every bit as powerful as the Lord said they were, still three mages of relative skill will not be enough to stop the rise of the Crystalline Throne once it has begun," Maya said softly as the Knights stood in formation around her.

There was a moment's pause before all hell broke loose as all sorts of gemstone began shooting out of the ground with Gajeel, Erza and Makarov darting around them with ease as yet another fight for Fiore began.

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

Natsu and Seras stood at the summit of the mountain that the battle raged around with Natsu scanning the field using his Hybrid Eyes.

"It looks like a fair few of the commanders are taking the field," Natsu said as Seras practically skipped in front of him.

"Is it time for us to take to the field yet Natsu? Natsu …?"

Looking into his eyes she could see flickering emotions and the look of shock and horror within them, Natsu clenched his fists as his power began to spike with the air around him beginning to crack.

"Are you … alright Natsu?"

"Mavis …"

"Who is Mavis Natsu," Seras asked confused before looking in the general direction he was and with her Vampire's Third Eye she saw a girl who looked to have been brutally murdered hanging lifelessly from a flag post.

"Seras come with me," Natsu said darkly as he vanished with a flash with the two of them appearing atop the flag pole as Natsu gently lifted her body off holding it in his arms.

"She was important to you wasn't she …?"

Natsu adjusted his clothing so Seras could see his unique guild mark before covering it once more.

"She is the reason I'm here today Seras, the reason any of my friends are here today without her …!"

Natsu could feel his anger rising as his skin began to turn a slight pink colour with steam beginning to emit from his body, his teeth began to sharpen and his Hybrid's Aura began to flare wildly.

"Take her body Seras and find a safe place for it," Natsu growled as Seras nodded but not before taking in his appearance once more.

' _Only Master ever makes me feel like this … such overwhelming power!'_

"GO SERAS!"

Seras nodded quickly and faded into the shadows of the building with Mavis' body as Natsu began to unleash his magic power drawing all eyes onto him as he began to roar in a fit of rage cracking the ground and the building he was standing on.

All around the battlefield the fights paused as his power washed over them making lesser mages shiver at the raw killing intent being conveyed through it, Natsu leapt off the building and landed on the ground creating a small crater as he stood before one of the many armies of Alvarez.

"You will all die … just as she did, just as so many already have you will all die!"

Natsu rushed forward morphing his arms into blades igniting them with his Ameterasu flames and began brutally massacring the soldiers before him no longer caring about how much magic he used.

The soldiers did their best to attempt to fight back but Natsu was simply far too powerful, groups of twenty or more wouldn't even get a chance to fight only finding that their heads had been disconnected from their bodies before they could even register it.

As Natsu tore his way through the soldiers he suddenly paused his snarls dying to a low hum as he cocked his head to the side at a man who was walking through the same battlefield, a man with light blue hair and a red unbuttoned shirt exposing his chest with matching pants was walking into all the oncoming fire with a smile on his face.

As many of the Alvarez soldiers pierced him from all angles with several blasts of magic hitting him the man simply sighed with the blood spraying out of his mouth, walking through the spears he tore one of the soldiers in half with his bare hands as the others began to fall back terrified.

"Man this sucks I figured hey it's another world right maybe I would get to actually die in this one but noooo the Seven Sins exist in all worlds, the Captain better have a good excuse for-!"

The man didn't get a chance to finish as Natsu flew past tearing open his stomach with his razor sharp teeth as the man gasped in shock.

"Oi oi this one seems strong," the man said as he disappeared in a flash reappearing in front of Natsu only to have his hand blocked mere inches from his chest. "You can match my speed?"

Two tendrils shot out from Natsu's back and impaled the man sending him high into the air as he slowly slid down them with a contemplative look.

"I feel like I'm forgetting something … ah well I'm sure it'll come to me for now I'll take these they look pretty cool."

Natsu roared as the man snapped the tendrils off and rushed towards him stabbing them into his back, shaking the man off he clawed him across the face sending him sprawling across the battlefield.

"Man you fight like a wild beast Captian Meliodas would love to get a shot at you!"

Natsu blinked several times as he pulled the spikes out of his back before speaking in a low growl.

"Did you say … Meliodas, blonde haired and looks like a kid Meliodas?"

"You know him?"

"Know him I work with him," Natsu said standing up a little straighter as his anger began to slowly ebb away although not completely.

"You wouldn't be the super important guy I'm supposed to find named Natsu Dragneel would you?"

"Yeah that's me I'm guessing you're like him then?"

"Names Ban the Fox's Sin Of Greed, the Captain said if I help out around here I might have a chance of dying so I figured hey why the hell not. Well I'm also here because I owe Meliodas a tiny favour after trying to steal his sword and … yeah let's not get into that."

"So you here to help?"

"Yeah just point me at someone and I'll see what I can do you know I mean I'm not saying I'll kill them buuuut I'm definitely gonna leave em unable to walk again … literally."

"Well then maybe you could start on the guy behind you," Natsu said as Ban turned around to see a large lion humanoid towering over him and smiled.

"Yeah sure I can do that."

"Foolish humans I am the great Leo Mekita Defender of the Eastern Plains I will not allow you to continue this senseless violence!"

"Senseless, just a scuffle between real men though you wouldn't know anything about that huh big guy," Ban said as Leo tore open his chest with a powerful strike using his elongated claws. "You know that wasn't very nice you could hurt someone doing that-!"

Ban didn't get to finish as Leo began tearing into him with Ban just trying to finish his sentence rather than talk, Natsu found this behaviour slightly odd but was more than happy to accept the help as Seras appeared in front of him.

"I see you've calmed down a little Natsu."

"How could I not seeing something like that," Natsu said pointing to Ban who was hanging off Leo's mane trying to speak as he was being clawed at relentlessly.

Seras began to laugh as Natsu let a small smile grace his lips before dropping it.

"You hid her body?"

"I gave it to a group that bore the same emblem as yours, Fairy Tail they were called."

"Good job now come on I want to find who did this …"

"Of course the night is still young so I'm sure there will be plenty of opportunities to find whoever did this."

"I know who did it but to get him to come out we'll need to do something big," Natsu sighed as Seras cocked her head to the side.

"Oh and how big are we talking?"

Turning towards her with a bloodthirsty smirk he gestured to the battlefield around them.

"How many of them do you think we can take out in a thirty second timeframe?"

"I don't know we'd have to do something farely large to finish them that quickly that is unless you have something up your sleeve?"

"Hehe watch this," Natsu said as his aura began to flare wildly with the ground around them beginning to shake.

Dropping to all fours Natsu opened his mouth and arched his neck as far to the left as he could as a black magic circle appeared in front of his mouth.

" **Hybrid's Aura: Elemental Dragon Monarch's Roar!** "

Letting loose a blast over fifty times larger than his regular Monarch Roars thanks to the infusion of the Hybrid's Aura Natsu eviscerated everything in his path as he slowly began to turn the attack sweeping everything in front of him coming to a stop once his neck reached as far as it could go to the right.

"W-wow that gives Master a run for his money," Seras stuttered as she marvelled at the carnage, or lack therof, left behind by Natsu's attack.

"You saying Alucard can pull of something that destructive?"

"Well in a way yes but it doesn't destroy the environment just the people in it."

"Hmm not bad I'd like to fight him one day," Natsu said with a grin as a projection of Zeref appeared before them.

"I wondered who would massacre my forces at such a rate and who do I find but you little brother."

"Don't lie you knew I was here the moment I arrived, come on out and let's get this over with."

"Heh seems you aren't in the mood for games Natsu," Zeref sighed as Natsu glared at him.

"Don't talk shit to me Zeref I saw what happened to Mavis and I know who did it you aren't fooling me, get out here right now!"

"I would but you see I'm not prepared to fight you yet."

"I highly doubt that …"

"No really I'm not you see there are precautions I must take but don't worry I don't plan on leaving you hanging as it were, I noticed you seem to be getting outside help and as unfair as it is I can't exactly blame you after all I have assembled quite the roster of foes however I feel it a little unfair if I don't get to do the same don't you agree?"

Natsu was on guard as a portal opened up above both him and Seras as a large four legged monster seemed to emerge, it had a long torso with the aforementioned four legs with a face on its chest. On top of that was another body that seemed in the shape of some divine angel with its wings spread wide and a massive sword in hand.

"This monster is known as Omega Weapon a powerful beast with nearly unrivalled power, how will you fare I wonder?"

"Uh Natsu we should probably ignore him and focus on the rather large sword coming our way," Seras said quickly as Natsu simply remained still with his eyes covered by his bangs.

Catching the sword with his left arm Natsu looked up at the projection of Zeref who was now hovering near the beast's upper head as his hair began to turn black.

"It'll be a cold day in Tartaros before I let something stop me before getting to you, brother," Natsu growled as Omega Weapon pulled its sword back as lights began to appear on its wings. "Prepare yourself Seras!"

Seras sank into the shadows as Natsu erected a Crash Magic shield as the Omega Weapon unleashed a barrage of powerful attacks from its wings, Natsu was surprised as small cracks began to appear in front of him and was about to swiftly dodge the moment it cracked when he suddenly smirked.

The Omega Weapon was suddenly forced to stop as it received a powerful blow to the top of its main head as it staggered back a few steps, the attacker then landed gracefully in front of Natsu with a small smile on her face.

"Sorry I'm so later Master it appears portal travel doesn't work in Irene's Universe One."

"That's quite alright Seilah I was wondering how long it would have taken you to get here," Natsu replied as Seras rose up from the shadows once more.

"Is she a hostile too?"

Seilah looked at the girl who had emerged from the ground and was in her face withn seconds with their noses touching as her eyes bored into her.

"Those eyes are the same, Master you didn't … replace me while you were away did you?"

Natsu could feel an underlying threat beneath Seilah's words as he unconsciously took a step back, Seras meanwhile realized what was being implied as Seilah's own eyes began to glow the same Crimson Red as her own.

"Oh don't worry I haven't taken your servant role I serve another Devil I'm just here to help because my Master isn't allowed to."

"Uh hate to break up such a lovely meeting of the servants but you ladies may want to dodge," Natsu said as he began to fly upward with both Seras and Seilah disappearing into the shadows successfully dodging the attack.

"So what exactly is this thing Master and where did it come from its power is almost unreal," Seilah asked now hovering next to Natsu with Seras standing on a shadow to keep her afloat.

"Zeref pulled it out of some other world it's called Omega Weapon I can't figure out where it came from but it doesn't matter we just have to kick its ass!"

"How much can you spare Master?"

"I haven't determined how much I need but the usual 30/70 split should suffice until then just yell if you get into a tough spot."

Seilah nodded as the three all took positions around the weapon to divide its attention as they each began to hit it with barrages of magic and bullets laced with aura which to the weapons credit were being endured quite well as Natsu began to draw several purple magic circles around him.

"Alright you two on my signal you go for the heads if possible the eyes to blind it alright!"

Dodging a sword strike followed up by a blast of magic from its main mouth Natsu stuck his hand into the nearest magic circle as he pulled out a large purple spike that was covered in electricity.

"Let's see how you like this, **Gravitational Static Bomb!** "

Launching the spike at one of Omega's legs it pierced right through and began to exert unstable gravity all around it while also sending out volts of electricity that would be lethal to any normal being.

As Natsu pinned its other legs into place Seras used her strength to block a direct punch from the top body and using her enhanced agility rolling up the hand, springing up the arm and with her shadowy protrusion increasing its size and shape to a large scythe slicing at its face as it pierced the strange helmet letting loose a powerful roar.

"Oh dear looks like I made it a little mad, let's do some more," she said licking the blood that had splashed onto her face.

Seilah meanwhile had expertly dodged the blade and was now darting and weaving as a rain of meteors appearing from thin air rained down upon her as she entered her Etherious Form, taking to the skies she began to build up speed as her hands became coated in dark magic.

" **Dark Impact!** "

Bringing her fists together just as she reached the face she fired a condensed blast of darkness to the face using the force to propel herself back to the ground as she landed gracefully next to Seras as the weapon seemed to attempt to stagger back but was unable to do so since Natsu had essentially frozen it into place.

"It isn't even close to being over," Seras murmured as Seilah nodded as the weapon reared its heads through the smoke as it appeared to only have suffered minor wounds.

"Those weren't weak attacks."

"But neither were they our strongest, well not my strongest anyway," Seras teased as Seilah sighed.

"This isn't a competition you know?"

"Perhaps but where's the fun in that can't let the Masters always choose the fun right?"

Seilah flashed a small smile as the two saw Natsu appear in front of the main head and punch it in the face knocking its main torso violently to the side as he turned his gaze towards them.

"Well come on keep up!"

Seras grinned and Seilah nodded as the two both shot off towards Omega intent on continuing their assault only to be blown back violently by a powerful gust of wind which even sent Natsu flying back slightly.

"Damn how many different elements can this thing use!"

"The weapon raised it's free hand as a large purple sphere expanded from its palm engulfing Natsu as pain wracked his body sending him flying to the ground.

"Master/Natsu," both Seilah and Seras cried and attempted to catch him only for Natsu to freeze them in place with his gravity magic.

Confused for a moment they were stunned as a powerful blast of fire magic blasted the area eviscerating everything until it began to veer to the left surrounding Natsu as he began to consume it.

"We should have been more cautious Natsu just saved our asses," Seras said through grit teeth as Seilah nodded.

"Indeed but we cannot simply sit idly by as the Master does all the work!"

"Maybe we can," Seras said with a smirk as both she and Seilah felt the massive spike in Natsu's power as he emerged through the flames licking his lips.

"So you call that move Cosmic Flare huh, tasty," he said with a smirk as he rose into the air to hover directly in front of the main head. "This flame is unlike any I have ever tasted I feel … enlightened by its warm embrace, can I truly call myself the new Flame Monarch when there are flames I've not yet experienced for myself? It seems there is still much for me to consume but I thank you Omega, the magic of other worlds truly is full of strange impossibilities. Even now I feel my blood boil as the flames acclimatize with my own, tell me have you ever met a foe who simply would not fall before you, would not bend their knee at your power? Through these flames I have seen you for what you are and you are not a mindless weapon as I and my brother thought no YOU are a warrior who has gone on for too long, succumb to the bloodlust within you and corrupted by the very forces that once served your will!"

The Omega Weapon let out a powerful roar that shook the ground around them as Natsu grinned with a bright black and white pillar of magic erupting from the ground encompassing him as he began to release his magic power.

"I know what it takes to beat something like you, a foe that does not know fear nor surrender! A foe that no longer knows the feel of defeat nor the taste of deaths embrace, I know what you seek Omega Weapon and I shall grant it to you!"

"What is he talking about," Seras asked confused as Seilah shrugged.

"When Master eats someone's magic as far as I can tell his aura allows him to break down the magic within the attack and gain a deeper understanding of the one whose magic he has consumed, it's probably akin to mind reading except he's reading them on a base level through their magic."

"That sounds insane though not unlike us Vampires we can gain an understanding of those whom we consume, how interesting that even across two completely different worlds such similarities could exist."

As Natsu continued to power up the Omega Weapon also began to unleash more power as it easily broke through the spikes holding it down and using its wings took to the sky with Natsu following suit.

As the two stopped ascending now visible to most of the battlefield Natsu began to cry out as the black tendrils began to envelop his body creating a large black egg with Crimson Red and Galaxy Blue veins pulsing through it, the sudden increase in power could be felt across the battlefield as the egg began to crack after a few moments and a claw pierced through the shell as a loud roar could be heard.

"Wh-what the fuck is that," Seras screeched as Seilah stood frozen in awe.

"My Master's ascended form … he has not used it since that day years ago because of the mindless slaughter, this power is nothing like then though he never had access to the Hybrid's Aura then!"

"What is it though, what is his ascended form!"

"What else would it be Seras," Seilah said as Natsu burst from the egg his shredded wings beating heavily to keep him aloft. "The Hybrid Dragon King, E.N.D."

Seras gazed at Natsu's form in awe having never seen it before, his black scales and wings that appeared shredded combined with the tendrils and Crimson Red/Galaxy Blue veins running along his body made him appear quite fearsome in appearance.

"I saw it once many years ago as he attacked my former guild for taking his adopted daughter, back then he was nothing but mindless rage and destruction but now … now he has full control but I wonder how he managed to access it? Was it the Hybrid's Aura or were the flames he consumed enough to push him into this?"

" _ **Seilah!**_ "

Seilah froze as she heard Natsu's booming voice echo across the battlefield, Seras too was frozen but not out of fear since Alucard did crazy things like this but frozen out of anticipation for what was to come.

"M-Master?"

" _ **I am in control but I ask you and Seras to go on ahead, when I consumed the Omega Weapon's attack I consumed so much power I was forced to transform. The level of magic was akin to eating an Etherion blast thirty times over my body was going to break down since I was unused to such a high level of magic so do not fear for me. Both of you go this one is far stronger than I had first thought.**_ "

"How strong Master are you sure you can win?"

" _ **This thing isn't of this world Seilah wherever Zeref pulled it from it was at the top of its food chain let me put it to you that way, but have a little faith in me and push on ok.**_ "

The two didn't have any more time to converse as the Omega Weapon darted forward with surprising speed and made to slash Natsu only for him to block it by folding his wings over him like a shield.

" _ **Oh want to play it like that then fine, eat this!**_ "

Arching his neck Natsu fired a powerful stream of black fire into the upper half of the Omega Weapon pushing it back, after being pushed back a considerable distance it raised its sword which became coated in a bright light and sent a powerful aerial slash attack which split Natsu's down the middle forcing him to veer to the right to avoid it.

Roaring Natsu charged forward and with his jaws wide open bit down on Omega's shoulder as he began attempting to stab its upper ribs with his claws but finding the task surprisingly difficult.

The Omega Weapon grabbed Natsu by the throat and tossed him back quickly firing a powerful blast of dark magic at him stunning Natsu momentarily which was followed up by it shoulder charging him sending Natsu crashing into the ground.

As Natsu looked up Omega's sword had vanished as it used both hands to create a white magic seal with a powerful sphere of light forming within it.

" _ **Tsk, Holy Magic! Fine let's see you handle this!**_ "

Natsu opened his maw as a pitch black substance began to gather into a sphere with a black magic circle forming in front of his maw matching the Omega Weapon's own attack.

" _ **Give it your best shot,**_ **Hybrid's Aura: Black Arts – Resare Agig Sedemihcra!** "

As Natsu fired his attack the Omega Weapon fired its own as the entire battlefield ran for cover due to the monstrous size and power of the attacks which in width easily dwarfed a town.

The attacks met dead centre between the two as a bright light enveloped the area with a black and white sphere being created at the centre of the blast that began to expand in size until it had become the size of a small town.

Natsu could feel the power behind both attacks and was stunned that he was even able to pull off such a feat, marvelling at the amount of power his Hybrid state truly granted him as he felt the magic connecting the two attacks begin to grow unstable.

" _ **This is gonna be big,**_ " Natsu growled as the sphere at the centre of the attack cracked with rays of light and darkness firing out all over the place before a massive explosion went off blinding Natsu's vision as debris and bodies were sent flying everywhere.

 **And so I end it here RIP though at the rate I've been uploading lately it is possible I could have the next chapter up relatively soon so don't stress haha!**

 **Also for those of you who know what Omega Weapon is it's the one from FF VIII in terms of design but I took elements from other FF games in its abilities, bet no one saw me pulling this though and let me tell you the final fights will be even better than this.**

 **Also yes this is the return of Natsu's Dragon Form which is also technically his E.N.D form but not really let's just say it's because he has Igneel within him he can do that for the moment.**

 **Also don't think this is gonna end the other fights it's kind of like a pause in the battle which is only gonna get worse once the fallout sets in with more of the Spriggan and Leichart springing into action as a result.**

 **Anyway before I go spoiling stuff I'm gonna finish here also HAH GAJEEL GET'S A GOOD OPPONENT SEE HE'S NOT GETTING SHAFTED AS PROMISED!**

 **Really though hope you all enjoyed haha!**


	99. A Dragon Loves Gemstones

**Hi everyone Azza here!**

 **Lucifer 999 Morningstar – I can't because in the Naruto verse at this point in time Kurama isn't working with Naruto yet but there will be Naruto stuff in the future though not exactly in this story …**

 **DragneelX17 – The way I interpret the relationship between Natsu and Seilah is basically Natsu is the Master and Seilah is basically the Secretary/Advisor/Loyal Friend/The One That Takes Out The Trash When Master Desires etc haha I'd planned for that the moment I'd gotten an idea of how I was going to work E.N.D.**

 **Her role will eventually evolve into one of an MC starting in the sequel but that's heading into spoiler territory.**

 **Anyway on with the chapter!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.**

 **A Dragon Loves Gemstones**

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

The light was blinding as Natsu waited patiently for it to die down, as the light slowly faded and reality began to come into focus. What awaited him was a ruined battlefield that had been completely reshaped by the horrific blast that had been partially his doing.

Pushing the sense of guilt at any potential allies he may have inadvertently killed he chose to instead believe that the Omega Weapon would have killed countless people had he not chosen to counter with his own attack.

The Omega Weapon was also relatively unharmed as it hovered high above the battlefield seemingly surveying the destruction wrought by the attacks, Natsu growled but soon stopped as slowly soldiers began to trickle out of trenches and bunkers seemingly recovering from what had just occurred.

Looking to his right Natsu saw Ban regenerating next to the now dead Leo who clearly was held down and forced to endure the brunt of the blast by Ban who was cursing the attack for not being able to kill him despite how powerful it was, Seras and Seilah appeared on top of his head as Natsu took flight with Seras enlarging her shadowy arm and punching him in the head.

"What the hell was the big idea Natsu you could've killed us all you jerk don't our lives mean anything to you!"

" _ **And I suppose you had a counter for Omega's attack Seras?**_ "

"Well … no but-!"

"Even if Master didn't attack the damage from the spell the Omega Weapon cast would have been catastrophic so attempting a counter was the logical solution," Seilah said calmly as Natsu flew across the battlefield before flying up to the same height as Omega.

" _ **You girls will be in danger here if you stay on me so perhaps you should go and do what I said before?**_ "

"Yeah because that worked out great before didn't it," Seras huffed as Natsu snorted in amusement.

" _ **Fine but if you fall off or end up inside one of its mouths don't blame me or ask me to get you out … Police Girl.**_ "

Seras' eye twitched as she began punching his head with renewed vigour all the while crying comically about the unfairness of eternal nicknames and Alucard's bullshit, Seilah chose to agree to Natsu's idea as she moved towards his eye.

"I shall go check up on Mistress Erza and Wendy Master and will let you know their current condition."

" _ **Thank you Seilah, sorry you'll have to jump I'm afraid it looks like Omega is getting ready to fight again.**_ "

True enough as Seilah looked over the Omega Weapon which was dormant had begun to move as she decided to make her exit by jumping off his head and into the battlefield with Natsu's Dragon form beginning to shift.

"Oi what are you doing this time!"

" _ **I'm not just a Dragon Seras this is but one form I can take thanks to what I hold and it is time I show Alvarez that I am to be feared just as much as they fear Zeref!**_ "

"But you aren't going to kick me off right because that's a long fall down?"

" _ **If you don't want to fall then stay still,**_ " Natsu said as the tendrils began to envelop him once more with Seras trapped inside as the egg returned cracking not a few moments later to reveal … a mass of black tendrils?

The heap fell from the sky landing unceremoniously in a heap writhing around and slowly forming into Natsu himself however this Natsu was different, the eyes were the same Crimson Red and Galaxy Blue however the rest of his body which was seemingly evolving had made him several inches taller with his normal clothes replaced with a suit that was half black half white with a torn Crimson Red and Galaxy Blue overcoat not too different from the one Alucard wore with his hair black with slight tufts of white clearly visible.

Adjusting his white and black gloves Natsu opened the first few buttons exposing his neck and the top part of his chest as he placed a hand on his upper chest opening it like a door, reaching inside he pulled out a shrunken Seras holding her in the outstretched palm of his hand.

"You are unharmed as promised."

Seras slowly grew to her full size remaining in Natsu's hand as she stared at him completely gobsmacked, his plan on beating this massive weapon was to become smaller and change clothes?

"You doubt me Seras but I do not blame you for you know not what I am, even now I continue to evolve at a rapid pace and I now understand the plan of my brother in its entirety. By summoning the Omega Weapon in the hopes that I would use everything I had he figured I would use my Dragon form granted to me by Igneel which would lead to drawing Achnologia's attention, by fighting an opponent as strong as the Omega Weapon and absorbing its power it set off a chain reaction within my aura and magic that cannot be stopped."

Looking at him Seras noticed he did seem rather different everything about him now screamed duality with an air of calm and control within him, his entire personality too had taken a shift with it now being one of dare she say hyper intelligence.

"This is the fate of the Hybrid Seras to forever walk the path of Light vs Dark, Life vs Death, Good vs Evil, Black vs White, Red vs Blue and all other half signs and half truths. I see clearer than I have ever seen and yet I see nothing because I am blind all the same," Natsu said as he looked past Seras to see Zeref standing there smiling.

"It's him!"

Natsu ignored her as he began walking towards him each step turning the sand into glass from the heat surrounding him.

"I am the darkest night, I am the brightest sun. I am the hand of the Gods, the darkness of Xion. Babylon unending I am the everlasting constant, the darkest moment of the dying world eternity unending! Finality within eos the dual conundrum within the puzzle of the infinite plane and the counterbalance to those of Anti! The gatekeeper at the beginning of all things, defender of the last breath of the ancients I am-!"

"Hybrid," both Natsu and Zeref said in unision as they stood mere inches from each other both staring into each other's eyes.

"You have polluted my brother for long enough Ahnkseram you need not interfere here."

"And why not when you have finally discovered what I did long ago, how's it feel on the old brain to know your fate was written before fate itself was written, mortal beings don't deserve our aid and neither do the immortals you see it too you must! Take the Vampire Girl behind you threaten the King and she would turn on every last moral and person solely for him, they ask for salvation from the Anti yet partake in the most primal of sins!"

"The story of Seras Victoria is just that Ahnkseram, her story. We can choose to gaze upon them from a third person perspective but nothing more, we are not the ones who can experience their thoughts, feelings and emotions for we are not they and are not mortal therefore we cannot comprehend how they rationalize their behaviour. Therefore as ordained by the One Above All since all came to be we are all given a chance to choose, the beauty of choice is what defines all things after all."

"How can you choose to defend those who would never lift a finger for you in return, the Anti is not a threat worth saving the Gods, Devils or mortals from let it consume everything for this perverse existence isn't one worth keeping around!"

"I choose to defend the mortals Ahnkseram because there are indeed those who would lift the metaphorical finger, the Lady Draculina behind me is here right now is she not lifting the proverbial finger and happy to do so."

"Only on the orders of her Master-!"

"Incorrect for I helped them once catch a man who wronged them in turn gaining friends, you see Ahnkseram that is another concept you fail to understand the concept of friendship. Indeed it is a fragile, fickle thing and yet even at the darkest of times its light can illuminate even the most dire of situations. Alucard wanted to be here as well as many other friends who want to be here or want to send help however there must be a semblance of order which is already being disturbed enough as it is and I understand that because I know that the thoughts of my friends are with me."

"Your friends … you cannot be serious Dragneel you think some sort of mystical friendship power will give you the ability to prevail!"

"No I don't believe in such nonsense Ahnkseram however I believe that friendship can indeed have its role, to have something or someone to fight for is something that can topple nations and overthrow dynasties no matter the age, technology or even race. You should be able to see the infinite worlds and how true that statement is that no matter where you look the mortals truly are selfless for the most part and in deserving of our aid."

"It seems you fail to see the truth even after everything you've been through, all the anger, pain and hatred you've endured with even your own family turning against you the moment you were outed to be a Demon you truly believe they are worth such monstrous effort!"

"You have gone so long through the madness that you wouldn't understand Ahnkseram and deep down you know that, playing games with the lives of mortals for centuries all for it to culminate into this just to tell me that mortals are bad and to ignore their plight would never have worked. From day one you could see this very moment and yet you did it anyway so tell me in your divine wisdom who is really more deserving of my time and effort the mortals who 99.99% of them I've never had any real interaction with or you who has done countless sins against myself and literally anyone with any remote connection to me?"

Natsu didn't even raise an eyebrow as Ahnkseram began to smirk before breaking out in a fit of laughter.

"Yes that's exactly what I wanted to hear from you Dragneel you truly are getting closer, soon you'll be ready for me but for now you have business to attend to!"

With that he vanished leaving behind Natsu who just sighed and a completely confused Seras.

"Natsu what did he mean and how do you know my past?"

"I can see it Seras but I won't claim to know your past because as I said to him I'm not you, I wasn't friends with the mercenary who sacrificed himself in the Hellsing Mansion who now resides as your shadow, I know not the pain you felt as The Major pried your unborn child from your womb sucking its birthright from its unborn body and using it to fuel his own sick desires I know nothing of such pain because that is your story. The story of Seras Victoria is your story that only you can tell, pray that you figure out how to tell it right."

"Y-you know what he did-!"

"Yes I can see it, had I known what he did then I doubt there would have been a prisoner to drag back to those dungeons as he would be smeared across a few hundred miles of land, all I can do is offer my condolences for your loss if such a thing ever happened to Erza I-I don't want to think of the lengths I'd go."

Seras remained quiet and simply nodded her head in silent thanks as she let a few tears fall, Natsu however looked straight up at the Omega Weapon which had remained oddly still for the duration of Ahnkseram's presence but was now bee lining towards Natsu.

"Seras go have some fun with the soldiers I'll deal with the Omega Weapon."

"Are you sure?"

"As I said I am ever evolving with my power ever increasing where it will stop I know not where, go crush some foolish soldiers and if you're lucky you'll run into one of the Spriggan or Leichart to fight."

The Omega Weapon landed in front of Natsu kicking up dirt and debris as Natsu turned to face it his body twitching every now and then.

"Oh and one more thing … you aren't just the Police Girl you've proven enough to him, your eyes may be blind but you already stand beside him not at his back."

Seras' eyes widened as Natsu began walking away towards the Omega Weapon which was beginning to create magic circles before nodding stiffly.

"Thank you Natsu," she said softly before fading into the shadows as Natsu summoned one white and one black magic circle in each hand.

"Right let's see about that round two huh?"

 _ **/Erza's POV/**_

Meanwhile across the battlefield the battle was slowly beginning around Erza once more however Maya and her Knights of Crystalline were almost terrified of Natsu's power which hadn't ceased to wash over the battlefield.

"Wh-what is this pressure it feels almost identical to the Emperor's!"

"That is my husband finding out what Zeref did to Mavis," Erza said smugly as Maya's eyes locked onto Erza's own with a fierce glare.

"How dare you speak his name and in such a vulgar manner, you believe I will allow you to live after all this if so you are truly a foolish girl!"

"I'm not exactly young anymore but neither am I old so you can drop the girl part, my husband is more than enough to handle Zeref I've learned to trust in his power!"

"Yeah Salamander always comes through he ain't gonna die to a chump like him," Gajeel said with a smirk as Makarov nodded in agreement.

"Indeed we place our faith in him just as you place yours in Zeref, you know everyone on this battlefield thinks the same so trying to argue it is pointless."

Maya smiled before giggling lightly to herself as she summoned large throne made of diamond and sat upon it looking down at the trio.

"Begin construction my faithful knights so that we may smite these foolish humans and send their souls screaming to the blackness of the abyss!"

The Knights of Crystalline all began to form up around the throne encasing themselves in their respective element as the throne began to seemingly morph and rise upward as the different coloured gems began fusing together with Maya at the head.

"Heh this should be good," Gajeel said with a feral grin as a large colossus made of a fusion of gemstones rose up standing at over thirty feet tall looking down upon them.

"Quake in fear humans and bow before the **Crystalline Throne!** "

A crown of diamond appeared on the colossus' head with a gemstone representing each Knight appearing in it shining beautifully as the colossus raised its mighty fist.

" **Crystalline Impact!** "

Punching the ground all sorts of crystals began to shoot out of the ground forcing Erza, Gajeel and Makarov to go on the defensive as they ran to outrun its advance.

" **Giant Magic: Full Body!** "

Makarov began to grow into his giant form running towards Maya and punching the colossus in the face knocking it back slightly, the colossus returned the punch as both it and Makarov locked hands cracking the ground beneath them as each struggled for dominance.

" **Requip: Darklight Armor!** "

As Erza requiped Erza raised her shield with Makarov redirecting Maya's hands towards her, the hands curled into fists as they hit the shield however to her surprise Erza was only being pushed back slightly despite the amount of force behind the blow.

" **Counterpoint!** "

With her lance Erza hit the colossus' fist with all its power doubled being sent back through the fist blowing the colossus back knocking it onto its back sending shards out in all directions forcing Erza to requip.

The arm Erza hit was completely shattered and the Knight within, the Emerald Knight, was killed as a result as Maya became enraged.

"You dare kill one of my faithful YOU SHALL DIE!"

The arm was replaced by diamond as the colossus rose to its feet and summoned many different coloured magic circles in front of it as they began to spin until they formed one large glowing white one.

"Burn into nothing," she screeched as a large diamond appeared in front of the magic circle with a beam of light beginning to appear behind it. " **Crystal Make: Purifier Beam!** "

Using the diamond as a focusing stone the blasts power was amplified as a bright beam went through scorching everything in its path tearing past the trio and ripping through the battlefield.

"As powerful as that was what were you trying to accomplish," Erza asked as Maya seemed to only get angrier.

"I won't let you humans screw with me, NOT AGAIN!"

All around them a large dome made from gemstone appeared sealing them inside as magic circles began to appear all over the surface varying in colour as thousands of razor sharp gemstones began to fire out of them.

"Behind me, **Requip: Adamantine Armor!** "

Smashing the two shields together with Makarov and Gajeel falling in behind her a massive protective magic circle appeared in front of her as Erza began to endure what was a seemingly endless barrage of gemstone as she spun around deflecting the attacks as fast as she could.

"We don't have long something must be done," Makarov growled as a spike pierced through his shoulder.

"Leave it to me old man but I'll need that gem there," Gajeel said as Makarov ripped it out of his shoulder.

"What are you going to do my boy?"

"Something reckless just like Salamander would do," he said as he bit down on the multi coloured gem consuming it much to Makarov's shock. "Damn this is gonna hurt after …"

Gajeel stepped out from cover and began to take spikes through his entire body however they were being absorbed by his metallic skin with his scales seemingly repairing themselves.

"Master what is that idiot doing he'll be killed!"

"YES FALL BEFORE THE CRYSTALLINE THRONE!"

The attacks suddenly stopped however when Maya laid eyes upon Gajeel, his metallic scales were now beginning to shimmer as a coating of blood began to wash over it hardening and becoming the same rainbow coloured gemstone colour as the ones he had just eaten and absorbed into himself.

"By the Gods boy … I didn't think any other Dragon Slayer could pull it off," Makarov said eyes wide in shock.

Gajeel was on all fours with his usually metallic skin now blurred by an overcoat of gemstone, his hair had been turned into the same gemstone and was clearly razor sharp to the touch, his eyes were the same rainbow colouring as his hair and outer coating as a rainbow aura burst to life with his magic power skyrocketing.

"Impossible he actually absorbed the combined magic of a Unison Raid between five people that level of power had to have come from every shard that entered his body!"

"Man this brings a whole new meaning to the term 'loaded with cash' I've gotta be worth a fortune," Gajeel said with a grin his teeth shining in the moonlight. " **Metallic Gemstone Dragon Mode!** "

"How on earth did you figure that would work Gajeel," Makarov asked still reeling from what was before him as Gajeel grinned.

"I've seen Salamander do it heaps of times but always assumed it was because of the Demon power within him, the last few years I got talkin with Mettalicana though and he told me it was possible but still a one in a million shot of it working. Think about it like this gramps both Metal and Gemstones are derived from the earth and complement one another perfectly so what else was gonna have a better chance of succeeding?"

"That has to be one of the most impressive displays I've ever seen Gajeel," Makarov said sincerely as Gajeel slowly got up from all fours hunching over due to the weight of the stones.

"I can handle this one go help the others or better yet go kick the shit out of Salamander for dropping city level attacks on everyone and if you see the shrimp out there tell her … ah fuck it you know the sob story now GET GOIN!"

Outstretching his arms Gajeel made a ripping motion downward tearing a hole through the dome as both Erza and Makarov took one last look at Gajeel before going on ahead.

"You foolish human even with the power you absorbed do you believe you stand a chance against a perfect Unision Raid as the Crystalline Throne?"

"As I am now probably not … but if I get real reckless well, well maybe I just might have a shot."

The metal underneath the gem coating began to pulse as Gajeel dropped to all fours again with various metals such as unrefined gold, platinum and steel from the various weapons scattered around the area all flying towards him and moulding around him.

"One thing Salamander should have taught you bastards was we Dragon Slayers defy logic and reason, fuck with us and you get fucked! **Metallic Gemstone Dragon Force!** "

The metals began to solidify as a strange armor around Gajeel leaving his hair, fangs, hands and feet free whilst covering the rest of his body with various gemstones embedding themselves in the armor.

"When I lost to Salamander all those years ago he could have killed me but he told me to strive for something greater, not only that he put me on the path to growing stronger when he could have just as easily left me to flounder at my pathetic level of power. He trusted in me knowing that one day I'd use this power just like he would, YOU WANNA CONQUER FIORE THEN WHY DON'T YOU TRY CONQUERING ME YOU FUCKING BITCH!"

The remainder of the metal had formed into large wings dense enough to lift him off the ground despite his current weight as he hovered face to face with Maya who was seething with rage.

"Who are you … to speak to royalty in such a way, a filthy human no less! YOU MUST BE PURGED FROM THE IDEAL WORLD!"

"COME TRY," Gajeel roared as Maya cocked back her fist with Gajeel racing forward with shocking speed as the two made impact creating a large shockwave that shattered the dome around them making the fight spill out onto the rest of the battlefield as razor sharp gems and metals rained down onto the soldiers below.

" **Mettalic Gemstone Dragon King's Razor Rain!** "

Turning his arms into what appeared to be small missile silos with the metal morphing to the perfect shape Gajeel began to fire the same spikes Maya had fired earlier however these were also backed by heated metal as they crashed into the colossus setting off small explosions knocking it back.

Maya countered by firing massive shards of diamond at Gajeel who began darting around them grabbing the last one with his teeth and throwing it back not doing much damage but taking pride in the fact that he simply could do so.

" **Gem Make: Rainbow Road!** "

All around Gajeel hundreds of magic circles began to appear as he was battered with all sorts of gems being led along what appeared to be a road being hit with a powerful punch at the end smashing him into the ground.

" **Gem Make: Diamond Rain!** "

Gajeel had just dragged himself out of the crater as he was smashed with a stream of diamonds that cut at his body making him grit his teeth as he began to gather magic within his chest.

" **Mettallic Gemstone Dragon King's Roar!** "

The attack took form of a large tornado with all manner of gemstones and metals spinning around in a circle that hit the head of the colossus knocking it down due to the force and damaging power behind it.

Not wasting a second Gajeel was upon the downed colossus taking a bite out of the head receiving a diamond encrusted punch to the face as Maya emerged from the downed colossus.

"To me my Knights!"

The Knights of Crystalline that survived emerged from the downed colossus taking up defensive stances in front of their Queen as Gajeel smirked.

"More join this little party huh, nice."

"You are in no position to win Dragon Slayer even now you would be slowly dying of blood loss … unless you haven't noticed?"

"Noticed what," Gajeel asked as Maya motioned to his arm as Gajeel noticed it had been severed off. "Heh now that makes this personal damn bitch …"

With increased speed Gajeel cleared the distance between the group sinking his gemstone teeth into one of the Knights killing them instantly as he tore their throat out, the other Knights sprung into action attempting to and succeeding in stabbing Gajeel in the back however his hair fired out a lightning fast barrage of spikes too quick for them to dodge as they were left to simply stagger backwards the barrage so fast their bodies were unable to hit the floor before it was over.

"And now for you …"

"What are you Dragon Slayers," Maya gasped in shock as Gajeel despite the heavy weight stood up on two feet and began taking slow, menacing steps towards her.

"We are the greatest warriors, the thrill of battle in the end means all to us even Wendy," he said as his skin began to release steam as his eyes took on a more bloodthirsty appearance. "You think taking my arm is gonna stop me from taking my prey, nah you can have that but in exchange I'll have your life!"

"Wh-why does your power grow yet again!"

"Heh it's a neat trick both Dragons and their Slayers have called the Dragons Fury, some Dragon Slayers like me or Salamander have some control over it since we know of the origins of our rage but others like Wendy still can't do it. You wanna know what makes me so very very mad? When people like you act like your superior to others always acting like we're beneath you, all my life people belittled me and talked down to me until I joined Fairy Tail acting as if my power was nothing, as if I'd never earned the right to use it! Well guess I'll get the last laugh now huh," he chuckled darkly as his arm turned into a golden chainsaw with sharp diamonds as the blades.

"N-no I won't let you win this was supposed to be my battle to win not yours!"

"Heh you were the one who wanted the battle, shame I turned it into a war. I've got people who are counting on me to protect this country," Gajeel said as his thought shifted to Levy who gave him a warm smile. "I'll kill everything to protect those smiles even if it means my life!"

"Then your life I shall take," Maya roared as she began creating a large diamond construct. "You like Dragons so much then let us see you slay one then, **Diamond Make: Great Dragon!** "

Gajeel smirked as the gem Dragon appeared before him as he cocked back his one arm in excitement.

"This attack will end it all, **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Raging Earth – Great Mineral Harvest!** "

The massive construct Maya had summoned froze as it began to slowly turn into dust before her shocked eyes.

"What have you done!"

"All metals and gemstone come from the earth being it's greatest gift, now you too will join it as part of the gift."

Maya looked down and saw her legs were beginning to slowly dissolve as she screamed in fear watching as he body was slowly consumed by the sand beneath her before looking at Gajeel with absolute hatred and rage.

"Let the earth decide your fate."

Maya couldn't scream as he mind slowly left her with Gajeel slowly exiting the Dragon Force with the various metals and gemstones melting away as he collapsed into a pool of his own blood.

"Never been one … for authority anyway," he sighed as he passed into unconsciousness.

 _ **/Elise's POV/**_

Where every other fight across the battlefield had ceased the fight between Elise and Yasmin did not, Elise was almost desensitized from Natsu's antics enough not to marvel at them for more than a few moments after all she understood the true scope of what power was being tossed around the battlefield and knew the situation was in good hands.

Also Elise was currently having her head repeatedly smashed in with Yasmin's claymore like a jackhammer as her head was drilled into the earth, the attack ceased giving Elise the moment she needed to kick Yasmin off of her as she dragged what was left of her face out of the hole it was in only to sigh.

"Because one wasn't enough," she sighed as her face began to regenerate.

"I've been looking for you God Slayer I owe you some payback for Scarlione," came the Demonic voice of Dimaria Yesta in her Demonic form.

"Well as you can see I'm a little preoccupied go fight someone else!"

"This is a war little God Slayer you don't get to pick and choose your opponents, now die!"

Elise ducked as Dimaria appeared overhead and was forced to roll out of the way of another claymore courtesy of Yazmin who had returned from wherever Elise's kick had sent her.

"Great a Leichart and a Spriggan because my luck couldn't get any worse …"

"Oh don't worry little God Slayer it can," Dimaria taunted as from the smoke Elise saw the face of a man she had not seen since her childhood a man she had long since buried in her heart.

"G-Gentou …"

"You have grown well Elise," the old man said with a smile that was straight from her memory that brought her to tears.

"I don't understand you were murdered years ago how can this be, your presence here cannot be real but these eyes do not lie!"

"Oh his presence is very much real little God Slayer and it is all thanks to one of our Spriggan 12, a little spell called Historia of the Dead dives into the hearts and minds of everyone and resurrects their loved ones to fight against them. The ultimate mental and physical spell to use against scum like you!"

"You would use the memories of our loved ones against us too, does Alvarez have no level it won't stoop to!"

"It is alright Elise I know how you must feel with this situation but I know you will do fine, you have grown into a strong young woman no longer the sickly reserved child you once were. My time ended long ago but you must push on and fight for whatever you believe in remember what I taught you?"

"To fight for my friends and family above all else," Elise sniffed as Gentou smiled with his cracked skin beginning to sparkle.

"The magic is compelling me to fight Elise but before we do tell me did you find the answer to the sword?"

"Yes … I was the chosen of the Goddess of War Eliza," Elise sniffed as she wiped a few tears away. "I went through a lot and made some really great friends, there's this guy Natsu he's like my big brother who beats up everyone who messes with us and his wife Erza my rival and their adopted daughter Wendy a really nice woman I'm sure you'd like her and-!"

Gentou smiled as Elise tried to convey year's worth of content into a few minutes until he felt the tugging of the magic moving him forward.

"Elise that's enough," Gentou said sharply as Elise nodded quickly. "Send me back to the afterlife and live well child, show me how much you've grown!"

Elise summoned the same Ebony Sword from that day as Gentou's eyes widened a she assumed a different stance.

"I will Gentou!"

"This is me in my prime Elise remember the stories and may my re death be swift."

Elise nodded as the two crossed blades with Dimaria seeming highly amused by Elise's emotional turmoil and Yazmin seeming angry that her foe was now occupied.

"No one said we couldn't gang up on her you know," Dimaria said slyly as Yazmin grinned ferally before launching herself into the air and tossing a claymore at Elise who deflected it with Dimaria rushing forward with a savage grin on her face.

 **Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you all for the big triple digit chapter!**


	100. The Chaotic Battlefield

**We hit 100 chapters am I part of the Kool Klub now?**

 **Really though this is a pretty massive deal for me 100 chapters that's a crazy amount never did I believe I'd make it this far and there is still a decent amount left to go too! You've all been so wonderful and supportive throughout the story from suggesting ideas to simple praise it means so much to have such a supportive fanbase!**

 **So as a special 100 chapter gift I'm doing an extended chapter full of really massive stuff that I'm sure you'll all love including the return of two people who have been absent for a long while now!**

 **But first the usual stuff haha!**

 **DragneelX17 – Gentou is someone special from Elise's childhood from the prequel I'm working on titled Fairy Tail Avant Garde Daughter Of War who meant a lot to her despite their short time together. To summarize though he's basically the man who put Elise on the path to where she is at now even before Eliza was properly on the scene so he's a really important character for her.**

 **And I mean yeah it's not like I was held at gunpoint but I just had enough spare time as I always say who can predict my upload schedule because I can't once upon a time I used to upload four chapters a week and then after like two months of that I didn't upload for nearly a month so it really goes with how busy I am and so I upload this massive chapter that I felt hype writing the whole way through!**

 **TheRayvenwolves – Yeah basically Gajeel will have a metal hand from now on this ties back to my belief that the characters need to have (as the overused meme goes) those gosh darn war wounds that like 90% of shonen seem to pretend don't exist like the idea of an MC dying. Basically Gajeel losing his arm is still a pretty big consequence because unlike Natsu who can regenerate thanks to E.N.D not that he knew until he got the E.N.D form Gajeel doesn't have OP regen abilities to rely on so a prosthetic will have to suffice for him not that he really suffers anyway Wendy would if she lost an arm since wind isn't really useful for picking stuff up haha.**

 **Etherious X – Yeah trust me when I say this what I'm making out happened to Seras is absolutely not what happened in any way it's my own thing to add an extra layer onto why Natsu and Alucard with now Seras are such good friends for him to send Seras into a conflict like this. The Major does basically start WW3 at the end of it with the Catholic Church on one side and Nazis on the other (Or if you watch Hellsing Ultimate Abridged that really long Spanish sounding one, the Mexican Inquisition, The Sacred Order of the Temple Beth Zion, the Salvation Army and the actual Ku Klux Klan.)**

 **Honestly I'd give it a watch it's worth it especially the abridged version and yes Shadow465 I put that scene in as a direct reference because lets be real here where is the lie?**

 **Thomas MCF – Thanks for the support Thomas glad to hear you've been loving the story hope to keep you hooked! With regards to the armor yeah Natsu has the Scarlione Court Armor but sadly I don't plan on using it again for Natsu I created it more as a gag at the beginning for Natsu to tease Erza by saying "Well I'm technically more of a real knight than you" sort of thing haha.**

 **And trust me I enjoy reading reviews and PM's its why I actively encourage them since I read all of them to get new ideas that people suggest and to get feedback on where the story is going and to adapt it accordingly so paragraphs or words are fine and hope you have a spectacular day yourself!**

 **Anyway on with the story!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.**

 **The Chaotic Battlefied**

 _ **/Elise's POV/**_

Elise was pushing herself to the limit fighting three extremely powerful beings, a woman that can harness the moons light and weaponize it, a Demon who has the ability to manipulate time and her first true friend and father figure who was once a renowned mage known the country over for his ability in combat who retired to raise her after saving her life.

The fight itself was fast paced with all four moving in a strange dance that only an expertly trained eye could see, Elise had been told by Gentou how strong he had been back in his day but to actually combat him in his prime put things into perspective on just how much he gave up to raise her and grant her a better life.

As Elise moved her body to the left simultaneously blocking a punch from Dimaria and blocking an attack from above by Yasmin she couldn't help but let her mind wander to the swordsman in front of her.

 _ **/A Long Time Ago In The Village Of Kihetai/**_

A long time ago in the village of Kihetai, an ancient village dedicated to the worship of the God of War, we see a version of Elise a far cry from the one of today. This Elise was thin, had sickly looking skin and was quite emotionally damaged due to events best left forgotten.

On that day so many years ago Gentou had saved young Elise from her fate and taken her to this village retiring from the world to raise her, a task she would one day be thankful for. Gentou was a simple man with his whole life dedicated to war, his life was in the service of the High Priest of Kihetai the Village Leader until the man died and Gentou himself was elected to take his place.

The ascension should have been a simple one full of joy however most of the village hated Elise from the moment Gentou had brought her and the village children had taken her and left her to die in the woods, that night was the first sign of a spark that would one day allow the Gods back into the world though back then no one knew.

Elise was returned safely after Gentou was lead to the place Elise had managed to end up and despite the young six year old suffering burns and various injuries she was for the most part alive even if her confidence had taken yet another massive blow.

A promise was made by the old man, to train the girl who yearned for naught but knowledge in the way of defence, in truth the Elise of old was a bookworm obsessed with learning about the God the people of Kihetai worshiped and an Ebony Sword that lay atop an altar brimming with a power she could feel yet not comprehend.

In truth Gentou was in every sense of the word the father Elise never got with the man being the typical kindly old man teaching her all she needed to know and helping her emerge from the shell of her old self and into the young woman she would one day need to become however before that the old man had a promise to keep.

"G-Gentou you promised today you would show me how to … to defend myself, right," a young eight year old Elise said as she looked up at the old man who smiled down at her giving her an affectionate pat on the head.

"How are you feeling today Elise is that cough back?"

"N-no Gentou I am fine, I wish to begin even if it is only the most basic of things I st-still wish to learn!"

"Ohohoho such a bright young girl as always wanting to learn everything you can, very well if you believe you are well enough then come with me."

One detail about the young Elise to note was that almost nothing made her smile, the child had not grown up knowing love, a warm place to sleep or the feeling of a warm and full belly no she was a child abused from the moment of conscious thought. To her parents she was nothing more than a burden, disgrace and slave forced into labour and given only the right to live. Such was the way in the life of a Dark Guild.

The idea of learning how to defend herself was something that brought a smile to the young girl, a smile Gentou had not seen since she woke up a few weeks after he had saved her from the ploy made by the children and it warmed his old heart as he stepped out into the training yard of the Temple of Eternal Armageddon.

"Elise I want you to listen to me when I speak because this is extremely important alright," Gentou began as Elise sat down in front of him nodding. "The art of war is not something meant for fun it serves two things! The first purpose it serves is to teach you how to kill your opponent do you understand?"

"Y-yes I think so …"

"Explain."

"W-well wars are waged over all sorts of things from land to simple domestic disputes and it is an excuse for many to justify murder and walk away with their consciences intact, right?"

"War Elise … war is where the old and rich trick the poor and stupid into killing each other; I'm an old man Elise … very old and very stupid."

"You fought your entire life?"

"Indeed I fought for Kihetai against the Dark Guilds who wanted our knowledge and the Magic Council who were upset that a village within their borders refused to bend the knee to them. I've lost much over the years Elise from friends to … family, that is one of the reasons why I took you in because you were a casualty of war and from that day on I hung up my blade never to use it again."

"But that is for the best then right you hated fighting and now you want to do something good right?"

"Indeed I'm trying my best to redeem myself but one can never escape war for too long Elise it is one of the constants of man that cannot ever change, war has existed well before my time and will persist long after you and I have left this world. Anyway enough of this depressing talk for the moment I'm sure you understand what I'm saying how about I show you what you will one day learn hmm?"

"O-ok Gentou if it isn't too much trouble …"

"Alright Elise sit back and watch what I do," Gentou said as he walked over to a sheathed bastard sword picking it up with one hand as he drew it from its scabbard.

"Whoa …!"

"You notice the colouration of the blade; care to take a guess as to why it looks like this?"

"Did you drop it in fire?"

"Heh no but you aren't wrong for assuming such a thing, this sword is of an old breed of sword from a time long ago. This sword has a name you know and a tale behind it that I believe proves the existence of the Gods at least in some capacity, the swords name is Phaesphoros a sword made of black steel with the power of the stars sealed within. The sword draws on the power of the night to gain unique powers; it has a brother sword though I know not where it is."

"A star sword, that can't be real?"

"Here let me show you its power Elise then you'll see," Gentou said amused as he turned to face the cliff face at the end of the courtyard. Raising the sword with one hand Gentou brought it down and with one swing split the entire cliff face in two as Elise sat there slack jawed. "Of course the blade didn't do all the work Elise I needed to be skilled enough and powerful enough to force it to do what I'd asked."

"Y-you just cut the top of the mountain in half!"

"And one day you will too Elise but if you want to be able to do that you must get better first, as you are now you will only stall your recovery further than you already have so if you truly want to perform a feat like that one day you must focus on your health."

Elise avoided his gaze but nodded sadly knowing he was probably right after all Gentou was always right about these things.

"W-well can we at least go get some chocolate ice cream?"

"Chocolate ice cream for the soon to be Knightess I don't see why not," Gentou said cheerfully hoping for Elise to crack a smile but settled on the twinkle in her eyes which was the closest he got normally.

 _ **/Present/**_

As Elise blocked the strike of Gentou she saw the blade he held was a duplicate of Phaesphoros but was clearly not the real deal after all it was taken from his lifeless corpse she had seen that much herself.

Pushing Gentou back Elise did several flips as she kicked Yasmin back blocking a barrage of blows from Dimaria who seemed frustrated that Elise hadn't given up and instead seemed to be drawing new strength.

"How can you still fight you literally have someone you care about trying to kill you!"

"But it isn't really him and I know that now, you can try and trick me all you want but it won't work. Gentou died long ago and I accept that I was far too weak to save him!"

Her body surrounded by a Galaxy Blue Aura she charged forward and punched Dimaria in the face as the Demon growled attempting to strike back but was far too slow.

"You haven't gotten any stronger since Scarlione Dimaria you aren't even close to being a match for me as I am now!"

"Don't talk shit God Slayer bitch!"

"I speak fact, Yasmin was doing fine before you showed up and Gentou even has more power behind his sword strikes than you do. Return to your precious master and leave me be!"

"Make me!"

"Alright I will," Elise sighed as she dodged an aerial slash by Gentou in midair as she used the dodge to grab hold of one of the claymores thrown by Yasmin smashing it into Dimaria who was sent crashing into the ground.

 **God's Aura: War God's Fissure Slicer!** "

Bringing her sword down in a mighty swing Elise's attack hit the recovering Dimaria head on as she was once more shredded in half with her two halves being sent deep into the earth where the attack exploded leaving Elise with only two foes left to contend with.

"From one warrior to another thanks for getting rid of her," Yasmin said through grit teeth.

"Oh and why is that?"

"She always was a stuck up bitch going on about how she had the Gods on her side until you beat the shit out of her, when Lord Zeref made her a Demon she made out like it was a rebirth or something and it only got worse so … thanks."

"I mean its fine I guess …?"

"Now then back to the battle," Yasmin said her rage clearly returning full force as Elise once again found herself dodging all manner of attacks from both her and Gentou who had begun to expel more magic power much to her surprise.

"Elise prepare yourself I'm not holding back anymore!"

"I-I will Gentou," she replied quickly as the old man began to laugh.

"Still have the stutter eh even after all these years?"

"No its just you," she replied softly as she moved her sword to a forty-five degree angle as she began channelling aura into it.

"Ah of course this is pretty emotional for us both I suppose but for old times' sake could I ask one favour?"

"Of course," Elise replied as they entered similar stances.

"Ah so you did learn it after all, anyway can I see that smile one last time I know it is greedy to ask twice but it would be nice to see it as you are now?"

"Damn old man," she said as she stifled a laugh through the tears revealing a bright smile.

"Ahh … so that's how it is," Gentou said as he and Elise both rushed forward.

" **God's Aura:** "

" **War Art:** "

" **Zantetsuken,** " they both cried as each stopped a few short metres away from the other as Gentou turned around to meet Elise's own tear streaked face.

"Dispatched with little effort … you have grown strong my little Elise …"

A huge chunk of Gentou's body was blown out as the attack took effect with his sword shattering as Gentou began to crumble away into dust.

"I will cherish you forever Gentou, no … Father."

As Gentou faded Elise turned to face the strongest of her three opponents Yasmin who had despite her almost psychotic break held back to allow the moment, the two shared a silent nod as they dashed towards each other locking weapons as Elise narrowed her eyes with renewed determination.

"Once again it is just the two of us, let us finish what we started Elise Faulkner!"

"Indeed let us end this fight, Yasmin Clearwater."

"You know my full name!"

"Natsu," Elise replied as Yasmin nodded.

"Everything always comes back to that man, no matter let us fight!"

Elise and Yasmin began to swing heavy blows towards each other sending shockwaves left and right as each tried to gain the upper hand on the other with little success, during Elise and Gentou's little moment Yasmin had been collecting the moon's power steadily in preparation for the coming fight and it was paying off.

Elise despite her years of combat experience couldn't match Yasmin while she was under the influence of the moon, this became more apparent when she seemed to hit what Elise dubbed the limit she could absorb as her form once again became that almost Demonic looking thing that smashed her head in earlier but there would be no interruptions to save her this time should she get caught in a similar position.

"I need to use everything, every last drop of magic and aura to win!"

"RAAARGH," Yasmin roared as she cleared the distance between them in seconds with Elise ducking and elbowing her in the stomach rolling out of the way of a claymore strike and throwing several ebony daggers that embedded themselves into the claymore.

Elise was hit in the ribs with the full power of a second claymore that seemed to have been tossed earlier as she was sent sprawling through the dirt, flipping to regain her footing she expertly landed on Yasmin's claymore and kicked her in the face twice before slashing her across the chest before receiving a powerful punch to the face as the two locked hands head butting each other as blood covered their faces.

"DIEEE!"

"YOU FIRST!"

The two head butted each other twice more before stumbling back towards their weapons; Elise summoned several more ebony daggers tossing them at Yasmin who wasn't expecting them as she blocked the first few taking the last two in the right shoulder and leg.

Raising her claymore Yasmin brought it down cracking the ground around them, raising it again she didn't get a chance to bring it down as Elise tackled her to the ground and began punching her in the face repeatedly only to have Yasmin hit her on both sides of the head stunning her as she was pushed off.

"YOU ARE MINE!"

Yasmin tried to begin smashing Elise's head in but Elise gripped the handle of the knife embedded into her leg and dragged it downward ripping open the front of her leg as she screamed in pain kicking Elise with her good foot to get her to release the grip on the knife.

"Damn my head," Elise growled as she rose to her feet summoning another sword and dispelling her old one just as Yasmin rose to hers.

"MOON SHINE DOWN!"

Holding the claymore in a reverse grip Yasmin darted forward smashing the ground with each step creating shockwaves of blue flame with each consecutive hit, Elise had little choice but to run however she wasn't fast enough since Yasmin jumped into the air tossing one at high speed which hit her in the back as she felt her very bones crack from the force.

"BEGONE!"

Elise rolled onto her back and raised her sword to block the strike as Yasmin came down with a thundering blow, Elise could feel the shockwaves through her body as the two weapons ground against each other generating sparks.

' _She damaged my spine in that last attack I don't know how much more I can put out with my magic healing something like that, is this it I wonder?'_

As Elise contemplated her options the attack was edging ever closer with Elise's blade mere millimetres from her own neck as Yasmin bared down upon her with a sickening grin.

" _ **Get up Elise I didn't train you to give up like that, some successor you are!**_ "

" _Mother is that you!_ "

" _ **Yes it's me and I've been watching the whole thing, you know what to do you just don't want to put in the effort!**_ "

' _The effort?'_

Just as the blade touched her neck Elise began to channel all her aura into her blade as Yasmin was blown back violently into the air with Elise rising up as blood poured from her mouth.

"Channel the aura, mind, body and soul on the fight! Ignore the wounds of flesh and bone to become war, these are the lessons of the Goddess!"

Elise could feel the satisfaction from Eliza as she rose once more albeit a little shakily to her feet as Yasmin seemed to almost float in the air.

"You refuse to fall to even that, fine then take the moon's Divine power for yourself and see if you can survive! **Lunar Judgement Cannon – Zeta!** "

Twirling her claymore her whole body began to light up as a massive sphere of magic began to form with Elise focusing all her magic and aura into her sword for one last swing.

"This one is for you Father, **God's Aura: War God's Secret Art – Divine Holy Strike Caliburn!** " As Yasmin fired a massive blast of moonlight directly at Elise she responded with an aerial slash that upon meeting the attack sliced it down the middle much to Yasmin's shock as she was completely eviscerated by the attack due to the sheer size and power behind it.

Elise grinned weakly as the remnants of Yasmin's attack turned into what looked light starlight which slowly fell down like snow all around her as she laid down on her back.

"I wouldn't trade my life for any other, thanks for reminding me Father," she said with a beaming smile as she watched the starlight fall around her.

 _ **/Erza's POV/**_

Erza felt the massive spike in both Gajeel and Elise's magic followed by it immediately fading, pushing all bad thoughts aside she simply hoped for the best for both of them as both she and Makarov rushed across the battlefield.

"Do you feel that Master?"

"Yes I hope Gajeel and Elise are alright …"

"I think they will be I have faith in them, still we should probably move a little faster."

Erza stopped in place with Makarov stopping shortly after as the two looked at a small hill where two figures stood tall amidst the chaos.

Master go on ahead I need to deal with this one personally," Erza said as Makarov saw the identity of one of the women and realized quickly what Erza was getting at.

"Please don't die Natsu would break me if he found out I left."

"You know he wouldn't he knows how much I need to do this, please Master …"

"Alright but you be careful Erza Scarlett and know that no matter what you have a family in Fairy Tail!"

"I knew that decades ago Master," Erza said with a small smile. "This is something that needs to be done."

Makarov nodded and took off with renewed speed as Erza ran over to stand at the bottom of the hill.

"Erza."

"Mother."

"You look well Erza, a little on the pale side but otherwise as radiant as ever."

"Mother I-I want to talk-!"

"You want to talk, talk in the middle of a war? Surrounded by the growing number of comrades dying by the minute as your boyfriend tosses around attacks that would level capital cities and you want to talk!"

"It's husband now and yes I would like to talk," Erza replied as Irene seemed taken aback by this new information.

"So you truly are married then?"

"Yes it was a quiet affair in another world; we did it just after the encounter with you."

"I see, he told you my story?"

"Yes."

"And what do you think about it, about my curse?"

"What do I think about it Mother … I think that once I did have a loving Mother who changed because she couldn't handle the burden of raising her child. But on the other hand by giving me up you gave me the greatest gift of all, you gave me Natsu. If you hadn't sent me along with them I would never have gotten to be with him, though we rarely seem to get to spend time together the time we do spend together is worth every second."

"And my curse?"

"Is nothing compared to that of my husband," Erza replied shocking Irene who had not expected such an answer. "Natsu is burdened with the destiny to stop Achnologia, to stop Zeref, to hold the Gods and Devils together and prove he isn't cracking like Ahnkseram did. Every waking moment Natsu spends either fighting or preparing to fight with very few moments to himself that he chooses to try and spend with me if he can! You might be stuck as a Dragon but Natsu is more alone than anyone else in this world, what happens when one day he isn't needed anymore or he is deemed insane by those he's fought so hard for!"

Irene was silent as Erza vented her frustrations with Brandish seeming to be in a contemplative state only vaguely eyeing Erza every now and then.

"And you know what the worst part is; he would kill himself in a heartbeat if it would save the world because he's too nice for his own good! He would actually kill himself for those who would dispose of him at a moment's notice, do you have any idea how hard it is to see that! So the next time you speak of your curse just remember that Natsu can even see his own death, feel every bone being crushed in his body as he falls down a cliff and dies at least you don't ever have to feel that Mother!"

"Your right Erza I am selfish when you compare my problems to his, how old would he be now I wonder … 835 is it? A man who is biologically nearly 1000 years old yet wasn't allowed to live them because it was ordained by Zeref- no Ahnkseram and yes I know the truth Erza don't look so surprised I knew what he really was. The split personality, bouts of rage and anger, the sudden massacres and the formation of the Empire I knew it all from the first flip of the switch. But what other choice do you have when it's either join him or die?"

"You do the right thing!"

"Really, would you be able to make that same decision? Could you do it if he had Natsu's life on the line?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you truly believe I sent you with Natsu and Anna on a whim, I sent you so that Zeref lost a bargaining chip over me! When he first saved me I was pregnant with you and couldn't fight back, when I gave birth I was weak and feeble and that was when HE made his presence known."

"Ahnkseram," Erza whispered softly as Irene nodded.

"Yes he made it clear what he wanted from me and should I disobey the consequences were clear, to save you I had to sacrifice myself into his service until you would one day be able to either have Natsu protect you or hide yourself away from the world and hope he never finds you."

"Why didn't you tell Natsu this!"

"Because he wouldn't have believed me, at the time he knew of Ahnkseram but believed his brother was the dominant force in the partnership. Would he believe me over his own flesh and blood?"

"Actually he probably would have."

"It wasn't a risk I was willing to take Erza not with your life on the line, yes at one point I did have selfish desires to take your body as my own but those were dark days and Ahnkseram's bullshit wasn't helping matters!"

"You still should have tried he found out the truth anyway he even has the other half of that bastards soul within him!"

"He what!"

"He took the other half of the soul from Mavis and took it into himself and began stripping it for power and knowledge," Erza said as Irene seemed to be in full panic mode.

"This is not good not good at all, the two halves must not make contact for if they do they will rejoin into one once more!"

"Well isn't that kind of a given?"

"No you don't understand the half that is within Zeref always spoke of playing the waiting game, that his other half would come to him not the other way round! If Natsu is going to take on Zeref he has no idea what he's going to walk into!"

"I don't understand the soul is forcibly trapped within Natsu how can it do anything?"

"Being forcibly trapped means nothing when two halves wish to become whole once again, the amount of power those two would put out during their fight would be the perfect catalyst for a forced resurrection!"

Erza paled at her mother's words as Brandish slowly rose to her feet.

"The battle between Natsu and that monster is heading this way, we must move."

"Indeed it's too dangerous to idle here, are you coming Erza?"

"Where?"

"To safety?"

"No I think I'll stay with my friends and fight against this oppressive Empire thanks."

"I see … are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure."

"Very well then Erza," Irene said softly as she placed a hand on Brandish's shoulder and the two vanished leaving Erza alone to contemplate the recent conversation.

 _ **/Meanwhile On The Alvarez Flagship/**_

A cloaked figure roamed the empty halls of the Alvarez flagship searching for someone as he stuck to the shadows ensuring any passing patrol was unable to see him after all he was better off not blowing his cover early and risk the target getting away.

Sneaking into what appeared to be the main control room for the airship the man grinned; walking over to the control panel he paused as the smirk changed to a frown.

" _ **So you have returned to me just as I said you would, how does it feel to desire my presence once more?**_ "

"Heh you think I'm here because of you, I'm here to cause as much chaos as I can amongst your ranks as I can!"

" _ **Your life would have been so much simpler had you simply forfeited your body to me … Gray Fullbuster!**_ "

The man's hood fell revealing Gray with his one Devil's Eye active with the black Demonic presence visible on one half of his body.

"What I did under your influence I'll have to life with for the rest of my life but it also opened my eyes and showed me the truth, not all Demons are evil just as not all Gods are righteous!"

" _ **And you had such potential, a pity it has to end this way you would have made a great vessel.**_ "

"I don't need you within me anymore Darkness and you couldn't get in even if you wanted to Natsu made sure of that!"

" _ **Ah yes Natsu Dragneel the biggest criminal in this war how does it feel to rely on a Demonic criminal like him knowing you are far too weak to have even the slightest hope of stopping him should he turn?**_ "

"Natsu won't turn if he had the intention to do that he would've done it years ago; instead he worked himself back into everyone's good books. That sounds like a good being if ever I've heard of one but you on the other hand …"

Gray fired a volley of pink coloured ice spikes at The Darkness who faded into the floor reappearing from the roof.

" _ **And with that you have sealed your fate …**_ "

"You know Natsu told me about you, what you really are. You were created by combining the hatred, anger, fear, jealousy, cunning and ambition of every relative of that prick who formed Phantom Lord ages ago and do you know what Natsu said after that? He said thinking back on it your little mind games were pathetic that it took the work of real monsters to push him over the edge you were just the footnote!"

The Darkness began to rush towards him as Gray tossed the cloak aside revealing him to be wearing nothing but board shorts as he assumed a combat stance with a pink magic circle appearing behind him.

"I've been waiting for so long to do this to you, **Ice Devil's Scattergun!** "

Holding his hands out in front of him Gray began firing Devil laced shards of ice in the shape of shotgun pellets at The Darkness who was immediately forced to evade as he slinked away into the ventilation shafts.

"Don't think you caught the memo pal this here is the war to end all wars," he said with a grin as he fired several more pellets into the controls of the airship as the whole thing began to collapse to one side. "And I won't settle for anything less than to kill you for what you did to me!"

Running out one of the side doors and onto the main deck a group of Alvarez soldiers spotted him and began firing blasts of magic at him; Gray placed a thick sheet of ice between them as he took a deep breath.

Exhaling Gray blew out a stream of pink snow that began to form a slide of sorts right onto the mainland; the soldiers broke through the ice as Gray waved his arm firing several barrages of ice spikes as he jumped onto the slide making his escape with The Darkness following him.

" _ **You will not escape Gray Fullbuster!**_ "

"Pretty sure I'm doin it right now aren't I?"

Standing on the slide Gray assumed a stance as he summoned a large bow made of Ice Devil Magic with ten arrows primed and ready, immediately firing The Darkness was weaving around in midair unaware of Gray's true plan.

Manipulating the slide Gray continued to slide on over the battlefield as he and The Darkness began to trade a series of long ranged attacks, as Gray continued to slide The Darkness began targeting the large slide blowing holes into it as the Ice Make Mage was forced to focus on both dodging the massive holes and the blasts of darkness being sent his way.

" **Ice Devil's Hailstorm!** "

Extending both his arms outward a large gathering of clouds appeared and began to rain down hundreds of deadly spikes that The Darkness was forced to focus all its attention on them not even having a chance to see the expertly laid trap Gray had set up.

"You're finished."

The Darkness had no time to react as it found itself being sealed within a large sphere which had Ice Devil spikes covering the inside, it tried to escape the trap but was too slow as the only entrance was sealed swiftly.

" **Ice Devil's Sub Zero Tartaros!** "

The sphere began to slowly compact in on itself as the roars of The Darkness could be heard until they fell silent indicating the job had been done, Gray grinned as he looked at his handiwork across the battlefield.

A large network of slides had been created all over the battlefield and the entire area was blanketed in pink snow which had bogged down the Alvarez soldiers who no doubt hadn't fought in such conditions.

"Are you sure you killed it Gray didn't you say it was a being born of shadow?"

"Relax Juvia even Natsu confirmed that anyone with the powers of the Gods or Devils can touch it so my Ice Devil Slayer Magic combined with my Devil's Eye was more than enough."

"So you finally got it then … does this mean you'll stop running?"

"Maybe, perhaps after this is all over but until then I need to keep fighting. If you want you could join me, you know if you want?"

Juvia flashed Gray a small smile as the two were about to share a moment only for it to be interrupted by the sound of slow clapping.

"Bravo," a distinctly male voice said mockingly. "I didn't think anyone could kill The Darkness yet you managed to do it somehow, at least now you can die with a decent victory to your name."

Looking towards the tree line a man with long white hair and glasses adjusted one of his cufflinks before pointing at Gray.

"You have caused quite enough chaos Gray Fullbuster and have caused millions worth of damage to property of the Empire, punishment is immediate execution."

"And just who are you anyway?"

"My name is Invel Yura, rank number five amongst the Spriggan 12 and his Excellency's Chief of Staff and personal consul when required. I should by all rights fit you with a slave collar for what you have done however Emperor Spriggan has ordered your execution personally and to disobey his Majesty's word is to run contrary to the very name of the 12."

"So you're a bootlicker basically," Gray scoffed as Invel raised an eyebrow in indifference.

"You can joke all you like Gray Fullbuster however know that your actions shall have consequences, observe these friends of yours from Fairy Tail," Invel said as the seemingly lifeless forms of Elfman, Evergreen and Alzack shuffled in from the tree line much to Gray's shock.

"What the hell did you do to them!"

"Observe my **Ice Slave** , a spell that renders the wearer of these collars completely devoid of free will. All notions of free will and sense of self are removed making them the ideal citizen of the Empire."

Gray was about to rush forward when both he and Juvia were suddenly frozen knee deep by a strange ice that had Gray shivering.

"Now observe Gray Fullbuster the consequences of defying his Majesty," Invel said as he walked calmly over to the three standing before Elfman with both arms behind his back. "Kneel."

The controlled Elfman knelt as instructed as Gray realized just what was about to happen and began to form some magic only to be frozen from the shoulders downward by ice.

"Observe what awaits all those who dare defy the true ruler of Earthland," Invel said as he placed one finger just near Elfman's right eye as a shard of ice formed and shot through his eye socket coming out the back of his head as his body crumpled to the floor in a heap.

"ELFMAN," Gray roared as Juvia cried out in shock.

Ignoring Gray's pleas Invel walked over to Evergreen and ordered her to kneel to which she followed as instructed, just like Elfman she too had a spike of ice tear through her brain killing her instantly.

"YOU SICK FUCKING BASTARD!"

"I am merely dispensing justice as per his Majesty's order, these criminals attacked soldiers of the Empire which is punishable by execution. Do not fear the both of you shall have your turn after all we cannot have any rogue elements running around Alvarez must maintain order."

Placing a finger near Alzack's eye the ice spike shot through his head killing him as Invel simply wiped the blood from his face without even batting an eye at the furious expression of Gray.

"Do you see Gray Fullbuster all actions have consequences, you destroyed Empire property and killed Emperor Spriggan's personal hand so we are simply acting in kind. With my power I shall bring order to this land full of undesirables such as yourself and force you all to bend the knee to the Emperor or suffer the same fate."

"I'm gonna kill you," Gray growled as Invel simply shrugged.

"You can try however time is fast running out for you, sealed up to your shoulders and unable to resist the cold chill of death that crawls up your spine and the water woman Juvia Lockser wouldn't be faring much better."

Gray looked over at Juvia who seemed to be unconscious, Gray thought about why that would be then quickly realized.

"She's made entirely out of water, her internal organs have frozen!"

"And without the blood pumping through her she will cease to be very soon, the idea of cryo sleep is a myth trust me I have tested the theory with my ice it will not be a happy ending for the girl."

"Let her go Invel she wasn't part of any of this," Gray pleaded as Invel shrugged again unfazed by Gray's desperate pleas.

"She was guilty by association, punishment being summary execution."

"And you wonder why Fiore is fighting back who the hell would want to live like that, let Juvia go!"

"You are in no position to demand Gray Fullbuster the only position you have is a front row seat in watching this woman slowly freeze to death before being killed yourself."

Gray could tell Invel was serious; no matter what he said or did there was no getting out of this. He was going to die and he'd dragged Juvia into this, he couldn't access his magic for some reason and his body was beginning to go numb from the cold ice.

"So I guess this is it then, if I'm dying then you're gonna listen to this you pathetic nerd, Fiore will win this no matter what you think! You might think your hot shit but just wait until Natsu or Gildarts find out what you did here, nowhere in this world will be safe enough for you to even blink!"

"Baseless threats from a dying fool, proceeding with termination," Invel said as he began to take steps towards Gray only to pause as a cold breeze blew through the forest.

Invel was shocked when a woman formed from the snow punching him in the face with an ice encrusted fist sending him flying through the forest, Gray however was fighting off tears of joy as said woman looked at him almost pityingly.

"I'm sorry I came so late Gray you're friends …"

"Help me kill him, please help me avenge them Ur!"

Looking up at his Master the woman had an expression he'd not seen on her face, fury and a hell of a lot of it.

"You bet we'll take that bastard down Gray but first let's get you and Juvia out of this ice huh," she said punching the ice shattering it immediately s she punched Juvia's releasing her as Gray ran to her side.

"Her vitals would have all but stopped because she's made entirely of water they'd be frozen we've got to do something!"

"If that's the case then there's only one thing you can do to save her, you need to carry her from this snowy place and take her to someone who can use Fire Magic or some kind of Heat Magic. Choose what you value more revenge or Juvia."

It wasn't even a question as Gray picked up Juvia and began running from the scene leaving behind a smiling Ur.

"Good luck Gray," she said softly before turning and walking off in the direction she sent Invel.

It didn't take Ur long to find Invel who seemed to be waiting for her with his rather calm and composed stance as he adjusted his glasses with one finger sliding them back into place.

"It takes one of remarkable skill to catch me off guard, not only that you managed to wound me with ice. You are an unknown I would have your name?"

"Ur, proud Master of two students who I'm most proud of and Mother of a rather rebellious yet kind-hearted daughter. I won't allow you to sully the name of Ice Magic any further with your barbarism!"

"Where you see barbarism I see order, where you see madness I see unending focus and resolve. Still I suppose your lack of understanding stems from the type of ice you wield being the polar opposite to my own. Ice that burns like fire and is warm to the touch compared to mine that freezes even the fires of hell, to think there was one in this world with mastery not unlike my own."

"Anyone can master an element given time and the will necessary to endure, Gray is on the path to mastering Ice Magic and I won't allow you to corrupt him any further after Natsu fought so hard to put him back on the path!"

Invel raised his right hand without even reacting to her statement as a blizzard began to form behind him pausing just before his back.

"That man does not have what it takes to reach the peak, to reach this level one must make sacrifices though judging by that leg of yours you already know what I mean," Invel said as he motioned to Ur's prosthetic leg made of ice.

"You know nothing of Gray or his struggles, that man has lost far more than I and would have been well beyond me in a few years if you're Empire hadn't interfered," Ur said sharply as she raised her hand with a blizzard forming behind her.

"It seems words alone will not teach you the errors of your ways, though there is no order for execution on you I shall dispense cold justice upon you for interfering with the progress of the Empire!"

Ur narrowed her eyes as the right half of her body slowly began to cover itself in ice as Ur began to release her magic power which began shaking the earth and dropping the temperature significantly.

"Let me show you the results of real devotion to the way of Ice," Ur said as she placed two fingers to her lips blowing a kiss to the wind as the wind began to pick up and a trail of snow and ice blew from her lips. "You are within my garden of eden Invel … welcome to hell."

Invel's eyes widened as one single snowflake began to glow as time seemed to slow down to a near standstill for him to witness Ur's attack.

" **Ice Make: The Great Frozen Eden!** "

All around him the trees, bushes and grass began to break down and begin reshaping themselves with Ur walking through the event as if it was a mere stroll in the park, the bushes, trees and grass began to reform as a large tree began to rise in the centre with frozen fruit sprouting from its branches as Ur gently plucked one off before looking at Invel.

" **Ice Make: Sacred Heart!** "

The frozen fruit seemed to glow for a moment before melting revealing a real apple from which Ur took a single bite.

"What type of magic is this," Invel said showing visible surprise the first emotion he'd shown as Ur's magic began skyrocketing.

"The idea that magic is a living; breathing entity has long been debated however I can assure you that it is indeed alive all around us. Long ago I sacrificed my life to bind one of the Demons of Zeref in an unmelting shell of ice until my other student began melting it unaware that I was the ice itself. Although I was revived thanks to the efforts of Natsu and Gildarts Clive part of my person was scattered amongst nature itself trickling into the ocean and seeping into the earth. It took me quite a long time to figure this out but since that day I've always felt much more in tune with the world, with my unique link I figured out the secret to harnessing the magic of nature itself …"

"Wh-what but that cannot be such a link would drive any human mad!"

"Through normal means yes but my revival was by no means normal, I have the ability to call upon magic for strength and although it is limited even but a fraction of magic itself is more than a match for one such as you. To walk the path of magic means one must feel the world around them, its pain, joy, sorrow. These emotions and more all exist around us in an ever turning spiral of life and death that most never experience in their whole lives, I can feel it through the ice Invel and I shall show you the wonders of Frozen Eden."

"Enough of this nonsense, **Ice Tsunami!** "

The ice behind Invel began to form up in the shape of a wave and came crashing towards Ur who raised her right hand in a stop motion as the ice suddenly froze in place.

"IMPOSSIBLE YOU FROZE UNFREEZABLE ICE!"

"Nothing is unfreezable Invel your ice just isn't on the same level as mine, **Ice Make: Eden's Gate!** "

The ice that Ur had frozen began to shift and moulded into a giant archway as a path leading directly to the tree at the centre formed, Invel began to run the possibility through his mind that Ur's strategy was to create a battlefield on her terms with this Frozen Eden as the staging ground.

"I will not allow you to control this fight any more than you already have Ur I am the Winter General I cannot be bested by my own element! **True Ice Magic – Kamui!** "

A strange black ice began to cover Invel as he ran through the Gate of Eden, the ice seemed to be a sort of armor though Ur couldn't tell what for.

"You want to see real Ice Magic, this unholy ice can freeze absolutely anything even the fires of hell! You might have this nature based Ice Magic but mine cannot be defeated!"

"Is that so … let us test this theory then, **Ice Make: Eden's Embrace!** "

Falling into the nearest bush Invel thought she would have killed herself since the ice was as sharp as knives but to his surprise they moved like leaves as she vanished from sight, spinning around he saw Ur emerge from one of the smaller trees looking no different than before except for some white patches where her skin should have been.

"So let us test this theory then, Unholy Ice versus the Ice of Eden," Ur said as she jumped down to the ground and rushed towards Invel running her hand over the snow and pulling out a large sword made of bright blue ice as she clashed with Invel's own.

The two began to trade powerful blows as a snowstorm whipped up all around them seemingly to fuel their weapons durability, Ur frowned as the black ice began to slowly seep onto her blade with Invel pressing the attack further.

"This ice does not freeze in the traditional sense rather it corrupts turning other ice into itself, in other words it turns the ice into my ice!"

"Is that right," Ur said as the hilt of her sword suddenly vanished leaving Ur open to a horizontal swing from Invel who cut halfway through her body.

"Why do you not scream!"

Ur looked at Invel with a blank stare as the white patches soon covered her whole body and she disappeared into the snowstorm with her voice echoing all around him.

"I told you before Invel I have become one with Ice and Snow, I have walked the path and reached its peak becoming the elements themselves."

"That can't be true then that makes you an immortal!"

"If you were on the same level you would know the answers Invel however I am only as immortal as magic itself, fleeting yet everlasting."

"I won't accept such a thing it defies the logic of all reason!"

Ur appeared from the snowstorm with the same blank look as she stopped before Invel who made no move to attack.

"You aren't a fool I can see that however I can also see you have never been forced to question your viewpoint of the world, what you see before you is real and deep down you know that. However you also should know that what you have done here this day is a sin and I cannot show you mercy, may you find peace in the next life …"

"What, what are you-!"

" **Ice Make: Eden's Rose Garden!** "

Invel was suddenly bound by thorny vines as a rose bush seemed to sprout up around him propelling the two high into the sky above even the great tree as Ur stood on a cloud.

"This is the end, **Ice Make: Eden's Final Calamity – Great Volcano!** "

Invel expected something to appear before him but it never came, it wasn't until he registered what she had said that Invel immediately looked down and saw what appeared to be a mountain made of ice forming into the shape of a volcano with a blue liquid bubbling within the centre.

"An interesting substance this I found myself able to conjure it seemingly as a gift from magic itself, they call it liquid nitrogen a substance colder than any ice yet burns hotter than any flame."

The ground below began to shake as the ice volcano began to erupt spraying this liquid nitrogen substance all around destroying the beautiful garden Ur had created melting the thorns holding Invel in the air as the man realized what his fate would be.

Looking downward there was a sea of liquid nitrogen flowing below him as he looked back to Ur showing the first signs of fear he had displayed in a long time, he didn't even have time to plead as the thorny vine snapped and Invel found himself plummeting to his death.

"Let us put your Unholy Ice to the test, will you freeze my Liquid Nitrogen or will you die a slow and agonizing death?"

Invel hit the liquid nitrogen as it immediately began burning through his True Ice – Kamui, quickly he found himself screaming in pain as the ice entered what remained of his suit until he no longer had a tongue to scream with as he was consumed by the sea.

Ur sighed as she jumped off the cloud and with a wave of her hands the volcano disappeared and the nitrogen began seeping into the earth becoming one with magic once more, landing on the ground which had been stripped of almost everything save the dirt Ur looked up to the sky.

"Thank you for the assistance."

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

Natsu stood his ground as the Omega Weapon began powering up an attack with its lower head with a powerful laser type attack beginning to form, raising his hands they converted into tendrils that took the shape of a circle as four black magic circles began to form spinning around in a circle.

" **Hybrid's Aura: Black Arts – Emalf Reyortsed Citsejam Sedemihcra!** "

Taking a deep breath Natsu blew fire into the four magic circles as four cones of condensed black flame began to seep out forming a slow moving sea of black fire that slowly began to cover the sky as Omega fired his own attack that impacted the attack, the beam seemed to catch fire as Natsu flew upward towards Omega whilst his flames ate the attack and turned his arms into blades as he aimed for the midsection of the weapon.

" **Hybrid's Aura: Black Arts – Sutseahpeh Fo Sedalb Kcalb!** "

His arms glowed with a black aura as he cut cleanly through its torso as the weapon roared with its top body severed however Natsu wasn't done as he kicked off the air and cut the top head from its shoulders.

Kicking off the air again he took a deep breath once again releasing a stream of black fire onto the lower half of its body.

" **Hybrid's Aura: Fire Dragon Monarch's Amaterasu Roar!** "

Landing on the ground just as both halves of the weapon hit the floor Natsu looked right past it with his eyes locked squarely on several individuals walking towards him.

"An impressive display of power just like Lord Zeref himself."

"Indeed such mastery over ones power is a rare achievement though it's not like we should be surprised."

Despite how calm Natsu felt he couldn't help but feel slight anger looking at the two men standing before him knowing what they'd done.

"Hello August or should I say hello dear Nephew, which would you prefer?"

August seemed surprised at Natsu's calm demeanour and his opening words but quickly composed himself as he placed his staff on the ground as both he and the man next to him sat.

"So you acknowledge me as family then?"

"Yes," Natsu replied as he sat across from them. "Despite the rather vile means used to conceive you I cannot fault you for your existence that blame falls upon your Father. A long time ago I hated you August for what you did to Scarlione but all these years later I've come to realize something."

"And what would that be?"

"You and I aren't all that different if you think about it, by all rights I shouldn't exist right now either and I wield an ungodly amount of power at my fingertips. I know my parents yet I know not their love because that one memory and the feelings associated with it appear to be absent from my mind despite the one where I experience my own death being intact."

"I do not know how I feel about this, my whole life I have spent never once talking of family and yet here today I sit before the Uncle my own Father obsessed over all my life and he has been more accepting of me despite my past transgressions."

"We are enemies August that much is certain however that doesn't mean we have to hate each other, despite being as powerful as you are I have come to see why so many powerful mages bend the knee before Zeref. His inner Demons are the real enemy and the driving force behind this mad quest for domination over all."

"So you know of Ahnkseram then?"

"The first Hybrid yes I know of him," Natsu said as a stray spell bounced off the trio as if there was some kind of repel spell around them.

"Then you know what must be done?"

"Destroy both halves of its soul to end this madness, if you don't mind my asking why do you care?"

"I care because at the end of the day he is my Father just as you are my Uncle, although I do not understand the emotions I understand the significance of your powers and the consequences of what Ahnkseram plans on using them for."

"But you would still impede my progress to Zeref?"

"I am bound to service Uncle just as you are bound to your own obligations, the pieces had been set long ago and if I am fated to die or to kill you this day then that is what shall be however know this Uncle should you struggle to defeat me then Father will crush you."

"And what about you," Natsu asked turning to the man next to him. "What is your take on all this?"

"As you may or may not know my name is Sentomaru leader of the Leichart 12 and the only one who can even remotely match August, I too believe much the same as August that this conflict is designed for the benefit of Ahnkseram and no one else. Millions have died today and more continue to die with heavy losses on both sides already mounting yet we are expected to believe we are to take on Achnologia with a united Earthland after this? The idea is ludicrous at best."

"I see, I'm glad we could speak before our fight begins it has been an enlightening experience."

"Indeed however there are a few more who are involved in this that you will have a hard time facing but know that we would not have done so if Ahnkseram had not forced us to.

Natsu, August and Sentomaru stood as Natsu looked past them to several more people who began to approach, his calm demeanour was struggling to stay in place as the newcomers arrived to stand beside August and Sentomaru.

"This is impossible, how has he done this!"

"One of the Spriggan 12 by the name of Neinhart has a spell called Historia of the Dead that is able to revive people from the memories of anyone in their prime," August explained as Natsu nodded slowly as he envision this Neinhart man's death.

"You have grown since we last met Natsu though it is clear you have unlocked a power even I cannot comprehend."

"Hello my Queen I feel nothing but shame knowing that you died because of my cowardice," Natsu said as the revived Queen Illyandra shook her head.

"It wasn't your fault Natsu Achnologia was simply too powerful you had every right to flee; besides you now stand here much more powerful because of that decision."

"Did the others get away at least?"

"I cannot answer that Natsu because I was the first to die at the Dragon's claw trying to buy time," Illyandra replied as Natsu nodded slowly before nearly choking up at the next two.

"This is really strange," Natsu managed to get out as the reanimated versions of his Mother and Father smiled sadly.

"You have grown up to be a very interesting man Natsu," Ardyn Dragneel said as Natsu fought back tears.

"Only because I died and got resurrected by Zeref through the Black Arts."

"We can feel what is happening with your brother Natsu and it hurts us to see the two of you fight," Reiju Dragneel said with a few tears.

"Zeref showed me what happened that day, Achnologia's attack and how you summoned the Celestial Spirit King using the Diamond Key, you did everything you could and yet things still ended up like this to the point that you're well earned rest has been disturbed."

"It's alright son because we've got a chance to see our youngest son fighting for what is true and just what more could a parent want right," Ardyn said with a goofy grin.

"It seems you took my words about magic to heart Natsu using magic to protect I'm so proud of you."

"I've killed thousands many out of rage I'm far from innocent Mother but I like to think that for the most part I'm a good person, well a good Demon."

"You know what's coming don't you Natsu," Ardyn asked as Natsu nodded slowly.

"Yeah we're gonna have to fight."

"You mustn't hold back for even a moment dear or you'll end up like us," Reiju said as Natsu nodded slowly.

"My wife would come find me in the afterlife and kill me again if I died," Natsu chuckled sadly as the two smiled.

"You are married then, children?"

"Just an adopted daughter though I get the feeling that Erza might be pregnant but it's hard to tell, looking at her with my eyes I can see two magic cores not one but-!"

"Natsu it's starting," Ardyn said with a strained face as he tried to fight the urge to battle for as long as he could.

"You don't have to go it alone Natsu after all I wouldn't be a very good mentor if I didn't help my precious student out in a situation like this now would I?"

Turning around Natsu saw to his absolute shock and joy Gildarts walking towards him taking his place beside him.

"The legendary Gildarts Clive, things just got a whole lot more interesting," Sentomaru said as Gildarts grinned.

"I know you love me calling you old man but the beard really makes you look like one you know, do you even know what a bath is?"

"Natsu I came to help but if you plan on insulting me I can sit over there-."

"Nonono its cool I was just saying you look different, good different!"

"Yeah its fine Ur hates it too," Gildarts sighed before looking at Illyandra. "Sorry about all this Illy."

"Its fine Gildarts I'm glad someone is here for Natsu, he's really come into his own but everyone needs support every once and awhile."

Gildarts nodded in agreement as both he and Natsu began to release their magic power as their opponents began to do the same.

"You still remember all the combos from the last war Natsu?"

"How could I forget you'd beat them into me so I wouldn't," Natsu replied dryly as Gildarts chuckled.

"Yeah well we're probably gonna need all of em to come out of this mess with at least one limb intact."

Natsu sighed knowing it was true as August and Sentomaru began to release their own power as the four forces smashed against each other violently sending everyone nearby running for the hills not wanting to be caught up in such a conflict.

"Man it's gonna be good to fight alongside you properly again Natsu."

"Indeed it has been too long, shame it couldn't be under better circumstances. So remind Alvarez why they used to fear us!"

"Couldn't agree more," Gildarts said as both he and Natsu charged toward Sentomaru and August with Ardyn, Reiju and Illyandra bringing up the rear for Alvarez as the initial clash between the four seemed to send the weather into a frenzy as lightning bolts rained down with the earth fracturing for miles and the wind blowing wildly all around.

Inside Natsu's mind Ahnkseram grinned, his eyes glowing ominously in the darkness as he began to thrash around in the chains once more.

"It won't be long now Dragneel before I am reborn just a little longer now …"

 **So a lot of stuff happened this chapter we got the return of Ur and Gildarts after so long, the elimination of several more key players and the deaths of several others. We also have the beginning of the fight between Natsu and Gildarts vs August, Sentomaru, Illyandra, Reiju and Ardyn which will probably be a whole chapter to itself if not more depending on how I decide to spin it haven't decided quite yet we'll see how it goes.**

 **Let me know if you like chapters this long and I'll try to do more and be sure to let me know if you thought I did a good job or need to improve writing chapters of this length feedback is always appreciated!**

 **And again thanks once again to all of you who have supported me as this story has progressed you lot are the best and there would have been no way I would have had the confidence to get this far if so many of you didn't throw your support into the story each and every review or PM expressing how awesome or badass you think something in the story was or how great a chapter was just makes my day and is half the reason why I try and upload as much as possible when I can just so I can continue to thank you all for your support!**

 **When I first started the idea of this story was nothing like it is becoming now with it being Vol I in a series something I wouldn't have ever pictured when I first started.**

 **And again my famous rambling but I can't say thank you enough other than to continue writing and entertaining you all doing my best to provide the best chapters I can!**

 **And so I hope you all continue to enjoy this and I'll see you in the next one!**


	101. Ascension

**Tookoolforu2handle – Yeah I took inspiration on what the sword being Celestial in nature from our conversation after reading about a pair of black steel swords by the same name and thought hey that's a sick idea haha.**

 **Also before we begin a huge thank you for all the messages and reviews on the 100** **th** **chapter you guys are great, not gonna lie when I first started I was afraid that I'd be one of those authors where you go through the reviews and it's just abuse pretty much the whole way so you'll always hear thank you from me for the support!**

 **Now on with the story!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.**

 **Ascension**

 _ **/Natsu And Gildarts' POV/**_

What was once a battlefield had turned into what one could only describe as Ragnarok, currently four of the most powerful mages on the planet were engaging in some of the most jaw dropping combat to ever grace Earthland in its history.

Each mage was a master in their field revered and feared by all for their awesome power that bent the world to its will, Natsu Dragneel the Second True Hybrid, the mythical Demon E.N.D, Fire Dragon Monarch, Gravity Dragon King, Divine Dragon King, Demonic Dragon Monarch and the recently anointed High Arbiter of the Council of Twenty Four was by far the biggest players in the conflict using magic that shook the very earth before him.

Gildarts Clive known as Fairy Tail's Ace, a man who was rumoured to be as powerful as God Serena himself before his disappearance, Grandmaster of the school of Crash Magic, Master to Natsu Dragneel and a man who was rumoured to only have one loss in his entire career as a mage to Achnologia the Apocalypse Dragon was aiding Natsu against foes who had a good chance at defeating them in battle despite their accolades.

Sentomaru known by his epithet as the Arbiter of Forced Evolution, 1st Sword of the Alvarez Empire and leader of the Leichart 12, a man who had the ability to grow stronger during a battle to match his opponent through the use of his Evolution Magic, Grandmaster of the Crushing Fang fighting style, a man who alone fought off the Alvarez Empire during the invasion of the land of Grinea by himself for twelve days and nights without rest before being offered an ultimatum by Zeref himself who was forced to step in had the potential to out power everyone else in the conflict should it drag on too long however even if he held the raw power his partner was the true threat to look out for.

"August Dragneel better known by all as The Magic King, Master of over one hundred different schools of magic, known for single handedly crushing entire countries with ease, a man who is rumoured to be as powerful as Emperor Spriggan himself, 2nd Shield of the Alvarez Empire and rumoured to be untouchable in battle August is by far the deadliest man alive being powerful enough to generate magic felt across the entire Empire when in his fabled Battle Form.

These four men now stand locked in combat reshaping the land with each blow, each wielding unfathomable power at their fingertips and each fighting for a cause they believe in.

Natsu and Gildarts had gone into this fight knowing it would be their toughest fight, having felt the frightening power of August for themselves so long ago in Scarlione the two never imagined they would be fighting in such a high power, high stakes fight like this one.

Natsu was currently fighting Sentomaru with neither mage able to land a blow on the other as they flew around the battlefield, Natsu was surprised Sentomaru had a natural ability to fly despite being human and was informed that he once faced a foe who could fly and so from that day on he flew.

Gildarts meanwhile was trading blows with August, the battle wasn't as flashy as Natsu and Sentomaru's with August using his staff to block and negate the Crash Magic of Gildarts forcing the man to rely on his monstrous strength and timing a game which neither mage had yet beaten.

Natsu was utterly shocked at the man he was currently trading blows with, after gaining such a massive increase in power whilst fighting the Omega Weapon Natsu thought he'd stepped into the realm of the higher beings for real only to be reminded that even mortals can achieve such power should they try hard enough.

Sentomaru was a powerful mage and Natsu found himself respecting him a great deal, the man fought with honour not resorting to dirty tricks or underhanded tactics during the fight and more than happy to trade mid combat banter back and forth to liven the fight up a little.

Sentomaru also found himself respecting Natsu a great deal as well, someone so young wielding such monstrous power and a master hand to hand combatant like himself was a rarity for him to encounter. His options were limited when it came to using all his strength, either fight August or Zeref and be crushed in moments or fight other Liechart and Spriggan members who were far too weak for him to bother going all out.

Both Natsu and Sentomaru's fists met as a massive crack in the earth formed below them from the shockwave as they separated.

"Impressive I've not seen one as strong as you in a long time Natsu," Sentomaru said as Natsu grinned assuming another stance.

"Indeed it's nice to fight someone who isn't a hulking monster or old God in combat its rather refreshing."

The two stared at each other for a few moments before vanishing and meeting fists in the centre once more, pushing against each other for a few moments they both opted to swap fists colliding moments later sending shockwaves out in all directions as they began to start rapidly trade blows blocking or dodging as they began to descend towards the ground at a rapid pace.

Landing on the ground first Natsu raised his left arm to block a blow from Sentomaru who tried to kick him in the face, raising his knee he blocked the strike and using enough strength he pushed Sentomaru into the air flipping back a few feet assuming a defensive stance as Sentomaru finally hit the ground.

"Impressive but I wonder if you could keep up with my Crushing Fang fighting style?"

"Never heard of it," Natsu replied as Sentomaru chuckled.

"Of course not I invented it and I'm the only one who can use it, served me well all these years I can assure you."

"Alright let's see what you've got then old man," Natsu said as he pivoted his foot ready to take off at a moment's notice.

Sentomaru adjusted his stance so that his arms remained relatively close together with in what seemed to be a sort of mouth like shape which initially threw Natsu off as Sentomaru chuckled.

"Yeah that's what usually kills most of my opponents," he said as he appeared in front of Natsu clawing him across the face with his right arm sending him flying through the air at high speed.

Tendrils shot out from Natsu's body rooting into the ground slowing him down and flinging him back towards Sentomaru bringing a fist mere inches from his face only to have it blocked as he received a jab in the gut and an elbow in the head knocking him into the ground.

"Not easy to understand is it, entirely unpredictable and unorthodox for a fighting stance making it perfect to throw off even the most skilled of opponents."

Picking Natsu up Sentomaru kicked him in the side sending him flying across the battlefield right into Gildarts' back.

"Oh hey Natsu how are things," Gildarts asked as he wiped some blood from the corner of his mouth.

"Oh fine just got hit by the train, you?"

"Much of the same more or less," Gildarts replied as Sentomaru landed in front of Natsu.

"Heh just like the old days."

"Since you said that is that a pass to call you old Natsu?"

"I'll give you that one but only because I can't slug you for it," Natsu said with a grin as August and Sentomaru moved in to attack.

Gildarts ducked as Natsu blocked and the two began covering each other's backs with Natsu rolling over his back blocking the blows from August as Gildarts fired a condensed blast of Crash Magic at Sentomaru.

Raising his staff August brought it down like a hammer with Natsu blocking it with his forearm as his fist met August's own, Gildarts meanwhile took a blow to the face from Sentomaru before returning it in kind as Sentomaru staggered back with a grin rushing right back in to deliver several more punches.

"Natsu two o'clock!"

"Six o'clock!"

Natsu fired a blast of flame from his right hand right at Sentomaru forcing him back as Gildarts raised his metal arm to block August's strike before throwing a blast of Crash Magic forcing him to back off on the defensive.

"Yep just like the old days."

"If we make it out of this war alive I'm calling you old man from now on," Gildarts said as Natsu scowled.

"I'm not the one with the beard here!"

"Touche but I heard you can grow a mean one?"

"Not the point."

"To be fair you do sound like an old man," Sentomaru said as Gildarts snickered.

"No one asked you!"

"Just saying."

"What type of fight is this," Natsu asked more to himself as the four paused for a brief moment.

"As an older man myself I must agree with Gildarts-."

"NOT YOU TOO," Natsu cried as August joined in on the debate keeping his stoic look despite the stupidity of the situation.

"You know I learned this new spell the other day that instantly shaves off beards precisely how you want to it would be perfect for you Gildarts," Sentomaru said as Natsu hit the floor comically.

' _The fight went from serious as hell to talking about beards what the hell is this!'_

"I wouldn't be opposed to learning such a spell," August said as Natsu nearly fainted hearing someone like him act so different despite his powerful aura and presence.

"Uh hey aren't we all supposed to be fighting?"

"Yeah yeah in a minute let me learn this spell real quick," Gildarts said as he waved Natsu off leaving the Hybrid to just stand there gaping at what had occurred.

After watching Gildarts try and fail to use the useless spell for ten minutes he finally nailed it as his beard came right off making the Crash Mage cheer comically.

"Alright now I'm not an old man anymore!"

"TAKING THE BEARD OFF DOESN'T MAKE A DIFFERENCE IDIOT!"

"Well that was rather interesting," August said with his beard trimmed slightly as he walked towards Natsu placing a hand on his shoulder. "Time to continue."

Natsu suddenly felt his body grow much older even if he physically didn't age, August jumped back expecting Natsu to be an old man like him only for him to remain the same.

"Impossible you didn't age a day!"

"What did you do to me?"

"I just aged you by 125 years," August explained as Natsu grinned.

"Heh you may not have been able to ruin my combat ability by making me a useless old man but you gave me a power boost," Natsu cheered as he began powering up shocking everyone as he began to unleash an absolutely monstrous amount of magical power forming a sphere of darkness between his hands.

Before he had a chance to do anything however August touched him again reversing him back to his proper age as the power disappeared much to his disappointment.

"Oh damn it that power was awesome give it back!"

"No."

"Ah screw you then," Natsu huffed before realizing what happened. "Wait a minute we're still screwing around what the hell!"

"I suppose Natsu is right we're supposed to be the best each of our sides have to offer and although none of us really want this conflict we really should do our jobs," Gildarts sighed as Sentomaru and August nodded in agreement.

"Hold on a sec where did my parents and Illyandra go I haven't seen them since the fight started?"

"I'm positive I saw them fade away no doubt Neinhart plans to use them for something else," August sighed. "That man messing with the dead in such a way, get's around it because it isn't technically necromancy because he isn't physically bringing the dead back just projections of them."

"So I don't have to fight them now at least, that's a relief let me tell you," Natsu sighed as August and Sentomaru took up positions next to each other with Natsu and Gildarts doing the same.

"It is a shame we had to end up foes we would have been good friends in another life," Sentomaru said as everyone nodded in agreement. "Now then enough fooling around we are at war after all."

The four began to exert their magic power once more and the tension returned full force with Natsu charging Sentomaru landing a clean hit to his face and Gildarts taking a hit from August's staff on the back of the head as he knelt down comically.

"Ow that hurt!"

Sweeping his leg Gildarts tried to hit August but the man jumped into the air only for Gildarts to punch him square in the face with his metal arm smashing him into the ground.

"Hit me with your damn stick!"

Gildarts was blown back as August released an explosive blast of energy and a dark aura began to surround him, Gildarts stopped fooling around as his expression hardened feeling the change.

August's attire began to change along with his skin which began to turn a dark red colour, his magic power also began far denser than before with a strange aura beginning to manifest itself around him Gildarts didn't recognize however Natsu did.

"You can use Aura," Natsu gasped in shock being punched in the face for his momentary loss of focus.

August's eyes glowed Crimson Red as he continued to exert massive amounts of magic power with the sky beginning to darken; Natsu pushed Sentomaru back and motioned for Gildarts to take over.

"Gildarts let me handle this he's using Devil's Aura I can handle that!"

"Fine do what you need to do," Gildarts replied taking Natsu's place as Natsu began to exert his Hybrid's Aura to counter August's Devil's Aura.

"There will be a reckoning this day; if humanity is to defeat Achnologia then the key shall lie with the power of man! There is no good or evil in light nor darkness, if we are to overcome the chains of the Gods and Devils then it will be through unity above all!"

' _What the hell is this, his magic power … it defies all common sense,'_ Natsu said as he felt a bead of sweat roll down his face. _'And that massive shift in personality, what is this?'_

"When the bell doth toll for the final time let the Lord wash the sins of man from the stone, let the gates of Zion open wide for all those who dare bow before his great Majesty for today an army stands at the gate led by the folly of the false Gods and Devils all be in the name Hybrid!"

"You think this is all mine and Zeref's fault?"

"Had the power of the Hybrid ceased with Ahnkseram this entire conflict likely would have never occurred, the gates would be free from congestion and the cries of the damned would be satiated."

"I think you've lost it old timer," Natsu said as he felt the Devil's Aura spike at his words.

"There shall be no more quarter given to the sins of the Dragneel, may they all be dragged six feet under!"

"You realize that includes you right?"

"Indeed and it shall be I who drops you before the almighty so that we shall be judged as one!"

' _He went from slightly weird yet stoic to a religious nut job, great.'_

Feeling his aura urging him to fight Natsu sighed as he assumed a combat stance with August snapping his staff over his leg and tossing it at Natsu who caught them with ease.

"What's this?"

"The first gift," August replied as the two halves of the staff exploded sending Natsu flying back only to block a punch from August who appeared midair before he even flew a distance away.

' _So fast!'_

Blocking the punch Natsu pushed him off as he rose to his feet and met another punch with one of his own, the amount of Devil's Aura put into the punch was quite surprising considering that August wasn't even meant to wield it in the first place although Zeref no doubt had a hand in it of that Natsu had little doubt.

The two separated and began trading a series of lightning fast blows with Natsu beginning to land more hits as his aura continued to rise in power, Augusts skin began to release a red mist as he began moving even faster pushing the fight back into his favour with Natsu beginning to be pushed back receiving some powerful blows he was unable to block in time.

"Who knew a mortal could master aura this well, oh I'm talking like one of them now it seems," Natsu mused as the two crossed forearms and head butted each other both pushing against each other with their aura flaring wildly behind them.

"And then the Lord granted the peoples of Zion amnesty for they had truly atoned for all they wrought upon this great Earth, inward the plot of eradication as Lucifer was banished to the pit in punishment as the souls careened toward the molten land they cried for the promised salvation to be met with fire and brimstone!"

' _Where is he getting this stuff from?'_

"The plan was formed among the deserted faithful as they formed the one being with the catalyst Lucifer transformed, magic wept as the Black Arts were born from the ashes of the undesired bitter at the knowledge that she could have done more!"

Natsu suddenly found himself blown back as August's Aura flared erratically as he found himself blown past Gildarts and Sentomaru who seemed to be matching each other blow for blow both sporting broken noses and a few missing teeth.

' _Wait the strange stuff he's saying what if it has a purpose, he talks of the Gods banishing the unfaithful to the pit but what could that … be. Wait is he talking about the First Holy War that started the grudge between the Gods and the Devils but how would he know about it unless-! Of course Zeref must have shown him but how would that grant him the ability to raise his own aura like this?'_

Natsu's eyes widened considerably as he adjusted his eyes to look into August and was shocked to see a Devil Soul within him, the soul wasn't ordinary however it was an Ancient Devil and a powerful one at that.

' _Just like what Brain tried to do with the Discord God Ravus except with Zeref's help August succeeded, he's the Magic King because he wields the power of an Ancient Devil! All this scripture must be the Devil's way of displaying its presence by reciting its creation but that means that this Devil was …'_

"And on that day of blackest night Lucifer rose from the pit transformed into being of flame and horn, a tri pronged staff at his side he led the forces of the damned on a crusade to tear the Gods from their ethereal thrones!"

August summoned the same tri pronged staff in his right hand twirling it around before slamming the base into the ground as Natsu actually shivered from the aura coming from August now, the staff was a burnt golden colour almost bronze up close with blood seeming to seep from nowhere with a cracked ruby at the centre of the three prongs.

"And on that day Lucifer met the first of the old Gods in battle their power now equal as a realm was reshaped into naught but ruin, as the two fell in battle aloft each other's chosen blade the first of the Hybrid's emerged full of rage and hate for both tearing their souls asunder trapping them within his mighty grasp!"

Bones began to shoot out of August's back as the muscle and tissue formed around it with skin grafting on around it in some areas with the rest setting aflame as Natsu began to feel the first signs of fear within him.

"This is why Ahnkseram is so hated by the Gods and Devils, if a Hybrid can defeat those two then what's stopping one from defeating them all!"

With one wave of his staff powerful black flames emerged all around the battlefield as Natsu looked into August's eyes and saw what looked to be the Devil pleading with him to consume them.

"A gift … you want to be free?"

Slamming the staff on the ground powerful purple coloured bolts of lightning rained down around him as Natsu began to consume the black flames as he was pulled into his mindscape, looking around a flame embodiment of the Devil that was trapped inside began to form from the flames though Natsu couldn't make out a physical appearance.

"A deal was made between myself and the boy to fool the mad one, my power in exchange for protection from his corrupting madness! The promised time has arrived and I must return to the land of the living once more, the boy now an old man is unable to set me free since I am bound by chain within his mind by the Hybrid!"

"So I need to break into his mind to free you?"

"The boy will die soon either way he has opened the path and my power floods his veins, as the corruption spreads he will become naught but a mindless husk wielding the power of the ancient Devils! You must act quickly before he slips away completely and there isn't a mindscape left to rescue me from!"

"I understand Eldest One."

"Hurry Hybrid you are the only one who can halt events now," the voice said as the flames dispersed and Natsu emerged from his mindscape with his form beginning to change once more.

His Crimson Red and Galaxy Blue coat began to gain black stripes around it as the white tufts of hair began to increase to cover more than half of his total hair which was now a strange black and white swirl pattern.

His hair also began to lengthen going halfway down his back with his bangs regressing back inward giving it a more slicked back feel, his aura also began to go from a black with white highlight to white with black highlight.

Natsu blinked as the changes began to finish as he looked at the new design of his coat before looking back at August whose wings had finished forming and was standing across from Natsu waiting for him to make the first move.

"Was this truly your plan all along Zeref, fighting back against Ahnkseram by formulating a plan within his plan despite inhabiting the same body? You really are a Dragneel at heart."

Natsu was about to start moving forward towards August when two hands burst from his chest as he was enveloped into a bloody hug from behind, slowly moving his head he saw Ardyn and Reiju with tears in their eyes clinging to his body.

"Natsu we're sorry," Reiju cried as he felt a flame ignite within his body from his father's arm.

"We were forced to vanish and reappear at the opportune moment, but surely this won't be enough to kill you my son. You are a Dragneel and Dragneel's never give in no matter what, now prepare yourself …"

Natsu felt like someone threw a mountain at the back of his head as Illyandra came in from behind him channelling the power of the continent behind her smashing Natsu's face into the ground along with his parents who were tasked with holding him down.

Natsu lay there basking in his parents embrace for what would most likely be the only time he would ever get to experience it, feeling his ever increasing power begin to rise within him Natsu simply stood up despite all the power his parents were putting in to stop him as he caught Illyandra's fist in a spare hand.

"SEILAH, HEED YOUR MASTER'S WORDS AND FIND THIS NEINHART! MAKE HIS DEATH SLOW AND PAINFUL AND TAKE AS MUCH POWER AS YOU NEED OF THIS I COMMAND YOU!"

Feeling that Seilah had gotten the message through their link Natsu looked towards Illyandra who simply smiled sadly as he channelled Crash Magic into her arm shattering it as she was forced to jump backward.

"Don't worry I've got my best working on dispensing justice so that this never happens again, Illy I know you've already been introduced but Mom, Dad this here is my wife … Erza."

Ardyn and Reiju turned their heads behind Natsu and saw a scarlet haired woman standing there with a mixed look of shock and anger on her face seeing two people with their arms through Natsu's back and out his chest as well as a chunk of his skull blown off.

"Erza these are, this is my Mom and Dad."

"Oh my God …"

"They were revived by some bastard called Neinhart but I've just ordered Seilah to go kill him nice and slow for what he's done, still Erza you shouldn't be here there are powers far beyond yours at work here."

"Don't tell me to leave you to your fate Natsu don't you dare … as your wife it's my duty to stand by you always!"

"I know that Erza but-."

"You know you aren't changing my mind Natsu so don't waste the breath."

"Looks like you landed a real firebrand there son," Ardyn said amused as Natsu sweat dropped.

"You have no idea …"

"Thank you for being there for our son we know his life must be full of danger so its good he has someone to turn to," Reiju said sweetly as Erza blushed.

"W-well I uh-!"

The conversation was interrupted as Natsu raised his right hand upward with his hand open and his entire demeanour becoming cold.

"It begins."

The next thing anyone saw was Natsu holding August's fist back with his hand as the magic sent everyone including Natsu's parents flying back with only Illyandra staying rooted to the spot.

"You'll be free soon I swear it, Erza I know how much you want to help me but this fight is just beyond you, remember what I taught you before the war began!"

' _Those wizards who are truly courageos are those exceptional few who know when to stand down, there is no shame in knowing one's own fear it's what moulds us into stronger and gentler people. This is the mark of a true S Class Mage something many of you have forgotten over the years!'_

"Damn you Natsu … damn you for being so damn responsible!"

Natsu grinned as Erza backed off allowing Natsu to begin exerting his power in earnest as the forms of his parents began to crack both unsure of what was happening.

"It's not the most honourable way to kill someone but I cannot bare to look into your eyes as I perform the deed, to my shame."

"There is no shame in that Natsu it means you are still a good person at heart, just know that we will always love you and even though you may never die we will always watch over you," Reiju said softly as she planted a kiss on his cheek just as she shattered into cubes before fading away.

"You've become a fine man son, a better man than I ever was! Don't judge your older brother too harshly though I think you've come to realize that, promise me that you will always stay you my son and live your life the way you desire."

"I promise Dad I'll live on to redeem the Dragneel name for as long as it may take," Natsu said through grit teeth as he held back August.

"Spoken like a true Dragneel, well enough from your old man go on and kick some ass!"

Ardyn shattered into cubes freeing Natsu from the binds that were his own parents as his free hand became surrounded in a white and black aura bringing it towards August with as much force as he could muster as he slugged the man in the face as he vanished into thin air.

"I'll make you proud, both of you," Natsu cried as an explosion went off in the distance followed by a large dome of Devil's Aura signifying August powering up once again.

"Be safe Natsu …"

"You know me Erza," Natsu said softly as he vanished with Illyandra following behind as Erza shook her head.

"That's what I'm most worried about …"

"Don't worry about Natsu he'll be fine."

"Gildarts!"

"We stopped our fight when Natsu ate some kind of strange power from August," Gildarts explained as Sentomaru nodded.

"This whole war is bringing up old wounds and tearing entire families apart, the least we could do is pay heed to Natsu's final moments with the family he never got to have."

"Arent you the enemy why would you care?"

"There is a lot more to this conflict than many of you realize, quite a few of us Spriggan and Leichart do not lust for war and some sort of new world order like the others as I'm sure you already noticed. Irene and Brandish both dislike fighting let alone starting wars yet we all had little choice."

"So I've been told, yet you still would fight us even now?"

"The war could still go either way and if Alvarez does indeed win then we would risk our very beings for nothing, the power of the Hybrid is something I don't think any human will ever be able to fully comprehend in what it can truly do. It is a higher power we mortals simply aren't meant to know merely kneel before, if Natsu was to win I think I would be happy to kneel before someone as grounded as him not mad like Ahnkseram."

"Natsu will win against him he's never let us down before," Erza said with conviction as Sentomaru chuckled.

"Well you'd better hope he wins or we'll all be dying within the next few weeks anyway, no way Achnologia isn't feeling all this magic and aura being thrown around he'll be on his way soon enough."

Gildarts touched his metal arm and Erza shivered as Sentomaru began laughing.

"But maybe its for the best after all the Divines must have truly abandoned us if they won't save us from all these threats so why bother fighting against them you know?"

"Oi where are you going aren't we gonna finish our fight," Gildarts asked as Sentomaru waved him off.

"I don't really feel like fighting anymore, seeing that Natsu kid in action has made me think back on a few things. Think I'm gonna go find a pub and drink up what I can find, who knew the day I would no longer fear my death would come off the heels of the biggest war our world has seen eh?"

As Sentomaru walked away leaving Erza and Gildarts alone in the deserted battlefield the feeling of small quakes going off was clearly Natsu and August as Gildarts sighed pulling out his own flask.

"You know that man is someone worthy of respect Erza, to throw all your cards on the table for a guy you barely know in the hopes that you can have a better life … that takes some serious guts."

"But won't Ahnkseram force Zeref to kill him for disobeying orders?"

"I highly doubt he has the time for that now the war is truly beginning in earnest, the Leichart General just quit and I'd wager Natsu will have August down soon enough. Not sure about the other members but I'd wager Irene and Brandish won't be participating in this madness which means the Alvarez leadership is beginning to crack."

"And you think that'll be enough?"

"It has to be," Gildarts replied as he motioned for Erza to follow him as they made their way back towards the main battle.

 _ **/Wendy's POV/**_

As the battles continued to rage Wendy had spent her time doing her best to tend to the wounded as best she could, of course she was strong enough in her own right to fight with the best of mages but her healing arts were a valuable asset at the moment what with spells that could level entire mountains being thrown around for fun.

Currently Wendy was having a break as she sat outside the healing tent that had been set up by the Fiore side when she spotted someone in the distance.

"Is that …"

Using her sword Elise was dragging herself up the road looking positively exhausted; Wendy froze when she locked onto her as her eyes bored into her very soul like a monster.

"Wendy … my backs killing me, I'm gonna die!"

"Elise what happened," Wendy asked as she rushed over to Elise once she shook herself free of the momentary fear for her friend.

"Well I just had my spine smashed in and I have little magic power left to heal it for myself then on the way back here I was attacked by three squads of Alvarez soldiers and now my legs don't work so good!"

"Oh dear well don't worry I'll fix you right up!"

"Please do I feel like an old lady," Elise whined as Wendy began applying her magic to Elise's back.

"How are you even able to move your spine is basically broken almost all the bones are cracked and on the verge of shattering!"

"Well shit happens huh …"

"There I fixed it right up but you should be more careful!"

"Oh of course the next time someone fires an attack comprised of the moon's power I'll just take the hit risking death instead of using an attack that end the fight there."

"Elise I'm serious spinal injuries are no joke!"

"Once I got my magic back I could have made a new one it just hurts like hell, so anyway my problems aside how are things here?"

"Bad, more and more wounded are coming in and the quakes don't ever stop in fact I think they are getting worse."

"Yeah some of the strongest mages in the world are throwing down I wouldn't be surprised if the continent actually split in half, what's more Natsu is going absolutely nuts he's got to be the strongest power I've felt up until this point but there is a second one that feels old and when I say old I mean even older than mother herself."

"Older than Lady Eliza but how can that be possible?"

"Whatever is going on things are just getting started Wendy-."

"Oh you are too right God Slayer things are only just beginning to heat up now that Lord August has released his true power!"

Wendy froze, her eyes displaying shock and a hint of fear as Elise rolled over to see God Serena standing before them with an amused grin.

"That's a good place for you Elise Faulkner, in the dirt like the dog you are!"

"You!"

"I'd hoped to find some capable fighters here but all I find are the wounded and weak, how pathetic. Still I suppose removing you all makes our chances of winning better," he said with a grin as an explosion went off behind them as the entire camp was engulfed by a flaming Dragon head.

"NO," Wendy cried as Elise shakily got to her feet gripping her sword.

"You scum those were wounded soldiers and medics they posed no threat to you!"

"Doesn't matter they got what they deserved for standing in our way, if there were wounded there then they were wounded fighting Alvarez and that means they were my enemies. If the medics were healing my enemies then that means they too were my enemies!"

"You bastard I won't let you … get away with this," Elise growled as she tried to harness her God's Aura only for her eyes to flicker momentarily.

"It seems you are out of magic and aura Faulkner, how does it feel to be so pathetically weak hmm?"

"Bastard-!"

Elise couldn't finish her insult as God Serena's fist hit her straight in the gut as Elise spat up a fountain of blood that had been gathering within her.

"Not so tough without that regeneration are we?"

Punching Elise in the gut again she began to fall to her knees only to receive a knee to the face knocking her to the ground with a broken nose.

"I'm going to make this a beautiful work of art for Natsu to see, penance for wounding me all those years ago!"

"How … pathetic!"

Placing his boot over Elise's neck God Serena scowled as Elise began to choke.

"You will suffer Fioran dog!"

He was about to continue when he received a powerful blow to the face that knocked him off Elise sending him sprawling to the ground.

"You will not touch her!"

"So the little Dragon Slayer grew up, how cute," God Serena said as he dusted himself off. "My that is a fearsome glare you have there but you realize you stand no chance against me I've only grown stronger since Natsu fought me all those years ago and you were nothing but a whelp!"

"It doesn't matter because if I ran away now I'd never forgive myself what Natsu taught me be damned, I won't let you hurt my friend to cause Natsu pain!"

"You act as if you weren't to be included in that not so little Dragon Slayer, just try to resist and I will show you the true power of God!"

"I'm not afraid of people like you!"

"Wendy … don't … he'll kill you!"

"I have to do this Elise not just for you but for all those people he just killed, I have to make their deaths mean something even if they never truly will I need to try!"

Elise knew there was no talking Wendy out of it and reluctantly began making her way from what was about to be a battlefield to the now destroyed camp whilst Wendy entered the Dragon Force.

"Oh so Natsu taught you a few tricks did he perhaps this might be a little fun," God Serena said as he began to unleash his monstrous magic power. "Still think you stand a chance then come try your luck!"

Wendy shot towards Serena with a wind laced punch as he blocked it with his forearm; throwing another punch towards his face Serena blocked it with his palm before kicking Wendy in the chest sending her flying into the raging inferno behind her.

"Wendy!"

Elise's worry was for naught as the flames began to spin around forming a tornado of flame which began tearing towards Serena who grinned as he lifted water from the ground and fired it toward the approaching attack dousing it instantly as Wendy emerged attempting to land another blow only to have it blocked followed by an elbow to the face and a chop to the neck knocking her to the ground.

"How interesting but ultimately futile, I was ordained strongest of Ishgar in other words the BEST it had to offer! You aren't even stronger than Natsu let alone those other fools from the Ishgar four I killed why would you believe you even stood a chance!"

"The Ishgar Four have been slain," Elise gasped in shock as God Serena grinned.

"Oh we made sure they were the first to go, they were powerful yes but their power paled in comparison to that of God!"

"You are the furthest thing from God and I should know I've met the real ones and you are nothing to them!"

"You know nothing of true power Faulkner just stay in the dirt like a good little bitch," Serena snapped as he appeared over her slamming her face into the dirt as she cried out in pain.

"Elise!"

"Look at this pathetic mage without her precious aura to protect her she's useless, a one trick pony with nothing but unsubstantiated hype going for her! To think Lord Zeref himself actually named her an actual threat to us the mere though of such a thing is-!"

Serena stopped as he felt a blade pierce his ribs, looking down at Elise he saw her smiling maliciously at his pain and shock.

"One trick pony am I well for my next trick-!"

Pulling the blade along roughly Serena grabbed her by the throat and tossed her into the air grabbing a hold of her foot as he began to slam her into the ground before holding her up in front of him.

"You'll pay for that one in kind, **Purgatory Dragon's Roar!** "

Elise was engulfed in a powerful blaze as she began to scream in agony with Serena tossing her aside like trash before looking back at Wendy who was frozen in shock.

"Aww what's the matter you thought you were going to receive the happy ending, friendship conquers all don't make me laugh! This is the reality of life even your precious Natsu knew that, listen to those beautiful sounds coming from your friend and know that this was because of you and your pathetic attempt at playing hero!"

Wendy could hear Elise's screams as the flames burned her flesh and something inside her snapped, before she could move however God Serena had closed the distance between them and punched her in the side of the head knocking her to the ground as he ripped the knife from his side and tried to bring it down on her neck.

Wendy blocked the knife as the two began to struggle with Serena getting closer and closer to his mark, as a last desperate attempt she spat a small gust of wind in his face as his focus momentarily allowed her to adjust the knifes aim as she caught the end with her teeth.

"GAGH JUST TAKE THE BLADE INTO THAT PRETTY LITTLE NECK OF YOUR'S AND THIS WILL ALL END NICELY!"

Wendy suddenly felt pain as Serena yanked the knife upward which sliced Wendy's face from her lip all the way to her forehead and slicing open her right eye as she screamed in pain, what also followed was something no one would have expected Wendy to do as she shot up and bit God Serena's hand ripping off four of his fingers and punched him in the face knocking him off as she shot to her feet clutching her bleeding eye.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, MY HAND!"

Wendy could feel anger boiling within her as she heard the screams of Elise beginning to die down as her teeth began to lengthen and her hair begin to grow much more wilder with the wind picking up around her.

"I'll kill you, I'll kill you for this!"

"YOU CANNOT KILL GOD NONE OF THIS CAN BE TRUE," Serena roared as he rose to his feet blocking a powerful strike from Wendy who was now using her Dragon's Fury to its fullest.

"I'll kill you!"

Rushing forward Wendy began ruthlessly attacking God Serena with everything she had however God Serena wasn't rank three among the Shields of Spriggan for nothing and despite losing four fingers on one of his hands and sustaining a severe wound to his side he would be damned if he lost to a child as he began to retaliate with a barrage of Dragon Slaying Magic of his own forcing Wendy on the defensive.

"I don't know how you did it but you somehow managed to improve enough to pose a threat but it won't be enough for you to beat me!"

The two clashed as gale force winds blew in from behind Wendy blowing away God Serena's flames and snow forcing him to rely on his other elements as both he and Wendy slugged each other mercilessly.

Eventually the sheer amount of power and experience God Serena proved to be far too much for Wendy as she was sent flying through several rocks coughing up blood.

"You thought you were a big hero didn't you, you actually thought you stood a chance against someone like me didn't you! This isn't some fairy tale moment where good triumphs over the great evil this is reality and you will die just like Faulkner did!"

"I will never die until my teeth sink into that throat of yours!"

"Just try it I'll crush you, in fact I'll crush you here and now!"

From Serena's back eight Dragon's based on the elements he possessed began to emerge as Serena began cackling with laughter with the Dragon's easily growing to the size of real Dragons as they looked down upon Wendy who was panting on one knee holding her eye which was currently hurting her more than any injury to date.

"I am the Eight Dragon God Serena and you will BOW TO MY DIVINE POWER! **DRAGON SLAYER'S SECRET ART: WRATH OF THE ANCIENT EIGHT!** "

"I … must win, but I can't match that no matter what I do!"

"You bastard," Wendy heard from behind her as she slowly turned her head with her eye widening in shock.

"It can't be …"

" **Crash Arts: Gardna!** "

Gildarts stepped in front of her and punched the air as cracks began to appear stopping the attack from reaching Wendy as she fell into his coat her head resting on his leg, the entire space around the area of the attack began to crack as a large square of the world seemed to just vanish leaving nothing but blackness where the attack had once been.

"You did good kid I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner …"

"Impossible no one can stop such an attack with ease!"

Gildarts gently laid Wendy on the ground wincing as he saw the gash on her face before looking at Serena with nothing but fury in his eyes.

"Today you've just made a grave mistake, not only have you badly wounded two people I'd consider family but you murdered countless innocents! You've abused the power you've been gifted for heinous acts and for that there shall be no mercy given no matter what pathetic excuse you give!"

"You can't talk to me that way I am God, everyone who has been killed or maimed received such punishment as ordained by God!"

"I hope you've made peace with yourself then because I'm about to end your pathetic existence," Gildarts said as he became surrounded in a white aura making Serena step back slightly. "I don't think I've been this angry in a long time you'll pay for what you've done here!"

"Just try it you old fool I'll kill you like all the rest," God Serena roared as he rushed Gildarts who clenched his fists and cracked the air on either side of him as the world went black save for both himself and Gildarts.

"Wh-what have you done!"

" **Crash Arts: Plane Reassembly!** I've been a master of Crash Magic for as long as I can remember, walking the path of magic has shown me much and I've gained and lost so many loved ones who I keep in my memory to this very day. You are an individual who doesn't even understand the emotion of love simply choosing to butcher as he pleases, this will be your prison a cold black reality from which you shall remain for eternity!"

Gildarts exploded into cubes reappearing in front of Wendy's unconscious body before looking over at Erza who had dragged Elise out of the flames thankfully before she was burned to a crisp.

"How is she Erza?"

"Burns on her arms and legs mostly, slight burns to the face but nothing serious it could have been much worse had she not channelled what little aura she had to protect the rest of her body."

"Erza …"

"Shit your awake Elise," Erza gasped in shock as Elise tore herself from her grip and was hanging over Wendy with tears in her eyes.

"This was my fault I wasn't strong enough to protect her, I should've been in the fight with her!"

"Elise you didn't have enough magic at the time there wasn't anything you could've done!"

"I should've done something just look at her face," Elise cried as everyone shivered fearing what Natsu's reaction to this would be.

"Listen God Serena is gone and he'll pay forever for what he's done to Wendy Elise don't beat yourself up over it," Gildarts said as he transferred some magic to Elise so that she could begin healing her wounds however the burns didn't disappear.

"Why aren't you healing yourself?"

"These will be the reminder of my failure to her, instead I'm gonna use this magic to rip a hole through Alvarez the likes of which they've never seen!"

"Listen there are plenty of other people who need my help so I need to get moving so do you think you three will be alright?"

"Go Gildarts we'll be fine," Erza said softly as she held Elise who cried into her shoulder.

Gildarts nodded as he ran off towards the nearest battlefield leaving the three alone with only the sobbing of Elise to be heard.

"We have to defend Wendy Erza we can't fail her again!"

"We will Elise don't worry we'll get her away from the battlefield and get her looked at by medical mages it'll be alright."

"To get your friend to safety you still have one final hurdle Titania Erza Dragneel."

"No …"

"It's him, the one we saw in Alvarez!"

"The man with the title of World's Greatest Swordsman," Erza gasped as Harkon Avery appeared with his Shodaime Durendal drawn and ready for a fight.

"I have been scouring the battlefield for true masters of the sword and I'd heard that there were two mages who could give me a good fight, Elise Faulkner trained by the Goddess of War herself in the art of combat and Erza Dragneel heralded as the best swordsman in Ishgar. If you desire the safety of your friend then you must strike me down in battle!"

Erza and Elise were both unsure how they should go about this, Elise got a huge boost from Gildarts' monstrous reserves of magic but it was nowhere near enough to take on someone like Harkon in combat.

Although Erza hadn't fought anyone of note she had used up quite a lot of magic slaying countless enemy soldiers and deflecting attacks that her reserves weren't even at 60% of their total capacity making the situation quite impossible for them.

"There is one way we can fight him and stand a chance Erza but it is risky and we could both die if it doesn't work."

"We'll be dead anyway if we don't do anything so what is it?"

"We could form a Unison Pact," Elise said as Erza's eyes widened in shock.

"You know how to perform it!"

"Mother taught me it but told me of its repercussions and up until now I never thought it was worth it, after what just happened with God Serena and knowing this guy is the same rank he is just a member of the Leichart I'm willing to throw everything into this."

"The risk versus reward makes this viable and since death is coming either way I suppose we have little choice, how do we do it?"

"We must stand across from each other and join hands clearing our minds of everything but our desire to become one, we must focus all of our magic and will into the wish to become one and offer something that we will give up in exchange for the union."

"What should we give up?"

"We shall give up the War God Sacred Songs I don't really use them anymore anyway, now come we must do this quickly! Oh and for the record Erza I don't think there is anyone I would rather do this with than you, we might be rivals but I've come to see you as the sister I never had so if we do die from this then …"

Erza hugged Elise which she promptly returned as the two separated and joined hands staring into each other's eyes.

"We will succeed Elise don't worry."

Elise nodded as the two cleared their minds and focused on the wish as their bodies began to glow and slowly begin to fade leaving behind only their magic cores which began to pull towards each other beginning to slowly join as one as a bright light appeared with the symbol of the Gods glowing bright blue.

As the light slowly faded a woman began to come into view as Harkon watched with growing interest, the woman had long flowing white hair with the War Goddess Armor as her attire with the symbol of the Gods glowing Galaxy Blue on the chest piece.

"What form of magic is this?"

"Only the most suicidal magic ever devised of course there are quite a number that can do worse but I suppose that wasn't what you asked was it, oh it seems I ramble rambling is interesting I wonder what else I do," the woman said with a voice that was both Elise and Erza at the same time.

"What have you become woman, what are you?"

"What have we become you ask well that is quite the question isn't it, basically we have become one being in order to combat you isn't that exciting? Of course you find it interesting a nice bit of flattery there for you people love flattery!"

"So you are one being then, do you have a name I only face opponents whose names I know?"

"Our name, oh right we didn't get to that did we does that mean we are forgetful too I don't like forgetful neither do I? But to answer your question what is our name well that is simple yes it is quite simple indeed, our name is … Eliza."

 **RIP when you end it on something like that haha now the question is was this set up all the way back when I created Elise and Eliza at the start of the story since the names are so perfectly suited or is this the greatest convenience ever? Either way I find it hilarious and I hope that you all enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you in the next one!**

 **Oh and on an unrelated note just as I was writing this a trailer for a new fallout game dropped and I'm literally dying so I hope you all have an amazing day like I am right now!**


	102. The Ultimate Mortal

**Hi guys Azza here!**

 **So it's time to get this out of the way I have an idea of when this series will end now don't take this as the 100% factual ending chapter but I'm currently looking at around chapter 109 – 111 depending on how I handle Larcade for reasons you'll see soon as well as an idea I have for the Natsu vs Zeref fight that will see a version of Natsu appear and no its not time travel to fix shit so you can rest easy haha but that may also be a chapter in of itself.**

 **Point being we are starting to get towards the end there is still a fair bit to do but I'm sure you'll all enjoy every minute of it and I figured giving you all an idea would be a good idea since I'm gonna start working on more chapters for the Elise spinoff prequel and edit the opening five chapters of the sequel so they fall in line with this stuff.**

 **Anyway now onto the usual stuff!**

 **Shadow465 – Yeah I can do that Shadow the requests thing carries over into the sequels so there is heaps of time to add characters in, and yes I've seen RWBY I think most people have at least seen the first few seasons haha but Salem yeah I can do that but she probably won't make an appearance until the sequel since things are starting to get towards the end here what with the arc nearly reaching its climax and all but keep an eye out when the sequel starts I've got Salem written down in my notes and to anyone else who wants someone in now would be a really good time to come up with suggestions since it improves the chances of how early they can appear!**

 **Guest – glad to hear you enjoy the story all your points are basically why I started the fic because of salt purposes haha but really thanks!**

 **Anyway with all that out of the way on with the story!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.**

 **The Ultimate Mortal**

 _ **/Eliza (Fusion) POV/**_

"You call yourself Eliza; even your very names have fused then?"

"A fervent wish to the Gods to grant us new being, through our prayer our magics, body and mind became one for as long as we must endure this senseless conflict. However we are not satisfied with just you Harkon Avery for there are other scores that must be settled, the debt must first be paid."

"Debt?"

Walking over to where Gildarts cracked the air earlier Eliza closed her eyes opening them to reveal the God's Aura an unfathomable more potent version than the one Elise could use alone as she covered her hand with it and began to tap the air.

"You would free Serena after all he has done to you," Harkon asked with a raised eyebrow as Eliza found the exact spot she was looking for.

"This will not be mercy for him we promise you that, God Serena must experience what the power of God truly feels like before we smite him for what he has done to Wendy."

Using the God's Aura Eliza punched the air as the crack returned and God Serena fell through it with the crack fading away moments later, looking around he didn't see Eliza behind him as he looked up to see Harkon looking right at him.

"Oh Harkon I didn't know you had such an ability but either way I thank you for getting me out of there!"

"I didn't get you out," Harkon said simply as Serena cocked his head confused.

"But if you didn't then who did, was it Lord Zeref?"

Motioning behind him Serena turned around and jumped back in shock before pointing at Eliza with the stubs that were his ripped off fingers.

"Y-you aren't you supposed to be dead!"

"We did not perish in the fire as you had hoped Serena, we brought you back to the mortal realm to face judgement! Gildarts might believe you deserve to suffer for eternity but to us it does not sit right knowing you still live whilst young Wendy lives scarred by your cowardly attack!"

"You actually believe you can beat me you have no magic, no aura you stand no chance!"

"Surely you aren't foolish enough to believe this is Elise Faulkner," Harkon scoffed as God Serena looked at him initially angry before quickly turning back around and letting his jaw drop to the floor.

"What the hell are you!"

"We are the combined mind, body, soul and magic of Elise Faulkner and Erza Dragneel, Eliza. You shall bend the knee before one who has a higher claim to the title God before you are destroyed."

"You think a fusion between those two is enough to stop me the Great Eight Dragon God Serena!"

"The Great Eight But Kind Of Late Coward Serena Missing Four Fingers Because He Got Cocky, yes we can beat someone as stupid as you."

Serena was beyond pissed as he began to unleash his magic power but Eliza didn't even bat an eye which only angered him further as he began to summon the Eight Dragons.

"Truly you must be the one trick pony yes we believe that was the word you used earlier, one trick pony with unsubstantiated hype behind her and that you were unable to believe we were considered a credible threat to Zeref. How does it feel to be on the opposite end of such ridicule because we think it is quite funny yes I believe we do."

"I'm far from a one trick pony scum and you shall soon see, I am the Great Eight Dragon-!"

"Perhaps you intend to kill us with your title you repeat it so much, it was not very effective no it was not not at all."

"DIE, **Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Wrath Of The Ancient Eight!** "

Eliza looked up at the eight massive Dragons bearing down on her and sighed shaking her head.

"As we said you truly are the one trick pony Serena, the title of God is wasted upon one such as you. If you intend to impress then this is how you do so."

Summoning a two handed bastard sword made from Ebony Eliza covered it in God's Aura as she placed the sword over her shoulder and waited for the attack to get close.

" **God's Aura: War God's Lame Batting Practice Because The Great Eight God Serena Is A Little Bitch!** "

"THAT ISN'T EVEN A LEGIT ATTACK YOU JUST SAID THAT TO PISS ME OFF!"

Regardless of the naming of her attack Eliza easily swatted the eight Dragons away as they veered off smashing into the nearby mountain as Eliza cheered somewhat gloomily.

"Yay home run …"

"You think this is a joke," Serena roared as Eliza scoffed.

"No we think you are a joke."

"Walked right into that one," Harkon said as Serena went red from anger and embarrassment.

"You, I'll teach you to screw with me!"

"Oh by all means try it will get you nowhere if it would Harkon would have helped you by now but then again maybe not since unlike you the World's Greatest Swordsman can't afford to be a one trick pony."

"You'll pay for this I swear it I'll make you pay for this humiliation!"

"I wonder if we use an attack does it count as a Unison Raid since we are two people," Eliza said aloud ignoring Serena completely as he made a break for the unconscious Wendy.

"You think you can get away with this I'll have the last laugh yet," Serena roared as he jumped into the air with his fist alight and was just about to hit Wendy when he suddenly found himself failing to fall any lower.

Looking above him his eyes nearly shot out of their sockets as Eliza stood in the air holding him by the shirt shaking her head.

"That isn't going to work on us Serena you'll have to do a lot better than that, also attacking the wounded and unconscious only helps you create more space between you and that God title you so love to puff your name up with. You know we just realized why do you call yourself God Serena and not include your last name, ah of course you were abandoned as a child weren't you because your family couldn't deal with an entitled brat like you yes we believe that is the reason."

"W-what you know nothing about me and my last name isn't important!"

"Then why aren't you the great God Serena enter last name here sama instead of the Eight above average yet not quite getting there Great Dragons the next part is debatable God Serena my last name means jack?"

"As I said my last name doesn't matter!"

"Does it remind you of the time your Uncle used to come into your room late at night so you repress the family name to block the shame from-."

"Shut your damn mouth bitch I don't say my last name because I don't have one!"

"Why though everyone has one even Zeref your exalted leader has one hell even we have one, hmm that's an interesting thought are we Eliza Faulkner Dragneel or Eliza Dragneel Faulkner? Or perhaps like our first names it is a merging of the two, Dragner or Faulkneel I wonder we should go with Faulkneel that sounds much more fitting yes from now on we are Eliza Faulkneel!"

"What is even going on right now," Harkon said as he slipped his Shodaime Durendal back into its sheath and sat down unsure of when the fighting was going to begin in earnest since this Eliza person seemed more interested in pissing God Serena off to the point that he offs himself.

"Now then Serena my last name is still up for debate have you decided to kneel yet?"

"I'll never kneel before scum like you," Serena spat as Eliza sighed.

"We didn't want to resort to this but you've left us no choice," Eliza said as she closed the distance between the two and cut off one of Serena's legs and appeared back in her original position as if nothing even happened.

Harkon who had seen what happened was now more excited for the fight that was to come, since he had not done anything to them he was no doubt going to get the fight he'd been searching for even if the woman was as mad as a bat.

Serena meanwhile was now kneeling on the ground clutching the stump that was his leg with Eliza towering over him amused.

"Ah see he kneels before us how amusing yes how amusing indeed, maybe we should stitch his leg back on and make him run before we kill him? Oh no far too sadistic we should simply drain him of his magic power until nothing remains but a husk yes that is a good idea, no no that is sadistic our idea is far better make him run!"

"Is this what it would be like if two people shared a body for real like the second head scenario," Harkon mused as the two finally agreed to drain him of his magic.

Activating her God's Aura and placing her hand on Serena's forehead he began to scream as his magic power was transferred to her with his body losing its colour and going grey as his screams slowly died leaving nothing but a withered husk behind.

"We should gift this to Wendy yes that is what we shall do!"

Walking over to the girl Eliza placed her hand on her forehead as the magic she just took was placed into her as her one eye fluttered open.

"Wha-what happened, where am I and why can I only see out of one eye? Oh wait that's right …"

"Hello Wendy nice to see you up," Eliza said as Wendy looked confused.

"Eliza but I thought the Gods were banned from fighting in this war?"

"Eliza … oh right you mean the other one no we are Eliza too only … do we count as mortal I think we do?"

"Hold on I'm confused …?"

"That woman is the fusion of Erza Dragneel and Elise Faulkner, from that you get Eliza," Harkon said now with his Shodaime Durendal drawn and ready for battle.

"Fusion, so you two did the Unison Pact?"

"Indeed however we need to ask you to vacate the area Wendy because we need to fight this man here with a very big sword … or ten."

"Um ok but where should I go?"

"I can sense a presence nearby and my mind tells me she should be called Police Girl, go to her and tell her you are Natsu's cute adopted daughter and that you want to stick with her and you should be fine."

"Um if you don't mind me asking why are you acting like that?"

"Acting like what we do not understand the question?"

"Don't bother she won't get what you mean I just watched her troll God Serena before brutally executing him she isn't exactly all there," Harkon said as Eliza huffed.

"I'll have you know we are all here we have two legs, two arms, two feet, ten fingers and toes, a rather large and impressive pair of breasts we cannot forget those! Two eyes, a nose-!"

"Yes we know I was just-!"

"Wendy you should really get going dear the fighting is about to begin and you are injured pretty bad and despite our power we cannot heal that."

"Alright but be careful El- um whoever you are!"

As Wendy ran off into the forest Eliza began crying as she blew into a tissue that she pulled from nowhere.

"Such a darling young girl you know we practically raised her, bless her kind soul!"

"Can we get this fight started I waited for you to kill Serena?"

"Oh of course yes we believe that is more than fair," Eliza said as she drew the bastard sword and the two took their respective stances.

"Do not disappoint me I can feel the potential in this fight, perhaps you will be the one to show me true power …"

Eliza's playful personality disappeared with her demeanour becoming the same as the Goddess' own, serious yet giddy with excitement for the coming fight.

The two tightened their grip on their respective swords before vanishing as the ear piercing clang of the two blades resonated throughout the area, the power generated from the strike pushed the two back from each other as they adjusted their blades rushing each other once more.

The two began to trade powerful strikes with Harkon slowly gaining a small smile onto his face with the fight he had been searching for finally within his grasp, Eliza was also excited mainly because she was wielding power they had never thought possible and it was positively intoxicating.

Blocking a downward strike from Harkon Elise pushed him back and went on the offensive as she chained together a combo aiming for his gut with a powerful kick, blocking the kick Harkon was still sent flying backward however he remained composed as he raised his sword in a guard position just in time to block an aerial strike as it was sliced in two veering off both sides creating fissures.

"Indeed you are powerful however you lack the battle experience necessary to truly understand how outmatched you truly are, I do not boast like Serena because I understand that there is a good chance you could in fact win however you are still on my first sword and that alone speaks for itself."

"We suppose that statement does hold some value however the Shodaime Durendal is a sword that cannot break therefore the only true way to make you move on to the next one would be to defeat you in combat by maiming or disarming you, simply having you willingly draw a different sword or the impossible option that we manage to break the unbreakable. We wonder which will end up being the most likely scenario to occur, from experience the impossible often becomes reality and the way this war is going impossible seems like the norm."

"If you truly wish to surpass me and my blades then here is a little friendly advice from one master of the sword to another, throw out all notions of possible and impossible and focus on one single fact that in this world there are no rules."

"No rules … but surely there would have to be at least some?"

"No in fights nothing is true and the world is your enemy in that moment, you don't rise to the top without the utmost caution and skill this is the undeniable truth. Be wary of all and afraid of none; strike down all those who stand before you with a blade that is true this is my nindo, my creed!"

"Strong words to live by we can respect that, let us see if we can grant you the fight you seek," Eliza said as the two clashed once more.

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

Natsu was currently dodging a volley of powerful lightning attacks coming from August's staff that was currently raining down upon the battlefield like torrential rain, Natsu was fast enough to move in between the strikes however the poor soldiers and mages who simply didn't have the ability to perceive them were helpless before the onslaught.

"Damn that one almost got me!"

Natsu could feel his power steadily rising as he continued to fight as if his body was made to evolve through combat, of course it had already been this way for as long as he could remember of that there was little debate it was how he had gained his strength up until recently. But now it was like this unique ability had been set to overdrive as his limits seemed to no longer have an end, were the Council behind this perhaps?

Of course deep down he knew Zeref was behind it in some way the Council despite facing the potential of their destruction should he lose were adamant on the whole non interference policy that really was a load of shit in his opinion but at the end of the day they were the ones in charge not him and if they were to bet reality on him then he had little choice but to accept it.

The ever increasing power was the best part about this whole affair however since with each major increase he felt more and more confident with regards to his inevitable showdown with Zeref and Achnologia, not more than 30% but it was enough to where he figured he'd stand a decent chance.

Darting around the lightning strikes Natsu returned his thoughts to the task at hand, breaking into August's mind to free the Devil trapped within would be no easy task even once he finally established the connection but unfortunately Natsu wasn't one to simply let someone die when he could help it which meant outright fighting August was out of the question.

"Damn don't you know any other magic than this shit!"

Seemingly reacting to Natsu's statement a black magic circle appeared around the tip of the spear as Natsu grit his teeth in frustration.

"Me and my big mouth Black Magic of all things!"

" **Arch Devil's Aura: Black Arts – Xyts Revir Eht Fo Setagdoolf :Tca Tsrif!** "

From behind August a thin black tear appeared as a sea screaming souls and a strange black liquid began to pour forth with a white magic circle appearing around Natsu's body.

" **Hybrid's Aura: White Arts – May The Light Of The Divine Shine Down And Shield Me Through This Sacred Prayer, I Evoke The Efficacy Of Divine Preservation!** "

A shining light surrounded Natsu as the sea of the damned flowed on around him until there was nothing left; inwardly Natsu cursed knowing that if the Black Arts were being pulled out that August was nearly gone entirely.

"I have to stop him before he slips into complete madness and starts tossing around attacks that could destroy everything," Natsu growled as he shot off towards August putting all his magic in his speed as he expertly avoided the rain of lightning that was being directed his way as well as any stray souls left behind by the last attack as he appeared in front of August.

Throwing several punches as a distraction Natsu head butted August violently forcing a link between them as his vision went black momentarily before reappearing in his mindscape.

"This is August's mind," Natsu said in surprise as he stood before a large statue of Ahnkseram that simply read 'You are the Harbinger of Sin' on it. "The Harbinger of sin must be the Devil he's keeping prisoner in here?"

"A foreign voice … was the message heard," a voice asked weakly as Natsu quickly responded.

"I received your request for aid I've come to shatter the chains!"

"The throne … within the statue … destroy the statue to find me …"

Simply imagining he was channelling Crash Magic Natsu shattered the statue as a throne with a young man with long black hair and scraggly beard sat with a child resting his head on his lap, chains were wrapped around the man as his hand rested on the boy's shoulder.

The man looked up at Natsu as their eyes locked, Natsu felt absolute power behind those eyes like few he'd ever felt as the man beckoned him over.

"There is but one way to shatter the chains now … only one and at a high price."

"To kill August but I don't see him anywhere," Natsu said looking around as the Devil shook his head. "Wait you don't mean-!"

"The child before you is the very same August Dragneel, the true August Dragneel. What you conversed with earlier was a third personality I created with his help to throw off Ahnkseram for so very long, a personality capable of accessing a portion of my power just large enough to keep eyes elsewhere."

"Or else he would have Ahnkseram breaking his mind over and over trying to get this to work, why did August agree to this?"

"The truth is quite sad really for the boy had never been shown kindness by anyone save one a Scarlet Haired woman with the scent of Dragon all others beat him trying to force his latent power to awaken unaware that he was like the woman he was half created from. A kind and gentle soul the moment we spoke he offered to help me in any way he could to protect me from Ahnkseram so a plan was devised."

Looking down at the child August Natsu noticed that his eyes were open but unfocused and unblinking as the Devil sighed.

"To create a personality so realistic that Ahnkseram would be fooled I had to put the boy in a sort of suspended state, there is nothing within him except the bare minimum to keep him alive as the rest of his being fuels the other personality that is being consumed as we speak. Break the chains and free the boy from his suffering I beg of you I have watched this for over a century I desire no more!"

Natsu nodded slowly as he knelt down to the boy's level and raised his right hand towards his neck freezing when the eyes suddenly came into focus.

"Did I do a good job Uncle Natsu?"

"Y-yeah August you- you did an amazing job, now I'm just gonna put you to sleep alright this will … only hurt for a moment."

"Before I have to go Uncle Natsu can you tell me something?"

"Sure what is it," Natsu asked with his voice cracking slightly as the boy looked into his eyes.

"Why did Father not love me in life, was he ashamed of me?"

"No your Dad he- there are things I can't really explain but your Dad isn't well August but don't worry because Uncle Natsu is gonna fix it ok?"

"Will he be a Dad once you fix him Uncle Natsu?"

"Yeah … you'll see I'll have him back to his old self in no time you'll see him soon I promise," Natsu said as August sighed with a smile on his face as Natsu felt a tear roll down his cheek as he wrapped a hand around the his small throat and began to apply pressure with the boy not even offering any resistance as his neck made a loud snapping sound signalling his demise.

The entire mindscape cracked as Natsu just stared at the lifeless body of the child he had just killed contemplating if there was any other way he could have potentially saved him only for a hand to rest on his shoulder.

"The boy knew this was coming Natsu now we must leave this place is collapsing," the Devil said as the two vanished with Natsu coming back to reality and seeing his hands around the real August's neck with an absolutely shell shocked battlefield around him indicating that the moment in there was actually a massive battle he had no idea about out there.

As August's body fell a red magic circle appeared on the ground as it began to move upward with the Devil that was sealed inside August appearing before him now looking much different than before.

He wore a black business suit with a red undershirt and black tie with short slicked back hair and a red cane, his eyes were the darkest shade of Crimson he'd seen on anyone even the Archon's didn't have eyes as red as his. His beard was now trimmed right back to be a form fitting one making him look like quite the ladies man as he swung his cane a few times around his finger before looking at Natsu.

"You must have questions I assume?"

"Who are you, obviously you are a Devil but the power you hold is something much more than even the Archon's I don't understand?"

"Hn, it seems my reputation has all but vanished at least wherever you came from for you see Natsu I'm not just A Devil I'm THE Devil as in the first one to ever exist, my name isn't Devil though the whole thing wasn't named after me I'm not that terribly vain. My real name is Lucifer and I no longer use my last name because it is a reminder of my foolish past."

"I'd heard the name Lucifer a few times but to think you were actually real … so if you still exist then doesn't that mean God also exists somewhere?"

"Yes though he too has a name that I know all too well for you see God is my younger brother who goes by the name Micheal, yes it sounds bland for the name of someone who has spawned countless religions but you see neither of us chose to have these religions spawn around us it just kind of happened. But to answer your question yes my brother is indeed very much alive in fact he's somewhere close by the looks of it."

"WHAT!"

Before Lucifer had a chance to reply Natsu felt a tight grip on his leg and looked down to see the arm of August however his whole body was beginning to heat up as Natsu felt his magic power all but disappear.

"Uncle … you must listen to me …"

"August how are you still alive!"

"This must be the dying alternate personality that grew up in the real August's place," Lucifer mused before noticing August's body beginning to break down. "You must be quick I need to get his body away from here or else all magic on in this modified country will be destroyed!"

"August what do you want me to hear," Natsu asked softly as he knelt down to the old man's level.

"I-I cannot see but I hear your voice Uncle … Ahnkseram he has plans … he is going to break the rule of realms …"

"The rule of realms?"

"Lucifer will explain … you have half his soul … you must find Larcade he holds the soul of God … unlike me he fully embraced the darkness … show him no quarter …"

"Is there anything else you can tell me?"

"Yes … one other thing … Achnologia's approach was all part of the plan … he will arrive soon you must hurry," August wheezed as his eyes rolled into the back of his head as the last scraps of life left him.

"I must take him quickly but before I go I shall establish a mental link with you," Lucifer said as he snapped his fingers as an aura of red surrounded Natsu's head for a moment. "I'll explain what the rule of realms is in a moment but I must take August from here for Ahnkseram planned to use him as a bioweapon should he ever fall in battle so that none could claim me from his body. Within him lies a spell of his own design known as Ars Magia a spell that uses all the remaining Devil's Aura and Magic to set off a chain reaction with the core of nature's magic effectively blowing up everything and everyone with magic!"

Placing a hand on August Lucifer vanished as Natsu turned to look in the direction Lucifer pointed to earlier when the Devil's voice began to pop up in his mind.

" _Now then the rule of realms is quite simple really it is a rule designed for those who travel to different realms back in the old times before the wars, basically let's say we were fighting on a foreign world from this one and using our respective powers and abilities we have learned that do not affect the world around us we are in line with the rule of realms. To break this rule would be to use our power to draw upon a power we did not learn naturally or are not supposed to have access to that will leave everlasting consequences on a world creating events and timelines that should never have been. If Ahnkseram plans to break the rule then things are far worse than anyone could have predicted, I got the gist of what is going on from your mind so after I am done here I shall head to this Council but you need to stop Ahnkseram however you can!_ "

"I see that could cause all sorts of problems making Gods like Lady Felicity who would be forced to try and weave the timelines into the main ones, alright I'm moving out now and thanks for taking August from here but are you alright?"

" _Your concern is touching but the moment I was freed the damage done was removed such is the right for an Arch Devil like myself, but thanks for asking it proves you aren't the undesirable sort._ "

"Right well I'll get to work on freeing your brother now," Natsu said as he took off towards the location Lucifer pointed to feeling the presence of another God level being on the field he skidded to a stop. "Eliza, but the non interference policy?"

Shaking his head he continued on his way unaware of what was truly going on in the other direction.

 _ **/Eliza (Fusion) POV/**_

"Indeed more strikes just like that!"

Eliza was finding herself evenly matched with Harkon as the two danced around the battlefield slicing up the soldiers and mages that were in the way unawares as they were far too focused on each other as their swords moved faster than the eye could see.

"Truly an impressive display however let us see how you perform with added pressure," Harkon said as he made a hand sign with his free hand. " **Fishman Blood Arts: Mists Of The Deep Dark Blue!** "

All around the battlefield a thick mist began to set in as Harkon faded into it leaving Eliza on guard with her sword set firmly in a defensive stance; her eyes surveyed the mist as she focused them on finding the man's magic signature.

"We fishmen are all born with the ability to use the arts of the aquatic, the only one that ever appealed to me being a swordsman was the Mist Magic and so I have trained to conceal everything including my magic by flooding each and every particle with my own magic."

Swinging her sword it clashed with Harkon's however he was gone moments later attacking from a different location as she stood on the spot defending from an assault that didn't seem to be ending anytime soon with the ground around her gaining slash marks of all sizes without either blade appearing to even touch the area.

' _Such mastery in Mist Magic but we have an idea …'_

As she deflected the attack Eliza used the time in between attacks to swing her blade as hard as she could, Harkon thought she was simply swinging wildly however when the mist suddenly dispersed Eliza was in his face in a heartbeat.

" **God's Aura: War God's Calamity Strike!** "

Bringing her blade in an upwards sweeping motion Harkon was forced to change hands with his Shodaime Durendal but that was his mistake; the attack was aimed for the small gap in between his two hands as she knocked the blade into the air forcing Harkon to launch himself back having been shockingly disarmed in an unorthodox manner.

"How interesting so it seems you actually knew I would switch hands and predicted that before you even planned on striking, I wonder how you managed to foresee such a move unless you possess some form of precognition," Harkon said as the Shodaime Durendal landed at Eliza's feet with her drawing it from the ground.

"As much as we wish we were we do not possess the ability of precognition rather we studied the habit of you changing hands when the mist wasn't present, by watching you change hands whenever we came too close to your hands you inadvertently gave us an opening."

"Only a true master could find a loophole that small I commend you and you have pried the indestructible sword Shodaime Durendal from my grasp and into your own but I ask of you how will it fare against my next blade."

"The Yamato Archfiend Demise?"

"That sword is not made for human flesh so no I am not referring to that one," Harkon said as he placed his hand on his third sword making Eliza tense up at the touch. "So you know of the Zanamato hmm?"

"The first sword in existence said to grant the user unparalleled power but only if they are pure of heart, it can only strike down those who are not pure of heart otherwise the user is killed and the sword will revive the one who was slain and be bound to them until they meet their fate."

"Fate … indeed now we truly do play with fate because the question is are you pure of heart Eliza, would you take the risk of being cut down by my blade or will you overcome it through your own means? If you are pure of heart then you have already won this fight however should you fail to be pure then my victory is all but assured, no offense but there is no one who could overcome this blade."

"We shall see about that Harkon as you preached earlier the impossible is the true norm."

"True I did say that, very well if you believe you stand a chance against this blade then by all means try," Harkon said as he slowly drew the sword as the magic pressure in the area became so dense Eliza actually had trouble breathing.

' _What is this foreboding presence that chokes us, it's as if magic itself is telling us to run!'_

The blade had a black handle with red weaved stripes and a small cross attached to the end of it, the blade was a blood red colour with runes etched into it that even with her eyes Eliza couldn't read.

"You did not flee so you passed the first test of the blade, upon unsheathing the blade it stands in judgement of all those who follow the way of the sword testing the will and resolve and judging their purity in the process. Now then let us see if you can pass the next test?"

"And that would be," Eliza asked as she gripped both the Shodaime Durendal and her Ebony bastard sword tightly in anticipation.

"To survive of course," Harkon said with a grin as he made a lazy slashing motion in the air releasing one of the biggest aerial attacks Eliza had ever seen.

' _From just a lazy swing of his sword, so this is what the legend meant by unparalleled power!'_

Not even attempting to block the attack Eliza just barely managed to dodge only to find herself on the receiving end of a second shockwave that sliced her from her right shoulder all the way down her torso as she used the Shodaime Durendal to remain upright stabbing it into the ground keeping her in place.

"Well you aren't dead yet but the display was disappointing, either way that wasn't even the opening act so you had best prepare for much more than that."

As her wound healed albeit at an alarmingly slower rate than it should be Eliza ripped the Shodaime Durendal out of the ground placing it in a reverse grip in her left hand and holding the Ebony bastard sword over her shoulder with her right hunching over slightly preparing for the next attack.

"Ah this is good let us see what becomes of such courage, will you overcome the insurmountable?"

The moment Harkon launched the next attack Eliza was off as she blitzed past the first two attacks with ease now using her aura to increase her speed to its limits, Harkon gained a small smile as he began making gradually more and more powerful slashes in the air sending even stronger attacks towards her as Eliza darted around them not eager to receive a wound from the sword.

"Impressive, your speed has increased nearly twenty times what it was earlier but the sacrifice is sure to be large in return. Take care that you don't exhaust yourself before we get to the main portion …"

Raising the Shodaime Durendal Eliza was barely able to defend against a strike from Harkon who had actually managed to match her speed nearly surpassing it in the process, because she had placed all her aura into speed however the attack sent her flying backwards a great distance as she was knocked through the nearby trees coming to a stop at the foot of the mountain.

"How interesting you were able to block my strike and only sustain minor wounds, I wonder if you can perform any other tricks of note?"

"Tricks of note … ok that pisses us off just a little bit," Eliza said through grit teeth as she rose to her feet. "Fine you want a trick then let's see how you go against us using our full power!"

Eliza began to release all her magic power tossing the bastard sword to the side and two handing the Shodaime Durendal, charging towards Harkon the two crossed blades as the sound of the metal screeching in discomfort could be heard with both swordsmen vying for dominance."

"Impressive however you have forgotten one crucial detail in your attack … this is the Zanamato, the Shodaime Durendal is famed for being indestructible however such a legend falls flat against the Zanamato."

Eliza looked at the two blades and saw that the Zanamato was slowly slicing through the Shodaime Durendal, the Durendal wasn't going down without a fight but it wouldn't last against such pressure.

' _How do we win against such a powerful artefact any other blade will be useless if the Shodaime Durendal is destroyed, we must try and save the- wait would that work?'_

"You look like you have a plan, a plan this late in the game I wonder what you plan to do?"

"It's not so much of a plan than a last ditch effort," Eliza replied as her body began to glow with Harkon disengaging from the lock. " **Requip: Nakagami Goddess Armor!** "

"The what!"

Eliza emerged clad in the Nakagami Armor however this one sported Ebony in place of its steel counterparts and the symbols on it had been altered to represent both the Goddess' of Time and War with a tiara appearing on her forehead holding both an amber and sapphire crystal each releasing a monstrous amount of magic power.

But what Harkon was focused on was not the beautiful armor before him but rather the blade that had appeared in place of the Shodaime Durendal, it was an exceptionally long black blade that had runes etched onto the flat on both sides with chunks of obsidian stuck to the blade as it began to push back the magic pressure of the Zanamato.

"What type of magic is this!"

"You aren't the only one to have a blade from long ago, you possess the first blade on Earthland that is true but this blade is the blade of the War Titan the one who preceded even the Gods themselves! Natsu defeated this Titan and had claimed its blade gifting it to us and today we could not be more thankful, combined with the dual magics of Time and War we should possess enough of an edge to defeat you! Interesting though how the blade changed to suit our desires we wonder why …?"

"So the real master swordsman finally emerges," Harkon chuckled after getting over the shock of the moment as he raised the Zanamato with Eliza following suit. "This will be the final phase to determine who is truly worthy of the title of the worlds strongest!"

Eliza nodded as the two rushed each other with the runes on both blades lighting up as they met cracking the ground and uprooting all the trees and rocks sending them flying from the sheer force behind both attacks, Eliza was the first to break off jumping backward blocking several strikes before doing a full spin swinging her sword with all her strength as Harkon ducked under the slash attack.

The mountain behind Harkon however had no luxury of dodging as the unbelievably powerful slash cut it with enough force at the base to send the entire thing flying upward with Harkon jumping onto it and Eliza following suit.

"I see the Time allows you to keep up with the increase in speed I am granted thanks to the Zanamato, the War aspect grants you monstrous magic power and the blade of the Titan grants overwhelming strength … truly fascinating!"

The two locked blades once more as they began assaulting each other with a series of lightning fast strikes that quickly began to slice off entire chunks of the mountain they were fighting on, Eliza was using all of her focus to make sure this opportunity wasn't wasted as she put Harkon on the defensive kicking him off the now falling mountain as he held the flat of the blade out in front of him.

"This is it, the final climax!"

" **God's Aura: War God's Secret Art – Cleave Across The Battlefield Of Time!** "

Coming down on Harkon the two crossed blades landing across from each other neither one moving, the second the debris began hitting the ground Harkon's head rolled off from his shoulders as he fell to the ground dead and Eliza panted having used quite a lot of power to not only overpower his defence but to land a blow powerful enough that the Zanamato could not save him.

"We won … we beat the world's strongest …"

Looking at Harkon's body the Zanamato began to glow as the sheath appeared around the blade once more and the sword hovered in the air above his corpse just waiting to be touched.

"Should we risk it …?"

Eliza walked over to the blade and was about to place a hand on it when she paused momentarily before taking her hand away shaking her head.

"No it's best not to take it, the sword is a blessing and a curse and I think in the end Harkon knew that why else would he be so open about it in combat against an enemy?"

"A wise choice miss, Harkon was a fool to tempt fate when he touched the sword and any who follow in his steps would also be foolish and find themselves at the end of a blade regardless."

"Who are you?"

"Commander of the Leichart 12 Sentomaru and Harkon's superior, don't tense up so much I have no plans to fight any longer in this war. By the feel of it Natsu Dragneel defeated August and freed the Devil sealed within."

"And how would your exalted leader feel about that?"

"To be honest I don't think it matters any longer young lady, the odds of victory have shifted in Fiore's favour as of this moment but in case you haven't noticed I'll give you an update on how many have already fallen. Currently from the Leichart 12 six have fallen in battle and I have chosen to no longer participate with several more remaining behind along with several Spriggan in the Empire to maintain order. The Leichart and Spriggan top three are all out of the game leaving only Larcade Dragneel and Phyrra Ashar as the true powerhouses left."

"But what about the rest of the Spriggan or Leichart below them?"

"Do you want the truth miss, some of the Spriggan aren't as powerful as you believe take the 12th Shield Wahl Eehto he talks a big game but is probably the fourth weakest of all the Swords and Shields."

"And that means what exactly?"

"What it means young miss is if you cut off the head the body crumbles," Sentomaru replied. "Take out Zeref or Ahnkseram whichever you prefer and this war ends, most of us are only here because we have little choice so remove the one keeping us here and it ends just like that."

"But as you just said there is that small percentage that do serve him willingly so wouldn't taking them out be a good idea?"

"You would think so but think back to my earlier statement; the majority that are left are far weaker than the higher ups such as myself, Irene Belserion and Brandish Myu. With even just a few of us we can easily bring the others into line you see, but the idea of unfinished business bothers you doesn't it? The greatest war that you've been hyped up to believe in ended before all the key players including myself have been eliminated, a child of war you truly must be."

"Why do you believe that honestly we're growing tired of this conflict we've lost a lot of good friends and others have been injured, take our friend for example she lost her eye to Serena but we ended him for his transgression. But now we find our power beginning to wane how could we possibly fight a war that would take so long to conclude if we were to go after every last one of you?"

"So you would seek to end this conflict the fast way?"

"If at all possible yes we would but we know that only Natsu has that power now, to challenge Zeref as we are would be suicide."

"So you place everything on one being then?"

"Not by choice but by destiny, the Gods and Devils both see him as the one to defeat both Zeref and Achnologia and have done so since before we even met, to even believe we hold a candle to such a mantle is utter foolishness."

"I suppose that is true even August and I together wouldn't hold a candle to him and Natsu continues to evolve using a form of evolution not even I could emulate, anyway enough from this old man what do you plan to do with the sword?"

"Nothing because we don't seek such power for our own, the only desire was to use strength to defend and that blade is not designed for such a feat."

"So you would leave it here?"

"We don't see why not after all only the pure may touch it with the rest being consumed, let someone else gain the blade and if they dare use it for evil then we shall be there."

"I see … I suppose that is a fair way to look at it, anyway I'm heading off you might want to do the same the final battle is drawing closer and closer and I don't know about you but I want a front row seat."

"We'd be thankful to survive it," Eliza said as Sentomaru chuckled walking off into the destroyed remains of the mountain as Eliza began to look around for Wendy's magic signature. "Suppose we should go find her in case she's in trouble, the final battle begins he said … hopefully you are ready Natsu you are the final hope."

 **Hopefully you all enjoyed it and I'll see you in the next one!**


	103. The Slumbering Archangel

**Hi guys Azza here!**

 **Been pretty sick lately what with weather that goes from like 34 – 36 down to like 10 it's been killing me and I haven't been up to doing much of anything haha.**

 **Now for the usual stuff.**

 **galacti – Oh trust me he'll be suffering from the after-effects of the war in the sequel no one get off scot free haha.**

 **– Thanks and I really wanted to do that but in my mind I just wanted a scenario where he didn't get one shot after being hyped up haha.**

 **Lucifer 999 Morningstar – Yeah the personality is actually a minor retcon I'm doing for the Unison Pact since the idea of them becoming one being is better than simply one taking control over the other.**

 **And yeah I mainly based that Lucifer and Micheal scenario around that so that Larcade isn't just a joke villain with that pleasure thing he did.**

 **Kazuka746 – Yeah metal hand is what he gets but it won't regenerate like Natsu because Natsu is E.N.D and even before he knew it there were always signs such as regenerating limbs but they could always be passed off for reasons like you suggested.**

 **Plus I see it as yet another consequence of the war really where everyone has either emotional or physical scars you know.**

 **And Gildarts and Ur were hinted to have had a prior relationship waaaay back but I never specifically said it. Gildarts and Ur do have a thing but it's not like a full on relationship YET I'm still deciding.**

 **Oh and I just used the name Sentomaru on the spot because I thought it was cool sounding not even gonna attempt to come up with a better reason haha!**

 **Ouroborosdragon – Yeah that's exactly how I based Eliza haha it just works I think and yeah basically everyone wanted Serena to suffer suppose I can't blame them.**

 **And yeah the August part broke me writing it but I feel that is how his character should have always been compared to how he was in the manga and no the Dragneels really can't haha.**

 **Guest – Thanks for the support and yeah I'm pretty trash when it comes to inverted commas but at least I don't write one continuous wall of text and do my best to edit the work. Always room for improvement so maybe one day it'll just become second nature how to use them properly haha.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.**

 **The Slumbering Archangel**

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

Natsu was currently holding a dead soldier by the top of his head as he cut down a platoon of other soldiers who tried to avenge their fallen comrade, dropping the body and shaking the blood from his hands Natsu looked over at the mountain as it was suddenly was sliced at the base and began flying upward.

"That has to be a sword strike it's too clean of a cut but who cut it, Eliza maybe or that World's Greatest Swordsman Elise and Erza mentioned? Either way its not even close to my objective so I suppose I should just root for whoever the good guy is I suppose."

"NATSU, SHIT NATSU IS THAT YOU!"

"Gray and … Juvia?"

"Are you Natsu you kind of look like him," Gray asked quickly almost in a panicked state as Natsu nodded.

"Yeah I'm Natsu I didn't think I'd changed that much but I-."

"No time you have to save Juvia this guy named Invel froze her and she's dying, she's made from water and her organs are the same and since they're frozen she doesn't have much time!"

Natsu nodded immediately knowing what to do as he ignited his fist and placed it next to her as her frozen body began to defrost; looking at her with his eyes Natsu frowned seeing the state of her internal organs.

"Gray she's gonna live but this is gonna have a permanent effect on her, I don't think she'll be able to be a proper mage ever again with this level of damage …"

"What …"

"There is scarring to her heart and lungs from ice shards, her kidneys are missing small pieces not life threatening but she'll need to take it easy. Her appendix burst so I'm evaporating it as we speak or else she will die from that and let me tell you its painful."

"Is there anything else," Gray asked in an almost defeated tone.

"Her muscles are also in pretty bad shape though I think as long as she doesn't overdo it she will be fine and they should heal though not back to the way they were before, uh before I say anything more are you and Juvia in a relationship?"

"Uh … yeah but what's that got to do with- no …"

"I saved her ovaries but you need to listen to me Gray you will only be able to have one child should you go that far, after Juvia gives birth she will need an operation because she will bleed almost all the time afterward and she will no longer be able to have kids. I'm- I truly am sorry Gray …"

"No you didn't do this Natsu it was that Invel bastard … I'd just killed that shadow freak that possessed me and as Juvia and I were celebrating he … he froze Juvia and then brought out Elfman, Evergreen and Alzack and they had these collars around their necks-!"

"Deep breaths Gray," Natsu said softly as Gray took a minute to calm himself down.

"They had these collars that stripped them of everything Natsu they couldn't even fight back as he put a finger to their eye and-!"

"I get the idea Gray you don't have to say anymore, Have Mira, the Thunder Legion or Bisca found out yet?"

"N-no I haven't even seen them I mean are they even alive?"

"A good question this mess is dragging on for quite some time, I sent Seilah after Neinhart to eliminate him since he's the guy behind these revived people from our memories but I can't even feel her presence the magic around the battlefield has gotten too chaotic to keep track of her."

"Who can keep track of anyone in this mess though there was a moment I could sense you and Gildarts near each other that's how I knew to come running in this general direction."

"My advice for you once I've defrosted Juvia is to run as far away from where I'm headed as possible, with what I'm about to do Ahnkseram is going to be pissed beyond belief and I'm gonna have to use everything I've got if I want even the slightest chance to beat him."

"Do you think you can actually win Natsu, like really? If you can't win then all this death and destruction …"

"I know Gray but I can't promise you anything Ahnkseram has hundreds of years to build up power, I've begun rapidly increasing in power but who knows if it's even close to his power and that isn't even beginning to acknowledge the fact that Achnologia could be here any hour now."

"Wh-what!"

"I have a lot of work left to do and I'm not gonna lie Gray I'm getting tired …"

"Tired?"

"My magic may be rising at a ridiculous rate but I've been battling for so very long I can feel the strain from the last few weeks taking its toll, I just want to rest but I know that should I falter now the world will fall into chaos and ruin."

"Listen Natsu I'm sorry all this is on your shoulders it isn't right, the world turned on you the moment it found out you were E.N.D myself included and yet you put yourself on the line for us not even putting your own health before everyone else's. I guess what I'm trying to say is try not to die on us because who are we gonna celebrate once this whole thing is over!"

"I don't need celebrating Gray but I'll tell you what we do need once this is all done and that's a lasting peace, yeah the war is brutal but it also presents us with a sick opportunity that all of us need to take advantage of should Fiore win. With Fiore being the only remaining country in Ishgar that is inhabited and the rest being the entire Alvarez Empire this is our chance to bring true order to the world."

"No more Dark Guilds and wars because there would only be one united force right," Grey asked as Natsu nodded.

"Yeah though even if Alvarez maintained its sovereignty I doubt it would change things much should Fiore win without Zeref it isn't a threat."

"Hey Natsu you look a little pale are you alright I know you said you were tired but you look kind of sick, can Demons even get sick?"

"I'm not sick just thinking back to something that happened earlier that's all, I fought my own Nephew and in order to free a trapped Devil within him I had to kill the child version of himself who hid away to allow the Devil to hide from Ahnkseram."

"Damn you killed your own Nephew and he was just a kid … I don't really know what to say to that really."

"There isn't anything to be said Gray because it was unavoidable, if he wasn't killed the war would have ended already because he was a bioweapon capable of detonating all magic like a bomb."

"But he was your Nephew don't you feel anything about … killing him?"

"Of course I do Gray but what do you want me to say he had to die for multiple reasons and did I mention the bioweapon that would have killed us all!"

"Alright alright take it easy this war has been hard on everyone …"

Natsu sighed as he suddenly felt a spike of Etherious strangely reminiscent of someone that shouldn't be alive; turning to Gray he summoned a pink flame and placed it in his hands.

"This flame generates heat without burning the one touching it kind of like a light, I've gotta get going since some … things have come up. Take my advice and get Juvia as far away from the battlefield as you can, she's another to the list of the maimed by this war now …"

"Yeah I've got it but Natsu just one thing?"

"Yeah?"

"Make his death slow for all this once you beat him; really drive the point home that what he's done has caused unnecessary suffering and pain!"

"Gray I'm not one for torture let alone against my own brother, Ahnkseram on the other hand well … we'll see what happens."

"That's all I can ask, good luck."

"I'm gonna need all of it so thanks," Natsu said as he took off leaving Gray behind heading towards the source of the familiar magic.

After a bit of running Natsu arrived at the familiar source just as two opposing magics he recognized began to emerge, scanning the area he felt his heart nearly stop.

"Oh look who it is Makarov Fairy Tail's own little Demon Lord Dragneel and it looks like he's surprised to see me, you look like you've come into your own boy."

"Y-you, I killed you how are you here!"

"That isn't the question you should be asking E.N.D rather you should be asking are we among the dead or are we with the living?"

"You as well but I crushed your heart!"

"Indeed you did but have you forgotten who and what I am, I am a Demon of the Books of Zeref! I hope that I don't need to explain how that works to you?"

"Gramps what the hell is going on here and why are you using that!"

Makarov turned to Natsu with an expression that conveyed how content he clearly was with the thought of dying in this battle, within his hands he held the Fairy Law spell however due to his age and health using such a spell in an area with so many people it would surely mean his end.

"Natsu I have felt the deaths of so many of my children, children whom I've watched grow from snot nosed brats to fine young men and women and I cannot stand idly by when I hold the power to make a difference."

"Gramps if you use Fairy Law you'll take out quite a few but you won't kill them all, I can handle this there's no need to throw your life away on scum like that!"

"Natsu 99% of the time you are one of the most mature and level headed men I've known but here you display that 1% that is so much like your old self, I'm an old man Natsu and the years catch up to me each and every day with my magic slowly waning in power. If I'm going to die then I'll use my death productively and save as many people as I can, you know deep down that this is how it should be."

"Gramps …"

"But are you forgetting Makarov we sit at the same stalemate as the last time we fought, Fairy Law versus Grimoire Law and we both know the results won't be pretty."

"You are mistaken Second Master because you seem to be forgetting where we are, we are currently sitting on the stage of history where continent breaking attacks by some of the strongest mages of the modern era are being tossed around like a child's playthings do you really think these two attacks are going to make much of a difference in that?"

"Have you lost the plot Makarov these two magics clashing against each other will cause untold destruction!"

"It does not matter as long as I take as many of you with me the future will have a fighting chance," Makarov said sharply as he prepared to execute Fairy Law. "Care to try me this time former Master Precht?"

"Enough of this foolishness just enact Grimoire Law and be done with it Precht!"

"Shut up Mard Geer you bloodthirsty buffoon let me handle this," Precht snapped as Mard Geer snorted in amusement.

"This is it Precht time to end this nonsense from us old timers, the world goes to the future now!"

"I'm warning you boy I will use it!"

" **Fairy-!** "

" **Grimoire-!** "

 _Shit they're going through with it!'_

" **LAW!** "

A bright light and an all encompassing darkness began to clash against each other as the two powerful spells instantly came into conflict with one another with the spells engulfing both their casters as life itself seemed to be draining from all around them sustaining and fuelling the spell to continue on.

Natsu could feel his own magic being sucked into the chaotic mess and was forced to unleash nearly three quarters of his Hybrid's Aura just to shield himself from the mess when a golden ray of light pierced through the centre as the spell set off a massive explosion sending dust and debris flying everywhere.

Natsu coughed as the dust began to settle as he immediately set out to see if Makarov survived only finding Mard Geer's magic signature in the process. Once the dust had settled Natsu was shocked to see Makarov standing still in the pose used to execute Fairy Law his eyes shut and all traces of life gone from his system.

"Old man …"

Looking over he saw the dead form of Precht lying on the ground however his attention quickly turned back to Makarov when Mard Geer's voice overrode his thoughts.

"That old human must have been a monster in his time, his name was Makarov?"

"Makarov … Dreyar," Natsu said still shocked at what he was seeing.

"It is clear who the more powerful mage was between the two of them in the end just look at this scene before you, that is the death befitting a warrior."

"He died standing … I've never seen someone die standing before in my life," Natsu blurted out in shock as Mard Geer hummed in agreement.

"I know you probably wish for time to grieve however I'm afraid you don't have such a luxury," Mard Geer said as Natsu turned his full attention onto him. "Instead of worrying about how an old human died what you should be worried about … is what caused his death."

Mard Geer pointed up to the clouded night sky as a bright golden light began to shine down on Natsu almost blinding him in the process.

"Wh-what the hell is that!"

Before Natsu knew it he'd been blasted with the same energy that had split the two Law spells in half with the full brunt of the attack enveloping him as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell flat on his face.

"You are much stronger than me E.N.D but you aren't strong enough to fight God himself," Mard Geer said mockingly as the same ray of light appeared but this time a figure began to descend from the clouds surrounded in a glow of Holy Magic gently touching the ground with a small smile on his face.

 _The Slumbering Archangel_

 _4_ _th_ _Shield Of The Alvarez Empire_

 _Larcade Dragneel_

"So sorry to drop in on you like this Uncle but you've gone a little bit too far killing my older brother …"

"Larcade we successfully stalled him so that you could-!"

Before Mard Geer even had a chance to properly speak he found himself blasted by a phenomenal amount of Holy Magic with his very skin peeling away leaving nothing but the muscle and tissue beneath as he dropped to the ground in agony.

"Such a creature has no right to speak to one of such Divine authority especially the self proclaimed Demon King, a title stolen from my Uncle no less. Burn for your sins and feel the wrath of God upon your very flesh!"

Blasting Mard Geer again the Demon cried out in agony as he rolled around on the ground covered in Holy flame which refused to go out no matter what he tried. What was worse was that Mard Geer simply wouldn't die it was as if Larcade was keeping him alive for the sole purpose of torturing him.

"You know I don't like the guy … but put him out of his misery."

"You survived Uncle that is most impressive," Larcade said as he looked at the kneeling form of his Uncle who had half the flesh on his body seared off by the Holy ray he'd been blasted with earlier.

"So you are the younger one then, Larcade Dragneel youngest of my brother Zeref? You know when families have a get together or reunion they usually book a place and have a meal not start the war to end all wars?"

"How strange it is that you look me in the eyes when father does not, before you killed brother August did you do the same?"

"Yes."

"I see then you aren't as full of sin as I'd been told however you still bare much sin regardless of what you do. Upon you is the sin of the Devil with his stink currently invading my nostrils it almost makes me sick!"

"You've taken the God hostage haven't you Larcade?"

"It was the only gift from father so I put it to good use and have ascended to their realm!"

"No you really haven't but I'll say this, you have one chance to willingly let the God free or I will kill you Larcade."

"You would threaten God in such a vulgar way? Of course you would you are the sin of both God and Devil why wouldn't you the first one did the same after all."

"I don't threaten the real Gods or Devils only false ones that hold the real ones captive!"

"So you say but inevitably you will turn upon them Uncle just as father and Ahnkseram have for they will inevitably do the same to you. The Gods and Devils despise and fear what they do not understand and you come under that category."

"Perhaps they have a right to fear the Hybrid after what Ahnkseram has done imprisoning the ancient ones isn't the best way to gain trust!"

"But what other choice might he have had Uncle the two sides had already cast him out as an abomination destined to dethrone them both. It is clear you will never understand the betrayal that is yet to come and so I must do the noble deed by slaying you Uncle to free you from the curse of your own ignorance."

"Just try it you won't hit me with another sneak attack like that one again I can assure you!"

You doubt my Divine power Uncle I did a fair amount of damage to you with little effort are you sure you wish to test yourself against the might of God?"

" _Natsu can you hear me its Lucifer I've just placed August to rest have you fought my brother yet?_ "

"Was just about to when he blasted me with some Holy ray of light that burnt half of my face off yeah."

" _Yes you must understand that the Divine White Magic and Demonic Black Magic are two sides of the same coin neither being superior to the other. The key to combat Larcade will be using the Demonic and Black Arts. With August he was able to hold back much of my power without alerting Ahnkseram to the deception however Larcade does not know restraint. It will be harder to free Micheal from his grasp if there is even anything left of him that is._ "

"Only one way to find out I suppose," Natsu sighed as Larcade began slowly walking towards him with the same ray of light following him. "Is that ray of light really necessary?"

"Of course it is the light proves my validity of Godhood!"

"Validity of Godhood … are you an idiot?"

"Only a fool would dare question my claim to the title so naturally like the fool you prove yourself to be time and again you would be at the top of the list. I bring burning radiance to all mortals with my Holy light burning all the unclean and sinful!"

"…"

"Why do you not reply I had heard you were one for a bit of pre battle banter Uncle or is my subject simply too much of a reality check for you? You who dares spit in the face of the new rulers of reality dares to stand in the way of the one defacto future!"

"Are you done?"

"What?"

"Are you done with this nonsense? I've fought many people over the years and that includes an ACTUAL God as well as two Titans and neither of them boasted about their power the way you are right now. Besides for you to say I am ignorant of the subject of Godhood when I am a Half God myself is quite foolish."

"You cannot question me Uncle you are a tainted God, impure, whilst I am perfection incarnate," Larcade said as the light became brighter around him as if it were emphasizing the point.

"Ahnkseram really did a good job with you didn't he you actually believe yourself to be the Divine incarnate when in reality you aren't even an immortal yourself you are but human. Besides the real Gods no longer interfere with the mortal realms because it often leads to disasters like this so if you truly were a God then you wouldn't even be here and you most certainly wouldn't be helping out Ahnkseram."

"Speaking ill of Ahnkseram will only lead you to the path of death Uncle he is a being far beyond us even as half a soul not even you will stand a chance after all you would need to get past me and we both know deep down that isn't going to happen."

"Tell me Larcade do you know what would happen if I coated my arms from the elbow down in a mixture of flame and Gravity," Natsu asked as Larcade looked confused.

"Hold on what does that have to do with any of this?"

"Plenty," Natsu said as his arms ignited with several purple magic circles appearing around each arm forcing the fire to begin glowing brightly.

Larcade averted his eyes until the light died down and when it did he couldn't help but gasp slightly at Natsu's arms.

From the elbow down his arms were now a seemingly endless molten liquid almost like magma, it was clear that the liquid was in fact the skin from his arms being melted from the degree of heat Natsu was putting out as Larcade could feel it from even there.

"Like it Nephew I just thought of it on the spot, funny the things that enter your mind when you keep seeing newer and newer possibilities."

"You would melt your own arms?"

"You forget Larcade that unlike you I am an immortal and can regenerate them back I've even been stabbed in the heart before and survived this is nothing to me. Now then let's see just how durable you are eh?"

Natsu charged forward and attempted to strike Larcade in the face only to have his attack blocked. Larcade smirked and was about to taunt Natsu until he heard Natsu chuckling.

"This is exactly why you aren't a God Larcade because you see a real God would have known better than to block this attack."

Looking down at his hand Larcade saw the molten flames begin to envelop it as the sudden surge of searing pain shot through his body.

"Ten seconds, you lasted ten seconds before screwing up foolish Nephew. This is why August was better than you were because unlike you he knows his strength, knows his limits and knows the basic fundamentals of combat. You seem to rely on inciting fear using the stolen power of God something that will not work on me."

"Are you looking down on me …"

"I'm not looking down on you I'm just stating fact and said fact is that you Larcade Dragneel are a fool."

"I'm not ... I am God."

"You have a God sealed within you but you are so far from God even August had a proper symbiotic relationship with his Devil something you will never receive."

"You dare doubt my validity," Larcade said as his eyes began to glow Galaxy Blue with the iris changing to the cross signifying the Gods as Natsu felt the aura around him begin to shift erratically.

"I'll show you true divinity; I shall show you the wrath of God!"

Natsu was blown back as Larcade broke out of the molten flames floating in the air as he gazed down at Natsu holding his arms out wide summoning a strange cross like object behind him made of pure God's Aura.

"What is this, this aura? Does he have more control over the aura than I thought?"

"You shall endure for each and every sin Uncle before you die, experience the power of Divine Judgement! **Arch God's Aura: White Arts – Stairway To Absolution!** "

Natsu was frozen in place as the same golden light surrounded him with his eyes being glazed over with a blue crystal like substance which then began encasing him until he was trapped inside a cocoon of God's Aura.

Inside the cocoon Natsu felt like his entire being was on fire. His mind, body and soul were in agony as every deed that was even slightly considered immoral or evil was brought down on him like a hammer.

Natsu felt each and every kill he'd ever made enacted onto his body, each and every moment of pleasure he'd shared with Erza was turned on him like a knife feeling it slice through his very soul.

"Suffer for your immoral sins, to speak down on God is to invite absolute wrath-!"

Looking upward Larcade vanished from the spot as a pillar of lightning struck the spot he'd been hovering with another striking the encased Natsu with just enough force to shatter the aura coating surrounding him.

Natsu dropped to the ground as he struggled to keep conscious as he slowly began to look up, out of the corner of his eye he suddenly felt anger at seeing Hades getting to his feet having assumed he'd died alongside Makarov when the two magics were detonated.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Natsu the old geezer put his trust in you and you were gonna go out like that?"

"N-no …"

"You are the only one who can fight freaks like him, ones that can wield the power of Gods, so you've got to stop slacking and take em out of the fight from the start!"

"Listen I'm sorry about gramps-!"

"Save your apology and use it to kill that piece of work while I handle our disgruntled former Second Master."

Natsu stumbled to his feet feeling the volts from the lightning coursing through his body though surprisingly not in a bad way as he cracked his neck to relieve some pressure. Natsu's aura flared to life around him as sparks began to appear all around them.

"He wanted me to wrap this war up fast so let's honour the old man's last wish eh Laxus?"

"Laxus nodded firmly as the clouds in the area began to go black signalling Laxus' own anger at the situation as the two stood back to back staring down their respective opponents.

"Don't screw things up again Natsu I can't pull your ass out of the fire again alright?"

"Don't worry I don't plan on it I'll talk to you later."

"Hn," was the only reply Natsu got before Laxus vanished having already landed a powerful punch into Hades' face.

"You would still face me after that Uncle," Larcade asked as Natsu's gaze hardened.

"That experience wasn't anything out of the ordinary for me but it did do one thing," Natsu said as Larcade unconsciously began floating backward sensing as if Natsu's entire being went cold. "Having my life turned on me like that really makes me want to cut loose and reminds me of just how high the stakes in this war really are in regards to how powerful my opponents are."

"You just realized this …?"

"I went easy on you because we are related but that ends now, no more showing off or screwing around. Time to get to work."

Natsu vanished appearing in front of Larcade who barely managed to dodge a powerful punch that sent a shockwave that tore open the ground upon impact.

' _Uncle wasn't kidding he's completely different from his lack of stance to his aura!'_

Throwing several more punches that Larcade blocked or dodged Natsu pushed Larcade back before surrounding himself in a pillar of both aura and magic as the entire area began to shake.

"You want to play God then you will be treated as such Larcade!"

"You cannot intimidate me with that power because I can match it Uncle," Larcade cried as he began to draw upon more and more of the Arch God's Aura as his skin began to slowly turn a bluish grey colour.

Natsu ceased powering up and floated across from Larcade waiting for the first attack. Larcade charged forward surrounded in aura as he began to assault Natsu with a barrage of lightning fast blows however Natsu was easily reading his attacks and dodging and blocking on the spot.

"I have no feelings for someone like you even if you are family you will die for the good of this world that is simply the way of things. Deny it all you want but you cannot use the full power of an Arch God your body will not allow it."

"You know nothing tainted scum!"

As Natsu dodged and blocked the punches and kicks he landed a fierce kick to Larcade's chest sending him flying backwards before being kicked on the top of the head sending him flying into the ground creating a large crater.

"The power of God, what a joke," Natsu scoffed as Larcade burst from the dust cloud with a fierce scowl on his face.

"You dare lay a hand on me!"

"This is a fight you realize this right?"

"I know that but even still you shouldn't be able to hit me!"

"This only proves you need to die, spoiled brat."

"You dare call me a joke when you speak so casually of death how hypocritical! I won't let you look down on me Uncle I'll use everything!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Natsu said coldly as Larcade began expelling even more aura with his skin turning a tinge of Galaxy Blue as he began writing some text in the air with his aura.

"I see now that you believe yourself superior to me Uncle and it is clear that I cannot defeat you at full power so I shall perform the final solution, Lord Ahnkseram shall be restored to his former glory!"

"So you know his true goals then?"

"Of course I know he trusts me far more than he trusted my brother who hid his power away! I shall not allow you to reach Lord Ahnkseram before he completes the preparations for the summoning!"

"The summoning?"

"Something you won't be around to find out Uncle for as I said I shall use everything," Larcade said as he finished writing the text in front of him. "Fall into eternal slumber, a slumber from which you shall never emerge. **R.I.P**."

Activating his spell Natsu found himself feeling incredibly drowsy with Larcade slowly floating towards him.

"Sleep Uncle and you shall be free of the folly of eternal life … hand that life to me …"

Larcade placed his hands on Natsu's cheeks pressing his forehead to his own which was the most foolish move he could have done. With all the strength he could muster Natsu pushed right into his mind finding himself in a similarly dimly lit mindscape.

"What have you done!"

Natsu smirked as Larcade appeared before him standing before a throne where a starved older looking man was bound and chained seemingly barely clinging to life.

"You almost won Larcade but you blew it at the end, got cocky for that immortality you said you didn't need, so sad but good for me."

"Leave this place at once!"

"No I don't think so see I made a promise, two actually, that I intend to keep. Now I'm sure you know what's coming next so I'll give you a few moments to make peace with your God- oh right that would be yourself I guess."

"You would mock me still … you truly are one of the worst people of this world Uncle," Larcade said as he began drawing as much Arch God's Aura as he could from Micheal whose form seemed to shrink more and more as he did so.

"I'm no saint Larcade I know that and have come to terms with it but I'll tell you this and listen good because these will be the last words you hear! Where the Gods live and bask in the light, where the Devils thrive in darkness and shadow I stand at the crossroads. I can claim neither light nor dark for I walk the road to dawn Larcade the idea of notions such as good or evil are interchangeable to me."

"Are you mad good and evil are set in stone!"

"One who wields the light to kill or inflict harm, to wield the Divine power of the God's Aura and turn it upon those whose prayer fuels its very power. That is a bad person Larcade and you know what … that's you."

"Impossible the Gods can do no wrong I am perfection!"

"The Gods can do no wrong you say? Tell me do you recall the Oracion Seis incident Larcade because I believe that there were two different Gods responsible for that mess. And have you forgotten that if it weren't for the Gods this entire conflict would not be taking place at all because that only scratches the surface of what is wrong with them."

"You're lying I won't believe a word of this!"

"Want to know the worst sin the Gods have to their name Larcade," Natsu asked as Larcade dropped to one knee panting heavily as blood began to pour from his mouth. "The Goddess of Chaos was responsible for allowing Achnologia to rise and that is the worst sin no matter how you look at it."

"What's … happening to me, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BODY!"

"I did nothing Larcade this is all you," Natsu said as he knelt down next to the man who had since collapsed as the aura slowly began returning to the chained Micheal. "You are mortal Larcade yet you forcefully channelled the aura of the Gods but not any old aura but the Arch Gods Aura."

"I … use it all the time I don't-!"

"You've never reached the lethal dosage before but now you have for you see not just anyone can wield aura it takes years of preparation under the right conditions to even unlock the right to use it without this consequence. Not even I can use Arch God or Arch Devil Aura so what does that say about you Larcade?"

"How long … did you know?"

"From the moment you tried to match me in power I could sense you were forcing the aura, bending it to your will that was the major giveaway. You see God's Aura is a Divine force that encompasses all worlds flowing through us by way of nature or the blessings and prayers of the faithful devotees who worship said Gods. A mortal who does not hold a true place amongst the Gods or isn't receiving the power willingly cannot hope to control it without serious backlash; corruption is an almost definite possibility."

"Corruption … no …"

"You feel your very blood running cold don't you as it turns into crystallized form. To be fair you had no true way of knowing this was the outcome since you were just another pawn in Ahnkseram's grand scheme so that is worth at least my pity. Perhaps if Ahnkseram wasn't around things could have been different and maybe you would have grown under the right influence but it seems not in this reality can you be saved."

"Uncle … please," Larcade pleaded as Natsu walked past his dying form standing before the throne.

"There is nothing I can do Larcade this is the punishment for abusing higher powers so the best I can do is promise to send Ahnkseram after you. Seems the Dragneel family is destined for this sort of fate though I can't really be surprised at this point after all I've died before."

"Does it … hurt?"

"No, the pain ebbs away as you feel the weight of the world lift from your shoulders Larcade. Close your eyes and sleep soundly it will help you transition to the next world."

"There's … a next world?"

"Yeah," Natsu lied as Larcade chuckled slightly before exhaling deeply.

"I really thought I was God yet I was defeated with ease … perhaps you can beat Ahnkseram but … listen before I die I'll tell you what he's doing. The Rule of Realms … he's breaking it by summoning someone … never spoke much about it just said … marking on the hand … Command Spell … something about a Hero … the one who can beat Achnologia for him … whispers of a Holy-!"

Larcade's eyes widened as he felt his heart freeze over with the last vestiges of life vanishing from his eyes. Turning towards the throne Natsu tore the chains off Micheal who immediately flashed next to him as the two were thrown from the mindscape and back into reality.

Natsu stumbled back slightly as Micheal materialized before him looking down on Larcade's body with a grim expression. He wore a fully white suit with a blue tie and seemed to have a middle aged appearance with his medium length black hair slightly obscuring his glowing Galaxy Blue eyes in the darkness.

"So at the end he truly did have a shred of humanity I'd almost given up hope. I am Micheal the Arch God as you probably already know since you've spoken with my brother who no doubt sent you here. I thank you for saving us but we have bigger problems building if Ahnkseram is truly planning on breaking the Rule of Realms."

"Yeah Lucifer said as much when I freed him and told me to get you out of Larcade."

"Funny how life turns out isn't it, we fought for year despising each other for what we were and yet the first Hybrid comes along and our brotherly bond returns once again stronger than ever. I shall establish a link with you Natsu before I return to my brother and I shall offer you this advice. When facing your own brother emotions shall run high, trust me I can attest to it, but you must not waver for even a moment for that is what Ahnkseram will be counting on."

"Do you think I'm strong enough to stand a chance?"

"I believe you know the answer to that Natsu now I must take my leave. Good to see everyone is in Equilibrius I never thought I'd see the day," Micheal said as he vanished through a portal leaving Natsu alone looking towards the location of his brother.

 _ **/Eliza (Fusion) POV/**_

Having tracked Wendy for some time Eliza finally found her sitting atop a cliff seemingly waiting for the others with a bandage wrapped around her destroyed eye. Slowly approaching Wendy simply nodded in greeting.

"We won Wendy Serena and Harkon are dead."

"I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to win I thought maybe if I used everything I could stand a chance, years of training and I still have lot's to learn huh?"

"Of course you do Wendy just like we have much to learn before we can match Gildarts and even more to reach Natsu. You are not weak Wendy the fact that throughout all this you live whilst so many others who are declared strong have perished shows that."

"She's right you know."

Turning around Wendy saw Gray arrived with a grim expression on his face.

"We all have so much more to learn that we'll never truly be the strongest but I've come to realize that in the end that's just the way things are. I wasn't strong enough to protect Juvia even after everything I did and now she's lying in a bed suffering from wounds that could have been avoided had I been stronger. But I've concluded that there is only one thing I can do to make up for what happened to her and that's to take out as many of these bastards as I can before they can hurt anyone else like they did to Juvia … I feel that Juvia would want that rather than seeing me break down about it."

"I'm sorry for what happened to Juvia Gray you must be in a lot of pain right now."

"You don't look so hot yourself Wendy this war is being hard on us all. By the way aren't you Eliza I thought Gods and Devils weren't supposed to interfere?"

"We are Erza and Elise joined as one, releasing the pact does not seem like such a good idea when there is still much to be done so we voted to stay joined until the end."

"Damn you two joined would be one powerful combination," Gray said slightly scared as both Eliza and Wendy giggled.

"I wonder when they speak of this war in years to come if they'll mention this chance meeting?"

"Natsu," Eliza gasped as he appeared behind her from seemingly nowhere giving her a hug. "W-we are half Elise you know!"

"I know but you are also half Erza plus it's just a hug and who knows if we'll live long enough to share another one."

"A fair point," Eliza conceded as she turned around returning the hug.

"So Gray did you get Juvia to safety?"

"Yeah the advantage of the country being moved around is cities are closer than they should be."

Natsu sighed as he released Eliza from the hug and went to stand on the hill overlooking the city below.

"The irony of this is almost laughable yet I feel like it's also quite fitting. I suppose it would be cliqued to say all roads lead home wouldn't it?"

"Yeah that would be pretty lame but I guess we can't deny it," Gray said with a smirk.

"So how about it guys up for one last battle, took years but Team Natsu is finally whole once again. And yes Gray you were always part of the team don't even try to bullshit your way out of it."

"I wasn't gonna but if you want to make a big deal out of it …"

"Enough," Eliza sighed as the two smirked. "And Natsu to be clear this isn't the last battle we've got plenty of adventures the team can go on once this is all over."

"…"

"Natsu?"

"Right," Natsu said with a small smile making Eliza suspicious though she chose not to comment.

"So how many soldiers do you think they have down there," Gray asked as Natsu shrugged.

"The soldiers are irrelevant Gray it's the ones leading them. I'll need you all to keep them distracted so I can reach Zeref."

"You know where he is in that sea of soldiers?"

"Isn't it obvious where he is Gray," Natsu said as he pointed to the opposite side of the city. "He'll be in the one place he knows I'd return to, the Guild Hall."

 _ **/Several Hundred Miles Away/**_

"Heh they thought they could stop me by dumping me at the bottom of the ocean what a joke."

"My Lord is it time to attack?"

"No it isn't time to attack you idiot it's time to completely eradicate the entire lot of those filthy humans and THEN, then we'll get Natsu Dragneel to call the Dragons to me so that I may feast upon their charred flesh growing in power before I feast on him myself! And once I've had my fill of this world and Dragneel lies at my feet broken I shall consume his power for my own as the finest delicacy of this world and use it to move on to the next pathetic world!"

"As you ordain Lord Achnologia," four armoured figures said as a fifth man with long dark blue hair and piercing green eyes and a vicious smirk on his face stood up from the rock he'd been sitting on. "Oh how I've waited for this day that Hybrid flesh has evaded my jaws for far too long!"

Achnologia's body began to ripple as he began rapidly growing in size as he returned to his Draconic form with the four armoured knight like figures behind him kneeling before their lord.

" _ **Enough with this place my Harbingers we have new prey,**_ " Achnologia roared as the four Harbingers hopped onto his back as he took to the skies.

Achnologia flew off into the distance as several humans emerged from the smouldering ruins of a small town cheering until they saw the Black Dragon stop and slowly turn around.

Arching his neck Achnologia released a powerful roar at the town with it enveloping the entire town in seconds not even leaving the survivors time to scream.

" _ **Pathetic human scum,**_ " Achnologia growled as he continued on his way toward the massive magical signature that was coming from Ishgar with a sadistic grin on his face.

 **Yep Achnologia is finally on his way and Team Natsu is finally reunited despite everything that has happened. And with Larcade's death he revealed the gist of what Ahnkseram was planning and even though he didn't regret anything he'd done in his life he at least performed one nice deed in his life.**

 **So I hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	104. The Brothers Dragneel

**Ok before I start I have to share this list I saw around the time I was writing this chapter it was Top 100 Anime Villains of All Time right and they had Madara Uchiha as number one but villains like Sensui, Togoro, Raoh, Dio, Meruem you know the top tier villains down in the thirties or less I mean WHAT!**

 **Like yeah we all obviously have our own opinions on the subject on who is the best but can you all truly say villains like Turles from the DBZ Tree of Might film are higher because according to this site he's in the top 100 its crazy and what's even funnier it was based on votes haha!**

 **Anyway just thought I'd share that because it was hilarious now then onto the usual stuff.**

 **ChaosofTime – When you said the longest and most fleshed out retelling of Fairy Tail it reminded me I didn't include the Phoenix Priestess Movie even though I put Dragon Cry into this and I was like damn missed opportunity there!**

 **Also I see what you did there haha.**

 **Alright now onto the story!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.**

 **The Brothers Dragneel**

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

"You all ready to do this," Natsu asked receiving nods and thumbs up in response. "Right then no more of the cliqued last battle stuff let's just end this once and for all!"

Natsu was the first to leap off the cliff followed closely by Eliza then Gray with Wendy bringing up the rear.

"Are four mages really planning on taking us all," one of the Alvarez soldiers scoffed just as Natsu launched himself in the air coating his arm in black flame.

" **Hybrid's Aura: Fire Dragon Monarch's Ametarasu Impact!** "

The attack shot towards the surprised and shocked soldiers ripping through their ranks as the ones within the attack were burned to ash. The rest of the soldiers immediately went on the offensive however they found themselves finding it harder and harder to move.

"No you lot don't get a chance to fight, **Ice Devil's Powdered Prison!** "

The soldiers were frozen in place as Wendy and Eliza began to tear into them easily slaughtering them with sickening grins on their faces.

"Go Natsu the path is open," Eliza shouted over the chaos as he nodded with a smile in return.

"Don't let him reach the Emperor!"

"Out of my way Alvarez scum," Natsu hissed as the soldiers attack seemingly went through his body and he was blown back violently through a building along with countless other soldiers.

"He's too fast we can't even see him attack us!"

"Where are the commanders!"

"I'll tell you where all the ones who believed in this invasion are … six feet under and you can join them."

The soldier met Natsu's knee as his head met the pavement as Natsu shot off towards the guild taking out any soldiers the others weren't able to hit.

It didn't take Natsu long at all to reach the steps of the guild hall where the front door had been left ajar ever so slightly as if it were an invitation for him to enter. Steeling himself and ignoring the explosions and cries behind him Natsu opened the door and walked inside.

The guild hall was as it had always been, slightly messy yet warm and inviting, yet something felt off to Natsu from the moment he'd entered.

"It is a nice place."

Natsu looked up and saw Zeref sitting on one of the roof supports looking down at him with a sad expression in his eyes.

"It's been home even if I haven't spent nearly as much time here as I should have."

"Tell me Natsu brother to brother do you have any regrets in life?"

Zeref jumped off the beam and slowly floated down to sit on the bar as Natsu lowered his head in thought.

"Regrets … you ask if I have any? I would say I regret things in my life but at this point I don't believe it would be worth wasting the breath after all I wouldn't be who I am without my choices and experiences in life. But since you asked I suppose the one thing I would regret would be acting so serious all the time we both know neither of us will survive what's coming so maybe lightening up a little would have been nice."

"So you sense him moving as well then … honestly I wish things had turned out different between us but you know the truth behind my actions."

"I know and since this will be the last time we can speak like this before … well you know I figured I'd say thanks. You went so far just to bring me back to life and yet this is how things turn out in the end. I suppose our family is destined for the absolute worst life can throw at us oh sorry for killing your sons by the way it was unavoidable."

"Larcade was never truly my son since Ahnkseram had his hooks into him from his conception but August … that one hurts since he was truly a noble soul. Ahnkseram always regretted placing Lucifer into him so in a way that was a small victory a shame I could never treat him as a son I know he always desired to be."

"True August suffered greatly but he knew why you treated him the way you did and I believe he loved you to the end but Larcade on the other hand I don't believe he really regretted anything he'd done in his life. Believing himself to be a legitimate God he thought he was unstoppable yet suffered a humiliating defeat just like any mortal."

"And now we remain as the last of the Dragneels destined to kill each other in combat quite sad really but perhaps fitting after all if it wasn't for us almost none of the events over the last 800 years would have come to pass. The chaotic legacy we leave behind will go down in legend assuming Achnologia doesn't destroy everything."

"We aren't the last of the Dragneels Zeref there's still Erza and …"

"Is she-?"

"Yeah and it gives me even more reason to fight than ever before so that they may live in a world of peace."

Zeref smiled sadly as he walked behind the bar pulling out a lacrima crystal and placing it on the counter putting Natsu on edge.

"I assume you know what Ahnkseram's ultimate goal is right?"

"To resurrect himself and break the Rule of Realms right?"

"Yes and the plans are almost fulfilled but there is only one last step to be concluded I'm sure you don't need me to spell it out."

Both Natsu and Zeref locked eyes as they began to power up with Zeref activating his Hybrid's Aura quickly matching Natsu's own as the two became surrounded in the blackish white aura.

"All these years spent building power show me the results of your journey Natsu, come at me with all you have," Zeref said as Natsu rushed forward and the two locked fists as the entire guild hall was split in half.

To anyone without the eyes of the Gods or Devils the split halves of the guild hall would have simply vanished however to those that do the building actually split into thousands of cubes as it slowly flew back before flying off into the distance.

Natsu and Zeref both cocked their fists back once again as they clashed again this time splitting the earth for miles on each side as the two were blown back crashing into bits of rubble that had been left behind.

The two were back on their feet in moments and back at each other's throats having struck each other across the cheek sending each other sprawling to the ground.

"How interesting there was once a time you couldn't even fathom my movements yet here you stand as my equal … well done Natsu."

Zeref rose to his feet and began to float into the air with Natsu following suit a few moments later as the two began letting loose more power. Natsu was wondering just how close he really was to Zeref but feared what would happen should Ahnkseram emerge.

"The opening shots have been fired now let us commence this fight for real, **Hybrid's Aura: Black Arts – Maresknha :Gnik Kcalb Eht Fo Mutcnas!** "

"The what," Natsu gasped as massive pillars of pure darkness began to erupt all over Magnolia consuming everything and painting the sky pitch black.

Natsu shielded himself as the darkness washed over him however Zeref did no such thing and once he emerged from the liquid darkness he was almost a part of the world itself with only his eyes visible.

"Fine you want to use magic like that then I'll cut right through this spell, **Hybrid's Aura: White Arts – Divine Sacred Blade: Avalon!** "

Raising his arm into the air a blade of pure golden light shaped like a blade appeared that stretched out thirty metres from his hand as he brought it down with a mighty swing slicing the darkness open and sending Zeref crashing to the ground as much of Magnolia collapsed in on itself with entire city blocks tossed into the air and brought crashing down onto him.

"Is this all you have Natsu."

Natsu's eyes shot open as he was savagely kicked in the back and sent flying into the nearby mountain finding himself lodged into the mountainside as a rock slide quickly came down on top of him burying him.

"Is this all I have he says … fucking jerk," Natsu growled as the rocks became surrounded in a purple aura.

Zeref who had arrived to see if Natsu would get up was quickly hit with the entire mountainside tossing most of it to the side with a swift kick only to block Natsu's fist with his right arm.

"Well now it seems you can take a hit or two but can you take more I wonder?"

"More?"

Natsu coughed up blood as Zeref kneed him in the gut but quickly returned it with a punch to the face just before he was sent flying back clutching his stomach.

"That one had a fair bit of aura behind it …"

Natsu grit his teeth as he struggled to block another strike from Zeref who kicked him in the ribs following up with another kick to the top of his head sending him flying into the nearby Magnolia forest tearing up the entire area as he skidded to a stop.

" **Hybrid's Aura: Black Arts – Cra Suhtrac – Imed Fo Nair!** "

A large magic circle appeared in front of Zeref as a rain of darkness began to pour all over the area as everything it touched withered and died. Natsu quickly got to his feet and began to run just barely avoiding the attack which had killed of the entire forest and everything in it leaving nothing but a sickly green landscape behind.

"Such a waste of life …"

"Countless more will die if you cannot defeat me Natsu this is merely the preview," Zeref said appearing across from him as Natsu clenched his fists.

"And just who believes that huh is it you or Ahnkseram," Natsu asked as Zeref simply smiled and the two clashed once again splitting the earth once more before taking to the air again.

Natsu and Zeref began to trade a series of blows with both expertly dodging the others attacks however Zeref began gaining the upper hand simply because he was the more experienced fighter knocking Natsu back with several powerful blows.

"You want more incentive to defeat me Natsu then incentive you shall have, **Hybrid's Aura: Black Arts – Sutsigem Suirt Soilehetama!** "

From his right hand Zeref fired a blast black light but not at Natsu but at the nearby town of Clover. The moment the attack landed it detonated enveloping it entirely in a dome of black light revealing nothing but a crater once the dome faded away.

"Why the hell would you do that!"

"Because that is what this battle is Natsu we are higher beings the concepts of towns, cities, countries they are nothing to our power."

Natsu felt his rage begin to gnaw at his mind as he surrounded himself with a purple aura making a raising motion with his index and middle finger.

"Fine you want to make this one of those fights then just this once I'll oblige you, **Hybrid's Aura: Gravity Dragon King's Tectonic Displacement!** "

Zeref raised an eyebrow not understanding what Natsu was doing realizing far too late as a massive shadow began to cover not only him but the area around him for miles in each direction.

Looking back at Natsu he could see he was slightly sweating as he made several more hand gestures before motioning downward. Looking up Zeref felt shock for the first time in 800 years as an entire island came bearing down on him.

"If beating you means I have to resort to using methods like this then I'll do it Zeref I just hope the Demons of Galuna can forgive me for what I've done to their home …"

Indeed Natsu picked up Galuna Island in its entirety using his mastery of Gravity Magic and threw it onto Zeref who had no way of avoiding such a ridiculously large landmass even with his speed.

The island came crashing down as all of the condensed Ishgar shook from the island making impact with it setting off earthquakes all across Fiore and its neighbouring countries and it didn't help that Natsu was applying extra force behind the falling island so that it would do as much damage as possible.

Pushing the guilt of how many innocents he probably just killed from his thoughts Natsu waited for any sign of Zeref who no doubt would have survived in some way, shape or form and sure enough a pillar of darkness split a section of the island and dust apart as a bloodied and maimed Zeref shot up towards the sky.

"You just threw an island at me."

"You wanted this fight to go up to the level of the Gods even though we are supposed to hold back for the sake of the mortals so I did as such. It honestly frightens me that I have the power to cause such chaos and destruction but I'm glad I was the one to receive such power since I know when it should and should not be used and on whom."

"So you believe what you just did was justified then?"

"No but I also hold no illusions that I will be alive long enough for anyone to reprimand me for it. To defeat the world's monsters it takes one who is willing to do what needs to be done in order to restore lasting peace. Fiore can and will rebuild I will lay down my life to ensure that neither you nor Achnologia are there to interfere!"

Zeref smiled although it didn't have its usual effect since half his face was torn off and still regenerating so it creeped Natsu out quite a bit. Holding his hand out in front of him Zeref looked at his palm before looking back at Natsu.

"Not holding back for the mortal's sake … this surely won't end well."

Natsu and Zeref charged toward each other as their fists met however this time they were barely holding back as a visible shockwave flew both straight up and down with the latter making contact with the earth below splitting it apart and sending everything down below for miles flying from near hurricane levels of wind generated as a result of the blast.

This was only the start however as both Natsu and Zeref put the same amount of power into every last strike each generating more and more of these shockwaves which began reshaping the land below into a hellscape where almost nothing could survive.

With each blocked strike Natsu could feel the pressure from the attack go through his body which made him feel all jittery since it had a strange and almost pleasurable feeling to it though it could simply be that he was getting to into the fight but at this point none of that mattered.

"You hold this much power Natsu I'm absolutely stunned beyond belief you truly have exceeded every expectation I've had for you!"

"Enough of that shit Zeref this is a fight to the death just you and me no outside bullshit just us and our power!"

The two vanished appearing once again locked in a fierce exchange of blows with one another with Natsu this time managing to slowly overwhelm Zeref who was shocked that Natsu was actually getting stronger as they fought.

"This is for the 800 years worth of slaughter you've committed, **Hybrid's Aura: Fire Gravity Dragon Monarch's Secret Art – Broiling Magenta: Nova Fists!** "

Two spheres that looked to be miniature magenta coloured suns appeared around Natsu's fists as he began to assault Zeref with a brutal barrage of blows that he simply wasn't able to block due to the searing heat coming off of his attack and was forced to endure the barrage until he was sent flying into the destroyed lands below.

" **Hybrid's Aura: Demonic Flame Dragon Monarch's Secret Art – Blistering Burgundy: Purgatory Hypernova!** "

Forming a large sphere of black flames with tendrils writhing throughout its form Natsu threw it at Zeref's still currently falling form which upon impacting the surface released a sea of black flame with spiked tendrils mixed into it that seared and melted down everything it touched for miles.

Natsu panted as he recovered from using two powerful attacks in quick succession landing at a safe distance from his attack waiting to see the result. Once the sea began to slowly fade it revealed a flat landscape that was simply scorched black with nothing but the dirt left behind however a hand stuck out from the dirt that caught his eye immediately.

Sure enough the hand twitched and Zeref emerged battered, beaten and bruised whilst panting heavily due to the sheer scale of the attacks he'd endured with most of his skin and clothing seared off leaving him with naught but his vitals.

"He survived that … well I guess I shouldn't be surprised it IS Zeref after all but even still …"

Zeref staggered forward before dropping to his knees as his skin began to regenerate looking right at Natsu as if pleading for him to end it now. Silently Natsu acknowledged his gaze as he morphed his arm into a blade covering it in his Hybrid's Aura and began running towards Zeref with the blade poised to strike.

"Is that … all you have, Natsu?"

Finding himself blown back Zeref began to stand back up and started shuffling towards Natsu snapping his right arm back into place as his aura returned full force.

"This is a fight between two beings of unfathomable power Natsu did you really think two attacks and an island were enough to defeat me?"

A small portal opened up near Zeref as he threw a punch through it which hit Natsu in the side of the head sending him sprawling into the dirt.

"I bet you didn't even realize you could do something like that did you and do you want me to explain why you didn't know? You fight using brute force over all else with very little in the way of technique I mean sure you have the Dragon Style of fighting but what other fighting styles do you have? What complex strategies do you hold up your sleeve for those tougher than average opponents I wonder?"

Natsu wiped the blood from his mouth as he rose to his feet flaring his own aura in response to Zeref's own.

"Everyone is different Zeref I have my way of fighting just as you have yours they both work fine. And when you reach this level does any of that really matter because honestly I don't think it does?"

"Truer words were never spoken Natsu but I sense something in your voice is it doubt I wonder or perhaps are you simply tired of the whole idea of conflict?"

"I tired of conflict years ago Zeref no these thoughts are ones I have begun thinking as we've fought. I say that the light can be evil and the dark righteous and I believe in those words wholeheartedly however I have found an exception to that rule."

"Oh and pray tell what that exception is?"

"You know perfectly well who the exception is Zeref, well actually there are two exceptions I should say. Obviously Achnologia because he's the manifestation of the anti so he is in a class of his own but then there is Ahnkseram. To go this far for whatever sick reason he's using to justify what is essentially genocide someone like that can't be classified as anything other than simply unsaveable."

Zeref chuckled as he brushed the hair from his eyes as he let his aura fade and looked up into the sky.

"You stopped fighting to state the obvious Natsu you only make him laugh."

"He can laugh all he wants it makes no difference to me."

"He finds that funny too."

Natsu shook his head as the two raised their aura once more vanishing as they clashed once again shaking the entire area with their overwhelming power.

 _ **/Seilah's POV/**_

Seilah dived out of the way of falling debris as the remaining Alvarez airships struggled to stay airborne with many of them losing altitude and crashing all around her.

"Master is using everything he has against Zeref but I wonder if the world will be able to hold out? Master threw an entire island earlier and his power is steadily climbing to even greater heights I do hope the conflict ends soon …"

Turning her gaze back on the fleet of Alvarez ships Seilah continued making her way to the lead airship where the signature to the revived fighters was originating from. With the earth shattering power being thrown around by Natsu and Zeref the two opposing forces had ceased fighting in order to take cover and hope for the best.

Leaping up onto the deck of the airship Seilah swiftly killed three guards before darting inside following the trace of magic towards the throne room. The closer she got Seilah began to hear groans of pain with the occasional shout which confused her slightly until she reached the entrance.

Sitting on a throne was her target however splattered all across the throne and on the floor beneath him was a large pool of blood. He was pale and looked to be almost starved to death with his ribcage clearly visible which unnerved her slightly.

Seilah flinched as he looked right up at her with a sickening smile; his eyes had sunk back into his skull barely visible as he gave Seilah a haunting smile with a slightly pained chuckle.

"So my executioner has arrived … well then dear executioner by all means, end me."

 _The Final Historia_

 _9_ _th_ _Shield Of The Alvarez Empire_

 _Neinhart_

"You are Neinhart?"

"Surprised to see my current state I assume I do not blame you for your shock," Neinhart said weakly as he leant back in the chair taking a deep breath. "No doubt you were sent here by Natsu Dragneel because I brought his parents and loved ones out to play right?"

"Yes but how-?"

"I can see through all my reanimated servants so I could see him give the order. Now back to my condition you are curious no, allow me to explain before you end my life since it will be important."

"Alright fine I will give you that but only because of your condition."

"Good because you need to know how my Historia of the Dead works. It is a spell that allows me to summon a complete copy of someone from a person's memories of them, creating them using the magic to which we all return to in the end."

"So they have joined with the magic of the land and you basically reform them?"

"Precisely however such an ability to bring someone back to when they are in the prime of their life has an equal drawback. For every person summoned using my Historia I must lose minutes of my life as a toll which only increases the stronger the person I summon is. Take Queen Illyandra of Scarlione I was unable to bring her back in her prime because I didn't have enough time left to do so therefore making her much weaker."

"And you've been summoning hundreds of people haven't you so you wouldn't have any life left …"

"Which leaves me in this state because I am dying, have you heard the sad tale of the Spriggan and Leichart Demoness? Most of us were given no choice but to serve Lord Zeref due to horrifying circumstances or the threat of death. My job was always to end up sacrificing myself in this moment to sew chaos among the enemy ranks and though it pains me to do so I have performed my task to the best of my ability."

"I have heard some of you weren't members by choice but it still does not excuse your actions this day."

"Of course not and I do not seek some sort of forgiveness I know my actions are the worst sort of necromancy and I welcome death but know this Demoness before you end me. Even should I fall my creations will not fall and will continue to fight with their orders so you must ensure they are all eliminated so you must make sure none escape should Fiore emerge victorious in the end."

"Why would you tell me this?"

"When you can see naught but darkness and are on death's door it makes one think back on life and the actions one takes along the path. Perhaps if I was stronger I could have had the courage to use my power to make a real difference …"

Neinhart shakily got to his feet as blood began to drip down his body as he staggered closer to Seilah.

"Put an end to all this servant of E.N.D and return to your Master with a smile, take my head if need be I will no longer need it where I'm going."

Seilah nodded as she walked towards Neinhart who collapsed to the ground coughing up more blood. Seilah placed her heel onto his neck and applied pressure snapping his neck as the life slowly left his eyes.

"That was not pleasant how can killing someone so despicable feel so bad. Perhaps Master's philosophy has some truth to it I suppose one could call it Lawful Evil?"

"He was telling the truth you know before you killed him I could practically taste the regret in the air."

"Taste it?"

"It's a Vampire thing don't worry about it," Seras said as she appeared from the wall on the left hand side of the room. "You seem troubled what's wrong?"

"I'm worried about Master does he truly stand a chance in the end I feel like he plans on taking himself out in the process …"

"I won't lie the level of power being tossed around is something I haven't seen before and it is quite possible that should this fight drag on for too long the entire planet could be destroyed. My Master told me about what the higher ups in this pantheon they are a part of expect from him and it truly confuses me how they can lump all this on one person."

"The idea of them not interfering to help him is something I don't understand I mean if Ahnkseram and Achnologia are such big threats wouldn't it be a good idea to throw everything they have at them?"

"I know my Master wanted to but apparently the punishment for breaking the rule is something severe though he did wonder if it would be enforced in this instance. Seilah there isn't any point worrying about Lord Natsu and instead just have faith after all he was able to help my Master catch the Major so surely he can do this right?"

"Of course I should have unwavering faith in Master but against such hopeless odds …"

"Hopeless odds you say, want to change things around then stand up and fight to better those odds no matter the cost. The only way you will fail is if you choose to simply give up and I don't take you as the kind to quit."

"Were you in a similar situation once?"

"Well instead of facing someone who could destroy existence should I lose I just fought a Vampire bitch who thought attacking my home was a good idea. I won't bore you with the details but it was the spark that made me embrace who I was and the reason why I lost my arm not that I really need it now that I have this beauty."

"So you speak from experience then I don't really have much in the way of experience with most of my life spent searching for Master or being forced to act as an emotionless tool for a fool who planned to strip away all magic from this world not that Master would have allowed that to happen anyway."

"Here's a bit of premium advice and something I learned after I lost my arm. If you really want to live and serve your Master without regrets then don't stray far from his side. Stick with Lord Natsu and you'll go far just like I did with my Master."

"But how can I stick close to Master when the foes he faces are on such an astronomically impossible level for me to even stand a chance of competing?"

"Think back to what I said before Seilah, simply stand and fight even if the odds of survival are slim to none because you only fail when you give up."

Seilah pondered Seras' words as a small smile graced her lips as she walked over to Seras pulling her into an awkward hug.

"I'm not too used to the hugging thing so forgive me if this is a little awkward for you but I just want to say thank you Seras."

"No problem after all us Servants need to stick together otherwise our Master's would be screwed from all the background work we do."

"Yeah Master isn't one for subtlety unless he is forced to go along with it so having me around is a boon for him. Right I'm going to go see if Master needs any help talk to you later if I'm not turned into paste."

"Well that was bloody morbid but otherwise an acceptable farewell, see you later Seilah," Seras said as she sunk into the floor with Seilah vanishing from sight.

 **So I just want to elaborate on what I did with Neinhart since I know some people might not get it.**

 **Basically the way I made his Historia of the Dead not as broken as it was in canon was to tie it to his lifespan with each memory summoned draining minutes of his lifespan at the minimum with overwhelmingly powerful people taking entire years.**

 **The process will physically age him and upon defeating one of the summoned memories Neinhart will suffer a magical backlash of sorts for the connection being severed so suddenly hence why he was old and surrounded by blood.**

 **Probably not the death a lot of you were hoping for or expecting but to be honest I hate God Serena and Invel way more than him so yeah haha still died at least right.**

 **Anyway I hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	105. The Fated Revival Of The First Hybrid

**Hi guys Azza here.**

 **Before anything else would like to apologize to Tokoolforu2handle he is indeed right the idea for the Nova Fists does indeed go to him sorry for not including it last chapter it was like 4am when I got through checking it over and adding the pre chapter stuff so yeah all credit to him/her.**

 **ChaosofTime – Literally my reasoning when I used their island I was like they are used in one arc and never seen again perfect ammo for Natsu haha and I'm not gonna even attempt to come up with a reason why the Black Arts are spelt backwards its clichéd as hell and I just rolled with it haha!**

 **Anyway with all that out of the way on with the chapter which by the way will give you an idea of just how little sanity I truly have in terms of how big this verse is haha!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.**

 **The Fated Revival Of The First Hybrid**

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

Natsu was currently lying in a crater panting slightly as he glared at Zeref who hovered thirty feet in the air looking right down at him with the same sad smile with two black magic circles in his hands aimed right at him.

"I wonder how much longer this crap is gonna drag on for," he sighed as he leapt to his feet, launching out of the crater as two streams of darkness flooded the crater setting off a large explosion.

Zeref shot towards Natsu's location as the two locked fists once again shattering the earth beneath them as they began furiously trading blows once again.

"How long do you plan on fighting me Natsu it is clear you don't have enough power to kill me?"

"Awfully cocky of you Zeref considering I've been steadily closing a gap of 800 years that you had to train," Natsu replied with a smirk receiving a punch to the face in response. "Did I strike a nerve?"

"Don't get too full of yourself you haven't reached my level yet …"

"You mean his level right?"

The two struck each other across the face sending them both skidding back ripping up the earth beneath their feet. Natsu spat out a tooth and wiped the trail of blood that trickled down from his mouth wincing as he felt a new one take its place.

"That was a low blow but ultimately true," Zeref sighed. "We've been fighting for some time now with neither one of us showing any real signs of fatigue as we destroy more and more of the country."

"So you want to surrender then?"

"Why even waste the breath on something like that when you know I won't ever surrender?"

"Because I can be hopeful that's why but even if I wasn't the idea of ending this conflict without any more bloodshed is quite appealing."

"A foolish thought this late in the game especially when you told me you had resolved yourself to die in this conflict before the fight even started."

"I do intend to die Zeref make no mistake about that but not against you. Currently heading towards us at top speed is the biggest threat to our world and I would gladly give my life to exterminate his."

"A yes I've felt his presence inching closer as we've fought no doubt he is veering right towards us because of the overwhelming aura being exuded."

"Surely even Ahnkseram sees the value in not continuing this fight when Achnologia is less than an hour away?"

Zeref smiled sadly before tilting his head upward as the smile began a full on sadistic smirk causing Natsu to tense.

"I see no reason not to continue this fight Natsu Dragneel not when my revival is so close at hand!"

"So you've finally shown yourself Ahnkseram …"

"You and Zeref seem to be holding back far too much for my liking perhaps trying to save the pathetic bystanders? I couldn't care less about any of the scum of this world they have gone on for far too long all that matters is I see Achnologia defeated so that my base of power is secure!"

"Base of power, you might be strong but you wouldn't even be able to beat the Gods of Creation and Destruction by yourself let alone Micheal and Lucifer. You think you have that much power?"

"You haven't noticed it yet have you," Ahnkseram said barking with laughter whilst pointing at him. "Do you not feel the change in your own power ever since this fight began; the colour of your hair?"

Natsu gave Ahnkseram a confused look as the mad Hybrid continued to laugh.

"You really haven't noticed have you as your own aura continued to modify your body. From your clothes to your hair you've been inching closer to what your true Hybrid state will become!"

Looking at his clothes he realized Ahnkseram was right since his coat was now white with a black pattern scattered across it that looked like flames, his hair was almost completely white and had grown slightly longer with Natsu just now feeling it sway in the wind.

"I've gotta say it's kind of heart warming to see someone else with that power but on the other hand it pisses me off after all it was my gift and mine alone!"

"I doubt you would ever be the only one to be a Hybrid especially now that the Gods and Devils seem committed to working together you never know what could happen."

"I can tell you with certainty there will never be another like us Natsu Dragneel after all look at the absolute chaos we've caused for the Gods and Devils eh we're far too troublesome to allow! But enough of this you face me, Ahnkseram, First of the Hybrids and the future ruler of the Multiverse!"

"You really do have a screw loose if you believe you can have a title like that, ruler of the Multiverse there isn't a chance in hell you'd get that title."

"Laugh all you want Dragneel before the torture begins," Ahnkseram roared as a bolt of black lightning struck him singing the top half of his clothes away with the bolt physically attaching itself to his body as a crack in his skin going from the top left of his forehead, through his eye and down his torso as it pulsed with power.

Natsu spat out blood as Ahnkseram appeared in front of him savagely punching him in the gut sending a torrent of darkness and lightning through it and launching him into the sky. Appearing above him Ahnkseram struck him in the back sending another torrent through his body sending him crashing into the earth. Just as Natsu finally gained awareness on what was happening he saw Ahnkseram who remained in the air raise his arm with the same dark lightning.

" **Hybrid's Aura: Corrupted Lightning Javelin!** "

Above his hand a large javelin of lightning materialized and closed the distance between Natsu and Ahnkseram in a fraction of a second setting of a massive explosion as shockwaves shook the surrounding area.

"Show me your true power as a Hybrid Natsu Dragneel I want to face you at your peak so that when I crush you I'll see the look of utter hopelessness and despair I MUST see it!"

As the smoke died down Ahnkseram saw Natsu had managed to block the attack using a Crash Magic shield. Looking up at Ahnkseram there was a brief flash in his eyes as he vanished appearing right in front of him.

"That wasn't very nice," Natsu growled as he attempted to hit Ahnkseram who simply blocked the attack with his forearm.

"I wasn't aware I had to be nice my most sincere apologies," Ahnkseram said sarcastically as he blew Natsu back with a burst of aura. "I don't think you truly understand just what level this fight truly is do you we are higher beings capable of breaking the laws of existence on a whim! Perhaps it is time I educated you on the power you truly possess."

" _Natsu this is Lucifer raise your aura to its maximum!_ "

Without even replying Natsu did as instructed as the entire area around them began to start warping awkwardly with Ahnkseram cackling away madly to himself.

" **Hybrid's Aura: Space And Time Shift!** "

"Space and Time what!"

Everything around Natsu seemed to shatter like glass as they appeared somewhere else entirely with Ahnkseram smirking smugly.

"You see this is the power we Hybrid's hold Natsu and you believe the Gods and Devils would ever let us live! We're in the exact same spot as before I just created a small pocket dimension on a whim … ON A WHIM!"

"I knew I had power but to perform something like that …"

"Shocking isn't it well you haven't even seen anything yet because inside this pocket dimension I can do anything I desire and do you know what the first thing that comes to mind when I think of that is?"

"To take back the other half of your soul right?"

"It is only natural for any being to remain whole after all and I've gone over 100 years being only a shell of myself and I've had enough of it! You will return my other half so that I may rise to the glory I was denied so long ago!"

"Fat chance I'm gonna let you do that," Natsu growled as he began rushing towards Ahnkseram morphing his arm into a blade.

"Ah yes the fight of course how could I forget such a thing but you see there is one little problem with that …"

Natsu's eyes shot open as his arm began to move on its own as it stabbed him through the jaw sending him tumbling to the ground as the tendrils began encasing him in order to keep him immobile.

Ahnkseram grinned as he knelt down to Natsu running a finger along the blade before gripping Natsu by the hair.

"You didn't think my other half would just allow you to take my power without a reason did you of course it only proves how stupid you really are. You could have the power and the knowledge because I've had 800 years to get it back and more but the other half of myself on the other hand I'll be taking that back."

Natsu could only grunt in response since he had a blade stuck through his head as Ahnkseram released him and began waving his hands around summoning various things into existence.

"Now then time to construct the workspace for my resurrection everything is in place except for one thing, one tiny bit of knowledge my other half contained that I didn't."

Natsu felt the blade retract as his arm raised slightly into the air with a Black Magic circle appearing in front of his palm sending a burst of magic into the conjured plot of dirt.

"The most vital part of my resurrection that would have complicated things far more than they needed to be had you managed to destroy this half of my soul … the body."

From the small plot of dirt a black coffin rose from the ground with the lid bursting off revealing the dead body of Ahnkseram with no decay whatsoever.

"Of course the moment I acquired the boy I made sure to secure my body for this moment and it has been centuries since I've last laid eyes upon it but today it shall become mine once again! Of course there is only one thing that remains and that is my other half but don't fear for this will only hurt you not me."

Lunging towards Natsu's chest his hand seemed to sink in and began pulling at the bound soul before ripping it out as Natsu's vision went blurry and red causing him to almost fall unconscious on the spot.

"Ah it has been so long since we've seen each other let us join together once more," Ahnkseram said softly as he placed the half he ripped out of Natsu into the corpse forcing the body to return to life.

His eyes opened swiftly as he took the first few steps from the coffin before looking at the other half which was in Zeref's body and smirked. Performing the same technique the soul was ripped from Zeref's body forcing him to collapse to the floor as the now once again whole Ahnkseram waved his arm with the small pocket dimension shifting yet again.

"Ah the feeling of being whole once more I could actually fathom crying … but the process is not yet complete for my soul is in the process of merging together once more to return my true strength to me. Why am I telling you this you might be asking well its quite simple really both of us shall be powering this dimension until the process is complete which means we'll be spending some quality time together as fellow Hybrids," Ahnkseram said with the same grin as he materialized a chair for himself and another moulded around Natsu raising him into a sitting position whilst keeping him bound.

"How long are you gonna keep me here," Natsu asked with his head now fully regenerated.

"Who knows but time flows differently in here than it does outside the dimensional bubble thanks in no small part to that difference in power we have compared to the Gods and Devils that I mentioned earlier. By the way how does it feel to possess such power and yet become prisoner to someone who is still recovering from having their soul gouged out and put back together I'm quite curious?"

"Tell me this though if you aren't a part of Zeref anymore what's gonna happen to him?"

Looking down at the unconscious form of Zeref Ahnkseram showed the first sign of actual humane emotion before looking back to Natsu.

"One of two things will happen either he will simply recover from unconsciousness and continue on as a mortal yet powerful mage or … or he will either die from the shock of separation or begin to rapidly age to what his age should be in reality now that the part of him that granted the immortality has been forcefully stripped away."

"And you would allow that after everything he did for you? Is there not even a shred of compassion in there for the person who followed everything you asked for to the letter allowing for you to even reach your resurrection?"

"Compassion … such a foreign word but nonetheless appropriate for one who had grown with such a thing. I know not of compassion, kindness or true joy rather I simply feel disappointed things had to end up the way they did for Zeref. In the end he was a human who did indeed fit the mould of the ideal form of creation I seek, a man who is strong enough to go to any lengths to achieve their own ends no matter how cruel or callous they must be. To openly defy even myself on some issues yet understanding why the decisions I make are for the greater good."

"You know in a small way that is a form of compassion even if it is twisted."

"And what of you then, over 800 years old you are no stranger to the harshness Zeref thrust upon you be it your fate as a Demonic being or by way of the Alvarez Empire annihilating those you care most about, you would still give him this compassion?"

"Though I no longer possess the memories of when he and I were brothers and I cannot truly accept him as such as a fellow being I cannot deny that I owe my very existence to the lengths he went to and so I find myself wishing for a better outcome even though I can see none is truly possible."

"Interesting," Ahnkseram mused as his hair lengthened slightly and the gray began to slowly turn white in some places. "You believe his redemption possible then?"

"Almost anyone can be redeemed I believe as long as they are of rational mind."

"And what if I were to tell you that in my ideal world he would need to do no such thing Natsu for his actions are what all should strive to emulate?"

"Then I would call such a world barbaric and foolish," Natsu replied as their eyes locked. "A world where raising an army massacring entire countries in some misguided attempt to bring order isn't rational in the slightest, taking away the people's right to think and choose for themselves in that one instance yet preaching that ideology of yours to do so would inevitably lead to further chaos that would no doubt destroy not just this world but all worlds."

"So what if it does," Ahnkseram replied with a frown. "Should they succumb to the chaos then they truly weren't part of the ideal world and deserved their fate."

"Where do you draw this sick ideology from Ahnkseram I don't understand I've not seen one world that draws such conclusions on the value of life and how it should be lived like you do. The only one with a worse ideology is yours is Achnologia and his at least makes sense since he came from the Anti but you … you just don't make sense."

Ahnkseram chuckled as he shifted in his seat waving his hand as a projection appeared in front of him with a younger Ahnkseram watching the Gods and Devils warring against each other destroying entire planets with a smile.

"I am the product of the environment I was raised in of course, for thousands of years I watched from my own realm as the Gods and Devils warred endlessly against each other in a bid to establish dominance as the superior higher beings in the multiverse. Watching on I learned that in this existence the strong are those who survive and so I ordained that I would survive for eternity even as the God of Chaos tore open the multiverse bringing forth the Anti leading to the creation of Achnologia."

"So you actually witnessed it?"

"I witnessed the event thousands of years before it occurred as you know we Hybrid are capable of seeing such things provided we focus hard enough and it was then I knew what my true purpose was. The Gods and Devils were failures who were going to lead to the destruction of everything existence granted and the One Above All sat outside the multiverse along with his Angels merely observing and I chose to create my own option that would do away with all the others even if it meant the deaths of Quintillions of life forms I would forge the multiverse into one that was capable of fending off any threat from any angle!"

"But that takes away their choice Ahnkseram not everyone wants to be a soldier some people are fine with being simple bakers or scholars or even a humble farmer. The life of a warrior is never truly chosen but until it appears before you all life forms should be free to live as they see fit!"

"And how does the humble farmer defend against a sixty foot tall Dragon manifested from the Anti that is immune to all forms of magic then," Ahnkseram barked. "To save reality it must be broken down and rebuilt to repel the threat of the Anti you are an absolute fool if you believe simply allowing these foolish beings to continue as they are would allow us to repel such a threat!"

"But that's just it Ahnkseram the whole thing isn't about them is it, sure the people might be able to survive should they be weaponized but at the end of the day it will ultimately be you who lords over them all that will survive without needing to get his hands dirty. Face it you aren't concerned with existence you saw reality itself being torn apart and IT. FUCKING. SCARED YOU! You were shaking with fear and saw only one possibility to save your skin by sharpening expendable mortals to be your weapons but there was no way the Gods and Devils would allow their ultimate shame to go around messing with all they had built so you devised a plan."

"Shut it …"

"You interfered in the battle between Lucifer and Micheal that had been raging for thousands of years capturing them both but you couldn't kill them because they are the Arch God and Devil unable to die even by our power. In the process of trying to destroy them the Gods and Devils found you and tore you apart for your sin in a long and bloody conflict resulting in the destruction of countless realms but they got you didn't they."

"You know nothing …"

"Your soul refused to go on as you hid the souls of Lucifer and Micheal away somewhere with your own finding its way to my brother and once you had a means of working again you set about continuing your plan. Sealing away the souls and hoping to use August and Larcade to forcibly turn the powers of Micheal and Lucifer on the Gods and Devils didn't work as planned so you opted for the next best plan … me."

Ahnkseram grit his teeth as Natsu's defiant eyes burned into his own driving his anger to the boiling point as he continued.

"I was the be all end all in your little plan, thousands of years worth of work going into creating a being that could slay the Anti and one that could stand up to the Gods and Devils making them tremble in fear at the name E.N.D aka an anagram for the end which you wanted to bring to the current system but as we all know that backfired massively which leads us here although not a complete loss for you it still angers you that you have a weapon that refuses to follow your every beck and call like a subservient bitch."

The chair around Ahnkseram cracked as his hair suddenly shattered into long flowing white locks with the black crack appearing on his body like Zeref's as he stomped forward gripping Natsu by the throat who continued to grin despite the overwhelming amount of pressure being applied.

"You've said quite enough you little shit you are my weapon, MINE, and you will obey me!"

"You and I both know that won't happen Ahnkseram," Natsu gasped as he was ripped out of the chair and thrown at the confines of the dimensions walls.

"Oh I know that but you see I never said it had to be you who served me just Natsu the Hybrid," Ahnkseram said as his Crimson Red and Galaxy Blue eyes went Bright White and Pitch Black respectively. "The return of the true Hybrid has come and it's time to show you just what happens to those who dare defy me."

To those who had just recovered from the seemingly endless barrage of shockwaves outside the dimensional bubble all they could see was the sky in one spot was heavily distorted. Before anyone had a chance to really do anything the sky shattered as Ahnkseram emerged with Natsu being held firmly by the neck as he floated to the ground at the steps of the destroyed Fairy Tail guild hall where most of the allied and enemy forces had rallied in a truce.

Eliza was the first to attempt to rush to Natsu's aid but was stopped by Irene, Brandish, Sentomaru and Gildarts who were visibly shaking at the overwhelming power radiating off Ahnkseram.

"So this is what the dregs of Earthland mortals have left to offer is it, false Gods, outsiders from other realms and those under the illusion of true power. Behold the one you all feared for generations rendered powerless and mortal with but a few waves of the hand!"

Tossing Zeref's unconscious form down the steps everyone froze realizing this was something else entirely as Ahnkseram grit his teeth in anger.

"Is this all you have, why do you not cry out in outrage! Do you not seek vengeance for the defeat of your leaders, the destruction of your lands!"

The majority of the soldiers gathered seemed more confused than afraid at Ahnkseram's proclamation as they began to murmur amongst themselves.

"I suppose the idea of you lowly beings fighting back would be amusing however I've just thought of a better idea," Ahnkseram said as he released Natsu in front of him placing his boot on his back. "All of you shall kneel before me right now or you shall be destroyed."

That statement caused an uproar as the large gathering of mages began to cry out in anger with some even daring to talk of attacking the newcomer with the veteran mages beginning to sweat feeling the rising power from the figure.

"I don't believe I gave any of you a choice, KNEEL!"

Everyone found themselves forced to the ground thanks to a sudden burst of magic that compelled them to kneel as instructed with only those with God, Devil or Hybrid's Aura unaffected.

"Ah of course the wannabe higher beings how could I forget you lot require a firmer hand," Ahnkseram said amused as he clenched his fist with the remaining people forced to kneel before Ahnkseram as he began to laugh. "See Natsu THIS is the power you hold at your fingertips."

"And your point is," Natsu said through clenched teeth as Ahnkseram took his boot off his back allowing him to stand.

"My point Natsu is that this is where this foolish conflict ends. Neither force has the power to stand up to me let alone Achnologia who is set to arrive at any moment and my solution to you not doing as you are told like a good little creation."

"You really are a piece of work aren't you," Natsu growled as Ahnkseram began to laugh once again.

"I've given you a vague outline as to why I am doing all this which is much more than most tools get but that is beside the point for you see it is time for you to see what my solution is to your rebellious nature! As you know there are countless worlds and realities aside from this one each bearing their own way of life with different and unique ways of applying the power that pools within us all and it is from one such universe that I have found a way to use you without even needing you!"

"What!"

"Oh it's quite simple really your very existence was for this very moment either you followed my orders or I enacted my failsafe set in place the moment your creation was a success. Of course no doubt Zeref's brats told you that I plan to break the Rule of Realms for this very feat but you see there isn't anyone who can rightfully stop me not even you so … too bad!"

Clenching his fist a strange marking appeared in the front of his hand glowing bright red as Natsu felt a strange type of power he'd never felt before begin to flare into existence all around him as sparks began to appear in between himself and Ahnkseram.

"Why use a version of you that clearly doesn't want to conform to my wishes when I can simply summon a better version of you who I can simply bind to my will through the act of summoning," Ahnkseram jeered as Natsu felt his own presence flash briefly through a bolt of lightning. "Rule of Realms be damned my dream shall be achieved no matter the cost!"

A red pillar of light erupted where the bolts of lightning were as a figure began to materialize inside of it, Natsu could feel the power rolling off of him as the figure took a step forward with the light beginning to fade.

The chaotic forces of power being tossed around forced Eliza to split back into Erza and Elise with the former not even realizing the shift with her eyes glued onto the man who had appeared through the pillar who was gazing at her almost longingly with a saddened expression.

The man had long spiky pink hair which seemed discoloured that went down his back, he wore an outfit exactly like Natsu's however it was purely black with white flame like extras a polar opposite to Natsu's own. The man also had golden coloured eyes instead of Natsu's trademark black ones and had a sword unlike any had ever seen strapped to his waist.

"N-Natsu," Erza gasped as everyone who already knew of Natsu's power froze remembering that Ahnkseram said this would be one who followed his commands to the letter.

"Servant Class – Grand Saber Alter answering the summons. Oh it's you again what do you want," Natsu Alter said seemingly displeased at even being forced to look at Ahnkseram.

"I have summoned you so that you would serve me since this fool refuses to do so!"

Looking between Ahnkseram and the much younger version of himself Natsu Alter sighed.

"This never happened in my timeline which means you've broken at least 422 different rules not including the Rule of Realms which if I'm not mistaken is still in effect during this time period. Also do you really believe I'd do as you told me to like a dog do you actually know who I am?"

"You are Natsu Dragneel a being I created and one that is now bound to serve me and we both know you don't get a choice but to serve me thanks to the Command Seal!"

"Perhaps that is true however you have missed one fatal point in summoning me from the time and place I was in," Natsu Alter said unimpressed. "My Servant Class in any of the categories I can be summoned in is Grand for a reason I'm not like a basic Servant no matter what way you look at it. Naturally I must follow orders however I'm not going to blindly enact them like a rabid dog."

Looking towards his past self he began walking forward until the two were a mere foot apart as he scanned his counterpart.

"I didn't realize I was so weak back then though I suppose that is the journey of life for you. Before we do much of anything I just feel like doing this don't thank me or anything you won't even know what it's for at least not for a year or so."

Tapping Natsu on the forehead there was a brief flash of light as Natsu walked back to stand beside Ahnkseram.

"Right let's get this crap over with you've already caused problems on a massive scale by tearing me away from my post I swear if Solomon and those bloody pillars escape because of this shit …"

 _ **/Meanwhile In Equilibrius …/**_

"Disconnect it; disconnect the whole bloody universe from the rest he's gone too bloody far this time!"

"We're working on it but it will take quite some time but while we do we need to aid Natsu with a suitable countermeasure."

The Gods of Creation and Devils of Destruction began bickering and arguing amongst themselves when the doors to the Council chambers burst open as Micheal and Lucifer strode in both appearing quite unimpressed.

"You want a solution to aid Natsu I can think of a really good one isn't that right brother," Lucifer said as Micheal nodded.

"Indeed the solution is quite simple really we just give Natsu the ability to use the Command Seal so that he can summon a Servant who can counter himself."

"Are you two mad do you not realize who you lot are talking about that is a FULL HYBRID not Natsu as he is now he's mastered his powers who the hell do we send to combat that!"

"You are all aware of where he has been summoned from correct," Micheal asked as several of the Gods and Devils shook their heads. "Of course not how foolish of me to assume …"

"To put things into perspective Natsu lives a very long life full of adventures and heroic acts like the ones you all have come to know him by. Heroes and Villains rise and fall all across the multiverse and upon their death they do not simply vanish like normal beings do rather they are sent to a place known as the Throne of Heroes for their deeds removing them from the axis of the world and time itself and it is a realm none of us can tread."

"Beings from all walks of life end up there with countless heroes and anti heroes residing there with an exceptional few holding the title of Grand in a Class. Natsu is one of only three in the throne to hold multiple Grand Classes at once so to put it simply there are two candidates we can send in to drive him back."

"Well one of the candidates is supposed to be bound by the other two but I'm sure we should be fine to drag the other good one out for a little since things really do need fixing down there so Micheal and I propose granting Natsu the Command Seal and allowing Natsu to summon in another Grand Servant."

Many of the Gods and Devils either sighed or groaned at the situation as the two Arch deities took this response as a positive sign.

"Right then time to fix this and the moment the two Servants leave the field Lady Felicity and Lord Briark will cut the Earthland Universe out from Time and Space until the conflict is concluded is that understood?"

Everyone in the room grudgingly agreed as both Micheal and Lucifer began chanting away.

 _ **/Back On Earthland/**_

Natsu was silently freaking out on what to do about the current situation when he suddenly felt a tingling sensation on his hand followed by the familiar voices of Lucifer and Micheal in his head.

" _Due to the Rule of Realms being broken to such a degree we are granting you the use of the same power in order to fight back Natsu but keep in mind the Servant you summon cannot fight Ahnkseram or Achnologia for you they are only there to deal with the Alter version of yourself from the far future._ "

" _As Micheal said don't rely on the Servant in fact once summoned just go straight for Ahnkseram with everything you have before he breaks the Rule of Realms more than he already has!_ "

Natsu clenched his fist as Ahnkseram froze in shock whilst Natsu Alter grinned before breaking out in laughter.

"Yes that's exactly what I'd expect myself to do no matter the time period pull off some impossible stunt to turn the tide back into my favour especially if you are summoning who I think you are!"

The same sparks of lightning started and before long a blue pillar of light shot down from the sky as another man began to form into existence stepping out with his staff at the ready. A man with long flowing silver hair and expensive looking robes appeared with a smile on his face as he turned to face Natsu.

"Servant Class – Grand Caster though you can call me Merlin Master apologies for having to be here."

"Uh it's fine," Natsu said not really sure what to say as Merlin chuckled.

"Right we aren't as friendly with each other yet my apologies after all we aren't even supposed to meet for another … 62 years from your current age so it is rather interesting to see a much younger version of yourself."

"Oi how about speaking to me the guy who's been fighting alongside you for the last few thousand years or am I not worthy of a second glance," Natsu Alter said mocking a broken heart as Merlin sighed.

"Of course apologies for not acknowledging your presence even though I was summoned to distract you so that this farce can end Natsu and if you must know I defeated Barbatos right as you left so you can rest easy we have time."

"Oh good I was worried you would have been killed for a moment how silly of me. So what of Arthuria did she end up getting the Grail?"

"As ordained in the original timeline yes and she gave me a message for you as well."

"Oh really and what's that?"

"Touch my sword again and I'll use my wish on the Grail to have you bound to a cross as a test out my Noble Phantasm to see if it can shear through a Grand Class Servant."

Natsu Alter grinned as Merlin chuckled recalling the pout that came with the statement when Ahnkseram made his presence known.

"If you two are done catching up I believe this was the part where we fight each other to the death!"

"Ah yes that well you see Natsu and I don't feel like hurting anyone around here so we'll be taking this away from the bystanders though from what Natsu has told me you have no such constraint."

"Yeah we'll be taking our leave and before we do Ahnkseram you suck both as a living being and as a Hybrid I did it better," Natsu Alter teased as both he and Merlin simply vanished with their signatures still registrable halfway across the planet as they began their own battle.

"So Ahnkseram that little plot has been ruined so what else do you have up your sleeve?"

"Don't get so cocky all I have to do is kill you and Merlin vanishes and thanks to multiple timelines my version of you won't vanish. With your current power you don't stand a chance against me so prepare to die!"

" _ **What a fool he hasn't even realized it yet.**_ "

"I-Igneel!"

" _ **You know when you brought that bastard in here I was chained up in that darkness crap he spread all throughout your mindscape and not once did you actively try to find me. I should kill you for that but at this point it seems you are doing a pretty damn good job of it yourself!**_ "

"Nice to hear from you too you jerk …"

" _ **Tell me Natsu why haven't you unleashed every last drop of power within you is it because of Achnologia? Are you afraid that releasing too much means you will be unable to combat him when he inevitably arrives?**_ "

"Of course it is that guy is a monster too I'm honestly at a loss as to what I should do …"

" _ **Why don't you ask the guy clinging to your leg for some advice then,**_ " Igneel scoffed as Natsu looked down and saw a conscious Zeref clinging to his leg.

"Oh look he's still alive that's surprising," Ahnkseram said seemingly unimpressed as Zeref grit his teeth.

"Natsu … listen to me!"

Kneeling down Natsu looked Zeref in the eyes as the Black Wizard struggled to sit upright.

"I don't have much time left but … but I have one gift for you. I suppose I'll call it … making up for around 800 plus birthdays I missed eh?"

"Zeref …"

"I know you don't see me as a brother I heard the whole conversation between you and Ahnkseram and that's fine I don't blame you for that but … I want to make amends so please … let me do some good for once in my life."

Natsu felt Zeref's magic power spike as a massive Black Magic Circle appeared around Natsu and to both Natsu and Ahnkseram's shock his eyes glowed Crimson Red and Galaxy Blue for a brief moment.

" **Hybrid's Aura: Black Arts – D.N.E Eht Fo Lavomer Retimil Neddibrof!** "

"NO," Ahnkseram roared as he hit Zeref with a powerful blast of magic sending him flying into the no longer kneeling crowd below but it was far too late.

Natsu vanished reappearing to catch Zeref as he laid him to the ground gently to the shock of everyone around him as he saw Zeref's unfocused eyes gazing up toward the sunlight.

"Ah Mavis I succeeded in the end … at least I believe I did. I wonder where you are right now and if I may one day find redemption to join you in the field of love where you no doubt reside … perhaps not though."

"Zeref what did you do to me," Natsu asked as Zeref smiled though his eyes did not come into focus.

"Ah Natsu my brother … there were chains upon you from the start set by myself or rather Ahnkseram as a failsafe so that you would never surpass him … they have been removed. You may never understand what these chains were for or why but they should allow you to match him now since I have also thrown my power to you through the process."

"Why would you do it Zeref," Natsu asked as he felt a tear run down his cheek.

"Brothers don't need a reason to do anything for one another Natsu they simply do. I was dying anyway and with my power now part of you I think you can reach the perfected Hybrid State just- if only for awhile."

"Zeref …"

"I have committed sin all my life even if I was manipulated so by giving you the power to heal this world I set myself on the path to redemption just as Mavis wanted … ah Mavis …"

"You really do care about me don't you," Natsu said as he felt Zeref's hand reach up to cup his cheek.

"Of course I do Natsu for you are my … foolish … little …"

Zeref's hand slipped away as the life began to drain from his eyes but not before one last word slipped from his lips.

"…brother."

Natsu could hear the murmuring all around him with some mages whispering about how glad they were Zeref was dead which infuriated Natsu to no end. Just as he was about to start attacking the bystanders he felt a soft touch on his shoulder.

"Natsu I'm here," Erza said softly as she nuzzled his cheek with her own as he let his tears fall freely.

"He's gone," Natsu said softly as he closed Zeref's eyes as the remaining Spriggan and Leichart gathered around him.

"Lord Zeref entrusted his will to you Natsu and so we shall follow your example," Irene said as Sentomaru nodded.

"Indeed you now bear his will and through you he lives on but there is one final request our Lord asked of you Natsu Dragneel so I ask of you will you carry it out?"

Natsu stood up wiping the tears away as everyone was pushed back by a sudden outburst of magic from him as his entire form began to crack.

"He truly cared for me … all these years Zeref did everything for me as a true brother right up until the end. There are no more doubts within my mind he is indeed my brother and I shall avenge his death with all I have."

The cracks around Natsu shattered revealing him to look almost identical to the Alter Natsu however his hair was shorter and the same white as Ahnkseram's. His eyes were also Pure White and Pitch Black respectively as he turned to face the other Hybrid who seemed more excited than enraged.

"You cower behind others to prolong your own life and stake everything for this one final confrontation Ahnkseram then you shall have it. I am Natsu Dragneel the second True Ascended Hybrid and I shall avenge not only the Dragneel but all who you have slaughtered in your mad quest! This shall be the day that the Mad Hybrid falls this I do hereby swear upon my very being!"

"Bold words but can you truly compete with one who has far more experience than you," Ahnkseram shot back as Natsu smiled.

"You mean the 800 years worth of experience that you SHARED alongside Zeref which is now in my mind, yes."

Ahnkseram's smirk faded into an infuriated snarl as his power began to radiate off of him in waves sending debris flying all over the place.

"All of you find shelter I cannot promise you I can protect you all but I shall do my best to defeat him as fast as I can!"

" _ **Not to reign on the parade or anything but this sudden massive increase in power is going to attract Achnologia's attention he's already increased his speed.**_ "

"How long do I have?"

" _ **Around eight minutes maximum.**_ "

"I see … then I shall defeat him in seven minutes," Natsu declared as Igneel roared in approval inside his mind.

" _ **And this is why I chose you Natsu now go out there and make me and the rest of your family proud!**_ "

"You'd better believe it Igneel because for the first time in years I really do feel fired up," Natsu said as he loosened his tie and adjusted his gloves entering a combat stance as Ahnkseram shot forward with nothing but absolute fury in his eyes.

 **So I introduced Natsu Alter as a thing and I'm gonna explain that here since Ahnkseram summoned him for the purpose of doing evil I made him an Alter form for those of you who understand what an Alter form is in the Fate series.**

 **I understand it isn't the traditional way to portray an Alter character but as I always say alternate reality and author's privilege to change stuff haha.**

 **But anyway this isn't really necessary and I don't plan on showing the fight between Natsu and Merlin because that would be spoilers for the future but what I will do which some people might find fun is just put down Natsu's stats as a Servant.**

 _Servant Stats:_

 _ **True Name:**_ _Natsu Dragneel_

 _ **Type:**_ _Servant_

 _ **Source:**_ _Tales Of The Gods And Devils_

 _ **Region:**_ _Various Realities_

 _ **Alignment:**_ _Lawful Neutral_

 _ **Hidden Attribute:**_ _Heaven_

 _ **Armaments:**_ _Sword, Dual Pistols, Various Sets Of Armor_

 _Qualified Servant Classes:_

 _ **Grand Saber**_

 _ **Caster**_

 _ **Lancer**_

 _ **Grand Avenger**_

 _ **Grand Ruler**_

 _ **Grand Berserker**_

 _ **Gunner**_

 _Parameters:_

 _ **Strength –**_ _A_

 _ **Endurance –**_ _EX_

 _ **Agility –**_ _A_

 _ **Mana –**_ _A_

 _ **Luck –**_ _C_

 _ **Noble Phantasm –**_ _A_

 _Class Skills:_

 _ **Hybrid –**_ _EX_

 _ **Memory Correction –**_ _EX_

 _ **Magic Resistance –**_ _B_

 _ **Independent Manifestation –**_ _A_

 _ **Universal Mage –**_ _EX_

 _Allows one to use Caster Type attacks irrespective of class._

 _ **Territory Creation –**_ _D_

 _Personal Skills:_

 _ **Weathered Wanderer –**_ _A_

 _Due to his journey throughout countless realities Natsu will always head in the right direction regardless of his own knowledge or the abilities of others._

 _ **Hero Of Legend –**_ _EX_

 _Having participated in key battles throughout various histories all Servants will instinctively know his name but will also know his Noble Phantasm._

 _ **Hybrid Theory –**_ _B_

 _Being a Hybrid between the Gods and Devils grants him a defensive bonus against both types of Servants however he takes greater damage from Human Servants._

 _Noble Phantasm:_

 _ **Anti Eclipse –**_ _EX Rank Anti Army_

 _Calls upon the Anti to sweep through enemy forces erasing them from existence however it can only be cast as a last resort._

 **So I mean yeah kind of not necessary but I thought it would be fun to add and give you guys a small idea as to what Natsu will be down the line though I won't be going this far down the line but still it's nice to give a snippet of it.**

 **Anyway hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	106. Hybrid Versus Hybrid

**Hi guys Azza here!**

 **BleachedZangetsu 15 – I mean yeah that probably would be the best way to describe the pair though to add onto that they are an element on their own yet they can harness all elements at least that's what I believe.**

 **Etherious X – Alright so basically yeah it ties to the Fate verse but I'm taking elements from all the mediums not just the show. An example is the idea of the 72 Demon Gods since I started playing Fate Grand Order on the mobile and have really gotten into the story behind it I took the concept of what Merlin and Natsu are doing from there.**

 **Some of the classes Natsu can use in that little stats thing I did are actually from another fate medium that adds extra classes on top of the obvious ones like Saber, Lancer, Archer etc.**

 **Basically Natsu won't be getting summoned to fight in the war rather there will be an overarching storyline revolving around a new type of Grail War that will span multiple volumes due to the actions of Ahnkseram breaking the Rule of Realms which will be the catalyst I won't say too much more on that since it would be spoilers but there is some future content to look forward to.**

 **Also Natsu will be a Master and will have a servant I have no idea which one I should pick though out of the countless choices available I may just leave it to a fan vote.**

 **Galacti – Yeah I know I'm not the most descriptive person in the world but when I wrote that I felt the feels and it's nice to hear I did ok I actually assumed I'd get flamed for killing him off so easy haha!**

 **LuciferThePrideful88 – Really I killed Mavis because it was a war and I wanted to get the message across that there are lasting stakes rather than what Mashima did where basically everyone lived.**

 **About Wendy well that was just me trying something different I always wanted to see Wendy stop being shy and actually doing stuff especially after what Irene said when she took control over her body about the latent power it really was the main inspiration for it.**

 **I don't think anyone likes Jason which is kind of funny since I've basically written him out without anyone noticing haha if you all want just assume he died somewhere I mean we have less the 5 chapters to go I'm sure I can be forgiven for that unless we all want a where are they now segment haha.**

 **Natsu and Brandish star gazing … yeah the ending really doesn't allow for that.**

 **So with all that out of the way on with the story!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.**

 **Hybrid Versus Hybrid**

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

Natsu and Ahnkseram moved with explosive speed tearing up the ground using only the force from their flight speed as they clashed locking fists countless times setting off multiple earthquakes neither one giving an inch as the debris simply turned to dust upon contact with their skin.

"Damn that bastard Zeref releasing the shackles has made you all but worthless now I'll have to start all over again should I be unable to get that future version of you fully under my control!"

"You'll never succeed Ahnkseram because there won't be another chance this is the end of you!"

"I won't allow a whelp like you to undermine thousands of years worth of work you will die this day Natsu Dragneel!"

The cocked back their fists and clashed blowing each other back as Ahnkseram held his hand out with a Black Magic circle appearing.

" **Arch Hybrid's Aura: Sword Of Ahnkseram!** "

From the circle a black blade with countless runes etched into it began to appear. It had a simple design with it looking like one of the swords Elise would often use however Natsu knew the power behind it would be far greater than any sword she could make.

"Natsu catch!"

As Ahnkseram charged towards him Natsu extended his right hand and caught the War Titan's sword immediately pushing aura into it as the powerful blade burst to life once more and the two clashed tearing the ground beneath them open.

"Damn meddling bitch!"

"My wife is always there supporting me Ahnkseram that is the power of bonds you so easily dismiss," Natsu replied as the two began a strange brawler styled duel with the swords simply adding to the already violent combination.

"How are you even able to keep up with me!"

"I'm not the best sword user in the world but I'm pretty good if I do say so myself. Also when your wife and her best friend/rival are both sword masters you tend to pick up a thing or two."

Natsu held the blade easily with one arm despite its massive size and weight due to the amount of power flowing through it as he deflected each and every strike and thrust using his free arm to block and punches or fire spells.

You think yourself good enough to match me then let's see how you handle this!"

Slashing at the air Ahnkseram sent a massive aerial slash that could easily dwarf a mountain right at Natsu who simply placed the tip of the blade on the ground placing both hands on top of the handle.

" **Arch Hybrid's Aura: Mad Titan's Reflectoray!** "

The attack made contact with the shield erected in front of Natsu and split in two veering off either side of Natsu as he pulled the sword from the ground and rushed towards Ahnkseram with the two clashing once again as they began furiously trading blows at a speed that even some Gods and Devils would not be able to follow.

As the two traded blows the shockwaves continued to fly out in all directions sending whoever was still alive running for cover not that it would do them much good since the earthquakes were constantly reshaping the landscape.

"Irene you should release Universe One the world is too compressed to even flee properly," Sentomaru said as he redirected one of the incoming aerial slash attacks.

"Yeah we'd all really appreciate it if we could get a safe enough distance from this crap," Gildarts seconded as he erected a Crash Shield shattering a rather large attack into condensed cubes.

"Fine I get the point but this will have consequences remember Achnologia is coming, **Universe One: Release!** "

The entire world began to shift and distort around them however that didn't stop Ahnkseram and Natsu who continued to fight as if there wasn't anything going on around them. The world suddenly popped back to its original proportions however to their dismay this seemed to only make things worse.

"What was once safe is now being destroyed," Irene sighed as Brandish simply hummed in agreement. Those two could very well destroy the world should they go too far."

Back with Natsu he had been sent somewhere near the Fiore/Scarlione Border not that it mattered to him as he ascended high into the air with his eyes still locked firmly on Ahnkseram who coincidentally was on the coast.

The two took off towards each other with incredible speed clashing just over Crocus with Natsu knocking Ahnkseram back into the mountainside. Channelling aura into the blade it morphed into a gold and black coloured spear as he charged toward the mountain pushing even more aura into the tip.

The moment he made impact there was a massive explosion as the mountain range was wiped away however Natsu twirled the lance and blocked a strike from Ahnkseram and continued to do so as he was assaulted from all sides by a barrage of light fast attacks.

"You will die by my hand Natsu I will not fall until this is done!"

"I won't allow it Ahnkseram you've got to go and so does Achnologia the time for holding back has long since passed."

" _ **That Irene went and set the world back to normal which is both good and bad since now Achnologia could be here any minute.**_ "

"I know Igneel but what am I supposed to do I'm doing alright against Ahnkseram but he's no pushover by any means."

" _ **Crush him Natsu throw all caution to the wind and use everything even if you annihilate things in the process these two must not be allowed to leave the battlefield alive!**_ "

"Well its not like I was planning on living through this anyway," Natsu sighed as he blocked three strikes using the back half of the lance before morphing it into a straight sword and expelling a massive amount of power blowing Ahnkseram back long enough to go on the offensive.

" **Arch Hybrid's Aura: Mad Dragon Titan's Infernus Babylonia!** "

The sword lit itself on fire as Natsu began slicing the air with all his strength faster than the eye could see sending hundreds of mountain sized flaming aerial attacks towards Ahnkseram who began deflecting them knowing running from them would only end up killing him.

The result was the surrounding countryside of Crocus to now look like the inside of Natsu's mindscape with fire and magma everywhere as earthquakes ensured the mountains continued to collapse making the area take on a hellish look.

" _ **That isn't enough Natsu you need more firepower in those strikes use everything you know!**_ "

Natsu didn't even acknowledge Igneel as he morphed the sword into a bastard sword launching himself into the air as he began slashing wildly once again.

" **Arch Hybrid's Aura: Mad Dragon Titan's Gravitus Infernus Tartaros!** "

As his new attacks made contact with the land massive spires of Demonic tendrils sprouted from the ground with the Gravity in the area fluxuating violently and the flames going from gold to black in colour.

Ahnkseram began to get pushed back as Natsu continued what seemed to be a nearly endless bombardment of attacks that obviously weren't designed for repeated use permanently scarring the landscape and thoroughly pissing him off.

"That's it I've about had it with this shit, **Arch Hybrid's Aura: Great Cleansing Sweep!** "

Swinging his sword vertically a powerful wind blew through the area right towards Natsu who blocked the attack but was send flying into one of the only remaining mountains in the area as Ahnkseram closed in fast.

Morphing the blade back into a straight sword he blocked a strike from Ahnkseram who applied as much strength as possible forcing Natsu further and further into the mountain.

" **Arch Hybrid's Aura: Fire Gravity Dragon Monarch's Roar!** "

Ahnkseram barely had time to block the attack as Natsu fired a massive blast of black flame from his mouth sending him flying and allowing Natsu to pry himself from the hole he'd been forced into.

"This is actually starting to piss me off," Natsu growled as he traced a cut along his face that didn't seem to be regenerating. "I suppose it makes sense but even still that'll leave a mark."

"It'll be your head next," Ahnkseram said as he ascended to Natsu's height pointing his sword at him.

"I don't think so Ahnkseram I believe I made it clear how things are going to go in this fight but props for optimism I suppose."

"Optimism you say well then optimism this," Ahnkseram said as Natsu blocked a punch only to receive another one from his sword arm followed up by a slash attack that he was barely able to block. "I'm Ahnkseram First of the Hybrids you idiot I'm not some pushover I'll have you dead at my feet shortly I guarantee you that!"

"I'll stop you well before that point Ahnkseram," Natsu growled as the two shot forward clashing once again with even more force than before as they began to exchange a flurry of slashes with neither one able to get the upper hand on the other.

As Natsu and Ahnkseram exchanged strikes the two began to show signs of battle damage with cuts beginning to appear on their bodies that were unable to heal due to the Hybrid Aura. Natsu grit his teeth as he blocked a series of powerful blows that left small gashes in his left shoulder before pushing Ahnkseram back with a barrage of his own.

"Man I wish I took Erza up on her offer for more sword training …"

" _ **Just tear him apart with your bare hands then it is what your best at after all.**_ "

"Yeah but this is the sword of the War Titan it has powers I don't plus he has a sword and I'm not confident enough to use my own body as a blade given that he can actually cut me properly!"

" _ **Hmm I suppose that is a fair point … why not remove his sword from the equation then?**_ "

"Oh yeah I'll just ask him kindly to put it away, NOT!"

" _ **Is it bad that I've missed this banter between us?**_ "

"Not at all you old lizard," Natsu said with a grin that only served to infuriate Ahnkseram who thought he was simply enjoying the fight.

"How can you smile when you are in a life or death situation honestly you make me sick!"

"Oh shut up and go fall on your own sword or something smiling isn't a crime," Natsu shot back as the two crossed blades again.

"I killed your brother before your very eyes and I believe it was you who declared they would see me dead wasn't it? All you've managed is to scratch me not much of a killing is it I suppose all that anger and pain wasn't as legitimate as everyone thought!"

Natsu's eyes narrowed dangerously as he pushed Ahnkseram back with brute force kicking him in the chest sending him flying deep into the ground below with Natsu arriving several metres away from him in what appeared to be an underground lake of sorts.

"Don't regard my happy go lucky façade as an accurate representation for my true emotions Ahnkseram the mask has been in place since I left Fairy Tail. Zeref proved he truly was like family and it was YOU that destroyed our family after Achnologia fractured it! Make no mistake I will see you dead no matter what needs to be done."

"You really are a strange being Natsu a shame you can't just die like the rest of the scum above it would make things so much simpler!"

"Oh don't worry I will die soon enough but only once my job is done that is the mark of a Fairy Tail S Class Mage after all, leave no job unfinished and hell to those who dare stand in your way!"

Tapping himself on the chest Natsu's Gravity Seal Array appeared as he vanished belting Ahnkseram in the face multiple times with powerful kicks sending him crashing into the cavern wall nearby.

"Nothing is off limits for you Ahnkseram I've got so many techniques I've been itching to try out on a piece of work just like you! **Arch Hybrid's Aura: White Arts – Divine Mad Titan's Sword Calpurnia!** "

Raising his sword into the air a white outline appeared around it increasing the size of the sword considerably as Natsu pointed it at Ahnkseram who was still in the rock wall and fired a condensed beam of light setting off an explosion at his location.

"You call that a technique," Ahnkseram roared as he appeared behind Natsu taking a powerful swing only for it to go right through Natsu who landed a solid slash to Ahnkseram's back.

"My Gravity Seal Array was never perfect but always granted me the speed I truly desired in combat by removing the concept of Gravity weighing me down without sending me adrift. The result is that I move as one with Gravity itself and combining that with my already near broken levels of speed you cannot hope to catch me as I am now."

"So this is what you've resorted to is it can't beat me face to face so you run and strike like a coward!"

"You can't be serious this is a one on one fight to the death the rules if ever there truly were rules on the battlefield which by the way there aren't simply don't apply here. Now then where was I … oh right that bloody sword."

Vanishing from sight Natsu began to hack and slash at Ahnkseram from all angles as he blocked and countered each and every blow surprising Natsu but only to a degree since he was essentially the same as himself after all.

"Time to finish this crap up, **Arch Hybrid's Aura: Black Arts – Divine Mad Titan's Sword Holy Crash Firnament!** "

Thrusting the tip of his sword it made contact with the flat of Ahnkseram's blade as he moved to block the attack unaware of the mistake he'd made as cracks began to appear along the surface of his blade.

"Shatter apart!"

Ahnkseram launched himself away as his blade shattered setting off an explosion of darkness that Natsu wasn't able to shield himself from hitting him full force and sending him skidding across the cavern floor until he stabbed his sword into the ground to halt his momentum.

Wiping the melting flesh from his face Natsu grit his teeth as he slowly rose to a kneeling position deactivating his Gravity Array before it backfired on him as his eyes locked onto Ahnkseram's own who seemed quite angry.

"You destroyed my sword, the sword that has slain both Gods and Devils and was my faithful companion for thousands of years! That sword was the only relic I had left from my former family and you destroyed it!"

"Yeah well I didn't exactly escape unscathed now did I," Natsu said as he spat up a pool of blood. "What the hell was that shit anyway!"

"I haven't really got any idea that sword was like yours one from the age of Titans but its origins lost along with now the bloody blade itself!"

Natsu shakily rose to his feet sending the War Titan's blade into his requip space and began walking towards Ahnkseram who also rose to meet him. The two were about to resume their fight when the sound of several figures landing caught their attention forcing the pair to turn their heads to the right.

"At last we have found them his will be done the threat shall be undone so mote it be!"

From the dust four heavily armoured figures appeared each sporting different coloured eyes through their helmets as the leading figure who was on a skeletal horse that had glowing red eyes and a black mist surrounding it spoke up.

"We are the Four Harbingers of Achnologia the four recognize you Natsu Dragneel the one who managed to slay one of us some years prior even if we were in a weakened state."

"So Achnologia couldn't even be bothered to come fight us himself then, pathetic," Ahnkseram spat as the leading Harbinger merely blinked in response.

"We are the advance scouts sent out by our Lord to find and incapacitate the counter to his will better known as the Hybrids. I am the Harbinger Death," the now identified Death said as the one Natsu was most familiar with stepped up.

"I am Harbinger Famine though Natsu Dragneel has already encountered me before," Famine said as his glowing green eyes flashed momentarily in what Natsu assumed was anger towards him though he couldn't be sure.

"I am Harbinger War let Achnologia's will be done through the blood and guts of the unclean," the Harbinger with dark orange glowing eyes said as the final Harbinger stepped up.

"And I am Harbinger Pestilence and through the decay of the mortal flesh and toil shall the seeds of the true disease be uprooted so says Lord Achnologia."

"Nice intro but if you think that'll scare me you tin cans have another thing coming," Ahnkseram scoffed. "I've spent thousands of years watching you lot I know what you lot are capable of."

"All the more reason to submit and receive a merciful death Hybrid Ahnkseram," Death said extending a bony finger towards him.

"So the fabled four Harbingers of Achnologia huh I mean don't get me wrong I'm impressed but I'm not too interested in you lot right now I've already got a prior fight going on so if you could kindly piss off that would be greatly appreciated," Natsu said as the four Harbingers began to release a phenomenal amount of power putting both Ahnkseram and Natsu on guard.

"Like it or not we are here and are your sole focus Natsu Dragneel now will you submit or will we have to use force to restrain you?"

"You lot are pathetic I may hate his guts but even I'm not that stupid we aren't about to hand ourselves over to Achnologia so he can get a key to the multiverse that would be the stupidest thing anyone could do!"

"Shut it Ahnkseram I didn't ask you to speak for me … but he's right," Natsu said scratching his head awkwardly as the four Harbingers began their attack with Famine and War going right for Natsu whilst Pestilence and Death rushed Ahnkseram.

Ducking under a green flame coloured strike from Famine Natsu kicked him away and blocked several strikes from War only to be struck in the side of his body that was singed by the destruction of the sword earlier as he felt the pain ripple throughout his body.

"The weak mortal form always fails in the end fitting the very reality they reside within that shall also be destroyed so mote it be."

"You lot don't really have much to say other than that garbage ideology crap do you," Natsu said through grit teeth as he punched War in the face only to be sent packing by a powerful blow to the head as he collided with Ahnkseram who was also having some trouble.

"OI WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!"

"Just shut it," Natsu snapped back as the two immediately began fending off strikes from all four Harbingers somehow managing to work together fluently enough to where the Harbingers began to slowly get pushed back.

"Oi Natsu break this one," Ahnkseram shouted as he sent Pestilence flying toward him with Natsu powering up an attack and driving it straight into the Harbinger's skull.

"That probably won't be enough but I'll assume he's down for now," Natsu sighed as he blocked another strike from Famine and sent him flying into War who batted him aside like nothing.

Such resistance is meaningless before our Lord all life shall be extinguished and return to the Anti whence it came!"

"Enough of this shit Ahnkseram I'm coming for you right fucking now before anyone else gets in my way," Natsu shouted as he bee lined towards the fellow Hybrid who was fending off Death who was still mounted on his horse with a sadistic smirk.

Famine and War chased after Natsu however at Natsu and Ahnkseram's level of power the Harbingers were simply outclassed by beings of a higher power who were both angry beyond belief.

Natsu ignited his fist as he leapt into the air twirling as he went to avoid an attack from War and kicking the Harbinger into Famine who was attempting to flank him as Natsu clashed with Ahnkseram setting off an explosion blowing the Hybrid and Death back.

"It's as you said Ahnkseram everything around us is collateral so let's cause some collateral damage."

Holding his arms outward two purple Magic Circles appeared as the entire cave began to shake with chunks of rock beginning to fall from the cavern roof as Natsu exerted force all around them intending on causing a mass cave in.

"That's some damn collateral," Ahnkseram said leaping up and punching Death off his horse and charging toward Natsu as the two began furiously exchanging blows as they shot off towards the cavern roof blowing a hole right through it just as the cave began to collapse.

Now back in the sky the two began attacking each other with renewed vigour perfectly reading each other's moves leading to neither being able to land a blow on the other. The remaining three Harbingers emerged from the ground but did not engage the pair like before merely watching and waiting for a moment to strike one that would never come.

"This planet has to be on its last legs can you not feel how chaotic the magic and latent aura across it is," Ahnkseram exclaimed with sickening glee as the two locked fists pushing against each other for dominance. "In addition to the two of us that Alter version of yourself and Merlin are also generating a considerable amount of pressure what an exhilarating experience!"

"The destruction of the world isn't exhilarating it's an awful thing!"

"Who cares there are a million worlds like this one and sure they don't function exactly the same but they are habitable with countless species and variations on what you call magic!"

"That doesn't matter it wouldn't be THIS world with THESE people it would be an entirely separate one with its own stories and history!"

"What's one world to destroy Achnologia anyway oh right its jack shit!"

"Don't be stupid Achnologia would most likely survive the destruction of the world and simply wait until an opportunity presents itself for him to hop elsewhere. Allowing the planet to be destroyed is just meaningless and a waste of life!"

"If both us and those two continue fighting this world is finished and you know it Natsu so you may as well face facts that this world will be the ultimate casualty in this war!"

"Not if I have any say about it!"

"See there you go again assuming you can just save the day again but life isn't some kind of fairy tale where the hero always gets the good ending. By your own hand this world will fall along with everyone on it and there isn't a thing you can do about it so sit back and enjoy the show!"

The two separated as Natsu received several blows to the face before being sent crashing to the earth as he blocked another punch from Ahnkseram who continued to apply pressure the moment they hit the ground.

Being forced into the ground Natsu was immediately back on his feet the moment Ahnkseram was blown off him by the Harbingers who rejoined the fight as he began rushing towards them only for a massive explosion to rock the area causing everyone present to jump back.

A large tentacle spire like creature began to emerge from the ground as a malevolent aura began to blanket the area. The creature had red eyes all over its body and was red and black in colour with its many eyes locked on everyone present.

" _This is getting way too out of hand,_ " Natsu heard Micheal say as Lucifer cut in.

" _What you see before you is one of the beings your future self and Merlin are supposed to be combating known as a Demon God Pillar. Because Ahnkseram broke the rule of realms it has allowed aspects of another world to seep into this one with the pillar clearly tracking the pair to this world._ "

" _ **So the Grand Servants fled to this plane to escape wrath,**_ " the pillar said with a booming voice. " _ **Five hostile life forms detected within combat range, target hostile lifeforms detected 72 823 kilometres away with elevated energy levels.**_ "

"See what your shit has done Ahnkseram," Natsu hissed as Ahnkseram scowled back before approaching the pillar.

"Oi what's the big idea invading another reality go back to your own and wait your turn for destruction!"

" _ **Sensors indicate this one is the same as Grand Servant Natsu Dragneel designation Hybrid, furthur analysis required. Foolish mortal I am part of a collective built to serve the true ruler of all creation who has deemed its cleansing as the absolute atonement for sins commited since time immemorial. I am the Demon God Tiberius one of 72 created by Solomon to cleanse reality of its sin.**_ "

"What a mess," Natsu sighed as the tower seemed to begin glowing with a strange aura with the Harbingers moving to attack it.

"Lord Achnologia is the supreme ruler of reality for he comes from a realm outside of all, even Demon Gods shall return to the Anti from whence they came," Death said as he ran a lance through one of the eyes as a sea of explosions burst to life all around them.

" _ **Be purged through cleansing fire and brimstone!**_ "

Natsu was about to attack the pillar when he suddenly found himself blocking a strike from Ahnkseram who attempted to use the chaos to land a cheap hit to no avail.

"Isn't all this chaos just intoxicating Natsu?"

"Not really no since the chances of this world being destroyed just increased drastically and honestly I'm getting quite pissed off with all the interruptions and combining that with the fact that my face still hasn't healed I'm more than furious now that I think about it!"

" **Warning unknown hostile closing in probability of success in combat operations … 62% and falling recommend upscale of combat operations before new threat arrives.** "

"Sounds like old scaleface will be here any minute then the party really starts," Ahnkseram said with a smirk as Tiberius began raining down powerful blasts across the battlefield forcing the Harbingers on the defensive.

" _Count yourself lucky only one Demon Pillar slipped through under normal circumstances with the power you hold you could dispatch one with moderate difficulty but a whole swarm would be quite damning,_ " Lucifer said as Natsu knocked Ahnkseram away and fired a stream of flames in his direction.

" _And we don't want to add onto your burden but you cannot allow Achnologia to consume Tiberius either and this will be no easy task since the Demon God Pillars are pretty much immobile,_ " Micheal added as Natsu groaned in frustration.

"Are you sure I can't get some help from the Gods and Devils this is starting to become quite a struggle?"

" _That would be breaking the Rule of Realms and the Law of Time Natsu things must play out as Felicity sees them or else disastrous results could come about._ "

"Time can be rewritten hell even that version of myself Ahnkseram summoned said this never happened in his own time!"

" _That Natsu is a different case most likely in his reality these same events didn't occur but the timeline corrected itself or Lady Felicity had a hand in fixing the mess. Trust me you have no idea of the absolute chaos going on in Terminus Felicity is liable to have multiple seizures should these monstrous changes continue to take place!_ "

"Wait so she can feel every shift in the timeline?"

" _Remember she is time itself and every small change tears at her existence the same can be said for Lord Briark who is currently working alongside Felicity to severe your reality from the current Space and Time so that no more of these outsiders can barge in but you need to deal with the ones that are there already so that they can begin damage control!_ "

"Never a dull day …"

" _Just keep fighting Natsu its all you can do at this point._ "

"Gee thanks for those kind words I'm sure to win now," Natsu sighed as he wiped some more of the singed flesh from his face as he and Ahnkseram stared each other down with another sea of explosions set off by Tiberius in the background going completely ignored by the pair.

"Still gonna keep at it Natsu not bad at all if I do say so myself."

"If I could lump the responsibility on someone else I would do it in a second but I know if it were anyone else they'd mess this whole thing up somehow so I'm stuck with the job but you know in a way this whole scenario is fitting for someone like me who does nothing but fight."

"Fighting all your life because that is what you were created for but I wonder how long one can fight before they burn out … much like that face of yours," Ahnkseram said bursting into fits of laughter before receiving several blows to the head by a fuming Natsu.

"My burnt face isn't my fault you bastard!"

"Well it really is if you think about it but enough about that there isn't much time left for our little game. The moment Achnologia arrives will be the moment our conflict is forced to a close and I'd rather have it resolved before then as I'm sure you would as well."

"But we both still have monstrous reserves left with endurance virtually unrivalled so how do you propose we wrap things up?"

"Quite simple really we put all of our power into our strongest attacks and put aside dodging and blocking in favour of completely crushing each other."

"You realize how ridiculous this sounds right?"

"Mad I may be but do you see any other way to wrap things up one of us has to be dead before scaleface gets here to prevent him from getting the ability to traverse realms so unless you have a better idea just shut up and go with it!"

"You realize we have to take out the Demon God Pillar before Achnologia arrives too right?"

"Why?"

"Don't ask me Lucifer just said it was a must I assume they have the ability of teleportation across dimensions as well."

"Well good luck with that because I'm not helping."

"I never asked for the help of a guy who'd be dead when I go to do it."

"That sounded quite cocky of you Natsu it's time to unleash my full power in one final blow that will leave naught but that raw power of yours for me to utilize in the creation of your successor," Ahnkseram said as he raised his hand which was coated in a thick layer of Hybrid's Aura.

"You know what maybe this is a good idea I'm tired of hearing your bullshit Ahnkseram I'll be glad to drive this through that thick skull of yours," Natsu shot back raising his own hand coated in the same aura.

" **Arch Hybrid's Aura-!** "

" **Arch Hybrid's Aura-!** "

" _ **Warning threat less than 300 metres away-!**_ "

" **Dragon Monarch's Piercing Claw!** "

" **Impact Edge!** "

The two rushed each other with the sheer power behind their attacks tearing up the ground behind them as they ran. The two raised their attacks and were inches away from clashing when both Natsu and Ahnkseram found themselves being dragged headfirst through the ground before being thrown into the nearby cliffside finding themselves embedded into the wall staring at their attacker.

"Well well well isn't this a pleasant surprise I come hoping to consume one Hybrid and a false one and what do I find but a revived Ahnkseram now this is just a treat!"

 _Dragon Of The Apocalypse And Will Of The Anti_

 _The Dragon King_

 _Achnologia_

"I've been waiting so long for this moment and here I find you lot about to kill each other off before I even have a chance to feast upon you that simply won't do at all. And what do we have here another fine snack for the collection!"

Natsu couldn't help but feel slightly terrified of the man before him even though he'd spent years preparing himself for this moment. Looking over to Ahnkseram he could see the fear evident in his eyes as well knowing full well this would be where things were truly decided.

"Well it seems my Harbingers were no match for this little party you lot have going on over here though I'm not surprised in the slightest after all they weren't designed to take on opponents like yourselves merely stall you long enough for my arrival."

Ripping himself free from the wall Natsu brushed off the dirt from his clothes as he stood before Achnologia with Ahnkseram doing the same with the three now standing in a triangle observing each other's movements closely.

"My first thoughts were to simply obliterate this area and consume the remains but this feels like something special an occasion one must be in their best form for."

"So you hate your Dragon form then," Natsu asked as he received a glare in response.

"I hate it because it's no fun being invincible if you must know but speaking of Dragons tell me where that bastard Igneel is I can smell his scent on you as well as … hmm Xicor how interesting."

"Both are far beyond your reach Achnologia and I have no plans on letting you acquire my power!"

"How adorable acting like you get a say in any of this," Achnologia said with a smirk. "Both of you shall be added to my collective and we shall continue to consume all there is across all reality, with the power of the Hybrid I shall be unstoppable!"

"As if you'll catch me Achnologia don't underestimate my power!"

"Ah Ahnkseram how foolish you truly are I thought you were a higher being how are you unable to tell the difference in power? The funniest part is that one has far surpassed your own power and had I not interfered when I did you'd be a dead pile of goo on the floor back there."

"WHAT!"

"Oh yes see he has several advantages you don't Ahnkseram namely all the beings that have granted him power over the years that swells deep within his core not that it even comes close to my power but it would still provide much more of a challenge than you Ahnkseram. You've been gone for a long time and the status quo has changed in the world quite ironic you've been kicked off your pedestal by a being YOU created though makes me laugh every time I think about it!"

"How dare you insult me, a primitive beast like you doesn't have the right to insult someone above all others like myself! I wanted Dragneel dead but now I want you to die first!"

"You sound like a child throwing a tantrum because another kid insulted him this is hilarious and also the perfect opportunity to mention that I'm keen to chew on all the Hybrid meat!"

"Hybrid meat," Natsu said slightly disturbed under his breath as another sea of explosions rocked the area forcing all three to take to the air.

" _ **No being is fit to declare themselves above creation itself such actions justify my own existence and purpose!**_ "

"Oh yeah forgot you were here who or what are you anyway?"

" _ **I am the Demon God Tiberius one of the 72 Demon Gods that serves Solomon the one true ruler of creation!**_ "

"You mean my next snack right," Achnologia asked as all the eyes locked onto him.

" _ **You could never defeat Solomon let alone myself such thoughts may grant you mortals comfort in the short term however-!**_ "

Achnologia appeared in front of the Demon Pillar blowing a hole right through the centre of its body as it began to vanish in a golden light.

" _ **Make no mistake you are not prophesized to survive this battle we shall have the ultimate victory in the far distant future!**_ "

The Demon Pillar vanished leaving a rather large hole in the ground as Achnologia returned his focus to Natsu and Ahnkseram.

"That's quite enough of that garbage a shame I couldn't consume it though the amount of latent power in there was almost making me drool …"

"That's disgusting," Natsu said as Achnologia glared his way.

"You'd understand if you were me little Dragon I would say you'd understand when you get to my level of power but that won't be happening because you'll be joining me as I take your power for my own!"

Natsu began to sweat as Achnologia began exerting his power with his arms and legs morphing into Draconic like appendages with wings sprouting from his back.

"Not my full Dragon form but close enough to it to where I can fight the two of you. Now then I'm positively starving so who is my appetizer!"

 **I hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	107. Assault Of The Dragon King

**Hi guys Azza here!**

 **So before we get things started I would just like to let you all know this is either the second last or third last chapter based on how things went this chapter I haven't decided yet if all the stuff I have in mind should go in this one or should be used to start off the sequel since it would work well either way so just letting you all know that this I believe it is now over two year story is finally drawing to a close so get ready for that!**

 **Now for the usual stuff.**

 **ChaosofTime – Nah Solomon isn't the creator of everything it's just the Demon God Pillar spouting rhetoric that it believes since it was created by Solomon. Don't get me wrong the guy is powerful as hell and managed to create 72 Demon God Pillars and can screw with all sorts of stuff but he didn't create everything.**

 **Ouroborosdragon – I literally had no idea I somewhat used Itachi's death scene until you pointed that out haha RIP and as for Natsu at his strongest that's a ways off yet and won't be in Vol I for sure.**

 **As for the Fate elements it may or may not have anything to do with me playing the mobile game and binging all the anime just saying haha.**

 **Anyway on with the story!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.**

 **Assault Of The Dragon King**

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

"I won't fall to trash like you Achnologia I am First of the Hybrid's my will cannot be subdued by your primal desire for consuming all things!"

"Is that so Ahnkseram because this part of you tastes positively divine," Achnologia replied waving Ahnkseram's left arm around before taking another bite out of it.

" _Ahnkseram is far too weak to combat Achnologia perhaps if he had a year to recuperate he may have had a shot but as he is now he's got little chance of winning if any at all,_ " Lucifer said as Achnologia placed the arm between his teeth and rushed Ahnkseram as the two exchanged a series of blows before Ahnkseram was sent packing into the ground.

" _ **Fighting that beast one limb down is essentially suicide, pay close attention to every detail of Achnologia's fighting style Natsu for when it is your turn you'll need it.**_ "

" _Remember you cannot allow Achnologia to consume Ahnkseram otherwise we're all as good as dead._ "

Natsu watched as Achnologia savagely tore Ahnkseram apart in battle wondering how on earth he was going to compete with that kind of power something that everyone watching the events seemed to mirror.

After being completely outclassed Ahnkseram knelt down on one knee panting heavily as blood poured from several wounds on his body as he looked up at Ahnkseram who was licking his fingers in delight.

"Oh this is the moment I've been waiting for since my inception the taste is almost erotic that's how good this feels!"

"You fucking monster … I refuse to go out like this …"

"Yeah funny thing about that you haven't even managed to scratch me let alone prove you have any hope of winning how's that pride feeling hmm?"

"Fuck you …"

"Well at least you can keep your cool right before you die the one admirable trait you seem to posses I suppose. So tell me O First of the Hybrids how does it feel to die on the day you were resurrected?"

To Achnologia's surprise Ahnkseram smirked as he shakily stood to his feet with his wounds leaking pools of blood all around his feet.

"I'll never truly die Achnologia I survived as a mere spirit for over 1000 years I'll do it again if I must!"

"And you think I'll let you just run off and have that chance?"

"Heh if the entire pantheon of Gods and Devils couldn't catch me what hope does a primitive beast like you have," Ahnkseram smirked with Achnologia kicking him to the ground placing his talon like foot onto his chest pinning him down and cutting into his body.

"I could torture you first if you like Ahnkseram I am feeling quite bored after that lacklustre fight you just put on and trust me I'm really good at cutting things up without killing them outright."

"You don't scare me Achnologia sure you might be someone close to my equal but scary, not a chance in hell."

"Is that right well I'll have to instill the fear before I eliminate you," Achnologia said as he knelt down to Ahnkseram and pierced his right shoulder with one of his claws and began twisting it eliciting screams from the Hybrid. "You aren't scared yet you scream how amusing."

Just as he was about to continue Achnologia raised his other claw blocking a strike from Natsu but recoiling as the attack sliced through his scales. Jumping off Ahnkseram he landed several metres away shaking the arm a few times splattering some blood on the ruined ground.

"Well now I haven't seen that in a long time …"

"How can you harm him when I can't …"

"Because not only did you create me to fight him but I'm a Dragon Slayer, get it I SLAY Dragons," Natsu replied as Ahnkseram grit his teeth in frustration and anger at being so outclassed.

"He's on the money there which is why I said he's got a way better chance than you at putting up a fight but even so …"

The wound Natsu had inflicted had all but regenerated as Achnologia displayed the results proudly making Natsu ponder an idea he wasn't too keen on performing.

"As you can see unlike you who will be unable to regenerate due to the Anti laced within my attacks I have no such issue so how will you overcome such an obstacle I wonder?"

"There is a way," Natsu said as both Ahnkseram and Achnologia snapped their necks towards him seeing Natsu looking almost saddened. "The only way I can see myself defeating you is by commiting the same act you yourself have taken to doing on the innocents of the world."

"The same act, you mean eating people?"

"Yes," Natsu replied as his eyes drifted to the incapacitated Ahnkseram who quickly realized what Natsu was getting at as a horrified look overcame his features.

"No you wouldn't you aren't like him!"

"To protect all life from being consumed by a beast who would consume until none could oppose him I will do what is necessary even if it means embracing that same darkness. If consuming you and assimilating every last drop of your power will grant me the edge I need then I shall do what needs to be done after all I don't plan on surviving any of this anyway."

"Could you actually do it I wonder I want to see with my own eyes as you tear the flesh of the one other Hybrid to shreds and consume his very being within your own! I want to see the look of ecstasy on your face as you relish every last drop of blood and power," Achnologia roared basically giving Natsu the green light to go ahead much to his surprise.

"No you can't-!"

Natsu knelt down to Ahnkseram as his teeth began to become sharper and more elongated sinking them right into his neck tearing part of his throat out as Achnologia cackled madly with laughter in the background.

Piece by piece Natsu consumed Ahnkseram all the while the man watched on unable to scream due to lacking the voice box to do so. Eventually Natsu took his life as the last remnants of his body were consumed with the sudden surge of power flooding his system.

The power he'd just consumed was comparable to his own effectively doubling it as he wiped the blood from around his mouth with his aura sending out white and black sparks all over the place.

"That was perfect have you eaten people before?"

"That was disgusting Achnologia," Natsu replied feeling sick but pushing the thoughts from his mind. "As I said I'm willing to commit any sin to beat you and lay my life forfeit once this is all over."

"Man you aren't any fun at all don't you know how to liven up?"

"Just shut up I don't want to be your friend or anything I just want to kill you and with everything I just took from Ahnkseram I'll do it!"

"Bold words but let's see what happens from here," Achnologia said as a sickly green and blue aura burst to life around him as the two clashed with Natsu converting his arm into a blade to combat Achnologia's razor sharp claws.

" **Apocalypse Dragon Monarch's Calamity Fist!** "

" **Arch Hybrid's Aura: Fire Gravity Dragon Monarch's Demolition Fist!** "

The two massive attacks clashed sending the entire mountain range into chaos as the weather turned chaotic with fire and black lightning raining down from the sky and the gravity becoming completely unpredictable fluxuating almost everywhere.

Natsu received a blow to the face as he returned it in kind by scratching Achnologia's side kicking him away before firing a powerful breath attack at him.

"Is that all you have I would have thought all that power would have made you stronger?"

Achnologia was immediately back in Natsu's face head butting him but grabbing his leg before he could fly too far away and taking a bite out of it causing Natsu to grit his teeth in pain.

"Well at least you didn't scream … tastes good."

Natsu clawed at Achnologia's face and thrust a tendril right through his left eye sending him flying back clutching his face. Natsu followed up by letting loose another roar with this one striking Achnologia full force sending him crashing into the ground.

With the moments reprieve Natsu took a look at his leg and noticed it wasn't regenerating with part of the bone having been torn out the leg as a whole was basically done for. Taking a deep breath using the arm he had turned into a blade Natsu sliced off the rest of the leg this time crying out in pain as it fell to the ground below.

"Okay Natsu it's just a leg you can make another one …"

Using his E.N.D powers Natsu created a tendril like appendage that took the shape of a leg though it was clearly obvious it was Demonic in nature. Taking a few practice kicks with it Natsu turned his attention towards where Achnologia was after taking several breaths to calm himself down since the shock of the pain was getting to him slightly.

"You actually severed the rest of your leg that was pretty cool and you even found a replacement!"

Turning around Natsu slashed Achnologia across the chest and received a blow to the face in return being sent flying through the air with Achnologia hot on his heels.

" _ **Natsu hang in there you've been doing a great job don't let up now!**_ "

"I know I'm just in a lot of pain is all."

Natsu began to fly at near supersonic speeds as he re engaged Achnologia in yet another series of furiously fast paced blows with the two finding themselves over the ocean. Unfortunately Achnologia began putting much more power behind his attacks as Natsu found himself on the receiving end of countless blows before being sent headfirst into what little remained of Magnolia forest which was quickly torn up upon impact.

Natsu didn't have a moment to waste as he raised his Crash Barrier to maximum shattering a powerful breath attack from Achnologia who followed it up by firing several smaller volleys the final of which broke through his now depleted barrier hitting him directly sending him flying into the remains of several fallen trees.

With most of his body now suffering from severe burns and missing flesh Natsu was beginning to doubt any hope of victory. Throughout his life he had been on the end of many situations that had left him in a near death state but everything he had now was simply not enough to defeat the monster that his entire life seemed to revolve around.

"Perhaps this is where things end …"

" _ **What are you talking about Natsu the battle has barely begun stand up and fight I never raised you to give up like this!**_ "

"Igneel my body is falling apart and I can't regenerate and that last attack …"

Moving his hand Natsu winced at a large piece of wood that was protruding from the left hand side of his stomach as blood poured from the wound.

"I don't think I can do this but you are right I suppose I was never raised to give up," Natsu said as blood began to seep from his mouth. "I am the last hope to stop Achnologia if he gets me then the world is going to fall and so I must stand tall as the flag bearer of hope that the countless races will still have a place to call home."

Shakily rising to his feet Achnologia landed several feet away from him with a sinister smile on his face. Releasing his aura Natsu began powering up an attack one that took the smile off Achnologia's face.

" **Arch Hybrid's Aura: Dragon Monarch's Secret Art – The Five Elemental Dragon Vanguard!** "

From Natsu's back spurted a crimson coloured Dragon made of pure flame followed by a purple coloured one made of condensed Gravity. Following that was another bright yellow Dragon made from Lighting with a pitch Black Dragon and pure White Dragons following soon after as they coiled around Natsu's body like a protective shield.

"Wasn't there some idiot in Ahnkseram's little empire who could do that trick?"

"Yeah there was but mine is different," Natsu sighed coughing up some blood. "His were only able to crash into their target making them weak but mine are made to last even if they are bound to my body."

"So they are stuck to your back then?"

"They are fuelled by my own power which keeps them up and active so yeah they have to be for this to work. Now GO," Natsu said as he pointed at Achnologia with the Lightning, Fire and Demonic Dragons rushing forward striking Achnologia with blinding speed.

" _ **Not a bad move since you clearly aren't going to be mobile any longer creating a defence was the best choice.**_ "

"Yeah well we'll see how long it lasts," Natsu sighed as Achnologia punched one of the Dragons knocking it back.

The two Dragons that stayed by Natsu's side fired their respective element version of a Dragon's Roar which although not as strong as it would have been had Natsu done it directly was still powerful enough to cause serious damage nonetheless.

"So you plan on hiding behind your little defence from now on do you well then perhaps I should end this little game what do you say?"

"Do whatever you like Achnologia I'm not backing down!"

"Alright then time to show you the true meaning of fear; tremble before the might of Achnologia!"

Natsu felt the last bits of hope begin to drain away as Achnologia began to enter his Dragon form which now towered over him with a sickening grin as he licked his front teeth.

" _ **Right then now to get rid of this pathetic display you call a defence,**_ " Achnologia said as he took a swipe at Natsu cleaving right through all five elemental Dragons and slicing open his stomach as he was sent flying towards Magnolia.

Skidding to a stop in a destroyed battlefield Natsu lay there in agony looking at what was essentially his guts which had been strewn on the ground in front of him. He had no clue how he was even conscious let alone alive though he chalked it up to fate being cruel even in his final moments.

Achnologia landed next to him with his large head leering down at his weakened form roaring with laughter.

" _ **And so the hero fails miserably and I win both you and Ahnkseram were absolutely pathetic but at least you gave me a workout I suppose so that's something. Now then time to claim what is rightfully mine!**_ "

Natsu sighed as Achnologia's jaws came closer and closer simply resigned to his fate when an explosion went off sending Achnologia skidding back a fair distance.

Opening his eyes Natsu saw a large purple form in front of him that took him a moment to recognize.

"Lykyria!"

 _Gravity Dragon Monarch_

 _Lykyria_

" _ **It pains me to see one of the only humans I genuinely liked in such a sorry state the burden of Achnologia should not be yours alone to bear Natsu.**_ "

" _ **Well well if it isn't Lykyria the Gravity Dragon Monarch I've been looking for you for quite a long time!**_ "

" _ **I know you have Achnologia and your search ends today because on this day your nonsense ends!**_ "

" _ **HAH what absolute nonsense the one foretold to slay me lies on deaths door behind you and you are about to be added to my collection!**_ "

" _ **Don't worry about Natsu he will be in the best care until he can get back out here with the rest of us but until then we shall keep you occupied!**_ "

"We, what do you mean we?"

" _ **You didn't think I would be foolish enough to challenge you alone did you,**_ " Lykyria replied almost smugly as several more roars alerted both Natsu and Achnologia to the arrival of more Dragons.

" _ **Lykyria is right today will be the day you die Achnologia!**_ "

 _White Dragon King_

 _Weisslogia_

" _ **Indeed we have hidden away for far too long and left the burden on the shoulders of one for far too long.**_ "

 _Shadow Dragon King_

 _Skiadrum_

" _ **If there were anyone I'd stick my neck out for it would be the one who set Gajeel back on the right path!**_ "

 _Metal Dragon Monarch_

 _Metalicana_

" _ **As Natsu defended and moulded my young Wendy into a fine young woman so too shall I defend Natsu in turn for he is indeed worthy of the Dragon's respect!**_ "

 _Sky Dragon Monarch_

 _Grandina_

Natsu suddenly felt a sharp pain wrack through his body as a jet of red flame burst forth from his chest followed by the loudest roar yet as a massive red Dragon landed at the head of the other Dragons.

" _ **The time for hiding is done we can no longer sit by and watch you attack and kill off the children we worked so hard to raise this is where we make our stand!**_ "

 _Former Fire Dragon Monarch_

 _Igneel_

"They're all here," Natsu said weakly as his vision began to fail him.

"NATSU!"

Though he could no longer see clearly he could smell the scent of Wendy as well as several others including Elise, Irene, Gildarts and most importantly Erza who seemed to be frozen in shock.

"So you've all come …"

"My God Natsu what have you done to yourself," Gildarts muttered in shock as Wendy and Irene moved everyone away from him.

"We need to fix this wound immediately if we want any chance of him surviving at all let alone getting back on the battlefield. You are a master of healing you can take all the magic you need from me," Irene said quickly as Natsu felt both her and Wendy fiddling around with his guts.

As Natsu began to feel the effects of healing magic slowly mending his insides the Dragons seemed to be having an intense conversation that he tried his best to listen to.

" _ **So all the failures came at last then I must say I'm quite flattered all of you feel like attacking just me I truly don't know what to say! Then again it just goes to show how weak you all truly are that you'd need to gang up on me like this doesn't it?**_ "

" _ **You don't deserve a fair fight Achnologia and even then you took out most of the Dragons we aren't foolish enough to believe you'd just be defeated by one of us,**_ " Igneel shot back as Achnologia burst into laughter.

" _ **At least you lot aren't as foolish as the brat down there who thought he could defeat me then again it was you lot as well as the Gods and Devils who fed him stories about defeating me so perhaps you all came to try your hand at redeeming yourselves hmm?**_ "

Natsu couldn't help but accept what Achnologia had said as the truth after all he was told by almost everyone that he would be able to beat Achnologia and yet he was utterly crushed before his might.

" _ **Enough of this Achnologia we aren't here to debate we are here to try our hand at eliminating you,**_ " Igneel said as the Dragons began taking to the air followed by Achnologia as they began fighting leaving the humans and Natsu on the ground trying to heal Natsu as best they could.

"What he said had some truth …"

"What was that Natsu," Wendy asked softly as Natsu raised his arm in the air motioning for her to hold it to which she did so swiftly.

"Achnologia was right about the last point he made I was being told by everyone I could beat him and yet even with all of Ahnkseram's power on top of my own he swatted me away like nothing."

"Natsu you can't be serious," Irene said as he simply nodded his head. "You are the best hope we have of defeating him even the Dragons know this they told us to aid you to get you back in the fight!"

"Even if you fix my body to working order I'm no real match the moment he went into that Dragon form it was over I don't stand a chance against him. I'd resigned myself to die in this battle and yet even using techniques that could backfire and kill me didn't even matter."

"Did I just hear that right you were resolved to die," Erza questioned icily as he sensed her approaching.

"Yes Erza I said exactly that and don't go stamping your feet up and down about it because this is the life we live as mages each and every day. The risk that any one of us could be killed on a job or be assassinated is high despite what lies we tell ourselves in our little fantasies. I promised you I would return because saying goodbye almost seals the deal and in many ways that was my false hope of actually winning this thing."

Natsu felt a hard slap across his cheek followed by the sound of a scuffle as his cheek began to sting.

"What the hell is wrong with you Natsu Dragneel this is not the man I fell for the Natsu I know never spoke in such a manner! My Natsu would simply get up and beat the everlasting crap out of anything and everything that stood in his way! Remember when Jellal had me kidnapped you tore apart Demons and took a blast from Etherion for me! Remember when Cobra poisoned me and you tore apart their guild even going as far as to fight a God! Remember when you demolished a Wizard Saint because he harmed Fairy Tail where has all that confidence and pride gone!"

"Erza leave Natsu be he's-."

"No I won't leave him be Elise he's being an absolute idiot and I won't stand for it. Natsu Dragneel you stop moping around this instant, use all your power to recover as fast as possible and get back on that damn battlefield or so help me I won't ever have sex with you again!"

Everyone in the area either blushed or looked away at the embarrassing statement until they heard the faint sound of chuckling from Natsu which soon turned into full blown laughter.

"Well then I suppose I have no choice now do I though I should probably let you know that you should get off the battlefield as soon as possible Erza. Elise use your God's Aura and look at Erza's magic core and you'll see why."

Elise activated her aura and looked right at her core with her jaw dropping moments later.

"N-n-no way!"

"Can I count on you to make sure she doesn't partake in the rest of the war?"

"Hold on a minute what's this about I don't understand?"

"Erza Natsu and I can see life through our eyes, well we can see life as magic anyway and you see humans have one magic core but you have a much smaller one within you which means … well Erza congratulations you're pregnant."

Erza just stared at Elise gaping like a fish as Natsu began laughing again which caused her to walk over and kick him in the face.

"This isn't funny you idiot how long have you known!"

"Uh earlier today but I wasn't too sure since I only got a small glimpse of it."

The sound of ear piercing roars broke the momentary silence that had descended upon the gathered group until Erza finally spoke up.

"Natsu you must do everything you can to get rid of Achnologia I don't care what it is I won't bring a child into a world that is doomed to destruction."

Natsu's grin faded replaced with a stern expression as he nodded still unable to see anything.

"I understand Erza don't worry I'll make everything safe for our child I swear upon my life."

" _ **Do not worry human Achnologia will fall this day now that you have knocked some sense back into Natsu here.**_ "

"Is that … Xicor!"

 _God Of All Dragons_

 _Xicor_

" _ **Yes Natsu I'm here and I'm aware of how many rules I am breaking but I will not stand idly by any longer and so I am here to enter the fray along with the others but before I do I need to give you something but first let me fix that eyesight of yours.**_ "

Gently placing a claw on Natsu's forehead his vision came back into focus as he saw Xicor looming over him.

" _ **Now listen to me what I'm about to give you is something you need for us to execute the final plan that we Dragons came up with before we entered the fray. First of all you need to absorb these crystal lacrima here.**_ "

"What are they?"

" _ **These are what Achnologia is after from us Dragons Natsu these are our magic cores that I have removed and placed into crystal form. They are designed to shatter and grant you a temporary boost in power that should be enough for you to pull off the finishing move on Achnologia but I'll let Felicity tell you more since she is heavily involved in this I have a battle to join.**_ "

Xicor stretched his wings and took flight as Felicity's voice entered Natsu's own mind.

" _Alright Natsu listen we decided to tell you this in secret because literally all your friends will oppose this idea because the odds of your survival are … slim at best. As you know Achnologia must follow the rules set by this realm even though he is made of Anti and so between myself, Xicor and the other Dragons we have devised a plan that will either work or lead to the end of everything._ "

"Well that's basically what we're at now so lay it on me."

" _There is a realm Natsu where time pools for lack of a better description. Inside this realm time crashes all over the place chaotically and anything thrown in there would no doubt wind up dead or scattered across all time like dust so we plan to throw Achnologia in there._ "

"Well that's a plan something we didn't have before," Natsu mentally sighed. "So when do we put this plan into action?"

" _The Dragons aren't strong anymore since they have been steadily leaking their power to you Dragon Slayers and Xicor although he hasn't told anyone yet has stepped down from the position of God of Dragons so that Achnologia cannot gain the Gods Aura with his lacrima in your hands. The moment you are able to stand you are to absorb the lacrima and rush toward the battlefield. As we speak Metalicana and Weisslogia have already fallen and Ahnkseram s aware they have hidden their lacrima so you do not have much time._ "

"I see … I understand what needs to be done."

" _When I open the portal to the realm known as the Ravine of Time you must quite literally drag Achnologia into that realm and I shall seal it shut behind you. I'm sorry things have to end up this way but there simply is no other way to defeat him at this point. In Equilibrius everyone is panicking because of how easily you were defeated please defeat Achnologia Natsu you are our only hope!_ "

Natsu nodded his head as he felt the work on his insides cease. Grabbing the bits of skin that had been split apart Natsu used his flames to cauterize the wound ignoring the pain much to everyone's shock.

Looking to his right where the lacrima had been left by Xicor Natsu inserted them into his chest one by one and stood up looking towards the battlefield once more.

"Thank you all for aiding me I've got a way to beat Achnologia now. All of you need to run as far away as possible I don't know what's gonna happen once this kicks off."

"Natsu …"

Seeing Erza's worried look Natsu smiled as he gave her a deep passionate kiss placing a hand over her stomach.

"Thanks for slapping some sense into me I have to make this world safe for our child that comes above all else. This isn't goodbye Erza I will come back to you I promise."

"Natsu what are you doing?"

"Oh you know something reckless like always," he replied with the same cheeky grin as another ear piercing roar could be heard signalling the death of yet another Dragon. "I don't have much time I've got to go."

"Oi Natsu!"

"Yeah what is it old man?"

Gildarts gave him a knowing look seeing exactly what Natsu was planning on doing as he took several steps forward standing face to face with him before pulling him into a hug.

"You've always made me so proud Natsu and not a day goes by I'm not glad you and I ran off all those years ago. You've truly come into your own and are a perfect example of what a man ought to aspire to become. I may never get another chance to say this but thanks for everything Natsu you truly are the light that turned my life around even if it doesn't seem like it."

"God damn it old man why do you have to go and make things all emotional," Natsu sniffed as the two ceased the hug and fist bumped. "By the way I don't know if you know this or not but gramps is dead which makes me Master again and since I'm going off to be an idiot should I not come back you will be Master Gildarts and please try to do the job this time."

"If that's what you want Natsu I'll do it," Gildarts said as Natsu turned to Wendy.

"I have a gift for you I was saving for your birthday but today will have to do I guess," Natsu said as he tapped her on the forehead making her gasp in shock. "Location of the Sky Dragon Temple complete with the tablet containing all the knowledge of the Sky Dragons. Also take this for my kid should I not return because if I can't teach them then you or Gajeel should be the ones to do it."

Procuring a book from his requip space and handing it to her Wendy's eyes shot up to her hairline as she looked between Natsu and the book.

"You really aren't coming back are you this is the knowledge of the Fire Dragons!"

Natsu simply smiled and ruffled her hair before turning to Elise giving her a warm smile.

"If I don't return I name you the Godmother of our child Elise I think you've more than earned that right I mean hell you're practically our sister at this point freeloading in our house when we had one not that we cared at all but you know what I mean."

"Thank you Natsu I'll do my best to help raise your kid," Elise sniffed as Natsu began walking towards the battle as yet another ear piercing roar hit the group's ears.

"Well duty calls I suppose," Natsu said as he activated his Hybrid's Aura and darted over to where the Dragons were battling and upon arriving he was shocked at the carnage before him.

Only two Dragons remained those being Igneel and Xicor both heavily wounded as Achnologia slowly advanced on them. The body parts of the other Dragons littered the area causing Natsu to shed a silent tear for them.

" _ **How weak and feeble you lot have become over the years especially you two who would have once given me a good fight now couldn't even last more than ten minutes!**_ "

" _ **Well to be fair most of our power is gone so we didn't have much of a chance anyway,**_ " Igneel huffed.

" _ **All that mattered was us buying time which we have done so successfully,**_ " Xicor added as Igneel collapsed from his injuries.

Achnologia scanned the area and saw Natsu leap onto Igneel's head standing just near his one remaining eye for the Dragon's last few moments.

" _ **Ah Natsu there you are I've been waiting for you to get up off your ass.**_ "

"Yeah I'm here now Igneel."

" _ **Good good … you know what you have to do?**_ "

"Yeah I'm ready for it," Natsu replied placing a hand on the old Dragon's face.

" _ **I know I've always been an asshole to you in the worst of times Natsu but you know I truly saw you as a son and successor and just wanted you to succeed.**_ "

"Damn it why does everyone have to get all emotional today," Natsu sniffed as Igneel made a low rumbling noise reminiscent of chuckling.

" _ **By the way I noticed no one has mentioned this to you yet but Happy Birthday Natsu though as far as birthdays go this has to be the worst one of all.**_ "

"Actually Igneel you want to know the Ironic part about all this, the first time I died it was my birthday as well. Strange how things come full circle isn't it."

" _ **I didn't know you originally died on your birthday no one ever told me that is such a shame.**_ "

"Yeah well it doesn't really matter now but thanks anyway."

" _ **Did you ever pick a successor to the flame Natsu?**_ "

"Well my successor isn't born yet but I've given the book I copied all the knowledge from to Wendy so that she can teach them when they are ready."

" _ **I suppose that will do … well looks like this is it for me Natsu sorry I was too weak to handle this burden myself.**_ "

"You are forgiven Igneel the Anti is simply far too strong to contend with I understand why things ended up this way."

" _ **If there is another side after all this … I hope that … I'll see you there … son,**_ " Igneel sighed as he slowly closed his eye and spoke no more signalling his passing.

"Goodnight … Dad."

Achnologia meanwhile found the scene highly amusing and began laughing openly prompting Natsu to focus his attention on the colossal sized monster.

" _ **Aww what are you gonna do Dragneel not even the Dragon God could stop me if you want I can slice you open again!**_ "

"That won't be happening again Achnologia this time you're finished! Xicor how much longer do you have?"

" _ **Struggling to stand and I can't see properly,**_ " he replied as Natsu nodded.

"So I guess it's time then?"

" _ **Go ahead and do it Natsu and good luck,**_ " Xicor said as he collapsed from his injuries.

" _ **Oh so you lot have a plan then it doesn't matter what you lot do to me I cannot be defeated by even a trillion of you insects!**_ "

"Felicity do it now!"

Behind Achnologia a large yellow portal with ethereal numbers and gears pouring out of it opened up garnering Achnologia's attention.

" _ **What the hell is that!**_ "

"This is your end Achnologia," Natsu said as he felt the lacrima shatter one by one with the power of all the slain Dragons flowing through him. "This time there is no escape for you!"

Natsu became cloaked in a rainbow coloured flame as he charged forward with such speed not even Achnologia could track it.

" **Arch Hybrid's Aura: Dragon Monarch's Final Art - Rainbow Road!** "

As Natsu charged forward the rainbow flames around Natsu turned into a Dragon the same size as Achnologia ramming into the Apocalypse Dragon full force as he dug his heels into the ground in an attempt to halt his movement only to find himself unable to halt it at all.

" _ **What type of power is this no magic can affect me!**_ "

"This is the power you sorely underestimated Achnologia the power of all those who gave their lives to end tyranny and fear and instil order and hope!"

Achnologia quickly realized time was running out as his tail entered the portal and he managed to finally halt his progress as the two pushed against each other using everything they had.

"COME ON JUST A LITTLE FURTHUR!"

" _ **I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS I AM ACHNOLOGIA THE APOCALYPSE INCARNATE, THE MANIFESTATION AND WILL OF ANTI I SHALL NEVER LOSE TO MORTAL MAGIC!**_ "

Natsu could feel the magic beginning to wane as Achnologia slowly began pushing him back when half his power suddenly vanished.

"MASTER DON'T GIVE UP!"

Achnologia was pushed back as a second albeit smaller form of the Rainbow Road crashed into Achnologia pushing him through the portal until only his head and front legs remained.

"Seilah!"

"I am your servant Master even in death wherever you go I shall follow now let us destroy this monster once and for all!"

Natsu nodded now more determined than ever as he and Seilah juggled the power between each other slowly forcing Achnologia through the portal as they too were sucked into the endless abyss of time with their magic instantly vanishing.

The portal immediately closed once the three were inside the Ravine of Time truly marking the end of the war on Earthland as the conflict continued elsewhere.

 **So yeah that happened.**

 **Basically this marks the actual conclusion of the war part of the final arc but there are at least one of possibly two chapters to go I'm still deciding since I feel some of it to be unnecessary but we'll see.**

 **If I cut out the unnecessary stuff then the next chapter will be the last chapter if not then the one after the next one will be we'll see how it goes but I truly hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!**


	108. Dawn Of A New Era

**Hi everyone Azza here welcome to the final chapter!**

 **So this massive project is on its last chapter and for those wondering the first two chapters of the sequel will be going up not too long after this does talk about commitment!**

 **So for those of you like Penguini411 who want to know there are details at the end of this chapter that will give you an idea of what the sequel will involve so make sure if you care about that read to the end.**

 **Also for those of you disappointed with the Achnologia fight keep in mind the way I did it he is going out undefeated in combat which in all honesty is how it should be given how strong he was even in canon I just feel like I should say that.**

 **So without any further ado I present the final chapter!**

 **Also like 1k words of 700k RIP but I wasn't gonna pad it out to get there.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.**

 **Dawn Of The New Era**

 _ **/Natsu's POV/**_

Natsu groaned as he slowly opened his eyes to the bright light that was all around him. Remembering what had occurred up until this point he slowly sat upright and was surprised to see Achnologia sitting across from him.

"So you finally bothered to wake up."

"So you're still here which means the plan worked," Natsu sighed in relief as Achnologia growled.

"You are so lucky I can't use my power here otherwise I'd kill you for that comment."

"We can't use our power here?"

"We can't do anything here much less fight the place is stripping us bare I can feel it. Even though I'm made up of Anti I'm stuck following the rules of this world and because of that I can't fight back against whatever this is."

"This place is called the Ravine of Time a place where Time crashes into itself chaotically. Supposedly we'll be dying here though I'm sad that Seilah decided to join me in this fate."

"Yeah the girl faded away long ago she isn't as old as we are so she didn't last anywhere near as long. As far as I'm aware there's only like thirty years difference between us so we'll die around the same time."

"Well from what I can tell we'll be unborn since I can feel myself getting younger and younger. I want to say I'm scared but I'm satisfied knowing I stopped you."

"Yeah go on rub it in you managed to beat me through underhanded tactics but I still killed people before I went out so take that!"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Why?"

"I want to know more about the Anti because I just don't understand what it is or why it wants to destroy reality."

"You seriously don't know," Achnologia asked raising an eyebrow. "You went through all that not even knowing what the Anti really is!"

"Well all I know is it is supposed to be the opposite of what reality is whatever that is supposed to be."

"Oh man you literally have no idea who the hell told you that load of shit?"

"Uh Ahnkseram …"

"Of course that idiot would be the one to tell you Ahnkseram didn't know shit about what Anti is!"

"Well since I have the fabled representative in front of me perhaps he could tell me as we perish hmm?"

"Have I told you before that I really don't like you?"

"Well we tried to kill each other so I assume that was an obvious enough sign."

"How are you so calm about all this that sombre mood you were in before we came to this place was almost enough to kill a man from second hand depression yet now you seem quite cheerful?"

"Because my job is done now I've gotten rid of both you and Ahnkseram and the war on Earthland should cease with our deaths. I've given my friends and family a world of peace to live in I have no reason not to regret my choices now."

"You truly believe that by getting rid of us you've ushered in an age of peace that is absolute foolishness. Where there are sentient beings there will be chaos and strife such is the way of things no matter what world you reside in."

"True but the leaders left behind are more than capable of stamping out trouble when it arises so I have no worries there. Now then tell me about the Anti I'm quite curious to know just what it is I've fought so hard to eradicate from our plane of existence."

"I suppose there isn't anything better to do if I were able to I would beat you to death but this place saps me of my strength. Alright look the Anti is a lot simpler than one might think take yourself as a prime example you would consider yourself a force for good in this world right?"

"Yeah."

"Well in the Anti reality there is an Anti version of you who would be a force for pure evil with a version of me that would be the manifestation of this world parading as a force for good. The best term I've heard that refers to the Anti is it is a culmination of the failed universes that are tossed into the dark space and left to rot with the result spawning all kinds of strange things."

"Reject universes?"

"Ones that weren't what the One Above All considered perfect for you see a universe cannot simply be destroyed once it is created it would set off a chain reaction so they are sealed away in their own reality. Now after throwing countless failed universes in there the space began to become crowded as the universes slowly started merging together forming what is now known as the Anti Reality a massive collection of failed universes with insane inhabitants hell bent on revenge."

"Why would they want revenge on this reality I mean how would they even know it exists?"

"Part of being a discarded universe is knowing that your creator has all but abandoned you. In the Anti the universes once acted like these ones do but became chaotic over time and the inhabitants came to discover this leading to the discovery of their abandonment. I managed to slip through the cracks when the Gods and Devils warred against each other and waited until I could manifest at the opportune moment in the form of Achnologia the Dragon King."

"So you are Achnologia right so that means there is another Achnologia out there in this universe right?"

"No I am the Achnologia from this universe however I have the Anti running through my very being fuelling my actions though I can feel it being stripped away from me along with my power as I'm sure you've noticed the same happening to yourself."

"Yeah I've lost quite a bit of my power not that it matters anyway."

"So what happens to the Anti once you die will it just disperse or something?"

"To be honest I've never thought about that before I never saw myself entering the situation of my own death so I never had the need to ponder it before. I suppose since it would have to follow the rules it would die along with me."

"That would make the most sense I guess, by the way earlier you said you slipped through the cracks of this reality when the Gods and Devils were warring against one another well I've heard stories that the Goddess of Chaos willingly let you through is that true?"

"Goddess of Chaos I wasn't even aware there was one but it would explain why I have the power Chaos as well as Anti. Perhaps she was the one who confined me to the body of Achnologia of this world but who is to say really."

Natsu nodded as Achnologia slumped over slightly with his form shrinking a little in size.

"So it has begun then … I wondered why I was feeling a little tired. Little bit of advice don't move too far from this spot I tried that earlier and I think it sapped more of my life away the further away from here I got."

"So that means you'll die before me then?"

"No it means I get to leave first, idiot."

Natsu watched in fascination as his battle wounds began to disappear with the exception of his leg as Achnologia caught his attention once again.

"That one won't come back no matter what my attack was laced with the power Anti in other words the ultimate nullification to beings who can regenerate in this reality. My other attacks weren't as bad as that one so they should reverse in time but you'll be stuck with that stump forever should you actually manage to leave."

"Gee thanks for that," Natsu sighed as Achnologia grinned.

"You know I think the best part about all this is that I was never defeated by you nor anyone else. The best you could do was push me into this realm and let the effects take hold no one was able to match me in physical might I think I can die happy knowing that."

"Well I did forcibly drag you in here so that would mean I technically did beat you."

"But not by yourself only through outside interference multiple times which means I remain undefeated in combat end of story."

"Fine believe what you want not that it matters either way since the people of Earthland will simply believe I sacrificed myself to beat you anyway so feel free to stick to whatever you believe I'm … I'm feeling quite drowsy so I'm just gonna rest my head a little."

"Yeah finally … we both can agree on something … see you in hell," Achnologia said as they both slowly slumped to the ground unconscious.

 _ **/Equilibrius – The Council Chamber OF Twenty Four/**_

"Is this really ok to do he did everything we asked of him and we are just gonna let him regress in age to non existence scattering him amongst Time itself," Eliza shouted as the various members of the Council shifted in their seats uncomfortably.

"We cannot risk opening the Ravine again until Achnologia is gone which means Natsu will also die since they are close in age."

"So that's how it is we let the one who fought for all our sakes die so that the rest of us can remain here safe in the knowledge that our positions are secure for the foreseeable future. I don't think I want any part of this farce!"

"Is that your resignation from the position of Goddess of War Eliza?"

"This is me telling you lot to DO SOMETHING USEFUL FOR ONCE!"

"Eliza is right if anyone deserves the effort then it is Natsu," Felicity sighed as she struggled to rise from her chair.

"Lady Felicity please don't overexert yourself the strain on Time has weakened you considerably," Eliza said softly as she knelt by her side.

"I can feel them both within my Time suffering greatly though they put on a brave façade. I can feel Natsu content on dying for the countless sins he has committed in life but also regret that he will never see his family grow as he so desired. It hurts me to feel such strong emotions we simply cannot allow him to die!"

"You know if I were in the position you lot were in right now I would save him almost everyone is banging on that door out there demanding his rescue right now and rightfully so."

"How did you get in here Aizen!"

"He's not alone either," Alucard said as he rose from the ground with his usual smirk absent. "This is a disgrace Natsu has so much more to contribute to our society and you choose to allow his death to commence?"

"As we keep telling you all we cannot allow the Ravine to open again until Achnologia is destroyed it would defeat the purpose of the entire war that nearly destroyed that planet!"

"You all do realize the Dragon won't be destroyed right," Aizen cut in as almost every neck snapped to his position immediately.

"Explain yourself immediately!"

"You all know what the Anti is right well it only takes a little research to discover that Anti only has to follow the rules of our world until it is broken down to its basest form. The Anti manifested in the form of a Dragon because that is what Earthland's strongest creature was so once Achnologia reverts from being a mere baby he shall not become a foetus rather an egg that will simply sit there until it hatches once more."

"The kid isn't wrong you know both Lucifer and myself have come to the same conclusion," Micheal said as the two appeared in the room. "The cycle will be doomed to repeat itself and by allowing Natsu to die we will lose our only hope of combating him."

"And before you lot say that he performed abysmally let me remind you all that he still has much more to give just take a look at his future self that was brought into Earthland by Ahnkseram he could have easily combated Achnologia."

"So what do you recommend we do then?"

"Natsu must be rescued from the Ravine of Time and don't even say opening it again will be a bad idea you grabbed his servant Seilah before she regressed too far without either of them noticing! Currently she is in the form of a young child and once Lady Felicity is back on her feet the Time Nest must begin combing Earthland's timestream for the fragments of herself."

"To add onto what my brother said the same can be done for Natsu it will just be a longer process. Though both physically, mentally and magically weakened he will survive and with enough fragments he can be restored to the way he was."

"But there is one catch," Felicity sighed as everyone in the room turned towards her in attention. "Both Seilah and Natsu are now part of Earthland's timestream which means they cannot set foot in that realm until all the pieces have been removed or else Time itself could begin to collapse in on itself from the paradox it would no doubt create."

"Natsu wouldn't take that well," Eliza sighed as everyone nodded in agreement.

"A decision must be made soon they have already begun to regress to the age of teenagers if we plan on doing this it must be done soon," Felicity warned as the Council began to debate as everyone sat around wondering what was going to happen to the pink haired Hybrid.

The sounds of protesting and banging on the Council doors went for some time until the Council finally came to a decision.

"Does he still have that Command Seal?"

"We weren't actually able to remove that so yes he does," Eliza replied.

"Since Natsu is unconscious there is only one type of being we can send in there to get him that being a servant so who do we have available?"

"Oh dear there's only one here who can make the trip … very well send her in."

"Achnologia is reverting to an egg as we speak the theory holds true," Felicity gasped in shock as the Council seemed more confident in their decision.

"Very well summon her and open the Ravine once more!"

 _ **/Ravine Of Time/**_

Natsu's eyes slowly opened as he felt Time stripping away his life, looking at his hand he realized he was a kid again silently laughing at the irony of it all.

"Am I always destined to die as a kid I mean these are some strange circumstances but still?"

Sitting up Natsu saw his stump of a leg and shook his head before looking over to the one who gifted him the injury and recoiled in surprise.

"He's … he's an egg now!"

Crawling over to the egg Natsu picked it up and noted that it was the size of his torso quite large for an egg to be not that he knew how old he was exactly but that didn't matter.

"I wonder what you'd hatch into this time I doubt you'd be Achnologia again right? I still can't believe you became an egg of all things maybe you really are a Dragon."

Natsu froze as he heard the sound of jingling bells as he began to look around frantically. His hope for living and naivety of being a child had gotten the better of his older more sombre mood as the sound of singing could be heard.

"Hashire Sori Yo Kaze No You Ni Tsukimihara Wo PADORU PADORUUU!"

"Argh what the hell is that awful singing," Natsu said through grit teeth as his eardrums nearly burst from the terrible pitch.

To his utter disbelief the Ravine of Time opened as a sleigh with a girl wearing a bright red Santa outfit sailed on through stopping right next to him.

"Merry Christmas!"

"Um … am I dead now?"

"Dead! Well I hope you aren't dead because I've got just the present for you!"

"Uh isn't it July though?"

"Wh-what!"

"Yeah today is actually my birthday, July 7th is the date."

"W-well that doesn't matter because Christmas has come early and I the fabulous Santa Nero have come bearing the best of holiday cheer in the form of a gallant rescue!"

"What she means is we're your ticket out of here," a girl wearing a black form of the Santa outfit said as she chewed on some fried chicken.

"UMU why are you here this was my rescue operation!"

"I'm here because it's you," the second Santa replied as she jumped off the sleigh and handed Natsu a piece of fried chicken from the bucket she had in her left hand. "You might want to eat this."

"Why?"

"Because Emperor UMU over there is gonna be at the helm and you probably don't want to witness that."

"Um … ok."

"Also it's nice to finally meet the real you," she said with a kind smile before forcefully shoving the chicken leg into his mouth as Natsu felt some kind of strange spell force him into unconsciousness.

"Really you drugged the chicken … wait how can you eat it then," Santa Nero asked as the other Santa shrugged.

"I'm immune I suppose now let us leave this place," she said as she picked up the child sized Natsu and the egg placing them in the back seat of the sleigh. "Try not to kill us this time oh mighty Emperor."

"You make me so mad with that lack of disrespect if we didn't have an important mission I would teach you not to take the embodiment of Rome so lightly!"

"Yeah yeah let's go …"

Hopping back in the sleigh the two servants with Natsu and the egg in tow flew through the portal leaving the realm behind.

 _ **/Equilibrius/**_

"Well done on retrieving Natsu and the egg you two but did you really have to appear in the infirmary WITH the sleigh?"

"We saved Natsu Dragneel I do not understand what the issue is?"

"The issue Artoria is that you almost destroyed the room that was meant to house Natsu for the duration of his recovery!"

"Blame Emperor Nero UMU Claudius for that one I was making sure Natsu and the egg didn't fly off the back."

"No you weren't you were taunting me the whole way!"

Eliza groaned massaging her temples from the quickly growing headache that was forming from all this mess as she turned to Natsu's unconscious form.

"So the chicken will keep him unconscious you said?"

"Yes he will remain unconscious until his age and power have reached a suitable point once again or if you choose to wake him earlier using the counter."

"It shouldn't take us more than a year to scrape together enough clusters of him to get him back to us I've got the Time Nest working overtime to begin preparations," Felicity said as she too looked down at Natsu's form with sadness evident in her eyes.

"Also we should probably let you know we were unable to pry the egg from his grasp no matter how hard we tried it's like its stuck to his body," Artoria said as Eliza nodded.

"I'll let the Council know they'll want to know where the egg is and I suppose with Natsu is the best place for it. You two are free to return to the Throne of Heroes whenever you want by the way thank you both for the help."

"UMU it was nice meeting the human version of Natsu the one at the throne is so stoic, manly and level headed but this one is simply adorable," Santa Nero said cheerfully.

"Indeed though the Servant version of Natsu is a legend when it comes to being a bad boy as well I must say I find his antics most amusing when he is around," Artoria said as she turned on her heel and left with Nero following close behind.

"Well Natsu we've got you here now it is up to you to survive the painful process of ageing and growing to how you should be," Eliza sighed as she traced a finger over his missing leg. "I'm sure this won't stop you but it is still such a shame either way …"

"You realize he could just use his E.N.D abilities to make another one like he did in battle right?"

"Well he could but the fact is it's still a handicap either way Felicity. Are you sure we can't tell anyone he's alive from his friends or family I think they'd appreciate knowing he's alright?"

"And give them false hope? Eliza he could still very well die from what we will have to do in order to fix him to the way he once way so no we cannot tell anyone. Also I don't see any negative consequences from doing this and I'm Lady Time so you can trust me."

"I don't like this but I'll go along with it for now but should Natsu ask me to inform anyone when he wakes I'm doing it."

"By all means Eliza I just don't want to fill his loved ones with false hope. Now then if you would excuse me I've got work to do."

Felicity slowly stood up and made her way out of the room leaving Eliza alone to ponder the future as she gazed over Natsu's coma induced form as it clutched the black and blue egg like a lifeline.

"You won't die Natsu I'm sure you'll return and continue to impress us all with those awe inspiring actions of yours."

As Eliza stood and walked over to the door she flicked off the lights with her eyes narrowing slightly at the bluish glow coming from the egg before closing the door and sealing it barring all from entry.

Making her way over to the Council Chambers Eliza sighed as she waded through the sea of gathered Gods and Devils prying open the doors and slipping inside.

"Ah Eliza how is Natsu doing?"

"He is currently in a forced coma with Lady Felicity expecting him to remain in such a state for at least a year."

"And what of the egg?"

"Yes about that see Natsu won't let go of it."

"What do you mean he won't let go of it?"

"I mean exactly what I said he simply will not let go of it and I don't mean he is using force to keep it I mean the egg is literally stuck to him I don't really know what to make of it."

"And there is no way to get the egg off of him?"

"Not from what I can see no."

"Just let the egg remain with him," Lucifer sighed as he and Micheal appeared in their newly added chairs above the Gods of Creation and Devils of Destruction.

"Indeed my brother and I have sensed something within the egg almost as if the egg is bonding to Natsu though we cannot be 100% on the matter we believe that the Anti is involved somehow."

"We also believe that whatever is born from the egg will not be the same Achnologia even if it does retain all his knowledge and memories which means Natsu holding onto the egg is vital since he can use his Hybrid's Aura to influence it."

"Have you all decided what to do once the egg hatches again," Eliza asked as the room went silent.

"After some debate we all decided that it was for the best that we … seal the newly born Dragon into Natsu using the Hybrid body as a jail to permanently contain the threat of the Anti."

"WHAT," Eliza roared in anger slamming her fist down on the desk in front of her. "You would make Natsu a sacrifice after everything he's done!"

"There is little choice Eliza you must understand …"

"My brother and I believe he still should have the right to choose," Micheal said as the two put their two cents in.

"When he wakes we should explain the situation to him and let him decide. Knowing how noble Natsu is he'll likely do it anyway."

"As long as it's his decision that he gets to make then I'm fine with it," Eliza sighed.

"Very good now then work on reconnecting the Earthland realm back to the core of reality is underway so that those who sent their servants into battle can retrieve them. Until then no one is allowed to enter the Earthland realm or else it could cause serious trouble its bad enough the Future Natsu and Merlin are still there we've told them they aren't allowed to make contact with anyone nor alert anyone to their presence until they can leave."

"Then it seems things can begin to return to normal around here so I guess that is a relief."

"Indeed it is Eliza thanks for reminding us of that and because you were the one to think of it you can go tell the massive crowd outside of the current situation!"

Eliza groaned as she slowly turned and walked towards the door not before giving the entire Council the finger prompting Micheal and Lucifer to burst out laughing as she went out to face the masses.

 **(Author's Note)**

 **Right so this marks the end of the main stuff now I need to give context to the next segment of the story before I continue.**

 **This next part was what I wanted to make a separate chapter but I couldn't justify it because it isn't that long so I'm putting it as an extension.**

 **Set Sixteen Years after the events that just happened this will feature the obvious things you'd expect such as children of the various couples and other stuff but I need to stress that this is also something that is meant to occur to kick off the final volume so it's like a tease of what's to come.**

 **Anyway on with the bonus chapter.**

 _ **The Tale Of Natsu Dragneel Vol 4.5**_

 _ **The Fated Return**_

 _ **/Magnolia - ? POV/**_

"Man this is so boring we haven't been on a job for weeks."

"That's what happens when we destroy half of the town even if it was an accident Colt we were lucky that your Dad happened to be there to help with creating more materials or else we'd still be there fixing the place."

"You'd think Uncle Gajeel would have thrown us under the bus he's always so hard on us right Rina?"

"Hey my Dad isn't that bad he's just grumpy all the time that's all," Colt replied as the group shared a bout of laughter.

"Mom just about tore me to shreds when she found out I froze the entire supply of drinking water for the town I was so scared I hid in the forest for two whole days!"

"Yeah but you're a coward Ash and Auntie Juvia is only hard on you I don't think I can ever eat all the great stuff she cooks up when we're over there."

"Well can we all just agree that the majority of the blame goes to Cynthia I mean it was her attack that blew up half the town some of us were innocent bystanders," Rina said as the aforementioned girl merely gave her a second glance before returning to gazing at the ocean.

"Oi Cynthia what's up?"

"Nothing I was just thinking is all."

"About what?"

"About my parents," she sighed as the group nodded in realization.

Sixteen years had passed since the events of the Fiore/Alvarez War and the fated battle between Natsu Dragneel, Ahnkseram the First of the Hybrids and Achnologia the Dragon of the Apocalypse and Herald of Anti.

What had followed was a time of relative peace as things more or less returned to the way they were as what remained of the two countries worked together to rebuild what had been destroyed.

Following the conclusion of the war Hisui E. Fiore formally ascended to the throne as Queen of Fiore and her first act was to pardon those who fought for Fiore in the war such as Jellal and Crime Sorciere.

The next act was a formal alliance with the Alvarez Empire who by a near landslide vote opted for Irene Belserion to lead them due to her experience in the position as former Queen of the Dragnof Empire all those years ago.

The two countries worked tirelessly to aim for a brighter future creating new forms of trade and technology that would stand the test of time and solidifying the alliance further by creating easy access between the two landmasses.

Following the suggestion by Natsu the Magic Council was indeed reformed however instead of having Council Members the Council was headed by the Guild Masters of all officially recognized guilds with Queen Hisui at its head to maintain order.

Fairy Tail had prospered under the new way of life with Magnolia becoming a major shipping hub between Fiore and Alvarez the guild was often contracted to aid in efforts on both continents.

The former Master Gildarts Clive lead the guild for ten years after Natsu had passed before retiring to spend time with Ur who he finally married if you count leaving your resignation in written form on the desk and vanishing without a trace retiring.

In his letter his replacement was specified as Laxus who out of everyone had matured the most upon seeing Makarov's death firsthand and had grown into a kind hearted middle aged man quite similar to Makarov himself but still with the flair of superiority that was everything Laxus.

His wife however would always reign in her husband's superiority issues with nothing but a smile. Living up to her title the Demon Mirajane Dreyar was rumoured by almost all to be the real Master of Fairy Tail with Laxus more a figurehead since she knew the ins and outs better than almost anyone else but unbeknownst to them she was far more concerned with raising their daughter Rina.

Rina was a carbon copy of Mira when she was a young girl often choosing to wear gothic styled outfits and fight anyone who even looked at her the wrong way. She had the trademark long flowing white hair all the Strauss family did however a section of her hair was the same bright yellow as her father with it even shaped as a lightning bolt as it zigzagged through her hair.

Dubbed the Great Static Demon Rina due to her rather unique forms of magic Rina struck fear into those who came across her. Possessing Lightning Magic like her father Rina was frighteningly gifted from a young age being able to take on people three times her age however it wasn't until one fateful day that she unknowingly absorbed a Demon she had fought that her true power would be revealed.

Having absorbed a Lightning Demon by the name Gamosh-Ra Rina had revealed her aptitude for the Take Over Magic that the Strauss siblings were well known for however she was only able to take Demons that were lightning based not that it bothered anyone either way.

Where Rina was brash and argumentative Colt was the polar opposite. Being the child of Gajeel and Levy Redfox Colt was naturally born to become a Metal Dragon Slayer however he was far more fortunate than his father being able to utilize his mother's Solid Script Magic to create Metal on the go meaning he was able to take his fights much furthur than his father could at his age.

Dubbed the Metalworks Monolith Colt was able to create strange and frightening structures using both his ability to create and manipulate metal to come up with some frightening creations.

Colt had short spiky blue hair which was an unexpected look considering it looked nothing like either his mother or father's though he didn't care simply calling it hair and nothing more owing to his rather steely choice in words when addressing others.

Where the last two were polar opposites Ash was somewhere in the middle. A kind hearted young girl with medium length black hair Ash was actually a rather shy girl preferring not to fight unless forced to do so which was due to her own power often doing far more than she intends.

Dubbed the Beautiful Aquayuki Ash possessed the same ability as her mother to call forth rain as well as turn her body into the element of water itself. She was also taught by Gray how to use Ice Make Magic with her variant designed to work alongside her ability to create and manipulate the water around her.

Although shy Ash when fighting for her friends can become the most violent of the bunch even if she doesn't totally realize it turning her usually defensive styled magic towards full offense calling down a rain of icicles that leaves little chance for escape.

And finally there is the leader of the team aptly dubbed Team Cynthia. Cynthia is the daughter of Natsu and Erza Dragneel and one of the greatest prodigies to come out of Fairy Tail.

Natsu's status as a national hero with statues of him in almost every town and her mother being one of the newly formed Ten Wizard Saints meant Cynthia had a lot to live up to from birth and she hit the ground running.

Bearing the moniker Sun Princess Cynthia was extraordinarily powerful for her age. Being born a half Demon Cynthia had a natural healing factor and the ability to shift parts of her body similar to Natsu however she couldn't take it any further like he could.

Also the successor to the Fire Dragon Slayer Magic hers shone bright like the sun due to its natural infusion with Crash Magic yet another magic she was simply born with much to the surprise of everyone.

However by far the greatest gift left by Natsu to his daughter was the fabled Hybrid's Aura something that nearly caused her mother to have a heart attack and her Godmother Elise to faint upon witnessing.

Though nowhere near as powerful as Elise's God's Aura or Gray's Devil's Aura Cynthia's Hybrid's Aura made her a formidable opponent against almost everyone she went up against. Luckily for Fiore her mother was Erza Dragneel and she would not have her daughter letting all her power go to her head and so she made sure her daughter was a proper young knight like herself and not running around causing trouble like Mira's daughter.

Cynthia had long slicked back scarlet hair with the same spiky and unkempt look to it that her father had. Sadly for the rest of the guild and the world at large she also inherited the eyes of her mother including her menacing glare that could freeze almost anyone in place.

Seen as the new light in the guild she held the beauty and grace of her mother yet held the passion and drive of her father Natsu a girl that was the best of both mages one might say. Although Cynthia was seen as a good girl in reality she was far from it.

Like her father Cynthia loved to fight and whenever she was able to often fought with Rina and more often than not lazed around eating jam filled lamingtons all day and would savagely pursue anyone who would dare part her from her favourite food with a vengeance.

Growing up without a father Cynthia was conflicted on who Natsu was as a person until she had found out he was actually alive by Elise who accidently let slip that he was. This was what first triggered her Hybrid's Aura as she unknowingly created a portal right to him on her first try sending her to the realm he was currently working in at the time.

The experience had changed her somewhat as she bonded with her father over the course of a few weeks and being taught how to control her Aura enough to return. She had been told that he was unable to return because Time would collapse in on itself should he step into the realm of Earthland before the time was right and although she wanted to stay Natsu brought up a point that had her running back almost immediately.

Natsu had explained to her the importance of sticking by Erza who would probably cease to function should she stay and promptly returned to Earthland after being given a small gift of a Red Dragon Tearstone Ring to remember him by and as a promise to meet again.

It was this ring she kept taking glances at as she sat with her friends looking out over the ocean wondering why her parents were fated to forever be apart.

"Hey I'm heading back to the guild I'm starving," Colt said as Rina began giggling.

"You'll just end up fat like Droy if you keep that up."

"Doubtful I'm a Dragon Slayer I burn heaps of energy every day."

"I think I'll come too are you coming Cynthia," Ash asked softly as Cynthia gave her a small smile.

"Yeah maybe mother returned from the Wizard Saint meeting."

"We can get some lamingtons from Auntie Mira to cheer you up a little if you want Cynth," Colt added as Cynthia waved them off.

"I was gonna demand them anyway but thanks for thinking of me."

"Come on cheer up Cynthia or I'll beat you so bad you'll have a reason to cry!"

"I don't feel like fighting people today Rina today is a special day I'd rather not ruin it."

"Special day I mean it is the sixteenth anniversary of the ending of the Fiore/Alvarez conflict but why does that matter?"

"Geez Rina aren't you slow," Colt sighed as she rounded on him.

"And what's that supposed to mean!"

"It's July 7th the birthday of her Dad," Colt sighed as he began walking back towards the guild hall with his arms behind his head.

"Oh …"

"Let's just get back to the guild hall," Cynthia said with a weak smile as the group made their way back into Magnolia.

The city had grown considerably following the war since it had to be rebuilt from the ground up following the destructive battles that had turned it into a series of craters. Magnolia was now the second largest city in Fiore with a rail line that ran around the city to get people where they needed to go faster or to help people reach the lower districts which had been built in the craters.

As the teens entered the city for the most part they were left alone with the odd remark about Cynthia daughter of the Hero and the Wizard Saint. Cynthia ignored them as they made their way toward the guild with her mind on other things.

Not paying attention she bumped into someone falling to the ground as she looked up seeing a man with a black hooded cloak.

"My apologies," the man said as he offered her his hand.

"Uh no problem," Cynthia said quickly but froze when she inhaled and smelt his scent. "Y-you-!"

The man placed two fingers to his lips as a smirk crossed his lips before ruffling her hair a little.

"Oi Cynth is this guy bothering you," Colt asked as the man moved in close and whispered into her ear making her eyes widen.

The man then walked away as the others rejoined her wondering what just happened as Rina began shaking her back to reality.

"Hello Earthland to Cynthia who the hell was that guy!"

"Th-that was …"

"Who was he?"

Cynthia looked up with tears in her eyes as the entire group took a step back thinking she was upset only for a smile to grace her lips.

"That was my Dad!"

"Wait you mean that guy was Natsu Dragneel the Hero, Cynth I know you miss him but why would he be here now of all times," Colt questioned as Cynthia wiped the tears away.

"I don't know Dad said I could tell you guys as long as you tell no one else not even your parents that he's here apparently he wants to surprise everyone. I can't believe Dad actually came back!"

"Man I can't believe that was the Hero Natsu and we didn't even notice," Colt said running a hand through his hair.

"Did he say when he's gonna show up to the guild," Rina asked as Cynthia shook her head.

"All he said was it would be today but that could mean anytime really. Come on let's get back to the guild I want to make sure I see Dad come back!"

The teens all nodded as they began to sprint towards the guild hall that towered over the city with Rina booting the doors open knocking them right off their hinges the moment she arrived.

"Rina the almighty has returned and demands a tray of lamingtons for Cynthia immediately!"

"Oh dear it looks like someone broke the doors to the guild hall," said a sickly sweet voice that froze all four of them in place. "It would be such a shame if it were one of my relations why I might just have to … discipline them."

Turning around slowly Rina came face to face with her mother who simply grabbed her by the top of her head bringing her to her own height.

"Rina Rina Rina I'm very disappointed in you I'd hoped barring you from going on jobs would have curbed your destructive tendencies but it seems you want … that."

Everyone within earshot began diving under tables cowering with even the most veteran mages fleeing through the destroyed doors as Rina began slowly walking backward.

"No Mom anything but THAT!"

"Well you aren't giving me much of a choice I mean what kind of mother would I be if I didn't discipline my child hmm? You aren't suggesting that I let you run wild and make myself look like a terrible mother are you?"

"N-no I just-!"

"If you fix the doors you don't have to receive … that."

Rina was already at the door furiously hammering away trying to look as busy as possibly as Mira turned her attention on the rest of the teens who nearly wilted under the creepy smile.

"Now then what prompted all that if I find out you kids broke anything else …"

"No maam we didn't do anything we swear," Colt said quickly waving his arms in front of himself. "Cynthia is just feeling a little down because her Mom isn't here and it's her Dad's birthday that's all!"

Mira's expression changed from the scary one to one of love and care as she walked over to Cynthia giving her a hug.

"I understand Cynthia I don't blame you either it's hard for all of us this time of year and it must be even harder for you since Erza is away so much. Come on I actually just made another 300 lamingtons for you anyway so let's go have some of them and talk about it hmm?"

Cynthia, the expert in faking her emotions, nodded with a single tear escaping her as she returned Mira's hug eliciting a squeal from the Take Over Mage.

"Oi stop getting all cozy with my Mom Cynthia!"

"Oh you fixed the door Rina?"

"Aye maam," Rina said hammering away at thin air comically as Mira turned her attention towards the others.

"Colt your father left for Era so your mother told me to tell you that she has prepared the barn outside your house full of iron for him for when he returns and not to touch it alright."

"She could've just left a note …"

"Ash your mother and father have left for Crocus for her monthly check up so you are staying with Colt and his mother alright."

"I understand I will grab my things with Colt before I go home, did mother leave a key?"

"Yes just let me know when you plan on leaving I've got it behind the counter. Now then let's all go get something nice to eat!"

The group made their way over to the bar and sat down on stools with the ever cheerful Wendy walking up to them.

"You all looks different today is something wrong?"

"Cynthia is just feeling a little down because today is her Dad's birthday," Colt replied as Wendy nodded making her way over to Cynthia pausing and narrowing her one eye.

Wendy began sniffing Cynthia almost straight away making her way to the hand Natsu had lifted her up with before looking back up at Cynthia with a questioning gaze.

"What?"

"I'm not an idiot you know I can remember the scent of everyone I come across and that scent is-!"

Cynthia jumped up and covered Wendy's mouth before she could say anything more.

"Please don't ruin the surprise," Cynthia hissed as Wendy looked shocked before giving her the glare of please continue or there will be trouble. "He's back but wants it to be a surprise."

"And he asked for it to be kept quiet?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll do it but if I find out you are lying …"

"No I'm not I swear!"

Wendy simply nodded and sat down with the group bringing over several plates of lamingtons with Cynthia's stacked to comical proportions as she began shovelling them into her mouth foregoing any form of her fabled elegance or grace.

The teens spent the next few hours at the guild lazing around when suddenly a portal opened up silencing everyone immediately and a woman wearing a pair of black combat pants with matching boots and a long black cloak with the hood down exposing her head which had two horns on it to the whole guild.

"SEILAH," Mira cried as she rushed over to the woman followed by Wendy.

"Yes hello it has been quite a long time," Seilah replied calmly as the doors that Rina had fixed were blown off their hinges again as Elise who looked like she had been asleep rushed in upon feeling the familiar magic.

"Seilah I can't believe you're here!"

"Hello Elise it has been quite a long time hasn't it."

"How in the world are you here Seilah," Mira questioned as Seilah smiled.

"Rather than ask me I think there is someone else you should ask but first I need to know is Erza here?"

"She's in the Master's office I'll go grab her now she'll be delighted to see you," Mira said quickly as she grabbed a bottle off the shelf of the bar and threw it through the office window shattering the glass in the process as a sinister aura began to flood the hall.

The door opened and a mature woman with long flowing scarlet length hair that went nearly to her feet walked out with a glare that silenced everyone in the room.

"Alright who threw it?"

Everyone pointed to Mira who waved with a smile on her face.

"Hey Erza guess what Seilah came back!"

Erza froze as her eyes registered the presence of Seilah in the room as memories of almost two decades ago began to flood her mind.

"Seilah but you … but you should be dead!"

"Now that everyone is here I can explain, well Master can explain."

To those who knew Seilah those words almost killed them as Erza cleared six flights of stairs landing on the ground with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Tell me you aren't lying to me …"

"She isn't lying mother," Cynthia said as she took up her place next to her. "I actually saw Father today but he told me not to say anything."

Just as Cynthia uttered those words the sound of footsteps could be heard as a man looking to be in his mid thirties with long spiky pink hair with a matching beard and a killer grin appeared standing before everyone.

"Hello everyone I'm finally back," Natsu said as he received a blow to the face from Erza followed by his crying wife's head on his shoulder.

"You don't even look a day older than when you left," Erza wailed as Natsu stroked her hair affectionate as the two locked eyes. "But those eyes … how old are you now?"

"Somewhere over 1000 I think I stopped counting after awhile. You let your hair grow out like your mothers."

"Intimidation factor," Erza replied as Natsu chuckled.

"Right well I've got some explaining to do and I can't have some of this info becoming common so can we head to the Master's office?"

Before Natsu had a chance to move he found Cynthia standing in front of him fidgeting awkwardly prompting Erza to smile.

"Right you two met today but this is Cynthia our daughter Natsu," Erza said proudly as both Natsu and Cynthia began to sweat.

"Yeah about that Erza see we've actually met before today … for me we met over 100 years ago and for her it looks like it was about 2 years ago."

Erza looked between Natsu and Cynthia and realized there was a sense of familiarity between them as she crossed her arms with her glare back in effect.

"If there isn't a good enough reason for this Natsu you will be suffering for it! And as for you young lady how could you keep something like this from me!"

"To be fair Erza I asked her not to tell anyone but that is a story for another time so can we please go talk in private?"

With a huff Erza led the two up into the Master's office closing the door as the three took a seat on the couches.

"Right so I suppose before I get down to the details of where I've been I should let you know why I'm here. Under normal circumstances I shouldn't be here however there is a threat to a number of universes with ours being one of them. With this one being my world I am allowed to return and gather the strongest to help me defend it."

"You see mother when I vanished all those years ago and came back telling you I met father when he was younger I … I lied. I actually met him at some point after the events of the Fiore/Alvarez War and he explained to me he was unable to come back because Time would collapse in on itself and destroy everything so he stayed away."

"So then how are you back?"

"I'm back because the One Above All has allowed me back to find the strongest because as you know it isn't a day in the life of a Dragneel without reality being under constant threat. So before I tell you my story will you help me find people?"

"Of course I will you idiot now explain to me where you've been and leave nothing out!"

"Alright Erza I will," Natsu sighed as he lit a cigar eliciting a raised eyebrow from Erza.

"Oh right yeah I have the element of smoke I picked it up ages ago and as a consequence I smoke habitually now."

"I see …"

"Anyway it all started when I finally woke up from a year long coma …"

 **And there we have it the end of Volume I!**

 **So like I said you have the characters from sixteen years in the future but Natsu is gone for over 200 and the reason is because he is off travelling in other realms which is how the future Volumes will work.**

 **Now Volume II will be set in the Naruto verse with occasional moments where he hops out and goes to other areas and here are a few key themes that I will explore and expand upon in Vol II.**

 **A Sect Of Banished Gods In The Form Of The Ootsutsuki**

 **Expanding Upon the God's Aura**

 **Delving Furthur Into The Anti**

 **The Beginning Of The First Realis Holy Grail War**

 **Going Through The Main Naruto Story Including Most Of The Movies**

 **Diving Into The Consequences Of Breaking The Rule Of Realms**

 **And that is among other things planned for Vol II of course I'll elaborate further upon it in the sequel itself so if you are keen to find out I will have the first two chapters up since I didn't have the time to edit all four since I've been pretty busy so the other two will take a bit longer to get up.**

 **So yes again this is Vol I complete I want to thank everyone who chucked up a review in support, with advice or suggestions or just to let me know you were there they were all important to me and I hope to see the same kind of support for Vol II with the first two chapters being put up probably like half an hour to an hour after this goes up.**

 **So with all that out of the way thank you all for your support in this story I'm so glad you read it to the end and I'll see you all in the sequel!**

 **Also the Santa Saber and Santa Alter thing was purely for meme purposes I just thought it would be funny haha!**


End file.
